Invictus
by Cpl.Hicks
Summary: Although controversial, mako injection is the first step toward becoming a SOLDIER. Fresh out of the country, Cadet Cloud Strife is eager to receive his 'rite of passage', at whatever the cost. But when he finally obtains his wish and is injected the mysterious cells, the side effects prove deadly and threaten his sanity and life. (C/S: M for language, violence, sex, drugs)
1. Arrival

**Rated M: **language, sex, and violence

**Timeline: **takes place before Crisis Core/FFVII

**Synopsis:** Although controversial, mako injection is the first step toward becoming a SOLDIER. Cadet Cloud Strife is eager to receive his 'rite of passage', at whatever the cost. But when he finally obtains his wish, the side effects may prove fatal.

**Author's note: **Yaaay! It's my first time ever writing a Final Fantasy story. OuO A smutty one at that too, hah! But yep, I've been inspired to write something sexy between Cloud and Sephiroth for some time. Of course, sexy to me means having a good convincing story with solid characters that stay true to their personalities. I mention this because my story may not come to the sex scenes fast enough, so be warned, lol. However, if you stick with this I think you'll have a deeper appreciation for, not only the plot, but those naughty bits as well. OwO

* * *

**Invictus**

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

Heavy sheets of rain poured by the time the train entered Midgar City limits. Every now and then the gray sky flashed white while the winds picked up and whistled loudly. Staring out through his window, a young man of only sixteen sat quietly in his cabin. Fidgeting with a silver pendant of a Fenrir in his hands, he observed the spectacle outside with intense ocean-blue eyes. Midgar City wasn't exactly the utopia he envisioned or saw advertised in the brochures and commercials. With tall skeletal-like skyscrapers that violated the heavens and various gases spewing from roof top chimneys and sewers, it was an indifferent environment formed by steel and mako energy. As the train passed over a bridge, a massive aerial flat screen flew across the thunderous sky and showcased the new line of Shinra luxury vehicles. More advertisements and flashy city lights littered the scenery.

The young man felt out of place and uncomfortable. He was nauseous from the train's nonstop movement but also from the clustered atmosphere. There were no trees, no flowers, no grass… Even the sky itself was nothing more than a blanket of gray, gloomy clouds. This industrial-driven location felt… so cold.

Almost immediately the young man scoffed to himself. Lord, was he feeling homesick already? Did he miss Nibelheim? Perhaps it was the country boy within him that was taken aback by this new setting. Or maybe he had second thoughts about change. Whatever it was, the young man gently pressed his forehead against the window and closed his eyes.

Granted, it was too late to go back home now. He had sworn not to return until his dream was actualized. It would've been embarrassing to come back with his tail between his legs. And it wasn't like there was much for him to go back to in the first place. His reckless behavior, constant fights, and mischief had effectively caused the townspeople to become indifferent of him. The job opportunities in Nibelheim were also limited. Either one labored at the local establishments with a lousy salary, or worked at the dangerous mako reactor high up in the mountains. He had every reason not to return.

Still. That didn't quiet the little doubts and questions that currently swarmed inside his head. Looking down at the silver Fenrir pendant his mother had given him prior to his departure, it originally once belonged to his late father. His mother wanted him to have it, feeling the gray wolf-like animal would give him strength. However, the young man could hear his mother urging him to come home through the pendant.

"Yo, Cloud! You have the look of a man who has seen a giant-ass Esper. Are you all right?"

Sitting across him in the same cabin was another man: Claudius Tyler. Currently, he wore dark-shaded glasses. He'd been watching a virtual-reality movie with them for awhile. Tall, lean, and handsome, Claudius was a year older than him and had bright orange hair. Like Cloud, Claudius was from Nibelheim and now came to the city to fulfill the same dream. They weren't best friends or anything, but they did know each other since childhood. Admittedly, Cloud did find Claudius to be very competitive and obnoxious at times. Each time they competed in any outdoor activity together Claudius made sure to come up on top, even if it meant taking a few cheap jabs in the process. Love, itself, was a sport for him too. Twice, he successfully stole the hearts of two girls Cloud confessed a liking to, just to prove a point that he was more handsome and charming.

Cloud could only attribute Claudius' personality to his estranged father. Mr. Tyler worked for Shinra as one of their leading architects and made good money from it. While he lived in the city and was divorced from Claudius' mother, he spoiled his son rotten with extravagant trips to Costa Del Solo and the like. Whatever Claudius wanted, he got. In an effort to teach humility to her son, his mother forced Claudius to stay with her and limited his time in the city with his father. That didn't take too well.

"Is it the motion sickness again?" Claudius pressed, breaking up Cloud's erratic thoughts. The man across temporarily lifted up his VR glasses and revealed auburn-colored eyes. "Or are you thinking about SOLDIER?"

Cloud hesitated before giving him an answer. The mere mention of that word, 'SOLDIER', was enough to send nervous knots swirling inside his stomach.

"I guess it's a bit of both." Cloud tried to smile but settled for a slight nod instead. "I don't know. It's just, well… All of this is… new."

"Ah, that's right. This is your first time out in the big city. Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Here, this should put you at ease."

With a smirk on his face, Claudius tossed his VR glasses to Cloud. Curious of what he'd been watching for the past hour, Cloud put them on. His eyes widened when he saw a virtual image of a busty woman finger herself again and again.

"What do you think of it?" Claudius asked offhand. "The city I mean."

"It's…" Cloud paused and blinked at the image. "…Big."

"It's not like home, huh?" the other man remarked. "Over here the food is great and the women practically throw themselves all over you. There are plenty of love shacks around the city so be ready to pop your cherry, kiddo."

Claudius guffawed and brushed back a few strands of orange hair from his face. Cloud's own cheeks flushed with color. He finally returned the VR glasses back to Claudius with a slight smile on his face.

Quite honestly, he was excited for these new prospects. He'd never had the opportunity to date a girl before, let alone, get laid. Sure, he had a huge crush on his neighbor, but nothing came of it. She was totally out of his league and her friends constantly teased him. Perhaps now that he lived in a big city he'd find a girl to call his own. And of course, pop his cherry. Yes, that would be nice too.

"It's incredible, you know," Claudius added later, "Both of us are _actually_ here. I'm going to finally achieve my dream of becoming a SOLDIER."

Cloud slightly frowned at that statement.

The dream of becoming a SOLDIER had never been Claudius' dream to begin with. In fact, up until recently, Claudius was slated to attend a university this fall season instead. He was to become an architect like his father. Once he heard about Cloud's intentions of enlisting to SOLDIER, though, the competitive man couldn't help himself.

"I'm surprised your father is okay with you not going to school after all," Cloud remarked quietly. "Isn't he a bit upset that you're enlisting with me?"

Claudius shrugged his shoulders. "It's my life. I'll do whatever I damn well please. Besides, getting into SOLDIER will be a cinch. You've seen me in action, right?"

Cloud grew silent, feeling a bit offended. The path to becoming a SOLDIER was anything _but_ a cinch. In fact, it was an elite military organization that required sheer brilliance and exceptional skills. Even more, SOLDIER was led by an extraordinary General named Sephiroth. He commanded the respect of both rank officials and civilians alike. In short: he was a legend. Cloud could only hope he'd meet him and, perhaps, become just like him someday. It was because of Sephiroth that he was here.

"Taking out those monsters is no big deal for me," continued Claudius. His lips stretched into a broad grin. "I was made to be a SOLDIER. I'm built for it. Although, I admit, I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you can handle it? It won't be a walk in the park, you know, especially since you're a bit slow and not too strong. I'm surprised you're actually shooting for it, quite honestly. I can see you more as an infantry man. No offense, Cloud."

Again, Cloud was speechless. Staring at his own reflection on the window, he could understand how Claudius jumped to that conclusion. On appearance, Cloud Strife had the look of a terrified yet curious teenager: large blue eyes, round cheeks, pale skin, and a few unwanted blemishes here and there. There wasn't anything worth of note, except that he was sixteen and had a dominantly youthful face. On several occasions, Claudius colorfully joked that he looked more feminine than masculine, especially since he sported a lean frame that was practically devoid of muscle mass. It was a sentiment other residents of Nibelheim unfortunately shared. And that wild, platinum blond hair of his… Oh heavens… Yes, he'd need to trim that if anyone was going to take him seriously.

"_We are approximately fifteen minutes away from arrival_," the train operator announced over the intercom. "_Please collect your belongings now. The weather for Midgar City is a cool fifty-five degrees with heavy showers slated to continue throughout the day. For those needing an umbrella, they can be purchased at our concession stand for only one hundred Gil_."

"_Only_ one hundred gil?" Claudius muttered with a snort. In a louder voice, he said, "If there's one thing I hate about Midgar it's the weather. Either it's too damn cold or too damn hot. This is bipolar weather we're having, that's what this is. At least the people in the Slums don't have to worry about dealing with this shit."

Cloud tilted his head to the side. "Slums?"

"Yeah. Slums. It's down below."

Cloud stared at him, confused.

Claudius laughed. "This entire city is divided into eight sections that rest on top of a large plate. Didn't you know that, Cloud? My father was one of the main architects who designed it."

Cloud glanced outside the window again, trying to locate said plate. "Are you serious? _A giant plate?_ Midgar was built on top of it?"

Claudius nodded.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Cloud sat further back in his seat. "I guess that explains why I don't see any grass out there. Or trees."

"Uh-huh. Anything below the plate is what we call 'the Slums'. It basically consists of low-life thieves, killers, and rapists. You know… the criminals."

"People actually _live_ under the plate?" At this, Cloud turned to Claudius with eyes wide open. "How can people live under the plate? There's no sun."

Claudius shrugged. "I dunno. They just do."

Cloud's shoulders sagged. He shook his head and murmured, "Living without the sun above your head… without ever seeing the blue of the sky… or feeling the natural winds against your skin… That sounds depressing. Doesn't it?"

That sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach returned, but for a different reason. The idea that people actually lived underneath a giant plate was unsettling indeed. Up until now, he hadn't heard about this, not from the commercials or brochures. Hearing this for the first time… It sounded wrong, somehow.

"Well, like I said," Claudius said, "Only criminals live there. And honestly, if you ask me, they deserve to live in darkness. They've gotta pay for their crimes. Right?"

With eyes fixed on Claudius, Cloud wasn't sure how to react to his words.

"_Now arriving at Midgar Station_," the train operator abruptly notified. "_Please remain seated until the train comes to a full stop. Due to heavy rain, the ground may be slippery. Please exit the train station with extreme caution._"

"Well, that's us," Claudius declared out loud and gathered his belongings from below his seat. "We've got two hours to make it to our orientation. My dad already arranged a ride for us so we should arrive there in no time."

His throat dry, Cloud took a deep swallow and remained seated.

Sensing Cloud was still disturbed by the news he'd just heard, Claudius quickly added, "Don't forget why we're here, Cloud. _SOLDIER, remember?_ Don't get too caught up with this city's politics, okay? It's none of our damn business anyway."

For a moment, Cloud considered Claudius' suggestion. It really wasn't any of his business. His eyes darted back to the window nonetheless. There was another aerial screen floating in the air. It advertised Shinra Inc, the masterminds behind Midgar City. They had been the ones to discover the power of mako energy. By tapping into the planet's energy source, the city was supplied with all the power it needed and then some. It was all in an effort to create a 'better world', or so the commercial advertised. When the commercial concluded with a family of four smiling and waving to the camera, Cloud finally looked away and began to collect his bags.

A better world, huh?


	2. Orientation Day

**Author's Note:** Weeee! Many thanks to those who read the first chapter and reviewed it. *_* Onto the next, now! First off, I gotta warn you guys there is some heavy duty harsh language in this chapter. What can I say, it was *fun* setting up the world of SOLDIER. XD I grew up watching action-oriented films like 'Aliens' and the like. I also attended Texas A&M and lived at the Quad area with the cadets. I thought it'd be cool to re-create a very harsh, cut-and-dry setting for SOLDIER. Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy this next chapter. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: ORIENTATION DAY

Orientation day each year was something of a nuisance for SOLDIER First Class members. It didn't surprise Zack Fair, then, that he was the only high ranking officer in attendance for it. Neither General Sephiroth nor Commander Genesis Rhapsodos intended to speak to the new recruits today and Commander Angeal Hewley was currently off on an important mission. As far as those three were concerned, the true Orientation day would occur in a few months from now, when only the truly dedicated remained and received their first mako treatment. The rest of the lot, meanwhile, was weeded out.

That was usually how things went here. As with any other rigorous training program, SOLDIER was designed to specifically separate the weaker maggots from the strong ones. That was accomplished by severe exercises and acts of humiliation. It was no surprise then that within a few weeks roughly seventy-five percent of the class departed from the program, either by quitting or injury. For the outsider, SOLDIER's methods of training might've been considered ruthless, perhaps even a violation of civil rights. And yet, in order to build the perfect soldier one needed to remove all unwanted behaviors, tendencies, and attitudes. That usually started by destroying the ego first.

From a high platform inside a football-sized stadium, Second-Class Zack stood near a rail and watched the army of new recruits arrive. Stripped from their clothes, the fresh meat entered the Assembly Building bare naked. They'd all previously been outside for two hours in the heavy rain. No doubt they were cold, wet, hungry, and exhausted from the heavy activities endured thus far. It was a disconcerting sight, yes, but SOLDIER treated their new recruits like newborn babies, straight from the womb and into the scorching fires of Hell itself.

Folding his arms together, Zack turned his attentions to the drill instructors and snickered. Amused by them, they were definitely a sight today. Donning metal death masks and long black robes, the drill instructors appeared as the image of Death himself. Each one had a different colored mask and design. The drill instructors screamed variations of profanities and gave ridiculous orders from behind their masks. Fifty pushups here. Twenty laps around the stadium there. Rinse. Repeat. Anyone who refused their orders or collapsed from exhaustion was immediately kicked out of the stadium and program.

"_The best part of you maggots was that white-cream-pie-stain your momma left behind while pussy-spitting you into this world!_" screamed one of the instructors, "_Now drop and give me another twenty! NOW-NOW-NOW!_"

Poor bastards… Zack couldn't help but sympathize with the new arrivals. He'd been in their shoes before and was glad he didn't have to suffer another Orientation day. Whereas other groups greeted their new arrivals with a ho-hum speech and short introduction on the first day, SOLDIER's idea of an 'Orientation' was to kick the living shit out of the fresh meat the moment they stepped foot onto their premises.

"What do you think? Are there any potential SOLDIERS you see out there, Second-Class Fair?" a male's voice emerged from his left.

A slight smirk formed across Zack's lips. He recognized the voice. After turning to address the man, he immediately stood at attention with arms placed to his sides and legs pressed together.

"That depends, Director Lazard, sir: are we measuring 'potential SOLDIERS' by ball size?" Zack joked rather boldly. " 'Cause I see a few big hairy ones out there. And a lot of small, scrawny ones. It doesn't look too good for us, sir."

Dressed in an expensive two-piece cocoa-bean colored suit, the director in charge of SOLDIER operatives raised a brow at his subordinate. Unlike the residents in this camp, Director Lazard wasn't a man of muscle. Blond haired and fair-skinned, he spent his time behind the desk and issued orders directly to General Sephiroth. By all accounts, Director Lazard was a calm and level-headed man. Many soldiers, including Zack himself, respected and liked him.

For a moment, Zack thought his crude comment would warrant him an official write-up. It wouldn't be his first. But he was lucky today. Rather than reprimand him, Director Lazard chuckled and lifted the rim of his glasses with a finger.

"Lively as always, Fair," Lazard remarked and took a few steps forward until he stood side-by-side with Zack. "At ease, now."

Zack relaxed from his attention stance and shifted his weight to one leg. He placed a hand on his hip and observed the new recruits suck on their thumbs like babies, as ordered by their drill instructors. When one man refused he was ordered to shit on himself. Disgusted, Zack spoke again, this time in a low and soft tone.

"How long are we going to do Orientations like this, sir? It's kinda… degrading. You know?"

"That is the point. And besides, it was Genesis' idea. He felt the symbolism of nakedness and newborn life was relevant enough for the first step toward initiation into the program. Although, I confess, having the drill instructors dress up as Death this year may be too theatrical even for my own personal tastes."

"That's Genesis all right…" mumbled Zack and rolled his bright-blue eyes, "That flamboyant redheaded, fruitball thinks of life as one giant-ass play. If I have to hear another verse from 'Loveless' again, I swear, I'm gonna spare myself the agony and just get myself ass-raped by a chocobo instead. Pardon my language, sir."

"It's quite all right." Director Lazard smiled. "Life certainly is a play, though. We each have a part in it." He turned to Zack. "If you have any other alternatives for Orientation day then I welcome those ideas. I certainly recall asking First Class to come up with something and only Genesis came forward."

"I wasn't First-Class then," Zack informed as matter-of-fact. In a bitter tone, he added, "And I'm _still_ not in First-Class now, sir."

That much was true. Even though he was regarded as a high member, he wasn't an _official_ First-Class SOLDIER yet. His mentor, Angeal, felt he still needed a few more lessons on humiliation to get him there. Whatever the hell that meant. Nevertheless, with the General and Commander currently absent _someone_ had to represent their elite party today. It so happened he was the only schmuck available. Luckily for Zack, he didn't have to give an actual speech. Director Lazard would have that honor today. Instead, Zack served only as a visual presence for the new recruits.

"Perhaps you should talk to Angeal about this and have him come up with an idea," Director Lazard offered. "Angeal is a bit more… empathetic, yes?"

Zack slightly winced at the suggestion. Already, he imagined Angeal throwing in his 'embrace your dreams if you want to be a hero' lecture. It was the same lecture he'd given his prodigy. Every. Damn. Day. That, in itself, was torture. Still, his lecture was certainly better than the current game plan set by Commander Genesis.

Admittedly, Lazard was also right about Angeal; he was empathetic. Sure, he was a private sort of guy who kept a lot to himself. And he was often too serious for his own damn good. However, the second Commander of Shinra's army would successfully find a way to drive home SOLDIER's agendas to the recruits while still retaining their integrity. In contrast, Genesis was too occupied by philosophy and poetry to really consider another man's well being. While he sought to recreate a utopia society and talked of love and passion all the time, he based his principals on rigid norms as defined by the written works he'd read. If a certain thought or action did not comply with said literature then it was judged as irrelevant.

As for the top member of First Class SOLDIER, well… he didn't care one way or the other. Whereas Genesis was at least passionate towards his ideals, General Sephiroth was a man of pure calculation and assessment. He based his decisions on positives outweighing negatives; black and white. Indeed, he executed his plans extremely well, assisted his fellow man when required, and obeyed his superiors without question. But in terms of offering his own suggestions and input? Or fighting for a cause he was personally invested in? No. He was usually the man standing at the back of the room in silence. The less he socialized the better. For Zack, having a casual chit-chat with the legendary swordsman was like talking to a six-foot-one, steel-made wall.

"I'll talk to Angeal when he gets back, sir," Zack finally told Director Lazard.

"Yes, please do. I've been meaning to address this issue to the First-Class members for some time now, to be honest."

"What do you mean, sir?" Zack cocked a brow.

Director Lazard placed his hands on the rail and went silent. Below, he observed a young man with bristly platinum-blond hair. Naked and exhausted, the fresh recruit collapsed on his knees and remained there for awhile. The drill instructors had done their worse on him. Lazard halfway expected him to stay there on the ground until an instructor would eventually drag him away. Surprisingly enough, the blond-haired man struggled to get back on his feet. Even when he fell again and again, the young man was determined to stay and keep up with the others.

"Those unfortunate souls down there…" resumed Lazard softly to Zack and kept his eyes on the young recruit, "The majority of them are here _because_ of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. The three symbolize greatness, perhaps even immortality itself. It is important, then, that these three contribute more to this organization and to their men. There is more to being a SOLDIER than simply cutting an enemy in half or issuing a direct order."

"So you'd think, sir."

"If just seeing the trio in person inspires these recruits to remain loyal with our company and goals, then so be it. Granted, hardly any of the recruits may be SOLDIER material, even after they've been administered the mako, but they will certainly keep our other departments, mainly the infantry section, adequately supplied. Do you not agree?"

"I guess, sir…"

Zack didn't say another word after that. Rather, he brushed back his spiky black hair with a gloved hand. Admittedly, he was disappointed that Lazard didn't see him as a figure of inspiration like the trio. On more than one occasion he proved his mettle in the battlefield. He was also one step away from being admitted as a First-Class SOLDIER. Didn't that count for something? Wasn't he, too… a hero?

"This has been the third year you've had to stand in for your First-Class comrades during Orientation day, Fair," continued the director, "I appreciate your support, but I believe it is time I have a serious talk with Sephiroth and Genesis. There'll be a lot of changes this year and those two in particular need to commit to those changes."

Chuckling now, Zack shook his head. "The General and Commander are kinda lost in their own personal worlds, sir. You'd be better off teaching a Bahamut table manners than teaching those two how to play nice with the kiddies."

"And that's exactly the problem: both of them are committed to themselves than to the cause. They may be the best of the best, but they are still employees of Shinra."

Zack shrugged his shoulders, unconvinced that Lazard could change either Sephiroth or Genesis. The two were as proud as they were stubborn, especially the latter man. Still, if the director wanted to have a go at it anyway, then more power to him. He wasn't in a position to tell the top guy otherwise.

"Make sure they clear their schedules this afternoon when you return to your quarters," Lazard ordered.

"No problemo, sir."

The director said nothing for awhile. Instead, he observed the blond-haired recruit one last time. The young man was finally on his feet and currently ordered to wail like a baby by an instructor. Despite the harsh request, the recruit complied. Lazard nodded, a bit content by this man's determination, even if it cost him his pride. They needed men like that, especially in their infantry units. The director finally turned away. He headed toward a door at the end of the platform.

"It is almost speech time," Lazard informed briefly, "Please escort me to the main mess hall."

After him, Zack offered a hand salute and followed suit.


	3. The Doctor is In

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for tuning in again! I appreciate the reviews and follows. OuO This chapter is a bit longer than the previous, but does provide some important story elements that'll play out in the future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE DOCTOR IS IN

Doctor Moya McClain had already heard many times over how difficult this bunch could be. In fact, she'd been warned by the staff not to let her guard down, especially when Shinra's General Sephiroth and Commander Genesis excelled at psychological warfare and could potentially get inside _her_ head. There were roughly fifty therapists before her and each of them resigned from their positions on account of those two men. Already, there were bets on how long she would last. So far they declared her gone by the third day.

Walking down a long stretch of a hallway, Dr. McClain maintained a steady pace. She was in the medical wing of Shinra's main headquarters. The area was, for the most part, void of personnel on account of Orientation day. Her feet quietly shuffled against the steel of the floor as she made her way to a door at the end of the corridor. With white frizzy, afro-like hair that had been cut short, and a pale lanky body, Dr. McClain wore the standard white medical uniform. Her eyes extremely sensitive to the light, she donned a pair of dark, circular rim-shape spectacles. In her hand there was a wooden cane with the words '_sic transit gloria mundi_' carved down its length.

A few soldiers offered her assistance due to her delicate condition but she immediately shooed them away, as if they were mosquitoes. She may be old, but she was far from helpless. She could still hold her own, even among this young brash lot.

Yes, these soldiers were brilliant and garnered excellent reputations in the public arena. Dr. McClain admitted that much. They were, after all, legendary heroes. Children and adults alike idolized and worshipped the ground they walked on. Even her grandchildren had collected trading cards of them. SOLDIER could do no wrong. But there was definitely something amiss here. For Director Lazard to even hire the likes of her? That indicated the severity of the situation.

Chuckling to herself, Dr. McClain was slightly amused by how she came from privately treating patients in the Slums to now being among the batch of new therapists working for SOLDIER. As luck would have it, she'd been offered a position in Shinra along with five others candidates. Imagine that. A sixty-two-year-old fart like her? Hanging out with the big crowd? Sheeit. One would think Director Lazard would've been more careful about his selection process. It made more sense to go after the young and bright therapists, ones at the top of their game. Then again, the men and women who previously abandoned their positions were all youthful hotshots. Maybe Lazard wanted to bring someone with street-smart skills and aged wisdom? Dr. McClain highly doubted that. It was more than likely Director Lazard wanted someone from her profession to sign on the dotted lines and nothing more.

As big as Shinra was, it still needed to maintain a good impression on the public. Both the war in Wutai and the controversy behind mako energy had spoiled its good image. The giant company couldn't risk anymore negative messages, especially when it garnered a lot of worldwide shareholders. Because company policies were to ensure each soldier, high and low rank, had regular mental check-ups on account of potential mako-infused effects, it was vital to have a few physicians and therapists on board. But it was equally important to have people that vouched for Shinra's behalf too, even if that meant declaring _all_ soldiers mentally sane despite contradictory findings.

Dr. McClain clutched her cane a bit tighter. With the mako-infused treatments being administered to each recruit there was no telling if there'd be any unwanted psychological effects. So far, the research suggested it was completely safe. Dr. McClain, on the other hand, remained skeptical. Those studies came from fellow Shinra employees and the results were met with little to no challenge from third parties. There was no telling if the research results had been tainted or not. It was for that reason, alone, that she ultimately accepted the job, despite her own personal reservations. As a Shinra employee, she could determine firsthand whether mako treatments were harmless or not.

"Hold the door, please," Dr. McClain said when she reached within a few feet of her final destination.

A man with eyeglasses and dressed in a similar white uniform glanced back at her. He stood near a set of double doors that led into a Conference Room. With one brow slightly raised, the young male doctor appeared confused by her request.

"Er… these doors are automatic, ma'am," he kindly informed.

Dr. McClain blinked. Then she laughed softly to herself. She'd forgotten how hi-tech this place was. Having lived in the Slums for so long she was used to door knobs and manually doing things by herself. Here, everything was accomplished by machines and fancy gizmos. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a robot designed to wipe her ass while she took a crap on the porcelain throne. Wait… did they even have toilets here?

Dr. McClain nodded to the young man who patiently waited for her. Even when the doors were automatically triggered, he was still a gentleman and kept them from closing again.

"Thanks, son," Dr. McClain expressed in gratitude. She stopped in front of him. "I sometimes forget what century I'm living in."

"No problem." He grew quiet again and took a few seconds to study her, particularly her eyes. Her eyes remained hidden by the dark glasses though. Eventually, he introduced himself. "My name is Dr. Chance. If you need help with anything else let me know. I know it can get… a little overwhelming in this place."

"Dr. McClain," she replied and shook his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet nice boys like you. And if you need anything from _this_ old lioness, lemme know too."

The young man laughed, a bit surprised by her youthful personality despite her age. Afterward, the two entered the Conference Room.

Even though the meeting was scheduled to take place in ten minutes from now, there was already a group of four doctors present in the room. Sitting around a long oval-shaped glass table, they chatted quietly amongst themselves. Dr. McClain took a seat next to Dr. Chance and observed the room and current occupants. There was a large screen planted against the back wall with the insignia of SOLDIER currently broadcasted. Adjacent to the large screen were a long series of computers. They ran the length of the right side of the room. For the most part, the room's walls were bare of windows or decorations. Only two bookshelves, antique and stacked with aged books, gave the sterile room some character.

As for the people themselves, they ranged between their early twenties to late thirties. Dr. McClain eventually realized this was the group of therapists that had been selected alongside her. Three had arrived at Shinra's headquarters days earlier and, already, they had tales to tell.

"I can't wait to have a session with Genesis," exclaimed an attractive blond-haired female doctor. "Part of the reason why I'm excited to work here is because I want the chance to analyze a first rank soldier like him."

"Are you sure it's business… or pleasure?" a man of dark skin asked and grinned.

"A bit of both," she confessed right back. Her cheeks flushed with color.

Next to her, a broad-shouldered heavy man laughed. "Good luck, Vivian. Although I hear Commander Genesis does indulge himself with the army and staff despite company regulations, both he _and_ the General refuse to go to their mandatory mental check-ups."

"Really?"

He nodded. "In all the years they've been here, according to their records, they've not gone to a single one. Director Lazard has threatened to throw down the whip on them many times. Still, neither of them will attend a session."

"But… it's mandatory."

The heavy man shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if you can convince a six-foot tall man carrying a large-ass sword and possessing the strength of an army to get his brain checked in, then by all means, do it."

The blond-haired woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can find _other_ ways to convince Genesis and General Sephiroth to see me. That's the beauty of being a woman."

Sitting across her, a man with wavy black locks and thin lips chuckled. "I don't know about Genesis, but if the rumors about the General are true, then you may get your chance, Vivian."

"What do you mean? What rumors?"

"Word has it that the company is trying to hook Sephiroth up with someone. They want the man to get married."

"_What?_"

"With the protests against the Wutai War ongoing, Shinra's PR guy is really pushing to create a positive image for the company," he explained. "They're trying to reach the family-oriented audience. Since Sephiroth is, essentially, a shining example of Shinra's greatness, they figure he will win the general public over again. Hence, they want him to start a family."

"The man's already twenty-five," affirmed the dark-skinned doctor. "Now that I think about it… I've never seen with a girlfriend. He must live a really private sex life. That, or maybe the tabloids are true about him."

"_Are you crazy, Lewinsky?_" protested the female doctor. "Of course the General is not gay or asexual! It's all bullshit."

"Perhaps not," stated the man with wavy dark hair. "But from what I hear, it's those types of accusations that have concerned the company. A marriage for Sephiroth will create a positive image for Shinra _and_ put to rest the tabloid claims."

Dr. McClain kept quiet throughout the conversation but frowned upon hearing the news. She'd heard Shinra kept its prized General on a leash before but she didn't imagine _this_. In many ways, she pitied the elite soldier; his entire life was under the influence of the great and powerful company. Even love was considered a perk for Shinra.

"Well, I guess I should make an excellent impression on the good General when I see him," the female doctor abruptly said and blossomed with color, "Right?"

"Sorry, Vivian, but I'm pretty sure the General has too big of a 'sword' for you to handle. If you know what I mean."

"You'd be surprised by what I can handle."

"Oh, really?"

"The bigger the better, I say."

Flabbergasted by this discussion, Dr. McCain exchanged a silent look with Dr. Chance. Only a few minutes of idle chit-chat and, already, the talk had gone downhill. Thankfully, the subtle use of vulgar language and insinuations ended when the double doors opened again. This time, three high-ranking doctors appeared. Dr. McCain slightly frowned when she recognized one of them.

Dark haired and sporting a long ponytail, Dr. Hojo chose not to sit among the rest of the doctors. Instead, he stood against the wall, as far away from the people as possible, and cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief. He was obviously disinterested in the meeting and did not acknowledge anyone upon his arrival.

Dr. McClain was well aware of this man's position in Shinra. He was their top scientist and specialized in genetic-based research. For him to be here was a surprise to her. Dr. Hojo never left his laboratory, not for anyone or anything. The world could be at the brink of its destruction and he'd still be too busy conducting his research in the lab. Looking away from him now, Dr. McClain was glad he didn't recognize her.

Meanwhile, the two other doctors settled in. Dr. Hollander, a chubby thirty-something man, sat alone at the very end of the table. Dr. McClain had heard a rumor he originally fought for control over Shinra's Science and Research Department but that the position eventually went to Dr. Hojo instead. As to whether this was true or not, or if Dr. Hollander harbored any ill-wills toward the senior doctor, she wouldn't know. From where she sat, Dr. McCain saw Dr. Hollander pull out his portable laptop to look up formulas. Like Dr. Hojo, he was more occupied by other things than the meeting. However, every once in awhile he'd look up and stare at the attractive Dr. Vivian.

Only the third doctor appeared devoted to the meeting. Dr. Weaver, a short and lean man in his late fifties with gray hair, nodded to everyone and took his seat among the group of psychologists.

"Welcome. It is a pleasure seeing you all here. Without further ado, let's get this show on the road, as they say."

The seated doctors at the table nodded and agreed.

"All right, I believe the best way to start is with introductions. My name is Dr. Lance Weaver. I am one of the senior medical doctors of the Medical and Psychology Department here in Shinra. I'm a fellow psychologist so you six, in particular, will be seeing a lot of me." Dr. Weaver paused and shifted his seat toward Dr. Hojo's direction. "The other senior doctor present here is Dr. Hojo and his assistant, Dr. Hollander. They lead the Science and Research Department. Dr. Hojo specializes in genetic and cellular research, specifically with regards to mako infusion. Dr. Hollander, here, also covers mako-related studies but on a biological level."

Dr. McClain observed the three doctors quizzically. She could understand Dr. Weaver's reason for being here. He was a fellow psychologist and the head man of their department. But what of the others? Biology and genetics was a different branch of study altogether. What did _their_ research have to do with them?

"I've gone over each of your profiles," continued Dr. Weaver. "Still, for the sake of Orientation day, let's know everyone's name and offer a brief background."

The round of names and introductions began.

"Dr. Athena Vivian," the blond-haired woman announced proudly, "I graduated Sigma Cum Laude from my class with top honors at the University of Silvio. I currently live in Midgar City with an internship under you, Dr. Weaver."

"Yes, you're one of my brightest pupils," Dr. Weaver promptly praised. "It's a pleasure seeing you here."

"Dr. Humphrey Stern," the large, broad-shouldered doctor said shortly after. "I graduated Sigma Cum Laude at the University of Midgar. I reside in Midgar City with an internship under Dr. Chovic."

"Impressive."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Richard Lewinsky," the dark skinned doctor added next. "I graduated Sigma Cum Laude at the University of Silvio. I, too, live in Midgar City with an internship under the late Dr. Peterson."

"Dr. Peterson will definitely be missed."

"My name is Dr. Pablo Vasquez," hailed the man with dark wavy hair. "I graduated Sigma Cum Laude at the University of Gettinsberg. I live in Midgar City as well, and had an internship under Dr. Gamar."

"Yet another brilliant man."

"Dr. Sid Chance," confirmed the young man with the glasses. "I graduated Sigma Cum Laude at the University of Midgar. Like the rest, I reside in Midgar City with an internship under Dr. Chovic."

"Very good." Dr. Weaver nodded. Then he turned to McClain. "And you?"

At first, Dr. McClain observed the rest of the doctors. As she predicted, they were all young and brilliant, ready to take on the challenges set forth to them. Their youth and energy made Dr. McClain question if she had the stamina to keep up with their crowd. She was old, after all, and her approach was considered too unorthodox in the eyes of many professional psychologists. Back in the Slums she was referred as 'Granny' instead of 'Dr. McClain' because her treatments were given in a casual, maternal-like manner.

When Dr. McClain remembered the challenges she faced back in her heyday, as well as all the patients she helped, it brought things back into perspective. Maybe she couldn't keep up with this group, but if she could make a positive change to someone here then it was worth it.

"Dr. McClain," she replied at last. "I graduated from the University of the Sakura and taught there for a few years until it closed. I had no internship. I currently live in the Slums and have been conducting my own private practice there for roughly thirty years."

At this, everyone in the room grew silent.

"The University of the Sakura?" repeated Dr. Lewinsky suddenly, wide-eyed. "And you live in the Slums now?"

Dr. McClain nodded only once. There were more perplexed looks and a long awkward silence. Even Dr. Hollander had momentarily abandoned his laptop to glance up at her with a confused expression.

Dr. McClain knew the type of questions that circulated inside everyone's head. After all, the University of the Sakura was once the prestigious school in the world. It was located right in the heartland of Wutai, back when they had been an ally. But then the war broke out. After an infamous riot and bloody massacre, there were only a few surviving students and teachers. She was among those survivors. The university, itself, was left in ruins and had never been reopened. That was twenty-one years ago.

Graduating from the Sakura meant a definite job at any place, even by today's standards. It was no wonder, then, that the people in the room were enthralled by her current situation. A survivor of the Sakura? Now a resident of the Slums? A private practice instead of a high-paid tenure job? Dr. McClain now felt Dr. Hojo's gaze on her. He still didn't recognize her but she could tell his mind was reeling with curious inquiries. He gently stroked the tiny hairs on his chin with a long fingernail.

"Well, Dr. McClain," Dr. Weaver finally broke the silence, "We're happy to have you in our team. It's a privilege to have a Sakura graduate among us. I'm sure you have many wonderful stories to share."

The veteran female doctor only nodded. Then Dr. Weaver stood from his seat and strolled toward the large screen. He activated it via voice command.

"Now, let's get into the matter of why we are here," he said shortly after.

Everyone's attentions shifted to the display on the wall. Onscreen, was a video of a large laboratory. It showcased a group of scientists and soldiers. All of the grunts were placed inside large, human-sized capsules. Their faces covered by oxygen masks, they were surrounded by a mysterious green liquid.

"As you all know, it's Orientation day for the new recruits," confirmed the senior doctor. "In a few months from now, those who've survived the opening seminars will be administered their first mako treatment. Mako is a vital element for the SOLDIER program, as it is designed to enhance strength, speed, and endurance. Every member from SOLDIER down to infantry is given it. No exceptions. Thus, both Dr. Hojo and his assistant have regularly monitored its effects on the genetic and biological level. However, as we all know today, the body is only one aspect of the human condition. There is also the mind to consider."

The images onscreen changed. It now showcased a variety of social interactions among the soldiers; from exercising together to downtime activities.

"Exactly _what are_ the effects of mako energy on the human mind?" Dr. Weaver inquired. He placed his hands inside his coat's pockets and slowly strolled across the room. "This has been a question I've pondered about since I first arrived at Shinra's headquarters. Of course, it's not just me asking this question, it's also the general public. The Board of Ethics and Human Rights, in particular, has demanded research studies based on any mako-related side effects. Director Lazard wants to assure this group, as well as the people, that mako infusion is completely safe. And so, here we are."

Dr. Weaver stopped in his tracks and stared at the group of six psychologists. While his body stood in a casual-like stance, his eyes were intense.

"You six have been chosen because of your expertise within the cognitive and psychological domain. Previously, we had several psychologists stationed here but they focused on treating the issues as opposed to questioning the origins of said problems. There was little to no consideration for mako-related inquiries and study. Therefore, this year we will be doing things a bit different."

Dr. Weaver grew silent and nodded to Dr. Hojo. For the first time since he arrived, the peculiar doctor finally addressed the people in the room with him. When he spoke, his voice was even. There were no high and low pitches. Nor were there changes on the contours of his face. He was expressionless and dry.

"For this year's recruits, the mako energies will be infused at a much higher level," Dr. Hojo asserted in a matter-of-fact tone. "We will be conducting a joint study between my department and Dr. Weaver's to determine the effects of these actions. With the war in Wutai still questionable, Shinra is committed to creating the ultimate soldier. Fortunately, General Sephiroth, Commander Genesis, and Commander Angeal have all provided us the blueprints towards this goal, heh…"

Onscreen now was the image of a tall man with long silvery hair and a muscularly toned body. His skin was a healthy milk-white color and completely void of blemishes. The proportions on his face were also perfect, even from a scientific perspective. From the distance of his brilliant green eyes to his well-defined cheekbones and chin, General Sephiroth was considered to be the archetype of the perfect man.

Dr. McClain stared at this 'perfect man' onscreen for a few short moments. Admittedly, she was fascinated but also disturbed. Yes, Sephiroth was a hero. His actions, alone, saved countless number of lives and company costs. As an honorable man, he remained loyal to Shinra and its cause. Nor did he ever mistreat his men. In fact, he often allowed his men to indulge themselves a bit. By all accounts, Sephiroth was a good soldier and man. But it was his quiet demeanor and personal life, or lack of, that concerned Dr. McClain.

As attractive and popular as he was, he had no significant other. Nor did Sephiroth have many friends aside from, maybe, the two commanders. Raised in Shinra's headquarters, his life experience was severely limited to battle and scrimmages. With conditions like these, Dr. McClain felt Sephiroth was a ticking time bomb ready to go off. He, himself, may not have been aware of it. Yet, a man who expressed and felt nothing was usually a man who _cared_ for nothing. It was no wonder why he avoided the mandatory psyche meetings.

"So far, we've achieved much on the biological level, thanks to the General," Dr. Hojo pressed on and smiled, appearing a bit fascinated by the man onscreen. He placed his folded arms behind his back and stood with a slight hunch. "But now I would like to analyze our test subjects from a cognitive stance. After all, the perfect soldier should possess not only a resilient body but also a brilliant mind. That is where you six, heh, come in."

Dr. Hojo took a step forward.

"Mandatory mental checks for the new recruits will be enforced a week after the mako has been administered. During which time, you will collect information on the specimen's mental condition and give your results directly to my fellow colleague, Dr. Hollander, for analysis."

Briefly, Dr. Hojo nodded to Dr. Hollander. Rather than take that opportunity to formerly introduce himself, Dr. Hollander simply waved a 'hello' to everyone and returned back to his laptop.

"Dr. Weaver will be the one to assign you your test subjects," Dr. Hojo informed. "We want to determine if there is any behavioral changes before and after mako is administered. Already, you've all been appointed a list of current soldiers to evaluate. They include third and second class SOLDIER. And _some_ of you may even have the privilege of analyzing Shinra's finest specimens: First Class members."

There was a large grin on Dr. Vivian's face. She, along with a few others, was eager to have a one-on-one session with the likes of Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. However, Dr. McClain highly doubted it would happen. She'd read all their profiles and already classified their types and personalities. Of those three members, she knew only _one_ would likely go along with their study.

Sighing to herself, Dr. McClain didn't know what to make of this. On the one hand, this joint study would give her the opportunity to determine negative or positive effects of mako energy. On the other hand, she hated how Dr. Hojo referred to their patients as 'test subjects' and 'specimens'. The soldiers in this base were not simply creatures intended for study and experiment. They were living beings who risked their lives by accepting a foreign matter into their bodies. She didn't want to take part in a joint research project designed to encourage _more_ body and mind manipulation. They were not gods, nor did they have the right to act like ones.

Dr. Vivian raised her hand.

"Yes?" acknowledged Dr. Weaver.

"Will we have the opportunity to choose or specifically request our patients?"

Dr. Weaver briefly smiled but shook his head. "No. I will be the one to assign the patient. It will be based on your strengths and specialties. The only time there is an exception is if a patient _specifically_ requests you as their designated physician. Of course, this works both ways. If a patient does _not_ want you as their doctor then we have no choice but to reassign a new one to that person."

Sitting further against her seat, Dr. Vivian looked disappointed but also optimistic. When Dr. Weaver turned his attention elsewhere Dr. Stern grinned at Dr. Vivian. He made a crude hand motion that involved an invisible but ridiculously long cock being stroked and sucked on. Dr. Vivian shrugged.

"Hey, if it comes to that, I'll do it," she muttered to him. "Anything to have Genesis or Sephiroth choose me as their physician and be in my seat."

"Or bed," corrected Dr. Vasquez.

"That too."

As the three doctors quietly laughed amongst themselves, Dr. Weaver began to wrap up the meeting.

"Dr. Hojo. Dr. Hollander. Thank you both for your time. I will make sure my people know where and when to send their psyche evaluations. We will be commencing our sessions today so we'll have some reports in by later this evening." To the psychologists, Dr. Weaver asked, "Are there any questions before I dismiss everyone?"

For a few moments no one raised their hands. Dr. McClain was slightly bothered by this lack of reaction. She, herself, had a shitload of questions and concerns, all of them related to their patients' well being. So far, the joint project weighed heavily on the scientific side of things. There was no regards to human ethics. When she saw no one willing enough to address these potential problems, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Dr. McClain?" replied Dr. Weaver again.

Evenly, she said: "With this being a joint research project intended to analyze the effects of mako energy, I understand the importance of disclosing our findings to the Science and Research Department. However, I'm concerned for the welfare of my patients. I value client confidentiality. As should we all."

Nearby, Dr. Chance nodded. "Yes. I was actually thinking the same thing too. I don't like the idea that our client's information is being passed along by many hands, whether they're by fellow psychologists from our department or researchers from the Science division." Dr. Chance leaned forward and addressed by Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander. "What guarantee do we have that our client's sensitive information will be protected?"

Dr. McClain frowned when she noticed the annoyed look on Dr. Hollander's face. He hadn't talked at all during this meeting but his reluctance to participate told Dr. McClain more than enough. When he opened his large mouth to respond, she realized then how much she hated him.

"We will try to reduce the number of people that handle the test subject's material," Dr. Hollander responded flatly. "But please look at the bigger picture. The outcome of this project far outweighs the risks. We could be saving lives or discovering some new element that had gone overlooked all this time. Even if it means more than one person has read the test subject's information, we are…"

"_Patient_," Dr. McClain firmly corrected, "These are our _patients_, Dr. Hollander, not _test subjects_. As such, they must be treated with utmost respect. And seeing as your answer does not satisfy our concern for client confidentiality…" She grabbed her cane and slowly stood. "…I do not see any reason to be here then. I will not take part in a research project that could jeopardize my patients' information and welfare. Furthermore, as psychologists, we are responsible for, not only understanding the origins of a mental problem but finding methods to remedy it. This joint project, though, speaks nothing of resolution or alternatives, only measure."

"Then what would you suggest?" retorted Dr. Hojo. His eyes narrowed and he took a step toward Dr. McClain's direction. "Pray tell, doctor, what manner of research would _you_ execute in order to achieve the results we desire?"

Despite some discomfort, Dr. McClain maintained eye contact with him. Dr. Hojo was now sizing her up, she knew that much. The way he stood and the patronizing tone he used were all actions designed to rebuke her stance. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking away.

"Isn't it obvious, Dr. Hojo?" she answered back at last. "If you want to measure the potential consequences of mako energy on a psychological level then you let _us_ find it. There is no need to involve the Science and Research department in this matter. Evaluating a person's psyche and letting your department determine if it's relevant for your research is, frankly, beyond your capacity. As _we_ six are the experts in the psychology field, _we_ will be the ones to find any mental irregularities worth noting. If we discover any consistent evidence of negative effects by mako infusion we'll flag that patient to your department. Then you and your people can conduct whatever tests you need to confirm possible mako contamination; provided that it does not endanger the patient's life. However, in terms of acquiring the patient's personal information and psyche evaluation? No. That information remains in our department, specifically in the hands of the patient's assigned physician."

There was silence in the room.

"You let us do our job and we'll let you do yours," Dr. McClain concluded and held her cane with both hands. "Is that acceptable enough for you, Dr. Hojo?"

At first, the senior doctor exchanged a long look with the old woman. His face was unreadable. In fact, it verged somewhere between curiosity and annoyance. Dr. McClain halfway expected him to patronize her again. Yet, surprisingly enough, the head person of the Science and Research Department smiled.

"Your proposition is sound," Dr. Hojo agreed. "Besides, our own Department is already taxed with other important duties, so your team's contribution will lighten our burden. Therefore, you and your people will analyze and have the responsibility of flagging any persons of interest to us. Agreed?"

"And the client confidentiality clause? Will your division honor it?"

Dr. Hojo made a face, obviously insulted by the question. "As if our department has a choice in the matter?"

Slowly, Dr. McClain sat back in her seat.

When the tension in the air finally dissipated, Dr. Weaver concluded the meeting. He informed everyone about their list of patients. Once they were told their list could be found in their personal email address everyone filed out of the room. Dr. McClain, though, momentarily stayed behind. Still seated in her chair, she checked her email through her PHS device.

This week's list was a long one. Roughly fifty patients, they consisted of second and third rate members but no first class soldiers. Dr. McCain was a bit relieved. Both Sephiroth and Genesis were going to be a handful. They had the intelligence and wit to become a literal nightmare for any self-professed psychologist. She pitied the souls assigned to them. That aside, Dr. McClain was concerned with the number of patients and time allotted to her. Fifty patients within a week? Ridiculous. That was hardly enough time to gather just the basic information necessary for her evaluations.

"_Have we met before?_" demanded a voice abruptly.

Blinking, Dr. McClain nearly choked in her own saliva from the sudden interruption. She quickly looked up from her portable device. Dr. Hojo had remained in the room and now stood over her. There was a stern expression across his face.

Dr. McClain readjusted her shades. "Excuse me?"

"You are familiar to me."

"Oh?"

"I had attended the University of Sakura myself."

"Really?"

"Briefly, for a summer internship. I was supposed to attend the regular semester as a freshman. The war broke out, however, and the school was demolished. I transferred elsewhere."

"Interesting."

"Did we meet then? During the summer internship?"

Dr. McClain paused. "Perhaps we did, perhaps not. It's hard to tell these days. I'm pretty old so my memory isn't what it used to be."

One brow rose. "Is that so?"

"Apparently, yes."

Dr. Hojo took a step back. "Then I will not concern myself with this matter anymore. It will eventually come back to me in due time."

Without another word, he headed out of the Conference Room. It was typical of Hojo to never say 'hello' or 'goodbye'. Dr. McClain halfway wondered what it was that made this man so irregular and obnoxious. Not that it mattered, actually. With him gone now, Dr. McClain felt her tensed muscles relax. Alone in the Conference Room, she sat in silence and stared at her portable device. Inwardly, though, she hoped Dr. Hojo would never recollect their previous meeting.


	4. Scrimmage

**Author's Note:** Hi again! *_* Wow, many thanks for the new follows and reviews! I'm very excited that people are content with the pacing of this story, especially with new characters being introduced. Like I mentioned before, I want to create a story with solid narration and characters, especially with a plausible Sephiroth/Cloud buildup. The fact this takes place prior to Crisis Core is an extra fun challenge. I already know the direction I need to take this but, again, setting the pieces up requires a delicate touch. That aside, onto the next chapter. For those wondering about Cloud's whereabouts... BEHOLD! A chapter dedicated to our hero! OuO

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SCRIMMAGE

Within the following few weeks after Orientation day, nearly one-third of the class who arrived with Cloud Strife had either left the program or was kicked out. The masked drill instructors took no pity. Many times Cloud contemplated leaving himself. He had never endured this level of humiliation and pain before. From being stripped of his clothes on the first day, to eating his meals in a pit alongside wild chocobos that constantly fought him for his food, the drill instructors pushed them all to their breaking point. Already, Cloud fractured two ribs during a climb exercise, sprang an ankle during a run, and developed a nasty case of athlete's foot.

None of the instructors appeared to like him either. Whereas Claudius had adapted well to the program and already earned the respect from his peers and higher-ups, everything _he_ did was wrong. Cloud was considered too slow, too skinny, too weak, and too girly. At one point, a very frustrated drill instructor had him go an entire day conducting his exercises in a woman's dress. Suffice to say, it was the most embarrassing moment in his life, especially when an unknowing higher-up actually believed him to be a woman and demanded he go down and 'suck on his whale'. It took all of Cloud's strength to remember _why_ he was here.

He wanted to be a SOLDIER. He wanted to fight alongside his hero, the great Sephiroth. He wanted to storm the gates, defeat the dragon, kiss the princess, and save the world. It was the typical dream any hot-headed, passionate fool his age had. Unfortunately, life in the base was no fairy tale. Disappointed, Cloud knew he had no one else to blame but himself. Not only did he lack the physique required for the rigorous activities, he also had to deal with his ever-annoying motion sickness. He puked nonstop during a helicopter exercise as well as inside a tank they rode on. His squadron, annoyed by his involuntarily actions, had him return to the base on foot.

Life here was hell. There were the occasional fights and official write-ups. There were the bouts of loneliness and self-hate. There were those moments of uncomfortable confrontations with men who sought sexual gratification from him. Cloud promised his mother before he departed for Midgar that he'd write home. But after enduring all this shit? He couldn't bring himself to do it. About Cloud's only saving grace was that he somehow reached the pinnacle point in the program: mid-term exams.

It was still two weeks away, but should he pass it he'd receive one of the two mako treatments administered. According to their drill instructor, the second would be given upon the completion of his freshman year, after finals. At first, Cloud couldn't understand why the treatments weren't administered together in one session. Then it was explained to him that, by splitting the mako sessions throughout the semester, it allowed his body time to adapt to the foreign material. If the rumors were true, he'd gain extra speed, strength, and endurance from the mako energy. Cloud hoped the mako would relieve him of his motion sickness too. Hell, he hoped it would remake him into an entirely new person. _Period._

Outside of the barracks, the sun was blazing hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Private Strife's team was in the middle of preparing for a major scrimmage against another squad. Throughout the base, two pair of squads had been randomly assigned to compete against each other in a grand obstacle course. The obstacle course itself served as the mid-term exam. Thankfully, Cloud's team was given the opportunity to make a practice run on it today. Hopefully, the preliminary exercise wouldn't be too bad and give them the insight they needed to conquer it come D-Day.

Squad leader, Corporal Dillion 'Maniac' Macs, stood at the front of his lively bunch. Possessing a medium-sized build, hazel eyes, a long white goatee, and shaved head, the big black man was about to go over their game plan until, abruptly, one of his soldiers ran up to him with exciting news.

"Check this out, sir!" Private 'Turbo' Toraz began, panting loudly between his words. "Sephiroth is actually here, yo!"

Nearly everyone rolled their eyes and groaned in unison. This hadn't been the first time Turbo Toraz claimed a Sephiroth sighting. In the past few weeks, the short squatty, shit-faced Private from Mideel insisted the great General was out and about. As usual, however, the reports turned out to be false. As much as they all wanted to meet the legendary swordsman, Sephiroth had yet to show his face among their happy flock. It was the same for commanders Genesis and Angeal.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Private 'Steer' Brear spat back. The curly-black-haired, spit-fired woman walked right into Private Turbo Toraz's personal space and placed a pointed finger on his chest. "You's always sayin' that shit. Face it, Sephiroth's got other important things to do than to come out here and watch yo' scrawny white little ass get fucked."

"No, seriously, I mean it! Yo, Corporal Belly Bell told me he and the other First-Class tops are gonna personally check out the scrimmages today. They'll be going across the base to assess every team's performance, yo."

"What a load of chocobo crap," murmured Private 'Gun-ho' Gaza nearby. The quiet sniper man with a short green Mohawk and large scar across his left eye resumed inspecting his rifle.

As everyone talked amongst themselves, Cloud chewed on his lower lip. Sitting alone on top of a large ammunitions crate, he absently touched the Fenrir pendant around his neck and quietly contemplated to himself. From where he sat, he could see the large structure of Shinra's main building miles away. It was nestled deep in MidgarCity.

True, Cloud had given up on the hope of meeting his childhood hero. Only higher ranked officers had access to Shinra's headquarters where Sephiroth and the two commanders resided. Still. That didn't stop Cloud's stomach from running in circles right now. Even the slightest chance of meeting his hero during their scrimmage made him nervous and nauseous.

"Hey, you okay, Private Strife?" Corporal Maniac Macs asked from behind; his voice deep and raspy.

Cloud blinked and removed his hand from the pendant. He quickly jumped off the crate to stand at attention. "Y-yes, sir. I'm fine."

"Relax," Maniac Macs urged.

Cloud loosened up from his attention stance but was still too rigid to interact with his squad leader in a casual-like manner. Chuckling, Corporal Maniac Macs shook his head and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I know it's been tough for you, kid," he finally said.

Cloud's eyes drifted to the side. He said nothing.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way… but I admire you."

Confused, Cloud glanced up at him.

"You could've left this squad ages ago," Maniac Macs further elaborated and folded his arms together, "But you didn't. We all made bets against you. We thought you'd be gone within a week of training. But you didn't quit, not even when you endured some heavy shit."

Taking a deep swallow of air, Cloud was a bit moved by the squad leader's speech. At last, he had earned _some_ respect here.

"Granted," the other man continued with a frown, "you're still too damn slow and weak. And you somehow always royally fuck up every order I give you. It's the only reason why I haven't given you a name."

A name… Cloud bit his lip. Yes. He hadn't been granted a name like the others. Not until he proved his mettle would Maniac Macs designate him a nickname. For now, he was referred to only as 'Private Strife' or 'kid'.

"You got your work cut out for you, kid," the big black man pointed out, "Still… I gotta give kudos where it's due. Get me, Private Strife?"

"Yes, sir. And… thank you, sir."

Inwardly, Cloud had to smile at Maniac Macs' acknowledgement. Of the entire team, only his squad leader was fair to him. Granted, Maniac Macs pushed him hard and was a bit straightforward in his assessments, but he never resorted to tactics of mortification like their drill instructors had done. Rather, he focused on the positives. It was almost ironic, considering that Maniac Macs previously had been a convicted felon. He'd chosen the life of infantry than a life in prison. Still, Cloud didn't judge him. Whatever the crimes he committed were from his past anyway. Cloud appreciated Maniac Macs' leadership skills and was glad to have him as their top guy. In fact, it made him more determined to do his best today.

"I'm having you do the running section of the obstacle course, kid," Maniac Macs notified shortly. "You're fast on your feet and agile enough."

Cloud nodded and flashed a grin, a bit excited to be included in the scrimmage. "Of course, sir, I won't let you down."

"I believe you won't," Maniac Macs replied briefly. Then he did an about-face to address the rest of his team. In a loud voice, he yelled: "Awright, ladies! Fall in! I ain't got all day for you bitches to get your shit together. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Within seconds, everyone filed into four rows. Maniac Macs stayed up front and closely observed each of his team members. He paced back and forth while he informed them of the situation happening today.

"As you all know, today is a scrimmage day. In two weeks from now the real deal happens. Every squad throughout the base will compete against each other on mid-terms day and be evaluated based on their performance on the obstacle course. The winning team with the best time gets their names on the Wall of Fame and dines with the director of SOLDIER as well as the General."

At this, everyone blinked.

"But, more importantly," Maniac Macs added, "if we all perform adequately enough we'll receive one of the two mako treatments and be _officially_ initiated into the Brotherhood. So let's not take today's exercise too lightly."

Cloud could feel the throbbing of his own heart beat against his chest. Maniac Macs' words made this entire experience more real for him. Whereas becoming a SOLDIER was something he imagined from some faraway place, that fantasy was slowly becoming a reality. Sure, Cloud had a hard time adjusting to this life of infantry, and he knew there were plenty of challenges still up ahead. Nonetheless, Cloud felt an immense amount of satisfaction for reaching this point. Mid-terms… Gaia, even when his squad had bet against him he made it this far. Now he was a breath away from being initiated into the program.

"According to the report I've been given this morning," the squad leader continued, "we'll be taking on Obstacle C. I don't know which pansies we're going up against, as it's assigned to us randomly. But keep your game face on and prepare for the worse." Maniac Macs paused and nodded to Turbo Toraz. "Now, I've no idea if General Sephiroth and the rest of First-Class will be assessing our performance today. But let's assume they will be and give them a fucking show to remember. Got that, asswipes?"

In unison, every member in his team shouted a 'yessir'.

"Our drill instructor is already waiting for us at the course, so let's get our asses in gear and move the hell out."

Everyone responded with a 'hoo-ra'.

* * *

It didn't take too long to arrive at their destination. The tension in the air was high and each soldier stood with the look of anxiety and excitement on their faces. From his position, Cloud Strife studied the long obstacle course up ahead. He winced. It was one of the more difficult ones. Divided into five sections, the contest consisted of: a quick-shooting contest, a dive-and-sprint path of movable floor panels and walls, a fighting duel, a chocobo-riding race, and lastly, a long, muddy trail to the finish line, complete with shooting projectiles and rock-climbing wall.

The opponent team had yet to arrive. However, their drill instructor, 'Crazy Ghoul', was already waiting for them at the start of the course.

Still donning his Death metal mask and robe, Crazy Ghoul explained the race to his men: "To those who don't know the rules, it's simple. Each team member will be placed in a section of the obstacle course, preferably one that reflects their strength. Because there are twenty of you there will be four stationed at each of the five sections. The contest starts at the quick-shooting contest and ends with a race to the finish line. Only one section can be completed at a time. Thus, once a section is completed that team member must quickly run to the next section and tag their man stationed there in order to proceed in the contest. Questions so far?"

The team remained quiet.

"Good," continued the drill instructor. "Keep in mind, there can only be one wave of persons active in the race. As I explained earlier, there are four people stationed at each section. As the first wave races to the finish line, those extra three people must remain on standby. It's only when the first wave completes the five sections that the second wave can advance, then the third, and lastly the fourth. The race ultimately ends when all four waves has run the entire course. The team that reaches the finished line first is declared the winner. However, I'll be evaluating each individual's performance and grade you accordingly, so don't fuck up."

Cloud turned his attention to the running course Maniac Macs assigned him to. He inhaled sharply. It was pretty direct but the course, itself, looked dangerous. The rocky wall at the end particularly concerned him. Did he have the strength to climb it?

"This is a race to the finish, girls, so speed is important," warned Crazy Ghoul. "The sooner you complete your section, the sooner you can tag your team member in the next segment. Most of these contests are pretty self-explanatory, even for the likes of you jarheads. The shooting contest, for instance, will require you to shoot a total of ten moving targets. Simple. The dive-and-sprint path is straight forward too; just race to the other side without getting your ass knocked over. If you fall you'll have to swim your ass back to the start until you make it through. The worse part is if your opponent reaches the end first, however long it takes _you_ to complete this obstacle will be time taken away from the person participating in the chocobo-riding race. So don't fall, assholes."

It was easy for him to say, Cloud thought to himself bitterly.

"The fighting duel is, well, a fighting duel," Crazy Ghoul stated with a slight chuckle. "The one to land three hits can move forward while the loser must wait thirty seconds before advancing to the next stage. By chance you get KO'd or can't physically move on, the person in the next section will be delayed a whopping minute. So knock the shit out of your opponent to get a head start on the next section."

The drill instructor now made a hand gesture toward an open field of grass, trees, and large rocks.

"That's the chocobo-riding section. Again, it's pretty straight forward; ride your chocobo to the next section as fast as you can while avoiding the pits and ground traps. As I mentioned before, though, if the person from the dive-and-sprint lost time from falling off the course, or if the person from the duel match got KO'd, the rider cannot immediately start the chocobo race. Instead, that person will have to wait. The waiting time will depend on how many seconds you jerks lost from the previous sections. Questions?"

Because this was her assigned section, Private Steer Brear raised her hand.

"Yes, cadet?"

"So, if the person from the dive-an'-sprint lost that section an' took, say, ten seconds to complete it… and if the person who got KO'd in the duel lost a minute, does that mean the rider has to wait one minute an' ten seconds, sir?"

The drill instructor nodded. "Sucks, doesn't it? But yes, Private Brear, you are correct. This is a team-oriented challenge. If one of you fucks up, you fuck up _everyone_."

The entire team exchanged glances, worried now.

"The final obstacle is a long trail to the finish line," Crazy Ghoul concluded. "Make sure to avoid the projectiles though. They will fuck you up."

Upon hearing that news, Cloud felt his body sink.

"Corporal Macs," the drill instructor now addressed.

"Yes, sir?" the squad leader promptly stepped forward from the group.

"I'm going to rejoin the other instructors now. We'll be assessing your performance and team work from there. Make me proud, son. Use this valuable time to decide which soldier is fit for what section. Choose your people carefully, though, especially with the weaker links." The instructor glared at Cloud's direction. "Know what I mean?"

"Yes, sir," replied Maniac Macs dryly.

With that, Crazy Ghoul walked away. Almost immediately, Maniac Macs went to work. For a few minutes, the team delegated and offered suggestions. The squad leader ultimately assigned a few specific candidates to certain sections of the course while he accepted requests made by others. By the end of it all, Cloud found himself on the fourth wave team. Nervous knots quickly developed within him. As part of the final section of the fourth wave group, he was also the last person to run that course. That meant he would be the one to complete the obstacle run for his team. _As if he needed any extra pressure?_

"Sir, check it out," Private 'Frigid' Frost said suddenly and pointed straight ahead.

Everyone turned. Beyond a hill, the opposing team had finally arrived. Cloud's mouth nearly gaped opened when he recognized the squad leader.

"Well, well, well…" Corporal Claudius Tyler began and approached Maniac Macs with a large grin on his face. "I kinda hoped to see you here, Macs."

The two squad leaders shook hands.

"Got your dream team assembled?" Claudius asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Most definitely. I hope you're ready for us, though, Macs. We've trained on this obstacle course during Hell Week, so we're quite familiar with the terrain."

The other man shrugged. "You may be familiar with it, but in the end, your men gotta get through mines."

"May the best team win, then," Claudius said with an edge of sarcasm in his voice. He laughed; then returned to his squad.

His face slightly flushed, Cloud lowered his gaze to the ground. Admittedly, he was hurt Claudius did not acknowledge him. They weren't best friends or anything, but they weren't strangers either. And there had been many moments in their childhoods that Claudius treated him like a baby brother. In his twisted little ways, Claudius had been concerned for his well-being.

But my, how things had changed these days…

Since the weeks of their training, his childhood friend changed immensely. Not only did Claudius move up the ladder and quickly obtain the role of squad leader, but he also had a change of attitude towards him. Whereas they used to greet each other before, Claudius now considered him just another face. It frustrated Cloud at how expendable he was. Of course, part of that frustration stemmed from Claudius' success too. His charm and bold personality drew people to him like a magnet. He had successfully gained the respect of many people here since his arrival. As for _him_? Well, Cloud was considered the unwanted, black sheep of the family.

"All right, people," announced Maniac Macs. "The race will commence in ten minutes. Let's get everyone into their positions. And don't forget, the instructors will be monitoring our performance. Let's do our best!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The race was about to start at any moment. Cloud focused on his breathing to calm his nerves. While he wanted to disappear into oblivion he also recalled his promise to Maniac Macs. Remembering that, Cloud felt obligated to fulfill his part. He needed to do his best; not just for himself but for everyone too. Perhaps in completing the race he'd finally earn the respect of his comrades. He didn't want to let anyone down, nor did he want to be considered the team's weakest link.

Standing on a high platform that overlooked the entire obstacle course, Cloud was accompanied by three of his fellow team members: Private Beasley, aka 'Stutters', Private 'Jumping' Charley, and Private 'Moody' Mace. Cloud ignored his upset stomach long enough to analyze the terrain below. As he suspected, the final course to the finish line was going to be a challenge. The ground was thick with mud and spikes. Both elements would make it difficult to simply run through it. The trail was also plagued by strange black trees. Cloud had encountered this species before in his homeland. Alive, the trees spat out a thousand of tiny needles in all directions if they sensed danger or an intruder. The projectiles, themselves, weren't deadly enough to prove fatal. But those needles hurt like hell.

Cloud next observed the two-story-high rock wall. If the mud and trees didn't wipe him out then that wall of rock certainly would. From where he stood, Cloud could tell some parts of the rocks were smoother than others. Given that his shoes would be slippery from the mud, he needed to plan his path up the wall carefully. Thankfully, there was a pool of mud below the wall. It undoubtedly served to cushion a potential fall.

Now that he studied the terrain, Cloud finally looked away and checked the platform a few meters across his. Four of the opposing team members stood there, all of them on standby as well. His brows rose in surprise when he caught sight of Claudius there. Cloud halfway expected the squad leader to be in the same course as Maniac Macs. Yet, there he was, on the fourth section. Did Claudius intend to finish the race himself and play the hero? Or… was there something else to this?

"T-the countdown has b-b-egun," declared Private Stutters; a husky, large man. He pointed to the hills out in the distance. "Check it out, t-t-the light's on o-o-orange."

Curious, Cloud's eyes shifted at the same direction. Blinking only once, he saw the figures of the instructors stationed there. There were three of them, including their own drill sergeant. Accompanying them was a huge light that served as a visual cue. Right now, the light flashed from yellow to orange, which meant the race was about to commence in ten seconds.

Cloud withdrew a long breath. This was it. Regardless of how nervous he was, he had to stay focused. Even when his upset stomach threatened to make another scene at his expense, Cloud had to ignore the sensation as well as any other distractions, including his ex-friend who stood several feet across his platform.

Upon the ten-second limit, the light turned green. From his post, Cloud watched the first man immediately start on his course. Gun-ho Gaza aimed his weapon. As the team's top shooter, the Gongaga native was a natural. Quickly, he disposed of various moving targets with his rifle, from flying dragon-like creatures to attacking mushroom plants. Mere holograms, they did not endanger the sniper's life. However, Cloud had heard the real mid-term exam _would_ incorporate actual live targets.

Meanwhile, the opposing team's shooter fared well herself. She was a bit more agile and managed to pull off some impressive shots from awkward angles. She completed her goal at around the same time Gun-ho Gaza did. Quickly, both cadets ran to the next section to tag their respective partners.

The dive-and-sprint course looked like a handful. Luckily, Private Grayson, aka 'Midget', was a very small guy and managed to completely avoid some of the pillars that dropped from above his head due to his short height. Midget was a lot faster than the other man. Bobbing and weaving, the tiny tough guy quickly reacted to the sliding panels and rotating spikes. His feet were a furry of action as he made his way down a long path to the next section. Unfortunately, just as Midget was about to reach the end of his obstacle, a segment of the ground gave way. He fell to the pool below.

"Damn it…" Private Moody Mace muttered, "Damn that little-no-good-for-nothing-shithead-with-a-large-ass-popsicle-for-a-head-and-no-goddamn-sense-of…"

Cloud ignored the rest of Moody Mace's rant and watched Midget hurriedly climb up the ladder. From across their platform, he heard Claudius' team cheer and clap loudly for the mishap that happened. Damn bastards. With a disgruntled throaty sound, Cloud voiced dismay when he saw Claudius' man reach the end of the dive-and-sprint obstacle. Cloud had to give the opponent some credit though. He was much slower than Midget, but he had taken his time to get through the obstacle course in one try.

By the second attempt, Midget finally made it through and ran toward a boxing arena. There, Corporal Maniac Macs waited, as did his opponent; a big tall fellow. Between the dive-and-sprint obstacle and the time it took to reach the next section, Cloud calculated that they'd lost thirty-five seconds so far. However, if by chance Maniac Macs won his dueling match against his opponent their team could regain thirty seconds back.

After being tagged by Midget, the team's squad leader assumed an attack position. The rules of engagement were limited to bare fists and kicks; no weapons. Also, no hits below the waist or on the knees were allowed. Maniac Macs waited for his opponent to make the first move. When he did, he shifted to the left and thrust a fist to the side of his rival's abdominal area; one point. The force of his punch was powerful enough to temporarily knock the wind out of the other guy. Maniac Macs took advantage of this and landed another punch, this time to the chin. Two points, now.

Cloud and the rest hollered excitedly. Maniac Macs was one point away from winning the match. That didn't sit too well with the other squad leader, however.

"Get the fuck up!" Claudius ordered out loud from the high platform, "Don't give me that pansy-ass shit, you get the fuck up _now,_ Private!"

The big guy eventually did. Frustrated, Claudius' man launched himself at Maniac Macs in a fit of rage. The two men collapsed on the ground. Maniac Macs blocked his face with his arms immediately when the other man attempted to pummel him with his fat fists. Keeping calm, Maniac Macs waited for the perfect opportunity to land a final blow. He found it the moment his rival pulled back his arm. Maniac Macs pushed him off, rolled away to the side, and spun in a circle with his leg. A swift kick later and Maniac Macs' foot successfully made contact with the cheek of the other man's face. Third point! He won!

"Yes! Yes! Good Gaia, yes!" cheered Private Jumping Charley. Ecstatic, he jumped up and down and waved his hands in the air.

"Yessir-we're-back-in-the-game-I-tell-you-what…" Private Moody Mace said next. "But we're still delayed five seconds in the chocobo race. Five-seconds-that's-what-I'm-talking-about-sir. Yes, sir, five-fucking-seconds… Steer Brear is up next. I-hope-that-hard-ass-broad-will-tear-them-apart-and…"

"B-B-Brear is a good rider," Private Stutters informed and nodded to Cloud. "She used to raise chocobos as a k-k-kid in her farm. She m-m-might just catch up and t-t-take the lead, despite the time d-d-delay."

"I certainly hope so," Cloud replied back.

He observed Maniac Macs hurriedly dash across the open field of grass to tag Private Steer Brear. Cloud swallowed hard. Right after the chocobo race was _his_ section. Private Stutters must've realized this too because he grew quiet. From their section, he was up first. There was a tensed look in the Private's eyes. To put the man at ease, Cloud offered a warm smile. Then he returned his attentions back to the chocobo race.

Already saddled on top of her chocobo, Private Steer Brear anxiously waited. Her rival had already begun the race while she had to wait five seconds. The very moment she heard the whistle, though, Steer Brear started off with a huge sprint. Squawking, the giant bird-like creature dashed straight and leapt over a pair of giant-sized rocks. A ferocious yellow beast, the female Private held onto it tightly.

The area was littered with dangerous pitfalls and debris. Again and again, Steer Brear navigated around them. As the chocobo gained speed, she noticed a large sandy pit a few feet ahead. Her opponent opted to run around it. Private Steer Brear, on the other hand, decided to jump it instead.

It was a risky move, sure, but it would help regain those five lost seconds and, possibly, give her the lead. Determined, Private Steer Brear smacked the side of her chocobo with her boot, urging it to go faster. The chocobo squawked and complied. Just as it reached the pit, it lifted its feet high off from the ground. Then it clucked triumphantly when it landed on the other side of the pit. Steer Brear now found herself up ahead by two seconds.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Jumping Charley. His feet kicked into the air as he did a victory dance.

Steer Brear won the race! Cloud grinned. At last, they had a slight lead over Claudius' team. Now it was up to them to expand on that time gap. With haste, Steer Brear got off her large beast and climbed up the long rope that led up to the platform Cloud and his team was stationed.

"Good luck!" Cloud yelled to Private Stutters and slapped him on the shoulder.

Private Stutters nodded. Then he anxiously waited for Private Steer Brear to reach the top. A few seconds later, there she was.

Tagged by Private Steer Brear, Private Stutters didn't bother to use the rope to descend and reach the trail below. Instead, the man jumped straight off from the platform and wadded through the thickness of the mud to reach his destination. The man he was paired up with followed suit two seconds later.

Both Cloud's crowd and Claudius' team cheered for their respective partners, encouraging them to move faster. It was a long stretch of mud and it took roughly twenty seconds to reach the mid part of it. By then, a few of the trees spurred to life. Alarmed, they shot out their needles in all directions. The two competing men kept going though. Cloud was enthralled by Private Stutters speed. He'd managed to reach the pool of mud that led to rock wall five seconds before his challenger. While the climb, itself, proved difficult, the Private pulled himself over the wall and reached the finishing line.

The first wave team was officially completed.

The obstacle course was eventually repeated and finished by the second and third wave teams. By the time the fourth wave started, Maniac Macs' team was up by an impressive twenty-two seconds. Anxious now, Cloud paced the platform back and forth. The last man to run his section, he was now alone on the platform. He tried to focus on the duel match currently at play to distract his nerves, but Cloud found himself fidgeting with the silver pendant hung over his neck. Gaia, it wouldn't be long… It wouldn't be long until _he_ was up. He was the last man to complete the course. The entire race rested on his performance. While he had taken some good notes from the three people who came before him, Cloud still wasn't sure if he'd be able to climb the wall of rock.

Exhaling loudly, Cloud looked across his platform. He found Claudius alone there too, staring right back at him. Claudius' lips stretched into a grin. As if to mock him, he waved a 'hello'. It was the first time in a long time since that man acknowledged him. Cloud's eyes cast downward. Somehow, he knew it would come down to them. Claudius may not have interacted with him anymore, but the competitive man still had a nasty habit of putting him in his place whenever he felt like it. Even back in Nibelheim, Claudius made sure to win every race they engaged in. Today was no different.

In a way, Cloud wished he had gone earlier and completed his section. If there was anything more painful about his current predicament it was that he had more than enough time to psyche himself out. Sure, being on the fourth wave gave him the opportunity to study his terrain more and observe how others dealt with it. He knew the muddy sections would be no problem, for instance, especially when he had been raised in a place that rained practically all the time. And yes, he had a head start. But as for that wall of rock? And that man smiling from across his platform? Both of those elements terrified him. He was an emotional wreck now.

Turning his attention elsewhere, Cloud observed the hills. He knew the instructors were there; prepared to monitor his performance. No doubt, his drill instructor was ready to write him off. Crazy Ghoul thought of him as the team's weakest link. Thus, the man was practically looking for any excuse to kick him out of the program. With eyes half-way closed, Cloud looked to his instructor's direction. His mouth partway opened when he spotted _four_ people on the hills instead of the initial three.

The fourth mystery person donned spiky jet-black hair that struck out in radical directions. While he couldn't make out any more details than that, Cloud noticed he wore the uniform of a Second-Class member. Odd, that. Second-Class people were usually stationed back at Shinra's main headquarters. Cloud wondered if this man's presence had anything to do with what Turbo Toraz mentioned earlier, about the upper classes monitoring today's scrimmages. If that was true, then were the rumors about Sephiroth also accurate? Was he somewhere out here? Watching them?

It was the loud screech of a chocobo that interrupted Cloud's thoughts and brought him back to the current race. His heart jumped.

"Yo, Cloud!" shouted Private Turbo Toraz from below. He got off his chocobo. "I'm coming up to tag you! Get ready, yo!"

_Good Gaia_, Cloud realized in horror, _he was up already?_ Was the chocobo race done? How many seconds was his team up by? Cloud felt the world spin around him. He should've been paying more attention to the race. He should've studied the terrain one more time. He should've…

That nauseous feeling inside his stomach resurfaced itself. When he heard his name being called from below again, Cloud couldn't help himself anymore. His immediate reaction was to involuntarily vomit all over himself. Cloud covered his mouth and tried to regain control, but his body had a mind of its own. Remnants of his early breakfast splattered across the entire platform, including over his hands. Out in the distant, Cloud could hear Claudius' hysterical laughter. Good Gaia… please… someone… just end his misery now.

"Cloud, I'm almost there, yo!" yelled Turbo Toraz once more.

Cloud said nothing when the other man reached the top of the rope and arrived at the platform at last, only to see a huge mess. Mortified by his body's own involuntary actions, Private Strife simply waited to be tagged by his comrade, as if nothing was wrong. For a moment, Private Turbo Toraz paused. His eyes kept darting back and forth between Cloud and the disgusting shit on the ground.

"Yo, go, man!" Turbo Toraz at last commanded and tagged Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud finally snapped out of his daze and complied. He made his way down the rope and ignored the awkward look on Turbo Toraz's face. Meanwhile the other man shook his head and stared at the gooey substance all over his hand now.

"Yo, what the hell…?"

* * *

Due to his fragile frame, Cloud couldn't simply jump off the platform. He'd likely break a leg or, knowing him, snap his neck. Yeah, that would be a miserable way to leave the SOLDIER program, wouldn't it? Here lay Private Cloud Strife: the dumbass who accidentally broke his neck after puking all over himself; he died a virgin. It was times like this Cloud wished he hadn't taken after his mother so damn much. Perhaps instead of learning how to dance to the tune of his mother's jazz music as a kid, he should've taken up weightlifting. With a soft grunt, Cloud descended from the platform by the rope. Luckily, he wore his standard issued gloves and was able to slide without any rope burns. He kept his eye out for Claudius who still remained on the platform and anxiously waited to be tagged. It seemed his team had fallen behind by at least thirty-five seconds.

Once Cloud reached within a foot of the muddy ground, he jumped off and made his way down the long trail that led to the finish line. With great effort, he wadded through the mud and avoided the sharp objects that stuck out from the moist ground. Every once in awhile he'd have to bust out his knife and cut through the thorny obstacles blocking his way. Meanwhile, Cloud kicked up his feet as high as he could to increase his speed as well as to prevent himself from being stuck at one spot.

From a distance Cloud could hear the loud cheering and clapping from his comrades. He smiled. For the first time since he arrived here, he felt like he was a part of a family instead of an outcast. His squad rarely got along with him, but today they actually warmed up to him. Hopefully after this obstacle course he'd have that opportunity to build a relationship with them. Strange how his heart yearned for the most basic need, something most people took for granted: the need to be a part of something special.

With no father or close friends, Cloud had lived a life of solitude with his mother in a backwater town. Now he wanted to share his life and experiences with other people. This was a brand new destiny he was creating for himself, after all. If he made the cut and became a SOLDIER then he was sure everyone back at home would respect him more, including the girl he left behind.

Tifa…

Private Strife was halfway through the muddy section of the trail when, abruptly, he heard the sound of a low thump. It came from behind. Glancing back, Cloud realized Claudius Tyler had jumped off from the platform and was now hot on his tail. There was a determined, grim look on him. Beads of sweat formed across Cloud's forehead. His cheeks flushed red as he struggled to increase speed. He was still roughly thirty seconds ahead of Claudius, but that meant nothing if he couldn't climb that wall of rock. He'd need all of his strength to do it.

Cloud abruptly winced when he felt a sharp pinch against his right cheek. It was quickly followed by another, this time right below his chin. To his left, Cloud discovered the black trees Crazy Ghoul warned him about. The trees were alerted to his presence and now sprang their needles out in all directions. They punctured sections of his body but, for the most part, his uniform protected him. He couldn't say the same for his face, though. Cloud tried to cover it with the thick scarf he hung around his neck. Even so, his face got cut up quite a bit.

"Right behind you, Cloud!" yelled Claudius vigorously.

Cloud didn't dare to look back. He knew Claudius wasn't there yet. He was still seconds behind, yet the man enjoyed playing his mind games on him. Claudius had a habit of psyching out his opponents with tough talk. How on earth were they ever friends to begin with, Cloud wondered.

After enduring many feet of mud and annoying tree needles, Cloud finally found himself at the murky brown pool of the rock wall. The pupils in his eyes widened. Gazing up at it, the wall was a lot taller than he originally thought. Then again, he observed it from the platform. Up close and personal to it now, Cloud realized this was going to be more difficult than he initially thought. At his height, it was a fucking skyscraper.

Cloud got to work on it anyway. His left hand slipped for a second on his first try, but almost immediately he slapped his right hand on a protruding rock above his head. Pulling himself up, Cloud grunted loudly and used his leg to push forward. Damn. He could already feel the strain of his ligaments stretch and contract. This activity required the incorporation of muscles he rarely, if ever, used. It was almost ironic. He was small and weighed hardly anything. Nonetheless, he still had trouble lifting up his own damn self. Fucking ridiculous. Cloud growled when he climbed the next batch of rocks. He cursed to himself again. This was taking up too much time. Everyone who had climbed this wall before him took only ten seconds to reach the top of it.

"Come on… come on…" Cloud said through gritted teeth. "Climb, damn it…"

His hand reached for another rock and he pulled himself up a third time. The moment he did, there was the noise of Claudius' feet violently splashing the pool of muddy water below. Looking down, Cloud realized he was already here. Claudius had successfully closed the gap and was now fifteen seconds away. Fuck!

Cloud tried not to panic. Breathing hard, Cloud took another climb up the rocks. Both his arms shook under the pressure. Wobbling, they were ready to give out. Cloud attempted to ignore the sensation and ascend anyway. He'd be damned if he lost this race, especially to Claudius. Somehow, he needed to muster the necessary strength to overcome this. He promised Maniac Macs he'd pull through. Everyone depended on him. He couldn't let them down.

"Having trouble?" taunted Claudius below. He was at the wall at last and climbing up it like an erratic monkey on steroids. "I warned you, Cloud, you're too weak for this program."

Cloud winced from the physical pain, but also, by Claudius' words. Granted, there had been many times he second-guessed his place in SOLDIER, given his fragile condition. There was nothing extraordinary about him either. At best, he was average; no different from the rest of the grunts. But still… Cloud wanted to believe he was special. Call it hope or plain stubbornness, but he wanted to prove his worth and to become a _somebody_; just like the great Sephiroth. He had lived his entire existence among the shadows. Now he needed to show everyone what he was made of.

Determined, Cloud kept focus on the wall and extended out a hand to find the next rock. Under the intense labor and heat of the weather, his face was glossed with perspiration. Cloud groaned helplessly when he tried to lift his body up. However, his useless arms would not cooperate. Neither did his legs. Exhausted, his body had finally reached its limit. The muscles needed to climb the rock wall simply weren't at his disposal. Was he really as weak as Claudius claimed he was?

Cloud's eyes shot upward. He realized he was more than halfway up the wall. He just needed a bit more to get to the top. Once he was there he could jump off and sprint to the finish line. God, he was _so close_. Just a little more… a little more… Squeezing his eyes shut, Cloud tried to summon that final ounce of strength within him to get to the top. Claudius was beside him now, however.

Claudius paused from the race to talk to his childhood acquaintance face-to-face. "Seriously, you're better off going back home and working at the mako reactor instead."

"N-no…!" protested Cloud. Again, he strained his arms, but to no avail.

"Cloud…"

"I'm… not… going… back…" Cloud grimaced at the muscle strain.

"_Cloud_…" Claudius repeated, this time in a low and soft voice.

There was a genuine quality in Claudius' tone now. No longer did the man have a self-condescending attitude. Rather, Claudius seemed to be legitimately concerned. The change of tone prompted Cloud to open his eyes again. He blinked. The way Claudius gazed at him right now… it was the same expression he displayed whenever he got hurt or needed serious help.

"I'm sorry, Cloud…" Claudius murmured.

Cloud didn't know how to reply. Positioned next to each other, only inches away, Claudius stayed by his side. It was a perplexing thing for Cloud. He knew Claudius could've kept climbing, especially since he caught up to him so quickly. Instead, there he was… with him. Were they… friends again? Did Claudius intend to help him climb this stupid wall so they reached the top together? For what felt like an eternity, Cloud and Claudius stared at each other.

"I'm so sorry," Claudius gently apologized again, finally breaking the silence. "But… SOLDIER can't afford liable men like you… You're being selfish, Cloud. By staying here, you're keeping everyone down. I'm sorry…"

And with that statement, Claudius grabbed Cloud's wrist and abruptly pulled him off the wall.

Cloud fell into the muddy pool below with a big splash. The event happened so fast that, only vaguely, he caught sight of the orange-head man climb to the top of the rocky wall. Cloud blinked. He saw Claudius look down at him; his face blank. Then he disappeared at the other side of the rock wall.

What just… happened? How did he end up here, in this pool of mud? He was halfway up the wall until… until…

A few loud cheers emerged from the distant. It broke up Cloud's chain of thoughts. Still in the mud, he turned to the direction of the hills. Cloud noticed the lights there flash red now; the contest was over. From what he could hear from the overhead speakers placed throughout the training field, the drill instructors officially confirmed the results: Claudius' team won.

Physically and emotionally drained by what just happened, Cloud slowly pulled himself out of the mud-soaked pool. Choking, he coughed again and again. He managed to somewhat pull himself together. However, he breathed hard when he spotted Claudius many feet away. He was in the middle of celebrating with his team members. Two of his soldiers holstered him up on top of their shoulders as they began the walk to the hills. As they did, a part of Cloud wanted to scream; wanted to hit something.

It was unfair. Claudius had pulled him off from the wall. How did his actions warrant him a win? He had cheated, Cloud thought to himself over and over again. Didn't the instructors see what happened? Didn't they care? It was ridiculous. As usual, Claudius got away with bloody murder. Nothing changed from when they were kids. Rather than get slapped on the wrist, he was rewarded instead. How was this just?

Sighing to himself, Cloud's body sank to the ground. He fell on his knees. No. None of it mattered, did it? Even if Cloud felt the outcome was wrong, even if he wanted to challenge the drill instructor's decision, even if he wanted to hit the living shit out of Claudius… it still didn't change a thing. In the end, it was _his_ fault. Had he simply the strength to climb that damn wall then he wouldn't have been put into that situation in the first place.

It was a sentiment Cloud's own team felt, unfortunately. When they all assembled together on the other side of the obstacle course with their drill instructor, Cloud saw them return to camp without him. They didn't bother to glance back at his direction or come fetch him. His family… they left him.

Alone now, Cloud clutched the silver pendant around his neck. Underneath the blazing sun, he curled up into a ball. Gaia, he wanted to die now…


	5. Mr Professional

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, folks! I was away for a convention this past weekend. My computer has also been acting funky. Blegh. :P Still, here is a new chapter to make it up to you guys! OuO Also, THANK YOU so much for the wonderful comments! I'm trying my best to update this story once every week. Many thanks for your support and feedback. Seriously, there are so many wonderful stories here; it means a lot that you guys gave this fanfic a chance. ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 5: MR. PROFESSIONAL

Yawning loudly, Zack waited until the elevator dropped him off at his designated floor. In Shinra's main headquarters, he scanned through his personal assessments of today's scrimmages from his tablet device. There had been a few promising teams he witnessed, along with a few 'what-the-hell' groups. That last scrimmage was especially painful to watch. Corporal Macs' team was among the impressive lot and could've had the best timing on the track, except for that kid who screwed up in the end. Tough break, indeed. Zack made a few notes on Corporal Macs' posse. In the recommendations panel he had to fill out, he typed: _last dude needs serious improvement_. The elevator finally stopped. Right as the doors opened on the forty-ninth floor, Zack nearly had a hysterical fit. Almost immediately, he spotted a familiar face up ahead in the hallway.

At first, Zack thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Thus, he didn't approach the man, especially when said person was currently engaged in a conversation with a Third-Class soldier. However, once Commander Angeal Hewley noticed him by the elevators and beckoned him to come over, Zack confirmed the identity of his mentor and felt the weight of the world suddenly lift itself off from his shoulders. Immediately, Zack put the tablet under his arm and walked toward Shinra's Commander.

Yes, Zack had to admit it to himself: he missed his mentor. After weeks of non-communication and lack of information over his well-being, Zack was relieved to find Angeal safe and sound from his mission. The man was practically a blood-brother to him. Of course, Zack would never openly say this to the older man. He didn't want to come off as the fruity, sentimental type. After all, he had a hard-ass reputation to live up to.

"Well, if it isn't the great and powerful Angeal!" Zack greeted and approached. "About time you showed up to the party."

The taller, muscular-toned big man with midnight black hair and gray-steel colored eyes appeared a bit tired from his trip. Angeal's usual confident stance was slacked at the shoulders and his hips slightly leaned to the right. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and the wrinkles between his brows were a bit more defined today. Angeal smiled back nonetheless. There was a determined look on his face and, already, Zack knew his mentor was eager to get caught with today's agendas despite his exhausted condition.

"Have you behaved yourself well while I was away?" Angeal promptly asked after the Third-Class excused himself.

"Hey, it's me you're talking to," Zack replied playfully.

"That's exactly my point."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ah, Angeal, you need to lighten up and give me some credit, here. I didn't burn the place down. None of the female staff got pregnant. I resisted the temptation to replace Sephiroth's shampoo with mayonnaise. And _I even_ took out the trash this morning. You should be proud of me, sir."

Shaking his head, Angeal rubbed one temple with two fingers. "You never cease to amaze me, son."

"Yeah, I'm just a bundle of awesomeness, aren't I?" Zack nodded brusquely to himself. Then he asked, "So when did you get back? Today?"

"Yes. I arrived just now, in fact."

"And the mission? It was successful, I take it?"

Angeal paused. "Somewhat. Wutai remains unstable but they've finally agreed on a temporary cease-fire. We're currently in negotiations with them. There's no telling how long the peace will last though. I may return there again. Only time will tell."

"That sucks."

"And the new recruits?" Angeal inquired curiously and changed the subject. "It was unfortunate that I missed out on this year's Orientation. Are there any promising cadets so far?"

"Meh. Sort of." Zack waved his tablet in the air. "I just came back from today's scrimmages. I'm filling out my recommendations right now."

Angeal cocked a brow, a bit impressed by this news. "Wonderful. I've told you before a good leader will actively assess their team's weakness and strengths."

"Yeah… I guess." Zack grew quiet and stared at the tablet in his hand. Eventually, he added, "I'll admit, Angeal, it's a lot tougher writing these evaluations than I originally thought. Some of these boys are gonna go home based on what I write today. Their lives are in my hands. I don't know, sir, but it all makes me feel…"

"Burdened?" Angeal completed with an all-knowing smile.

Zack nodded back in silence.

"Things of this nature usually are difficult to swallow," Angeal resumed quietly, "Gaia knows, I've had my share of unfavorable assessments that resulted in the dismissal of a few men. In the end, I had to look after the welfare of the entire team."

"Yeah, Director Lazard told me the same thing when he assigned me to watch over the scrimmages. Speaking of which, I think he wants to talk to you."

"Oh? Concerning what?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "It's mainly to do with Orientation day. He thinks it's time we do things differently for next year. You know… something less _dramatic_? He thought you might have some ideas."

Angeal responded with a low chuckle. He knew _exactly_ what this was about. "So what did Genesis suggest for _this_ year, dare I ask?"

"It was the same setup as last year's. Except all the drill instructors are wearing Death masks this time around." When Zack noticed the look on Angeal's face, he explained, "Genesis said it has something to do with… the relationship between life and death? Or some metaphorical crap like that."

Angeal and Zack stared at each other for a long moment, contemplating over Genesis' poetic thoughts. Then they laughed in unison, ultimately finding the explanation all too funny and ludicrous. Together, they walked down the hallway.

"I will meet with the director after I've showered and eaten," Angeal informed casually. "I need to get up to speed on things here anyway."

"Great! We can eat lunch together. I haven't eaten yet either. I'm so starved I can eat the ass off a Cokatolis. Should I order in and have food sent to your quarters while you get cleaned up?"

"No, I was thinking we should go down to the mess hall."

Zack blinked. "Seriously?"

Angeal smiled. "I know we are already close to the mid-semester, but I want to see the new cadets for myself."

Zack slowly nodded back, a bit surprised but also pleased with his decision. The cadets had been going through a rough time on account of the scrimmages. Their 'mid-term exam' was just around the corner. They needed all the inspiration and support they could get from First-Class. Unfortunately, neither Sephiroth nor Genesis interacted with the soldiers, even when they were requested to by Director Lazard. While both of them monitored the scrimmages this entire afternoon from the video feed room, as well as submitted their own recommendations to the supervisors, the two First-Class members still felt the current grunts were unworthy of their personal time. Not until they received their first mako treatment would the high ranking officers address them. Perhaps with the return of Angeal, however, they'd change their minds.

"Should I tell Sephiroth and Genesis to meet us downstairs too, then?" Zack offered. "It'll get you three reacquainted again. Right?"

Angeal shook his head. "No. That won't be necessary. Even if I wanted them to join me, they hate dining in with the cadets."

"What, they're too good to eat with the rest of us lowly grunts?"

"Well, yes, there is that, I'm afraid. But they also wouldn't be able to eat in peace. Even I get tired of the constant stares and barrage of questions from overly excited men at mess hall from time to time. It's why I don't dine there as often as I want to."

"I see your point."

"Besides, the three of us will eventually catch up on things. So long as Genesis is keeping Sephiroth company then I can leave them be for now."

Zack cocked a brow. "What, you don't trust Sephiroth to be by himself?"

There was a long pause from Angeal. He stopped in his tracks. Zack watched the contours of his mentor's face change. Angeal's chin became rigid and his eyes absently stared out to an empty space on the ground.

"I trust him," he finally replied. "However, he doesn't have a dream yet. That concerns me."

Puzzled, Zack folded his arms together and raised a brow. "Wait, you don't want the General to be by himself because… he doesn't have a _dream_ yet?"

His mind elsewhere, Angeal's eyes did not meet Zack's. Reactively, Zack snickered. He thought it was Angeal's idea of a joke. The man had a dry sense of humor, after all, and was known to toss a few snarky comments here and there. However, on this occasion Angeal didn't smile and his lips were shut together tightly.

"I don't get it," Zack confessed shortly after.

"No, I don't suppose you do, Zack. Not yet anyway." Angeal finally glanced up at his prodigy. "You're still young and raw. When you get older and wiser, though, you'll know the importance of having a dream. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm worried for Sephiroth."

Zack thought about that for a moment. With Angeal, he always had a peculiar way of talking. The man's thoughts and words were often too abstract for the likes of an average person. In many ways, he was more poetic than Genesis could ever be.

With the air between them now tensed from the current conversation, Zack wanted to kick himself for spoiling the mood. He didn't want to ruin Angeal's return with a sour note. Quickly, he changed the subject. "So how's the big guy taking to the whole marriage arrangement deal?"

Angeal frowned, a bit surprised by the question.

"What, you don't know about it?" Zack asked and began walking down the hallway with Angeal again. When he still noticed the confused look on his mentor's face, he explained, "Some PR-ass is here, demanding Sephiroth get hitched. He's been on him for a few weeks now. I thought you knew."

There was a slight twitch at the corner of Angeal's mouth, as if he wanted to smirk. Instead, he said, "Prior to my departure, I heard Lazard discuss the proposition to Sephiroth before. I just didn't think he was _serious_ about it. Sephiroth, himself, thought it was a prank at his expense and paid no mind to it after that."

"Honestly, I'm surprised Sephiroth hasn't shish-kabobed the PR guy yet."

"I'm sure the thought has crossed his mind."

Zack laughed. "Better be careful, Angeal. Soon, the PR will be knocking on _your_ door with your very own ready-made bride in hand. Your reign as a Midgar's Bachelor-of-the-Year will soon come to an end and you'll be neck-deep with baby diapers and a nagging woman at your side." Flashing a grin, Zack clapped and rubbed his hands together anxiously. "Then, it will be _my_ turn to shine! And all the girls will be flooding to _my_ doorstep to get some proper Zack-loving. Oh yeeeeeeah!"

"Gaia forbid…" Angeal muttered to himself.

Both of them reached the end of the hallway. Angeal stopped at the corner. He stood next to a double-door that led to the private quarters of First-Class personnel. The large metal entrance automatically slid apart at his presence.

To Zack, Angeal said, "I'm heading to my room now. Meet me at the mess hall."

"That's an affirmative."

Angeal paused before he entered the door. "Zack. Please don't do anything stupid while I go off to shower. _Please._"

"Who? Me?" Zack's teeth gleamed white when he smiled again. "_Professional_ is my middle name, sir. Mr. Zack _Professional_ Fair. Yep, that's me."

Sighing out loud, Angeal closed his eyes and retreated behind the double doors. Once the doors slid shut again, Zack smoothed the sides of his spiky black hair with both hands. Then he headed off to the Training Room.

* * *

Zack knew the two would be there. They weren't exactly the type of people who'd catch a train and spend their lunchtime break hanging out in Sector 6 like the regular folks. Rather, they got their thrills and chills in the Training Room. Upon arrival, though, Zack was a bit surprised to find a group of Second-Class soldiers congregated there already. It was difficult for Zack to make out each of their faces. The Training Room was, for the most part, a large but dimly lit room. Divided into two floors, the top floor contained flat screens planted across the walls. They supplied spectators with constant video feeds and health statistics of the combatants. At the bottom floor was the Combat Zone, separated by a large, thick glass wall.

None of the soldiers appeared bothered by Zack's intrusion. In fact, a few acknowledged him, including Kunsel, a good friend of his. Second-Class himself, Kunsel rarely, if ever, took his helmet off. Still, Zack could recognize him by the way of his body movement and voice. Kunsel nodded a brief 'hello'. Then, like the other soldiers in the room, returned his attention to the action happening beyond the glass wall.

At the bottom floor level in the Combat Zone, Zack discovered three men currently engaged in a spar. Armed with a standard issued blade, two of the combatants wore Second-Class uniforms. They flanked a tall, redheaded man whose mere presence could shatter the willpower of any person. From the way he stood to the manner of his voice, he appeared as an unworldly creature.

Dressed in an elaborately designed crimson coat and black one-piece suit, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos was prepared to deliver a good lesson on humiliation to his opponents. The sword he held glowed with a mysterious red energy, humming softly. Long and layered with dangerously sharp blades that curved in various directions, Genesis swayed it back and forth. The man's eyes burned fiercely, emitting a soft bluish glow from within. Almost immediately, Zack could understand how such a man could command respect, fear, and admiration simultaneously.

"_When the war of the beast brings about the world's end…_" Genesis announced and casually bent his head to avoid a swipe from one of his opponent's blade, "_…The goddess descends from the sky…_"

As if unconcerned by his challengers, Genesis walked to one side of the Combat Zone and removed a purple apple from his red trench coat. He held it high up in the air, presenting it to the group of soldiers who stood and watched from the top floor.

"_Wings of light and dark spread afar… She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…_"

With two brief steps to his right, Genesis repositioned himself alongside his left rival. The Commander smacked the face of the Second-Class challenger with the butt-end of his sword. His force was powerful enough to send the victim flying backward. The man eventually hit the glass wall with a heavy thud. Even as the glass was shattered-proof, tiny webs formed on immediate impact. The soldiers who witnessed this event cursed amongst themselves; terrified but amazed by Genesis' absurd strength. Two members from the audience were so impressed by it that they ultimately decided to enter the Combat Zone themselves, each with the hopes of taking down the impossible. Rather than acknowledge these new opponents, Genesis gazed intensely at the purple apple in his hand.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…_" he said and slowly closed his eyes. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky… Ripples form on the water's surface… The wandering soul knows no rest…_"

The three active soldiers thrust their swords forward. Genesis kept his eyes closed. Shifting his body a few inches back, he slanted his sword angularly and blocked the attacks simultaneously. His retribution was great. Even as he recited the words of his favorite literature, Genesis sprinted to the left side of the room, back-flipped, and thrust his sword straight into the ground. The momentum of his action effectively sent out a shockwave powerful enough to send the three soldiers soaring in all directions.

Genesis was not done, however.

"_There is no hate, only joy… For you are beloved by the goddess… Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds… Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul… Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…_"

Even before his opponents had the chance to land, the Commander swiftly glided into the air. His sword found the vulnerable sections of his foes. While he did not mortally wound them, the three fallen soldiers did require immediate medical attention nonetheless. When the three men touched the ground at last there was only silence. With no one else to come forth to challenge him, Genesis opened his eyes again.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?_" he quoted sarcastically. "_All that awaits you is a somber morrow… No matter where the winds may blow…_"

Graciously, Genesis took a bite from the apple still in his hand and bowed before his audience. The soldiers on the other side of the wall reacted with thunderous applause.

As the crowd of soldiers cheered on, Zack remained silent. For him, the sight of Genesis' battle was both fascinating… and startling. It was clear the Commander was no average person. Childhood friends of Angeal, the redheaded man harbored strength on non-proportional levels. Hell, that sword of his was made of the thickest of steel, nearly his entire size, yet, he swung it around as if it were made of mere paper. This troubled Zack though. Genesis had power, yes, but he wielded it so indifferently. The even tone in his voice suggested he felt nothing towards the men he battled just now. To him, they were mere props in a play.

"You seem troubled by this spectacle, Zack," a deep voice said from behind, rich enough to raise the hairs on the back of Zack's neck.

The Second-Class grunt turned, nearly gasping at the man that addressed him now. The top floor's lighting remained dim but he could still make out the silhouette shape of a tall, lean man. _He_ stood there, pressed against the back wall of the room, far away from the group of men that watched Genesis' fight. Of his face, Zack saw nothing but intense green cat-like eyes. Predatory in nature, they penetrated through him like a sharp blade.

General Sephiroth.

It was strange. Even in the darkness of this room, Zack sensed it was the General. He maintained his composure, however. The Second-Class SOLDIER knew the moment he expressed any signs of weakness this man would eat him alive.

"I'm not troubled, General," Zack replied at last. "I'm just a bit curious. It's usually just the two of you that spar, right?"

For a few seconds, Zack waited for an answer from the man hidden amongst shadows. There was none.

"I didn't think Genesis ever had an interest sparring with the Second-Class lot." Zack pressed again. "I'm guessing he needed a different experience, eh?"

More silence.

"Did you engage in battle yourself too, sir?"

Zack waited for any signs of life from the other man. Did Sephiroth hear a word he said? Or was he simply being an arrogant ass? Zack wouldn't put it past him. Now tempted to ask the General his personal thoughts on today's scrimmages, Zack opened his mouth. He shut it when that same deep voice finally returned. This time, it emerged in a commanding, no-nonsense tone.

"Why are you here?"

Zack chuckled. Talking to Sephiroth was so damn difficult, especially without Angeal around. He acted like a cold fish to everyone except the two commanders. Unless he was discussing battle tactics or doing a Q-and-A session, the most anyone could get out of the General was one or two words. That was it.

Sure, Zack and Sephiroth had gone on a few missions together. And there was that one time the General actually commended him on his efforts. Angeal, himself, claimed Sephiroth liked him a lot and would eventually warm up to him the more he proved his mettle. But for the most part he and the General lived in separate galaxies. That was fine with Zack. He wasn't out to prove anything to the General anyway, even if he was the legendary hero everyone praised.

"Angeal is back, sir," explained Zack at last. "We're having lunch in the mess hall right now. Wanna join us, General?"

From the shadows, the tall figure took a step forward. Half in light now, General Sephiroth's face was an assortment of shadows. He stood above the other man's height. Locks of long, silvery hair draped the sides of his face. Sephiroth wore his signature uniform: a jet-black, high-collared leather coat paired with tight-fitting pants. His boots were knee-high and the metal from his shoulder armor gleamed brilliantly. He was the only soldier within the army who did not wear the standard turtleneck blouse. Only suspender belts, crossed at his bare chest, offered some coverage.

Like Genesis, he emitted an incredible presence that inspired both fear and admiration. However, there was something more graceful in his demeanor, something beautiful and haunting. It was no wonder why many women and men alike flocked to him. They all wanted to be in his presence, to bathe in his unearthly aura.

"Curious, where is Angeal now?" the General asked.

It was typical of Sephiroth, Zack thought, answering a question with a question of his own. Zack refrained from rolling his eyes and instead said, "He's hitting the showers. Then he's meeting me down in mess hall to check out the new cadets."

Amused, there was a slight hint of a smile at the very edge of Sephiroth's lips. Zack waited for a response until Commander Genesis emerged shortly. With the other Second-Class soldiers now participating in their skirmishes inside the Combat Zone, the redheaded man brushed past a few men to meet up with his superior. He was surprised, though, when he noticed Zack standing next to Sephiroth.

"Ah, Angeal's apprentice," he realized out loud, "I did not know you were here. Did you come to see my grand performance today?"

"Not really," Sephiroth answered on Zack's behalf with a soft chuckle. "He came to invite us for lunch. In the mess hall."

Genesis immediately made a face. "_The mess hall?_ Please. What makes you think I'd waste my time associating with those lowly cadets, especially after watching their horrible performances today?"

"Apparently, Angeal will dine there," informed Sephiroth.

"Oh? Our fabled angel hath returned to us?" Genesis took a moment to reconsider Zack's invitation. Then he shook his head. "No. I believe I will wait to see Angeal some other time during the day, without the distractions of fanboys clawing at my table during chow time."

"My thoughts exactly." Sephiroth brushed aside a silver bang from his face.

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me, sir. Angeal figured none of you would be _man_ enough to come down to mess hall."

Zack's blunt words initiated a few surprised reactions from the Commander and General. Genesis folded his arms while that same amused smile from before crept back on Sephiroth's face.

"If I didn't know any better," Genesis began, "I'd say you were being an ass, _Second-Class_ Zack Fair. Not that it would be much of a surprise."

"Permission to speak freely then, sir?"

"Permission granted," Sephiroth promptly replied, a bit too curious to know where this would go.

Zack shifted his weight to one leg. "I call it like I see it, sir. It's been, what, six weeks since Orientation day. Neither of you will go see the boys. Even Director Lazard is disappointed. And now when I invite you two to mess hall you refuse? It's kinda… cowardly, if you don't mind my saying. _Sir_."

Genesis exchanged a silent look with Sephiroth.

"Would it hurt to show yourselves, General? Commander?" Zack persisted, "Would it be _so beneath_ you two to give these young men some words of encouragement, especially when they've all gone through hell? Today's scrimmages may have been complete failures, but I saw a lot of heart and soul out there too."

The slight smile gone, the General's face was unreadable at this point. Sephiroth assessed the information given to him and weighed one element against the other. But in terms of offering his opinion to Zack, he kept that to himself.

"Whatever personal reservations you may have from your end," countered Genesis on his own behalf, "I actually _do_ care for these men. I was in their shoes once. I endured the same trials as they did."

"It's all the more reason to help them out, isn't it, sir? To guide them?"

"Perhaps. But the SOLDIER program was not designed to reward men for their failures. Nor is it an organization that tends to its men like mothers would to a helpless child. If a man falls, it is by his will, not ours, to get back up. _Character_, Zack, is built on the backbones of determination, experience, and yes, even pain."

Genesis took a few steps forward so that he now stood within a foot of Zack.

"It may be difficult for you to accept…" he further elaborated, "But everything I said is all a part of the process towards actualized identity. Yes, there will be immense discomfort, at first. But remember, Zack: _Even if the morrow is barren of promises… Nothing shall forestall my return._"

Zack shook his head, clearly annoyed. "Again with your quotes… For once, sir, I'd like for you to speak in laymen terms."

At this, Sephiroth snorted quietly. "Must Genesis explain everything to you?"

"Apparently so," Zack replied, a bit too sarcastically that Sephiroth reacted with a disapproving raised brow. Out of obligation, Zack added, "_General._"

"If you can understand the meaning behind those lines," Genesis asserted to the Second-Class member, "Then you will understand why we have chosen to keep our distance for the cadets, at least for now."

Exhaling quietly to himself, Zack only nodded back. There was no point in arguing or pressing this issue any further. They had their opinion and he had his. However, Genesis' words did clarify some things with him. Neither Genesis nor the General were the arrogant pricks he initially mistook them for. The two honestly felt their interactions with the soldiers would do more harm than good, at least in this stage of their training. Zack didn't have to like it, but he could respect their decision.

"Is my young one giving you two trouble?" a fourth voice suddenly intervened.

Both Sephiroth and Genesis turned. Zack's body slightly relaxed when he found his mentor standing at the doorway. Showered and ready to go, Angeal leaned against the frame of the electronic door. His eyes were fixated on his student. They didn't express anger, only curiosity. Zack immediately wondered how long he'd been standing there. Had he overheard the entire conversation?

"There you are, Angeal," greeted Genesis and embraced his friend with a warm smile. Quickly, he said, "Shame on you, my brother. You return but did not come to see us first? And now I hear you intend to have lunch with the cadets instead? For shame."

"I plead the Fifth," Angeal joked. He acknowledged Sephiroth with a nod who, in turn, repeated the gesture. Afterward, Angeal stood by Zack's side. "Seeing as I missed Orientation day, I feel obligated to introduce myself to the cadets as soon as possible. You two, of course, don't have to come."

"We won't but we three can have dinner in the SkyTower at 1900 hours tomorrow night," Genesis decided and donned a brilliant smile on his face. "You can tell us all about your grand adventures in Wutai then, dear Angeal."

"Agreed," Sephiroth replied after.

Angeal nodded. "It sounds like a date then."

He removed his PHS from a back pocket and inputted the meeting time into the device. Meanwhile, Sephiroth calmly took a step back and motioned to Genesis with a nod. The color on Genesis' cheeks slightly faded and he glanced at Angeal.

"Forgive us, friend," the Commander murmured, "We will be leaving now."

"We've other obligations to fulfill," General Sephiroth briefly explained with his back turned already.

"Obligations?" Angeal asked.

Genesis sighed. "Yes. Mandatory check-ups, I'm afraid. You'll be briefed about them when you visit Director Lazard. He wants to see you."

Angeal frowned, slightly confused by Genesis' mention of mandatory check-ups. "I suppose I will drop by his office before lunch then."

Both Sephiroth and Genesis were already on their way out. Once they reached the doorway, though, the General paused and turned.

"Be sure to bring the puppy for tomorrow's dinner as well, Angeal," Sephiroth suggested. "He'll make the evening… more entertaining."

"Indeed," the redheaded man said with a hearty laugh.

With that, the two high-ranked officers exited the Training Room. Zack quickly scratched his head and looked at Angeal. His sky-blue eyes glowed brighter.

"_Puppy?_ Wow, Angeal, I didn't know you had a puppy. I wanna see it!"

"My Gaia…" Angeal shook his head and gazed at his clueless prodigy with both disappointment and jest. He slapped a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I believe he was referring to _you_, Zack."

"W-what?" Zack blinked. At first, he was surprised by the invitation to the dinner, especially after he had just sounded-off on the two tops. But the shock quickly dissipated. His face twisted into a frown and, brashly, Zack expressed, "Hey, wait-a-minute, I'm no puppy! I'm a ferocious-terrifying-bloodthirsty hellhound out for carnage! Why, that son-of-a…! I'll show _him_ who's the puppy!"

Angeal laughed; his sound loud and rich. Calmly, he teased, "And what was that about you being Mr. Zack _Professional_ Fair?"


	6. Session

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile. O_O I originally aimed to post Chapter 6 a week ago, but I spent more time on it instead. :P As you can tell already, it's looooong. Basically, I combined two chapters into one. My story is set up with 3 arcs (Cloud, Zack, McClain) but I've recently decided to mix them together. This will result in longer chapters (and update delays), but hopefully it might speed up things for some readers here. ;) The challenge with posting a story like mines is it's very long. Timing has to be perfect. Simply put, if you're writing a long story that deals with multiple plot elements/characters, things will feel slower than a short story where plot happens fast. Unfortunately, I can't sacrifice quality for speed. It's important I properly plant crucial plot elements and characters first before diving into them in the later chapters. I hope you guys trust me. If not, I won't be offended if you drop this. ;) In the end, I am posting this because I enjoy writing 'Invictus' and exploring the relationship of Cloud and Sephiroth.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SESSION**

Sitting behind his desk, Director Lazard scanned through the collection of reports sent to him by Dr. Weaver and his team of psychologists. Since Orientation day, the doctors had successfully interviewed groups of Second-Class soldiers to investigate any potential side-effects of mako infusion. With mid-terms just around the corner Dr. Weaver's group was now set to interview the first-year cadets. Meanwhile, Dr. Hojo's own team had made preparations of their own. Implementing a higher measure of mako liquid for this year, Shinra's top scientist had been busy conducting test after test of the new dosage on animals. Results remained questionable. Director Lazard frowned when one video submitted by Dr. Hojo revealed two specimens, bloodied and entangled by their own intestines, clawing at each other's eyes from their sockets. My Gaia…

In the background, the sounds of an opera singer wailed from a vintage record player. As the afternoon sun bathed the vast office space with heavenly light Lazard took a sip of his hot tea and waited for his lunch to arrive. He switched to a briefing made by one of Dr. Weaver's staff: Dr. McClain. A virtual video of an old lady with frizzy white hair appeared in front of him. Her eyes were concealed by dark rim-shade glasses.

"_Of the fifty patients I've interviewed thus far, none have revealed any mental instabilities relevant for this joint research project. Granted, among my pool of patients there existed some psychological trauma caused by the intense life-and-death situations experienced in a SOLDIER's life. But as to whether these traumas are connected or somehow amplified by mako-related inquiries remains to be determined. With that said, I did come across something interesting during my investigations._"

Curious, Lazard leaned forward and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. The virtual video displayed several Second-Class members; all taken during various sessions with Dr. McClain.

"_Apparently, there have been many claims of hallucinations, particularly of voices and visions, associated with mako exposure_," McClain's voice narrated during the virtual broadcast, "_Dr. Hojo has rejected these rumors. However, of the Second-Class members I interviewed, a few revealed they'd actually experienced voices in their heads as well as apocalyptic images of a world devoured by a ball of fire. Mind you, their accounts were vague and, more than likely a result of personal anxieties toward the act of mako administration. But if these hallucinations are, indeed, true then it is worth future exploration._"

The virtual video returned to Dr. McClain's profile.

"_Several questions beg to be answered as to why only a few of these Second-Class soldiers came forth with these accounts while others did not. Is this an elaborate hoax conducted by a group of foolish men? If this is indeed a legitimate case, then what is the source of their hallucinations? Were their personal anxieties so great that they actually manifested themselves into visions of a world in fire? Or were these patients really sensitive to the effects of mako infusion? If so, did these men receive a different exposure amount of mako during their treatments?_"

Lazard tenderly stroked the bottom of his chin; intrigued but also concerned. He'd heard of these rumors before but didn't make much of it. In fact, Dr. Hojo insisted the stories were the result of overactive imaginations spurred by fear and gullible men. The oddball scientist had dismissed the entire matter altogether and advised him to do the same. Still, Lazard often wondered if there was any validity toward the claims. Perhaps Dr. McClain was onto something.

"_It may be necessary to consider these questions as I interview the first-year cadets this week_," resumed Dr. McClain, "_Perhaps an evaluation of General Sephiroth, Commander Rhapsodos, and Commander Hewley is in order as well. As they possess higher levels of mako, this elite group could potentially provide answers to my questions._" Dr. McClain paused and gently smiled. "_That will be all for today. I will submit my next report upon the following week of the first-year cadet interviews. This is Dr. McClain, signing off._"

The video feed automatically turned blanked and switched off. Removing his glasses, Lazard wiped the lens clean while he replayed the report in his head. He frowned. It was necessary to investigate these rumors since it was tied to the use of mako energy. However, the potential findings of Dr. McClain disturbed him. He had to protect the company. If mako energy was confirmed to be responsible for the surreal hallucinations, it would prove the substance was deadly to the human mind after all; human rights activists and protestors alike would have a field day. The entire SOLDIER program could be jeopardized.

An incoming message from his secretary interrupted Lazard's thoughts. A holographic image of a young, short-haired woman digitally emerged in front of him.

"Yes?" Lazard demanded.

"_Apologies for the interruption, sir, but Mr. Gustave is here to see you._"

Lazard felt his energy immediately drain from him. He put his glasses back on. "Very well, Teresa. Send him in."

Elbows placed on the desk, Director Lazard remained seated when Shinra's Public Relations expert arrived at his office for his daily dose of nags and demands.

Christian Gustave, a thirty-something tall man with mid-length black hair, was bent on making a name for himself in Shinra. He accomplished this two ways: by being a complete ass-wipe and persistent pest. In the corporate world, the man got far with that type of attitude and character. Gustave was determined, loyal, and indifferent to outside influences. While Lazard had his own personal reservations against this man, Gustave did provide him with the results he desired. In fact, it had been the PR expert's idea to investigate the effects of mako infusion, if only to gain the trust from MidgarCity's residents. Gustave's ability to think outside the box and understand the general populace's mindset was the only reason why he remained in Lazard's payroll.

Coffee in hand, Gustave took a quick swig of his hot beverage before setting it down on Lazard's desk. He remained standing while his gray colored eyes were glued on the portable device in his hand.

"So I went over the numbers this morning, director," the young man immediately started. "It's looking good. Our company stocks are up by five percent from where we were last week. On another note: the fan club idea is having a positive effect. We've got a lot of people, particularly women, making a favorable opinion on the company according to several polls. Even more, these women are forming their own clubs. We need to keep the momentum going and provide the 'scoop' on our First Class Elite. I'm currently talking to Entertainment Daily's editor about featuring a sexy spread of our amazing trio. Do you know if Sephiroth or the others are willing to go semi-nude?"

Director Lazard stared at Gustave.

"I managed to stump out the tabloid magazine running those terrible rumors about Genesis hosting wild masquerade orgy parties, by the way," Gustave continued. "Our lawyers already talked to the magazine editor who ran that story. A lawsuit is now underway. I'll need you to talk to the Midgar City Times, though, and make an official comment on the matter. Don't worry, director; I already wrote the statement for you. We just need you to call the editor sometime this afternoon so he can get the quote in and have it on tomorrow's issue. It might also help if you talk to Genesis. I wrote _his_ statement as well, so he just needs to repeat it."

Gustave paced back and forth like an anxious tiger in the room. His face never lifted away from his PHS. Lowering his head, Director Lazard took a deep breath. Good Gaia, the PR hadn't sat down yet and he was going at a hundred miles per hour.

"They'll be a fundraiser party for the underprivileged next week," informed the PR expert. "It'd be great if you and the General can attend it since they'll be some major figures of influence there. Should I confirm your spot? Or will the usual donation do? I already purchased the tickets, but I need to know if you'll attend or not. Otherwise, I'll say you had other important matters to attend to. Also…"

Gustave paused. He reached into his coat's pocket and withdrew, what appeared to be, a doll. It had a striking resemblance to General Sephiroth. Lazard blinked at it.

"What do you think?" Gustave grinned. "The toy company just sent me a prototype of our beloved General. Observe the details! I spared no expense. This is the same company who did the toy line for Captain Extraordinaire 9000. The children are going to flip this year! An action figure of Angeal and Genesis are also underway. I think this'll be the new 'it' item this year. The SOLDIER trading card series was already a success. Perhaps we should have the elite soldiers sign a few of the dolls and auction them off? Hey, check it out. The figure also comes loaded with an actual action pose!"

Gustave pressed a switch on the toy's back. General Sephiroth's arm, attached with his renowned Masamune sword, shot up.

"See! It attacks. Pretty fun stuff, huh?"

Director Lazard massaged his left temple with two fingers. Before Gustave resumed his report the top man of Shinra raised his hand.

"_Stop_." Director Lazard nodded at the empty chair across his desk. "Please. Have a seat, Gustave. You're nonstop pacing and talking is making me dizzy."

Gustave paused. Then he quickly bobbed his head and sat across the director. "My apologies, sir, I may have gotten a little carried a way."

"A little…?" muttered the director. In a louder voice, Lazard pointed out, "While I deeply appreciate your enthusiasm and up-to-date report, Gustave, you could've just emailed me this. I have a busy schedule today. Commander Hewley will be coming in soon for his briefing and I have to check in with Dr. Hojo immediately afterward."

"I know, I know…"

"Why are you here?"

Gustave placed both his PHS and action figure on the desk. After smoothing the sides of his hair with both hands, he collected himself and said, "Again, I apologize for coming here, director. I try not to waste your time, but…"

"But _what?_"

Gustave's brows pulled together in a frown, sensing the director's impatience with him. "Very well, I'll be blunt: I wanted to know about the Sephiroth situation, director. It's been a few weeks since we last spoke about it. I haven't gotten a response on the matter. Have you… talked to him already?"

"I've mentioned it to him, yes. However, the General is understandably more concerned with the Wutai war than he is with his current love life."

At this, Gustave placed one leg over the other. "Director… I know you and the General don't see eye-to-eye with me. In fact, both of you probably find this entire issue to be a big joke. However, if Shinra is to remain on top we need to nurture our self-image. Already, the Turks have informed me about the rise of protest groups, notably, Avalanche. Based on their intel, they've gathered their numbers in the Slums. We can send all the troops in the world to flush them out, but their message is getting out there."

"Your point?"

The PR expert leaned forward in his seat. "The point is this: the people are beginning to _listen_. It's not _us_ they're looking up to anymore. If we aren't careful, director, we could potentially lose ground and have a social uprising from the Slums. It'll lead to civil unrest, especially if the Wutai War remains unresolved. You can understand, now, why I'm concerned about the situation concerning our dear General. _The people look up to him._ They are obsessed with Sephiroth. We need to use him to our advantage."

"But how does marriage resolve anything or help our situation?"

"The people enjoy enchanting love stories," Gustave explained with a smile and grabbed the Sephiroth figurine from the table. As he observed it, he added, "They _want_ to be entertained; to be distracted from the every day horrors of life. To them, Sephiroth is Midgar's very own prince charming. If our prince can find his princess it'll be the ultimate fairy tale and provide our company a good distraction from the controversies surrounding our Mako reactors and protestors. Not to mention, it'll get rid of those horrible rumors concerning the General's sexual identity. _Gaia forbid_, if they turned out to be true!"

Director Lazard sat further back in his seat. "Why are you telling me this now? We're in the process of reaching negotiations with the people in Wutai. The Turks are also closing in on Avalanche. Other than waiting for the results of our mako infusion studies, everything is fine. Is this not enough?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Say the war continues and Avalanche attacks. Say the findings of those mako studies turn out not to be in our favor. What then? How will we remedy the situation? I like to be prepared, director. In order to see the fruits of our labor we need to plant the seeds of success ahead of time. As to why I'm pressing for this right now…"

Gustave stopped and grabbed his PHS from Lazard's desk. After entering a few key-commands, an image of a dark-skinned woman dressed in exotic headgear and garments popped up. He handed the portable device to the Director. Lazard recognized the woman onscreen: Ambassador Ezabel Adara of Condor.

"We've received word from Fort Condor," informed Gustave shortly. "According to Tseng's report, the inspection visit by Heidegger didn't go so well. There was a bit of an uprising, in fact."

"What?" Lazard's muscles grew tensed. Underneath his breath, he later murmured, "Incompetent fool…"

Annoyed by his Public Safety Officer, Lazard regretted his decision of sending Heidegger to Fort Condor a few days ago. The officer had been sent to overlook the construction of their new Mako Reactor at Fort Condor after reports of violence and sabotage were addressed to him. Unfortunately, Heidegger was a hothead and infamous for causing chaos of his accord. Lazard made sure he was accompanied by a group of Turks to look after him and ensure he didn't do anything _stupid_.

"Don't worry," reassured Gustave. "The press is not aware of this recent turn of events. But the revolt at Fort Condor effectively cut Heidegger's visit short and the Turks had to conduct an emergency evacuation. They should be back here by tonight so we'll get the details of the situation then. Meanwhile, Ambassador Ezabel Adara now wishes to speak to you, before things get out of hand."

Director Lazard growled. "Don't tell me: Condor wants a war."

The other man chuckled. "Are you that surprised? We've wanted access to their mako supply since we set base there. But as you already know, the people of Condor are as stubborn as the people in Wutai. They've fought us every step of the way. They claim they even possess a weapon of mass destruction and are prepared to use it against us. War is inevitable at this point."

Lazard became more alarmed. "Do we have any intel on this 'weapon of mass destruction' yet?"

"The Turks are still gathering information on it."

"And Ambassador Adara… what does she want?"

"She wants to open negotiations, to prevent a conflict from taking place."

Taking a deep inhale, Director Lazard stood from his seat. He wandered to a wooden cabin at the other side of his office. Opening it, he retrieved a bottle of blue liquid and poured himself a drink.

"We're finally getting things settled with Wutai and now _this_." Lazard set the bottle down and immediately took a drink. "How unfortunate…"

"On the contrary, this is good news for us."

"How so?"

Gustave got off his chair and took a few steps forward. "Ambassador Adara is a good candidate for Sephiroth, yes? A union between the two could settle the peace and gain Shinra a powerful ally. Not to mention, we'd have an endless horde of mako supply at our disposal. The construction of our Mako Reactor could proceed without further incidents. This is why, Director Lazard, I'm pressing for Sephiroth to court soon. _The timing is perfect._ Yet, the question remains: will the General see the Ambassador?"

Heading to the large window at the far side of the room, Director Lazard gazed out at the city below with his glass in hand. He scoffed at Gustave's suggestion.

"I can't speak for the General. However, if I know Sephiroth, and I think I do, I'd say _no_. The only way it could remotely be possible for them to meet is if I go to FortCondor myself to settle things. He'd be assigned as my personal escort."

"Wonderful!" Gustave clasped his hands together. "Then it's decided. If all goes well we'll make a public announcement of their union. In a few weeks from now, there will be the cadets' midterm ceremony and dance prior to Spring Break. It'll be the perfect place and time to showcase the two together."

Lazard chuckled and glanced back at him. "You're jumping ahead of yourself, aren't you? They haven't even met and you assume they're a made match. Besides, matters of the heart are a bit more complicated than that, Gustave. Regardless of my position, I have no control over Sephiroth. I cannot make him do anything he may object to. He's frustrated by the mandatory mental check-ups as it is."

The PR expert shook his head. He approached Lazard and stood side-by-side with the director. Their reflections danced across the sheen surface of the large glass window.

"Things could get bloody if the situation at FortCondor worsens and no resolution is made," Gustave warned. "Given our high casualty numbers from the Wutai War, we'll have to get the fresh cadets off their training wheels sooner than expected. With that said, I'm sure General Sephiroth will reconsider his position. His actions, alone, can avert a war with Condor altogether."

Briefly, Lazard looked at him. Gustave was a pretty dramatic kind of guy and tended to take things out of proportion if it spurred a desirable reaction. It was difficult for Lazard to take him seriously sometimes. Nonetheless, the man had excellent foresight on events and people. As irritating and manipulative as he was, he analyzed situations from all angles in order to properly assess damage control. Even if he wasn't a popular fellow among Shinra's inner circles, he always had the company's best intentions in mind. Admittedly, Lazard found some of what Gustave said to be informative and helpful.

"I'll address the events happening at Condor to SOLDIER today," Lazard finally said and finished his drink.

Gustave kept silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "And the Ambassador?"

Director Lazard stared at his empty glass. "Inform Condor that I will see her at the time she desires. As for the other matter… we'll see what happens from there."

Gustave took a step back. "I'll take my leave now, then. Just so you know, however, I _will_ be keeping a close eye on this situation _and_ the General, director."

"You do that."

Director Lazard watched the man collect his belongings. As the other man exited the office, he returned to the desk and sat in his chair. Lazard contemplated over Gustave's proposal. He knew the General would refuse. He was a man of war and did not care much for political endeavors, conspiracies, and compromises. Sephiroth also did not seem to desire a life partner. Sure, he'd taken a few lovers here and there, but he'd dismissed them all afterward; as if they served only a specific purpose. In the times Lazard had curiously attended one of Genesis' _parties_, he noticed Sephiroth did not to engage in the sexual activities. Rather, he observed them from a high platform.

It would be difficult to convince Sephiroth to court the Ambassador, Lazard thought to himself bitterly. On the other hand, if an alliance between Shinra and Condor could be made…

* * *

Dr. McClain was a bit satisfied with herself. Whereas before she had seen one soldier immediately after the next, nowadays she took on only a handful. Granted, she had tried to reach all the names assigned to her within the time allotted but found the task to be an impossible feat. She didn't feel there was enough time to develop a true connection with her patients, only time to gather their information before moving on to the next man. Whatever emotional issues the soldiers may have had, she had to limit those discussions to a measly fifteen to twenty minutes. This made her feel less of a doctor and more like a pawn for Shinra. Ultimately, she had handed three-fourths of her entire list back to Dr. Weaver.

It was a risky move on her part, especially when there was the possibility of her getting fired. Still, it paid off. Within her small pool of patients she was able to uncover a few curious finds. And it wasn't as if her fellow associates could complain. Eager to prove their mettle and impress the senior doctor, they had happily taken on her discarded workload. It disappointed Dr. McClain to see how power-hungry they were. With the exception of Dr. Chance, her colleagues practically threw ethics out the window in favor of good reputation. Additionally, they now viewed her as an incompetent, inferior 'old hag' because she refused to fulfill her status quo. Very well, let the rats run their rat race. They'd have to race without her.

Dr. McClain was in the middle of checking the profile of a Cloud Strife when, abruptly, she heard the sound of glass shatter outside in the hallway. Alarmed, she stood from her chair to investigate what happened. Upon opening her door, she found a very disgruntled Dr. Vivian sounding off at Dr. Stern. Red-faced and wet at the cheeks, the young woman had been crying.

"I can't _believe_ him!" she cried and sobbed to the tall man. "I try and try and try! It's been six weeks already and he will not answer a single damn question of mines! Often times I have to meet him in the Training Room to conduct our sessions there. Even then, he ignores me. Or worse! Silently stares at me as if I were a child!"

Dr. Stern placed his hands on her shoulder. "Pull it together, Athena."

"I am! It's just… I tried _everything_ to get him to talk. I did everything by the book. Nothing works with him."

"Okay, so where is he now? Did you dismiss him already?"

The blond-haired woman wiped her eyes and shook her head. "N-no. He's still in my office. I… I told him I had to step out for a second and…"

"_Gaia, he's alone?_ You left him _alone_? You… you can't do that to the General. He's the top ranking man in this company. You can't just take off on him like that."

"I know that! I… just don't know what to do anymore!"

"Calm down!"

"I _am_ trying to calm down, damn it!"

Having enough of these loud hysterics, Dr. McClain grabbed her cane and wobbled out of her office. She carefully made her way to the two doctors at the end of the hallway. There was glass scattered everywhere from the nearby window Dr. Vivian broke, but by then a couple of three-foot-high robots had arrived to clean up the mess.

"You are aware that these walls are not soundproof, yes?" Dr. McClain pointed out. The old woman glanced at the few people who had curiously peeped out of their office's doors to observe the loud commotion. "Everyone can hear you both."

"Shut up, old hag!" spat Dr. Vivian; flustered. "I don't need a lecture from someone who can't handle her own damn load."

Dr. McClain calmly brushed aside a strand of frizzy hair from her face. "Even so, your shouting is not helping the situation. Now… explain to me the issue. Maybe I can help? I assume this has to do with General Sephiroth. Yeah?"

Dr. Vivian glared at her.

"He is being nonresponsive?" Dr. McClain pressed again.

Stubborn, the other woman folded her arms across her chest and said nothing.

Dr. McClain exhaled softly and turned to Dr. Stern. "It is the same with you too, right? The Commander has remained elusive towards your inquiries."

The male doctor scoffed. "I'll have you know, Dr. McClain, that I've had a series of successful sessions with the Genesis, thank-you-very-much."

The old woman readjusted her dark shades with a finger. "I suppose that depends on your definition of _successful_, doesn't it? If, by _successful_, you mean the Commander simply sat in your office and answered what color of your hair was today, then yes, it was a successful session. On the other hand, if he has yet to explain his obsession with 'Loveless' or how his _unique traits_ have affected the way he perceives the world around him… then you may need to reconsider your definition of _successful_, Dr. Stern."

Dr. McClain took another step forward and grasped the head of her cane with both hands. When she spoke again, her voice was low but firm.

"I am not here to lecture anyone or tell them how to do their job. However, both of these men are imperative for this research project. If there is something I can do to help you two achieve your objectives then…"

"We don't need your help," Dr. Vivian quickly affirmed.

"They're _our_ patients, not yours," reminded Dr. Stern after. "Mind your own damn business, Dr. McClain."

"I am fully aware they are your assigned patients. I'm taxed enough as it is with my current roster that, honestly, I don't want to get involved with any of these men. However…" Dr. McClain briefly stopped and chuckled. "…the General is a bit of a handful. I don't underestimate your abilities, Dr. Vivian, but even Dr. Weaver would have great difficulty in dealing with a man like him."

"So what would you like to suggest then?" the younger woman inquired curiously. Her voice sounded a bit calmer.

"With your permission, I'd like to be your right-hand man and provide suggestions on how to approach the General. I won't be present with you two. In fact, I will remain in the monitor room and communicate with you via a headset."

Dr. Vivian chuckled. "And what makes you think _you'll_ fare better than me?"

"I don't. If you find my advice completely useless then you're free to ignore it and we can end it all there."

Pausing, Dr. Vivian gave it some thought.

"Please," urged Dr. McClain, "Let me help."

"I really don't get you, Dr. McClain," Dr. Vivian finally said. She shook her head and her eyes softened. "Why are you trying to help me?"

Dr. McClain stared at her cane. After a pause she replied, "I've recently discovered a few consistent elements among my patients that may be related to our mako-infusion effect studies. However, I cannot confirm anything without the input of the First-Class elite, especially the General." She looked up at the young woman. "So you see, Dr. Vivian, it is imperative that we work together. Both you and Dr. Stern have a piece of the puzzle that I require to test my theory."

"Theory?" Dr. Stern asked. "Exactly what did you discover?"

The old woman shook her head. "I don't want to jump the gun too soon, Dr. Stern, especially since this discovery was made too recently and my theories are premature at best. Once I've acquired a few more pieces of the puzzle, however, I will present my case to everyone. Does that seem… fair?"

The two doctors stared at each other. Then they nodded.

"Very good, then," Dr. McClain declared. "Let's get started."

* * *

As promised, Dr. McClain stayed in the monitor room two levels above Dr. Vivian's office floor. Hooked to a headset, the old woman sat in a lofty chair and observed the multiple screens in front of her. The General was no longer in Dr. Vivian's office. According to monitor ten, he was already on his way to the elevators. No doubt, Sephiroth intended to head back to Shinra's headquarters after Dr. Vivian temporarily abandoned him during her emotional breakdown. Shaking her head, Dr. McClain could understand the man's annoyance with the young woman. He was a busy man, after all, and did not appreciate anyone wasting his time. However, whether he liked it or not, he was still Dr. Vivian's patient and had a good seventeen minutes left in his session.

"You better hurry," advised Dr. McClain to Dr. Vivian via the headset. "He's already reached the elevators' corridor."

From the other line, she heard the young woman growl. "_Maybe I should just let him go. At this point, he's pissed and has made up his mind to leave._"

From monitor eight, Dr. McClain watched the young woman race down the hallway adjacent to Sephiroth's location. To her credit, she was quick on her feet and managed to avoid a head-on collision with a random passerby. Meanwhile, the tall, elegant man with silver hair stood by the elevator's doors and waited for them to open.

"This is exactly why you must remedy the situation now," Dr. McClain informed through her mouthpiece, "It's imperative that you reestablish your position to Sephiroth as his assigned doctor. You did not give him permission to leave, Dr. Vivian. Make that _very_ clear to him."

"_No problem,_" the woman spat sarcastically.

Resting her elbows on the arms of the chair, Dr. McClain observed the young woman finally reach the elevator hallway. On monitor seven, the silver-haired man turned but did not acknowledge her. Instead, when the elevator's doors opened Sephiroth promptly stepped inside.

"Follow him," Dr. McClain ordered.

"_What? But, he's leaving and I…_"

"Follow. Him. _Now._"

Monitor six revealed an interior downward shot of the elevator. Onscreen, Sephiroth cocked his head to the side when Dr. Vivian bolted inside the elevator just before the doors closed. Just the two of them in the small space, the tall soldier did not vocalize a reaction to the young woman's persistence. His body language, on the other hand, dictated a lot to the old woman. He stood with both feet pointed forward, which indicated a desire to stand his ground. His arms were also placed at his sides instead of crossed. Sephiroth was clearly not threatened by this woman. He continued to observe Dr. Vivian in a sideways glance, curious but also perturbed.

"Now look him in the eye and tell him you did not give him permission to leave your office," Dr. McClain advised over the headset. "Don't look away, Dr. Vivian. Maintain good eye contact with him."

"_I did not give you permission to leave my office, General_," Dr. Vivian imposed on her patient and looked up at the man.

"_Your inactions suggest otherwise_," countered Sephiroth calmly.

Dr. McClain's face edged closer to the monitor. "Tell him that he cannot leave your office without your direct permission." With a smirk, she added, "He wouldn't appreciate it if his own cadets abandoned their posts because he had to excuse himself to take a piss, would he?"

At this, Dr. Vivian hesitated, a bit appalled by her suggestion.

"Trust me," reassured the old woman with a smile. She rocked her chair up and down with the heel of her foot.

"_You cannot leave my office without my direct permission_," Dr. Vivian finally repeated. "_You… wouldn't appreciate it if your own cadets abandoned their posts because you had to excuse yourself to take a piss, would you?_"

On the monitor screen, the General now stood with his head leveled. He blinked a few times and stared at the woman as if she were from a different species. Whether the man was amused or offended by the comment, Dr. McClain could not interpret yet. Given how very neutral the man's demeanor was, though, at least there was a reaction. However, Dr. Vivian did not seem so confident. Rather, she had taken a step back and lowered her head slightly. She seemed ready to apologize for her crude response.

"Stand your ground," the old lady ordered. "Don't waiver."

Dr. Vivian slowly raised her head again.

"Good girl. Now press the stop button and tell him you'll be conducting the rest of his session there. Seeing that he has fifteen minutes left and he'd been discourteous enough to leave your office, it only seems fair. Do it."

Dr. Vivian pressed the stop button in the elevator. "_We'll be conducting the rest of your session here, General. Seeing as you have fifteen minutes left and had been discourteous enough to leave my office, it only seems fair._"

A small smile crept across Sephiroth's lips and he chuckled.

"_Are we now to engage in the same type of 'session' you've had with Genesis for the past few weeks, then?_" he inquired, his voice deep and rich.

In the monitor room, Dr. McClain frowned at his peculiar response, as well as Dr. Vivian's reaction to it. At first, she did not comprehend what he meant. Onscreen, Sephiroth leaned a bit forward while Dr. Vivian took a step back. The tensed look on the young woman's face told Dr. McClain more than enough. Her shoulders sagged and she stopped rocking her chair.

"Oh, for Gaia's sake… _Please_ don't tell me you actually slept with the Commander of Shinra's army, Dr. Vivian…"

From her end, the other woman remained silent.

"_I heard you have quite the talented tongue_," Sephiroth resumed and advanced closer. He placed his arms behind his back. "_Of course, isn't it against the rules to fraternize with your patients? Would that not result in the revoke of your license? As the head man of Shinra's army, I am given the responsibility of overlooking the general welfare of my men, including my Commander. I will have to report you for your sexual misconduct._"

Granted, Dr. McClain knew the General to be a no-nonsense type of man who took work ethics very seriously. Writing people up for misconduct was a part of his job description. However, she did imagine Sephiroth took _some_ personal enjoyment from this turn of events. He subtly flaunted it in his body language, in fact. Each of Sephiroth's words was drawn out from his mouth smoothly and with well-intended pauses. Dr. McClain could tell he was not physically attracted to the blonde by the way he kept his distance, including his arms. However, Sephiroth did tower over her and leaned forward, intentionally invading her personal space. When his intense green eyes bore into hers, Dr. Vivian quickly looked away.

Dr. McClain rubbed the back of her neck. Dr. Vivian definitely screwed herself, quite literally. Not only did she severely damage any chances of developing a legitimate doctor-patient relationship with Sephiroth, but she also risked getting written up and losing her job. Somehow, Dr. McClain needed to switch things around. It was important for the General to talk, especially when his personal experience as a mako-infused man could potentially shred light on her own research.

"Maintain your ground and keep eye contact," the old lady instructed. "We'll find a way to fix this. Whatever you do, don't let him think he has the upper …"

On the monitor, Dr. McClain noticed the young woman look down. She stumbled backwards until she hit the elevator's wall. Sephiroth's face tilted and there was an amused expression on his face. He advanced again and drew close enough to reach Vivina's ear.

"_What a pity_," he whispered. "_I had hoped more from you_."

Dr. McClain's eyes narrowed. Sephiroth was so close to the very ear that secretly nestled the transmitter piece Vivian donned; it made her wonder if it was really Dr. Vivian he was addressing…

"Inform the good General to respect your personal space," commanded Dr. McClain again. "And while we are on the discussion of deviant sexual behavior and work code ethics, point out he needs to report Commander Genesis as well. He is just as liable for his own actions as you are. In fact, he has had a long record of lewd conduct among Shinra staff and should've been expelled from this organization long ago. Given his esteem position, the General does not have the luxury of making exceptions for friends."

It took a few minutes for Dr. Vivian to collect herself again. When she finally did, the young woman raised her head and quoted Dr. McClain. Sephiroth had taken a step back. On the video feed, the General ran a hand through his thick hair and casually looked up. His eyes strayed to the direction of the camera.

Sephiroth smiled. "_Touche._"

Dr. McClain froze. She was almost certain that Sephiroth was aware of a third person involved in this conversation. Why else would he look up? Before she could confirm her suspicion, however, he returned his attentions back to Dr. Vivian. He maintained his distance and politely waited. Biting her lip, Dr. McClain checked the watch and realized they now had fifteen minutes left of this _session_.

"Let us talk like civilized adults then," Dr. McClain spoke plainly and heard Dr. Vivian repeat her words.

Sephiroth nodded. "_Very well._"

In the monitor room, Dr. McClain retrieved her notepad from her bag. When she spoke again, Dr. Vivian's voice quickly followed suit. It became such a predictable pattern between the two women that Dr. McClain eventually tuned out the young woman and focused entirely on Sephiroth. She engaged in the conversation with him, as if it was just the two of them.

"Before we get into the heavy stuff…" Dr. McClain started, "I'd like to know about your personal goals. I already know your position on our mandatory daily sessions, General. It's understandable to be frustrated, given that you have many other things to do right now. But please, indulge me: what are some personal goals or wishes you'd like to gain from these meetings?"

The old woman waited for Sephiroth's reply. It was a general question she'd given, one that focused strictly on his needs and attempted to break the ice between them. Sure, there were her research questions to consider and she desperately wanted to know if he shared the same dreams as the Second-Class members she interviewed. But the answers had to wait. In the world of psychology, patience was a virtue. At this stage of their meeting it was far too early to get into the gist of things. It didn't help that she was also dealing with an introvert man who kept things to himself either. Sephiroth valued his private life and thoughts. In order to deliver an effective session with him, she needed to acquire his trust and accommodate his habits, preferences, and pet peeves.

"_I have no personal goals_," Sephiroth answered at last, a bit puzzled by the question, "_I am merely fulfilling my obligations to the company_."

"I understand this is a means to an end for you, General. But… what are some personal goals _you_, not the company, would like to gain from these meetings? For example, some men want to be more socially interactive with others. A few desire to overcome personal phobias. Is there something you want to gain?"

Briefly, Sephiroth grew quiet. And then… "_How are my personal thoughts relevant for these mandatory psyche evaluations? It was made clear to me that the meetings were intended to analyze my 'sanity', as some have colorfully put it._"

Dr. McClain raised a brow. Sephiroth's responses so far were interesting. He answered a question with a question and effectively avoided disclosing his private thoughts. The man had built a fortress around himself. He kept everyone, save two people, out. It was no wonder Dr. Vivian and the previous doctors before had given up on him. This prompted Dr. McClain to attempt a different strategy.

"Tell me, General," the old woman began, "Do you enjoy reading?"

Onscreen, Sephiroth frowned. "_Again, how is this relevant?_"

"I love reading myself," she resumed, ignoring Sephiroth's irritated tone. "When I dive into a story I just lose myself to the main character and his world. The best works out there are the ones that require the readers to think and interpret. Granted, the author will lay down the foundations and set out clearly-defined elements and themes, but the readers are invited to contribute their thoughts as well. Oftentimes, readers will discover concepts an author may have overlooked or not considered at the time. Thus, the literature becomes a path of exploration for both writer and audience alike. It is through a rigid analysis of the written work by _both_ parties that we can ultimately decipher the overall meaning of a story and main character."

"_Is there a point to all of this?_" Sephiroth cut her off.

That same confused expression was reflected on Dr. Vivian's own face. To her credit, the young woman had kept up and repeated every word she said. However, her face now displayed concern and question.

"You are the author of your own life's story, General," Dr. McClain finally explained. "As such, you've set down the themes and elements of your tall tale. I, on the other hand, am your audience. I am the outsider analyzing each word you've written and said. From my perspective, I will likely discover elements you either overlooked or not considered. In this symbiotic relationship we are in a journey of discovery together." She paused. "Tell me, General, as the author of your book, would you consider your story to be a black-and-white tale only five pages long? Do you see your _entire_ life in 'yes' and 'no' derivatives? Sane or not sane?"

Dr. McClain observed Sephiroth's body language on the monitor. He crossed his arms at the chest and shifted his weight. It was then that she noticed one foot had now turned and pointed toward the elevator door. After making a mental note of these subtle gestures, Dr. McClain waited for an answer. None came, however.

"Just so you know, General," the old woman informed later, "an insane man does not walk into my office and tell me he's insane. It's through his story that I learn how his mind operates and whether he poses a threat to himself or to others. I analyze his constant _themes_, if you will. I am not here to waste anyone's time, lest of all yours, so you can be assured that my inquiries are strictly for your sake and the company's mandates."

Her response seemed to put the General at ease. Both arms fell to his side again.

"So, General, have you thought of a personal goal for your sessions? Or is that chapter still being written as we speak? It is, after all, our intention that you gain as much value and insight from these mandatory meetings as we do in evaluating them."

Sephiroth's eyes drifted to an empty space on the wall; his brows pulled together. Dr. McClain knew he was deep in thought; processing and calculating many potential answers in his head. Dr. McClain smiled. The fact he did not come up with an immediate reply or question of his own was a good sign. He was taking his time, really thinking it over. To her, it was an indication he took the question, and even her, seriously.

"Perhaps you would like to return to my original inquiry once you've thought it over, General," Dr. McClain suggested, "That is actually one of the more difficult questions to ask of anyone. It may seem simple to some, but it requires a lot of self-assessment and the ability to acknowledge one's personal challenges. We'll postpone that question for a future session when you're ready."

"_Agreed, doctor,_" he replied at last.

An alarm rang, an indication the elevator had been halted for over five minutes. Ten more minutes remained of the session now. After Dr. Vivian quickly shut off the alarm she intentionally coughed to indicate she was ready to proceed again.

Dr. McClain continued. "I will now address a list of Q-and-A inquiries, General. Again, this all serves a purpose for your psyche evaluation. Please answer them to the best of your knowledge. I am not God so I will not pass judgment, no matter how you answer." Dr. McClain paused and pulled up Sephiroth's profile in her PHS. "According to my records, you were _raised_ here in Shinra's headquarters. Where were you _born_, General?"

"_Shinra's headquarters._"

Dr. McClain blinked. "You mean… you were born here in MidgarCity? Or in Shinra's actual headquarters?"

There was a pause. "_According to my father, in Shinra's headquarters._"

"Was your mother and father employees of Shinra, then?"

"_My father, yes. My mother, unknown._"

"You don't know who your mother is?"

"_No._"

"And your father has never disclosed her information to you?"

"_He briefly explained she died in labor but nothing more._"

"So your mother is deceased…" Dr. McClain inputted that information in her notepad. "Can I assume your father raised you then?"

"_If you consider being regularly tested for mutations and viral agents as paternal duties… then yes, he raised me._"

"Is your father still alive?"

"_Yes._"

"And how would you describe your relationship with your father?"

"_Estranged, at best._"

"By the tone of your voice, I take it you two are not close…"

"_I will tell you this much about our 'relationship': it is always a pleasant surprise if I can go an entire day without seeing that atrocious, little man._"

Dr. McClain typed a few more notes into her notebook for future analysis. It was clear the General despised his father and wanted nothing to do with him. There must have been bad history between them. Interesting enough, though, it appeared Sephiroth was still in constant communication with the estranged man. That meant he still worked in the facility. A part of Dr. McClain was tempted to ask Sephiroth for his name, at least to meet the man and get his side of the story. However, it was a sensitive matter and time was short. This was a topic best suited for a future investigation.

"Aside from your father," the old woman continued, "were there any other mentors or guardians who looked after you, General?"

At this, Sephiroth smiled. "_Dr. Gast comes to mind._"

"Who is he?"

"_A brilliant scientist. He is dead now, but I often visited his laboratory as a child. He told me many extraordinary stories about the universe; of amazing alien races that travelled the cosmos in search of a new home._"

"He sounds like a wonderful man, General," Dr. McClain commented softly. "Did you… find yourself identifying with his stories? With those amazing alien races, I mean? Were you, too, searching for a new home?"

Mouth partly opened now, Sephiroth stared up at the camera again. His green eyes faintly glowed. He did not answer her question but Dr. McClain immediately knew she struck a powerful cord with him. For a brief second, she saw only a vulnerable and lost man, one who wanted to belong somewhere. It was strange seeing Sephiroth like this. He looked… very human in that moment. When the elevator's alarm sounded off again, though, the General returned to his regular, self-assured and indifferent self. There was only five more minutes left in their session.

Once again, Dr. Vivian shut off the alarm and coughed. Dr. McClain wondered if her lack of participation was a good thing. So far the young woman relied heavily on her suggestions and did not offer her own input or questions. It was something Dr. McClain needed to address to her after the session.

"Curious, do you have any relatives?" resumed Dr. McClain.

"_As far as I am concerned, no._"

"Significant other?"

"_What do you mean by 'significant other'?_"

"You've never heard of that term?"

"_No. Please explain._"

"A lover; someone you emotionally connect with."

"_Ah, that._" Sephiroth shook his head. "_No. The closes I've come to forming an emotional bond with anyone are Genesis and Angeal._"

"But those are brotherly bonds. A significant other is someone you are emotionally and sexually attracted to."

"_I suppose Genesis could be considered a 'significant other' then. He and I have engaged in sex on various occasions and we are emotionally bonded. I feel the same for Angeal but… he refused me and Genesis. He is quite the conservative man._"

Dr. McClain nodded. "So you do have a relationship, after all. With Genesis, yes? You love him and he loves you?"

"_We have a relationship, but not as the one you'd define it as. Genesis is a passionate man who deeply values his freedom above all else. He will not settle down with anyone, least of all me._"

"Does that upset you?"

"_On the contrary, I do not care. It does not matter how many partners he has on the side. It was our curiosities and personal needs that sparked our intimate partnership. We fulfill each other's sexual requirements when the occasion calls for it. But as to whether I desire him? Love him? He is handsome and strong, yes, but we do not have that…_"

"Chemistry?" Dr. McClain suggested.

"_Very good, doctor. Yes, that was the exact word I was searching for._"

"Have you ever explored other alternatives? Dated other people?"

"_No._"

"Why not?"

"_Given my duties and limited time, I do not have the luxury of exploring other relationships. That and none of the people here appeal to me._"

"Have you considered venturing off to the city to open up your options?"

"_Again, my time is limited. I am also forbidden from leaving the premises unless on assignment. With the ongoing number of protesters and terrorist organizations growing against Shinra, the company does not want to risk me falling into the hands of these groups. Not that they pose a threat to me._"

"And sexual partners? Aside from Genesis, how often do you engage in sex?"

"_Not often. Only Genesis can keep up with me and I've never lusted for anyone before. There is only the desire to fulfill my body's needs but even that can easily be remedied by a hard workout._"

"And may I ask what sexual orientation do you identify with best? Do you prefer men to women? Or vice versa?"

"_Both. Neither. It is admittedly difficult for me to declare my orientation, given that I've explored and been sexually fulfilled by both man and woman. Curious, does this make me bisexual then? Or simply indecisive? Interesting, this._"

Dr. McClain chuckled. "The definitions of homosexuality and heterosexuality fluctuate according to ones perspectives. For some, a curious thought is enough to cement ones sexual orientation while, for others, it is the physical act of intercourse itself that determines it."

Sephiroth remained silent.

Based on his profile so far, Dr. McClain surmised that the General was indeed at odds with himself and, therefore, could not successfully identify his orientation. No doubt, Genesis was a compatible partner. He served as Sephiroth's only escape from the rigorous life of SOLDIER, but more importantly, did not impose any questions or threats on his livelihood or sexuality. The Commander's open relationship had allowed Sephiroth to simply _exist_ as he was.

"Would you like to find a potential mate, General?" inquired the old woman, "Do you desire to have someone to share your life with?"

He shook his head. "_No._"

His immediate answer at first baffled Dr. McClain. Sephiroth had answered her so easily that she highly suspected he'd rehearsed the question before. Onscreen, his arms rose and crossed themselves at the chest again. He was on guard.

"Why not, General?"

"_It simply does not appeal to me, at least not in this stage of my life. I am already dealing with the constant pressure for marriage from the company._"

Dr. McClain frowned. "They wish you to marry someone?"

"_Yes._"

"Why?"

"_For the sake of rectifying Shinra's 'good' public image_," Sephiroth clarified and scoffed."_The public perceives me as an iconic figure of the company. I am obligated to represent the company in a 'wholesome' light._"

"How does this make you feel?"

Sephiroth made a face. "_Annoyed._"

"Annoyed because you oppose the idea of marriage? Or that you are being forced into it for the sake of public image?"

"_Both._"

Dr. McClain silently nodded to herself. At last, she understood why Sephiroth was a troubled man. The General had been raised to uphold high standards and fulfill the qualities of the ideal man, only to be met with contradictory policies enforced on him. On the one hand, the company wanted him to engage in an exclusive heterosexual relationship and maintain a good image to the public. Yet, Shinra had sheltered him his entire life and forbid him from exploring the world. Additionally, _his entire life_ revolved around men; from his father to his current lover. No surprise, then, that Sephiroth evidently grew accustomed and more comfortable around males. His exposure to women, in contrast, had been denied to him from the get-go. The lack of a motherly figure deprived him of early access to the feminine perspective, a crucial element in a growing child's life. In fact, throughout their entire conversation Dr. McClain realized the General had yet to describe a current relationship, friend or lover alike, with a woman. It was hard to believe the company now expected him to be married to one.

The elevator's five minute alarm rang again. Their session was officially over. A quick glance over her notes and Dr. McClain realized they had covered a lot given their very limited time. She managed to gather the basic foundation into Sephiroth's psyche profile. It was something she could refer to as she further investigated the potential influence of his mako energy on his state-of-being.

"Thank you for your time, General," commended the old woman.

Dr. McClain had to give the man kudos for engaging in their session, as awkward as it was. She regretted it had taken place in an elevator instead of an office. It was also a shame his assigned doctor was unable to handle his interview on her own. Still, it all worked out in the end. Sephiroth conducted himself like an honorable man and Dr. Vivian was able to obtain vital information for her own use.

"_Based on my 'story' so far, doctor_," asserted Sephiroth suddenly, "_Would you classify me as sane? Or insane?_"

There was a bit of light-hearted humor in his tone. Dr. McClain chuckled.

"I've only begun with your epilogue, General. It is only when I see how the rest of your chapters end that I can come to a conclusion."

"_I will have to give you an ending to remember, then._"

The smile on Dr. McClain's face gradually faded as she briefly read her notes again. No doubt Sephiroth would give her an ending to remember. While he had been a gentleman throughout the session and answered her questions honestly, Dr. McClain suspected there were many hidden layers that lay dormant within his persona. It was his quiet demeanor and complex history that troubled her most; a troubled relationship with an estranged father, a sexual-based partnership with an indifferent lover, and a livelihood limited to company policies and demands. These were all red flags.

Onscreen, there was a hint of a smile on Sephiroth's face. "_I confess: I enjoyed this session more than I originally thought I would._" The General gazed up at the camera again. "_We will meet again, yes?_"

"Of course!" Dr. Vivian quickly replied before the old woman could answer. The young woman donned a dashing smile.

Dr. McClain paused. That awkward feeling of being watched by Sephiroth returned. His eyes stayed locked onto the elevator's camera this time. When Dr. McClain noticed the slight gleam in Sephiroth's luminescent eyes she was now positive he knew there had been a third person involved in this meeting all along. Recalling the time he leaned toward Dr. Vivian's ear earlier, she realized he possessed extraordinary hearing senses due to his unique genetic traits. No doubt the General picked up her voice from Dr. Vivian's transmitter. Sitting further against her chair, Dr. McClain made no mention of this to her colleague. Instead, she concluded the session.

"Your next scheduled appointment is in a day from now, General," Dr. McClain informed and waited for Dr. Vivian to reiterate, "It may benefit you greatly if you think over my initial question; about what you want out of these sessions."

"_Of course._"

To Dr. Vivian, the old woman said, "That ends the session. Leave him be now."

Dr. Vivian nodded. The young woman thanked the General again for his cooperation. Then she politely excused herself and exited the elevator through its doors. Dr. Vivian now made her way back to her personal office.

Meanwhile, back in the monitor room Dr. McClain removed the disc of Sephiroth's session from the recorder. Absently tapping the disc with the palm of her hand, she curiously checked back on the General. He continued on his descent in the elevator but his predatory eyes remained locked on the camera. The old woman chewed on her lip. In many ways, she was glad the General did not know her identity.

Dr. McClain focused on packing up her belongings when Dr. Vivian spoke again.

"_Wow, I can't believe it. You actually got the General to speak._" She laughed. "_I guess the rumors of him being into men were accurate._"

Dr. McClain frowned and shut off her notepad. "Remember our code of ethics, Dr. Vivian. You are not allowed to speak of the General's sensitive information to _anyone_, not even in gossip with our colleagues. I've already ejected the disk containing your session and will hand it over to you. As for myself, I am sworn to secrecy and will file the confidential agreement papers today for my participation. All I ask is that you respect the General's privacy."

"_Of course. I'm not stupid._"

Dr. McClain certainly hoped not.

"_How did you get him to talk, by the way?_" inquired Dr. Vivian. In monitor two, she entered her office.

"Simple: I made sure he knew who was in control of the conversation. The General respects strength and power, whether physically or mentally."

"_But I'm a strong and smart woman. He still refused to talk to me._"

Dr. McClain fought the urge to roll her eyes. Despite her high academics and prestigious record and recommendations, Dr. Vivian was anything _but_ strong and smart. Sephiroth was an Alpha male; a man who conversed only with people of equal or higher standing. In his eyes, Dr. Vivian had continuously proven herself to be weak and inferior. She was no longer worth his time.

"_I… don't suppose you can attend the next session with us again?_" proposed Dr. Vivian out of the blue. "_He responded well to your questions. In fact, I'm a bit jealous._"

"Don't be. You require only confidence to speak to the General. I'm just an old fart who, half the time, doesn't know what she's doing. But I always make damn sure I _sound_ like I do, Dr. Vivian. That's the real trick to it, really."

"_Regardless, I could use your assistance again. Sephiroth is the ultimate patient any psychologist could wish for. Dr. Weaver placed him under my trust. It's important I don't let him down and that I impress Sephiroth._" There was a pause. "_Please… will you assist me one more time?_"

Slightly lifting up her dark shades, Dr. McClain rubbed her itchy sensitive eyes. She honestly didn't want to get involved anymore. Taking on Sephiroth today had required her to be on constant guard. While the entire session was a success, the experience felt very similar to a stressful game of chess. Shaking her head, Dr. McClain wondered if she was getting too old for these games anymore.

"It's important you do the next session on your own, Dr. Vivian. You have to be comfortable with yourself. Only then can you be comfortable with your patient."

"_I know… I know…_" Dr. Vivian sighed. "_Maybe you can just overlook the session then? Offer me feedback after it? I just… want to make sure I don't screw up like I did today._"

Dr. McClain zipped up her bag. "I'm sorry, but I really need to prepare for my own appointments with the cadets."

"_I understand. I got my own batch to meet. But please… it'd mean a lot to me if you helped me out one more time. It's the least you can do, given that I'd taken a good chunk of the people you previously abandoned._"

The old woman shook her head. She figured she'd play that card sooner or later. With a sigh, Dr. McClain finally gave in. "Fine, then. One more session and that's it."

"_Wonderful!_"

"But I have one condition."

"_And that is…?_"

Dr. McClain grabbed her cane and stood from her chair. She surveyed the elevator's interior shot again. Sephiroth had not moved from his spot. It was only when the elevator at last reached his destination that he stepped out and disappeared from her sight. Dr. McClain eyes itched again. She retrieved a bottle of purple pills from her coat's pocket. Under the pale light of the monitor room, the pills glowed. She popped two into her mouth.

"For one of your questions, Dr. Vivian," Dr. McClain finally said, "please ask the General if he has had any… unusual dreams."

"_Unusual dreams?_"

"Yes; dreams out of the ordinary, specifically apocalyptic ones."

There was a pause. "_… All right. But do you mind telling me why?_"

Dr. McClain chose not to go into the details and put her bottle away. Abandoning her headset on a metal counter, she finally exited the monitor room. It was lunchtime now and she was ready to put the entire session behind her. Hopefully, the simple intake of food would remove the uncomfortable thoughts and sensations that still lingered in her head. As Dr. McClain made her way to the cafeteria, however, she found herself recalling Sephiroth's predatory green eyes.

"_I will give you an ending to remember, then…_" she remembered him say.


	7. Cruel King

**Author's Note:** Hellz yeah! I managed to update within a week again. :D I have to say, I am really floored by the comments so far. To be honest, I've intentionally kept my input with regards to the story/characters to myself. I kinda want my readers to come into these updates completely blind. Thus, when I read reviews about story elements and characters it makes me very humbled and honored. That tells me the narrative was solid enough for you guys to gather up the pieces I've left behind. :) Things are still progressing but, already, you're seeing how each of the characters intertwines with the other. I'm very excited that FF fans here find my interpretations of cannon characters to be spot on, by the way. That was a major goal I put for myself. It really is a joy writing these characters and fleshing them out, revealing their good and bad qualities. I swear, this story practically writes itself because of the characters. O_O Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the new chapter, kiddies! ^_^

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Cruel King**

_Endless dreams, dark spreads wide_

_Cruel King lives way up high_

_Sounds of his horn blow tonight_

_Wild wind flows, stay inside_

_Sadness abound, Cruel King cries_

_To the lost boy born, snatched from his sky_

_Eternal slumber, he drifts and flies_

_Til blood spills thick and dread arrives_

_Drowned by red, say goodbye_

_As Cruel King comes, death is nigh_

Since his return back to camp, Private Strife had the melody of a nursery rhyme stuck in his head. He fondly remembered the times his mother sang it to him every bedtime. It was such a depressing and horrible song but it still excited him as a kid and taught him to stay indoors, especially when the winds were high at night. That was supposedly the time the Cruel King, an immortal and insane man, wandered from the spirit world in search for the 'lost boy' taken from him. Wanting to be reunited with his son, the Cruel King slaughtered anyone in his path; children and adult alike. Only those asleep and near water could avoid his wrath. Cloud amusingly recalled all the times his mother left a glass of water by his bed stand.

Often, he wondered why his mother exposed him to such a violent melody. Even more, she seemed sad whenever she sang it. At some point, she told him such a man existed and to be ready for him when he became of age. Of course, that could've just been his mother's metaphorical way of telling him to look out for homicidal maniacs.

At the mess hall now, Cloud shrugged away these childhood memories and took in his current environment. The cafeteria was packed and buzzing with life. The constant sounds of utensils against dishware and ongoing voice chatter loomed heavy in the air. Lunchtime halfway done, the majority of the squads were nearly finished with their meals. On a high platform, high-ranked officials dined and overlooked the scenery and troops below.

Cloud took a deep swallow. Heading straight for the food line-up, he kept to himself and made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Word had spread fast about his major screw-up in today's morning scrimmages. From where he stood, he already heard a few rumblings and snickers here and there. Stiff-faced, Cloud tried his best to block them out by mentally playing the nursery rhyme in his head again and again. Of course, a large part of him immediately wanted to go with his original plan and take his meal to the computer lab. It would've been quieter there and he wouldn't have to feel like complete shit right now.

Attempting to keep calm, Cloud gathered a tray to collect his food. The cafeteria woman behind the counter looked at him funny with one brow slightly raised. He'd been nervously fidgeting with his necklace nonstop while he waited for her to dump all the goop on his tray. After she was done he turned away.

Tray in hand now, Cloud surveyed the entire cafeteria and found most of his squad stationed at the far back tables. Maniac Macs was nowhere to be seen though. Cloud could only assume he had either eaten or was seated with Crazy Ghoul at the top platform. Thankfully, the rest of the squad didn't notice his arrival. While reuniting with his crew was inevitable in the evening hours, Cloud wasn't quite ready to confront them now. No doubt, after today's disaster they all wanted to hang him up by his boot strings.

On check-out, the cashier scanned his identification card and Cloud took his tray. Promptly, he retreated to a bench against the side of a wall. A large holographic screen displayed the world news nearby. Thankfully, there was a thick wall column that offered some coverage. Slightly blushed at the cheeks, Cloud hated the fact he had to hide from everyone like this. His mother warned him once to never run away from his problems. Mentally rolling his eyes, Cloud wished life was really that simple. He popped opened an energy supplement can and took a few drinks from it.

"A mandatory check-up is coming up, I hear," he overheard a cadet say from the bench across.

"The fuck?" replied another.

"Yeah, those crazy doctors want to know if we're _mentally sane_ before any of us can receive our mako treatment."

"Daaamn. Well, good luck to you, bro. You already one crazy motherfucker."

"Fuck you."

"Heh, that's what your momma said to me last night too, bro. So, how soon are we gonna get checked out?"

"Starting this week, I think. They'll be screening each of us throughout the day. Can you believe they got even the General seeing a quack, man? _The General?_"

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. But I guess it's all good. I heard one of the doctors is a real hottie."

"Fuck yeah."

"But you know… it's got me thinking."

"Thinking? That would be a first."

"No, seriously. With these mandatory checks happening… it makes you think about how safe this mako shit really is. I heard some wild stories."

"Wild stories, bro?"

"Yeah. I heard some guys get into some weird trippy shit after their first mako injection. Like they begin to hear voices and see things and shit. They become suicidal."

"That's fubar…"

"They claim they can see visions of the past and even the future. And they be talking about shit like the _Promised Land_ and _reunions_ and some broad bitch named _Jen _or _Jona_. Fuck if I remember. But yeah, it's crazy talk."

"Where'd you hear this from?"

"From a buddy. He had a friend who came here a year ago and tried for SOLDIER. The man got halfway into his freshman year and received the first mako treatment. But then he started talking about how the world was going to end by a ball of fire. He left the program afterward."

"Where is he now?"

"The crazy house."

"No way!"

"Yeah, he mentally checked out and tried to kill himself. He said he was trying to rejoin his mother in some…_lifestream_? Man, it was crazy talk. According to the docs, it was stress-related. He couldn't handle the program anymore."

"You think it was the mako that made him flip out?"

"I dunno… Maybe. Maybe not."

"This program really does get to me sometimes so it could've been the stress."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

Cloud frowned after overhearing the two men's conversation. The question on whether or not mako energy was safe did occur to him on several occasions. In fact, his own village voiced concern when Shinra first proposed a Mako Reactor on their sacred mountains. They feared a mako energy leakage and possible radiation. Had it not been for their piss-poor economy and need for financial assistance during the harsh winter times they would've refused Shinra. Not that they could really reject a giant corporation.

Worried herself, his mother had forbid him from going to the reactor. Except for that time Tifa had wandered off, Cloud agreed to stay away. The reactor downright frightened him. As a child, he used to stare out at the mountains from his bedroom's window before bed time. It felt as if something was beckoning him there, to that cold and dark place. When Tifa had gone off and he followed after her, Cloud could've sworn he heard a gentle voice call out him. She told him her name: _Jenova_.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Cloud."

A bit startled, Cloud looked up at the sound of the voice. The color on his face immediately drained. He felt the back of his neck grow moist and his heart beat double its rate. There stood Claudius. Hands on his sides, the taller man stared down at him with eyes locked on his. Flanking Claudius was two of his squad members. They talked amongst themselves but kept their attentions to the seated cadet.

"You okay?" inquired Claudius and tilted his head.

Unable to respond, Cloud swallowed instead. His throat had gone suddenly dry. Meanwhile, Cloud could hear the rise of whispers and laughter from the cafeteria again. A few cadets passed by and pointed at his direction. Cloud lowered his head. It was as if the world had gotten ridiculously smaller. Whether intentionally or not Claudius had brought him unwanted attention. Nervous by this hostile environment, Cloud's stomach turned into a bundle of irritated knots. Everything he'd eaten thus far now threatened to edge up his throat.

"Can we talk?" Claudius asked. There was a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Sure…" Cloud finally murmured back. Following standard protocol, he eventually added. "Sir…"

"Good." Claudius took a step back. "Then follow me."

Cloud frowned. Before he could question him, Claudius and his two associates already walked away. Cloud briefly chewed on his lower up. The last thing he wanted was to have a chit-chat with the same asshole that pushed him off the wall earlier today. Still, perhaps a one-on-one conversation was exactly what he needed to clear the air between them, or at the very least settle things. Exhaling sharply, Cloud stood. He noticed the three men enter the restroom at the far back of the cafeteria and followed after. At some point, Cloud thought he heard someone call out his name, but he kept moving and didn't look back.

* * *

"I thought we could talk," Claudius said the moment Cloud entered the restroom. The redheaded man stood near the counter of faucets with his back facing him. "It's not often we get to see each other anyway."

Claudius turned on a faucet and splashed some water on his face. Meanwhile, Cloud took a few more steps forward. His boots softly clacked against the tile floor. The lighting in the restroom was annoyingly bright. It was quiet here too. Cloud realized, then, it was just the three of them. He couldn't understand it but he felt uneasy. Claudius remained well composed and kept washing his face but the two other men circled around him like vultures. With eyes fixed on him, they positioned themselves near the urinals. Cloud's whole body stiffened.

"What's there to talk about, sir?" the young blonde cadet asked quietly.

Claudius looked up at the mirror in front of him and saw Cloud's reflection there. "Well… you know. Today's scrimmage comes to mind. I figure you're still upset by it."

"The race is done, sir, so there's no need to discuss it anymore."

"That so?" Claudius softly scoffed to himself. He shut off the faucet and snatched a paper towel nearby. After drying his face, he turned around to confront Cloud. "Then why do I hear a bit of anger in your voice?"

Cloud drew silent.

"Since the obstacle course no one has seen you around all day, not even in class." Claudius tossed the paper towel into a dispenser. "Are you… laying back?"

"No, sir…" Cloud absently stared at his own boots. "I'm just taking care of other business."

"I suppose I'll ask the obvious question then: are you pissed off at me?"

Lips pursed, Cloud mentally played the nursery rhyme in his head. Occupying his mind with other things was something his mother advised him to do whenever he had the urge to knock the shit out of someone. Having gotten into plenty of fights as a child, even to the point where he put a boy into a coma for three days, she warned him to control his emotions, lest they got the best of him. Admittedly, whenever the rage set in Cloud had difficulty controlling himself. It was as if he was possessed by some primal beast. The entire town had grown terrified because of it and distanced themselves from him.

"Be honest, now." Claudius crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Cloud stared at him; he played the poem again.

"You can at least tell me the truth, Cloud."

Silence.

Claudius chuckled and shook his head. "_Really_, Cloud? You gonna give me the silent treatment? For Gaia's sake, you're going to be seventeen soon and you're _still_ acting like a spoiled brat."

That comment immediately spurred a reaction from the young cadet. Cloud glared at the other man. "Yes… Yes, I _am_ upset, sir."

"Finally! Progress."

Claudius laughed and pushed off from the counter. He clapped his hands triumphantly and approached Cloud with a wholehearted smile. A bit weary of this enthusiastic reaction, the blonde cadet took a step back. Confused.

"At least you got that off your chest, right?" Claudius playfully asserted.

Gazing at him sideways, Cloud went quiet for a few moments. He tried to properly read Claudius. Gaia, it was so hard to understand this man sometimes, but it appeared, at least in this particular moment, Claudius was genuinely happy and relieved. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but paused when he noticed one of Claudius' men circle around. The grunt stood and blocked the restroom entrance while the other member positioned behind Cloud.

"It's not that I don't understand your frustration, Cloud," Claudius resumed and placed his hands inside his pockets. "But you would've failed the scrimmage regardless of my actions. Simply put, you didn't have the strength to climb that wall. Hell, you can't even control your body's involuntarily actions."

Taking a deep breath, Cloud shook his head. "You enjoy listening to the sound of your own voice, don't you, sir?"

Claudius cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"There's no reason for me to stay here if all you're going to do is tell me I'm weak and incompetent," Cloud clarified and made his way to the door. "I already know what my problems are, what I lack. I don't need you to point them out to me. _Sir._"

Claudius laughed. Before Cloud could pass him he placed a hand on his chest to halt his progress. "Stubborn as always, I see."

"Maybe. You wouldn't be the first to say that to me."

"You got spunk, Cloud," Claudius admitted, "In fact, that's the only reason why you've made it this far. However, SOLDIER requires strong men, not boys who suffer from abdominal issues. As someone of higher rank, I have to point that out."

"That and to put me in my place. Right, sir?"

"Fuck, why do you always take things so damn personally, Cloud? Can't you understand that I _wanted_ you to succeed? That I wanted you to stay?" Claudius dropped his hand. His eyes softened. "I'm talking to you now because I realize that by tomorrow you'll be on that train and we probably won't ever see each other again."

Cloud swayed his head to the side, puzzled by that remark.

"The drill instructors already sent their evaluations to topside," explained Claudius shortly. "By tomorrow every man who got poor scores today will receive a letter of rejection in their mailbox and be sent home. It was General Sephiroth who made the sudden decision."

Cloud clenched both hands into fists and shook his head. "No. That's… that's not true. You're lying."

"Whether you _want_ to believe it or not, it's still true," Claudius argued back, "You tell me, Cloud, do you think the General was impressed by your performance? Do you think he finds you SOLDIER material? Answer me honestly."

Flushed at the face, Cloud felt his heart pound against his chest. He had no idea they were sending people home. The obstacle course was intended to be a simple scrimmage, not an actual do-or-die test. Right…? Cloud exhaled slowly. This was both unexpected _and_ unpleasant news.

Claudius waited for him to say something. Cloud didn't. After all, the man was right. Whether he got pushed off the wall or not he still would've failed the pre-test. As hard as he tried, Cloud admitted he didn't have the strength required to complete the obstacle course. Worse, his entire team suffered because of his failure. He was the weaker link and, therefore, it made sense to send people like him home.

Distraught by this realization, Cloud wanted to be left alone. He made his way to the door again. The man that stood behind him wrapped an arm around his waist, however. Before Cloud could react, the second arm enfolded around his neck and he was pulled backward. Alarmed and locked into place, Cloud grunted and glanced up. He saw the Private sneer back at him.

"Gates, let him go," Claudius ordered with a disapproving sigh.

"Why? He's so pretty," the man mocked back, "He has pretty eyes, pretty hair, pretty lips, and probably a pretty cock too."

The cadet who guarded the door made a face. "You need to work on your pick-up lines, man. No wonder none of the women will touch you."

"Who needs a woman when you got a guy who practically passes as one here, Caesar?" To Cloud, Private Gates said, "Right princess?"

Bewildered, Cloud's eyes shot wide open. He tried to talk but only incoherent sounds emerged from his dry throat. Was… was this really happening?

"Gates…" Claudius demanded again.

The Private chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, Claudius. We _both_ know why you really brought him here. Let's get this party started already."

"Damn it, Private…"

Stunned, Cloud didn't immediately react to the rough hand that wandered below. It slid between his legs until it clutched his member hard. He gasped.

"See?" Gates murmured and breathed heavily against Cloud's ear. "He likes this… Don't you, baby?"

Cloud's mind was a cluster-fuck of wild thoughts and questions. He couldn't respond. In fact, he'd never been touched by another person before, let alone _by a man_. Despite the fabric of his fatigues, he still felt each stroke inflicted on him. He wasn't immediately sure how to feel about that. Pissed? Disgusted? Surprised? His face warm, Cloud feared his own naïve body would eventually betray him. Thankfully, the rage set in before it got the chance.

"_Get the fuck off me, asshole!_" he demanded, finally finding his voice again.

"Not before you get _me_ off, princess."

"That's enough!" Claudius intervened and took a step forward. "Release him. _Now_. I'm not fucking around anymore, Private."

Gates snickered. "Aw, man, if you can honestly tell me you don't want to fuck this little princess up the ass I'll let go."

Cloud frowned and turned his attentions to Claudius again, confused.

"Seriously, now, you told me how you felt about this guy," Gates revealed, "In fact, you're here _because_ of him. Remember?"

When the redheaded man turned away, Cloud's entire body went limp. Claudius didn't confirm the claim. But he didn't refute it either …

Cloud was at a loss for words. In the years he'd known Claudius, he figured the man was on a vendetta to get him. The fact the man made it to Midgar and gained the rank of Corporal so fast seemed like an intentional slap on his face. But what Cloud didn't expect, not in a million years, was that Claudius had a motive behind it all. Gaia, did he actually have _feelings_ for him? That… that was absurd. He was a man. He had a selection of girls to choose from. Claudius hated him. Didn't he…?

Cloud lowered his eyes. Before he could speak again, his attentions were brought back to Private Gates who now held him tighter.

"You're right, Claudius," continued the Private and undid Cloud's button and zipper. His hand touched the bare skin of Cloud's sleepy cock. "He's severely fuckable. Ain't he, Caesar?"

Guarding the door, Caesar gave Cloud an approving look-over.

"Go on, Claudius," urged Gates. "Kiss him. Here's your chance. Let's get you two lovebirds finally together. I'll be next."

"Don't forget me, asshole!" piped Caesar.

Claudius took a step back. He shook his head at the two men. Quietly, he said, "No… Not like this. I didn't want it to be like this…"

"Not even when he's likely to go home tomorrow?" Gates argued back. "Not even when you won't see him again?"

Claudius stared at Private Gates with a hard look on his face. When his gaze shifted to Cloud, though, his face relaxed.

Gates rolled his eyes. "At least give him a kiss goodbye, man."

Instinctively, Cloud fidgeted and tried to push Gates off of him. The hand that agitated his groin again and again was now having an effect. The limp muscle twitched and stirred from its dormant state. Heart pounding against his chest, Cloud was unsure of himself anymore. Chaotic thoughts and emotions he'd never experienced before suddenly gathered and clashed together: disgust, fear, curiosity. It was difficult for him to take it all in. Fighting the urge to heave, Cloud wanted to escape from this madness. The arms that locked around his neck and waist, though, made it impossible for him to move.

"Well?" Gates contested again. With the arm that wrapped around his neck, he forced Cloud to look at Claudius. "Don't you want this pretty boy anymore?"

Claudius inhaled sharply, as if struck by a bullet. He took a slow step toward Cloud, paused, and then made another.

Cloud shook his head. Softly, he said, "Claudius… Please. _Don't._"

The redheaded man briefly stopped and blinked.

"How long have you waited for this moment?" Gates sounded annoyed now. He tugged Cloud's sensitive muscle rougher and the pitch of his voice rose higher. "_How long have you waited for this chance?_"

Claudius shut his eyes tightly.

"Are you willing to let him go?" Gates spat out loud. "Without ever knowing what it'll feel like to have him?"

Eyes opened again, Claudius looked up at Cloud. His jaw muscles tightened and he remained motionless for awhile, lost in his own private thoughts. Then, without a word, Claudius marched toward the young blonde until he stood directly in front of him. Before the young cadet could voice protest again, Claudius gripped Cloud's face with both hands. Their lips pressed together.

For Cloud, his entire world turned upside-down in that instant. The man he'd grown up with, the same one who mocked and ridiculed him throughout his entire childhood, was here… kissing him; actually _kissing_ him. _He_ was kissing another man. Somehow, Cloud had always expected his first kiss to be with an attractive woman he absolutely adored, perhaps a random person from Midgar City or an employee at Shinra. For a long time he even thought it would've been Tifa, the girl he crushed on throughout his childhood. But _this_… he didn't expect _this_ at all.

"It's okay to be pissed," Claudius murmured as their lips slipped back and forth, wetly smacking against the other. He grabbed a chunk of Cloud's hair and pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely. "Take your frustrations out on me, Cloud. I don't care; I can take it. Just let go of all the shit. Just let go…"

Despite Claudius' words of encouragement, Cloud was too confused and too nauseous to comply. He couldn't entirely hate Claudius for this violation, not when his motives were so transparent now. Claudius loved him; that much he knew without a doubt. But this… this was not right. Granted, Cloud still didn't know what to make of Claudius, or whether he could share the same affections toward him. Did he love Claudius? Did he even love men? Did any of this shit make sense? Cloud wished he'd been given the time to explore these things about himself; to understand his own sexual nature and desires. But his right to choose had been stripped away. His first kiss was with a man that forced himself on him. And _that_… that was an unforgiveable act.

With a grunt, Cloud tried to pull away. It prompted the cadet from behind to grasp his cock harder. Cloud growled. Growing more agitated, he had no choice but to bite Claudius' lower lip to break off their kiss.

"_Shit_," the other man spat and temporarily pulled away. Touching his bleeding lower lip, Claudius looked up at him, flabbergasted. "_You bit me?_ You fucking _bit_ me?"

Cloud didn't bother with a retort. Instead, he used his left foot and slammed it hard on Gates' toes. The man yelled and, for a brief moment, Cloud was set free. The young cadet made a run for the door but was confronted by the third man who blocked the exit. The precious few seconds wasted on this man provided enough time for Gates and Caesar to get a hold of him again. Gates smacked the back of Cloud's head with a fist. Stunned, Cloud slumped forward. Almost immediately, the two men dragged him to a nearby restroom stall and rammed his face against a wall. Claudius stood back, meanwhile, horrified and speechless.

"It's okay, princess…" Gates mocked from behind Cloud. He had pressed his entire body up against Cloud's back to keep him in place. The sound of a belt being unfastened and a zipper pulled down was heard loudly amidst the quietness of the restroom. "It's all right. Everything's gonna be all right…"

"Fuck you…" Cloud muttered back through gritted teeth, his swollen cheek pushed hard against the wall.

"Oh, I definitely plan to, princess, I plan to. Now, be a good little boy and let me hear you scream my name loudly when I come. Okay, princess? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Cloud felt his pants aggressively tugged downward. Gates' face soon appeared right next to his. The Private slowly licked his cheek with a fat, slimy tongue.

"Mmm, tasty…"

Held against the wall, Cloud bit his lip and refused to vocalize a reaction to the Private. He knew the sadistic man would only take great satisfaction in his protests. Grim-faced, Cloud diverted his attention back to Claudius' direction. The young cadet stared in silence, determined to look the man in the eye. Even if Claudius wasn't responsible for the conduct of his men, the fact he simply stood there made him a guilty party nonetheless.

"I've always wanted you…" Claudius murmured to Cloud. His voice was weak and the skin tone turned to a shade paler than before. "I'm sorry… Trust me when I say this wasn't exactly what I had in mind… I didn't want it to happen like this…"

"It's not love if you have to _force_ someone to fuck you," Cloud declared and shut his eyes when the head of Gates' cock pressed between his buttocks. "It's… a perversion if I ever saw it."

Clenching his hands on the wall, Cloud prepared himself for the inevitable. Right as Gates was ready to thrust into him, however, the roar of thunderous applause was heard outside. The tremendous sound of cheering and clapping practically shook the walls of the restroom. Cloud's eyes snapped opened. As the three men paused, a bit confused by the loud commotion outside, he took the opportunity to slip downward and push Gates off of him. Lifting up his pants, Cloud made for the door again but Caesar stood and blocked his way again.

Red-faced, Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to contain his anger and frustrations anymore. It was the most horrible sound to shatter the silence of the room.

_Endless dreams, dark spreads wide_

_Cruel King lives way up high_

_Sounds of his horn blow tonight_

_Wild wind flows, stay inside_

_Sadness abound, Cruel King cries_

_To the lost boy born, snatched from his sky_

_Eternal slumber, he drifts and flies_

_Til blood spills thick and dread arrives_

_Drowned by red, say goodbye_

_As Cruel King comes, death is nigh_

There was a strange sensation that originated at the pit of Cloud's stomach, something that felt similar to an electrical spark. The peculiar feeling spread and expanded to the rest of his body, reaching to the very tips of his fingers and toes. It was if his entire body had gone temporarily numb, only to be simultaneously juiced up and ready to explode. Briefly, Cloud stumbled back; dizzy and overwhelmed by this feeling. His first reaction was to vomit. However, when Caesar attempted to rush him his body reacted with a life of its own.

Cloud quickly stepped away from the assault. As Caesar stammered past him he wrapped his hand around the other man's wrist. An efficient twist later and he properly snapped the bone into an awkward, one-eighty position. In the silence of the restroom, the bone popped out loudly. The injured man hollered and collapsed on the ground like a puppet without strings. Writhing in pain, Caesar clutched the injured wrist and cried. Meanwhile, movement from behind had forced Cloud to swing his leg around into a spinning kick. The heel of his boot connected with Private Gates' stomach. Knocking the air out of him, the power of Cloud's thrust was strong enough to send the man flying backward, toward the other side of the restroom. Gates smashed against the restroom's mirrors. Glass shattered everywhere.

Breathing hard, Cloud didn't wait for the man to get back up. Instead, with unblinking eyes he strode toward Gates' fallen body and violently snatched him up by his hair. Even when the other man screamed, Cloud slammed his tight fist again and again across his face until there was only a bloody mess. The white tiled floor sprayed with crimson drops.

"Cloud!" yelled Claudius nearby, "Stop it!"

With emotions flared high, Cloud didn't realize Gates was already unconscious until he heard Claudius' voice. Cloud blinked. Gates was dead silent; hardly breathing. The young cadet's eyes slowly focused on the blood on his hand and the man he pummeled to a bloody pulp. The surge of energy was gone now. Only the sensation of guilt and disgust washed over him. Cloud immediately dropped the Private and turned around to face the last man in the room. Claudius took many steps back away; afraid.

"_Gaia, your eyes…_" Claudius whispered. "It's… it's just like last time…"

Panting loudly, Cloud stared at him for a moment. Then he turned to the direction of the shattered mirrors. He saw his broken reflection there. Mouth partly opened, Cloud noticed the colors of his blue eyes shimmer. They shined similarly to a SOLDIER's eyes. But that was impossible. Only mako energy could produce that effect and he had yet to receive his first treatment. Cloud exhaled slowly and took a step back. He looked away from his distorted reflection. The glow in his eyes gradually faded and they returned back to his normal sky-blue eyes.

"Cloud…" began Claudius quietly.

Heart racing, Cloud quickly exited the restroom without saying a word.

* * *

He made it to the mess hall without further incident. The entire cafeteria, meanwhile, was still in a loud uproar. Every man present stood and cheered at the top of their lungs. Zipping up his pants, Cloud didn't understand it. His small height didn't allow him to see past the crowd or observe the source of the commotion. There was only the constant yelling and excited voices. Obviously, something major had happened while he was trapped inside the restroom. Cloud didn't bother to stick around and ask, however. He briefly observed his blood-soaked hand and recalled what he'd done.

_Just like last time_… That's what Claudius said.

Cloud could only surmise what that 'last time' was. There was a brief memory of the boy he sent into a coma for three days. The details of the incident were fuzzy, unfortunately, but that was the day the entire town had turned their backs on him and his mother. Swallowing hard, Cloud felt the nausea reemerge and creep up his throat. The rush of adrenaline caused by the restroom incident and constant movement of bodies in the mess hall had finally caught up to him. All that remained was the feeling of queasiness. He needed air; he needed _to leave_.

With unsteadied legs, Cloud trekked forward. He pushed and shoved through packs of people to reach the closes exit of the mess hall. There was a bit of an opening up ahead. In fact, many men had formed a large circle at the center of the cafeteria. Frowning, Cloud still didn't understand it. Not trying to bring attention to himself, though, he opted to try a new path until one cadet accidentally pushed him forward. Cloud stumbled and fell into the large open space. When he finally looked up, his eyes grew wide.

Two men stood amidst the large crowd. They were the source of every man's enthusiasm. In Cloud's mind, he immediately registered the tall, muscular man with dark hair slicked back.

"Are you all right?" Commander Angeal Hewley asked above the crowd's sound. He offered his hand for assistance.

Looking up, Cloud watched the light of the mess hall bathe over Angeal's shape. He looked like an angel. Frozen in place now, Cloud blinked and didn't take the hand offered to him. He wanted to move, to say something to the First-Class SOLDIER. For Gaia's sake, Commander Hewley was one of the three legendary heroes of Shinra's army; the heart and soul of SOLDIER as many declared. It was the first time any of the elite crew actually visited their lowly ranks. It should've been a memorable experience for him. Unfortunately, Cloud's overwhelmed body at last had enough of today's misfortunes and surprises. Right when the Commander edged closer to help, Cloud involuntarily vomited over the man's feet.

The Commander dropped his hand and stared at his boots in silence. Meanwhile, the whole crowd simultaneously gasped in horror. Cloud shut his eyes. He wanted to disappear into oblivion. _This day couldn't get any worse._ Nearby, Commander's Hewley's companion, a spiked-hair Second-Class member, guffawed.

"Wow, cadet, is the food _that_ bad here?" he joked.

By the tone of his voice, Cloud knew the man wanted to make light of the situation. Cloud tried to smile back but, instead, lowered his head. Embarrassed beyond belief, he quickly muttered an apology to the high-ranked officers. Then, instinctively, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Cloud didn't realize he'd used the bloody hand until there was an alarmed look on Commander Hewley's face. Right before the high-ranked officer could say something, Cloud stood on his feet. He scampered backwards and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Seated in the sky-tram, Second-Class SOLDIER Kunsel was on his way back to Shinra's headquarters from training camp. From his buddy, Zack Fair, he'd heard he and Commander Hewley actually dined at mess hall during the afternoon lunch break. Incredible. It was a first for the elite this year. Kunsel wished he'd been there to see it. No doubt, all the rookies were drooling all over themselves and acting like complete fantards. In fact, he heard one of the damn cadets actually puked all over Angeal's boots from all the excitement.

Through the tram's large glass windows, the full moon and stars were out in full force tonight. Kunsel sat there, gazing at the tranquil scenery for awhile. All day long he'd assisted the drill instructors with their evaluations of today's practice scrimmages and prepared tomorrow's rejection notices. His duties were immediately interrupted by an incoming message from Director Lazard, sent directly to his email address. A situation at Condor was brewing and now he was advised to fetch General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos. Neither man had answered their PHS. It was the evening hours now so it was likely Genesis was off hosting one of his delectable and controversial masquerade _parties_ at sublevel-six again.

Next to Kunsel in the sky-tram was Tseng of the Turks. Tall, dark, and quiet, the Turk's leader wore a simple black two-piece dress suit. His rich black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail while a tilak symbol was planted on his forehead. Tseng and his crew had arrived back from Condor an hour ago with a very disgruntled Heidegger. Shinra's intelligence agency presented their grim report of the riot to Lazard as soon as they landed on the rooftop's heliport. Now the director was preparing a report for tomorrow's meeting with President Shinra with regards to possible courses of action, including a trip to Condor himself.

The sky-tram finally arrived at headquarters' station and the two men exited. Given how anti-social Tseng was, the entire trip with the Turk was a silent one. Once inside Shinra's building, Kunsel escorted the quiet man to the main elevators and pressed the sublevel-six button. Kunsel turned to Tseng afterward. There was a brief moment of hesitation before he finally spoke.

"You… uh… might want to brace yourself," the Second-Class member warned offhand. "The Commander does host some pretty _wild_ parties."

"I am fully aware of Rhapsodos' activities," Tseng replied promptly and stared ahead with his hands to his sides. "It does not concern me."

Kunsel softly snickered to himself, a bit impressed by how well the Turk composed himself. Then the elevator's bell rang and the doors slid apart.

It was the sound of classical music and distant laughter that first greeted the men when they stepped out of the elevator and entered the main hallway of sublevel-six. With the exception of local security and robotic sentries, the corridor was void of personnel. Sublevel-six was pretty infamous across Shinra's headquarters. It was an invitations-only location reserved for high-class personnel. In an effort to boost company morale and relieve daily work stress, the entire section was intended for recreational activities. There were the gyms, the playrooms, the tennis court, a running track, an entertainment center, the swimming pools and, of course, the bathhouse.

Commissioned by Commander Rhapsodos, the bathhouse was modeled after a notorious place from planet Earth during Roman times. A lover of history, art, and far-away places, the Commander had assigned only the best architects to recapture its delicate details, from the slender-based columns to its exotic sculptures. The large entrance, also funded by Rhapsodos, was equally impressive. A life-sized relief sculpture created by ivory and gold, it depicted a beautiful Goddess. On one hand she held a sword; on the other, an apple. Both Kunsel and Tseng approached this massive door. Beyond it was the source of music and loud laughter. Kunsel gave Tseng a look before they entered.

Kunsel knew Director Lazard was already aware of the scandalous activities that went on in the bathhouse, but so long as the soldiers and Shinra personnel did their daily jobs he was willing to turn the other cheek. Kunsel was glad his blushed face was hidden behind the thick metal of his faceplate. He entered the area and initially saw only a thick haze of steam. Then, as he progressed further he soon found himself amongst a landscape of nude bodies that swayed to the slow melodies of the music. Engaged in various activities, the crowd delighted themselves in wine and casual sex. A good chunk of them occupied the giant-sized hot pool while the rest lay carefree across the benches and tiled floor. The musk of sweat and incense was heavy in the air and the sounds of moans, skin slapping, and heavy panting were heard above the music.

Each of the participants donned masks based on exotic animals and creatures. Genesis' taste for the theatrics was partly the reason why they concealed their faces behind false facades. However, the Commander also valued anonymity. Here, everyone was welcomed to explore and entice themselves without the fear of consequences. Uncensored freedom, Genesis once declared, was the ultimate gift of his Goddess.

Kunsel had a hard time navigating through the foggy scenery and orgy. Three fully naked women laughed and ran past him. Accidentally bumping him on the shoulder, he lost his footing and nearly fell on top of two men currently engaged in oral pleasure. Tseng grabbed him by the arm and swiftly balanced him again.

"Thanks," muttered Kunsel.

"General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos," Tseng immediately demanded, "Where are they?"

At first, Kunsel spied the middle of the pool where a bed platform floated by. A crimson veil draped over it and offered some privacy. Initially, he thought Commander Genesis would be there. However, he found only a few of the party attendees occupying it; laughing and drinking. Kunsel glanced up afterward. There was a large platform positioned at the far end of the bathhouse, attached with an opened balcony. From the times he previously visited the bathhouse General Sephiroth had been known to occupy that space. While the General visited the bathhouse to satisfy himself once in awhile he still preferred his privacy. Kunsel nodded to the spiraled staircase that led up it. Tseng followed suit.

It didn't take too long to reach the top. At the doorway of a large and dimly lit chamber, Kunsel paused. There were a few more party attendees here, each of them lying across the floor while a waiter passed out beverages and various fruits. The walls were decked out with oil paintings of landscapes and beautiful women. Above, a gorgeous glass chandelier hung. The ceiling itself contained a magnificent mural painting of the same Goddess depicted on the entrance door. Kunsel's attentions were drawn to the very back center of the auburn-lit chamber. A small flight of steps led up to a King-sized circular-shaped bed. It was currently concealed by a large drape.

Kunsel approached the veiled bed and pulled the curtains apart. He found a man donned in a hawk's mask sitting on top of another male who wore a raven facade. His legs spread wide and bent at the knees, the Hawk gasped and whispered many encouraging but crude words to his lover. Meanwhile, his buttocks softly flapped against the other man's skin as he impaled himself repeatedly, faster and faster. Their naked bodies glossed with sweat. Abruptly, the Hawk threw back his head as he neared his climax. He groaned loudly and his sound echoed throughout the chamber until he looked over his shoulder and noticed the Second-Class man at the edge of the bed. The Hawk paused and took off his mask.

Commander Genesis Rhapsodos' moist face was an assortment of amusement and irritation. "Gaia, don't you people know when to knock?"

Kunsel bit his lip. "My apologies, sir… The director requests your presence."

Kunsel shifted his attentions to the second man. The Raven below Genesis stirred in reaction to his words. Even with the mask, Kunsel could recognize the long, silvery hair that flowed beautifully across the tangled bed sheets. General Sephiroth calmly removed his facade. His member still connected to the Commander, he remained beneath him but lifted himself up by the elbows. He stared at the two new visitors and softly growled.

"You too, General…" Kunsel completed and stared at his feet, a bit ashamed by his own intrusion.

Sephiroth narrowed his green cat-like eyes but said nothing.

"Return in a few minutes," Genesis shortly demanded and grinded against his lover again. "You're spoiling the mood here."

"It is an urgent matter," reminded Tseng. He took a step forward and stood beside Kunsel. "Please gather your clothes and follow us."

"Unless you two plan to join in," Genesis barked back and rammed harder, "I suggest you wait outside until I've properly reached my climax with the General here."

"Genesis…" Sephiroth softly sighed and stopped his hips with both hands. His green luminescent eyes glowed faintly and he offered Genesis a sly smile. "Off now, boy."

"Ah, but Sephiroth…" Genesis leaned forward and kissed him wetly on the lips, refusing to detach. "We are having _so much fun_ now, aren't we?"

"Indeed, we are." Sephiroth's teeth playfully tugged Genesis' lower lip. "However, duty calls. We will continue this some other time."

"_My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess,_" Genesis whispered back with a slow exhale.

Sephiroth gently grazed Genesis' arm with a fingernail. The sharp sensation caused Genesis to hiss in delight. Shortly after, the Commander obeyed and got off Sephiroth. Both Tseng and Kunsel stepped aside and waited for the two high-ranking officers to gather themselves. In a few minutes, they appeared from their bed fully dressed in their uniforms. As Sephiroth attached his shoulder blade armor, Commander Rhapsodos stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.

"Nothing like an unwelcomed interruption to ruin a pleasant fucking," Genesis asserted bitterly and shot a glance at the two men responsible.

Sephiroth brushed back his damped hair with a few fingers and made a face. "Disgusting; I desire a hot shower now."

"Such a pristine, preppy man you can be sometimes, General." Genesis chuckled. "I will join you for that shower later on, yes?"

"I prefer my showers alone, thank you." Sephiroth promptly turned away from the Commander. To Tseng, he demanded, "What is this about?"

"Condor," the Turk responded without blinking.

"Why? What's going on in Condor?" Genesis inquired curiously and snatched a glass of wine from a nearby waiter.

"A riot occurred at the Mako Reactor there not long ago," the Turk replied evenly, "During the chaos a pair of assassins attempted to slay Heidegger. Given the perfect timing of the attack, we believe it was all pre-planned."

"Were there casualties?" asked Sephiroth.

"Fifteen infantry men were killed while thirty others were severely injured."

Sephiroth titled his head, amused. "The assassins caused _that_?"

"They proved to be an impeccable force. In fact, their strength rivaled that of a mako-infused First-Class soldier."

Sephiroth crossed his arms, alarmed by this news.

"Perhaps they were former SOLDIER members that defected and became guns-for-hire?" offered Genesis and drank from his glass.

"That theory occurred to our organization as well," Tseng said, "However, upon surveying the records of all accounted and retired SOLDIER members, not one has defected from the program since its creation."

"I've heard of rumors concerning other organizations conducting their own experiments on mako energy," the General mentioned in a low voice. "It may be possible those assassins were the products of such experimentations. However, the people of Condor are a primitive culture. They lack the necessary staff and funds required for such studies."

"Not unless they are receiving outside assistance," Genesis supplied.

The General and Commander exchanged a silent, gloomy look.

"We are in the process of identifying the assassins," informed the Turk, "In the meantime, there is another serious matter. During the attack, the assassins were able invoke a powerful Summon. We've yet to classify it."

"Then it appears the people of Condor harbors materia on an extraordinary scale," noted Genesis out loud and smiled. "I am pleasantly intrigued."

Tseng nodded. "It may bring validation towards their claim."

"And what claim would that be?" Sephiroth asked shortly.

"The claim that the people of Condor currently retain a weapon of incredible power," the Turk answered back and took a step forward. "Already, they've threatened to employ it unless we remove all Shinra personnel from the land by the end of next month."

"_When the war of the beast brings about the world's end_," the Commander quoted softly and stared at his cup, "_The goddess descends from the sky…_"

Sephiroth glanced at his Commander. Then he returned to Tseng. "What do we know about this _weapon_?"

"We are still collecting information on it. But with that said, Director Lazard requests both of you in his office. You especially, General."

Sephiroth's green eyes faintly glowed.


	8. High as a Cloud

**Author's Note:** Gah, so sorry for the belated update guys! My desktop computer has been acting stupid again and wouldn't start up the entire week. I still got my laptop (which is what I use to write with). But my cable provider seems to only allow internet access to my dumb desktop. 8( Believe it or not, I've written all the way up to Chapter 17 and Invictus is close to 200 pages now! oAo Suffice to say, the story has gotten pretty epic lol. I also added Sephiroth as a fourth character arc (Cloud - Dr. McClain - Zack - Sephiroth). I originally wanted Zack to be the only SOLDIER perspective. But as I've been writing this story it really made sense to add the perspective of Cloud's counterpart.

Anyway, here is the latest chapter! I confess, Dr. McClain is kinda modeled after my own very old mentor, this hippy professor dude with a really incredible mind but very laid back attitude. :P

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: High as a Cloud**

It was early in the morning and Dr. McClain sat behind her office desk with a puzzled look on her face. On her computer screen she was surprised to find her list of patients a bit shorter than yesterday's. She could've sworn she had twenty-two meetings this week, not fifteen. Was her memory getting that bad? Or did Dr. Weaver figure she couldn't handle that many people? A quick check in her inbox and Dr. McClain discovered a message from Dr. Weaver sent only an hour ago. Apparently, some of the cadets from her roster had recently been ejected from the program. How sad. Plenty of dreams must've been shattered today. With a heavy sigh, Dr. McClain had no choice but to move ahead and accommodate the last-minute changes.

She glanced at her schedule to determine which patients needed to be moved to the new time slots. Dr. McClain softly growled to herself. According to the schedule, it was going to be a busy day. She had to prepare a briefing over her investigation on the dreams some of her Second-Class patients experienced to Dr. Weaver. Additionally, there was a staff meeting at Dr. Hojo's madhouse sometime in the afternoon. Dr. McClain frowned. She wasn't looking forward to seeing that man again or his pet experiments. It brought back too many sour memories for her.

Starved for breakfast, Dr. McClain decided it was best to start the day right if she was going to endure hell this afternoon. Feeling a bit chilly she put on a red wool sweater she knitted herself. It wasn't standard dress code but she doubted any of her superiors would make a fuss, not to an old crippled lady like her. Taking her cane, Dr. McClain stood from her chair and was ready to make her way to the cafeteria until her hands started to lock up. Damn. Her arthritis…

Gritting her teeth, Dr. McClain pulled open her bottom desk drawer and found her an old antique pipe. A few small plastic bags filled with green grass were placed beside it. Not wanting to be dependent on her meds, she kept these items to alternatively treat her arthritis and other body pains. It had been a long time since she took a smoke. It had not been an easy task smuggling the drugs past security. It was a good thing she made good friends with the check-point officer.

Stuffing the items into her pocket, Dr. McClain decided she'd break Shinra's no-smoking rules today and have a smoke after breakfast to ease her hands' tension. With that to look forward to, she made her way out of the office to the mess hall downstairs.

For a woman her age, it took roughly fifteen minutes to reach the place. A countless number of doctors and cadets alike drifted back and forth in the cafeteria while the scrapping sounds of metal against dishware were constant. Dr. McClain massaged her right temple with two fingers, feeling an incoming headache. Despite being a social person, big crowds still weren't her thing. Yesterday's lunch was especially a pain when Commander Hewley dropped by and roused all the cadets. Then there was that terrible discovery of two brutally beaten men in the restroom. The mess hall was just too much drama for her to handle. Thus, the moment Dr. McClain received her tray she finished her breakfast as soon as possible. Then she sought a secluded, peaceful spot outside to take her smoke.

Outside of the complex, Dr. McClain wandered off to the grassy green grounds. The artificial landscape was designed for outdoor cadet training. It contained man-made hills as well as a 'forest' of synthetic trees. It stretched out for a couple of miles in all directions and overlooked the city of Midgar, including Shinra's main headquarters in downtown. From where she stood, she could see the sky tram's rail connect the two locations together.

Dr. McClain took a seat beneath one of the artificial trees. It was tall and thick with leaves. With a hand, the old woman marveled at how accurate the textures of the tree's base felt against her skin. Given the hectic life of soldiers and doctors alike, the landscape was the only location that actually inspired feelings of tranquility and balance. In fact, it reminded Dr. McClain of the days before Midgar's industrial city, before the metal plates and onslaught of city lights and people. Once upon a time, this whole area was an oasis for legitimately grown trees, grass, and flowers. Now, the location had become a mere shadow of its former self.

Currently, all soldiers were in the mess hall eating breakfast. With no live exercises being conducted right now it was safe to take her smoke. She packed her pipe with a good amount of grass. A low rumble across the morning sky indicated it would rain soon. According to the weather's forecast, there were going to be heavy showers throughout the entire week on account of Hurricane Isis. Dr. McClain wasn't bothered by it. She lit a match over the wide end of her pipe and took a deep puff of smoke into her lungs. It was high-premium grass, the type that didn't require constant relighting after a few hits. It took roughly three intakes for her to feel any of the drug's effects. When she did, she sighed and felt her hands relax. Feeling the way she did now, she could take on the entire world.

The old woman was in the middle of enjoying her pipe when she discovered a young blond-haired soldier sitting a few feet away, his back facing her. Alone, he sat at the base of the horizontal ladder equipment. His gaze appeared fixated on the cloudy sky above him. Dr. McClain blinked, a bit curious as to why this cadet was not inside with the others. His shoulders sagged, his back was bent, and he never moved. He looked inflated. This boy… what was wrong with him?

Initially, Dr. McClain wanted to finish her pipe. An inhale later, though, and she caught herself re-evaluating the young soldier again. He seemed so lifeless, distant. The lights were on but nobody was home. Dr. McClain couldn't help it anymore. Call it personal duty or maternal instinct, she grabbed her cane and approached the cadet.

"You okay, son?" Dr. McClain asked when she drew near.

The wind blew and the young man gradually turned to her direction. Dr. McClain couldn't help but smile when she stared at him. This boy… My, how he reminded her so much of her adorable grandson… He possessed that same radiance of a youthful man barely pushing into his late teens. His eyes, on the other hand, told her another story: sadness, loneliness, exhaustion. The boy seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Whatever he had gone through it was enough to drain the will out of him.

"I'm fine, ma'am," the young man replied politely. Then he turned away.

Studying him with a sideways glance, Dr. McClain readjusted her glasses. She was a bit intrigued by the boy. He was _so much_ smaller than any of the recruits she'd encountered thus far. Frail-like and petite in size, his features were dominantly soft and he lacked much muscle mass. Judging by his eyes, the boy had not yet received any mako treatments. That meant he was a first-year recruit. Dr. McClain wondered if it was a good thing he hadn't received his rite of passage. His natural color of eyes was already lovely and the slight imperfections he currently possessed, from the off pattern of freckles across his cheeks to his wild platinum blond hair, made him even more charming and handsome than those who'd been infused with mako.

Dr. McClain sat next to him. "What's your name?"

There was a slight pause. And then… "Private Cloud Strife, ma'am."

Dr. McClain stared at him for a moment. That name definitely rang a bell. In fact, a quick mental check and she remembered seeing his name in her cadet roster yesterday. Inwardly, she had to laugh. Life was filled with pleasant ironies, wasn't it?

"It's nice to meet you, Private Strife. I'm Moya McClain."

She chose not to disclose her occupation to him. Wearing her knitted red sweater, for all he knew she was merely a civilian supervisor at the base. Dr. McClain hoped this lack of information would eventually open a path of communication with the boy.

"Are you out here by yourself?" she asked. "Or are you here with friends, son?"

For a second, she saw him open his mouth. A soft sound came out, as if he'd exhaled out a breath. Private Strife pursed his lips, though, and continued to stare at the open field of grass. Lost in his private thoughts, his hand wandered up to a silver pendant hung around his neck. Sighing softly to herself, Dr. McClain held onto her cane with both hands. The boy had refortified his barrier and sought to keep his distance from her. He didn't trust her yet and wasn't in the mood to talk. She decided to take a different, unorthodox approach. Removing her pipe from her pocket, she stuffed another amount of grass inside it. After lighting it, she passed the pipe to him.

Private Strife looked at the vintage object presented to him quizzically and then at her. "What's this? It… smells funny."

"It's something to help you relax. Smoke it from the thin end of the pipe."

"You know this is a no-smoking facility, right?"

Amused, Dr. McClain raised a brow and smiled. "Yes, I am aware of that. But I can keep a secret if you can."

The young man paused and looked back and forth between the pipe and her. A small smile gradually formed on his face. He softly chuckled. Without saying a word, he accepted the pipe and nodded a silent 'thank you'. Dr. McClain could tell the young man had a bit of a fire in him by the way he took the pipe without further questions. She also quickly realized he hadn't smoked before. The moment he took a giant whiff of the strange substance he immediately had a coughing fit. Virgin lungs, she thought humorously to herself. It was a good thing she did not tell him the true contents of the pipe's ashes. Hopefully he wasn't due for a drug testing any time soon.

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for the Private to learn how to smoke. After a few more attempts, he caught onto the ritual fast. He learned to inhale sharply and let the smoke fill up his lungs before properly breathing out. Dr. McClain let out an impressed laugh. His face grew more relaxed and the pupils in his eyes were wider than before. The young man chortled a bit when he raised his arm at eye-level. He made a comment on how ridiculously large it looked in proportion to the rest of his body. Dr. McClain grinned back and found this to be a good opportunity to get him to open to her. She tapped the body of her cane with a hand to catch his attention again.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked, indicating the verse imprinted on it. "_Sic transit gloria mundi_?"

Dazed by the drug effects, it took Private Strife a moment to register the question. Blinking several times with wide opened eyes, he finally responded with a 'no'.

"_Thus passes the glory of the world_," the old woman explained.

"_Glory of the world_, ma'am?" he echoed. His dilated pupils tried to focus on the words on the cane.

"Life experiences, son. That's what _glory of the world_ refers to. Good or bad, no experience lasts forever. When times prove challenging, especially when the situation is beyond your control, it's nice to remember that."

"But if that's true… Then that must _also_ mean the good times won't last either."

Impressed by his comment, she bobbed her head once. "Yes, you are correct. But when you think about it, is that really a bad thing? If you know something good is destined to end or die, then you learn to appreciate it more while it's still with you." She paused and closely watched the young man sitting next to her. With great emphasis she later asserted, "Things are more beautiful when they aren't eternal. You don't take them for granted as much."

Private Strife drifted back into silence, contemplating on that statement.

"I don't know your specific situation, Cloud," Dr. McClain began again, choosing to use his first name, "But understand there are all sorts of lessons derived by circumstances, whether harsh or gentle. We humans… we're complex creatures. We've the capacity to cope and change our attitudes toward any situation given to us. Unfortunately, this ability also makes our lives a bit more…"

"Complicated?" Cloud completed with a smile.

She nodded back. "Yes. Our humanity seems destined to be at odds with itself, whether by internal or external forces."

The boy didn't reply back. Instead, he took another smoke from the pipe. Dr. McClain watched him again. His eyes began to close and there was a solemn look on his face now. She knew where his mind had wandered off to. It was a place she found herself many times. Once upon a time, she was a reckless idealist who thought she could stand above the laws of nature. In her folly, she endured a lifetime of pain and misery. The very people she cared for… were now lost in time. Even now, there lingered wounds that had yet to fully heal themselves. It surged deeply in her heart and grew more evident the longer she sat next to Cloud. Dr. McClain had a hard time looking at him right now. She wished the young man didn't have the same color of eyes as her grandson…

"What do you do when the pain becomes unbearable, ma'am?" Cloud abruptly asked. His large blue eyes opened and etched directly into hers.

Dr. McClain paused, a bit overpowered by his intense stare. Eventually, she regained herself and shrugged her shoulders. "It varies from person to person. For me, I smoke my pipe and pop in some music in the ole' record player. That usually does it."

Her reply prompted a slight smile on the young cadet's face. "My mother listened to a lot of music herself, ma'am. Jazz, actually. Kinda forced it into me."

"Ah, so you're a jazz lover too?"

"Sorta, ma'am."

"The latest jazz trend or the classical style?"

"The classical style, ma'am."

"McClain."

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"McClain, call me _McClain_." When she saw confusion in his eyes, she later explained, "As opposed to _ma'am_?"

"Oh… Sorry."

"That's all right. You can call me McClain. Or Granny, if you'd prefer. That's what all the kids back at home did."

"_Granny?_"

"Whichever one works for you, son."

"All right." The cadet chuckled, a bit amused. Afterward, he said, "_Granny._"

Realizing she had now established his trust, Dr. McClain sat a bit closer to Cloud. With the pipe empty now, she refilled it with the last amount of grass in her small bag. The two took turns taking a smoke. Dr. McClain grinned whenever Cloud found something obscure to laugh at, whether it was the mole on his wrist or a stray bug that crawled up his boot. The boy was as high as a cloud at this point. Ironic, that.

"How are you holding up, kiddo?" she asked and exhaled out a puff. She passed him the pipe. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm, I feel warm. And funky. And hungry. Is this… nicotine we're smoking?" After a deep inhale, he later murmured, "I can eat an entire chocobo right now."

Dr. McClain snickered. Rather than be honest with him she chose to change the subject. "So your mother, Cloud… What is she like?"

"Gaia, your body looks so small, Granny, and your hair is _huge_…" he answered back abstractly. Then he blinked. "Oh… Wait. You asked… about my mom, right?"

Dr. McClain bobbed her head, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah… Um…" he slowly responded, "There isn't much to say about her. She's a bit conservative. But in her younger days she was quite the rebel. She ran away from home and met my father during her _wild adventures_. Then she got knocked up and settled down. And… yeah… Well, that's it."

"And your father?"

"He died before I was born. I never knew him. It's only mom and me." Cloud playfully blew out a puff of smoke in the shape of an 'o'. "Are you hungry? I got some credits in my account. My treat?"

"What about other relatives?"

He shook his head.

"Did your mother tell you much about your father?"

"Do you think the company will reimburse me for credits I don't use?" Cloud suddenly asked offhandedly and teased the chain of his pendant with two fingers. "Oh… wait…Did you just ask me another question? I'm sorry. Can you repeat it for me, Granny?"

"That's all right." She smiled. "About your father… Do you know his name?"

"Oh, that… No. Mom said it wasn't important."

Dr. McClain frowned, finding that to be strange. "That necklace must've belonged to him, though. Correct?"

"Yep." Abruptly, Cloud laughed. "Hey, wanna see it? Mom says it's from a rare metal not found around from these necks of the woods. She says it's from the _other side_. Whatever the hell that means…"

Before Dr. McClain could reply, Cloud removed his pendant and gave it to her. In her hand now, Dr. McClain saw it was the emblem of the Fenrir. Strange. She was aware of the symbolism behind this creature. Of course, the old woman was equally surprised by how very lightweight the metal was. It weighed no more than a feather, yet the sharp edges of it pricked her finger so easily. She saw the drop of blood produced. Then the old doctor winced when she felt a burning sensation develop on the palm of her hand the longer she held it. She quickly returned the necklace to its owner.

"So it was only you and your mother…" the old woman affirmed and sucked on her wounded pinky. "Did you develop a strong connection with her?"

"We spent a lot of time with each other. Winter seasons in Nibelheim are harsh. That's where I'm from, Granny. It's a very isolated town out in the middle of nowhere. During winters there isn't much to do but stay indoors. My mom homeschooled me and tried to make things fun by teaching me how to dance."

"How delightful, Cloud."

"She taught me the steps to many dances. Mom _claims_ I'm very light on my feet and fast. But… I don't know. Don't all moms think their kids are the best, Granny?"

"Maybe she is right. You'll need to dance with me someday so I can make a _proper_ assessment, however."

"Sure, Granny, suuure…" Cloud replied, a bit jokingly.

"I'll hold you to that promise, son."

The two of them laughed together. Cloud's cheeks glowed with a rosy color while the sound of his laughter was rich and brilliant. She didn't know whether it was the pipe they'd been smoking together or him simply being in a better mood, but his current jovial spirit made Dr. McClain blush. Cloud looked absolutely gorgeous when he smiled.

As the rumble of thunder was heard from across the sky, Dr. McClain briefly looked up. She noticed the clouds turn darker than before. It would rain hard soon. Eventually she remembered the two of them had to return to their daily lives again. Dr. McClain was sad for this revelation. Until now, she hadn't enjoyed such good company here in Shinra. Even her patients were a bit on the stiff side. They took life a bit too damn seriously. Cloud was different. Granted, he was still timid and private, but he had a passionate fire in him. As to what it was that troubled him in the first place, though, that was a question still up in the air.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're out here by yourself?" she finally inquired.

Cloud blinked. Then he withdrew a slow puff from his mouth. Staring at the pipe, he quietly injected, "I… don't really want to say."

"Please, tell me."

Cloud stared at the pipe again and appeared disappointed there was nothing left anymore. He sighed and shook his head. "It's really embarrassing, Granny."

"I'm sixty-two years old. At my age, I'm discovering _a lot_ of embarrassing things about myself everyday, son."

The joke put Cloud at ease again. Taking a deep breath he at last confessed, "I just got ejected from the program. It was in a notice I received this morning. I'm… heading home along with the other rejects in three hours from now."

Dr. McClain frowned, admittedly shocked but also disappointed by this unfortunate news. Up until now she didn't realize Cloud was among the people cut off from the program. Then again… she didn't see him in her list _this_ morning either. Dr. McClain sighed. After having this chit-chat together, she developed a strong connection with the boy. She was… actually looking forward to being assigned to him. The old woman lowered her eyes but said nothing.

"I'm _supposed_ to be collecting my things right now and wait at the station along with the other guys," Cloud informed and scoffed loudly. "But… I can't bring myself to. I haven't even taken off my uniform. See? I'm kinda stubborn this way, I guess."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why? It wasn't your fault, Granny. It was mine. I fucked up."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"It does to me." She tried not to sound too personal with her comment. However, it came off that way anyway. Perhaps it did because it _did_ become personal for her.

With eyes cast down, Cloud chewed on his lower lip for a moment. Then he stared at the old lady. At last, he said, "We were conducting our pre-midterm scrimmage. It's an obstacle course all squads are required to complete on exam day. If we perform well on it we receive our rite of passage."

"Mako energy…" Dr. McClain realized out loud.

"That's right. But only those who've done well on the obstacle course can advance and receive their first mako treatment. Those who can't complete the run, though, are taken off the program."

Dr. McClain began to understand. "So this exercise… you failed it?"

The color on Cloud's face gradually faded. His shoulders sagged. "It was a team-effort exercise. Everyone else got through the course okay. But on my turn I had to climb a rock wall. I didn't have the strength to do it. My team lost. They lost… because of _me_."

Reactively, Dr. McClain put a hand on top of Cloud's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son."

"I promised my team I wouldn't let them down. I failed them anyway." He softly growled to himself. "I'm just too damn slow and weak. It's pathetic."

With a stern look on her face, Dr. McClain gripped Cloud's shoulder tighter. "Now don't go feeling shitty about yourself, son. You need to give yourself more credit. Realize that everyone has their own learning curb. It's been many weeks since Orientation day but you've managed to make it this far."

"I know. It's just… it's annoying. I try and try and try; I'm _still_ a mess. Since I've been here everyone has made fun of me because of my size and the way I look. I try not to let it get to me but…" Cloud ran a hand through his spiked blond hair. "Maybe I made a mistake in coming here … Maybe it's a good thing I'm coming home. I can… find work at home. Maybe I'll work at the town's Inn or convenient store…"

The old woman didn't immediately reply back. She knew from the moment she saw Cloud things had been difficult for him here. She suspected it wasn't just the challenges he faced from his training scrimmages that troubled him either. In a heavily testosterone environment like this, not many men took too kindly to Cloud's face and physique. After all, he was small but, more importantly he possessed an androgynous-like beauty that made even the most machismo man question his sexual identity. No surprise, then, that some of the offended cadets chose to react to Cloud's appearance with extreme violence and acts of domination. In many ways, the boy held power over them… and they absolutely hated him for that.

Dr. McClain wasn't sure if Cloud was ready to hear this truth. As a psychiatrist, she couldn't tell a patient the origins of their problems until they were ready to hear it. Being young and straight out of the safety net of his mother's protection, Dr. McClain didn't think Cloud could understand the dynamics between sexual identity and power just yet. Hopefully, he never had to during his time in the program.

"Are you excited to return home?" Dr. McClain closely observed Cloud's reaction and continued to hold onto his shoulder. "Would you be content living the life of a store clerk or hotel receptionist? Be honest, son. There is nothing wrong with those professions. It's only wrong if _you_ feel they are wrong for you."

Cloud opened his mouth, as if to reply and say the expected thing. He pursed his lips and turned his face away. His silence told Dr. McClain more than enough.

"Well, then," the old woman began and removed her hand. In a firm voice, she asked, "What are _you_ prepared to do?"

Cloud blinked; puzzled.

"How are you going to remedy this situation?" she specified.

Licking his lips, Cloud joked, "I guess I can head my sorry ass over to Shinra's headquarters and talk to the great and powerful General Sephiroth so I can beg him to give me a second chance."

"That sounds like a solid plan." Dr. McClain smiled.

Frowning, Cloud quickly shook his head. "I…I was only joking, Granny. I wasn't actually being serious."

"Why not? It sounds like a solid idea."

At this, Cloud jumped to his feet. "No way, the General would _never_ see me."

"Why not?"

"B-because! I'm just a lowly grunt to him, Granny. General Sephiroth would _never_ talk to someone of lower rank, especially to a reject like me. Hell, he has yet to show his face in camp since the year started. Plus he's Sephiroth, for Gaia's sake. _The_ Sephiroth."

Dr. McClain laughed, finding his reaction both adorable and hilarious. Like so many cadets in camp Cloud viewed the General in high regards and idolized him. But if this boy was going to become a SOLDIER he needed to acquire that same masculine power Sephiroth currently wielded. She knew it lay dormant within Cloud, waiting to be unleashed. This boy was stronger than he looked.

"You're as good as any soldier out here, Cloud. More importantly, you have heart." She cocked her head to the side. "How are you in your academics, by the way?"

"Great, I guess. I got all A's in my classes and seminars so far."

"Wonderful. Then there shouldn't be a problem. You can present your case and explain to the General you belong here. You have the academics and determination to prove it to him."

"I suppose. Except… there's a problem."

"Problem?"

Cloud looked down at his boots. "I… I've been written up a few times. I got mixed up in a few fights, you see. There was major one yesterday. I feel bad about it and don't know if the guys I beat up are okay. I was too scared that I ran away." He noticed the look on Dr. McClain's face and quickly added, "But it wasn't my fault! They had it coming. Those assholes kept pushing me again and again."

Not satisfied by his answer, the old woman shook her head and gently whacked him on the knee with her cane. "If you do get re-admitted into the program, Cloud, you and I are going to have a serious talk about this. When it comes to fights, _everyone_ is responsible and accountable for their own actions. Understand?"

"Yes, Granny."

"That aside, I urge you to talk to the General anyway. It'd also help if you could gather a few recommendations from your instructors. You still got plenty of time until your scheduled departure. Even if nothing comes from this, at least you can leave this place knowing you tried your best. Right? Who knows, the General may respect you for your persistence."

For a moment, Dr. McClain saw the young man chew on his lower lip. His eyes slightly shifted side to side while he contemplated for an appropriate reply. Briefly, Dr. McClain worried his low self-esteem would get the best of him and he'd give up right here and now. However, she arched a brow in surprise when Cloud straightened his shoulders and held his head slightly higher. His pierce-blue eyes grew intense.

"I'm going to finish what I started, Granny," he announced at last, his tone firm.

"Is that so?" she challenged him.

"That's right." Cloud watched the sky above roar and smiled. "I'm going to Shinra's headquarters right now to talk to General Sephiroth. And if I do get readmitted, I'm gonna run that obstacle course everyday until I build up the strength and speed to finish it."

"And if there are days when you feel too tired or helpless to run and climb? What will you do then? Will you give up?"

Cloud glanced back at her. He smiled. "_Sic transit gloria mundi_…"

His response surprised Dr. McClain. It left a huge grin on the old woman's face.

"_Sic transit gloria mundi…_" she repeated softly back.

Thunder cracked in the sky and it started to drizzle. It was time to leave now. Not wanting to get caught in the rain, Dr. McClain grabbed her cane and stood. The old woman glanced at the direction of the building she'd come from. However, she quickly checked back on Cloud to say her proper goodbye.

"Good luck, son."

"Wait…" Cloud walked up to the old woman and offered her back the antique pipe. "Thanks for the smoke."

With a loud snort, Dr. McClain shook her head and wrapped his fingers around the pipe to declare it as his. Afterward, she removed another small bag of grass from her person. She shoved it inside his pant's pocket.

"Keep it, son. For whenever you get the nerves. I got a spare pipe in my private quarters, anyway. Just make sure no one catches you with this stuff or _both_ of us will get it bad from our superiors. Got it?"

"You've got a mean streak, Granny," Cloud noted and stifled a laugh.

"Be sure to shower before you meet up with the General, by the way, to remove the smell. The General has… uncanny senses."

"Yeah, so I've heard. I'll be sure to wash off the smell. I'd hate to ruin my chances for re-admittance because I smell like nicotine."

"Mary Jane," she corrected smugly.

"Mary Jane? Who is she?"

"Never mind, son. Just keep her to yourself."

A bit confused, Cloud nodded anyway. Then his face relaxed. "I'd love to do this again with you some time, Granny. Will I see you around?"

Cloud held such an adorable grin on his face right now that Dr. McClain couldn't stop herself from blushing again. How handsome he looked right at this very moment. This boy was going to melt a lot of hearts once he established himself as a man.

"If all goes well, then yes," the old woman responded with a nod. "I have a strong feeling we'll see each other again. Until that day comes… climb and keep climbing."

* * *

With his hands deep in his pockets, Zack stood in front of a large glass window of the intensive care wing. The pale light of the infirmary reflected off the glass and painted the entire observatory corridor blue. Zack's eyes closely observed two severely injured men lying on their beds at the other side of the glass. The cadets had seen better days. Both of them were heavily bandaged and attached to a series of IVs. They were currently cared for by three medical physicians. On the monitor screens pasted on the infirmary's back wall Zack could view their vital signs. Based on the readouts they were still under critical status and would probably remain that way for awhile.

Frowning, Zack still had no idea what went down yesterday afternoon. At around the time Angeal and him arrived at mess hall, someone sounded off an alarm. A Corporal was spotted with two men lying unconscious in the restroom. Had the medical crew not appeared in time, one of them would've surely died. According to the Corporal, the men belonged to him. He claimed the two had a fight that went out of hand. But something didn't feel quite right. The heavy injuries sustained by these men suggested there must've been more people involved. Something happened in that restroom but no one was coming forward to talk about it. Was it foul play, then?

It was the sound of an automatic door swooshing open that prompted Zack to break away from his current thoughts. He shifted his attentions down the hallway and discovered Dr. Hollander there. The second-ranked science officer didn't appear too happy to be here. No doubt, he was pissed when Zack called and requested his presence at the intensive care section. The feeling was mutual for Zack. He absolutely hated this man, especially when he had to meet him at his laboratory for his weekly physical exam. The less he had to interact with Dr. Hollander the better. Of course, dealing with the second-rate was a shit-ton better than dealing with Dr. Hojo himself. That man was a certified mad scientist if Zack ever saw one.

"I've a lot of work to conduct today," Dr. Hollander declared and placed his hands behind his back. "Please make this quick."

Zack wasted no time and presented the chubby man a small black box. It contained several samples he collected during his investigation in the restroom. There were swabs of blood he collected from the floor and walls, along with strands of hair. It wasn't much and the likelihood Zack gathered the DNA from some schmuck simply taking a piss that particular day were very high. Still, at least it was something.

"Here, whenever you get the chance, Dr. Hollander, I'd like for you to analyze these for me. I need a proper ID on them."

Dr. Hollander appeared offended by the request and kept his hands behind. "I am in the middle of an important study, Mr. Fair. I suggest you take this matter up with an intern. I have no time for mundane jobs such as this."

"Then _make_ time, doctor," a voice from behind commanded.

Both Zack and Dr. Hollander turned to the source of the voice. Commander Hewley emerged from an office nearby. With his jaw set firmly, there was a grim look across his face. The Commander approached the scientist and made sure his tall figure loomed over the chubby man's form in an intimidating manner. When Dr. Hollander took a step back Zack snorted quietly. Angeal was as tough as a teddy bear. Push him hard, however, and he became a _very_ scary man.

"So what's the word on the perpetrators?" Zack asked his superior, still holding the box in his hand. "Did the doctors offer any insight on them?"

"_Perpetrator_," Angeal corrected.

"Excuse me?" Zack didn't know if he heard him correctly.

Angeal nodded at the office he just came from. "Right now I spoke with one of the senior doctors in her office. After a thorough analysis of the wounds, she confirmed the injuries came from a _single_ perpetrator."

Zack briefly drew silent and observed the two injured cadets again. He had a hard time believing a single person did _that_ to two fully grown and capable men. This person must have had enough brute force to rival that of the General himself.

"It must've been a Third or Second class, then," Zack guessed out loud. "To have that type of strength… it's gotta be someone infused with mako."

Angeal shook his head. "With the exception of Kunsel and you, all Third and Second members were stationed back at headquarters yesterday. I checked the rosters myself; twice. Every man was accounted for."

"Gaia…" Zack murmured under his breath. "You mean… there's someone in our camp site sporting that kinda muscle?"

"Fascinating…" Dr. Hollander commented offhand. Appearing interested in this revelation, he looked to Zack with one hand forward. His palm was opened. "I will take those samples now."

Turning to him, Zack fought the urge to scoff at Dr. Hollander. Just a few minutes ago this fat blob claimed he didn't have time for _mundane_ jobs. Now he was invested? Puh-lease. Dr. Hollander was almost as bad as Dr. Hojo. Almost…

"Here. Have at it, amigo." Zack gave him the box.

"I will get the results to you as soon as possible."

"Please do, doctor," Angeal urged. "And don't forget to sample the Corporal's blood as well. One of the nurses should've already sent it to your lab by now."

Without another word, Dr. Hollander scurried down the corridor and left the two men alone. Meanwhile, Angeal joined his protégée near the glass wall.

"Has the two men's conditions changed?"

Zack shook his head and placed a hand on the glass. "Nope. The cadets are still under critical condition so we won't be hearing from them any time soon. The doctors are tending to them around the clock but… it's all a waiting game at this point, sir."

"I talked to the Corporal again this morning," Angeal informed briefly and shifted his weight to one leg, "He told me the same story."

Zack smirked. "You don't believe him either, do you?"

"The Corporal is lying. That much is certain. But the question is: _why?_ What is the Corporal trying to hide? If this was just a simple quarrel I honestly would not care for any of this. Local security could handle it. But…"

"Two men are under intensive care because of _one_ person," Zack summarized for him, feeling a bit uneasy with this revelation himself. "It's disturbing, yah?"

"Of course it is, Zack. This effectively means we have a very dangerous, possibly unstable person among our lot. This person needs to be contained in order to prevent another incident like this again."

"I see your point. Maybe we should just slam the Corporal in the locker and force him to tell us what _really_ happened?" As a joke, he added, "We can borrow one of Dr. Hojo's experiments to make things even more interesting."

"Until these two injured men awaken and give us their side of the story," Angeal replied seriously, "we cannot do anything to the Corporal."

"I know, I know…" Zack rolled his eyes with a loud sigh. Afterward, he asked, "Do you think he did it?"

"I'm unsure. With severe injuries like that? It's hard to imagine he did."

"How about the surveillance feed, any word on that?"

Angeal growled. "Yes, that's the _other_ disturbing thing about this situation… The footage of the restroom has apparently gone missing."

"_What?_" Zack blinked and stood alert. "You mean…?"

"Yes, it appears someone entered Shinra's headquarters and broke into the archives to remove the footage."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "The Corporal must have some high-ranking buddies then. No one but Shinra personnel has access to headquarters, especially level forty-five. Right? I say we boot his ass out anyway and…"

"We can't touch him until we have solid evidence against him. At this point, everything is circumstantial. And besides…" Angeal crossed his arms and frowned. "I've recently learned the Corporal's father is a higher-up within the company and personal friends of President Shinra. For all we know, the father's connections allowed the removal of that footage to happen, especially if it served to incriminate his son."

Zack's brows furrowed. "Damn politics."

Angeal appeared just as upset as he was when he stepped away from the glass and walked down the hallway. Zack followed in silence. Both of them absolutely hated the politics and compromises that happened in this place. President Shinra, like any self-absorbed person in high power, had his share of favorites and was known to give special favors to friends in need. It may well be that the Corporal was under protection due to his father's position and relationship with President Shinra. If that was the case then this entire investigation was for naught. Not only was evidence being tampered with by the higher-ups, but provided Angeal and him _did_ find proof of the Corporal's lies… what could they do about it? President Shinra was likely to ignore the evidence or reprimand _them_ for interfering with personal affairs.

Realizing this, Zack opened his mouth again. "Angeal, I don't want to sound like a Debbie-Down, but if the Corporal is under protection… shouldn't we…?"

"It does not matter," Angeal asserted evenly. He understood Zack's concern but wasn't bothered by it. "We must uphold our honor in SOLDIER. We will deal with the consequences from the higher-ups in due time. Remember, Zack, there's a dangerous loose cannon out there. This time it was only two men. But the next time?"

"Yes, sir." Zack nodded. "You're absolutely right."

He had to admire Angeal's determination and honor. Granted, Commander Hewley was the conservative of the First-Class elite trio. He did not sprout fancy words like Genesis; nor did he exhibit incredible strength and speed like Sephiroth. But the man had heart. He was willing to put his own personal ambitions and agendas aside for the sake of honor and balance. Through his principals and determination, Angeal had effectively become the glue of Shinra's great army.

"Our only chance at figuring out what happened is through the samples we gave Dr. Hollander for analysis," Angeal stated as they turned a corner in the hallway, "That, and the potential eyewitnesses at mess hall."

"Yeah, Kunsel is currently talking to the cadets and drill sergeants at the camp site," Zack offered. "Hopefully, someone comes forward. Surely, with that many people at mess hall yesterday someone must have saw something."

"Indeed. And speaking of which, has the boy been located yet?"

"You mean Goldie-Locks? Nope." The Second-Class member paused and glanced at his superior curiously. "What, do you think the little fellow was somehow involved in the restroom altercation?"

Angeal said nothing at first. His eyes remained dead ahead.

"Yeah… he did look pretty beat up," Zack confessed, "And that bloody hand of his…" He stopped and chuckled. "I still can't believe that little guy puked all over your boots, Angeal. I hope that wasn't your favorite pair."

"There was something about that boy…" Angeal finally spoke again. His voice sounded strange and distant. "I felt… I saw…"

When Angeal didn't say anything else, Zack stopped in his tracks. "Angeal…?"

"It's…" the Commander looked at Zack for a few moments. Then he shook his head. "…nothing. It's nothing, Zack. Forget it."

As his Commander broke off into silence Zack frowned. He wondered what Angeal was about to say. However, nothing else came out from his mouth. In fact, he remained quiet even as they reached the next section of the building. Zack was a bit surprised. Angeal appeared spooked by something. That was a first for him. In all the times he worked with his superior, Angeal was never disturbed. Unfortunately, whatever that was inside his mind stayed there. Zack found Angeal's distance to be annoying. He hated whenever his mentor closed up like this. Yes, the man had his secrets and was entitled to have them. But that didn't mean he had to keep _him_ in the dark.

Realizing there was nothing else he could do about it, Zack reluctantly asked, "So where to, boss? I'm not scheduled at the camp site until later this afternoon and my psyche evaluation got changed to tomorrow. I'm available if you need me right now."

Angeal paused. His face gradually gained colored. He turned to Zack with a slight smile on his face. "I can actually use a good work-out at the Training Room."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Zack slowly grinned back.

"I'd also like to see how well you've been keeping up with your lessons while I was away in Wutai… _puppy._"

Zack immediately frowned. "On second thought, Angeal… how about we get some coffee instead?"


	9. Dream of Stone

**Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgiving! I thought I'd celebrate this day with a second update this week. OuO I would've posted this sooner. Alas, I was one of the people in charge of the cooking. And I got a bit buzzed from drinking a couple glasses of wine. XD I hope everyone had a blast! Anywho, this chapter was such a challenge to write! oAo Sephiroth is such a complex character and this is my first time writing from his perspective. Because this takes place before 'Crisis Core' he has to have the qualities of a confident hero with great potential. But I also felt I had to reveal a bit of the qualities that lead to his downfall.

I actually published an essay for McNair Scholars on Anakin Skywalker. In fact, most of my writings in this story is based on my research with regards to masculine identity and power. I found a lot of issues that plagued Darth Vader are pretty much similar for Sephiroth. Still, writing it all out in narrative form than essay are two different beasts. I hope you guys can enjoy my effort though. :) Lastly, the chapter's title 'Dream of Stone' is based on a song by Gazpacho. I listen to a lot of music when I write. I thought the song and lyrics of that song were appropriate, especially at the beginning of Sephiroth's section. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Dream of Stone**

On the outside, General Sephiroth appeared calm and well-collected. Fierce emerald-colored eyes stared forward while he sat upright with his shoulders pulled back. Nothing on his person was out of place; not the thick silver hair that flowed neatly over his back or the heavy black coat ironed to a sharp crisp. With legs crossed and both elbows placed on his chair's armrests, the General accompanied Director Lazard, President Shinra, and Commander Rhapsodos at a round and marbled conference table. The PR leech was here in the President's office with them too. Thankfully, the bothersome man stood at the far corner of the room with his face stuck to his phone. Throughout the meeting, Sephiroth answered any questions addressed to him as well as offered personal input on the current Condor situation when required. Now that President Shinra was aware of the events in Condor it was time to decide on a course of action. Sephiroth continued to participate in the conversations, but inwardly he felt very detached from the meeting.

His head hurt. For the past few weeks Sephiroth had not been sleeping well. Tormented by lucid nightmares, he often found himself waking up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat and unable to breath. It was as if he'd been locked away in some empty dark place with no air. Sephiroth refused to talk to anyone about these dreams. The last thing he needed was for Dr. Hojo, that atrocious little excuse-for-a-father, to somehow learn of his mental troubles and use it as an excuse to experiment on him some more. As if that man did not have enough test subjects to research on?

As for the dreams themselves, they were always the same: fire, screams, and a woman's voice urging him to find her. Sephiroth never knew who this woman was. Her face was only a blur in his dreams. Even so, her angelic voice sounded sweet and charming to him all the time. Since he was a child, this wonderful woman existed inside his dreams, constantly guiding and nurturing him as a loving mother would. She showed him many strange visions in his dreams; some terrifying others truly extraordinary. Oddly enough, these visions were always accurate. When she told him he would not be alone anymore, he met Angeal and Genesis the day after. When she told him war would break out, Wutai had revolted the following evening. This woman spoke only truth to him and seemed adamant about steering him in the right course. Even when the world around him was too confusing to comprehend sometimes, she was there for him.

Last night during his nightmare the woman came to him again. She revealed he'd finally meet a special person he'd waited his entire life for. This counterpart was destined to be intertwined with him, she said. Admittedly, Sephiroth was intrigued by this news and even anxious. Strange, they had not met but he felt he already knew this person she spoke of. He was only a boy when the mysterious woman first mentioned his personal companion. At five-years-old, he assumed the partner would be an invisible playmate. At ten-years-old, he thought the companion would be a best friend. And at fifteen-years-old, he hoped his other half was actually a lover. Of course, as the years had gone and Sephiroth had grown into adulthood, this _significant other_ never came. The memory of his or hers existence eventually became forgotten along with the rest of the insignificant events in his past. Sephiroth assumed the woman only mentioned this person in the first place to comfort him during his moments of loneliness. But now she spoke very fervently of his companion again. And she insisted he would meet this person _very_ soon.

Thoughts of his significant other brought Sephiroth back to the conversation he had with Director Lazard yesterday evening. A courtship? With the Ambassador of Condor? That was the proposal Director Lazard made to him after Genesis was excused from their meeting last night. The intent was to form a powerful alliance with the people of Condor and gain their mako supplies. Somehow, Sephiroth felt the PR man was behind this. Since that weasel arrived at Shinra his life had become more constrained. Sephiroth desired nothing more than to have Mr. Gustave sticking at the sharp end of his sword. Unfortunately, such actions were unbecoming of a General. And while the very thought of an arranged marriage initially outraged Sephiroth he did confess the strategic move could avert a war and spare his own soldiers' lives. There was also the question if this woman was the one destined to be with him. Those were the only reasons why he told Director Lazard he'd consider a courtship with the Ambassador.

"_Why wasn't I told this yesterday?_" President Shinra demanded from Lazard and slammed his fist on the table.

"You made it clear to me previously not to disturb you during your _private_ time."

"_No excuses, Lazard!_"

Sephiroth remained quiet as the President continued with one of his nonstop useless chatter. It was no secret the President was visiting the whores again at Sector 6 last night. That insignificant tidbit did not annoy Sephiroth as much as President Shinra's constant temper tantrums however. Throughout the meeting Lazard had to veer him back on track and waste precious time returning him to his senses. Irritated with the President, Sephiroth was baffled as to how this emotionally charged dullard could create an empire and sire two sons, even if one of them was illegitimate.

Balding and large, President Shinra was as physically repulsive as he was infuriating to listen to. Several times throughout the meeting, Sephiroth entertained the thought of shoving his Masamune sword down his spinal cord just to shut the toad up. Still, the General maintained his composure and kept those violent thoughts private. His Commander, on the other hand, was a bit more obvious about his feelings.

Sitting beside Sephiroth, Commander Rhapsodos yawned loudly before returning his attentions back to the book in his hands. The title, 'Loveless', was imprinted in gold embossed letters. Bored out of his mind, the Commander rested his long legs on top of the expensive table and rocked his chair back and forth while he read from his favorite literature. He rocked again. Again. And again. Genesis did not conceal his true thoughts about the meeting as Sephiroth did. To the redhead, this entire get-together was a complete waste of time. His solution to the Condor situation was simple: hunt down the assassins and wipe the indigenous people off from the face of the planet for taking part in the riot. Not only would their fate serve as an example to anyone who opposed Shinra, but the action would reduce heavy casualties and financial losses. End of story. While his solution sounded reasonable, Sephiroth had to nudge his Commander to behave himself.

"Please pay attention and stop rocking your chair like that," he murmured to the redhead. "The constant sound of it is giving me a headache."

"_The wandering soul knows no rest,_" Genesis quoted a verse from 'Loveless' and smiled. He stopped rocking his chair and closed the book in his hand. The Commander looked up at Sephiroth. "Very well, General, sir; I shall restrain myself. However, I am thoroughly taxed out of my mind. Please offer me something else to play with."

Beneath the table, Genesis slipped a hand between Sephiroth's legs. He tightly gripped the impressive muscle there.

"Ah, yes. This shall suffice."

Sephiroth shot him a glare. He silently removed the offending hand before anyone noticed and returned his attentions to the meeting.

"It's a risky move," Sephiroth overheard Lazard say to the President. "But the General has agreed to escort me to Condor so there shouldn't be any problems."

"And the assassins?" griped the President. "According to the Turks, they're powerful sons-of-a-bitches. This could be a trap."

"You underestimate our great General." Lazard glanced at Sephiroth. "He has never failed us. I am confident he will protect me throughout the trip."

Still poised in his chair, Sephiroth merely stared back at the director. Meanwhile, President Shinra took a fat cigar from a metal case on his desk. Despite the no-smoking policy enforced throughout the building, he lit one up anyway and took a deep inhale. A thick trail of smoke evaporated into the air.

"It's still too damn risky, Lazard," the President finally spat, "Besides, what the hell does Ambassador Adara want in exchange for a peace treaty? If she's requesting for us to vacate our troops from that location, then forget it. I've had my eyes on Condor for five years now. I'll be damned if I let her go. Besides, we finally got Wutai by the balls! If we give up our reactor in Condor the people of Wutai will see that as a sign of our weakness and continue their damn bloody war."

"I have no desire to abandon our Mako Reactor in Condor either, President," confirmed the director. "I am fully aware of the consequences of that action. However, a meeting with the Ambassador should still be considered. To the people of Condor the meeting will symbolize our dedication toward mutual respect and peace."

"Spare me the 'love-thy-neighbor' rhetoric, Lazard," replied the President promptly, "Power and strength are the only reasons why my company is even in a position to change or implement policies. Acts of peace talks and offerings would work in an ideal time and place. Unfortunately, people seem to only respond to anything if they got a damn gun pointed between their eyes than a white flag." He took another inhale of his cigar and shook his head. "It's stubborn people like Condor and Wutai that make it hard for the rest of human civilization to realize its full potential. Mako energy is the way of the future. If we gotta go in Condor with guns blazing to better our survival chances as a _whole_ species then so be it. I'm not going to let some piss-shit group ruin the future for the rest of us."

Sephiroth slowly blinked and uncrossed his legs. At his best, President Shinra successfully demonstrated his unyielding power and strength over his employees. True, many in the company considered him ruthless and apathetic. But none of that really mattered in the grander scheme of things. In the end, the President made the types of difficult decisions weak-minded fools were too afraid to commit to. Sephiroth at least respected him for that. In fact, it was why he remained under his services. As flawed and irritable as he was President Shinra at least understood the primal nature of man. The law of the kingdom was dictated by _power_, not by fancy words.

"What's the word on the media?" the President inquired and turned to the PR man at the corner of the room. "Are they aware of the situation?"

Mr. Gustave smiled and took a few steps forward. "The good thing about Condor, President Shinra, is how very archaic they are as a culture. Condor is a very superstitious bunch and perceives technology as an evil of the times. Thus, none of the incident was recorded or leaked to the world because they didn't have the technology _to_ broadcast it in the first place."

"The irony." The President grinned. "So the media is still in the dark, then."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Gustave nodded. "However, I am keeping a close eye on our own Communications and Visuals department. The evidence of the riot was recorded by our own people. If there is a leakage it would have to come from our end."

"Well, keep on it then. Let me know if we got a rat on our ship."

"Of course, sir."

"In the meantime…" President Shinra turned to Commander Rhapsodos. "Genesis, seeing as the General has the job of escorting Lazard to the Ambassador, I will have you working alongside the Turks. I want to know more about those assassins and how they came to possess that type of horse power. More importantly, I want you to _snuff them out._ Got that, boy?"

His legs still on top of the table, Genesis clicked the tips of his boots together and smiled smugly. "Of course, Mr. President. It will be my pleasure. It has been awhile since I've worked up a sweat. I hope these assassins don't disappoint."

"We are on a mission for renegotiations with Condor, Commander," Lazard reminded him and leaned forward in his chair. He placed his hands on the table. "We are not here to declare war on anyone yet. If you can deal with the assassins with minimum consequences then that would be best."

Genesis flicked his hair to the side and softly growled to himself in annoyance. Eventually, he nodded a silent affirmation to the director.

Next to him, Sephiroth shifted a bit in his seat. His lips kept pursed but he gazed at the director with a blank look on his face. Granted, he was aware this escort business served only as an excuse to get him in close proximity with the Ambassador. Still. It annoyed Sephiroth to learn Genesis was assigned to deal with the assassins. The glory of the battle would go to his Commander. Not to him. Surely, the director could be a little flexible and allow _him_ to take on these foes himself, yes?

"The meeting with the Ambassador goes down tomorrow," President Shinra declared afterward. "I advise you boys to rest up. Things could get nasty. Questions?"

Genesis finally removed his legs from the table. When he spoke again his tone was a bit livelier than before. "Will Angeal be assisting in this matter too, President?"

"I will be summoning Commander Hewley in my office shortly," Lazard answered on behalf of the President. "We already told him about the Condor situation yesterday. However, we've decided to have him stay behind and train the troops. Considering our heavy losses from the Wutai war, we may need the rookies if war _does_ break out with Condor."

Commander Rhapsodos sighed. He said nothing else.

"If that is all," President Shinra concluded, "then you two are dismissed."

Sephiroth stood first and headed out the door without saying a word. Genesis followed after him.

* * *

A busy morning, the brightly lit corridors were filled with Shinra staff and soldier members alike. The traffic flowed in all directions as each person was engaged in their own private agendas for the day. Sephiroth's attentions stayed ahead while he continued on his way to his office. The flat virtual screens planted throughout the corridors' walls displayed the worldwide news but he overheard no mention of the riot in Condor. Sephiroth highly suspected the President wanted to remedy the situation before the people eventually became aware of it. They were already frustrated by the Wutai war and the heavy taxes imposed on them. With the Condor trip tomorrow, Sephiroth wanted to get as much paper work done before his departure.

A path in the hallway opened up to the General once people realized he stalked the corridors now. While all the officers saluted him as he passed by Sephiroth ignored them and kept his attentions forward. With his head feeling like a throbbing mess right now, he wasn't in the mood to socialize with anyone today. Even to his redheaded companion he walked in silence. Weeks of restless nights consumed by uneasy surreal-like dreams were finally taking a toll on him. The realization he was to meet the Ambassador of Condor with the possibility of courtship tomorrow also dawned on him. Whether she was the person he was destined to meet or not, he still felt unease at the thought of losing what little independence he had left. It was days like this Sephiroth wished for complete solitude from the world.

"I am starved," griped the Commander offhandedly, trying to break their silence. "I suggest we eat breakfast before carrying on today's duties. Agreed?"

"Perhaps," the General only mumbled back.

Sephiroth checked his PHS for any messages he may have missed during the conference. Throughout the meeting he felt the annoying electronic device vibrate inside his coat's pocket. It had pulsed so many times that he inevitably had to shut it off. If Sephiroth had his way, he'd incinerate the frustrating gadget and be forever done with it. Perhaps he was old-fashioned this way, but he honestly never cared for technology or its mass communication devices. He preferred the simple life of a private swordsman. Unfortunately, his esteem position demanded he be readily available twenty-four seven. Whoever kept calling him, however, was about to receive an earful from him.

Meanwhile, Genesis softly laughed beside him. Unaware of the issues that currently pressed the General, he sounded a bit intrigued and amused by Sephiroth's reluctance to talk.

"It is a bit too early in the morning to be this anti-social, isn't it?" his Commander noted out loud and licked his lips. "I take it you are not so excited about being forced to babysit the director, correct? You got your work cut out for you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glared at him only once before returning his attentions back to his pesky PHS. Yes, he was still disappointed by Lazard's decision to send Genesis to deal with the assassins. Nonetheless, Sephiroth kept his thoughts to himself and continued his walk down the hallway. He raised a brow when he discovered at least fifteen missed calls in his phone's inbox.

"Well, aren't you in a particularly bad mood today…" the Commander muttered nearby and made a face. He did not like being ignored. Sarcastically, he asserted, "Did your hair get all tangled up again this morning?"

Sephiroth made a turn at the corner and scrolled down the call list in his PHS. Growling softly to himself, he realized the calls had all come from the same number. It was the female receptionist downstairs. What did that woman want? He already rejected her requests for a date. Three times, in fact. She should've taken the hint by now.

"I swear, you can act like a diva sometimes…" he overheard Genesis again.

Head still glued to his inbox, Sephiroth smirked in reaction to his words. He was tempted to argue the same thing to Genesis but felt it wasn't worth pointing out. His entire spirit was already drained by this morning's meeting. All that remained was the desire to complete his paper work and get some rest before his departure tomorrow. Perhaps with a long hot bath and a few proper medications he'd accomplish a good night's sleep without the tortures of terrifying images to wake him.

"Fine then, I will be forward with you…" Genesis pressed one more time. "Is something wrong?"

"It is an issue that only concerns me," Sephiroth finally spoke to him.

"Indulge me then." Genesis turned to him, a bit relieved to hear from his General again. "You have the look of someone who is about to meet his end. In fact, ever since the Director spoke to you in private last night you have not been the same."

Genesis was not aware of the arrangement made between him and Ambassador Adara, nor did Sephiroth intend to tell him. They were not in an actual relationship and it was not his Commander's business to know anyway. Ignoring Genesis again, Sephiroth selected the receptionist's number from his phone and prepared to call the persistent woman back.

When Sephiroth paid no attention to him, Genesis finally reached his limit. Irritated, he snatched up his superior's PHS from his hand and forced the General to stop and look at him. Sephiroth paused at first. A few of the soldiers in the hallway with them noticed the Commander's brash action and stopped in their tracks. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Genesis was making a scene. Annoyed by this, Sephiroth took a step back and headed toward a door that led to the emergency stairs for some privacy. The Commander followed after him.

"Just so you know," Sephiroth stated calmly once the door closed behind Genesis, "I'm having you officially written up for disorderly conduct against a superior officer."

Genesis chuckled. He brushed aside long red bangs from his face with a finger and smoothly replied, "I've had you do worse things to me before, Sephiroth."

"Remember your place, Commander," Sephiroth sneered back. "And you _will_ address me as _General_ in public."

"Fine then, _General._"

Without warning, the Commander aggressively pushed Sephiroth against the wall. While the force of the shove was powerful enough to bend the metal of it, Sephiroth remained uninjured. The expression on his face was complacent and unimpressed at best. Smiling now, the Commander found Sephiroth's lack of reaction to arouse his physical senses. He pressed his body on Sephiroth's and slipped a knee between the General's legs. Afterward, Genesis straddled himself on the other man's thigh.

"Such a fine display of composure you possess, General," Genesis remarked and pressed his lips on Sephiroth's. A thin string of saliva latched onto his mouth when he pulled away again. He licked at it. "Perhaps one day I will obtain your sense of discipline for myself. But for now, I will simply enjoy the pleasurable gifts of the Goddess."

Sephiroth's eyes stayed locked on Genesis as the redhead rubbed himself against the leg. Both of the Commander's hands held onto his lower waist and pulled to bring him closer to him. The sound of his heavy breathing consumed the silence of the empty emergency staircase. Sephiroth was a bit moved by the noise. Genesis always made pleasurable sounds during lustful moments like this, especially whenever he lay wide spread for him. It wasn't a surprise then that the two of them would stay lost inside each other's bodies for hours, enjoying the sweet melodies they made together. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days. Sephiroth was too exhausted to engage in sex right now. Once the Commander reached down to release his erection from the tight confines of his pants he made a face.

"I certainly hope you do not plan to soil my pants as you did last time, Commander," the General promptly objected.

Genesis noted the hard tone in his voice. He ignored it, however, and leaned forward to run his tongue up the entire length of Sephiroth's exposed neck, from the base straight to his chin. Lost in his world of ecstasy, Genesis closed his eyes and slid his long and slender cock up and down Sephiroth's leg in greater speed.

Sephiroth swore Genesis was a handful sometimes. When he wasn't busy analyzing the internal meanings of 'Loveless' Genesis was engaged in battle or sex. As brilliant as he was a soldier, and as amazing as he was as a lover, the man was a ball of fire. His passions were limitless and, often times, Sephiroth had trouble keeping him under control. Perhaps it was that passionate freedom that made Genesis irresistible. Had it been any other person pushing him against a wall and rubbing on his thigh, Sephiroth would've immediately impaled him with his sword.

Determined not to get any of Genesis' semen on his trousers, Sephiroth finally grabbed Genesis' thick member and stroked it with his gloved fingers. He made sure to cup the head of the erection with the other hand. At least now he could easily dispose of the mess. It was simpler getting rid of gloves than locating the nearest lavatory to rinse off the gunk from his leather black pants.

Enthralled by Sephiroth's powerful hand strokes, the redhead whispered to himself, "_Wings of light and dark spread afar... She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…_"

"You certainly have a way of spoiling the mood with that trivial nonsense, Genesis," Sephiroth pointed out flatly. "And I will have you know the Goddess is not _guiding_ you to bliss; _I_ am."

Genesis laughed at Sephiroth's dry sense of humor. His laughter was cut short when he gasped abruptly. His breath hitched. With eyes wide opened, Genesis arched his back slightly as he spilt thick pearls of white over Sephiroth's hands.

The General softly sighed, a bit disappointed by how fast Genesis released. The man had no patience whatsoever so it was never a challenge to get him to reach his high point. Sephiroth tried to contain the explosion of his seed but there was so much of it that strings of it slipped between his gloved fingers and fell to the ground. When the head of Genesis' cock finally stopped drooling semen, Sephiroth stared at his gloves afterward. They were coated by a thick gloss of milky goop.

"_The gift of the Goddess_…" Sephiroth whispered sarcastically and brought one hand up to his lips for a taste.

It took the Commander a few moments to control his breath again. Resting his head against Sephiroth's shoulder, he quietly observed the General lap his semen-coated palm with a wet tongue. The sight of his actions drew heat to the Commander's eyes again. Genesis moved forward and quickly grasped Sephiroth's earlobe with his mouth, nibbling and pulling on it.

"You are absolutely _divine_, my beautiful friend," Sephiroth heard the Commander murmur next to his ear.

Sephiroth fought the urge to laugh. Genesis' overdramatic comments were a bit too much for his personal tastes sometimes. Dismissively, Sephiroth pulled his gloves out with his teeth and discarded the items on the ground. Let the janitors deal with this mess, he decided.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind now?" Genesis asked; his voice serious and soft.

"You may not enjoy what I have to say," Sephiroth warned and drew one hand up. He rested it at the back of Genesis' head.

"Try me," the other man insisted.

"Very well then. If you are _this_ curious over what is on my mind…" the General let his long fingers gently intertwine the delicate strands of hair for a moment. Then, without warning, he yanked back the Commander's head off his ear. In an even voice, he said, "I am disappointed the President made the decision to send you to deal with the assassins."

It took Genesis a moment to react to his words. When he finally did, he frowned.

"It should have been me sent to deal with the perpetrators," Sephiroth further explained. "Not you."

Sephiroth let go of Genesis' hair. His Commander pulled away afterward.

Genesis' jaw tightened. "Perhaps the President thinks I am just as strong and capable as you are in dealing with the rogues."

"You are good, Commander. But I am better."

Genesis donned a mocking smile. He pulled up his zipper and replied, "Beloved General, you are not the _only_ soldier who gets to play the hero in every act of this play."

"Sadly for you, Commander Rhapsodos," Sephiroth started and observed him through half-slit eyes, "supporting characters such as yourself serve only to assist the main star of the act. You have no place in the grand finale."

Sephiroth's words were ice cold. Yet, he felt it was necessary to put his Commander in his place, lest he gather thoughts of grandeur. He ignored the hard look on Genesis' face. Before the Commander could voice a retort, the PHS he still gripped in his hand rang loudly. The General snatched it back and turned himself away from Genesis.

"Perfect monster, indeed," muttered his Commander from behind.

Sephiroth ignored him. Focused on the caller now, he answered, "Yes?"

"_Clarence, here_," the female receptionist downstairs announced, "_General, my apologies for sending you so many messages. But I have a very persistent cadet who requests five minutes of your time._"

Sephiroth frowned. So that was the meaning behind those ridiculous missed calls? Sighing to himself, he immediately wanted to hang up. He was not in the mood for this. With his escort mission to Condor soon to be underway, the last thing he needed was to deal with overzealous fans. There were at least fifty of these requests a day, all of them made by star-struck cadets that wanted to meet _the legendary hero of Shinra_.

"Send him on his way; I am busy," Sephiroth replied. Annoyed, he added, "You've been informed on how to deal with these cadets before, Miss Clarence. Must I have you replaced like the previous receptionist?"

"_I understand, sir. I already told him ten times now that you're attending meetings all day. But he's been here in the lobby for two hours and refuses to go._"

Sephiroth frowned. Two hours? Even an over-enthusiastic fan had his limits.

"_Should I call security?_"

Curious, Sephiroth asked, "What is the issue?"

"_The cadet wants to argue his case for re-admittance into the program. He was among the group expelled this morning._"

Sephiroth sighed. So it was one of _those_ cadets; a reject. According to today's schedule, the group expelled from the program was slated to leave the camp in an hour from now. This cadet obviously didn't have what it took to serve under his command if he was already cut off during the pre-scrimmages' stage. It was unnecessary to talk to him. He was below his standards and, thus, the cadet's services were no longer needed.

"_He has not moved from his seat for two hours straight_," the receptionist continued, sounding a bit impressed. "_Other than telling me his issue, he has not talked to anyone else and has been very cordial._"

"Regardless," Sephiroth finally said, "A decision was made."

"_He informed me that he gathered a few recommendations from his advisors, peers, and drill sergeant prior to coming here to present his case._"

Sephiroth paused. It wasn't often a cadet actually took the time and effort to do any of those things. Often times, they figured begging on their knees or making wild-winded promises would suffice. Even those who came directly to headquarters to plead their cases usually left the moment the receptionist instructed them to leave.

"_Should I send him away?_"

The General grew quiet for a moment. Then he shook his head. "I made my decision. Tell him to leave the premises immediately as he now has only an hour to catch his train. He will be responsible for his own travel expenses if he misses it."

Sephiroth hung up.

* * *

One set: ten, twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one-hundred… Two sets: ten, twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one-hundred… Three sets: ten, twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one-hundred… Zack grunted once he felt the burn on his thighs and buttocks after he completed his third set of squats. Squats were a sure-sure way to break out a sweat. They were also his favorite past-time activity. Any time he got bored? Squats. Nervous? Squats. Excited? Squats. Hungry? Squats. Horny? Squats and pushups. Next to sex, squats were the best thing in life. He had the ass _of a God_ because of them. Even Commander Rhapsodos observed him with envy.

"Are you ready?" Commander Hewley asked from across the room.

They were alone in the Training Room, getting ready for a friendly spar. With the restroom investigation currently pending, Zack was excited to break away from it and share some quality time with his mentor. Of all the First-Class members, Angeal was the only person to keep up with his energy _and_ attitude. Genesis was too impatient with him and Sephiroth was never impressed by any challenging feat he completed. The director must've known how well Zack got along with Angeal best because any time he was sent on a mission Lazard often paired him up with Angeal. Inevitably, the Commander became a very important person in his life. The older man constantly fed him good advice and suggestions. Simply being in his presence gave him a sense of balance and inspiration. Now that he was moving up the ladder Zack wanted to make Angeal proud.

Zack quickly finished his last set of squats. Afterward, he addressed his mentor with a large grin in his face.

"Attention! Attention! This is SOLDIER Second-Class Zackary Fair; fired up and ready to kick some _serious_ ass, sir. How do you like your punishment, sir? Well-done or medium-rare?"

Angeal grimaced. "Is that supposed to be your new one-liner of the month?"

Removing the sword holstered from his back, Zack nodded. "That's an affirmative, sir. I got a notebook of other phrases. Want me to show you them?"

The scenery in the Training Room began to transform. Stainless metal plates of the walls and floors gradually disappeared and were replaced by an outdoor natural habitat. Thousands of fully grown cherry blossom trees digitalized and surrounded the two warriors. Below his feet, Zack saw the formation of tall grass rise up to his knees. Moments later, a full moon appeared in a night sky and glowed brightly. There were stars everywhere and the sounds of a distant waterfall could be heard nearby. Even the air changed. Zack could practically detect the scent of freshly watered grass under his nostrils. The virtual reality simulation had successfully portrayed a perfect rendition of a Wutai-inspired environment.

"Perhaps instead of focusing on your corny one-liners," started Angeal, "You could focus on your training instead, hm? Maybe then you will make First-Class sometime this century."

Zack removed his attention away from the beautiful scenery and jeered. "Ouch, you really hit me below the belt with that one."

Briefly, Angeal smiled. However, when he unsheathed his large Buster sword and pointed it directly at his apprentice, his face turned serious. "Concentrate now."

"No problemo!" Zack yelled and excitedly leapt forward with his blade.

"Restless puppy, as always…" Angeal muttered under his breath.

Grinning, the Second-Class SOLDIER triumphantly soared several feet into the air. He halfway expected his mentor to counter his attack with the Buster sword. Instead, Angeal simply ducked out of the way. As Zack flew past him, the higher-ranked officer grabbed his ankle and swung his entire body to the other direction like a ragged doll.

"Crap!" Zack cursed and headed straight into the base of a tree face-first.

With only a second to react, the hot-shot repositioned his body during midflight. His feet bounced off the wooden body of a cheery blossom tree. Once again, he hurled himself toward his mentor. The young hot-head spun and rotated his body in the air; ready to unleash a powerful strike. Angeal jumped to the side at the last moment. Once Zack touched ground Angeal spun his left leg in a full circle and threw the Second-Class member off-guard. Zack growled when he landed backwards with a big thump. Immediately, he front-flipped and landed into an attack stance.

"It's time to dish out the pain, Angeal!" Zack hollered. "Get ready for it!"

A surge of blue energy coursed throughout Zack's entire body, generating from head to toe. He raised his sword high into the air and allowed this power, the source of mako energy, to reach the sharp tip of his weapon. With a strong downward swing, Zack unleashed an electrical current that flew forward and incinerated anything in its path.

Zack saw nothing but a large veil of grass and dust. Millions of scarlet petals scattered into the air. His mako blue eyes glowing, he smiled in satisfaction and waited for the dust to settle. No doubt, Zack was positive he hit Angeal and sent him hurling back into the forest of cherry blossom trees. However, when the cloud of debris finally cleared Angeal was nowhere to be found. Checking left and right, Zack's heart skipped a beat. Concern washed over his face. Did he… actually kill him?

No sooner did he question himself did Zack hear a voice from high above.

"Hey, puppy?" asserted Angeal calmly, "Are you done showing off, yet?"

Angeal now stood at the top of the highest tree; one leg delicately balanced on a single tree branch while the other was bent at the knee. The glow of the moonlight radiated from behind Angeal's tall muscular frame. Magnificent, the light caused the edges of his body to softly illuminate. The angelic man smiled. His laugh echoed loudly across the land.

Zack glared at his mentor, half relieved and half angry. "For the last time, Angeal, I'm not a puppy! And that move I just executed was full of electrifying awesomeness. Even _you_ gotta admit to that."

His Buster sword still in hand, Angeal clutched the handle with both hands and raised the blade to his face. Zack frowned at the sight of his mentor's weapon. It was an impressive piece of metal. Except… the older man never used it. Even now, Angeal kept it on standby. Zack was tempted to point this out to Angeal, but his thoughts were abruptly cut short when he heard and felt the loud rumble of the earth shake beneath his feet. The hell…?

"It was amazing, yes," Angeal admitted at last. Eyes intense, his entire body radiated with green energy. "But there is more to being a First-Class SOLDIER than just fancy moves, Zack."

"_Like what?_" his protégée shouted over the tremendous noise.

"Like knowing when to jump, puppy."

Before Zack could question that peculiar remark, a large mound of earth rose twenty feet into the air. Directly in front of him, the pile of dirt and rock launched itself right at his direction. Zack's cry was muffled when it splashed over him. In a matter of seconds, his entire body was encased by dirt; he couldn't breath. Wiped out by Angeal's earth attack, the simulation was terminated. The cold steel of the walls and floors began to return to actual reality.

His sword tossed a few feet away, Zack blindly reached out his arms to acquire it again. He coughed loudly until the dirt evaporated into specks of digital data. Angeal casually leaped down from the tree that vanished afterward. He walked over to his fallen apprentice. Without saying a word, he sheathed his massive Buster sword and used his free hand to help the younger man up. Zack grunted a curse worse. Angeal expected him to be angry about the outcome of the spar. Instead…

"_My hair! Oh, my poor hair!_" Zack griped loudly. His hands frantically readjusted the spiked tips of his hairstyle. "You've any idea _how long_ it took me to get this look? Beauty doesn't come natural for me. Unlike the General, I gotta work for it. It's a good thing none of that dirt was real, Angeal!"

His mentor rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Oh, for Gaia's sake, why couldn't I have a _normal_ apprentice?"

Still lying on the ground, Zack chose not to take his mentor's hand. Instead, out of spite the young man swept Angeal off his feet with his left foot. The First-Class member, taken by surprised, attempted to regain his balance but fell forward. Zack did not expect Angeal to land on top of him until he felt a great weight suck the air out of him. His plan of revenge had back-fired and he huffed loudly, feeling his ribbed cage crushed underneath the other man's muscles. Above, Angeal winced and raised half of himself up by his arms. He was about to say something until they stared at each other for a few seconds in silence.

For whatever reason, Zack felt his cheeks grow hot. He didn't understand why exactly, especially when Angeal was a mere inches away from his face. Eventually, the odd sensation went when Angeal frowned and immediately got off of him. The older man walked a few feet away with a strange look on his face. Zack slowly sat up. He discovered his sword to the left of him.

On his feet again, Zack snatched his weapon off from the ground. Then he strolled to the other side of the room to grab a bottle of water from his gym bag. Popping it open, the Second-Class member gulped a large chug of it, trying to erase whatever the hell he experienced just now. Meanwhile, Angeal took this opportunity to lecture his student.

"Zack…"

"Uh-oh." His student paused from his drinking. "I _know_ that tone."

"What tone?" Angeal cocked a brow.

"That _why-aren't-you-paying-attention-to-me-you-little-jerk-I-am-the-master-of-your-universe_ tone. Yeah, _that_ tone."

Angeal folded his arms together. "I don't have that tone, nor do I consider myself the master of your universe. However, I do agree with that 'little jerk' part."

Zack snickered and took another huge swig of his water bottle. Eventually, he emptied its contents and tossed the item back into his gym bag.

"Let's be serious now," resumed Angeal, his voice even. "I feel I wouldn't be a proper teacher without offering some truthful assessment of your development."

"Ah-hah!" Zack grinned suddenly and executed a few squats. "So you finally came to your senses and realized I'm First-Class SOLDIER material after all, eh?"

Angeal made a face. "On the contrary… I'm a bit disappointed by your current progress. You seem to have reached your plateau."

At this, the smile on Zack's face vanished and he stood at full length. With brows pulled together, he took a step forward. "W-what? _Why?_"

When Angeal spoke again, his voice was soft. "You have the passion, Zack, and the talent. Of all the cadets I've encountered, you are the one I see with a promising future. You will bring SOLDIER great honor. However…" Angeal's eyes drifted to the sword still in Zack's hand. "You're not as focused as you should be. It's almost as if… you've lost your source of inspiration and the focus is gone."

"That's not true," Zack defended himself. He placed his sword to his chest, where his heart beat proudly beneath. "I'm still determined. I want to be a First-Class SOLDIER, Angeal. That's my ultimate goal."

"But for what reason?"

"Because I want to be as _charming_ as you are," he joked back.

Angeal remained serious. He approached Zack until they stood face-to-face. "I cannot be the reason why you are here, Zack. A budding flower cannot grow under the shadow of an oak tree. It requires light. So again, I ask you: _why_ do you want to be in First-Class SOLDIER?"

His protégée paused.

When Angeal saw him hesitate he quietly scoffed to himself. "I told you before that you need to have a dream; a dream and honor. Tell me, Zack… what is _your_ dream? What do you want out of this life? Until you can tell me this, there is no reason for me to train you as my protégée. If it is glory and fame you seek, you'd be better off under Genesis' guidance."

Zack lowered his blade and stared absently at it. From the steel of his sword, he saw the reflection of a torn, confused man. Angeal's words struck him hard. He didn't want to imagine this SOLDIER life without Angeal. True, Genesis would probably take him under their wings, if only because he showed potential. But he would train him as any other grunt he'd encountered before. It was the same with Sephiroth, although that man was even more impersonal. Angeal was different though. He trained with both heart and soul. Plus he… felt close to him.

In silence, Zack continued to gaze at his own reflection. His dream… His purpose in life… He contemplated on that for awhile. Once upon a time, he knew what his dream was. Deep down, within himself, it still existed. Somewhere… Unfortunately, that dream was a whisper now, almost silent. Somehow, Zack had to find it again. He had to remember why he was here and for what purpose.

"Well?" Angeal pressed again.

Zack opened his mouth to say the first thing that popped into his head. However, Angeal's PHS beeped at that very moment and interrupted their current conversation. His mentor retrieved the device from his trousers' back pocket and listened to the caller for a few seconds. After saying a 'yes sir' he hung up.

"Seems we will have to postpone this discussion for a later time," Angeal asserted and put the device away. "Director Lazard just called me. That usually means it's a serious matter. I've no idea how long this will take and I still have to conduct my seminar with the Second-Class members later this afternoon. I guess this will be it for us today."

"Right." Zack slowly holstered his weapon.

"Please don't forget about our engagement with Sephiroth and Genesis tonight."

"Damn, the dinner, that's right…" Zack recalled and tossed his gym bag over his shoulders. "Where was it again?"

"We're meeting in the SkyTower. Be properly dressed."

Zack cocked a brow. "_Properly_ dressed?"

"Yes," Angeal confirmed. "Unless you want to be the only one in the Sky Tower dressed like an indecent riff-raff and give your fellow Second-Class members a bad impression on the high-ranked populace there, not to mention, make _me_ look bad, then I'd strongly suggest you put on a suit." Almost immediately, the older man added with a glower, "Your _birthday suit_ does not qualify as proper attire, by the way."

Chuckling now, Zack finally got the point. Being only a Second-Class grunt, he had never gone to the SkyTower before. Like sublevel-six, it was an exclusive hotspot for high-ranked officers and officials, including President Shinra himself. Not wanting to disappoint Angeal, Zack nodded an affirmation.

"I don't own a suit but I'm pretty sure my buddy, Kunsel, can hook me up."

"Good. Meet me at the elevators by 1800 hours, then. You cannot enter the SkyTower without me. Please be prompt."

"_Prompt_ is my middle name."

"I thought _Professional_ was your middle name."

"I got two middle names now."

Rolling his eyes, Angeal finally gave up. "Very well. Be quick. And Zack?"

"Yeah?" the other man replied as he headed out of the Training Room.

Angeal paused. His face was unreadable. "We will be touching base on what we discussed today. I expect an answer from you the next time I ask that question again."

Zack looked at him. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Sure, sir."


	10. Unexpected Meetings

**Author's Note**: _Well, if the title is anything to go by, you should know what this chapter is already about! OuO A lot of love went into this update. You guys have no idea how many times I just wanted to jump straight into this chapter when I began writing this story! :-P I confess, my favorite part in any Cloud/Sephiroth fanfic is having them meet together for the first time. I can never get enough of these introductions, evening if the writing is terrible or Cloud acts too much like an OC-fangirl-on-crack! :3 Of course, this only made me all the more nervous posting my own chapter! O_O Not only does the meeting have to be good, but it also has to sound reasonable and be within character and canon._

_Gah, I wish I can talk more about this. But, bleh, I promised myself to shut my mouth and let the story do all the talking. T_T I wouldn't be doing my job as a writer if I discuss, describe things. You guys are welcomed to post your comments and questions on my review section though! ^_^ I typically answer all questions/replies after posting an update, just so I can get to everyone who's made a comment on the story so far. I'm just very excited to have people here involved in the story and characters. It's been fun creating a world and tossing in a bunch of personalities that play against each other._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Unexpected Meetings**

Constantly touching his pendant, Private Cloud Strife sat on a glass-made bench at the lobby area of Shinra's headquarters. Brightly lit and enormous, he had never been inside the main company complex before. The ceiling was high, perhaps over fifty feet. From where he sat, he could see the open-floor layouts of the upper levels. Back in the lobby ground level, two metal electronic doors in the north and east of the area led to an Exhibit room. Accessible to the main public, it showcased Shinra's latest technological-based projects, including the highly anticipated space mission that was to be manned by pilot, Cid Highway. Meanwhile, a pair of staircases flanked both of Cloud's sides. They were overlaid with expensive red carpet and reached the second floor where an elevator ascended to the rest of headquarters. Unfortunately, that section was limited to Shinra's personnel and soldiers. Once in awhile Cloud spotted a few Second-Class members come in and out of that floor. His heart raced each time he spotted them. He had never seen the higher ranked soldiers up close and personal before. Donning their pristine uniforms and shiny metal masks, Cloud couldn't help but feel anxious and excited in their presence. It reminded him why he was here at all.

Up ahead, two female receptionists from behind their front desk stared at each other and then at Cloud in uncomfortable silence. It wasn't often a first-year-reject refused to depart, especially after being instructed by the General to leave the building. Perhaps that was why the female receptionists did not call security as they had initially threatened to do. Either they were too shocked to take action or they took pity on him. Even the infantryman that guarded the door to the Exhibit room had to smile. His face was hidden by a large and clumsy-looking helmet. He nodded in admiration to the persistent small fellow sitting alone on the bench.

Briefly checking his watch, Cloud saw the final hour of his train's departure time cut down minute by minute. Forget the idea of gathering his belongings from the barracks, he realized bitterly. At this point he only had enough time to reach the platform. Granted, a part of Cloud wanted to make a run for it while he still had the chance. After all, the female receptionist successfully made contact with the General and the top-ranked officer ordered him to exit the premises. That should've been his cue to leave and never come back. Returning to his mediocre life in Nibelheim wasn't the end of the world, right? At least he could look forward to his mother's famous stew again and the private chats he enjoyed with her. And yet, here he was; a stubborn foolish boy who was unable to accept his fate. At the very least, Cloud wanted to feel that he gave it his all, even in his own failures.

As Cloud opened his handbag and pulled out a folder, he read over his recommendations. He was surprised and humbled by what the people had to say about him. It was done very last minute and, understandably, everyone he requested an honest evaluation from didn't write more than a few words. Still, each of the people he had approached actually agreed to write something; everyone from his class instructors to Maniac Macs to even Crazy Ghoul.

_A screw-up but a very persistent and intense man_…

_Lacks the strength of a First-Class soldier but has the heart of one_…

_Not enough brawn, but a lot of heart and soul_…

From his drill instructor: _A royal fuck up. I pushed that little shit hard, but the stubborn bastard didn't quit. I wish half the squad had that in them._

From Maniac Macs: _Screwed up in the obstacle course. But it takes more than a rock wall to be SOLDIER. I'd have a guy like him in my squad any day. Give the little guy a second chance. He's going to change the fucking world._

Cloud had to smile. He thought his entire squadron hated him. While they had been bitter over the obstacle course's outcome, miraculously enough, his crew still deemed him as a part of their oddball, fucked-up family. Knowing this had made Cloud's departure almost bittersweet. His heart and the burden he carried over his shoulders somehow felt lighter. No more dilly dally shilly shally from him. At least he knew where things really stood between him and his squad. Perhaps if he wasn't so damn lost in his personal anxieties and fears he'd have realized things weren't as bad as he thought they were. Cloud had to chuckle at himself. He really was a handful.

Seconds continued to pass. They converted into minutes. With the clock still ticking down, Cloud checked his PHS for any messages. Out of desperation, he had also emailed Shinra's main secretary to schedule an appointment with the General today. Not that he expected to get one after considering how very last-minute this was. It also didn't help the General was probably already taxed with ten million other important things to do and people to see. The chances of the great Sephiroth taking the time for a rejected cadet like him were slim to none. Still, it was yet another attempt Cloud had to make, for his own personal sake. No regrets, he promised himself.

Out of curiosity, Cloud went through his PHS caller list to determine if anyone else attempted to contact him, including Claudius. Granted, he did not want to see that particular man, especially when yesterday's event was still fresh on his mind. But concern over Claudius' two men prompted Cloud to email him anyway. He wanted to know if they were all right. Last he remembered, Private Gates had slipped into unconsciousness and was a bloody mess. It was the same for Private Caesar. A part of Cloud regretted not staying behind. Granted, it was all done in self-defense. And he had pulled the alarm and directed the medics to the restroom. Still, he regretted fleeing the scene as opposed to accepting the consequences of his actions. Fear had gotten the best of him that day. Perhaps if he got reinstated he'd get a chance to redeem himself.

Cloud sighed, still disappointed at himself. On his PHS, meanwhile, he saw there was no reply from Claudius. Either the man was still licking his wounds or he had no intentions of communicating with him.

The rest of the hour eventually cycled into the next until Cloud's digital watch gave off a dreadful beeping sound. Both female receptionists at the front desk glanced up at him, as did the sentry nearby. All of them donned a solemn look on their faces. Time was up. His three hour departure time was over now. When that realization hit him, Cloud did the only imaginable thing he could think of: he stretched out his arms and legs across the bench. Then he closed his eyes for a brief rest.

For the next fifteen minutes, Cloud contemplated over today's events. Gaia… Three hours… three fucking hours of sitting here and waiting for a man who never came. How pathetic was that? Some piece of Cloud was depressed. He was even tempted to slam his fist against a wall and scream until someone took him away. Cloud wasn't sure who to be angry at, however. The General? The world? Or himself? Maybe it was a bit of all three.

Despite these feelings of anger and resentment, Cloud was a bit surprised that he also felt… _relieved_. Folding his arms at the back of his head, a large grin formed on his lips. Somewhere in the city his assigned train was taking off without him. At this point he had to gather funds for his travel expenses, which would be well over six hundred Gil from Midgar to Nibelheim. Even so, there was a bit of satisfaction in knowing he was not in that train. Despite all the shit he'd gone through during his training days… despite failing the scrimmage… despite nearly being gang-banged yesterday… despite the General telling him to leave… _He. Was. Still. Here_. As fucked up as he was, Cloud felt more liberated than ever. The company and even the General could take away his uniform and tell him to blow off, but they couldn't stump out his will.

"_Sic transit gloria mundi…_" he murmured to himself.

With eyes still closed, Cloud was tempted to take a short nap before planning his next move. He doubted anyone would object to it, not to a sixteen-year-old who was without proper transportation and hardly any credits on him. However, once he felt a large presence loom over him he opened his eyes. Cloud expected to find security there, ready to escort his ass out of the building since he'd been there for over three hours now. Instead, a pair of jade eyes stared down at him, upside-down.

Cloud was speechless. Those pair of cat-like eyes could probably stare deep into his soul if they wanted to. He had never seen anything like them before, except maybe from a predatory animal. They didn't blink nor did they waver. To any self-respecting man, they would've caused alarm and terror. Surprisingly enough, Cloud wasn't frightened by them. They were the most intense eyes he'd ever seen: clear, luminescent, and absolutely beautiful.

"Relaxed, are we?" a tall, dark-cloaked man asked from above.

The sound of the man's voice was smooth and deep. His voice practically rang sharply on both of Cloud's ears and caused the tiny hairs on the back of his neck to rise. For whatever reason, Cloud held his breath, as if afraid to breathe the same air as this man. Meanwhile, the stranger continued to peer down at him. His thick locks of silvery hair draped over Cloud like curtains. They blocked out his side views. This unusual man had somehow swallowed him up and concealed him from the rest of this world.

Cloud's eyes grew wide alert when he finally recognized the owner of those mystifying green eyes. They belonged to the very man he waited to see for three hours.

"G-general Sephiroth…" Cloud quickly jolted upward in his seat.

The First-Class Elite member took a step back to give him some space. Cloud swallowed hard and soon discovered his mouth had gone dry. It was General Sephiroth… _The_ General Sephiroth. It was the elusive man everyone back in camp had prayed to meet only to be sorely disappointed. It was the man he grew up reading about and wanted to follow in his steps. Here stood the legendary hero that changed his life, standing only a mere few feet away. Why the General finally decided to show up three hours later and see him was beyond Cloud's comprehension. But Gaia, did that even matter anymore? This unexpected encounter was perhaps the most amazing event to ever happen to a lowly cadet like him. Not even the Third and Second class members had the privilege of seeing this extraordinary man. Yet, here he was. _Here._ _With him._ Suddenly, the trip to MidgarCity was filled with a purpose.

Cloud was unsure on how to act around the legendary hero of Shinra. Officially speaking, he was no longer a cadet and, therefore, no longer obligated to salute him. Cloud found himself committing to the action anyway; perhaps out of the motions or out of sheer respect. Standing up now, he assumed the attention stance. With his arms placed at his sides and head held high, Cloud awaited for the high-ranked officer to address him again. The General stood quiet, however, and observed him with a sideways glance.

Under his heavy gaze, Cloud felt as if he was being put under a microscope's lens for evaluation. Sephiroth's eyes somehow violated him. They inspected each inch of his essence. Worse, the General took his time. His acute, bright green eyes followed the delicate contours of Cloud's youthful face, from the sharp bridge of his nose to the soft curve of his chin. The tall strange man paused and noticed a small mole a mere centimeter away from Cloud's left brow. He also thoroughly examined the unique shape of the dip just above his lips. Sephiroth even observed each sharp point of his wild blond hair. In what seemed like an eternity, his eyes finally moved away from his face and trailed to the other parts of Cloud. They drifted to the length of his body. He started at the elongated neck and worked his way down until he reached the soles of Cloud's boots. Suddenly, the cadet felt inadequate and small.

Apparently, the stories of the General being an intense, methodological man were true. No detail was overlooked by the top-ranked officer. Cloud humorously had to wonder how many times a day Sephiroth shined his boots and cleaned his sword. Ten? Twenty? That long, beautiful hair of his must've also required a lot of patience and well-placed attention. Cloud once heard from Turbo Toraz that the General used an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner to treat it. No doubt, the General was a high-maintenance type of man who took great pride in his appearance. Against him, Cloud was nothing. He never had the luxury of warm scented baths like this pretty man did. Nor did he have the entire city at his disposal. Cloud was merely a country boy who constantly wanted to feel the wild brutal winds of the world against his face. Hell, his untamed hair was evidence of his constant outdoor lifestyle. Life meant shit if there wasn't some dirt beneath his fingernails or the tangy scent of sweat from a hard day of work. Cloud imagined none of this appealed to the beloved prince of Shinra.

Cloud couldn't shake this strange feeling of déjà vu the longer Sephiroth analyzed him. Those green eyes… His face… That presence… Cloud had seen this man somewhere before. He felt he knew him in another place. At another time. Of course, he'd seen the General in magazines and newspapers as a kid. The man _was_ famous throughout the world. It was natural Sephiroth felt familiar to him, Cloud thought. Perhaps this awkward déjà vu feeling was actually a misplaced sensation; a result of his current anxieties and nervousness around a great but curious man. The more he stood in the General's presence the more at odds Cloud felt about himself.

"Impressive, boy," a male's voice to the left praised, "You're still here. Your persistence is noteworthy."

Still standing at attention, Cloud did not move to see the new arrival. Instead, he patiently waited for the second man to come into his viewpoint. When he did, he saw another tall male, this time with neck-length red hair and bright blue eyes. His walk was slow and deliberate. He seemed to carry himself in a dignified but cocky manner. Cloud quickly recognized this man: Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. He was the second member of the First-Class Elite trio. Cloud wasn't sure whether to feel excited or concerned to finally meet him. Proud and passionate, the stories of this commander were both notorious and alarming across the camp. He was a handsome but also disturbed man.

Commander Rhapsodos stood next to Sephiroth. Briefly, Cloud caught the Commander lightly touch the arm of the General with a finger and gaze at the higher-ranked officer with a suggestive smile across his lips. Then the redheaded male returned his attentions back to him.

"The General mentioned to me during our breakfast an hour ago about some imprudent man downstairs waiting to see him. He told me he had been here for the past two hours." Commander Rhapsodos nodded to the women behind the front desk a few feet away. "The receptionist confirmed to us that this person was still in the lobby area, even after his scheduled departure time. I confess: I wanted to know the identity of this persistent, foolish boy."

Cloud wasn't sure whether to thank the Commander or not. While the Commander _did_ bring the General to him, he learned now the superior officers had only come to satisfy their curiosities and entertain themselves at his expense. Cloud didn't know how to feel about that. Still at attention, he remained quiet with eyes faced forward.

"I definitely remember you," continued Commander Rhapsodos and slowly approached him. He circled around Cloud. "You may be cute but your performance at yesterday's scrimmage was the most appalling event I've seen. No agility. No strength. No speed. And you actually vomited all over yourself. Pathetic."

Cloud felt his heart throb a beat faster.

"Quite honestly, I am insulted you are here, boy," the redhead continued. "You've wasted the General's time by requesting an audience with him. It baffles me that you came. Why bother? _All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow_…"

"Sir…" Cloud spoke at last, "Permission to speak?"

The Commander scoffed. He stopped in place and stood in front of Cloud now. "Correction: you _are_ speaking. There is no point in asking me this question if you are already committing to the action. Understand? But very well: speak away. Entertain us with your stories of woe and jest, dear boy."

Cloud didn't appreciate this man's demeaning tone at all. His condescending attitude was also getting on his nerves. Cloud felt himself one step away from doing something really stupid to one of the top ranking men in Shinra's army. The young cadet bit his tongue and mentally counted to five to recollect himself, however. He'd be damned if he ruined his chances of getting reinstated because the Commander was acting like an ass.

"I understand I don't currently have the physical skills and speed you want from me, sir," Cloud replied back evenly, "But I'll do everything in my power to fulfill all the challenges set forth by you and this organization. That's why I'm here, sir. I'm not a quitter. It's not in my nature to give up."

"So you are a stubborn little boy, then?" Commander Rhapsodos looked amused.

"For better or worse, sir."

Commander Rhapsodos glanced back at General Sephiroth. Throughout the entire conversation the General kept out of it. It disappointed Cloud a bit. He had wanted to speak face-to-face with the top man and plead his case. Instead, he was confronted by the second head of Shinra's army who was known for being non-diplomatic and very cutthroat. To the Commander, he was nothing more than an insignificant plaything designed to amuse and be disposed of shortly afterward.

"What do you think?" Commander Rhapsodos asked his superior.

Cloud halfway expected the legendary swordsman to speak his mind. The young cadet didn't care if Sephiroth agreed with his Commander. So long as Cloud knew where he stood with the General, then he could live with whatever was said. Sephiroth stared back at him with that same no-nonsense scrutinizing expression on his face, though. He said nothing.

"I have my recommendations here, sir," offered Cloud to the General and indicated the folder on the bench. Desperate to get him to talk, he added, "You can look over them and see that I am…"

"There is no need to," the redheaded man promptly cut him off. "During my evaluation of your terrible performance yesterday, I read over your profile. I couldn't help but think how in the Goddess' sacred name you the managed to slip by our cracks. You should have been weeded out during Orientation day."

Cloud stood quiet.

"I believe you to be a great liability to this army," resumed the taller man. "According to your profile, you have been written up on numerous occasions for disorderly conduct against your fellow peers. You have a violent history."

"I've made some mistakes, sir," the young cadet confessed and took a deep swallow. He felt the air become suddenly hot and tried to control his breath to maintain his composure. "But I'll work harder. I want to be the best I can be, to better serve you both. If you give me this second chance I will…"

The Commander shook his head. "No. Giving you a second chance would not be fair to the other men we've sent home today. Just because you chose to come here to argue your case does not entitle you to anything. There were a lot of men, far better than you, in that train."

Cloud felt his face flush. Flustered, he finally countered, "I understand they were better than me, sir. But those men aren't here fighting for their right to stay in the program. _Are they?_"

He knew he stepped over his boundaries with that snappy comeback. But Cloud couldn't help himself. So far, he'd been on the receiving end of the Commander's ass-kicking. If the Commander wanted him to go home so damn much, then fine. However, Cloud was determined to go down fighting. He wasn't going to kneel over and hold his ankles while the Commander gave it to him.

"_Excuse me?_" barked the other man, "Are you trying to be smart with me, boy?"

"I am _Private Strife_, sir," Cloud boldly corrected the Commander, "Not _boy_. And it was not my intention to offend you. I am stating the obvious. Those men you _fondly_ praise are not here. _I am._"

"Aw, so we now have a wise-ass among our lot, do we?" Commander Rhapsodos sneered back and half-way chuckled. "My apologies, _boy_, but that position has already been filled by Angeal's protégée."

The Commander looked at Sephiroth and shook his head in a disapproving manner. Cloud halfway expected another blank reaction from the General. Surprisingly enough, however, there was a slight glint in Sephiroth's eyes. The very corner of his lips curved a bit upward in, what appeared to be, a small smirk. Meanwhile, Commander Rhapsodos took a step closer to Cloud.

"Apparently, the reports of you having an issue with authority members are accurate," declared the Commander to his face.

"I have no issues against authority members. I am merely stating my case, sir_._"

"And yet you are _still_ getting smart with me right now. A word of advice: learn to shut up, boy. When a commanding officer talks to you, you do not talk back unless given permission to."

"You gave me permission to speak freely, sir," Cloud pointed out, trying his best not to sound sarcastic.

"I revoke that right," countered the other man.

"But I want to plead my case, sir."

"Stop speaking."

"With all due respect, sir… _No. _I want to present my case."

"See? Disobedient, that is what you are."

"I am only requesting the right to be heard, sir."

"Must I repeat myself? _Stop_ speaking."

"But…"

"For Gaia's sake, boy, _I did not give you permission to speak_."

"I will not stop, sir, I…"

"_Hush!_" Outraged now, the Commander physically placed a hand over Cloud's mouth to finally silence him.

Nearby, the people in the lobby area stared at the scene with eyes wide opened; shocked. Cloud breathed hard. He did not like the idea of having someone place a hand over him, treating him like a five-year-old child. Instinctively, he slapped the hand away and clenched one fist. Ignoring the surprised look on the Commander's face, the next thought that crossed Cloud's mind was to punch the living shit out of this man. Already, he felt his skin burn with intense heat. His heart raced rapidly. Even if the First-Class Elite member had the strength of twenty men, Cloud was sure he could at least land a punch or two on the commander's pretty face. It took the memory of a blood-soaked Private Gates and the old woman's words, though, to prompt the young cadet to stand down and reconsider things.

_When it comes to fights, everyone is responsible and accountable for their own actions…_

Cloud lowered his head and relaxed his clenched hand. Damn it. This entire conversation had gone sour despite his intentions to make the best of it. Worse, his own actions made him look disobedient and bad in front of the General. He might as well kiss his reinstatement into the program goodbye.

"My apologies, sir…" Cloud said; his voice low and small. Inflated, his shoulders sagged. "This is not the conduct of a sound cadet."

"As far as I am concerned, this meeting is done," Commander Rhapsodos concluded evenly, "You've overstayed your welcome and may go. I will have security personally escort you out if you remain inside these premises."

Cloud looked up. He saw Commander Rhapsodos turn to the General for a confirmation. The top-ranked officer said nothing, as predicted. The slight smirk on his face was gone as well. Sephiroth stood and patiently studied Cloud from his position one more time with an unreadable look on his face. His green eyes stared directly into Cloud's clear blue ones. Then the General nodded once to his Commander. Sephiroth took a step back and headed up the stairs to leave.

Cloud quickly frowned. "Wait, no… That's it, sir?"

"Leave the premises immediately," commanded Rhapsodos again and headed up with the General.

Cloud shook his head. This… this was not happening. He did not stay here for three hours and finally meet the General, only to engage in a heated argument with the Commander that resulted in his definite termination. He… he had to _do_ something.

Cloud ran up the stairs after the General.

"_Please_, General," he urged, "Hear me out, sir…"

Cloud didn't know what came over him. Panic? Frustration? Fear? Every reasonable part of him demanded he leave. He had his chance. He fucked up. It was better to leave the premises with some dignity than to have security kick him out and write him off as a crazy-hell-bent lunatic. Yet, Cloud was desperate. In his mind, he saw himself returning to Nibelheim. He saw himself working behind the counter of the Inn and dying every single day. That was not the life intended for him. Cloud felt he was meant for something more; a different path. He was meant to be _here_; to become a part of this wonderful and strange world. He couldn't leave Midgar, not when he was so damn close to reaching his goals.

As Cloud caught up to the General, his first instinct prompted him to grab his arm to get him to stop. Again, every fiber in Cloud's body rejected this action. There were standard military protocols to consider and even the legal actions of assault to remember. And, of course, there was his pride. Demanding attention from a highly-acclaimed man was the stuff only obsessed-whiny girls did. But before Cloud could calculate these little things and pull his hand away, he froze at the mere physical contact he made with the General.

_A world engulfed by a ball of fire. The horrific screams from a burning village. A beautiful woman kneeled in prayer. His childhood friend crying out his name. And the great General Sephiroth standing amidst the fires of hell itself; smiling and enticing him to come to him._

Quickly, Cloud removed his hand from the high-ranked officer, as if the mere touch of this man stung him. Turning away from the General who now abruptly stood still, Cloud took a step down the stairs. His face hot, Cloud didn't understand what just happened. He'd seen a series of mental images play inside his head but had no idea how they transpired there in the first place. Cloud felt nauseous. He wanted to retreat to the nearest restroom to deal with his sudden upset stomach. However, moments later a voice echoed inside his head. It was female.

'_To the Promised Land_,' she said, '_He is yours… And you are his…_'

Taking another step away from the General, Cloud clutched the sides of his head and heard a persistent ringing in his ears. He shut his eyes briefly as more mental images flashed behind his closed lids. They were not as violent as the first set. Instead, he saw himself lying naked beneath Sephiroth, moaning continuously while the General used his slick cock and entered him again and again with it. Their two sweaty bodies moved together in unison while their wet lips clashed against the other. Sephiroth clutched onto his hair and aggressively pulled on it when he neared his climax and impaled him faster. Sephiroth… He fit inside him so perfectly…

'_It won't be long,_' reemerged the strange female voice again, '_until you belong to him; until you belong to _**me**_, Cloud. My puppet… My beautiful, wonderful puppet… Such lovely sights I've yet to show you…_'

The mysterious voice dissipated into silence and Cloud snapped awake. His vision was blurry at first and he had difficulty taking in the air. When his eyes began to focus again, though, Cloud glanced up and found the General locked on him again. There was something different about the way Sephiroth observed him. The cat-like pupils in his eyes shrunk drastically in size that Cloud saw only empty orbs of green. Meanwhile, the General's cheeks blossomed with color while his chest noticeably rose up and down. His lips were partly opened and Cloud could feel his warm, rapid breath on him. Cloud found it all uncharacteristic of a man who had previously showed little to no emotions. It as if the General had awakened from his own slumber and was fully alert.

Did he see the same vision he saw just now, Cloud wondered. Heard the same voice? Or was all of this just his imagination? The feeling of déjà vu returned, but with a much stronger vibe. The sensation of it was deep, alluring, and powerful. It struck Cloud in places he hadn't felt before, in places Claudius had wanted him to feel yesterday. Cloud lowered his head, feeling ashamed at the crude thoughts that lingered in his mind right now. In a matter of seconds his entire world had become undone, all at the touch of this man. Cloud took several more steps back. He… he had to leave.

"_Cadet, you will control yourself and never touch the General like that again_," Commander Rhapsodos demanded and marched down the steps. His tone was hard and on the verge of being lethal. In Cloud's face again, he ordered, "Leave. _Now._"

Still in a slight daze, Cloud merely nodded his head slowly. It was as if he'd just run a one-hundred-mile marathon and had the energy sucked out of him. His hands shook and the weight of his legs felt heavy. As unbearable as the Commander was, at least the sound of his booming, obnoxious voice brought him back to this reality. No longer wanting to press his case anymore, Cloud paused only long enough to issue an apology to both senior officers.

"I'm sorry, sir…" he replied. To the General, Cloud's face rose to meet his. However, he was unable to look the ruling officer in the eyes now. "General Sephiroth, I'm especially sorry for offending you with my actions. I will not touch you again. And I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time, sir."

Cloud turned before he could see a reaction on the General's face. He marched down the steps as fast as his unsteadied legs could carry him. Defeated, Cloud didn't care about destinies and dreams anymore. He wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. The very idea he _wanted_ to stay here at all now sounded absurd. Perhaps life as a store clerk or receptionist wasn't so fucking bad. At least he wouldn't worry about seeing visions of burning villages and naked men.

When Cloud finally reached the bottom of the steps, a slender hand reached from behind and held him back.

"_Wait…_"

Cloud froze.

Damn. That voice… General Sephiroth had not said a word since he caught him lying on the bench. Even so, Cloud doubted he could ever forget the low and deep sound of the General's voice. It was soft, almost on the verge of being lost to silence. Sephiroth sounded nowhere near as intimidating and detestable as Commander Rhapsodos'. Yet, his voice emitted a sound of superiority and confidence.

Not sure of himself anymore, Cloud did not dare to turn around to meet the General face-to-face. Although he was a bit surprised by how fast the other man caught up to him, Cloud was too nervous to look him in the eyes. He was afraid of his own reactions if he did.

"If you wish to continue the program then I will grant you that chance," the high-ranked officer stated from behind.

Commander Rhapsodos quickly joined the two men at the bottom of the stairs. Before he could voice protest against this decision General Sephiroth raised his other hand to silence him. Then he explained himself.

"Honestly, I've not looked at your records or background, cadet. Your performance was so miserable and ill-fitting even on the infantryman level that I did not bother to." There was a pause. "But the fact you came here and stood your ground against my Commander, cadet, does testify your determination and resilience to me. These are qualities I also seek and value in my army. I am not in the market for _kiss-asses_, as Angeal's apprentice would colorfully say."

Quiet, Cloud was unsure if he was hearing all of this correctly. Was the General… actually giving him a second chance? The General had not removed his hand from his shoulder. But the tone of his voice did grow hard.

"Having said that, you have until the midterm exam to redeem yourself," the General clarified. "After that, if no progress has been made in your part then you will be permanently removed from the program. No exceptions or third chances. Do you understand these terms, cadet?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you do understand that, while I respect your opinions and sense of self, you are not to question or sound off on your superior officers as you did today. You must conduct yourself accordingly and respect the chain of command, despite personal reservations. Speak only when addressed to. And respond only when given permission to. _Is this clear?_"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good. Then I require only one more thing from you."

"Yes, sir?"

There was another pause from Sephiroth. The hand that had settled on Cloud's shoulder grasped it slightly tighter. It as if the General wanted to pull him backward… toward him. When Sephiroth spoke again, his tone was even but soft.

"Look at me. And tell me your first name, cadet," he requested.

Sephiroth finally let go of him. The younger man slowly turned around to confront the General. Cloud took a deep breath as he locked onto the green eyes that sought his blue pair. The two men stood face-to-face now, only a few inches apart.

Swallowing hard, he replied, "Cloud, sir."

"Cloud…" Sephiroth repeated, letting its soft sound roll through his tongue. "I will remember that name."

* * *

To think Dr. McClain wasn't disturbed by what she saw would've been the understatement of the year. Gripping the handle of her cane a bit tightly, her gaze was fixated on the rows of creatures trapped inside giant-sized glass capsules. There stood at least forty of them. Their bodies and faces were so severely deformed that she had difficulty classifying the species they originally belonged to. Some had eyes and mouths missing while others developed extra appendages that spurted out from unusual areas. Suspended by thick green liquid, the monstrosities had all been administered a heavy dosage of mako energy. Each of them was hooked to various IVs at the wrists and chest area. Their vital statistics broadcasted across a series of machines at the center of the vast chamber. A giant screen placed above the machines randomly relayed different perspectives of the creatures. Strong jets of air, in the meantime, ejected in regular intervals from the tops and bottoms of the long cryotubes. They constantly regulated the temperatures inside the capsules but caused the air outside to become cold and stale. Dr. McClain shivered underneath her coat. Her breath was visible with each exhale she took.

She and the rest of her associates were gathered at the lower section of Dr. Hojo's laboratory in level sixty-eight of Shinra's headquarters. Currently, each of the creatures were sedated and posed no risk. As an extra precaution, however, several infantrymen manned each exit and entrance throughout the laboratory. Automatic sentry guns, in addition, were planted above the ceilings. Currently on standby, their long barrels rotated back and forth in search of any lethal threat. Despite all the measures Shinra's army had taken to secure the location and maintain control, Dr. McClain still didn't feel any safer in this laboratory. These people were playing with fire. If there was anything she learned from her own tragic past, it was to expect the unexpected. Already, her eyes itched and burned with irritation. Dr. McClain closely surveyed the room in search of potential escape routes, including nearby exits should the worse happen.

The walls of the laboratory consisted of metal gated panels and an intricate collection of thick interweaved pipes that hissed quietly. They served as a part of the laboratory's cooling system and sustained consistent low temperatures in order to protect specimens and other sensitive material. From the higher platform she stood on, Dr. McClain discovered the laboratory was split into many sections. At the far back, large bulky metal doors imprinted with the biohazard symbol led to a restricted area. Meanwhile, there was an opened second-level above. Accessible only by a small lift a few feet away from her, Dr. McClain noticed a massive cylindrical-shaped glass chamber. Glowing blue, it took up one-third of the second floor. She was left to assume it was intended to house larger specimens.

"As you can see," began Dr. Hollander and stood between two long rows of capsules, "We've already allotted a specific amount of mako into these subjects' DNA codes in order to determine any significant changes on a biological level. It will be the same amount of mako dosage administered to this year's cadets."

Along with her team in the lab, there was Dr. Hollander and his party of scientists. Throughout the afternoon he took them on a tour across the lab and explained the projects his team had undergone thus far. Surprisingly enough, the front headman of the Science and Research Department was nowhere in sight. It wouldn't surprise Dr. McClain if Dr. Hojo was too busy sticking a test tube up the ass of his next unfortunate victim. In a way, she was grateful he was not here. The less she saw that oddball scientist, the better.

"Were there any changes?" she overheard Dr. Weaver ask shortly.

"We discovered a ten percent increase of muscle mass tissue," replied the mid-aged scientist. "This, consequently, enhances the test subject's strength and durability. Additionally, there was an improvement of white and red cell productions that resulted in a more efficient immune system and faster recuperative time."

"And what about poison levels?" Dr. Chance wanted to know next. He stood near one of the machines and closely observed the creatures' readouts. "Based on some of the reports I've read on mako energy, there comes a point when the levels of mako exposure can become poisonous for the patient."

"Yes, a high level of mako exposure can reduce a test subject into a catatonic state." When Dr. Hollander noticed a few puzzled looks from Dr. Weaver's group, he explained, "The body, particularly the brain, becomes too overwhelmed to handle the raw data of mako energy. As a result, it compensates by locking down and attempting to adapt to the higher ATP levels. Unfortunately, this rarely is successful and the subject remains in coma condition while the body is left to consume on its own sources. Because the metabolism rates of mako-infused subjects are much faster than the average man, the body essentially deteriorates at an accelerative rate. Within a few days, it is reduced to a rotting corpse."

Slightly alarmed by this news, Dr. McClain imposed her own question. "How certain are you that the new mako dosage administered to this year's cadets won't be poisonous or harmful?"

Hollander tapped on the glass of the cryotube nearest to him with a knuckle. "We've conducted the new level of dosage numerous times on all our test subjects. We found the dosage to be completely safe."

Dr. McClain observed the creatures inside the giant glass capsules and frowned. She sincerely doubted such dosages were _safe_. In fact, she was tempted to ask about the rumored video showcasing two crazed experiments violently going at each other. No one dared to mention it during this meeting but Dr. McClain could tell it was on everyone's mind. If such a video existed it would contradict Dr. Hollander's results.

"How certain are you that the positive changes on your experiments will be the same for our human patients?" Dr. Weaver took several steps toward Dr. Hollander. "You say there were no negative side-effects on your current studies. But those results are based on the data of your test subjects here. Correct?"

Dr. Hollander chuckled, a bit amused by his question. "The results will be the same because all of our specimens contain human DNA."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Vivian asked quietly. She stood next to Dr. Weaver with one brow raised.

"All of the samples you see here were once human."

Along with everyone else, Dr. McClain stood in silence. It took the old woman a moment to relay his words in her head and accept them. Approaching one of the large capsules, she placed a hand on the glass. It felt cool against the palm of her warm hand. She could even feel the strong vibrations of the mako liquid stir inside. Dr. McClain gazed up at the experiment. With no eyes and no skin, the creature trapped inside didn't look human at all. Initially, she thought these experiments were byproducts of animals and insects. The old woman lowered her head when she realized otherwise. She felt a great swell of pity for these lost souls in the laboratory.

Her eyes began to itch from behind her dark shades again.

"These test subjects had all dedicated their remains to our science department prior to their expiration," Dr. Hollander reassured the group of doctors, "We don't conduct dangerous experiments on live humans."

Baffled, Dr. Stern took a slow step back. He shook his head. "You mean… the patients inside these capsules were all… deceased?"

Dr. Hollander responded with a nod. "Yes. While we weren't able to preserve their human personalities, we had successfully reanimated their bodies through the use of mako infusion. Mako energy has the ability to hotwire and stimulate the body's basic senses and functions. Of course, once we revived the corpses there was not much else we could do for them."

"They all lack 'souls'…" Dr. McClain said quietly. Her voice was soft but it managed to reach the ears of everyone near her.

"You can say that," replied Dr. Hollander. "They lack their _humanity_, if that is what you psychologists prefer to call it. However, rather than dispose of these test subjects we decided it was best to use them for future studies related to mako energy." He frowned when he noticed the unsettled looks across everyone's faces. "You all don't approve? Very well, that is your opinion. However, despite what you all may think, experimenting on dead subjects is a far more ethical act than experimenting on live ones. Additionally, these donors all understood the scope of our project and had willingly dedicated their bodies so that we could obtain a greater goal."

Looking away from the vital statistics displayed on the monitors, Dr. Chance turned to him. "And what goal would that be, Dr. Hollander?"

"The survival and livelihood of the human species, of course," Dr. Hollander replied and crossed his arms, sounding insulted by his question. "You forget, doctors, our purpose here is to unlock the secrets of human potential, so that we may overcome life-threatening diseases and bypass genetic defects. The aim is to live substantially longer and healthier lives. The SOLDIER program was designed specifically with that in mind. So far, one man has presented us the first blueprint for true human evolution. What we are doing here in this laboratory is something that will ensure our prosperity and survival as a species for generations to come."

"If you say so…" Dr. Chance muttered back, unconvinced.

Dr. Hollander shot him a disapproving glare.

As her group conversed quietly with each other, Dr. McClain kept to herself. Granted, Dr. Hollander was an ambitious man who tended to forget his humanity at the door. There were definitely personal motives he wanted to achieve with these odd experiments. To the humanist and religious person, the use of reanimated human corpses for mako-related experiments was beyond cruel; it was a sin against humankind. And yet, in a systematic way of thinking, Dr. McClain understood Dr. Hollander's intentions. A life without disease and genetic defaults? Longer and healthier lives?

Considering her past, Dr. McClain felt she was in no position to call Dr. Hollander a devil. She understood his actions. In fact, in her youth she trekked the same path Dr. Hollander now traveled on. Mako energy was the source of all creation; the giver of life. It was in humanity's curious nature to explore and delve into it. Unfortunately, she learned the hard way that mako energy was no safer than fire. One wrong move and that was it. Dr. McClain could only pray Dr. Hollander fully appreciated the gravity of the situation and the potential consequences of his actions. Just as she did many, many years ago.

"The point of this meeting was to keep everyone up to speed on our joint investigation on mako energy effects," Dr. Hollander declared up ahead. "I've demonstrated to you all what we've come up with so far. As for yourselves, what results have you gathered?"

Dr. Weaver nodded and answered on behalf of his team. "Progress is coming along. We've conducted all interviews with the First-Class and Second-Class members, including General Sephiroth thanks to Dr. Vivian's efforts."

He nodded to the young lady. Dr. Vivian slightly blushed in reaction to the positive reactions she gathered from her fellow associates and Dr. Hollander's group. Everyone was aware how difficult the General was. Dr. McClain, meanwhile, chose not to reveal how they managed to get him to talk. As far as the old woman was concerned, Dr. Vivian was the only doctor present in the interview.

"In terms of our findings," resumed Dr. Weaver, "we are still collecting information. Both First-Class and Second-Class have already been exposed to mako energy. At this point, it is difficult to determine if any potential psychological issues are a result of mako contamination or simply stress from the program. At least with the first-year cadets we will be given the opportunity to compare results from before and after mako treatment."

Dr. Hollander made a face, disappointed at his answer. "So basically… your people have nothing significant to offer to this meeting. Correct?"

Standing back from the group, Dr. McClain remained quiet about her findings. While Dr. Weaver had been briefed on the apocalyptic dreams her patients reported, he advised her to gather more hard evidence before addressing it to the Science and Research Department. At this time, Dr. McClain had only circumstantial information and a shitload of unanswered questions. Her theories were sound and the data she had previously collected on mako energy before coming to Shinra matched up. But there remained a lot of gaps and open-ended conclusions. Perhaps now was the time to obtain more input from Dr. Hollander's perspective.

"Dr. Hollander…" Dr. McClain started, "I've intensively researched mako energy myself and its practical uses before. However, I would like your opinion on it since the definition of mako energy varies from one person to the next. From some, it is an actual energy source from the planet, like water and oil. Others, however, believe it is related to Gaia's spiritual plane, otherwise known as the _Lifestream._"

The mid-aged man paused and placed his hands into his coat's pockets. He studied Dr. McClain with a quizzical look on his face.

"The Lifestream is supposedly the lifeline of the planet, doctor," he replied at last, "All living creatures are connected to it. Each of us acts as our own energy source. The planet draws on our energy source to redistribute life. According to Gaia believers, when we die our souls _reenter_ the Lifestream and replenish the planet with the power to continue the cycle of life and death."

"So mako energy is a part of this… Lifestream? It's one and the same?"

"Yes. Materia, for example, is energy forged from the Lifestream and given solid shape. Mako, on the other hand…" Dr. Hollander paused and glanced at the green liquid that suspended a specimen, "… is the liquid form of the Lifestream."

Dr. McClain's eyes drifted up to the creature's inhuman face. "So, according to these definitions, we are exposing our soldiers to the strengths and power of other people's energies through mako energy and materia. Correct?"

Glancing at her sideways, Dr. Hollander nodded. "Yes. Strange that I never considered it that way, but you would be correct."

"Interesting…"

Dr. Weaver noticed the strange look on the old woman's face. "What's on your mind, Dr. McClain?"

"Does this have anything to do with your _theories_?" Dr. Stern quickly added.

"Theories?" Dr. Hollander observed the white-haired woman again. "Did you discover something relevant, Dr. McClain?"

The old woman turned to Dr. Weaver, awaiting his permission to share what she discovered so far.

"There _may_ be something," Dr. Weaver carefully worded to Dr. Hollander. "However, Dr. McClain's current findings are still at the premature stage. She requires the evaluations of the First-Class elite and cadets for her investigation."

"Very well, but what have you discovered so far?" Dr. Hollander turned to the old woman and expected an answer.

"From the group of Second-Class members," she started, "A few stated they experienced strange visions and dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yes. Dreams of a world in fire and… of _a reunion._"

Dr. Hollander grew quiet.

"It was a consistent dream among this lot of men," Dr. McClain explained. "Granted, these dreams may be coincidental or a result of common placed anxieties. However, this topic will be worth investigating if we discover the First-Class elite have encountered the same experience themselves."

"And so you believe these dreams are related to mako energy?" Dr. Hollander inquired skeptically.

She nodded. "That's my theory. If mako energy is, indeed, a part of the Lifestream then it would actually give some validation to my theory."

"How so?" Dr. Vivian abruptly asked, curious over this topic.

"If mako energy is the liquid form of other people's _life force_… then wouldn't that life force contain the memories of those people too?" When no one answered her questions, Dr. McClain added, "Couldn't _dreams_ and _visions_ be passed on, much like a person's life force would? Wouldn't visions of the past, present, and future be possible if every soul, recycled or not, is connected on the same channel; in a plane where time itself does not apply?"

"But if that's the case," argued Dr. Chance nearby, "Then why hasn't every soldier in this camp experienced these dreams too? Or us, for that matter? Aren't we _all_ a part of the Lifestream? The same _channel_?"

Dr. McClain nodded. "Yes, and that is the problem I have with my current theory. Only a handful of men had these apocalyptic dreams and visions. Either an important element is missing or these particular men have something in common that we aren't seeing yet." She turned to Dr. Hollander. "Is it only mako energy you are exposing these soldiers to? Is there some other element you are mixing in with their _dosage?_"

The chubby man paused. His team looked amongst themselves, a bit weary. From the way they avoided eye contact with her and swayed their bodies in various directions, Dr. McClain could immediately tell they were all holding something back.

"_Jenova's cells,_" announced a familiar voice from the other side of the laboratory.

Everyone turned at the source of it. The small lift that led to the second floor was currently on the descent. Dr. McClain noticed Dr. Hojo riding on it. A tablet in hand, the atypical scientist opened the gate of the lift and exited it. He made his way to join the two groups of investigators. Standing in the middle of the teams, he grinned at Dr. McClain and appeared a bit impressed.

"Veeeeeery good, doctor," he praised, "Your record proceeds you. I had initially thought this joint investigation was a waste of our valuable time and resources. But your current findings may prove valuable."

"Her findings are merely theories, though," Dr. Hollander pointed out and stared at his superior with slit eyes.

"Even so, her theories do present a potential perspective we've not considered before." Dr. Hojo shot back. He giggled and added, "Dreams… of _a reunion_, eh?"

"Jenova's cells," Dr. McClain cut him off, "What is that?"

The head scientist raised a brow. Enthusiastically, he answered, "Why, Jenova's cells are the main ingredient to our First-Class Elite SOLDIERs, including our wonderful General Sephiroth! Along with mako energy, its cells were implanted into him from birth. Thus, he is the sum of human and alien DNA."

Beneath her dark shades, Dr. McClain's eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure if she heard this man right. Did he just say Sephiroth was _born_ with foreign cells?

"A few randomly-selected members from Third and Second Class were administered a small dose of Jenova's cells some years ago," Dr. Hojo continued. He cocked his head to the side and observed the old woman with a smile. "I am very anxious to know if these same candidates exposed to Jenova's cells match your list of _patients_ that experienced the dreams and visions. You must share these names with me after this meeting, doctor, so that I may confirm this."

"My apologies, Dr. Hojo, but client confidentiality, remember?"

Dr. Hojo lifted his glasses with a finger. "Yes, I recall that. But I also recall _you_ promising to flag down any persons of interest to our department as well."

Dr. McClain frowned. She knew this man was going to hound on her patients and perhaps even conduct any experiments on them. Unfortunately, there was not much else she can do about that. She had to honor their agreement, especially if she wanted Dr. Hojo's team to lay off her _other_ patients.

Reluctantly, Dr. McClain nodded. "Very well, Dr. Hojo. I will send you my list immediately after this meeting."

"Spleeeeendid!"

The old woman tightened her grip on her cane. Gaia, she hated this man. "That aside: who is _Jenova_?"

"She was a calamity that fell from the sky many ages ago," replied Dr. Hollander.

The second head scientist walked toward the large monitor above the cluster of machines. On a virtual keyboard, Dr. Hollander inputted a series of commands with a few quick finger gestures. The image on the screen changed and revealed a nude young woman encased in a large capsule. Hooked by a bundle of cords and IVs, her head was tilted downward. On her faceplate was a name: _Jenova_. The entire room grew quiet.

Dr. McClain was completely flabbergasted by how similar the woman onscreen looked to General Sephiroth. Flowing inside the clear liquid that suspended her, Jenova possessed his same long, shimmery silver hair as well as his flawless complexion. Appearing delicate and fragile against the stainless-steel machinery that entrapped her, Jenova's lily-white slender form radiated with a soft glow. With one purple glinting eye opened, the deceased female stared emptily into a distant space. Dr. McClain couldn't help but wonder what was on the mind of Jenova when she met her demise. Her glowing eye seemed to intensely focus on something the moment she withdrew her final breath. Was it fear? Anger? Surprise? Resolve?

"We excavated Jenova some years ago from the crash site," explained Dr. Hollander, "The majority of our research and projects is founded on this incredible specimen. Despites its notable physical features here, we've yet to classify the gender of the alien since it is biologically androgynous in nature with an inherit ability to shift between the sexes."

Dr. McClain blinked. Offhandedly, she was curious if the General had a similar skill. It was yet another tidbit to consider, especially when _he_ had great difficulty determining his own sexual orientation. Perhaps his confusion was based on both environmental _and_ biological factors.

"Jenova's cells are the most remarkable discovery made thus far," Dr. Hojo added blissfully, "The specimen is technically dead but its cells are very much alive."

"Is Jenova here?" Dr. Vasquez asked shortly; a bit excited by this alien. "Can we see her right now?"

"_It_," Dr. Hollander corrected, "is secured at another location. Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" Dr. McClain repeated. That town's name sounded familiar. She could've sworn someone mentioned it to her recently. Damn her horrible memory…

"We intend to visit the sample soon," Dr. Hojo informed and observed a few notes in his tablet, "Our people stationed there have been reporting intriguing readouts from it recently."

"But Jenova is dead," Dr. Stern slowly confirmed, "Right…?"

Dr. Hojo sighed, obviously annoyed. "Of course it is deceased. But the specimen's cells remain active. They act like a muscle would when it involuntarily twitches after expiration."

"What is it that her cells are responding to then?"

"Well, if I knew the answer to that question then a visit to Nibelheim would be pointless," Dr. Hojo remarked sarcastically, "Wouldn't it?"

Dr. Stern folded his arms.

"Does this kind of thing happen often then?" asked Dr. McClain.

"The last time a _twitch_ occurred was over twenty-five years ago… when Sephiroth was born."

The old woman silently observed the strange woman on the monitor again. While the rest of the group was engaged in a discussion over Jenova's cells, her sensitive eyes started to burn with a severe irritation. Taking a few steps away from the group, Dr. McClain secluded herself at the far side of the laboratory. She removed her bottle of pills from her coat's pocket. After ingesting two of them, she put the bottle away and looked up at her aged reflection on a stainless metal cabinet. Carefully, the old woman took off her dark shades to investigate the condition of her sensitive eyes.

From her reflection, Dr. McClain noticed her mako-infused eyes burn brightly red. She bit her lower lip. Since her arrival to Shinra's headquarters, the mako within her was having a strong reaction. She wasn't sure if it was due to the environment or personal stress. Her dreams were also getting worse.

Last night she dreamt of a young boy with blond hair whose face she could not see. In the dream, the world was on fire. The boy stood in the middle of the chaos with a blank look on his face. His hand held, what looked like, a small black sphere. He appeared lost in a daze. Behind him, meanwhile, was the silhouette of a tall figure with long silvery hair. The new arrival emerged from the fires. Both arms wrapped around the boy's waist in a lovingly but possessive manner. Over the boy's shoulders, a pair of green glowing eyes peered right back at Dr. McClain. In the dream, their color changed to the same purple hue of Jenova's single, watchful eye.

'_My puppet…_' a voice said, '_My beautiful, wonderful puppet…_'

Puppet? Dr. McClain blinked. She wondered if these strange dreams were the same ones her own patients experienced and if it had anything to do with this Jenova woman and her active cells. An uncomfortable feeling of dread washed over Dr. McClain. Her breath expelled out in a violent puff of air. She couldn't shake this feeling off. It was as if she were on a plane destined to crash hard. Something major was going to happen. She could _feel_ it.

"Dr. McClain," she heard her name announced by Dr. Weaver from across the room, "Is something wrong?"

Thankfully, the effects of the pills were starting to kick in. The red glow of her mako-infused eyes gradually faded and the itchy sensation lessened. The old woman quickly put on her dark shades and returned to her group before she raised any unnecessary attention to herself.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Chance asked nearby; a bit concerned.

She smiled and adjusted her eye shades. "Yes, I'm fine."


	11. The One Thousand Gil Suit

**Author's Note:** Oy! It sucks being sick! Luckily, I have Cloud and Sephiroth plushie to keep me company while I'm writing this oddball story. :3 I'm working hard on getting the upcoming chapters edited/tweaked so that I can post two chapters during the week of Christmas. It's my way of saying thanks to my supporters and newcomers. :)

Just to clarify some things, the Cloud in my story is currently 16, soon going on 17. It's not too off from FF7 canon since Cloud was 21 during FF7 (4 years after Crisis Core). I know there's a site that claims he's 15, and yet, this is the same site that states Aerith is the same age as Cloud, even though she's supposed to be a year older. :B So I'm listing Cloud 16-17, mostly for ethical reasons.

Lastly, excuse any missing words and typos. The FF site is acting funky. :( It's actually OMITTING certain words. At first, I thought it was coming from my end, but then I noticed how some of my words did not transfer upon upload. I always reread everything after I upload so bear with me as I put things back into their proper place. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: The One-Thousand Gill Suit**

According to the clock it was already 1700 hours. The sun outside Director Lazard's large glass window sat along the horizon line and turned to a beautiful tangerine color as it prepared to bid the world a final adieu. Sitting behind his desk, he made sure the doors to his office were secured and the security cameras currently in loop mode. No one, save the infantrymen guarding his office outside, was present in the area. In fact, he cancelled his appointments and cleared his entire schedule for this one hour to make sure no one would drop by unexpectedly. The last thing Lazard wanted was for someone to snoop around. Already, President Shinra had grown suspicious of him and his after-hour activities.

According to the Turk Lazard was secretly in contact with, President Shinra was set to investigate the allocation of SOLDIER budget funds soon. Apparently, General Sephiroth had noticed an irregularity of monetary distributions during the past few months in his budget review today. After consulting with a financial supervisor to confirm his findings, Sephiroth had emailed the President about the matter. Sometimes Lazard wished the General wasn't such a meticulous, by-the-book man. Of course, none of this would've been a problem had Dr. Hollander not been so damn greedy and taken only a reasonable share of the funds.

Logged into his computer, Director Lazard now anxiously waited for the scientist to show up at their assigned video chat room. Tapping his fingers on the table nonstop, he was aware Dr. Hollander's team was meeting with Dr. Weaver's group today concerning their joint research project. Hopefully the scientist didn't make him wait too long. Time was a precious commodity these days and there was no telling if he was already being monitored by President Shinra's Turks. Now that the Turks had arrived from Condor, his private life and affairs were at stake. After taking a sip of his freshly brewed coffee, an electronic beep alerted Lazard of another user logged into the private chat room. The virtual image of a tired, chubby man appeared in front of him.

"_Director_," Dr. Hollander immediately said and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, "_Apologies for the slight delay. The meeting took longer than I anticipated_."

"I understand." Lazard set his drink down. "Unfortunately, time isn't a luxury we have, especially when the President has asked me many questions about the budget half an hour ago." With his hands pressed on the table, he shook his head and glared hard at the scientist. "Why didn't you _listen_ to me? I warned you before that your overspending habits would raise a red flag. Now the General has alerted the President about the irregular financial numbers coming from the Science and Research sector. There is a reason why I must be notified before you withdraw any funds."

Dr. Hollander scoffed and rolled his eyes. "_The last time I made a request for financial assistance it took you two months to get back to me. It is not my fault you are too busy conducting your own affairs to pay attention to my monetary requirements. I cannot deliver what you ask in a timely manner if you are the one holding the check. And I will have you know the pursuit of scientific findings is never cheap, especially when it concerns genetic research of a sensitive nature. If you can accomplish my job in a speedy, efficient manner with little costs then I welcome you to try, director_."

"All right, _all right_," growled Lazard back. He didn't want to get into a heated argument with the scientist right now. Pushing aside several strands of hair from his face, Lazard took a deep breath and forced himself to speak in a calm, neutral tone. "Fine. I'll see what I can do, Dr. Hollander. In the meantime, I recommend you don't withdraw any funds for the time being, especially with Sephiroth looking into this matter himself."

Dr. Hollander frowned. "_But I cannot wait. I require the funds right now, director. I stumbled upon a remarkable discovery and need to conduct tests on it immediately. It concerns the samples Fair gave me this morning, the Second-Class member you advised me to assist in that restroom investigation._"

Lazard paused. Initially, he was ready to reject Dr. Hollander's demand for more funds on account of the General's email. Still, Lazard had a strong suspicion as to what it was that caught Dr. Hollander's attention. If the scientist's discovery turned out to be as remarkable as Lazard hoped it to be, then it would be worth the risk.

"What did you find from those samples?" he immediately asked.

"_Something quite extraordinary_," the other man replied with a smile, "_One of the DNA samples contained a complex code I've never encountered before. Upon initial inspection, there was nothing worth of note. But as I evaluated it and ran tests to determine the host, the sample seemed to react to my intrusion._"

"React?"

"_It mutated_," informed Dr. Hollander and sounded excited, "_The DNA code actually changed. Part of the strand was identified as human while the rest of it… Well, the computers had difficulty classifying the chain's secondary elements. The subject was found to be infused with mako on a cellular level. The DNA compilation proved too complicated for my computers to properly decipher, however. This is my best interpretation of it._"

Lazard watched onscreen as Dr. Hollander sent a 3D representation of two DNA chain a way of comparison, the left helix revealed a normal human code attached with the typical amount of molecules Lazard had come to expect. The right DNA schematic, however, was a complicated structure that stored three times more genetic information and contained a few broken chain links and gaps in between.

"You mentioned mako…" Lazard stated and rested his chin on a hand's knuckles.

"_Yes. There was an immense level of mako energy detected. Yet, the computers had trouble calculating the amount of it due to high and low fluctuations of the subject's energy surge. The mako energy in this sample appears to be unstable. Give me a few days, though, and I may have a concise figure on the energy output._"

Lazard slowly nodded his head. As he closely studied the right DNA helix, his lips curved into a smile. "Well-well-well… it appears there was more to that young cadet than meets the eye."

Dr. Hollander raised a brow. "_Cadet? You mean, you know the identity of the host? A…cadet?_"

Director Lazard turned to his right bottom drawer and pulled out a small disc. He raised it at eye-level. In a low voice, he explained: "This disc reveals what happened in the restroom. Other than me and the Turk who retrieved the disc on my behalf, you are the only one aware of its existence, Dr. Hollander. Technically speaking, it should've been destroyed on the request of the President. He had instructed me to remove the disc from the archives for personal reasons. He's never seen the footage himself, though. I did. I thought it would be… worth investigating so I held onto it."

The director set the disc into his computer's disc player. A small mini-screen appeared and demonstrated four men engaged in an altercation at a restroom. Lazard let the video run so that Dr. Hollander could observe a young cadet overcome two men twice his size single-handedly. The scientist's mouth partly opened when he noticed the eyes of the young cadet glow into an intense shade of blue. Lazard was about to make a comment to his associate until he discovered a peculiar thing at the corner of the video.

Lazard had seen this video at least five times. Fascinated by the cadet's strength and speed, he had focused his attentions strictly on him. Only now, however, did the director realize there was the silhouette of a person reflected across the shattered restroom mirrors during the fight. Lazard was unsure what to make of it. It emitted a white glow and appeared small in shape, like a child's form. Strange… Other than the four men in the restroom, there was no fifth person visibly present.

"_Mako…_" Dr. Hollander said out loud and interrupted Lazard's thoughts. "_Untamed mako energy at that. Fascinating._"

Lazard observed the screen one more time. He frowned when the small silhouette reflected on the mirrors abruptly disappeared a few seconds later. Lazard made a mental note to investigate this strange occurrence in the near future. Perhaps there was something _else_ present in the restroom that day.

"I looked up the cadet's records to determine if he was a second-year," Lazard finally told Dr. Hollander, "I thought the boy was a returnee who had been administered mako but maybe failed the program."

"_And?_"

"The young man is a first-year recruit, fresh out of the country. He's never been in our program before. And according to our records, he's never been administered mako energy either."

From his computer, Director Lazard pulled up a profile of the same young man on the footage. With a quick hand motion, Lazard shoved the video restroom feed aside on his virtual screen and replaced it with a holographic written history of the cadet. As the text with the boy's information automatically scrolled up and disappeared, the picture of the cadet was displayed along with his name in bold letters.

"_Cloud Strife, eh?_" Dr. Hollander read out lout.

"He was actually expelled from the program earlier today on account of his poor performance during the scrimmages," informed the director, "But General Sephiroth gave him an exemption and allowed him to stay."

"_Is the General already aware of his mako?_"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"_I am just curious why the General gave the boy an exemption. He is hardly the type to give anyone second chances._"

Amused himself, Lazard laughed. "Yes, well, it appears the General is not the predictable-high-strung man we initially mistook him for." He paused and returned his attention to the boy onscreen. "Do you have any idea where Strife received his mako from, Hollander? If he didn't receive it from us then from where?"

"_An intriguing question indeed_," Dr. Hollander remarked and slightly leaned forward. "_That was what I wanted to talk about actually, director. His mako… The cell that I gathered from his blood sample…It doesn't appear manipulated or manufactured._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Mako administration is made possible because our team infuses the mako with genetically modified cells. Lately, we've been incorporating Jenova's cells into the mix, but the process is still the same. This type of procedure ensures the body does not reject the foreign matter upon exposure or injection. It is also through this method that our soldiers obtain greater strength, endurance, and speed. Having stated that, there is a lot of customized DNA coding in our end._"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"_From the blood sample given to me by Fair, I see no traces of genetic modifications present. The coding of this subject's DNA structure is too… natural, for lack of a better word._"

"Then perhaps the cadet was exposed to mako contamination from birth? According to his profile, he lives Nibelheim."

"_Nibelheim?_" Dr. Hollander sounded surprised.

"Yes, he resides in the same place of Jenova." Lazard readjusted his glasses. "Perhaps that area has been compromised by her presence? Nibelheim may have been exposed by her or the mako reactor that houses her…"

"_Unlikely_. _Not only has there never been a case of exposure from a mako reactor, but if it was contamination then we would've received other reports from the rest of the villagers._"

"So what other explanation can you provide to account for the boy's mako?"

Dr. Hollander briefly stopped and brought up a small video feed of a cell. Surrounded by others, the single cell glowed white. Shortly later, he added quietly, "_His cells seem to share the same properties to the Lifestream itself. It's almost as if this boy possesses and is able to sustain mako energy in its purest form._"

"Mako… in its purest form?" echoed Lazard to himself.

The scientist did not immediately reply. Instead, he grabbed a can of Banora White Juice from off screen and took a drink of it.

"What is it?" pressed the director, noting the strange look on his face.

"_It's nothing, really…_" Dr. Hollander began quietly, "_But the very idea this boy may harness mako energy in its purest form reminds of the fables that inspired me to explore mako infusion in the first place. It was the same for Dr. Gast._"

"Fables? Care to elaborate on that?"

"_Cruel King_," the scientist simply said.

"Cruel King…?" repeated Director Lazard; confused.

"_Never mind._" Dr. Hollander shook his head and laughed to himself. Later, he said, "_Let's just say we scientists have spent the majority of lives searching for the equivalent of a Holy Grail. I'm convinced there is a pure mako energy source, as indicated in the Cruel King myth. Maybe this boy is the answer to that source. In any account, we will need to know more about the cadet's genetic background. His unique condition may stem from his lineage, his family._"

"So far, we know only of his mother: Sienna Strife. Other than a news article from the town, we have no background information on her." Director Lazard pulled up the article onscreen. He scratched the bottom of his chin. "She was found on the shores of Nibelheim already in labor sixteen years ago. There was blood all over her clothes and the wooden craft she had been placed on was filled with customary flowers reserved for funeral processions. She claimed to have no recollection of her past or why she was stranded in the middle of the ocean with blood on her person. But the doctors quickly diagnosed her as suffering from postpartum depression."

"_Postpartum depression?_" Dr. Hollander scoffed out loud."_Why?_"

"After giving birth, the town's authorities found her in Mt. Nibel later that same night. According to them, she was trying to dump her newborn infant into one of the Lifestream crevices there. She told the authorities: _his father was waiting for them_. They managed to sedate her in time and save the newborn."

"_Quite an unstable woman._"

Lazard shrugged. "Well, prior to her discovery there was also that worldwide catastrophe that nearly tore the planet apart sixteen years ago. You remember that, right?"

Dr. Hollander sat quietly; a solemn look crossed his face.

"I was only a child then but I remember seeing the ground tear apart and orbs of strange lights reach the sky," continued the director in a low voice. "The Lifestream itself had erupted from many places and collected these lights. Naturally, a lot of people felt on edge and paranoid from the event. We thought it was the end of the world."

Lazard paused and closely observed the blond-haired woman in the news article.

"The authority members in Nibelheim accounted Sienna's hysteria and depression as related to it. It was why no charges were filed and she was allowed to keep her child within months of approval from the town's doctors. There's been no further incident from her. However, I imagine in a sleepy town like Nibelheim her actions were still considered controversial and may have ineffectively caused both her and her son to become the black sheep of the community. It would explain why cadet Cloud Strife has a long history of violence on his juvenile record."

"_And what of the biological father?_"

"Unknown."

Dr. Hollander frowned, appearing a bit disappointed. "_So we really have no solid information on the cadet's family background then._"

"You may need to get in touch with Strife's assigned psychiatrist," the director suggested, "Her name is Dr. Moya McClain. Perhaps the cadet told her a few things about his mother and father not on our records. She may offer some helpful insight."

"_Dr. McClain?_" Dr. Hollander chuckled. "_That is the cadet's doctor?_"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"_She's very protective of her patients. She's also a stubborn woman deeply tied to her ethic codes. I doubt the old woman will disclose anything to me._"

"Even so, it wouldn't hurt to try to get some information from her. Keep the window of opportunity open. In the meantime, what about Strife's urine and blood work? Did you find any abnormalities there? Your team extracted those from him, along with the rest of the recruits, during Orientation day."

"_Yes, we already checked the urine and blood work for the presence of drugs or any noteworthy anomalies. I went through his results then and found nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, had I not further explored his sample today I wouldn't have discovered his unique genetic information either. Quite interesting. Perhaps I will conduct a secondary blood and urine test soon to determine why his DNA keeps elusive to outside tests. It's almost as if it reacts with a will of its own._"

"You better secure his samples already in the lab, Dr. Hollander," Lazard advised, "before Dr. Hojo gets to them and potentially finds something there."

That warning prompted a firm reaction on Dr. Hollander's face.

It was no secret the second-ranked scientist still harbored ill-feelings toward the other man. In fact, Lazard knew Dr. Hollander's motives all too well. Hollander agreed to assist him because he wanted to take back what Dr. Hojo stole from him. Director Lazard promised the second-rank scientist the position of headman on the Science and Research Department, so long as he helped him overthrow President Shinra. As much as it pained him, Lazard had to relieve the headman from his position; even if he was his father.

Currently, Lazard lacked the manpower to take control of the company. Merely a director, he was nothing more than a watchdog given the responsibility to look after his father's precious soldiers. It was President Shinra's way of keeping an eye on him while also shoving him to the side for the arrival of his _cherished_ beloved son, Rufus. With news of his half-brother to become Vice President soon, Lazard knew he had to move fast to secure leadership of the company. So long as President Shinra had the General and two Commanders on his side, however, no one could oppose the tyrant. Lazard needed the perfect biological weapon to combat the First-Class Elite trio.

Director Lazard leaned back against his chair. His eyes focused on the profile of cadet Cloud Strife. Not even seventeen yet and, already, this boy took out two fully grown men single-handedly. Even more, he possessed a mako energy unlike one encountered before. Perhaps this cadet was the wild card he'd waited for.

"I want Strife's samples to be secured in a safe location," ordered the director, "No one is to know about his mako energy either, especially Hojo. If cadet Strife makes it to the first phase of mako administration, I want _you_ to be the one to administer it to him. Basically, put as much distance between him and Dr. Hojo."

"_Of course,_" the other man replied with a smile. Then he blinked. His face lit up. "_It will be interesting to see what will happen once we introduce Jenova's cells to Strife. Perhaps he will adapt to her genetic material better than the other recruits?_"

"We'll get to that when the time comes. Until then, continue looking into Strife's genetic information and try to get close to Dr. McClain. We need to know where he obtained his mako energy from. I have a suspicion the cadet's mother isn't as crazed and mentally unstable as her record indicates. There must've been a reason why she initially wanted to throw her son into the Lifestream."

"_And what of the funds? I will need more money to investigate and experiment Strife's samples. Should I withdraw funds from the Food and Beverage Department to not raise suspicion on my section?_"

"No. That won't be necessary. Continue using the funds from the Science and Research budget. It'll be easier to label Dr. Hojo as the one responsible for the questionable withdraws." Lazard snickered and added, "The man is already notorious for engaging in offhanded experiments at the expense of the company. General Sephiroth most likely assumes him to be the culprit and would love nothing more than to put this man away for embezzlement. We'll let things ride until I can search for another method of delivering your funds securely, Dr. Hollander."

"_Very well._" There was a pause. "_And what about the subject? How soon can I have the cadet brought into my laboratory for testing?_"

Lazard shook his head. "No. We must leave cadet Strife alone. If you begin testing on him you might raise questions from General Sephiroth, or worse, Dr. Hojo. We cannot let anyone suspect Strife's _unique_ traits or our investment in him. From here on out we are responsible for protecting him from the eyes of third parties."

"_But… how will I be able to collect data on the subject if I cannot see him?_"

Lazard thought on that for a moment. "We need to regularly check on Strife and gather information on him without raising attention from the General or Dr. Hojo. Thus, I will assign the Turk I'm in contact with to monitor and get close to him. He's pretty clever. Perhaps the Turk will learn the source of Strife's mako energy if you are unsuccessful with Dr. McClain."

"_A Turk?_" Dr. Hollander frowned. "_You're sending a Turk to get close to our subject? Can this person be trusted? The Turks are employees of your father and sworn to serve only him._"

Lazard paused. His thoughts strayed to his long-haired, redheaded liaison. Reno was an off-the-wall eccentric type of man who rarely looked before he leaped. Many accused him of being a careless, hothead. Nevertheless, Lazard trusted him. The Turk was a survivor and, like a cat, always landed on his feet. Reno was the perfect match for the relatively shy and reclusive, Cloud Strife. Perhaps Reno's outspoken personality could get the boy to talk. Lazard had to keep a watchful eye on the Turk though. As colorful as he was, Reno was also an unpredictable and potentially dangerous individual.

"This particular Turk has voiced dissatisfaction with President Shinra," explained Lazard to Dr. Hollander, "He's actually aligned himself to my half-brother, Rufus. I haven't indicated my intentions on taking over the company to the Turk, but even if I told him it wouldn't matter. For now, we both want President Shinra out of office. So long as we share this common goal he will assist me. It was this Turk who brought me the footage of the restroom incident to begin with."

The scientist stroked his beard with a few fingers. "_Even so, director, be careful. There is always a chance the Turk is working as a double-agent on behalf of your father. The Turks have been known to play both sides of the field. For your sake, I suggest we give your Turk only enough information he needs. Nothing else._"

"So noted." Lazard's watch abruptly beeped. Checking it, he realized time was up. To the scientist onscreen, he said, "I must go now. I'm meeting with Tseng this evening. Before I go, how is _the_ other project coming along?"

The other man finished his drink and trashed the can with one big hand. "_We've reached the second stage of testing but the clones remain too unstable. Each time I administer Genesis' cells on the live stock they mutate and go mad shortly after. I had to toss a few failed tests into the incinerator because they kept regenerating themselves at an alarming rate. Needless to say, five of my assistants were killed during one incident. Perhaps I will spray acid on the experiments next time…_"

Lazard made a face, a bit alarmed by this news. "And any weaknesses from the Elite discovered so far?"

"_None I can find right now. Jenova's cells have made these three men practically invincible. Their regenerative abilities are ten times the rate of a normal man's. It's made it difficult to inflict any permanent damage. Even if the clone army is successful, I doubt they will have the strength to overcome the Elite. I will have to discover another method in disposing the Commander Rhapsodos and General Sephiroth._"

Sitting quietly in his chair, Lazard stared at the scientist onscreen for a moment. He noticed the scientist mentioned only Genesis and Sephiroth in his plan-of-action, not Angeal. Quietly, the director asked, "And what of Commander Hewley, Dr. Hollander? Do you intend to have him share the same fate as the other two?"

Dr. Hollander did not verbally react to the question. Instead, he lowered his eyes.

"Dr. Hollander?" Lazard urged again.

"_No_," the scientist answered softly. His eyes rose to meet the director's. "_Angeal is my son, Lazard. I want him to be the one to lead the new age of Shinra's golden army; not that silver-haired spoiled brat. I am sure Angeal will not oppose me when the time comes, director. He will not choose his friends over me. I am his father…_"

Accepting his answer, Lazard nodded. Even if Commander Hewley served President Shinra, hopefully the scientist was right about his son. Hopefully blood _was_ thicker than water and Angeal would swear allegiance to _him_. Lazard had no desires of killing Angeal any more than Dr. Hollander did. He knew the scientist's motives to this secret operation also had to do with financial security and success for his family. Angeal was also the heart of SOLDIER. With his allegiance, Lazard could secure the position of President in the company.

"Tomorrow I leave for Condor along with the General," informed Lazard, "I will be gone for a few days so please keep all research activity to a minimum. Continue to focus on any weaknesses from Genesis and, especially, Sephiroth. The General is a strongest of the three and poses the greatest challenge for us."

"_Of course, director._"

"I'll leave you to this then." Lazard began to collect his belongings on the table. Before he closed the private chat room he stopped briefly. "And Dr. Hollander? Remember, the young cadet is to be left _alone_."

Dr. Hollander simply nodded back. Then he logged off from his end.

* * *

"_Now arriving at Shinra's Headquarters_," announced the tram conductor over the intercom. "_Please collect your belongings and watch your step_."

Dressed in a tuxedo suit lent by Kunsel, Zack eagerly waited for the sky tram to arrive at Shinra's headquarters. Holding onto one of the tram's metal bars above his head, he saw the main building loom overhead while the rain poured down. Late in the evening already, he was running a little late for his meet-up with Angeal. Thankfully, Kunsel was of the same height and build so he was able to fit into the expensive black attire just fine. The red-buttoned shirt and striped tie added a nice spunk while the shoes, themselves, were buffered to a nice shine. Unfortunately, nothing in this world was free, especially when it concerned a one-thousand-Gil prized suit. In exchange for borrowing it and promising to keep the suit spot-free, Zack agreed to temporarily transfer to the camp site for a few months with Kunsel to supervisor the cadets.

The sky tram finally came to a full stop at the platform and the doors split apart. Zack allowed a pack of incoming people to enter the tram before squeezing his way out. He paused when one of them lightly brushed him on the shoulder. It was a young boy with spiky platinum-blond hair.

"Excuse me, sir," the fresh cadet cordially apologized and entered the tram.

Zack froze. He recognized him… He was the cadet from mess hall; the same young man Angeal and him were looking for.

"_Now leaving for Shinra's Training Camp District_," informed the tram conductor. "_Please clear the exits._"

Zack descended the tram's steps and reached the platform but quickly looked back. The young cadet turned around, as if sensing someone watching him. Briefly, Zack's blue eyes locked into crystal clear ones. From the skies, the lightening sparked and tore through the clouds. Everything flashed white. Zack managed to catch the name on the cadet's badge: _Strife_. He opened his mouth and took a step forward. However, the doors shut in his face and the tram pulled away from the platform. Zack's digital watch beeped shortly after.

"Shit," he muttered when he checked the time.

He was late; so ridiculously late. Quickly, Zack dismissed the awkward encounter and raced to the elevators inside Shinra's headquarters. At least he had the cadet's name and could run an ID check on him. For now, he needed to meet with Angeal pronto.

Zack practically slammed on the elevator's button and was taken to the SOLDIER level a few moments later. By the time he arrived he presented his most apologetic-adorable-puppy face he could ever contrive to the tall man he saw in front of him. Standing at their rendezvous spot, Angeal kept his hands in his pockets and had the look of a man ready to give a lecture on promptness. His expression quickly turned to one of amusement once he saw the exaggerated remorseful face his apprentice currently sported.

"You will be the end of me," Angeal murmured to himself with a light chuckle.

Zack wanted to pat himself on the back. Angeal was a total sucker for anything cute and helpless. Before Zack could explain his lateness, the commanding officer of Shinra's army raised a hand to stop him. Angeal snapped his fingers only once and pointed at the elevator. Zack followed after him.

As Angeal warned before, only top officials were allowed entry into the SkyTower. The older man swiped his identification card into the elevator's card slot for confirmation. The doors closed and they began their ascent. Through the glass section of the lift Zack could overlook the entire city of Midgar. He smiled a bit as he fondly remembered the day he arrived here.

Like so many, Zack aspired to become something great, something beyond words. He learned of the First-Class Elite SOLDIERS and General Sephiroth's conquests when he was a boy. He ran away from home to enroll into the SOLDIER program shortly after with the hopes that he'd become as great as him. While leaving Gongaga and his parents had been hard, Zack knew it was the right decision for him. The city, as flawed and strange as it was, offered him more opportunities than his native hometown ever could.

"Looking good, Angeal," Zack commented and stepped away from the glass. He looked at his mentor's current attire and gave off an impressed whistle.

Despite this being a meeting of friends, Angeal was dressed handsomely this evening. His muscular frame was fitted into an elaborately-designed dark navy dress coat that reached down to his knees. He wore a gray turtleneck under the jacket and nicely tailored black trousers. Angeal's hair was slicked back stylishly and a blue gem decorated one of his fingers. The smell of mint suggested he shaved not long ago.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Zackary Fair," Angeal stated half seriously and half jokingly, "You now owe me a drink for making me wait that long for you."

Zack snickered. "Nah, seriously, Angeal, I'm not kissing your ass. You look good in that suit. If I were a girl I'd totally ask you out, sir."

"I swear, you say the most peculiar things to me, puppy." Angeal shook his head. "You are almost as bad as Genesis."

"Except I'm less flamboyant. And less of an asshole."

Angeal tilted his head. "Genesis is not _an asshole_. He is just… exceptional."

The two of them shared a hearty laugh. Soon afterward, Zack found himself feeling awkward in Angeal's presence. He didn't understand how the air had abruptly gotten warm or why he had difficulty breathing. Trying to mask this sudden discomfort, Zack committed to a few squats and waited for the elevator to reach their destination.

"Did you get the chance to talk to Dr. Hollander?" Angeal asked shortly.

"Not really," Zack answered promptly and exhaled during a descent, "He was a bit busy doing a joint research project with another group. He told me over the phone he hasn't gotten around to the DNA samples yet."

Dissatisfied by this, Angeal leaned against the elevator's wall with his arms crossed. Inwardly, Zack chuckled. It always amazed him how Angeal kept a sharp distance from Dr. Hollander. After all, the scientist was his father. No one would expect he was, however, not when Angeal constantly addressed him as _Dr. Hollander_ and rarely interacted with him. Zack wondered why that was. Family was family, right?

"Do you have an idea when he will have the results?" Angeal inquired later.

"Not really. He just said _soon_."

Angeal softly growled to himself.

"But you know…" Zack started. Then he paused.

"But what?"

Stopping his squats, Zack glanced at Angeal for a moment. As he mentally recapped his entire phone conversation with the scientist he couldn't help but feel Dr. Hollander was hiding something. There was just… a strange tone in his voice. Zack wasn't sure if the odd behavior was attributed toward Dr. Hollander's personality or not. Whatever it was, it made Zack slightly at unease.

"Never mind, Angeal," the spiked-haired brunette finally said. "It's nothing."

When the elevator suddenly rang Zack realized they arrived at the SkyTower at last. The doors sprung wide opened and he nearly gasped.

There must've been at least two-hundred people that occupied the massively large, cylindrical-shaped glass area. Divided into two open floors, the walls of the SkyTower were made of forty-feet-tall glass panels with a series of long, silvery curtains that draped from the high-dome ceiling to the ground. Zack could see the millions of raindrops fall from the sky and splash the glass. It was such a magnificent, godly sight. Meanwhile, classical music filled the air; performed by a live orchestra stationed on a platform at the first floor. Many attendees danced to the melodies at the center. Overall, the area was lit with an array of vivid and rich colors. Purples. Blues. Oranges. Red. Greens. They were supplied by an army of Wutai-inspired lanterns. They quietly floated across the air; each turning into a different shade of hue.

For the most part, the action occurred on the first floor. A bar and table section were designated at the outer rims of the main dance platform. They served as the hotspots for congregation and food. At center was a large screen that hovered many feet above the large crowd, broadcasting sections of the dance floor. A flight of blue-lit stairs gained entry into the second floor of the SkyTower. They spiraled alongside the glass-paneled walls and eventually led to a private area above the crowd.

Zack heard his mentor say something. Angeal pointed upward. While the noise of the SkyTower blocked out his voice, Zack noticed Angeal head up the spiraled stairs. He quickly followed suit and held onto the rail. As he ascended, Zack grinned at a few attractive, well-dressed women that walked passed him on their way down. Perhaps after dinner he'd get lucky with one of these babes. He was in dire need of some serious R-and -R downtime, after all.

As the two men climbed higher and higher, the noise from below subsided into a manageable hearing level. Zack continued to take in more of the night sky with each step they climbed. It was as if they were about to enter the gates of Utopia itself. At the very top Zack saw two security officers block a curtained entry to the private area. On Angeal's arrival they stood at attention and stepped aside for the two.

The curtains pulled apart and Zack now found himself in the exclusive Velvet Lounge. Different music played here. Dark lit with purple lights, there was a bar located at the back area. A dance platform was nearby as well with a semi-nude dancer on a pole. She slowly moved to the melodies of a steady beat. Along with a glass floor, a few terraces were placed throughout this section and provided excellent viewpoints of the events happening below. It was at one of these terraces that Zack discovered the General and Commander.

Currently sharing a few glasses, they were seated in a semi-circular-shaped booth with a couple of bottles in front of them. As always, Genesis stuck with various expensive wines while the General indulged himself with a bottle of Absinthe. Both men were dressed for evening ware. Genesis donned a crimson-red dress suit with a matching-colored rose in his breast pocket. His hair was stylishly ruffled to the side. Meanwhile, Sephiroth was covered with layers upon layers of black velvety fabric underneath a heavy dark coat. A long gray scarf wrapped around the entire length of his neck. The General's noteworthy bangs were pulled back into a single knot while the rest of his long, silvery hair elegantly draped downward.

Accompanying the two high-ranked officers were three women. On each side of Genesis was a woman dressed provocatively in silk, short dresses. One was currently tongue-locked with the Commander while the other woman's hand wandered below the table. For Sephiroth, his female companion was more conservatively dressed and better behaved. With short blond hair, her long v-shaped gown emphasized her gorgeously-shaped breasts. No other skin part was revealed though. Obediently, she prepared the General his Absinthe drink. As with any of Sephiroth's potential one-night-stand lovers, she was not allowed to touch him unless given permission to. Thus, she kept her distance from the good General.

"Good, you two made it," Sephiroth stated when he noticed the two arrivals. With a gloved, slender hand he gestured at the empty space across him. "Please. Sit."

Angeal was the first to slide into the booth. Then Zack followed after him. Genesis temporarily pulled away from the woman he'd been passionately kissing to acknowledge the two recent arrivals. He wiped the lipstick from his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

"Wonderful. I was beginning to worry you two had forgotten about our dinner arrangement." Genesis looked at Zack, a bit surprised by his impressive appearance. "Why, Zackary Fair… You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"_Almost_," Zack replied with a wink and finally settled into the couch.

Within a few short seconds a well-dressed waiter approached their table and placed menus for them all. The waiter poured the two new arrivals a drink of Shinra's finest wine. Zack couldn't help but feel out of place. Having observed the people that surrounded their table, he was among an elite class of politicians, celebrities, and other high-ranked officers. Other than the servers, Zack was the only low-ranked class member present. He understood now why Angeal urged him to dress appropriately.

"Order whatever you want, gentlemen," Genesis urged with an easy smile. "It's on me tonight."

Zack raised a brow at all the unfamiliar names on his long list of menu options. To him, they were written in a foreign language. His anxiety grew even more once the waiter arranged his dishware in front of him. Immediately, the Gongaga native wondered why he needed three spoons and three forks. The hell…?

Eventually, their server took everyone's orders and left them with a tray of exotic appetizers until their meals arrived. Sephiroth turned to Angeal.

"How did your lunch with the cadets go the other day, Angeal?" he inquired from across. "Entertaining I take it, yes?"

Clearing his throat, Angeal merely said: "It was… interesting."

"_Interesting?_" Genesis repeated skeptically.

"There was a fight that had broken out during our visit," Angeal eventually explained, "Zack and I are investigating who was involved since two men were sent to the infirmary in critical condition."

Genesis shook his head, a bit annoyed. "I suspected as much from a deviant crowd. Did those buffoons at least leave you alone to finish your lunch?"

"Not really…" Angeal took a drink from his glass. "I had to sign a few autographs and have my picture taken with many of the cadets."

"Yes, I assumed that was going to be the case. It's why I've already made seating and living arrangements with the drill instructors there upon my arrival."

"_Arrival?_" Zack repeated and observed the dancer on the platform.

Genesis nodded. "Yes. After the cadets have received their first rite of passage and I've completed my current assignment, I will reside in the training camp district to overlook their training firsthand."

Zack halfway scoffed in surprise.

Genesis noticed the reaction. "Shocked, are you?"

"The truth? Yeah. Yeah, I am, sir."

"I told you before I really _do_ care for the welfare of our men," explained Genesis. "It may not seem that way all the time. But I have a fierce desire to build and lead an army of magnificent men. Thus, it is important that I personally nurture such an army."

No surprise for Zack that Genesis had an agenda in mind for his troops. His personal ambitions were partly the reason why he was transferring to the training camp district. He was out for glory and conquest. While Genesis' reason for being there was a bit ego-driven, at least the man was going to be there for the cadets. That was a plus. Zack chewed on an appetizer and turned to Sephiroth.

"And you General?"

His finger absently circling the lip of his glass, Sephiroth merely stared back at him in silence. As usual, the General was as lively as a gravestone.

"Oh, he'll remain back in headquarters," Genesis replied on his behalf. With a smirk, he said, "He doesn't want to get his pretty hands dirty with the grunts."

Sephiroth paid no attention to him. Instead, his eyes wandered across the lounge. Genesis snickered in reaction.

"You must forgive the General for his lack of participation," the Commander said. "He's been moody _all day_ since this morning. Then he discovered some inconsistent numbers in his budget review. Isn't that right, my silver-haired friend?"

"I'd rather not talk about today's business affairs," Sephiroth spoke at last. He stopped when his eyes found a waiter with short blond hair next to their table. His eyes locked onto that man until he eventually turned away, appearing disappointed.

"That's the third man with blond hair I've caught you eyeing this evening already," Genesis remarked quietly. He nodded at the short-haired woman by Sephiroth's side. "Even your date is blond. Are blonds in your menu tonight?"

Sephiroth ignored him. He took a sugar cube into his mouth and slowly drank the auburn colored liquid in his glass. He closed his eyes briefly and allowed its lucid effects to take hold of him.

"_Fine_, then," Genesis said, a bit agitated. He pulled the woman at his right closer to him. With a finger, he followed the contours of her chin. To Commander Hewley he asked, "Will you be joining us later this evening at the bathhouse, Angeal? Three is good company, I hear."

"Apparently it is," Angeal joked, referring to the two women on Genesis' side. "While it's an enticing invitation, Genesis, I think I'll pass. I have to start transferring my belongings to the training camp district by tomorrow."

Zack blinked upon hearing that. He smiled. "Seriously, Angeal? You're moving to the camp district?"

"Effective immediately."

A part of Zack was relieved since he, himself, was going to be stationed there as a part of the trade he made with Kunsel over the suit. Perhaps supervising the cadets wasn't as bad as he initially thought. At least now he'd remain close to Angeal.

"Be sure to take those annoying plants with you then," griped Genesis to Angeal. "I found ants in my bed the other day. I swear, those horrible things are more trouble than they are worth."

"But you used to like the rose berries."

"Emphasis on the words, _used to like_, Angeal." Genesis rolled his eyes. Then he leaned toward the woman in his right and whispered something into her ear. A few moments later, she undid his zipper and rested her head on his lap. The Commander sat back and softly sighed as her head began to bob up and down in a steady pace.

Angeal blinked only once at the crude scene while an amused Sephiroth raised a brow. Zack, himself, tried to divert his attentions elsewhere.

Again, the Second-Class member checked the dance platform straight ahead. He entertained the thought of pulling a few moves, especially when he was growing a bit restless just sitting and talking here.

"Just curious, but why are you moving to the camp district, Angeal?" Zack asked the older man shortly.

"I have to oversee the cadets' progress while Sephiroth and Genesis investigate the events at Condor."

"Condor?"

Zack waited for an explanation. This tidbit of information was completely new to him. As he looked to the three First-Class elite for answers he noticed the trio appeared a bit nerved and tensed. None of them looked at each other. It finally took the General to break the silence.

"I warned Director Lazard not to involve Heidegger," Sephiroth commented and took another sip of his Absinthe drink. With a soft sigh, he calmly added, "It vexes me that such a man as ineffectual as him remains in President Shinra's services. The situation in Condor does not surprise me at all."

Zack frowned. "What's going on at Condor?"

"War," Genesis replied and slid a hand between the left woman's legs now. As he gently massaged the moist slit of her vulva, he added, "There was an incident at the construction site of the new Mako Reactor not long ago. Director Lazard plans to pay a visit with Condor's Ambassador to settle things."

Concerned, Zack looked to his mentor for a confirmation on the event. He noticed Angeal's attentions had strayed to the Velvet Lounge's entry. Something caught his eye.

"Well, gentlemen…" Angeal suddenly said, "Speak of the devil himself."

Confused, Zack and everyone at the table turned to the direction Angeal looked to. A group of five people entered the Velvet Lounge through the curtained entrance. Zack noticed three of them in black suits.

"Turks," Sephiroth asserted in a low voice.

For the most part, the Turks typically stayed hidden in the shadows so it was difficult for Zack to know the exact number of their group. Because they only dealt directly with the President and director he was never formally introduced to them. Still, Zack was aware of the major players involved in Shinra's intelligence agency. There was Tseng, the leader of the posse. From what Kunsel told him, Tseng was as social and colorful as a walking corpus. The man rarely said more than a few words and always kept out of sight. Following Tseng were two more agents. One was a young woman with blond hair cropped short and the other was a tall dark and bald man: Elena and Rude. Based on Kunsel's information, Elena was green, having just joined the Turks. As for Rude, the bald-headed man with sunglasses was full of brawn. He wasn't a bright fellow and kept at least three spares of glasses in his coat's pocket.

Zack heard Rude was never faraway from his counterpart, Reno. However, other than the three suits Zack saw up ahead, there was no other Turk present in the group. Perhaps this 'Reno' fellow called in sick today?

Briefly, Tseng turned to the direction of Zack. Their eyes made contact. Tseng's face was a blank but there was an odd, all-knowing look in his eyes. Zack frowned, a bit taken aback. He shifted his attention away from the Turk and turned to the final two people in the group. There was Director Lazard and Mr. Gustave.

"Observe, Sephiroth," joked Genesis, "Your two favorite people in the world."

Sephiroth said nothing.

The two top-ranked company men were taking a booth right across theirs. Zack ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was going to be a long night. Already, Genesis took a huge swig of his drink while Angeal stabbed an appetizer with a fork. Only Sephiroth seemed distant about the entire event. Either the bottle of Absinthe he'd been drinking had finally taken an effect on him or he was lost in his private little world.

Genesis noticed Sephiroth's indifferent expression and laughed. "As you can see, gentlemen, Sephiroth is absolutely _thrilled_ about his assignment as Lazard's personal bodyguard when he visits Condor. Aren't you, General?"

Sephiroth didn't warrant his question with an answer. Instead, he gestured for his blond-haired female companion to pour him another drink. The woman obediently complied. However, when she attempted to kiss him afterward without his permission Sephiroth turned his face away from her.

"You may leave now," he instructed her coolly.

It took a moment for the woman to realize he was serious. Once the woman finally collected her purse and scooted out of her seat Genesis sighed and shook his head.

"I swear you can be so cold sometimes, my friend. I'm beginning to doubt any woman or man can warm your bed, including myself."

Sephiroth shot a glance at his Commander.

"Aw, I wouldn't say the General is _that_ cold," Zack stated, noting the slight tension between the two men right now. He turned to the General and smiled. "I heard from Kunsel you gave one of the expelled cadets a second chance."

At this, Sephiroth looked up at Zack from his drink and slowly blinked. The indifferent and stiff façade he previously donned softened a bit.

"Please don't remind me about _him,_" started Genesis. He hissed when the woman sucking his cock bobbed her head faster,

"Him, who?" asked Angeal, curious and amused by his tone.

"Some obnoxious brat who got rejected from the program on account of his piss-poor performance in yesterday's scrimmages," Genesis explained. He sounded half annoyed by the topic but half aroused by the woman lapping him. "He arrived at headquarters to plead his case this afternoon. _For whatever reason_, Gaia only knows, Sephiroth actually _gave_ him a second chance."

"You did?" Angeal asked the General, slightly shocked by this news. His lips stretched into a smile. "How wonderful, Sephiroth. I hope to meet this young man. He must've made an impression."

The General shifted in his place and darted his eyes back to the glass in front of him. It was the first time Zack had ever seen the General flinch.

"Oh, he made quite an impression all right," spat Genesis again. "The little jerk was completely discourteous to me. He spoke when he was not given permission to and argued nonstop throughout the meeting. He's a disobedient cadet if I ever saw one."

Zack grinned, taking some delight in this. It wasn't every day someone ruffled Genesis' feathers the wrong way.

"Come on, Commander," Zack said, "At least he doesn't sound like a lot of the kiss-asses around here. Sometimes you need a guy with a lot of heart; a heart and a dream. Right, Angeal?"

Angeal was in the middle of chewing on an appetizer when he abruptly froze and gazed at his protégée. There was a light in his eyes. He smiled.

"Even so," argued Genesis back, "The boy is weak and was disrespectful to his superiors. Why, the little jerk actually touched Sephiroth! Who would do such a thing?"

"_You_," Angeal playfully shot back.

Genesis rolled his eyes. Then he tore the woman away from his lap when he finally came into her mouth.

"Yes, he does need a few lessons on humility," confessed General Sephiroth suddenly. He glanced indifferently at the woman currently coughing and choking on Genesis' seed. Then he turned away and looked up at his Commander. "However, you kept pushing him, Genesis, and he pushed back. The only reason why you despise him is because he did not submit to your will. That bothers you, doesn't it?"

The Commander sighed. "In this organization one needs to submit to the higher power in order for the whole mass to function properly. If we have a few loose cannons defying the rules then we risk anarchy among our ranks."

"So says the man who constantly defies _me_ and _my rules_." Sephiroth smiled wickedly and raised his glass to Genesis.

"Touché…" the other man replied and tapped his glass against the General's.

The two took a sip of their respective drinks. Afterward, Genesis leaned forward to kiss Sephiroth. The General turned his face away, however, and became distracted by another blond-haired passerby. Genesis softly growled and appeared ready to say something. Zack noticed he kept quiet, though. Instead, Genesis temporarily excused himself to the men's room. In some ways, Zack felt sympathetic toward the Commander. If it was love he was looking for Genesis was better off searching for it somewhere else.

"So this business with Condor…" Zack began to his mentor after Genesis left. "Why hasn't it made news yet?"

"It's a confidential matter," Angeal murmured back and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. He glanced at the director across their table. "Director Lazard doesn't wish to disclose this information, especially if war can be avoided altogether. With our numbers already low from the Wutai battles, I agree that diplomacy may be the best solution."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Angeal stared at Zack. His silence said more than enough.

The waiter arrived with their dinners at last. Angeal and Sephiroth took the first bites of their meals. Zack had no idea what was in store for him when his dish was placed in front of him. He'd ordered whatever the waiter had recommended. However, when the server uncovered the metal lid of his plate, Zack made a face. He wasn't sure if the food contents were dead or still alive. A flesh-colored glob, the server kindly informed him it was a rare delicacy. Then he left.

"Ugh, I may have lost my appetite…" Zack nearly vomited at the sight of it.

Zack was ready to dig into his mystery meal until he discovered Tseng head toward their direction. Up until now, the Turks kept their distance. Yet, the leader had been eying their table from time to time. Zack knew the man had something on his mind and was now walking toward their table. Once Tseng stopped in front of their table, Zack smiled. He was a bit excited to finally meet a Turk face-to-face. He halfway expected the quiet man to introduce himself and, perhaps, even join them. Instead…

"I am aware of the investigation you and your apprentice are undergoing," Tseng told Angeal flatly.

Zack exchanged a look with Angeal. It was strange the Turks knew about the two men in the infirmary. They weren't the type of people who got involved in simple quarrels at the camp site. From what Zack heard, the Turks focused strictly on serious foreign and domestic affairs.

Nearby, Sephiroth chuckled. "And here I thought you came to our table to share more unfortunate news with me, Turk."

"This business does not involve you, General."

At this, Sephiroth turned to him with half narrowed eyes. "No. But you already spoiled my evening yesterday and now you are in the process of ruining a pleasant dinner with my close companions today. Thus, you've _made_ it my business. Kindly remove yourself, Turk, before you see the exact measures of my annoyance with you."

A bit impressed by the General, Zack grinned. He didn't know which was sharper: the man's sword or his words.

"I have only a message for your associates," Tseng addressed to Angeal and Zack again, "I speak on behalf of the President: please halt all progress."

"Excuse me?" Zack placed an arm on the table and leaned forward.

"Cease all investigation activities regarding the incident yesterday," Tseng ordered. "That is all."

Tseng took a step back and returned to his table. Across, Elena blew them a kiss and laughed loudly. Zack growled to himself. Only a few minutes of meeting a Turk and already he understood why SOLDIER kept their distance from them. Zack glanced at his mentor who calmly resumed eating his meal.

"At least we have an idea who removed the restroom footage from the archives," Angeal murmured and took another bite.

"Wait…" Zack paused. "You think it was _the Turks_ who did it?"

Angeal kept quiet. Zack slumped in his seat once he mentally put the pieces together. Yes. The Turks had constant access to the archives and would be in a prime position to remove any footage, especially upon the request of the President.

Sephiroth gently wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin and confronted his Commander. "I take it that restroom business yesterday was much more serious than you initially led on, Angeal? And now you are at the crosshairs of the Turks, yes?"

Angeal warmly smiled back and sarcastically replied, "You know me, Sephiroth: I just _love_ to live life on the edge."

Sephiroth smirked.

A look at Angeal's direction and Zack saw his mentor was still in good spirits. He knew, then, his mentor wasn't fazed at all by Tseng's order and would proceed with the investigation regardless. He was too much of an honorable man to be bullied, even by the likes of the Turks.

"I think I saw the blond-haired boy from the mess hall, Angeal," Zack told his mentor, "I saw him before meeting up with you today."

"Oh? Did you catch his name?"

"Strife. I think his last name was Strife."

Zack opened his mouth to say he planned to search for the cadet's profile and class schedule tomorrow. The General unexpectedly interrupted him.

"_Strife?_" repeated Sephiroth. His eyes were fixed on Zack while the tone of his voice sounded soft. "A boy with blond hair…?"

Surprised, Zack bobbed his head. "Yeah, that was his name. You know him?"

The General no longer touched his food. Sitting still, his eyes were locked onto Zack's. Sephiroth's cat-like pupils grew smaller. He didn't blink.

"Hey, are you okay?" Angeal asked nearby, noting the strange reaction.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth quietly replied. He returned back to his plate.

Both Angeal and Zack exchanged a look. Granted, Sephiroth was always a weird man who kept a lot to himself. Rarely, did he engage in many conversations. He was mostly a quiet observer and listener. But right at this moment the General was acting more unusual, even by his own standards. There was a slight glint in his eyes, the likes Zack had never seen before. Zack was tempted to ask what was wrong until Commander Rhapsodos returned.

As the Commander slipped into the booth he noticed the dead silence from the group. His brow rose. "Did I miss something, gentlemen? Shall I recite a few passages of Loveless to liven up the atmosphere again?"

Angeal, Zack, and Sephiroth simultaneously groaned in unison.

The conversation amongst the men eventually turned livelier with Genesis' arrival. They began to talk about Angeal's experience in Wutai. Zack was excited to hear about his adventures and wanted to participate in the conversation. He found himself locked out by the three close friends though. Understandably, the three elite members had a lot of catching up to do now that Angeal was back among their flock. It surprised Zack to see just how close the three men really were. As they talked and laughed together, he witnessed a side of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth he'd never seen before. They acted like blood brothers. Indeed, each of them was flawed in their own personal ways and they rarely got along with anyone else in the company. It was easy to assume they were a conceited, self-absorbed group. Still, they possessed a tight bond, one stronger than Zack had never experienced for himself. He felt privileged to be in their company.

Unfortunately, it didn't take too long for Zack to feel like a fifth wheel. At some point he tried to make small talk with the two women by Genesis' side to pass the time. They had little to nothing to say though. Disappointed and bored, Zack ordered a few more glasses of wine. Right when dessert was getting ordered he was already drunk and inspired enough to hit the dance floor.

As the three men currently talked about their past adventures together, Zack stood. He had trouble keeping himself steady and had to hold onto the table for balance. His vision was also blurry. Other than seeing shapes and colors, he couldn't make out any details. Zack found his lack of physical and visual coordination to be funny. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, puppy?" Angeal inquired when he noticed his apprentice was dead drunk. "You look ready to turn over."

"I'ms gonna dance rights now," Zack stated as matter-of-fact. His speech was slurred and the mystery meal hadn't sat too well in his stomach. Despite his sorry state, however, he was already making his way to the dance platform. "Don'tcha worry 'bout me, boss. I's got this shit under control, sir."

Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth closely observed him wobble and walk away.

* * *

"Gaia-damn," Zack muttered and nearly tripped on the steps that led up to the dance platform. "Who the hell put those things there?"

Once he managed to arrive to his destination in one piece, Zack yanked off his tie and tossed it to the ground. He felt constricted in his clothes and it had gotten ridiculously hot in here. Zack immediately wondered who was the asshole that shut off the air. He removed his tuxedo's jacket and red cotton blouse shortly after. Shirtless now, he briefly recalled there being something important about his suit. At this moment, though, he couldn't remember what that was nor did he care. His main goal was to dance on the fun pole he'd been eyeing from his seat all night long.

The beat of the music turned livelier and the lights turned in all shades of colors. Excited and delirious from his heavy drinking, Zack danced around the pole and actually managed to spin his body around it. He laughed loudly when he fell on his ass at least three times. Afterward, he pumped his hips forward provocatively and placed the pole between his legs. A few women, mistaking him for a male stripper, cheered and joined him on the platform. They grinded their bodies against his and kissed him from all directions. Zack guffawed. His face was moist with sweat and he was still hot and nauseous. Yet, he was having the time of his fucking life. Vaguely, he thought he heard Angeal yell for him to get off the damn dance pole. However, when a busty, blond-haired woman wearing a scarlet dress approached and stuck a wad of fifty dollar Gils on his pant's waistband, he kept dancing. To hell with the rules, Zack told himself, he was here to have fun.

It took a hard yank from a person behind to finally get him off the pole a few minutes later. At first, Zack yelled a series of incoherent words. His vision was still a blurry mess so he was unable to properly process the figure there with him. Still, he hesitated before throwing a punch at this person. He saw only long silvery hair and a pretty face with green eyes. Surely, this was a woman. Yes. It was a woman, Zack decided. Her gloved hand clasped around his arm and she pulled him away.

"Whoa, sweetheart, hold on…" the Second-Class SOLDIER said with a goofy grin on his face. Using his best bedroom voice, he added to the woman, "I's normally not a one-night type of guy. But for youse, beautiful, I's make an exceptions. By the way… anyone tell ya youse look like the General? That's a compliment, by the ways. He's a bit of an androgynous lookin' fella but he's reaaaaaaaally pretty."

"You are drunk," the silver-haired woman declared evenly and continued dragging him away from the dance floor.

"Hah, you even _sound_ like Sephiroth too, cupcake!" Zack commented with a grin and nearly tripped on their way down the steps. "But, hey, I ain't too drunk… _if_ ya knows whats I means, gorgeoussss."

Zack planted his feet on the ground to make them stop. He abruptly pulled the woman close to him and kissed her square on the lips. Feeling bold, one of his hands strayed below to grip the woman's ass. She was quite well-built for a woman, he realized. Still, she did smell nice and her lips were so soft.

"Remove your hand from my body," demanded the woman and pushed him off.

"Oooh, you like to plays hard to getsss, huh?" teased Zack. "How's 'bout we take this outside? We can have some seriiiiiiious funs there, hah!"

He playfully slapped her ass with a hand before he stumbled away.

Zack soon discovered an opened terrace with a magnificent view of the city ahead. Thankfully, the rain had stopped for awhile. Only the cool winds remained. Once in a while the thunder boomed but the sky did not fall with tears yet. With an incredible breezy night like this, Zack desired to take in the fresh air and observe the stars in peace. He wanted to lose himself to the magnificence of Gaia. By the time Zack reached the glass doors that led out to the balcony, the silver-haired woman was right behind him.

"After you, mah lady," he coaxed and burped loudly.

The female stared back at him in silence.

Zack opened the door for her anyway. Perhaps out of curiosity or amusement, she actually went first. On account of the wet ground from the storm, it was just the two of them out here. Considering how hot he felt, Zack happily welcomed the cool air against his bare chest. He took a spot near the rail. His body still unleveled, he leaned against it to gain some balance. The woman stood next to him and gazed out at the massive city below. Zack tried to study her closely but his vision remained uneven.

At first, the woman said nothing. She merely watched the lights of the city blaze and flicker. Her long hair flowed with the direction of the cool winds. Eventually, the elegant knot that secured her bangs back had unlatched itself and flew off. She softly scoffed to herself, finding something funny about the event.

"I will take you to your quarters now," said the woman suddenly. "You are not well right now, Zackary."

"Wow, you know my name! Are ya psychic or somethin'?"

"Please stay here while I inform the others."

"_Others?_" Zack's eyes widened. "You gots more friends, do ya? Are we gonna have an orgy or somethings?"

Again, the woman watched him and didn't say another word. Zack frowned, a bit disappointed by this woman's inability to lighten up. Right as she was about to leave the balcony he grabbed her arm. Perhaps this lady was from the office stuck with desk work? Obviously, she hadn't lived a day in her life with that no-nonsense attitude of hers.

"Hey, I's got a proposal!" Zack announced gleefully with a large smile spread across his face. "How's 'bout we role-play?"

"I'd rather not." She swiftly removed his hand from her arm.

"Oh, comes on. It'll be funs!"

Silence.

"We can both pretends to be other people," urged Zack again. "Haven't ya ever wanted to be someone else you weren't?"

The woman paused.

"Hell, let's make it even more interesting by assigning roles to each other," he suggested with a wink. "For you: you can be the hot, sexy secretary."

She turned away. "I've wasted my time with you already. Wait here, now."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh, comes on, indulge me a bit, babe. I gave ya your role, now you gotta give _me_ one. Tell me who ya want me to be an' I'll be that person."

"Very well: you are delirious," she replied with her back facing him.

"_Delirious_ ain't a role," he joked back. Zack laughed loudly and did not stop until the woman kept silent. He sighed. Closing his eyes, he asserted, "Okay. _Okay._ I'll give you a different role, then."

The woman had not turned around to look at him. However, she didn't leave him either. Zack imagined there was some part of her that found this intriguing.

"You can be…" Zack briefly stopped. He tried to summon a role that would peak his own sexual interest but still retain the woman's dignity. And yet, the first thought that popped up in his head was: "…Angeal."

A cool breeze settled across the balcony. The woman slowly turned to face him. There was actually a smile on her face. Almost immediately, Zack regretted what he said, however. Drunk or not, he didn't understand where that came from. He was grateful his mentor was not within hearing range to hear it. What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

"Never mind…" Zack asserted quietly. Pulling away from the rail, he stumbled toward the glass doors. "Go join your friends, lady. I'mma headin' to my place now."

Right as he was about to pass the woman on his way out, she placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"I'mma gonna be fine," Zack reassured her, suspecting she was concerned for his condition. Even when he nearly fell backward, Zack was determined to leave on his own. He was beyond embarrassment right now. "I'll make it back okay. Just go an' enjoy yourself. I's already made a damn fool o' myself."

"Death," she suddenly said.

Zack blinked; confused. " 'S'cuse me?"

"You may be Death," the woman explained evenly. "Death is beautiful. He has wild blond hair and eyes as clear as water. He is a pure and untamed creature. I desire to be with Death tonight. Therefore, that is your role."

She wanted… _Death?_ What an odd woman. Zack was thoroughly disturbed by this chosen persona. However, the kiss that followed shortly numbed the questionable thoughts in his head. The mysterious silver-haired woman slipped her tongue inside his mouth. One hand grabbed a chunk of Zack's hair and aggressively pulled him closer to her so that their mouths were further intertwined. It was a powerful kiss. Already, Zack was out of breath and felt his member grow erect. Gaia. This woman was a piece of work, even if there was something a bit off with her. Anxious now, Zack rubbed his penis against her thigh. He paused when he felt something large and thick press against his own leg. It must've been the woman's office keys.

"Let us go to your private quarters now and ensue this role-play of yours," the silver-haired woman proposed. Her teeth tugged at the bottom of Zack's lips before slowly letting go of it. "I will be your Angeal. And you will be my Death. Agreed?"

Zack thought for a moment. Playing the role of Death wasn't exactly what he had in mind for sexual role play. However, if the woman's kiss was anything to go by, this was going to be a wild night for the both of them. Zack found himself sheepishly grinning back to her.

"Sure. What the hell."


	12. White Rose

**Author's Note:**((UPDATE) Gah, so I read some of the reviews. I feel the need to point out Cloud is _not_ an alien. O_O That's an idea too far fetched for even me to pull off, hah! :P Normally I don't like putting in my two cents on my story/plot points, but I had to set the record straight on this one. I ask people to give the story a chance to unveil these things. If I have to write in my own author notes about plot points then that defeats the purpose of writing a story. :P Readers are free to speculate and question. I just don't want people tuning off the story based on assumptions/misinterpretations ^_^)

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: White Rose**

Given his history for being an absentminded young man, the condition of Zackary's dormitory was not a surprise for Sephiroth. His clothes were scattered across the entire quarters and the dishes remained unwashed at the sink. The plants Angeal had given to him as a gift several months ago now rested on a window sill, helpless and already dead from lack of proper water. The stench coming from the trash dispenser indicated Zackary hadn't taken it out for at least two weeks. When Sephiroth had visited the bathroom for condoms earlier, he saw the sink riddled with shaved hair bits. Appalling. How this man ever made it to SOLDIER was a mystery. Thankfully, Sephiroth did find one redeeming quality from Zackary: his mouth.

On top of Zackary's unmade bed, their lips remained locked together while their warm, damped tongues lazily swayed back and forth against the other. Sephiroth had him pinned down to the mattress with both hands on his wrists. Previously, Zackary had tried to free himself from his grasp but the effort proved unsuccessful. Sephiroth's knee was bent, his thigh pressed up between Zackary's legs. Heavily intoxicated, Zackary kept his sensitive eyes closed and clumsily mouthed off a few words in between his quiet panting. He had demanded they keep most of the room's lights off. Sephiroth could taste the potent tang of the red wine Zackary had consumed throughout the evening. Feeling under the influence himself, the silver-haired swordsman imagined his own Absinthe drink was imprinted on the other man's lips as well. The sound of their mouths continued to wetly smack again and again softly in the dark lit room.

"For a woman, ya really are strong…" Zackary muttered and swallowed Sephiroth's tongue.

The General ignored his comment. They hadn't taken off their clothes and he had yet to strap on a protective rubber. Amusingly enough, the younger man still assumed him to be some random female from the Velvet Lounge. Zackary was too enthralled by his personal pleasures and intoxication to question his partner's heavy frame or the thick member that rested on his inner thigh. Many times, Sephiroth contemplated leaving before the truth eventually came out.

The General exhaled slowly. There were probably a million other reasons for him to leave, aside from sleeping with an incapacitated man. Angeal was certainly one of those reasons. Sephiroth doubted his close friend would approve of this. As far as Angeal was concerned, Zackary was being returned to his dormitory to sleep things off. It had taken Sephiroth many times to persuade Angeal to leave Zackary under his care. His First Commander wanted to be the one to get Zackary back safely. Of course, Sephiroth knew better. Angeal secretly harbored the same feelings his student shared for him. He wanted him; emotionally and physically. But Angeal was a man of sharp principals. Whereas both Genesis and Sephiroth valued their codes-of-honor a bit flexibly, for Angeal there was no compromise. Sephiroth knew the stubborn man would never forsake his honor. Angeal was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for the welfare of a higher goal, even if it meant he and Zackary would never be together.

Against his better judgment, Sephiroth decided to indulge himself in ways Angeal forbid himself to. Aside from the annoying chit-chat, Zackary turned out to be a competent lover. Sephiroth also had a strong desire to share his body with someone tonight. Perhaps it was his own drinking earlier that inspired these sexual feelings. Or maybe he simply wanted an escape. Even if it was only for a few hours, Sephiroth wanted to forget the responsibilities and obligations his rank and status burdened him with. More importantly, he wanted to lose himself to the strange thoughts and delicious sensations he experienced earlier in the day.

Death…

Admittedly, Sephiroth was very taken by the cadet he met this afternoon. Even now, he remembered the tranquil expression on Cloud's gentle face when he first saw the boy. Sephiroth had to wonder where Cloud's thoughts lay prior to his arrival. Lying carelessly across the bench with a slight smile on his, the young cadet bore the face of someone with no limits or boundaries. It was as if Cloud stood above all conflict and anxieties. For Sephiroth, it was a peculiar but fulfilling event to observe. The cadet who refused to leave his program had hardly any muscle on him and there was a long history of violence and misconduct on his record. He was anything but SOLDIER material. And yet, the boy was determined to stay. Cloud revealed to Sephiroth a resilience and spirit not encountered before. Even when he had been instructed to leave the premises he refused to accept his fate.

Sephiroth had already learned to respect Cloud during their meeting. He found himself fascinated and intrigued with the boy, in fact. But it was the vision that followed afterward that provocatively challenged Sephiroth's perception of him. The moment Cloud's hand touched him he was overwhelmed by a powerful waking dream that still resonated within him now.

Cloaked in dark clothes, Strife was much older and more mentally-disciplined than the young man in Shinra's headquarters. On Cloud's armor was the metal emblem of the Fenrir, an untamed and dark beast that typically symbolized guilt and pain. Dark clouds swirled violently while the feral young man fought him in some devastated city landscape. Cloud's clear water-blue eyes were intense. They reflected only fury and undefined rage. The tall skyscrapers that surrounded them crumbled to dust while the terrifying winds grew more powerful. The young fighter came at him with his entire strength and will until there emerged a sharp hot pain. Sephiroth felt the swordsman drive his thick metal blade straight into his chest. Again and again and again. Sephiroth saw himself airborne but unable to defend his body against the array of ferocious attacks. Cloud's body, transparent and configured only by energy, moved at the speed of lightening. Briefly, they made eye contact. Cloud harbored the eyes of Death himself.

Death… Yes, that was what the boy was, Sephiroth concluded and inwardly smiled. While the cadet he met this afternoon certainly did not match the warrior's profile in his vision, the boy was as defiant and willful as the beautiful man. The angelic-like youth shared his same piercing blue eyes.

The entire event should've caused alarm for Sephiroth. He had met his demise at the hands of Cloud. In that moment, Sephiroth understood his body was not as eternal and immune to death as he initially thought it to be. It bled like any normal man's. Strangely enough, Sephiroth did not feel disappointed or angry by this revelation. On the contrary, for the first time since his existence, he actually felt afraid and… very _alive._

Whereas others naturally dreaded death and never wanted to experience it, for Sephiroth the concept of nonexistence prompted feelings of gratitude and exhilaration towards life. No man felt more alive than at the brinks of his own destruction. A dying lion fought more ferociously than one that dwelled in a peaceful life. Many times Sephiroth found himself wanting Genesis or some other to strike him down, just so he could experience the sensation of pain and know, with absolute certainty, he was truly _alive_ inside. His inhuman strength and uncanny combat record made him practically invincible though. His streak of successes and victories had deprived him of an insatiable thirst to survive. For twenty-five years Sephiroth had existed in his bubble safe world. Nothing challenged him. There was only a growing desire to _wake up_ from his dull reality, to feel something he could not feel on his own. He had tried to fill his empty void with rules, combat, pleasurable company, and honor. Yet nothing could snap him awake from his internal slumber.

But now… there was this boy. Whether the vision from this afternoon was real or not, it had revealed to Sephiroth one ultimate truth: he was dying inside. While his heart still beat beneath his chest, it did not burn with any desire. He was simply following the motions, living each day like a programmed robot. It took a violent and uncontrollable youth to finally threaten this existence. Cloud had successfully ruptured his self-enclosed world and brought Death with him. Sephiroth finally felt… released.

"Death…" Sephiroth murmured and stared at the man below.

Zackary's eyes still kept closed. The lower-ranked male moaned softly when the General leaned down and left a trail of gentle kisses up the length of his neck. In his mind, Sephiroth imagined it was Death beneath him. He recollected his fragile, serene face. Strange how a boy could inspire a mixture of raw and new feelings that had never been there before. The desire for sex had never been as great until today. He and Cloud hadn't known each other for long but, already, Sephiroth felt a strong connection to him. He somehow… _knew_ him already.

_He is yours… And you are his…_

Avidly, Sephiroth recalled how Cloud was so much shorter than him. In fact, aside from the cadet named 'Midget', he was probably the second person within his entire ranks below standard SOLDIER height. And yet, Sephiroth did appreciate Cloud's height. It allowed the cadet's mouth to fit nicely against the crane of his neck. Sephiroth wondered what other body features could counterbalance his own.

"_Angeal…_" Zackary faintly whispered; his breath slightly hitched.

Sephiroth softly scoffed to himself. Apparently, he wasn't the only person who currently imagined a different bed partner right now. Zackary was drunk but he was also caught up in his own moment of passion. Each kiss exchanged between them left the younger man gasping and trembling beneath Sephiroth. He knew Angeal was on the younger man's mind. Zackary's entrapped hands opened and clenched; he wanted him to push things further. The General lightly grazed the bottom of Zackary's lip with his tongue. Then he released one of the younger man's hands so that his fingers could trail down his chest and further south. The younger man became tense.

"I am your Angeal, remember?" Sephiroth playfully mocked in a quiet voice. "I am your savior… _your light._"

It had taken Zackary a moment to react to his words. Moving his body up and down against the thigh pressed between his legs, it was clear what he wanted.

"My savior… my light…" Zackary repeated softly. With a smile, he added, "You're not gonna give me a lecture 'bout honor? Right?"

Sephiroth resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did not really care for Zackary's use of humor right now. Because his words remained slurred and high-pitched, Sephiroth was tempted to gag the younger man and silence him. He was killing the mood with his childish words. Still, Sephiroth found himself too intoxicated and physically stirred to care. Instead, he undid the button of the other man's pants.

"Honor has a place and time," Sephiroth pointed out shortly, "However, here in the darkness, with only our lustful embraces to keep us company, there are no principals; only primal instincts."

"Primal instincts, huh?" Zackary inhaled deeply when Sephiroth pushed down his zipper and tugged at the pant's material to reveal the underwear beneath.

"I will lead you to the path of true salvation," Sephiroth whispered to him and gently cupped the large budge that protruded there with a hand.

Whether Angeal would approve of this or not, Sephiroth wanted to enlighten Zackary in ways honor, alone, did not allow. His long fingers teased the erection hidden beneath the white cotton fabric. Following the contour of the entrapped penis, he gradually reached the head of it and tenderly massaged the bottom of it with two fingers. Each time Sephiroth touched the tight knot of nerves below Zackary hissed.

At some point, Sephiroth let go of Zackary's other wrist and lowered himself. He bent his head down. Pulling back the underwear, his mouth began to administer wave upon wave of heat and wetness over the younger man's erection. Sephiroth took his time and kept a steady pace. One hand held the base of the shaft in place while his tongue glided up and traced a throbbing vein. Zackary moaned loudly and threw back his head against the mattress. His freed hands anxiously clutched a bundle of Sephiroth's hair. The silver-haired man relaxed his throat to prevent himself from choking when Zackary began to push his hips upward to reach further into his hot mouth. Sephiroth heard the other man's breathing hitch again and again.

Again, Sephiroth pictured the blond-haired cadet. He imagined how similar his moans would be to Zackary's as well as the feel and taste of him. The memory of the warrior in his dreams stirred him to bob his head faster and faster until the other man began to repeatedly fidget beneath. Sephiroth momentarily stopped and glanced up. Gritting his teeth, Zackary's expression was a mixture of exhilaration and tension.

"I… don't suppose I can hit the can before we go any further into this?" Zackary asked awkwardly and stared away from Sephiroth; embarrassed.

At first, the General simply stared at him. It wouldn't be the first time his touches and oral pleasure brought upon a mixture of sexual excitement and a serious urge to urinate, whether from men or women. In peaks of high ecstasy it was difficult to distinguish the two needs. Sephiroth wasn't too bothered by it, though. He never paid much mind to the small quirks and bodily malfunctions that came with sex, so long as there was a hot shower to look forward to. Even Genesis had accidentally urinated on him when he became too overly excited.

Sephiroth finally let go of the cock when the other man's face changed from discomfort to mortification. The hand that wrapped around the base of Zackary's shaft was trickled with urine. Zackary practically bolted out of the bed and escaped to his bathroom. The door to it was electronically locked soon afterward. Sephiroth could only chuckle at the event. Perhaps it _was_ a good idea to leave right now.

Sitting up from the bed, Sephiroth dismissively wiped his soiled hand on the bed sheets. He paused when he heard a beep from the entrance door. Someone was there. Strange. A visitor at this late in the hour? Sephiroth froze in place though when his nostrils detected a familiar scent. His body and senses were so in tuned to the visitor's aura that he didn't need to look through the door's screen on the wall to know who it was.

Collecting his coat folded neatly on a chair, Sephiroth stood and collected himself. Then he headed to the door and prepared to confront the man outside.

"Angeal," Sephiroth greeted when he activated the door. He should've expected him to stop by and check his apprentice. "I thought you were already deep asleep in your quarters by now."

The other man frowned and was equally surprised to see Sephiroth there at the compartment as well. "I came to check up on Zack. How is he?"

"He is well." Sephiroth remained at the door and tilted his head with an amused expression on his face. "Why are you here at this late in the night, Angeal?"

Angeal crossed his arms. "I can ask the same question of you, Sephiroth. I tried calling your phone and Zack's to check on his status but no one answered."

"We had our phones on vibrate," Sephiroth simply said. "My apologies, friend."

Angeal stood quietly. He swayed his head left and attempted to look over Sephiroth's shoulders to take a peek inside. "Where is Zack now? Is he asleep?"

"He is currently… tending to a natural matter," Sephiroth answered. He smirked afterward. "I take it you're here because you didn't trust me to bring your prized pupil back to his quarters in one piece, yes?"

"No, I trusted you to bring him here. I just…"

"You just _what,_ Angeal?" Sephiroth challenged.

Angeal did not complete his sentence. Instead, the two men stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Sephiroth could already tell his friend suspected something had happened here. Angeal's jaw visibly tightened and his eyes had trouble meeting his. He stood with a solemn expression on his face. Sephiroth wondered if this peaceful man would ever do the unexpected and actually _stand up_ for his passions. In some ways, Sephiroth was annoyed with him or, rather, his lack of conviction. Perhaps if Angeal was as committed to his personal feelings as he was to his stubborn sense of honor _he_ would not be here. The sound of a toilet flush interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts. The General calmly took a step back and turned his attentions to the Angeal's apprentice. Standing outside the bathroom door now, Zackary clutched the sides of his head

"Man, my head…" he moaned out loud.

Zackary did not notice his mentor at the door. Rather, he aimlessly shuffled his way back to his bed and collapsed on it. He quickly fell asleep. Not wanting to offend Angeal, Sephiroth suppressed a laugh. A part of him was actually relieved the drunken man was passed out and could not say anything with regards to this evening's private affairs. Sephiroth sincerely doubted Zackary would remember much of it by tomorrow. The truth of what went on here would, thus, remain a mystery.

"Well, I suppose I will take my leave now," Sephiroth told Angeal.

Angeal did not reply. Instead, he stared at Sephiroth and then at the bedridden young man for a moment. Sephiroth, meanwhile, brushed passed him on his way out the apartment. If Angeal wanted to confront him about this later, then fine. However, he needed to return to his own quarters now and rest up for tomorrow's trip to Condor.

"Haven't you ever cherished something so delicate in your life that it nearly drives you to the edge of lunacy, Sephiroth?" Angeal abruptly asked.

Sephiroth paused.

Angeal looked at him. Surprisingly enough, his tone was low and there was a slight smile on his face. "I doubt you and Genesis know what I am talking about. You've probably never encountered something so beautiful and fragile that your initial reaction is to touch and violate it. And yet, if you do it will likely crumble beneath your fingertips and scatter to the winds, like a dried flower." Angeal took a step forward. "I pray you never experience this agony in your lifetime, Sephiroth."

The General's eyes lowered slightly. He read between the lines and understood the true purpose behind Angeal's words. Softly, he replied, "A life of torment and personal suffering is not a life at all, Angeal."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It takes a strong heart to give up on the one thing you love, Sephiroth. That is the nature of life, though. Once in awhile the winds may blow in your favor and return the love you desire. Other times, you must let it go and be thankful it was once a part of you."

Angeal did not say anything else. Instead, he entered Zackary's apartment to tend to his student's needs. Standing outside the hallway now, the General pressed his back against a wall and remained there for awhile. For whatever reason, he felt more alone than he had ever been before.

* * *

The heavy rain continued to pour throughout the rest of the night. Cloud could hear the thunder crack as he paced the hallways of the barracks with a rifle slung over his left shoulder. In charge of tonight's sweeps with Private Gun-ho Gaza, he monitored the corridors for potential intruders or mischief. In his hand was a flashlight. Other than catching two fellow cadets fondling each other's dicks in the restroom last time, nightly sweeps were mostly an uneventful experience. In fact, to many it was one of the dreadful duties bestowed on any self-respecting cadet. Cloud didn't complain though. Considering how close he was to being removed from camp, he was grateful to be here on night watch duty. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or anxiety that kept him fully alert tonight.

Everyone, including the drill sergeant, was surprised to see him back. They were all equally shocked when they saw the official letter for reinstatement signed by General Sephiroth himself. Cloud chose not to go into the specifics of the conversation that took place in headquarters, but his crew looked at him in a different light. While he lacked strength he did prove his determination to them. Cloud was adamant about receiving his mako treatment. He wanted to prove himself to his team. And to the General.

Cloud exhaled softly and turned down a hallway. Excitement over his return wasn't the only thing keeping him anxious. His mind continued to wander back to the peculiar silver-haired tall man. Sephiroth was nowhere near the gun-ho, machismo man Cloud originally took him for. He was quiet and possessed an air of elegance. The General did not need to prove his strength with tough words either. He was a man of action and pure calculation. Some of the cadets in camp called him the Heartless Angel on account of his cool, detached demeanor. It was no wonder why the entire world was intrigued and fascinated by him. From the way he walked to the way he spoke there was just something _unworldly_ about General Sephiroth.

Closing his eyes, Cloud recalled the weight of Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder as well as the intense gaze he held when they stood close to one another at headquarters. The chaotic vision Cloud experienced was nothing more than a faint blur now, but he could vividly remember the image of them lying naked together.

Briefly, he winced. The thought of having someone penetrate his anus was, not only disgusting, but also disturbing to Cloud. He had no idea how men could take such pleasure in having a cock shoved up the very place they spat shit from. Wouldn't there be an involuntarily bowel movement? Or gas? Somehow, Cloud imagined everything going wrong if he ever engaged in anal sex. He sincerely doubted Sephiroth would find anything _sexy_ about him if he accidentally shat all over him during intercourse. The smell alone would ruin the mood.

Wait… Anal sex? Sex with Sephiroth? What the hell was he even _thinking_?

"I'm checking the lobby area," Private Gun-ho Gaza's voice suddenly informed from behind Cloud. "I think I heard something coming from that direction."

Cloud opened his eyes and turned to his fellow squad member. News of a potential disturbance prompted him to shove his private thoughts aside. "I'll sweep the hallways in conjunction with that area, then. Be sure to have your radio on standby. If I see something suspicious from my end I'll let you know."

"Right." The Gaza native nodded.

Cloud removed the rifle on his shoulder and made his way down a hallway. Feeling a bit frustrated and ashamed of himself, he immediately wondered why he was entertaining such stupid questions and thoughts in the first place. Not only was Sephiroth _a man_ and the high-ranked officer of the army, but there must've been an entire planet of lustful women after him. Cloud could only wish to be as lucky as Sephiroth. Hell, he had trouble getting into the pants of just _one_ woman. His desperate to ask the cafeteria lady for a date failed miserably.

Growling, Cloud reminded himself of the job at hand. The young cadet turned a left. He heard his partner's footsteps echo down the corridor opposite of him. They eventually drifted away in the direction of the lobby area. Thunder cracked outside. Briefly, the corridor Cloud occupied flashed white. From the series of windows on the wall to the right of him, he was amazed at the sheets of rain that flooded the grassy fields outside. The rain hadn't stopped for days now. Claudius was right: the weather in MidgarCity was really shitty.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Cloud froze. The sound of metal tapping against metal immediately caught his attention. Alert now, his eyes glanced at the door straight ahead: the supply room. Cloud pressed the button of his radio attached to a chest pocket.

"I think I heard something north on my position," he notified and attached his flashlight to his rifle. "I'm checking the supply room right now. Keep me updated on the lobby area, Gaza. Over."

"_Affirmative, Strife_," the sniper man reported back. "_Let me know if you require assistance. Over and out._"

The sound of his heavy boots clunked softly against the pavement of the ground as Cloud advanced down the narrow corridor. Lightening continued to flash through the hallway's windows. For whatever reason, he felt uneasy, as if someone was watching him. Hands on his rifle, Cloud wasn't sure if the tapping noise was actually a part of his own imagination or from some desperate rodent in search of food. The single beam of light from his flashlight stayed targeted on the door ahead nonetheless. He halfway expected some freakish monster to pop out from it, like in a scary movie. But the door remained closed. Cloud's pace slowed down when he heard the whispers of a strange voice echo to him. He stood in place, unsure where it came from. It seemed to come from everywhere. And nowhere. The familiarity of the words made him even more curious.

_Endless dreams, dark spreads wide_

_Cruel King lives way up high_

_Sounds of his horn blow tonight_

_Wild wind flows, stay inside_

_Sadness abound, Cruel King cries_

_To the lost boy born, snatched from his sky_

_Eternal slumber, he drifts and flies_

_Til blood spills thick and dread arrives_

_Drowned by red, say goodbye_

_As Cruel King comes, death is nigh_

The winds outside picked up violently. They literally knocked against the glass of the windows hard. Cloud was almost sure they'd break. He took a step away from them but blinked when his eyes caught something outside. His breathing grew rampant when he saw the glowing silhouette of a small form. It was a child; female. She stood in the middle of the empty grass field. Her skin was as pale as the stark white dress and white shoes she wore. The little girl did not move from her spot. Even as the water washed over her she appeared unbothered by it. Another source of light soon emerged afterward. Confused, Cloud gazed down and pulled out the metal pendant around his neck. It burned bright blue.

Cloud glanced up. He jumped back a second later and nearly yelled when the little girl had appeared right outside a window in a flash. Closer now, her short-cropped wavy hair was as white as snow and her large eyes shined with the color of lavender. Her tiny hands pressed against the glass as she intently stared at him. Between two of her tiny fingers was a white thorny rose. Cloud grew tensed. A child? Here? His body felt weak and, already, he was nauseous. There was something strange about this girl.

'_Don't be afraid_,' she spoke softly.'_I won't hurt you. Pain will come only when you are ready for me. That day is a long ways, though, so you can relax…Cloud._'

Even though he heard the words spoken to him clearly, the little girl's ruby-red lips did not move. The sound of the rain, alone, should've blocked out her voice. And yet, Cloud was able to hear this child as if she stood right next to him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, "Who are you?"

'_Who am I?_' she repeated slowly and temporarily observed the white rose in her possession. A small smile formed across her rouge lips. Her large lavender eyes met his again. '_Why… I am your death, Cloud._'

Cloud felt his body grow cold, as if the warmth had been sucked right out of him. When he briefly closed his eyes he saw a horrific creature with seven massive white wings and an elongated skeletal-like figure. With no clearly defined gender, it possessed white hair that was long, thick, and wavy. It had no eyes. In fact, the entire top portion of its face was a blank; only cracked teeth grinned and glistened wetly. Thirteen extremely long and sharp spikes protruded from its head, creating a twisted version of a halo. Other than a long skirt composed of natural white fibers and moss, it wore hardly anything. A white veil draped over its blank expression while the coat of a huge white-furred beast hung over its shoulders. The monster's bare chest was covered with an assortment of throbbing veins and cracked skin. Through the cracks Cloud could see gleams of beautiful light. Even though the monster was physically blind, thousands of eyes were implanted across its nine massive white wings. They blinked simultaneously at him. Each of them glowed with the same lavender color of the little girl's eyes. Mako... Pure mako energy…

When Cloud opened his eyes again, he saw only the child again.

'_You should abandon this place_,' she warned and gently tapped her fingers against the glass.

"But… I want to become a SOLDIER," Cloud found himself replying back, his lips moving on their own accord.

'_She desires you, as she did _**him**_ once upon a time. She knows his essence now flows within your veins. It was why she summoned you here._'

Cloud frowned. "I came here because I want to become as strong as Sephiroth. I want to protect the people I care for. I… couldn't save Tifa from her fall."

'_I know, Cloud_,' she nodded in understanding. '_But you should know there are no mere coincidences, no events that happen by chance. She knew you would come. She depended on it._'

"Who is _she_?"

The little girl tilted her head to the side. '_The Calamity, of course…_'

"The… Calamity?" Cloud drew closer to the window and stared at the figure outside the window intensely. The girl's words were a complete enigma to him. "What does this _Calamity_ have to do with me?"

The little girl lowered her hands. Carefully, she cupped the white rose with both palms of her hands. She eventually murmured, '_Until her essence merges with yours, you are protected from her corrupted influence. But you must leave, Cloud, leave before you receive her spoils. Your force will be hindered by her will._'

"My force…?"

'_Your passion… Your fury… Your _**rage**_…You've already experienced a piece of it recently. There is much to discover about yourself, Cloud. However, I have to warn you: if you become tainted by her spoils you will never reach your true potential._' The stem's thorns pricked her flesh. Thick drops of black blood formed on the girl's tiny and delicate palms. '_While it is impossible for her to tame your wild spirit, she can withhold the essence that has been passed onto you. Using her son, she will make you into her puppet and acquire your seed. She desires you all to herself, Cloud._'

Cloud watched as the blackish blood streaked down her lily-white wrists. He frowned. "I… I still don't understand any of this…"

'_With this planet acting as her vessel and your seed, she will settle into a new home world and create a powerful legion_,' the child explained and looked up from the white rose. Her large eyes penetrated his. '_The offspring produced between you and her will consume all life in the planet and drain the energies of the Lifestream itself. Your children will spread from one corner of the universe to the next like a rampant disease until nothing remains. She will then become a self-proclaimed God among the barren and conquered lands and initiate her new universal order._'

Immediately, Cloud shook his head. His brows furrowed and he took a step away from the glass window. Surely this was all a dream. Perhaps he fell asleep during his night shift. Or maybe he was going crazy.

"This… this isn't real," Cloud affirmed out loud and took a deep swallow. "None of this makes any sense. Who are you? _What_ are you?"

'_I told you before: I am your death. But at this moment, I am merely a messenger_._ You may call me, Acheron, if you want._' The little girl's expression softened. '_You have his eyes, you know. Blue. Clear. Like water._'

Cloud paused. _His_ eyes…? Almost immediately, he knew who Acheron referred to. Chewing on his lower lip, Cloud asked, "You… _knew_ him?"

'**He**_ is an abomination, a bane to this existence_,' Acheron declared and lifted up the white rose at eye level. Her black blood soiled it. '_He was the harbinger of chaotic thoughts and emotions, born into this reality by his untamed and willful spirit. And you, Cloud… you were his greatest sin._' When she smiled, there was something very genuine about it. '_He had no regrets, though. You are the heart of his restless soul. That is the source of your power, Cloud; his heart. He would happily consume the souls of millions to ensure your survival._'

Cloud lowered his head, feeling a bit frustrated. Acheron's strange words brought only more questions than answers for him. She spoke of his father in both past and present tense. A bane to this existence? The heart of his restless soul? What did this all _mean_? None of this made sense. Running a hand through his hair, Cloud wanted so badly to understand Acheron and know more about his father. His own mother refused to say much about him, convinced the knowledge would do more harm than good.

'_Passion and fury run deep within our legion_,' Acheron continued. '_It is who we are; it is _**what**_ we are…And it is penance for the power harbored within ourselves. In time you will understand this and reach that place of absolution. You will find me in that place, Cloud. _' The girl leaned forward.'_I will serve as your final trial before your bones reduce to sparkles of dust in this wretched planet…_'

Acheron pressed her red lips against the glass, offering Cloud a simple kiss. She slowly pulled back afterward. Cloud kept silent, meanwhile, and contemplated over her words. Granted, he was disturbed. It wasn't every day a mysterious odd girl appeared and told him she was his ultimate demise. That aside, Cloud felt her words rang truth to him.

His passion… His fury… Acheron was aware of the complicated and uncontrolled emotions that tormented him every day. He had lived a secluded life with his mother because of them. His emotions… They fueled and sustained him, but they also made his existence in this place unbearable. It was as if his mind was the host of a thousand thoughts and feelings that did not belong to him. _Who_ was he? _What_ was he?

"I want to know who my father was," demanded Cloud shortly, "I want… to know his name."

'_You need to start from the beginning then_,' advised the little girl.

Cloud suspected the answers rested to whatever happened sixteen years ago. His mother never spoke of it. In her attempt to shield him from pain and her guilt, she did not mention what happened on the day of his birth. It was through hearsay and the town's archives that he discovered she tried to drown him in the Lifestream. Cloud had long since forgiven her for the act. But the questions… they remained. To this day, his mother refused to tell him why she did it.

'_An opportunity to visit a strange land will become available to you soon, Cloud,_' Acheron informed gently, '_If you really want to know who your father was and your true lineage then I suggest you go to that place. Seek Fran. She is an exile of the viera and was extremely close to your father._'

Cloud frowned. "Viera? I'm not familiar with that race. How will I know who she is? What does she look like?"

'_Fran is the only one of her kind here in Gaia. Her species actually resides elsewhere; in a different faraway place. It was your father who brought her here. She should not be too hard to miss._'

"Fran…" Cloud slowly said, "You think she can give me answers?"

Acheron nodded. '_Perhaps she will even give you more than answers. She, too, wishes to see your father and to return to her home world._'

"To see my father…" echoed Cloud. He stared at her. "You said Fran _wishes to see my father_, Acheron. Does that mean… he's still alive?"

The little girl's eyes grew soft. '_I must leave now, Cloud. The next time we see each other you will not recognize me._'

"Wait… My father…"

'_Your father…_' Acheron closed her bloody palms over the rose and gently crushed it with both hands. '_You will see him in that special place…_'

"That special place…" Cloud repeated, unsure what she meant.

_'He will always search for you there in that special place…_'

A white glow emitted from Acheron. The light was so bright that Cloud had to shield his eyes with a hand. When he uncovered them the little girl was gone. The blue light from his metal pendant also faded. As the violent winds died down, Cloud pressed his face against the window. He tried to see where the mysterious child had gone off to. Alas, he saw only rain. For reasons he couldn't explain himself, Cloud felt emotionally overwhelmed. It was as if he'd been simultaneously struck by grief and anger.

Something sharp poked him in his left pant's pocket. Before he could investigate it he heard a metal tapping sound again.

"Hah, you're a weird guy," a man suddenly said out of nowhere and laughed.

Already on edge, Cloud violently spun around and pointed his rifle at the direction of the laughter. His beam of light found a lonely figure dressed in a black suit. Standing outside the now-opened supply room, he was a lean and tall man. He wore a loosely buttoned white dress shirt underneath his coat while the bottoms of his thick boots were carelessly soiled by mud. With wild red hair pulled into a long ponytail, a pair of stylish sunglasses was positioned just above his long bangs. The strands of hair hung loosely over his youthful face. From where he stood, Cloud could observe red curve-shaped tattoos imprinted on both his cheeks. On the man's left shoulder was a long metal cane. As he tapped it up and down, he casually leaned to one leg.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" the redheaded man spoke again.

The man's question caught Cloud off guard at first. Talk to himself? Glancing at the window again, Cloud saw only a dark sky and open grass field again. He wondered if the man in the suit hadn't seen the little girl. If not, then was the entire event merely in his head? Did it happen at all? Cloud turned the redheaded man.

"You are not allowed in here, sir," he clarified, "Do you have a proper pass?"

"Proper pass?" The other man snickered and rolled his eyes. He retrieved an identification card from his jacket's pocket and shoved it right at Cloud's face. "Does _this_ look like I need a pass to be here?"

Cloud checked the name on the plastic card presented to him: _Reno_. His face stiffened when he recognized the emblem next to the name. The Turks. He'd heard of this infamous group and this particular man. From what his company told him, the Turks were involved in shady operations that included spying, murder, and sabotage. Reno was the group's rowdy, loud-mouth member. Anything that came out of his mouth was usually a crude remark at someone's expense. He was as obnoxious as he was boastful. Cloud didn't know what to make of him but, already, he was weary.

Lowering his weapon, Cloud finally asserted, "My apologies, sir. May I ask what the purpose of your visit is?"

"You got a way of getting straight to the point, don'tcha?" Reno cocked his head to the side and put the card away. He offered Cloud a sly smile on his face. "I like that."

Cloud stared at him for a moment. Then he reached to press the button on his radio to inform his squad member of the situation. Without a moment's notice, the Turk twirled his metal cane. He shot it forward and stopped Cloud's hand from pressing it.

"That won't be necessary," Reno said and playfully winked at him, "I'm actually here to talk to you. In private, Private."

Sounding annoyed now, Cloud demanded, "Concerning _what_ exactly, sir?"

"Got some attitude in you, eh?" Reno set the cane back on his shoulder and started circling around the young blonde like a predator circled its prey. "My boss tells me I should keep a close eye on you. You crack quite a punch apparently."

Cloud frowned.

"You put two men in critical condition at the intensive care unit the other day with that restroom stunt," Reno explained. He noticed the pale look on Cloud's face and stopped right in front him. "What? You didn't know?"

Cloud slowly took two steps back. Once the meaning behind this encounter was clear to him at last, he gripped the handle of his weapon a bit tighter. Gaia… The restroom incident… Chewing on his lower lip now, Cloud was devastated to learn the two men were treated for severe injuries. He never knew what became of them. Claudius had never emailed him and no one confronted him about it either. Now a Turk was here.

"Will they be okay?" Cloud asked quietly, feeling like complete shit right now.

Reno shrugged. "They've been out of it since the day they were admitted. But between you and me, one of them might have to transfer to MidgarCityHospital soon."

"_Fuck me…_" Cloud muttered under his breath.

"Most certainly," the Turk expressed jokingly. When he noticed the dark look on Cloud's face, his tone softened. "Hey, I saw the footage myself. You were pretty bad-ass in defending yourself. And if you're worried about being kicked out right now, don't be. I would've been ordered to escort you out of the premises if that was the case."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," Cloud stated as matter-of-fact, "It's _them_. I know it was in self-defense but…" He turned around to look away. By the window the girl stood behind, he gazed at the violent storm outside. His shoulders sagged. "If I can't control my own actions then maybe I don't deserve to be here. I should collect my belongings right now and just get it over with."

Reno took a step forward. "Now, come on. Don't do that to yourself. I've pulled some heavy shit myself. You don't see _me_ turning in my resignation papers to the Turks. Besides, the General just reinstated you. It'd be a slap on his face if you tucked tail and ran out here, right?"

Cloud glanced back at him. The Turk was already aware of the meeting between General Sephiroth and him. Curious, he asked, "Does the General already know what happened? What I did?"

"Nope. No one does, actually. Just me and my boss." Reno stood next to Cloud by the window. He cocked a brow when he noticed small handprints against the glass but ultimately ignored it. "You should be grateful to your _friend_. His old man is pals with the President. It was him who ordered the footage of the restroom to be destroyed. It was all for the sake of protecting his spoiled brat's ass. And as for the two guys in intensive care, if they ever recover the President plans to have a small chit-chat with them. So your secret is safe, sweets."

Cloud absently stared at the rifle in his hands. He didn't put it past Claudius' father to pull some strings for his son. Claudius, himself, kept silent about the whole thing, which certainly explained why he never messaged him back. With all the evidence connected to the restroom incident dealt with, Cloud was essentially free. As far as everyone was concerned, nothing ever happened. Still, that didn't make Cloud feel better. Two men were sent to intensive care because of _his_ actions. Sure, they had forced his hand, but it still didn't make things right for Cloud. He had executed the same type of violence his opponents executed on him.

"I probably should tell the General about this anyway, sir," Cloud decided at last and observed the storm outside again. "He took a leap of faith in me and gave me a second chance. The least I can do is be honest with him. If he decides to expel me then so be it. I can live with that." Remembering the old woman's words, he added, "I have to be accountable for my actions, sir."

Reno looked at him with one brow arched. "You really _are_ a weird guy, Cloud. _Cute_, but weird. I had no idea boy scouts like you existed anymore." He later shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter what you want to do. Not only is the President determined to tie up any loose ends, but the General will be away on a mission starting tomorrow so you won't be able to talk to him. You really don't have a choice but to keep your pretty mouth shut about the whole thing, Cloud."

Cloud frowned. He wasn't particularly pleased at being told what to do despite being a simple cadet. Call it stubbornness or a personal obligation to do the right thing, he spat, "My actions; my decision. _Sir._"

"You certainly are a defiant little guy." Reno grinned and propped the tip of his cane right on Cloud's chest. "But don't test me, soldier-boy. I didn't become a Turk just for my dashing good looks and lovely charms. I got a real talent for properly disposing defiant little guys such as yourself. I can send you home to momma with your arms missing if I have to."

Cloud felt this man was full of shit. Even so, he had been warned by his fellow squad members to not make enemies with the Turks. Reluctantly, Cloud slapped the cane away and barked, "_Fine_ then, sir."

The blond-haired cadet knew the tone in his voice came off as a _fuck-you-sir_ than an obedient reply. But he didn't care. At this point, Cloud wanted the Turk to leave him alone. Reno already made it clear to him to keep the restroom incident to himself. Looking at the Turk now, Cloud expected the redhead to intimidate him some more. Surprisingly, however, the other man's face brightened.

"_Fantastic_," Reno exclaimed with a nod, "Now that we got a clear understanding of each other… How's about we go out on a date this weekend?"

Cloud made a face. "Excuse me?"

"A date. You _do_ know what that is, right? Dinner? Movie? Maybe some mind-blowing fucking afterwards, eh?"

Cloud paused. Then he promptly asked, "Are you _gay_?"

"Nope," declared Reno with a hearty laugh, "I'm an equal opportunist."

Cloud blinked. At that moment, his radio beeped.

"_Gun-ho Gaza, here_," his squad member announced from the other line. "_I checked the lobby area. It's all clear. How's it looking in your end, Strife? Over._"

Pausing, Cloud looked at Reno. It was now obvious who it was that stalked their barracks. No doubt, the tapping noise he heard earlier was Reno trying to get his attention. A part of Cloud wanted to inform his teammate about the annoying Turk. Yet, not only would that achieve nothing, but the Turk had ground privileges and was within his rights to visit any location of the camp at his discretion. Wonderful…

"It's all clear too," Cloud answered back. Jokingly, he added, "The sound I heard earlier apparently came from a _hideous looking rat_. I'm moving to the locker room now. See you in twenty, Gaza. Over and out."

"_Hideous looking rat?_" Reno repeated once Cloud cut off. "Just so you know, Cloud, I'll be keeping a _good_ eye on you."

"Is that a threat, sir?" Cloud challenged back.

"It's a promise."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Having confirmed no present danger here, he detached his flashlight and slung the rifle over his shoulder again. He started to head off to a new corridor. "You know your way out, sir. Please have a pleasant evening."

"I guess that's my cue to leave, then," Reno replied after Cloud. He paused. When he spoke again his voice was serious. "You aren't your average cadet, you know."

Stopping in his tracks, Cloud glanced back at him.

"Consider yourself lucky," Reno stated. "My boss has taken a real shine to you and wants you protected. If Dr. Hojo had seen that footage we wouldn't be talking right now. You'd be on your way to his lab with a thermometer up your ass like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day."

Dr. Hojo… While he never met the man, Cloud had heard many terrible stories related to the mad scientist that dwelled within Shinra's main headquarters. Dr. Hojo's obsession with science knew no bounds and he constantly tested the borders of ethical practice. Granted, the director of SOLDIER claimed the man did not conduct any illegal activities and that each of his procedures was completely safe. However, there were many rumors that stated otherwise. Cloud wasn't looking forward to meeting this man ever. Hopefully he wouldn't appear during the mako administration phase.

"Play your cards right and you could be a Turk yourself," Reno said. "Why waste years being someone's grunt with low-income pay, terrible health coverage, and shitty work hours when you can travel the world and blow stuff up? Eh, Cloud?"

Cloud scoffed. "I can't even climb a damn rock wall, sir. And I got terrible motion sickness. And apparently I got an attitude problem. What happened in the restroom was a fluke. Hell, I don't even remember knocking those guys out. It was an adrenaline rush, nothing more."

"Still, I can put in a good word for you."

"No, thanks. I like to earn my way to the top and not owe anyone favors. Besides, I got my eyes on being in SOLDIER. I want to become as great as the General."

"_The Great and Powerful Sephiroth_," spat Reno sarcastically. "Sheesh. Everyone wants to be that guy. It must be the hair."

Snorting softly to himself, Cloud turned his back to Reno again. "If you'll excuse me now, I got night watch duty to return to, sir."

"How about that date, huh?" Reno pressed again.

"I'm a guy," he pointed out, still walking away.

"_So?_ You can practically pass as a girl, Cloud. No offense. So what time and day should we do this?"

"I'm only sixteen, sir. It wouldn't be right."

"But according to your profile, your seventeenth birthday is around the corner. You can celebrate that special day _in style_ with a date with me."

"_Good night_, sir."

Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Cloud left the Turk to his own business. Inwardly, however, it disturbed him to know Reno was snooping around his profile. In fact, it made Cloud curious what else he knew about him and _who else_ was keeping tabs. Whether he liked it or not, the restroom event caught the attention of a few interested parties. Unfortunately, if those interested parties were expecting more from him then they'd sadly be disappointed. It was all a fluke. There was nothing spectacular about him so there was no reason to keep tabs on him. He was merely a grunt who got driven to the edge. Period.

_Passion and fury run deep within our legion. It is who we are; it is _**what**_ we are…_

Cloud recalled Acheron's strange words. As he slowly walked down the darkly lit hallway, he suddenly thought of clear water. He saw his mother lying on a wooden plank filled with magnificent white roses around her. She was young. And pregnant. In her hands was the pendant of the Fenrir. Her slender fingers wrapped around it while her hands rested on her large belly. Her stomach was bloody; the garments covered in blood. Next to her was a dark blade nearly her entire size. Drifting in the middle of a vast empty ocean, his mother's eyes were closed and her skin was deathly pale. She was… dead.

Cloud suddenly winced. The thought of his mother vanished. In its place was a sharp pain on the upper part of his leg. It came from his pocket. Curious of what it was, Cloud finally reached down to investigate what had nudged him earlier. He cursed when he pricked his finger but he managed to pull out a small white and thorny rose. It was somehow stashed deep inside his pocket without him knowing. Already, the white stem was tainted by his blood. That white rose…

Acheron…

Whether he liked it or not, Cloud knew this wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other. Acheron had indicated she was his _final trial_, whatever the hell that meant. About the only good news from their meeting was the possibility of getting the answers he had sought for a long time, mainly with regards to his father. His mother was convinced the past needed to remain in the past for his own protection. But for Cloud, he needed to start at the beginning to understand who he was. And where he had come from.

His seventeenth birthday was just around the corner. Cloud sensed there was great change in the air. He hoped it was for the better.


	13. Heart to Heart Talk

**Author's note: **_I know I promised two updates last week. But on Christmas Day my grandfather passed away. :( It's been a real mess here. I lost my mother 4 years ago (she was only 49) so losing my grandpa was kinda tough. I was very fortunate to visit him just hours before his passing and at least I know he is no longer suffering. Writing Chapter 13 was pretty difficult, especially during McClain's section towards the end. That aside, I think this chapter will explain a lot. :) I know some readers out there went like this O_O in the last chapter. But I really wanted to include Cloud's backstory and introduce that 'fantasy' twist. I'm personally excited for this chapter since it's inspired by Jungian thought. Anyway, apologies for the lateness. I'll have another update again this week. Also, I actually got an illustration of Acheron if anyone is interested in seeing it. Bleh, this site doesn't allow me to post links so if anyone knows how to I can show it here let me know. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Heart to Heart Talk**

According to the clock on her wall, it was already past eleven. Even so, Dr. McClain remained in her office and closely watched a recorded video from Shinra's archives. On her virtual screen was a four-year-old boy with bright green eyes and short silver hair. In his hand was a wooden-made sword. Three armed adults surrounded him. Despite his fragile age, the small boy obediently stood at attention and held his sword as if it was the most dangerous weapon on the planet. Confidence, Dr. McClain noted to herself, the boy definitely had confidence. Once an instructor from off camera ordered him to attack he swung the wooden stick expertly and successfully unmanned three adults within five seconds. Dr. McClain had nearly forgotten this was a child until one of the fallen men had attempted to stand and retaliate. The soldier slipped and fell on his backside instead. Abruptly, the boy giggled. His large green eyes shined with a brilliant light. His face bright with color, the child playfully sniggered and pointed at the man. Innocence, Dr. McClain next thought and warmly smiled. She frowned when the instructor off camera ordered him to stop laughing. A tall dark man emerged onscreen shortly after and grabbed the boy's wooden stick. With the blunt side, he slapped the boy's wrist hard enough to force him to stop laughing. The child didn't cry but sniffled. Then he wiped his nose with a small hand and grew quiet again. He stood at full attention. The light in his green eyes had dulled.

"Pause…" Dr. McClain commanded shortly.

The video froze at the moment her instruction was given. Dr. McClain stared at the image of little Sephiroth. Only four-years-old but, already, he was not allowed to act as a child. Rather, he had been treated as an adult and expected to conduct himself as one. Ultimately, Sephiroth gained discipline and power through this type of rigorous training and mentality, but it came at the price of his youth and innocence. Dr. McClain leaned back against her chair and closed her tired eyes.

Drops of rain streaked down her blinded office windows while the low melodies of a jazz beat emitted into the room from a jukebox. She had wrapped up her final reports several hours ago. In total, the old woman saw ten of the first-year cadets assigned to her today. Eleven, if she counted the unexpected meeting with Private Strife this morning. Drinking up the last of her coffee, Dr. McClain remained in her office with only the desk light and computer on. She was probably the only occupant in the medical wing, aside from the graveyard-shift janitors minding the hallways outside.

Despite feeling a bit tired and having a strong desire to return to her private quarters for a nice smoke, Dr. McClain decided to stay up a few hours late in her office. She was too weary to sleep yet. The revelation of Sephiroth's upbringing as well as the grotesque images of the creatures trapped in Dr. Hojo's laboratory still haunted her memory. The old woman rubbed her face with both hands and tried to shake off the thoughts from her head. It horrified her to know some of the ugly truths behind Shinra. Not only had this company robbed a remarkable man of his childhood and made him into a guinea pig from birth, but they also housed the most dangerous experiments in their laboratories.

Her hands slowly fell to her sides. At a loss for words and thoughts, Dr. McClain turned to a single framed picture at the corner of her desk. A young woman with curly black hair smiled back at her. She held a newborn baby in her arms. Dr. McClain's fingers lightly touched the picture. Her daughter and grandson… They looked absolutely beautiful together that day. Dr. McClain's mouth opened, as if to say something to her daughter. A small buzzing sound from the door interrupted her.

Looking up from the picture, Dr. McClain realized someone was at the door. She grabbed her cane and stood to answer it. Once she typed a numbered combination to unlock the electronic door it slid aside.

"Dr. Vivian?" Dr. McClain tilted her head when she saw her late-night visitor. "What brings you here?"

The young psychologist briefly smiled and held up a bottle of wine in her hand. Dr. McClain didn't expect to see this woman, let alone, another doctor still up at this late hour. Dr. McClain suspected there was more to this than a casual visit. While the expression on the young woman's face was warm and inviting, her eyes wavered back and forth to some unforeseen place. She stood with her shoulders pulled back; tensed.

"I came to your room and you weren't there," Dr. Vivian began to explain, "I figured you'd be back here, though. I was wondering if we could share a drink and talk a little, Dr. McClain?"

"Oh?"

Dr. Vivian didn't immediately reply. She lowered her head and later confessed, "I… can't really sleep. I guess I'm a bit shaken up with what we saw earlier today."

Dr. McClain grew quiet. She figured it had something to do with that. No amount of experience or preparation could train anyone for what they saw at the lab today. It must've been difficult for Dr. Vivian. She was a young psychologist, fresh out of the university and eager to prove herself to the entire world. But at her age and lack of experience, her mentality was still set on naïve concepts than actual harsh realities.

"I understand exactly what you mean," the old woman finally said. She took a step away from the door to allow her entry. "Please. Come in."

As Dr. Vivian entered her office, Dr. McClain fetched a couple of wine glasses from a cabinet nearby. She was tempted to activate all the lights to brighten up the room, but her mako eyes were still extremely sensitive since the laboratory visit. Instead, she settled for lighting a few scented candles by the couch. The young woman, meanwhile, occupied the long couch her patients regularly used and placed her purse aside.

"You have an interesting office," Dr. Vivian remarked. Her eyes wandered around the room.

Dr. McClain chuckled at the statement. Her office was a collection of eclectic tastes and thoughts, after all, and was perhaps a bit too personal for the minds of neutral-faced Shinra employees. Still, aside from her personal dorm room this place served as the center of her universe and, thus, needed to represent her ideologies and comforts. There was a colorful juke box at the corner of the room, which a few of her Second-Class patients brought into the room for her. Across the window sill was an assortment of exotic plants. Original Wutai paintings she collected during her time at the University hung against the walls alongside drawings many children drew for her when she resided at the Slums. On the ground was a large hand-sewn rug from CosmoCanyon. Wooden totems from Condor were stationed throughout the office as well.

Dr. McClain set the glasses down on a small coffee table in front of the young woman and sat next to her. "_Interesting_, huh? You know, Dr. Vivian, I've always been weary of that word."

"Really? Why?" The young psychologist opened the wine bottle with a loud pop. As the foam gathered she quickly poured it into the two glasses before she made a mess.

"_Interesting_ is such a neutral word that it denotes either a person unable to decide whether to like or hate something," Dr. McClain started, "Or a person who is too _afraid_ to openly admit one way or the other, in fear of the consequences. Thus, the use of the word comes off as either indecisive or insincere to me." She took the drink Dr. Vivian offered to her and smiled. "Thank you."

Dr. Vivian grinned back. "That's actually my favorite word, you know." She later shrugged and added, "Maybe it is okay to be indecisive or insincere sometimes, at least until you're fully ready to commit to a decision. You know?"

Clicking their glasses together, the two women shared a drink. For the next few minutes neither of them talked. Rather, they listened to the sounds of the rain and music in the jukebox. Dr. McClain relaxed against the couch. Sometimes it was important to enjoy the simple moments and clear the head of uneasy thoughts and questions. She didn't imagine she'd be having a drink with Dr. Vivian though. A part of her wondered if the young ambitious woman had a hidden agenda for being here. Once the record flipped and switched to something more upbeat, Dr. McClain finally broke the silence.

"It's good to have young people visit me during an ungodly hour of the night," she joked. "Mind telling me what's on your mind, Dr. Vivian?"

Dr. Vivian stared at her half empty glass for a moment. She still carried a tensed look across her youthful face. "I'm just… thinking about what we saw today. I guess I'm just… concerned."

"Concerned? Over what, may I ask?"

Dr. Vivian was slow to reply. Her eyes stayed glued to her glass. When she finally found her voice again, she softly clarified, "I'm wondering if we're overstepping our boundaries."

Dr. McClain pursed her lips together. Up until now, Dr. Vivian hadn't struck her as a person who worried over ethical practices. The young psychologist had been too eager to move to the top, in fact, that she often forgot who she was stepping on. Perhaps what they saw at the lab today finally opened her eyes and made things real for her.

"I understand mako energy is a part of who and what we are," Dr. Vivian continued, "That's why Shinra is deeply invested in it. I've lived a privileged life in MidgarCity thanks to the research conducted here. But what I saw at the lab today… that was not _human evolution_. It was an abomination if I ever saw it."

"The road to success is paved by many failures," Dr. McClain commented quietly and took another sip of her drink.

Dr. Vivian frowned. "So does that justify the use of _human_ remains for these experiments? Do the ends really justify the means, doctor?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Perhaps? Perhaps not?" Dr. Vivian remarked with one brow raised. "_Now_ who is the one being _indecisive _and_ insincere _here?"

"When you've lived as long as I have you see the world in shades of gray," Dr. McClain stated and took a deep breath. "Personally, I don't feel the use of humans for any experiment is _right_. And yet, I cannot disagree with Dr. Hollander's methods either. He effectively chose the lesser of two evils. In the end, those are human _remains_. The importance of a person's body is based on how much sentimental value we give it."

Dr. Vivian shook his head. "I don't agree with that. _I can't_. You saw what they did. They reanimated human remains for their own twisted experiments."

"Twisted experiments, hm?" Dr. McClain repeated and poured herself another drink. "Keep in mind you and me are coming from the humanist perspective. We perceive the world based on ethics and cognition. But the practical scientist? He sees the world through a different lens. The world of Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander is based on cause-and-effect, not right-and-wrong. Whether we personally agree with them or not, their experiments aim to remove human defects and achieve evolutionary potential."

"So does that give these scientists a free pass to do whatever the hell they want? Even if it's inhumane?"

"No. Our job as psychologists is to maintain the balance between human _enlightenment_ and human _principles_, and to enforce the ethical codes of conduct when necessary. Consider us the voice of reason, if you must."

"I understand what you are saying, Dr. McClain… But I still can't consent to what Dr. Hollander and the others are doing. I don't condone the use of human remains, even if there is a valid reason for it. That's not how I was built, I suppose."

Dr. McClain chuckled. "Last I checked, Dr. Vivian, there's no rule saying we all have to agree on the same things. We humans have been blessed with the gift to express personal choice and thought. I'm glad you have your beliefs and sense of code, doctor."

The young psychologist gazed up at her. Dr. Vivian's lips curved a bit, content by this newfound mutual respect between them. The two were like night and day and had hardly anything in common. It was good they finally broke the ice today, Dr. McClain amusingly thought to herself. Meanwhile, Dr. Vivian noticed the active holographic screen and recognized a familiar face there. Her eyes widened as she leaned forward from the couch.

"Wow, is that… Sephiroth?"

Dr. McClain nodded. "Mmm, yes. When he was four-years-old, to be exact. I managed to pull some videos from the archives after getting the A-okay from Dr. Weaver. I figured doing a bit of homework on the brilliant General might help your next session with him tomorrow."

"Actually…" began Dr. Vivian and sounded a bit disappointed, "He'll be gone for a mission so I won't see him until he gets back."

"A mission? Is it something serious?"

"I'm not sure. _Officially_, he's heading off to Condor for an inspection on a mako reactor there. _Unofficially_, there is tension building in Condor. The General is actually meeting with the Ambassador for an arranged courtship to settle the peace and improve upon his _public image_."

"Arranged courtship…?" Dr. McClain slowly repeated and drew her brows together. "Is this true?"

"Yeah. I had a _lovely_ dinner with Shinra's PR guy two nights ago. Well… dinner and something _else_, if you know what I mean." Dr. Vivian smugly smiled and crossed her slim legs together. "It's amazing what guys will say during a blowjob."

Dr. McClain smirked. Granted, Dr. Vivian's unorthodox methods were a bit _out there_ and scandalous. But they did provide results.

"Anyway," spoke Dr. Vivian again, "Sephiroth will be gone for awhile so that gives us a few days to come up with a strategy for him."

Observing the image of young Sephiroth onscreen, Dr. McClain set her glass down and quietly let out a soft sigh as she contemplated over this new situation. In short, she was concerned for Sephiroth. His life was already secluded from the rest of the world thanks to Shinra. Having the company decide his life mate would only further imprison him into an existence of more obligations and expectations. At only four-years-old he was trained to suppress his feelings. He hadn't been trained on _how_ to handle those feelings, however. Gaia, help them all if Sephiroth ever had an emotional breakdown. She wasn't sure if the man had the mental capacity to take it all in.

"So what do you propose we do when we see Sephiroth next time?" Dr. Vivian asked. "We definitely made a connection with him."

Dr. McClain set her thoughts aside and returned her attentions to the young woman. "Well, I'd definitely ask him about his dreams. It's imperative to our research. Chances are the General has already experienced something similar to the dreams my patients already shared with me, especially when he harbors Jenova's cells within him. Perhaps this _Jenova_ woman is the factor responsible for the apocalyptic dreams?"

"You think so?"

The old woman shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her glass from the table. "Honestly, I've no idea. But it's something worth looking into. We're responsible for investigating mako energy and any potential psychological effects. We need to cover all the angles."

Dr. Vivian drank up the rest of her wine. "You're very passionate about mako energy, Dr. McClain. Aren't you?"

"Yes." Dr. McClain cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a hunch. You proposed some interesting theories during our meeting with Dr. Hojo's group this afternoon. And you mentioned that you actually investigated mako energy before." She stared at Dr. McClain. "May I ask… why are you so interested in this area of research?"

Dr. McClain didn't know how to answer her question right away. As she glanced at the picture of her daughter and grandson, memories of the past faded in and out of her mind. She thought of her time at the university before the bloody riot and fondly recalled the brilliant pink specks of cherry blossoms everywhere during spring time. She was only fifteen when she first set foot onto the campus. Even now, she could still feel the warm winds of Wutai gently brush against her face. By nineteen she earned her masters and taught at the professor level for eighteen years. Exhaling out a slow breath, Dr. McClain gripped her wine glass a bit tighter when she remembered a particular river in Wutai that ran red; the Chi no Megami. The Blood of God… When the old woman spoke again her face was held low.

"I lost my parents to the Plague when I was only five," Dr. McClain said at last. "I was raised at an orphanage in the Slums until my foster parents took me in. I adapted well and excelled in my academics. Still, not a day went by that I didn't wish to see my mother and father again."

Dr. Vivian grew quiet.

"You can say I developed a bit of an obsession with the concept of life-after-death." Dr. McClain took a deep breath. "I desired to _reach the other side_ and eventually learned about the Lifestream. I committed my life to its research. I wanted to unlock its secrets and reunite with my parents." She scoffed at herself. "I was really stupid and very naïve back then."

"Why? A lot of people feel the same way as you did. We all want to see our loved ones again. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Even so, there are some secrets in this universe best left alone…"

The song on the jukebox changed into something more sober. Both women shared another quiet moment together. Outside, the rain had finally settled down. Lost in her own private chain of thoughts, Dr. McClain recalled the crimson river in Wutai again. The river had long since dried up and was forgotten by the new generations. Yet, thoughts of the sacred stream brought bitter feelings for the old woman. Had she known of the consequences of her actions, of her personal ambitions, she would've immediately abandoned her research on the Lifestream.

"Mako energy is the essence of the Lifestream…" Dr. Vivian murmured abruptly. The young woman's eyes slowly met Dr. McClain's. "I finally understand why you're invested in its research now. You believe mako energy is the source for life after death. Don't you?"

Dr. McClain said nothing.

Dr. Vivian leaned forward. "You mentioned to Dr. Hollander that our memories and dreams are infused into the Lifestream and potentially passed onto others. Right?"

"Yes," the old woman murmured back. "I believe all life in this planet is connected due to the Lifestream. The concept of _soul mates_, for instance, could very well refer to two separate individuals that had once been a whole person in a previous lifetime. Yet, for one reason or another, the Lifestream had chosen to diffuse and divide them into two or more entities during the rebirth process."

"And you believe… the Lifestream can connect us to passed loved ones in the same manner?"

Dr. McClain took a slow drink from her glass. Afterward, she responded, "I believe… the Lifestream holds many mysteries we've yet to uncover."

"Like what?"

The old woman gently stroked the body of her wine glass with a finger and paused. This was an area of research she was most familiar. Yet, Dr. McClain had to be careful with what she was about to share. In Wutai, her mentors regarded all knowledge related to the Lifestream as both sacred and dangerous. Still…she and Dr. Vivian were in good standing now, weren't they? Perhaps she could trust the young woman to exercise sound judgment and keep this knowledge to herself.

"The Lifestream acts as a continuous river, Dr. Vivian," Dr. McClain began, "It flows in many directions, not just one. And like any river, there are different currents that move in their own individual paths." Dr. McClain's exhaled slowly. "I believe the Lifestream not only connects our spirits and psyches together, but it may also link us to other places and timelines beyond this reality."

"Past, present, and future…" Dr. Vivian slowly asserted.

Dr. McClain nodded. "Yes. The Lifestream is not just a spiritual, transcendental plane; it is shared knowledge of the universe and beyond. Because it connects to everyone and everything it could actually allow someone to travel from one corner of the universe to the next, as indicated by the Empyreans."

"The Empyreans?" Dr. Vivian looked confused.

"You haven't heard of them before?"

The younger woman shook her head.

Smiling briefly, Dr. McClain replied, "That's no surprise, really. My generation is familiar with them. Even so, you'll rarely find someone willing to talk about them."

"Why not?"

"Because they were a notorious legion," explained Dr. McClain, "They existed since ancient times and secluded themselves away from human civilization by residing in incredible cities in the sky."

"Cities in the sky…?" echoed Dr. Vivian and widened her eyes.

"The last of the Empyreans mysteriously vanished sixteen years ago without a trace, for reasons still unknown. Since their disappearance, they've been written out of history. For many cultures today, it is forbidden to speak their name."

"But… _why?_ Why did so many people want them erased and forgotten?"

"The Empyreans were a powerful and vicious clan that swore allegiance to no one. They wiped out many civilizations without prejudice or compassion. No one knew how to counter them since they controlled incredible Summons, weapons, and power."

"And this legion was connected to the Lifestream? How?"

"The Lifestream was the source of the Empyreans' power. It allowed them to harness technologies and abilities still not successfully replicated by our great scientists today. The structure of MidgarCity, itself, was one such attempt at recreating a city in the sky in the same manner as the Empyreans. But… it definitely lacks in comparison to the original architects."

"Were the Empyreans… human?"

"Yes. And no."

Confused, Dr. Vivian remained silent.

Noting the expression, the old woman grinned and poured more wine into Dr. Vivian's glass. Afterward, she clarified, "The Empyreans are byproducts of the Lifestream and discarded human emotions."

At this, Dr. Vivian frowned. "Excuse me? That… that doesn't make sense."

"You recall that human spirits fuse with the Lifestream upon expiration, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Typically, a human who has successfully infused herself with the Lifestream will abandon all unwanted emotions. Hate, rage, sadness, lust, pain… these are the emotional remnants left behind by those who have made peace with Gaia. However, these discarded emotions do not simply vanish. Rather, they get absorbed into the Lifestream and manifest themselves into wandering spirits who drift aimlessly about, desiring for an identity again."

"Abandoned human remnants…"

"Consider the Lifestream as the universe's super subconscious, if you will, Dr. Vivian. It is a collection of everyone's deepest emotions, desires, and thoughts. The Empyreans are the embodiments of these things."

"They are the ghosts of our inner selves…" Dr. Vivian realized quietly. She stared at Dr. McClain. "But if this is true, then how did our subconscious, our _remnants_, cross over from the Lifestream and reenter our world? How did they develop into the Empyreans?"

Dr. McClain smiled. "Indeed, these lost spirits had dwelled within the Lifestream, trapped in a state of purgatory… until one particular entity exhibited a will _so strong_ that he actually created a vessel to host his restless spirit."

"A… _vessel?_"

"Using the Lifestream itself, this willful spirit formed a body of his own choosing. As you are already aware, materia is forged from the Lifestream and can physically exist in our physical realm. He used this knowledge and created his _vessel_ in the same process natural materia is made."

"A being… made entirely of mako energy itself?" Dr. Vivian took a huge drink from her glass, unable to comprehend this.

"Because his body was crafted from pure mako," resumed Dr. McClain, "he could naturally invoke materia-related powers by his own will as well as fuse himself with the Summons he conquered. As such, he became the first ever Empyrean. And their creator…"

Dr. Vivian blinked. "He became a God in his own making…"

"In many ways… yes. With his limitless power, he granted other restless spirits bodies of their own so that they, too, could cross over from the Lifestream and return to the human world they once remembered. They became his legion; the Empyreans."

Speechless, Dr. Vivian could only stare at an empty space on the coffee table.

"Because they were composed of extreme emotions, the Empyreans were an unstable, violent bunch," continued Dr. McClain, "But make no mistake: these warriors were an extraordinary race that retained the knowledge of the Lifestream itself. Their weapons were created by mako itself, stronger than mythril metal. With their intelligence, they built highly sophisticated floating cities in the skies, visible only to those with mako-infused eyes."

"That explains why not many people know about them today."

"Correct. Not only were the sky cities hovered around the ancient glaciers, a secluded area, but very few people had the privilege of seeing them. About the only evidence of their cities today are the drawings illustrated by mako-infused eyewitnesses. It's no surprise, then, that many people remain divided and have debated over the existence of the Empyreans. To some, it's all a folktale."

"This man…" started Dr. Vivian and changed the subject, "This creator… Did he have a name?"

Dr. McClain stood. She went to the window and pulled up the blinders. The bright white moon stared back at her. Softly, she said, "Because the Empyreans lived in the skies, to the ancient world they were known as a sky people. They were conquerors of the heavens. Thus, many clans, including the Ancients themselves, referred to the Empyreans' nameless leader simply as… _Sky_."

"_Sky_…" repeated Dr. Vivian. "So what happened to him and his legion? With all that power and knowledge, why did they suddenly… vanish?"

"No one really knows." Dr. McClain said and studied the stormy night sky again. "Sky and his legion were practically immortal. However, the mako energy consumed to maintain their immortality required them to constantly absorb more spirits; more mako energy. Because Summons harnessed great mako energy within themselves, the Empyreans hunted them down and drained their spirits."

"The Empyreans absorbed only Summons?"

Dr. McClain grew silent for a moment. Eventually, she said, "Sky was an incredible man, but he was also ruthless and volatile. He absorbed the spirits of humans, particularly worthy warriors. The SOLDIER program had been initiated to put a stop to his violent reign. Back in my day, we had no Sephiroths and our scientists were just realizing the true potential of mako energy thanks to Sky and his notorious legion. But no one could replicate his powers. Given that Sky and his legion were able to travel between our world and the Lifestream, it was impossible to contain them and acquire their genetic makeup. There was also no warrior strong enough to obtain Sky's DNA without getting himself killed or absorbed in the process."

"I suspect research on that Jenova woman served as a good alternative then," stated Dr. Vivian, "At least Shinra's science department had something to work with."

"My sentiments exactly."

Dr. Vivian stared at the silver-haired boy on the virtual screen. "Do you think Sephiroth was created to deal with Sky?"

"It's very likely." Dr. McClain closely paid attention to Sephiroth's jaded eyes. "He was only a child during the time of Sky. But I believe Shinra must have had plans to pit one mako-infused heavyweight against the other as a final resort. Sky was an excellent swordsman, unmatched by no one. That was his weapon of choice. It seems too much of a coincidence to raise Shinra's prized SOLDIER as a swordsman without some intention in mind. In fact, every SOLDIER has been trained with the sword since the program was created."

Standing from the couch, Dr. Vivian joined Dr. McClain by the window. In a low voice, the young woman remarked, "It's kinda sad… Sky had all the power in the universe within his grasp. He harbored the gift of creation itself. Rather than use it for the common good, he committed evil deeds with it."

Dr. McClain looked back at her. "I don't believe Sky was an evil man. He was… the embodiment of chaos itself. His will was strong but his entire existence was condemned from the start. Sky's ultimate descent into madness most likely came from his constant consumption of souls. With each soul absorbed, he infused himself with more memories and emotions. I theorize the fusion of other people's thoughts and emotions drove him to the edge. He lost himself to the wills of those he absorbed."

Dr. Vivian took a moment to consider that. Shortly after, she asked, "So, did Sky die from his overabundance of souls?"

"Sky's last sighting was near the ancient glaciers sixteen years ago, right around the time the entire world had nearly split itself apart."

"You mean… the day when all those strange lights appeared everywhere?"

"Yes."

Dr. Vivian looked away. "I was only a kid. But I remember my parents putting me and my brother in the antic. We thought we were going to die."

"The entire planet thought the same too." Dr. McClain sighed. Later, she added, "I really have no idea why Sky and his kind simply vanished. All clues have been erased along with the entire history of the Empyreans. Superstitious folks who feared their return destroyed all the temples many worshippers dedicated to them. Even the name of the Empyrean's leader was permanently removed from history. Known only as the _Cruel King_ now, Sky has been lost to time itself."

"So how is it that _you_ know so much about this race when so many people don't?" pressed Dr. Vivian. "How do you know about their incredible sky cities when only those with mako eyes can see them?"

Behind her dark circular shades, Dr. McClain's mako eyes burned red. She thought of the red river in Wutai and whispered, "The Lifestream is shared knowledge…"

"What?" Dr. Vivian frowned, unable to catch what she said. "I couldn't hear you just now. Did you say something, Dr. McClain?"

"Never mind," the old woman replied in a louder voice. "It's nothing. It's getting very late and I have to take the tram all the way back to my place."

Dr. McClain turned and promptly shut off her monitor on the desk. Dr. Vivian slowly nodded her head and collected her purse from the couch.

"I'll leave the bottle of wine for you," she said and searched for her keycard from her bag. "Would you like me to accompany you to the platform, Dr. McClain?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," the old woman reassured and grabbed a thick gray-knitted sweater from her closet. "I may be old, Dr. Vivian, but I ain't kicking the rust bucket yet. I can handle myself just fine."

"Yeah, so I've noticed." Dr. Vivian snorted out loud. Her face softened afterward. "By the way… Dr. McClain?"

Noting her hesitant tone, the old woman shut her closet door and glanced back at Dr. Vivian. The young woman stood there with an unreadable expression on her face and did not say anything for awhile. Dr. McClain wondered what was wrong until she noticed a small smile curve on Dr. Vivian's lips.

"Thank you," Dr. Vivian expressed at last. "Thank you for this talk. I… really needed it."

Dr. McClain looked at her; confused.

"I was actually contemplating about leaving Shinra after the laboratory visit," the young woman confessed. "I didn't think I could handle it. But… I guess with you here I don't feel too afraid anymore. I can take on whatever surprises this company has in store for me. I feel the same way with Sephiroth. I won't let him intimidate me like last time. So… thank you."

The old woman smiled back. "You got a good head on your shoulders, Dr. Vivian. Just take things one step at a time and don't lose your focus."

"Of course." Dr. Vivian nodded. Later, she laughed. "You'll still help me with the General, _right?_ I really want to do my best and have him connect with me."

"Yes." Dr. McClain put on her gray sweater. She smiled soon afterward. "I'll help in any way I can."

"I admit… I was a bit worried you'd try to steal Sephiroth away from me after our session with him. But you didn't. You genuinely wanted to help me."

"Indeed, I do." Dr. McClain took a few steps forward. Firmly, she said, "I have no intention of taking Sephiroth in as my patient. He is a complicated man and requires a fresh, young mind to keep up with him. You can trust me, Dr. Vivian."

"I trust you." Dr. Vivian took Dr. McClain's hand and shook it gently. After a quick hug, Dr. Vivian let go and exited the office.

Having gathered her belongings as well, Dr. McClain switched off all her lights and was out of her den five minutes later herself. A part of her was glad she had a heart-to-heart talk with Dr. Vivian. The two had finally made a connection. With the General as her patient, Dr. Vivian had the potential of earning her merit badge. Content by this wonderful turn of events, Dr. McClain grabbed her umbrella on her way out and reached the tram a short time later.

It was already past one in the morning. At this point, Dr. McClain regretted not returning to her personal quarters sooner. The rain was about to pour hard again and she was dead tired. At this late of an hour, the tram was nearly empty, save for the man hidden in shadows at the far back many feet away. Dr. McClain tried to take a seat in front of her. However, she lost her balance once the tram began to move again. She felt her fragile body sway back and forth before gravity finally took hold. Sure she would fall, Dr. McClain braced herself for the inevitable until something caught her from behind. The old woman blinked at the pair of green eyes that gazed down at her.

"Careful, ma'am," General Sephiroth warned as he held her.

Dr. McClain didn't know what surprised her more: that Sephiroth was so fast he left his seat from the far back and caught her in the nick of time? Or that he was here in the tram at this late in the hour too? Ever the quizzical woman, Dr. McClain wondered what kind of business he had here. Wearing an expensive evening suit, she detected a heavy amount of alcohol on his person. Additionally, this tram was departing from the training camp district to Shinra's headquarters. Did Sephiroth have some drinking get-together with the cadets? From what she heard, Sephiroth avoided the cadets until after midterms. Something didn't add up.

"Thank you, General," Dr. McClain replied at last.

Sephiroth looked at her for a moment. Despite the scent of alcohol he did not appear drunk or disheveled at all. He nodded once to her and guided her to a seat. When he returned to the far back of the tram afterward she halfway expected him to stay there. However, Sephiroth grabbed a small black bag from his previous seat and came back to take a spot next to her. A part of Dr. McClain suspected the General remained by her side to look after her well-being. While that tidbit annoyed her, she was at least grateful for his assistance. For the next few minutes, they sat side-by-side in silence until Sephiroth suddenly spoke.

"Curious, but what is an old woman in your condition doing here at this late in the hour?" He kept his attention forward and did not look at her.

"I'm employee of Shinra, General," Dr. McClain answered back.

Sephiroth turned to her; puzzled. "An employee? In those civilian clothes?"

Dr. McClain realized she was wearing her knitted sweater. She briefly pulled it up to show him the uniform jacket hidden beneath. She promptly pointed at the official Shinra badge attached to a pocket.

The General tilted his head as he read her name out loud: "_Dr. McClain_."

Not wanting to address her specific department, the old woman borrowed his own words and asked, "And what is the General of Shinra's army doing here at this late in the hour, pray tell?"

Sephiroth paused. Dr. McClain was almost positive he'd keep silent and not reply back. He had a tendency to answer a question with a question. It was his own personal way of keeping people out of his business. Surprisingly enough, though, Sephiroth stared out at the window next to them and began to talk.

"I like to take the tram during the dead hours," the General admitted at last. "It offers me a chance to view the city in peace and solitude."

"You don't get out often," she slowly remarked, "Do you, General?"

Sephiroth chose not to answer her back. Rather, he massaged the left temple of his head with two fingers. He spoke and conducted himself coherently, but it was clear he was suffering from a headache due to his intake of alcohol. Dr. McClain had to snicker. She never figured him to be a drinker. Dressed as he was now, he must've attended a dinner event. Curious, she quickly glanced at his black bag and its contents. Slightly opened, she discovered a black metal mask and some type of black and red uniform there. The word, _interesting_, popped into Dr. McClain's head.

"Have you visited the other sectors of Midgar, General?" Dr. McClain asked shortly. "They're pretty exciting and fun, especially if you bring along pleasant company."

Again, Sephiroth did not say anything.

"I enjoy moments of peace and solitude myself, General," Dr. McClain later informed and watched the city flash by on their window. "Right now I'm on my way to my private quarters _for_ some peace and solitude."

"You aren't from the Science and Research Department," Sephiroth declared and abruptly switched the subject.

Dr. McClain looked at him. She nearly thought he had been ignoring her this entire time. However, the General was just as perplexed of her as she was of him. All this while, he had been steadily gathering information on her, carefully collecting data based on what she exposed about herself. Clever man…

"Why do you think I'm not from that sector, General?" Dr. McClain challenged.

"Because the Science and Research staff never speak of personal habits and preferences," Sephiroth stated as matter-of-fact. "Plus, your voice…"

"What about it, General?"

"I know you."

"Oh? You do, General?"

Sephiroth finally looked at her. "Don't play coy with me, doctor. I recognized your voice from the moment you spoke now. You are the doctor from yesterday's session. It's rather surprising seeing you in person."

Dr. McClain smiled in spite of having her identity compromised. At least now she understood why Sephiroth chose to sit and talk with her; he had wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, General," she established, "I assisted in your session."

Sephiroth did not say anything for awhile. Sitting straight, he kept his hands on his lap and looked ahead again. Even in a casual meeting like this, the General did not allow himself to relax. Dr. McClain found that to be depressing. It wouldn't hurt Sephiroth if he loosened up once in awhile. Perhaps throw a joke or fart. Anything, really. Still, the fact he was here, smelling of alcohol and riding the tram to observe the city during the early morning hours, indicated he had much on his mind right now.

"I will not be at tomorrow's scheduled session, Dr. McClain," Sephiroth politely expressed, "My apologies."

"That's all right. I know about your trip to Condor." When Sephiroth turned to her with a look of surprise, the old woman playfully winked. "I have my sources, General."

Sephiroth frowned. "For the sake of security reasons, please keep that information to yourself, Dr. McClain. This trip is not intended to be made public."

"I understand, General." Dr. McClain observed the window again. Wanting to change the topic, she asked, "So what is it about the city you enjoy most, General?"

In a low voice, he replied, "The lights."

It was the most appropriate answer he could give to her, Dr. McClain thought. Given that his entire life was in shadow it made sense. Even sitting here in this tram suggested his hidden desire for escape. Dr. McClain was sure the thought of leaving Shinra and never coming back crossed his mind many times. It baffled her why Sephiroth didn't. Perhaps his tight bonds with his two Commanders kept him here?

Tilting his head, Sephiroth studied her face for moment. Or rather, he stared at her dark circular shades. Dr. McClain suspected he already sensed something from her. Of all the mako-infused soldiers in this company, Sephiroth was likely the most sensitive to its presence. If he detected mako from her, though, he kept that information to himself.

"Are you to be my assigned doctor now?" he inquired evenly.

She shook her head. "No. I act only as temporary second-hand, General. Dr. Vivian is your main doctor."

Sephiroth made a face.

"She is a good doctor, General," Dr. McClain quickly defended, "She was just caught off guard the last time. I assure you that Dr. Vivian is up to par and will…"

"You may excuse this woman for her incompetence all you want, Dr. McClain, but it still doesn't change the way I feel about her." Sephiroth crossed his arms. "According to section one-point-four of the contract I signed, there is a clause that allows the patient to change their assigned doctor to whomever they so choose, yes?"

"That is correct, General."

"Very good. Then I am enacting that privilege right now," he announced and looked at her. "I choose you as my designated doctor."

Dr. McClain sat in silence.

"Either you accept my decision, Dr. McClain, or I no longer participate in these ridiculous sessions anymore. My assigned doctor has already wasted enough of my time with her foolishness and idle talk."

Almost immediately, Dr. McClain recapped the heart-to-heart conversation she just had with Dr. Vivian. They finally established a mutual bond and trust. But the young woman had made it very clear about keeping Sephiroth as her patient. Dr. Vivian trusted her to keep her distance from him. Dr. McClain gripped her cane with both hands a bit. She had no intention of taking Sephiroth from the young woman, especially when Dr. Vivian showed promise. And yet…

In his own subtle way, Sephiroth was asking for her help. He could've just as well walked away without notice. Instead, he kept his door open to her. The fact he apologized earlier for his absence tomorrow indicated his personal investment. Keeping silent, Dr. McClain studied his face. She saw a man on the edge. No surprise there. The arranged courtship was tomorrow. Sephiroth was now reaching a very delicate stage in his life. A relationship with a complete stranger? Or dishonor to the company who raised him? Recalling the video of him earlier, Dr. McClain saw some of the innocent boy trapped behind the General's cat-like green eyes. _He_ was still there, waiting to be freed … But the boy needed helped. He needed to be guided toward the path of light. Dr. McClain did not want Sephiroth to suffer the same fate as Sky; a brilliant warrior gone mad by power. Someone had to _save_ him.

"Perhaps we can reach a compromise, General?" Dr. McClain offered. "I implore you to have one more session with Dr. Vivian. If you are still not satisfied by her performance then I will personally transfer you to my care."

It was the best compromise she could make, given her circumstances. Dr. McClain did not want to deny Dr. Vivian the opportunity to reclaim the trust of her disgruntled patient. Nor did she want to shut the door on Sephiroth either. He needed help. If Dr. Vivian couldn't handle him then she'd have no choice but to take back what she said earlier and put him under her direct care.

Sephiroth stared at her. He scoffed. "Any other psychologist seeking glory and acclaim would've jumped at this chance. Yet, you are willing to give your colleague a second chance at redemption?"

"Yes. I owe it to my associate." She readjusted her dark eye glasses. "Will you indulge this old lady by accepting her request, General?"

Sephiroth thought a moment and observed the city of lights on their window. He had a peaceful look on his face, as if the mere sight of the scenery calmed his soul. Dr. McClain studied him. His silver hair slightly pulled back, Sephiroth's face glowed with a natural radiance. The General really was a beautiful man; endowed with both masculine and feminine features. He was the face of perfection itself. Sephiroth must've known this. After all, he carried himself with an air of confidence and mystery. Dr. McClain understood now why so many men and women were enamored by him and wanted to steal his heart. Even Genesis loved him, despite his constant state of denials. But Sephiroth, as beautiful and strong as he was, was still a vulnerable creature. He was fragile in more ways than one.

"General?" Dr. McClain finally pushed again. "What is your answer?"

He returned his attentions back to her. "Very well, Dr. McClain. I will play this game and give that woman a second chance."

"Thank you… General."

Sephiroth snickered. "For an old woman of such _fragile_ condition, you are quite the cunning, persistent warrior."

"I have my moments."

Dr. McClain briefly smiled while Sephiroth watched the city lights again. Then she sat quietly. It was best not to mention this meeting to Dr. Vivian, the old woman decided. She would never know of the compromises made tonight or how close she came to being released from Sephiroth. Simply put, Dr. McClain didn't want any distractions for Dr. Vivian. The young woman needed to maintain her focus. Hopefully, Dr. Vivian would rise to the occasion and remain Sephiroth's doctor by earning his respect. She needed to set her personal ambitions aside and truly help him find his light. He was more than a pretty face and an incredible asset to the company; he was a lost man.

"To transcend all storms and reach the distant shores of my ocean…" Sephiroth softy asserted.

Dr. McClain frowned. "Excuse me?"

Sephiroth looked away from the window. With a smile, he explained, "You asked me last time what I wanted from the sessions. _That_ is what I want."

"_To transcend all storms and reach the distant shores of my ocean…_" she quoted word-for-word. Then she nodded. "Yes… I understand."

Nodding only once, Sephiroth turned away and rested his head against the glass of the window. Chewing on her lower lip, Dr. McClain felt the pit of her stomach grow tense. His words… Dr. McClain immediately wondered if she made the right decision in not taking him upon his request. Her decision was made for Dr. Vivian's sake, yes. But admittedly there was a part of Dr. McClain that also did it out of personal anxieties and self-doubt. At her age, she wasn't sure if she could handle a complex man like Sephiroth, or have the energy to keep up with him. An old relic of the past, her methods were probably too unorthodox or old-fashioned for his young, brilliant mind. Surely, Dr. Vivian would have better luck in treating Sephiroth. Right?

* * *

Kunsel learned long ago that the only sure way to survive in Shinra was to keep a neutral stance on every issue and never question anyone's authority, even if they were wrong or acted like an asshole. That applied to both the military and science staff. Today was no different. As Kunsel wheeled a metal cart that contained a handful of blood samples, he kept his thoughts to himself. Never mind the fact it was in the middle of the night. Or that Dr. Hollander specifically requested _him_ to bring the vials directly to his lab with complete discretion. Kunsel had become the go-to-guy because he kept his mouth shut. Many times the Turks urged him to join their ranks because he conducted himself accordingly and could keep a secret.

Inside the laboratory of Dr. Hollander now, the area was void of scientists and assistants. Kunsel observed the empty, clinical scenery and wondered the location of the chubby fellow. Briefly, he glanced down at the blood vials he transported. A name was written on each one, all of them starting with the letter _S_. Because their ranks were stated alongside their names Kunsel identified the DNA samples from the first-year cadets. From what he heard, the scientists were set to conduct another randomized drug testing for the recruits soon. Mako addiction was still a problem in the base, among other things. There was always a cadet who tried to be smart and took liquid injections on the side to enhance their performance and cheat the trials. Still, Kunsel was curious as to why he had to bring this particular batch to Dr. Hollander himself. Drug tests were usually conducted by interns and the lesser like; not by high-ranked scientists like Dr. Hollander.

Kunsel quickly dismissed the questions that plagued his mind and focused on his assigned duty. Ultimately, it wasn't any of his business to ask what the second-ranked science officer wanted with these vials, or why he was adamant about keeping this entire matter private. If the man wanted to conduct his own experiments behind Dr. Hojo's back, then fine. It didn't concern Kunsel. Besides, he had other ten other tasks to complete before the end of the night. There was no need to get worked up by trivial inquiries that had nothing to do with him.

Wheeling the cart forward, Kunsel finally spotted the oddball scientist beyond a series of man-sized capsules. As he walked passed them, Kunsel slightly cringed at the sight of the monstrosities trapped inside. He silently prayed he'd never meet a similar fate, even if it was in the name of human development. Pushing ahead, he drew closer to Dr. Hollander. The scientist occupied the far corner of the laboratory and sat hunched-like over his microscope. His face stayed glued to the instrument, even when the Second-Class member approached him from behind.

In front of Dr. Hollander were several monitors that currently broadcasted different views of the microscope's findings. It was a pale-white cell of some sort. Radiating in a mysterious white aura, it grew to twice its size when a second cell approached. Almost immediately, the glowing cell expanded and completely absorbed it. The cell shined brighter and adapted tiny spikes across its circular shape. Given how terrible his grades were in microbiology, Kunsel didn't know what to make of this. A glowing cell with spikes seemed strange to him. Was it human? Or a mako-infused experiment? Hell if he knew. He wanted to get the fuck out of here quick.

"Your samples, sir," Kunsel promptly announced and stopped the cart right next to the scientist.

Dr. Hollander finally looked up from his microscope. The pale green light from his equipment reflected off his strained, tired face. Dr. Hollander's dark beard had grown wild and thick while the bottom lids of his eyes were puffy. The man hadn't slept. His dry lips and a pasty complexion also indicated he was poorly hydrated. The man looked like a complete wreck. Even so, there was a light in his eyes, as if he'd been shown the doors to the Promised Land itself.

"Is everything okay?" Kunsel found himself asking out loud.

The scientist did not answer him. Instead, Dr. Hollander grabbed a purple Banora apple from his desk and chewed on it with his mouth wide open. Without a word, he stood and went through the blood samples in Kunsel's cart. The scientist didn't appear interested in the majority of them. In fact, his eyes wandered through the loot until one vial caught his eye. He grinned wide and pulled it out from the batch. Kunsel quickly noted the name on it: _Strife_.

"Wonderful," Dr. Hollander muttered excitedly and turned away from the cart. Shortly after, he ordered, "Go ahead and return the rest of the samples back to Dr. Hojo's lab. Please do so discreetly."

With the vial in his hand now, the scientist searched through a medical cabinet for a few instruments. Crossing his arms, Kunsel immediately frowned. Dr. Hollander made him come all this way with a cart full of blood samples… only to take just _one_ vial? Out of curiosity, Kunsel's eyes scanned through the scientist's desk. There were stacks of notes everywhere, along with sketches of the strange cell onscreen. The name, _Strife_, appeared on many of the documents. Kunsel leaned closer when he discovered the profile of a young blond haired man on Dr. Hollander's computer. The name _Strife_ appeared below the picture. Checking the monitors that broadcasted the strange glowing cell, Kunsel noticed a test subject's name there too: _Strife, C_.

Kunsel blinked. This… was too damn weird. Why was Dr. Hollander so obsessed with this first-year cadet? Everything on his table and computer screen was related to this kid somehow, from his profile to his DNA samples. Was _Strife_ sick or something?

"If you ain't got business here, amigo, then please leave," a male's voice abruptly announced.

Caught off guard by it, Kunsel turned and found a red-headed man there. In his hand was a cane that he constantly twirled and balanced between two fingers.

"R-Reno," Dr. Hollander gasped nearby. Surprised himself, the scientist stumbled backward. He stood in front of his messy desk, as if blocking it with his heavy frame. Nervously, he asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Turk smiled and confidently took a few steps forward as if he owned the place. He stopped only to observe the large glowing cell in the monitors in front of him.

Without looking away from it, Reno finally replied, "You know why I'm here, doc. I'm leaving for Condor tomorrow with General Sexy-roth. But I've come to pay a visit from you-know-who concerning you-know-what right now. Yah?"

Dr. Hollander blinked and didn't say a word.

Kunsel didn't blame the scientist for his silent reaction. Reno was a lot more dangerous than he originally led on. Despite his carefree and cocky attitude, and his tendency to royally fuck things up, the Turk was a loose cannon. He could be pretty nasty and vicious when he wanted to be. There was a reason why this man often undertook difficult, controversial missions. To Reno, it was all just a game.

"Inform him that I've secured the samples," Dr. Hollander said at last and relaxed.

Kunsel was surprised. The scientist no longer sounded threatened by Reno's presence. Were they working together?

Reno nodded. Then he glanced at Kunsel's direction. "Yo, will you be leaving any time this century, man? I got business with blubber-face here. I'd hate to report sad news of your unexpected disappearance to the General. Savvy?"

Kunsel took a step back. The last thing he wanted was to piss a Turk off and be sent home in a body bag. Curtly, he replied, "My apologies, sir." To Dr. Hollander, Kunsel asked, "Is there anything else you require of me, doctor?"

The scientist raised the single vial in his hand. "Actually, yes. If Dr. Hojo or one of his staff members inquires about this particular sample tell him it was carelessly misplaced during drug analysis. Understand?"

Kunsel could read between the lines just fine. Simply put: that vial no longer existed and he was never here. "I understand, sir. I'll be leaving now."

It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. As the Second-Class SOLDIER headed off with the cart, he felt more than eager to leave this place. Reno offered him a mocked farewell hand salute on his way out. Already, Kunsel knew the Turk's eyes were on him. The crazed, red-headed man watched him a hawk while he continuously twirled that damn metal cane of his.

Upon finally reaching the double exit doors, Kunsel exhaled and relaxed his shoulders. Granted, he partly wondered what type of business the Turk had with Dr. Hollander in the first place. The Turks usually had shady dealings with Dr. Hojo, never with the other scientist. Kunsel could only surmise their personal meeting had something to do with the sample Dr. Hollander had taken. Of course, Kunsel quickly reminded himself again and again that none of this was his business. He wanted to head to bed and forget this event had ever taken place.


	14. The Hangover

**Author's Note:** _As promised, here is the second chapter for the week; a belated Christmas present. ;) Thanks for the kind words, guys. It really cheered my spirits. I know my grandpa is living it up, making donuts for the top guy (my grandpa used to work at the bakery). :) I'm glad Chapter 13 was an eye-opener for many readers out there! OwO I know Chapter 12 was a bit challenging since I intentionally left a lot of open-ended questions there. More clues and connections will continue to be made in the upcoming chapters. I really am very excited to finally present some of my own ideas here. I wanted to write a story based on Cloud while, at the same time, introduce some exciting twists and turns. I took a lot of care in creating a plot that stayed true to the final-fantasy themes. Thank you guys so much for your patience and for giving my ideas a chance. I'm doing my best to represent the characters we love in the best way possible while also diving deeper into them. Stay tuned! The real fun part will begin pretty soon. For those who've been wanting actual Cloud-Sephiroth interaction, you'll be pleasantly surprised. We're finally reaching that turn of the story where the two get more... acquainted. e_e_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: The Hangover**

Flying inside one of Shinra's finest assault choppers, Sephiroth remained calm even while the craft violently rocked back and forth against the harsh winds. Wearing a microphone headset, he actively listened to the relay of information provided by his pilot with regards to their location's status. It was still morning when his convoy reached the outskirts of Condor but the skies were dark from last night's rain. Apparently the storm that hit Midgar last night had also regained in strength when it crossed the oceans they currently flew over. The trip to Condor took longer than the General expected due to these severe weather conditions. They were roughly twenty minutes past due their scheduled landing. Already, a few of the helicopter's occupants voiced complaints and spat a few curse words here and there. Sephiroth largely ignored them and quietly observed the sheets of rain through a window. He actually liked the rain. He often fantasized himself lying in an opened grass field, naked and drenched.

Sitting alongside Sephiroth was Director Lazard and the Director of City Planning Development, Reeve Tuesti. As the original architect of the Mako Reactors, Mr. Tuesti was summoned to assess the damage done to the Mako Reactor in Condor during the riot. Young and ambitious, the dark-haired company person with a moustache and goatee was dressed in a sharp business suit and tie. Sephiroth didn't know much about this man, except that he had a lively personality and always seemed to be at the right place at the right time. Currently engaged in an upbeat conversation with the head person of SOLDIER, Mr. Tuesti's laughter rang loudly throughout the cockpit. Towards the back of the helicopter a group of five infantry soldiers chuckled at his current joke. If anything, at least the company man's presence relaxed his men, Sephiroth thought to himself.

"It was quite a spectacle watching _Ghaa-haa-haa_ and _Kya-ha-ha-ha_ during the dinner," Mr. Tuesti informed to Director Lazard, "They were going at each other like infuriated cats fighting for the last scraps. You'd think the two were married."

"Yes, Heidegger and Scarlett do make an interesting pair," confessed Director Lazard with a smile on his face. "You should see them drunk during the festivals."

"I actually attended the last one. I am surprised they were not arrested for public disorderly conduct. Scarlett's _wardrobe malfunction_ was really something too." Mr. Tuesti turned to Sephiroth. "And speaking about unspeakable pair-ups… I hear you are in the market for a bride, General. Making life more complicated for yourself, are we?"

Not in the mood for idle chit-chat, Sephiroth merely stared back.

"The line of hopeful women must circle this planet at least ten times," resumed Mr. Tuesti. He noticed the stiff expression on Sephiroth's face. "Don't worry: all men develop cold feet once the _n_ word is mentioned."

"_N_ word?" questioned Director Lazard curiously.

"E_n_gagement," Mr. Tuesti explained. He returned his attentions to Sephiroth. Almost immediately he declared, "You look like you could use a vacation, General. Here…" He pulled out a small white slip from his pocket. "It's a voucher for Costa del Sol. I'm not going to use it any time soon so you might as well have it. It's good for a couple of months. Go on and call in sick. Lazard won't mind. Right?"

Mr. Tuesti turned to Director Lazard who chuckled.

"Go put the sword away and put on a golden tan instead," Mr. Tuesti encouraged with a large grin across his face, "Live it up. You're only in this planet for one life cycle. Besides, you could certainly use a tan, General."

Again, Sephiroth kept out of the conversation. He dismissively stuffed the voucher offered to him inside his coat just so Mr. Tuesti would finally leave him alone. Thankfully, the company man took the hint and conversed with Lazard again. Sephiroth fought the urge to roll his eyes afterward. Simply put, he did not want to waste time and energy on trivial conversation. Besides, the company offered him vouchers all the time for a vacation at Costa del Sol. Still, he refused. Any time he put his face out there he'd either be attacked by would-be assassins or, worse, rabid fan-girls.

Ultimately, Sephiroth wrote off the entire thing. Instead, he carefully surveyed his current situation. From where he sat, he spotted two helicopters fly up ahead. One was another dust-brown Shinra assault helicopter that carried a platoon of Third-Class SOLDIER members. While this mission was intended to open renegotiations with Condor, they had to come prepared. If the war in Wutai taught them anything it was to expect the unexpected. Because the situation at Condor was still in a fragile state, there was no telling if the rioters planned another scene upon their arrival. The Ambassador may have sought peace but that didn't guarantee her citizens felt the same way. There was a lot of bad blood between the Condorians and Shinra.

Sephiroth turned his attentions to the third helicopter in the skies with them. It was black, smaller, and designed with a slimmer metal body. Commander Rhapsodos and a small team of Turks occupied that chopper. They were all assigned to investigate and uncover the identities of the assassins while renegotiations took place. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed slightly. He was still annoyed with the director. Granted, it was not his place to question his superior's judgment. Lazard had always been a clever man and made sound decisions. Thus, Sephiroth rarely found reason to question his authority unlike the other higher-ups in the company. But on this particular occasion the General was disgruntled. He felt his uncanny skills would've been put to better use against the armed adversaries. Instead, that glory was given to Genesis. Glancing down at his long sword secured in a leather black case, Sephiroth felt weary about his escort assignment. Even with this ridiculous courtship business, it should've been _him_ out there.

"_Arriving in Condor in ETA fifteen minutes, General_," the pilot announced through his headset. The sound of the heavy rain nearly blocked out his voice.

Temporarily, Sephiroth closed his eyes. He didn't get much sleep last night. Aside from that awkward evening with Zackary, no thanks in part to his own drunken state, Sephiroth's curiosity of a certain person had actually led him to the training camp district in the middle of the night. Thinking on it now, Sephiroth inwardly growled to himself, disappointed by his own moment of weakness. He had allowed his own curiosity to get the best of him. Thankfully, he had enough sense to conceal his identity with his Raven mask and a drill instructor's uniform. His ventures to the barracks also hadn't gone unrewarded. Cadet Strife was assigned to night sweeps during his unexpected visit. That was a surprise. Sephiroth had merely wanted to confirm Cadet Strife's squadron and place of residence in the barracks. He didn't expect to see the young man still awake.

_He is yours… And you are his…_

Because Sephiroth had worn a drill instructor's uniform and donned the mask last night, Cadet Strife had identified him as a superior officer and acted accordingly. That should've been the end of the colorful charade. And yet, call it personal amusement or the alcohol influence, Sephiroth had chosen to play along with his newfound identity. Not only had he introduced himself as _Raven_ but, to further play up his part, he had ordered Cadet Strife to execute fifty push-ups in under a minute or risk immediate rejection from the program. To make matters more challenging for the boy, Sephiroth had him conduct the entire test outside in the rain. Ridiculous? Yes. Sadistic? Perhaps. Amusing? Oh, most indefinitely.

In his seat, Sephiroth struggled to contain a wicked smile as he recalled the minimal details of last night's encounter. Sephiroth knew he had acted beside himself by giving such an absurd order to Cadet Strife, among other things. Still, it was fun being someone else and doing something completely unbecoming of an officer. Sephiroth was also impressed by the cadet's valor. As exhausted as he was from night-watch duty and cold from the rain outside, the boy had successfully accomplished his task. No doubt, Cadet Strife was displeased by the order and absolutely loathed _Raven_ for it. But Sephiroth certainly didn't complain. Hearing the soft pants Cadet Strife had made each time he pushed his soaked body up and down on the mud in the dead of the night was rather _provocative_. And, admittedly, there was some great satisfaction in having full control of the young warrior in his dreams.

Sephiroth wondered what the good doctor would say about this. If Dr. McClain ever had reason to question him or his _sanity_ this would probably be the time. He hadn't meant to make Cadet Strife's life miserable last night. He had originally intended to check up on him and leave. Yet, Sephiroth found himself caught in the moment of inspiration and had experienced wild sensations he had not encountered before. His costume allowed him to venture into uncharted territory without the fear of the consequences. It wasn't just the costume, though. Cadet Strife may also have had something to do with his unruly behavior. He…

_He is yours… And you are his…_

Sephiroth opened his eyes again. He turned his attention to the group of young infantrymen at the back. Their faces concealed by flimsy metal masks, they all stared at him and didn't move from their seats or talk. Like so many before them, they were all star-struck and excited to be riding along with _the great and powerful General_. Never mind the fact he had sent a countless number of their lowly ranks to their demise. For Sephiroth, this type of idolization only annoyed him. As he observed each of the men, though, he couldn't help but wonder if any of them possessed clear-blue eyes and wild platinum-blond hair behind their masks. Sephiroth exhaled quietly. Perhaps when he returned from Condor he could resume where he last left off with Cadet Strife. Dressing up as _Raven_ again would certainly make life in Shinra more entertaining.

An emergency alarm suddenly sounded off.

Alert now, Sephiroth frowned when the helicopter's entire cockpit flashed red. Immediately, he checked an infrared monitor right across him. Aside from the three helicopters, there were multiple signals approaching their position. Fast.

"_We've got unfriendly bogies up ahead_," announced the helicopter pilot, "_Including a really big one. Gaia… It's huge! Hang on!_"

There was a rough jerk and Sephiroth felt himself pushed forward. If not for the safety belt latched across his chest he would've been rocked out of his seat. Everyone in the helicopter grunted and exchanged confused expressions on their faces. Suddenly, the entire sky flashed white. The sound of a boom was heard shortly after. It was powerful enough to violently shake the entire helicopter again. Sephiroth pursed his lips tight together. Initially, he thought they'd been struck by lightening. However, the massive light was followed by a loud wail outside. Sephiroth peered through the window. With the ongoing rain and morning haze, visibility was extremely low. Nevertheless, his body already detected a massive surge of mako energy out there. Sephiroth observed a group of dark clouds above circulate and move in a spiral direction. The source of the light came from the vortex and grew brighter as a monstrous form took solid shape.

A Summon? Here?

There wasn't time to inquire who beckoned it or why. Another emergency sound rang loudly. A swirl of movement from the infrared monitor again alerted Sephiroth to a large pack of incoming winged-like beasts. One camera attached to the helicopter outside revealed them to be black and six feet in height, carrying a sharp beak that was at least two feet long. According to the monitor, there were roughly a hundred of them out there. Already, Sephiroth heard them screech loudly from all directions. Their eerie screams were heard even above the heavy sounds of thunder and rain. He quickly wondered if the same party responsible for the Summon was also accountable for these monsters.

The winged creatures quickly zeroed in on their trio of helicopters. They first swarmed the second Shinra craft. With their large sharp beaks, the agile beasts managed to penetrate the steel and compromise a section of the helicopter. One unlucky Third-Class member was pulled out from beneath the flying craft. While Sephiroth could not hear him scream he saw three of the flying beasts attach themselves onto his limps and simultaneously split him apart. There was only a brief explosion of blood before a few of the wretched monsters flew off with their victim's remains. Silent, the General's eyes narrowed when he discovered the pack of creatures divide into three groups. One flock headed directly toward his convoy.

"Soldiers," Sephiroth commanded in a calm but firm voice, "Man your stations and lock all artillery onto the moving targets. Short-controlled bursts, please." To the helicopter pilot, he ordered through his microphone headset, "Move to your nine to avoid a potential crossfire with our other choppers."

"_Affirmative, sir!_"

Upon their given orders, the young infantrymen snapped out of their daze and positioned themselves behind the cockpit's Gatling guns. They simultaneously opened fire onto the creatures streaking toward them. The noise of the heavy machinery was simply earth shattering. Both Director Lazard and Mr. Tuesti ducked their heads and covered their ears with both hands. Their faces were twisted with pain and concern. Meanwhile, the other two helicopters followed similar action and shot at all incoming bogies. Two missiles from the Turks' vessel spanned outward and boomed loudly into the air. The winged creatures caught in the blast were instantly obliterated while the huge aftermath shockwave sent a few more beasts spiraling out of control in the air.

As the battle ensued, Sephiroth yanked off his headset and undid his safety belt. He removed his long sword from its resting place. There was still the huge Summon creature that needed to be dealt with. He felt its massive presence draw closer. Masamune gleamed brightly in Sephiroth's hand. He knew the blade was as eager for action as he was. Standing, the General approached the helicopter's slide door and glanced back at the only two civilians in the helicopter.

"Remain seated and secured, gentlemen," Sephiroth advised them. "Do not deviate from the pilot's instructions should an emergency arise."

Pale-faced, both Director Lazard and Mr. Tuesti simply stared at him.

Words of comfort and reassurance were never his forte, Sephiroth amusingly concluded to himself. That was why Angeal often gave the inspirational ho-hum speeches. Sephiroth promptly turned away from the civilians and slid the door aside. A rush of heavy winds and rain entered the cockpit.

Below, Sephiroth saw they were flying over a mass of ocean water. The mountains of Condor loomed just ahead but they were still five minutes away from land. The General glanced up at the Summon shortly after. Its wings spread wide while its unearthly body sprayed with radiance. It was much bigger than any Summon he encountered before and contained an exterior that looked as rough and smooth as steel itself. The Summon's entire skin was scaled by long spikes that each generated electrical sparks. As it descended it sent out a violent wave of air. The force of it nearly spun the trio of helicopters into a freefall spin. Holding onto a rail above, Sephiroth realized they didn't have five minutes.

Sephiroth jumped out of the helicopter and flew toward the Summon. His black coat and long silver hair flapped violently against the storm's winds. A group of the winged beasts followed suit. Masamune in hand, the General twirled continuously upward and slashed the heads and torsos off his assaulters. None of them had a chance. Satisfied, Sephiroth pushed off the corpses of his victims in the air and skyrocketed to the massive form above. Flying higher and higher, Sephiroth attracted the Summon away from the trio of helicopters. The Summon followed after him and, together, the two rose until they were above the clouds and thunderstorm.

Large sparks of electricity showered over Sephiroth as the creature attempted to discharge on him. Sephiroth flew and dodged passed the electric projectiles with ease. Granted, the Summon was big and powerful but its extreme size also worked to its disadvantage. Its movements were too slow whereas his were more agile and fast. With his sword, Sephiroth slashed diagonally into the air and sent a wave of extreme force straight into the direction of the left wing. The Summon's roar echoed across the skies. Sephiroth saw the wing tear off and disappear into the clouds below. He proceeded to slice off the right wing until the Summon conjured up a ball of electricity throughout its entire body. The wave of energy successfully blocked Sephiroth's second attack. Right when Sephiroth was prepared to make a third attempt, a red flash of light flew into the direction of the Summon's right wing. It slit the wing off and completed the job for him.

Sephiroth frowned and looked back.

"You didn't think I'd let you take the glory of this battle," Commander Rhapsodos said with a grin, now flying by his side. "_Did you?_"

Sephiroth growled. "I'm surprised you didn't take the initiative yourself."

Almost immediately, the General flew up to the beast again to claim his prize. Genesis merely chuckled.

Flanking both of its sides now, the two First-Class SOLDIER members took turns slashing off its appendages. Once in awhile the Summon managed to dislodge and shower them with electricity. Yet, both men successfully avoided its attacks and resumed their offense. At around its last death throes, Genesis charged up his sword. Desiring to prove once and for all who the best was in their elite lot, he readied for a fatal blow. Sephiroth paused, meanwhile, and watched the Summon gather up its own final strength.

Initially, he considered warning his Commander of an incoming attack. From his own experience, there was nothing more dangerous than a dying beast. However, Sephiroth held back his warning. The best lessons in humiliation, after all, were taught by experience, not by word of mouth. If Genesis wanted to dethrone him so badly and declare himself as the new reigning champion of the land then _let him try_.

Once the sword burned bright red, Genesis took flight again and headed toward the Summon with the intent of decapitating its head. Eyes intense, he was within range of his target. However, right as he flew closer the creature's body glowed white. A surge of power lit the entire sky and temporarily blinded him. Genesis felt his entire body sting with heat before he was violently slashed across the chest by the creature's sharp talons. The Commander coughed blood and lost his grip. He fell back into the clouds. Close by, Sephiroth briefly watched his Commander descend and disappear into the storm below. Having erected a force barrier around himself, the General was able to avoid the creature's attack altogether. There was a slight smug on Sephiroth's face. No doubt, Genesis would think twice about stealing that which was his. With that in mind, Sephiroth flew up to finish the job he started. An efficient swipe later, he slit the entire head off from the Summon's body.

It was a clear victory. Or so Sephiroth thought. Right as he was about to regroup with the others, strings of light emerged from the Summon's body and began to cover the fatal wounds. The wings he and Genesis had just cut off now regenerated themselves into larger, more complex shapes. The Summon redeveloped a new head as well. Gripping his sword tightly, Sephiroth readied himself for another battle. He flew high and was about to deliver a downward slash until a burst of magenta light abruptly shot from below the clouds. Too fast, Sephiroth didn't have time to react. Once the light reached the mid-section of the Summon it exploded outward. Sephiroth covered his eyes and felt himself driven back by the powerful aftershock wave. He temporarily spun out of control until he regained his balance. Afterward, he looked down.

Large orbs of mako leaked out from the Summon's fatal chest wound. As the Summon fell back, its entire body slowly evaporated into swirls of energy. Sephiroth watched in fascination for a few minutes. Mako… the source of all power. It never ceased to amaze him. It was why he spent his free time researching it. He understood his abilities and strength stemmed from this mysterious power source. Still, there remained a lot of questions, a lot of open-ended speculations. Hopefully the connection between mako and his own unique self would become clear to him someday.

Once the last speck of mako disappeared Sephiroth glanced down in the direction the light came from. It was a projectile of some sort, he realized, an extremely powerful one at that. Not only did it have enough stopping power to permanently put down the Summon, but the person had enough accuracy to hit the creature from hundreds of miles below. It couldn't have come from his people. Not even Genesis had that type of power. Someone else had taken down the Summon. Curious, Sephiroth wondered who it was that helped him. And why.

Eventually, Sephiroth returned to the trio of helicopters. He was relieved to find the convoys still intact. In fact, they held up pretty well and managed to severely cut down the numbers of the winged beasts in half during his absence. Sephiroth rejoined the battle. Without looking back, he slashed the heads off two creatures that attempted to take him from behind. Headless now, their arms and wings aimlessly flayed about in the air. Meanwhile, several more missiles were launched from the choppers. As the explosions set off on a pack of flying monsters, a crazed red-headed Turk leaped out of his helicopter. Attached to a long rope at the ankle, he laughed manically and continuously spun upside-down with a metal rod in his hand. He took out several winged creatures that flew below the Turks' chopper. Within a few minutes the battle was in their favor and the remaining creatures scattered and retreated.

The rest of the trip went without further incident. All three helicopters sustained heavy damage during the assault but they managed to make it to Condor's landing site intact. Sephiroth planted his feet on solid ground. The infantrymen were a bit shaken up but returned in high spirits once they saw their General again. They clapped and excitedly hollered many words of praise to Sephiroth; enthralled by his Summon kill. Sadly, it was not him who took it out. Someone else did. Pushing that bitter realization to the side, Sephiroth conducted a quick check on everyone's status and conditions. There were a few casualties as well as cuts and bruises. Director Lazard and Mr. Tuesti were in good condition though. As for the choppers, they required maintenance.

The rain poured hard as everyone assembled outside their crafts. The platoon of Third-Class members that survived the assault quickly formed into two straight lines and awaited their orders. Meanwhile, five Turks, including Tseng himself, stood nearby.

"Gaia damn," Reno spat when he got out of the helicopter and into the rain. He stumbled forward, a bit dizzy from his spinning aerial stunt earlier. "That was one helluva flight. I think next time I'll take the rail line."

"There is no rail line that connects to Condor," commented Rude from behind.

"I know that, lame-brain. It was a _joke_." Reno finally collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh…"

Sephiroth ignored the two Turks and looked back into the seas for his Commander. Genesis was already on his way. Flying toward their direction, the man was still wounded at the chest and flew a bit slower than his normal speed. Sephiroth knew the flesh wounds would eventually heal, even if his damaged ego didn't. In a few moments, Commander Rhapsodos landed and stood among them. There was a glowering look on his face when he looked at Sephiroth. He said nothing though.

Satisfied by everyone's health, the General wiped the blood from his long blade with a gloved hand and holstered it on his back's strap. He turned to the large rocky structure up ahead. The Mako Reactor rested high above, at the peak of the mountain. Surprisingly, its exterior looked intact despite the reports of damage during the riot. An enormous bird-like statue towered over the reactor. Sephiroth was admittedly impressed by it and wondered how the people came to erect such an amazing thing. His eyes eventually drifted below to the entire 'village' of Condor.

Half constructed by man and rock, Condor's settlement practically dominated the entire face of the mountain. On the planes of the mountain were a countless number of terraces that housed various plantations. It was the main food supply of the people. Meanwhile, man-made ladders and rocky stairs allowed access to the inner and outer parts of the mountain. The community, itself, was deeply embedded into the mountain in a maze-like structure. It was this natural architecture that proved challenging for infiltration. Not only was the terrain uphill, but there were too many hidden areas open for surprise assaults. Hence, President Shinra could never declare full victory of this land. The natural and dangerous land gave the Condor natives the upper hand. As indigenous as they were as a people, they were also quite cunning and smart.

"Someone want to ring the doorbell?" Reno suggested comically as he scoped out the mountain ahead of them, "I'm freezing my balls off in this rain. Where's the damn welcome wagon anyway?"

Sephiroth looked to Director Lazard with the same question written on his face. He, too, wanted to get out of the rain and desired for a long, hot bath after their battle. A few moments later, though, he discovered a convoy several meters from their position. Twelve Condorians formed two parallel lines and carried a large columned tent to protect their mistress from the rain. Sephiroth paused when he noticed a slender woman with mocha-colored skin and long black hair pulled into a single thick braid. Dressed in native beads and a brilliantly-patterned garb, the young female wore a brown animal fur coat to protect herself from the cold. On top of her head was an elaborate headdress made of mythril metal and gems.

"The Ambassador," Genesis noted next to him.

Sephiroth briefly lowered his head, unable to know how to feel at this very moment. He replayed the entire conversation with Lazard the other day and reminded himself why an alliance with Condor was important. As primitive as this culture was, the Condorians were as resilient and clever as the Wutai people. Having battled them before, he was aware of their strength, numbers, and mentality. The Condorians chose death over capture. This clan would make an excellent addition to Shinra's expansion. If the reports of powerful materia were also accurate, then it was all the more reason to court the Ambassador. The decision was sound and Ambassador Adara was quite beautiful in her natural way. Still. That didn't ease Sephiroth's heart much. While a courtship could avert a war and grant them many benefits, it would also entrap him into his invisible prison. Shinra already controlled his life. Would they control his spirit too?

Sephiroth watched Director Lazard, Mr. Tuesti, and Tseng advance toward the natives to meet them halfway. As his assigned escort, the General followed one step behind Lazard. He hand motioned for two infantry men to follow them. Commander Rhapsodos, in the meantime, stood behind with the rest of the Turks and Third-Class lot. Watchful and attentive, Genesis was ready to issue a direct order in case a battle should break out. The question on whether the people of Condor had been the ones to beckon the Summon popped in Sephiroth's head the moment they landed here. If it proved true then this mission for renegotiations was already compromised.

"I am Ambassador Ezabel Adara," the native woman politely introduced when their two groups reunited beneath the tent. "I am grateful to see you all are well. I saw the Summon in the skies and feared for your well-being."

Her native accent was thick; each vowel amplified and drawn out. Still, she actually sounded pleasing to Sephiroth's ears. The Ambassador spoke fluently in their language, an indication she received formal education. Sephiroth personally noted her hazel-colored eyes and found it to be a charming compliment to her dark brown skin.

"Was it from one of your people?" Director Lazard asked point blank.

The direct question took the Ambassador by surprise. She lowered her head shortly after. "Apologies, Director, but the Summon and the winged beasts were called upon by the traitors. Exiles, actually. They were the ones responsible for the turmoil that occurred several days ago."

Sephiroth exchanged a silent look with Director Lazard, a bit surprised by this news. He closely studied the Condor people present. All of them wore dark hooded fur coats so it was impossible to evaluate their faces and detect any physical signs of deceit. Even the curious spectators that stood alongside the mountain to view the meeting were cloaked. Sephiroth paused, however, when he noticed one particular bystander.

Tall and slender-shaped, the figure stood alone on a ledge high above. Judging by the form of the silhouette, it was female. Dressed in a dark-hooded robed as well, her bright red eyes gleamed down at him. She appeared to be carrying some type of long crossbow by her side. It was nearly her entire height.

"The exiles disapprove of this meeting," the Ambassador later explained to her company, "But I regret to inform there are also several fractures among our group who oppose Shinra. I have assigned my council to deal with these protestors and rogues."

"With all due respect, Ambassador Adara," Director Lazard said, "I have brought along my _own_ team of investigators and enforcers."

Lazard turned to Tseng. The young Turk silently stepped forward and politely bowed his head to the Ambassador. The woman responded in similar fashion.

"This is Tseng," the director introduced, "With your permission, he and his crew will be stationed here until those who attempted to assassinate Heidegger, as well as severely injured my men, are located and taken in."

The Ambassador nodded in understanding. "Your company is welcomed here as long as necessary. I have no intention to bring war to this land so do what you must. Please explain to President Shinra the people of Condor seek peace and will cooperate however way we can."

"Thank you." Director Lazard glanced at Mr. Tuesti. "This is Mr. Reeve Tuesti. He is the director of our city development projects and will accompany me today to assess the damage done to our reactor."

"Please, call me _Reeve_," the dark-haired man immediately said with a bright smile. With one arm folded behind him, he performed an elegant curtsy to the Ambassador of Condor.

"Reeve," she repeated. "Friend, pleased to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"Lastly…" Director Lazard paused and took a step back. He made a hand gesture toward Sephiroth. "Ambassador Adara, this is General Sephiroth. He is the head man of Shinra's army and will serve as my personal escort during these peace talks."

His attentions still glued to the mysterious figure on the ledge, Sephiroth did not realize he was being addressed until he felt Director Lazard's hand on his shoulder armor. The woman on the ledge eventually took a step back and walked away. Sephiroth blinked. Then he slowly focused on the female in front of him. The Ambassador's large hazel eyes locked into his green set.

Sephiroth hesitated before approaching Ambassador Adara. Up until now Lazard's proposal was merely an abstract and distant concept. Somehow it still didn't feel real to him. But now that he stood in front of the woman chosen for him, that concept was a part of his reality. Sephiroth didn't know how to feel about that. Contentment? Confusion? Anger? Frustration? As beautiful as the Ambassador was, he couldn't bring himself to fully commit to this destiny yet.

"Ambassador Adara," Sephiroth at last spoke and bowed his head respectfully.

"General Sephiroth," she replied and smiled. "Your name is famous across these lands. It is an honor to finally be in your presence. The two of us will become well acquainted with each other during this visit."

The Ambassador withdrew an extravagant emerald-beaded bracelet and presented it to him. Sephiroth stared at it. He was fully well aware of Condor's traditions. Beads were a valuable commodity in this society and were used for trade. But they also symbolized certain customs. The type of the bead and color all signified a specific meaning and action. The emerald gems, in this case, represented prosperity and fertility. They were appointed by females to potential male mates as promises of richness and offspring. Accepting the beads entailed courtship and guaranteed exclusive sexual rights to that person.

Sephiroth realized, then, the Ambassador was already aware of the proposed courtship. The only way Ambassador Adara would've known about the arrangement, though, was if she and Director Lazard had a secret meeting of their own. Tight-lipped, Sephiroth glanced back at the director in an accusing manner.

"It was the President's decision," Director Lazard murmured to him and confirmed his suspicions.

Sephiroth absently looked at the beads offered to him again. Whereas the idea of courtship was merely a proposal it had now become a guaranteed done-deal between Condor and Shinra. To his dismay, a decision had already been made without his consent. The wind of the storm howled louder. Either he accepted the beads offered to him… or risked offending the Ambassador of Condor and possibly bring them straight into war. It was a no-win situation for him, one he absolutely hated being forced into. Without saying a word, Sephiroth accepted the Ambassador's bracelet.

* * *

By the time Zack heard a buzz sound from his door, he'd finally become aware of the nonstop beeping sound from his alarm clock. It had gone off four hours ago. Lying on his stomach, Zack growled and stuffed his face with a pillow in defeat. He murmured a curse word into it. Then he aggressively slammed the palm of his hand on the alarm clock to silence it. Rolling onto his back, Zack absently stared up at the ceiling fan. It spun again and again. Like his head. With both hands rested on his bare chest and one leg bent up, his head was a complete mess. Still reeling from last night's hangover, Zack was amazed he made it back to his place last night. He remembered the conversation with Sephiroth on the balcony. Then he vaguely recalled dancing and seeing someone smile before hitting the floor somewhere. Zack was left to assume his mentor had the unfortunate responsibility of dragging his sorry ass back to the dormitory ward last night. A quick glance beneath the sheets and he realized he'd been stripped to his underwear. Zack smirked at the thought of Angeal removing his clothes during his drunken state.

When Zack heard the buzz sound from his door again he immediately sat up. There was a visitor outside his dorm, he quickly realized. Angeal? Dry at the mouth and his head throbbing with a headache, Zack struggled to get out of bed. He shuddered when his warm bare feet hit the cold hard floor. Grabbing a pair of trousers folded neatly on his chair, Zack put them on before answering the door. Briefly, he surveyed his room and noticed the small telltale signs of Angeal's visit last night. The dishes were washed and placed in assembly line at the kitchen area while his clothes, normally scattered everywhere, were all contained and folded by the dressing space. Even the trash was taken out. Like Sephiroth, Angeal had an obsession with keeping things in order and in their proper place. Zipping up his pants, Zack walked to the door.

"Hold on," Zack urged his visitor and deactivated the lock on his door. Grinning, he expected to see the tall, dark-haired man there. Instead, as the automatic door slid to the side he found another familiar person standing there. "Kunsel?"

The Second-Class member stood with his arms crossed. As always, he was dressed in his purple uniform and his face hidden by the metal mask. It had been such a long time since Zack actually saw Kunsel's face. He nearly forgot what he looked like. Zack inwardly cursed to himself when he realized why Kunsel was here. Gaia, he missed two of the morning lectures assigned to him.

"Well, well, well…" Kunsel started and leaned against the doorframe, "I automatically thought you were either lying dead in some alley or suffering from the most deadly disease known to man in your bed right now. But nope. It appears you're still sleeping off your hangover from last night."

Zack sheepishly grinned back and ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't hear my alarm go off."

"It's bad enough I had to fill in for you this morning," replied the other man, "But then I learn about your crazy, wild night at the Velvet Lounge. While I was off running some crazy errand in the middle of the night, _you_ got to dine with the First-Class Elite. You're one lucky bastard."

"What can I say? It's awesome to be me."

"Yeah? Well, I also heard from the grapevine that you got _soooo_ plastered you went butt-wild at the Velvet Lounge."

Zack made a face. Other than seeing Sephiroth and Angeal before passing out, he couldn't recollect most of yesterday's event. Even now, it was all a blank to him. He certainly hoped he didn't do anything _stupid_ while he was drunk, though.

"I don't remember much," Zack confessed shortly.

"You don't remember taking off your shirt and dancing provocatively in front of Scarlett at the Velvet Lounge's pole? Or pissing in the water fountain in the square?"

Zack grew pale. Oh crap…

"You're lucky the First-Class Elite was watching your back and Scarlett thought you were merely the hired entertainment. She would've nailed your scrawny balls to the wall if she knew you were a member of SOLDIER."

For a moment, Zack considered calling in sick today. None of this sounded good.

Shaking his head, he immediately asked, "How the hell do you know all this?"

"I got eyes and ears everywhere, man," Kunsel said with a grin.

Zack rolled his eyes.

"By the way… how's my suit, shithead? It's still in tip-top condition, yeah?"

Zack drew a blank. Upon the mention of said suit, he quickly looked around his dorm but could not find it anywhere. Again, it was one of those things he didn't remember taking off or putting away. Zack wondered if Angeal knew what happened to it since he'd been the one to take it off of him. Gaia, he certainly hoped the one-thousand-prized suit was still in excellent shape and placed somewhere safe. The last thing he wanted was to be in debt for the rest of his life.

Zack returned his attentions back to Kunsel. Unconvincingly, he replied, "Er, good? I… think?"

The other man sighed and shook his head. "I better have it back in one piece by tomorrow evening, Zack. I got a major date with the female receptionist."

"The brunette one?"

"Yep," Kunsel confirmed. Afterward, he patted Zack on the shoulder. "Now, get dressed. You still gotta uphold your end of the deal. Because I had to cover your morning classes you're in charge of my afternoon ones. There are four training sessions you need to give to the cadets. I'll forward the lecture room numbers to your PHS."

For a moment, Zack stared at him. Then he shook his head. "Are you kidding me? I've got the worse case of cottonmouth in the planet and my head feels like it's been gangbanged all night long."

"I don't care. Just pull yourself together, Zack. Drink lots of coffee. Take a cold shower. And go brush your damn teeth. Your breath stinks like ass."

"You'd know what ass smells like, wouldn't you?" Zack playfully remarked and intentionally breathed into his face. Then he left for the bathroom.

* * *

Within an hour of seeing Kunsel in his dorm, Zack was seated in the sky tram and on his way to the training camp district. Feeling a lot better thanks to the pints of coffee he drank, he went over Kunsel's lesson plans. He had a solid hour before his first of four training lectures today. Thankfully, the classes were all related to sword fighting; his favorite topic in the whole fucking universe. Kunsel made sure to assign him to classes he was most comfortable in teaching. Of course, because these were all first-year sessions the cadets were still training with wooden sticks and safety pads. _Lame._ Perhaps he could convince the drill instructors to kick it up a notch and allow the students to practice on actual steel?

While Zack was a bit annoyed by his newfound obligations and limitations, he wasn't the only one stuck with the cadets. Now that General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos were currently in Condor, Commander Hewley was in charge of overlooking the curriculum. Stationed at the barracks starting today, Angeal was responsible for keeping the drill instructors in check as well as offering a few valuable lectures for the fresh faces. From what Zack could remember, Commander Rhapsodos would follow next and probably reside at the same ward with Angeal. As for Sephiroth, he sincerely doubted the General wanted to set foot at this place at all. With the exception of the mandatory ceremonies, Sephiroth rarely visited the training camp district. In all the few years he'd been here, Zack never knew him to offer lectures or teach a class. Either the man was too busy carrying out company missions or he was stuck behind a desk in Shinra's headquarters doing Gaia-knows-what.

Once the sky tram traveled closer toward the training camp district, Zack put away his notes in a bag and marveled at the active scenery outside his window. Below the sky tram's tracks, the entire cadet area was in full display. A cloudy morning, many squads were outside in the large open grass field. Some ran together in formation while others were engaged in various outdoor exercises. Zack knew the majority of the fresh recruits would likely be chosen for infantryman assignment. Very few actually made it to SOLDIER class. By midterms, the top guys already knew who had potential and who didn't. Tough break, indeed.

As the sky tram passed by the obstacle course section, Zack leaned closer to his window. He spotted a blond-haired cadet alone by himself out there. He was covered in mud. At the foot of a large rock wall, the cadet attempted to climb it again and again. Each attempt sent him splashing into the soiled ground. Zack was sure he'd give up after the fifth try. Yet, even as the sky tram pulled away from the scene he saw the young man get on his feet and try to ascend it again. Zack smiled.

Within minutes, the sky tram finally pulled into a platform and Zack exited. He headed to the main company complex straight ahead where most of the recruits' seminars and lectures were held. Checking his watch, he still had tons of time to kill. Zack ultimately decided to stop by one of Angeal's lectures. According to receptionist back in headquarters, Angeal was scheduled to give a few talks right now. He could both harass his mentor and inquire about Kunsel's suit. Gaia forbid if he couldn't locate it. Zack would never hear the end of it.

Jogging up a long set of concrete stairs, Zack made his way up to the building's double entrance. He fondly remembered the first days he walked these grounds. It felt like ages ago. Things were less complicated when he was a cadet. A young hotshot from Gongaga, Zack's dreams were simple back then. Thoughts on his early days inevitably brought him to the conversation he had with Angeal yesterday afternoon.

He knew why he was still in the program. As he walked the long hallways of the main company complex, Zack recalled how his family had so very little. Gongaga itself was a dangerous place constantly plagued by harsh weather and horrendous creatures. Those two components took the lives of villagers daily. It was easy to lose hope in that place or, worse, settle for a mediocre existence. When Zack left home he sought to become something more than that. He wanted to become a figure of inspiration and hope. In short, he wanted to become… a hero.

People lived and died. That was the nature of the universe. No mortal being could live forever. Life wasn't meant to be that way. But a hero? A hero was an immortal. Their image and story would be locked in people's memories and hearts forever. A hero _could not_ die, so long as they left behind their legacy. Zack wanted his life to become significant and everlasting. It wasn't enough for him to grow up, marry a woman, and live a normal life. He wanted to leave behind a worthwhile legacy.

Walking down an empty corridor, Zack overheard the voice of his mentor echo further ahead. It originated from one level down his position. Taking a small flight of stairs at the corner, Zack descended to the floor below and continued tracking the voice until it led him to a large set of doors on his left. Without making too much of a scene, Zack activated the door to peek inside. He discovered Angeal at the very bottom of a circular-shaped auditorium space. A mass of cadets surrounded him. Quietly, Zack took an empty seat at the top row. He listened to the Commander give his lecture.

"Protect your honor, always, cadets," Angeal instructed from behind his platform. "But equally important, embrace your dreams."

Sitting in silence, Zack stared intently at his mentor. He must've heard this speech a thousand times. Even so, Angeal had a charm. He delivered his lectures in such a genuine, heartfelt manner that it felt fresh and meaningful each time he spoke them.

"As candidates of the SOLDIER program," Angeal resumed, "you will be given the task to fight against anything that causes suffering in this world. However, at this early stage many of you are still learning and adjusting to the ways of SOLDIER. Some of you are even reaching that threshold into adulthood. My advice to you all: take what you can learn from your fellow peers and superiors, embrace your mistakes and successes, and mold all of these elements together to shape a single dream that feels right for you. It will be an aching process, for sure. But that is the nature of personal growth. The price for self-actualization is never cheap."

Zack chuckled when Angeal paused from his speech and found him sitting among the crowd of cadets. The two made eye contact for a moment. Then the Commander smiled and resumed his lecture.

"I understand the midterms are around the corner," Angeal said, "Upon completion of that phase, you will be initiated into the program in the form of mako administration. This is an element unique to our army and the first step toward SOLDIER if any of you aspire to become one. I sincerely hope to see each of you here after midterms. However, if I don't then I'd like to think this entire experience was a positive one. This academy may not be for everyone, but the lessons we provide here will surpass the confines of these concrete walls. So please, make the most of it."

With that, Angeal concluded his lecture. Zack patiently remained seated as the cadets rose in unison and saluted the Commander. Then they were formally excused. The cadets piled out of the large auditorium while a few remained behind. Zack saw a group of young men form around Angeal. Eager, the cadets asked him various questions as well as praised him. Overall, it took roughly thirty minutes until they finally left. With a loud sigh, Angeal looked up at the last audience member in the auditorium.

"Good afternoon, Zack," Angeal greeted his apprentice, "I see you survived your rather epic hangover."

Zack snorted loudly. "Barely, sir. I woke up very late this morning and missed my morning lectures. Naturally, I blame you for getting me drunk."

"I wasn't the one who kept drinking one glass of wine after the next," Angeal playfully defended himself and began to collect his notes and belongings from the platform. "Did you have fun puking all night long in your room?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't remember what I did last night."

At this, Angeal laughed.

"_What?_" Zack curiously inquired and stood from his seat. He marched down the steps to meet Angeal at ground level. "You were there, Angeal. Did I _really_ do a striptease for Scarlett and piss in the water foundation like Kunsel said?"

"Among _other_ things."

Zack blinked. Then he asked, "Care to elaborate on those _other_ things, sir?"

For a moment, Zack noticed Angeal flush with color. His eyes darted to the side while he carried a sly smile across his face. Finally, he said, "Well… let's just say Sephiroth may see you in a different light from now on."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind."

The color on Zack's face drained.

"I had no idea you went for men, Zack," Angeal commented quietly after.

"I _don't_," the other man declared and stared at him. His voice raised a pitch. "I'm a lady's man. I… I don't play for the same team. Why do you think otherwise?"

Angeal did not reply.

Agitated by this conversation, Zack changed the subject. "Do you know what happened to the suit, by the way? Kunsel wants it back but I've no idea where it is."

"Dry cleaners," Angeal answered, "I figured it could use a good cleaning after the mess you put it through. The suit should be ready for pick-up by this evening."

Zack sighed in relief. Leave it to Angeal to come to his rescue. "Thanks. I owe you one, boss."

"You owe me _a lot_, actually," Angeal joked back. "If I had a gil for each time I bailed you out of something, Zack, I'd probably be as ridiculously rich as Genesis. That aside… Is that the only reason why you're here?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I got back-to-back lectures to give throughout the day so I wanted to settle this suit business before forgetting about it and getting my ass chewed out by Kunsel."

Angeal appeared impressed. No doubt, he was pleased by the amount of responsibility his apprentice had recently acquired. "It's good you're training these cadets and offering them guidance and advice. It's the mark of a good leader, Zack."

"Yeah? Well, don't get _too_ used to it." Zack rolled his eyes. "It's temporary. I only agreed to take on Kunsel's lesson plans in exchange for renting that damn suit."

"Even so, being a mentor to these fresh faces goes a long way. Who knows, you may have your very own apprentice someday. That aside, do you have any free time to check back on that restroom investigation?"

"I dunno. My schedule is a bit tight right now, sir. I did leave a message to Dr. Hollander, though. I asked him again if he looked into the samples I gave him. He still hasn't replied back to me."

The Commander frowned. "Perhaps it's time I pay him a personal visit at his laboratory and get to the bottom of all this…"

Zack was a bit surprised to hear that. Normally, Angeal steered clear of his father and sent _him_ to deal with the man. Zack noted the look on Angeal's face. It was a cross between stress and concern.

"You sure you don't want me to talk to him, sir?' offered Zack.

"It's fine. I really do need to have a heart-to-heart talk with him anyway. Besides, I want you to look into that cadet. His name was _Strife_, right?"

"Strife? Yep. That was his name. In fact…" Zack pulled out his laptop from his bag. "I have half an hour before my first class. Let me see if I can pull up his profile for you right now while I got some time left."

As he powered up his portable computer and set it on a table, Angeal zipped up his belongings. His bag over his shoulder now, he stood close behind Zack and looked at the computer's screen. For awhile, there was only silence between them. Then Angeal spoke.

"Zack…" he began as they waited for the computer to boot up. "Do you… really not remember anything from last night?"

Zack scoffed. "Not really, sir. I kinda checked out early, if you know what I mean. I remember dancing a bit, and talking to some hot chick. And seeing you. But… no, I don't remember much."

"Not even when Sephiroth was at your quarters?"

"Sephiroth was at my quarters?" Zack blinked. Then he logged into his computer.

Entering the database now, Zack typed in the cadet's last name to pull up a roster of anyone with that same name. Even if there were more than one person with that particular last name, he could at least identify the cadet from his face. It was hard to forget a face like that. In fact, when Zack saw the young man yesterday he was stricken with a feeling of déjà vu. He felt as if he met Strife from somewhere before.

"Why was Sephiroth in my quarters?" Zack asked later and waited for the search results to come up.

"He took you back to your place."

Zack frowned. "I thought it was you, Angeal."

"You don't… remember what he said? Or did?"

Zack shook his head. On his monitor's screen, only one name appeared on the results: _Strife, C_. He clicked on the cadet's name to pull up his profile.

"So you must not remember all the things you told _me_ after I arrived at your quarters either…" Angeal muttered and looked away.

Zack glanced back at him. Something about the tone of his voice suggested something major had happened last night. Before he could question Angeal's statement, he stared at the screen in front of him and froze in place.

"What the hell?" spat Zack, "_Classified_, Angeal?"

In place of the cadet's profile, the word, _classified_, appeared in bold red letters. It flashed again and again.

Angeal leaned over Zack's shoulder to confirm what he saw onscreen. He frowned. "Most peculiar…"

Zack tried to pull up the profile again but received the same results. Indeed, it was very strange. Denying access for first-year cadets was extremely uncommon. Classified profiles were usually reserved for upper-level members or persons of serious interests. Additionally, only the top officials had the power to categorize, forbid, and release information. It wasn't as if some computer tech-head accidentally screwed up with the database. For reasons unknown, the profile of _Strife_ had been intentionally labeled as confidential.

Zack growled. "Damn."

"Here, let me see if I can override this," Angeal offered.

Zack moved out of his way and allowed his superior to log into the system. Hopefully, it was a matter of class clearance. Perhaps a new policy had recently been enforced that allowed only upper-level members access to profiles? Zack shook his head, however, when Angeal's effort yielded a similar outcome. Both men gazed at the computer and then at each other.

"The Turks," Angeal finally said. "Aside from the President, I can think of no other person or organization with the power to classify and lock information."

Zack sighed and raised his hands on the air. "So what do we do now? It's not like I can simply pull each cadet aside throughout the camp and locate this kid again. Do you know anyone who can access this secured information for us, sir?"

Angeal placed his hands into his pockets. "Only one person comes to mind."

"Who?"

"The General."

Zack scratched his nose. "You think Sephiroth's rank can get him access into Strife's profile, Angeal? You sure?"

"Perhaps. But even if it doesn't, he's quite brilliant at obtaining information." Angeal smirked and added, "Sephiroth would never admit this to anyone, but he enjoys putting his computer hacking skills to use. It is a guilty pleasure of his. When he was a child, he used to break into the science department's mainframe, using only his PHS. He'd release some of the test subjects, namely the canines, just so he could play with them at night."

Zack grinned. "Who'd have thought Sephiroth had a mean streak…"

"It's something he doesn't personally gloat about. Even so, there is a reason why an army of computer technicians constantly monitor what Sephiroth does with his PHS and personal computer twenty-four seven."

"Too bad Sephiroth is on a mission right now, though."

"Yes. That's unfortunate. But we'll wait for his return and ask for his assistance. In the meantime…" Angeal pulled away from the computer and stood. "I have another lecture to attend to. And yours begins in fifteen minutes now. You should get going."

Zack nodded. As he began to power down his computer, he slowly asked, "About that stuff you told me just now… Exactly what did I say to you last night?"

Angeal looked at him for a moment. Then he eventually smiled. "It doesn't matter, Zack. Forget I mentioned it."

Before Zack could respond, Angeal had already gathered his items and ascended the steps of the auditorium. Zack chewed on his lower lip. Gaia, that was the last time he'd take to heavy drinking ever again. He hoped he didn't say anything idiotic to his mentor last night. Sure, Angeal knew better than to take him seriously whenever he acted like a goofball or ass. But something about the way Angeal looked at him right now indicated he didn't do so this time. Zack now wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened last night.


	15. The Birds and the Bees Talk

**Author's Note:** Behold, the longest chapter so far. O_O Many goodies in this chapter, especially for those who can't get enough of Cloud or Sephiroth! Ho ho ho... e_e

Also, I finally loaded 'Acheron' on my deviantart page. Definitely give it a looksey? I realize we can't link here but you'll find him in the first pic of my latest stuff. Go to: radiuszero _dot_ deviantart _dot_ com

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: The Birds-and-the-Bees Talk**

Dr. McClain was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face walk into her office. Given his predicament yesterday, she didn't think Cadet Cloud Strife would be here today in this fine afternoon. The fact the young man stood at her door meant, not only did he follow up with his plan for reinstatement, but he had been successful too. Sitting behind her desk with her interlocked hands placed forward, Dr. McClain's lips shaped into a relaxed smile. She struggled not to laugh when the young cadet stood at her door with both brows raised. Unsure if he was at the right location, the cadet doubled back and checked the name plastered on the wall outside. Then he glanced at the data from the PHS in his hand. No doubt, Cloud wanted to confirm if the two names matched. When they did, Cloud snorted out loud. His mouth twisted into a devilish grin.

"Well, isn't this something?" Amused, Cloud crossed his arms and leaned sideways. "So _you're_ my assigned doctor, huh?"

The old woman nodded back. "Yep, kiddo, that's me. _Doctor_ Moya McClain. But please, call me _Granny_."

The Private took several steps inside her office. As he did, Dr. McClain closely evaluated him from her chair. There was something special about this boy, some type of aura he emitted to the world. She knew it the moment they met yesterday. Cloud could stand in the middle of a large crowd and, still, she'd spot him a mile away with his light. Perhaps it was the country boy in Cloud that made him so _unique_. Whatever it was, Dr. McClain felt fortunate to be his assigned doctor. From here on out, Cloud was under her care. No matter the trials he faced, she'd assist him with her guidance and knowledge.

As the electronic door automatically closed behind him, Cloud placed a hand on his hip and asked, "Why didn't you tell me who you were yesterday, Granny?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Not really."

"Then there you go."

Cloud bashfully smirked back and ran a hand through his wild hair. Afterward, he observed Dr. McClain's office space and carefully took in the details. Cloud stayed quiet for awhile. His curious fingers lightly touched the surfaces of various objects that captured his interest. Cloud's ocean-blue eyes instantly lit up, though, when he noticed a jukebox at the corner. He marched straight toward it. Placing both hands on the glass, Cloud's eyes scanned through the music selections. He blinked.

"Wow, you've actually got _Benny Goodman_ here, Granny."

"Ah-hah, so you're a fan of him too?"

"He was only _the greatest jazz musician_ of all times."

Dr. McClain softly laughed. "Yeah, I was really lucky. A seller in Wall Market had a copy of him in his store. I don't think the seller realized the value of the record since he charged ridiculously low for it."

"Tell me about it. Locating a Goodman record is extremely rare. I've no idea how my mom managed to get his music for her own personal collection." Cloud gently tapped the glass with a few fingers. "It's sad half of his music remains lost to time."

Dr. McClain shrugged. "You never know, Cloud. Excavation teams continue to scour through the wastelands of Earth. They find something new from that desolate planet everyday."

"Hopefully that Cid Highway pilot can discover a shitload of treasures during his trip to space. Did you see the new space rocket model at the Exhibit Room, by the way? It's incredible. Highway must have a good pair of balls on him to handle such a beast."

Dr. McClain merely nodded back. The old woman was relieved to find Cloud in good spirits and open with her. Carrying a conversation with him came very natural. Already, she could imagine them getting lost in each other's worlds for hours. Unfortunately, there was much business to attend to. It would be a disservice to Cloud if they didn't focus on the _other_ important issues. Dr. McClain made a hand gesture toward an empty couch across her.

"Please sit, Cloud. There's a bowl of chocolate truffles on the table. I got a good price on them from Wall Market the other day. Of course, I had to threaten the life of a guard to sneak them into the building. But whatever. Help yourself, son."

Finally moving away from the jukebox, Cloud approached the sofa against the wall. He made himself comfortable and grabbed as many truffles he could possibly stuff into his mouth. Chocolates were a rare commodity here. Along with cigarettes and drugs, unhealthy foods were strictly prohibited. Dr. McClain inwardly laughed to herself. Oh my, she was such a bad influence to this boy, wasn't she? First she got him high with grass yesterday and now she was filling his tummy with high-fatty banned foods. Perhaps she should turn herself in to the authorities before she wrecked this boy's life.

Cloud grabbed one more truffle before he finally said, "So I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to spill out my darkest secrets to you and then you get to tell me if I'm crazy or not?"

Throwing back her head, Dr. McClain loudly guffawed. "Oh dear… You know, Cloud, you are the _second person_ this week who wants to know if he's insane or not."

Snickering back, Cloud swallowed the truffle in his mouth. Afterward, he licked his fingers and observed a few framed pictures by the bowl of chocolates. Dr. McClain's face slightly stiffened when he picked up the one with a young man similar to Cloud's age. The boy in the picture had clear blue eyes and pitch-black hair.

"It's wonderful to see you here, Cloud," the old lady later confessed and put her chin on the palm of her hand. "I was worried for you, son. I'm glad you managed to get back into the SOLDIER program."

"Yeah," the young Private began and slowly returned the picture back to its resting spot. "It was actually an awkward meeting with the higher-ups, Granny. In fact, Commander Rhapsodos did most of the talking. He kinda chewed my ass off."

"By the tone of your voice I take it you don't like the Commander?"

Cloud rolled his eyes but chose not to verbally express what he thought of Genesis Rhapsodos. Instead, he stated, "I guess it doesn't matter what I think about him. In the end, the General gave me a second chance. He told me I have until the midterms to get my shit -oh I mean- _act_ straight. Otherwise, I'm on a one-way ticket back home."

"Ah, yes. General Sephiroth…" Dr. McClain propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward. With a smile, she asked, "So what did you think about him? Was he the _God-like_ man you initially took him for?"

Cloud sat abruptly quiet. His hand played with the chain around his neck. Clear blue eyes stared at some place between his feet. Studying the young man from her seat, Dr. McClain found his response to be most perplexing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Cloud murmured back. His eyes avoided contact with hers. Eventually, he added, "The General was… okay."

"_Okay_…" Dr. McClain quoted, sounding unconvinced by his answer.

This was most peculiar. Up until now, Cloud was excited to talk to her. But upon the mention of the General his lively personality had switched off. In its place was the sulky, confused boy she met yesterday morning. Obviously, something had happened during Cloud's meeting with the General. Either he was too nervous or too afraid to talk about it. Even now, he sat a bit rigidly on the couch.

Briefly pursing her lips together, Dr. McClain typed a few notes into the keypad in front of her. She still had a long ways to go with Cloud. The shy boy from the country sheltered many layers within himself. No doubt, his seclusion from the rest of the world was a part of the reason why he'd grown up to be a very private person who kept things bottled inside. But there was something else that accounted for his reclusive behavior, something much deeper. Dr. McClain needed to know where this habit came from, especially when it'd eventually prove detrimental to his growth.

"Well, Cloud," the old woman started and stood from her chair. "I suppose the best way to start our first _official_ session together is to tell you how much I value anonymity." Dr. McClain took a folder from her desk and, with her cane, walked to Cloud to give it to him. "I strongly advise you to read over this whenever you get the chance. The documents placed inside basically go over your rights as a patient. They also specify that any _personal_ information you disclose to me will not be released to any third parties. Whatever is said here _stays_ here. Understand?"

Granted, the Science and Research Department could harass her all they want and demand every scrap of information for their joint research project. However, Dr. McClain was dead determined to keep her patients' _personal_ data confidential. Dreams and mako-related topics were one thing. Personal issues were another story. Even when she reluctantly handed Dr. Hojo the list of her patients yesterday, Dr. McClain still retained their sensitive material. He'd have to pry the information from her cold dead hands if he wanted it so damn badly.

Opening the folder, Cloud glanced over its contents curiously.

"And now we get to the purpose behind our meetings, yes?" Dr. McClain continued and walked away.

The old woman headed toward the jukebox now. It took her only a few spare seconds to decide on an appropriate tune to start up today's official meeting. For her, music was therapeutic and a great way to relax the humanely senses. But it was also a tradition she carried since her days in the Slums. Each patient was assigned a song of her personal choice on the first day of their session. After that, it was left to her patients to choose a tune. Dr. McClain clicked a button from the menu and took a step away from the jukebox once a record set itself in place. Moments later, the soft melodies of a clarinet soloist, coupled by a group of trumpets, quietly echoed across the office. The old woman checked back on Cloud to see his reaction.

"_Moonlight Serenade_," Cloud realized in great satisfaction.

Dr. McClain returned to her seat. "I thought you'd like that."

"Reminds me of home," he commented softly. Closing his eyes, Cloud intently listened to the delightful beats of the jazz ensemble.

"I take it we can begin now, then?"

"Sure, Granny." His eyes still closed, Cloud lay on the couch to get into a more relaxing position. He rested his hands on his stomach. His boots slowly tapped together to the beat of the jazz music playing.

"Essentially, my role is to guide you through whatever trials you're faced with, Cloud," explained the old woman. "The life of a soldier can become a stressful experience for the mind, body, and spirit. Not only are you confronted by the challenges of rigorous training and peer pressures, but you must contend with the actions you're ordered to take under General Sephiroth's command."

Cloud opened his eyes. He said nothing.

"Having said that, Cloud," Dr. McClain resumed, "in order for these sessions to prove vital _for you_, complete honesty is needed on your part. I cannot assist you if I am not given the proper information needed for assessment." The old woman rocked her office chair back and forth while she closely watched Cloud from across the room. "I will not lie: these sessions will become emotionally taxing for you. My inquiries will force you to confront issues you may have avoided thus far. But in facing your inner conflicts you will discover the strength to control them before _they_ control _you_. Can you do that? Do you think you can be open to me, Cloud?"

Cloud stared up at the ceiling. Quietly, he replied, "I'll try, Granny. I'll try…"

It was an uncommitted answer, Dr. McClain noted. It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear, but it would have to do for now. Until she understood the nature of Cloud's insecurities and fears, there was no way around the mental barricades he erected around himself. Fair enough.

"Based from our last chit-chat," the old woman addressed, "You were raised by your mother in a small isolated town. Aside from her, you have no other relatives. What about friends, Cloud? Did you have any childhood relationships?"

Cloud's sucked on his lower lip. "Not really. I was… mostly alone."

"You never made friends with anyone in your town?"

"I tried to make friends a few times, especially with this one girl. But they were pretty snotty and acted really childish. They all hated me."

Dr. McClain detected some resentment in his voice. Jealously, perhaps?

"_Hate_ is such a strong word, Cloud," she commented, "Perhaps they had a simple misunderstanding of you?"

"_Riiiight…_" Cloud sneered back and rolled his eyes.

"So you believe no one liked you? Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just… never got along with anyone, Granny. They didn't like me so I guess I didn't like them back. I can't tell you how many fights I've been in because I honestly don't remember the count anymore. I already got a record on me by the local authorities for one serious incident."

"What happened?"

"I sent a kid to the hospital. I don't remember the event much, except the part where the little jerk called my mom a mental head case and devil slut. I must've blanked out after that because, when I finally came to, I found my fists all bloody. A few feet away the boy was all broken up. Everyone gave me the cold shoulder after that." Cloud scoffed and looked at the old woman. "I'll be the first to admit, Granny: I was a very pissed-off kid. I still am today. If someone fucks with me, I'll fuck them back."

From his words and tone, Dr. McClain realized Cloud inwardly burned with hate and fear. Physical altercations were the results of emotional turmoil from within. Something had set this boy off. As Dr. McClain suspected from a quiet boy who bottled things inside, his unstable emotions erupted in violence and blind rage. Cloud had not been given the tools to control himself once the anger set in. The fact he blanked out during the altercation with the kid from his hometown entailed a psychological breakdown of his mind. Cloud's rage must've been so great that his ability to reason and empathize had shut off and were no longer at his disposal. Dr. McClain wondered where this anger festered from. Cloud insisted the entire town was against him. He did not establish any other healthy relationships aside from his mother's because of this. Was there something more to his story? Dr. McClain needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Why are you angry, Cloud?" she asked at last.

Cloud didn't reply.

"Cloud…" Dr. McClain spoke again softly, "I cannot help you if you are not forward with me. I know you don't want to talk about this. But I need to understand where you are coming from. I'm not here to judge you."

"I'm angry at the whole fucking world," Cloud disclosed to her finally. When he looked at her, his clear eyes were intense and hard. "_Okay?_ It's just… not fair."

"_What's_ not fair?"

Cloud growled to himself. "I don't know. I guess all my life I've had to validate myself to others. Even when I try to be a better person and play _nice_, it doesn't get me anywhere. One time I tried to help this girl I kinda liked. But then she got hurt. Everyone assumed it was _my_ fault so I got stuck with the blame."

With the mention of a girl he actually liked, Dr. McClain wondered if there was something to go on there. "This girl… can you tell me more about her?"

"She was my neighbor…"

"What was her name?"

"Tifa…" Cloud replied back softly.

Dr. McClain sensed a strong emotional vibe in his response now and quickly noted the girl's name on her tablet. Afterward, she asked, "And what happened to Tifa? You mentioned that you tried to help her."

Cloud sighed.

"Cloud?"

"Her mother died," he answered after a brief moment of silence. "She'd gone off to Mt Nibel, thinking her spirit was waiting for her there. But Mt Nibel is a dangerous place. Mom always told me never to go to the mountain because of the violent creatures there. Plus, the rocks are so steep people can easily die from a fall."

"But Tifa had gone anyway…"

Bobbing his head only once, Cloud explained, "She really believed her mother was waiting for her. Tifa had gone out there with two of her best friends."

"And you?"

"I actually came to her house that afternoon. I wanted to check up on her and see if she needed anything from me. I wanted to… help her."

Dr. McClain set her notepad aside and listened to him attentively.

"Tifa was too emotionally distraught to see anyone though," resumed Cloud and exhaled slowly. "That was when she went to Mt Nibel. I followed after her group. She didn't know I was there. While her two friends abandoned her, I trailed after Tifa to make sure she was safe. That was when…"

Cloud abruptly stopped. His brows furrowed.

"_When_…?" pressed the old woman. "What happened next, Cloud?"

Frowning, Cloud kept quiet for awhile. His eyes stared intensely at the ceiling. Quietly, he said, "Something…"

"_Something_…?"

"I…" Cloud shut his eyes and shook his head. "Damn. I… I can't remember, Granny. It's all just a damn blank."

"What _can_ you remember, then?"

"I remember the fall. A bridge had given way and we both fell. Hours later a search party came and found us lying unconscious together." Cloud's brows pulled together when he said, "Tifa was in a coma for a few days. The entire town blamed _me_ for taking her out there. I didn't even argue. At that point, I said fuck it. I knocked the crap out of anyone that crossed my path from that day on; it didn't matter the reason."

Dr. McClain's eyes cast down slightly. She was beginning to understand the origins of Cloud's anger issues. He used violence as his outlet, as a form of expression. He wanted to kill the pain within him and beat at it with his bare fists. However, Dr. McClain suspected Cloud also wanted to let everyone know about his misery. The boy wanted them to realize he was as alive and worthy as the rest of them.

"Do you believe something happened _before_ the fall?" she inquired curiously. "You seem sure something did."

Cloud's eyes continued to look at the ceiling above, as if he were trying to find the answers there. To the old woman, she wondered if there was a possibility his mind had subconsciously blocked out bits of the traumatizing event. There seemed to be a pattern of memory lapses, after all. First, with the kid he sent to the hospital and now this.

"I honestly can't remember what happened prior to the bridge breaking apart," Cloud said at last. "There is just a _feeling_ … I don't know how to describe it." He sighed. "Or maybe it was only a dream. I did get my head knocked up pretty badly."

"I'm surprised you, yourself, did not get into a coma," commented Dr. McClain, "In any account, sometimes the mind requires time to recollect certain details. We'll figure out what really happened on that day soon enough."

Dr. McClain reassured the boy with a smile. Then she tenderly stroked the bottom of her chin with a thumb. Memory lapses… There were a lot of lost memories hidden away in Cloud's subconscious level. At some point, she needed to recover them so he could properly move on from them. There were several methods in obtaining these memories. She'd need approval from Dr. Weaver, however, before employing them.

Questions on what caused Cloud's dissociative behavior to occur in the first place quickly surfaced. It concerned Dr. McClain. If his mind was already reacting to emotional traumas like this, then there was no telling what it would conjure up once under the influence of _Jenova's_ cells. Was Cloud mentally sound for mako administration? While Dr. McClain wanted to dive deeper into this topic of violence and bottled up emotions, it was still too early. She needed to build up Cloud's mental defenses so that he could confront whatever it was his mind locked away.

"Let's return to this matter later," the old woman announced, "For now… are you with anyone, Cloud?"

A bit caught off guard by the question, Cloud frowned. "With anyone, Granny?"

"A girlfriend," Dr. McClain explained, "A partner."

He shook his head.

"When was the last time you had an intimate relationship?"

Cloud grew quiet again.

"Cloud?"

The boy sighed. "I've never had a girlfriend."

"Never?"

"I've never been with anyone."

"Not even… sexually?" When Cloud did not reply back, Dr. McClain later noted out loud, "You're a virgin. Aren't you?"

Cloud made a face and glared at her. "Why is this important, Granny?"

Dr. McClain knew she was walking on glass right now. Cloud was an emotionally charged and sensitive man who deeply valued his privacy. The tone in his voice and evasive replies were his way of pushing her back. She needed to trek carefully.

"I wouldn't ask these questions if there wasn't a reason behind them, Cloud," the old woman reassured him, "However, if you don't feel comfortable telling me this at the moment then I'll move onto something else."

Cloud considered the option. Then he exhaled softly. "No. That's okay, Granny. I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk. It's just…"

"I know," Dr. McClain politely interrupted him, "It's a sensitive issue."

Cloud chewed on his lower lip.

"No worries, son."

When he opened his mouth again, Cloud's voice was no louder than a whisper. "I've never been with anyone sexually before, Granny. Hell, I'm probably the only sixteen-year-old virgin in the entire planet."

Dr. McClain stifled a chuckle. It was typical for young men his age to think it was the end of the world simply because they hadn't gotten laid.

"You're taking sex-ed right now, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. We just talked about the male reproductive system. We get into female anatomy next week." Cloud grinned when he later reported, "Can you believe the weapons training seminar actually provides us _condoms_? The rubbers are used as improvised silencers, of course, and to protect gun barrels under water. Still… I nearly freaked out when they handed me a pack. That was the first time I ever held one in my hand. Of course, I fucked up and tore the first one during a weapons exercise."

Cloud's snow-white complexion blossomed to a pink hue. Watching his face flush like that was rather adorable. Dr. McClain was relieved to see him in high spirits again. However, the sweet smile on his face painfully reminded the old woman of her grandson. Sighing to herself, she pushed back the memory back to refocus on her patient.

"So you know about sex and all that jazz then, right, Cloud?"

"I guess." Cloud nervously smiled. "You know… this is kinda embarrassing. Talking to an old woman about sex wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I came here."

Indeed, Dr. McClain understood his position. And yet, as she expressed earlier, there was a reason for her inquiries. Earlier on, she noticed Cloud's reaction to the mere mention of the General. She had a suspicion. Many cadets, after all, had walked into her office before and, after some intensive soul-searching, confessed an attraction toward the swordsman with silver hair. The way she saw it, it was a completely normal response. The man _was_ beautiful. He practically oozed of sex appeal. Hell, _she_ found the General to be very attractive. Unfortunately, not many men in the barracks took to this self-realization so well. Many had developed unhealthy self-hatred feelings toward themselves; a result of homophobic fears and ridicule. They couldn't understand a fascination or curiosity toward a person of the same gender was actually natural. It did not automatically designate a person's sexual preference.

Dr. McClain now needed to evaluate where Cloud stood in his personal views of sexuality. Perhaps the answers to his insecurities also stemmed from some inability to cope with certain sexual-related issues. So far, Cloud professed a liking to a girl. It was now time to test the waters a bit and explore this area.

"I aim to keep you on your toes, cadet," Dr. McClain responded at last with a hearty grin. "And yes, this _is_ embarrassing. This is the infamous _birds-and-the-bees_ talk. When my step-parents had _the talk _with me, my first reaction was to make this face…" The old woman opened her mouth wide and sat very still. A minute later, she said, "Suffice to say, I did not leave my room for at least two days."

Cloud laughed.

"Has your mother ever talked about sex with you before?"

"Um, sort of. I think."

"To what extent, son?"

Cloud shrugged. "She explained sex was between two people attracted to each other; that it was a special thing. She also said a woman's excitement is a _lot_ different from a man's. Whatever the hell that means."

With a smug look on her face, Dr. McClain nodded in agreement. "Oh yes. It is _very_ different indeed, young man."

"Forgive me for asking this, Dr. McClain…" Cloud started.

"No need to ask for forgiveness, Cloud. You are welcomed to ask me _any_ questions. No subject is ever taboo for me. I may be an old fart, but I know _how to get down with it_, as the youngsters say these days."

"All right then…" Cloud paused, a bit appreciative of her sense of humor. With his eyes wide opened, he slowly asked, "Is it true that a woman's pus -um, I mean- _vagina_ feels like a wet sponge inside?"

"Technically speaking, it's the _vulva_ you are referring to," Dr. McClain clarified with a wink, "And as for what it feels like… Hot apple pie comes to mind."

"_Hot apple pie_…?" Cloud repeated and stopped breathing. "Gaia…"

"If you're curious enough to stick your _stick_ into hot apple pie then Godspeed to you, son. But I'd honestly wait for the real deal. In the meantime… how does your mother feel about sex? Does she think negatively or positively about it?"

"I don't know. Other than that one little talk, we didn't discuss it anymore. I don't blame her though. She was raising me as a single mother. Hell if she knew about a boy's raging hormones. We kinda just had this unspoken rule that if I was going to jack off then I had to make sure my door was locked and to keep the noise to a minimum."

"Did you have any male models or mentors then? Did they give you advice?"

"Like I said before, it was just me and my mom."

"Your mother didn't date anyone?"

"Never." Cloud's voice was low when he eventually told the old woman, "The town thought my mother was crazy for something she did in the past. Many men kept their distance from her. Still…"

"What?"

Cloud folded his arms together. "I don't think it had to do with the men in town rejecting her. I honestly I think mom simply missed my father and didn't date anyone because of him. Sometimes, I'd catch her by the living room's window, crying."

Dr. McClain's face softened.

"I couldn't find it in myself to talk to her whenever she got like that, so I stayed in my room," Cloud revealed. "The first time I saw her crying and asked what was wrong, she told me she wanted to be left alone. I never bothered her after that."

The old woman started to get an idea where Cloud obtained his habit to keep things bottled inside: his mother. While Dr. McClain sensed the mother and son got along together, she also felt there was a bit of friction between the two. Ms. Strife and Cloud had lived under the same roof for many years, and yet, they existed in their own separate worlds. Dr. McClain hypothesized the absence of the father was the source of all of this. His absence had created an invisible barrier between them. It was very likely the two had not properly mourned for their loss. That, and they did not confide in each other as they should've. Rather, they kept the emotions to themselves for the sake of the other. Ms. Strife did not want to burden her son with her sadness while Cloud did not want to upset his mother with his questions. Jotting these thoughts into her electronic pad, Dr. McClain made a note to bring this topic up again in a future session.

"Did your mother ever tell you what kind of person you should be with?" Dr. McClain continued.

At this, Cloud's face turned lively again. "All. The. Fucking. Time. It was almost ridiculous. Mom was such a conservative, old-fashioned woman. Again and again she had expressed how she really wanted me to hook up with a clean, mature girl. Someone to take good care of me, you know? She absolutely hated the fact I was going to the city. Mom feared I'd get hooked up with a tramp."

Dr. McClain made many notes on her tablet. Then she looked up. "And you, Cloud? How do _you_ feel about sex?"

"I don't know." He chuckled. "I'm curious. And it does sound exciting."

"Does sex with a woman sound exciting? Or sex with a man?"

Cloud instantly made a face. "Sex with a woman, of course. I… don't think of men the same way."

Quietly, Dr. McClain asked, "Not even with the General?"

Frowning, Cloud shook his head. "Why would I feel attracted to him? I don't like him at all. He's a _guy_."

"A lot of boys find him attractive," she revealed casually. "There's nothing wrong with that. He's a beautiful man and appeals to both genders."

"Well, _I'm_ not like the other boys. He's my General, my superior. Nothing more." Cloud looked at her. "Why would you ask me if I like the General that way? Why do you think I do? There's no way I could possibly find him attractive. _No fucking way_."

"Forgive me, Cloud. I was just curious where you are in terms of sexual appeal."

"I'm not into men; _period_," Cloud declared as matter-of-fact. "Besides, I can never get over the whole anal thing. It's just… well, _wrong_."

"Men have anal sex with women too, you know," the old woman notified promptly. "Sex isn't about what's right or wrong. It's whatever rocks your boat, son."

"But how the hell would you keep your shit down? That just… baffles me."

The old woman chuckled. "Sex isn't exactly the cleanest act in the world. You'd be surprised how many accidentally fart or crap on themselves during a climax. And besides, those who enjoy anal sex know to avoid eating heavy foods the day before the act. It keeps bowel movement down to a minimum. I suggest you eat a light meal if you're ever that adventurous with someone."

Cloud blinked. "I'm actually amazed you're telling me these things. I don't know anyone else who could tell me anal sex tips while still keeping a straight face."

"Knowledge is power, kiddo. Nothing is ever too taboo with me, remember? I'm here to inform and help. Besides, certain things in this world are less scary when you know about them. Only then can you make a sound decision." Later, Dr. McClain confessed, "I was never into anal sex myself during my _wild, adventurous_ days either. But that didn't keep me from investigating it and determining if I liked it or not. My philosophy is simple, Cloud: try everything at least once."

Dr. McClain nearly laughed at the puzzled expression from the boy. Cloud certainly didn't expect to hear this from an old geezer, let alone from one who worked at Shinra. But Dr. McClain wasn't here to maintain a squeaky-clean image. She had her share of risqué adventures and mishaps. Hopefully, her insight on sex would help the boy overcome his personal anxieties and questions. She noticed how overly defensive he reacted when she brought up the General again. The more the cadet rejected and clung to his sense of masculinity, the more convinced Dr. McClain became that Cloud actually fancied Sephiroth. She needed to convince him it was okay to find attraction in the oddest of places. Ironically enough, it was only by acknowledging certain truths that one could be finally released from them.

"I honestly don't know why I'm even talking about sex since I probably won't get any this lifetime," griped the young cadet on the couch after awhile. "I mean… I tried asking a few women out. But, well, I guess I'm not their type. I'm destined to live and die a virgin."

Amused, Dr. McClain shook her head. "Now, now… there is nothing wrong with being a virgin, Cloud. There are a lot of first-year cadets who are the same way, so you aren't alone. And at sixteen? Oh for Gaia's sake, son, you're still too young to be doing the horizontal dance anyway."

"I'd be considered a man in some cultures, though," Cloud remarked playfully.

"Smart-ass."

"Besides, I turn seventeen this weekend." His brows furrowed when he instantly declared, "At that point, I gotta take care of this issue soon. I have to be a man."

"You think _sex_ makes a boy _a man_?"

"Doesn't it?" Cloud sat up straight from the couch and looked at her. "Be real with me, Granny… In this kinda society, if a boy hasn't been laid by a certain age then he's not a man. He's a girl. Whether I like it or not, that's how it goes."

"Only the insecure think that way, Cloud. That aside, why should you worry what others think of you? Or your masculinity?"

"That's easy for _you_ to say, Granny. You're not a guy living in the barracks, surrounded by men who have certain expectations of you. You don't have any pressures to…" Cloud looked away when he spoke quietly, "…fit in."

Dr. McClain readjusted her dark eyeglasses. "Cloud, let me tell you something, something I've observed about our species from my many years of intensive research: we _all_ want to fit in. The desire to connect and receive appraisal from others is practically programmed in each of us. It's a survival asset, in fact. Don't think I don't understand your situation because, really, I do."

Skeptical of her, Cloud merely breathed out and absently stared at a Wutai painting in front of him.

"What, you don't think I'm aware of what goes on at the barracks?" challenged Dr. McClain. "I know damn well the kinds of pressures you put up with everyday, Cloud; not just from your instructors but from your peers as well. It's a harsh existence for a lonesome country boy trying to make it here."

"Then you know why me being a virgin is an issue," Cloud asserted. He fell back onto the couch and later spat, "No one knows I'm a virgin, Granny. That'll just kill it for me if they did. Already, _everyone_ thinks I'm a girl. They think I'm into men because of the way I look. I don't have much muscle on me and, Gaia-damn, I take after my mother's looks. It's pathetic. Just late last night during my night sweeps I had this crazy drill instructor pull a real number on me simply because of how weak I looked."

Dr. McClain resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sarcastically, she replied, "Would you like some cheese with that _whine_, Mr. Strife?"

Cloud looked at her, a bit taken aback.

The old lady shrugged her shoulders. "All I'm saying is, if you're going to whine about what others think of you then you might as well take some pleasure from it. Go ahead, Cloud, bend over. Because that's _exactly_ what you're doing right now. As long as you make your decisions based on someone else's opinion of you, then you'll always be someone's bitch. Consider that when you pick a fight with someone, or when you get upset the moment someone calls you a girl."

The young man fell silent. Dr. McClain knew she hit him hard with her words. However, Cloud needed to hear them. She had to give him a heavy dose of tough love and wake him up. He couldn't let his peers, instructors, and society dictate the person he could potentially become. Cloud was a fine young man with a gentle heart. He didn't need to validate himself with sex, violence, and other potentially risqué behaviors.

"Sex doesn't make a boy a man," Dr. McClain informed; her voice soft. "Character and principals do. A real man exhibits self-confidence and possesses a profound ability to love himself for _who_ and _what_ he is. He has no desire to prove his personal merits to anyone, let alone to weak-minded fools that idolize imprudent ideals."

The young cadet on the couch slowly blinked.

"I'm not saying you can't have sex or you shouldn't," Dr. McClain told Cloud. "You're old enough to make up your mind about it. Sex can be glorious and very rewarding. But you have to want it for the _right_ reasons, son. Sex has its own set of complications. While it does symbolically represent a rite of passage unto itself, it's not to be taken lightly. The ritual of physically connecting your body with someone else's demands much more respect than society typically gives it credit for."

"You make it seem like sex is sacred or something," Cloud spoke again at last. There was a slight smug look on his face.

"Because it _is_ sacred, son," the old woman replied seriously. "It gives us fulfillment and makes us to feel _alive_. But it can also destroy us too. It can drive people mad; obsessed even." Dr. McClain edged closer in her seat. "You only get one body, Cloud. Thus, your body is your sacred temple. You must honor it by only allowing _worthy_ people inside. Don't waste your time with those who intend to possess or demean your temple."

Cloud lay on the couch with his eyes set on the ceiling as before. Whether her words got to him or not, only Cloud knew. Dr. McClain certainly hoped he gained something valuable today. He was a handsome young man, ready to take on the world. With his seventeenth birthday around the corner he was now at the brinks of adulthood. But Cloud was still very impressionable and delicate. Dr. McClain feared the possibility of him trekking down a dark and gloomy path or, worse, someone taking advantage of him. Dr. McClain was determined to give him enough of her knowledge and experience to aid him. She needed to give him the power required to defend himself from outside threats and to properly function in this vast, strange world.

"We covered a lot of ground today," remarked Dr. McClain with an approving smile. "We'll call it a day, then. What do you say, son?"

"Sure." Cloud sat up from the couch and stretched out his arms from above his head. "Gaia, why do I feel so spent? All we've done is talk."

"Running a session like this can be as exhausting as running a marathon. Instead of training your muscles, we're working out the inner workings of your mind and adjusting things here and there along the way to increase your performance. Admittedly, I pushed you a bit more than originally planned. You endured _a lot_ today. There were a lot of emotional areas you had to trek through."

"Tell me about it," Cloud asserted with a chuckle.

"Before we conclude our session, are there any questions?"

"Just one, actually."

"Sure. Go ahead and ask."

"You got any good dating tips?" Cloud asked with a slightly blushed face. "I'm obviously doing something wrong if all these girls keep rejecting me. And yet, I got no problem with guys wanting me. I wanna be a _chick-not-a-dick_ magnet, Dr. McClain. Understand what I'm saying?"

"If you really want to know the secret of attracting a woman's heart and, of course, getting into her panties it is confidence, Cloud," Dr. McClain revealed, "Women go absolutely crazy for men who are sure about themselves. The bad boy typically gets the girl only because he highly values his self-worth to the point of being a narcissist. As strange as this may sound to you, Cloud… becoming genuinely disinterested makes you interesting."

"Becoming genuinely disinterested makes me interesting?" Cloud cocked a brow.

"Yep."

Cloud instantly glowered. "But… what the hell does _that_ mean, Granny? It… it doesn't make any sense."

Laughing, Dr. McClain asserted, "Funny you should say that, Cloud. Just a moment ago you said you had no problem being a dick magnet. Now why is that?"

Cloud thought a moment. "Because… I'm not into guys?"

"Bingo! See? You're genuinely not interested in guys and thus, you are interesting to them." Dr. McClain grinned. "Go figure, huh?"

"I guess…"

Still noticing the confused look on his face, Dr. McClain added, "Just look at Sephiroth and Genesis. The most gorgeous models and actresses throw themselves at their feet all the time. And yet, you won't find these men doing any skirt-chasing. They're too busy saving the world. They're _genuinely disinterested_."

Upon realization, Cloud nodded. "Wow... You're right."

"Now try to apply that same type of attitude toward women. Don't be a jerk, but don't come off as a needy lovesick puppy either. You'll land yourself a hot chick soon enough." Dr. McClain winked. "In the meantime, let's wrap up the remaining minutes of our session with some meditation. We need to calm the storms of your mind."

"I've never meditated before," Cloud pointed out.

"That's all right. This will be good exercise for you, especially if you're ever upset or need to clear your head. Make this a daily routine for yourself."

If there was anything her time in Wutai taught Dr. McClain, it was the value of meditation. To this day, she kept it as part of her routine and concluded all of her sessions with one. It cleansed the mind and reestablished ones center. Once Dr. McClain turned off the jukebox and lighted a few incense candles, she walked in the middle of the room and instructed Cloud to join her on the carpet. Together, they sat cross-legged on the ground and conducted many breathing exercises. Breathe in… breath out… Again and again they repeated this until Cloud's breathing was in perfect synch with hers. All the while, she spoke quietly to the young cadet.

"Find your center, Cloud…" she whispered with her eyes closed. She breathed in and out again. "Engulf your inner world with warmth and light… Feel empowered by it… Feel it flow through your skin and endow you with its mystifying energies… This is the vortex of your unbound strength, Cloud, your inner power… If you stray, return to this center and find comfort in it…" Dr. McClain paused. "Now repeat after me…"

Eyes shut, Cloud waited and continued to breathe in and out.

"_It matters not how strait the gate…_" she said, "_How charged with punishments the scroll… I am the master of my fate… I am the captain of my soul…_"

Cloud kept quiet. Curious of what was wrong Dr. McClain briefly opened her eyes. She saw a peaceful but determined look across the boy's face. Whereas before there was uncertainty and inner turmoil written on his expression, Dr. McClain now saw resolve. The old woman realized that the words from an incredible poem carried much weight on Cloud. He was touched by them. Dr. McClain smiled.

"_It matters not how strait the gate… How charged with punishments the scroll…_" Cloud spoke at last, his voice loud and clear, "_I am the master of my fate… I am the captain of my soul…_"

Cloud opened his eyes.

* * *

Blue. Even as the world collapsed around them, those ocean-blue eyes never wavered. Intense, they were fixed on his green set and practically held him into place. Those magnificent clear eyes emitted an inner strength that Sephiroth had never witnessed before. They harbored spirit and determination, in fact. This young brutal soldier of war and chaos had made peace with death a long time ago. Even when his various wounds seeped with blood, thoughts of the inevitable did not frighten him. Death was not scared of death. Violent and wild, the boy simply carried on; his passions and fury unquenched. It was not apathy or impulsive actions that drove him to battle, though. Nor was it hate or despair. It was something else, something _more_ intentional and incredible. This boy had reached a divine place of absolution, a place Sephiroth had yet to discover for himself. With only a glance from his powerful blue eyes, Sephiroth felt undone. Nothing could break this boy.

Cloud…

Alone in a dark, cave-like interior lit by thousands of candles, Sephiroth stood naked in the middle of a large natural hot spring. Above, he could observe the bright white moon and stars from a rock opening high above. Thankfully, while the dark evening skies remained cloudy the rain did not come. The lights from the candles flickered and danced all around him. Roses and other fragrant leaves floated everywhere. The water reached up to his waist level and emitted a low humid mist. His long silver hair draped delicately behind him, across the clear surface of the water.

Once again, Sephiroth found himself returning back to the intriguing vision from several days ago. The blond-haired warrior who bore the symbol of the wolf never left him, really. In fact, the harbinger of chaos and death had stayed with Sephiroth, like a splinter in his mind. Since the vision there had been more dreams, more dreams of them together. It was the oddest thing for the General. He'd never fantasized about anyone before. The dreams themselves were rather provocative. Either they were engaged in battle or sex or both. Their relation in these fantasies was often one of duality. The two were split between love and hate, hope and despair, light and dark. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to make of this. This discovery, while peculiar, did provide his restless self a sense of comfort. And he did gain much satisfaction in them. In these difficult times it helped.

Sephiroth sighed as he thought about his current situation in Condor. It was rather… _complicated_. For all intentional purposes, the courtship drew positive support from Condor natives. Already, the entire tribe was aware of his arrangement with the Ambassador yesterday and prepared a grand festival to celebrate the union this evening. Thus, what initially began as a simple visit for renegotiations now became a special event between the two lands. No surprise, the director was thrilled by this news and had been successful in formalizing a peace treaty with the people of Condor. In addition, Mr. Tuesti and his group were able to investigate the conditions of the Mako Reactor without incident. With the exception of a few damaged pipes and panels, the reactor was reported to be in overall good shape.

Commander Rhapsodos and many of the Turks, meanwhile, were currently away. They had traveled to Therion since yesterday, a secluded island several miles east from Condor and rumored to be haunted by demonic spirits. From Ambassador Adara, they learned the assassins were actually exiles who now dwelled in the island. Locals believed they made a contract with the devil which accounted for their powerful Summons and materia. That aside, Sephiroth discovered the group had been expelled from the tribe for taking to a new religion and for creating a fraction among the clan. Whether any of this was true was a matter of proper investigation.

It had been close to twenty-hour hours since Sephiroth saw and heard from his Commander via PHS. That concerned him. Genesis should've reported back at seventeen-hundred hours today. It was now twenty. Either Genesis' party was too busy conducting their investigation or the island's location rendered all electronic devices useless. Or maybe… Sephiroth's face immediately stiffened. He stopped himself from entertaining any wild and gloomy thoughts. Inwardly growling to himself, Sephiroth wished he'd gone with them. If not for the festival he would've joined Genesis' party. His abilities would've been better served hunting down the assassins. Instead, he had to get ready for the upcoming celebration.

With only an hour until tonight's festival, Sephiroth opted for solitude and a long bath to ease the rampant thoughts going inside his head. He absolutely hated social gatherings and remained divided over the arranged courtship. Yes, the arrangement prevented war with Condor and, thus, spared the lives of his soldiers. None of these things comforted him. If anything, they served to further enclose him into a world of invisible bars. His entire life was dictated by the sentiments and actions of politicians and other ambitious persons. It was almost ironic, Sephiroth thought. He was an unstoppable force of nature, unmatched by even Gaia herself. His very name invoked fear and respect from his adversaries and companions alike. Yet, here he was…taking the Ambassador as his potential bride in order to appease Shinra and his personal endeavors. If it had been Genesis placed in his position, his Commander would've taken the more selfish route. Not only would he have declared war on Condor, but Genesis would've given Director Lazard and President Shinra a good piece of his mind. And his sword.

Genesis…

To this day, Sephiroth didn't know what to make of this particular man. The Banora native, after all, had a charm and was like him in many ways. They were perfect for each other. Sephiroth admired his energy, determination, and independence. Even now, Sephiroth fondly remembered the day he and Angeal first appeared in Shinra's headquarters. Genesis had presented him with a famous Banora beverage he conceived as a child. He won an agricultural award for his personal ambitions and clever mind. It didn't take too long for them to develop a close kinship and, later, a sexual arrangement. For a brief moment, Sephiroth thought there was something between them, something more than just mutual gain. But the moment quickly faded. After sharing Genesis' bed so many times and attending those ridiculous _Loveless_ plays with him in downtown Midgar, Sephiroth eventually realized he didn't possess any feelings of passion toward the redhead. Rather, there was simply the feeling of satisfaction over finding someone to relate to.

It was no different with Ambassador Adara. As customary, the two had sex last night in her private quarters to seal their exclusive arrangement together. Whatever it was Director Lazard hoped to gain from their reunion, though, the headman of SOLDIER would sorely be disappointed. As much as he was intrigued by Adara and found her attractive, Sephiroth still remained hesitant about the entire thing. He relied only on the pros of the arrangement to keep himself dedicated to the cause. Sparing the lives of his men took precedence over personal matters. In terms of fascination and genuine interests, however, they did not rest on the Ambassador. They rested instead on the blond-haired warrior that haunted his dreams for the past few days.

Eyes clear as water. Skin pale as snow. Lips soft and the color of rose-pink. And wild platinum-blond hair tamed only by the violent winds.

Sephiroth submerged himself under water. He allowed its soothing effects to take over him. Attempting to focus on the warmth and scents of the pool, the General tried not to think of the young blond boy he met before his departure. He had been very careful at keeping the memory at bay, concerned it would distract him from his current mission. Being the proud man that he was, of course, Sephiroth also did not want to acknowledge the strange sensation he felt any time he mentally conjured up the man's face. It annoyed Sephiroth to feel this odd with himself. Forget the fact there was an age difference between the two, but the boy he met at headquarters clearly did not match the warrior's profile. Nonetheless, thoughts of Cloud Strife refused to leave him. Thoughts of what _could_ be plagued his mind again and again.

Sephiroth's lower abdominal area became firmer. Stricken by a freefalling-like sensation, he suddenly felt unbalanced. Submerged still, his long silvery hair swayed softly against the water. Sephiroth's slender fingers lightly grazed the tightly-defined shapes of his abdominal muscles. It was a pity his vision did not reveal much of Strife's porcelain white skin beneath the heavy dark fabric. Sephiroth saw only an exposed arm and neck. His neck… It was rather intriguing, wasn't it? Elongated and vulnerable-looking, Sephiroth admittedly entertained the thought of running his tongue up its length, perhaps even biting it until the flesh bruised into a nice purple shade. He was curious of Death's flavor. Did he taste salty as all the others did? Or was his zest more divine? As for the rest of the young warrior, Sephiroth was left to wonder if the lower sections of Strife's body felt like his. Were they smooth to the touch? Or did the soldier actually possess a fine trail of thick coarse hair that led below his belly point? Sephiroth moved the palm of his hand over his hardened and smooth stomach in slow and wide circles, lowering it inch by inch. He could hear his rapid heartbeat pound loudly in his ears, especially when he remained underwater.

Movement from above abruptly cut off Sephiroth's train of thoughts. Slightly agitated by this, he surfaced from the water and stared at the entrance of the dark cave with narrowed eyes. Two Turks, Reno and Rude, stood there. Unlike the others, they remained behind to look after things here. However, Sephiroth highly suspected the two stayed to keep a watchful eye on him. Thoroughly wet now, Sephiroth stood at full height in the water and slowly ran his hair back from his face with both hands. His hands fell to his sides. With his catlike green eyes, Sephiroth observed the men in silence.

"Eh, sorry for the interruption, General," Reno apologized but instantly paused when he noticed Sephiroth's finely-shaped torso. He cleared his throat and bashfully grinned. "The, uh, festival is about to start. We're your escort. You gonna be done here soon, sir?"

Sephiroth turned his back to him. "Allow me a moment to dry and collect myself. I will be out shortly."

"Sure thing."

The General heard the Turks exit the cave. Afterward, he looked into the water. Smirking at the erection he found there, Sephiroth realized he hadn't felt this aroused in a very long time. Granted, there were a few men and women in the past that physically intrigued him, but it wasn't anywhere like this. There was never a primal urge to take and ravage someone. Yet, since his face-to-face encounter with Cloud Strife many wicked thoughts infested his mind and transpired delicious sensations throughout his body. Sephiroth couldn't help but marvel at the possibility of having Death as his lover.

_He is yours… And you are his…Take what is rightfully yours…_

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth breathed slowly and lightly touched the head of his erection with a thumb. Anxious, it fidgeted beneath his touch. He wished he had a few spare moments to pleasure himself. Instead, with a heavy sigh, Sephiroth opened his eyes to get ready for the festival.

* * *

Due to the stormy clouds across the evening sky, the majority of the festival activities were kept inside Condor's fortress in the mountain. The advent of rain did not deter the spirits of the people, however. They danced and drank merrily to the music of live musicians who performed with various wooden flutes, drums, and stringed instruments. The interiors of Condor's rocky structure were lit and decorated by a countless number of colorfully patterned lanterns and metal chimes. They hung across the ceilings and swayed against the cool gusts of the outside winds. Meanwhile, large pits of fires were stationed throughout the fortress to provide warmth and more lighting. Wooden-made foundations provided a bit of contrast to the natural rocky habitant. Not only did they divide up designated areas in the mountain, but they also provided some spectacular architectural work that fused well with the natural rock structure. The stone sculptures of large winged-like beasts were equally impressive. Guarding each entrance of an area, they stood tall and proud.

At what was considered to be the community's social gathering hotspot, Sephiroth sat at the end of a long dining table with Ambassador Adara next to him. They occupied a high platform that overlooked the crowd of hundreds of people below; each dressed in colorful garbs. An assortment of exotic sizzling meats, steamed vegetables, and fresh fruits were displayed across the table. Meanwhile, a metal-constructed gazebo draped by a thin white veil offered the dining party privacy from the festivities one level down.

Sephiroth's company was seated nearby, from Director Lazard and Mr. Tuesti to the two Turks. None of his infantrymen were present, of course. Sephiroth thought it was better for them to relax and simply enjoy the festivities. For the most part, the General kept to himself and chose not to participate in his company's conversations. Already, they were giving him a headache. All night long, Sephiroth constantly overheard Mr. Tuesti praise over the architectural work while the two Turks had a bit of a drinking contest with a pair of Condor warriors. Director Lazard, in the meantime, was deeply involved in a political conversation with Ambassador Adara.

Of Ambassador's own people, the General found only one person worth of note: Adara's advisor, Khan. He sat to her right and did not speak a word. His long gray dreadlocks reached to his waist while his beard was beaded and braided. With one arm completely missing and both eyes blind, Sephiroth clearly saw the years of war on his weary and aged face. Khan was perhaps one of the oldest members in the clan. Nonetheless, he was built like a fortress. At least seven-feet-tall with well-defined muscles, the dark-skinned man could still run with the best of them. And yet, at the moment, he was too drunk to properly raise his chalice, let alone a sword. Dosing one glass of wine after the next, Khan was rather a pathetic sight.

As Sephiroth studied the rest of his current company, questions of who struck the Summon yesterday resurfaced in his mind. So far, no one stepped forward to reap the rewards. As a people of war, that was extremely strange. Victory and killing sport was regarded highly in this society. The fact no hunter claimed the kill indicated to Sephiroth someone _else_ must've taken out the creature, someone outside this clan's ranks. When that realization hit him, he quickly wondered who the responsible party was as well as what their intentions were.

"What a splendid party you've hosted for us, Ambassador," commented Director Lazard close by. "This is exciting times indeed."

"I'll say," agreed Mr. Tuesti after him. "Considering how absolutely delicious the food is, someone may have to roll me back to my quarters tonight."

From where he sat, Sephiroth observed a slender female dancer spit fire from her throat. She swung from a rope attached to the high-rocked ceiling. The crowd cheered when she acrobatically twirled her body. A circle of fire formed while she spun around again and again.

"Thank you," the Ambassador replied with a nod, "Although, I should not take credit for this. It was the people of Condor. They made this event happen."

Drinking from a metal chalice, Sephiroth briefly looked at her. He confessed: she had a certain allure to her. Wearing an ocean-blue shimmery dress, the refreshing color served as a sharp contrast to her dark cocoa, smooth skin. He enjoyed the fact this woman applied little make-up. Aside from the eyeliner, the high-status woman allowed her natural beauty to dominate her face. While his nose detected natural herbs on her hair and skin, he could also inhale a large amount of her own unique signature. There was nothing fake about this woman, Sephiroth realized. He liked that. A woman's confidence in her own self and abilities was, perhaps, the most adoring quality he found in terms of sex appeal. Too often, though, he met women fixated on fake perfection. They lost themselves behind layers of cosmetics and high-potent perfumes.

Admittedly, some part of Sephiroth could see her as a potential mate. Not only was she a strong and well-respected member in her society, but she was among the rulers of a very powerful group of warriors. Perhaps if he tried hard enough he'd eventually develop _some_ feelings for this woman. At this particular moment, though, Sephiroth felt absolutely nothing.

"By the way, I appreciate the invitation to stay in your city for awhile, Director Lazard," Ambassador Adara resumed shortly, "My deepest gratitude for that."

"Of course, Ambassador, it is my pleasure. I already made the arrangements for you to stay at our headquarters for a few weeks. President Shinra is eager to meet you."

Sephiroth frowned. Mention of Ambassador Adara traveling to Midgar and staying at headquarters was complete news. No one discussed this with him. Were they to continue their courting practices back home too? Sephiroth's jaw rigidly danced.

"Once the matter with the exiles has been settled and your Commander returns," spoke the Ambassador again, "I leave with your company. Yes?"

Lazard nodded. "That's correct, Ambassador. And, please, you are welcomed to remain with us as long as you wish. I want to give you and the General as much time to get to know each other better."

She smiled. When Ambassador Adara turned to Sephiroth her voice was soft. "I look forward to that very much, Director Lazard."

Caught off guard by this entire situation, Sephiroth did not react to her warm affections. Whether his silence offended his present company or not he was too surprised by the news to care. Sephiroth felt his stomach tighten.

"The good General is at a lost for words, as you can see," Lazard quickly joked and effectively excused him for his silence. "Please forgive him."

The Ambassador simply laughed. "Of course."

Once she turned her attentions elsewhere, Sephiroth's eyes quickly set on Lazard. They exchanged a long look. This news should've been brought up to him first. Granted, he was courting the Ambassador, but Sephiroth would've wanted a small break period before he fully committed to the arrangement. He, at least, wanted the sense of some freedom, however small, within his grasps. Sephiroth said nothing though. He couldn't find it in himself to publically raise his dissatisfaction with the director right now, not in front of all these people. It would make him appear emotional and weak.

The desire for privacy was great right now. Sephiroth wanted to retire from the party and use his free time to meditate. Unfortunately, the festival was in honor of Adara and him. He could not leave. Rather than pathetically sulk in these emotions of his, Sephiroth focused on the beautiful scenery straight ahead to clear his mind.

Therion Island was in plain site. A twenty-foot wide gap in the rocky wall several meters ahead provided an excellent view of the forest and the vast ocean that surrounded it. Because their location was so high up in the mountains, Sephiroth saw nothing but a mass of silhouettes and colors. Somewhere in that land was his Commander. He hoped Genesis and his team were in good condition. They _still_ had not called. Even Reno reported no progress report from Tseng. Was something wrong?

"That place has existed for thousand of years and was once a part of our main land," muttered Khan from across Sephiroth.

The General sat quietly. The old, blind warrior had not spoken a word since the festivities began. Rather, he focused on his wine. It surprised Sephiroth to hear him talk about the island so suddenly. It was as if he knew where his curious attentions were currently placed. Or was that a mere coincidence?

Khan took a long drink from his chalice and added, "It split away sixteen years ago and became its own island. It has… many bitter memories now."

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side. "I've not heard from my men in awhile. Does that place suffer from electrical interference of some sort?"

Khan scoffed. "Electrical interference, you suggest? Ah, no. There is something else that plagues the island…"

"What, pray tell?"

"Sadness… Loss… Pain… Fury… _Chaos_…" The blind man took another swallow from his drink. Then he said, "That is the place where shadows of men returned from whence they came, General… Though, strange enough, their lights now dance tonight…You see the lights, right?"

Sephiroth stared into the distance of the island. He saw nothing there. His brows furrowed, confused by the blind warrior's words. Perhaps the man had now lost his sense of reasoning and was talking gibberish now?

"Khan…" one of the young Condor soldiers interrupted nearby and laughed in amusement. To Sephiroth, the young man said, "Pay him no mind, great General. He is an old bitter, drunken fool who has outlived his usefulness."

"Phah…" Khan spat and loudly slammed his chalice on the table. His force was powerful enough to splinter the wood. "You think me old and worthless, _do you?_"

Kahn's reaction caused the people in the table to pause from their conversations and look at him. His loud and abrupt commotion had also prompted the musicians below to stop. The crowd mumbled.

"I was among the party that fought the great battle that took place there," the drunken man slurred loudly to everyone, "_Show some respect._"

Quietly from her seat, Ambassador Adara motioned for a guard. Within seconds, a sentry arrived and calmly took hold of her drunken advisor's arm. Even as the guard helped him up, the blind veteran tried to shake him off.

"I was one of the fortunate ones," Khan declared quickly, "Even when his heavenly light scorched my eyes and reduced them to mere mush… Even when his incredible might took my arm and nearly shattered the lands… _I kept my soul_."

"Please rest, my friend," the Ambassador urged with a heavy sigh, "You are not well. This is a time for celebration, not for controversies."

"But mistress…" the blind man croaked suddenly. His face distorted into confusion and concern. Kahn instantly mumbled, "Do you… not _see_ their lights? They burn brightly again… Tonight they burn! Something has stirred them from their slumber… You see them, right? The lights?"

The woman did not reply to the blind incoherent man, nor did she look at him. Shaking her head in discontent, she motioned for the guard to immediately take Khan back to his private quarters. Dragged a few feet away from the dinner party, the old man protested and tossed the guard off with his remaining arm. Two more guards arrived and grabbed him from behind. They, too, were instantly pushed off. Kahn's strength was incredible, even with his drunken state. However, the entire activity soon exhausted him and he slumped miserably to the ground. At that point, Ambassador Adara turned her face from the unruly sight of her advisor.

"The man sure knows how to hold his liquor," Reno mumbled sarcastically.

Once a fourth guard appeared, Sephiroth assumed the event was over. Everyone from the table had already looked away from the scene. Sephiroth kept his attentions on Kahn a moment longer, though, and frowned when a tall and cloaked figure appeared seconds later. The individual stood between the fourth guard and blind man. The guard made an irritated face and took a step back, as if the mere sight of this figure was an abomination. Those nearby had also reacted in the same manner. The General grew curious. He blinked soon afterward though when he spotted the large bow on this person's back. He recognized it. In fact, this was the figure he saw on the high ledge yesterday.

One slender and dark hand gently touched Kahn's shoulder. The old warrior looked up at the cloaked figure and smiled. "_Ah… it's you, child of the wood…_"

Kahn calmly rose to his feet and allowed the tall figure to escort him to his room. With the outburst now officially over, Ambassador Adara slowly stood from her chair and addressed her audience. Her face was a blank.

"Forgive Khan, friends. He is set to retire and be replaced by a new appointee soon. He has become emotional for it. Please, let us be merry again, shall we?"

Ambassador Adara nodded to her guests and clapped her hands twice so that the music resumed below. The people in the table gradually took up conversation again. Sephiroth, meanwhile, watched the blind drunken man walk away with the dark-cloaked figure. He felt a great swell of pity for the old warrior. Kahn had outlived his usefulness and was now biding his time in this planet. If the warrior truly _had_ fought in a great battle in his heyday then Sephiroth mercifully wished he'd died back then. It was better to die in a blaze of glory than to settle for such a pathetic existence. Sephiroth had already decided long ago he wouldn't share this fate. He'd die by the blade once _he_ outlived his usefulness, whether by a worthy foe or by his own sword. Thankfully, there was beautiful Death who stalked his dreams and promised salvation.

Ah, Cloud. Lovely and vicious Cloud…

"So you two are hitting if off together, yah?" Reno suddenly asked. Attempting to brighten up the dead atmosphere again, he pointed at the bracelet on Sephiroth's wrist with a fork. "That bracelet symbolizes your courtship, right?"

Sephiroth realized he was talking to him. The Turk's words were slightly slurred and he swayed a bit to the sides. He obviously had more than his share of wine. Rather than indulge him in conversation, Sephiroth ignored Reno and returned to viewing the ocean across. Next to him, Ambassador Adara softly laughed.

"Yes," she replied to the Turk's question. Raising her own wrist to reveal a similar-beaded bracelet, the esteemed woman further explained, "Within our culture we offer gifts to our potential partners. It not only indicates status of the relationship, but also exclusive rights to that particular person."

Sephiroth briefly looked at her. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to make of that rule. A few of Ambassador Adara's guards had been assigned to him, partly to make sure he upheld his _honor_. It shouldn't have been a big deal to him, really. After all, sex never was a major affair for him. Sephiroth had learned to keep his lustful demons at bay once he got over his terrible teen years and indulged himself only modestly. This rule should've been plausible. And yet…

"Yo, maybe you can hook me up with one of those bracelets, then, Ambassador," Reno humored to her.

"There is someone you admire?" the Ambassador asked curiously.

The Turk grinned and prolonged the half-serious, half-joking conversation. "Oh _yeeeeah_. I met this hot young blonde not long ago."

"Ah. I see."

"Blue eyes. Beautiful pale skin. Full lips. The works. We're totally going on a date soon so I'd like to give him one of those bracelets."

The Ambassador raised a brow. "_Him?_ You mean _her_, yes?"

Snorting loudly, Reno laughed until his face flushed red. "Yeah, well, I guess Cloud can pass off as a pretty girl…"

Sephiroth frowned once he heard the name. Blue eyes? Blond hair? Beautiful pale skin? And named _Cloud_?

"Cloud?" the General finally addressed the Turk, "As in… Cloud _Strife_?"

Reno abruptly stopped laughing and grew pale, as if a sudden realization hit him. Across, Director Lazard had a strange look on his face. He crossed his arms and stared at the redheaded Turk in dead silence. While Sephiroth found the reaction to be peculiar he set it aside and focused on the Turk. He now suspected the boy Reno just mentioned was, indeed, the same Cloud he met days ago. The Turk must've had direct contact with the cadet recently, Sephiroth realized. Perhaps it had something to do with the restroom incident Zack mentioned awhile back. Both Zack and Angeal alleged the Turks were responsible for the missing video footage. They also suspected the cadet was somehow involved in it, which would explain why the Turk was in contact with Cloud in the first place.

"How are you associated with this young man?" Sephiroth demanded, curious if his theory was accurate.

Reno paused for a second. Then he licked his lips and grinned. "Fine, if you're so _eager_ to know, General… Me and Cloud met while I was off on an errand. We hit it off _absolutely great_. He couldn't get enough of me, though, so now we're going on a date."

As obnoxious as the Turk sounded, Sephiroth had great difficulty reading this man's body language to detect any signs of deceit. Reno, as annoying as he was, was a master at telling lies with a straight face even if he was terrible at hiding the truth. Sephiroth didn't know what disturbed him the most, however: that the Turk might be lying and was now stalking Cloud, or that the Turk was telling him the truth and had personal dealings with the boy. Were they actually going on a _date_ together? Did Cloud harbor intimate feelings towards men too and acquire a liking for this pathetic Turk? The General observed Reno coolly.

"It is against policy to fraternize among those within the company," Sephiroth informed as matter-of-fact and took a drink from his chalice when his mouth had gotten suddenly dry.

"It's a good thing I'm a Turk, then," Reno shot back with a chuckle. He twirled the fork in his hand between two fingers and stabbed a vulnerable vegetable. "I can date whoever the hell I want, so long as it ain't a fellow suit."

"Cadet Strife is among my lot," declared the General, a bit offended by his answer. He placed his cup aside. "It is my responsibility he receive his training without any _unwanted_ distractions. I will not have a Turk disrupt him from his education."

"Eh, not to sound like an ass, General, but what your cadets do on _your_ time and what they do on _their_ time are two different things. Unless you plan to mandate personal-based outings and relationships, then… well… there's nothing you can do about us. Besides, I can't help it if Cloud wants a piece of _this_ fine package." Reno stuck his tongue out and slithered it up and down in a vulgar manner.

From across the table, Mr. Tuesti choked in his drink while Director Lazard could only stare at the obscene display with wide eyes. His eyeglasses had fogged. Repulsed by the action and suggestion it entailed, Sephiroth's hand instantly shot out. He grabbed the offending tongue with only two fingers and applied enough pressure to cause the Turk to wince. Sephiroth was positive he could efficiently tear the entire organ off with one swift jerk. The idea was extremely tempting. A quick yank and Sephiroth would no longer be bothered by this repulsive organ going near Cloud. The same action could also be executed on the _other_ protruding object in Reno's possession.

"Cadet Strife is sixteen, Turk," Sephiroth asserted evenly. Remembering his rank and code of conduct, he finally let go. "You would have dealings with a youth?"

Reno took a moment to flex his tongue and adjust his jaw. Then he replied, "He's a big boy, General. And besides, he turns seventeen this weekend." Reno cocked a brow and leaned back in his chair. "Frankly, sir, I kinda find it funny you got an issue with his age. The SOLDIER program essentially grants sixteen-year-olds like him a license to kill, but forbids them to fuck?"

The use of foul language, especially in the presence of a lady, prompted Director Lazard to give Reno a disapproving glare. Meanwhile, Rude cleared his throat and readjusted his sunglasses. He tried to focus on his food again.

"Heh, my bad!" Reno apologized with a dismissal hand wave. To the Ambassador, he said, "Sorry, about that, ma'am. It's just… this alcohol is some heavy shi-" He stopped himself before he received another hard look from Director Lazard. "_Stuff_. I was going to say heavy_ stuff_. I swear!"

Nearby, Mr. Tuesti chuckled while Ambassador Adara remained confused.

"This _Cloud_ is a girl, yes?" she muttered to Mr. Tuesti.

While the rest of the table engaged in various conversations again, Sephiroth crossed his legs and stalked the redheaded man with his predatory eyes. As much as he wanted to argue a case against the Turk, the repugnant man had made many valid points. In fact, Sephiroth was surprised with himself. Never once had he'd been drawn into a debate before, especially over something as passion-driven and ridiculous as this. He expected it from Genesis, but never himself.

In truth, Sephiroth knew this had nothing to do with company protocols or age restrictions. Simply put, he wanted to find some reason, _any_ reason, to reject to Reno's sexual advances. It was a selfish motive on his part, yes. But Sephiroth could not fathom the idea of someone else taking an interest in his cadet. And the thought Cloud would be caressed and touched by the likes of this imbecile, or any other for that matter, actually insulted the General. Death did not deserve to share his bed with such lowly company.

Sephiroth stopped his thoughts when Director Lazard stood from his seat. Smiling at the Ambassador, the director raised her glass to both Sephiroth and her.

"Before I get distracted by this fine wine myself, I want to take this opportunity to express my deepest gratitude toward the Ambassador and General," Director Lazard said and addressed the couple now. "We are here to celebrate and heal the wounds between our lands. Our societies may vary in beliefs and practice systems. Nonetheless, I believe we are all ultimately tied by a common goal for harmony within ourselves and within this universe. By this union the two of you will, not only ensure a prosperous future between two unique civilizations, but also, lead the way for a bold new undiscovered world." The director raised his glass higher. "To unions."

Everyone in the table stood and followed suit. "To unions."

Sephiroth drank his toast in silence. The air in this place had gotten too thick for him and the urge to step out was stronger than ever. The moment everyone sat down and chatted amongst each other, Sephiroth took the opportunity to excuse himself. He made sure to promise a swift return to spare himself from any unwanted questions or concerns related to his sudden departure. He simply wanted to be left alone. Hearing all this talk of unions made him feel claustrophobic.

On his way to the closes isolated place, Sephiroth's PHS abruptly rang. Looking at the name on the Caller ID, Sephiroth felt relieved. It was his Commander. _At last_, Genesis contacted him back. Had there been another hour of silence, Sephiroth would've headed to the island himself despite his obligations to Lazard and Adara.

"Genesis," Sephiroth answered, "It has been nearly twenty-four hours since I heard from you. You were specifically instructed to contact me at seventeen-hundred hours today. Please explain your…"

Before Sephiroth could complete his sentence, he heard loud distorted static from the other line. Communications were down to a minimum and the sound of his Commander's voice drifted in and out of the cluttered noise. There was uneasiness in Genesis' tone, Sephiroth noted. It verged between anxiety and exhilaration. It was a tone Sephiroth had not heard before from his Commander.

"_Get everyone… safety,_" Genesis's broken voice was heard from the other line, "_Lights… everywhere… They killed eight of my men… None of our weapons… effective…_"

Sephiroth heard the loud bangs of heavy gunfire in the background along with incoherent shouting. Genesis tried to speak above it but the General had great difficulty making out his words. Only one word rang out loud above the chaos.

"_…lights…_"

The line cut off suddenly. Sephiroth tried to call back but received an automated _line-disconnected_ voice message. He stood with an alarmed look on his face. Genesis…

No sooner did Sephiroth quickly return to Director Lazard to inform him of the situation that an immense cold draft entered the area. It blew out all the candles and lanterns. Even the large pits of fire flickered out. In the dark and cold now, Sephiroth heard the music instantly die out below. The brief silence was followed by many nervous murmurs from the crowd. Sephiroth quickly turned to the large wall opening when he discovered something odd out there. His green eyes grew intense.

Out in the far distance specks of lights emerged. They originated from the island miles away. Beautiful and haunting at the same time, they multiplied quickly. As the people in the party noticed them and became quiet, Sephiroth's mouth partly opened. Those lights… He'd seen them before, many years ago.

Only nine at the time, Sephiroth remembered when the entire planet of Gaia had violently shaken with massive earthquakes. Sections of the Lifestream had erupted outwards and floated up towards a swirl of energy at the center of the sky. There were lights everywhere. Sephiroth didn't think he would make it to his tenth birthday. However, Dr. Gast had been by his side during the chaos. He held him tight in his arms and told him not to worry. It was the sky people, he said, they were going back home.

Thankfully, Dr. Gast was right. Once the lights disappeared and the Lifestream returned back to its natural course, the planet had stabilized. The sky people were never seen again. Even the glorious cities Sephiroth had wanted to see with his own young Mako eyes had disappeared. As to how it all happened or why the _sky people_ suddenly departed, Sephiroth never knew. It remained a mystery, along with their ruler. But those lights… Sephiroth could never forget those wondrous and terrifying lights.

"_What the hell is up with all those lights out there?_" Reno spat nearby. "They havin' a rave party at the island or something? How come _I_ wasn't invited?"

"I can't see…" Rude declared as matter-of-fact.

"That's because you're wearing your damn sunglasses in the middle of this pitch-blackness, stupid." Reno used his phone's light to penetrate through the darkness. He found Sephiroth and said, "Hey, General, I just got a weird message from Tseng. It got cut off though."

"It was the same for Commander Rhapsodos," Sephiroth informed quietly.

Director Lazard emerged from behind Reno. Overhearing what he just said, he quickly asked, "What did Genesis say before he got cut off, Sephiroth?"

The General was about to reply until the lights outside grew even brighter and the sound of a low horn blew loudly. It was Condor's evacuation signal. In reaction to the horn, the party attendees screamed and dashed to the nearest exits. In the dark, they shouted incoherently and tripped over the other. Stacks of fallen people blocked entry ways and escape routes. Quickly lighting up the torches again, Condor's guards snapped into action and tried to maintain order. They led the people down to deeper sections of the mountain while they cleared out blocked paths. Sephiroth's own infantrymen below assisted in the evacuation. Meanwhile, the group of warriors who had dined at the table took up their arms and joined Sephiroth at the edge of the platform.

"Protect the Ambassador and get her to a secured location quickly," the leader of the pack commanded.

Ambassador Adara did not move from her spot. Even when a few of her guards urged her to accompany them, she stood in place and watched the army of lights emerge in bigger numbers from the island miles ahead. Sephiroth calmly walked toward her.

"Ambassador," he spoke softly to the silent woman, "I strongly advise you to follow the instructions of your guards and head to safety." Sephiroth glanced at Director Lazard nearby. "You too, director. I understand I've been assigned as your guard. However, I must see to this ordeal myself. Kindly accompany Ambassador Adara and retreat to a safer location while I investigate this matter."

Director Lazard nodded. He placed a hand on Ambassador Adara's shoulder. "Please, Ambassador. We _need_ to leave."

Blinking slowly, Ambassador Adara looked up at the director. Sephiroth found her expression to be curious. She was not so much as frightened as she was concerned for the situation. Her eyes portrayed recognition and realization. Perhaps she was fully aware of what lurked in the islands. If she did, though, she said nothing. Instead, Ambassador Adara finally acknowledged Director Lazard with a nod. After placing her warm hand affectionately on Sephiroth's chest, she left with Director Lazard and Mr. Tuesti. Everyone else stayed behind.

"Boy oh boy…" muttered Reno to Rude nearby and twirled the metal rod in his hand. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into _now?_"

As the area became void of civilians, the large assembly hall had gotten quiet. Sephiroth remained at the edge of the high platform and watched the lights along with the group of warriors and guards. He quietly scoffed to himself when he recalled the old warrior's words earlier. Kahn had been right all along; the lights _did_ burn brightly tonight. They burned and headed straight for their direction.


	16. The Black Book

_Author's Note: In this week's episode of 'Days of our SOLDIER Lives'...! XD LOL, I confess that I grew up watching a few soap operas as a kid. And I *did* have a have fangirl moment when I learned about Burton doing Cloud's voice back in the day since I was a sucker for General Hospital. :P Speaking of Cloud! Expect to see more and more of him in the upcoming chapters. It's really fun writing him from both his perspective and that of others. There's a song by Grouplove called 'Colours' that really reminds me of him. I listen to that song often when I write him. XD_

_Before I scurry away, I want to thank those for tuning in. A few of the reviews really touched my heart. :3 Writing this story has been a challenge, but it's been fulfilling too. This is my first attempt at writing a FF7 story. I'm drawing from my memory of the game I grew up playing but also incorporating some story elements that I hope are fresh and true to the characters. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: The Black Book**

At the obstacle course surrounded by a forest of trees, Cloud took a break from his laborious activities. It was chilly this morning, perhaps somewhere in the mid-twenties. Each exhale produced a puff of air from his mouth. Cloud wasn't too bothered by the cold. Nibelheim harbored the worse winters across the lands. Frost bites, numb fingers and toes, and runny noses were all common annoyances for him. Around Cloud, a thick layer of mist had formed across the grass field and forest section. Visibility was extremely low today. As usual, the forecast was cloudy for the week. Mornings in Midgar had become a depressing sight for Cloud. The sun remained hidden by dark gray clouds and the heavy smog of the city. It was as if the entire city had been put under a miserable rain and fog spell. Cloud wanted to see the same clear skies he once observed back in Nibelheim. He also desired to feel the warmth of the air, something he hadn't been privileged to in his hometown. The weather here was just… off.

His head covered by the hood of his sweater, Cloud's face was hidden in shadow with the exception of his piercing water-blue eyes. Exhausted, he stood bent forward and rested his hands on his knees. Even with his standard-issue olive-dark sweater, Cloud's body had grown numb from the chilly weather. Of course, it didn't help he was soaked in mud. He was a real mess and definitely needed to change after this. As he breathed hard he stared up at the intimidating wall of rock in front of him.

Cloud had yet to reach the top. He'd fallen on his ass at least eleven times from his previous failed attempts. Because the rock wall required a lot of upper-body strength, Cloud was committed to build more muscle and stamina. Not only did that mean he'd have to incorporate more push-ups into his daily routines but also pull weights at the gym. As a way to increase his endurance and improve on his horrible breathing patterns, he included swimming in the agenda. But Cloud didn't stop there. Yesterday he paid a visit to the camp's dietician expert shortly after his session with Granny. On account of his high metabolism rate, the dietician had given him supplements and a waiver to double his food intake during chowtime in order to acquire enough fats to convert into muscle. With a plan now in place, Cloud was ready to push himself ahead.

Suffice to say, instructor Crazy Ghoul was pleased by his dedication to get his shit together. Earlier in the morning, the crazed instructor had given him permission to leave the mess hall half an hour early to practice on the obstacle course just as long as he appeared on time for his drill exercises. While everyone else was still enjoying their breakfast back at camp right now, Cloud was out here by himself. Already, his calves burned and he had difficulty moving his arms on account of how heavy they felt. Despite the sores he developed on his fingers and palms, though, Cloud was determined to get over this major hurdle. The mid-term exam was _next weekend_. Cloud had the rest of this week and the next to make it happen. He'd be damned if he blew his chances at becoming a SOLDIER because of a damn rock wall.

Overall, the road to success was a slow and painful process. Cloud did not wish his misery upon anyone. Of course, it helped he didn't feel so alone in his personal endeavors. The afternoon session he had with Granny yesterday proved extremely helpful. Granted, he still hadn't land any dates or girlfriends, but the meditation exercise kept his restless mind and emotions in check. Cloud actually meditated before his rock climb and felt more focused and calm. Whereas he'd previously lose his patience after a few falls, he maintained his composure this time around and climbed higher than before.

"_I am the master of my fate… I am the captain of my soul…_" Cloud murmured to himself and tried the climb again.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Cloud's digital watch beeped. After silencing it, he called it quits for the day and mentally noted his last spot on the rock wall. He got much further than his past attempts. Fabulous. It was all about baby-steps at this point, but Cloud aimed to reach even _higher_ tomorrow. Stretching out his arms above his head, Cloud walked toward a medium-sized bag on the grass with a feeling of content. Pieces of his puzzle were finally connecting themselves together. He propped himself next to the bag and retrieved several packs of food rations as well as a large bottle of water. Muddy everywhere, Cloud didn't care how dirty his fingers were. With only thirty minutes to eat his breakfast, return to camp, switch clothes, and rejoin his crew for their morning drill exercises, he didn't have the luxury of exercising sanitary habits.

Starved, Cloud practically went through the first food packets within minutes. His laborious climb had taken a heavy toll on his energy-deprived body. No doubt, he burnt more calories than he originally intended to do. And there were still the routine morning exercises to look forward to as well. Slightly irritated by this, Cloud chugged down a large gulp of water and mentally told himself to add in some high-fatty foods during lunch and dinner time. Of course, he could also stop by Granny's office later today to nab a few of those absolutely sinful, yet yummy chocolate truffles. _Mm-mmm._

Cloud paused from his current thought process when the metal Fenrir necklace around his neck grew hot against his skin. He was suddenly overcome by an awkward feeling. The fine hairs at the back of his neck rose while the pit of his stomach tightened. It was the sensation of another presence in the area. Turning his head back, Cloud was ready to confront whoever was behind him. He frowned when he saw no one there. Cloud's eyes carefully roamed the foggy forest he occupied. It was difficult to make out anything beyond five feet. Scoffing to himself, Cloud eventually dismissed the sensation and was ready to finish up the rest of his food packets. Slightly nauseous, he took another drink from his bottle of water. Cloud froze in place, however, when his eyes caught sight of something among a pack of trees up ahead.

Within the heavy mist, there was the silhouette of a tall and white figure. The lean outline suggested it was male. Oddly enough, the profile of the individual emitted a faint aura of light within the fog. Cloud blinked several times; unable to decide if what he saw was real or not. Of the face, he saw only lavender-colored eyes. They glowed through the mist and stared at him without blinking.

Mist was always a terrifying event back in Nibelheim. Much of the town folks, including his mother, were bothered by it and stayed indoors whenever it appeared. A bit of a superstitious woman, Mom perceived it as an omen. For Cloud, he felt she overreacted. Fog inspired wild and fearful thoughts, sure, but it was completely harmless. Convinced there was nothing out there, Cloud closed his eyes for a brief second. When he opened them again and found the mysterious shape gone, he took a deep breath. Quickly rejecting the occurrence as a part of his imagination, Cloud returned his attentions to his personal items. Perhaps it was time to head back to camp. Alone by himself, this place was starting to give him the creeps.

As Cloud collected the rest of the food packets he was interrupted by a voice up ahead: "_You're looking fashionable today, Cloud._"

The young cadet immediately looked up. He set his water bottle down when Claudius Tyler stepped out of the mist in front of him with a slight smile on his face. Not only was Cloud surprised to realize there was someone else out here after all, but the realization it was Claudius made him speechless. He stared at his visitor. The mere sight of his former acquaintance brought about a mixture of emotions.

Neither Cloud nor Claudius had spoken or messaged each other since the restroom incident. Upon learning of the footage removal from the Turk the other day, Cloud was positive Claudius intended to keep away and let the whole event be forgotten. But here he was. Cloud wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or nervous about this unexpected encounter.

"It's been a while," Cloud spoke at last and lowered the hood from his face. "What are you doing here, Claudius?"

"I didn't see you in mess hall today but I learned from Crazy Ghoul you were here." There was a bit of hesitation in Claudius' voice. "I've… wanted to talk to you."

Cloud drank from his bottle when he felt his upset stomach twist and turn again. Eventually, he muttered, "There's really nothing to say. I know what your father did. It's best we move on. I'm just… a bit sorry about your men."

Claudius quickly shook his head and took a step forward. "No, Cloud. Don't be sorry. You had every right to react the way you did. _I'm_ the one who should be doing the apologizing. Not you."

That response completely surprised Cloud. It was odd hearing Claudius apologize like that. This wasn't the Claudius he remembered. In all the years he knew him, Claudius had never admitted to his own personal mistakes, not even when he was wrong. Cloud expected today to be no different. Still, here he was… Cloud took a deep swallow of his drink before stuffing it into his bag. The young cadet kept in place when the other man approached and joined him on the grass. Cloud did not flinch away.

"Listen, I just needed to tell you that I never meant for any of that shit to happen," Claudius opened his mouth again. "I honestly wanted to go over what happened at the scrimmage with you. I didn't think…"

Taking a deep exhale, Claudius stopped himself from going any further. Cloud looked at him. Again, he was burdened by a collage of emotions. He wanted to forgive him and pretend the event never happened. Of the men involved, Claudius had been the reluctant one. If anything, he'd been pressured by his teammates to become a part of the fuckfest. Cloud knew he genuinely did not intend for the incident to happen. And yet… Claudius _had_ acted on his impulses. He kissed him with the intention of having sex and allowed his men to have their way with him. Cloud remained pissed by this realization.

It still surprised Cloud to know Claudius harbored feelings of a sexual nature toward him. Sitting a few feet from Claudius now, Cloud had trouble looking him in the eye. The thought of men desiring men hit an uncomfortable funny bone in Cloud. On the one hand, he was repulsed by it. Cloud hated the fact his first kiss was with a _man_. And he equally despised the odd dreams he'd been having lately, ones that involved the General. Again and again, his superior violated his dreams in the obscenest way possible and inspired morning wood every day. Cloud refused to masturbate, though. He did not want to jerk off to a man and defile himself that way.

Still, even as Cloud rejected the notion of sexual affections toward men, he could not deny the inward excitement he felt. Any time one of his crew men jacked off at their bed bunk in the middle of the night, he found himself intently staying up to listen. There had also been brief moments when he secretly desired to catch two men intimately engaged together during night-watch duty. Perhaps it was the exploration into the great unknown that made his heart beat twice faster. Even now, as revolted as he was with Claudius, Cloud was curious. The thought of another man's erection pressed against him or a man's tongue inside his mouth both disgusted and aroused him. For a moment, Cloud wondered if kissing or fucking Claudius would get him closer to an answer or, at the very least, release him of the personal guilt and self-loathe often associated with his wild sexual curiosities. Whether it was with men _or_ women.

Cloud quickly shoved these strange thoughts aside. However way he felt about men, this was not the time to think about it. Rather, he had to take this opportunity to gain some type of closure for what happened days ago. It wasn't for Claudius' sake, though, but for himself. If Granny were here she would've agreed to that.

"I was really pissed at you," Cloud finally told him, "I felt betrayed, in fact. I know you and I haven't been really good friends to begin with, Claudius. Hell, you were one of the snot-nosed brats that made my life a living hell back home. Still… I was so relieved you wanted to be my friend once we left Nibelheim for the city. I thought I could start over and have someone to hang out with."

Claudius' gaze lowered upon hearing Cloud's words. While he said nothing, he did acknowledge him with a silent nod of understanding.

"I think that's what hurt the most that day," the young cadet continued, "It was the betrayal; that sense that you shoved my friendship aside just so you could impress your pathetic shithead teammates."

"It wasn't just for them, Cloud," Claudius clarified in a low voice, "I did it because I… like you."

"Yeah… I know." Cloud sighed and ran his muddy fingers through his messy hair. "You figured that was the only way you'd get a kiss from me…"

Claudius' eyes softened. "Can you forgive me, Cloud?"

Taking a deep breath, Cloud stared at Claudius for a moment. It was so easy to hate this man for so many reasons but so difficult to forgive him for just one. The longer he held onto the hate, though, the more bitter things became. He needed to let go of the shit. Cloud had to cleanse his mind and spirit of the incident. Besides, in terms of genuine apologies, Claudius had no other reason or motive to ask for his forgiveness. His father had taken care of the situation. Claudius was guaranteed silence and protection no matter what, as sanctioned by President Shinra himself. Thus, Claudius had no other motive to apologize, other than to express sincere guilt for his actions.

"I want to run your face to the ground, Claudius," the young blond cadet answered back evenly.

Claudius took a deep swallow and turned his face away. "I know, Cloud… I…"

"…but I forgive you," Cloud added soon afterward, "I realize now I can't become the person I want to be if all I got in me is hate and bitterness. You made a mistake. So did I. Holding onto the guilt will not make us into better men, only into lesser ones."

Cloud leaned forward. Without giving himself a chance to think or reject, he grabbed Claudius' face with his grimy fingers and pulled him in for a kiss. Being that this was only his second kiss ever, it was rather sloppy. Pulled too close together, Cloud's teeth grinded and accidentally tapped against Claudius'. He moved slightly away so that only their lips pressed against the other. A bit of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth. Cloud had no idea how wet kisses really were until now. Quickly scooping the saliva away with a finger, Cloud wanted to chuckle when he accidentally opened his eyes in between the kiss. He quickly understood why so many people kept them shut. The awkward perspective of Claudius' nose right on his face was absolutely hilarious.

After a few moments of this rather entertaining kiss, Cloud finally pushed away. A string of saliva connected their lips together. Cloud licked at it and turned away to look up at the cloudy morning sky above. The first few rays of the sun finally broke out.

Claudius sat quietly for a long time, a bit confused by what just happened. His face remained flushed when he finally asked, "Cloud, why did you kiss me?"

The young Private shrugged his shoulders and kept his attentions on the sky above his head. "I'm not sure myself, honestly. Maybe I wanted to demonstrate to you how you're not missing much by kissing me. Or maybe I wanted to give you what you wanted in the first place, minus the two assholes holding me still. Or maybe, just maybe, I wanted to replace the first kiss between us with something a bit more… _pure_."

When Cloud laughed his cheeks blossomed to a rose-pink color. He had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. The words just came out. Whatever the reason for the kiss was, it did feel appropriate. Cloud forced himself not to listen to his inward bitter and hateful voice that spited him for kissing a man. Instead, Cloud focused on the fact he closed one chapter in his book and left it on a positive note. At least _both_ of them could think back on today's simple kiss than the horrible one that occurred days ago.

Still blushed from the event, Claudius smiled back. "You're not that bad of a kisser, Cloud, especially for a beginner."

"Oh, I'll _definitely_ get better," Cloud informed confidently. "You can bet on that."

"Maybe… we can practice on each other more often then?"

For personal reasons and gratification, Cloud did briefly consider his offer. Kissing another man wasn't as awful as he initially thought it would be. And he wouldn't mind exploring the sexual side of himself with another willing partner. Cloud also imagined getting off with someone was a lot different and, perhaps, even more exciting than getting off with his own hands. However, he couldn't find it in his own good conscience to agree with Claudius' proposal. Not only was he still plagued by thoughts of self-doubt and questions but, in truth, he did not like Claudius the same way he did.

Shaking his head, Cloud finally looked away from the sky and replied, "No, I'd rather you practice on someone who likes you back."

At this, Claudius frowned. "You mean, you don't…?"

Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Claudius. I'm still figuring things out about myself. I don't want you to be with me, hoping for something that may not happen. I also don't want you to wait for me to come around, because I may never. I guess I'm fucked up that way."

Claudius kept silent for awhile. Afterward, he finally nodded. "I understand…"

"Thanks. It's… really for the best. For _both_ of us."

A slow smile developed across Claudius's lips. "Since when the fuck did you grow up and become so… _mature_, Cloud?"

"I dunno. Ten seconds ago?"

The two men laughed. Relieved by this turn of events, Cloud was about to say something to Claudius until his watch beeped again. He chewed his lower lip once he realized he had fifteen minutes to return to camp now. Cloud grabbed his bag and began to collect his things from the grass.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I've gotta get going. Crazy Ghoul will have my ass if I'm not back in time for drill exercises."

"Sure." There was a long pause afterward. For whatever reason, Claudius appeared a bit distracted by something. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful…"

Zipping up his bag, Cloud stopped and glanced up at the other man. He noted the tone on Claudius' voice just now; it sounded firm and alert.

"Careful? Of what?"

Claudius' eyes locked on Cloud's. "There is another reason why I had to see you. Those two men that were injured in the restroom, Gates and Caesar… Both have been transferred to the main downtown hospital."

"_Both…?_"

"Gates was sent away this morning."

Upon learning what happened to both men, Cloud's shoulders sagged. He knew one of them had already been relocated there. He had no idea the second followed next, though. Staring at his muddy hands, Cloud was stricken with a sudden feeling of nausea. These hands… They had done so much harm… He was an alien in his own body; dangerous and out of control. To this day, Cloud could not recall the details of what happened at the restroom or what came over him.

"Claudius…" Cloud spoke softly, "You… remember the day I beat up Gorman, right? The kid from Nibelheim who got sent away to the hospital, right?"

"Yeah. You knocked him up pretty badly."

"Do you… remember what happened?"

"You went out of control, just like in the restroom." Claudius gradually got on his feet. Standing over Cloud now, he turned away from him and murmured, "Your eyes… you had this killer-look in your eyes. It was as if you were possessed by something, Cloud. At least fifteen men from town tried to pull you away from Gorman, but you managed to shake them off. You collapsed after that."

Still sitting on the grass, Cloud bent one knee up and rested his arm on it. He tried to observe the great distance of the grass plane straight ahead but couldn't make out anything on account of the heavy mist.

"I don't remember any of it," he later confessed to Claudius. "Nothing. It's the same for Private Gates and Caesar." He scoffed to himself. "It makes me sick to my stomach knowing I could blank out something so… _horrific_."

"Up until that day, I didn't believe any of the old townspeople's stories."

"Stories?" Cloud looked up at Claudius. "What stories?"

Claudius briefly glanced back at Cloud. His jaw was set tight while the brows were pulled together. Claudius' eyes were wide and intense. For Cloud, it was the oddest expression he had ever encountered from the other man. Claudius was… terrified.

"Never mind." Claudius quickly shook his head and shifted his attentions elsewhere. "That doesn't matter, Cloud. I actually came here to give you a heads up on some heavy shit about to go down. It concerns you."

Cloud waited for him to go on.

Claudius turned around and gazed down at Cloud. "I mentioned about Gates and Caesar because there are many men from my crew as well as from other teams who were close friends of theirs." He crossed his arms when he added on a solemn note, "They aim to move on you, Cloud. You've been written in _the black book_."

Frowning now, Cloud slowly asked, "Black book…?"

"You don't know what that is?" When Cloud shook his head, Claudius began to explain: "_Officially_, it does not exist. In fact, the higher-ups write on the record for the general public that the controversial practices related to the black book are non-existence."

"_Unofficially?_" Cloud pressed.

"_Unofficially_… there _is_ a black book and it's held at an undisclosed location somewhere in the campgrounds. Any unfortunate person written in the black book by _the Committee_ becomes a target for the whole camp."

Cloud grew quiet.

"The intention is simple," continued Claudius, "It's to administer enough humiliation and punishment to force the cadet to either voluntarily leave the program or worse… be dishonorably discharged."

Cloud rose to his feet. He shook his head. "But… how does the entire camp know to go against a cadet? Who makes up this…_Committee_?"

"The Committee composes of all the squadron leaders. Before anyone can be listed in the black book, a meeting among all squadron leaders is held. At that meeting, the leaders rule for or against the cadet's inclusion in the black book. All of this happens behind closed doors, of course. Even so, instructors and SOLDIER members who become aware of a targeted cadet turn the other cheek. Intervening in the matter would entail the black book _does_ officially exist and, as a result, is subject to public scrutiny. That's why they back off."

"See no evil, hear no evil…" Cloud murmured with a glower.

Bitterly, Claudius asserted, "It doesn't help that some instructors and SOLDIER members actually approve of the black book's way of handling business in camp. For them, it's disciplinary action that maintains order and weeds out unwanted distractions."

"_Unwanted distractions_, huh?" Cloud made a face. "So how serious is this?"

"_Very_ serious. It's a twenty-four-hour, seven-days-a-week type of punishment. Threats come at the victim from _anywhere,_ at _any_ time. I've known guys too afraid to sleep because their squadron would tie them to their beds in the middle of night and gag them to prevent them from screaming. For roughly fifteen minutes, everyone in the squad would take turns smacking the victim with pillows stuffed with bars of soap or, worse, books. One man nearly committed suicide after the entire camp humiliated him by sending everyone, including General Sephiroth and Director Lazard, online pictures of him sucking off another guy. Commander Hewley managed to get him off the ledge of Shinra's Headquarters' rooftop just in the nick of time. The Director, of course, had to expel him from the program. He sent him to a psychiatric hospital for treatment."

At this, Cloud grew pale and silent. He aimlessly paced the grass with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his sweater. He did not need this shit, especially when he was finally getting himself together.

"How does one get removed from the black book?" he inquired and stood still.

Claudius scoffed, as if the mere question was a joke. "Oh, there are ways to get your name removed. But…"

"But what?"

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Tell me anyway," Cloud demanded shortly after his reply.

Claudius stared at him. Then he took a deep breathe. "Fine. There are a couple of ways to get removed. Door number one: you get kicked out of the camp. Door number two: you request a meeting with the Committee and undertake three _missions_ to prove your worth to the camp again. And door number three: you find the black book's location and physically scratch your name out."

"I choose door number two and three."

Claudius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so did the other cadets before you."

"And where are they now?"

"Left the camp or dishonorably discharged."

Cloud frowned.

"Look, Cloud," started Claudius again, "Getting your name removed from the black book isn't that easy. The location of the black book, for example, jumps from one location to another _every day_. The current holder of the book, _the Bookkeeper_, is instructed to randomly choose a name from a very specific list of other Bookkeepers and then pass it off to the selected person by the end of the day. You'd have to be pretty damn lucky to find a Bookkeeper in possession of the list, let alone, know the random Bookkeeper chosen to keep it safe for the day."

"Have you ever seen the list yourself?"

"No, I haven't. The Bookkeepers have their own meetings and people. They initiate and dismiss members. As a result, it's impossible to pinpoint who the Bookkeepers are since they cycle out every semester. Considering that the Committee, itself, is made up exclusively of squadron leaders, this leads me to believe the Bookkeepers compose of high ranks or notable persons of interest. No doubt, they're the loyal type who can keep a secret and guard it with their life."

"It's like an underground fraternity…" noted Cloud uneasily. "All of it…"

"Yeah," Claudius agreed, "I was unknowingly initiated the moment they made me squadron leader of my crew. It looks like this system has been in place for many years, for many class generations. It's rather impressive when you think about it. The sadistic asshole that created the black book must've been a fucking genius."

"What about the second choice?" Cloud asked awhile later, "What can you tell me about the three missions?"

Claudius ran a hand through his hair. "You really want to know about _that_ option, Cloud? Granted, you're given the chance to opt out of it at any time. But it's a gamble."

"I don't care. Just tell me more about this alternative."

"All right… Should you take this route, you need to speak to a squadron leader first to set up a _meeting_. That could be me, Maniac Macs, or anyone. You also have to say these exact words: _I'd like to talk about that special book you reserved for me_."

"_I'd like to talk about that special book you reserved for me_…" Cloud repeated to confirm the words.

"At that point, the squadron leader talks with the Committee. You're then contacted and given a time, date, and location to receive your three tasks. Failure to keep this information to yourself means an automatic void of your request. Not to mention, you no longer have this option available to you."

Cloud nodded his head in understanding.

"Upon your arrival," resumed Claudius, "You spin the _Wheel of Fate_ and receive three random tasks. If you're _lucky_, you commit a few harmless pranks here and there."

"And if I'm _un_lucky?"

"Some pranks are more severe than others," Claudius answered back wearily, "They could lead to a dishonorable discharge even _if_ you succeed. You also only get one extra spin on the wheel if you want to replace one of your three tasks."

"You mentioned about opting out…"

"There are two ways to opt out, actually. One is to speak to a squadron leader about your intention to abandon the missions."

"And the second?"

"There's a time limit for each task. If you don't complete any one mission in the time allotted to you, _all_ missions automatically cancel out. Depending on whether you intend to complete this option or not, it's a good or bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"If you quit and try again later, or you accidentally let time run out, you have to receive three _new_ tasks with _no_ extra spins. It doesn't matter if you successfully finished one or two tasks before. You begin at square one all over again." Claudius shifted his weight to one leg with his arms still crossed. "Since the creation of the black book no cadet has ever completed all three missions."

"Maybe I'll set a new record then," Cloud expressed with a bitter smile.

"Cloud… the last cadet who took up the second option got his ass handed to him. The poor son-of-bitch's final task was to shave off a piece of General Sephiroth's hair during his inauguration speech for the Third-Class SOLDIERs. Suffice to say, he failed. Not only did he receive a dishonorable discharge for his unruly conduct, but prior to his withdrawal, the General had the cadet shave off his _pubic hair_ in front of the Third-Class assembly as fair game."

Upon hearing that, Cloud felt his skin grow cold. The last thing he wanted was to undergo a prank that would piss off the same man that granted him admittance back into the program. So far, option three seemed to be the best of the lot. And yet, it required a lot of investigation. He had no idea who the Bookkeepers were or where to start.

Removing his hands from his pockets, Cloud sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't understand, Claudius… I thought nobody else knew what happened at the restrooms. Both Gates and Caesar were unconscious so they couldn't have mentioned anything to anyone. And your father took care of the video recording."

Growling softly to himself, Claudius shook his head. "Because of my father, the entire event is hush-hush. Even so, a lot of men spotted you enter the restrooms that day. They know you're involved. Seriously, Cloud, in an area that large with so many people, you didn't think it was strange no one saw you enter the restroom with us?"

Cloud gave it some thought. Come to think of it, it really _was_ strange. Curious, he asked, "Why didn't anyone go to the higher-ups and turn me in if they knew I was involved?"

"Believe it or not, Cloud, Commander Hewley and a Second-Class SOLDIER appeared to investigate the incident the day after. They wanted to know who was responsible for sending two fully strong and capable men into the intensive care unit. The only reason why no one mentioned your name during their questioning, though, is because many cadets wanted to _personally_ see to your punishment. It was these cadets that sought the Committee out and wanted _justice_."

Cloud's jaw tightened.

"The worse thing is you have no protection," Claudius added and took a step toward Cloud, "When my father had that footage destroyed, it was to ensure _my_ safety, not yours. Anything tied to me was removed. When those men move in on you, Cloud, you won't have the power to take your case to the tops, especially if you explain the motives behind everyone's attacks. Shinra will deny your involvement and cut you loose from the program if you speak about the restroom incident."

"I figured as much…" Cloud muttered with half-narrowed eyes.

"I've managed to hold them off your back for as long as I could," Claudius injected with a sigh, "When the votes were casted, I went against your inclusion in the black book. So did your squadron leader, Maniac Macs. Unfortunately, we were overruled. That's why I'm here. I advise you not to go anywhere alone anymore, Cloud."

Cloud made a face. "I'm not going to let these assholes bully me to a corner, Claudius. I've worked _too damn hard_ to get where I am today. If they want to come at me, then fine. But I'll be damn if I gotta have a damn escort just to take a piss."

"This is serious shit, Cloud. The _whole camp_ knows about your inclusion in the black book and is ready to move on you. A lot of these guys have actually kept watch on you ever since that day in the restroom." Claudius exhaled sharply when he later revealed, "I'm not sure if you know this or not, but on the day you were supposed to leave with the rest of the rejects after the scrimmages they actually had people waiting for you at the train station. They wanted to send you home with a good beating."

"That's certainly nice to know…" Cloud muttered sarcastically.

"They also know about the agreement you made with the General. You got until mid-terms to stay in the program, don't you?"

Cloud blinked, surprised and alarmed he knew this. He nodded a confirmation.

"They're going to do whatever they can to make you fail the mid-term test," warned Claudius. "They'll commit everything from sabotage to intentionally interrupt your training to ensure you're done."

His mouth gone dry, Cloud swallowed hard.

"Please, Cloud, watch your back…"

Claudius said nothing else. Taking a few steps away, he nodded a farewell to Cloud and disappeared into the mist. Standing alone by the wall of rock now, Cloud realized he had _more_ hurdles to climb. He managed to make peace with Claudius again but had consequently made enemies all the same. Apparently, the chapter on the restroom incident was still open. Perfect…

* * *

By the time Cloud returned to camp, he only had two minutes to change into a different uniform. Failure to dress according to the company's set standards for exercises, or any other activity for that matter, meant an automatic write-up followed by punishment. He learned this lesson the _hard way_ when he accidentally arrived to class with un-ironed fatigues one day. While the conversation with Claudius unnerved Cloud, he told himself to maintain his focus. Black book or not, he still had to carry on his day. On his way to his squadron's barracks, though, an unsettlingly feeling washed over him. Outside, some of the squadrons that were ready to conduct their own drill formation exercises paused. Their eyes targeted his person and stalked him every direction he went. At first, Cloud thought it was his own imagination. Then two cadets suddenly jogged by. Flanking both his positions, they bumped his shoulders hard enough to send him falling forward to the ground. The teams nearby who witnessed the event laughed. Getting back on his feet, Cloud growled and stared at the two cadets who bumped him. The pair snickered back at him and jogged away. Cloud's heart beat twice faster when the sound of laughter from the squads continued to rise. Taking a deep breath, he quickly retreated to his designated area. The door to his barrack automatically shut behind him.

In the locker room now, Cloud stood still for a moment. His heart continued to pump loudly into his eardrums. He allowed himself a moment to breathe in and breathe out. This… this was not happening. Was it? Running his moist face with both hands, Cloud attempted to put the entire event aside. He took a deep swallow and marched down the rows of lockers. Most of his teammates were gone and already outside. Cloud stopped when he reached his section. Quickly, he opened his locker to switch into a fresh suit. He frowned, however, when he immediately detected an offending heavy odor in the air. Once Cloud pulled out one of the uniforms from his locker he discovered chunks of crap had been smeared over it. Slumped at the shoulders, he sat on the bench across his locker. He realized it was the same for the other uniforms. Cloud eventually noticed two large words on the mirror against his locker's door.

_Eat shit_, it read.

Exhaling out slowly, Cloud knew he was screwed. With the drill exercises now going to start any second now, either he came out there in a uniform smeared with mud… or in a uniform smeared with shit. No matter which way it went, Crazy Ghoul would write him up for appearing in such a disorderly condition. The person responsible for this must've known he'd gone to the rock wall this morning. They were keeping tabs on him.

"Yo, someone crank open a window here," hollered Private Turbo Toraz from one row down. "It smells like shit here."

As always, Turbo Toraz was usually the last one to leave the locker room and barely make it in time for formation. It usually resulted in a good hearty, and _painful_, lecture from Crazy Ghoul. Today, though, Cloud would be the one in the grindhouse. On the bench with his muddy clothes on, he merely sat in place when Turbo Toraz finally arrived to investigate the smell. The other man cocked a brow.

"Yo, man, you need to switch out before you go out. By they way, did you just poop? It really smells here."

Cloud said nothing. He halfway expected the man to move on. Instead, Turbo Toraz stood in place.

"Yo, so they're startin' shit on you now, huh?" he muttered from behind.

Cloud slowly turned to him, curious if he knew exactly what this was about.

"_Turbo Toraz!_" yelled Private Midget suddenly from the entrance of the locker room, "_You asshole, get your ass out here now! Crazy Ghoul warned you already not to pull this shit anymore. By the way, you see Cloud? If he ain't back for formation exercises Crazy Ghoul will taxidermy his ass and hang it on the wall._"

"He's here, shitface."

Within a few seconds, the extremely small cadet joined them. "Why's it smell like someone took a big dump here?" He paused when he noticed Cloud's opened locker. "Ah, fuckers."

For a few seconds, the three of them were silent.

"Let's get you in one of Moody Mace's uniform, yo," Turbo Toraz finally suggested to Cloud, "He's about your weight. Just cuff the leg length from the inside since he's taller than you. Hopefully Crazy Ghoul won't notice."

"I'll take the hit for you guys and hold back Crazy Ghoul for a few minutes," Midget offered. "Make sure to check your shoes too, Cloud, since they probably dumped poop there."

"Yep, they did, yo," Turbo Toraz soon confirmed with a chuckle.

"The thought of someone coming here to put poop on a man's shoes is fucking hilarious when ya think about it," confessed Midget with a large grin on his face.

"I hoped they used gloves when they smeared the words on the mirror, yo."

The two men shared a good laugh and mocked a few fart sounds together. Then they glanced at Cloud to see if he felt as humored by the event as they did. Cloud stared at them, slightly confused and irritated. It was hard to believe anyone could laugh at something this serious. He was also a bit annoyed by how dismissive and discourteous the two were to his dire situation. Didn't they _care?_

"C'mon, man, lighten up," Midget suggested shortly, "You can't spend your life looking like you got a giant corncob up your ass. _Laugh._ Laugh with us. It'll be good for your soul. Trust me."

"Yo, the moment you show 'em they got to you," added Turbo Toraz, "that's the moment they win. The best reaction is to have the _opposite_ reaction. Yo, it's the truth."

Midget placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Seriously, amigo, for these guys to take the time to poop _just for you_… Man, that's a special intimate moment there."

Cloud's lips slowly twisted into a grin in reaction to Midget's words. He wanted to be pissed by what happened to his uniforms. He wanted to slam his fist against a wall for being written up in the black book. And yet, it _was_ pretty damn funny the more he thought about the situation. The mere idea someone snuck into the locker room just to smear poop on his belongings? That really was fucking priceless. Already, he imagined the poor son-of-a-bitch who had the misfortunate of carrying a bag of shit on their person. The thought was enough to snap Cloud out of his dead silence. He finally broke into a hysterical fit while the two men joined him. It was the first time since he arrived at Midgar that he laughed this hard. Cloud shred tears and fell off the bench. It took the three cadets roughly a minute to collect themselves again. Afterward, Turbo Toraz helped Cloud up and patted him on the back.

"That's the spirit, yo," he said, a bit pleased to see Cloud relax again. "A little laughter goes a long way. Yah?"

"Yeah, this ain't nothing," Midget followed next. "It'll take more than ass-poop to bring down our Cloud, eh? Am I right? _Or am I fucking right?_"

Inwardly, Cloud felt surprised and grateful. He didn't think he'd get any help from his teammates, especially in his hour of need. While the overall crew had accepted him since his rather miraculous return, Cloud still didn't feel a connection with them. Of course, that was his fault. He didn't give them a reason to bond with him. Cloud often kept to himself and never joined them during leisure activities. They probably thought he was a snobby, little asshole. Maybe it was time to change all of that.

"Thanks, guys," Cloud expressed quietly once the laughter died out, "I… really owe you both one."

Turbo Toraz cocked a thumb. "Yo, I got your back, Cloud."

"We'll keep a good eye on your shit while you're away from now on," Midget followed with a wink. "In the meantime, get a combination lock. 'Kay?"

Cloud nodded back. As Midget left to buy him some time, Turbo Toraz grabbed a uniform from another cadet's locker. Cloud quickly removed his muddy clothes and waited for his return. Within a few seconds, the other man presented him with a new set of clothes to change into and left him alone. As Cloud quickly redressed himself, he recapped the entire conversation with Claudius in his head.

He was extremely lucky Turbo Toraz and Midget was here to help him today. However, if what happened in the locker room was just a taste of things to come then he needed to clear his name from the black book soon, especially with the mid-term exam coming up. That was the deadline General Sephiroth gave him. From what Claudius said, the camp would do everything in their power to make him fail the test. His dream of becoming a SOLDIER was on the line now. Cloud sighed to himself. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to consider his options. Locating the book would require him to find the list of Bookkeepers on a day-to-day basis. On the other hand, if he completed the three missions in a timely fashion then this would all be over. Chewing on his lip, Cloud contemplated on this option a bit. Once he recalled the fact no cadet had ever completed all three tasks, he was stricken with nausea.

"_I am the master of my fate… I am the captain of my soul…_" Cloud soon muttered to himself.

* * *

_Bright that day, the humidity in the air was extremely high. It bathed his skin with an annoying sticky residue. As beads of sweat dripped from the very tips of his spiky hair, the back of his neck and armpits were soaked in perspiration. The warmth of the air caused the high points of his cheekbones to turn into a harsh pink color. He exhaled a deep breath. He knew it would rain soon. It was inevitable. The clouds were out and the wind gushed coolly from time to time against the humidity. Still, the sun was out. It peaked through the cluster of thick clouds and showered many rays of beautiful light throughout the rocky landscape. No matter how heavy the storm, the sun would eventually shine. That was what he told himself._

_Above his head were a few rocky, rusty-red mountains. They were massive; overwhelming. He was somewhere in the deserts, out in the middle of nowhere. At the edge of cliff behind him there was a massive drop at least sixty feet below. Any unfortunate fool who fell over it would find himself immediately dead on impact. The city was just ahead in the horizon, meanwhile. It practically beckoned to him. Somewhere in that distant city someone waited for him. _

_He couldn't recall the face but, briefly, he saw gentle green eyes stare at him. There was a light in them, one he'd never seen before. The image of those incredible green eyes was followed shortly by a tender smile. A promise had been made, he suddenly recalled, an important one. For the life of him, though, he could not remember what it was. It was at the tip of his tongue. Something about the smile he envisioned tore into his center and collapsed every emotional barrier he'd erected throughout the years. He wanted to cry. Not since he left his parents did he ever cry. He refused to allow his inner emotions to show to the world. Rather, he concealed them behind his humor and pride. As he stared ahead at the armies of soldiers, though, he thought of the beautiful smile that waited for him in the place where time and pain did not exist. _

_There were thousands of them… Thousands… The army of soldiers arrived in large waves and ceased to stop. Armed with heavy machinery and swords, they came at him relentlessly from all sides. As the battle dragged on, his arms grew weaker and weaker. Fatigue was setting in and his mouth had gone dry from dehydration. Even so, he swung the massive steel blade back and forth to deflect the bombard of bullets. In his possession was the Buster sword, Angeal's prized blade. It was his honor; his dreams. For whatever reason, the sword was in his hands now. Using the blunt side, he fondly recalled Angeal's concerns for wear, tear, and rust. Not that it mattered much. Out in the middle of the rocky desert with an entire army of soldiers, he was at his final hour._

_He immediately winced when one bullet managed to slip by his defenses and enter the inner fold of his arm. He ignored the sting of penetration. When he raised his hand to block four more bullets another projectile shot through his left kneecap. He collapsed. His mouth warm with saliva, he yelled a battle cry and struggled to stand. With the left leg numb now, however, he couldn't get up. As he pulled back his sword to fight off three sentries that charged straight toward him, twenty bullets from both directions penetrated skin and bone. Specks of crimson blood scattered below his feet. It took a shot from behind, one that reached his spinal cord, to put him down for good. _

_Everywhere, his body burned with heat and cracked with blood. There was still the desire to fight on and wage his personal war against the whole army. But his physical strength had left him at last. As the ruckus of heavy boots drew closer toward him, he lay still on the dirt and rock and watched the bright blue sky. Somehow the air tasted sweeter. Time passed slowly. The sound of his proud heart thumped loudly on both ears. Nevertheless, it grew weaker and weaker with each cycle. Violently coughing up blood from his mouth several times, the sides of his face were streaked with salty tears._

_His dreams… his honor… He had wanted to leave behind a legacy, something to be remembered by. His spirit would die with him today, though. All that he was, all that he wished to become… that didn't matter anymore. He was no more than the grains of sand that slipped between the fingers. Soon, he'd become food for the vultures, no different than the insects and animals that plagued the desert land. Evaluating the past events of his life, though, he felt fortunate. He lived a fruitful life and encountered many wonderful moments and people. Again, he found himself recalling the person who waited for him. Even as a soldier stood over him and pointed the barrel of his gun on his person, that gorgeous, wonderful smile never left him._

* * *

Zack left his doctor's office feeling like a punching bag that had been pummeled again and again for one hour straight. He wasn't sure why these regular check-ups were necessary, especially when he had a clean mental bill of health for many years. It was yet another mandatory protocol issued to all soldiers, new and current, this year. Recently, the questions during his sessions had gotten a bit odd. The clinically certified psychologist assigned to him, Dr. Chance, had focused lately on his dreams. The doctor wanted to know if he'd suffer from any hallucinations or visions of any kind since his mako treatments. For Zack, he hated talking about his dreams. One particular nightmare popped up every now and then. It came to him last night and caused him to break out into cold sweat. Today, he finally mentioned it to Dr. Chance in the hopes of putting an end to the nightmares.

A dream where he fought against an army of soldiers… Zack didn't understand it himself. Always, he fought against his own ranks and died at the end. The dream left Zack emotionally and physically drained. It usually took a good number of squats in the morning to get him in high spirits again. But each day it was becoming a struggle. He no longer wanted to visit the outskirts of Midgar during his down-time, for fear this horrible nightmare would come true. Afraid his mentor would either laugh or think less of him, Zack refused to tell Angeal about it. The Second-Class had not intended to tell Dr. Chance either and thought it was best to leave it alone and go about his day. Upon Dr. Chance's questioning, however, Zack let his guard down. Perhaps it was the lack of coffee or early morning fatigue that got to him. Whatever it was, Zack gave the doctor a detailed account of the dream that haunted him every night.

According to the psychologist, the dream was likely a reflection of his inner personal conflicts within the company of Shinra. The battle against the army, for example, symbolized his struggle against the standard norms. Dr. Chance also noted the use of Angeal's sword. He felt it symbolized Zack's personal high expectations of himself; to become the man he looked up to. The inclusion of an unknown feminine face could be referred to as his anima counterpart. Zack had no idea what the fuck an _anima_ was. And while Dr. Chance's explanation certainly presented a lot of possibilities, Zack also thought there was more to the dream than simple psychological mumbo-jumbo. Something about the dream felt too real, too significant for him. It was almost unsettlingly.

Heading to the elevators now, Zack was determined to put the whole session behind him. As he waited to reach his drop-off point, he pulled out his PHS and checked today's schedule. According to Kunsel's message, he hadn't assigned him to any classes to teach today. Rather, he wanted him to overlook a few of the scrimmages for the cadets. With the mid-terms coming up next Friday, the first-years were in heavy preparation mode. A few of the squadrons had already hit the obstacle courses to freshen up. The pressure was definitely on. It'd get worse as next week drew nearer.

Once he understood his task for today, Zack glanced over the other messages in his inbox. He hoped to see a message from Angeal. The last he remembered, his mentor planned to have a chit-chat with Dr. Hollander to get an ID confirmation on the DNA samples provided to him from the restroom. At this point, they highly suspected cadet Strife was involved and now needed to physically pinpoint him at the scene to bring him in for questioning. Of course, locating Private Strife in camp was another matter. Because his profile was listed as _classified_, neither Zack nor Angeal could learn of his assigned barracks or class schedule. Hopefully the General would return from his trip in Condor soon and provide them with Private Strife's whereabouts. Perhaps then the entire event of what _really_ happened to those two men would, at last, unveil itself.

With any luck, the meeting between Angeal and his estranged father was a success. Of course, Zack also wanted to know how Angeal, himself, was doing. The two hadn't talked since the day before yesterday at his class seminar. Zack suspected it was somehow related to whatever shit had happened during his drunken state at the Velvet Lounge. At the time, Zack noted Angeal's peculiar behavior when he tried to talk about that particular night. Thinking back on the conversation that occurred after his seminar, there were plenty of details his mentor intentionally left out. Even with the mention of Sephiroth being at his apartment, he was vague. Admittedly, Angeal's silence annoyed Zack. The young man hated feeling left out in the cold. In many ways, he wanted their interactions together to return back to normal.

According to his inbox, there were no new messages from Angeal. Growling to himself, Zack wondered if it was best to leave his mentor alone. If the man didn't want to talk to him or he had other better things to do with his _precious_ time, then fine. Let that be that. Of course, patience and reluctant acceptances of any kind were never among Zack's strongest assets. A bit fed up with his mentor's silent treatment, he dialed his number and waited for someone to pick up.

The phone rang a few times until Angeal's voice emerged later. "_Zack?_"

Zack blinked when he realized he absolutely had no solid reason to call Angeal other than a personal grudge. Panicked, he quickly hung up without saying a word and cursed himself for his own stupidity and neediness. Gaia, he was acting like an insecure teenager who wanted attention from an ex. Pathetic. Right as Zack stuffed his phone back into his pocket and was prepared to forget the entire matter, the phone rang. On the caller ID was Angeal's number. Too embarrassed for hanging up on his mentor, Zack did not immediately answer it. The reckless, young man figured ignorance was the best solution to handle the new call. Perhaps if he let it ring enough times Angeal would give up and assume he accidentally called him? Roughly thirty rings later, however, Zack realized Angeal wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He felt the world grow smaller as he raised the phone to his ears to answer it.

"Angeal? Wow! Isn't this really something, old fella?" Zack exclaimed with an exaggerated tone, "Sheesh, sorry about not answering the phone sooner, boss. It got really loud in here. Too many people. Someone raised the fire alarm. I think someone got hurt; got shot. Died. I couldn't hear myself think, let alone, hear the phone ring. The whole world is a fucking mess… How are you?"

After a few seconds of silence, Angeal at last replied: "_Zack, did you call me?_"

"No," Zack promptly lied, "I was calling the pizza guy. I got hungry. But I mistook his number for yours. Sorry about that."

"_Ah. I see. The pizza guy…_"

"Yeah…" Zack bit his lower lip when Angeal said nothing else. An awkward quietness dragged between them for what seemed like an eternity. Zack suspected Angeal was waiting for the truth to come out. Stubborn bastard. At last, Zack confessed, "Er, I… was just checking up on you. I wanted to make sure you weren't lying dead somewhere. Long time no talk, you know?"

"_I'm sorry, Zack_," Angeal at last spoke again, "_There've been a lot of events going on at headquarters lately._"

"Yeah? Like what?"

There was another moment of silence. "_Listen, Zack, how about we meet up at the computer lab in the main company complex right now? I'm here right now. I have some important news to share. I can't talk about it over the phone, though._"

Zack couldn't help but hear the tensed and uneven tone in Angeal's voice. He recognized that tone as bad news and realized this wasn't one of those friendly get-together-and-catch-up meetings. Something serious had happened.

"I'll see you in ten," Zack said.

"_Good._"

Once Angeal disconnected the elevator arrived at the bottom floor. Zack briefly saluted the small crowd of cadets ready to enter the elevators as he exited it. Then he made his way to the main company complex. Thankfully, he was already in the training camp district on account of his session with Dr. Chance. The building wasn't too far. After crossing the barracks and passing the squads that conducted their daily exercises, he reached the large structure up ahead within ten minutes. Upon arrival, Zack descended several stairs and reached the building's ground level. The computer lab was directly to his right side.

The room was impressive in size and contained seven rows of personal computers lined side-by-side. At the right section of the lab was a raised platform that dominated half the space. The Father computer housed on the platform contained built-in virtual technology that broadcasted seven-feet-tall images around the user and processed enough data to digitally open over a hundred browser windows simultaneously. The avatar of Father, himself, was that of a bald-headed stern man with pitch-black eyes and dressed in a sharp black suit. He possessed enough artificial intelligence to generate valuable suggestions and insight related to a specific research inquiry. Father was reserved strictly for intensive research. Because so many cadets had improperly misused him to download pornography in the past, only those given the proper code by an administrator or a high rank officer could use Father.

The computer lab was empty of people, save for Zack and his mentor. He spotted Angeal on the raised platform with Father who stood behind him. The First-Class SOLDIER stood in the middle of the platform while large holographic images generated and surrounded him. Many of them broadcasted forest and mountain terrains. A couple of video feeds also played and revealed Ambassador Adara of Condor. Angeal's hands waved left and right as he shoved a few virtual images and videos aside to observe a new set behind them. When he noticed Zack at the entrance he stopped.

"Pause sequence, Father," Angeal commanded.

"_Confirmed,_" replied the avatar in a low and firm voice.

Each of the virtual movies stopped and Father stood in place. Meanwhile, Angeal's large form passed through the series of holograms and descended a few steps to meet Zack at ground level.

"Good, you're here," he said

"Yeah." Zack briefly nodded back. He glanced at the large images still transmitted on the platform. "So what's going on? You sounded a bit off on the phone. Plus I haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you were pissed at me or something, sir."

Angeal scoffed. "Zack, you really _are_ a restless puppy that demands attention twenty-four seven." Smiling, he took a seat on top of a table nearby and later said, "Please, sit. We need to talk."

The seriousness in Angeal's tone was almost overwhelming. Without a word, Zack promptly complied and sat directly across him.

"This is strictly between you and me," Angeal informed in a low voice.

"Sure thing, sir."

"You remember about Sephiroth and Genesis taking a trip to Condor?"

Zack brusquely bobbed his head. "Yeah, I remember. A riot happened and they needed to settle the peace before war broke out there, right?"

"Correct. The whole event has been on the hush-hush. Those who've heard anything about it think it's a simple check-up on the Mako Reactor there."

Somehow, Zack got the sense there was much happening in the area. Curious, he asked, "So what's going on in Condor?"

"I'm not sure. But it looks bad. We've recently lost contact with both Commander Genesis and General Sephiroth since last night."

Zack frowned. "What?"

Angeal's hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small disc. He popped it into a nearby computer. Right when Zack opened his mouth to inquire what was on the disc, Angeal raised his hand to silence him. Within moments, an audio message of Sephiroth's voice was heard. His sound was distorted by static noise.

"_…After not hearing from Genesis' party for over twenty-four hours… I received a transmission from him approximately… ago… He reported seeing lights…_"

Zack looked at Angeal, both confused and concerned. His mentor remained silent, though, while the rest of the garbled message played. On the computer's screen, the high and low pitches of Sephiroth's voice appeared as a continuous sound wave. The computer translated every spoken sound into readable words.

"_Roughly ten minutes ago a mass of lights appeared from… They're closing on our location… fast and in great numbers… Communications are breaking down… not sure when I will able to reestablish… link… Keep all lines clear… My party will engage and investigate these strange lights and…_"

Sephiroth's voice cut off shortly. Whereas before there were high and low points on the sound wave, there was only a single line now.

"That was the message we received from Sephiroth late last night," Angeal explained at last and removed the disc from the computer. "It arrived approximately twenty-one-hundred hours yesterday."

Sitting forward with his elbows on his knees, Zack glanced up at Angeal. "Lights? Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Commander Hewley stared at an empty space on the ground for awhile. Quietly, he said, "I'm… not sure."

Zack leaned forward. "Do you think something serious happened to the General and Commander? What's going to happen now?"

Angeal looked up. "President Shinra may send in an extract team if neither Sephiroth nor Genesis report back by eighteen hundred hours today. I've already been notified to lead the team."

"Why not send someone in _now_?"

"It's not that simple, Zack. Remember, this entire mission is supposed to be on the low-down. President Shinra does not want to bring any unnecessary attention of the delicate situation happening in Condor to the public."

Zack rolled his eyes.

"A night operation would be more suitable for a covert mission than one initiated during daytime hours." Angeal stared at the disc in his hands. "For now, we have no choice but to wait."

Shaking his head, Zack got off from the table. "We can't just _wait_, Angeal_._ We need to _do something_. We need to know if they're okay. Come on, aren't you worried about Sephiroth and Genesis?"

Angeal closed his eyes. Softly, he replied, "_Of course_ I'm worried. They are practically blood brothers to me. I would give my life for either of them. But because I honor their friendship, I have to trust them. We'll give them until six this evening to report back. If we don't hear from them then, we'll move in."

The troubled look on his mentor's face indicated what had been on his mind. Zack felt like a complete jerk. He had been so stupid and selfish. Here he was, frustrated by Angeal giving him the cold shoulder, while all this time his mentor had been concerned for the safety of his two brothers overseas. The fact it was a secretive matter must've killed Angeal. He was helpless and forced to sit on the sidelines until six this evening.

"I'm coming with you," Zack declared as matter-of-fact. "I want to help."

Chuckling, Angeal opened his eyes and countered, "I knew you'd say that."

"You let me know when this mission goes down. _Okay?_ I'll be there."

"_If_ there is a mission," Angeal reminded him with a small smile. "There's still a chance Sephiroth and Genesis will contact us some time today. Those men are like cats; they got nine lives and always land on their feet."

"Interesting way to think of them."

"Before I forget to say this… thank you, Zack." Angeal stood and took a step forward. "It's good to know I can depend on you. I… may need you soon."

A funny feeling in Zack's stomach coiled within him when he heard Angeal's last words. He _needed_ him… Zack took a deep inhale and had difficulty making eye contact with the taller man. The two men stood inches apart. He couldn't understand why he felt strange whenever Angeal stood this close to him. Even when they had squared off at the Training Room all the time together, the tiny hairs alongside his arms rose each time Angeal made physical contact with him. Zack began to suspect where these odd sensations came from. Before, he'd reject them immediately and pretended they did not exist. These past few days, though…

"You need me, Angeal?" he murmured back, "I… uh…"

Zack's voice trailed into silence and he brushed back his hair with a few fingers. Nervous, he had trouble working his mouth again. Zack was afraid to unveil the thoughts and feelings etched deep within him. He feared bringing out the unspoken emotions into his reality. Just as he summoned the courage to speak the words, though, Zack was interrupted by Angeal.

"Yes, I need you," the older man responded. Later, he added, "The people responsible for the riot had promised to unleash a power of mass destruction, remember? They gave us until next month to pull out of Condor. If what's going on right now has anything to do with their threats then I may need your help."

Once Angeal explained what he meant by his previous words, Zack stared at him. Afterward, he lowered his gaze. "Oh, you meant… _that._"

Cocking a brow, Angeal asked, "What did you think I was talking about, Zack?"

"Never mind," the young man immediately said and turned away. Flushed at the face, he wanted to kick himself for even entertaining the absurd thoughts inside his mind right now. Zack quickly changed the subject and asked, "So what's the deal on Dr. Hollander? Did you get to talk to him or what?"

From behind Angeal stayed silent, a bit taken aback by Zack's dismissive attitude.

"_Well?_" Zack pressed again.

"Dr. Hollander confirmed that two of the samples belonged to the cadets recently transferred to Midgar's DowntownHospital," Angeal finally answered back. "He also linked a third sample with a first-year Corporal named Claudius Tyler. As for the fourth sample, though, it remains unidentified."

Zack made a face. "_Unidentified?_"

"He could not form any solid conclusions."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Zack glanced back at him. "You think he lied?"

"I am not sure. He's hard to read him sometimes."

Zack slowly nodded his head. Then he turned his face away. There was really no point in being here anymore. Now that he knew the situation with Sephiroth's convoy and Dr. Hollander, it was best to leave and simply wait for the events to unfold in Condor. The longer he stayed here with Angeal the more awkward he felt around him. Zack didn't want to say anything else stupid. He needed to keep his distance and let whatever emotions he felt just now fade away.

"I guess we're back to square one with Cadet Strife then," Zack commented and walked toward the computer lab's exit. "I've got to leave now, sir. I need to look over a few scrimmages today. Call me if you need me."

"Zack…" Angeal called after him.

His tone sounded soft, almost fragile. It surprised Zack a bit. His mentor never sounded that way before, except when he was around Sephiroth or Genesis. Zack wanted to stay a bit longer to determine what was wrong. But the emotions from before still boiled within him. With his pride a bit broken, Zack reluctantly stopped on his tracks and did not turn around to face Angeal.

"What is it, sir?" he asked with as much professionalism as he could conjure up.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Zack could literally feel the heavy weight of Angeal's eyes on him from behind. He didn't dare to look back though, afraid of his own reaction to it.

"I've noticed things have not been the same between us since I came back from Wutai…" Angeal quietly said. "Is there… something you need to tell me, Zack?"

Zack thought a long moment before replying back. He agreed with Angeal: things had not been the same since his return. Not only was Zack unsure of how he felt about Angeal anymore, but he was also unsure of how Angeal felt about _him_. There had been many times he caught his mentor looking at him a certain way. It made Zack question Angeal's true intentions and entertain many wild fantasies of there being something between them. Of course, it could've just been his imagination; just hopeful thinking on his part. Perhaps Angeal perceived him as a prized student or a blood brother, much like Sephiroth and Genesis. That made the most sense. Didn't it? The idea Angeal could feel anything beyond their current mentor-student relationship was a bit absurd. Angeal was an honorable man. Not only was Zack many, _many_ years younger than his age, but he was also a reckless and over-energetic youth. Taking a deep swallow, Zack had to be content with his reality. And his place. Even if there was a part of him that wanted something more between them, he had to maintain his distance and let that be that.

"No, sir," Zack replied finally.

He didn't bother to look back as he left the computer lab. Zack didn't want to see the reaction on Angeal's face. He didn't want to know whether his mentor felt content or disappointed by his answer.


	17. We Are Not What We Say We Are

**Author's Note: **_Wow, this chapter evolved from being a simple transition piece to being, perhaps, a HUGE chapter for the overall story. O_O It's my favorite of the chapters loaded so far. Chapter 17 marks the end of the first section of Invictus. Whereas the first section was all about setting up the pieces and situations, the second part is about Cloud and Sephiroth (finally, bleh! :P). As I've written the first section, I've watched these two characters grow their own ways, yet in similar paths. They are both trapped in their hellish worlds and are trying to find an identity/purpose. That's exactly what drew me to writing Invictus. It's a coming-of-age story. And... it's also a tragic love story. :( I was listening to Versa - 'We Are Not What We Say We Are' (please youtube that, it's beautiful!) during the last part of Sephiroth's final paragraphs. He is very much the little lost boy Dr. McClain sees hidden behind jade eyes. Weeeeeh, he is such a tragic character! OAO I just want to hug him, sniff. ;_;_

_Lastly, I wanted to note that time continously moves forward with each character perspective and certain scenes may not be explicitly written out but, rather, implied or summed up after they've happened. It adds a bit of mystery around certain key events. For example, I intentionally left out a written section of Sephiroth's encounter with Cloud at the barracks several chapters ago. Basically, I wanted readers to get only a glimpse of his 'alter-ego', Raven. _

_Anyway, many thanks for people giving this story a chance. I know the first section lacked much yaoi and, especially, Cloud and Sephiroth. Still, you guys are following this, which tells me you guys are in it for the story/characters/intrigues as much as those other two factors. Section 2 of Invictus will definitely be a treat since it's all about those two. So thanks everyone for your patience and support and for reaching this big milestone with me. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: We Are Not What We Say We Are**

From the second level of the training camp's mess hall, Dr. McClain sat and dined alongside her colleagues. They were surrounded by drill instructors and high rank officials, including Commander Hewley. For a moment, Dr. McClain stared at the tall, dark-haired man who sat across their table. With the absence of General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos, he was currently in charge of the camp. Slowly scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes from his plate, Commander Hewley appeared lost in another world. Even when a few of the instructors attempted to engage in conversation with him he remained distant. Dr. McClain wondered if the heavy responsibilities imposed on the man lately had finally taken their toll. Sympathetic to his plight, the old woman finally looked away to give him his privacy and observed the class of cadets below instead. Through the second floor's large glass panels, the old woman smiled when she successfully found a familiar face among the massive crowd. With wild platinum blond hair like his, Private Cloud Strife was rather hard to miss. He sat among his teammates and was in the middle of a good laugh. Again, she couldn't get over how brilliant and handsome he looked whenever he smiled. Cloud needed to do it more often. Watching him interact with his crew now, it relieved Dr. McClain to see him open up with them. She feared his private personality would get in the way of establishing social bonds.

Eventually, Dr. McClain returned her attentions back to her table and company. It had been awhile since Dr. Weaver called in everyone. That usually meant he had important news to share with the team. Intently listening to the head man of their group, she learned of his affairs with the Science and Research Department today, notably a meeting with Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander. It involved the trip to Nibelheim, which was mentioned during their laboratory visit days ago. The voyage was scheduled to occur early next week. Surprisingly enough, Dr. Hojo had given Dr. Weaver permission to bring two of his team members along for the trip. Dr. Weaver was now about to announce the two doctors chosen to go with him.

For Dr. McClain, she was slightly anxious. From Dr. Hojo she learned Jenova's cells had been included with the dosage of mako to a select group of SOLDIERs, including the First-Class Elite. Knowing this, it opened up a series of questions for Dr. McClain. Mako clearly amplified the strength and abilities for the common SOLDIER. Apparently, though, Jenova's cells expanded upon those positive perks and provided even_ more_ additional superpowers. Sephiroth, in particular, was an example of this testament. Implanted with the alien genes from birth, he demonstrated insane speed, strength, and agility. Having watched Sephiroth's personal training videos from the archives, Dr. McClain was utterly amazed by his huge arsenal of powers. He was practically a living _god_. It was no wonder why Dr. Hojo invested so much of his time and energy on the research of Jenova's cells. And yet, this alien's matter served as a potential factor for the apocalyptic dreams experienced by Dr. McClain's patients.

Granted, a connection between the dreams and Jenova's cells was still in the early hypothesis stage. Dr. Vivian, after all, had not been given the chance to ask the General about his dreams yet. Commander Rhapsodos, meanwhile, remained evasive with Dr. Stern in his inquiries. As for Commander Hewley, he just began his sessions. Thus, the necessary input needed from the First-Class had not been acquired. Dr. McClain felt convinced there was a connection nonetheless. Dr. Hojo, himself, thought the same, which was why he wanted her list of patients last time. It would take time to gather the pieces and put the theory to the test. In the meantime, the trip to Nibelheim proved valuable. They needed to determine if the strange readings detected from Jenova lately was somehow related to any psychic connection via dreams or not.

"So who are the lucky two that get to visit Jenova, Dr. Weaver?" inquired Dr. Lewinsky bluntly while he stuffed corn into his large mouth with a spoon.

"Yeah, the anticipation is killing me here," urged Dr. Vasquez next.

Dr. Weaver smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, before I announce the names, I just want to express my sincerest gratitude to you all for your hard work and long hours. I know with the addition of the cadet class it's been chaotic."

"Tell me about it…" muttered Dr. Stern and absently stabbed his food with a fork. "The last time I slept was Friday. By the way, what day is it today?"

"Monday," answered Dr. Chance back.

"Damn…"

"Analyzing the top ranks _and_ the fresh recruits is no easy task," Dr. Weaver sympathized with the sleepless psychologist. Afterward, he addressed the rest of his team. "Still, I believe we're getting the job done. I got the chance to look over everyone's latest reports and have already given the list of flagged patients to Dr. Hojo this morning. Please continue reporting persons of interest to me, such as anyone experiencing odd dreams or visions. Dr. Hojo will certainly appreciate it."

Dr. McClain sipped her coffee in silence. Sure, she was the one to make a compromise with Dr. Hojo on the first day she arrived at Shinra. Their team agreed to report any patients of interest in exchange for leaving the rest entirely alone. Still, the idea of that horrible man harassing her patients made Dr. McClain have second thoughts. Of the list of people she'd given him, not one of them returned to her office. The old woman dreaded the day she made the deal. Gaia forbid if she had to turn in someone precious over to that monster.

"All right, I believe I've kept everyone in suspense for too long," Dr. Weaver asserted and tossed his napkin on the table. "I'll now announce the names of the two who will accompany me to Nibelheim next week."

Setting her thoughts aside, Dr. McClain focused on Dr. Weaver again. The rest of the team did the same. Sitting across, Dr. Chance winked at her and leaned forward in anticipation. Dr. McClain smiled back. Inwardly, she hoped he was among the people to go. Of the entire group of psychologists Dr. Chance was the only one who valued ethics as highly as she did. He was still green but he possessed a quiet determination. It was a pity he was stuck interviewing only the cadets.

"Please understand this was a difficult decision for me," Dr. Weaver apologized briefly, "I considered many factors, including which people would be more valuable staying behind to conduct the interviews and gather more research data."

A few nodded back while the rest remained silent and anxious.

"The first to come with me is…" began Dr. Weaver and turned to the young female psychologist sitting next to him, "… Dr. Vivian."

Dr. Vasquez, Dr. Lewinsky, and Dr. Stern immediately cheered at the news and clapped while Dr. Chance merely nodded an acknowledgment. From where she sat, Dr. McClain stared between Dr. Weaver and Dr. Vivian.

Seriously? _Her?_

"And the second person chosen…" resumed the headman, "…Dr. Stern."

The group of doctors again celebrated. On hearing this news, though, Dr. McClain took another drink from her coffee without expressing a word. Dr. Chance shared a similar expression on his face.

Dr. Vivian and Dr. Stern? _Those_ two? Granted, Dr. Vivian had potential and revealed much of her vulnerable self during the chat Dr. McClain had with her last time. But so far, the young woman did not have the capability to put personal emotions and ambitions aside. It was the same for Dr. Stern. In fact, both doctors had been assigned to two of the First-Class elite members. And _neither_ could get them to talk. Dr. Vivian depended on her assistance with General Sephiroth while Dr. Stern was on a continuous losing battle with Commander Rhapsodos. Dr. McClain prayed those two doctors took their assignments seriously and did not use this trip as merely another highlight in their professional resume.

"I want the rest of you to continue your investigations while we're away," continued Dr. Weaver. He looked at Dr. Chance. "Dr. Chance, I will temporarily assign you to Commander Rhapsodos once he returns from his trip. And Dr. Vasquez, you will be temporarily assigned to General Sephiroth."

At this, Dr. McClain expected Dr. Vivian to suggest her name for the General instead, given her successful aid with him last time. The blond-haired psychologist, however, was currently engaged with Dr. Stern; too excited about their trip. The old woman sighed and had no choice but to raise her hand.

"Begging your pardon, sir," Dr. McClain beckoned to Dr. Weaver, "But I believe I can handle the General during Dr. Vivian's absence. With your permission, I'd like temporary duty with him."

Dr. Vasquez made a face. No doubt, the male psychologist didn't want anyone taking him away from the General. Even if it was for a temporary assignment, the General was too big of a name to pass up. It made Dr. McClain sick to her stomach. With the exception of her and Dr. Chance, everyone here was out to look after their careers.

"That won't be necessary, Dr. McClain," Dr. Weaver replied courtly, "Thank you for the offer. However, I'd rather you continue with your research. Given your, um, _fragile_ condition I would not dream to put you in the same room as General Sephiroth. The pressure would be too great for you."

The pressure _too great_ for her? Dr. McClain inwardly scoffed and now regretted her decision to pass up Sephiroth's request. She allowed her own self-doubt to show its ugly face that night. Even at her age, she struggled with it from time to time. She was, after all, only human. Still…

"Sir," she started again, "I believe I have…"

"It's okay, Dr. McClain," Dr. Weaver kindly interrupted her with a warm smile on his face, "I know it's been difficult for you since the beginning. You had to give up half of your patients due to the heavy work load earlier in this quarter, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"Not everyone is cut out for this type of stress, Dr. McClain. Sephiroth will only add more to your plate. Again, thank you for your passion and willingness to help the team. However, I believe you'd do our team a great service if you continue to come up with more excellent theories for us to explore."

Dr. McClain stared at Dr. Weaver. His tone and stupid smug smile… Gaia, she absolutely hated it when someone spoke to her as if she were a helpless child. The urge to shove her cane up his royal scrawny ass was great. To Dr. Weaver, she was probably too old, too personal, too fragile, and too motherly for the likes of Sephiroth. Her methods were a bit on the unorthodox side of the spectrum as well. But damn it, she knew she was not _fragile_.

"I appreciate your concern, Dr. Weaver," Dr. McClain interjected again, "But…"

"How about we continue this conversation at another time, hm?" Dr. Weaver suggested with another smile that offended Dr. McClain. "It's getting late and I'm sure everyone here wants to finish their dinners and head back to their offices. Right, guys?"

Dr. Stern, Dr. Vasquez, Dr. Lewinsky, and Dr. Vivian all agreed with their superior. Again, Dr. McClain halfway expected the young woman to speak up and vouch for her. But Dr. Vivian nervously looked away and talked to Dr. Stern again. The old woman took the clue. As far as everyone was concerned, this conversation was over. Taking a large drink from her coffee, Dr. McClain remained quiet throughout the rest of the dinner. Sure, she could've told Dr. Weaver it was _her_ who got Sephiroth to talk, if only to prove her meddle to him. But Dr. McClain refused to stoop down to her colleagues' level and put pride above honor. Whether she liked it or not, she made a promise to Dr. Vivian to keep her mouth shut.

Now that Dr. Weaver was done with his major announcement, Dr. McClain blocked out the rest of Dr. Weaver's speech. It was the same-o-same-o talk he always gave, after all. As soon as the dinner was over she promptly stood, ready to head back to the office. Dr. Chance joined her on the way out of mess hall.

"Do you mind if we talk?" the young man suddenly asked.

Dr. McClain knew something was up. Dr. Chance never wasted people's time with trivial conversation. Whenever he talked it was usually worth listening to. Perhaps that was why they had gotten along so well.

"Sure," the old woman finally told him, "What's on your mind, Dr. Chance?"

The main hallway outside the cafeteria was crowded now. Already, piles of cadets were headed to their evening routine duties prior to bedtime. Dr. McClain made sure to walk along the wall to get out of their way.

"I think it was ill-advised of Dr. Weaver not to let you go to Nibelheim," Dr. Chance declared. "You should've been included in the group, Dr. McClain."

The old woman shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it. In the end, if they can gather all the necessary information for our joint research project then it doesn't matter who really goes."

"But that's the thing," argued the younger psychologist. "The connection between the dreams and mako was _your_ theory. You were the one that managed to get Dr. Hojo to bring up Jenova's cells in the first place. We're going to Nibelheim _because_ of you."

"I'm sure there's a valuable reason why Dr. Weaver made his decision."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Dr. Vivian is going," Dr. Chance mumbled and rolled his eyes, "The woman has little to no experience but Dr. Weaver is partial to her and Dr. Stern. Hell, he gave them the biggest patients of all. Doesn't that bother you, Dr. McClain? I don't care so much about the favoritism myself. But it's important we send the _right_ people for this trip, not just teacher pets."

Keeping silent, Dr. McClain continued down the cramped hallway.

"Dr. Vivian is in it for her own reputation," continued the young man, "She actually slept with Dr. Weaver last night from what Dr. Vazquez told me. That woman thinks she can _sleep_ her way to the top."

Dr. McClain made a face but said nothing. Granted, she agreed to help the young female psychologist with Sephiroth because she found potential with her, as revealed during their heart-to-heart talk. But the old woman was still weary. She did not want Dr. Vivian to let her personal ambitions get in the way of advising the good General. And she certainly did not want Dr. Vivian making a move on Sephiroth, especially when he had been so close to dismissing her.

"To them, this entire trip is nothing more than a few days break from Shinra," growled Dr. Chance, "It's not going to be given the attention it deserves."

"I understand your concerns, but there's nothing we can do about it. A decision has been made. Let's focus on our _own_ tasks. Right?" Dr. McClain later smiled. "By the way, Dr. Chance, congratulations on your new assignment."

"Huh? Oh. _That_." The young man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, but it's only temporary. And with my luck, Commander Rhapsodos will return from his trip in Condor on the same day Dr. Stern comes back."

"Regardless, Dr. Chance… _congratulations_."

The other psychologist smiled. "Thanks."

Switching the subject now, Dr. McClain eventually asked, "Have you discovered anything worth noting with your patients, by the way?"

Dr. Chance nodded and maneuvered around a cadet. "Actually, yes. Ever since you proposed a connection between dreams and mako I've geared my sessions with that in mind."

"And? What did you find?"

Pulling out his handbag, he removed a notepad and handed it to Dr. McClain. "From Third-Class to Second-Class, each of my SOLDIER patients has reported having at least one recurring dream."

"Oh?" Dr. McClain scanned through his notes, "Is it apocalyptic in nature?"

"Some yes. They dreamt about a world in fire, of a _reunion_. But most of them, no. They simply have a reoccurring dream. Either it deals with death, reunion with a lost one, or some other profound event."

The old woman slowly nodded her head. "Yes. Many of my patients have reported something similarly."

"I've tried to interpret the dreams. But these men feel the dreams are more than metaphors or transcendental messages." Dr. Chance frowned. "What do you think?"

Dr. McClain looked at him. She had a suspicion what these dreams entailed. All of the patients who suffered from a reoccurring dream or nightmare were upper-level members. From what she understood about mako administration in the SOLDIER program, higher ranked members were given larger doses of the mysterious substance. That meant they were more exposed to the Lifestream itself.

"Past, present, and future," Dr. McClain finally said.

After a pause, Dr. Chance verified, "You mean… they're all having visions?"

"I mentioned last time that the Lifestream has no sense of time and that it connects everyone to everything. Perhaps these men, who have all been exposed to a higher level of mako, are actually seeing their past, present, and future."

"That definitely backs up your theory. But what about those who keep dreaming about death?"

"Death is a significant part in ones life, isn't it?" Dr. McClain replied and briefly glanced over a detailed account of a dream from a Second-Class officer named Zackary Fair. "If one were capable of having visions of the prominent events about to happen, then it would make sense they'd see their own deaths too. Correct?"

Dr. Chance's face turned pale. "Yes. Perhaps I should mention it to the…?"

"No." She shook her head and already knew what he was about to say. "Not only are we still collecting information on this theory, but telling our patients that they've having visions of their demise may do more harm than good. We don't want to cause a panic. And we certainly don't want these boys losing their heads and suffering from a Cassandra's curse."

"Cassandra's curse?"

"A Greek mythological figure given the gift to see the future but ultimately powerless to do anything about it," the old woman explained. With a frown, she emphasized, "These boys are already dealing with life-and-death situations out in the battlefield. We don't need to add to their plate by telling them they're dreaming about their own deaths."

She handed Dr. Chance back his notepad. As the two psychologists moved aside for a pack of cadets, Dr. McClain paused. There was heavy shouting further down the crowded hallway. Too far away and blocked from the pack of cadets in front of her, Dr. McClain could not see who was engaged in a quarrel. She thought one of them sounded familiar. Cloud? Moments later, a huge fight erupted in the large crowded corridor she and Dr. Chance occupied. Gangs of cadets suddenly threw themselves at each other like savage beasts. Yelling loudly, many exchanged punches while others tossed whatever items within their grasp at their targets. It was a no-holds bar. A few whistles from the drill instructors sounded off as they quickly squeezed their way into the hallway to stop the commotion. Many of them, including Commander Hewley, commanded them to stand down. Unfortunately, in the heat of the fight none of the cadets heard their orders.

"Let's get out of here!" Dr. Chance suggested above the noise.

He grabbed her arm to pull her away, worried for her safety. Dr. McClain paused when she saw Cloud a few feet ahead of her. He had a bloody lip on him and his hair was engrossed by a sticky white residue. She noticed a few of Cloud's crew members form a wall around him while a gang of other cadets kept trying to splash him with bottles of white liquid.

"Dr. McClain! Where are you going?" Dr. Chance shouted after her as she pulled away from him.

Many cadets brushed and pushed against Dr. McClain as she struggled to reach Cloud. Again, she heard the higher ranked officers command the large assembly to stand down. They aided Commander Hewley in breaking up the fight. Unfortunately, against the high numbers of the entire cadet class they had their work cut out for them. Growing agitated, Dr. McClain realized she could not reach Cloud among the chaos. When an idea popped into her head, she quickly searched for the nearest fire sensor on the ceiling. She discovered one not far away. Carefully navigating her way to the far side of the hallway, the old woman moved a nearby garbage dispenser below it and tried to climb on top. Already, her joints were killing her and she struggled to hold onto her cane.

"Dr. McClain!" Dr. Chance yelled directly behind her and caught her before she slipped and fell.

"Help me," she ordered above the shouting and fighting and stepped down. Removing her lighter from her coat, Dr. McClain gave it to the young psychologist. "Here, we need to cool off these hot-heads and get them away from my boy."

Dr. Chance blinked. "_Your boy_…?"

"Go on, now," the old woman ordered, "Climb and set off the fire sensor like a good man. I'll make my way to my patient while you do that."

Dr. Chance finally snapped to and carefully climbed on the garbage dispenser. Lighter in hand, he stood and lit the fire below the sensor on the ceiling. Seconds later, a fire alarm sounded off and the water sprinklers automatically activated. Every cadet and soldier present in the giant corridor paused from their fighting to cover their heads. Dr. McClain saw this as an excellent opportunity to retrieve her boy. As fast as her weak legs could go, she made her way to Cloud. With her cane, she whacked the back knees of one cadet who stood in her way and tried to splash Cloud with more white goo. The cadet collapsed to the ground.

"Cloud, follow me now, son," she barked at him and grabbed his arm.

"Granny, you shouldn't be here," Cloud told her, surprised to see her there. He blinked water from his eyes. His face was flushed and he sounded out of breath. "It's dangerous if you stay any longer. Please go and…"

"Nonsense, son. You follow me _now_."

Right as Dr. McClain turned to pull him out of the hot-zone another cadet arrived and attempted to splash another bottle of white liquid on Cloud. He slipped under the wet floor though and the residue splashed over Dr. McClain's blouse instead. Upon inspection, she realized the substance was actually semen. Cursing loudly, Cloud quickly came to her side. He yanked the fallen man up by his collar and rammed his fist across the man's nose. Cloud instantly broke it with one hit. As the cadet fell back to the ground and hollered in pain with a bloody face, another man attempted to grab Cloud. The blond cadet doubled-back. Cloud clutched his hand around the other cadet's arm and jerked hard. A bone popped loudly. Immediately, the cadet screeched in pain and fell backward.

With clenched fists, Cloud acted on any man that dared to touch him or Dr. McClain. He left a streak of bloody noses and swollen areas in his wake. Meanwhile, Cloud's own crew aided them from behind and kept the rest of the assaulters off their backs. A small, pint-sized cadet manically laughed as he smacked the balls of one unfortunate man with his fists, as if they were punching bags.

"You're clear, yo!" a Private yelled to Cloud nearby. "Get out of here, Cloud!"

"C'mon, let's go, Granny," Cloud yelled to her once he cleared out an area of cadets himself and found an opening of escape.

He grabbed Dr. McClain's hand and quickly guided her through the mess of bodies he took care of. Dr. McClain raised a brow. Violent, brash, and relentless, this was definitely a side of Cloud she had not seen before. Only from his juvenile record did she know about his aggressive tendencies. He was almost… _terrifying_.

When Dr. Chance noticed Dr. McClain leave the area with a cadet, he followed after them. Neither of them said a word until they reached the end of the hallway. By then, the water sprinklers finally deactivated and many Third and Second Class SOLDIERS arrived at the scene. They assembled next to Commander Hewley and began to restore order to the chaos.

"Let's head to my office," Dr. McClain suggested.

"I can't, Granny," Cloud said and pushed back wet hair from his face with a hand. He glanced back at the crowd of men still engaged in battle. "My men… they need me."

"Look, Cloud, you're not leaving my sight until you explain to me what the hell just happened. Okay?"

Cloud looked at her for a moment. Then he nodded his head with a sigh.

"This is _your boy_, Dr. McClain?" Dr. Chance asked quietly and observed Cloud's bloody and purple fists as well as his nasty, busted-up bottom lip. "He's quite the charming fellow."

"He's seen better days," the old woman replied. To Cloud, she softly said, "Come take me to my office. I'll get that lip looked at."

Spitting blood on the floor, Cloud's hand reached the top of his hair. When he observed the residue stuck on his fingers he made a face. "I'd prefer a good bath myself."

* * *

Dr. McClain made sure to brew up a nice batch of hot tea while Cloud occupied her restroom to rinse off the semen in his hair as well as the blood on his lip. She, herself, switched to another blouse and tossed her previous one into the trash dispenser. There was no need to save it at this point. With Dr. Chance back in his own office, it was just the two of them here. The old woman played a jazz record on the jukebox to ease the tension in the atmosphere and patiently waited for Cloud to join her on the couch. Already, she had a few things to treat his busted lip.

"I think I got all of it out," Cloud said the moment he stepped out of her restroom. "This is fucking _disgusting_."

He continued to dry his hair with the towel in his hand and slumped on the couch. Dr. McClain fixed him a cup of hot tea and offered to him.

"Here, drink this, son. It'll calm the nerves."

Taking the cup from her hands, he silently drank a few sips and nodded a _thanks_ to her. Once Cloud set his cup aside Dr. McClain applied some medication onto her pinky. As she was ready to apply it on Cloud's lower lip she blinked. The nasty slash was already halfway healed. It was the same for the small cuts and bruises on his face. Perhaps his injuries weren't as bad as she initially thought they looked. Dr. McClain put some of the lotion on the wounds anyway.

"This oughta do the trick. Try not licking your lips for awhile."

Cloud slightly winced. "That stuff stings. And smells."

The old woman chuckled and rolled her eyes. "So says the man who took a good beating just twenty minutes ago and pummeled many with his bare fists."

She grabbed his hands and rubbed medication on each of his knuckles. Again, she was surprised by how fast his cuts had healed. On his knuckles she saw only bruises that had turned into a healthy shade of red. Apparently, Cloud was a fast healer.

"I probably should head off soon, Granny" Cloud murmured shortly, "I got sweep duty at the barracks tonight. I'll be written up if I don't show for it."

"Don't worry, I'll write you an excuse. For now, I want you to relax and tell me what happened. By now, Commander Hewley is prepping an announcement on what occurred at mess hall and is ready to punish all those involved. I need to know everything so I can protect you."

"_Protect me?_" Cloud scoffed and collapsed further into the couch. "You can't _protect me_. No one can."

"Cloud… Please. Tell me why those men were after you like that."

On the couch, the young cadet pulled his knees up to his chin. Hugging his legs with both arms, he quietly retorted, "You wouldn't understand, Granny. It's something I have to take care of on my own."

Dr. McClain made a face. "Cloud, you aren't going to get through life if you think you can handle everything on your own. I'm here, son. I'm here to help you in any way I can. I'll happily throw myself to the wolves if it means keeping them away from you."

His brows pulled slightly together, Cloud gazed back at her. "Granny… you shouldn't do that. Not for someone like me. At my best, everything is great and I feel very much in control of myself. But when I'm at my worse? I'm… not right in the head."

His last words struck Dr. McClain hard. Taking a deep swallow, she replied, "I know, Cloud. And that's why I want to help you. I saw how you handled those boys. It came… very natural for you."

"Hurting people has _always_ been natural for me," Cloud muttered back uneasily.

"Then let me help you, Cloud. Let me in. I promise to do everything in my power to get you where you need to be. Don't you understand? I want you to succeed. I want you to fulfill your dreams. You have dreams, don't you?"

At this, Cloud rested the side of his face on his knees and hugged his legs tighter with both arms. "Yes."

"And what is your dream?"

"To become a First…" Cloud replied and stared intensely ahead, as if he saw something there. Later, he added, "I want to become as great as General Sephiroth and have the strength to protect the people I care about."

Dr. McClain thought back on the moment Cloud mentioned his childhood friend, Tifa. She knew he hadn't forgiven himself for not saving her from the fall. Cloud was driven by his guilt. He wanted to have the same strength Sephiroth possessed in order to become a worthy guardian again. Dr. McClain definitely saw his potential. While Cloud remained at odds with his violent self, he also had a good conscience. Even with the cadets he had beaten up moments ago, he managed to pull back. Cloud's spirit was as pure as fresh, white snow. She didn't doubt he could become the hero he envisioned himself to be. In many ways, he was already better than Sephiroth. He just needed the self-confidence to carry himself forward. That, and to allow people to help him.

"If you have a dream, Cloud," Dr. McClain said, "Then the world is within your grasp. But you need to believe in your dream, in yourself, and in people."

Cloud stared at his hands, as if finding something repulsive there.

"There's a lot at stake here," the old woman continued, "I don't blame you for being weary right now. But if you really are serious about becoming a First then you need to trust in people. And you need to trust _me_."

Cloud lifted up his face. "I do, Granny, I do…"

"Then… will you tell me what happened at the mess hall?"

Slowly, Cloud lowered his legs and stood from the couch. He walked toward an oval-shaped mirror on the wall and lightly traced its decorative frame with a finger. "I've become a bit of a thorn to many people on camp, on account of an event I took part in many days ago. They're seeking retaliation against me now."

"So that fight at mess hall… they were targeting you?"

"Yeah. After chow time, I was on my way to the barracks with my crew. That was when a gang of assholes tossed jars of semen on me and told me that'd be my diet for now on. My teammates intervened and, well, you know what happened afterward."

"You should report this," Dr. McClain quickly advised. "You should tell someone of high authority and put a stop to this senseless bullying. Knowing them, they'll try to lay the blame on you for the fight."

Cloud smiled. It was a sad, gloomy smile. "They won't put the blame on me. In a fucked up way, I have immunity. By now, they've probably chosen a scapegoat to take the fall. No one, not even the Commander, will know what really started the fight today."

Dr. McClain clutched the handle of her cane with both hands and shook her head. "I don't understand, Cloud. If these guys are after you, why would they need someone else to take the blame?"

"Because the camp has no intention of turning me over, not until they've seen me suffer," he answered bitterly. "The whole idea behind this shit is to keep inflicting me with enough humiliation and pain to force me to _voluntarily_ leave."

The old woman stood and joined Cloud by the mirror. She stared at the troubled face reflected back to her. "Cloud… You need to talk to someone about this."

"I can't. The high-ranks can't do anything about my problem. I may have to set up a meeting with a few people soon to get these jerks off my back."

"A… meeting?"

"It's not exactly the type of get-together discussed out in the open, Granny. And unfortunately I can't tell you any more than this or I'll get into deeper shit. For now, I just… need you to have faith in me."

Dr. McClain kept silent for a moment. Every ounce of her wanted to know everything and get Cloud out of danger. In many ways, he had become her troubled teenage boy. Like many parents, she couldn't help but worry. She wanted to spare him from any pain or misery caused by ill-wills and afflictions. But Cloud was a young man. He was growing up. Dr. McClain couldn't deny him the right to choose for himself. Even while the situation was horrible for her to comprehend, Cloud had a look of determination on his face. He held his head high. This ambitious boy was not the cowering, fearful child she first met. He was ready to face his challenges head-on. Whether his personal decisions would make the situation better or worse, Dr. McClain didn't know. She had no choice but to let him make his own decisions. Whatever mistakes he'd make, she needed to trust him. If he should fall, though, she'd be there to pick him up.

Dr. McClain lightly grasped his arm with a hand and softly said, "Son, I have all the faith in the world reserved just for you."

Through the reflection of the mirror, Cloud smiled back at her. "Thank you, Granny. That means… everything to me."

Granny simply nodded back. Then she headed for her office desk to prepare his written excuse. As she gathered the slip from her bottom drawer, she offered, "We should meditate for a while before I send you out there. I want you to clear your head."

"I'd like that."

"Let me write this up for you first."

Cloud sat on the carpet where they conducted their last meditation session. For a moment, he sat very still. As Dr. McClain wrote his excuse, though, he suddenly blurted out, "I… actually kissed a guy this morning."

Dr. McClain looked up, surprised. "Oh?"

Cloud didn't answer back. Instead, he absently fidgeted with his boot's lace, lost in his private world. The old woman set the excuse note aside and made her way to the middle section of the room. She settled on the carpet right across the young cadet. Cloud was the type of man who kept a lot to himself. However, the fact he mentioned the kiss this morning indicated he wanted to get something off his chest. Dr. McClain was thankful he was slowly opening up to her on his own accord.

Given how persistent he was against the possibility of being attracted to men yesterday, she expected Cloud to be unnerved or disgusted with himself right now. Men who questioned and feared their own sexual identity tended to act out in self-hate and violence. But Cloud merely sat on the carpet with a peaceful and confused look on his face. His clear blue eyes were cast down while his soft pink lips remained closed.

"How did it make you feel, Cloud?" Dr. McClain asked curiously.

Sitting crossed-legged and resting backwards on his hands, Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I… don't know, Granny. I feel a bit weird. But I also feel a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"What was it that made you feel so… elevated?"

Cloud thought a moment. Finally, he replied, "The guy I kissed was someone I had a falling out with before. The kiss kinda… brought us together."

"As lovers?"

"No. As close friends." Cloud tilted his head. "Does that make sense? Or does this mean I'm gay?"

"Men kissing men does not automatically entail sexual interest or sexual identity. Based on what you described, you demonstrated an act of deep mutual respect and closeness toward your friend. Kissing was actually quite common among soldiers of war back in the heyday. It symbolized a deep male bond."

"But I… still kissed a guy."

Dr. McClain softly chuckled. "Are you _that_ curious of your sexual identity, Cloud? Ah, I probably shouldn't blame you. You're surrounded by men all the time so no wonder you question yourself."

"I'm my own personal enemy, Granny. Every action I commit is met with self-doubt. When I kissed my friend, though, I felt like I broke a bit of the barrier that's kept me back from a world of possibilities. Maybe… I'm gay?"

"If you are gay then there is nothing to be ashamed of. However, this may not have anything to do with you being into men."

Cloud sat up straight and appeared intrigued by her response.

"You _let yourself go_," she soon explained, "Not only were you able to reestablish a link with your friend, but you're finally loosening up, Cloud. You're expanding your world and freeing yourself from your own pre-established definitions and restrictions. Already, I see a difference in you. Your progress is coming along brilliantly, even at this early of the stage."

"But I still feel _so lost_." Growling, Cloud added, "And it seems just when things are coming together, more shit happens. Like what happened today."

"Yes, that does tend to happen, doesn't it? Life grants us newfound strength and wisdom once we've overcome our personal challenges, only to present us with _more_ trials. But such is the nature of life. The stakes get higher and higher the stronger we become. However…" Dr. McClain grabbed his hand and held onto it with hers. Their fingers interlocked together. "I firmly believe our gained experiences and insight give us the tools to overcome whatever torments come our way. Our pain and misery… Our happiness and joy… Our births and deaths… These are the badges we proudly wear over our hearts, as proof of our humanity and perseverance. Remember that, Cloud. And believe in it."

The young man slightly squeezed his fingers into hers.

After a long moment of silence between them, Dr. McClain finally let go of his hand. "As for your sexual identity questions… well, you've just begun your personal journey, Cloud. You can't make a final decision until you've dived into _all_ aspects of yourself."

Shifting his weight to one side as he remained seated on the floor, Cloud said nothing and simply waited for her to continue.

"I'm reluctant to _classify_ you under a specific sexual orientation because you are still testing the waters, Cloud. And quite frankly, I've never been a fan of labels. In fact, I believe labels do the human race an injustice. Of all the species in this planet, we seem to be the only ones obsessed with categorizations, all with the hopes of _fitting in_ somewhere. Dolphins are the cleverest animals in the planet and engage in all sorts of sexual foreplay with the same and opposite sex. But you won't find them flaunting their sexual preference any time soon."

Cloud snorted loudly.

"_Heterosexual. Homosexual. Bisexual. Pansexual._" Dr. McClain rolled her eyes. "Good Gaia, it's all like a damn grocery check-off list. We don't give ourselves the time to truly understand _who_ we are or what those definitions truly mean. Instead we quickly define ourselves with labels and hope it will spare us for an identity crisis down the road." Pausing now, the old woman looked at her patient. "In time, Cloud, you will know what's right _for you_, whether it's with women, men, both, or neither."

"But how should I go about this?" Cloud asked with a frown, "I can't get my mind around it. I'm starting to wonder if I like men or not. I've had many wild fantasies lately with one guy in particular."

"Fantasies?"

Cloud looked away, too embarrassed to go into the specifics.

"Cloud?" Dr. McClain pressed again. "Please, I'm not here to judge. Remember?"

In a low voice, he confessed, "…the General. I've had… many weird dreams about him in the past few nights."

Dr. McClain refrained from saying an _I-told-you-so_ response. She already knew he was secretly fixated with the high rank officer. Quietly, she informed, "You are not the only one who came to me with this confession. General Sephiroth is a very beautiful and androgynous-looking man. Both genders are attracted and fascinated with him."

"I know, I know. It's just… the dreams are _very_ intense. Every night he and I…" Cloud stopped a moment. "Ugh, it's embarrassing to go into the details but…"

"But _what?_"

"But it's like I can literally _feel_ him with me. _Inside_ of me… By the time I wake up I'm exhausted, as if I actually spent an entire night screwing him. I've… never had dreams like this before."

Curious, Dr. McClain asked, "You know what a wet dream is, correct?"

"I can guess what that means by just the name alone. I know I've had them before, when I used to dream about Tifa a lot. But this is different, Granny. It's…" Cloud stopped himself and merely rolled his eyes. "Never mind. I'm just not sure of myself these days. I don't know if it's to do with my hormones or taking whoever is available or what. The hell if I know, Granny, the hell if I know…"

"Embrace the unknown with an opened heart, Cloud," she advised him, "Only _you_ can explore these things about yourself. But you must do so without fear or personal persecution. If you want my honest opinion: you should start by relaxing and being adventurous with yourself."

"Relax and be adventurous with myself?"

"How often do you masturbate, Cloud?" she asked.

"Oh Gaia, are you _really_ going to ask me that?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't find it relevant. Please, Cloud, trust me."

"Since I've been here?" Lowering his head, Cloud responded, "Never."

Dr. McClain tilted her head. "Why not?"

Scoffing, Cloud looked at her as if she was crazy. Immediately, he said, "It's hard to jack off at the base, especially with everyone around. I've tried only once, at night at the barracks. But I couldn't on account of my teammates sleeping on the bunks nearby. It's too… embarrassing. And plus…"

"Plus what?"

"I don't know… Jacking off has always been a good and bad thing for me. Even at home I wasn't too comfortable with myself. I'd get off and quickly try to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Dr. McClain's eyes wandered to a bookshelf nearby. After browsing through her large selection, she grabbed her cane and pointed at a specific book with it. "That one. Please pick that one up."

Cloud got to his feet and grabbed the book she indicated to him. Once it was in his possession, he glanced at the title and immediately flushed with color. "Um… a-are you sure _this_ is the one you wanted me to get?"

"_The Art of Self-Love and Self-Pleasures_," Dr. McClain confirmed and nodded only once, "Yes, that is the one."

Without a word, Cloud joined her on the carpet and slowly glanced over the contents. After a while, he murmured, "I… uh. There are a lot of _interesting_ pictures and illustrations here."

"Self-love is the first key to achieving ones sexuality," she asserted to a blushed-face Cloud. "I understand this sounds weird coming from an old woman like me… but you will go far if you first explore yourself, in a metaphorical and physical sense."

Cloud blinked.

"Seriously, son, don't think this is easy for me either. I did not wake up this fine, dandy day with the intention of handing my precious boy a book on masturbation and achieving the ultimate orgasm known to man. But I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't nudge you in the right direction."

Unsure of how to respond, Cloud simply muttered, "Um… Thanks?"

Dr. McClain chuckled for a moment. Afterward, she suggested a bit seriously, "One of these days I'd like for you to strip in the nude and stare at yourself in a mirror. Do nothing else. Don't masturbate or think of anyone or anything. I simply want you to look at yourself when you're stark naked and ask yourself: _how do I feel about this man on the mirror? Am I aroused or disgusted with him?_ How we feel about ourselves relates directly to how we project ourselves to the world."

Cloud's eyes cast downward.

"Self-doubt is the offspring of self-hate," Dr. McClain told him afterward, "In order for you to really understand your sexuality, Cloud, you need to remove yourself of the shame and hate you've reserved for yourself. That's why you're feeling mixed about masturbation. It's not only your present environment that poses a challenge, but your personal views about yourself as well. You must find the strength to love yourself, to tell yourself you are _worthy_ of all things in this world, including pleasure and satisfaction. Use that book for _tips_ and exercises for yourself. _Explore._ I just want you to celebrate sexuality in _general_."

"Granny…" His voice broke off and he shook his head, "I… I don't know."

"Cloud… if you can't find the power to love yourself, then how will you be capable of loving another? If you can't enjoy sexuality in general, then how will you know who or what gender satisfies you the most? You'll end up going in circles if you skip this step. And don't think I don't understand your confusion or embarrassment. It took _me_ awhile to figure out the whole damn thing."

Biting his lip, Cloud looked at the book again. "I wouldn't know where to… _do_ this. I live in the barracks, remember? There is no privacy here. And this isn't exactly the ideal time for me to have _fun_, what with the entire camp trying to find shit on me. I'm sure they'll have a field day catching me with my pants down. _Literally._"

Dr. McClain pulled out a black key card from her jacket. "I understand the difficulties you face right now, Cloud. You can find your _special place_ in this room. It's actually my second office back in Shinra's Headquarters. I used to hold my sessions with my Second and Third Class patients there. But nowadays, everyone comes to _this_ office at the training camp district."

" 'Cause of the jukebox and chocolates, right?" Cloud said with hearty chuckle.

"Yep. We can get away with a lot of things here, ha." She grinned back. "Anyway, I'm not using that office anymore. This is the _only_ card key that can access it. Furthermore, because I highly value client-confidentiality in all my sessions, I personally made sure all surveillance systems were removed. You're free to do whatever you want there in private, Cloud. Make it your personal den for your off-time hours."

"I have _complete_ privacy…?" Cloud reaffirmed in a low, uncertain voice.

"Yes. I basically want you to check into that room to unwind and go butt wild. Do what you must to relax your spirit and body. Keep a journal too and write how you feel about yourself every day there. Describe your activities and what you're doing to improve your self-perception. It doesn't have to be sexual in nature either, Cloud. Using the room for study, exercise, and dance are considered other acts of self-love too."

Cloud studied the card key in his hand.

"I'll make sure the guards know you have clearance for its use," Dr. McClain reassured him, "That room is exclusively yours now."

With a nervous laugh, Cloud mumbled, "I can't believe you're actually giving me a room to… _you know_…"

"There is only one catch, though."

"Oh?"

Firmly, Dr. McClain explained, "Only _you_ are allowed into that space. That is _your_ sacred den, your place to cleanse your body and spirit. No one, not even Gaia herself, is allowed into that room. This is very important. Do you understand?"

Cloud paused, slightly confused. Eventually, he replied, "Sure."

"Do I have your word?"

Cloud nodded. "Absolutely."

Satisfied by his answer, Dr. McClain smiled. It was imperative he not contaminate his room with another person's presence or aura. The room was strictly for Cloud alone. She wanted the cadet to explore himself without any distractions.

"Do you have a hobby, Cloud?" she later asked. "Aside from listening to music and dancing with Mom?"

He shrugged. "I like to take things apart and build it together again with my own hands. I assembled Mom's record player outta scraps, in fact. I also read a lot."

"You sound like an overly creative individual, Cloud."

"Yeah, well…" Cloud reached into his back pants' pocket and pulled out a small novel. "There's not much to do in Nibelheim, other than to listen to old records, dance with Mom, build things, and read a shit-ton of books to pass the time. I'm very fond of history and mechanics myself."

"_Nibelheim_…" Dr. McClain repeated. It was Cloud's hometown. And the location of Jenova…

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked when he noticed her frown.

"It's nothing." Dr. McClain dismissed. Later, she ordered, "Tonight I want you to go to your den and rearrange the entire room to your liking. Leave the book I gave you there. That's your homework assignment."

Cloud cocked a brow. "Why?"

"I want you to claim ownership of that room much like I want you to claim ownership of your body and spirit," she answered with conviction, "Trash whatever you don't want in the office and be sure to bring lots of books and other hobbies you enjoy there. Transform it into your personal space, Cloud."

Granted, the color on Cloud's face was still a rosy color. The entire concept of having a room purely for self-gratification was a bit overwhelming for him. But he appeared to seriously consider her proposal.

Softly, he asked, "And once I do all that? What then?"

"Once you're done exploring yourself, you can begin to explore with people."

"With people…" Cloud repeated slowly.

"Yes. At the moment, I don't want you to get heavily involved with anyone. I really want you to take time for yourself. After that, I suggest you be with women, men, and anything else that fascinates you." Dr. McClain paused and said with a grin, "Mind you, I don't want you to lose your virginity right at this moment and whore yourself out to everyone. But once you are ready, I'd like for you to try people out and see what you like and _don't_ like in a partner. Sexuality isn't a one-size-fits-all, Cloud, and for many it takes a long time to figure it out. Just be honest with yourself and exercise good judgment. And use protection, of course."

"Be with women _and_ men?" Cloud grinned at the suggestion.

"Yes. Go out there and experiment. Just… get it all out of you, Cloud. You keep bottling things deep inside of you and passing judgment on yourself that you're missing out on life. C'mon, now, you're a young and _very_ handsome man, Cloud. You are not tied to anyone or anything. This is your time to explore, make mistakes, and just _be human_ for a change. Once we expire and transcend from this physical realm you will not get the chance to do these things."

Cloud smirked. "Go butt wild, huh?"

"Yes." Dr. McClain watched him for a moment and found him to be more in a relaxed state of mind. Content with this, she asked, "Are you up for some meditation now, Cloud? I know it's getting late."

"Sure."

Dr. McClain smiled back at him. Despite the fact they were not in an actual scheduled session, she still wanted to conclude their time together with a proper spirit and mind cleansing. Considering what he had gone through today, as well as the kiss that practically turned his world upside down, Cloud certainly needed one.

"After this, I'm having an infantryman escort you to my other office so you can get familiar with your room and readjust the furniture around," she informed, "Don't worry; I'll give your Sergeant a call and tell him you were with me. The infantryman will escort you back to the barracks with your written formal excuse. That way you don't get into trouble for missing your night sweep duties."

Cloud nodded back with a slight smile on his face. Obviously, he was relieved about missing his dull evening assignment. "Great. Let's get started then, Granny."

As before, Dr. McClain recited the words to put Cloud into a state of calm. He closed his eyes and drifted into a half-asleep state. The old woman was relieved by how fast he succumbed to his inner peace and tranquility. It was easier this time around. No doubt, it had to do with their heart-to-heart talk as well as the adrenaline rush caused by the major fight earlier. By now, the adrenaline rush had finally passed and his body now released its natural endorphins. With his mental defenses completely lowered, Cloud had fully given into their meditation session.

"Engulf your inner world with warmth and light…" Dr. McClain whispered softly, "Feel empowered by it… Feel it flow through your skin and endow you with its mystifying energies… This is the vortex of your unbound strength, Cloud, your inner power… If you stray, return to this center and find comfort in it…"

The air was warm. In the silence and dark, the incense candles provided them with light. They continued to breathe in and out together. In. Out. In. Out… For nearly ten minutes they were in perfect sync with each other. Dr. McClain became relaxed herself during their meditation. Admittedly, the decision Dr. Weaver made earlier did bother her and her relationship with Dr. Vivian was a bit shady now. The young woman essentially left her out to dry. Dr. McClain was tempted to have her conduct the second session with the General on her own as payback. But Dr. McClain couldn't stoop to that level. Revenge resolved nothing and the only person who would suffer the most from that decision would be Sephiroth, not Dr. Vivian.

Dr. McClain took deeper breathes and eventually let go of the negative feelings that boiled within her. Meanwhile, she noticed Cloud's breathing had slowed in tempo and grew quieter. Briefly, Dr. McClain wondered if the boy had accidentally fallen asleep. She smiled at the possibility. Ah, Cloud… He was such an angelic and delightful young man. When her eyes began to itch beneath her glasses, though, she paused from her thoughts. Momentarily stopping her meditation, she rubbed them with her hands. Curious of how Cloud was doing, Dr. McClain opened her eyes to check on him.

"Where are you now?" she asked.

Cloud sat very still with his eyes still closed.

"Cloud?"

Dr. McClain watched him closely. She wondered if the boy was simply too deep into his meditation to properly hear her. Meditation had that effect on some people, particularly those very sensitive. The candle lights in the office, meanwhile, dimmed and flickered. Dr. McClain frowned when she felt something… _off_.

"Cloud? Can you hear me?" Dr. McClain pressed again.

Sitting completely straight with his shoulders pulled back, the young man's lids slowly pulled apart. Smiling, Dr. McClain opened her mouth to speak to him again. She paused though. With Cloud's eyes fully opened now, she realized the color of them had changed. They flickered with a strange brilliant light and glowed with an intense ocean blue hue now. It took Dr. McClain a moment to recognize the mysterious aura emitted from Cloud.

Mako energy…

Impossible_._ This boy was a first year-recruit. According to his records he had not been administered any mako treatments yet. Nevertheless, his eyes emitted the signature aura of the energy source. Sensitive to the effects herself, Dr. McClain's own eyes burned and itched again. She removed her glasses. With her circular shades gone, her mako-infused eyes widened in disbelief. From her naked vision, Dr. McClain could see a strong current of power flow throughout Cloud's network of veins. Small orbs of light danced around him. They touched his body and scattered into tiny dust-like particles on contact. Cloud's entire body radiated with a heavenly white energy, one she'd never encountered before. He was… absolutely beautiful.

"Cloud…" Dr. McClain murmured.

A strange sudden breeze came from nowhere and nearly blew out her incense candles. The air had grown chilly. Dr. McClain nearly jumped when the record on her jukebox abruptly turned on and played an old tune. The sound was distorted and loud. On her desk, the digital clock flashed numbers in rapid succession while her PHS continuously rang from an unknown caller. Whatever energy source was being emitted from Cloud's body right now, it was enough to disturb every electronic device in the area. Outside her office, Dr. McClain overheard people shout about a sudden blackout. Cloud's mako energy… it was _incredible_.

"_Sadness abound, Cruel King cries… To the lost boy born, snatched from his sky…_"

The strange, slow tone in Cloud's voice caught Dr. McClain by surprise. Distant and deep, the boy didn't sound like himself. Physically, Cloud was here. But mentally and spiritually he was at a different place. With his mental defenses lowered, Dr. McClain realized just how sensitive and fragile Cloud's mind really was. The meditation had inadvertently put him under and awakened his subconscious level. Curious, the old woman leaned forward and expected him to react to her presence. Cloud merely stared back without blinking. Even as his eyes met hers, he did not _see her_. He was preoccupied by something else.

"_I'm sorry…_" Cloud suddenly said; his voice deep and riddled with regret. It was nearly lost while the record on the jukebox played a solemn song.

"Sorry?" Dr. McClain repeated and frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"_I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…_"

Dr. McClain wondered if Cloud was suffering from a memory lapse. Perhaps he was referring back to the time Tifa fell. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. Before Dr. McClain could utter a word, she found herself overcome by a mental image of fire. Surrounded by corpses and people screaming, she was somewhere in the Slums area. Below her feet was a broken and bloody body. Before she could turn the body over to see its face, she was quickly warped into the room of a hospital. A young man of sixteen lay on the bed with his eyes closed. He was frail and weak. Every opened crevice, from his nose to his ears to his eyes was streaked with dried blood. Near him was a vase filled with white roses. A single tear escaped Dr. McClain's eye when she instantly recognized the patient on the bed.

Her grandson…

Too terrified and miserable to watch anymore, Dr. McClain immediately pulled her hand away from Cloud. The vision interrupted, she took a deep breath. Briefly, Dr. McClain glanced at Cloud again and noticed his unworldly aura start to fade. The dancing orbs of light gradually disappeared. His ocean-blue eyes dimmed into crystal blue ones while the electronic devices in the room stopped their senseless commotion. Cloud's face relaxed as he grew conscious again. Quickly wiping the tears away, Dr. McClain put on her glasses again before Cloud became aware of his surroundings.

Stirred from his sleeping state, the young cadet blinked once and stretched his body out slightly, as if he'd just waken up from a long and restful sleep. Unaware of what just happened, Cloud appeared confused when he felt tension in the air.

"Granny?" he asked and looked at her, "Something wrong?"

It took her awhile to find her voice again. Even then, Dr. McClain could only mutter back, "No. Everything… is all right."

* * *

By the time their choppers landed at Shinra Headquarters' helipad, General Sephiroth spotted President Shinra already at the roof top with his personal aids. Besides him were Commander Hewley, Zackary Fair, Mr. Gustave, and a few squads of Second-Class ranks. No doubt, Angeal had already assembled his team and was ready to depart for Condor. It was standard protocol to send in a second convoy if the first had been incommunicative for more than twenty-hours. Fortunately, Angeal's mission was unnecessary. All three choppers had returned back to base with Ambassador Adara in tow. That wasn't to suggest the mission was a success and everyone made it back in one piece, however. Sephiroth certainly had gloomy news to report to his superiors. The situation on Condor was anything _but_ resolved.

Undoubtedly, the General was disappointed by the high casualty rate of this mission. Granted, he learned long ago not to become attached to his men. In fact, he perceived them as tools of war to be used to implement policies and control. Being expendable came with the job. So long as they died honorably and fulfilled the mission, he had no regrets. As a perfectionist, on the other hand, Sephiroth was disappointed with himself. Returning from a mission with all men not accounted for was a failure in his part. It reflected on his poor leadership abilities. It was unacceptable. As personal punishment, Sephiroth assigned himself the duty to write each of the families a letter of condolence.

Once two infantrymen arrived outside their helicopter and slid the door aside, Sephiroth remained seated and patiently waited for Director Lazard, Mr. Reeve, Ambassador Adara, and her personal servants to exit the chopper first. He knew already the President wanted an immediate brief. Above the sound of the still spinning rotors, he overheard President Shinra demand answers from Director Lazard. Thankfully, Lazard was willing to give him a detailed account of what occurred in Condor while he left both the General and Commander to rest for the evening. He wanted them to prepare their briefs tomorrow morning. There was a lot of paper work involved, of course. On account of the sensitive nature of the mission as well as the unworldly events that transpired in Condor, Sephiroth and everyone in his party was sworn to secrecy.

Still seated with his legs crossed, Sephiroth exhaled softly and stared at what remained in the chopper with him. Other than the pilots who now shut off the engines, it was just him… and the body bags. All of the infantrymen who had previously rode with him two days ago were inside those dreadful sacks. For whatever reason, Sephiroth thought of the dinner celebration in Condor and felt relieved he allowed his boys to relax and enjoy the festival before their demise. They were good men. None of them left their station during the chaos that happened.

Once he spotted the paramedics arrive with many stretchers, Sephiroth finally rose from his seat to exit the helicopter. Outside, Commander Rhapsodos was with the Turks who now joined the President. There were many body bags hauled from their choppers as well. From the Turks who had ten among their lot, only Tseng, Reno, and Rude remained. Commander Rhapsodos' team was worse off. Aside from Genesis, only one Second-Class SOLDIER returned from the group of twenty men initially sent.

The air was cool outside and Sephiroth remained away from the large assembly. He longed for solitude and a warm bath to calm his restless mind of the chaotic events that happened in Condor. Of course, he also wanted to spend the rest of his evening hours researching what they had faced. Those lights… those beautiful yet tragic lights… He wished Dr. Gast had been there to see them.

"Sephiroth…"

The General turned at the source of the voice and discovered Commander Hewley straight ahead. Genesis and Zackary were a few steps behind him. The three joined the General by the helicopter. Sephiroth was surprised to find Angeal appear worse for wear. His lips were dry while the indentations between his brows were defined today. Angeal had always been the compassionate one of their lot. No doubt, his second Commander was worried about Genesis and him. But Sephiroth couldn't imagine the man spending restless nights thinking about them. Something else troubled his comrade. Angeal looked both exhausted and troubled.

"What happened to our men?" his Commander asked, "Our squad of Third and Second Class? And the infantry men?"

"All deceased," Sephiroth informed.

When a female paramedic wheeled a stretcher with a body bag nearby, he silently ordered her to halt and step away from the body bag. Afterward, Sephiroth motioned for Angeal to join him. Zack was about to follow but Genesis held him back. Due to the vow for secrecy, no one was allowed to see the conditions of bodies, including Angeal. Sephiroth made an exception for his second Commander though. Within a moment, Angeal stood next to Sephiroth.

"You never saw this," the General quietly told him as he unzipped the bag.

Angeal's face grew pale.

With fingers still clenched tightly and head pulled back, the deceased soldier had no eyes. What remained were two heavily sunken holes that oozed with plasma. That same ooze was also found on the wide-opened, foamed mouth. The tongue painfully twisted at an odd angle, the dead soldier appeared stuck in the middle of a high-pitched scream. His leather-like skin, meanwhile, was ghostly white and practically clung to the bones. This man… He had the life sucked right out of him.

"My Gaia…" Angeal whispered. "All of them…? Like this…?"

"There was intent in the selection of their victims," Sephiroth murmured uneasily, "They left the rest of us alive to bring President Shinra a message."

"_They_?" Angeal looked at Sephiroth and then Genesis.

Neither man said a word.

"Who did this?" Angeal demanded again with a frown. "What was the message?"

"The matter of this incident is of a sensitive nature," Sephiroth reminded his comrade and zipped up the body bag. He allowed the female paramedic to carry on. "Genesis and I are vowed into silence for the moment."

"In other words, it's classified information that I'm not privy to," Angeal commented, a bit irritated.

"Correct." When he noticed Angeal's disapproving look and tone, Sephiroth later reassured him, "By tomorrow, you will be given the exact details of the event. This situation is far from over, Angeal. You will need to be caught up to speed. You _and_ Zackary."

"Why?"

There was a slight pause before Sephiroth at last said, "…We intend to go back."

The two high-ranked officers grew quiet and watched the rest of the body bags roll out of the helicopter pad. They disappeared behind a set of double doors that led inside the building. Meanwhile, Second-Class Zackary Fair rejoined his mentor and glanced at the new female arrival next to Director Lazard and President Shinra.

Zack cocked a thumb in her direction. "Who is _she_? She looks important."

"My Goddess…" Genesis mumbled and made a face at the young man. He glanced at Angeal and remarked, "Obviously, your student is not up to date when it comes to knowing the key political figures around the world. As his mentor, you should remedy that."

"Yeah, it's nice to have you back, Commander," mumbled Zackary, "I certainly missed your condescending lectures."

Angeal smiled. To his student, he said, "That is Ambassador Adara of Condor."

"_Ambassador?_ What's she doing here?"

"Good question…" Angeal looked to Sephiroth and Genesis for answers.

"It is a rather long and entertaining story," answered Genesis and appeared smug. "Isn't it, my _dear_ General?"

Sephiroth kept silent on the matter and ignored the questionable glances from Angeal and his apprentice.

"She'll be staying with us for a while," Commander Rhapsodos continued.

"Why?" Zackary pressed.

"Because Sephiroth is courting her."

The mere words that came from Genesis' mouth were enough to make Sephiroth's fingers twitch slightly. He didn't bother to see the reaction on Zackary or Angeal's face. Granted, Sephiroth learned to accept Ambassador Adara's companionship and was prepared to fulfill his obligations to her and Shinra. Still, now that he was back home with her, reality crashed on him again. He immediately worried what his days here in Midgar would be like with her around.

"Will you be escorting the woman to your private quarters tonight?" Genesis inquired with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Sephiroth stared at his Commander. Between Genesis investigating the island and the unexpected attack in Condor, the two hadn't had the chance to discuss the courtship in private. Genesis only learned of it recently during their return trip. Sephiroth didn't think he'd have an issue with it. And yet, Genesis was acting rather ill-mannered lately.

"Director Lazard intends to take Ambassador Adara straight to President Shinra's suite this evening for a proper face-to-face meeting," Sephiroth spoke again. "She has already been assigned a room on his floor."

For Sephiroth, he was relieved he'd still have his chamber for himself. As much as he found Ambassador Adara to be intriguing, he wanted some ounce of privacy in his life, even _if_ his own suite was riddled with cameras. It was certainly good news he'd be left alone for this evening.

Across, Genesis did not reply back to him. Instead, the Commander briefly watched the Ambassador talk with the President and Director. Already, the three, along with Mr. Gustave and Mr. Reeve were headed inside. The three Turks followed next. Without a word, Commander Rhapsodos walked away from Sephiroth to excuse the Second-Class soldiers still present on the roof top.

"Angeal, did anything of note occur while we were away?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Not _really_…" Angeal replied rather strangely, as if unsure of his answer.

Next to him, Zackary snorted loudly. "Nah, sir. Nothing happened… except for that major fight at the mess hall. Which involved _every single damn cadet present_. It was the craziest thing I ever saw, General."

At this, Sephiroth frowned. Fights at the barracks were unfortunately quite common. They usually occurred among a handful of persons or, worse, a few teams at odds with each other. But an _entire_ class of cadets?

"Explain yourself," Sephiroth demanded from Angeal.

Angeal sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's as Zack said. _All_ of the cadets were involved in some quarrel. It was a mad house. I've never seen anything like it before. I had to call in _both_ the Third and Second Class to help put a stop to the whole situation. A few instructors were hurt and a lot of cadets are in the infirmary right now. It'll take us days to clean up mess hall."

All of this sounded too absurd to believe. Disturbed by this news, Sephiroth instantly asked, "What happened?"

"I've assigned the upper classmen to question the cadets to know who started what." Angeal paused. "_Officially_ speaking, a few teams squared off with the other and the whole thing became a domino effect."

"_Officially_ speaking?" Zackary cocked a brow. "What does _that_ mean, sir?"

The same question was conveyed on Sephiroth's face.

"That's the official report I'm going to make," the tall brunette explained.

"And _unofficially_ speaking?" pushed Sephiroth shortly.

"_Unofficially_ speaking…" started Angeal and regarded the General, "…it's related to the black book."

Sephiroth stood silent. The black book…

"I've been tipped on it by Kunsel," Angeal later verified.

"Black book?" Zackary stared at his mentor. "What's that, sir? Is it in the library? Does it have nudie pictures? _What?_"

The two men looked at him but explained nothing.

To Angeal, Sephiroth said, "Let us hope that unfortunate cadet has enough good sense to send us his resignation papers soon."

"Indeed…" his Commander murmured back wearily.

While he didn't condemn the black book's current practices and policies, Sephiroth didn't agree with them either, not when certain _missions_ usually came at _his_ expense. His esteemed rank and status often made him a target for high-risk pranks. Sephiroth mentally noted to himself to place guards outside his room during his absences. That would at least ensure no foolish and desperate cadet attempted to steal or defile his belongings while he was away.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to look into this black book business myself since neither of you will tell me what it is," Zackary griped out loud.

"It doesn't exist," Angeal replied flatly with a stern look on his face, "Not _officially_ anyway, Zack. Do you understand?"

Zackary must've taken the hint because he briefly grew quiet. A short second later, he opened his mouth again. "Speaking about secretive nonsense… Before you forget, tell Sephiroth about the Strife business, Angeal."

"Strife business?" Sephiroth repeated. The mere mention of the boy's name got his attention. He turned to Angeal. "What of that cadet, Commander?"

"It's actually a quick favor."

Sephiroth stared at him. _Favor?_ Angeal was hardly the man to ask for favors, lest of all, _from him_. Curious, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I need your help in accessing Cadet Strife's information. It's with regards to the investigation Zack and me are looking into. Recently, the boy's information has been listed as _classified_."

Sephiroth frowned. "Classified?"

"We believe the Turks are behind it."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He had a suspicion which Turk was responsible.

"I'd like to know Strife's information to locate and question him," Angeal said. "When you get the chance, do you… think you can _retrieve_ it for me?"

Sephiroth did not say a word. Instead, he smirked and understood exactly what Angeal meant by _retrieve_. Cracking into the Turk's mainframe would definitely not be a problem. If anything, it'd be his pleasure. He already knew who it was that classified Cloud's information in the first place. Of course, Sephiroth was curious why Reno restricted Cloud's profile from general access. Sephiroth had been able to access it prior to his departure in Condor and found nothing noteworthy from his bio. Exactly what had happened at the restroom? The Turk seemed desperate in removing all traces of the event from prying eyes, including the people involved.

Sephiroth already knew where to find the cadet; he knew his barracks, his bunk… everything. However, until he recovered this _missing footage_, there was no plausible reason to bring Cloud in for questioning. Knowing Reno, he had physically removed the disc from the archives and discarded it somewhere. Even so, digital data both existed _and_ didn't exist. Somewhere within the cyber world, there had to be digital traces of the footage left behind. If so, Sephiroth could locate and piece it together himself with a little _research_.

"I'll look into it," Sephiroth finally told Angeal.

No sooner did he give Angeal his answer that Genesis returned to them. With the entire squads of Second-Class dismissed, it was just the four of them on the roof top. Sephiroth noted the abrupt silence from Genesis. Normally, the man rambled some foolish quote from Loveless after a difficult mission; some nonsense about giving thanks to the Goddess for their safe return. However, Genesis merely stood quiet and observed the evening stars above their heads. Angeal noticed the tension as well. He glanced between Genesis and Sephiroth and decided to give them space.

"Zack and I are heading back to the training camp district," Angeal told Sephiroth. "We're going to continue cleaning up the mess down there."

Zack growled, not thrilled to hear this news. Genesis cocked a brow, meanwhile, unaware of what had happened while he was away.

"Very well," Sephiroth responded back, a bit grateful for the privacy. "Remember to clear your schedule for a possible briefing on the Condor situation tomorrow, Angeal."

"I will."

As Angeal and Zackary left, Sephiroth turned to his estranged lover.

Alone together now, Sephiroth took a step toward him. "Well? Are you going to sulk in silence until the _Goddess_ returns from her maiden voyage? Or will you discuss what is on your mind with me, Genesis?"

There was a long a pause. Genesis still did not look at Sephiroth. The romantic fool that he was, his eyes remained on the stars high above, as if he sought salvation or answers from them. Sephiroth did not know whether to be annoyed or intrigued with him.

"Was it your decision?" Genesis spoke at last.

Sephiroth scoffed. "_Mines?_ Don't be absurd."

Genesis frowned. "Then… _why?_"

"Must you even ask that question?"

There was another pause before Genesis realized out loud, "Shinra…"

"Yes," Sephiroth confirmed, "And Lazard. And that worm, Mr. Gustave."

Genesis' attentions gradually strayed away from the night sky. He met Sephiroth's gaze. "You've known about this for a while. Haven't you?"

Sephiroth merely nodded back.

"And still… you agreed to it?"

"As if I had a choice?" Sephiroth took a few steps away from Genesis. His eyes wandered to the beautiful night city of Midgar; his kingdom. Eventually, he said, "I avoided a war with Condor, Genesis. And because this is merely a courtship, I managed to satisfy the powers-that-be by giving them a good public image to flash about."

Sephiroth expected his explanation would satisfy Genesis and return things back to normal between them. Instead, the young Commander's face contorted into a glower.

"_Only_ a courtship?" Genesis pressed, sounding unconvinced.

A bit aggravated now, Sephiroth quickly challenged, "Why are you so annoyed by my actions, Genesis? Yes, it is _only_ a courtship that may ultimately lead to nowhere. But it is also a courtship that has nothing to do with you."

For a moment, Genesis looked away, as if he'd been struck by a heavy blow to the face. Sephiroth crossed his arms. He didn't understand it; he didn't understand why Genesis was so upset with him. Was he jealous? Surely, that was not the case. Genesis made it perfectly clear to him _many times_ in the past how their relationship was not exclusive. The Commander, himself, had taken on so many lovers that Sephiroth already lost count. Yet, not once did he put it against him. Had it been Genesis in his shoes, _he_ would not react as foolishly as he did now.

"My apologies, General," Genesis suddenly whispered and returned his attention back to Sephiroth. The tone of his voice was soft but he had trouble looking him in the eye. "I was… bothered you didn't tell me this before. I thought you trusted me."

"Now you are being ridiculous, Genesis."

Sephiroth turned away, feeling insulted. _Of course_ he trusted Genesis. He trusted him with his life, in fact. It was the same with Angeal. But Sephiroth did not see any reason to point this out. Actions spoke louder than words. The fact he shared a good chunk of his private time with Genesis and Angeal and exposed many personal habits and tendencies about himself should've indicated just how close of a bond he felt toward them. This matter with Ambassador Adara… It was an insignificant and meaningless issue; one Sephiroth felt no need to discuss with his two companions as it had nothing to do with them.

The General started to head in the direction of the double doors. He paused and glanced back. "I intend to retire to my room right now."

"If that is what you wish…" Genesis only muttered back and stayed in place.

Slightly amused by his reaction, Sephiroth smirked when he didn't catch on to his subliminal message. Employing a more direct approach, he bluntly asked, "Are you coming? I didn't plan to be in my quarters alone tonight."

At this, Genesis stared at him. "And what of your… _woman_, Sephiroth? What will she have to say about this?"

"You must have the attention span of a child, Genesis. Did I not mention before that she is currently occupied with the President? Her guards are with her as well so no one is keeping watch over me tonight."

That devilish smile returned on Sephiroth's face as he looked back at him. It prompted Genesis to pause and reconsider his answer. His Commander eventually chuckled to himself and followed after him through the double doors. Granted, Sephiroth hadn't planned to spend his evening having sex. He originally intended for a long hot bath, an hour of sleep, and intense research on Angeal's request. But it was obvious Genesis felt threatened by the situation. Sephiroth wanted to put him back at ease.

They stepped into the elevators and Sephiroth pushed the down button to reach his suite. Afterward, Genesis' arms wrapped around his neck while their lips wetly clashed and moved together. The General wanted to point out the elevator camera above their heads. However, he found himself caught in the moment of passion as well. He bent his knee up so that Genesis slid the thick budge in his pants up and down on it, something he enjoyed during foreplay. One of Genesis' hands rested on Sephiroth's exposed chest. For a moment, two fingers tenderly played and teased the pinkish nipple. He traced the nub in circles until it grew hard. Genesis pulled away eventually and lowered his head to trap the nipple with his teeth. Sephiroth quietly hissed and clutched the Commander's hair. He looked forward to having that mouth explore the rest of his body tonight, one part in particular. Genesis seemed to have read his mind because he lowered his gloved hand and cupped Sephiroth's ever growing erection.

Their fervent moment was interrupted when the elevator stopped to pick up a few people on another floor. The two instantly separated from each other before anyone spotted them together. His back now pressed against the elevator's far wall, Sephiroth patiently waited for the elevator to descend. Next to him, Genesis stood in heated anticipation and exchanged glances with him. The Commander couldn't hide the playful smirk on his face.

A few times, the elevator opened and a few lower status SOLDIERs entered with the occasional scientist here and there. Both high ranked officers gave their proper nods of acknowledgement to the hand salutes given to them and tried to act accordingly. Even so, they stood in abrupt silence and watched the numbers of the floor countdown. Genesis' fingers, meanwhile, edged closer and closer toward Sephiroth beside him. His hand managed to touch the side of his leg. To some observer, it was nothing significant to note. The General, though, knew better. His Commander was becoming impatient by the second. They were not too far away from his suite now and, yet, Genesis could not keep his hands off of him.

Briefly, they were alone again when all of the other passengers got off on their respective floors. Genesis leaned toward Sephiroth and kissed him. Their kiss was a slow and sensual one. Sephiroth enjoyed the flavor of Genesis' mouth and was glad he made the decision to be in his company tonight. Even when the elevator stopped again for a new pick-up, their lips remained locked together a moment longer. Sephiroth allowed himself to give into this kiss. Frustrated by the arrangement with Adara as well as the loss of his men in Condor, he wanted to lose himself tonight. Sephiroth did not care whoever stepped into their space.

It was until the doors pulled apart and two men, one an infantryman and the second a young blond-haired cadet, appeared outside the elevator that Sephiroth immediately regretted not pulling away from Genesis fast enough. Cadet Cloud Strife blinked only once at the two superiors together. The infantryman next to him also paused. The look on their faces clearly indicated they had seen them kiss. Both lower ranks, they quickly remembered their place and saluted them without saying a word about it.

"_General and Commander, sir_," both said in unison.

Sephiroth hesitated. Cloud… _Here?_

Like the infantryman next to him, Cloud remained at attention and did not move. Sephiroth attempted to understand this unexpected encounter. It was the evening hours now; no cadets had business being here at headquarters this late. He shoved the no-nonsense logical part of himself aside for the moment, though. If anything, Sephiroth was shocked by the mere presence of Cloud in general.

Sephiroth's mind never left him. They only met once but the questions and awkward sensations Cloud inspired in him burned into his brain and body. It was impossible to ignore the young man, especially when he stalked his dreams every night. Sephiroth's thoughts kept returning to the peculiar cadet whose water-blue eyes revealed a wild and untamed spirit; something found only in feral wolves. Even now, the boy emitted an aura that further drew Sephiroth toward his mystery. Cloud had the face of an innocent angel; pure, vibrant, and full of passion. Nevertheless, Sephiroth detected a salvage beast behind the face, something intense and penetrating. Death…

The cadet and infantryman continued to stand at full attention outside the elevator. The doors, meanwhile, were about to close on them. Thankfully, Genesis had enough sense to salute them back on Sephiroth's behalf and excuse them from their stances. The two men quickly entered the elevator before the doors closed. Afterward, the group of four rode down. Sephiroth remained silent throughout the trip and observed Cloud from behind. The young blond-haired man had taken a spot at the front side of the elevator in order to free up the middle area for any newcomer passengers. Acting in line, Cadet Strife properly kept his attentions forward and placed his arms to his sides. He did not look back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt Genesis' hand on his leg again, meanwhile. This time he ignored it. Slightly, annoyed by the infantryman who stood in his way, the General addressed the boy from where he stood.

"Cadet Strife, what business do you have here at Shinra's Headquarters? No cadets are allowed inside these facilities during evening hours."

Addressed now, Cloud promptly turned to him. His brows furrowed, as if he were lost in thought. The moment was brief, though, and he courtly replied, "I was given proper clearance to use the office space of Dr. McClain for an hour, General, sir. Private Madigan here is my personal escort. I am headed to the barracks right now with him."

The infantryman next to him pulled out a slip from his pocket and handed it to Sephiroth. Sure enough, it was a formal written excuse authorized by one Dr. McClain. _Dr. McClain_… Sephiroth remembered that name. It belonged to the charming old woman he met at the sky tram. Interesting, he thought. She was Cloud's assigned doctor…

"For what purpose were you there, cadet?" Genesis spoke out of the blue. "The sessions run from morning to afternoon hours only. Not evening."

"My apologies, Commander, sir, but that is a private matter."

At this, the infantry man turned and stared at Cloud. Sephiroth, himself, stifled a laugh. No one dared to answer Genesis in such an evasive manner before. Once again, the cadet was pushing his Commander's buttons. The two got along as much as ferocious cats and wild dogs did.

"I am your superior officer, cadet," Genesis pointed out as matter-of-fact, "As such you are obligated to answer my question."

"Under article four-point-six of the client confidentiality clause, sir," retorted Cloud, "And section twenty-point-two of the SOLDIER program manual, I am entitled to exercise my right for silence with regards to any dealings with my psychiatric sessions and treatments. If you have any objections or require specific details then I suggest you speak with my doctor, Dr. McClain, sir."

Sephiroth had trouble keeping a straight face. He admired the fact his defiant boy paid attention to the details and did his homework. Unlike so many hotheads, Cloud had actually _read over_ all of his rights and privileges given to him by both the SOLDIER program and the mandatory psychiatric reviews. No surprise there, though. Having checked Cloud's record since the last time they saw each other, the cadet excelled in his academics and was top in his class in Games and Theory. Even if his physical exams were atrocious, Cloud kept his instructors on their toes.

It was for this reason Sephiroth said nothing at first, not even when Genesis looked at him and expected a reply to back him up. Granted, Sephiroth was a bit annoyed he could not learn the purpose of Cloud's presence here either. Genesis was right: all mandatory sessions were conducted during morning and afternoon hours. There was no reason why Cloud had to be in Room 369 at this late in the day. Did he have a late private meeting with Dr. McClain?

"Is there a problem, sir?" Cloud asked professionally enough. And yet, the question sounded very much like a bold challenge on his part.

"He is within his rights," Sephiroth briefly murmured to Genesis when the Commander noted the tone in his voice as well and was ready to retaliate.

Ultimately, Genesis rolled his eyes. Then he spat, "Carry on, then, Cadet Strife. But just know… I _am_ watching you."

Cloud looked at him for a moment. Afterward, he replied, "Yes, sir."

Cloud spun face-forward again. As with their first encounter, the young cadet's _yes-sir_ sounded more like a _fuck-you-sir_. The boy really did have an issue with authorities. Folding his arms across his chest, Sephiroth pressed his back against the wall and concluded this boy needed to be put on a leash. While he enjoyed the boy's fire, he could do without the constant attitude. Unfortunately, as the highest rank officer in the army he had to leave that sort of discipline to the drill instructors. It was their job to teach Cadet Strife humility. As a General, Sephiroth was too over-ranked to intervene in such low-level affairs. Of course, as _Raven_… well, that was another story, wasn't it?

The elevator stopped on Sephiroth's designated floor. He did not realize this until Genesis was the first to step out of the elevator. The Commander turned around and waited for him. Sephiroth advanced forward but paused when he stood side-by-side with Cloud. An overwhelming feeling came over him. Only a few inches apart and still a delicious tingle ran up Sephiroth's spine at the mere presence of the boy. His skin grew warmer and that wonderful freefalling sensation emerged at the pit of his stomach.

_He is yours… And you are his… Take what is rightfully yours…_

"Sephiroth?" Genesis beckoned straight ahead.

Without a word, the General stepped out of the elevator. He made sure to look back though. Cloud's angelic and youthful face stared back at him. Against the elevator's lighting, his pale complexion softly illuminated. Meanwhile, Cloud's large clear-blue eyes were locked on him. Those beautiful eyes… They did not waver. Only sixteen, soon to be seventeen, and already this boy emitted an aura way beyond his years. Everything about him was a complete riddle to Sephiroth. Cloud was young but mature. He was physically weak but mentally strong. He was insecure but defiant. He was innocent but malicious. He was flawed but divine… Sephiroth had never encountered an individual like him before. No one excited his senses and boggled his mind as Cloud did.

_The light to your darkness… The flesh that burns with warmth… The embodiment of chaotic nightmares and fantasies… These are yours to take…_

The elevator finally started to move again. Sephiroth kept his attention on the cadet until the doors closed together. Genesis came to the General's side afterward and noticed how flushed his face appeared.

"Are you all right?" his Commander asked; concerned. "You look… _off_."

Sephiroth did not immediately reply back. Instead, his eyes stayed locked on the closed elevator doors where Cloud disappeared behind. Cloud… He was on his way back to the barracks, wasn't he?

"Genesis…" Sephiroth finally started.

"Yes?" Genesis replied and quickly noted the uneven tone in Sephiroth's voice and frowned. "What is it?"

Sephiroth's eyes did not meet Genesis'. "My apologies, but I do not feel so well. The entire trip… has exhausted me. I wish to rest alone in my room tonight."

Genesis stopped a moment. Sighing softly to himself, he was disappointed by their cancelled evening together. Even so, he nodded his head. "I understand, Sephiroth. But understand we will continue this some other time when you've rested, yes?"

"Of course."

Inwardly, Sephiroth regretted telling his estranged companion a fib. Not since he was a child did he lie. Sephiroth found deceit, along with cursing and whining, to be entirely beneath him. Nonetheless, he lied to his Commander right now. How very odd and uncharacteristic of him…

Neither man spoke another word as Genesis escorted Sephiroth back to his private quarters. Moments later they arrived in silence. At the door now, Sephiroth pulled out a keycard from his black coat. Without warning, his Commander suddenly leaned in to grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. It was the same passionate kiss Genesis demonstrated earlier in the elevator, the one Sephiroth nearly lost himself to. For whatever reason, though, it did not impact him the same way. His world did not spin with enthusiasm and release. This lack of reaction bothered Sephiroth. Merely pushing his lips against Genesis', he eventually pulled away and turned to face his door. Genesis paused and stared at him from behind. Sephiroth did not notice. Instead, he slid his card into a slot reader and the entry to his suite slid aside.

"Good night, Sephiroth," his Commander told him quietly.

Sephiroth stood in place for a while. Blankly looking ahead into the darkness of his chambers, he sensed a great shift in the air. Somehow, it felt and tasted different. This was not the place he remembered. Genesis was not the man he knew. The comforts of familiarity and expectation, things he'd been accustomed to all his life, was now marked by tension and anticipation. Sephiroth wasn't sure what brought about this change or why. Perhaps it was himself. Perhaps it was Cloud. Perhaps it was Adara. Perhaps it was the entire world. Whatever it was, he could not find an appropriate reaction for it.

"Good night, Genesis, I'll see you at tomorrow's briefing," Sephiroth finally replied; his voice a little more than a whisper. He took a deep swallow and entered his private quarters without another word.

Leaving Genesis behind, Sephiroth stepped into a vast dark space with the strangest feeling that he abandoned his old familiar world back at Condor. He dismissed the sensation when the door slid shut behind him and the lights of his suite automatically came on. Alone with his thoughts now, Sephiroth stood in the middle of his chamber. He was officially home now. Each furniture and item was in its rightful place. The kitchen space remained spotless while the sheets on his bed were properly folded and layered accordingly. The walls were void of paintings and photographs. Rather, several rewards and decorations gained from his time in the service were displayed. Unlike many places, there was no television, computer, or phones. Aside from the annoying cameras Dr. Hojo installed in each of his rooms, Sephiroth's suite was a place of solitude, filled only with the essentials. Whatever sentimental or extravagant items were found in his private quarters had arrived there only as gifts and not by his own accord.

At the left of Sephiroth's suite was a padded and darkly lit room dedicated strictly for his meditation and warm-ups. Any time he returned from a mission it was customary he recollect himself there and have a relaxing dinner with wine afterward. Sephiroth decided against his typical ritual today though. He merely placed his long sword on a mantel located at the center of the room. Then he made his way for the bedroom.

Briefly, Sephiroth made a stop at the bathroom and stripped off his clothes there. Like the rest of his living quarters, there was not a speck of dust present, not even on the large mirror posted on the wall above the marble sink area. On a spotless metal cabinet, all fifty shampoos and fifty conditioners were lined perfectly against the other and faced the exact same direction. Nearby, the towels on the rack were evenly spaced apart. Sephiroth paused and readjusted one towel when he noticed it hung one centimeter off from the others. Afterward, he grabbed a garment bag from a small closet behind him. Placing his used uniform inside the bag, Sephiroth made a mental note to have an infantryman pick it for the dry cleaners early tomorrow morning.

As he placed the garment bag inside the closet, Sephiroth eyed the giant bathtub a few feet away. That was the only item in his entire suite he personally invested money and took pride in. Round-shaped and made of porcelain with gold rimming, it could house at least three people. And yet, Sephiroth used it only for himself. Long hot bathes was yet another private ritual for him. He did not allow anyone else inside it. Even when Genesis had repeatedly requested to use it for their intimate sessions together, Sephiroth refused to accommodate him.

Eventually, Sephiroth abandoned his desire for a hot bath. He had more personal matters to attend to. Heading to his bedroom, he entered the large walk-in closet that was a few feet across from his master bed. All of his uniforms and attire were either folded neatly on the shelves above or ironed to a crisp and evenly spaced at the rack. Sephiroth followed along the long rack of clothes until he spotted the uniform he required for tonight. It was the same black-and-red suit he wore many nights ago, back when he paid a sudden visit at the barracks as _Raven_. Memories of that rainy night inspired a small smile on Sephiroth's face. His green eyes intensified when he spotted the metal mask on a shelf above. In his hands now, his fingers lightly touched the curvatures of the façade.

Admittedly, Sephiroth was glad to be home again. Cloud was here. So were the answers he sought. The strange feelings and dreams that plagued his mind and body every night… Sephiroth knew they were connected to Cloud. Death was the riddle to his puzzle; it signaled the beginning of some end. The past few nights, the boy loomed at every corner of his mind, taunting and intriguing him with those ice-blue eyes and lithe body of his. Even now, Death distracted him from his priorities. There was the briefing Sephiroth needed to prepare for President Shinra tomorrow and the information Angeal requested. He also had to start on the letters of condolences for all the families of the deceased soldiers.

Sephiroth stared at the mask in his hands again. For a second, he contemplated putting it back on the shelf and tending to his duties. He was the General of Shinra's army. He did not have the luxury to investigate personal inquiries, especially when it involved a cadet way below his rank and many years younger. And still, Sephiroth couldn't let go of the mask. A large bitter part of him recalled the many sacrifices he made for his company. Granted, self-pity got him nowhere and he learned to bury his personal reservations deep inside. That did not calm the brutal storms in his mind though. In the end, Shinra had taken so much and given back so little. It was not enough Sephiroth waged wars and settled petty differences on the company's behalf, but they meddled into his private life as well. His entire world had been recorded for future analysis. At every corner there were cameras, needles, and tests. The prototype of the _perfect soldier_, he was the subject of many exploitations. It was only in isolation Sephiroth was given some peace of mind. Even that was taken away with the arrival of Ambassador Adara.

Had it not been for Angeal and Genesis, Sephiroth would've abandoned this place. He contemplated leaving every time he took the sky tram in the middle of the night; tempted to flee and never look back. He had acquired a drill instructor's uniform long ago as a part of his plan for escape without notice. Sephiroth dreamt of going to some wonderful, distant land where no one knew his name; somewhere green and bright and peaceful. It was never clear where this Promised Land would be or what he'd do with his life after Shinra, but Sephiroth set aside a secret savings account anyway to cover his expenses. As to whether he'd be alone in this utopia or not that, too, was questionable. Sephiroth had yet to approach Genesis or Angeal about his _grand_ plan yet. Angeal appeared too emotionally invested in the soldiers to leave them while Genesis thoroughly enjoyed the chaotic lifestyle of this city. Thus, Sephiroth had no choice but to bide his time and hope for a perfect opening. In truth, he did not want to leave this place without his two close friends. He did not want to be…_ alone_.

Sephiroth's mind wandered back to the angelic face he saw at the elevators. There remained many questions regarding the young blond-haired boy from Nibelheim, of course. As a man of calculation and logic, Sephiroth was surprised at his own willingness to dive head-first into a rather complicated, even controversial, predicament. He told himself he was merely conducting a personal investigation on Cloud, especially when he was at the center of that restroom incident. And yet, the risks that came with this entire situation made it more exciting and fruitful for Sephiroth. Cloud provided a release from his ho-hum, predictable world; from the rules and obligations imposed on him. While he couldn't leave Shinra just now, the mask in his hands provided a different form of _escape_. Whereas before the mask was used for his bathhouse activities, it was now a tool to bring him closer to the one that awakened his newfound senses and reality.

Death… He waited for him with a tender smile and opened arms. He waited for him in the Promised Land…

Feeling a bit resolved and content with his decision, Sephiroth shoved responsibility and duty aside. He zipped up his black and red body suit and further concealed his form with the same black-hooded cloak the other instructors donned. In silence, Sephiroth slowly covered his face with the mask of the raven. He felt reborn.


	18. Errands

_**Author's Note:** Heh, this chapter was fun to write, particularly during Cloud's segment. I believe Solid Snake from Metal Gear couldn't have done it better himself! XD Somehow, Cloud always finds himself stuck in awkward predicaments in this story, which makes writing him so damn fun! 8D Anyway, we're moving onto the second section of Invictus. Here, many of the plot elements introduced prior are coming together in full force. We'll start seeing more and more Cloud/Sephiroth interactions, kiddies. Oh, and look forward to the Condor and Black Book situations. Because, well, there is an actual story here too beside the eventual yaoi bits. XD_

_Apologies if this chapter arrived a bit late btw. I've actually been writing another FFVII Cloud/Sephiroth story post-Advent Children on the side. My muse refuses to leave me. :( I've been trying so hard to ignore that story, but damn, I found myself writing the first chapter of it anyway. :B_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Errands**

Three days had passed since Zack saw either General Sephiroth or Commander Rhapsodos again. It was the same for Angeal. His mentor disappeared shortly after he was called in for an important and _very_ secretive briefing. Zack knew it had something to do with whatever happened in Condor. The entire matter was on the hush-hush. Even so, there were a lot of rumors that circulated in headquarters, mainly around the deceased men. Kunsel claimed their lives had been sucked dry by a mysterious force. No one from topside confirmed or rejected the tall tales, but even the science and medical staff appeared uneasy these days. Dr. Hojo, himself, had retreated to his personal studies and wasn't present for the upper class's weekly mako administrations. Zack didn't know what to make of this nor could he explain the eerie quietness that had taken hold of Shinra Headquarters. It was only until Zack finally saw the First-Class trio again at the funeral mass this morning that he felt some edge of familiarity and relief.

As was customary, all flags throughout Shinra Headquarters and at the training camp district were lowered. Torches were lit around the large group of caskets; one for each fallen soldier and Turk. Zack, along with the rest of Second and Third Class members in attendance, donned their black formal dress uniforms and stood at attention. It was the same for Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. They stood with Director Lazard in front of a massive set of stairs that led up to three enormous white structures above. The large group of Turks were opposite of them and all carried solemn expressions on their faces. Meanwhile, family members of the deceased stood close by. Many of them wept, from mothers to significant others to children. At the background, a young and face-veiled Priestess with a crown made of lilies and a long elegant robe spoke the proper rites, speaking in some ancient Gaian language Zack could not understand but felt moved by nonetheless.

It certainly was a gloomy start for a morning. The air outside was humid and, as usual, the weather was cloudy with a heavy chance of rain soon. They were several miles away from Shinra Headquarters, at a grassy burial site strictly reserved from Shinra soldiers and employees. All of the caskets were placed at center mass while the attendees were stationed around them. Zack was a bit disappointed none of the men could be buried under ground, as in the old customs. The Plate made it impossible to properly bury anything below a few feet. The last time they tried each of the coffins unnervingly surfaced after a few days of heavy showers. Thus, all caskets were to be taken to the Triad after the rites were completed by the Priestess.

Glancing up the long series of white steps that led up to the Triad, Zack realized President Shinra had spared no expense at providing fallen men and women a proper burial place. Constructed of ivory-colored cement and mythrill metal, the three enormous domed mausoleums housed many deceased combatants and Shinra employees. The center one, the largest of the Triad, was reserved strictly for prominent figures and great heroes of Midgar. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal already had a spot reserved for them there. In some ways, Zack was jealous of them.

"_And so we leave these fallen warriors to your guidance and magnificent wonders, Gaia_," the cloaked Priestess concluded the passage, speaking in common language now, "_Merciful Goddess, bring them into everlasting life; into the stream that flows and courses toward the great Promised Land. For all are worthy of your divine gift. For all are worthy to share in your glory. Holy Gaia, Mother to all, I return to you, with a glad and warm heart, your valiant and precious children._"

Raising a small bell in her hand, the Priestess chimed it once. Through the silence of the funeral mass it was heard and echoed across the opened wide land. At the sound of the bell, a large group of pall-bearers stepped forward, including Zack. Having volunteered to assist his fallen men, he donned a white rose on his chest pocket along with the others. Taking his place, Zack lifted one of the coffins on cue and prepared to ascend the long series of steps. Barefoot, the veiled Priestess led the way up and held a lit torch in one hand and the bell in the other. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal followed after her, as did Tseng and another Turk named Veld. Both held a small basket of gold coins in their right hand. As Zack slowly trailed up the steps along with everyone else, the sound of percussion instruments played in the distance.

It took a few minutes to reach the top of the stairs. No one said a word throughout the journey. Above, two white-cloaked monks pulled open the massive set of marble doors of the first mausoleum. The SOLDIER Elite trio and Turks stopped on the platform while Zack and his fellow pall-bearers stood in place at the stairs. As they waited for the Priestess to chime the bell again and enter first, Zack's eyes wandered to the large massive sculpture of the Goddess nearby. Holding a sword in one hand and an apple in the other, she stood proudly by the door, as if ready to protect the men about to enter her holy chambers. Zack felt humble at that very moment.

Shortly after, Zack and the rest entered the burial site. He blinked at the massive interior of the mausoleum. Looking up, the chamber seemed to go up forever. Everywhere was white, from the thick columns that reached up to the ceiling to the stone-relief walls that contained thousands of hollows for the caskets. High above were a series of rose-patterned Gothic windows that radiated with low rays of sunshine. At the center of the domed ceiling was a larger window that stared directly at the heavens. Zack watched the mosaic depiction of angels circling on the ceiling high above his head. My Gaia… it was beautiful.

Meanwhile, the Priestess stood at the center, near a fountain of a large, white-stoned angel with opened spread wings. Below the Priestess' feet was a stone depiction of many planets intertwined by a stream.

"Pall-bearers," the veiled Priestess beckoned softly, "Please set the caskets onto the large pedestals located throughout the chamber."

Zack and the rest of the pall-bearers complied and relieved their heavy burdens onto the concrete slabs. Afterward, they stood back. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis stepped forward and visited each coffin to place a gold coin on top. The Turks committed the same actions for their own fallen comrades. As the two groups gave their final respects and tokens for the Ferryman, the Priestess doused her torch into the sacred holy water foundation. Then she chimed the bell for a third and final time. All men began to leave and walk down the long steps they ascended from. It was until everyone returned at ground level that the torches outside were put out at last and the funeral procession officially came to a close.

As everyone either gathered or dispersed, Zack stood still and observed one of the families in mourning. A young widow embraced her mother and desperately cried into her shoulders. The scene was heartbreaking. Zack held his breath and was overwhelmed by loss and sympathy. He couldn't dream of what it felt like to leave someone so precious and beautiful behind.

"_Zack…_" someone addressed him abruptly.

The young man turned and found Angeal standing there with his hands deep in his pockets. Of the three First-Class, the funeral hit him the hardest. The light in his eyes was a bit dim as the Commander observed the sea of soldiers and family members dressed in black today. Zack slowly smiled to him, a bit relieved to see a familiar face during this emotionally difficult morning but, also, to cheer his mentor up. It seemed to work because Angeal eventually smiled back.

Standing next to Angeal, meanwhile, was Genesis. While troubled by the events, his mind and heart was obviously someplace else.

"Goddess, you _are_ the dew that quenches the land, the bringer of life_…_" Genesis murmured and stared intensely at the veiled and crowned Priestess who stood a few feet away and consoled a grieving mother. "You truly do fly among the angels with white wings spread wide and eyes shining with the light of the burning sun itself…"

The second commander kept his attentions on the holy woman and did not blink or speak another word. Meanwhile, both Angeal and Zack stared at each other, amused. It never ceased to amaze Zack; any time the Priestess made her rare appearance in public Genesis practically fell apart. Zack knew from Angeal that Genesis harbored deep feelings toward Constance, the holy woman that resided in the small temple across Shinra's Headquarters with the rest of the monks. Always wearing a long white veil over her face, she was disclosed from the world and exclusively appeared for mass and events like this. Despite being spoken for by a higher power and sworn into celibacy, Genesis attended mass every Sunday just for her, relishing in her sermons and beautiful song. Anonymously, he sent her roses and poetry on a weekly basis. By now, any other self-respecting man would've given up the chase. But Zack knew Genesis all too well. The helpless romantic fool had a habit of attaching himself toward the obtainable. And speaking of which…

"Where's Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

"He's heading back with the Ambassador," Angeal answered back.

Out in the distant grass field, Zack found Sephiroth escorting the Ambassador inside a black limousine; ready to return to Shinra Headquarters. Zack wasn't really surprised to see the two together. Ever since Ambassador Adara arrived, the General remained in her company. For the past three days they attended public functions together and recently ran a fundraiser for the orphaned children in Wutai. Their relationship was broadcasted worldwide. Zack honestly didn't see Sephiroth as the committing type. Heck, he didn't think the man had any intimate feelings toward another being. To Sephiroth's credit, though, any time Zack saw him broadcasted on the news he appeared to glow with content. Something lit a fire under that boy's belly.

"Zack, come with us," Angeal softly urged, "We need to talk. In private." To Genesis, he said, "Hey, _Lover Boy_. Are you coming?"

Genesis was unresponsive at first. His attention still on the Priestess, it took him a while to speak. When he finally found his voice again it was low. "Excuse me for a moment, Angeal. I will return shortly."

Without another word, Genesis headed toward the veiled holy woman.

Angeal sighed and shook his head. He addressed Zack shortly. "Observe, Zack: you are about to witness what happens when a man loses all sense of sanity and reason."

Snorting back, Zack watched Genesis slowly approach the Priestess. No doubt, the Commander was finally ready to announce his undying affections toward Constance, the reclusive holy woman sworn only to Gaia. Many times he overheard Genesis intend to make his passionate confession to her every Sunday at mass. And every Sunday Genesis returned disappointed with himself. Perhaps today was his lucky day. Zack had to give the man props for persistence and determination. Never mind the fact the Priestess was vowed to uphold her virtues. And never mind the fact they had just gone through a funeral procession.

Zack realized Genesis' feelings were more than mere infatuation, though, when he saw how the Commander hesitantly approached the holy woman and kept his head slightly down. Unlike the men and women he flirted and slept with, Genesis never made a move on her. He respected Constance to the point of keeping his distance. This encounter right now must've been painfully excruciating for him. Zack was glad he wasn't in Genesis' shoes. He sighed in relief when the Commander managed to make it to Constance in one piece and speak to her at last.

"Priestess," Genesis addressed quietly and respectively bowed his head to her.

The veiled woman turned to him. "Commander Rhapsodos. It pleases me to see you are well, despite this challenging morning. How may I humbly serve you?"

Genesis looked up at her briefly, as if the mere question somehow exposed his true intentions. He failed to make eye-contact with Constance though and his face blossomed with color. For the first time since Zack had known the man, the Commander was… _speechless_.

Tilting her veiled face slightly to the side, Constance placed a tender ivory hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly enough, she openly revealed, "Commander Rhapsodos, I understand what is on your mind right now; what it is that troubles you."

Blinking, Genesis slowly asked, "You _do_, my Priestess…?"

"Yes. I know. I see the desperation on your face."

Genesis grew dead quiet.

In a solemn voice, the Priestess later added, "You are overwhelmed by the loss of your men and cannot find the words to express it to me right now. Correct?"

Covering his mouth, Zack tried not to laugh at the frown on Genesis' face. Angeal himself had to look away and shake his head. Poor bastard. Genesis really did pick a shitty time and occasion to express his feelings toward the Priestess.

"My sincerest sympathies, Commander," resumed Constance, oblivious to what really troubled him. "Please do not mourn for your men. They have returned to the Goddess, to the original source of all creations. She will watch over them in your stead."

"Yes…" Genesis mumbled back and stared at his boots, "Thank you…"

"I see you every Sunday," noted Constance in a softer voice. She reached into her robe and offered him her sacred bell. "Please do not hesitate to visit me if you require my guidance, Genesis."

At the mention of his first name, Genesis' mouth partly opened. With the bell in his hand now, he finally intended to make eye contact with the Priestess and speak to her. By then, however, the virtuous servant of Gaia had turned and walked away to assist another grieving person.

When Genesis finally returned to his comrades, Zack stifled his chuckle long enough to say, "Smooth moves, Commander. I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Indeed," agreed Angeal sarcastically.

Genesis glowered at the two. "As if you two did not hear her address me by my _first_ name? Or note how she remembered _my presence_ in mass? And observe: _her bell._" He held it up to their faces. "It is clear she desires me as much as I desire her. This is her token of affections."

Angeal and Zack exchanged a skeptical, unconvinced look.

"Er, Commander, it's just a bell," Zack pointed out. "It was a gift."

"Nonsense. It is not _just_ a bell, Zackary," Genesis immediately retorted, "It is _her_ bell. And she offered it _to me_. This is a sign from the Goddess herself. It is decided: we are intended for each other."

Oh Genesis... Romantic and _hopeless_ Genesis… Again, Zack and Angeal stared blankly together. By the tone of Genesis' voice, there was no sense in trying to convince the love-struck Commander of anything. The last time Genesis used that tone Zack found himself in the infirmary for a day and Angeal wasn't in good speaking terms with his best friend for over a week.

"How about we go over the briefing with Zack now?" Angeal offered, eager to move ahead from this subject.

"Splendid," Genesis replied, sounding a bit upbeat. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped the bell inside it.

Roughly half an hour later the three arrived back at home base. Zack headed to his quarters first to change into his regular Second-Class uniform. Then he hurried to reunite with the two Commanders at Angeal's apartment in the training camp district. On arrival, Zack overheard the two already in the middle of a conversation in the living area. Angeal busied himself with watering the plants on his window's sill while Commander Rhapsodos sipped a cup of freshly brewed green tea on a nearby couch.

"I'm not bothered by it at all," Genesis declared to Angeal and softly blew into his hot cup, "I could care less for their partnership. If he wants to torment himself with that _woman_ then it is his choice."

"But you love him…" Angeal replied slowly as he continued watering his plants. "…Don't you? Perhaps you should be open about your true feelings, Genesis. You'll certainly have a better chance with _him_ than the Priestess."

Keeping quiet, Zack wasn't sure whether to announce his arrival or not. He knew what the conversation between the two men was about and didn't want to interrupt them. Of course, it amused Zack to know Genesis had such a soft but stubborn side, despite how conceited he acted with everyone beyond his inner circle. A passionate man, Genesis deeply sheltered those close to him. Sure, the Commander was a hardcore player and had issues with making commitments. However, it didn't take a genius to know he had strong feelings toward the indifferent, compassionless General. He valued him as much as the Priestess herself. Whether Sephiroth felt the same way, though, was another story.

Genesis rolled his eyes at Angeal and muttered, "As if _you_ are one to talk to."

"And exactly what do you mean by _that_?" Angeal retorted.

"Truly, friend, I am fully aware of _your_ true feelings for…" Genesis paused when he suddenly noticed Zack. In a louder voice, he revealed, "Your puppy is here, Angeal."

Zack saw Angeal turn from his plants. For a moment, Angeal stood abruptly still with a strange expression on his face. The conversation between Genesis and Angeal did intrigue Zack. He almost wished Genesis didn't notice his arrival so that he was able to hear more of the topic.

"Sorry I'm late," Zack eventually apologized, "Did you two need to talk to me?"

At last, Angeal addressed his prized student and placed the water can on the sill. "Good, you're here. Make yourself at home."

Zack did just that. He eyed Angeal's wooden rocking chair across the couch Genesis occupied and took a seat there. Almost immediately, Zack rocked up and down on it and observed Angeal's private quarters. It was the first time he got the chance to see it. Surprisingly, his living space in the training camp district wasn't too bad. Unlike the regular dorms in the area, Angeal had access to his own kitchen space, a personal restroom, bedroom, and living area. Granted, it wasn't as extravagant or large than Angeal's suite back in Shinra's headquarters but it did have its charms. Most importantly, his mentor had his privacy, which not even the drill sergeants had in camp.

"We need to talk, puppy," Angeal spoke again and wiped his hands with a cloth.

The tall, dark-haired man approached the small kitchen area and grabbed two cups from a dish rack. He poured hot tea into the cups and stirred fifteen cubes of sugar and two drops of lemon into one of them. Just the way Zack liked it.

Zack took his hot beverage and looked up at his mentor wearily. "This… isn't about that stunt I pulled in the showers. Right, sir?"

"Stunt…?" Angeal cocked a brow. "What stunt?"

"Because, I swear, they were all of legal age and totally consented to it, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"No matter what they say, that guy took it up the rear like a boss, sir."

Angeal's eyes widened. "_What?_"

"Never mind, sir. Just know… I disposed of the bodies properly and will never do that stunt ever again."

Speechless, both Angeal and Genesis exchanged a long look. Without saying another word, Zack took a sip of his tea. He watched the puzzled and baffled expressions on the two commanders' faces and waited for them to talk again. There was silence. A small smile slowly crept across Zack's lips. Shortly after, he broke into a hysterical fit.

"Gaia…" muttered Angeal when he realized it was all a joke. He smacked the back of Zack's head with his hand.

"I had you!" Zack hollered and nearly spilt his cup of tea. Red in the face from laughing so hard, he added, "You big oak, I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"_Almost_ fell for it, _almost_…" Angeal denied. Shaking his head, he turned to Genesis and threw a thumb at Zack's direction. "You see what I have to deal with? You've got to be careful with this one. He's unpredictable and will likely catch you with your pants down when you're not looking."

Genesis dashed a smile and drank up the rest of his tea. "Yes. And that is why he is suitable for this mission."

Zack slowly came back to his senses. To Genesis, he echoed, "Mission?"

Angeal joined Genesis at the couch and placed his cup on the small table across. "Yes. That is why we wanted to talk to you, Zack. However, please understand everything said in these quarters is sworn to secrecy. Lazard, himself, will have you sign the proper papers if you choose to participate."

Scratching his chin, Zack stared at his mentor questionably. He rocked up and down on his chair again. "So, is this like a black ops mission then, sir?"

Angeal glanced at Genesis next to him. "Maybe you should take over from here."

Angeal's redheaded counterpart set his focus on Zack. "As you may remember, Sephiroth and I had departed to Condor to resolve an issue many days ago. Specifically speaking, we came to address a riot that occurred at the Mako Reactor as well as investigate the people who attempted to take Heidegger's life. Our sources had indicated the renegades harbored incredible strength as well as a powerful summon, which they threatened to use unless…"

"Unless what?" pressed Zack.

"Unless all of Shinra's personnel withdraw from the land by next month," Commander Rhapsodos completed. "For myself, I was sent with a group of Turks to investigate the identities of these _rogues_. According to Ambassador Adara, they were outcasts of the Condor clan. They had been expelled on account of their deviant behaviors but, also, for taking on a new worship."

"They were expelled… because they believed in another religion?"

Genesis absently tapped the outer shell of his empty tea cup with a finger. "I've never cared to understand the taboos of other cultures, personally. Thus, I am not in a position to state what the specifics of Condor law dictates and denounces. But I will say this much: the exiles had taken worship with a legion that has been revered _and_ dreaded since ancient times."

Zack lessened the tempo of his rocking, slightly intrigued by this news.

Genesis put his cup on the table and leaned forward. Immediately, he asked, "Have you ever heard of the _Cruel King_, Zack?"

"No."

Scoffing to himself, Genesis sat back and crossed his legs. "Not a surprise you don't know. You were probably only a baby when Gaia nearly split apart."

"_What?_" Zack blinked.

"Angeal and I were only nine when we witnessed the world almost come to an end sixteen years ago." Genesis looked at Angeal and the two shared a brief moment of reflection and uncomfortable silence. Afterward, he said, "From our village we watched the skies light with odd auras and the Lifestream itself swirl upward."

"The hell?" Zack abruptly stopped rocking his chair. "What _happened?_"

"There have been a lot of speculations. However, it was said an ancient army led by an unstable and violent King had something to do with it."

"Okaaay… So how does this explain the situation in Condor? Or the exiles?"

"I will get to that soon. For now, it will help to know the Cruel King supposedly came from the _spiritual world_ and that many people had erected temples in his honor. They came to have their prayers answered there. And to make deals. Once the King and his army abruptly disappeared, though, those temples were destroyed. Fearful of his return, everything regarding this legion's past was erased, including the King's name. Hence, why he is only referred to as, _Cruel King_."

Zack yawned, feeling a bit tired from lack of sleep but, also, from not understanding the entire point of all of this. "Uh, not to sound like an ass or anything, but I still don't know where any of this is going, sir. Can you give me the footnotes of this conversation?"

With a blank look on his face, Genesis turned to Angeal; disappointed.

"Yeeeah, Zack is a bit of a restless puppy," Angeal explained with a smile. "And very impatient, so bear with him, Genesis." Angeal grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at Zack's face to keep him fully awake. "Behave yourself and pay attention. There is a point to all of this, Zack."

Zack sighed and stuffed the pillow behind his head and rocked on his chair again. "_Fine_. Continue, sir."

Genesis sighed. "I mention this because Ambassador Adara claimed one of these ruined temples is located in Therion Island, a secluded location not far from Condor and also the place where we tracked the exiles to."

When the dots finally connected, Zack crossed his arms. "You mean… one of the temples of this Cruel King is there?"

"There've been rumors of people contacting the _other side_ and making offhanded deals with the fallen King at the ruins," continued Genesis, "The Ambassador claims this is how the exiles possess the power they have, including an ancient Summon from the King's own arsenal that can supposedly split the skies apart."

"And do they?" Zack wanted verification, "Did the rogues make a deal with this… _Cruel King?_"

"We don't know. It's all speculation at this point, but the pieces of this puzzle seem to fit. The rogues _do_ desire the land to be free of Shinra's influence. That would certainly give them a motive to make such a deal if it was possible."

"And did you see these rogues on the island to confirm any of this, sir?"

Genesis' voice was low and tensed when he answered back, "We saw something much worse on the island…"

Zack frowned.

"There had been a festival to celebrate the courtship between General Sephiroth and Ambassador Adara on the night _it_ happened," Genesis narrated in a hushed voice, "I had taken my group to the island during the celebrations. The island proved much larger than I anticipated, though, so we split into separate teams. And then… when the early hours turned to evening, the rogues appeared. Shortly after, so did many lights…"

"_Lights?_"

Genesis' eyes drifted to some empty space in front of him, to a place only he could see. Softly, he murmured, "They surrounded my entire team and, on contact, sucked the souls of my men. Their lights burned brightly…" Genesis stopped and closed his eyes. "Gaia, had I not looked away fast enough my eyes would've surely melted off. Just like the others."

"Melted… _off_ …?" Zack repeated slowly.

"We couldn't stop them," Genesis resumed and opened his eyes again. "None of our weapons or materia proved effective. They were practically elementals, able to exist and not exist in our realm. Their energies were powerful enough to distort all of our communication devices as well. I wasn't able to contact and warn Sephiroth in time before his people got hit. Nothing could _stop_ these lights."

On realizing there was some truth to the rumors he'd heard, Zack's mouth went dry. He heard of some freaky shit before, but _nothing_ like this.

Genesis quietly growled to himself and slammed a fist on the couch's arm. "Even when I had invoked a Summon they _absorbed_ its power into themselves and grew even brighter. They seemed to _feed_ from other people's life energies. As for the fallen men, well, if you had seen the bodies in the Triad right now you'd see the horrific conditions they were in."

Zack took a deep swallow. He remembered the night Sephiroth and Genesis returned with the body bags. Admittedly, he was disappointed when Angeal was the only one allowed to see them. His mentor's face had turned so pale that evening, though, and he refused to speak of what he witnessed to him.

"Those lights…" Zack started, "What were they? Do you know?"

Genesis exchanged a grim expression with Angeal before answering his question. At last, he replied, "They were the lights Angeal and I witnessed nine years ago."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I believe it was the legion; the invincible army of spirits once led by the fabled Cruel King."

The room grew quiet for a moment. Zack bit his lip.

"I heard horrifying stories of the Cruel King since I was a child," Angeal commented to no one in particular. "He was supposedly a brilliant and unstoppable warrior gone mad."

"There's a nursery rhyme written on him," added the other Commander. "Unfortunately, in all of my years of research I've never come across it."

"How did you ward them off?" Zack asked Genesis curiously, "If this army is _invincible_ then how did you guys even _survive_?"

Genesis let out a low exhale. "As embarrassing as this sounds… we survived by fleeing. We fled to the seas and the army of spirits just _disappeared_ on their own when dawn finally broke. By then, only a Second-Class and I were left."

"What about the General and the party attendees? How did _they_ survive?"

"None of the party attendees were touched. Sephiroth and his convoy, on the other hand, were given chase. They survived when they retreated to a nearby waterfall close to the mountain. The spirits let up afterward."

Zack took a moment to reflect. Something about this didn't add up. Quietly, he remarked, "Given how this army could have massacred everyone at the festival, sir, it's kinda strange none of the Condor people got hurt. Or that the spirits left Sephiroth, you, and a few others alone."

Genesis nodded and appeared impressed. "A very good observation on your part, Zack. Sephiroth came to the same conclusion as well. Only Shinra soldiers and personnel had been targeted during the assault, which denotes intention. I also suspect the attack was meant more as a warning than a full-on-end-all assault, which explains why I'm even alive to tell you any of this today. I was meant to come back alive…"

"You mean…?"

Aware of his next question, Genesis further elaborated, "If the rogues _were_ the original contractors of the Cruel King's legion, then the attack was intended as a grave message to President Shinra."

Zack cocked his head to the side. "Lemme guess: _get lost or get your ass handed to you_. Right?"

"Exactly."

Zack snorted loudly. "Apologies for my language here, sir, but this _entire mission_ sounds very fucked up. I'm surprised you were able to keep it under wraps from the public eye for this long, sir."

"Yes, well, no one aside from us and the Condor people know about it. The family members who attended the funeral today were only told their deceased loved ones died during a terrible training exercise that left them all disfigured beyond recognition. None of them knew they departed to Condor on a mission. And none of the families were allowed to see the bodies in the coffins."

Zack drank from his cup of tea when his mouth had gone dry again. Afterward, he told Genesis, "You said you arrived at the exiles' island. Were you able to confirm the ruined temple the Ambassador claimed was there?"

"Sadly, we did not get the chance to cover the entire location. The lights appeared and we had no choice but to retreat."

"How about the people of Condor?" Zack inquired next, "Maybe they know something about this _invincible_ army of spirits… Like their weakness?"

Genesis shook his head and appeared annoyed now. "The people of Condor are suspicious fools. Apparently, to speak the _name_ of this army is a sin in their culture. If they had a weakness, the Condor people would be too afraid to tell us for fear of the Cruel King's wrath."

"Perhaps the key to stopping this army of spirits is by getting to the people who invoked them in the first damn place, sir," offered Zack.

"That's the plan," agreed Genesis, "Obviously we may not do much against this powerful legion, but we _can_ stop the exiles that appear to be responsible for their wake."

"It's kinda strange though…" Zack noted carefully.

"What is?" Angeal asked his student curiously.

Pursing his lips, Zack thought for a moment. Then he said, "You said sixteen years ago you saw these lights. Right?"

Angeal nodded. "Yes."

"And you believe the lights are the spirit army of the Cruel King. Right?"

"Yes."

"And neither of you ever heard from them again?"

"That's also true."

"Then why, after all these years, is this legion finally making a return?" Zack frowned when he later added, "I mean, if the ruined temple in the island was used to summon the Cruel King, then surely many others would have used it before the exiles did. If so, how is it that we're only seeing them _now?_"

Angeal stared at Genesis with the same puzzled look on his face. "That actually is a very good question, Genesis. There are more ruined temples dedicated to the Cruel King across the world. What makes _this_ temple so special?"

"It's one of the many mysteries we will hopefully uncover when we get there," Genesis responded back; just as lost himself.

"So is this why I'm here?" Zack asked in a serious tone.

On behalf of Genesis, Angeal replied to Zack's question. "Yes. We plan to return to the island to track down the rogues. Director Lazard has already given his permission, as well as Ambassador Adara. However, as with the previous operation, this entire operation must remain secluded from the public eye."

"Okaaay, but why me?"

"You have exceptional skills, Zackary," Genesis answered, "I have seen your performance during the battle scrimmages. While you lack a certain _finesse_ in your fighting style and tend to leap into a battle with your balls than your brain, you'd be an excellent asset to my team. Plus, you are Angeal's entrusted apprentice. He trusts you. Therefore, _I_ trust you."

Briefly smiling, Zack was a bit relieved to hear he earned Genesis' trust. Later, he said, "So by _team_, I take it more people are tagging along for this operation?"

"Yes. I intend to take a few squads with me to cover more ground in the island."

"Squads?" Zack nodded in approval. "How soon is this gonna happen, sir?"

"We'll be partaking on the mission by the mid portion of next month."

"Why so long?"

"Various reasons, really. A part has to do with preplanning and training the squads to prepare for what we encountered at the island. However, the timing also has to do with the first-year cadets. As a prerequisite for graduation, cadets who've passed the midterms are required to go on a live _practice_ mission with a superior officer, to determine how they perform in an actual environment."

Zack frowned. "Wait. You're going to include first-year squads? Isn't that a bit… _risky_, Commander? Those boys…"

Genesis already knew what was on his mind and clarified, "These cadets know what they signed up for. And to be honest with you, Zack, our higher ranks have been diminished greatly from the Wutai war and our previous failed operation in Condor. Between first-years and upper class, I'd rather avoid wasting _more_ valuable lives from men who will actually _accomplish_ things than fresh recruits who will likely remain in infantryman level and be tossed into the meat grinder anyway. They're expendable and easily replaceable assets."

Now it was Zack's turn to frown. "With all due respect, sir, these recruits aren't less _valuable_ than the upper class. And they certainly aren't _expendable_."

"No?" challenged Genesis, "Then perhaps _you_ should be the one to choose the first-year teams slated for this operation and prove me wrong."

"Perhaps I _will_, sir," Zack defiantly spat back. He turned to Angeal afterward.

"And _you_, Angeal? Do you agree with this?"

Angeal sighed. "No. Not really. But Genesis does have a point. With our upper class men's numbers so low right now, we really need to have a few of the first-year squads with us to cover more ground in the island." Once he saw the hard look on his apprentice's face, he added, "Zack, after the midterm break, I want you to choose the first-year teams appropriate for this mission. You already know which groups have potential from your time with them. Meanwhile, I will do _everything in my power_ to train and prepare them so that they all come back home safely."

Zack blinked. "You mean…?"

Angeal nodded. "Yes. I will be going to Condor too. And if you choose, you can join me and lead the first-years while Genesis and Sephiroth have the upper class men."

"So Sephiroth is coming along too…" Zack realized.

Angeal gravely informed, "The rogues gave us until the end of next month to withdrawal our people in Condor before they unleash their _ultimate weapon_. Based on Genesis' testament and the dead men, we know they are not making idle threats."

"_When the war of the beasts brings about world's end…_" Genesis quoted softly. "_The goddess descends from the sky…_"

"Well?" Angeal pressed Zack and leaned forward. "Will you accompany us to the island next month? You've been whining about there not being enough action for you here anyway, Zack."

Scoffing, Zack shot back, "Going up against an invincible army of spirits who can suck my soul and melt my eyes wasn't exactly my idea of _action_, Angeal." He stopped and looked at the two Commanders for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "What the hell, it sounds like fun. Sign me up!"

Both Angeal and Genesis stared at Zack. Then they softly laughed together. Angeal opened his mouth to say something until his PHS rang.

"Well, if it isn't the Almighty Sephiroth," Angeal announced into his phone when he answered it. "How may this humble servant serve thee today?" He paused and listened intently to the voice on the other line. "_Oh?_ I had no idea today you were… Wait, you want me to…?" Angeal stopped again as he listened some more. His voice grew serious. "Yes. Of course, I will be there… Sephiroth? Are you okay? You sound a bit off and…"

Angeal frowned and closed his phone shortly after.

"Something wrong?" Genesis immediately asked, noting how short the conversation was and Angeal's puzzled face.

The second Commander slowly put the phone away. "Sephiroth wants me to accompany him at the Briefing Room at 1400 hours. He will be interviewing two men who were involved in the restroom incident a week ago."

Zack cocked a brow. "Wow. So I assume Sephiroth was able to piece together the missing footage after all and bring those two boys in for proper questioning?"

"It took him several days, but the man pieced enough to put the cadet at the scene," Angeal replied and sounded impressed. "He's sending me the video file shortly. By the way, Sephiroth wanted you to hand the cadets their passes for access to the SOLDIER floor, Zack."

"_Moi?_" Zack pointed at himself. He glowered afterward. "Damn, so now I'm the General's delivery dog, eh, Angeal?"

"Don't be such a baby, Zack," Angeal sniped back. Later, he informed, "Sephiroth will be sending you the class schedules of both Corporal Tyler and Private Strife in your PHS so be sure to check it."

"_Strife?_" spat Genesis nearby, appearing irritated now, "As in that blond-haired, snot-nosed brat that passes himself off as a cadet every time I see him? _That_ Strife?"

"It's nice to know you've found a new playmate, Genesis," Angeal replied with a smirk, "But yes. _That_ one."

"_Please_ tell me you found a reason to expel him," Genesis practically begged. "I swear, the Goddess truly spited me on the day that rowdy, disorderly imp was born."

Zack grinned and joked, "You realize the more you hate someone, the more it actually shows how much you badly want 'em, right, sir?"

Silent now, Genesis growled and turned his face away. Zack laughed when he noticed how red his face became. Damn, only a cadet but already this Strife kid was making an infamous name for himself _and_ getting on the radar of a Commander.

"All right," Zack finally told his mentor. "I'll talk to the kiddies and drop off their passes. In the meantime… Sephiroth only wants you there with him, Angeal?"

"Yes. He specifically asked for me so you don't need to attend the meeting." Angeal stood and stretched. Then he undid the collar button on his black formal uniform. "I need to get out of these depressing clothes before I meet up with Sephiroth. After the meeting I've got mako administration today so I'll be out of action for a few hours."

"I got mines coming up now…" Genesis bitterly mentioned. "Hopefully, Dr. Hojo is not administering my treatment. I cringe to think what that little man did to Sephiroth when he refused to attend his treatment two days ago."

Angeal tilted his head. "What? Sephiroth didn't go?"

"Oh, he never told you?"

Angeal stood still, appearing oblivious.

"Sephiroth refused to attend his treatment and, as a result, Dr. Hojo showed up at his personal quarters that very night." Genesis readjusted himself in the couch. "I've no idea what exactly occurred between the two, but it eventually led to the General being sedated and carried off to the lab by Tseng and his Turks."

"_What?_" Zack nearly leapt out of his seat.

"I only know of this because I had to carry his body back from the lab after Dr. Hojo did his worse. Sephiroth was too drugged to stand without assistance. He foamed at the mouth and kept vomiting." With a sneer, Genesis spat, "It will truly be a merry day when the Goddess strikes down that horrible man and gives him a good dose of his own medicine."

"Did Sephiroth tell you what happened?" inquired Angeal softly.

"No. He mentioned nothing to me." In a low voice, Genesis added, "He's been rather… distant with me lately, actually."

Angeal shifted his weight to one leg. "Sephiroth skipping mako administration… I… I don't know what to say. In all the years we've known him, Sephiroth has never retaliated or voiced against Dr. Hojo like that before."

"I know."

"Something's… changed."

"The Ambassador?" suggested Zack offhand.

Genesis softly growled to himself. "I wish that woman never came into his life. Ever since we returned from Condor, Sephiroth has not been himself. I hardly see him anymore and whenever we talk he appears… somewhere else."

"Perhaps after the meeting I can talk to him and see what's going on," Angeal said. "Speaking of which… I should get dressed."

Both Zack and Genesis nodded. The tall dark-haired man left it as that and headed to his bedroom. Zack took that as a sign to leave himself. When he heard his PHS beep and checked his inbox he found the class schedules Sephiroth promised to send to him there. He finished the last drops of his tea before setting it on the small table. Genesis stood as well and waited for Zack at the door.

"I need to attend my mako administration right now," the Commander mentioned, "Like Angeal, I won't be able to properly function for a few hours. However, I do have a favor to ask of you, Zack."

As a man who prided himself in his independence, this caught Zack off guard. Genesis was rarely the type to ask anyone for favors. Curious of his request, Zack nodded his head. "Sure, sir, what do you need for me?"

"Once you've completed your errand for Sephiroth I'd like for you to meet a contact of mines," Genesis replied, "He has information for me with regards to the spirit army in Therion Island."

"All right. So who is he? Where can I find him?"

"He goes by the name _Trinity_. He resides in Sector 6, in the slums."

"At Wall Market?"

"Yes. He works at the only bookshop available in that slime-fest so it shouldn't be too difficult to find him. Trinity should already have a book on reserve for me so I just need you to pick it up and drop it off my mailbox some time today."

"All right."

Genesis paused. A crooked grin developed across his face. "I must warn you: Trinity is a bit of a pervert. He pretends to be deaf and mute and will not talk to anyone unless his sexual interest is peaked. I suggest you buy one of those risqué magazines or some other naughty item before you visit his store."

Immediately, Zack frowned. "Are you fucking for real, sir?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Somehow I had the feeling this wasn't going to be an easy errand." Zack flashed Genesis a large frown on his face. "Is this the _real_ reason why you're sending _me_ to fetch your book than getting it yourself, Commander?"

"Yes, well, Trinity can be a real handful sometimes. If he wasn't the only antique book shop in the city I would have no dealings with him." Genesis chose not to go into further detail than that. Instead, he turned away. "Angeal gave me your number. I will keep in touch with you with regards to our upcoming operation."

Still a bit miffed by his new unusual errand of the day, Zack nodded back in silence and put his phone in his pocket. Right as the two were set to separate, he stopped in his tracks when Genesis addressed him again.

"Zack?"

"Yes, sir?"

In a serious tone, Genesis said, "I know we do not see eye-to-eye on certain things. And I know my comment about the first-years offended you greatly. However, I am eager for you to prove me wrong. Take great consideration as you evaluate which first-year teams will accompany us, yes?"

"Right, sir."

"Good. Then I will see you around."

The two men exited Angeal's department and went their separate ways. As Zack headed off to his next destination, his stomach twisted in knots. While proving his mettle to Commander Rhapsodos would earn him respect among the First-Class lot, he wasn't sure what to make of their mission. An army of invincible spirits? He'd heard of some wild trippy shit before, but never anything of that nature. Exactly how did one do battle with a spirit? _Exorcise_ them? The last he checked, Shinra didn't have certified exorcists among their ranks. Zack could only hope the island housed the answers they needed to stop this army. They had until next month to resolve this before those rogues made good on their threats.

* * *

_To My Precious:_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? I haven't heard or read a word from you since you left home. You promised you'd write back to me. It's been a few months now. I had a terrible dream the other day. I guess I'm a bit worried about you and, of course, I really miss seeing your sweet, gentle face. Sometimes I find myself calling out your name during breakfast or dinner time. I even fix a plate for you and set it on the table across mines, just the way it used to be. But then I remember you aren't in your room. You aren't playing outside. You aren't here anymore. On the day I saw you get inside that train, I felt like my other half went with you. Everything about me, everything good and wonderful, comes from you. You are my life, precious. While this entire experience has been overbearing for me, I will be strong._

_I talked to one of the infantrymen stationed at the Mako Reactor and he gave me this address to the camp. I hope this letter reaches you. I hope you are doing fine out there and are finding yourself. Have you made lots of friends? Are you keeping clear of those city women? Your seventeenth birthday is coming up soon: Happy Birthday. You've finally arrived at that very important age in a man's life and are set to take on the world. I'm sure you are already discovering a lot of things about yourself lately, some you never anticipated. It makes me regret not telling you much, especially about your father. At the time, you weren't ready or old enough to understand. Maybe when you visit home I will tell you about him. And yourself. I hope you enjoy the birthday gift I sent you. It belonged to your father once upon a time. He would've wanted you to have it._

_The holidays are coming up. Will you get the chance to visit me? Will you write back? I want to know how you are doing. I want to see your face again. I miss you. I know you were so depressed and miserable here. You always felt alone and out of place, didn't you? I am so sorry for that. It is my fault. Perhaps one day you will understand my actions and find it in your heart to forgive me someday. You never did belong here on the ground. You were born from the skies. You've always belonged there, Cloud._

_Thinking of you always, Mom_

* * *

Standing outside the barrack's post office, Cloud smiled as he held the letter from his mother. Underneath his armpit was a long and thin tightly-wrapped package. He received a notice from the post office early this morning about the package on his PHS. Beautifully handwritten, Cloud could almost feel his mother's presence through the letter. He imagined her sitting in the brown leather chair right by the living room's large window. Cloud could practically smell the sweet tang of a hot apple pie brewing in her stove. Nibelheim was extremely cold during this time of the year so the fire was no doubt burning brightly in the fire place.

Cloud sighed. Many times he wanted to write to his mother. However, he felt he hadn't earned that privilege yet. His progress here in Midgar had been a slow and painful one. He was nearly rejected from the program on account of his piss-poor performance at the scrimmages last week. While he'd been granted the opportunity to redeem himself, time was running out. It was already Thursday. The midterm exam was this upcoming Monday. His performance in it would ultimately decide whether he'd stay in the program or not. That was the condition General Sephiroth set for him.

Determined, Cloud continued to dedicate his off-time hours to the obstacle course and steadily made more progress on it. Granted, he had yet to reach the top of the wall. However, his weight-lifting, swimming, and high-calorie diet was paying off. Cloud gained a bit more muscle mass than the last time his physician weighed him and the run itself was getting easier. Additionally, he touched base on the other sections of the obstacle course, from the sniping section to the chocobo race. Once in awhile Maniac Macs scrimmaged with Cloud and taught him a few hand-to-hand combat tips while Turbo Toraz and a few others climbed the wall with him. All of his teammates were ready to assist him in their own unique ways, as well as watch his back. They all wanted him to succeed, including Dr. McClain. Along with going through his personal issues, the old woman indulged him with her colorful stories and words of wisdom while they listened to jazz and smoked grass in her office.

Overall, his company in Shinra had become his extended family. _Family_, Cloud thought and smiled again. He eventually returned his attentions back to the letter he received. With his birthday coming up Cloud couldn't help but feel disappointed his mother wouldn't be there to celebrate it with him. Mom always made him his favorite dish and chocolate cake. Afterward, she'd teach him a few new dance steps. To this day, Cloud had no idea where Mom learned such moves. Any time he had asked her, she'd simply tell him she learned it from her worldly travels. In the end, the mystery behind his mom's quirky past didn't matter. In the end, it was just the two of them; always the two of them against the whole damn world. At least, that's the way he saw it.

Mom…

Rereading the letter, Cloud's heart nearly skipped a beat at the mention of his father. His mother always avoided the subject. To this day Cloud didn't know his name, what he looked like, or what had happened to him. She had been very adamant about keeping his identity a secret from him. Even now, there were many parts in the letter that raised questions for Cloud.

_Perhaps one day you will understand my actions and find it in your heart to forgive me someday._

Raising the package at eye level now, Cloud carefully undid the wrapping paper. Whatever it was, it belonged to his father. He wondered what other items his mother currently owned from his father but hadn't disclosed to him yet. Perhaps he'd take her advice and visit during the holidays. They could have a one-on-one talk over all the questions that had remained unanswered since he was a child. Cloud paused from his thoughts after the last layer of wrapping paper was peeled away. The object was finally revealed.

It seemed like a handle of some sorts. Roughly a foot long with a diameter of two inches, its slim body fit nicely into his hands. The peculiar object was made from the same metal of his pendant and weighed no more than the wrapping paper itself. Both ends of the item slightly flared outward. Cloud discovered an emblem of the Fenrir planted at the center of the handle. He frowned when he discovered strange symbols that ran across the length. Under his touch, they faintly glowed blue. What exactly _was_ this object? It appeared as if it was a part of something. Cloud paused from his thoughts when he caught sight of a familiar figure up ahead. He froze and swallowed hard. An instructor dressed in black and red stalked the hallways now.

_Raven_, that was what everyone called him on account of the metal black mask he wore. Raven appeared among their happy flock not long ago. Cloud dreaded seeing this man. Last week the son-of-a-bitch threatened to kick him out of the program if he didn't execute fifty push-ups in under a minute. Raven nowadays appeared in his fencing classes. While the instructor hardly said a word to anyone else, he targeted _him_ all the time. Whenever Cloud failed to execute a move properly, Raven typically had him stay after class to repeat the step enough times until his body eventually collapsed from exhaustion. Cloud slightly grimaced when he recalled the time his hand had become so blistered and raw from holding his sword for six hours straight. It was punishment for accidentally dropping his blade during practice. Suffice to say, Cloud never dropped his sword ever again.

No doubt, he was still on Raven's shit-list. Even when Cloud tried to avoid the great dictator, Raven would somehow find him. It didn't matter where Cloud was in the training camp district the instructor was just around the corner. Yesterday, Cloud thought he was clever. He had volunteered for cafeteria clean-up duty just to avoid his fencing class. Yet, lol and behold, Raven appeared by the end of day at his barracks and had him _make up_ for all the class he'd missed. Even now, Cloud's back and arms were sore from the intense exercises. He concluded this instructor had a personal grudge against him.

Quickly, Cloud abandoned his gift's discarded wrapping paper on the floor and retreated to an adjacent corner of an intersecting corridor before Raven spotted him. Gaia. To think he had fencing class to look forward to tomorrow. Perhaps it was time to make a stand. Or perhaps he could inform the General or director of SOLDIER there was a sadistic, crazed man among their ranks.

"C-c-cloud!"

Cloud silently cursed when someone abruptly called out his name. Down the opposite side of the long corridor he discovered Stutters waving happily to him; clueless and oblivious to Raven's presence. Beside Private Stutters were Turbo Toraz, Moody Mace, and Midget. Quickly, Cloud squatted behind a trashcan and gestured for Stutters to shut up. He cocked his thumb back so that the four cadets could look down the corridor. The four cadets stood in place when they spotted the tall and cloaked instructor by the post office now. His teammates were already aware of the situation between Cloud and Raven. While Maniac Macs had insisted it was all in Cloud's head, a few of his teammates were also convinced the tyrant had it out for him.

"I like clouds!" declared Midget loudly in the busy hallway, pretending they were talking about the weather all along. To Moody Mace, he said, "There are clouds _everywhere_ today. _Right?_"

"Clouds… Er, yeah. I like clouds too. Mmm, they are fluffy."

While Midget and Moody Mace distracted Raven, Turbo Toraz and Stutters edged their way to the trashcan Cloud hid behind. They formed a human barricade to hopefully conceal their distressed comrade. Not wanting to take any chances, Cloud opened the domed-shaped lid and got inside the trashcan. Ignoring the foul smells and disgusting discarded items found there, he stayed still until the dark menace moved on.

"You men have class, correct?" Cloud suddenly overheard Raven say.

Even from behind the metal mask, his voice carried a tone of superiority and coolness. To his credit, there was nothing malicious about Raven's voice. In fact, Raven sounded quite pleasant and calm. And yet, his no-nonsense attitude and monotone way of giving orders was, perhaps, more disturbing than a drill instructor who barked and yelled. At least with Crazy Ghoul, Cloud knew where he stood with him. With Raven, though, everything was clouded in mystery. Whatever feelings and thoughts he processed, they were hidden by that dreadful black mask of his.

"Yessir," both Midget and Moody Mace replied together.

"Then stop wasting time, cadets."

"Of course, sir," the two men said in unison again.

There was a long moment of silence. Curious of what was going on, Cloud carefully pushed out the lid to take a peak outside. He found the instructor bending down to grab the discarded packing paper he'd previously abandoned. Cloud immediately let go of the lid when he saw the instructor rise to full height again.

"Be sure cadet Strife does not try to be smart like last time," Raven commanded in his usual low and even voice. "If he taxes my patience by skipping class again he will be terminated from the program. Effective immediately."

As always, Raven threatened him with rejection. Forgot to properly clean his sword? Termination. Failed to execute an acceptable defense pose? Termination. Didn't wipe behind the ears? Termination. Cloud heard the instructor's boots edge closer. The sound of them was unbearable. Still hiding inside the trashcan, he couldn't get a good look of what was going outside. He overheard Stutters and Turbo Toraz clear their throats loudly, however, as if to signal a warning to Cloud.

"I-I-I can throw that away for you, sir," Stutters said shortly, sounding anxious.

His heart pounding at one-hundred-miles-per hour, Cloud now realized Raven was standing in front of _his_ trashcan. Only Stutters and Turbo Toraz stood in the instructor's way. Good Gaia, if that horrible man ever discovered he was hiding inside here he'd never see the light of day. Cloud squatted even lower within his confined space so that nothing of him would accidentally show if Raven pushed the lid deeply inward. The slight movement, though, caused some noise. Damn. Hopefully Raven hadn't heard that… Meanwhile, the sound of heavy boots drew closer and closer.

In a voice louder than usual, Raven announced, "How very _odd_ that cadet Strife is not among your motley lot right now. He usually is, isn't he? Did I just miss him? Or… perhaps he is much _closer_ than I actually think?"

The sound of Raven's low laughter was heard. Cloud frowned. Whether the instructor was aware he was there or not, Raven was definitely mocking him now. Cloud's heart skipped a beat when the lid slightly opened. A wad of wrapping paper popped right in and precisely smacked him right on his forehead. Then the lid closed again.

"Something reeks here," Raven noted afterward, "I should have the garbage men collect the trash now."

Blinking, Cloud heard the sound of Raven's big boots walk away. He didn't dare move until he was sure they were gone from his hearing range. Once the coast was clear, he overheard Turbo Toraz give off a low whistle of relief outside. When someone tapped on the trashcan's lid, Cloud carefully peaked through the lid and saw Midget motion for him to get out. On cue, Cloud slowly lifted the entire capsule off. His teammates helped him out. A few walking bystanders noticed the scene and cocked their brows at the young blonde covered in discarded food particles. The five cadets learned to breathe again.

"Ugh, I think I swallowed a cockroach in there," muttered Cloud and tried to pick out a wad of gum stuck on his hair.

"Damn, man," Midget spat to him, "You'd think Raven was your ex-boyfriend-stalker or some shit like that."

"M-m-maybe you should report him?" offered Stutters; concerned.

"Report him for _what_?" challenged Moody Mace. "Man's just pressing hard on Cloud, I-tell-you-what. The top guys are just gonna say he's enforcing _disciplinary action_." He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they're right. Maybe it's all in your head, Cloud."

Cloud paused. He sincerely would like to believe that. And it wasn't like he had a good record of reading people correctly. He once thought of Claudius as a complete douche until the truth came out. Yeah. Maybe it was _all_ in his head. Raven was still considered relatively new to their camp. It was likely Cloud simply needed to readjust to the instructor's harsh teaching methods. It had been the same for Crazy Ghoul. Right? Cloud inwardly scoffed to himself. Gaia, he was hopeless.

"Better shake it, yo," Turbo Toraz said and patted Cloud on the shoulder, "Don't wanna be late for class. Then you will _really_ have your ass handed to you by Raven."

"Ancient Civilizations and Cultures again…" muttered Moody Mace and rolled his eyes, "Gaia-damn-stupid-boring-no-good-for-nuthin' class. Not like knowing about extinct-dumb-dead-races is gonna teach me how to be a better soldier."

"Aw, quit your griping, man, this is top-notch quality education we're getting," spat Midget from below. His voice carried with a high-pitch.

"Let me quickly clean myself off," Cloud said as the group neared a restroom.

"Heh, that's what she said," humored Midget with a hearty grin.

Cloud rolled his eyes at the lame joke. Then he headed inside the restroom. Not trusting him to be safe by himself, his teammates also followed. After making sure the restroom was clear of potential threats, Cloud set his birthday present on the sink's counter and turned on a faucet to rinse off a few stains on his uniform. Meanwhile, Moody Mace checked his voicemail messages, Stutters and Midget took a piss on the stalls, and Turbo Toraz looked over his face on the mirror in front of him.

"Yo, Cloud, so what's the word on the Committee?" Turbo Toraz asked curiously as he attempted to pop a whitehead on his chin. "They get back to you or what?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered back and padded his chest with a damp towel. "Tonight I see them and receive my three missions."

"You got the time and place, yo?"

"Yes…" Cloud replied. He said nothing else.

A part of him regretted not being able to tell his teammates any more than that. However, Claudius had been very specific about keeping the details of the meeting to himself. Of course, Cloud still had no idea where he was really going. According to the anonymous email he received early this morning, he was instructed to head to the main water foundation in the plaza area of Sector 8 at midnight.

"Aw, so you're opting for that option after all, eh?" Midget inquired next and shook off the last drops of urine from his penis. He flushed and made his way to a sink to wash his hands. "Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do. Finding the Bookkeepers is practically impossible."

"I-I-I wonder w-w-what they are like?" spoke Stutters and flushed his urinal.

"I don't care," mumbled Cloud, "I just want my life to get back on course."

Washing his hands on the sink next to Cloud, Midget noticed the strange object on the counter. He blinked. "Hey, what's that? Looks like a fancy back scratcher to me."

"Or butt scratcher, yo," joked Turbo Toraz next to them, "Or perhaps it's a butt plug. Ooh, Cloud, you're _such_ a naughty man."

Sneering back at him, Cloud jabbed him hard on the shoulder and ignored the painful wince on the other man's face. Afterward, he replied, "I honestly don't know. My mom sent it to me as an early birthday present."

"No shit!" Midget exclaimed, "It's your birthday?"

"Not yet. It's this Sunday."

Once Cloud was done, he collected his gift and stuffed it in his personal handbag. With everyone refreshed, the group followed him out of the restroom and headed to their scheduled seminar now. With the morning traffic high, the five men kept to the sides of the hallway to avoid the main flow of cadets also attending classes. Cloud dodged left and right to avoid bumping into anyone. Every once in a while he watched out for creeps who wanted to start shit with him. Since the major fight a few days ago he had to be on guard.

"W-w-we'll have to do something special f-f-for you, then," suggested Stutters.

"That won't be necessary," Cloud quickly said and moved aside from one person in his way.

"Nah, man," Midget insisted, "We'll find something cool to do for you."

"No, really, you don't ha…"

"Yo! I know!" Turbo Toraz interrupted abruptly. Everyone turned to him. With a wide smile on his face, he finally said, "_Honey Bee Inn._"

The eyes on Moody Mace, Midget, and Stutters shot wide.

"_Honey Bee Inn!_" the four cadets repeated together triumphantly.

Cloud stood confused.

"Yo, I got a membership card for that place," informed Turbo Toraz, "But I got only one. We can take turns using it at the Inn, though."

"How the fuck did you get a membership card?" Midget demanded.

"Yo, you don't wanna know…"

Cloud still had no idea why these guys were so excited about going to an Inn or why they needed a membership card. "So we're going to an Inn on my birthday? That… sounds cool, I guess."

Noting his disappointed tone, the four men stared at him in silence.

"You don't know about Honey Bee Inn, do you?" Moody Mace snickered. "Boy, you ain't too bright in the head, I-tell-you-what."

"Seriously, you don't know about that place?" inquired Midget and looked up at Cloud, a bit shocked.

Cloud shook his head. "Nope. Is it some fancy place in the rich sector?"

"Honey Been Inn has got the dirtiest, sexist broads in the city there, yo," explained Turbo Toraz with a satisfied grin on his face. "It's located in Sector 6 of the Slums, but the trip there is worth it. They _call_ it an Inn, but it's really a place for some naughty fun. Get me, Cloud?"

His eyes wide now, Cloud only swallowed.

The group crossed a series of flat screens as they turned on a corner. Cloud spied the recent news coverage of Ambassador Ezabel Adara from Condor. She was sitting alongside General Sephiroth at a public dinner event last night.

"Yo, so what do you guys think of the chick General Sephiroth is dating now?" Turbo Toraz started. "The Ambassador is pretty hot in an exotic type of way."

"It's a little too early for daily-stupid-gossip," Moody Mace grumbled.

"She's only been here in Midgar for a few days, yo," Turbo Toraz continued anyway, "But I'm hearing rumors that she's gonna stay here longer than that because of the General. They've been seen together practically everywhere. They're an item. Kinda funny. I didn't think Sephiroth would be hot for anyone."

"Maybe it was love at first sight?" offered Cloud quietly.

"Pft, you actually believe that?"

"In what? Love at first sight?" Cloud shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe. I don't know. It can happen, right? I mean… sometimes two people can be destined to be intertwined together. Forever."

"Yo, you're hopeless, Cloud."

Cloud walked the hallway in silence. Briefly, he observed the news' video of General Sephiroth and Ambassador Adara again. Cloud's mind was a collection of concepts too alien for him to properly comprehend. Quite honestly, he didn't know what to think of the courtship. Cloud reminded himself how it had nothing to do with him. Thus, he shouldn't be interested in it at all. He was merely a cadet serving on the good graces of the General. And yet, ever since Cloud accidentally stumbled across the General smacking lips with the Commander in the elevator many nights ago, there was a tight sickening knot inside Cloud's stomach. It was unpleasant; uncomfortable. That same sensation Cloud had felt during the elevator ride was the same tensed feeling he had now as he watched the news feed.

Admittedly, the thought of the General being with someone both intrigued and bothered Cloud. He couldn't understand why, except that it felt wrong to see Sephiroth with someone. Cloud had grown up with this very specific image of his hero being a lonely and valiant warrior. He was untouchable; above all pain and the pleasures of flesh. Somehow the thought of Sephiroth fucking someone ruined this image. On that thought, though, Cloud quickly scolded himself.

How ridiculous to think Sephiroth should be lonely. Just because _he_, himself, was alone in this world didn't mean his hero had to be the same way. Sephiroth was the legendary hero of Midgar and sacrificed much for the people. He paid his dues. Cloud had no right to judge him. There was no reason to be jealous of the people he slept with or the success he garnered. Perhaps Dr. McClain was right, Cloud bitterly thought to himself; perhaps he'd developed some stupid fixation with the General. It likely stemmed from envy and deep-rooted admiration. At least with the courtship, Cloud could train himself to let go of his childish thoughts and ideals. In the end, he was just a teenage cadet who barely made the cut.

"I'm s-s-s-so jealous of you, Cloud," Stutters said shortly as they approached their destination, "You actually got to meet the G-g-general and the C-C-C-Commander."

Referring only to the time of their first meeting, Cloud mentioned nothing of the second. Instead, he simply commented, "It was more like getting my ass chewed out by the Commander and then receiving an ultimatum from the good General. And don't forget, I puked on the boots of the _other_ Commander. Trust me, buddy, you got nothing to be envious about."

"B-b-but the General let you s-s-stay in the program." Grinning, Stutters confessed shortly, "I'm glad he d-d-did. I'm g-g-glad you're here, Cloud."

Cloud smiled back. "Me too."

"You're g-g-going to totally o-o-own that obstacle course."

"That's the plan."

"Yo, sweethearts," Turbo Toraz hollered and interrupted them, "When you two are done blowing each other… We're here."

The Private nodded at the doorway that led to their seminar. Cloud allowed his crew to go in first. When he finally entered he noticed the auditorium was already packed and the lecture was about to begin at any second now. Each cadet had taken their seats and activated their virtual consoles to the latest chapter assigned to them. The lights in the lecture hall soon dimmed. At center stage, Professor Elysium, a mid-aged black man dressed in a sharp vanilla suit, took his position behind a podium on the platform below. A large screen next to him projected the same information displayed on Cloud's virtual monitor.

For the next long hour, Professor Elysium went over the Cetra, an ancient race that once occupied the planet and had the ability to communicate with it. Unlike his colleagues, Cloud found Ancient Civilizations and Cultures to be an exciting class. The simple life of Nibelheim had made him into a desperate, self-designated indoor bookworm who found freedom in his own imagination and in other people's words. He totally nailed the Art of War and Tactics class because he read so damn much on modern warfare and other similar topics as a kid. Cloud eagerly jotted many notes in his tablet and kept quiet while the instructor resumed the lecture. Several times Professor Elysium asked a question Cloud already knew the answer to. Yet, he remained silent to avoid bringing unwanted attention to himself. People already made fun of him for his physical features. He didn't want them to know he was an in-the-closet nerd too.

"_There remain many controversies and gaps concerning the final days of the Cetra_," the black man informed everyone as he neared the end of his lecture. "_According to history, they had prospered until a 'Calamity from the Sky' released a virus that drove them into near extinction. Let it be known, there've been much speculations concerning this virus. For example…_"

Next to Cloud, Turbo Toraz yawned loudly and placed his head on the desk. "Yo, when is this going to be over? I'm about to clock out."

"Me too," griped Midget next.

Bored out of their minds, Cloud's teammates drew a few crude doodles onto their virtual screens and digitally shared them with each other. The blond-haired cadet shook his head when Turbo Toraz submitted a doodle of General Sephiroth with a cock the length of his sword to his tablet. Turbo Toraz entitled it, _the One-Boner Angel_. Cloud dismissively moved the image aside with his stylized pen to focus on his notes again.

Annoyed by the idle chit-chat and nonsense around him, Cloud quietly barked, "Hey, relax. We got five minutes left before class ends, guys. Behave and pay attention."

"There goes Cloud again… thinking he's some big-shot leader or somethin'," spat Moody Mace sarcastically.

"Man, I can't wait to take you to the Honey Bee Inn so you can loosen up, yo," Turbo Toraz remarked with a lazy smile across his face. He drew a big-breasted version of Commander Rhapsodos. "The pussy there is A-class premium meat. No smell."

Cloud cocked a brow. "Smell…?"

_"…claim the virus actually transformed this unfortunate lot into blood-thirsty monsters that turned on each other and devoured themselves…_"

"Yeah, Cloud. You know. _Smell._" The confusion on Cloud's face must've been obvious to Turbo Toraz because almost immediately he spoke again. "Pussy smell, man. You know, _that_ smell?"

Cloud sat quietly. Pussy smell…?

Turbo Toraz stared at Cloud for a moment. Slowly, he asked: "You've… been with a woman before, yo. Right, Cloud…?"

"_…and that the surviving Cetra members had gone to do battle against the entity that had the power to manipulate and physically change itself…_"

Blushing hard, Cloud took a deep swallow. "Sure I've b-been with a woman before. Many times. Lots. I've had all types. All the time. Wait… Why are you looking at me that way? I-It's the truth, I swear."

His voice was so rushed, so high-pitched, and so awkward that the truth of his sexual status was as clear as night and day. Turbo Toraz sat next to him in dead silence, staring at Cloud as if he were from a rare and endangered species.

"You're a _v-v-virgin_?" inquired Stutters, sitting behind Cloud.

"Holy materia shit…" spat Midget who sat by the blonde.

"Who's a virgin?" one other guy from one row down asked out of the blue.

"…_One could argue they finally arrived at their Promised Land upon their deaths. They were, after all, a civilization intimately tied to this planet and believed in the concept of life-and-death cycles…_"

"N-no, of course I'm not a virgin," Cloud declared to them all. He tried to keep his voice down to a minimum. "Damn it, let's just drop this. _Okay?_"

Midget took Cloud by the hand and gently squeezed it. "It's okay, man. I know it must've been tough for you. You lived your life out in the middle of Shitsville-Nowhere with not much to offer, eh? Except maybe the occasional wild chocobo, right? Not to worry, we'll rectify the situation by Sunday, son. I'll even give you a few tips on how to really get those ladies off the ground. Savvy?"

Cloud quickly withdrew his hand and looked at the small man. Apparently, Midget wasn't a virgin and was the go-to-guy on sexual affairs. Cloud couldn't help but feel embarrassed. For a little guy like Midget to score already with a woman while _he_ hadn't? That was saying a lot.

"_…Several archaeologists claim the Northern Crater was the impact site of this Calamity. But we will never know for sure._"

The lecture finally ended and the lights on the auditorium came on again. Professor Elysium stepped away from the podium and took to the edge of the platform. There, he addressed his students again.

"Please remain seated, cadets," the Professor ordered. "I want to make sure you all remember the midterm paper is due this coming Monday."

Everyone complied and kept quiet in their seats. Cloud returned his attentions frontwards and attempted to block out the weird stares from his teammates.

"As I indicated last time, I've changed it up this year. Previously, I had a simple Q-and-A exam based on the chapters we've covered so far. But for this year, the midterms is a five page proposal on an ancient civilization of your choice as well as why you chose it. You must address a serious inquiry too. As I stated before, though, you don't need to start on any actual investigations quite yet. Your final exam will cover this portion of the paper."

Cloud stared at his portable device and made a face when he saw a good number of drafts already saved into his tablet's drive. Professor Elysium had announced their midterm assignment several weeks ago. Between that time and now, Cloud had written at least twenty rough drafts. And yet, he was nowhere near to completing his exam. Again and again, Cloud restarted from scratch, unsatisfied by the paper and group he'd chosen. For the past few days, he'd gone to Room 369 to work on it in complete solitude. It was to no avail though. Cloud hoped the recent lectures would inspire him or address a different civilization of interest. Alas, he was hopelessly stuck.

Disappointed in himself, Cloud looked up from his tablet to his virtual screen above. A series of images related to ancient cultures and folklore scrolled from one side of the screen to the other end. Cloud rested his chin inside the palm of his hand when he observed a few illustrative depictions of the fabled Lifestream; taken from the Cetra manuscripts. Supposedly the source of all creation and power, the Lifestream radiated green and flowed with enchanting lights. A few more paintings went into greater detail and illustrated the spirits in complete ecstasy. They rose and soared toward a giant source of light. It was beautiful. Cloud frowned, though, when the next image scrolled across his screen. This, too, was a river and a part of the Lifestream. However, it ran purple and was consumed by the lights of tormented souls. On the caption below the painting were the words, _River of Woe: Acheron_.

Acheron...

Hands in his pockets, Professor Elysium stepped down from his platform and now walked among his students. "We've covered plenty of cultures in our class so far, cadets. You may refer to those civilizations if need be. However, I welcome any discussions on societies not discussed here. In fact, I highly encourage it and will offer extra points to anyone with significant findings."

Cloud bit his lip. He really did want to impress Professor Elysium. Aware of his academic talent, the man actually was one of the few instructors who respected him. He left encouraging words of praise in his recommendation letter for Cloud's reinstatement into the program. Of course, this also meant Professor Elysium held high expectations of his student. As the instructor continued his speech, he took a few steps up and paused at the mid-section of the auditorium, right next to Cloud's row.

"As a reminder, you can find the specs and examples for the midterm proposal paper in my lecture notes online if you're still lost," the tall black man said, "You have anywhere between now and exam day to turn it to me. We're cutting it close, cadets, but if you need any assistance then set up an appointment with me and I can steer you in the right direction. Are there any questions?"

He stopped and looked at everyone. Cloud avoided eye contact when Professor Elysium's gaze fell on him. He turned to his tablet and pretended to be too distracted with his notes to notice the man. Cloud blinked, though, when he realized the naughty doodle of General Sephiroth was still active on his tablet. Damn that Turbo Toraz… Not wanting the Professor to see it, he quickly closed the window but was automatically asked to save the image. When Professor Elysium's eyes shifted downward Cloud blindly pressed whatever option was available to remove the damn thing off his screen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he achieved his goal without raising alarm from the Professor.

After a while the instructor finally ordered, "Dismissed, cadets."

Once Professor Elysium gave the official command to leave, Cloud and his crew powered down their virtual screens and gathered their belongings to prepare for the next class. For a moment, Cloud paused and considered taking up Professor Elysium's offer to schedule an appointment. It was bad enough he had to worry about the obstacle course this Monday, but now the exam paper.

"Is there something on your mind, Private Strife?" Professor Elysium asked nearby. Noting the expression on Cloud's face, he had stopped in place.

Cloud opened his mouth at first. Then he shut it when he felt he should give himself one more try. "No, sir. I'm all right."

"How's the paper coming along?"

Cloud paused. "It's… coming, sir."

"You don't sound so sure," the black man commented with a slight smile.

"I'll be fine, sir."

Professor Elysium stayed quiet and stared at him. Afterward, he nodded and at last said, "Very well. I look forward to reading your paper. You always turn in good work, cadet. If you need me to look over the rough draft I'll be happy to. Okay?"

"Thank you, sir."

Without another word, Professor Elysium stepped down the stairs to collect his items from the podium. Meanwhile, Cloud walked out of the auditorium alongside his crew. A part of him regretted not taking up the appointment. However, Cloud didn't want to burden his instructor with his problems. He also was stubbornly determined to get this paper done without anyone's help, even if it meant working on it throughout the entire weekend.

"We're popping cherries, yo," Turbo Toraz declared the moment they hit the hallways again and walked to their next class.

Snarling back at him, Cloud shook his head. "Okay. Enough. _I get it._ It sucks being a virgin, but do you have to say it _like that_?"

"Just calling it like I see it. You gotta admit, Cloud, you're a bit excited now by your new prospects. Yo, am I right?"

Lowering his head, Cloud exhaled loudly.

"Just out of curiosity," started Moody Mace, "You _do_ like women. _Right?_"

Cloud buried his face with both hands. "Oh Gaia, someone _please_ summon Ifrit and put me out of my misery right now."

"C'mon, now," urged Midget, "It's a simple question: do you like women? Be honest, man, we won't judge. We'd hate to send you to Honey Bee Inn if you ain't interested in the honey bees in the first damn place."

Running a hand through his spiked hair, Cloud at last confessed, "Look, I used to jack off to my neighbor whenever I caught her changing into her bed clothes at night. _Happy now? _Does that answer your question about me and women?"

"W-w-was she hot?" Stutters asked curiously.

"Yeah, she was," Cloud murmured back and recalled the erect rose buds of Tifa's breasts. She was still a teenager but, already, she sported some huge girls on her.

"And you didn't tap that ass?" Moody Mace chuckled and shook his head. "You really are something, Cloud, I-tell-you-what."

Cloud growled and walked faster, a bit frustrated at Moody Mace but also, at himself. Admittedly, a part of him regretted not making a move on Tifa when he had the chance. With long black hair and an easy smile, the girl was absolutely beautiful. It was difficult looking at her whenever she wore a short skirt or a top that exposed a bit of her blossoming cleavage. Many times Cloud repeatedly wondered what it would feel like to slip a hand between her elegant, long legs and fondle her with eager fingers.

"Yessir," Turbo Toraz spoke triumphantly to his crew, "by the fucking power of Gaia… We. Are. Popping. Cherries."

"_Who's popping who's cherry?_" an amused voice said from behind.

The entire group stopped in their tracks. They froze in place when they turned and discovered a Second-Class SOLDIER right behind them. As they stood at full attention, Cloud recognized the tall, brunette-haired man. He was the same young man with Commander Hewley in the cafeteria over a week ago.

"At ease, boys," the Second-Class SOLDIER said with a hearty laugh.

The group of five relaxed.

"Sorry, sir, if we offended you with our language," quickly apologized Midget, "Our man's birthday is coming up so we kinda got excited, sir."

"Oh?" Second-Class SOLDIER turned to Cloud. "Yours, cadet?"

"Yes, sir."

"Today?"

"No, sir. This Sunday."

"Ah, congrats, Private Strife," the upper classman said with an affirming nod. Then he paused for a moment. The upper classman appeared confused as he looked between Cloud and his group. Then he abruptly burst into laughter and lightly jabbed the blonde cadet on the arm. "Oh, I get it, now! _Popping cherries on the birthday, eh, cadet? Niiiiiiice._"

Mortified that the upper classman now knew of his virginity and vocalized it so loudly in the hallway that many turned, Cloud's face flushed red. Sarcastically, he muttered, "I don't believe you said that loud enough for the entire camp to hear, sir…"

The Second-Class man snickered and roughly patted Cloud on the back. "Sorry, cadet, I didn't mean to do that. You just… Well, you remind me awfully a lot _of me_ back in the day. Don't feel too bad, cadet." To Midget, the SOLDIER asked, "So where are you taking the lucky fellow?"

"Honey Bee Inn, sir." Midget grinned. "You're welcomed to come along."

"Thanks for the invite, but I've got other obligations to attend to, sadly." The Second-Class rank sighed and sounded a bit disappointed. "Enjoy this while you can, boys. Once you reach higher status playtime is over. In any account, be sure to return to camp site before curfew to avoid a bad rap. And I probably don't need to remind you all to conduct yourselves accordingly, even during downtime. You represent SOLDIER so don't do anything stupid. Uphold your honor and all that stuff, cadets. Got it?"

The group nodded. Cloud smiled a bit at the taller man. Energetic and approachable, the Second-Class SOLDIER was certainly different from all the others. Whereas many of the upper classmen would never consider talking to lower rank, this guy didn't seem to mind. He had such a lively and approachable spirit, in fact, that Cloud couldn't help but gravitate toward him. Perhaps if he made it into the SOLDIER program they'd get to know each other and hang out. He seemed like a nice guy.

"I'm glad I caught you after class, cadet," the SOLDIER said and turned to Cloud, "I'm actually here because I need to give you this." The dark-haired man gave Cloud a temporary badge to Shinra's main headquarters. "You're being summoned this afternoon at 1400 hours. Head to the Briefing Room in the forty-ninth floor, all right?"

Cloud could already hear the whispers from his crew, each of them surprised but also excited by this news. The forty-ninth floor was the designated SOLDIER floor. No one except SOLDIER staff was allowed entry into that level.

"May I ask what this is about, sir?" Cloud slowly asked.

"I'm not sure. I was only told by my superior to give you this." The SOLDIER stopped and leaned forward. Whispering, he added, "But just to give you a heads up: it has something to do with an _incident_ a week ago."

Cloud's face turned pale. He knew what he referred to and dreaded the day the higher-ups connected the dots. While it was inevitable, it was also a surprise. According to the Turk and Claudius, the entire incident was over and done with. President Shinra, himself, had made it clear it was no longer up for discussion. Additionally, the whole camp kept his involvement to themselves due to his black book inclusion. So what the fuck happened?

"Don't worry," reassured the upper classman with a brief nod, "If you were in serious trouble I would've been instructed to give you a different type of slip. I think he just wants to talk things over with you."

"He _who_, sir?" Cloud blinked.

"General Sephiroth."


	19. War of Words

**Author's Note:** _Weeeh, I had company over last night so I wasn't able to release this chapter yesterday. It's hard to type and write when I have people around me. I crave the darkness and solitude. O_O Anywho, here's the latest chapter to this rather wierd and long tale of bromance between hot-and-slutty men who carry swords bigger than they should. It doesn't help that I've been listening to the soundtrack of Legend. Somehow, smut is more epic when you're listening to the unicorn theme in the background. XD_

_Lastly, wow... This story has reached triple digit numbers in all categories. O_O Thank you guys so much for faving/following/commenting on this story! As always, I try to leave a comment to everyone. It's my way of giving you guys back the time you gave to this story. Plus, you guys definitely give me a boost. There are some days when I wonder what the hell was I thinking when I first posted this up here. Seriously, thanks for giving this story a chance. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: War of Words**

Ultimately, General Sephiroth had decided it was best to have Commander Hewley present at the meeting. However, it wasn't because he didn't trust himself to be alone with Cloud. On the contrary, Sephiroth had also summoned Corporal Claudius Tyler; the second cadet involved in the restroom incident. Because Commander Hewley headed the initial investigation, it was only proper to include him in the meeting and have him serve as the second voice. Besides, Sephiroth prided himself in his professionalism. Putting his personal attitudes toward Cloud aside would be no problem. Even so, Sephiroth did intend to withhold some information from Angeal for personal reasons. It was with regards to the restroom footage he successfully retrieved.

It had taken Sephiroth two days to recover the missing footage from the archives. Reno had been sloppy. While the Turk removed the actual disc and erased the digital file from the hard drive, their highly sophisticated surveillance network was designed to store temporary copies into an online cache for cases of accidental deletion. It was a technical perk implemented just this year from the computer tech department and had, no doubt, been overlooked by Reno. Of course, locating the specific file among the millions of other temporary records posed a great challenge for Sephiroth and required him to execute numerous computer programs to narrow down his search. Even with them, he had to pull in some long hours. It didn't help that initial deletion of data carried the risk of file corruptions either. Luckily, Sephiroth managed to retrieve the footage intact, minus a few electrical interferences from the recording itself. What he discovered, though, was something quite extraordinary.

As Sephiroth sat alone in the Briefing Room, he propped his elbows up on the v-shaped conference table. His fingers were locked together and placed under his chin. Carefully, he watched the entire restroom footage for the umpteenth time on the personal laptop in front of him with a bit of mixed feelings. He knew now what piqued the interest of the redheaded Turk. Mandatory physical exams revealed no mako-infusion cells in Cloud's body and, yet, he showed the telltale signs of a mako carrier. Of course, the tests were taken in the beginning of the year. Sephiroth wondered if the cadet had taken any illegal enhancements or supplements that day. If so, that put the General in a difficult predicament. Any cadet caught taking illegal boosters was automatically expelled from the program. It was for that reason, alone, Sephiroth decided to send Angeal only an edited version of the footage. It revealed the brief moments when Cloud entered and left the restroom; not the actual confrontation itself. After this meeting, Sephiroth resolved to delete the footage and speak nothing more of it.

Controversy aside, Sephiroth was satisfied by Cloud's performance in the recording. Even those who took illegal enhancements never showed results like this. The boy had unleashed a primal, violent side that would've frightened the likes of any man or woman. And yet, for the General, that type of terror only further cemented his intrigue and attraction toward the boy. Fragile and ferocious, Cloud was the perfect oxymoron. As frail and young as he was, the cadet had defended himself against a pack of assaulters that wanted to defile his body. He sent two of them to the hospital in critical conditions. Sephiroth expected nothing less from a man he wanted for himself.

The General paused from his private thoughts when his peripheral vision caught sight of two shadows. Through the fogged glass walls that divided the Briefing Room and a small foyer, Sephiroth discovered the shapes of two men approach. One shape was shorter and petite; the other was tall and heavier in frame. The sounds of their boots softly clacked against the steel floor. Sephiroth ejected the footage and stashed it inside his coat's pocket. He remained seated when the automatic metal door finally slid aside and two cadets stepped into the Briefing Room.

Immediately upon arrival, Corporal Claudius Tyler and Private Cloud Strife stood at complete attention with their arms to their sides. They shouted 'General, sir' in unison with their heads held high and remained at attention soon afterward. Before Sephiroth ordered them to take a seat, he closely surveyed the smaller form. He couldn't deny the slight tension he felt at the pit of his stomach right now. Locking onto the blond-haired young man at the left, Sephiroth was amused by how delicate Private Strife appeared in this reality. In his dreams he'd seen the boy plenty of times. However, Private Strife was always older and tightly built to withstand any assault. He carried around him an alluring masculine energy; a ball full of fury and passion. This version of him did not meet the profile. In fact, the young boy that stood in front of Sephiroth was soft, slender-shaped, and small. He was nowhere near that incredible warrior who haunted his dreams; his nightmares. Still, Sephiroth wasn't disappointed. Young Cloud was just as wild and untamed as mature Cloud, as indicated in the video. And Sephiroth did thoroughly enjoy the complexity of this man; his wonderful representation of beauty and the beast. Death looked too kindly in that tiny physique, but, ah, those eyes…

Yes, those eyes… They were definitely _his_ eyes; water-blue and intense. They were the windows to Death himself and could penetrate through any soul, including his own. It both frightened and excited Sephiroth. At the moment, Cloud's eyes expressed anxiety and concern. But there was something else within them, something that caught Sephiroth a bit off guard. When he looked Cloud directly in the eye he found the boy staring right back at him. There was… _hunger_ there.

The door opened again and Commander Hewley appeared. Sephiroth breathed again and shifted himself away from the young blonde. On his arrival, Angeal nodded only once before joining his superior at the conference table. General Sephiroth found this to be the appropriate time to address the two cadets.

"Please take a seat, men," he commanded briskly.

Both cadets complied. Corporal Claudius took a seat close to Sephiroth while, curiously enough, Private Strife chose the opposite section and sat near Commander Hewley. Nearby, Sephiroth heard Angeal emit a low laugh.

"I hope you are feeling better today, Cadet Strife," the Commander told the boy.

With eyes shifted slightly downward, the boy emitted a low, throaty sound. Then Private Strife looked up at the Commander and replied curtly, "Yes, sir, I am, sir. And… my sincerest apologies for your boots, sir."

Commander Hewley chuckled some more. The boy's tensed face relaxed a bit and a corner of his lip tilted upward. Sephiroth wondered what the subtle meaning behind this _conversation_ was between the two men. For whatever reason, he felt a bit of resentment toward his Commander, especially when Angeal had successfully provoked a smile from the cadet. Sephiroth quickly dismissed the odd sensation to focus on the primary issues.

"Cadets, you understand why you are here," Sephiroth went straight to the point. "It was brought to my attention there was a serious altercation last week in one of the mess hall's lavatory. It occurred approximately between 1200 and 1300 hours and resulted in the discovery of two men severely injured. One remains in a comatose state at Midgar Memorial Hospital and the other is just now undergoing physical therapy with temporary loss of memory."

In his seat, the General placed one leg over the other. With Angeal here, he needed to proceed with this interrogation as if he hadn't seen the entire footage. He couldn't give his Commander the impression he recovered all of it. Thus, the truth of this incident would have to come from the cadets' own lips. Given that Corporal Tyler had intended to participate in the assault, Sephiroth imagined Cloud's willingness to turn him over. However, as he observed the Corporal and Private, he didn't sense any animosity or discomfort between the two. Strange… When Sephiroth spoke again, his tone was even.

"Here in SOLDIER we strive to conduct ourselves as honorable men. Granted, there are mishaps along the way. For first-year cadets this is even more evident and inevitable. Your class is challenged with the task of adapting to new rigorous rules while simultaneously removing all unnecessary habits." He paused and looked to Private Strife's direction. "There is a reason why this program is not meant for everyone. Not everyone is meant to serve under my command. I demand perfection and I am not the type to look after my subordinates. My role in Shinra's army is to operate as your General. I issue orders; you obey. That is the nature of our relationship. I am not here to instruct men on how to behave themselves during chowtime. Disobedient, incompetent children have no place among my ranks."

Sephiroth paused. True, he held a strong attraction toward the Private, but that didn't mean he had to go soft on him. If he needed to, he'd make an example of Cloud, just as he'd done the past few days as _Raven_. Cloud was not allowed to demonstrate weakness. As someone he highly valued, Sephiroth would continue to drive him to the edge, even if it meant humiliating him in the process. Pushing him hard was one way to get Cloud to fulfill his potential but, also, to create a false illusion to those who grew suspicious of his interest in him.

Sephiroth finally looked away from Private Strife and turned his attentions to Corporal Tyler. "According to the written testimony you gave during initial questioning, Corporal, your men engaged in a fight and, quote-on-quote, _knocked each other out_, correct?"

The Corporal was silent for a moment. He placed a hand on the table and contemplated for a moment. Slowly, he remarked, "Sir, I am not obligated to answer any questions with regards to the incident last week, not without the presence of my lawyer. You are infringing on my rights, sir."

"Rights?" scoffed Sephiroth back.

Next to him, Commander Hewley raised both brows. He appeared amused but also annoyed. Meanwhile, the pupils of Sephiroth's cat-like eyes slightly reduced in size. Ah, yes, this one… Commander Hewley previously warned him about Corporal Tyler. Apparently, he was protected by his big-shot father who was close friends with President Shinra. It was evident the President had ordered the Turks to remove all evidence linking the man to the restroom incident as a favor. Sephiroth could understand why this Corporal felt he was protected. Too bad he was dealing with a General who could care less for politics and personal matters.

Calmly, Sephiroth leaned toward the Corporal in his seat. "You speak of rights, do you? Well, cadet, allow me to make this clear to you, in case it was not fully explained on Orientation day…" His voice lowered to a soft, gentle whisper when he emphasized, "Behind these walls, I am the law. I am your God. I am your Universe. I am your entire existence. You breathe, sleep, eat, and speak only because _I_ allow you to. Do not threaten me, boy, with petty rights, lawyers, and lawsuits. The pen might be powerful than the sword. However…"

Sephiroth stood and walked toward the Corporal. Swiftly, he removed Masamune from his side holster and stabbed the dangerous instrument straight between the young man's fingers on the table.

"…what good is a pen if you've no hand to use it?"

Eyes wide, Corporal Tyler could only stare at the stainless steel metal that still vibrated from the powerful momentum Sephiroth enforced. The v-shaped conference table itself cracked in many directions, reaching all the way to the edges. Smiling now, the General took some pleasure in knowing he drained the will out of this man. The Corporal now looked deathly pale.

"Sir, please," Private Strife abruptly spoke. "Let me explain what happened."

The sound of the Private's voice caught Sephiroth's attention. He would've thought Cloud had taken some contentment from this sudden display. But he sounded upset instead. Curious, Sephiroth retracted his blade and holstered it. He glanced back at the blonde with a disapproving look on his face.

"Apparently you had gone deaf during our first meeting, Private Strife," he stated flatly. "Did I not instruct you to keep silent unless given permission to?"

Private Strife nodded his head. "Yes, sir. My apologies, sir."

"Good. I do not enjoy repeating myself. If you speak again without my permission then you may as well forget about our agreement and leave these premises immediately."

The young boy obeyed and kept silent. However, his eyes burned fiercely. Unlike the Corporal, Private Strife was not intimidated or afraid of his threats. He was actually very angered by them. Sephiroth inwardly snickered and returned to his seat. He found the boy's reaction to be charming. Before he could speak to Private Strife again, Commander Hewley addressed him now.

"We know you were there during the altercation," the dark-haired man started. "How about you tell us exactly what happened, Private Strife?"

The young cadet didn't instantly reply back. Rather, Private Strife glanced across at Corporal Tyler and appeared concerned. The Corporal, himself, expressed a face that was more sympathetic than anxious. It was almost as if he was more concerned for Cloud's welfare than his own. Again, Sephiroth was curious of Cloud's reaction. For a moment, he recalled the fact these two men came from the same town. He wondered if the two shared some obligation to protect the other on account of background and history. Still, Sephiroth didn't understand how Cloud could stand down like this. Corporal Tyler had attempted assault on his body. The fact this man _kissed_ him was enough to make the General's blood raise a degree. Of the three men that participated in the event, Sephiroth personally wanted _this one_ to be hung by his boot's straps.

"Private Gates and Private Caesar," the young blonde started at last, "They… assaulted me. So I fought back."

Sephiroth did not say anything. Neither did Commander Hewley.

"It was _me_ who sent those boys to the infirmary, sir," Private Strife confessed to both of his superiors. "I was upset, though, and I ran away after the fight."

"And you never came forward when I inquired about the two men in the restroom?" challenged Angeal.

"No, sir. I…" The cadet abruptly stopped and looked across at the Corporal again. There appeared to be some form of silent communication or knowledge between them.

A bit annoyed and offended by this awkward connection the two seemingly shared, Sephiroth quickly injected, "Do not look at him. Answer the question, Private."

In a low voice, Cloud finally clarified, "There was talk about two guys getting banged up badly, sir. But I didn't think it was the same two men I beat up. We get fights here at the barracks all the time… for this sort of thing."

Commander Hewley sighed and sat with his arms crossed in his chair. Sephiroth had nothing to say on the matter. They could enforce the rules, place surveillance cameras at every corner of the camp, and provide the cadets multiple assistance programs all they wanted to, but in the end, animals were going to act like animals. Rape was going to happen no matter how many measures they took to prevent it. About the only variable they could really control was how much of it went on in the camp. Luckily for Private Strife, he had taken matters into his own hands.

"I just assumed the cadets everyone was talking about were from some other altercation," the young man quietly added. "That's why I didn't come forward, sir."

Sephiroth watched the Private in silence. He noticed Cloud did not make eye-contract with either of them. And the way he lowered his head slightly alarmed the General. Sephiroth could spot deceit a mile away; Cloud was lying. There had been another reason why he chose not to come forward and confess to Angeal. It likely had to do with the cover-up. If the President had ordered an immediate cover-up of this incident then he must've wanted Cloud's silence.

Sephiroth looked to his Commander for a moment. Already, he knew what Angeal was thinking: the person responsible for the injuries possessed a strength that rivaled a First-Class member. There was no way a small and fragile man like Cloud could incapacitate two strong men, at least not without mako. While Sephiroth still contemplated over the same thing and considered illegal substances as a strong possibility, the longer the General observed Private Strife the more he saw his beautiful Death. Death sat there, hiding behind a pure and angelic face. Sephiroth fought the urge to smile. The Private Strife he saw before him was not the splendid warrior he encountered in his lucid dreams, but in many ways, seeing Death in his delicate form was more captivating.

Cloud… What a peaceful name for Death to have.

"And what about Corporal Tyler," Sephiroth inquired, setting his private thoughts aside. "How does he play into this little drama, Private?"

Now was the time to put this Corporal on the spot and have this man be accountable for his ill actions. Not only did he attempt assault, but Corporal Tyler kissed the very lips Sephiroth personally declared would be his very soon. If the General had his way, the Corporal would suffer the same fate as the other two men in the hospital.

Private Strife hesitated for a moment. Again, he looked across to the Corporal. "He had nothing to do with this, General, sir. He simply wanted to discuss the scrimmages that happened that day. That was why we were in the restroom. He knew I was upset so he wanted to talk it over with me in private. That was when his two men made a move on me, sir."

At this, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. This… This was not acceptable. Cloud just omitted Claudius' own actions through his testament. No doubt, it was to uphold his vow for silence. Granted, it was an honorable move in his part. But now Sephiroth regretted not showing Angeal the footage of Claudius' involvement.

"And did he intervene?" Angeal asked shortly.

Again, Private Strife paused. "It happened so fast, sir. And I… acted so violently. I believe I freaked him out before he could properly react."

Disappointed, Sephiroth stared at Corporal Tyler who kept his lips pursed. He didn't have Cloud's testimony to use against him. On the other hand…

"Why did you lie in your report, Corporal?" Sephiroth demanded.

In a low voice, the Corporal replied, "I… didn't want the Private to get into any trouble, sir. He had defended himself, but because he severely injured two of my men I thought it would still go badly for him. So I excluded his name from my report, sir."

"Basically, you deceived your superior officers and provided falsified information on a legal document," Sephiroth pointed out, not impressed by the man's sense of valor.

"Sir…" the Corporal spoke again; his voice was only a whisper. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted." Sephiroth turned to Private Strife and added, "To both of you."

Corporal Tyler raised his head and turned to Private Strife. "I want to clarify that everything Cloud has stated is correct… except for a few things, sir. In truth, I had more than enough time to react to my men but I did not. I was… unnerved. And ashamed. I, too, had nearly joined in the sexual assault."

"_What?_" came Angeal's immediate reaction. He glowered at the Corporal.

For himself, Sephiroth didn't respond. The Corporal's personal admission was a complete surprise for him, in fact. It essentially undid everything the Corporal's father and the President worked to avoid. Even Cloud, himself, maintained his silence to ensure nothing could be used against him. And yet, by his own words he admitted to his involvement. For a while, Sephiroth studied his face, trying to make some logical sense behind the ill-advised decision. It wasn't that he complained, but something about this didn't settle too well with him. Watching him now, he noticed how Corporal Tyler appeared surprisingly content now. The cadet's eyes wandered to Cloud from across the table with a slight smile on his face now. Meanwhile, the young blonde lowered his head and sighed, as if he were disheartened.

"Is this true?" Commander Hewley now addressed Private Strife.

"Yes and no, sir."

"Clarify your statement, Private," ordered Sephiroth.

The General began to sense there was more to Cloud's silence than he originally thought. Something about the way the two cadets looked at each other suggested there was more to this story.

"He was being pressured by his two men to engage in sex, sir," Private Strife stated. "He only kissed me. Then he broke away while the other two men made their move. It… wasn't his fault, sir."

"Not his fault?" echoed Commander Hewley. "It's disorderly conduct, Private. This company does not reward men for half-attempts at sexual assaults. Nor does it keep men who fail to protect their fellow man in distress. We value honor and integrity, cadet."

"Correct," verified the General after him. "And quite honestly, it baffles me that you are trying to protect this man, Private."

"I'm not, sir," argued the cadet. "But I would not be an honorable man if I did not clarify a few things from my perspective. Plus… I know the Corporal. He's achieved many good things on behalf of his squadron. The Corporal is among the top teams with excellent scores both in the academics and scrimmages. He made a mistake, sir, but I am willing to forgive him for it, especially when I am also guilty of a crime. Two men were sent to the infirmary because of my own actions. If you intend to send the Corporal home… then you may as well send me home too, sir."

The Private exhaled a slow breath and temporarily closed his eyes. The look of resolve was written on his face. Meanwhile, Commander Hewley glanced at the General for a verdict.

Sephiroth clasped both hands together and rested them on the table. He was now absolutely sure the two men were looking after each other. In his own words, Cloud forgave and defended the man who nearly violated him. Sephiroth didn't understand the extent of the cadets' relationship, except that they both came from the same hometown and were apparently… close. Briefly, Sephiroth lowered his gaze when he felt a sickening knot develop in his stomach. While he couldn't fully understand this sensation, there was one thing he knew for certain: he wanted to get rid of this Corporal. Something about the way he looked at Cloud didn't sit too well with him. Unfortunately, removing the Corporal would also mean Cloud's dismissal as well…

"Cadets, please step outside while the Commander and I delegate over this matter," Sephiroth instructed them.

Both men promptly stood from their chairs and exited the room.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Angeal asked right after they left. "Both men are guilty. One lied and nearly participated in a sexual assault. The other violently attacked and sent two men to the intensive care wing."

"In defense," Sephiroth noted.

"Yes, in defense. However, that still doesn't justify the Private's actions." Angeal retorted. He leaned forward in his chair. "He's dangerous, Sephiroth. Considering his small frame, it must have been blind rage that allowed him to take out those two men. If that is the case, I do not want him in this army. The Private will jeopardize our own men if he cannot control his emotions like an honorable man."

"On the other hand," Sephiroth argued and tilted his head to the side, "The boy was within his rights to take all necessary actions to ensure his own safety. Plus, we could use a man with that type of passion and force among our ranks. Private Strife's conduct may have been too brutal for your personal tastes, dear Angeal, but he successfully held his own against two men who sought to do bodily harm on him. Shouldn't that be commended?"

"We are men of honor, Sephiroth, not savage beasts who answer to primal thoughts and reactions. We must conduct ourselves as honorable men, even in war."

Sephiroth softly laughed. "War is savage onto itself, Angeal. There is nothing _honorable_ about it. Slicing off the head of a Wutai man for protecting his home is not the act of an _honorable_ man. War, thus, is a reminder that we are _all_ savage beasts at heart. Why deny this fact? Why condemn men like Private Strife for following the basic laws of nature? We men are nothing more than wretched animals consumed by grand illusions of morality."

"And so we should simply accept brutal dishonorable behavior within our ranks, Sephiroth? Perhaps the Corporal and his two men should remain in our program as well. Sexual impulse is a natural instinct too. Why not reward the cadets for following _the basic laws of nature_?"

"I never said the laws of nature weren't without her consequences, Angeal. Those men followed their primal instincts but were ultimately trounced by a greater willpower and strength than their own. The consequences of their actions are pretty evident on their traumatic injuries, wouldn't you say?"

"Sephiroth…" Angeal started and shook his head, "You may think we instinctively follow the harsh and cutthroat rules of a _kill-or-be-killed_ world, but I believe our species has the capacity to surpass that type of existence. We are all accountable for our actions. In fact, that is why we are here. We are here to place judgment on two men who followed their own instincts as opposed to following the standard protocols enforced into this establishment. Can you at least agree to this?"

There was a slight smirk on Sephiroth's face before he answered. This hadn't been the first time they got into a heavy debate over this topic. Both men had come from opposite perspectives on how the world was meant to function. Angeal firmly believed in morals and codes of conduct. He felt _honor_ was the key element that separated human from the animal. Sephiroth, on the other hand, found it too contradictory and absurd. It was amusing his Commander believed in a world where each person should follow ethic-based laws but not natural-based order. To Sephiroth, that was like denying the basic essence of life itself. The tragedy of all this, unfortunately, was that Private Cloud would be judged from this hypocritical and naïve viewpoint. Sephiroth felt it was ridiculous to send him home. One could not punish Death for taking lives and conducting himself accordingly.

"Very well," Sephiroth at last replied to his Commander, "I agree we are here to assess whether both cadets broke the rules according to the program's guidelines. Based on those principals, and what we heard from the two men, I move that Corporal Tyler be demoted to Private class status and that Private Strife receive special counseling classes from his assigned psychiatrist to better control his emotions. The other two cadets, who initiated the sexual assault attempt in the first place, will be dishonorably discharged."

Angeal cocked a brow.

Sephiroth noticed his surprised expression and frowned. "What? You disapprove of my decision, Angeal?"

His Commander softly laughed. "Actually, I believe it to be fair and very appropriate. It's just… It's a very compromising decision, even from the likes of you, Sephiroth. I would have thought you'd expel everyone for disorderly conduct."

"You think too little of me, Commander," Sephiroth commented with a slight smile on his face. "You forget I am not Genesis. Now, please bring the two men back into the Briefing Room, Commander."

Once the Commander fetched Private Strife and Corporal Tyler, Sephiroth relayed his final decision to them. Neither man objected to it, nor said anything else on his own behalf. For his part, Sephiroth was glad Private Strife would stay in his company a bit longer. Having checked his current progress reports from his superior officers, the Private was making good on his word and showed improvement in his performance. There was now only the midterm exam Cloud needed to pass this Monday.

"Cadets, you are both dismissed," Angeal announced to them. Both young men stood from their seats and saluted them. As Angeal rose to leave as well, he told Sephiroth, "I'm getting a quick bite to eat before my mako treatment. Care to join me?"

Temporarily ignoring Angeal, Sephiroth remained seated and kept his eye on Cloud for a moment. He reminded himself of his personal duties and position. It was best to leave the young man alone. However, with the memory of the restroom footage still fresh on his mind, Sephiroth had many unnerving questions to ask.

"Cadet Strife," he beckoned to the young man before the cadet walked passed him. "May I have a private word with you?"

Cloud stood still. Then he affirmed, "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth turned to his colleague and finally addressed his question. "I'll join you as soon as I'm done with Cadet Strife, Commander."

"Good, I'll give you two some privacy and meet you outside in the foyer, General." Without another word, Angeal headed out of the Briefing Room right after the newly demoted Private Tyler.

Alone together now, Sephiroth gestured toward an empty seat right next to him with a hand. "Please sit, cadet."

"Yes, sir," the younger man promptly obeyed. When he sat he rotated his chair so that he could face his superior directly.

Initially, Sephiroth did not say a word. Until now, it didn't occur to him he was finally alone with the person of his interests. The handsome youth was merely a few feet away from him, in fact, with his ice-blue Death eyes set on him. A part of Sephiroth regretted accepting Angeal's invitation. Opportunities like this did not happen often. Alas, he reminded himself of company policies with regards to fraternization among lower rank as well as the immense pride he felt toward his professionalism. Sephiroth was determined to conduct himself as both gentleman and General to this young man. At least at this moment.

"This has been the second time I've allowed you to stay in my program," Sephiroth finally spoke again, sounding a bit amused. "I have demonstrated great leniency toward your case because I see much potential in you. However, let us not make it a habit to see each other when you are in trouble, Private Strife, yes?"

"Of course, sir," the young man replied back. "And thank you, sir. I will not disappoint you again."

"No. I don't believe you will, cadet. However…" Sephiroth paused and placed an elbow on his seat's armrest. He leaned a bit to the side and observed the cadet carefully. "I do have questions for you to answer."

"Sir?"

"You have never received mako treatment, correct?"

"No, sir."

Sephiroth looked at him, "Then how do you explain what happened in the restroom? Believe it or not, I have seen the entire footage myself and what I saw baffles even me."

Cloud's gaze lowered. He appeared lost in his own world of questions and thoughts. Eventually, he murmured, "I… I don't know, sir."

The General frowned. "You say you've never received mako treatment before, but the strength you displayed that day suggests otherwise."

The cadet shook his head. "No, sir, I've never received any treatment."

Sephiroth sighed. "Cadet, don't take me for a fool. Each year there are cadets who attempt to cheat their way into the SOLDIER program by taking uncertified performance supplements. Some even go as far as receiving mako treatment from third-party shops, only to suffer from mako poisoning. It typically happens during exam time, which is why I issue randomized drug testing throughout the year."

Cloud's clear eyes intensified. In a hard and even tone, he declared, "I am not a _cheater_, sir. I have not taken any supplements or received mako to boost myself."

"No?" Sephiroth challenged back and sat upright in his seat. "So if I were to send you to Dr. Hojo's laboratory right now, are you one-hundred-percent confident he will not find any illegal anomalies in your body?"

At this, Cloud's face turned away.

"Ah, so you _are_ holding something back from me, then," Sephiroth realized out loud and sat back against his seat. "Peculiar. Just a few seconds ago, cadet, you claim you will not disappoint me again. And yet here I am… _disappointed_."

"In terms of finding illegal supplement boosters…" Cloud clarified slowly and still looked away, "No, sir. But in terms of finding illegal substances… yes, sir."

Confused, Sephiroth pressed, "You say you have no supplements in your system, but you have illegal substances in your body? What kind, exactly?"

"The relaxing type, sir…" the young boy muttered back. He reached down into his boot and squeezed two fingers into it. Seconds later, he pulled out a concealed small bag of grass and placed it on the table.

Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to be relieved or infuriated by this revelation. On the one hand, Cloud did not take any energy boosters. Having read his body language, Sephiroth was also convinced he didn't lie about not receiving any third-party mako treatments. That was good news since both cases would've meant an automatic ejection from the program. On the other hand, there was… _this_. It was bad enough Cloud was just excused from his actions during the restroom incident, but now the boy was found to possess and use illegal drugs on _his_ camp. Cloud was becoming more and more of a handful to keep in his company.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth argued, "You say you are committed to this program, cadet. And yet, each time I see you, trouble is not far behind. _Why_, when you clearly know the regulations against drugs in the premises as well as Midgar's own mandated laws, would you participate _in this?_"

At first, Sephiroth expected some apologetic ho-hum speech from Cloud; some type of admittance to his own faults and acknowledge of responsibility. But once again, his small angel of chaos surprised even him and left him in a loop: the cadet softly laughed. The sound Cloud emitted from his throat was both beautiful. And miserable.

"I don't know, General," Cloud said after a while and brushed back his wild hair with a few fingers. His eyes finally met Sephiroth's. "Maybe it's because life in the barracks is a lot more challenging than I thought it'd be and I needed something to calm my nerves. I told you before, sir, I'm no quitter. And I meant everything I said about not disappointing you again. But I never said I don't have my breaking points, sir."

Irritated by Cloud's show of weakness, Sephiroth shot back, "I clearly explained to you during the meeting how this program is not meant for everyone."

"Yes, sir, you did."

"If it is _too much for you_, cadet, then I will have all the paper work filed this afternoon and you may return to your previous existence."

"_Sure_, sir," Cloud griped, sounding offended now, "I can be miserable there too."

"Don't mock me, Private Strife. Remember your place. I _am_ your superior officer, understand?"

"_Of course_, sir."

"I don't appreciate that tone in your voice, cadet."

"_What_ tone, sir?"

"_That_ tone."

"Huh, I didn't know I had one, sir. Thank you for informing me of it."

"Are you trying to act smart with me, cadet?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," replied Cloud briskly with a blank look on his face.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Granting you a second chance into my program was the biggest mistake I ever made, Private Strife. And to think I…"

Livid, Sephiroth growled quietly to himself; no longer able to complete his sentences. As a man who always kept his cool, he found himself flushed with heat and frustration right now. He was in unknown territory now. No one had ever gotten under his skin like this before, not even Genesis. He understood now why his Commander had trouble being in the same room with Cloud; the man's attitude was intolerable. Sephiroth had forgiven him for his actions and _this_ was Cloud's gratitude toward him? How absurd. Sephiroth's initial thought was to grab the young cadet by the hair and slam his pretty face on the table until it bruised purple and bled. Hopefully that would knock some common sense into this boy. Instead, when Sephiroth's fingers clutched onto the collar of Cloud's uniform and yanked him forward, he pressed his lips against the younger man's.

The heated verbal argument had evidently inspired _other_ abrupt thoughts and sensations. Despite all amounts of annoyances from their war of words, Sephiroth's blood pleasantly rose several degrees higher. Some part of him admittedly craved for this type of chaos; it liked the fact Cloud spat right back at him. Considering his mediocre life, one where hardly anything challenged him, Cloud certainly snapped him awake from this dull reality. Of course, Sephiroth's logical no-nonsense mind came into full force. It finally caught up with his physical actions and urged him to pull away _right this instant_. He was the General of Shinra's army, it reminded him, and he was just as liable to the rules as any other soldier. Sephiroth attempted to withdraw from the kiss and issue an immediate apology for his offensive action… up until Cloud committed an action of his own and aggressively kissed him back. One hand rose and tightly clung onto the back of Sephiroth's hair to lock him into place. Even while they remained seated in their places, the young cadet wrapped his other arm around Sephiroth's neck and roughly pulled him forward. Cloud's actions were furious, inspired only by his own primal lust and desires.

Their hot mouths moved side to side, desperately seeking the warmth and wetness of the other man. Time no longer existed. Caught in each other's worlds, the sound of their impatient and wanting lips smacked softly in the silent room. Sephiroth's heart pounded loudly through his eardrums and he felt the flow of blood rush down his body. It was such a sudden, ecstatic feeling that overwhelmed all worldly senses and nearly made Sephiroth dizzy. His mind, meanwhile, was simultaneously racked with a flood of mental images. It was the same as the last time Cloud touched him. There was no vision of an abandoned city, however, nor did he see the boy fully grown and in battle. Rather, he saw the boy as he was now. Young. Angelic. And deliciously naked. In the vision Cloud sat on top of him with his long legs spread wide; bent at the knees. His entire chest glossed with sweat, the young cadet hissed quietly while he rocked his slender ivory-fleshed body back and forth on Sephiroth's hard and thick member.

In between their kiss, Cloud emitted a low sound from his throat. His fingers tugged harder on the silver, lush hair. Sephiroth wondered if he, too, witnessed this provocative mental scene. Did Death see the amazing images he saw just now? Did Death _want_ him as much as he wanted Death? The youth's kiss intensified and he slipped his slimy tongue inside his mouth. Sephiroth sucked on it and moved to the edge of his seat. He placed a gloved hand between the young man's legs and, to his great satisfaction, discovered a notable budge there.

_Let him taste you… Make him yours…_

As he grasped the entrapped erection with his hand, Sephiroth bit on his own lower lip and produced a few drops of blood. Hungrily, Cloud sucked on it and groaned at the pleasant metallic-like flavor he tasted. The visions in Sephiroth's head grew even more surreal; he saw a collage of Clouds performing all sorts of scandalous acts on his tormented body. One vision revealed Sephiroth taking his own blade and creating a slight incision throughout the entire length of his erection. Cloud's mouth quickly lapped it and, in minutes, his lips were covered with semen and blood.

A strong heat wave rippled down to the very tips of his toes. Sephiroth softly sighed. Pain and pleasure. That was what Death offered to him and he, in turn, gave back to him. Sephiroth was more than willing to have this boy taste more of him right here and now. He heard footsteps approach, however. Reactively, Sephiroth and Cloud pulled away from each other and quickly sat upright in their respective seats. As they steadied their breaths, they stared at one another for an instant. Their faces still warm, they appeared perplexed. Both were startled by what just transpired between them; the realization of it just hitting them at last. Judging by the overwhelmed look on Cloud's face, Sephiroth realized he wasn't the only man who found these feelings to be completely foreign and shocking. Before either man could exchange a word, the electronic door slid aside and Angeal reappeared.

"General?" his Commander asked and looked at the two, "Are you done?"

It took the presence of Angeal to snap Sephiroth back to himself. Granted, his face had taken on a different shade of warm hues and he still had difficulty breathing normally. Still, he was composed enough to acknowledge his Commander with a nod. Afterward, Sephiroth glanced at Private Strife across and noticed how tensed the boy sat in his seat. Cloud's forehead was moist with perspiration while his cheeks glowed with a rosy color. With blue eyes unfocused, there was the look of confusion and want in them.

"What happens now, sir?" the young cadet muttered and swallowed hard. He broke away from eye contact and stared at the small bag of grass still on the table.

Sephiroth waited a moment. That particular question was two-fold. At the moment, though, Sephiroth only focused on the immediate issue and snatched the bag of weed on the table. He hid it inside his coat's pocket before his Commander had the chance to see it. Cloud briefly smiled.

Scoffing to himself, Sephiroth had once again given aid to his distressed cadet. In truth, the General had no intention of turning over his new plaything for such a trivial matter, especially when he, himself, regularly injected opiate laced with mako into his veins every weekend. Sephiroth was determined to have Cloud stay; to have them get to know each other better and understand this strange connection and alluring visions they apparently shared. As for how Cloud possessed mako-related abilities in the first place, well, those answers would eventually come in due time. It certainly provided an intriguing mystery to any already fascinating young man.

"You will return to your assigned duties now," Sephiroth finally told Cloud.

The cadet stood obediently and saluted him. He wasted no time exiting the Briefing Room afterward. No doubt, Cloud's hasty departure was likely due to the budge on his pants, something he did not want the Commander by the door to notice. There was a slight smirk on the General's face.

"Is he having stomach issues again?" Commander Hewley joked, noticing how fast the cadet walked past him. He paused and looked to his superior. "Sephiroth? Are you okay? You're… looking flushed."

Sephiroth remained seated and crossed his legs. He also didn't want the Commander to notice the erection _he_ had accumulated. It was certainly an unexpected surprise. With the exception of those terrible teenage hormonal years, Sephiroth never had to worry about losing control of his bodily functions. Years of mental training and discipline enabled him to determine when and when not to be aroused. And yet, here he was, with an erection that demanded attention. If he were any other man, Sephiroth would've ordered the cadet to accompany him to his private quarters right this instant.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth told his companion at last, without looking at him. His face felt hot and the muscle in his pants had gotten uncomfortably sensitive to any movement he made. "My apologies, but I have much work to attend to, Angeal, so I will not be able to join you after all."

Both brows raised, Angeal made an amused expression across his face. Then he sighed. "Very well, General, I'll see you later after my treatment."

Sephiroth was relieved the Commander didn't make too much of a big deal on his sudden change of plans. Unlike Genesis, Angeal was a patient and understanding man. Even so, Sephiroth waited until the Commander left the Briefing Room before he finally stood from his seat and headed his own way. According to his schedule, he was slated to attend his mandatory psyche check today within an hour from now. Even though Sephiroth agreed to give Dr. Vivian another chance, he hoped Dr. McClain would be there like last time. Knowing that she was Cloud's doctor definitely piqued his interest. His curious mind wondered what type of personal secrets his young cadet exposed to her, whether they involved him… or past lovers. Sephiroth slid that ounce of jealously aside and made his way to the elevators.

Being the prompt man that he was, Sephiroth was never late to a meeting and always arrived half an hour earlier. Today, though, he decided to take care of his personal business first. Within minutes he was at his quarters. Sephiroth didn't bother making himself a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. Instead, he went straight for the couch on his living area and propped himself there. Alone in the darkness of his quarters, Sephiroth unfastened the zipper that concealed the painfully large erection there. Already, pre-cum had oozed from its tip. Granted, masturbation had never been his preference, especially when he could easily summon any whore of his choice to his bed right now without the Ambassador ever knowing. That was the beauty of assuming a highly acclaimed position and for being deadly handsome. But at this moment, Sephiroth wanted to lose himself only to the cool blue eyes that haunted him every night. He wanted to recapture the lips he tasted just moments ago. Sephiroth promptly pulled off his leather gloves and roughly massaged his member up and down. Resting his head against the backseat of his couch, the silver-haired man softly exhaled and inhaled. In his mind, he imagined it was Cloud's hands all over him right now.

* * *

Director Lazard had a slight suspicion as to why Dr. Hollander demanded his presence at his laboratory. The second-ranked scientist specifically told him to come alone and to make sure no one followed him. Considering Lazard was the man in charge of SOLDIER operations that proved a bit difficult. His face was easily recognizable no matter where he went. That wasn't the only issue that worried him though. Due to the financial budget investigation, Tseng was out and about. President Shinra had assigned him to survey all online communications and search for anything suspicious that might lead to the culprit. Despite all the potential risks, though, Director Lazard had to see the scientist. Time was running out for him. With his step-brother, Rufus Shinra, scheduled to arrive at Shinra Headquarters this weekend, Lazard knew the Vice-President position would be secured very soon. Hopefully, Dr. Hollander discovered a way to get rid of the First-Class Elite before Rufus was officially announced as the heir to the company. At the moment, Lazard could not overthrow his father and secure leadership of the company, not until his father's most prized soldiers stood in the way.

Using a scientist's uniform and removing his notable eyeglasses, Director Lazard changed the style of his hair and discreetly exited a men's restroom. He managed to escape his office floor without raising any attention to himself from the guards or SOLDIER personnel. His identity protected, the director arrived at the rendezvous point within an hour.

Dr. Hollander's laboratory required the use of Shinra's underground tunnels to reach as well as a specific keycard. Officially, the space was labeled as a medical storage unit in the tunnel's schematics. With surveillance cameras prohibited in that area due to the sensitive and controversial materials stored down there, not even Dr. Hojo was aware of its true nature. That definitely worked to Dr. Hollander's advantage; he could conduct his personal research projects but still make it in time to attend his regular mandated assignments. Even so, Director Lazard intended to move his scientist to an entirely new location in a few years from now once he gathered enough funds for the move. It was only a matter of time before Dr. Hojo got smart and discovered the underground area.

At the moment, Dr. Hollander's laboratory was empty, save for all of the experiments sleeping inside the large cylindrical capsules filled with mako liquid. Currently at the cryogenic section of the lab, the air was extremely cool here. Lazard shoved his hands inside his white coat's pockets for some warmth. As he walked past the final row of encased test subjects, he frowned. The last six subjects visually appeared a lot different from the other monstrosities stored here. Lazard put on his eyeglasses to observe them more clearly. Imprinted on their glass capsules were the words, _Project C_. Granted, he wasn't too caught up to speed on the type of experiments Dr. Hollander conducted these past few days. However, the six mako monsters inside the capsules were rather beautiful. Their curved, soft shapes had taken on an elegant form while the patterns on their skin ranged from harmonious to vibrant. Sprouting wings from their backs, each of the creatures had taken on an angelic-like quality and emitted a gentle aura. About the only feature that disturbed Director Lazard was the fact none of these monsters had eyes, only sharp teeth.

"_Stunning, aren't they?_" spoke a voice.

Director Lazard turned and found Dr. Hollander emerge from behind one of the six capsules with a tablet in his hand. With eyes wide opened and locked onto the capsules, there was a strange expression on the scientist's face; something that verged between intrigue and regret. Director Lazard noticed a few dark circles under the man's eyes. The scientist hadn't slept for days. He was also a few pounds slimmer than the last time he saw him. Before Director Lazard could ask if he was all right, Dr. Hollander silently motioned for him to follow.

"I want you to see something," Dr. Hollander said and headed toward a small lift.

Together, they rode the gated elevator to the second floor of his laboratory. As they exited it, Lazard could observe two behemoth-sized creatures trapped inside a massive glassed chamber up ahead. The director slightly cringed at the sight of them. These crude beasts typically roamed the open land and harbored enough strength to take out several platoons. It was a miracle Dr. Hollander managed to secure two of them alive.

Nearby was a metal crane. Dr. Hollander stepped in front of an upright control panel and pushed a few buttons. Director Lazard stood quiet when the claw of the crane whirled to life. The claws snapped opened while the arm stretched out and lowered itself to the cryogenic floor below. The sound of a loud metal pang echoed across the chamber. Seconds later, the claw rose to their level. In its grasp was one of the six large capsules from Project C. Dr. Hollander pressed a few more buttons. Director Lazard blinked as he saw the crane hoover over the massive glass chamber and gently set the capsule down inside it. Once the claw released the cryotube, the two behemoths snarled loudly at the new arrival and slowly approached the sleeping, beautiful specimen still trapped inside.

"Dr. Hollander?" the other man asked; concerned. "What are you doing?"

"Just watch…"

His eyes glued to the screen on the control panel, Dr. Hollander typed several key commands. Inside the large glass chamber, the mako liquid still contained in the capsule began to drain and spill onto the metal floor. A green light on the panel of the capsule lit up shortly and vital signs relayed a rapid heart rate. Director Lazard took several steps closer to the glass and watched the angelic creature slowly stir awake. The two behemoths, meanwhile, drew closer and closer. Against their size and brutal appearance, the creature looked so small and helpless.

"When you see it burn with light, be sure to close your eyes," warned the scientist and joined the director by the glass with tablet still in hand.

Director Lazard remained silent; confused. He chose not to ask what he meant by the warning once he saw the top half of the capsule push and swoosh upward. Finally released from its captivity, the creature collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud. At first, it remained still, lying across the ground like a powerless newborn baby. When the behemoths growled together and were within a few feet, the colorful wings on its back fluttered to life. The fragile creature gradually got to its feet and rolled its head to the side, as if now aware of its surroundings and threats. The left behemoth was the first to attack. It swiped its enormous claw directly to its head. The enchanting creature hissed loudly with its sharp teeth and the colors on its wings and skin changed into a harsh red shade of color. It flew above the behemoth's head and extended out its nails to at least a foot long. Then the creature dove straight down and struck the creature on the head. The power of its lethal strike was sharp enough to cleanly slice the beast's head into two halves. Almost immediately, the second behemoth came charging in. The aura of the angelic creature grew brighter.

"Close your eyes now," demanded Dr. Hollander.

The scientist quickly removed a pair of dark shades from his chest pocket and put them on. Meanwhile, Director Lazard shut his eyes. Even behind closed lids, he detected an immense light being emitted. He grunted softly when he felt his skin grow hot against the light. It was hot to the point where his cheeks began to blister. Director Lazard placed the palms of his hands over his entire face to protect himself. Thankfully, the incredible phenomenon did not last for long. Within a few seconds, the light faded and the director slowly uncovered his face and opened both eyes again. Lazard stood still.

Inside the glass chamber, the second behemoth had fallen dead to its side. Its skin sagged to its bones; the same with the other corpse. Their eyes and opened mouths oozed with plasma. It brought Lazard back to the strange events that happened in Condor days ago. All of the SOLDIER ranks had suffered a similar fate; their life auras drained. It was the lights that killed them. Lights…

Upon further inspection of the scene before him, Director Lazard searched for the beautiful angelic creature but found no traces of it anywhere. Rather, there were several clumps of oily secretions splattered throughout the glass chamber. Lazard blinked only once before he turned to Dr. Hollander.

"What happened? Where did the specimen you placed inside go?"

With a loud sigh, the scientist stepped away from the glass and dismissively replied, "_Dead._ Like the others."

"What?" Director stared at the lifeless chamber again. The gunk he saw on the glass slowly slid to the ground.

Without looking up from his tablet, Dr. Hollander typed a few notes into it and informed his companion, "I originally had fifteen of those test subjects from Project C. They're quite powerful and extraordinary specimens. They grew and evolved at an alarming rate. And yet, each of them cannot last for more than a few minutes outside of their mako capsules. How unfortunate…"

Realization finally hit Lazard. He pointed at the goop and quickly remarked, "_That's_ the remains of the specimen you put in there? But why…?"

"It's better you follow me to my study. I'll explain it all to you."

Director Lazard trailed the scientist and entered a large metal door not far away from the glass chamber. It slid aside on their arrival. Dr. Hollander's study room was pretty small in comparison to the other areas Lazard had seen. A dimly lit place with no windows, there were rows of bookshelves and a few aquatic experiments trapped inside medium-sized aquariums. Lazard noticed a series of large monitors stacked at one area of the study room. They relayed images and videos of various experiments recorded. At the far back was Dr. Hollander's wooden desk. The desk was overwhelmed by paper documents and science books. A few cups of coffee days old littered the space along with half-eaten dumbapples. Lazard made a face at the mess and was tempted to toss some of the useless items into the trash bin close by. He paused when he spotted a small family portrait nearly hidden among the pile. It portrayed a young Dr. Hollander proudly holding his baby son, Angeal.

It was no secret the two didn't get along. In fact, Lazard often forgot Commander Hewley and Dr. Hollander were blood related since they always treated each other with an air of indifference during their interactions together. Angeal never addressed Hollander as _father_ and Hollander never addressed Angeal as _son_. The two had a complicated relationship on account of a shaky past. Despite all of this, though, Lazard had been associated with Dr. Hollander long enough to know he deeply cared for his boy and took pride in him every day.

The determined scientist had previously worked every job in Banora to raise money for his low-income family before finally landing a job in Shinra's headquarters. Merely a shadow assistant whose job mostly consisted of running coffee errands for Dr. Gast and the like, opportunity for Dr. Hollander came in the form of the proposed Project Jenova projects. At the time, the scientist and his wife agreed to participate in the studies because it guaranteed financial security for their poor family, especially when they were expecting a son. Of course, shortly after Angeal was born only a small amount of money was allotted to them. The legal contracts and loopholes made by the company's greedy lawyers ensured President Shinra kept a good chunk of his change back in his pocket. Dr. Hollander was offered a higher position, however, to keep the disgruntled man content. He eventually took the job on account of unforeseen complications during the pregnancy, caused by the Jenova experiments. His wife quickly regretted their decision. She chose to stay in Banora and raise their son alone than follow Dr. Hollander to the city. The two had remained separated since then. Even when Dr. Hollander had scrapped enough Gill to cover Angeal's SOLDIER training and his son's sword, he could not remedy the situation or piece together his family again.

Director Lazard couldn't imagine the type of mental fortitude Dr. Hollander developed in order to live with the choices he made. Even with his best intentions, his family still fell apart. Perhaps that was why Dr. Hollander was so determined to take over Dr. Hojo's top position and have Angeal become the sole champion of SOLDIER. In his mind, the scientist must've felt it would bring honor back to his family and somehow balance out all the wrongs.

"Have you discovered anything else on Private Strife?" the director inquired and looked away from the family portrait.

"Yes, Director Lazard," responded the other man, "In fact… there was a reason why I wanted to show you that peculiar display just now."

Dr. Hollander sat behind his desk in a leather chair. He typed on the computer stationed there. Director Lazard stood behind him and watched the scientist open a series of digital files. A few seconds later, he settled on one folder. Upon opening it, the video of a single cell appeared onscreen. The video was transmitted to the other stacks of monitors across the two men.

"I looked over Strife's urine and blood samples taken on Orientation day," started Dr. Hollander, "At first they revealed nothing out of the ordinary. However, look at this."

Lazard observed the video again. A second cell was introduced onscreen. Upon contact, the first cell glowed white. It grew to twice its size and absorbed the second cell completely. A moment later, the fused cell divided and the second cell reemerged. However, its color drastically changed to a darker shade and within seconds it broke apart. The light of the glowing cell faded and returned to its original, small form.

Lazard readjusted his glasses, unsure of what he just saw. "What happened?"

Dr. Hollander rested his elbows on his desk and nodded at the screen. "During their dormancy phase, the cadet's mako-infused blood cells possess a highly advanced mimetic capacity that allows them to lessen their Adenosine Triphosphate levels and, thus, pass undetected during our mako examinations. However, upon introducing a secondary element, the cells became aware of the foreign intruder and sought to combat the threat by aggressively increasing their energy currency and taking on an evolved form. On contact, these cells absorbed and transferred their genetic code to the intruders in an effort to assimilate them. The _infected_ cells, in turn, attempted to adapt to these new genetic instructions. However, because they lacked the necessary ATP levels required for successful assimilation, cell degeneration immediately occurred and resulted in the ultimate termination of the cell. Once the threat was no longer detected, the mako-infused cells returned to their original state of dormancy."

Frozen in place, Director Lazard shook his head. "Mimetic capacity? Cell degeneration? _Dormancy?_ I'm sorry, Dr. Hollander, but you completely lost me here."

Amused by his ignorance, Dr. Hollander briefly smiled and typed on his computer's keyboard again. On command, one of the videos on the monitors across them switched to the footage of the restroom incident. For a few moments, the two men watched Cloud battle his assaulters. When the young cadet's eyes glow intensely bright blue, the scientist froze the video.

"During this event, you see the boy's eyes change back and forth, right?" noted Dr. Hollander to the other man.

Lazard focused on the eye color change. "Yes."

Dr. Hollander grabbed one of the half-eaten dumbapples from his desk. Chewing on it, he explained, "The signature eye glow of a mako-infused candidate is an indication of consistent mako energy flow. This is especially evident in the First-Class Elite trio, as their eyes burn brighter than their lower ranked comrades."

"Okay. I understand that much. So what is your point?"

"The mako levels of _this_ cadet are entirely unbalanced. During the time of danger, we see Private Strife's strength increased tenfold. His level of power is reflected by the intense glow of his eyes. However, once the event is over, the cadet's strength decreases and his eyes return to normal."

"Forgive me, but what does all of this _mean_, Dr. Hollander? Are you suggesting this cadet's cells can shift between normal to… abnormal?"

"That's one way to look at it. To be more precise: his cells can shift between dormancy to _potency_," the scientist corrected and took another bite. "Private Strife's cells have an enormous amount of ATP levels, far more than is humanly possible. Yet, as I stated earlier, his mako-infused cells have the power to lessen their energy input and pass themselves off as ordinary cells once no threat is detected. It's quite an incredible evolutionary defense mechanism. We're lucky I discovered it at all. Recall how I previously reported nothing out of the ordinary from his urine and blood work. What I saw there was the dormant stage of his mako-infused cells. It took an outside stimulus for the cells to react and reveal their _true_ hidden nature to me."

"Outside stimulus?"

"That second cell I introduced in the video you saw just now," Dr. Hollander specified. "Based on what I've gathered so far, I hypothesize the cadet emits a high amount of mako energy when a threat is identified. When that hazard is no longer detected, the body reverts to its original condition."

Curious, Lazard asked, "Why is this boy unable to sustain a high level of mako energy all the time?"

Dr. Hollander smiled at his question. "That was the same inquiry I actually asked myself when I began to explore Private Strife's DNA. After days of experimenting with his cells, I finally came up with an answer…"

Lazard waited for him to elaborate on it.

"Those specimens downstairs..." Dr. Hollander started slowly, "Quite beautiful creatures, wouldn't you say?"

"You mean the ones labeled _Project C?_"

"Yes. Those specimens all have inherited the same genetic traits from their original donor. Unfortunately, as you saw during the brief scrimmage between the two behemoths minutes ago, those specimens are entirely unstable with extremely short life spans. That is because the immense power locked within those specimens far exceeds what their bodies are capable of containing. As a result, the specimens spontaneously explode from their own energy output."

Lazard blinked, still confused.

"I mention this, Director Lazard, because the original donor of Project C is none other than Private Strife."

Lazard stood shocked. "Project C… As in, Project _Cloud?_"

The scientist nodded. "Yes, each of those subjects had been implanted with Cloud's cells. Within hours, they severely mutated into forms unlike any other mako-infused specimen I've encountered before. During initial inspection, one of them had accidentally awakened. My unfortunate assistant was there when it happened. The creature emitted an immense light that, not only burned out the assistant's eyes, but also ignited the rest of her body. Both the test subject and assistant expired soon afterward."

"Light…" Lazard repeated quietly to himself.

"What you saw in the video with the two cells… that's what happens in the cellular level," continued Dr. Hollander and finished the rest of his apple. "The power transferred to the second cell was far too great that it resulted in cell degeneration. This relates to your original question, director: why can't Private Strife consistently sustain a high level of mako energy? The answer is simple: his mako level is too high, too severe that it would end up killing him. Mako poisoning, as you know, is the result of overexposure. It typically leads to a comatose state and, eventually, death. However, the stakes are much higher and fatal in Private Strife's case. While he can withstand an enormous level of mako energy in his system, he'll likely share the same fate as the test subject in the glass chamber if he exhausts himself too much. That's not to suggest his body won't adapt and evolve down the road. But at the moment, his body is too weak and frail to sustain high levels of mako energy for long."

"So when his body reverts back…" started the other man, "It's like turning off the power switch, right?"

"Correct, this boy's mako energy automatically shuts off once it's fulfilled its purpose. It's a fail-safe device for the host, I believe. This is why Cloud doesn't share the same fate as the test subjects below. His body knows when to start and stop his mako energy flow. At the same time, he is able to go undetected as a mako-carrier and bypass all of our regular mako tests. Rather fascinating."

Dr. Hollander grinned proudly at the image of Private Strife onscreen. The more he explained the videos and genetic inquires of Private Strife, the more excited he sounded. Director Lazard, meanwhile, frowned. He'd never heard of mako energy behave this way before. Mako-infused energy that reverts back to dormancy to preserve the host?

"Do you know the source of this boy's power?"

"I'm still investigating that question," Dr. Hollander answered and tossed the stem of the apple into the trash dispenser. "The way his body functions very instinctively, it suggests he must've biologically inherited it. His mako was not implanted or injected like our Second and Third Class SOLDIERs."

"Biologically inherited…" Lazard repeated. "You mean… like the First-Class?"

"Possibly. However, there is no sign of genetic tampering from what I've observed of this cadet's extraordinary cells." Dr. Hollander stopped for a moment. A small smile developed across his lips. "While we're on the subject of the First-Class, Lazard… I actually did apply Strife's cells on one of them."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Genesis," he replied back.

Intrigued, Director Lazard immediately asked, "And what happened?"

"The footage of the two cells you saw just moments ago was Strife's cells interacting with Genesis'. The end result was cell degeneration." Dr. Hollander stroked his beard for a moment. "Interesting, wouldn't you say? Cloud's cells certainly makes for the perfect biological weapon to use against a First-Class member. Yeah?"

Lazard slowly smiled back. At last, the intent behind this entire collaboration with Dr. Hollander bore some fruit. His hunch about cadet Strife proved right. Eagerly, he wanted to know, "So does this mean we can kill _both_ Sephiroth and Genesis?"

"I may have to test the cells on Sephiroth's sample, provided I can acquire it, of course. Dr. Hojo clings to his son's genetic work tighter than he holds onto his own dick. But based on the data from Genesis' sample, yes, I believe we can at least terminate the Commander."

"Good. At least that's a start." Director Lazard nodded. "So how do you plan to implant the cadet's cells into him?"

"Implanting them through injection would be the best method. However, we'd have to inject them during a vulnerable moment. Genesis still has some incredible regenerative defense abilities and there is a chance his cells will mutate and take on a life of their own to protect their host. Genesis would have to be injured or ill for Strife's cells to be truly effective against him."

"Injured or ill…"

"It's unlikely Genesis will ever get sick, on account of Jenova's cells in him. So our best bet is to wait until he's suffered from an injury. As his body is too busy repairing the damage, it'll leave his immune system vulnerable to Strife's cells."

"All right," the director agreed, "We'll wait for the right moment to strike him down. In the meantime, continue to conduct your investigation on cadet Strife's cells."

Dr. Hollander looked at the director. "Lazard… I understand you want me to keep my distance from Private Strife, but this subject is _very_ valuable and unique. His very existence is a gift to humankind. Within a week, his cells have already opened the doors to many possibilities. Please, I _must_ see him. The only way I will obtain the information I need is to conduct a few tests on him. Surely, I can…"

"_No_," rejected the director, "The moment you move on Private Strife the more likely you'll raise attention from Dr. Hojo. Let the Turk gather intelligence. Things are already complicated as they are, especially now that Sephiroth has acquired a copy of the restroom footage."

Dr. Hollander frowned. "I thought that matter was taken care of."

Appearing annoyed now, Director Lazard quickly elaborated, "Reno caught him snooping around their network. My computer techs reported the same thing. He apparently recovered the data from our online cache. I've no idea how much the General knows but I may have to step in and see if I can lead him off the trail myself."

"Or perhaps you can lead him to me."

Director Lazard cocked a brow.

Crossing his arms, Dr. Hollander looked up at the director from his seat and began, "The General is no fool. If anyone knows the signs of a mako-carrier it's him. Eventually, he'll want blood work done on Private Strife to verify it. You must convince him to come _to me_ when that happens. As much as Sephiroth detests Dr. Hojo, he will go to him for answers. The General is as insufferable as he is persistent. One way or the other, _he'll get his answers_. We just need to make sure he does not address his questions to Dr. Hojo."

"You're right," Director Lazard decided upon that realization. "I'll have a chit-chat with Sephiroth soon and convince him you're there to help him on this matter."

"Good. Meanwhile, I will take up your previous suggestion and meet with Private Strife's assigned doctor. Dr. McClain may have some insight on his past and, most importantly, a clue to the source of his unique mako signature."

Director Lazard nodded in approval. Then he observed the scientist a bit amusingly. "Well, well, well… If all goes well, Sephiroth will send Private Strife to you for those _confirmation tests_. I suppose you'll get your way with the cadet after all. Won't you, Dr. Hollander?"

The scientist's lips stretched into a large, toothy grin.


	20. Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:** _Gah, this came out late than usual. :B Weeeeh, I got sidetrack with a few projects. I'm trying to take up my art again since the conventions are around the corner and I need to make new stuff. :P That aside, I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter! Trust me, there will be more like that in the near future, especially as Cloud and Sephiroth frequent each other more and more in this section of the story. Trust me, people, there is a reason why I introduced all those locations previously (Room 369, Honey Bee Inn, Bathhouse, Velvet Lounge... Oooh, the fun I'm gonna have soon! OuO). And speaking of Cloud/Sephiroth... I would officially like to be the person to award Commander Angeal Hewley with the 'WORSE-TIMING-EVER' award. (hands Angeal his award while tons of Cloud/Sephiroth fans boo him off the stage) Yeeeeah, how about that Angeal?! :P_

_In this chapter, Zack learns the meaning of 'pervert' and Sephiroth goes all Basic-Instinct-Sharon-Stone-style during his psych evaluation. Hellz yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: Hot Coffee**

One of the things Zack always hated about the Slums was the constant need to check his wallet. Here, everything was fair game. From the five-year-old orphaned kid who played on a stack of discarded cardboard boxes to the old man taking a piss in front of him, Zack had to be on constant guard. The underworld of Midgar was dangerous and followed its own rules of conduct. The majority of Midgar's murders and missing-person cases ended up right here. Of course, the worse part about the Slums was the street gangs. Armed with clubs, baseball bats, and homemade cocktail bombs, they didn't give a shit who it was they mugged. They were out for blood and Gil. Zack didn't bother to bring his sword during this trip. He also wore a long hooded dark coat to protect his identity. SOLDIER was an unwanted group here in the Slums. The last time he paid a visit to Sector Six decked out in his SOLDIER uniform he found himself walking home without his boots and weapon. He couldn't call Angeal or Kunsel for a ride back to headquarters either because the damn bastards had taken his phone.

For the most part, Zack kept to himself as he made his way through Sector Six's Wall Market. It was the highlight of the entire Slums and a place where many of the reckless and bold cadets actually visited during down time. The air felt thicker here than on topside and without the light and warmth of the sun it was a pretty dark, chilly place. Only large lights from the Slums' local shops and fire pits provided some comfort. Meanwhile, the soil beneath Zack's feet felt soggy and cluttered with all sorts of trash, from used condoms to discarded wine bottles to wasted food particles. Yeah, it was a real shithole down here. Nonetheless, the children happily ran up and down the rat-infested streets while there were a few table vendors set up. They sold their used wares alongside the street hustlers who tried to take advantage of gullible customers.

Zack walked passed a clothing boutique store that specialized in women's clothes. Across it was a bar where the dressmaker was known to frequent every day. The aromas of hot noodles, meanwhile, drifted from a restaurant close by. It was one of Zack's personal favorite dining spots. Many times he and Kunsel ate there during the weekends. Perhaps a bowl of ramen was in order after his visit with the book shop owner.

"Five Gil!" yelled a dark-skinned woman with platinum blond hair from across the street. Wearing short shorts and a tank too small for her cleavage, her build was that of a man's body. "Join our spiffy-awesome-spectacular boxing club today and lock in our faaaaaaabulously low five-Gil-a-month rate! For ten Gil extra you'll obtain the premium membership which earns you free spa treatments along with haircuts from our top stylist, Sweety Cheek Mickey! Whatddya say, chickadees?"

The woman executed a sideways split and held up a sign. Zack's left eye slightly twitched when he caught sight of the boxing club establishment she promoted. He had actually sought membership there during his cadet years and out-squatted the owner during an intense stand-off. Then he discovered the club attendees consisted mostly of men dressed in drag. Um, yeeeeah…

"One-hundred Gil!" announced a rugged man to his left now, "One-hundred Gil for a one-hour pass into the Honey Bee Inn! It's a legit pass, I swear! So who wants some honeys? How about you, honey-man, you want some honey tonight?"

Covering his face further with the hood of his coat, Zack shook his head at the street hustler and continued on his mission. He realized he entered the controversial side of Wall Market when he passed the Honey Bee Inn. Three stories high with flashy neon lights and loud techno music, it was heavily guarded by a group of rugged-looking men. Already, Zack spotted a few infantrymen and upper rank SOLDIERs there at the gate. They were off the clock and stalked the entrance like obsessed madmen who needed their fix. Unless those boys had a membership they couldn't get in. Memberships cost a whopping one-thousand Gil and weren't given to just anyone. Zack heard a rumor the President visited the Inn every weekend to get his freak on, among other things. A few higher-ups were also noted to come here. Surprisingly enough, Genesis kept his distance. Not only did the Commander have his integrity, but he claimed the women there were overused and spoiled.

As he passed by a shady motel next, Zack spotted at the corner of his eye a prostitute giving oral sex to a client by the vending machines. It shocked him to see such raunchy behavior like that in the public eye. Of course, this was the Slums and the whore was likely working for Don Corneo. The Don was definitely an infamous fellow in the underworld. Large and flamboyantly dressed, Don Corneo was a full-out pimp with a huge appetite for women and food. Word on the street claimed he was ready to settle down though. He took three gorgeous women every night to pick one as his _bride_. Whether it was true or not was anyone's guess. Living the high-life in his mansion further north of Zack's direction, the Don owned the largest chain in prostitution and drug distribution in Midgar City.

For a long time, Zack wondered why SOLDIER didn't crack the whip on him. He was a contributor to the crime scene in the Slums. Zack learned from Kunsel, however, the Don was actually an informant for President Shinra. He typically tipped the President with any noteworthy happenings in the Slums, particularly with regards to the rebel groups like Avalanche. According to the Turks, Avalanche's presence had steadily gained ground and momentum. The explosion in Junon last month was a part of their handy work. Both the President and director of SOLDIER needed intelligence on their whereabouts. According to the Turks, they were hiding out at the Slums. It was no wonder why the Don was left alone to conduct his illegal activities in Sector Six. So long as the fat rat gave Shinra a few pieces of the cheese, he could keep the rest to himself.

"Fire… fire in the s-s-sky…" rambled an elder homeless man who wandered the streets barefooted, "B-b-big fire in the sky. Gotta look out for the big f-f-fireball."

Zack sighed. This place really was hopeless. He continued to progress through Wall Market and encountered many more shops around the corner. He paused long enough to discover a small antique store right behind the Materia Shop. The letters _Nordstorm's Antiquities_ appeared aged and rusted. Small and awkwardly slanted at the roof, the local establishment was constructed of many materials, from brick and stone to wood and even bamboo sticks. Zack noticed a lot of books and antique items showcased on the store's large and muddy window. Zack immediately wondered if this was the shop Genesis' indicated to him. It seemed to be the only store that sold books here in Sector Six. Curious, Zack headed inside for a better look.

The bell on the door chimed loudly when it was disturbed upon his arrival. Zack wrinkled his nose. The air was stale and heavy here. He could literally see the dust circulate inside the small shop. Zack quickly felt claustrophobic. There were heavy amounts of books and boxes everywhere. They were stacked from the ground to the ceiling and practically cluttered the entire space along with many antiquities. The bookshelves, themselves, threatened to collapse under the immense weight of the books. Lit only by the candles of a large chandelier, it was difficult to see here. The chandelier, meanwhile, dangled from the ceiling and creaked each time a cold draft entered the shop. To Zack, the presence of the candles presented a potential hazard, especially given the sensitive nature of paper-made materials and the cramped space. It spelled disaster. Zack set his last mental notes instantly aside when he took a step forward and discovered the very last creature he'd expect to find in this shithole: a Moogle.

"_Kupo, greetings!_" an oversized cat-like creature welcomed him. Hovering in the air, its tiny bat wings fluttered fast and somehow supported its ridiculously large weight. As it drew close to Zack, the red pom-pom over its head bounced excitedly. "You bring Gil with you, kupo? This ain't a library so serious buyers here only, kupo."

"Uh…" Zack replied back slowly, unsure how to react to this.

What the hell was a Mog doing here in the Slums? And working at a used-up bookstore of all places? While the Mog race had assisted him in countless of battles, these magical creatures were a rare occurrence. They sought seclusion and resided in the forests, away from the cities and fast-paced life. Hell, they were sacred creatures revered for their intelligence and simple ways of life. So what was the story on this little fella?

"You, er, own this place here?" Zack asked and slowly approached the creature.

"Kupopo? Nah, I assist the Pervie, kupo."

"Pervie?"

Without a word, the Mog turned in mid-flight and stared at the far back of the dusty antique store. An old tall and slender man sat cross-legged on top of a worn-out wooden desk in silence. His head currently down, the elder was surprisingly fit for his age. Unlike other senior citizens, he did not have a hunch on his back and his thin arms were not flabby with fat. There were various freckles across the scalp of his bald head and he wore a single focal lens on his left eye. In his hand was a very long oriental-designed pipe he puffed through his mouth. With no shirt, the owner wore only a set of dirty, grimed pants that were held up by brown suspenders. Several totems and chimes dangled around his neck. From where he stood, Zack observed some elaborate tattoos that decorated the entire lengths of the man's thin-shaped arms.

"Kupo, you got business with the Pervie?" asked the Moogle.

"Yeah, I do," verified Zack, "I'll take it from here. Thanks, er…"

"_Burdy_ is the name, kupo," the Mog politely introduced itself. "Good luck with the Pervie, kupo."

"_Zack._ And thanks, Burdy."

The Moogle nodded only once. Then it flew up to readjust the dangerously tilted chandelier above. Zack took his cue and headed straight toward the back of the shop to officially meet the old man. For a moment, the SOLDIER waited for him to be acknowledged. However, the owner was oblivious to his presence. Still smoking his long pipe, the old man flipped the page of a magazine on his lap and kept his face down.

"Hi, I'm Zackary Fair from SOLDIER," Zack finally announced and pulled back his hood to show his face, "I'm looking for a bookshop that specializes in antiquities and books. So far, this place is the only one that fits the bill. Are you Trinity?"

The old man didn't bother to look up.

Zack cleared his throat. "Um. I'm an acquaintance of Commander Rhapsodos. He said you had a book on hold for him."

Smoking his pipe again, the old man turned the page in his magazine again.

With a frown, Zack was getting a bit unnerved. The aged man either had terrible hearing or deliberately chose to ignore him. Zack then recalled Genesis' warning. According to the Commander, Trinity would not talk to anyone unless his sexual interest was stirred. Zack mentally cursed to himself. He'd forgotten to obtain a dirty magazine for the old geezer before his trip to the Slums. Ironically enough, in a place like this there were no sex shops. The last one in Wall Market burned down during a riot some years ago. However, Zack recalled the hustler outside selling a one-hour membership into the Honey Bee Inn. Perhaps _that_ would suffice.

Zack did an about-face and marched out of the store. He returned to the street hustler he'd encountered earlier and purchased the one-hour pass. Whether the ticket was legitimate or not, remained questionable. But that wasn't Zack's problem, was it? He'd come here only to obtain a book for Genesis.

When the Second-Class SOLDIER reappeared at the book shop, Zack pulled out the ticket and placed it right beside the magazine the old man had been too occupied with. Zack blinked when he noticed what it was the shop owner was looking at. Genesis was right: this man was one dirty pervert.

"Eee-heee, is that what I think it is?" the old man suddenly said and looked up from the slutty image of a woman dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit. He blew a puff of smoke into Zack's direction.

"Yep," answered Zack with a cough. "It's a one-hour pass to Honey Bee Inn. It _could_ be yours, provided that you are the same Trinity referred to me by Genesis."

"Genesis…" repeated the shop owner with a soft sigh, "I take it the looooovely Commander won't be visiting me any time soooooon? Hmmmmm?"

From the way he responded back, Zack realized this old man was, indeed, the Trinity he'd been meant to talk to. "No. He's pretty busy handling other business back in headquarters. But he told me you had a book for him. Right?"

"Eeeeeh, what a shame," Trinity expressed sadly. He took the ticket offered to him and placed it inside his pants' back pocket. "Very well. I dooooo have his book."

The old man gave off a loud whistle and caught the attention of his assistant at the other side of the store. Within a second, Burdy flew and arrived.

"Kupopo?"

"Eeeeeh, give me the book I placed on hold last night, will ya, Buuuurdy?" Trinity pointed a long, bony finger at the very top of a shelf behind Zack. "It's somewhere theeeeeeere. Just look for the small one with the red worn-out cover."

"No problemo, kupo!" The Moogle soared high to fetch the required book.

"Eeee-heee, what a strange little beast," commented the old man softly and took another inhale from his pipe.

What a strange old man, Zack thought to himself. Trinity definitely had a way of talking. Every word was slow and emphasized. The old man also didn't act his tenure at all. Physically fit for his fragile age, Trinity looked like the type of guy who could kick the royal ass off any young punk that crossed him the wrong way. Perhaps that was why he was able to house this many valuable antiquities without the threat of thieves. It was difficult running a business here in Wall Market, but the old man and his Mog seemed to make out just fine.

"Have you been here your whole life?" Zack asked as he curiously glanced around the shop.

Trinity observed his assistant go through the books. He grunted whenever the Mog made a mess. At last, he replied, "Nooooope. I used to live topside when I was younger and took maaaaany odd jobs to support myself. But my reeeeeal passion was in my writing. I traaaaaveled around the world and wroooote about exotic locations as a self-proclaimed author."

Zack stopped in his tracks and appeared impressed by the man's former occupation. "Is that how you met Burdy? Through one of your trips?"

"Yep. Poooooor Moogle… I was at the Sleepy Forest when I found her with a broken wing. Buuuurdy was surrounded by many wild animals that had gotten looooost in the forest. They were all hungry. I saved her from instant death aaaaaaand brought her home with meeeeee to fix up her wing. Beeeeeen together ever since."

"Sounds great." Zack frowned when he asked, "So why are you two here?"

Trinity gave off a slow whiff of smoke from his nostrils. "I grew old. The city doesn't haaaaaave a need for old men like me, least of all, _writers_. They want functional aaaand practical men. I worked my last job at Shinra's assembly automobile lines before I was finally let goooooo. I moooooved down here afterward. Yep."

It was the story many men and women shared these days. Zack knew most of the people stuck in the Slums once held good jobs topside. They weren't the lazy, dangerous criminals the media made them out to be. Some of them were even former Shinra employees. But there came a point, particularly when it concerned age, the city cut loose its weaker links. While the rest of the young driving world above moved forward, it left behind all those that could slow down its progress. It was depressing and definitely not fair. However, it was a fact of life here in Midgar. Zack sincerely hoped he'd never suffer the same fate himself once he retired from SOLDIER.

Zack glanced at Burdy and the old man. "Must've been tough for the two of you."

"Not reeeeeeeally. I got my books. And Burdy. And the honey bees."

Zack snorted loudly and stared at the smut magazine on the desk with Trinity. There were also naughty pictures of nude twink men among his collection. "Yeah, I noticed you really like the honey here."

"When you get to my age, son, the honey is the ooooooonly thing to look forward to anymore. Either you chooose to wrinkle up like a raisin, or make the best with what you got. I chooose to stay fit so I can keep _it_ up and haaaaaave all the honey I want."

At that piece of information, Zack cringed. He did not need to hear about this old man's sexual habits. The fact he still got laid disturbed him a bit. Of course, he couldn't blame Trinity. In his own twisted explanation, the shop owner made a lot of sense. If looking forward to sex was the only dream keeping this old geezer up and running, then more power to him. Whatever.

"My biggest dream is to score big with a hot blonde," confessed Trinity shortly later and grinned, "I've never haaaaaad a hot blonde honey before. There aren't maaaaany in the Slums and the ones at the Inn are reeeeeeal bitches."

The younger man cocked a brow at him. Gaia, this old man had the mind of a raging teenage boy. It was a miracle his Mog put up with his gross shenanigans.

A few moments passed by before the Mog finally addressed the two men victoriously. "Ah-hah, kupo! Here it is, kupo!"

"Gooooood, very gooooood, Burdy," congratulated the old man and set his pipe aside on the desk he sat on. As the Moogle descended with the book in tow, the shop owner turned to Zack. "My apologies for not haaaaaving it ready for pick up. I haaaaave a huge procrastination problem, you knoooow."

Zack could definitely tell. Some of the boxes in the shop were at least five years old and had not been opened. When the Mog reached Trinity the creature gave him the item. In turn, the old man presented Zack with a very small, dusty book. It was a diary.

"Tell Genesis I will put it on his taaaaab," informed Trinity, "Savvy?"

"Sure, no problem."

Zack closely looked at the book in his hands. On the cover was an illustration of a highly intricate sword. Above the image were the written words, _The Forbidden Kingdom in the Sky_. A quick glance over its contents and Zack was disappointed that the words were written in a language unfamiliar to him. Old, the diary was fragile to the touch. Already, many of the words had faded over time. The paper felt delicate beneath his fingertips and several pages were already torn from the spinal ribbon. There were a few drawings included in the diary. Zack was surprised when he stumbled upon, what appeared to be, an illustration of the Lifestream. The depiction of a naked, lonely man with an aura that radiated from his body stood half submerged in the river.

"Be careful with thaaaaaat," cautioned the bookshop keeper, "It's very, very old. Hundreds of years old, in faaaact. It was supposedly written by someone who had been there during the Cruel Kiiiiing's conquests."

"Can you read this? Do you know the name of the author?"

"Sadly, I caaaaaaan't decipher the book's language or the identity of the author. But I'm suuuuuure Genesis can. He's studied and mastered maaaaaaaany of Gaia's ancient languages. He's a scholar in his own right. If anyone can craaaaaack that book, it's definitely the Commander."

"Do you have any idea who this guy was?" Zack curiously asked and carefully closed the diary. "The Cruel King, I mean."

"He waaaaas a mysterious and brilliant swordsman. I witnessed the world nearly shatter to pieces during his departure maaaaany years ago. And I remember, with greeeeeat astonishment, the skies littered by his legion. I had wanted to seeeeee the Cruel King's cities in the sky myself, but I lacked the vision."

"The vision?"

"Only those with maaaaaaaako-infused eyes could see the Cruel King's forbidden kingdom in the sky," Trinity explained and turned to his assistant. "Buuuurdy, you know more about this, right?"

The Mog's pom-pom stiffened a bit and the creature landed on the table next to its boss. "I don't want to talk about the Cruel King, kupo. It's bad luck, kupo."

"Ah, Buuuuurdy. Don't be rude."

The Mog pouted again; its white fur flushed into a shade of pink. "Baaaaad luck, kupo. But fine, kupo, it's your funeral." He turned to Zack and muttered, "I will say only this much, kupo, the Cruel King's army resided in impressive and highly advanced sky cities. They could pass through time and space with them, kupo, all thanks to the Lifestream that connects everyone to everything."

Zack wasn't sure whether to believe any of this. It sounded too surreal. A sky city… that could travel through time and space? He took a step closer and peered down at the Mog. "And the Cruel King, Burdy? Do you know anything about him?"

"Cruel King was a very beautiful and dangerous warrior, kupo. He was the embodiment of chaos itself and no one could best him, kupo. Even when the greatest champions of Gaia rose against him he remained undefeated, kupo."

"So… you've seen him yourself?"

With hesitation, the Mod replied, "Once, kupo. A looooooooooooooong time ago, kupo. It was before he began his bloody campaign to consume the world, kupo. He had the most beautiful blue eyes this kupo had ever seen before, kupo. The Cruel King wasn't always cruel; he had fallen in love once and sought to unite the world with his bride-to-be, kupo. But then he lost himself to the power; the very power that gave birth to him, kupo. His legion attacked everyone and he absorbed the souls of all those he conquered, kupo. His heart died along with his dreams and his name, kupo."

Zack felt a great swell of sadness tug at his center. Staring blankly at the floor, he quietly repeated, "His dreams? His… name?"

The Mog took flight again. "I've told you enough, kupo. You got the book so you can leave now, kupo."

"Buuuuurdy…" started Trinity. "Please be niiiiiiice."

"The Cruel King is not a man to mess with, kupo," the Moogle spat back as it flew to the other side of the store. Shaking its head, it mumbled, "Some sad events and people in this life are best remembered as a distant memory, kupo."

Silent, Zack glanced at the book in his hands again. His mind wandered back to the page with the lonely man in the middle of the Lifestream. The Cruel King… He had lost his dreams and his name… Zack still had no idea who this mythical man was, but already, parts of his story left him bitter and filled with more curious questions.

"I guess thaaaaaat about does it then?" inquired Trinity shortly.

Looking up, Zack responded in a low voice, "Yeah, I guess."

"Sorry about Buuuurdy. She's a bit of a superstitious critter." Trinity scratched his bald scalp with a greasy hand. "Loooook, there isn't much information available on this Cruel King or his legion. But the boooooook I have given to you once belonged to an associate of mines. He maaaaay have more information on the Cruel Kiiiiiiing."

"Oh?" His interest peaked, Zack instantly asked, "Where can I meet him?"

The old man grinned. "Nothing in this world is for freeeeeee."

Zack frowned. "What?"

"You haaaaave to give me something in return for my source."

Rolling his eyes, Zack conceded. "Fine, old man. How much is this information gonna cost? A dirty magazine? Another one-hour pass? _What?_"

Trinity contemplated for a moment. "Weeeeeell, if you are interested in a good trade… then perhaps you may find me an attractive blond-hair honey? With lovely blue eyes? Hmmmm?"

"What? Like a whore or something?"

"Noooooo. The honey must be puuuure. The honey must also be veeeery attractive and young. And I must approve of the honey myself. But nooooo, no whoooores. The honey must be puuuuuure."

"_Pure?_" Zack cocked a brow.

"A virgin," the old man specified. With a wicked giggle, he added, "I've alwaaaaaays wanted to deflower a pretty and young honey. Teeeee heeee…"

Zack made a disgusted face. The thought of an old fart deflowering a young virgin was sick. "So you want a blond-hair, young, attractive, blue-eyed, _virgin_?"

"Yeeeeeep."

Rolling his eyes, Zack griped, "Sheesh! Finding a honey like that is so rare in Midgar these days. You'd have to go to the country if you want to find someone like _that_. Can't you just settle for an attractive blonde instead?"

"Nooooooo. I am old and I waaaaant to fulfill all of my dreeeeeaaaams and faaaaaaantasies before I finally bite the big on." Resolved, Trinity ordered, "Bring me an attractive blond-haired honey with blue eyes and pure, Zaaaaack, and I will give yooooou the name of my contact. He will know a lot more about the Cruel Kiiiiiing."

"Fine, ya sick and desperate pervert, whatever," Zack resigned and shoved the book inside his coat's pocket.

Trinity cracked a laugh and returned to his pipe and smut magazine. Putting back his hood, Zack waved to the Mog on his way out of the bookstore. Then he headed back into the rough streets of Wall Market.

Admittedly, Zack was getting annoyed by these ridiculous requests. He was a member of SOLDIER for Gaia's sake, not an errand boy or a damn matchmaker. Hopefully, Genesis or Kunsel knew where to find an attractive blond virgin for the old sleaze-ball. With a loud and agitated sigh, Zack checked his wristwatch and realized it was already late in the afternoon. Hopefully he'd catch the train back to topside just in time for dinner. He could drop the book off at Genesis' place afterward. As Zack marched back down a street of Wall Market, he paused when he heard a man suddenly yell in distress.

"What the…?" Zack started.

It sounded like trouble. Alert now, the Second-Class SOLDIER ran directly to the sound of the man's scream. He dodged left and right to avoid crashing into people also out in the street. Zack's hand automatically sought the place where his sword was normally holstered. Bitterly, he remembered he left it back at headquarters. With a low growl, the SOLDIER decided to go into the altercation with his bare fists if necessary.

As he ran and turned a corner, Zack discovered a woman in a yellow-hooded robe stand against a concrete graffiti wall. A basket filled with flowers lay in ruins; the petals scattered everywhere. Holding onto a metal pole in her hands, the woman was surrounded by two street thugs. Zack spotted a fallen man only a foot away from her. He clutched onto his groin with both hands and yelled in agony again. Zack blinked at the scene, a bit shocked and confused.

"Fucking bitch!" cursed one of street thugs and pulled out an empty bottle from his long coat. "You'se thinks you'se so tough? I'll show you tough!"

The thug lunged forward. Zack didn't wait a second longer. He bolted into action and jumped the man from behind to stop him. The two of them crashed into the ground and tumbled again and again until Zack was on top. Snarling, the SOLDIER halfway rose and threw a punch into the asshole beneath him. His bare knuckles made contact with the man's nose and immediately broke it. The thug hollered in pain and reactively slammed his bottle on Zack's face. The glass broke and immense heat struck the side of Zack's head. Even so, the SOLDIER ignored the pain long enough to punch the man's face again. This time the thug slumped unconsciously beneath him. As Zack stood, the second man swung a club right into his back. Briefly, Zack lost balance and nearly collapsed onto the ground again. As he regained his footing again the thug returned his attentions to the woman and managed to knock the metal staff straight out of her hand. The assaulter instantly grabbed her by the neck and stood behind, using her as a shield.

"_Coward_," Zack hissed loudly and stood at full height. "Gotta have a woman to protect your sorry ass, huh? Fight me like a man! Let her go!"

"Fuck you!" replied the thug and began to pull away with the woman. "You'se thinks I'ms afraids of ya? Waits 'til I's gets my buddies here. We's gonna paints the ground red with your pussy-ass guts and run a freight train on this, here, broad."

In front of him, the female hostage coughed. "All this drama… for my flowers? I would've given you one if you just asked. Now, let me go. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Both Zack and the street thug stopped and blinked at the entrapped robed woman. Despite all of the chaos and being taken hostage, the woman sounded very calm and polite. Zack halfway expected her to be crying and begging for her life right now. Instead, her tone remained even and now she was making threats of her own.

"The fucks you says, woman?" exclaimed the assaulter and aggressively pulled her closer, "You'se not in the positions to makes commands!"

"Maybe not," said the female, "But you really should have that foot looked at."

The thug cocked a brow, confused. "Which foot?"

Abruptly, the female hostage slammed her boot hard on the man's toes. When the man screamed and let go of her, she calmly said, "That one."

As the assaulter screamed and stumbled back, Zack was about to intervene and finish the job. He stopped when the yellow-cloaked woman kicked up the metal rod from the ground with her foot. In the air, she grabbed it with a hand and spun it around until she jammed one end of it directly at the assaulter's stomach. The rugged man collapsed and joined the other man on the ground. Zack stood with his mouth wide open, shocked.

"Oh, phooey," the woman suddenly spat and marched to the basket of flowers. Looking down at the damaged items, she shook her head and sighed. "These flowers were a gift to the dressmaker. He made me such a nice dress recently." She stood and turned to Zack. "Your fault."

"_What?_ Me?" Zack scoffed. "How is this _my_ fault, lady?"

"You should've come sooner," she explained as matter-of-fact. "Now help me gather up all these petals and put them back into the basket. Oh, and make sure those three big meanies leave me alone too. You're my bodyguard right now."

Suddenly, Zack felt like he was being ordered by a First-Class Elite member. He offered the woman a half-mocked hand salute. "Yessir."

* * *

Pleasantly inhaling her warm brew of fresh coffee, Dr. McClain took a long sip and allowed each of her taste buds to register the deep and rich flavor of her hot beverage. Ah, yes… she definitely needed this today. Having completed many of her sessions this morning, she was now ready to embark on a real challenging task. Briefly, Dr. McClain glanced up at the collection of screens in front her. In the Monitor Room, the old woman sat alone in the dark lit room and focused her attentions on the live footage of Dr. Vivian's interior office.

Multiple cameras discreetly installed in Dr. Vivian's workplace offered many angles of the room. Dr. McClain had to give the young woman kudos for keeping such a well-maintained space. It wasn't cluttered and every object had been spaced out evenly. The window's blinds were pulled up to allow the late afternoon sunlight into the spacious room. On the window's sill were a few plants. Dr. McClain spotted an impressive Wutai-inspired sculpture made of stone at the corner of the office and a few oil paintings on the walls. Granted, Dr. Vivian was a bit of an ambitious person who committed any action, ethical or not, to guarantee her success and climb up the social ladder. But from her office's environment, Dr. McClain could determine the young woman also sought some harmony in her chaotic lifestyle. At least Dr. Vivian had control over her office.

Dr. McClain set her cup down and grabbed her personal tablet when Dr. Vivian appeared onscreen, soon followed by Shinra's prized General. Today was General Sephiroth's session. No doubt, a lot had happened since their previous meeting. Due to his unexpected departure to Condor, he was unable to attend his follow-up psyche evaluation. From the last time they spoke together at the sky tram, Sephiroth appeared willingly enough to cooperate with Dr. Vivian's psyche evaluation one more time. Admittedly, Dr. McClain had second-thoughts in passing him over to the young woman. Dr. Vivian was still too overly ambitious. And yeah, Dr. McClain was a bit bitter over the Nibelheim affair. Nonetheless, that was then and this was now. She had to put Sephiroth above all private, petty issues and provide him with the support he needed as well as obtain information for their own research project.

On monitor three, the camera was directed right at the beautiful silver-haired man. Calmly, Sephiroth sat in his seat with one long leg placed over the other. His gloved hands elegantly rested on the knobs of the leather chair's arms. Clicking on a button from the keyboard in front of her, Dr. McClain assigned one of the monitors to zoom in on his face. An angelic face with pale green eyes revealed a strange swirl of light within them. As if sensing her presence, Sephiroth's eyes gazed up and stared directly into the camera.

When he returned to Midgar with Ambassador Ezabel Adara by his side, Dr. McClain halfway wished the rumors were true and that there was a positive change in Sephiroth's demeanor. But it was quite the opposite. Whereas the tabloids and news coverage sprouted wonderful tales of romance and passion between him and the Condor native, it was far from the truth. The man looked more distant than ever. Like a mannequin, he sat still in his seat while his exquisite emerald-shade eyes emptily stared into some unknown place. Dr. McClain already knew this was going to be a long and intense session, which was why she made her coffee extra strong.

"I'm going to let you take the wheel for this session, Dr. Vivian," the elder psychologist informed her colleague quietly. "I'll only step in if you need help."

Dr. Vivian coughed once; an indication she agreed to her plan. For a quick second, Dr. McClain discovered the General's pursed lips curve slightly. She knew he heard her voice. Sephiroth's highly enhanced hearing senses enabled him to pick up everything in this room, from the humming sound of the ventilation system to the voice transmitted to Dr. Vivian's hidden earpiece. Despite the neutral expression he currently conveyed on his face, Dr. McClain was sure he was inwardly amused by her third-party presence in today's psych evaluation.

"_Thank you for taking the time to meet up with me, Sephiroth,_" Dr. Vivian began.

" '_General' will suffice, thank you,_" he replied back promptly, "_I did not give you permission to use my name, Miss Vivian._"

The young woman paused and cleared her throat. Back in the Monitor Room, Dr. McClain massaged the back of her neck. Good Gaia, the session hadn't really begun and already the General was sizing her up and testing her worth. Hopefully the young woman would not falter under his pressure. If Dr. Vivian had any chance of keeping her patient, now was the time to prove herself to the General.

"_I'm sorry, General,_" Dr. Vivian apologized. "_Let's start our session now._"

Dr. McClain nodded in silence. Good girl. She apologized but she didn't dwell too much on her mistake either. General Sephiroth now settled a bit more comfortably in his seat and waited for her questions.

"_I hear you're dating the Ambassador of Condor. Is this true?_"

"_You've seen the headlines and tabloids, yes? What do you think?_"

Briefly, Dr. Vivian glanced up at the camera and took a deep breath. Still, she maintained her composure and asked, "_Are you satisfied with the relationship?_"

There was a pause from Sephiroth. "_It has its moments._"

"_What is it that you enjoy about the relationship?_"

Onscreen, Dr. McClain noticed General Sephiroth's eyes flicker as he contemplated for a proper answer. He had not made eye contact with Dr. Vivian so far and his entire face expression was like a statue; unmoved and unchanged.

"_We have a mutual understanding_," he informed at last.

"_Meaning…?_"

"_We are both dedicated to the livelihoods of the people we represent_," he explained as matter-of-fact.

"_Are you two… intimate?_"

_"Intimate?"_ Sephiroth sighed and tossed his head to the side. _"There goes that odd word again…"_

"_Do you two have sex?_" Dr. Vivian clarified.

"_Why do you wish to know?_"

"_I'd like to understand the type of relationship you have with her._"

Sephiroth stared indifferently at the beaded bracelet around his wrist, as if he hadn't noticed it until now. Without looking up from the armlet, he answered, "_Very well: yes. We have sex from time to time. I am sworn to honor only her, after all._"

"_Only her? And what about your lover, Genesis?_" Dr. Vivian asked curiously.

"_He is well._"

"_I mean, have you slept with him since the courtship began?_"

"_No._"

"_And how is he taking this news?_"

Raising his head to meet her eyes, Sephiroth scoffed. "_Why not ask him yourself? I've explained before that our partnership is not exclusive to each other, did I not?_"

"_Oh y-yes. Yes, I remember that. My apologies._" Dr. Vivian grabbed the glass of water in front of her and took a long drink from it.

"Easy, girl, easy…" murmured Dr. McClain to the woman from the Monitor Room and sat at the edge of her seat. In a soft voice, she reassured the female psychologist, "You're doing fine, Dr. Vivian. Just keep going."

"_So you've maintained a monogamous relationship with the Ambassador…_" Dr. Vivian swallowed and finally set the glass aside.

"_Yes,_" he verified evenly.

In the Monitor Room, Dr. McClain typed a few notes into her tablet. So far, Sephiroth's relationship with the Ambassador served only as a means to an end. Being the honorable man that he was, he placed his priorities above his heart. It was a commendable act, yes, but for Dr. McClain she felt it only worsened Sephiroth's situation. His personal life was now displayed for the world to see and ramble about. Whereas everyone was intrigued by this warped tale of Midgar's Prince Charming finding his potential bride, it came at the steep price of Sephiroth losing his God-given individuality and freedom.

Shifting gears now, Dr. Vivian went on to the next subject. "_And how have you been sleeping lately, General?_"

"_Adequately enough._"

"_No… troubled dreams?_"

Sephiroth notably exhaled, appearing a bit agitated. "_No more than the next man. Now, may I suggest you be more specific with these queries, Miss Vivian?_"

"_Okay, then. Your dreams… do they contain any violent imagery?_"

"_Naturally. Images of death and violence are the norms in a SOLDIER's life. We deal with those elements every day._"

"_How about apocalyptic images?_"

Sephiroth frowned. "_What sort of question is that?_"

For a moment, Dr. Vivian hesitated. And then she quickly offered, "_S-sometimes our everyday stresses transform into violent nightmares. I would like to know if you've… had any of them lately._"

"_Is that so…_" Sephiroth only said.

Leaning to one side of his seat, Sephiroth rested his chin on the palm of his hand and donned a wary look on his face. Dr. Vivian shifted in her own chair when he did not answer her question. Quickly, she scanned through her tablet's notes for help. Meanwhile, back at the Monitor Room Dr. McClain chewed on her lower lip. Dr. Vivian was tripping over herself. She was trying too hard. While the questions Dr. Vivian addressed were definitely vital for their research, her approach was too blunt and forceful. Already, Sephiroth caught on and sensed something was up.

Calmly, the old woman took a drink from her coffee. Then she set the cup down. "Good work, Dr. Vivian. I'll step in for now. Thank you."

Dr. Vivian made a face onscreen. Dr. McClain could understand the young woman's frustrations. Her young colleague had been with the General for a few months and still couldn't effectively deal with the man on her own terms. Dr. Vivian's greatest flaw, however, was her inability to look after the welfare of her patient first. Too ambitious for her own good, the youthful woman eagerly wanted Sephiroth to expose all of his inner dark secrets just so she could present them to Dr. Weaver for their research. Dr. Vivian was in it for personal acclaim. It was no wonder why she had trouble reaching the General. Sephiroth had already been played by President Shinra, Director Lazard, and Dr. Hojo. Dr. McClain knew he had enough of people pulling his strings.

"Apologize to the General for exhausting his time and patience," Dr. McClain instructed the young woman.

At first, Dr. Vivian hesitated. The proud woman did not want to admit to her error. However, once she noticed the General now flipping open his PHS to check his messages she eventually complied.

"_I apologize for the question and if you think I'm wasting your time, General,_" Dr. Vivian said. "_Please understand these sessions are for your best interest._"

Thankfully, the General remained seated. Without looking up from his PHS, he asserted evenly, "_If this is the type of 'psychiatric help' administered to my men, then I will have to make a proper complaint to the board._"

"I understand, General," Dr. McClain relayed to Dr. Vivian who, in turn, obediently quoted her every word. "Dr. Weaver is the head man of our department. You may take your issue up with him."

General Sephiroth finally raised his head and stared directly at the camera again. He opened his mouth to say something. Then he pursed his lips and looked at Dr. Vivian. A slow smile developed across his handsome face. "_Miss Vivian, I noticed there is a coffee maker in the kitchen area of this floor. I could definitely go for a cup of hot coffee right now. That would put my mind back at ease for this session. Would you mind acquiring a cup for me?_"

Onscreen, Dr. Vivian bobbed her head. "_Um, yes. O-of course, General. How do you like your coffee?_"

"_Dark roast with a high ratio of coffee to water. Apply minimum cream and sugar, please. Thank you._"

"_I'll be back shortly with your coffee._"

Sephiroth glanced at her sideways and leaned slightly forward from his seat. In a low husky voice, he murmured, "_You are a darling, Miss Vivian. Please take your time._"

Dr. Vivian's face blushed red and she grinned boldly. She stood from her seat and discreetly removed her earpiece while Sephiroth checked his phone messages again. Placing the earpiece in her desk's drawer, the young woman instantly headed out of her office to make the General his cup of coffee.

Back in the Monitor Room, Dr. McClain nearly snorted. She had to give Sephiroth credit for putting on such a brilliant act with his irresistible charms. The man was as deadly and lethal with his allure as he was with his sword. Of course, right after Dr. Vivian left Sephiroth snapped shut his phone and returned to his normal demeanor.

"_Why are you pressing these odd questions on me, doctor?_" the General demanded and gazed up at the camera.

Addressed directly by Sephiroth now, Dr. McClain quietly tapped her fingers on her coffee mug. It was never her intention to explain the true purpose behind these psych evaluations. She needed the patients to come into these sessions blind and opened in order to prevent unbiased results. But the damage by Dr. Vivian had already been done. Sephiroth was too suspicious to carry on with this session, not without answers. In order to regain his trust, complete honesty was the best tactic. When Dr. McClain spoke again, her voice transmitted from the earpiece Dr. Vivian had abandoned in the drawer.

"As you are aware, General, my group has been assigned to regularly check the mental conditions of all active SOLDIER members, including the cadets," Dr. McClain began, "However, our main area of focus is the investigation of any potential psychological side-effects on the human mind from mako energy."

The General kept silent and waited for her to continue.

"It has been brought to my attention that some of your men have experienced surreal dreams as well as visions, General," Dr. McClain revealed.

"_Dreams and visions…_" echoed Sephiroth quietly to himself. He slowly blinked and appeared deep in thought.

Dr. McClain took a moment herself to reflect on this topic. Her thoughts drifted to a young man with wild blond hair and blue eyes: Cloud. The event that transpired between them days ago was still fresh in her mind. Even now, Dr. McClain shuddered at the terrifying apocalyptic visions the boy had transmitted to her on that day. While the two of them had seen each other in their following sessions, Dr. McClain still hadn't spoken of it to Cloud. Not only did the boy appear oblivious to the visions and the entire event after he regained his consciousness, but the old woman was afraid to dive too deep and raise unwanted attention to him. In truth, she did not want to lose her boy to the likes of Dr. Hojo and Dr. Hollander. And yet, it appeared inevitable. Cloud's case was extremely unique and the strange event that occurred during their meeting verified all that Dr. McClain hypothesized. And feared.

More and more, these apocalyptic visions disturbed the old woman. If mako energy truly was the essence that connected all living beings to the universe, then this horrific vision of a world in fire served as an event fated to come. If that was the case, then this research was no longer about finding a cause-and-effect between human mind and mako energy: it was about saving lives. Dr. McClain could only hope the answers in preventing this worldwide disaster rested in the people who dreamt about them, notably soldiers like Sephiroth.

"For the sake of keeping the research results untainted," continued Dr. McClain, "I cannot reveal all the specifics of these dreams to you, General. I can only state they were of an apocalyptic nature. While there is a possibility these dreams are the result of daily life stresses, it may also indicate something else."

"_You theorize these dreams are related to mako infusion_," Sephiroth realized out loud, sounding very intrigued by the possibility himself."_Correct?_"

Surprised at how fast he connected the pieces, she confirmed, "Yes, General."

"_And now you wish to know if I've experienced these dreams myself?_"

"Your mako levels are exponentially higher than any other SOLDIER's, General. If anyone is to experience these strange occurrences, it would likely be you and your fellow First-Class colleagues."

Nodding his head, Sephiroth understood her position and relaxed in his seat.

"I apologize for not disclosing any of this information to you before, General," Dr. McClain sincerely addressed, "But it was important all of our patients come into these sessions with unbiased attitudes and no expectations, including yourself."

"_Understandable. I will keep this matter to myself as well._"

"Thank you, General."

Dr. McClain deeply appreciated his vow of silence on this matter, especially when he understood the importance of their research now. Hopefully he would answer her questions without further complications or challenges. Before another word could be exchanged between them, the door slid aside and Dr. Vivian reemerged with Sephiroth's cup of coffee in hand. The woman was fast. Grinning, the enthusiastic young psychologist presented the cup to the General and returned to the chair behind her desk. Quickly, Dr. Vivian put on her earpiece while Sephiroth took a few sips of his coffee.

"_How is it?_" Dr. Vivian asked shortly.

"_It is satisfactory. Thank you, Miss Vivian._"

"_O-of course! Are you ready to keep going, General?_"

Sephiroth placed his coffee aside on a table. He went straight to business and stated, "_To answer your previous question, Miss Vivian, I've never experienced those types of destructive dreams you speak of._"

"_Oh?_" Dr. Vivian sounded baffled.

That same surprised expression was reflected on Dr. McClain's own face as well. Sephiroth, of all people, should've shared this nightmarish dream. His body was practically engulfed from head-to-toe with mako energy. Immediately, Dr. McClain wondered if there was a missing variable or if the pattern of dreams truly was stress-related or coincidental. Meanwhile, Dr. Vivian continued on.

"_No apocalyptic visions, General?_" pressed the woman onscreen. "_None?_"

"_None. Although, I confess, I do not recall many of my dreams either._"

Dr. McClain settled more into her seat upon hearing that. She stared at the live video feed of Sephiroth on the monitor who now observed the scenery outside through Dr. Vivian's window. As the old woman tapped her fingers on the coffee mug again, she contemplated over this bit of information. It was highly probable that Sephiroth, along with other mako-infused soldiers, couldn't remember their dreams. In fact, the majority of people couldn't recall the entire collection of their dreams during REM sleep, only those that occurred prior to their waking state. Still, the General didn't strike Dr. McClain as the forgetful type. He was a highly intense individual who paid attention to the tiny details and had a sharp memory. That left only two possibilities: Sephiroth never had these dreams or Sephiroth's mind had subconsciously blocked them out.

To Dr. Vivian, the old woman suggested through her headset microphone, "It may be a good idea if General Sephiroth keeps a journal by his bed for now on. Even if it is just faint images he recalls, he needs to write it down and determine if there is a consistent pattern."

Dr. Vivian overheard the old woman's suggestion and coughed once to confirm. Afterward, the young woman presented the proposal to Sephiroth.

"_Very good then,_"the General agreed shortly after."_I will keep a journal by my bed for now on._"

Dr. McClain took a few notes on her tablet. Then she said through the mike again, "Dr. Vivian, ask him when was the last time he had a nightmare or a peculiar dream."

"_When was the last time you had a nightmare or a peculiar dream?_" asked Dr. Vivian to Sephiroth.

There was a pause. "_Peculiar dreams?_"

"_Yes. It could be anything that struck you as strange or out of place._"

"Visions," added Dr. McClain.

"_Visions_," repeated Dr. Vivian onscreen.

"_Visions…_" Sephiroth murmured to himself. His voice was hushed and slow-paced. It was the first time the General sounded so unsure of himself.

Dr. McClain leaned closer toward the screen when the General grew dead silent. It wasn't just his hesitation that caught her off guard but it was his entire demeanor. Up until now, Sephiroth had maintained a well-defined façade and sat rather rigidly. Rarely did the man even blink. However, now his face turned to a warmer hue and he uncrossed his legs. Shifting slightly in his chair, Sephiroth pulled back a few strands of his long bangs from his face and had trouble looking Dr. Vivian in the eye.

"_General?_" the young psychologist addressed him again. "_Are you okay?_"

"_Visions…_" he said again. Later, Sephiroth confessed at last, "_Yes, I have visions. Plenty of them, in fact. However, I doubt it is the type of vision you are looking for, Miss Vivian._"

Astonished by this revelation, the young psychologist quickly urged, "_Please, General. I want you to describe your visions to me anyway._"

From her end, Dr. McClain was just as eager to learn more about Sephiroth's visions as her younger associate. It reinforced a connection between mako energy and its psychological effects. While his dreams remained questionable, the possibility that Sephiroth experienced some other sort of waking vision was just as relevant to their research, perhaps even more. Dr. McClain blinked, though, when the General had taken on a different statue. His face glowed with more color while his gorgeous eyes became intense. The cat-like pupils had decreased in size so much that all Dr. McClain saw was vibrant green.

"_It is not of an apocalyptic nature,_" he informed and actually smiled. It was a devilish grin at that.

Dr. Vivian placed her elbows on her desk. "_Please, General, go on._"

Sephiroth looked at her for a moment. At last, he replied, "_There was… a boy I met a week ago._ _He came to me concerning an issue._"

"_Issue? What kind?_"

"_It does not matter._"

Sitting in her chair, Dr. McClain continued to survey Sephiroth's peculiar body language. Curious, she told Dr. Vivian, "Ask the General for the boy's name."

"_Do you know his name, General?_" Dr. Vivian asked.

"_Yes._"

"_For the sake of this interview, can you provide me his name? Remember, this is entirely confidential._"

"_His name…_" Sephiroth paused."_…is irrelevant._"

Onscreen, Dr. Vivian slouched in her seat and appeared disappointed. In the Monitor Room, Dr. McClain simply rested her chin with the palm of her hand. The General was on guard and had parried Dr. Vivian's questions. However, Dr. McClain never intended to know the boy's name, nor did she particularly care to know the purpose of their meeting. She simply wanted to test the General's reaction. In short: Sephiroth was vague and evasive with Dr. Vivian's probes. He seemed adamant about protecting the identity of the boy, even in a confidential interview like this. The tone in Sephiroth's voice was also a pitch higher than she heard before. Dr. McClain surmised this boy was very important to the General. In fact, it made her wonder if the true nature of Sephiroth's relationship with him was as platonic as he wanted them to believe.

"_How did the meeting go?_" Dr. Vivian later asked. "_You said he came to address an issue. Did you resolve it?_"

"_The conversation initially did not go too well for him and I intended to leave with my Commander. But then he ran after me and… touched me._"

"_Touched you?_"

"_He grabbed my arm_," Sephiroth specified, "_And it was then that I saw…_"

"_Saw what?_"

"_A vision…_"

Dr. McClain froze in her chair.

"_What kind of vision did you see, General?_" inquired Dr. Vivian without hesitation,_ "Can you remember its specifics?_"

Sephiroth's eyes slightly gleamed with a mysterious inner light; mako energy. Dr. McClain held her breath. Sephiroth appeared truly alive in this moment, more alive than she had ever seen him before.

"_I saw a spectacular thing_," he replied at last, very slowly. "_I saw the boy in my mind… but he was fully grown. He wore the symbol of the Fenrir on his dark armor. We battled above some devastated, abandoned city. His eyes were consumed by such… raw emotions. He had a deep passion in them, a passion I'd not encountered before._"

Titling her head, Dr. McClain was surprised to discover his vision was of a battle with a boy he just met. Even more, the General stated he saw the boy fully grown. Was this… also a prophetic vision? Along with nightmares, some of the Second-Class members had reported seeing dreams of their demise. In fact, Dr. Chance had addressed it to her only days ago, with a cadet named Zackary Fair.

"_And what happened in this vision?_" Dr. Vivian wanted to know.

At this, Sephiroth smiled as he fondly reflected on the memory. "_He killed me._"

Dr. Vivian grew quiet while Dr. McClain continued to study Sephiroth's physical behavior and words from all the camera angles presented to her in the Monitor Room. Onscreen, the beautiful dark angel rested further in his chair and sat more casually.

"_It was the most incredible experience I had ever encountered_," Sephiroth continued with a low chuckle. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes a short while later. "_For the first time in my life, I was actually… afraid._"

"_And you enjoyed that?_" Dr. Vivian asked; baffled. "_You enjoyed the vision?_"

"_Immensely,_" Sephiroth revealed and slowly opened his intense jade eyes again. "_As strange as this sounds, I relished every minute of the battle. This beautiful warrior had struck me down with his powerful blade and I felt so… violated in the most obscene, pleasurable way possible._"

The lively tone in his voice, excited words, and alluring body language indicated much to Dr. McClain. For one, Sephiroth was as equally aroused as he was afraid of death. His words, alone, revealed a bit of his obsession towards his demise, in fact. Of course, this didn't really surprise Dr. McClain. She took into account Sephiroth's long history of battles and unique abilities. Simply put, the General was unbeatable. He had grown accustomed to his status as invincible warrior that his very existence actually _bored_ him. Pulling up his profile from her tablet, Dr. McClain scanned through the results of his recent blood work from Dr. Hojo. Prior to Sephiroth's session, she had checked over them and was surprised to find the General had heavy traces of mako-infused-opiate in his system, along with other mako-related drugs. Now it all made sense. Like so many substance abusers, Sephiroth wanted to fill his empty void. While he thirsted for a challenge, there was no equal force present to oppose him or make him feel _alive._ Now there was one…

Dr. McClain observed Sephiroth again on the monitor. The arrival of this boy must've been the answer he waited for, she realized. If this vision truly revealed a future event for Sephiroth and the boy was the key to his demise, then this boy was Sephiroth's salvation. This boy meant _everything_. Even the mention of the boy's _blade_ and being struck by it strongly suggested the General's homoerotic feelings toward him. As he sat in his seat, Sephiroth's body language indicated one clear message: sex.

Dr. McClain leaned forward in her seat again. She addressed Sephiroth as if she was in the room with him right now. "You're enamored by this boy. Aren't you?"

Dr. Vivian blinked at Dr. McClain's choice of words. She took a deep swallow and boldly quoted her: "_You're enamored by this boy. Aren't you?_"

On the monitor screen that revealed a close-up of Sephiroth's face, his green eyes shined brighter. "_I am pleasantly captivated by him._"

Sex and death… Those two went together hand-in-hand, Dr. McClain mused to herself. Sex inspired creation; death denoted the end of a life cycle. No one knew this better than the male mantis. Upon passing his seed to the female mantis he was _rewarded_ with a quick and imminent death. And yet, from a biological standpoint, the male mantis genetically lived on. In passing his genes, he ensured his legacy would prosper. Thus, the male mantis _would _live on through its descendants.

Dr. McClain mentally paused from her thought process when she applied its concept onto Sephiroth's situation. She wanted to understand other reasons why Sephiroth was so aroused by this boy, by death. After a few mental calculations, Dr. McClain emerged with some rather provocative conclusions. When she recalled a very small yet important tidbit about the General, mainly his genetic polyphenic abilities he likely inherited from Jenova, the old woman blinked and stared at Sephiroth on the monitor again. Oh my… Had Dr. Hojo been in the room with them, he would've come up with the same results. And he'd probably be as baffled and astounded as she was now.

"Are you taken with the boy?" Dr. McClain carefully asked. "Or taken by the fact he served as the instrument to your death in this vision?"

Again, it took Dr. Vivian awhile to phrase Dr. McClain's words. Her colleague appeared a bit distracted. Dr. McClain's brows furrowed when she mentally noted how the young woman had trouble sitting still in her chair. Onscreen, Dr. Vivian took a long drink from her water again before she eventually repeated the old woman's questions to the General.

"_Both,_" Sephiroth answered back. "_It's poetic, don't you think? I have finally been introduced to Death. And he is quite… lovely._"

It was clear the General wanted this boy. In fact, it was the first time he actually expressed sexual attraction toward anyone; man or woman. Granted, Sephiroth had always possessed a type of sensual side that naturally drew people to him. And he was aware that his own body required some sexual fulfillment. Hence, he had Genesis as his lover. However, based on their previous meeting, Sephiroth viewed sex as something of a chore; as a distraction. Even in his relationship with Adara, he spoke only of mutual gain in a political sense. While he took some delight in the act, never once did he passionately _crave_ for it. Not until recently, that was.

Onscreen, Dr. McClain noticed Dr. Vivian fidget in her seat again and cross her legs tightly. The old woman finally understood what was going on with her young associate. The General harbored high potent pheromones. His recent sexual enlightenment was having an effect on the female psychologist in the room with him. Clearing her throat, Dr. Vivian appeared more aroused when Sephiroth repositioned himself in his seat and spread his legs a bit wider. From her camera viewpoint, Dr. McClain discovered no erection but from the impression on Dr. Vivian's face, he composed himself rather seductively to suggest exactly what was on his mind. Calmly, Sephiroth grabbed his cup of coffee and took a long sip of it. Like a predatory animal in heat, he intensely stared at the young psychologist directly across the office.

"_Rather good hot coffee you make, Miss Vivian_," Sephiroth complimented gently to her and licked his lips. "_I wonder what other specialties you have…_"

Dr. Vivian merely watched the charismatic, beautiful man sitting across her office with eyes wide opened.

"_You have a wonderful shade of blond hair, by the way_," Sephiroth noted meticulously.

"Maintain your composure, Dr. Vivian," the old woman commanded firmly.

She knew exactly where the General was going with this. While Sephiroth wanted the boy that didn't mean he would not find a temporary fix with Dr. Vivian right now. In fact, with his high amount of hormones getting the best of him at the moment, he probably wasn't seeing the woman in front of him at all. Sephiroth was seeing _him_.

"_You should cut your hair, Miss Vivian_," he suggested. "_It would flatter the length of your neck. Like his._" He stopped and smiled again,"_Why, Miss Vivian, are you blushing? Do you find me attractive? Do you… want me?_"

Dr. Vivian remained silent as her forehead damped with sweat. Sephiroth softly laughed and tossed back his head. Parts of his long silvery hair tangled delicately across his exposed chest. He enjoyed this game of cat-and-mouse with the psychologist. When his laugh finally settled, he glared at the woman across as if she was a feast to snack on. His long bangs covered his face and casted intense shadows while his green eyes illuminated and penetrated Dr. Vivian. For Dr. McClain, it was almost ironic. Dr. Vivian was a champion of seduction and had frequently used her looks and charms to reach her way to the top. Now she found herself on the receiving end, from a bigger predator.

"_Musty… metallic-tang… with a hint of saltiness…_"

"_E-excuse me?_" asked Dr. Vivian, confused.

"_Your vulva_," Sephiroth explained evenly, "_That is what it smells like. At least, that is what I am detecting while it's currently wet._"

Dr. Vivian sat abruptly silent.

Back in the Monitor Room, Dr. McClain knew her associate was in the devil's clutches now. She needed to move the conversation forward before things got out of hand. The more Sephiroth talked while under the influences of his hormones, the more he exposed a side of himself that verified her greatest fears. Up until now, Sephiroth had been a man of calculation and expectations. Right or wrong. Yes or no. Black or white. Life had been very predictable and safe for him. Even his relationship with Genesis and now Adara served as another element that fulfilled a status quo. But now there was this boy to contend with… He was the wild card that threatened the practical and reasonable Sephiroth and awakened his _very primal_ side. The courtship… the social media pressure… the loss of his men in Condor… an estranged lover… and now an erotic and violent vision… All of those pieces served to worsen the situation. Sephiroth's cage was rattled by this newfound lust and series of irrational thoughts. Dr. McClain now wondered if the General had the capacity to counterbalance them with reason. Or would he let these feelings get out of hand and let them develop into some dark obsession?

"Have you seen him again recently?" Dr. McClain demanded.

Thankfully, Dr. Vivian managed to snap herself together and quote her words. At this point, the young psychologist no longer actively participated in the session. Rather, she allowed the old woman to take over and simply repeated her questions and replies. It was probably for the best. Dr. Vivian was too caught up in her own wild fantasies with the General to be of any good to this session anymore.

Sitting casually in his seat, Sephiroth further parted his legs. One hand was placed on his thigh now. Eventually, he replied, "_I did see him recently, this afternoon._"

"Was this meeting for business or pleasure, General?" she had to ask.

"_Business_," clarified the General with a quiet sigh."_Prior to my departure for Condor, there was an issue brought to my attentions that concerned him. Now that I am back and up to speed on my other duties, I confronted him about it._"

"Was that all that transpired between you two?" the old woman pressed. When Sephiroth remained silent Dr. McClain immediately knew there was more to their encounter than he led on. She asked shortly after, "Have you seen each other on an everyday basis?"

There was more silence.

Dr. McClain exhaled. In his own evasive manner, Sephiroth had answered both of her questions. _Yes_, something else had happened during their meeting. And _yes_, Sephiroth saw the boy on a regular basis. Dr. McClain made a few notes on her tablet, including on the General's current body language. Even on the subconscious level, his body reflected his sexual thoughts. He was still not erect, but he brought attention to his groin area nonetheless. Dr. McClain doubted he was even aware of it. There was only one important question to address now.

"Do you desire a relationship with this boy, General?"

For the third time, Sephiroth glanced up at the camera with his face tilted to the side, exposing a bit of his bare neck. A tender curve formed on his lips and the hand on his thigh drew a bit closer to the groin. Flirtatious, Dr. McClain noted to herself. Of course, he wasn't being flirtatious _with her_. Even as they were discussing the conditions of this meeting, she knew Sephiroth's mind was someplace else. The emotions and sensations must've been raw, new, and exciting for him. It was no surprise he wanted to explore them so eagerly.

Patiently, Dr. McClain waited for the General to respond to her question. It was such a personal and possibly scandalous question. But it was also a valuable one. Previously, Sephiroth had been a man of pure calculation. Each of his decisions was based on pros and cons. This boy should've been no different. However, Dr. McClain suspected he posed a threat to Sephiroth's principals and code of honor. Considering his indifferent upbringing and lack of healthy long-term relationships, it was those fundamentals that kept Sephiroth _glued_ together. In her opinion, he couldn't afford to break away from them. Not now,  
at least.

Sephiroth softly scoffed to himself. At last, he responded, "_I will not lie, doctor, I've… entertained many wild fantasies with this boy since my encounter with him. I'm enthralled. I want to engage in sex with him and have my way with him in ways that would probably put me away from life. However…_" The General paused and shut his eyes tightly. It was as if he was attempting to come back to his senses and summon his inner strength and virtues. "_I am aware of my position in Shinra's army. Due to ethic codes, such a relationship with two opposed ranks cannot be allowed._"

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth breathed quietly and stared at the ground. Dr. McClain stayed quite for a moment. Two opposed ranks… That meant the boy was someone from his army and below his status. Interesting. That aside, she was relieved Sephiroth considered his principals and the codes of conduct. It meant he hadn't engaged in sex with the boy yet. _Boy_… Exactly how old was this other man? Sephiroth kept referring to him as a _boy_. Was he young?

"Good, _General_," Dr. McClain finally agreed and emphasized the word, _General, _for Dr. Vivian. It was important Sephiroth remember his top position. "It is completely natural to be fascinated with someone who provides you with sexual intrigue. Wild fantasies are nothing to be ashamed of. I have another patient going through the same issues right now."

"_Is that so…_" Sephiroth remarked. There was a strange look on his face. "_Curious, but who is he, doctor?_"

Whether Dr. Vivian was aware or not, Sephiroth was addressing _her_ directly. In all the times he'd interacted with Dr. Vivian, he had never called her _doctor_. In his eyes, the young man had not earned the title yet. Thankfully, Dr. Vivian didn't notice. Nor did she question why Sephiroth kept looking up at the camera from time to time. As far as Dr. Vivian was concerned, the General was avoiding eye contact with her.

"I cannot disclose my patient's name to you, General," Dr. McClain answered truthfully, "But he's actually one of your cadets."

After Dr. Vivian repeated her, Sephiroth asked, "_Does he have blond hair?_"

The old woman cocked a brow. This was the second time the General addressed hair color in this session. The first time happened when he noted the shade of Dr. Vivian's hair. Odd, this. Either Sephiroth had a preference for blonds… or _the boy_ he had taken a deep liking to was a blond, himself. It was likely the latter.

"Yes," Dr. McClain answered at last, followed by Dr. Vivian's voice.

Sephiroth smiled. He said nothing else.

"Going back to our original topic," the old woman resumed, "I believe it is best you maintain your distance from this boy. It is not only the code of ethics that I regard, but simply put, I don't think you are ready to pursue such a relationship yet."

At this, Sephiroth frowned. "_And why is that?_"

Dr. McClain paused. Whereas seconds ago Sephiroth acknowledged his ethic codes, now she sensed resistance from him. She needed to choose her next words carefully now. "You require time to develop stronger and more prominent relationships first, General."

"_I believe I've fulfilled the criteria already, with Genesis and now Adara._"

"To an extent. But there is much for you to develop in your current relationships. And with yourself." When Sephiroth looked at the camera confused, she explained, "The relationship with oneself is, above all, the most important one to nurture and cultivate. It sets the foundation for other relationships. If you do not have the capacity to understand and love _you_, then how do you expect to understand and love another person?"

Pausing, the old woman offered a chance for Sephiroth to interject and share his opinions. When none came she continued her current assessment.

"Unfortunately, General Sephiroth, you had not been given the opportunity for self-exploration during your childhood _and_ adulthood. Even now, you're told what's required of you in this company. In fact, your current relationship with Ambassador Adara serves as yet another expectation that needed to be fulfilled. Isn't it?"

Sephiroth looked away from the camera now.

"I sense a lot of anger and resentment in you, General. Given your background and obligations, you have good reason to be upset. However, I don't believe you've allowed yourself the opportunity to confront these emotions head-on. Rather, you've chosen to keep them to yourself for the sake of rank, honor, and Shinra."

"_What am I to do then, doctor? Shall I prowl the hallways in sorrow and self-pity?_" Sephiroth sarcastically remarked. No longer silent, he asserted soon afterward, "_Am I to demand attention and unload all my thoughts, questions, and emotions onto some poor pathetic fool because 'daddy' did not love me enough? Because I had not been breastfed by the woman who ushered me into this world?_" He sneered and repositioned himself in his chair so that he now sat erect, taller. "_Forgive me, doctor, but soldiers do not have the luxury to cry and pout. We are men of war, not boys who whine and declare the world as unfair. When I am required to protect the citizens and am depended on by so many people, I cannot indulge myself in self-analysis._"

"No, you can't indulge yourself in it," Dr. McClain agreed briefly. With a smile, she added, "That's actually _my_ job, General."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and watched the window's outside scenery.

Dr. McClain clasped onto her mug tightly with both hands. Again, she spoke to the series of monitors in front of her as if she were talking directly to Sephiroth in the room. "General, you've bottled your emotions and passions for so long that you never took the opportunity to explore them. Now they are coming back into your life in unpredictable and sudden spurts. I'm unsure if you can properly handle them. You fancy and _physically_ want this boy, but are you _emotionally_ ready for him? You must trek carefully, General, and allow yourself time to adapt to these new and fierce changes."

"_You suggest I do not bottle myself up and bury my passions deep inside,"_ argued the General,_ "…and yet, you recommend I refrain myself from this boy and reject the intense feelings I have for him? Such a contradictory statement you are declaring to me right now, doctor._"

"I'm not saying you can't acknowledge the desires you have for him. I am simply suggesting you take your time and evaluate the situation with a clearer mind." Sternly, she asked, "Is it just sex you want from him? Is it… _death?_"

Onscreen, Sephiroth's green eyes were unfocused. His eyes wavered back and forth. Searching… Calculating… Dr. McClain knew he had no answer for her.

"Those are very provocative concepts, General," she noted to him, "Both are exciting and fascinating. But both are dangerous. Death means absolution. Lust, on the other hand, can drive just about any decent man or woman insane if given the improper dosage."

Dr. McClain watched the collage of Sephiroths reflect back to her in the Monitor Room. All angles of him revealed a man torn between passion and reason. Sephiroth required balance of both spectrums in order to engage in a healthy relationship. So far, he was veering to the extremes of both. The old woman wasn't bothered by his lack of response to her assessments and queries. All of this was very new to the prized warrior of Midgar. As brilliant and strong as he was, in matters of the heart Sephiroth was no different than a young adolescence trying to come to terms with himself and the world around him. He needed time to figure things out.

Dr. McClain took a deep swallow and later said, "I really want you to _understand_ what it is you're feeling, and _why_ you're feeling the way you do. Only then can you know what it is you want from this boy. And for yourself. Only then you can proceed forward with a clear conscience." She leaned closer to the monitor. One hand reached out and gently touched the screen. Softly, Dr. McClain added, "No one is meant to wander through this perilous journey called _life_ alone. If you ever wish to unload all of your thoughts, questions, and emotions onto _some poor pathetic fool_, then let that fool be _me_, General."

Sephiroth's face stiffened at first. Then he gradually relaxed his shoulders. The fury in his jade eyes had settled now. Dr. McClain knew she pressed a sensitive button. Sephiroth's temporary outburst and spite was to be as expected. Change was always painful and met with great resistance. In many ways, it did relieve her to see him go out on her like that. It meant he wasn't entirely dead inside and that her words, however pathetic they probably sounded to him, also meant something.

"We'll stop here," the old woman concluded, "I know we still have a few minutes left in this session, but you've got a lot of things to reflect on, General."

Once Dr. Vivian relayed her words to the General, the silver-haired warrior stood from his chair and made his way out the door without saying another word.

"Remember about keeping your distance from the boy," Dr. McClain reminded him firmly. "I advise you to avoid contact with him until I believe you're ready to see him."

Dr. Vivian relayed her warning. Standing next to the doorway, Sephiroth kept his back to the cameras. He did not acknowledge her request. Instead, he passed through the door in silence.

The old woman rubbed her whole face with both hands and slumped back into her chair. Gaia. Today truly was an extreme session. Not only did they discover Sephiroth had visions, but they were of an erotic, violent nature that threatened to unglue him. Whether his visions were relevant for their research remained to be seen. She could only pray the man remembered his honor and fundamentals and not touch the forbidden fruit, not until he was ready for it. Even sex was out of the question. Dr. McClain had a nagging feeling the General would become a different man if he fornicated with this _boy_. Typing a few notes into her tablet, Dr. McClain kept quiet until Dr. Vivian addressed her.

"_He's a bit… intense_," she overheard the young woman say. "_I've never seen him act that way before. Ever._"

"He's going through a new set of emotions," informed the old woman without looking up from her portable device. "In some ways, Sephiroth's emotional level is similar to that of a teen's. He's excited by these new sensations but has had no prior training in learning how to control them." When Dr. McClain noticed the long span of silence from Dr. Vivian, she curiously looked up at the monitors. "What, are you surprised to find the General to be as emotionally vulnerable as you and me? I assure you, Dr. Vivian, he lives and breathes and makes mistakes like the rest of us. We just need to remind him of that from time to time."

"_I guess… I just…_"

"What?" Sensing distress, Dr. McClain set her tablet aside and watched the troubled look transmitted back to her in the Monitor Room. "The General really shook you up. Didn't he, Dr. Vivian?"

"Yeah…" the younger woman muttered back uneasily. "He got inside my head so easily… he almost scared me. And the way he… Ugh, never mind."

Dr. McClain knew exactly what she was about to say. With a firm nod, she assured her, "Don't be hard on yourself, Dr. Vivian. The General's pheromones are _tons_ higher than an average man's. I was merely an observer and _I_ could almost feel it all the way here. Even more, Sephiroth's brilliance and charisma is off the chart that he could charm his way into any woman's or man's heart if he wanted to. He excels in manipulation. You did well in keeping your cool and repeating my assessments to him throughout the rest of the session."

There was a pause. The young woman frowned when she finally noted, "_The General… it was obvious he wanted me. And yet, I saw no erection._"

"He was born and raised as a soldier, Dr. Vivian. Sex was never a priority for him so he trained his body against it."

"_You mean… he's got that type of discipline?_"

"Yes. He is the master of his own mind and body. And yet ironically…"

"_What?_"

"There is apparently one person who can unravel him."

Dr. Vivian chuckled. Later, she stated, "_Yeah, I'd like to know who this guy is. He must be really something to get the General so riled up like this._"

Dr. McClain took a drink from her now-cold coffee. Quietly, she remarked, "Yes, I'd like to know the identity of this man too…"

The old woman was deep in thought when her PHS suddenly beeped. She retrieved her device from her jacket's pocket and flipped it open. She cocked her head to the side. There was a new message in her inbox. Clicking on it, Dr. McClain read the brief email and frowned when she discovered the sender's name.

_Dr. McClain, I have important information to share with you. Please meet me at the main library in Shinra's Headquarters by eight o' clock this evening. This is a discreet matter so come alone. Thank you. – Dr. Hollander_


	21. Connection

**Author's Note:** _Eeek! Another belated update. :P I apologize. I've been busy with work and art. I also wanted to take my time with this chapter and not rush it since this is a chapter many fangirls will probably jam to. e_e I still haven't updated my other story 'Jade' yet either for anyone following that, but don't worry, I'll get to that one soon too. Anywho... this chapter... O_O Let's just say I wanted to explore those hints of mental connections Cloud/Sephiroth share throughout the games. If those sexy flashbacks revealed in earlier chapters hinted at anything, it's that this story will get... crazy. So please be beforewarned._

_In this chapter, Cloud confirms quiet people really are freaky behind closed doors, Sephiroth demonstrates his awesome poker face during a meeting, and...Dr. Hojo wants grandbabies. Dun dun DUUUUN D8_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: Connection**

When his digital watch beeped loudly Cloud realized he had already fallen behind from his previous time records on the obstacle course. With cheeks red from the heat and rigorous run, the young blonde pushed his legs faster through the mud. Every muscle in his body stretched and pulled from the large effort; his heart pounded painfully in his chest. Due to the ongoing threats Cloud had gotten from his black book inclusion, a few of his teammates tagged along for his practice run today. Turbo Toraz and Midget stood at the side lines and observed Cloud scrimmage off with Maniac Macs. Breathing hard, the blond cadet tried to catch up to his squad leader. Maniac Macs was many feet ahead, however. The Corporal must've sensed something was wrong when Cloud fell further behind and barked at him. He wanted Cloud to move his ass faster. Gritting his teeth, Cloud attempted to increase his speed again. _Fuck._ Just yesterday he completed this section of the obstacle course within eight seconds. Now it was taking him fifteen. The determination and focus just wasn't there today.

Cloud blamed his piss-poor performance on this afternoon's unexpected turn of events. He frowned when his thoughts drifted back to the awkward encounter in the Briefing Room hours ago. It was bad enough he was nearly expelled from the program. _Again._ But then Sephiroth kissed him. And _he_ kissed him back. This wasn't some random cadet he decided to mouth-fuck either. Nor was it any average guy. It was _the General_; the same man that commanded Shinra's legion and sent Wutai crumbling to its knees. The same man he grew up idolizing and was currently in a relationship with the Ambassador of Condor. The same man who was his superior and could toss his sorry ass out of the program within a blink of the eye. He. Had. Kissed. _Sephiroth._

Cloud wasn't sure how many violations he committed today. His rap sheet was already long and descriptive. As much as his actions today disturbed Cloud, though, standard protocols weren't the only thoughts running rampant in his mind right now. Those provocative images he'd seen, of them naked and engaged in all sorts of crude positions… Those soft and inviting lips… Those jade-green eyes… That tender but very possessive touch… They all had undone Cloud. The imagery and sensations were far more explicit today than last time and had inevitably inspired an erection that refused to go away until his practice run. Everywhere, Cloud's body burned with warmth. Even now, he could still taste the flavor of Sephiroth's mouth on him; still tasted the bittersweet, iron-tang of the blood he had eagerly sucked out from his lips.

_The crimson dew that spoils the humanely senses and connects your wandering mind and soul closer to him… to me…_

It was strange. Cloud still felt Sephiroth; still felt his unworldly and divine presence. Somehow, the General never left him. He remained somewhere etched deeply in his mind; a second entity that lingered in and out of his thoughts like an overly ambitious parasite. It feasted on his desires and refused to leave. Indeed, it was the most bizarre sensation Cloud had ever experienced before. Were kisses supposed to be like this? This…_intense_? Cloud wouldn't know. His kissing activity was relatively new and limited. He had only Claudius as his partner in crime and their kiss wasn't anywhere near as powerful or impressionable as the one he shared with the General today. Cloud's body also hadn't reacted as strongly to another's advances before either. The young cadet was rather surprised at himself; at his own boldness during the encounter. He'd become an entirely different person in Sephiroth's heavenly embrace. Despite his lack of sexual experience, some part of Cloud wanted the General to take him right then and there at the Briefing Room. It yearned for indecency and defilement.

Cloud inwardly growled to himself. His mind was a mush; a collection of rash, disorganized concepts too new and strange for him to fully comprehend. As hard as he tried, he couldn't think beyond Sephiroth's green eyes and moist, ready lips. By the time Cloud finally reached the dreaded wall of rock at the end of the obstacle course, Maniac Macs was already over it. Cursing to himself, Cloud tried to catch up. He readied his hands and began his ascend up the wall. Each time he grabbed a rock and pulled up, however, an image of the great General popped in his head. Long silvery-hair… A calm but very concentrated look on his face… His cat-like eyes never blinked… For whatever reason, Cloud envisioned Sephiroth in some office, sitting right across a blond-haired woman. He heard the general speak to her, his words low and soft.

_It's poetic, don't you think? I have finally been introduced to Death. And he is quite… lovely._

Cloud stretched out his hand for the next rock. The muscles strained. He attempted to block out the strange thought and focus his attentions on the wall. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Turbo Toraz with Midget again. The two men watched him hold onto a group of rocks.

"Yo, you can do it!" shouted the Private with a grin. "Climb that fucker!"

"Almost there!" added the smaller man next. "Just think of the all honeys you're gonna knock up this weekend, man. _Now climb._"

With a grunt, Cloud pulled upward and intently listened to the two men who shouted other encouraging words. He tried to draw strength from his teammates and keep going. He wanted to make them all proud. They were his family. It was important he climb this wall. And yet, even as Turbo Toraz and Midget cheered him on, their voices eventually became mute. Time slowed down and Cloud's breath grew shallow. Only one single and very profound thought echoed inside his mind.

_Cloud… I want you…_

Cloud's foot accidentally slipped off a rock and he lost balance. A low gasp escaped his throat before he fell backwards and splashed loudly into the mud below. Damn. Moments later, both Turbo Toraz and Midget approached his position.

Turbo Toraz' grin was wide when he snickered out loud, "Yo, maybe your nickname in our squad should be _Mr. Butterfingers_. That works, right?"

Throwing him the middle finger, Cloud started to climb out of the mud. He sauntered through the murky pool until he reached his two comrades on dry ground. Midget tossed him a towel. While Cloud dried himself, Maniac Macs emerged from his left. The squad leader had double-tracked back and hosted a stiff look across his face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Cloud had trouble meeting him in the eye. "I… lost my focus, sir."

"Is that so, Private?" Maniac Macs placed his hands in his pockets.

Cloud stayed quiet.

With a low sigh, Maniac Macs stepped forward. "Look, in case you banged your head this morning and forgot: the exam is this Monday. That gives you only three more days to get your shit together, Cloud. Is this really the time to be losing your focus?"

"No, sir," the younger man replied and stared at his muddy boots.

"You told me before that making it into SOLDIER was your dream, right?"

"Right, sir."

"This is do-or-die, clutch-time for you, Cloud. If you pass this mid-term you'll get to stay in the program and have your chance at making it into SOLDIER. But you gotta put away all the distractions. Get the job done, you know?"

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

"I see a lot of fire and determination in you, Cloud. I think you'll make out fine. But you gotta fight for your dreams, kid, fight with every fucking fiber of your being."

Letting the words sink in, Cloud simply responded with a nod.

For a while, the tall black man stood silent. He watched his lower rank grunt with unwavering eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was low and soft. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, Cloud. Word spreads fast out here so I'm aware of the chit-chat you had with the top guy today."

Cloud blinked. "You… know?"

"About your meeting with Sephiroth this afternoon? About the two dishonorable discharges and Claudius' demotion?" Manic Macs shrugged. "Fuck yeah, I know about it. Hell, everyone in camp does."

"Word really does spread fast…" muttered Cloud to himself, feeling uneasy.

Mention of Claudius' demotion prompted the young man to bite his lower lip. He was glad Sephiroth did not permanently remove him from the program along with the other two. Sure, the former squad leader was just as liable for his own actions as everyone else was, including Cloud. But Claudius had tried to make things right. Protected by President Shinra himself, he could've taken the easy road and not said a damn thing during Sephiroth's interrogation. Instead, he confessed his involvement and received a demotion. Cloud admired Claudius' honor and hoped his father took to the news lightly. More importantly, he hoped the camp didn't view him as a traitor for his personal testimony against the two ejected men.

"I'm guessing the General finally figured out it was you who was responsible for those fallen men and gave you some shit, right?" said Manic Macs shortly.

At first, Cloud paused. His skin felt warmer than usual, especially when his mind replayed the entire event that led up to the kiss. Not wanting his emotions to betray him, Cloud turned slightly away. At last, he replied, "It was something like that, sir. I've been ordered to attend anger management sessions with my doctor."

On hearing this news, Midget snorted out loud and shook his head. "_What?_ Cloud? Anger management issues? _Our Cloud?_"

Turbo Toraz laughed. "Yo, I swear, it's always the quiet ones."

Maniac Macs ignored the two and returned his attentions to the young blonde. "I know your mind wasn't in this obstacle course today, Cloud. I get that. But the time to get your shit together has to happen _now_. You can't let the other things going around in your life distract you." Maniac Macs placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Don't lose your juice, kid. Don't lose sight of _your dreams._"

Appearing determined now, Cloud wiped the mud from his cheek with the back of his hand. "I won't, sir."

"Good, then." Maniac Macs removed his hand. In a louder voice, he announced, "Let's run this scrimmage from the top one more time before we call it quits."

"You got it, sir."

"Yo, we get to watch Cloud fall on his ass again," Turbo Toraz joked and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I can never get enough of it."

Maniac Macs cocked a brow at him. "Turbo Toraz, since you're certainly in a merry mood right now and got nothing better to do, perhaps you should be the one to square off with Cloud in this round. At the start of the line you go, Private."

"_What?_" whined Turbo Toraz, "But… but this is my off time and…"

"_Now_, Private."

Turbo Toraz' shoulders sagged. He mumbled back a 'Yes, sir.'

Midget laughed and pointed at his disgruntled comrade. "Ha-ha! That's what ya get, fucker. See? It doesn't pay to be a prick. Now you get to run the lap, eh-heh!"

"You too, Midget," Maniac Macs added shortly.

"Whaaaat? Ah, sheeit," spat the little guy afterward. He caught up to Turbo Toraz and punched him on his leg. "Nice goin', stupid."

The two men exchanged punches as they headed to the very start of the obstacle course. Cloud stifled a laugh and started to head the same way himself. Maniac Macs held him back by the arm, however. Glancing back at him, Cloud noted the serious look on the other man's face. He made sure to look his Corporal in the eye this time.

"You got the message this morning, yeah?" Maniac Macs asked in a very low voice. "About that… _reserved_ book? Right?"

Reserved book… It took Cloud a moment to understand what he meant. When realization finally hit him, he slowly bobbed his head. "Yes, sir. I got it. Midnight. At the water foundation."

"You sure you want to do this, Cloud?" Maniac Macs asked; concerned.

Cloud thought a moment. He brusquely nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"No one's ever…" Maniac Macs' voice drifted to silence. He took a long breath.

"I know, sir," responded Cloud. "But if I don't do this then the shit won't ever stop. I absolutely hate the fact I can't go anywhere in camp without some harassment. I don't want to depend on you and my teammates either. If I have to pay my dues to the entire camp to make it all stop, then so be it."

"But the risks…"

"I know, sir. I've been informed about them. Still, I'd like to try my hand on the three tasks and see if I can do better than the previous people."

Maniac Macs kept quiet.

"Claudius told me you were the second person who ruled against the decision, by the way," Cloud resumed. A small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, kid." The black man returned the gestured. "You're a part of my crew, remember? I want to protect you."

Cloud made a face. "Sir… I don't need protection. I'm not a charity case."

"I know you aren't, Cloud." Maniac Macs chuckled and ran a hand through his bald scalp. "Sorry, that wasn't what I meant. I just, well, I grew up in a very large family and was the eldest. I guess I kinda see you as one of my baby brothers. I want to make sure no one fucks with you. It's what big brothers do. You know?"

The tip of Cloud's lips tugged upward again.

"Good luck tonight, Cloud," Maniac Macs told him. Afterward, he nodded at the direction Turbo Toraz and Midget headed off to. "Now let's take care of business, Private Strife. From the top!"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

After the practice run was over, Cloud had a whole two hours to himself before his Games and Theory seminar started. After that, there was evening drill practices followed by supper time, wash-up duty, and sleep. To think, tonight was the night he'd receive his three assigned tasks from the Committee. Cloud already planned his departure time and the best escape route to avoid detection from the barracks' sentries. Curious now, he wondered who he'd meet at the water fountain tonight as well as the type of _missions_ he'd received. Hopefully, they weren't too severe. Cloud was already in a shitload of trouble and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his General by committing more terrible mischief in his camp. It was through the good graces of Sephiroth that he was even here. In fact, looking back on it now, he had always been there for him. Cloud wasn't sure if it was due to his good nature… or if the General wanted something in return. Cloud set those nagging questions aside and retired to his personal den in room 369. He couldn't wait to get out of his muddy clothes to shower and recollect himself.

By now, the secretaries at Shinra Headquarters' lobby knew who the young blond-haired cadet was and no longer asked for his identification card. For the past few days Cloud studied and completed his assignments in room 369. Whereas before Cloud used to occupy the library or computer lab, nowadays it was no longer safe. An infantryman had to intervene when he and a group of assholes had squared off last time. Thankfully, the grunt took pity on him and didn't write up the incident. Still, the entire event left a sour taste in Cloud's mouth. He couldn't go anywhere in camp without being harassed by someone; all because of that damn black book. While Maniac Macs and the rest of the crew were willing to keep him company, Cloud refused to depend on them. He hated having personal escorts. They made him feel weak; helpless. Thus, room 369 had become his safe haven. Not only did it offer Cloud privacy, but it had come with a couch and personal shower. Soundproof, he could raise the volume of his record player all the way up and not worry about disturbing the hallway's residents. The room had all that he required. Located at Shinra Headquarters, there were also hardly any cadets around to give him shit. With the constant presence of Second and Third-Class SOLDIERS around, no one dared to touch him here.

Putting on a record, Cloud glanced around room 369. As Granny suggested, he had transformed the space into his private den. He kept the large couch, office desk, and mini fridge but got rid of the extra chairs and the odd abstract statue that looked like a talking penis. Dr. McClain definitely had a weird taste in art. Originally, Cloud also wanted to remove the massive wall mirror across the couch, only to discover it served as a two-way mirror for the office's second hidden mini room. While all cameras hidden in the office were removed on Dr. McClain's request, there were still the portable ones behind the two-way mirror. The second space had previously been used to record and observe sessions. Now, it had been converted to Cloud's mini work-out area. He returned the portable cameras to the stock room but kept one for himself and used it to record his sword practices for self-critiques.

Granted, there wasn't much of him in his den space right now. The only personal possessions Cloud had here were the few items he stuffed into the duffle bag with him on the first day he arrived at Midgar. His novels and magazines were all placed clumsily in an oversize bookshelf nearby. A few posters related to SOLDIER and otherworldly landscapes hung on the wall. At the corner of the room, there was a bin full a scrapped metal he salvaged from the dumpsters. Cloud had also managed to nab a few stainless steel tools and rods from his science instructor as a generous donation. They were all for his personal pet projects. Already he sketched a blueprint for a multi-layered sword he often fascinated in his daydreams. Overall, Cloud was proud of his den and intended to fill it with more sentimental items and personal-based activities. This environment distracted him from the uncomfortable thoughts and actions that plagued his mind from time to time. He was happy here.

Strolling by the large mirror, Cloud paused. He got a good look at the young man he found there. Fatigued. Stressed. Anxious. Cloud sighed quietly and turned his head away from his reflection. He wondered what Granny would say to him right now. No doubt, the old woman was likely to remind him to go _butt wild_. So far he had used Room 369 solely for his academics, rest, and to ponder over his existence. Granted, he'd indulge himself with handjobs and even tried out some of the methods described in the educational-yet-very-raunchy book Granny had given him. Still, there wasn't much else. Having kept a journal on his daily activities, each day was practically the same activity: studied, read, exercised, rinse, and repeat. Gaia, it was depressing. Even when he had all the privacy in the world, Cloud behaved as if he were being monitored by some invisible all-looking eye. The whole purpose of having this room was to explore self-love concepts freely. That would be difficult given how at odds he felt about everything.

With arms still sore from today's practice run and his brain not up to par for rigorous mental work, Cloud wanted to unwind, rest on the couch, and perhaps smoke some grass. His body was still grimed and warm from the practice run so a nice shower was also in order. However, as he glanced back at the mirror in front of him he recalled the first request Granny made to him.

Cloud's initial reaction was to leave for the bathroom before he made a complete fool of himself. Standing in the middle of his room completely naked was simply too wild and uncomfortable to consider. Of course, being embarrassed in a room with only him there was also silly and stupid. If he couldn't stand the sight of himself then who the hell would, Cloud mentally told himself. Briefly, his mind returned to the beautiful face with green eyes. Cloud's face softened.

Sephiroth…

_Cloud…_

For a moment, Cloud frowned. He thought the voice he'd heard just now was from his own imagination. As he clutched his head, though, his mind slipped back to the mysterious, handsome swordsman. Sephiroth's presence… He could feel him again; almost hear the beautiful man whisper sweet words into his ear. The General was close. It was the damnest, strangest sensation Cloud had ever experienced in his life. He wasn't sure whether it was wishful thinking or his mind playing tricks with him or what. Was this… real? Watching his own reflection on the mirror now, the young cadet could practically see the General stand next to him. There was an adoring look on the other man's face. Cloud couldn't help but smile back at the illusion.

_I want to see you… All of you…_

Cloud still wasn't sure what to think of this. Still, at this very point he felt inspired. He wanted to please the ghost image on the mirror; to sacrifice his body to him. Taking a deep breath, Cloud slowly stripped off his muddy clothes. He undid the top shirt of his uniform one button at a time. His breath grew shallow when the presence of the General in his mind grew stronger. The cadet exhaled sharply. It was as if Sephiroth was guiding his fingers, removing the fabric that concealed Cloud's body from him. When the cadet undid the last button of his shirt, he tossed it onto the ground. Then he lifted off the cotton shirt beneath and threw it away as well. His entire torso exposed now, Cloud bowed to one knee and unlaced one boot and the next. He removed his socks afterward. When it came to his pants, Cloud stood and undid his button and zipper. He let them fall to his ankles before carefully stepping out of them.

At the final piece of his clothing items, Cloud hesitated and closed his eyes. His hands reached to the waistband of his underwear but stayed there. For whatever reason, this part was the hardest to strip. Perhaps it was because it physically revealed the key essential of _man_. In some morbid and hilarious way, his penis was the center of his universe; he dared not show it to anyone, including himself. Even when he showered with his crew he tried to conceal it from curious eyes. Cloud took a deep swallow before he finally summoned the courage to pull down his underwear. Then he slowly opened his clear-blue eyes.

_Beautiful… simply beautiful…_

Young. Fragile. Strange. Those were the first words that emerged from Cloud's mind when he saw the naked man on the reflection again. Funny how his previous ill-perception of his body had changed with just the removal of his clothes. Blinking only once, Cloud took in his whole image. He hardly recognized it; it was almost alien to him. He hadn't ever really taken the time to study his body before and even avoided it whenever he could. Still, Cloud forced himself to observe the nude, vulnerable man that reflected back to him.

He could understand why many men found him to be closer to a woman's shape than a man's. With slender hips and a lean frame, there was hardly any feature that screamed masculinity. Softly growling, Cloud forced himself not to get lost in other people's negative perceptions of his body. Instead, he closely studied the subtle parts of his form and found some interesting landmarks. There was a large mole below his lower hip he hadn't noticed before. Against his pale skin it was rather dominant-looking. And charming. With a finger, Cloud touched it and felt its slightly beveled shape. Another mole, smaller and reddish looking, was discovered on his chest right above his left pinkish nipple. Cloud's fingers dragged across his chest and slowly followed along its smooth and curved surface. He was certainly hairless. Cloud wondered if it had anything to do with his young age or if he was genetically built this way. Even at the side of his arms, the faint hairs were practically invisible. Of his entire body, there was only one area that grew thick and abundant with hair. It gave Cloud pause.

A bit tense, he lowered his hand to his stomach. To Cloud's dismay, there were no impressive six-pack muscles there. Rather, his stomach was flat and warm to the touch. Only a faint trail of hair was visible just above his belly. The hair turned darker and coarser further south. Cloud inhaled deeply. The small mound of pubic hair was rather thick and wild around his penis. Faintly touching the hair with his fingertips, he wondered if this natural look was attractive or disgusting. He heard of many men who waxed and shaved for sexual appeal. Cloud was reluctant to follow the trend, though. He actually enjoyed how thick his genital hair appeared. It made him feel masculine. Meanwhile, all five inches of his sleepy, circumcised penis hung downward. Cloud gently held it in his hand. Then he glanced up, watching himself hold his fragile organ.

Cloud wasn't sure what to think of the man he saw on the mirror now. The young man was surprised he didn't feel any disgust towards him as he initially thought he would. Admittedly, Cloud found some fascination with the way his slender hips curved slightly, with the mole that was clearly visible, and with the soft rouge color of his lips and nipples. The abdominal muscles, while certainly not as defined as he wanted them to be, were actually intriguing. Their contours dragged downward and put immediate attention on the organ in his palm.

The penis, itself, was almost… erotic looking. Cloud's cheeks glowed with a shade of pink color while his breath slightly hitched. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror and wrapped his length a bit tighter. Somehow, Cloud liked the way he held his penis; the way he nearly choked it. While some part of him was still getting used to his lean and slim physique, there were pleasurable and very raw details he enjoyed about his body. His body…

_Your body… belongs to me now, Cloud. It is mines to explore and devour. No one else can have it… Remember that._

Cloud's mind was fixated on Sephiroth again. He was practically in the room with him. A sudden dizzy spell prompted Cloud to suck in air. He wasn't sure if it was from the excitement he was feeling at the moment or the fact he'd been holding his breath until now. He needed to sit down to recollect himself. Of course, Cloud was also fully aware of his current state of arousal and intended to remedy it now.

He wandered to the office's door first. Despite the fact he was the only one with the card key, Cloud inputted the numbers to lock it anyway. Afterward, he strolled over to his collection of donated metal items and pulled out a thin and small stainless steel rod. Cloud planted himself on the couch directly across the mirror and set the metal item aside for now. Sitting cross-legged, Cloud's blue eyes drifted down to the half-awake muscle in his hand. He observed his cock with fascination.

If there was one thing Cloud noticed about himself, it was his sense of duality and chaotic thoughts. His ability to walk the paths of two spectrums both tormented and released him. Thus, he could never decide on one single thing. Sex was no different. Despite how very conservative he felt about his self-image and sex, when caught up in a glorious moment and filled with seductive ideas, Cloud was willing to embrace the unknown and simply go for it. It had been that unpredictable nature of his that got him into trouble many times but it also introduced him to new concepts. Cloud's explosive self, in fact, enjoyed finding ways to climax hard and fast. And why not? He desired sex as any other hot-blooded young man did. And like many self-professed teenage boys his age, while he possessed the body of a virgin he had the creativity and ambition of a veteran whore.

Cloud quietly grunted to himself when he applied extra pressure on his penis; his body now warmer than before. He was still dirty, still grimed from his previous workout. It didn't matter too much to him, though. Cloud liked how disheveled he looked right now. His filthiness felt appropriate. With both hands, he cupped the base of his member and slowly ran them up and down its length. Cloud recalled a special vein he enjoyed seeing pop up each time he was in an erect state. He wanted to make himself hard; hard enough to see it and have his length practically shoot straight up at the ceiling. He desired to impress the invisible but very powerful presence also in the room with him with his manhood. A small chuckle escaped Cloud's lips, a bit amused by his current personal ambitions and endeavors.

_Reveal your innermost covets to me, boy…_

Sitting hunched and naked on the couch, the cadet experimented a little with his caresses and rhythm. Sometimes he stroked the length fast with his knuckles, other times he decreased speed and teased the tip of his erection with fingernails. The acts both tickled and aroused him. Each time Cloud grazed the pinkish plump gland with his nails, a delicious, slightly painful sting generated down his member. Roughly pulling back and forth the foreskin also reaped its own rewards and generated a pleasant head rush and nice flap sound. Cloud wasn't sure whether to pass out or deliriously laugh out loud. He hissed, however, when the muscle in his hands grew stiffer. The music in his record player, meanwhile, continued to play loud and pick up in speed. He matched each beat of the tune with a hand stroke. It was fucking brilliant.

Beneath his fingertips Cloud felt his member stretch outward and tighten. Its soft, velvety surface had now become rigid and bumpy. The head of his penis, itself, was a flushed red color. Cloud increased his hands' speed and felt his temperature rise. Briefly, the young blonde looked up and saw himself in the mirror. The color in his blue eyes had taken on a different tint.

"You want me?" Cloud asked the mirror, seeing only the illusion of a beautiful, silver-haired man reflected back to him. "You want to _fuck_ me?"

_Yes…_

Cloud's cheeks were a warm pink while his forehead was slick with perspiration. The subtle veins at the back of his hands popped up as they laboriously worked over the excited muscle they catered to. Cloud groaned softly when his sensitive tip spewed a clear slippery substance. He collected as much of it with the palms of his hands and smeared it over the entire length. Each time he pushed his hands up and down a quiet wetness sound emitted into the room. Within seconds of this, Cloud discovered the vein he adored. It emerged and coursed with hot blood. At first, he teased it with a single finger; gently tapped at it. He waited until it darted out more before he slowly bent down. Flexible enough to curve forward, Cloud lowered his head further and managed to trace the vein with his tongue.

_You devious, naughty boy…_

A small smile escaped Cloud's lips as he raised his head. Being agile and fast weren't the only abilities he was good for. He could bend with the best of them and even execute that naughty autofellatio move on page fifty-five of his book. Still, Cloud decided to save that conquest for another time. He waited until his penis had accumulated more pre-cum before reaching for the thin and small metal rod next to him.

Celeries… That's the first word that popped inside Cloud's head as he carefully directed the metal rod into the urethra of his penis. His mother never knew what her overly imaginative teenager did with her garden's celeries or why he took one up to his room in the middle of the night. She probably assumed it was for a late-night snack. Gaia forbid if she had ever discovered him trimming the celery to a slim line and stuffing his own cock with it. It was a rather odd, but sexually fulfilling action. Cloud had only learned of it from Claudius' personal gossip when they were younger. Claudius claimed his father used carrots. At the time, Cloud thought it was the most absurd, fucked-up idea he'd ever heard. The redheaded boy, though, successfully convinced him to mutually try it out with him as a double-dare one night. Cloud actually liked it. That was the first truly frightening yet exhilarating experience he ever had in his life.

_Claudius… You are not allowed to think of that man anymore…_

Cloud mentally shoved memories of his childhood acquaintance aside. With the stainless steel object inserted, he untangled his slender legs from their previous crossed position. He bent them up at the knees to get a better look of himself on the mirror across the room. His erection grew even stiffer. As Cloud spread his legs wide and boldly exposed himself to the phantom on the mirror, a slight smile developed across his face.

Cloud took great pleasure at the sight of his mischievous self-administrations and the flap-like sounds he produced with each hand stroke. By now his hand speed was a blur and the grasp on his muscle rougher. The walls of his urethra quickly tightened around the metal rod. Cloud paused long enough to grasp the base of his penis tightly with one hand. With the other, he gently inserted the metal object deeper into his cock. His toes curled together and he gasped out loud when he managed to touch a very sensitive spot inside. Gaia, he had masturbated before, but it was nowhere like this. Cloud had never wanted to jerk himself so hard or make the aching muscle in his hands explode under pressure. Inwardly, though, this entire act wasn't just for him. When a name and face surfaced in his head, Cloud pumped himself harder and harder. He drove his hips forward and planted his erection deeply into the palms of his tightly clenched hands. He wanted pleasure. He wanted pain. He wanted…

"Sephiroth…" Cloud exhaled and tossed back his head. "Oh god… I want you right now… I fucking _need_ you…"

_Cloud… To think they can keep me away from you…_

Cloud's body crashed backwards on the couch and lay completely flat. One hand steadily fondled his penis while the other glided across his chest. Licking his lips, Cloud glided two fingers over a nipple and squeezed it until it hardened. Consumed by the beautiful face that haunted his thoughts, Cloud closed his eyes and mentally saw Midgar's Prince on top of him, naked and touching him. Sephiroth did not blink or look away. His massive form loomed over Cloud's while his pools of jade-colored eyes burned into him. The younger man bit his lip. In his mind, he saw the General carefully explore every inch of his body with his eyes and fingers. He took control of Cloud's hand and reduced the strokes to a few and very precise gestures. Meanwhile, the second hand moved to gently cradle the firm sacs below his arousal. Long fingers followed their shapes and massaged their bulky masses. Cloud's lashes fluttered while his eyes rolled back. He was drawing closer and closer toward release.

Sephiroth's aura was strong; incredible and notable to the point Cloud had to snap open his eyes again and realize it was just him inside this room. There was the disappointing reality that his silver-haired swordsman was somewhere else. Even so, Cloud did feel he was close by. While he couldn't explain how he knew this, he was certain of this. Slightly amused now, he wondered what the great Sephiroth would think if he found his lonely cadet naked and completely lost in a lustful moment. Cloud inhaled sharply when his length grew more and more sensitive to each of his self-administrated touches. Near to climax, he pushed all questions and thoughts aside and carefully pulled out the thin metal rod. Cloud shut his eyes tightly and doubled his speed. At this point, he no longer held back the sounds that emitted from his throat.

* * *

At some point, a light fixture in one of Director Lazard's ceiling panels popped and burnt out. General Sephiroth intentionally ignored it. He pretended it was an insignificant event. Even when a janitor quickly arrived ten minutes later with a ladder to replace the damaged light Sephiroth said nothing. In truth, though, he knew _exactly_ what had happened. As the meeting in Lazard's office dragged on, it was becoming more and more difficult for Sephiroth to keep his mental abilities in check. The vulgar and delicious imagery that currently pressed his mind had inspired all sorts of wicked sensations and unexpected reactions from his body. On the outside, Sephiroth appeared well-composed and calm. Sitting alongside Tseng of the Turks, the General looked attentive as Director Lazard rambled about the recent events going on at headquarters from behind his large desk. However, Sephiroth was steadily losing control of his composure and powers. His mind was so fixated on the image of Cloud pleasuring himself that another light fixture popped seconds after the first was replaced.

Cloud…

Mentally, Sephiroth saw his boy in a nearly vacant office room. He lay carelessly across a couch, naked and panting loudly. Cloud's slender-shaped and glossed body looked so vulnerable and absolutely exquisite. Each time the cadet pumped his member again and again with both hands, Sephiroth grit his teeth and struggled to maintain an evenly-paced breath. He nearly thought he'd involuntarily self-combust from the large amount of heat his body generated. Sephiroth found himself channeling many encouraging and risqué words to the young man. This was no fantasy, after all, no mere daydream. Sephiroth knew this was an actual telepathic connection based on his previous experience. Granted, these visions were never this intense, but his mako-infused cells linked him to other mako carriers. The Lifestream, after all, served as one giant network that connected all users to the same source. He could always sense Genesis and Angeal miles away because of his cells. The fact Sephiroth shared a similar connection with Cloud reaffirmed his suspicions that he was a carrier. It prompted many questions. Based on the mental image Sephiroth saw right now, though, he wasn't in the mood to investigate Cloud's unique nature. Rather, he wanted to savor this beautiful moment.

_Let him taste you… Make him yours…_

His blood. His saliva. Yes, Sephiroth understood, at last, the strange words that had been spoken to him earlier. Both fluids contained his unique mako cells. He had transmitted and _infected_ Cloud with his cells during their kiss. Sephiroth's mental hold on the boy was only temporary, though. Already, he felt their link weaken as time passed by. It wouldn't be long until he was no longer connected with Cloud. A bit disappointed by this revelation, Sephiroth sighed quietly to himself. He needed to… keep their link alive.

The number _369_ mentally broadcasted in Sephiroth's mind. Room 369. That was only twenty levels below this floor. It was the medical wing of Shinra's Headquarters, in fact. Cloud… he was there. Sephiroth was absolutely certain he was in this very building. Briefly, he considered politely excusing himself from the meeting. The mere idea of seeing Cloud naked and ready brought more heat to his loins. The boy certainly put on a good show for him. He had no idea how flexible and wonderfully creative Cloud was until now. Unfortunately, as much as it frustrated him, the General chose to stay put. He had his honor. He also didn't want to bring any unnecessary questions from the two men currently in the room with him. Sephiroth couldn't allow anyone to suspect his personal involvement with the young and intriguing cadet. His interest in the boy would be a secret he'd treasure and fight to protect.

Thankfully, the Turk sitting nearby hadn't noticed the sensitive state Sephiroth was in. Sitting completely silent in his seat, Tseng kept his attentions on Lazard and quickly answered any questions raised on him. However, the tall, dark figure did surprisingly fidget in his seat from time to time. His eyes drifted off to some unknown distant as well, as if he, too, wasn't really present in the meeting. It was the same for the director. While Lazard addressed the General throughout his lengthy conversation, he had trouble making eye-contact with him. Being a man of pure calculation and assessment, Sephiroth contemplated over their peculiar behavior. He instantly wondered if it had anything to do with the unusually high pheromone levels his body currently emitted. It wasn't limited to women, apparently. Until today, this had never happened before. Sephiroth assumed his theory was accurate, however, when Tseng crossed his legs and shifted his body slightly away from him. Lazard, himself, cleared his throat and wiped a few beads of sweat above his brow. Neither man knew what had gotten over them. Smirking to himself, the silver-haired swordsman wasn't sure whether to be amused or embarrassed by his body's unique functions.

From the meeting itself, Sephiroth gathered two important tidbits that Director Lazard wanted to address: Rufus Shinra's arrival this weekend and the growing threat from a group called Avalanche. Sephiroth highly suspected Rufus' appearance had much to do with the Vice Presidency position. Because Ambassador Adara was currently in Midgar, it was also likely Rufus came to see her and reinforce an allegiance between Shinra and Condor. Rufus was a rather smart, clever, and motivated young man. He knew to plan ahead and set all the appropriate pieces in place before making a big move. It was inevitable President Shinra would appoint his cherished son as second-of-command of the company.

It was not any of Sephiroth's business to worry what this meant for the eldest son and director of SOLDIER, Lazard Deusericus. In all fairness, though, Sephiroth felt the prestigious position should've been given to him. Politics aside, the Shinra Electric Power Company was ruled by the iron fist and had accomplished much through the dedicated actions of the SOLDIER program. Therefore, the one who controlled SOLDIER ultimately controlled Shinra. At least, that was Sephiroth's conclusion. As someone who knew the ins-and-outs of SOLDIER, Lazard was the best candidate in his eyes. Besides, it was the safer option for President Shinra. Rufus was as unpredictable as he was overly ambitious. He was likely to overthrow his father once opportunity struck. If Sephiroth had any advice to give to President Shinra right now it was to grow eyes at the back of his skull.

For the General, the primal nature of man amused him to no end. The dynamics that played between President Shinra and his two indifferent sons reminded Sephiroth of the ultimate role of Son: to kill the Father. There was no room for compromise, not in this ruthless and cold world. Those who failed to eliminate the Father would inevitably be incapacitated and ruled by him. The relationship with Mother, on the other hand, was quite different. In Sephiroth's eyes, Mother was Creator; she was God. She was the embodiment of life itself and, thus, revered as a sacred creature to be protected and loved by the Son. Sephiroth's one regret in his life was having no mother or God to worship. His mother existed as some faceless being in his dreams. He'd like to think she was watching over him, however, nurturing his spirit with her warm bosom.

_Sephiroth… I need you…_

Sephiroth took a deep swallow. His thoughts returned to Cloud again. The vision of the young cadet intensified as the boy yelled out his name, as if he were God. Trying not to bring unwanted attention to himself, Sephiroth kept his eyes forward while Director Lazard continued to talk. Sephiroth crossed one leg over the other to conceal the aching hardness there. With his dark coat providing some extra coverage, he placed a hand on his lap. Trying to relieve himself of his restless state, Sephiroth gently stroked the entrapped erection with two fingers. He took a deep breath. The sexual fantasy was certainly the most vivid and rich he ever experienced before. It had taken on a life of its own. Sephiroth could feel the boy with him right now; smell and practically taste the sweat and cum that coated his supple nude body. Granted, Cloud was not Mother, but he could adore him in ways he'd never with his Creator. Cloud's body… That would become his temple soon, his place of worship and salvation.

"I'm assigning a few Second-Classes to go undercover and survey the Slums," Sephiroth overheard Director Lazard say from behind his desk to Tseng. "I want you to check with Don Corneo and see if you can squeeze any information from him about this Avalanche group. Determine what their next move is going to be."

"I will pass this information along to Veld," came Tseng's prompt reply.

"Nothing major now, Tseng," demanded the blond-haired man. His elbows on the table, Lazard intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "You're there to collect information, not to disrupt the citizens down there."

"Understood."

Sephiroth moved his hand away from his inner thigh. He became aware Lazard had shifted to the second topic of the meeting: Avalanche.

Avalanche… They were an underground guerrilla organization that wanted to _save the planet_. Avalanche viewed Shinra as a great evil that sucked the life of Gaia through its Mako reactors. Many of Midgar's riots were the results of their persistent campaigns against Shinra both online and in the streets. Security at each of the reactors had been heightened to prevent sabotage and violent protests. President Shinra, himself, required constant protection from his bodyguards due to the constant death-threats he received. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to think of Avalanche. They were environmental extremists who had taken up the gun and blade to get their message across. If anything, Sephiroth did admire their passion.

"Do we have any intelligence on Avalanche?" Sephiroth carefully inquired.

"Avalanche resides in the Slums and is currently led by a woman named Elfe," replied Lazard and passed a thick folder over to Sephiroth. "We still don't have a profile of her face and her name could be an alias."

Opening the folder, Sephiroth discovered several pictures obtained from Shinra's satellite feeds. Many photos, taken on various dates, revealed groups of armed men and women engaged in battle with infantrymen. The locations of the pictures varied from the Junon area to Wutai. Apparently, Avalanche had been busy raising their message across the world. Due to the satellite's downward camera angles, though, Sephiroth could not see any of their faces. He did notice one prevalent figure appear in many of the battles. This warrior held a katana. No doubt this was the infamous Elfe. Interesting…

"We've attempted to plant moles in Avalanche to obtain information on Elfe and her group but have been unsuccessful," stated Director Lazard. Later, he added with a chuckle, "Elfe is a very cautious woman. The methods she uses to recruit and weed out new Avalanche members probably compares to our own in Orientation Day."

Sephiroth kept quiet. It would've been easiest to clear out that rat-infested area below the Plate and get rid of Avalanche once and for all. They'd not only remove the underground organization, but also the other vermin that took up residency there. Director Lazard had a soft spot for that desolate place, however. Having been raised in the Slums, the director wanted to protect the people of the underworld. Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to empathize or be annoyed with him.

Viewing the photos again, the General frowned when he came across the profile of a young man with short brown hair and eyeglasses. His dark brown eyes were lifeless.

"_Fuhito_…" Tseng informed nearby when he noted the picture Sephiroth currently surveyed. "He was among the medical interns here in Shinra and had applied for an apprenticeship under Dr. Hojo. He was expelled from the program, however, when he nearly killed one of his colleagues during an environmental-based experiment. Fuhito joined Avalanche shortly after his termination."

"Fuhito… that name is familiar to me," noted Sephiroth. "Why?"

"Fuhito excelled not only in the science field, but also in battle tactics. You likely remember him as the man who still holds the best record in Games and Theory. Prior to his termination, Fuhito voluntarily taught the seminar during his free time."

"Take a good look at him, Sephiroth," Lazard strongly suggested, "You'll need to deal with this young man soon. He's as dangerous as he is smart. A recent satellite feed reveals Fuhito in the Condor area."

Sephiroth glanced up from the photograph. The director already knew what was on the General's mind and passed over another document from his desk. It displayed the same young man in familiar rocky terrain: Condor. Fuhito appeared aware of the satellite presence because he looked straight up and revealed a perfect smug on his youthful face.

"We believe Fuhito was the mastermind behind the riot at Condor's Mako reactor," Lazard revealed, "From Ambassador Adara, I learned months before the exiles declared their renunciation from the clan a group of outsiders had entered Condor's territory for shelter. It's likely Fuhito was among this group and encouraged the exiles to retaliate and move against Shinra and Condor, thereby leading to the riot."

'The Exiles and Avalanche… working together," Sephiroth murmured to himself.

"They share a common enemy," Tseng commented softly, "_Us._"

"Whether or not Fuhito is the one who summoned the lights that killed our men that night, it doesn't matter," continued Lazard, "We know he is involved and need to be ready. By the way, how are the preparations coming along, Sephiroth?"

"Genesis is gathering information on the mysterious lights we encountered that day. Meanwhile, Angeal and I are scouting for squads suitable for the mission. We should have them trained and ready for the operation on the scheduled departure date."

"And Ambassador Adara?" Director Lazard carefully inquired, "Is she is still okay with our plan of action?"

"She has voiced no objections to me, Director. She wants the rebels removed and to proceed with peace-talk negotiations as much as we do."

"Good. Continue making preparations for next month's operation." The director smiled, satisfied. He briefly studied the two men in front of him. "I believe that about concludes this meeting. Any questions, gentlemen?"

Neither man said a word.

"All right. You'll find a copy of our latest objectives in your emails soon. Tseng, you may leave now." Lazard paused and glanced at Sephiroth's direction. "Would you stay a moment longer please, General?"

Curious, Sephiroth remained seated and kept his legs crossed. He had hoped to leave this meeting and head for room 369. The peaceful vision of Cloud now sleeping naked on the couch, with his cheeks and lazy erection still flushed after a very-heated climax, was a lovely sight. Sephiroth wanted to climb on top of him and finish himself off properly. Unfortunately, Director Lazard was not done with him yet. As Tseng rose from his chair and left, the General patiently waited for Lazard to address his issue. The blond-haired director stood and headed to a small bar area across his office space. He poured himself a drink.

"Do you want one?" Lazard offered.

"No thank you."

"Very well, General. Suit yourself."

Somehow, Sephiroth got the feeling this wasn't a casual chit-chat. Any time the director wanted to talk to him it was usually over something serious. No doubt, the liquor was intended to lighten the blow. When Lazard finally returned to his seat he donned an unreadable look on his face.

"As you're already aware, Rufus will be coming this weekend to our headquarters," started the other man and took a long sip of his drink. Afterward, Lazard stared at his glass. "He plans to have a lovely get-together with you and the Ambassador during his visit. Mr. Gustave has acquired tickets to the opera this Saturday."

Irritated, Sephiroth quietly growled under his breath. He knew where this was going and absolutely dreaded social outings.

"Oh, come on," Lazard said with a chuckle. "It's not going to be _that_ bad. It's opera and dinner. It'll be fun and give everyone a chance to warm up to each other, especially you and the Ambassador. Seriously, General, you need to relax. It could be worse: we could be going to the _Loveless_ play instead."

Sephiroth pulled back a few strands of silver hair from his face and kept silent. Opera and dinner, he liked. Everything else, not so much.

"I don't need to remind you to dress in your best, right, General?" the other man asked halfway jokingly. He retrieved two gold tickets from his desk's drawer and handed them over to Sephiroth.

The General stuffed the tickets in his coat's pocket. He said nothing.

"Great. Now that I took care of _that_ business… there is another matter I wanted to discuss with you in private."

"Very well," Sephiroth simply said and sounded a bit annoyed. He was still hard and wanted to see Cloud before the cadet awoke and left the premises.

"I wanted to discuss a very sensitive issue with you, actually." With a firm voice, the director emphasized, "It can't leave this room though, General."

At this, Sephiroth's eyes met his.

"I know you're good at your word, Sephiroth, so I trust you. Understand?"

"Yes, Director," Sephiroth spoke at last.

"Good. The issue is related to one of your cadets." Director Lazard took another sip from his glass before setting it down. "_Cloud Strife._ Ring a bell?"

Sephiroth sat abruptly still. After a few minutes of inaction, he forced his mouth to work again. Evenly, he answered back, "Yes, that name rings a bell."

"Last week, a serious altercation happened in the mess halls' lavatory that involved four men," began Lazard. "Two of them were sent to the hospital. The other two remained in good order. Apparently, three of the men were involved in a sexual assault on a Private named Cloud Strife. It was this cadet who single-handedly placed the two injured men in critical condition."

Frowning now, Sephiroth wondered how Lazard knew all of this. Aside from the person who removed the footage itself, only Sephiroth had seen the entire event. Curious, the General alleged, "From my understanding, the footage that displayed the restroom event last week was removed from the archives. Only a few have seen it."

"Yes, you're right," Lazard confirmed and took another drink from his glass, "President Shinra had ordered its removal. In fact… he instructed _me_ to take care of it."

For a moment, the General stayed quiet. The revelation hit him hard. Lazard? Involved in the cover-up? Yes… that did make sense. Didn't it? President Shinra often sent his son to clean up his dirty messes. As the director of SOLDIER, Lazard would've been on the know-how on all events related to his cadets, including notable altercations. However… why was the director telling him this now? Despite discovering the scandalous event and remedying it himself, Sephiroth kept the entire matter private to prevent possible retaliation from President Shinra. Lazard risked punishment from his father by revealing this information to him. Unless, of course…

"Look, I've been informed you recovered the footage yourself and have seen it recently, General," Lazard exposed and stared at Sephiroth from his chair. "I will not hold it against you. I know you were only doing your job."

The fact Lazard already knew of his hidden activities slightly disturbed Sephiroth. It meant Lazard had been keeping tabs on him. Somehow, the director knew there was a leakage over the restroom footage and attempted to contain it. He had eyes and ears everywhere. It was more reason for Sephiroth to be extremely careful with Cloud.

"Yes, I saw the footage," Sephiroth confessed to him. "I actually rendered my verdict today to the four men involved in the incident."

"Oh?" Lazard blinked only once and appeared surprised. He emptied his glass and softly inquired, "And what did you decide on, General?"

"Two of them have been dishonorably discharged."

"And… Cloud Strife?" Lazard's eyes met Sephiroth's.

"He remains in our company. However, he's been required to take anger management instructions from his assigned doctor."

There was a brief smile on Lazard's face. It seemed like he wanted to laugh. He looked away, though, and stared at some space beyond Sephiroth. "Anger management… Yes, good, very good, General. You take good care of your men, General. In fact… that is why you'll probably understand my concern for Cadet Strife's well-being right now."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked slowly.

Lazard returned his focus on the silver-haired man in front of him. "General… I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Actually, no I don't."

"Cadet Strife displayed some impressive talent in the footage," explained Lazard, "His strength rivaled that of a First-Class. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes…" Sephiroth answered back softly.

"I worry for his safety, Sephiroth, particularly when he's up for a blood test review very soon."

Sephiroth finally understood what this was about. His jaw tightened as he exchanged an unshakable look with Lazard. Dr. Hojo… The General felt his stomach tighten at the mere thought of that eagerly ambitious man. To think Dr. Hojo would get his hands on Cloud. The fact Sephiroth had steadily grown attached to the boy would be more reason for the insane scientist to convert the cadet into a new test subject. Dr. Hojo enjoyed playing mind games with Sephiroth. But equally importantly, he was eager to remind his prized creation that human relationships were obsolete and unnecessary. Only the truly independent and strong-willed spirit, void of dependency on others and free from subordinate ideals, could fulfill one's true potential and reach liberation without restraints. Sephiroth had been fed that philosophy since he was a child. In many ways, it made sense.

"Dr. Hollander is aware of the situation," Lazard said later. "Angeal came to him awhile back when he investigated the two men who'd been sent to the intensive care unit. While Dr. Hollander couldn't gather any conclusive results from the first samples the Commander brought him, he'd like to see Cadet Strife and determine more about his _unique_ condition."

Weary, Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. Granted, he didn't know Dr. Hollander all too well. He'd seen him from time to time after his mako injections at the main laboratory. Thus, it was difficult to weigh Dr. Hollander's character and determine if he'd try anything funny on Cloud. What Sephiroth did know, however, was that he was the assigned doctor to both Genesis and Angeal. Genesis rarely mentioned anything good _or_ bad about the man while Angeal kept his thoughts to himself. Sephiroth did notice the bitter tension between Dr. Hollander and Dr. Hojo, though. Dr. Hojo, himself, absolutely loathed the man and often voiced his opinion against him. Insignificant and inferior: that was what Dr. Hojo thought of him. Sephiroth imagined the feeling was mutual for Dr. Hollander. At least that was something. Still… could he trust this scientist with Cloud?

"I think it's important we test the cadet's blood work," insisted the director. "But we have to do it under complete discretion, General. We can't let Dr. Hojo get his hands on him. He'll turn the poor boy into a guinea pig."

"And Dr. Hollander wouldn't?" Sephiroth challenged back.

Lazard laughed and brushed back his hair with a hand. "He's a good man, Sephiroth, and I trust him. That's far more than I can say for Dr. Hojo. Seriously, General, would _you_ trust your cadet with that man?"

Sephiroth sat further in his seat without saying a word.

"I'm mentioning this to you because I know how much you value your men, General," resumed Lazard. "Dr. Hollander will take good care of Cadet Strife. I'll have him conduct the blood test work as well as his mako injections should he advance in the program. I only ask for your silence and not to mention a word to Dr. Hojo about this. We can't afford to let that horrible man get involved. You've seen what he's done to your men. You, yourself, know what he's capable of doing. Understand?"

Sephiroth scoffed. "If you find Dr. Hojo so repulsive, then why is he still here?"

"Because we haven't gathered enough evidence to the Medical Committee to put him away for unethical practices," Lazard explained as matter-of-fact. "We can't touch the head person of the Science and Research Department without proper evidence."

Absently staring at the wall of books behind Director Lazard, Sephiroth contemplated over the man's words. In truth, he didn't want Dr. Hojo anywhere near Cloud. He knew the scientist would have no problem defiling a young man like Cloud for the sake of his research projects.

His thoughts back on Cloud now, Sephiroth briefly closed his eyes. According to his vision, Cloud was still asleep on the couch. Only once did he stir. Curious of what he currently dreamt about, Sephiroth attempted to probe his mind and unravel the images that stalked behind his eyelids. He frowned when he drew only a blank. Surely, Cloud dreamt. His closed lids fluttered with movement. He was deep in REM. Sephiroth tried again. Once more, he drew only a blank. Sephiroth paused. While he'd been able to read Cloud's thoughts during his waking condition, their mental link was apparently blocked during the boy's subconscious state. Sephiroth clutched the side of his head when a flash of bright light suddenly appeared. It felt hostile. Threatening. Something… Something was there… It did not want him in Cloud's thoughts… Before Sephiroth could make sense of this, his mental link was instantly cut off.

He could no longer see Cloud.

"Sephiroth?" Lazard asked from behind his desk. Leaning forward in his chair with elbows on the table, he stared at Sephiroth. "Hey, are you, okay?"

It took Sephiroth a while to speak again. While the odd occurrence did surprise him, he had no choice but to dismiss it.

"Yes, I am fine," Sephiroth told the other man, "Very well, Director, I will be silent on this matter. Know, however, I will keep a close eye on Dr. Hollander. If he attempts to do any harm to my cadet I will swiftly remove all of his appendages and feed them to the sentry hounds right in front of him."

"Of course, General," Lazard replied with a hesitant smile.

Sephiroth stood from his seat, mindful to conceal his still-sensitive condition. "Is that all that you want from me?"

The question prompted Lazard to break away from eye contact. The director's smile broadened a bit. Quietly, he replied, "Well, I suppose so, Sephiroth. Unless you want to _stay_ and share a few drinks with me right now?"

Sephiroth smirked. He had no problem reading between the lines. Even without his pheromones at play right now, Lazard had always wanted to sleep with him. Through his polite actions, words, and subtle silences, the director attempted again and again to weasel his way into the General's bed. It amused Sephiroth greatly. In fact, having that kind of power over a man in Lazard's prominent position was the only reason why he never slept with him. Without a word, Sephiroth turned and exited the director's office. He headed straight toward the elevators.

As Sephiroth waited for an elevator to arrive at his floor, he crossed his arms and stood against a wall. He knew where he needed to go next. With his mental link cut off now, he wanted to see Cloud. Admittedly, Sephiroth wanted to get to the bottom of their disconnection. What _was_ it that forced him out? It was a powerful invisible presence, the likes Sephiroth had not encountered before. Perhaps Cloud seeing Dr. Hollander wasn't too bad of an idea after all. It was in Sephiroth's curious nature to understand and decode the things that intrigued him most. He wanted to know everything about Cloud, not just his body but his mind as well. The boy was like him, after all: _different_. Only a proper analysis of his blood would get Sephiroth the answers he required, particularly his unique traits. Dr. Hollander could help with that. However, the General still wasn't sold on him yet. There were far too many questions and he sensed something was amiss. To him, it was strange Lazard wanted to protect Cloud. The director had always cared for his men, but never once did he single one out and desire protection from Dr. Hojo's clutches.

Sephiroth quickly froze from his final thoughts when the elevator's doors opened at last and revealed a familiar, unwanted face. The General literally felt his skin crawl at the mere sight of him.

"Ah-haaaah, Sephiroth…," Dr. Hojo announced and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There you are. I knew I'd find you here. You didn't answer my calls or emails today. Thus, I resorted to your imprudent secretary to acquire your schedule. She informed me you were in a meeting with Director Deusericus. I caught you in an excellent time, then."

"And speak of the Devil…" murmured Sephiroth to himself.

"Excuse me?" demanded the scientist with a frown. "What did you say?"

Sephiroth took a deep breath and set his arms to his sides. "Nothing. What do you want, Dr. Hojo? You saw me earlier this week, yes? I've had my mako treatment."

"Indeed, you did. However, your results lately have _intrigued_ my interest. You will accompany me to my lab right now, Sephiroth, so that I will obtain more samples and conduct a few more tests."

Sephiroth felt a strong urge to reject his request. It was always this way. Whatever Dr. Hojo wanted, he got it. There were no ifs or buts. The scientist never had to ask for permission, he just took. From past experience, Sephiroth knew if he objected him it would mean more time in the lab along with a long lecture on obedience. Without a word, Sephiroth stepped into the elevator with him. The scientist clicked on a button and the doors closed.

Despite the claims, Dr. Hojo was actually taller than he led on. He could be an intimidating man if he didn't stand hunched-like and keep his attention on the notepad he constantly carried with him. Standing next to him now, Sephiroth still didn't know what to make of his creator. He remained reluctant to call him _Father_. The man was simply a walking mass of complexes. Sephiroth absolutely hated Dr. Hojo for his simplicity, predictability, and stubbornness. And yet, this _man_ was the only constant person in his life. In his own indifferent and twisted way, Dr. Hojo cared for his creation. He supplied Sephiroth with highly enhanced Mako cocktail shots and treated his more severe wounds after battle. More importantly, Dr. Hojo offered Sephiroth absolute truths. There were no lies or false hopes behind his words, even if they did sound completely sterile and cold. Whereas other parents enshrouded their children with ridiculous concepts and fantasies, Dr. Hojo revealed the world to Sephiroth as it exactly was. He described it in terms of measure, precision, and concrete information.

"Well, well, weeell, aren't you in a rather sensible condition, Sephiroth," noted Dr. Hojo suddenly. He hadn't looked up from his notepad.

Frowning now, Sephiroth soon realized the peculiar scientist caught sight of his bothersome erection. Of all the times, places, and people… Irritated, the General stood slightly away from the other man and said nothing.

"Now-now. There is no reason to be coy with me, young man," Dr. Hojo declared and sounded annoyed himself. "I've seen your entire body anatomy during its restful and aroused states. There is nothing I have not seen before. In fact, I had recorded your first sexual encounter, remember?"

Sephiroth made a face and tried not to recall that horrible day. Only a teenager and he had nearly died when Dr. Hojo appeared from the shadows of his room with a camera-in-hand after his sex session with a woman. He learned later the woman was planted just for him by Dr. Hojo. Unbeknownst to the scientist, though, she was not his first sexual encounter.

"Your current condition is actually the reason why I want you to come in today," Dr. Hojo informed later. Finally, he looked up from his notepad and stated, "Sephiroth: you are in heat."

"Tell me something I do not know…" replied the General in a barely audible voice. He kept his face away from the arrogant scientist.

It was bad enough he was stuck in the elevator with this man, but to have Dr. Hojo point out his sexual state was rather uncomfortable. Sephiroth had always imagined the so-called _sex talk_ between father and son would be a heartwarming moment. Of course, this was Dr. Hojo. He spoke only in terms of hypothetical thoughts and equations, not in matters of human understanding or intimacy. Intimacy… Ah, that word. Once again that cursive word haunted Sephiroth to no ends. Curse that old woman…

The elevator temporarily stopped and opened. A few Second-Classes were about to enter until they paused. They saluted the General but Sephiroth kept his back to them. He was about to politely request the men to use another elevator until the scientist took a step forward and broadly smiled. There wasn't anything friendly about the smile.

"Ah, gentlemen, do you all wish to accompany me to my laboratory and embark in a wonderful experiment by becoming the first subjects of my latest serum?" Dr. Hojo inquired sharply. "I guarantee no side-effects and hold no responsibility over your demises should the worse happen. But your valor efforts will certainly be commended. Volunteers, anyone?"

Pale-faced, none of the soldiers stepped into the elevator.

"No? Very well, then," sneered Dr. Hojo, "Then you imbeciles won't mind if you choose another elevator and leave me be with the good General? Yes? Ah, thank you, men. You all are not as inane and pathetic as you appear."

The elevators closed shut again. The two men continued on their descent.

"Why must you insult my men like that?" Sephiroth asked with a glare.

"Why must you ask such irrelevant questions to me?" Dr. Hojo shot back.

The General softly scoffed. He quickly discovered where he obtained his horrible tendency to answer a question with a question from. It both amused and annoyed him. The last thing Sephiroth wanted was to take after this terrible man.

"Now, where was I?" started Dr. Hojo and readjusted his glasses again. "Ah, yes… You're in heat, Sephiroth. Your pheromone levels this week are extraordinarily high. I suspect it has to do with the Ambassador, yes?"

Sephiroth kept his face away from the scientist. "Why do you care?"

"I care because this has never happened to you before. It suggests your body has finally discovered a suitable mate. A mate means offspring. Offspring means more important scientific findings for my research."

"Offspring?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't we?"

Dr. Hojo made a face. He took several steps forward until he invaded the other man's personal space. "You are twenty-five-years-old, Sephiroth. You should've mated with someone ages ago. I half feared the rumors were true and you had taken a specific and stubborn liking to the same sex. Granted, I do not care if you engage with a man. But I demand offspring."

"Why, Dr. Hojo, you are beginning to sound like a typical, nagging grandparent."

"You may think this is _funny_, Sephiroth. However, it is imperative your genetic legacy continues and thrive. You are my greatest achievement thus far. Do not disappoint me with your impotence." Dr. Hojo continued to stare at the taller man. "You will answer my question now: is your body responding to the Ambassador's? I personally do not care much for that woman, but if your body has detected suitable genes on her person then I need to know. How often do you engage in sex with her? Have you noticed any unusual behaviors since your arousal? How long have you had that erection there? Answer me now, Sephiroth."

"I've had my psych evaluation today, thank you," remarked Sephiroth sarcastically. "I am not in the mood to answer any more questions."

Dr. Hojo scoffed. He quickly whipped out a needle from his coat's breast pocket and stabbed it into Sephiroth's forearm without proper warning. A mysterious green liquid was injected into his vein before Dr. Hojo swiftly withdrew the needle. At first, Sephiroth hissed and clutched his arm. He felt a burning sensation run up his side. It gradually settled, though, and was replaced by a pleasant heat wave. Sephiroth felt the erection he had developed practically throb to life and squeeze out pre-cum.

"_What did you just give me?_" Sephiroth demanded through gritted teeth. Grasping Dr. Hojo around the neck with a hand, he slammed the scientist against the elevator wall. Then he groaned when his length became agitated by the sudden movement.

"It's a special cocktail of mines," answered Dr. Hojo. Despite choking, he appeared dead calm and looked Sephiroth directly in the eye. "It contains a high potent level of alkyl nitrites, amphetamines, and, oh yes, methylenedioxymethamphetamin e. That should keep you good and raw for at least a week and motivate you enough to ejaculate frequently and impregnate the Ambassador soon."

Sephiroth growled at him and applied more pressure around the other man's neck. He would've easily crushed this pathetic man's bones if not for the painfully throbbing erection that distracted him. Blinking several times, Sephiroth had difficulty keeping focus. His vision was a blur. He relaxed his hand around Dr. Hojo's neck a bit.

"Of course…" Dr. Hojo slowly said with a smile on his face, "…you _could_ be a good boy and answer my questions. Then I could administer a counterbalance drug to reverse your condition and allow you to impregnate your mate at your own pace."

Reluctantly, Sephiroth dropped his hand and let go of the scientist. The General stumbled back and pressed himself against a wall to maintain his balance. Taking many breaths, he stared up at the elevator's ceiling in a daze. Consumed by euphoria, Sephiroth rolled back his eyes and groaned loudly. He nearly spat out Cloud's name but bit his tongue. He refused to tell this horrible man the reason for his condition.

Free from his son's grasp, Dr. Hojo readjusted his lab coat and cleared his throat. "Very good, Sephiroth. Good behavior deserves just rewards."

Sephiroth's face slightly winced when the scientist stabbed another needle into his arm. This time the liquid was red. Within seconds, the heat in Sephiroth's loins cooled. Sliding down the wall until he hit the floor, he gradually regained his focus and breathed at a steadier pace. Sephiroth ran his face with both hands and tried to recollect himself.

"All right, then," Dr. Hojo said and looked down at him. "Let's head to my lab and get to those tests and questions now, shall we?"


	22. Quid Pro Quo

_**Author's Note:** Yet another delayed update. :P Although, to be technical I never specified a day of the week that I'd post so... er... not late? O_O Many thanks for checking out the previous chapter. Yeah, that was certainly fun, wasn't it? e_e For those curious, that long-ass word 'methylenedioxymethamphetamin e' (sorry, but for some reason the site keeps separating the 'e' at the end lol) is indeed a real word. It's actually MDMA, which is the technical word for 'ecstasy'. So basically, Dr. Hojo pumped Sephiroth with enough ecstasy and horny-inducing medication to make an elephant horny for weeks on end and die. :P Go Dr. Hojo with his mad mojo!_

_In this chapter, Zack earns the title of 'Black-Chocobo Knight' while learning it's never a good idea to be drunk and carry a sawed-off shotgun; and Dr. McClain's mako hearing senses come really handy when eavesdropping on people's conversation. Oh, and there's the tensed chit-chat with Shinra's second-ranked scientist over Cloud's fate. As if Cloud doesn't have enough to worry about already. :P_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: Quid Pro Quo**

Zack had trouble making sense of this weird woman. Still donning her yellow-hooded robe, he couldn't get a look at her face and she was very reluctant to give him her name. At first, the Second-Class SOLDIER thought she was simply being an overly cautious woman, fearful to give him any clue to her identity. In a dangerous place like this Zack certainly couldn't blame her. However, the more he interacted with this odd female the more he realized it was all a game designed to keep him on his toes. Even when he attempted to remove his own hood and introduce himself, she urged him not to. His strange companion wanted to prolong _the moment of suspense_ a bit longer. In fact, she felt destiny would be the one to decide whether or not they were meant to learn each other's faces and names in this life or the next. Until then, she was satisfied with the great unknown. What a weird, philosophical woman indeed. Still, she had charm; a type of wittiness that made listening to her nonstop rambles about the chaotic lifestyle in the Slums extremely pleasant. The sound of her lively voice, coupled with her dramatic pauses and sweet hand gestures, was highly entertaining. Not to mention, every word she spoke was meaningful rather than trivial. Almost as intriguing as this woman, though, was the precious _cargo_ she carried on her person: flowers.

Flowers in Midgar City, especially in the Slums, were a rare commodity. In fact, when he first arrived at the big city, Zack found himself missing the natural greens. He was disappointed that many plants in the city were either synthetic or imported. It reminded him of how artificial and sterile this place really was. Zack had just as well assumed the woman's pretty flowers were no different. However, when he had gathered her flowers earlier he soon realized they were very real. Even more, he learned she had actually _grown_ them here in the Slums. That really struck Zack's curiosity. The soil in the Slums was too shitty to grow any type of plant, let alone, beautiful ones. Maybe the lady was playing with his head again? He wouldn't put it past her.

Whether or not the woman fibbed, Zack was admittedly intrigued by her and her pretty flowers. It had been a long time since anyone surprised him or kept up with his hyperactive energy. Hell, he sometimes had trouble keeping up _with her_. Zack liked to think she'd grow exhausted from her game and tell him her name. They could go out for a movie above the Plate and hang out during his time off. Until then, he'd entertain her for the moment and dub her simply as _the Flower Girl_.

Standing outside of the Clothing Boutique store, Zack waited for the Flower Girl to conclude her business with the owner. As her temporary bodyguard, she wanted him to escort her back home after she was done. Checking his watch, Zack made a face when he realized a whole hour had passed. It was getting late and he still hadn't dropped off the book at Genesis' mailbox. He was also hungry. Already, a few people in Wall Market mistook him for a drug dealer due to his dark-hooded coat. They requested to see his goods. When an elderly sixty-something lady politely asked if he was _turning tricks_ and for his hourly fee, Zack got even more agitated. With a low growl, he was tempted to march right into the Clothing Boutique store and demand what the long hold-up was. He paused when he abruptly heard the loud shouting of a drunken man a few feet away.

"Whaddya fuckin' mean _fifty-eight_ is mah lucky number!" a blond-haired man in his twenties spat. He was pushed out of a Slum's bar by the owner with a sawed-off shotgun pointed directly at him. Sporting a disgruntled look across his unshaven face, the drunk wasn't alarmed at all by the weapon. Rather, he looked annoyed. "I was jus' gettin' started, ya goddamn-no-good-for-nuthin'-cum-infested-piece-of-ass!"

"Get out of here! Go home and sober the hell up!" barked the bar owner and threateningly pressed the muzzle of the weapon against his chest.

Despite his claim, this man was obviously shitfaced and ready to turn in. The series of crude words the drunk spewed from his mouth could make Gaia herself cry. He'd be lucky to return home in one piece. Zack slowly frowned when he discovered the drunk's face was extremely familiar. He'd seen him before. Within a few seconds, the Second-Class realized who this man was: Cid Highwind.

"Pah! I ain't drunk, ya stupid truck!" The disoriented prized pilot of Shinra's space mission wobbled at first. Then his hand lunged forward fast. Within an eye-blink, he snatched the shotgun straight out of the bar owner's hand and twirled it around.

"Ah, fuck me…" whimpered the bar owner and raised both arms in surrender.

Shotgun in hand, the plastered pilot surprisingly didn't point it right back at the bar owner. Instead, Cid Highwind apparently mistook the weapon for a hand cane and used it to support his weight

"_See?_" the drunk said and walked with the weapon, "I can walk jus' fine now. I ain't drunk."

_Boom!_

The crowd of people in the streets ran for cover while stray dogs whined when a thunderous shot suddenly fired into the ground. Zack watched the potty-mouthed drunken pilot slur out a series of incoherent words before he fell on his ass from the abrupt momentum of the blast. Zack ran to Cid.

"Hoo-boy… I'm not even in the launch pad and I'mma already seein' stars…" the heavily intoxicated pilot muttered to himself. He sensed the other man's presence and glanced up from the ground. "_The fuck ya want, asswipe?_"

Zack wasn't sure whether to be amazed or disturbed by how quickly Cid dismissed the entire gun-blast event. Fuck, had the pilot fired it any closer to himself he would've shot off his whole foot! Trying to keep his cool, Zack suggested evenly, "Maybe you should hand me that shotgun before you fire off another round, man."

"Shotgun?" the pilot slowly repeated. He looked at the object in his hand quizzically. Then he snorted when he realized out loud, "Huh… so that's why the damn thing made a big _boom_ noise."

To Zack's relief, Cid handed over the weapon without any further protest. The SOLDIER returned it to its original owner who now stood pale-faced and ready to pass out. With the help of a fellow patron, the bar owner retreated back to his establishment. Zack turned his attentions back to the man on the ground.

"You're Cid Highwind, yeah?" Zack sought confirmation.

The man below stared at him for a few seconds. His hand reached for a pack of cigarettes in a chest pocket. Firing one up with a lighter, he took a deep inhale and at last replied, "Maybe I am; maybe I ain't. Who the fuck _are you?_"

"Zackary Fair. Everyone just calls me _Zack_, though."

"Zackary Fair…" repeated the other man and blew smoke from his nostrils. "Sounds like a goddamn pansy-ass name."

The Second-Class SOLDIER rolled his eyes. "Cid Highwind… Sounds like a man full of himself with shit for brains."

The drunken man gave Zack a hard look. Zack expected Cid to spit out another slur of words at his expense. Instead, the pilot below declared, "…I like you. You should come over to my place for some goddamn tea some time."

Zack blinked. "Um… thanks?"

"You're in my goody-good list, but don't let that get to yo' greasy-ass head," the other man warned half-seriously. "An' to answer yo' question, yeah, I'm Cid Highwind."

Zack took another step closer and held out his hand to help the pilot get on his feet. "Nice to meet you in person, Cid. I'm actually from SOLDIER and know all about the space operation you're signed up for."

Standing now, Cid grinned. "Ah, fellow Shinra employee, eh? Yeah, well, ain't it somethin'? I jus' went through a few weeks o' back-to-back scrimmage tests and passed 'em all with flyin' colors. It won't be long 'til it's go-go time. Fuck yeah."

"Congratulations." Curious, Zack later asked, "Is that why you're here?"

Cid nodded and glanced back at the bar he was recently ejected from. "Yep. Figure I could do some early celebratin' before I'm back in the simulator room again…" Cid paused when his body swayed left to right. Zack steadied him before he fell again. "Uh, why is the world fuckin' spinnin'? Something wrong with it today?"

"The world's not spinning. Your head is. You're drunk."

"I ain't drunk," barked the pilot stubbornly.

Zack didn't see much point in arguing with the man in his current condition. Instead, he carefully released his hold on him and pressed, "Are you headed home?"

"Nah, the evening is still young. Trust me, boy, when ya finally reach yo' dream like I've done the last thing ya wanna do is sit down and stay still."

Zack merely looked at him.

"Ya got a dream, right, soldier-boy?" Cid suddenly asked and took another long drag from his cigarette.

Zack wasn't sure whether the pilot was too drunk to take his question seriously. Still, the SOLDIER member gave him the benefit of the doubt and answered with a shoulder shrug, "Yeah. I think so."

"Oh? Ya _think_ so?" Cid exhaled more smoke and studied Zack a bit skeptically. "Ya know, when ya got a dream you want badly you don't reply with a pansy-ass _I-think-so_. Ya reply with a _hell-fuckin'-yeah-I-damn-well-know-so_! Get me?"

A small chuckle escaped Zack's throat. "Yeah, I get you."

"So I'll ask you again, soldier-boy, ya got a dream?"

Rising up to the challenge, the grunt brusquely nodded his head. With a more confident voice, Zack replied, "Yeah, I fuckin' do."

"Better." A sloppy grin spread across Cid's face. "So what's yo' dream?"

"To become a hero…" Zack confessed. "I want to become a hero."

Cid snickered and blew smoke into the wind. "Aw, so soldier-boy wants to become _a hero_. Huh… Unobtainable dreams are the best kind to have."

Zack cocked a brow, not sure whether to be offended or amused by Cid's comment. Somehow, though, he got the feeling the pilot wouldn't be the only man telling him the same thing. Meanwhile, Cid made like he wanted to say something else. He stopped when his unsteadied body lurched forward and was in the verge of falling again. Zack took hold of him and placed one of Cid's arms over his shoulders.

"Look, you're in no condition to drink anymore," Zack told the pilot flat-out. He started to guide them south from their current position. "I'm sending you over to the motel to check you in. A good night's rest is what you need, partner. It'll be on me."

"I don't wanna be obligated to no one…" mumbled Cid and flicked his cigarette at a ragged poster of President Shinra they passed by.

"Look, you'll be doing _me_ a favor. I don't want to leave you here in the Slums and have you reported as missing or dead in the five o' clock news."

Whether it was the nausea finally kicking in or Cid finally agreeing to Zack, the pilot did not protest anymore. He allowed his companion to escort him to the motel. Within a few minutes they arrived. As Zack promised, he paid for the room and got the pilot situated in his temporary resting spot. Cid lay slumped on his made bed and looked ready to turn over very soon. He mumbled something about contacting a woman named Shera before nearly drifting off to sleep. Zack pulled the covers over him and stepped away to leave Cid alone. However, the pilot shortly called out to him.

"Zack, right?" Cid mumbled, half asleep already. He reached into his pocket and took out a small notepad. He scribbled something there. "Like I said… I don't fuckin' like to be obligated to no one. Here, take this, soldier-boy."

Zack returned to his bedside and took the scrap of paper offered to him. He saw a series of numbers written there and frowned. "What's this?"

"Mah frequency," Cid explained, "I got myself a ham radio back in my Tiny Bronco plane. I use it fo' fun or fo' emergencies. It's a lot mo' dependable than cellphones sometimes, especially if ya ain't gettin' reception in yo' area." The pilot looked at Zack. "I tune in to mah frequency 'round six every evenin'. Give me a holler if ya ever get bored or are caught in a serious jam and need someone to give ya an air lift."

Zack carefully folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. "Thanks, Cid."

"Yeah. Whatever." The pilot yawned. His voice was low and slurred when he jokingly added, "Now get-the-fuck-out, chocobo-ass. Oh, and thanks for the room…"

In a matter of seconds, Cid Highwind was out like a light and snored loudly. Smiling, Zack simply shook his head and turned off all the lights in the room. Cid certainly was an interesting fellow. The rumors of him having a dirty mouth and gruff attitude were definitely the understatements of the year. Still, Zack liked the guy and hoped his mission to space came without a cinch. A bit relieved to see Shinra's prized pilot in good hands now, Zack hurried back to the Clothing Boutique store.

Upon arrival, the soldier elite assumed the Flower Girl was still inside the shop. However, he saw the familiar robed woman stand outside the establishment. Her head drifted left to right until she spotted him.

"Ah, there you are!" the Flower Girl greeted. "I was waiting _for-e-ver_ for you."

"_You_ were waiting for _me?_" Zack scoffed. "Hold on, lady, _I_ was the one waiting the longest time out here. What the heck were you doing in that shop anyway?"

"Trying on clothes, of course," the Flower Girl answered back with a shrug.

Zack growled and started to gripe. "And here I was, waiting outside and…"

"Oh, come on," she politely cut him off and playfully swung the basket in her hand up and down. "I was trying on clothes for our future meetings together."

"Huh?"

"Don't you want me to look nice if we see each other again?"

Zack stood still. "But… wait, you haven't even told me your name and…"

"Don't dodge the question."

"Uh, _what_ question?"

"The question about me looking nice. Boy, you're pretty forgetful."

"Oh, yeeeeeah," Zack said slowly. Suddenly, he didn't sound so sure of himself anymore. "Um…"

"Do you think yellow is a good color on me? Or pink?"

"Yellow…? Pink…?"

"A lotta help _you_ are." The Flower Girl laughed. Before Zack could utter a word, the Flower Girl was already off. She headed to the exit of Wall Market and glanced over her shoulder. "C'mon, bodyguard. Follow me. I'll give you a treat afterward."

"A treat, eh?" Zack repeated and tried to ignore the naughty ideas that instantly generated inside his head.

The Second-Class member quickly caught up to her. He walked by her side and made sure none of the residents tried anything funny on the Flower Girl. Not that they could. The metal pole in her hand and thick books she wore was a true testament of her street-smart survival skills. As fragile and helpless as she appeared, Zack knew this woman could hold her own. Which begged the question: why was _he_ here? Did she even require extra assistance? Or… did she actually enjoy his company?

For roughly half an hour they passed through Wall Market and a few rough areas of the Slums. Zack found himself completely at a loss but, thankfully, the woman knew where they were headed. They traveled east across the wasteland incident-free. As they ventured onward, Zack thought the underworld was a strange, surreal place. It smelled funny and contained its own system and flow. With no natural sky or moon above, he felt a bit claustrophobic. Almost everywhere, sentiments against the world above the Plate were evident. Zack spotted many torn and desecrated posters of Shinra and SOLDIER enlistment advertisements scattered across the grimy ground. The word, _Avalanche_, also appeared spray-painted on many walls. Zack winced slightly when he read the words, _the End is Nigh_, on a series of concrete pillars.

"I'm not far from home now," the Flower Girl announced when she came to a full stop. "I'll be fine on my own from here."

They stood at a massive gap of a huge concrete, graffiti-riddled wall. It served as a crossing point of sorts. Straight ahead was a landscape of garbage that stacked many feet high up into the air. Zack wrinkled his noses at the putrid smells he detected. He immediately wondered if this woman had made her nest somewhere among a pile of discarded boxes here. Meanwhile, a few homeless people roamed the area, huddled by cans of fire. Zack looked at them suspiciously.

"Let me take you home," he told her shortly. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Awwwww, you don't want to leave me?" Her hand reached out and sought a cheek. Even with the hood that covered his face she managed to find one and pinch it gently. "You're so sweet."

"C'mon, I'm serious. Let me take you home."

The Flower Girl pulled back her hand and titled her head. Dramatically, she said, "Hmmmm… My mom always told me to never bring home strangers." She pointed a finger directly at his chest. "Who knows, you could have a meat cleaver hidden on you and try to kill me in my sleep after you take my flowers."

Zack blinked at her. "Uh, _what?_"

The Flower Girl laughed. "Aw, c'mon, silly! I was only joking. I know you wouldn't steal my flowers."

Zack cocked a brow. "What about the other part, though?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You look like someone who could kill someone in their sleep with a meat cleaver."

The Flower Girl started to walk away.

"Whaaaat? _Me?_" Zack yelled after her.

He shook his head and jogged a bit to catch up to the Flower Girl. He apologized to a small boy he accidentally bumped into on his way to her. This woman was a real piece of work, Zack thought humorously to himself. He sprinted further ahead of her and blocked her path to make her stop.

"I'll have you know I'm as harmless as a chocobo," Zack declared.

"Chocobos poop a lot and chew on anything within beak range and they're absolutely _terrible_ to have around during mating season," the Flower Girl pointed out. "Hm, perhaps I shall dub thee the Black-Knight Chocobo then?"

"Black-Knight Chocobo?" Zack wasn't sure whether to be offended or pleased with the name. "Hey, if you want to know my real name, it's…"

"So do you come from above the Plate, Black-Knight Chocobo?" she interrupted him, using his newly-appointed name.

"Huh?"

"You're from topside, right?"

Zack nodded.

"What brought you down here?"

"I had to pick up a book for a friend."

The Flower Girl stared at him for a moment. "You mean… you actually _went_ to _the bookstore_ in Wall Market, Black-Knight Chocobo?"

"Yep."

"And you spoke with the Pervie?"

Zack snorted and placed his hands in his coat's pockets. "Oh, so you know the guy, eh? Yep, I met the bookshop owner and his Mog, Burdy."

The woman made a soft noise that resembled something of a snicker. "You know, I've always wanted to meet his Mog. I've never seen one before. But the Pervie is there and each time I walk past his store he keeps asking to see _my flower._"

"Why not show him one?" Zack inquired curiously with a shoulder shrug.

"I don't think he's referring to the flowers in my basket, Black-Knight Chocobo."

Zack made a face when it dawned on him. "Ugh, what a pervert!"

"Yep. Even the sickos here call him sick. And that's saying _a lot_." The Flower Girl nodded once. Then she switched the subject, "So do you know how to get back?"

"Back?"

"To the topside," she explained.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I do. There's a rail station that travels between the Slums and the Plate every thirty minutes. That's how I came here."

"If you follow the wall here westward you should arrive at the rail station," she clarified. Afterward, she added, "Did you know they'll be doing identity checkpoints at the rail pretty soon on account of the rebels, Black-Knight Chocobo?"

Zack frowned.

The Flower Girl sighed. "Pretty soon this entire area will be closed off and _contained_. That's what mom says anyway. It's because of that rebel business."

Zack knew what rebels she referred to: Avalanche. He tangoed with a few of them during his past missions. They were a group of hardcore environmentalists who claimed Shinra was sucking the energy from the planet. Now they had taken arms to _fight for Gaia_. According to the reports, their base was here in the Slums. In the past, teams of infantrymen were sent to monitor the situation. That proved to be a failure though. Each time the director sent in the troops, riots and chaos would ensure shortly after. Having grown from the Slums himself, Director Lazard was very sensitive to any actions committed against these residents. While he still had soldiers stationed at key points, Director Lazard focused most of his efforts on the moles he implanted throughout the Slums. It was in an attempt to gather intelligence while avoiding unnecessary conflict.

"How do you plan to take the rail?" the Flower Girl asked and playfully swung her basket of flowers up and down in her arms.

Zack scoffed. "Pay with Gil, of course."

"But you have no Gil, Black-Knight Chocobo. That boy took your wallet."

"_What?_" Zack frantically checked his pockets.

After a few searches that yielded no desired results, he realized his wallet was indeed missing. Not only that, his cellphone too. Damn. That was the second time these sneaky bastards took his phone! Almost immediately, Zack recalled the random kid he accidentally bumped into just moments ago. He groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of his head. Afterward, he turned to the woman.

"Sheesh, lady, why didn't you tell me that brat took my wallet?"

"You didn't ask," she said and laughed. She stopped when she noticed how abruptly still and silent he became. "Oh, don't be so grumpy, Black-Knight Chocobo. Here, you can take some of my Gil."

Zack shook his head at the Gil offered to him. "I can't do that, lady. It wouldn't be right to take Gil from someone… in your position."

"Someone in _my position?_" the Flower Girl repeated and sounded offended. "I'm not a charity case, Black-Knight Chocobo, so don't treat me like one. Besides, I make fine out here on my own, thank-you-very-much. It's _you_ who lost your wallet."

Quickly, Zack apologized. "I'm sorry-sorry-sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just feel bad about taking Gil from a woman."

"From _a woman?_" The Flower Girl growled and shoved the Gil straight into his pocket. "There. Take it before you say anything _more_ stupid and I have to whack you with my metal pole to knock some sense into you."

Zack didn't dare argue with this woman anymore. She was going to have it her way _or else_. Slowly nodding his head, he reluctantly accepted her gift.

"By the way…" the Flower Girl said softly and reached into her basket. She pulled out a beautiful yellow flower. "Here is your treat. Take it, as my thanks for your help earlier."

Staring at the flower given to him, Zack carefully cradled it in his hands. It reminded him of home. "It's really pretty. And soft."

"It's resilient too," she informed proudly. "I suggest you put it in water when you get home before it eventually dies. The root's been cut off so death is inevitable."

"But I can keep it alive by drying it. Right?"

"Yeah. But, honestly, I think it'll be better if you let it die off naturally."

"Why can't I keep it from dying?"

"Because, silly, the world was never meant to hold onto beautiful things forever. Death is a part of life. The important thing is to treasure this pretty flower while it's still with you. Got it?" The Flower Girl began to walk away.

"Wait…" Zack glanced up from the flower. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

Zack blinked and looked around the piles of garbage that surrounded them as well. "I, er, thought this was…"

"You thought _this_ was my home?" she finished for him. The Flower Girl sighed and approached him. With her metal pole she gently thumped him on the head with it. "There. Let that be a reminder on not to judge a magazine by its back cover."

"Er, I thought it was _not to judge a book by its cover_."

The Flower Girl thumped him on the head again.

Zack winced and rubbed his head. "Ouch! What the heck was _that_ for?"

"Don't ever question a pretty woman. It's not gentlemanly."

Zack rolled his eyes. For all he knew, a hideous creature was hidden beneath that cute yellow robe of hers. He quickly flinched back when he saw the woman's hand reach toward him again. He was positive the Flower Girl intended to smack him a third time. However, she simply patted him on the head instead.

"And that's for being a sweet bodyguard to me," the Flower Girl said softly.

Grinning, Zack found himself liking this girl more and more. "Will I… see you again, Flower Girl?"

"_Flower Girl?_" The woman paused. Then she laughed. "I like that name…"

Zack's smile widened.

"Hmmm, maybe," she replied to his question, "I don't know, Black-Knight Chocobo. Fate has a way of scattering two pieces to the winds, only to bring them together again in due time. Fate is funny that way, I suppose. I'll make sure to wear something pretty if we see each other again."

Zack nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll be around here," the Flower Girl told him and started on her way. Without looking back, she added, "If you ever get bored up there in the Plate you can come down and fight off more hooligans for me."

Laughing, Zack watched her leave. When she finally disappeared from his eyesight, he fondly repeated, "Flower Girl…"

* * *

At this late in the evening, the library in the main company complex was deserted, save for a few interns who conducted their personal research projects. Throughout the two-leveled area were pedestals that displayed virtual images of documented Summons, excavated locations, and historical figures. Sitting alone in one of the large glass tables of the library's first level, Dr. McClain lifted up her dark glasses slightly to rub her already-tired eyes. She'd been glancing at the entrance several times. With brows pulled slightly together, she was a bit wary of her current predicament.

Earlier today she'd received an email from Dr. Hollander. Curiously enough, he wanted a meeting with her at the library instead of his laboratory. Not that Dr. McClain complained. The commute from the cadets' training facility to Shinra's main Headquarters was always a pain in the ass for her, especially in her aged condition. A meeting at the library was ideal for her since it was close by. She had enough time to squeeze in an early dinner and look over her notes from today's sessions. Still, it was pretty odd to have Dr. Hollander request an audience with her. After what she encountered at the lab the last time she saw him, Dr. McClain wanted to keep away from him and his lot. Nonetheless, the invitation seemed urgent and Dr. Hollander had specifically asked for complete discretion. Whatever the scientist wanted to discuss with her, she surmised it was a matter of great importance and couldn't be ignored.

As the elder psychologist waited for Dr. Hollander to arrive, she went over Sephiroth's recent psych evaluation in her notepad. It was clear the General was struck with a serious case of the love-bug, perhaps his first ever. However, his case was a morbid type of fascination, one that intertwined greatly with death and sex. As with many men of war and wrath, Sephiroth naturally gravitated toward those desires. He was accustomed to pleasure and pain. However, it was difficult for Dr. McClain to discern whether he was obsessed with this _boy_ or with death itself. The latter proved more dangerous to his personal well-being as well as to others. This was the main reason why she warned Sephiroth to stay away from his person of interest during their last chat. He wasn't emotionally ready. His dominant personality, inflexible attitude, and extreme perspective of the world made it difficult for him to maintain a healthy relationship. Dr. McClain was almost positive he'd kill any potential connection in his current mental state.

On her notepad, Dr. McClain scanned over the General's profile to obtain more clues to his case. She had previously watched a few recorded interviews of him but found they yielded no information about the man. Sephiroth had successfully kept his private life away from the public eye and maintained a professional composure. Even the details of his relationship with Condor's Ambassador were kept to a minimum. A PR named Mr. Gustave typically spoke on Sephiroth's behalf to the reporters. On an interesting note, though, Dr. McClain eventually learned the great General had his own official fan club. She sincerely doubted Sephiroth had sanctioned the organization himself. Rather, it was likely a die-hard Sephiroth fan was ambitious and smart enough to gather intelligence from the right people. Only recently did the club accept Dr. McClain's request for admittance and send her the first newsletter. It provided some fun tidbits about Sephiroth.

Wow. A whole bottle of shampoo and conditioner for his hair, huh?

"_It appears the stories of General Sephiroth being head-over-heels are accurate_," the latest article read. "_He was recently spotted with the Ambassador at La Mignonette yesterday afternoon for lunch. The couple had taken a stroll down Midgar Central Park afterward. Of course, security and infantrymen were present and had blocked the entire area off to ensure the two had complete privacy. Talk about romantic! In other news, rumors have run rampant about the General visiting the training cadet district in disguise frequently. With midterms coming up this weekend, maybe our beloved General is checking up on our future soldier boys? Good luck to all of our hardworking cadets on the exams! The Silver Elite is rooting for you all!_"

Dr. McClain resumed reviewing over Sephiroth's profile in her notepad. While most of his past remained classified and required proper clearance from the higher-ups, the images of him as a child revealed all she needed to know: fragile face, a quiet gaze, and unfazed eyes. The photo Dr. McClain currently surveyed was taken during his early teenage years. His shoulder-length silver hair pulled high up into a tail, the young man sported a standard Second-Class uniform and stood at perfect attention. Behind him were three slayed adult dragons. An indifferent upbringing and closely-monitored lifestyle had made Sephiroth into the perfect living weapon. Unfortunately, those very components also pulled him away from his humanity and chance to live a normal life. Fed constant praise for his successes with no room for error, the General was not allowed to _be_ human. In more ways than one, Dr. McClain pitied him. Sephiroth had never known intimacy; not from his biological parents or lovers. When the psychologist turned to another image of a young Sephiroth, she saw him standing beside a late-aged scientist: Dr. Gast.

As far as Dr. McClain knew, this scientist was the only guardian who had successfully instilled morals and close-knit concepts to Sephiroth. Having checked on Dr. Gast's background after her first session with Sephiroth, she learned the scientist was the head man of the Jenova Project and had developed a close relationship with Shinra's highly valued silver-haired boy. This would explain how the swordsman obtained his sense of honor and principals. In short, Dr. Gast's words-of-wisdom had given Sephiroth the ability to dream. It was because of these solid foundations Dr. McClain believed the swordsman could be helped; could be saved. However, Dr. Gast had deserted the Jenova project and Shinra company many years ago. As Dr. McClain studied the image of Dr. Gast and Sephiroth together, she slowly ran a finger across the silver-haired boy's face. If Dr. Gast truly served as Sephiroth's one and only guardian then she could imagine his unexpected departure left a sour feeling of abandonment and even resentment in its wake. No wonder the General kept people at a distant. The person he had depended on most as a child… had left him behind.

Sephiroth…

Dr. McClain paused from her thoughts when she heard the entrance of the library automatically pull apart upon the arrival of new company. Looking up from her notepad, she expected to find Dr. Hollander. It was already past eight. To her great surprise, however, Dr. McClain discovered Shinra's Commanders there instead.

Commander Angeal Hewley and Commander Genesis Rhapsodos entered the library side-by-side. She could understand why some of the cadets were a bit intimidated, especially by Commander Rhapsodos. With his broad shoulders pulled back and head held high, he emitted an air of superiority and confidence. Every action committed by this handsome, lean-figured man was carefully devised and executed with precision. In contrast, his companion, Commander Hewley, was a bit more relaxed and humble. He maintained an easy smile across his face as he casually strolled into the library with his hands deep in his pockets. While his eyes carefully studied the area and people present, there was nothing indifferent about his stare. Dr. McClain now appreciated why many regulars felt he was the heart of SOLDIER. The Commander's compassion and determination inspired cadets and upper ranks alike.

Currently engaged in a quiet discussion together, the two first-class SOLDIERs appeared a bit tired. Their mako-infused eyes shimmered brighter than usual, which indicated to Dr. McClain they had likely received their injections today. It would explain why both maintained a slow pace and slightly winced at the library's heavy lighting. Their humanely senses were probably heighted to the point of being a hindrance. The two men steadily made their way to the female librarian behind the front desk. Commander Hewley noticed Dr. McClain's gaze on them while they walked past her. He nodded and smiled at her before moving forward.

"_Has the puppy contacted you?_" Dr. McClain overheard Commander Rhapsodos ask his companion. The redheaded turned to the librarian and rested an elbow on the desk. "_I placed a list of twenty books on reserve under my name for pick-up today. Ancient civilizations… Lights in the sky… Sound familiar?_"

"_Of course, sir,_" the librarian from the desk replied, _"I already got them on hold in the back and will get them for you now._"

"_Good girl,_" the Commander complimented with a seductive smile and leaned slightly forward.

The librarian's face blossomed red. She nervously pulled back a strand of hair from her face and left the front desk. Meanwhile, the two men continued to talk to one another. Dr. McClain's curiosity got the best of her as she intentionally tuned in on their conversation. She was a bit grateful for her keen hearing senses in times like this. If not for her mako she would not have heard a word between the two Commanders. They spoke so quietly that, even in the silence of the library, their voices barely carried.

"_No, the puppy hasn't gotten back to me,_" said Commander Hewley shortly. "_Why do you ask?_"

"_Because I sent him on an errand down at the Slums._"

"_The Slums?_" Commander Hewley repeated; wide-eyed.

"_There was a book he was supposed to retrieve and drop at my mailbox. I still have not received it. It is already past eight. Is your puppy always this unpunctual?_"

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me he went to the Slums, Genesis. That place is open hunting season for SOLDIER members._"

"_I thought the puppy could handle it. Apparently, he cannot._"

"_Let me call him right now._" The second Commander grew quiet for a few minutes. Afterward, he muttered, "_Damn. No answer. I got a voice message instead._"

Commander Rhapsodos sighed and rolled his eyes. "_I suppose you shall now have to adopt a new puppy, Angeal. Your former one is likely lying dead in an abandoned dumpster by the whorehouse in the Slums. May the Goddess watch over his spirit._"

"_Genesis…_" growled the brunette-haired man.

"_Oh by the Goddess, Angeal, it was just a joke. The puppy is fine, this I am sure. As much as he annoys me with his nonsensical chatter and recklessness, I will give him credit for his passion and ability to land on his feet even in the direst of situations. I swear, your fixation with the puppy is almost disturbing._"

"_I am not 'fixated', Genesis; I am concerned. And while we're on the subject of disturbing fixations, how is it coming along with… him?_"

"_Pardon me?_"

"_You heard me, Genesis._" Commander Hewley's voice was soft when he next inquired, "_Have you talked to him lately?_"

Commander Rhapsodos didn't immediately answer back. Rather, he turned around so that he faced the entire library. Leaning his back against the front desk with his arms crossed, his eyes cast downward. Quietly, he replied, "_No._"

"_No? Why not?_"

The redheaded man shrugged. "_He has… been rather distant with me. Things have not been the same between us since our return from Condor._"

"_Have you tried getting him to talk?_"

"_Of course. However, something is definitely amiss with him. This is not the man I once knew. He used to respond to my advances. Granted, it was always an effort to get him to loosen up. But nowadays, he is too distracted by other issues to give me his personal time._"

"_You should try again._"

"_But Angeal…_" protested the redheaded man.

"_No buts, Genesis. I know you love him. It's in your eyes. And I know he cares about you. The two of you have always shared a connection. I knew it from the moment you two laid eyes on each other._"

"_You think so?_" Commander Rhapsodos tilted his head with a slight smile.

"_Yes. He just… has difficulty coming to grips with himself sometimes. As brilliant as he is, Genesis, he's pretty clueless in any matters related to the heart. You have to be very direct with him._"

Commander Rhapsodos grew quiet.

"_Reach out to him_," urged the other man. "_You're not the only one who feels him drifting away. Even with me, he's been keeping his distance. I'd help in this situation, but I think you'll do a better job._"

"_You make it sound so easy, Angeal._"

"_It is. But there can't be any more games from you. If you really want him then you need to tell him. Make your feelings and dreams known. Spare no expense._"

"_Still, if I do that…_" Commander Rhapsodos slowly retorted. "_I…_"

Commander Hewley placed a hand on his shoulder. "_There's always a risk, Genesis, there's always a chance of getting burnt if you open your heart to someone. But you've got no choice. If you don't make your move now you'll definitely lose him. Worse, you'll constantly be haunted by what-if scenarios in your head._"

"_Is that how it is with you, my friend?_" the redheaded man murmured and sounded sympathetic,"_With you and the puppy, I mean?_"

The other man took a moment to answer his question. "_Yes. It's… difficult not telling him how I really feel; about my 'other' dreams. Honor can be a burden._"

"_Then why can't you…?_"

"_Because he is my young prodigy, Genesis,_" Commander Hewley gently reminded him with a smile. It was a solemn smile at that. _"It wouldn't be right. And I don't want to ruin our relationship because of my selfish reasons._"

"_Yet, he already told you the truth, recall? He wants you too._"

The brunette-haired male chuckled. "_He was drunk, Genesis. The words he spoke on the night I tended to him were inspired by the liquor._"

"_Or perhaps they were truthful words finally given release_," Commander Rhapsodos asserted with a soft laugh of his own. "_My friend, your desire is the gift of the Goddess. You need not hold such a heavy burden in your spirit. Perhaps we should both make an attempt to remedy the burning turmoil within our hearts, yes?_"

"_Maybe…_"

Not satisfied by his reluctant answer, Commander Rhapsodos playfully jabbed his companion on the arm a few times until he got a more passionate response. The other man grinned and smacked him back.

Boys… Dr. McClain thought as she looked at them and smirked to herself.

"_I can't make any promises_," Angeal said at last,"_but I will try._"

Relieved to see him in better spirits, Commander Rhapsodos nodded. Afterward, he declared, "_I will take your advice then and invite him to dinner soon. We shall let it all be done with and see where destiny takes us, no matter where the winds may blow._"

"_Good. You certainly have a better shot with him than with that Priestess._"

"_Ah, my Constance…_" the other Commander announced softly and gazed upward, "_My beautiful and virtuous Constance… To think Sunday mass is only three days away. I will see her gentle and angelic face soon._"

Hewley rolled his eyes. "_Don't be greedy, Genesis. It's the General or the Priestess. Pick one. You can't have both._"

"_Why can't I?_" Rhapsodos asked half-jokingly but also half-seriously. A smile stretched across Rhapsodos' face again. "_Why must a soul mate be limited to only one person anyway? Where in the laws of this universe does it insist on a one-soul-mate-per-person rule?_"

"_Genesis, you're hopeless…_"

Too caught up in his own wild fantasy, Rhapsodos continued, "_Would it not be something though, Angeal? To have the virtuous Priestess and beautiful General as my beloved concubines? Imagine the delicious and absolutely naughty fun we three would have together!_"

It was Hewley's turn to jab his friend on the arm.

Dr. McClain couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. The Commanders shared a bond deeper than the one she gave them credit for. She wished their assigned doctors had been here to see them interact together. They would learn the two men were just as human and flawed as any other person in the company.

Granted, it was none of her business to intervene in their matter, which was why she pretended to be occupied with her notepad. However, she found Commander Hewley's advice to be one-hundred-percent dead-on. Rhapsodos was a hopeless romantic, but also an uncommitted and flirtatious man. He needed to own up to his feelings and settle down if he wanted the General. Thinking on this more, Dr. McClain wondered if the Commander could steer Sephiroth toward the right path. Together, the two could engage in a truly intimate relationship and learn what it meant to really love and be loved. Of course, both needed to get their shit together first.

Dr. McClain didn't get much of a chance to further analyze the situation when the sound of the library's doors parted once more. Dr. Hollander had finally arrived at the library. At the entry, he paused when he noticed the two Commanders at the front desk. Briefly, Dr. McClain felt like she was in the middle of some classic western showdown between two parties. The atmosphere had turned tense when they all became dead silent and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The tension was interrupted when the librarian had at last returned with a cart full of books.

"_Your reserved books, sir,_" she informed eagerly.

"_Thank you_," expressed Commander Rhapsodos.

Both Commanders gathered the books from the cart in their arms but glanced back at the scientist who now advanced further into the library. Dr. Hollander finally spotted Dr. McClain in her seat and made his way toward her. He didn't exchange a word to either of the Commanders on his way to her table.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Dr. McClain," Dr. Hollander apologized and took a seat directly opposite of her. He placed his large handbag on the table and slumped a bit in his chair. With dark circles around his eyes, it was clear the scientist hadn't slept much. In a strained voice, he expressed, "I realize my request came at such a late notice but thank you for coming."

"No problem," Dr. McClain answered back and shut off her notepad. She set it aside. "Would you mind telling me why I am here?"

Dr. Hollander slowly grinned. "You waste no time getting to the point, do you?"

"Time flies and I am only getting older, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I can understand that. Fate waits for no one."

Dr. Hollander removed a folder from his hand bag. He didn't speak another word when the two Commanders moved away from the front desk and walked past their table now. Briefly, Dr. McClain looked up when Commander Hewley paused next to them and directed his attentions to the scientist sitting across her. His mouth partly opened, as if the higher-rank soldier wanted to say something to Dr. Hollander. Then Hewley glanced at Dr. McClain and pursed his lips. He finally walked away when Commander Rhapsodos silently beckoned to him from the library's entrance. A few seconds later, the two First-Class members were gone.

"They received their mako injections earlier today," explained Dr. Hollander. "They're understandably a bit put off with me right now."

"You administered them?" Dr. McClain asked slowly.

He nodded back in silence.

Dr. McClain said nothing else. Instead, she patiently waited for him to get straight to the point of their meeting.

Sensing her curiosity, Dr. Hollander opened the folder in his hands and briefly scanned through its contents. Without looking up from it, he remarked, "As you may remember, the purpose of our joint project is to determine the effects of mako energy on the mind and body. Any patient suspect of peculiar symptoms is taken to the Science and Research facilities for further examination and investigation."

"Yes, I recall our agreement. In fact, you and Dr. Hojo have obtained each of the patients my department reported in based on this mutual understanding." Curious, Dr. McClain asked, "How are the examinations coming along, by the way?"

"We discovered each of the _dreamers_ contained higher levels of mako than those with a lesser amount," the scientist revealed, "Strangely enough, the molecular structures of their cells have all taken on similar traits."

"You are referring to the Jenova's cells administered to them?"

"Yes. Even though each of the men has maintained their original genetic make-up, the cells implanted in them through mako infusion have all adopted to a few similarities. It's as if the cells have taken the original genetic codes and reformatted them to create perfect clones of themselves."

"Clones?" Dr. McClain echoed. "What does this mean?"

Dr. Hollander stayed quiet for a few seconds. Watching her from across the table, there was an unreadable look on his face. "Unfortunately, that is Dr. Hojo's area of research. He keeps any information regarding Jenova's cells strictly among his team. I will say, though, each of the men your department brought to us continue to speak of a _Reunion_. As to what this means… well, that is for your people to figure out, yeah?"

"Indeed." Dr. McClain bobbed her head once. Then she leaned forward in her seat. "So why am I here, Dr. Hollander? Why are we talking about this?"

"There's a man of interest to me," Dr. Hollander disclosed.

He turned the folder around so that Dr. McClain could see its contents. It was a profile. Dr. McClain slowly blinked when she recognized the mug shot of a certain cadet.

"Is he familiar?" Dr. Hollander inquired, closely studying her face.

"He is," the psychologist confirmed softly as she saw Cadet Cloud Strife's face there. She glanced up at the scientist. "He's my patient. Why do you want to know?"

Dr. Hollander set the profile aside and grasped his hands together in front of him on the table. In a low voice, he inquired, "Have you noticed anything… _unusual_ about this young man during your sessions with him?"

Slightly on guard, Dr. McClain crossed her arms. She had an idea where this was going. "You must forgive me if I am reluctant to disclose any sensitive information regarding my patients. Client confidentiality, remember? If you want me to talk about Cloud, then you are going to have to tell me what this is about first. Quid pro quo."

Dr. Hollander smirked. "You play hard to get it."

"I value my patients," the elder psychologist corrected and observed Cloud's face on his profile one more time. In a bolder voice, she repeated, "I value them _very_ much, in fact, and pity the poor fool who attempts harm on them."

"Fair enough." Dr. Hollander nodded. "Quid pro quo. There was a video that showed up not long ago. It showcased Cadet Strife engaged in a quarrel with three men. He sent two of them to the intensive care unit in severe condition. One remains in the hospital while the other suffers from memory loss and is undergoing physical therapy."

In her seat, Dr. McClain blinked and lowered her arms to her lap. She recalled Cloud telling her about a serious altercation on the first day they met. He felt guilty about it. She didn't think much of it, though. Boys would be boys, after all. Learning the exact details of the incident now, Dr. McClain realized the fight was much more serious than she thought. It had attracted the attentions of Dr. Hollander.

Cloud's aggression was certainly an issue she intended to work on, especially with his streak of violence during his younger days. Her last session with the cadet surprisingly revealed a dormant layer Dr. McClain had yet to investigate. In fact, it added a possible explanation for the boy's gaps of memories and physical outbursts. Cloud's subconscious… It appeared to be at the root of everything. Dr. McClain had entertained the possibility of hypnotherapy. It could unlock this hidden layer and hopefully reveal some answers to her.

"Recently, General Sephiroth has issued mandatory anger management classes for Cadet Strife," informed Dr. Hollander. "As his assigned doctor, you'll be the one to administer them to him."

This was yet another shock. Dr. McClain had not received any notices from the General or Dr. Weaver about this unexpected decision. She naturally questioned the authenticity of the scientist's information. Her brows furrowed when she demanded, "How long ago did this happen?"

"The General rendered his verdict earlier today."

Well that definitely explained why there was no notice sent to her, the old woman thought immediately. Sephiroth was engaged in his psych evaluation with her this afternoon. Having the good General spill his dirty, dark secrets to her didn't exactly inspire discussions of business-related issues afterward. Dr. McClain could understand why Sephiroth didn't raise this situation with her then. Already, however, she could spot a conflict of interest in their future sessions together. As much as she wanted to aid Sephiroth, he was still the General of Shinra's army. He had to conduct himself as said General when issues like this arose, even if she served as his practicing doctor.

Dr. McClain paused when a sudden thought crept through her mind. It was brief, probably insignificant, and her memory was rather unreliable nowadays. She also had no idea why she was thinking about this. Still, Dr. McClain could've sworn Sephiroth had mentioned something about resolving a serious problem during his psych evaluation. However, it involved the boy of his interest. It had nothing to do with Cloud. Right…?

"Your turn, Dr. McClain," the scientist suddenly said. "Quid pro quo: have you noticed anything unusual about Cadet Strife? Anything worth noting?"

Distracted from her thoughts, Dr. McClain forced her attentions back to Dr. Hollander again. Truthfully, it disturbed the psychologist to know he had prior knowledge of Cloud's fight as well as the verdict from General Sephiroth. How did Dr. Hollander know about the restroom video? Or about the General's ruling? Dr. McClain started to understand the purpose of this meeting and felt her stomach tighten.

"Cadet Strife possesses an introversive personality but is susceptible to extreme aggression when emotionally provoked," the elderly woman spoke finally. "Because he's taught himself to bottle up his emotions he reacts to any perceived threat with extreme violence once he's crossed a threshold. I imagine this altercation in the restroom was an example of his explosive episodes. This is something I am already working to remedy with him."

"So in short: Cadet Strife is mentally unstable?"

Dr. McClain became silent. She didn't want to think of Cloud as _mentally unstable_. In her mind, he was simply a young country boy who had a difficult time adapting to a different lifestyle and environment. And yet… there was more to Cloud's story, something she _refused_ to acknowledge or see for herself. Memory lapses. Brief glimpses of mako-infused eyes. Extremely aggressive behavior. The disturbing specifics of the restroom event as well as the strange behavior Cloud exhibited to her last time, all suggested his mind was fragile and in a state of flux. He had managed to keep himself glued together by his morals and sense of righteousness. Cloud was truly a gentle spirit who simply needed a way to direct his emotions in a healthier manner. However, Dr. McClain feared the day he'd finally reach his edge. It would only take a tip of the scale to make that boy erupt.

Ironically enough, the cadet seemed to suffer from a similar symptom Sephiroth, himself, battled. Both men hadn't come to full terms with themselves and had successfully numbed their pain through suppression. Worse, both acted out in detrimental manners. One chose violent outbursts while the other gained a morbid obsession with death. Truly, this was a disturbing revelation for the old woman. They were worlds apart but apparently Cloud and Sephiroth shared a lot in common. To imagine Cloud was in the same boat as the General opened Dr. McClain's eyes to the severity of his situation.

Briefly, the psychologist entertained a wild thought in her head. The more she explored it the more it made sense. Perhaps what she and her colleagues needed to do was conduct a large group session with their patients, one that incorporated all levels of SOLDIER, from cadet level to senior. They could gather more information on their mental health conditions as well as any potential side-effects from mako. As for Cloud and Sephiroth, Dr. McClain could plant them in the same group session and determine if the two truly shared the same diagnosis.

Dr. McClain set these thoughts and propositions aside when she noticed Dr. Hollander sitting across her in silence. He still wanted more information on Cadet Strife. In truth, the psychologist had a suspicion why he was interested in the young man. The scientist had discovered something special about Cloud. Dr. McClain, herself, witnessed the young man's unique qualities just days ago. Despite the fact Cloud had not been infused with mako, his body practically flowed with the mysterious energy source during his trance state.

"You wish for me to flag Cadet Strife for you," Dr. McClain spoke again at last, "Don't you, Dr. Hollander?"

"Yes," the scientist admitted.

Dr. McClain cocked a brow. "Quid pro quo: why? Cadet Strife has demonstrated only behavioral changes. What does Cadet Strife have to do with your mako studies, Dr. Hollander?"

The scientist looked at her. "Don't take me for a fool, Dr. McClain. I realize how precious your patients are to you. I may not be a psychologist, but even I know you're withholding information back from me. Nonetheless, I will give you a reason why you'd be better off entrusting me with Cadet Strife's information: Dr. Hojo."

"Dr. Hojo?" she repeated.

"He hasn't seen the video."

"Forgive me, Dr. Hollander, but you keep mentioning about this video… Exactly what did it reveal about Cadet Strife?"

The scientist exhaled and crossed his arms together. Suppressing a smile on her face, Dr. McClain was well aware she was testing Dr. Hollander's patience with her constant streak of questions. She already knew why Cloud was a subject of great interest to his mako studies. However, until Dr. Hollander exposed what he had uncovered about the cadet, Dr. McClain was determined to evade his questions and squeeze out as many answers from him as possible.

"He demonstrated an extraordinary amount of strength against two men," Dr. Hollander told her evenly.

"Well, one does naturally conjure up previously unknown strength when confronted by a serious threat," Dr. McClain replied indifferently, "Catecholamine hormones are released in preparation for an abrupt reaction. We psychologists refer to this circumstance as a fight-or-flight response."

"Fine, I'll be even more direct: I had a look at Cadet Strife's cellular work."

Dr. McClain stared at the man across her. "And?"

For a long time, the man did not say anything. Like her, he had no intentions of telling her any more than she needed to know. Still, in order for this meeting to be viable they both needed to sacrifice a little information for the other.

"His cells are fused with mako," the scientist revealed at last. "Cadet Strife is a carrier of mako energy."

"Mako carrier…" the old woman echoed quietly to herself. Her suspicion of the boy had been correct all along. She simply required an official confirmation. Still, her hunch about Cloud did not feel real until this very moment.

"Yes," verified Dr. Hollander, "His DNA was recovered from the restroom scene during an investigation. When two men appeared at the intensive care unit, it raised a lot of questions. I was brought in to identify the culprits or, in this case, the culprit."

The old woman absently stared at her notepad in front of her. There were a lot of queries she was desperate to ask the scientist, especially now that she learned about his analysis of Cloud's blood work. What else did he discover about her boy? Whatever it was, it was enough for the scientist to demand a meeting with her. One thing was for certain, though, Dr. Hollander had all the evidence needed to bring her patient in to the Science and Research Department. The scientist didn't require her input or release forms. As agreed between both parties, any person of interest was immediately investigated.

Damn it. Cloud… She failed to protect him. Somehow, she had to fix this; find a way to keep Cloud under her care and away from that hellhole in Dr. Hojo's laboratory. Dr. McClain refused to have the cadet become another test subject encased in a cryotube.

"Why are you coming to me now?" Dr. McClain had to ask, trying not to sound frustrated. "You obviously don't need me to flag Cadet Strife for you. You've garnered all the evidence needed to bring him into your circles."

"True," agreed Dr. Hollander, "But I believe we both share a common interest."

"Oh?"

"I do not want to expose Cadet Strife to Dr. Hojo," confessed the scientist. "If he were to learn of Cloud's genetic work, the miracle harbored within his cells would disappear along with the young man."

Silent, Dr. McClain studied Dr. Hollander's face carefully. Given the nature of their joint research project, it seemed peculiar Dr. Hollander had no desire to expose a unique mako carrier to the head person of the Science and Research sector. Possessing distinctive traits, Cloud was a scientist's wet dream come true. Either Dr. Hollander was genuinely concerned for her patient's safety, or he had a personal agenda of his own. Dr. McClain chose to believe the latter and kept her guard up.

"What are you suggesting then?" she inquired carefully.

"We should work together."

The old woman frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Information," Dr. Hollander elaborated, "In exchange for your information, I will guarantee your patient's protection. He will not have to be transferred to my department like the others. Cadet Strife will remain with you. I've already secured his DNA samples from Dr. Hojo. If he knew what I knew, Cloud would be locked up in his madhouse right now and continuously undergo a series of brutal experiments."

"Like the other patients my department has sent to your sector?" spat Dr. McClain dryly. She stared at the scientist without blinking.

Dr. Hollander did not answer her back.

Whether the scientist was trying to deceive her or not, Dr. McClain was thoroughly concerned for Cloud's well-being. His very life now hanged on the balance. This meeting between Dr. Hollander and her would determine his fate in Shinra. It was almost ironic, though. The boy she had developed a strong bond with possessed the same mako energy she and her team were sent to investigate. Or maybe it wasn't irony or mere coincidence that brought them together, Dr. McClain further thought to herself. Having researched mako energy herself before, there was also a strong possibility her mako cells had detected his from the first day they met. Evolution was funny that way. It tended to draw two similar species toward each other. Mako cells would be no different. Regardless if it was biology or maternal instinct that brought them together, though, the old woman was determined to keep her boy safe. Even if it meant making a friend of an enemy.

Granted, Dr. McClain remained skeptical over the scientist's motives. She sincerely doubted his help was for Cloud's sake. He wanted something in return. Whatever caught the attention of the scientist, there was now biological proof of it. Perhaps by indulging Dr. Hollander a bit, though, she'd learn a few things _he_ knew.

"What kind of information do you want?" Dr. McClain asked shortly.

"I need to know where he acquired his mako from," the scientist responded. "The sample I evaluated is the purest form of mako energy I've seen thus far. According to the data I've analyzed, it was likely biologically inherited. Meaning, it was passed down. I need to know about his background then, Dr. McClain. His mother and father… did he ever tell you about them in your sessions together?"

The psychologist shook her head. "Not really. Cadet Strife told me his father was dead and his mother resides in the same town your Jenova specimen resides."

"Nibelheim."

"That's right."

Dr. Hollander looked at her. "From my understanding, you were not selected to accompany Dr. Hojo's team there next week. Rather odd, if you ask me, since you were the one to make a possible connection between Jenova's cells and the dreamers."

The old woman shrugged. "Dr. Weaver had chosen two of my colleagues. It's of no consequence to me though."

"On the contrary, Dr. McClain, maybe it should be."

"What do mean?"

"Cadet Strife's mother," clarified the scientist. "She still lives there and could provide us with viable answers that retain to her son's distinctive genetic work. As I cannot go myself, the trip to Nibelheim would be the perfect opportunity _for you_ to talk to her. Thus, I'm going to personally motion for your inclusion in Dr. Weaver's group."

Dr. McClain sat silent in her chair. Admittedly, she was grateful for the opportunity. It would get her close to the Jenova specimen. More importantly, the trip would give her the chance to talk to Mrs. Strife and learn more about Cloud's special condition. On the other hand, this meant interacting with the headman of the Science and Research Department too. Dr. McClain wasn't looking forward to seeing him. While he still failed to recognize her, she could clearly see the fanatical, twisted boy who had made her life a living hell during her time as his instructor.

"Quid pro quo now, Dr. McClain," began Dr. Hollander again, "Is that all you can tell me about Private Strife? Based on the information I disclosed to you right now, can you confirm any of this?"

"Not yet," the old woman said, "There are a lot of unanswered questions I have myself, which is why I intend to put Cadet Strife under for a future session."

"Put him… _under?_"

"Hypnotherapy," Dr. McClain specified, "I mentioned about Private Strife's introspective personality and how, when provoked, he reacts violently. Remember? But I've a theory behind Cloud's peculiar behavior. His violent outbursts, including momentarily lapse of memories… It may all be attributed to…"

Dr. McClain stopped herself for a moment. Even now, she had difficulty admitting to what she suspected of Cloud all along. Not only did she _not_ want to think of him in this light, but she also didn't want to deter his chances of getting into SOLDIER because of her diagnosis.

"To what?" urged the scientist across her.

"His subconscious level…" said the old woman at last and looked slightly away. "This dormant layer contains a lot of Cloud's suppressed memories. In fact, I believe this is the place that harbors the mako power you're very interested in, Dr. Hollander."

Dr. Hollander waited for her to continue.

"In my last meeting with the cadet, he emitted a peculiar surge of power to me. The surge came and went, however. And Cloud didn't seem aware of what had happened once he regained his consciousness."

"Interesting…" Dr. Hollander slowly ran a few fingers through his hairy beard. "Curious, Dr. McClain, but has Cloud told you if he'd been administered mako before?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"I suspect not… The mako in his system is vastly different from the one we inject to our soldiers here. The cadet obtained his from somewhere else, which is why it's essential you gather as much information from his mother while you're in Nibelheim." Dr. Hollander stopped. "About the boy's _subconscious_… what can you tell me about it?"

"Not much, unfortunately, I can only speculate since I am still gathering information on it myself."

"What are your current theories, then?"

"Cloud's _condition_ is seemingly locked away at his subconscious state. I theorize his mind has developed a mental self-defensive mechanism, created to shield him from any mental traumas caused during emotionally heightened moments. In other words, his mind has given birth to… a second persona." Quietly, Dr. McClain added, "This… tends to happen with mentally fragile persons who are unable to fully cope with their emotions due to some past unresolved trauma. It's what we psychologists classify as a _dissociative identity disorder_. DID. Split personality, if you will."

"So the cadet suffers from a split personality disorder…?" Dr. Hollander stopped stroking his beard. "And you believe it is this second _persona_ that emerges from the cadet when he is provoked or threatened? Such as in the restroom altercation?"

"It may seem that way, Dr. Hollander. My theory is based on what I personally noted during my sessions with Cloud and the information you've provided to me today. Emotionally heightened moments tend to trigger primal-based behaviors, particularly of an aggressive nature. In Cloud's case, I believe these _emotional spurts_ suppress certain memories and thoughts to protect his fragile mind while also simultaneously unleashing the boy's physical potential. In this type of mental state, it would be possible for the mako energy entrapped within Cloud to be released, especially if it serves to protect him from outside threats." Dr. McClain paused. With a dismissive hand gesture, she added, "But again… this is mere speculation on my part, Dr. Hollander."

"Speculation that corresponds with my own findings," the scientist noted and sounded very content. "Cadet Strife's cells reacted in the same manner."

Dr. McClain cocked a brow, a bit intrigued to learn this.

"Upon investigation of his blood work, his cells mutated when they detected a threat. They reverted back to their original state of dormancy once the hazard was removed. Thus, based on your assessment and my own findings… it would appear our cadet undergoes both a mental _and_ biological change during a crisis." Dr. Hollander smiled. "_Fascinating_."

"I suppose now you'll be conducting your tests with Cloud to confirm this, then," Dr. McClain noted bitterly.

"Better me than Dr. Hojo."

Dr. McClain simply crossed her arms and glared at him.

"If you desire to keep your patient safe from Dr. Hojo's clutches, then I urge you to assist me in this matter," implored the scientist. "If you can provide me the information I need then I will do everything in my power to keep your patient away from prying eyes, notably my colleague."

"That isn't the only thing I would require if you want my assistance, however…" stated the old woman in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh? And what else would satisfy you?"

"I want my patient to remain untouched."

"I'm afraid I can't guarantee that, Dr. McClain. Exams must be conducted; theories must be put to the test. You, of all people, should understand this."

"Indeed, I do. But I also believe in ethical-based practices. I do not want my patient to be harmed or become some helpless guinea pig for your personal pet projects, Dr. Hollander. As I said before, I value my patients _very_ much. I will do everything in my power, including tossing you out of Shinra's Headquarters' rooftop, to ensure Cloud's safety."

Dr. Hollander chuckled, thinking her threat was a joke. When he noticed Dr. McClain not laughing with him, he realized she was dead serious.

"I understand your position, Dr. McClain," the scientist immediately told her and cleared his throat. "I will be mindful with the cadet and not do any more than necessary to gather my data. Please, you can trust me in this."

The old woman merely sat in silence.

"Will you assist me?" pressed the scientist again.

Dr. McClain observed Dr. Hollander from her seat. Inwardly, she weighed her options. She was still wary of this man. For all she knew, this scientist would commit the same inhumane experiments on Cloud Strife as Dr. Hojo. Dr. Hollander was just as blindsided by science as his colleague. This meeting could've been his way of collecting information. It was within his power to take the cadet without her permission. However, so long as Dr. McClain held valuable information on Cloud, the scientist was willing to negotiate. That was her bargaining chip; perhaps the only one she could play at the moment. As much as it annoyed Dr. McClain, she had to choose the lesser of two evils in order to protect her patient. If a mutual agreement could be gained between them, especially if it ensured Cloud's safety and provided her with a few answers for her own questions, then perhaps she was willing to play along. For now.

"Let me sleep on it," the psychologist told him finally.

Dr. Hollander paused. Then he got up from his seat. "All right, Dr. McClain. But don't sleep on it _too_ much. I am determined to obtain the information I need one way or the other. If I must bring the cadet to my laboratory myself then so be it. I am giving you the option, however, to bypass all of that and stand to gain something too."

"So noted, Dr. Hollander."

"Good." The scientist collected his belongings and holstered them over his shoulder. Before he left, he added, "I'll speak with Dr. Weaver about your inclusion in the Nibelheim trip right now. I suggest you pack heavy as it's cold this time of the year."

"Thank you."

Dr. McClain watched him leave. Afterward, she remained seated and ran her face with both hands. Somehow, she felt like she just made a deal with the Devil himself.


	23. Joy Ride

_**Author's Note:** Wow, this chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated. O_o It didn't help I was slammed with many hours at work this week due to Spring Break. I didn't get the chance to touch this chapter for some days, weh. :P Anywho, thanks guys for still staying tuned. Wow, I can't believe I hit the 170+ follows number. O_O It makes me very happy that people are willing to read through such a lengthy story, including those from other countries! That's incredible! I'll be commenting on the reviews left to me soon since I really was floored and amazed by some of the things people said about this story. I enjoy writing this story even though there are some times I feel a bit beat. Still, it's great writing this tale and fleshing out the characters while keeping them intact. Of course, I also like throwing in wrenches along the way in this story. Like in this chapter. e_e And speaking of which..._

_In this chapter, a LOT of 'HOLY-HELL' moments! OuO I don't want to ruin many of the surprises here. However... Sephiroth and Dr. Hojo have a father-to-son moment; complete with Dr. Hojo presenting Sephiroth a really fucked-up present. O_o Meanwhile, Cloud learns how to drive, among OTHER things, while in the middle of an intense police car chase. XD Oh, and there is heartbreak! And kidnapping! And blowjobs! And... and...! Um, yeah. A lotta holy-hell moments are here. XD_

_UPDATE: LOL, I just spent roughly 2 hours posting a reply to everyone in the comments section. Then I send it and realize, because it's soooo long, that only half of it made it up. Damn. ;_; BTW... I was watching 'Boogie Nights'. That's where the magical '13' came from. e_e_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: Joy Ride**

Inside a large cylindrical chamber filled with mako, a naked woman was curled up into a ball in complete suspension. With no mask, she simply breathed in and out the mako liquid; much like a growing infant inside a mother's belly. The woman was slender-shaped, tall and endowed with sensual curves and a perfect complexion. Her milk-white skin emitted a soft glow while her extremely long and magnificent silvery hair swayed back and forth against the gentle currents of the liquid. As the heavy machinery continuously hummed a monotone beat, tiny air bubbles ejected from below the capsule. Meanwhile, the melodies of an orchestral masterpiece from waterproof speakers had lulled the woman into a dreamy sleep.

She dreamt of a boy with wild blond hair and sky-blue eyes. In her vision, he stood alone at a water fountain. She recognized the location from downtown Midgar. As if sensing her presence, the boy turned to her. His eyes were empty and he appeared desolate. Depressed. Some untold gloomy tale had ripped his pure soul apart. She wanted to reach out to him; hold him close to her bosom and bring a gentle smile on his face. The solemn vision of their encounter faded, however, and it was quickly replaced by another dream. Again, the boy stood alone. As he turned to her once more, he held a black orb in his hand and offered it to her. Even as the world around them was engulfed in fire and the screams of millions were heard, the boy had the look of content on his face. They were together. She knew, then, how much she wanted him. Tempted to take him into her arms and press her lips against his, she vowed she would never leave his side. He would be hers. Forever…

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

A quiet sound outside the glass chamber prompted the woman suspended in mako to stir awake. Her long arms slowly unwrapped the bent legs she'd hugged to her chest while she stretched out her body to its full length. As her long lashes pulled apart, her shimmering jade eyes stared at a familiar man dressed in a white lab coat.

"_Sephiroth…_" Dr. Hojo said from the other side and stopped tapping on the glass, "_It's time._"

Sephiroth blinked only once to acknowledge him. Then the General waited for the mako to drain out. Seconds later, a heavy rush of liquid gathered below Sephiroth's feet while jets of air spat outside and decompressed the chamber. Once the mako had been fully drained the mechanical cryotube whirled to life. The top portion lifted up and locked in place. A mist of air spilled out of the cylindrical chamber as a tall female figure carefully stepped onto a metal platform.

Admittedly, Sephiroth was annoyed by his current predicament. It was bad enough he did not fulfill any of his agendas and paperwork today because of Dr. Hojo. The abrupt visit to his laboratory prompted the General to cancel all of his scheduled appointments and briefings. However, the cancellations as well as the inevitable double workload tomorrow weren't the setbacks that bothered him the most. The scientist's latest tests had left Sephiroth in a very _problematic_ condition. Dr. Hojo insisted it was only temporary and that he'd return to his previous masculine form in a short time. Still, Sephiroth refused to leave the laboratory until the effects were reversed. As much as he hated being in the presence of Dr. Hojo, he did not want to walk back into his office looking like… _this_.

The beautiful sounds of violins continued to play from the laboratory's speakers. Drenched in mako, Sephiroth's entire female body glowed. He coughed several times, spitting out the liquid that remained trapped in his throat. Catching his reflection on a nearby mako-filled tank, he briefly studied his green-tinted image on the glass. Sephiroth kept his lips tightly pursed. Silvery long hair and vivid-green eyes… those were the features he was accustomed to every day. While he was nowhere near as narcissistic as Genesis was, Sephiroth took pride in his physical appearance. It was why he trained religiously each day and followed a strict diet. However, as his eyes drifted down to the two perfectly-shaped breasts, the soft curves of hips, and a patch of pubic hair void of a member between his legs, _he_ instantly had to look away from _himself_.

"Oh, don't make that face, Sephiroth," Dr. Hojo griped from behind and offered him a towel. "You do make for an attractive female specimen. Graceful, mysterious, and well-polished… Hm, yes, I am sure your male aficionados would enjoy copulating with you in that form."

Sephiroth could only sneer at the scientist before he accepted the towel offered to him. Then he padded toward a small open shower a few feet away from the mako tanks. Feminine hips swayed sensually left-to-right as he moved soundless and gracefully, the long damped curtain of silver hair trailing behind him. On his way to the shower, Sephiroth noticed the scientist had already set aside clothes for him; a highly-sophisticated black bodysuit with interwoven fabric that could automatically readjust to any person's measurements. A pair of knee-high laced boots was flopped at the bottom. The black bag Sephiroth had brought with him in the laboratory was placed next to it.

Thankful for the consideration, Sephiroth turned on the shower with the slap of a button. Jets of water instantly cleansed the murky green residue. Granted, his hair required more attention and care than this but, for now, a simple rinse would suffice. Pleased by the warmth of the water, Sephiroth quietly moaned and pressed the palms of his delicately shaped hands against the tiled wall in front of him. Bowing his head down, he allowed the water to wash his back and hair.

With eyes closed, Sephiroth asked, "How long will I remain like this?"

The General made a face at the sound of his very feminine voice. It still possessed the even, authoritative tone he recognized. Yet, the soft and slightly-higher pitch sounded strange to him; almost alien.

"Had you been more cooperative earlier, Sephiroth, you'd be tending to your affairs in your original self right now," Dr. Hojo informed as matter-of-fact. He looked at the notepad in his hands afterward. "But to answer your question: I estimate within fifteen more minutes, based on the time of my injection."

"Fifteen more minutes…" the General repeated and sounded a bit relieved.

He had tried countless of times to revert himself back to his familiar masculine identity. Alas, it was to no avail. Sephiroth opened his eyes and stared down at the protruding soft breasts. He made a low, throaty sound. His alternate self-image… Dr. Hojo's strenuous pheromone tests were the reasons behind his recent female transformation. Hours ago, the scientist had wanted to determine if his female state was currently in an ovulation period. That would certainly account for the high pheromone levels his body emitted, or so the scientist hypothesized. Unfortunately, when Sephiroth had refused to willfully _change_ for him, the abrasive man injected a chemical that forced the gender-swap transformation. Now, Sephiroth was stuck in this female form, at least until the drugs in his system weakened and he could regain control of his body again.

Granted, Sephiroth always knew he could switch from man to woman. Since he was a child he was _different_, both from the inside and out. It had to do with his unique amorphous cells, which Dr. Hojo once mentioned he obtained from his _mother_. While the specifics of his genetic make-up remained a big mystery to him, including his mother, his cells were highly advanced and able to adapt to any given situation to ensure survival and prosperity. Thus, when Dr. Hojo had classified him as a hermaphrodite during his youth and explained to him his innate ability to switch genders at will, Sephiroth did not think too much of it. In the grand scheme of evolution as well as the survival of his genes, it was only logical he'd have the ability to adapt to any environment. Of course, as he grew older and understood the social world and its stigmas better, Sephiroth deliberately identified himself by the gender he was initially born into: man. Other than Dr. Hojo and President Shinra, no one else knew of his secret, including Genesis and Angeal. Sephiroth had always thought of _himself_ more as a man anyway. Somehow, the idea of being a vessel intended for penetration was a violation to his personal beliefs.

President Shinra certainly didn't mind Sephiroth's choice of preference, as well as his reluctance to talk about it. In fact, the top man of the company considered the subject taboo and unfavorable to the general public. Thus, he kept his gender classification confidential. Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or offended by that.

"I confess," Dr. Hojo started again and broke the silence between them during his shower, "I, too, would choose to be a man if given your choice, Sephiroth. Women may be the bearers of life, but men plant the seeds for creation. For countless of generations, men have established the rules of society and have dictated the overall direction of our species, whether in the field of science or religion. If I were a religious man, I would believe this is the reason why Gods often choose male Messiahs over female ones."

"You imply men are intended to inherit the world and rule it then," Sephiroth commented softly and lifted his head up and stared at the ceiling. He pulled back wet hair from his face with both hands and let the water soak his front. He hummed pleasantly.

"I am merely stating what I've observed from our species thus far, Sephiroth," resumed the other man, "Even in this current age of _enlightenment_ man has managed to suppress the woman and declared himself the stronger sex. We've gone as far as to dictate by law what a woman can and cannot do to her own body. If that is not power, then perhaps I should reevaluate my entire assessment of gender roles."

Despite Dr. Hojo's claim of the female sex being the inferior one, Sephiroth felt otherwise. His own female alternate self-image unnerved him. Perhaps it was because he imagined seeing his Mother there. He saw the prominent God-like woman that brought him kicking and screaming into this world; that same faceless woman that had sheltered him for nine months in her belly. The power to grant life was simply astounding. Woman giveth life… Woman taketh life… Sephiroth kept these thoughts to himself, though; a bit concerned they were the result of his current female condition.

"And what of me, Dr. Hojo?" the silver-haired figure asked curiously and studied the slender shape of his arm. "If men provide the seeds of creation and women serve as the vessels to contain it… then where do I fit into the picture? What role do _I_ assume?"

"You, Sephiroth?" Dr. Hojo addressed his question and gently smiled. "Oh, you are both the giver of life _and_ carrier of life. You've obtained the ultimate power to mold your path into whatever you so choose. This, my dear Sephiroth, is the power of a God."

Sephiroth ran his long fingers through his silvery hair. With a single mental command, the color of it changed. Strands of silver hair turned into a jet-black color. The General smiled and whispered to himself, "To mold my path into whatever I so choose…"

"You are a God made flesh and bone, Sephiroth," Dr. Hojo added shortly. "In time, you will usher us all into a new age of mankind and prove, once and for all, that science can lead us to the true path of salvation."

"A God, you say…" Sephiroth replied and turned off the shower. He stepped out of it fully wet and bare. He observed the scientist with an amused look across his delicate face. "Curious, Dr. Hojo… but if I am a God then what does that make _you?_"

At this, Dr. Hojo simply smiled and went back to checking his notes in the electronic pad he held. The smug look across his face revealed to Sephiroth all the devious thoughts in his mind. It was obvious the scientist felt he was _above_ a God. He had given creation to one, after all.

After drying himself off with a towel, Sephiroth now looked to his attire. His feminine form was susceptible to the low temperatures of the laboratory. Already, the nipples had become erect from the shower and cold. Meanwhile, the area between his legs felt strange and _empty_. Whereas before there was the familiar weight of his penis, now only a thick mound of hair was there. Curious, Sephiroth reached down and inserted a finger into the moist opening he felt. When he lifted that same finger up at eye-level, he noticed a clear sticky substance glisten at the tip of his digit. He made a face but said nothing. The proud General was determined not to reveal his personal discomfort right now. Instead, he put on the black bodysuit Dr. Hojo had set aside for him. Once he zipped it all the up from his groin to his collar, the lightweight suit automatically readjusted to his body's measures and pressed snugly against his fair skin. From the neck down to his ankles, he was now covered in black. Sephiroth finally put on his pair of boots and laced them up.

Grabbing his bag next, he checked to see if all the contents were still there. He saw his regular uniform as well as the drill instructor's suit and mask he'd planned to wear during his visit to the barracks tonight. Unfortunately, it was getting late in the evening. Sephiroth decided it would be best to head to his room and catch up on some of tomorrow's workload.

"Once I've reverted back to my true self I will return to my quarters, Dr. Hojo. Will this be all?" Sephiroth asked and tried not to sound too anxious.

"Not yet, Sephiroth." Dr. Hojo's eyes remained fixed on the electronic pad in his hands. "I'm looking over your results right now and see you are, indeed, ovulating in this form. That explains much."

For Sephiroth, there was a sense of a relief on hearing this news. Now that the scientist had found a possible explanation for his high pheromone levels, the aggravating tests and probing questions would finally stop. Sephiroth feared for another session and loss of his productive time. Of course, the General also worried the scientist would be bold enough to employ an experimental drug on him, some chemical designed to make him susceptible to expose certain revelations. Mainly related to Cloud.

Sephiroth refused to tell Dr. Hojo about the man behind his lustful state. Not only would Dr. Hojo bring the cadet in for investigation, but the very idea a young man had an effect on his body was unacceptable. Dr. Hojo would either have Cloud _dealt with_ or, worse, become a victim of his wild experiments.

"Curious, but have you ever menstruated before?" the scientist suddenly asked.

Caught off guard by the question, Sephiroth blinked. Then he answered, "No."

Dr. Hojo frowned and finally looked up from his notepad. "That's rather disappointing. Why not?"

Sephiroth dryly replied, "Because I prefer to stay in my primary sex."

"Perhaps you should remain in this alternate state for a bit longer then," Dr. Hojo suggested, "I'd like to acquire your samples during an actual menstruation period, perhaps even obtain one of your eggs on your next ovulation cycle."

Finding this entire conversation too absurd to properly think straight, Sephiroth shook his head and firmly replied, "_No._"

"You act as if you have a choice."

Silent, the General stared at him with half-slit green eyes. The audacity of this man. Many times, Sephiroth fantasized violently stabbing him with his sword. This was definitely one of those moments.

Dr. Hojo sighed. "Very well, Sephiroth. You may return to your original gender once the effects have passed. This is only because I will be gone next week and be unable to properly evaluate you. But mark my words: this is not over. Understand?"

"Crystal," Sephiroth said. He held back a content smile when he learned of Dr. Hojo's departure.

Dr. Hojo softly growled to himself and looked away from his valuable test subject. "Your attitude lately, Sephiroth, is unwarranted and unwanted. I've already issues to contend with right now. My department is currently under investigation for undisclosed funds and Dr. Hollander has been up to something lately. Now I have to deal with _your_ defiance, Sephiroth. You used to be an excellent test subject."

Sephiroth tried not to laugh. It was rare of Dr. Hojo to lose his composure or expose his personal frustrations out to him, but when he did it was always a memorable event. It reminded him how flawed and human Dr. Hojo was, despite what he insisted.

"Does this have to do with the Ambassador?" Dr. Hojo pressed, "Have you gotten… _cold-feet_ lately, Sephiroth?"

The General cocked a brow at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Since your return from Condor, your demeanor has drastically changed." Dr. Hojo returned his attentions to Sephiroth and shifted his weight to one leg. "It is obvious you intend to stay as a man. But I know you have a preference for males, Sephiroth. Do you prefer Genesis to be your mate? Is that why you are not yourself lately? Because you cannot be with _him?_"

Sephiroth stood still. On the outside, he was void of any facial expression. But on the inside, a storm of emotions and thoughts struck him simultaneously. Not only was he bothered by how much Dr. Hojo closely monitored his personal life, but the scientist was aware of how much he cared for Genesis. Granted, Sephiroth was still not sure about his Commander. There were many questions that remained unanswered between them. _Intimacy_ had never been their strongest forte. That aside, he did not want Genesis to be caught up in any of Dr. Hojo's nonsense or experiments. Genesis belonged to Dr. Hollander but that wouldn't stop Shinra's top rank scientist from having his way with him. Sephiroth already noticed a certain _look_ in Dr. Hojo's eyes and tightened his jaw. Dr. Hojo's peculiar gaze suggested he'd come up with yet another bizarre plan in his head. Quickly, this conversation had become one of those awkward father-and-son talks Sephiroth wished he were not a part of.

"If you prefer Genesis to be your mate, then so be it," continued the quirky man, "Granted, his genes are highly flawed and potentially susceptible to fatal ailments. It will only be a matter of time before he reveals to everyone how truly weak he is, even if he prattles otherwise. Still, between Genesis and the Ambassador, I would choose him."

Sephiroth stared at the scientist, unsure to feel offended or content at Dr. Hojo's reluctant acceptance of his comrade and lover.

"And since you do not intend to take on the role of woman and bear any fruits yourself by the looks of it…" The scientist paused and removed a blue tube from his pocket. "…This should definitely be of great use to you."

Sephiroth's eyes instantly fixed on the vial in his hands. "What is that?"

"Something I conjured up," explained the scientist with a wicked smile. "I've actually conducted many intense studies based on your ability to switch from man to woman, Sephiroth."

"For what purpose?" the silver-haired man asked; a bit curious but mostly alarmed by the news.

Dr. Hojo shrugged. "I've a male test subject, _Red XIII_ as I call him, who is a part of an endangered species. I'm hoping I can convert him into a hermaphrodite so that he can reproduce offspring on his own."

"_Well, don't I feel a great swell of pity toward that unfortunate soul…_" Sephiroth muttered too quietly for Dr. Hojo to hear.

"Pardon me? Did you speak, Sephiroth?"

"It is of no relevance. Please, continue explaining to me your latest… _creation._"

It was more like _mad experiments_ to Sephiroth, but he kept that single thought to himself. He'd learned long ago it was best not to question this man. Besides, Dr. Hojo's way of seeing the world and remedying problems was different. It required a liberal and opened mind; one that thought outside the box or tossed it out entirely. At the very least, Sephiroth was entertained by his solutions. There was always some profound logic to Dr. Hojo's madness.

"By observing the interactions between your mitochondria and chromosomes," spoke the strange man again, "I've learned to replicate some of the electrical _triggers_ required for the body to transform. As you know, all humans are initially born female until certain signals are communicated by the brain to the cells to biologically change the sex. The female clitoris and penis are built from the same material and given shape depending on the instructions bestowed upon them. The instructions for the brain to execute, however, are originally administered by a single messenger: the sperm."

"The sperm…" Suddenly, Sephiroth felt like he was in Sex Education 101 again.

"Yes," confirmed Dr. Hojo. "You obviously know the sperm carries the X or Y chromosome that designates the gender during the embryonic stage. With this knowledge, I was able to create a new _messenger_ for the brain to follow."

Dr. Hojo held up the vial in his hand.

Sephiroth knew exactly where this was going. He was both appalled and impressed. In his own morbid way, Dr. Hojo sought to assist the General with his current… _intimate_ issues. The scientist had effectively discovered a method in converting a male lover into a compatible female partner, at least for the purpose of procreation. If the man were smart enough, he'd patent the experiment and make millions from it. There were a lot of people who desired a prompt sex change with minimum fuss. Of course, Sephiroth knew Dr. Hojo wasn't in this field for the glory, money, or the overall good of mankind. The scientist simply enjoyed the process of unlocking the universe's secrets. Like an eager child armed with building blocks, he sought to rebuild life from scratch. Dr. Hojo was a creator in his own right, even if he raped the laws of nature in order to build solid new foundations with genetic codes. Sephiroth could at least admire him for his passion and talent.

"Unfortunately," resumed Dr. Hojo, "My serum here is still in the developmental stages. For instance, it can only be applied to fellow mako carriers since the amount of energy required for a gender transformation demands more than the average human can exhaust. Furthermore, the duration of the transformation has yet to be determined. The test subjects I injected this on varied from one hour to several days. And lastly but most importantly, none of the subjects that had been sexually reconfigured were impregnated during copulation."

"Well, now, that defeats the purpose of this _remedy_. Doesn't it?" Sephiroth remarked sarcastically and offered a low snort.

"Spare me your cavalier input, boy. I will eventually perfect this method and present it to you when it is ready." Dr. Hojo took a step forward. With an authoritative voice, he asserted, "Sephiroth, it is imperative you produce offspring. A God is no God if he has no children to lead. I believe your judgment on a potential mate will be a sound one and guarantee me satisfactory offspring. Thus, if Genesis or some other male partner of yours can serve this purpose, then so be it. I will stand by your decision and assist as I can."

If this was Dr. Hojo's way of giving him his blessings and backing off on his love life, Sephiroth wasn't about to ruin the moment by laughing at the absurdity of this whole conversation. Again, their father-and-son interactions were anything but heartwarming and fuzzy as often portrayed in those sappy films Angeal's puppy watched. Sephiroth nodded a silent acknowledgment to the scientist and agreed to find a suitable mate. However, while he appreciated Dr. Hojo's gestures, he didn't plan to use his sex-change serum on anyone. Not only was it in the experimental stages, but Sephiroth didn't want to make any male lover a temporary wife.

Sephiroth's ceased his current thoughts when he felt a warm sensation surge through his entire body. It was the same feeling he experienced prior to his gender transformation. Curious, he wondered if the drug in his system had finally worn off.

Mentally, Sephiroth envisioned his masculine form and commanded his body to revert back to its original shape. Sure enough, his body's temperature rose many degrees higher. It accumulated enough energy to make the necessary readjustments and changes. Sephiroth winced when he felt his skin stretch as well as heard the muffled sounds of bones pop and crack. As his skeletal structure reconfigured itself, the lower regions in particular burned with a hot pain. Sephiroth held onto a wall and gritted his teeth. Morphing was a delicate and painful process. Any time the body had to change properties within a span of a few seconds, intense discomfort was inevitable. Muscles grew and became defined while the blood coursed to certain areas to aid in the speedy transformation. It was until the raven black hair faded into a silver shade and the slender form accumulated a fuller mass that Sephiroth felt like his original self. He soon felt a familiar weight between his legs. When he spoke again, he was thoroughly pleased to hear the low, deep, and even melody of a masculine voice.

"I will be leaving now," Sephiroth announced and felt the fabric of his black bodysuit loosen to accommodate his reformed shape.

"I will check with you tomorrow to reevaluate your pheromone levels."

His large bag over his shoulder, Sephiroth wasn't in the mood to fight him on that. He was too exhausted from the tests, questions, and recent sex-change to argue over the schedule he had to maintain tomorrow. With everything at last settled, Sephiroth made his way out of the laboratory. His first order of business was to settle for a nice, long bath and fully tend to his hair. Afterward, he'd take care some of the paperwork that was supposed to be completed today. That would get him a bit caught up for tomorrow. Some sleep would also be nice, perhaps an hour or two of it.

The heavy metal door of Dr. Hojo's laboratory parted automatically in Sephiroth's presence. Crossing the threshold between lab and a main green-tinted hallway, the General was so anxious to leave that he merely missed the lonely man near the entrance. His back pressed against the wall, Commander Rhapsodos stood with one leg bent up and arms crossed. Over his shoulder was a small bag, a carrier he usually traveled with during his trips to the Bathhouse. Genesis looked up at Sephiroth.

"He really kept you late tonight, didn't he?" A bit sluggish, Genesis covered his mouth when he yawned.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth took a step toward him while the large metal door of the lab slid shut behind him. Its sound echoed down the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, of course," his Commander explained and stood straight. With arms above his head, he stretched out his lean figure. He moved like a content cat, soundless and blithe. Afterward, his arms fell to the sides and Genesis stood with a hand on a hip. "You've been gone the entire day so I called your secretary. She told me you were with Dr. Hojo. Is everything all right? I thought you had taken your mako injections days ago."

Hesitant in his reply, Sephiroth was reluctant to tell him about the tests he'd endured today, especially when they were related to his unusual state of arousal. And he _most definitely_ wasn't about to expose the reason why he had intentionally stayed longer in the lab. Instead, Sephiroth settled for a simple, ambiguous explanation.

"I am fine. He wanted to run a few last-minute tests on me."

Genesis's face contorted to a puzzled expression at first, as if he detected an omission of certain facts. Then he looked slightly away; a part of his rich hair draped elegantly over an eye when he did.

"How unfortunate for you that Dr. Hojo's curiosities know no bound," he noted.

"How were your injections today?" Sephiroth sought to change the subject. He reached out to Genesis and gently trailed a finger down his exposed cheek. "You and Angeal had seen Dr. Hollander as well, correct?"

"Yes," confirmed his Commander and returned his full gaze on him. He smiled at the contact Sephiroth made. "The mako injections went about as expected. Angeal is still in his quarters, though. His session was a bit longer due to his absence in Wutai."

The General removed his hand and took a few steps down the hallway. He silently motioned for the Commander to follow him to the elevators. Given what Dr. Hojo just discussed with him moments ago, Sephiroth didn't want the scientist to realize Genesis was here. He'd certainly drag the poor man into the laboratory for _compatibility tests_.

As Genesis followed him, Sephiroth asked, "Is this the reason why you are here? To check up on me?"

His Commander paused and kept his attentions on the metal-gated floor they walked on. Each step made a sharp _clack_ sound. Quietly, Genesis replied, "Yes… That, and to discuss something important with you."

"Has something serious happened while I was away at the lab?"

"Not really…"

Sephiroth cocked a brow. His Commander was rarely this vague. In fact, Genesis was more often than not direct and to the point. Many found him to be obnoxious or crude because of his blatant nature. Still, Sephiroth never minded. He enjoyed having someone who didn't waste his time with the trivial details. Genesis possessed his own set of ideals and thoughts and was never afraid to freely expose them. Today, though, Genesis sounded unsure and, perhaps, even nervous. His entire demeanor was that of a reserved and tentative man. Sephiroth wondered what sort of event had transpired to generate such a change in behavior.

"Can we talk in private?" Genesis suddenly asked.

"I'm headed to my suite right now. We can talk there."

His Commander scoffed. "Your suite is as rigged with as many cameras as mines. I was thinking we could go somewhere outside of Shinra's range."

"What did you have in mind then?" Sephiroth inquired; curious.

The two reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of the elevators. Genesis offered a sly smile on his lips. "How about we have a drink? We can visit Hobgoblins down in Loveless Street."

The General stared at him. "That's public domain, Genesis. We can't…"

"You got your mask with you, right?" Genesis interrupted and glanced at his bag.

"Yes…"

"Excellent. I brought mines too. No one should recognize us. They'll think we're drill instructors currently off duty."

Ironically enough, Genesis had no idea Sephiroth already paraded himself as a drill instructor at the barracks. It was something he didn't plan to discuss with him yet, though, since it would prompt questions and curiosities from his Commander.

"But the hour is late and it's a weekday…" cautioned Sephiroth.

"Honestly, where is your sense of adventure, _Hero of the dawn?_" the Commander interjected with a chuckle. He sounded like his bold self again.

"Very well," Sephiroth gradually agreed. He stopped and pulled out his cellphone. "We should call Angeal now to join us, yes?"

"No…" Genesis shook his head. "He is still sick from his injections today. And, quite honestly, I want to spend this evening alone with you."

Sephiroth slowly put his cellphone away.

An elevator arrived and the doors split apart. They entered and chose the ground level and waited. Silent during the elevator ride, Sephiroth wondered what had gotten into his Commander. He sounded so unusually… _different_. Angeal wasn't here with them either. Usually when Genesis wanted to go somewhere he was the first to invite his childhood friend to tag along. Today, it was just the two of them. Given the mixed feelings Sephiroth had toward Genesis, he was a bit grateful for this. Their private meeting was an excellent opportunity to figure things out between them.

In no time at all did the elevator drop them off. Having donned their disguises before they arrived, neither infantryman nor upper classmen said a word as they made their way down a flight of stairs to the exit area. Sephiroth felt his heart throb a bit faster. Because he was not allowed to leave the premises except for a mission, he was normally escorted by a pair of infantrymen. Director Lazard also had a habit of sending a few Turks to watch his every move. But right at this moment he and his Commander were left alone. They could leave Shinra tonight and no one would know of it.

Smiling a bit from behind his mask, Sephiroth passed through the metal detectors. When an alarm rang at once, he froze in place. An officer by the name of _Myers_ ran his metal-detector stick across their masks; the items that had apparently set off the alarm. Then the officer glanced over their proper photo IDs. The guard paused when he observed the names and photos. Myers instantly looked up and squint his eyes at their concealed faces. Sephiroth was sure the security officer would demand they both return to their cages. Surprisingly enough, though, the guard merely winked at them. He offered them a 'goodnight' and stepped out of their way. Taking that as their permission to leave, both men exited Shinra's Headquarters.

Outside now, Sephiroth stopped at the steps. A realization hit him. They were free… free to do whatever they wanted. For once, the air smelled sweeter despite the mask over his face. Sephiroth wanted to laugh and revel in this brilliant moment. So many times he fantasied about leaving this place with his friends. Granted, Angeal still remained. But Sephiroth could imagine he'd follow suit if he discovered both he and Genesis had left town for good tonight. Then the three of them could set out on a great journey together. They could find their very own Promised Land and live out their lives in content. From behind his mask, Sephiroth smiled at this dream.

"We should catch the first train out of Midgar and leave this dreadful place," Sephiroth boldly suggested, feeling very inspired right now.

Genesis laughed at him.

"What?" Sephiroth asked with his head cocked to the side.

"You have such a dry sense of humor, my friend."

"But… I was not joking."

His Commander shook his head and snorted loudly. "Fine, then you are being ridiculous. Why would you want to leave Midgar, Sephiroth? This is the place to be; where all the passion of the world dwells and gestates. I swear, you and Angeal act like tired aged men sometimes."

Sephiroth grew quiet.

"Let's head for Hobgoblins right now," the Commander cheerfully said next, "There should be a few places to visit along the way as well. Then we can talk."

"Are you positive the establishments are opened this late in the evening?"

"Of course! I've snuck out of headquarters plenty of times before."

Sephiroth pursed his lips. Admittedly, he was disappointed Genesis never invited him to his previous secret outings. Then again, his Commander had probably snuck out to go on dates or indulge himself in other ways. It would certainly explain how he knew about the night scene so much. A bit bitter by this realization, Sephiroth didn't say much as Genesis led the way to their destination.

Both crossed a few streets, mindful of the cars that passed by. It was strange and exciting to be out in the streets like this. Sephiroth eagerly took in the sights, from the corner shops to the people that strolled down the sidewalk. He'd seen all of Midgar before but had never walked through its streets on his own. Always escorted by guards, there was a barrier between him and _them_. Perhaps that was why he hated public outings; he'd been accustomed to the division and his high place. It was pleasant now to walk about and be a part of the night life he often viewed from the comfort of his suite. Surrounded by bold neon lights, magnificent billboards, hypnotic music, and fancy cars, there were many delights to observe here.

The two officers kept walking until a distant memory forced Sephiroth to stop and watch the water fountain up ahead. The sight of the amazing artistry brought to mind the strange dream he'd awaken from in his slumber. In the vision, he saw Cloud stand there. The young man had carried with him a depressed expression on his face. Glancing at all the people within the area, Sephiroth did not see the cadet. No surprise. He had little to believe he'd be here anyway. It was already eleven, way past curfew for the cadets.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis called after him once he noticed Sephiroth not move. He took a few steps forward until he stood right beside his General. "Something wrong?"

Sephiroth did not reply back.

"Let's get going," urged the Commander.

_Stay…_

Sephiroth took a breath before he answered back. He gazed at his companion with unreadable expression on his face and at last said, "Genesis… can we stay here for a moment? It's quite peaceful."

Genesis shrugged. "Sure. There should be bench around here to sit."

The two of them approached the bench Genesis had in mind. It was the perfect spot. At the far corner of town square, it offered an overall view of the whole area. Sephiroth could watch the water fountain as well as the intersecting streets. Usually town square was buzzing with life in the afternoon; a regular hot commute spot. At this late in the evening, though, there were only a few people here and there. A massive staircase behind the seating area led to the upper level of this sector, to where the train station was located. Already, Sephiroth heard a loud whistle blow from a train in the distance. Meanwhile, a tall and thick tree hung over the bench and provided much coverage and privacy. The two officers took a seat.

For a while, neither of them spoke. They merely watched an elderly man walk his dog and a few couples stroll near the water fountain. A bit moved by the romantic atmosphere, Genesis lifted up his Hawk's mask. Sephiroth did the same. Hidden among the shadows, they weren't too worried about being spotted. Briefly, Sephiroth took a deep inhale of the air. Then he discovered Genesis lean toward him. Sephiroth closed his eyes before they kissed.

"How long has it been since we've been together like this?" Genesis murmured.

"Too long…" Sephiroth gently tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"That Ambassador has had you in a leash for some time." Genesis's hand reached behind Sephiroth's head to pull him closer. Their lips pressed tighter together. Lazily, both mouths swayed back and forth. On a solemn note, Genesis added, "You promised me we'd share a night together."

Sephiroth continued to kiss him for a moment longer before he finally pulled away. He thought of the boy with ocean-blue eyes and a wild, furious spirit. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and replied, "The situation has gotten… complicated for me lately."

"So I've noticed. That is why I wanted to talk to you."

Sephiroth waited for him to continue.

"I suppose I will start by saying how much I've always held you in high regard, Sephiroth." Genesis stared across at the water fountain and stifled a snort. "In fact, there are times I am downright jealous of your talent and abilities."

"There is nothing to be jealous of, Genesis. You are as skilled and cunning as I am. That is partly why I enjoy your company so much. So far, you are the only one who can keep up with me."

There was a small twinkle in Genesis' eyes when he confessed, "Yes, well, I aim to best you one day and claim your title as the number one hero of Gaia."

The General chuckled. He had to admire his Commander's passion and ambition.

"That aside," resumed Genesis, "I find you attractive, both physically and intellectually. The Goddess could not have created a better man than you."

Sephiroth frowned. "Why are you telling me these things, Genesis?"

A few seconds of silence passed by before Genesis could mutter an answer. When he did, he returned his attentions directly at Sephiroth. "Because I care deeply for you… Because I want you."

"But you already have me."

"Yes, I do. However…" Genesis made an annoyed sound when he fumbled with his words for a bit. "I know with the Ambassador now at your side, I cannot fully have you the way I want to."

From across, Sephiroth shifted in his seat to get a better look at the man next to him. In a firm voice, he asserted, "You explained to me very clearly about the scope of our relationship on the first night we were together. You wanted your freedom, as did I. This was a mutual understanding, yes?"

"It is. It still is, in fact. But I want to make this one thing also clear: you and I will always take precedence. You're mines, Sephiroth. No one can have you like I've had. Your heart belongs _to me._"

"And is this the same for you?" challenged Sephiroth with a laugh. "Do _I_ have exclusive rights to _your_ heart?"

"Of course you do."

Sephiroth looked away, unable to fully vocalize what was in his mind. Genesis obviously cared for him. The fact he had taken him away from headquarters to discuss their relationship certainly testified to that. However, the situation between them was complicated these days. It wasn't just the Ambassador that posed a challenge for them, there was Cloud too. As much as Sephiroth wanted to rid himself of his wild fantasies and desires, the young man with burning blue eyes refused to leave his mind. Their kiss had planted a seed that continued to grow stronger and stronger as time passed. Sephiroth wondered if he had the strength to take the old woman's words and resist temptation.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis beckoned to him.

Removing the current thoughts that consumed his mind, Sephiroth turned to his Commander. "Genesis… I…"

The other man moved close to him again and pushed his lips against his, as if sealing their sworn loyalty to the other. Sephiroth remained uncertain what to make of it. Genesis, for all his words and expressed feelings and desires, would still seek comfort and pleasure in another person's arms. It was in his nature. A free-thinking and romantic man, Genesis did not want to bind himself to only one concept of love. He obtained various interpretations of passion from many partners and experiences. Love was never intended to be limited or restrained, he often argued. Genesis' additional partners didn't bother Sephiroth too much though. Sex was only sex and he'd had his fair share of extra lovers on the side. So long as Genesis was his, nothing else mattered. Of course, only one major issue between them remained: Cloud.

Sephiroth contemplated over Cloud some more. His analytical-no-nonsense self reemerged and reminded him about the cadet's extremely young age and lack of experience. Not to mention, Sephiroth found more in common with Genesis than with some lowly cadet straight out of the country. It seemed absurd to engage with someone who had just reached the threshold of adulthood. A relationship with Genesis seemed more fulfilling and logical than with someone so naïve and problematic. Surely, these strange feelings Sephiroth shared for Cloud was nothing more than mere infatuation… Right? That question echoed inside Sephiroth's mind, even while Genesis' hand gently stroked his thigh.

* * *

For the most part, the late evening sky was void of stars. The moon itself was half asleep. It was one of those cool nights, the type that sent a constant pleasant breeze in the air. At some point, a distant star streaked across the vast area of blackness. Cloud watched it zip by until it disappeared. Admittedly, he found something peaceful and familiar about the event. As a child, he'd climb the water tower in Nibelheim at night and stare into the heavens for hours. For reasons unknown, the sky had always welcomed him. Just observing it now brought him feelings of nostalgia and images of a giant green sea consumed by brilliant lights. They danced and shimmered all around him while the sound of dripping water echoed into his ears, soft and faint-like.

Blinking now, Cloud quickly dismissed the awkward thoughts running inside his head. This was not the time to let his mind drift. He needed to focus on the current task at hand. Hunched behind a large crate of ammunition outside of his barrack, Cloud practically growled at how slow the night sentries paced the camp grounds. They took forever to move from one checkpoint to another. It wasn't so much as them keeping a good eye on the environment but, rather, they were too busy talking or texting in their phones. Irritated by this, their idleness made it practically impossible for Cloud to maneuver around these idiots and get through the camp grounds fast.

Checking his watch now, his window of opportunity was closing fast. The sky tram at the platform was set to leave in five minutes. If he had any hope of getting to town square by midnight for his meeting, he had to be on it. If he was lucky, the tram would arrive a bit late at the platform and give him time to catch up. Cloud inwardly cursed to himself. He regretted not leaving his barrack half an hour sooner.

Scurrying to the other side of the crate when one sentry turned around, Cloud successfully reached a series of barrels a few seconds later. Light on his feet and quick, he hadn't made a sound. It was something he learned whenever he hunted for rabbit or some other livestock with Mom during hunting season. From her, he grasped the ability to pick up on trails, move without leaving a trace, and create diversions. Cloud gave a sharp whistle to alarm the guard nearby. As the watchman arrived to investigate the sound, the young cadet darted to the other side of the barrels and ran behind another large crate. A sly smirk crossed the country boy's face while the sentry stood in his previous spot with a look of confusion on his face. Cloud found a great similarity between the sentry men here and the fat, clueless cockatrices back at home.

Moving onto another area, Cloud looked out for the other sentry that stood in his way. Again, the cadet whistled. As this guard fell for the same trick as well, Cloud hurried to the large crate a few feet ahead. He jumped on top and slid off it to land on the other side. Made it! Now all he had to do was…

"_Yo, what's up?_" a male's voice whispered directly next to him.

Cloud flinched back and nearly made a noise when he found a red-headed man dressed in a dark suit squatting right beside him.

"So, is this like a late night training exercise on stealth or what?" Reno asked out loud; oblivious.

Instantly, the young man shushed him. In a low, raspy voice, Cloud barked, "_What the fuck are you doing here?_"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Cloud," Reno snapped back with both brows raised. "You're pretty good at this. I've been watching you for the last fifteen minutes. You managed to make it across the camp without raising any alarms. You sure you don't wanna be a Turk?"

Annoyed, Cloud shook his head and briefly ignored him. He glanced over the crate to determine the location of the other sentry. This guard stood a few feet away from the entry point Cloud needed to take.

"Damn…" Cloud muttered and checked his wristwatch. "…_Damn-damn!_"

"Hey, what's wrong?" pressed the Turk.

Cloud's shoulders sagged. "The sky tram…"

"Huh, you need to catch it? At this late in the night?"

"Yeah."

Reno shrugged. "Catch the next one then. The 11:15 already left by now."

Cloud groaned and slid himself down onto the ground. _Late._ He was going to be fucking late for his meeting with the Committee. There was no way he'd make it now. Not unless he left the camp on foot and caught a cab midway through. Even then, that was a long shot since infantrymen were posted everywhere throughout Midgar.

"Where were you headed?" Reno abruptly asked.

"To town square," Cloud answered back, sounding a bit defeated. "I have to meet someone at the water fountain."

"Hey, I'll give you a lift," the Turk offered.

Cloud's brows furrowed. "What?"

"Yeah, I got a car. I can drive you there since I was on my way back to headquarters anyway. Town square isn't far from it. Hell, it'll be faster if I get you there. It's, like, only a fifteen minute drive."

"R-really?" Cloud nearly yelled. He reactively covered his mouth when his excited sound carried and unintentionally attracted the attentions of the sentry a few feet away from them.

"Yep, just follow me. And keep up." Reno gave him a wink. Then, within a flash, the Turk scuttled to another area behind the sentry.

The Turk's moves were a bit bolder than Cloud's. Whereas the cadet depended on precision and strategic moves, Reno was all about directness and speed. He moved fast enough to avoid detection, dodging left to right within seconds of a guard noticing him. Cloud continued to play things safer and maneuver around the guards. While he'd remained completely unseen, about halfway into the pursuit of the Turk, Cloud was losing him. Reno refused to pause or look back, lest he get caught. Trying to maintain his composure, Cloud relocated the wild redheaded agent to the left of him. He threw caution out the window and followed Reno's direct approach. Even when there were a few close calls, Cloud managed to slip through the guards and left them in a daze. Within a few minutes, the two reached the outskirts of the camp site.

"Not bad," Reno commended while the young man bent forward and tried to catch his breath. He patted Cloud on the shoulder and grinned. "Not bad at all."

"Piece of fucking cake…" exhaled the cadet loudly. He wanted to pass out.

"C'mon. My ride's this way."

Reno led Cloud to a nearby parking lot. For the most part, it was empty, save for a few cars from Shinra employees working late at the training camp district. The pair walked a few meters until they stopped in front of a slick metal-red, two-door sports vehicle with matching crimson rims. It had a long slender body with a low-curved roofing. It obviously cost a lot more than Cloud could make in his entire lifetime. He smirked when he noticed the license plate. It read: _STUDMAN_.

Cloud lightly touched the cool metal surface with his fingertips while Reno walked around to the driver's door. "Is this your ride?"

"Yep." Reno winked at him from across. Then he clicked a button on the set of keys in his hand and both doors automatically unlocked. "Her name is Sally. She's a fast and horny slut that lets me ride her every day to work."

Cloud chuckled at the corny, yet clever innuendo. He opened his door and slid onto a cushion, red-leather seat. My god, the smell of the car was intoxicating. It was a mixture of exotic leather, vanilla, and Reno's fougere-based cologne. Equally amazing was the sports car's fully loaded interior features: an embedded GPS navigation with internet access, voice-activated electronics, a wheel and seating that automatically readjusted to the driver's body signature, and an incredible state-of-the-art audio system. Closing his door, Cloud sat very mesmerized. Other than the beat-up truck back at home and the times he sat in armory tanks with his unit, he hadn't been in many cars before, let alone exotic ones like this.

"The salary of a Turk must be huge if you can afford this," Cloud commented while his eyes continued to take in the interior.

"Hell yeah. We get paid triple than a SOLDIER. How's that for a perk?"

Reno plugged in his cellphone to an adapter for recharging. Afterward, he put the key into the ignition and started Sally up. The low purr of the engine took Cloud by surprise. The feel of its vibrations coursed through his body and caused his heart to beat a tad bit faster. It was enough to make Cloud hum pleasantly and close his eyes. He never imagined the mere feel of a vehicle could physically take hold of him like this. Of course, he suffered from motion sickness so most of his experiences in cars had been unpleasant. Even now, he inwardly prayed he wouldn't have a violent episode in Reno's smooth ride. Cloud shoved those fearful thoughts aside for the moment. Instead, he savored this experience and smiled when the Turk indulged him a bit by pushing his foot further into the petal to make the engine's roar louder. Being inside a metal beast like this excited Cloud's senses. Sally truly was a fuckable slut.

"Like that, huh?" Reno said with a grin and lifted off his foot. "Being inside a car like this is the next best thing to being inside someone. Then again, they're practically the same thing, right?"

A virgin, Cloud wouldn't know. Thus, he chose not to answer the Turk's question and instead kept his eyes closed. He intently listened to the low purring sounds of Sally and sat in complete content while he waited for Reno to get the car moving. When Reno turned on the radio the cadet enjoyed the crisp and clear sounds that came from the customized speakers. Never had he heard something so perfect. This entire car was heaven on wheels. Cloud made a face, though, when Reno switched the current trance music to something a bit… different.

"_Oooooh, baaaby! I wanna looooove you up! Hell yeah, I wanna looooove you up! Take off your panties and get on my bed so I can looooove you up! Oh yeeeeeeah!_"

The romantic love song continued to play in the stereo. Cloud opened his eyes and stared at Reno from his seat. As if oblivious, the Turk suddenly yawned and stretched out his arms wide. Granted, Cloud hadn't been in the dating scene, but he knew all of the lame and cliché moves from watching Turbo Toraz and his other boys flirt with the secretaries and female staff. When Reno lowered his arms and _coincidentally_ placed one around his shoulders, Cloud could only roll his eyes at him.

"Smooth, Reno," the cadet spat sarcastically and crossed his arms, "Real smooth… Now can we get going?"

"Aw, what's the rush, baby?" countered the suave man, "The water fountain will still be there."

"First off: my name's not _baby_; it's _Cloud_. Second: I gotta be there by midnight."

"_C'mooooon, baaaby! Give me some hot loving toniiiiiiight. I wanna looooove you up! I need to get you naked and hot and looooove you up!_"

"You gotta be there by midnight?" Reno repeated and edged a bit closer. "Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Ouch. And here I am… being nice by giving you a ride."

Whether he was exaggerating or not, Cloud felt guilty for being so harsh on the fellow doing him a giant favor. Sure, Reno was annoying sometimes. And apparently he had a bad taste for music. Cloud also wanted to keep his affair a private matter. Still, this wasn't an excuse to act like an ass toward him.

Cloud's voice grew soft when he finally said, "Look, thanks for offering me a ride. It's just… I can't tell you why I have to be there. It's pretty important and I'm sworn to… keep it to myself."

"Black book, eh?"

Cloud blinked at the mention of the words. "Huh? How'd you…?"

"I'm a Turk, remember? I know every shit that happens here." Reno snickered when he later added, "Although, up until now I didn't know it was _you_ who was the poor sap that got included in the book."

Cloud grew quiet.

"_Shhhhhh, baaaby! Hush now while I looooove you up! Wrap your legs around me and give it allllllllll up! Oh yeeeeeeeeeah! You feel me now, right?_"

"Don't worry, Cloud," Reno interjected. With his arm still wrapped around Cloud's shoulder, he pulled him closer. "You're secret is safe with me. However…"

"What?" Cloud uneasily asked. He knew when it came to the Turks there was always a catch to any favor, not matter how small it was.

"You busy this weekend?" Reno wanted to know.

"Huh?"

"Last I checked: you owe me a date."

"_Oooooh, baaaby! I wanna looooove you up! Hell yeah, I wanna looooove you up! Get naked beside me so I can looooove you up! Oh yeeeeeeah!_"

"A date?" Cloud cocked his head to the side.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

There was a pause. "Um… I think so."

"Great!" Reno pulled out a ticket from his jacket's pocket. "I need someone to attend the opera with me this Saturday."

"_Opera?_"

"Yeah." Reno moaned when he elaborated, "It's a real snooze-feast. But I need to be there because Rufus Shinra is coming to town. My boss wants us _all_ to be there, in fact. Fortunately, he told me I can bring along a date; if only to keep me from falling asleep like last time." The Turk pushed the ticket forward to Cloud. "So how about it?"

Cloud wasn't sure what to make of this. He'd never attended an opera before. He was more into jazz himself. Nonetheless, it sounded like fun. It would definitely get him culturally educated and be a good excuse to leave the barracks. Of course, Cloud also had a funny feeling that if he told Reno _no_ right now, he wouldn't stop pestering him.

"Sure. What the hell, I'll go." Cloud grabbed the ticket offered to him.

"_Yeeeeeah, baaaby! I know everything you want. I'm gonna open you wiiiiiide and looooove you up! Oh yeeeeeeah! I'm gonna get inside and loooooove you up!_"

Pleased by his acceptance, Reno suavely brushed back the sides of his long, spiky red hair. "You got a suit, by the way? You need to dress fancy and shit."

Shaking his head, Cloud regretfully informed, "I don't have anything like that."

"What, mommy forget to pack that in your suitcase along with your undies?"

Cloud glowered at the Turk's joke.

"I'm kidding, _I'm kidding_," Reno quickly apologized. "Sheesh, you're so moody and sensitive, Cloud. Anyway, I'll get you a suit."

"But… it's Saturday. And I don't have the Gil or time to…"

"_Don't worry_," the Turk interrupted him, "I got this shit in the bag. I have your body measures so I'll have a suit sent to your barracks by Saturday."

"Wait, you have my body measures…?" Cloud repeated with one brow raised.

"You don't become a Turk without paying attention to the details, dude," Reno explained with a smirk on his face. He glanced down at Cloud's crotch area and added, "And believe me, I pay attention to _every_ detail."

Reactively, Cloud pressed his legs closer together. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: that the Turks were so efficient they could come up with a custom suit within only a few days? Or that they were so detail-oriented that they knew his exact measures already.

"I'll be sure to pick you up from the barracks," Reno specified, "The show begins at eight so be ready by seven, Cloud."

"I'll be ready." Cloud nodded.

"_Uuuuuh! Uuuuuh! Oh yeeeeeeeeeah! Give it to meeeeee! Uuuuuh! Uuuuuh! Haaaaa… Uuuuuh… Oh yeeeeeeeeeah! Feel me! Feeeeeeeeeeel MEEEEEEE!_"

"Oh god, Reno… Can you _please_ change the station?"

Possessing a slight smug across his face, Reno ignored his plead. Meanwhile, one finger lazily crept down Cloud's arm. It was yet another cliché move. Cloud was positive if he had breasts Reno would be feeling them up right now. Thankfully, he was a man and at this moment, the cadet wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit the Turk senseless.

"I, uh, got you something, by the way," Reno spoke again.

Strangely enough, his voice sounded a bit nervous and unsure. Cloud simply waited while the Turk pulled a colorful-beaded bracelet from his pocket.

"I got this during my time in Condor," Reno explained and gave it to him.

Surveying it, Cloud observed the intricate patterns of beads and metal. The bracelet shined brilliantly. "It looks incredible. Thanks."

"It's a bracelet that's typically given to life mates or some shit like that, according to Condor tradition," Reno revealed, "but, meh, whatever. It looks awesome, right?"

"Um… yeeeeeah. I guess…" Cloud wasn't sure whether to keep the bracelet now that he learned what it was intended for. Still, the idea of shoving it back to Reno felt rude. Cloud reluctantly placed it over his wrist.

"_You know you wanna it, baby! Yeeeeeeeeah, you're giving it to me like a real pro. Now open up some more so I can loooooooooove you up!_"

Cloud was thankful he didn't have to endure another second of that horrible song. At last, it ended and was replaced by a more tolerable spunky tune.

"So, are you going to take me to the water fountain now?" Cloud asked shortly.

"We got practically at hour to kill before midnight," Reno mentioned and cleared his throat and moved closer. "Like I said, we can get there in fifteen minutes. Less than that in Sally. So… what's the rush? _Cloud?_"

The way Reno said his name right now pretty much indicated exactly what was on his mind. Cloud rubbed his entire face with both hands and felt mortified. "We should get going. I mean…"

"Aw, what's wrong?" teased the Turk and placed his head on Cloud's shoulder. His voice carried directly into Cloud's ear when he asked, "You don't…wanna stick around and get to know me better? On a _personal_ level?"

The cadet shook his head. "I… Um… _No._ I think we should g-get going."

Reno playfully licked his cheek with a pierced tongue. "You sound nervous, Cloud. Is this your first time?"

Instinctively touching his cheek as if it had just been set ablaze, Cloud winced and glared back at him. "_What?_"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"God, Reno…"

"No need to feel bad or anything; a lotta first-year cadets are the same way." Slowly, Reno inquired, "So… is that why you're always playing hard to get with me, Cloud? Because _this_ will be your first time?"

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to give it to you right now?"

Reno grinned. "Oooh, you really are a feisty one, Cloud. Not that I mind. I like a little challenge. Life isn't fun without some challenges."

"Something tells me you get off on it," mumbled Cloud.

Nodding his head, Reno agreed. "Fuck yeah. It's part of why I enjoy being a Turk; you're always living life on the edge. You ever feel that way before? You ever felt so alive that you didn't know whether to shit in your pants in terror or joyfully scream a hallelujah at the top of your lungs?"

Cloud looked at him for a long time. In truth, he had never experienced any of that before. The life of a country boy was void of complications and wild notions. Part of the reason why he enjoyed picking fights was to gain some chaos in his otherwise dull reality. Yet his existence, while unpredictable and a challenge sometimes, remained relatively mediocre. Many times Cloud felt he was meant for more. As a boy, he believed there was some kind of higher plan; a destiny. Unfortunately, each day was filled with more of the expected. A piece of him died a little here and there. About the only event that spurred any unanticipated reaction from him was the kiss he shared with the General this afternoon. Sephiroth…

"Can we leave already, Reno?" Cloud quietly asked.

"Damn, I must've hit a sensitive nerve, eh?" Reno noticed the beaten look on Cloud's face. He pulled out a metal flask from his jacket's pocket and offered it to the cadet. "Here, drink some of this."

Cloud stared at the flask. "What is it?"

"A power drink. Go on, drink it. It'll ease the nerves. Plus, I know you get motion sickness and I don't want you puking in my ride during the trip. This'll get your mind off of things."

Convinced, Cloud took the drink. He wrinkled his nose. "It smells funny."

"Just fucking drink it."

With a sigh, Cloud chugged down the mysterious liquid. A mere second later, his entire throat burned with fire and the cadet had a coughing fit.

"_What the hell did I just…?_" Cloud hacked again before he could finish his sentence. "_Did you just give me alcohol?_"

"Well, aren't you the smartest man in the planet right now," remarked the Turk sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"Mm, I most definitely plan to."

Scowling at him, Cloud pushed the Turk off of him. He gave Reno back the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder. The two men sat still for a while and the radio played its song. Neither moved until Reno started to snigger and gaze at Cloud's direction. The cadet's frown remained painted on his face. His muscles slowly relaxed though as the Turk continued to exchange a playful look with him. Seconds later, Cloud found himself chuckling. Reno really was a piece of work. He couldn't stay upset with him for too long. Opening the flask again, Cloud took another drink as a sign of mutual respect. More prepared for it this time around, he winced and let the alcohol travel down the tunnel of his throat. Afterward, Cloud passed it to the Turk.

"So let's talk serious," started Reno and took a chug of his own, "You like someone, don't you?"

Cloud coughed once to clear his throat of the hot liquid. "And what makes you think that?"

"You got that hungry look in your eye."

Cloud had no idea what he was talking about and stared blankly at him. Then Reno gave him back the flask Cloud drank again.

"You know…" Reno started with a soft voice, "I wish you'd look at me with those hungry eyes. I'm a pretty fun guy to be with once you get to know me better. Maybe I'll convince you to come around."

"You sound like a fun guy," Cloud admitted and handed Reno the flask for his round. "It's _me_ you should be worried about. I'm boring as hell and can never get my shit together. I'm as screwed up as they come."

"I think you're interesting, Cloud," Reno told him. He sounded surprisingly serious. "Your family… Your hometown… what's it all like?"

Cloud shrugged. "My mom's single; dad's dead. Nibelheim is the dullest place in the world with hardly anything to do, except throw rocks at the squirrels. There's not much else to say."

"Is that's why you're here in Midgar? To get out and find yourself?"

"I guess…"

Reno nodded and took a long hearty drink. There was an unreadable look on his face. Afterward, he said, "Something tells me there's more to your story you're not telling me, Cloud."

The cadet shook his head. "Nope. There's not."

"Oh? And that business in the restroom?"

Cloud scoffed at the event. "It was a freak accident. I don't even remember what the fuck happened. It's all just a blur. I'm just amazed the General kept me."

"That's because even _he's_ curious about you."

From his seat, Cloud watched the Turk in silence. Suddenly, he felt like he was back at the Briefing Room, being interrogated. Cloud dismissed the thought when his head felt lighter than usual. Again, Reno pushed the flask back to him. Without a second thought, Cloud chugged down the liquor. The Turk smiled.

"So this person you like," Reno began out of the blue, "You got a game plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you're intending to make a move on this person, you gotta throw caution out the wind and just fucking go for it. Of course, you also don't want to appear like an idiot either. You need to come up with a game plan and make preparations."

"Preparations?"

Now it was Reno's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you come from another universe, Cloud. But yes, _preparations_. Any hotheaded asshole who jumps into the battle without thinking things through is gonna end up killed. A kick-ass operative always plans one step ahead. That's what Tseng tells me all the time. It's the same in life. Outside of the combat zone, you gotta be prepared. Of course, I like the element of surprise too. It's important to do the unexpected as you make preparations, even if it's uncomfortable at first."

Listening to this man ramble on about preparations and surprises nearly gave Cloud a headache. The young cadet had no idea where he was going with his, especially when his entire body felt woozy. With a sigh he eventually asked, "Sorry, but is there a point to any of this?"

"Yeah."

"And that is…?" Cloud let his voice trail off while he waited for an answer. He returned the metal flask to its owner.

With a point-blank face, Reno took a sip and boldly stated, "…I want to suck you off, Cloud."

Cloud frowned. For a moment, he thought he misheard him. Then he saw the serious look on Reno's face. Cloud had expected a million other possible answers for his question. That certainly wasn't one of them. Not by a long shot.

"Uh, _what?_" Cloud finally said, "_Why?_"

"_Why?_" Reno repeated and scoffed at him. "Well, first of all, it'll relax you since you're so damn tense all the time. And second, you're a virgin so you're gonna end up being the inexperienced partner, man. Is that the type of first-impression you want to make for this person you like?"

"Uh, n-no, but…"

"Then let me suck you off. I'll give you firsthand tips on what to do." With a grin, Reno later said, "It's all about making preparations and doing the unexpected, remember?"

Cloud shook his head and immediately regretted getting inside Reno's car. "You know what? I-I think I can walk halfway downtown and catch a…"

Just as Cloud's hand reached the door handle, both doors locked in place.

"Put your seatbelt on," Reno ordered.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna enlighten you right now, Cloud."

Before the cadet could mutter anything, Reno abruptly switched the gear of Sally to reverse mode. The tires squealed when the redheaded man instantly pulled out of his parking spot. A second later, he switched to another gear. Puffs of smoke trailed upward from the burning tires and the engine roared to life. His foot on the petal, the Turk sped through the parking lot at such an insane speed that Cloud nearly choked. Through the windows, the cadet saw only a blur of lights and shapes. The power of the vehicle literally vibrated his entire body. When Reno made an abrupt turn, the car's momentum slammed Cloud hard against his door. He busted his lip on the dark tinted window.

"Shit!" Cloud cursed and desperately reached for his seat belt. Seconds later, he clicked it right into place and held onto the strap.

Reno merely laughed.

When they finally exited the parking lot and reached the city streets, Cloud was positive he would start to slow down and follow the rules of the road. Reno had other plans in mind, however. He zipped through the lanes of traffic and sped past all of the red lights. Nearly every car honked at them. Despite the fact Reno was an excellent driver this was simply too much for Cloud to handle. That dizzy feeling returned and caused his stomach to stir in unpleasant ways. Meanwhile, his heart raced and he could feel the back of his cadet uniform soak in his sweat.

"Slow down!" demanded Cloud and gripped his seatbelt's strap tighter, "You're gonna get us fucking killed!"

"You never answered my question," Reno spoke back evenly, unfazed. He switched the music to something more fast-paced. Soon, the speakers thumped with a steady drumbeat and soulful hip-hop melody.

"_What the hell are you talking about?_" Cloud yelled over the music.

"About living life on the edge, remember?" Reno explained and took his eyes away from the road to look at Cloud. "You ever feel as alive and driven to live as you do right now, handsome? Because, seriously, we can die right now and I just wanna know if you've lived it up or have been asleep all this time."

Unable to focus on the question, Cloud kept his attentions to the two cars that barely wheezed passed them. The car started to shift a bit too far to the right, close to the sidewalk. "For god's sake, pay attention to the road!"

"Not until you answer my question," Reno countered playfully. His voice grew harsh though when he repeated, "_Have you ever felt driven to live as you do right now?_"

Still keeping his attentions on Cloud, Reno switched gears again and the car went to double its speed. They were getting closer and closer to the sidewalk. Meanwhile, one car from an intersecting street narrowly escaped their path but lost control and crashed into a fire hydrate. Seconds later, Cloud heard the loud wailing melody of a police siren and saw red-and-blue colors flash from his door's rearview mirror.

"Fuck me…" spat Cloud; his eyes wide in horror.

"_Well?_" urged Reno and ignored the police flagging them down now. A devilish smile crossed his face as he patiently waited for the cadet's answer. "I'm waaaaaaiting."

"No!" Cloud answered at last. "No, I haven't! _Happy now?_"

"Man, what a fuckin' shame," Reno commented and appeared a bit remorseful toward Cloud.

The Turk at last returned his attentions back to the road and shifted the car left to avoid hitting three pedestrians on the sidewalk. Then he focused on the police chaser on their trail. He slowed his speed down just enough to make a sudden turn and head down a one-way street. They sped directly into traffic. Cloud felt the urge to vomit. It was bad enough he was inside a moving vehicle going triple its speed, but now he saw the patterns of headlights flash in front of him. Cloud grabbed the flask Reno had given him moments ago and took a deep chug of the powerful liquid. He hoped it would settle back his stomach. Besides, if he was going to die right now at least he'd be good and thoroughly wasted to feel a damn thing.

"Funny thing about life-and-death situations…" Reno said nearby, as if nothing was wrong, "…it gets the blood flowing. Your entire body gets all hot and you find yourself unable to decide whether to kill something with your bare hands or fuck the brains off someone. Yeeeah, it's a really nice feeling to experience at least once in your lifetime, Cloud. Don't you think?"

Looking through the rearview mirror, Cloud saw the chaser attempt to catch up to them. Because many of the incoming traffic had steered away from Reno, the cop trailed right behind them without getting hit. Cloud was sure the officer was calling for back-up. It wouldn't be long until they had company. God, all he wanted was a fucking ride. He did _not_ expect this. Cloud suddenly ceased his thoughts when he heard Reno laugh.

"Wow, you're really bothered by this, huh?" Reno commented over the loud music from his stereo speakers. "Don't tell me you're not having the time of your life with this, because I think you really are."

"You're insane," declared Cloud.

"_Am I?_ Then why is your face so flushed red?"

"Because I'm pissed!" Cloud yelled, "We're being chased by the cops! And I'm worried you're going to get us both killed!"

"Yeah? Then explain to me why you got a hard-on right now."

"_What?_"

Frowning, Cloud was ready to spit out a slur of words at Reno for his ridiculous comment. Then he looked down and blinked. Sure enough, Reno was right.

Cloud didn't realize he had developed an erection until the Turk pointed it out. It's wasn't just a half-hearted salute either. His cock was long, thick, and pointed straight up; ready to fuck hard. For the cadet, it was the most absurd gesture he had ever witnessed in his life. Once Cloud came to terms with this, though, he managed to briefly ignore the cop that followed them as well as the constant car honks from incoming traffic. His breath shallow now, the rapid beating of his heart continued to pump more blood across the entire network of his body. The throbbing of the music only made his sensitive condition worse. Each powerful vibration stimulated his body. Cloud placed a hand on the erection and lightly squeezed it once. _Fuck_. That actually felt… good.

"Shit…" Cloud muttered. He stubbornly hated Reno right now.

"I told ya before about the body flowing with blood during life-and-death situations, didn't I?" Reno reminded him and reached one hand out to Cloud. He replaced Cloud's grip with his own and tugged the member tightly. "Why do you think soldiers get free passes to the love shacks and Costa del Sol during off time? When you're on the edge, your body reacts in some craaaaazy fucked-up ways."

The Turk chuckled as he massaged the tight muscle, moving at the sound of the music's drumbeat. Surprisingly enough, his laughter did not irritate the cadet as much as it previously did. In fact, Cloud finally understood why Reno found this entire situation to be funny. As much as he wanted to reject everything he said, he couldn't help but find some truth to it.

Cloud vaguely kept his attentions on the road ahead while the hand between his legs continued to stroke his entrapped member. He didn't remove it; not when Reno's fingers worked their terrible magic and caused him to groan in content. Cloud liked the way his fingernails scrapped across the thick fabric of his finely-ironed cadet trousers. In some strange way, he admired Reno. The man was half-serious about everything and, yet, he could maintain his focus long enough to evade the cops while give his mortified-yet-aroused passenger a proper handjob.

"Admit it, Cloud, living on the edge is fun," Reno stated and turned the wheel of his car right with one hand. "Once you get a taste of it, you can't go back."

Unable to make his mouth work again, Cloud sat in silence. His hand gripping the seatbelt strap even tighter, he felt his face warm with heat. Reno's hand administrations were overwhelming. Cloud was amazed by the significant difference between his own touches and that of another. The rough caresses of the other man's had immediately excited his erection in ways he could never achieve on his own. He understood now why so many of the boys in the barracks were obsessed with sex: it was life itself. Cloud slightly winced in dissatisfaction when Reno abruptly pulled his hand away.

"Hey Cloud, you ready for my lesson now?" Reno suddenly asked.

The Turk turned at the corner of a street and stopped the car. The sudden halt forced their bodies forward. Their seatbelts kept them in place, though, and pushed them back into their seats soon afterward.

"Shit, why'd we stop? We need to keep going," Cloud protested and looked out for the cop still trailing them. The sound of its sirens indicated it was close. Only a second passed before Cloud overheard another in the distant. He breathed hard. "C'mon, move this damn thing, Reno!"

Reno ignored his comments and, instead, inquired, "You drive stick shift?"

"_What?_"

"Can. You. Drive. Stick shift." Reno repeated, as if talking to a child.

"Fuck no!" Cloud spat back. His wide-opened eyes were glued to the rearview mirror. "I don't even know how to drive!"

Reno scoffed and shook his head. "I don't believe it, Cloud. You mean you're sixteen, going on seventeen soon, and you _still_ don't know how _to drive_?"

The cop that had been trailing them for the past few minutes finally made the turn and entered the street they stopped on. Cloud felt his heart pounding.

"I can't believe Shinra doesn't train you boys with the practical things in life either," Reno continued and dramatically tossed his hands up in the air. "For god's sake, General Sephiroth and his soldier-boy-nutjobs can teach you how to pull the trigger and end someone's life, but not teach you how to parallel park? Sheeit."

Having enough of this bullshit, Cloud's hand reached out and yanked Reno by his neck collar. Immediately, he yelled into his ear: "_Look-you-fucking-psycho-I-come-from-a-backwater-town-with-only-one-car-that-never-started-so-NO-I-NEVER-LEARNED-HOW-TO-DRIVE. So-will-you-PLEASE-move-this-fucking-car-or-so-help-me-I-will-shove-my-fist-so-down-your-throat-it'll-pop-outta-your-scrawny-white-ass!_"

The music continued to blare loudly. Red-faced, Cloud stopped himself from spitting out another word and released his grip from Reno. He breathed hard. Meanwhile, across him, the redheaded driver sat and stared at his passenger with a look of bewilderment.

"You know…" the Turk at last said, "You're fucking hot when you're pissed."

Cloud instantly frowned.

The screeching sound of the police cop broke up their awkward conversation. Both men glanced at their rear-view mirrors and discovered the police car. It pulled right up to their vehicle from behind; its headlights blared at them.

"_Shut down the engine and get out of the car with your hands up!_" demanded the officer through the speakers. "_Now!_"

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-_fuck!_" Cloud covered his face with both hands.

"Switch seats with me," Reno ordered suddenly and reached down to his ankle. He pulled out a small Glock pistol and undid the safety of it.

"_Excuse_ me?" Cloud cocked a brow. Then he noticed the gun in the Turk's hand and his eyes went wild. "And what the _hell_ are you doing with that thing, Reno! The man just ordered us to get outta the car! We have to-!"

Before the cadet could mutter another word, the officer repeated his command through the speakers. A second squad car was also fast approaching to provide assistance. Cloud knew there were a few other cops on route by the sound of _more_ sirens nearby. God, Reno… This Turk was simply too much to handle. Shaking his head, Cloud was ready to open his door and turn himself in until the Turk rolled down his window and fired a couple of shots at the cop's car.

"You asshole!" Cloud hollered and ducked his head when the cop fired shots back at them.

"Aw, don't get your panties in a bunch, you big baby," said the Turk with a hearty laugh and shot out the patrol car's headlights and front wheels. "Sally is loaded with fireproof metal and windows. Now, switch seats with me."

"_What the hell for?_"

"Because, cry-baby, I can't fire at these dudes if my hands are tied behind the wheel, so move your cute little ass over here."

"But I can't drive! I don't have a driver's license, remember!"

"There's a first time for everything," Reno replied and undid his safety belt.

"This is fucked up…" muttered the cadet and removed his own belt. He exchanged seats with Reno. As he settled onto the driver's seat, he mumbled again and again, "This is _so_ fucking fucked up…"

Cloud looked over at the controls of the car. Three petals. A handle with many numbers and a letter, _R_, imprinted on it. And a series of meters across the dashboard. It was all alien to him.

Shaking his head, Cloud immediately barked, "_How the hell do I start this thing?_"

"Press on the clutch and use the key."

"Clutch?"

"First petal on your left, buddy."

It was hard to hear Reno over the music. Cloud wanted to turn it down to hear him better. However, there were a million of buttons everywhere and he was too wired up to figure out which one lowered the volume. Cloud managed to follow the Turk's instructions anyway and push on the clutch petal with his foot. Then he switched on the key. Sally whirled to life again. Cloud nearly did a victory hand fist in the air until a bullet whizzed by his window and caused him to flinch.

"Now move the shift to first gear," Reno instructed him while he fired off another round to make the cop pause from his assaults.

Cloud blocked out the heavy gunfire commotion and focused on the task at hand. He could only assume the _shift_ Reno referred to was the handle with many numbers on it. The inexperienced driver moved the shift to the number one slot since that seemed most logical. He felt the car slightly move.

"Good job," commended the Turk, "Now remove your foot from the clutch and ease onto the gas petal. That's the last petal on the right."

Cloud did as he was told but quickly gasped in horror when the car lurched forward with tires burning and squealing loudly; smoke on all sides.

"I said _ease_ into the gas petal!" Reno yelled over the noise and his own gunfire, "You're putting too much footing on the gas!"

"Get off my back, asshole! This is my first time driving! You gotta problem then _you_ drive!" Cloud broke into silence when he overheard the sound of bullets bounce off the rear of the car. "Damn…"

The cadet forced himself to calm down and lessen the pressure on the gas. The smoke from the tires lessened. Cloud sighed in relief when Sally started to reasonably move down the street. He didn't go too fast but, thankfully, the cop behind them couldn't do anything to stop them since Reno had blown out his tires. His hands on the wheel, Cloud tried to keep the car away from the road's broken line. Not that following the road rules really mattered anymore; he was already in deep shit with the law. When Cloud saw the cop stop firing at them and dash into the second car that just arrived at the scene, the cadet wanted to span the distance between them. Instinctively, he pushed down on the gas petal more.

"Don't go too fast; you don't want to pass the red-line at first-gear," Reno warned as he slapped in another clip into his weapon.

"What red-line?"

"On your tachometer. See the first meter to your left? That one."

Cloud glanced across the dashboard and discovered the meter Reno mentioned.

"Each gear shift has its different speed," Reno told him, as if reading his mind. "Push the gear up to the next shift before you reach the red-line. Otherwise, you'll waste gas, potentially stall, and fuck up my ride. Then I'll have to kill you."

Somehow, Cloud got the feeling the Turk was dead serious. Keeping his eye on the red-line, he sped up and moved the gear to the next number. It was a bit weird working with the shift but he managed to get it to snap into its proper place each time he needed to increase speed. Sally went faster and faster. Satisfied by his driving, Reno focused his attentions at the squad car right behind them. He managed to shoot out the headlights but had trouble getting to the tires since the second cop in the passenger seat exchanged rounds with him. Reno cursed. He backed off and finally rolled up his window. With Cloud now up to speed on things, all they needed to do was outrun them. Thankfully, the cadet was a fast learner and managed to increase their distance. He avoided the cars and other obstacles in their way.

The music on the radio turned to a more hypnotic beat. Reno happily bobbed his head to the rhythm and snatched the metal flask they'd abandoned earlier. Taking a drink, he wasn't at all bothered by the blue-and-red sirens still flashing behind them nor the helicopter that now took to the skies.

"Got any ideas?" Cloud asked Reno and briefly stared wide-eyed at the chopper through his mirror. "We can't drive like this forever and I need to make it to my meeting before midnight. We gotta lose these guys."

"Don't worry too much, sweetheart," he told him and passed Cloud the metal flask. "We got lots of time still. Just head toward Shinra's Headquarters since the water fountain is in that direction anyway."

"Don't call me _sweetheart_," Cloud griped and rejected the drink with a hand wave. He saw the large building loom ahead and headed there. "They're gonna follow us there if we don't lose them soon. We can't just drive up and…"

"Cloud, don't-worry-about-it," commanded the Turk confidently. "The cops may own the downtown district but they'll back off once we're within Shinra's grounds."

Chewing on his lower lip, Cloud was a bit doubtful. Then again, Shinra had such a huge hold of the city that Reno was likely right. According to the protestors Cloud had read online, the company bought out key political figures in the judicial courts and silenced anyone who went against their lot. Shinra kept a watchful eye over everyone, including the local lawmen. It was all rumors, of course. But if anyone could confirm them it would certainly be the crazed Turk sitting next to him. The Turks were supposedly the people behind every dirty cover-up. Cloud didn't dare press this issue to Reno though. The less he knew the better. Choosing to let the entire matter go, Cloud took Reno's word and focused on getting them to their destination. A slight smile developed on his face when he realized they were already halfway there.

Proudly, the cadet announced, "Hey, I think I got the hang of this driving shit."

"Cool." Reno doused the last of the liquor in his flask.

Behind the wheel of an impressive sports car, Cloud had no idea his first driving lesson would be in the middle of an intense police car chase with an oddball Turk riding shotgun. So far, he managed to evade the cop behind him and floor ass down the road without hitting anyone or anything. If Mom could watch her son now… Just when Cloud didn't expect for things to get any crazier, however, Reno tossed the flask aside and leaned toward him. His hand settled on Cloud's hard-on again.

"W-what are you doing?" Cloud asked and reactively moved the wheel a bit too far to the left. He nearly hit a pole.

"I mentioned before about my _lesson_ to you, remember?" Reno told him as matter-of-fact and squeezed tighter. "About embracing the unexpected? About making preparations? About sucking you off to teach you some tips? Any of that ring a bell?"

Cloud instantly shook his head and grimaced. His erection was still sensitive from Reno's previous touches that the more his hand pressed on it the more he writhed. "This r-really isn't the ideal time to…"

"On the contrary, I find being under excruciating pressure is the _best time_ to learn new things," Reno answered back; his words a bit slurred from the drink. With a smile, the Turk slowly undid Cloud's zipper.

"R-reno…" Cloud started again.

The other man's hand reached into Cloud's white cotton underwear and pulled out his arousal. Reno gave off an impressed whistle. "Wow, man… You got a proper license for that concealed weapon you're carrying?"

The cadet held the wheel tighter, not enjoying the joke at all. "Seriously, Reno, you can't just…"

"Being able to multi-task is half the battle, buddy. Now watch the road and pay attention. I'm gonna teach you how to give mind-blowing blowjobs, okay? Oh, and don't get us killed, Cloud."

"Goddammit Reno…"

Cloud's protests were cut short when Reno lowered his head between his legs. The cadet instinctively recoiled back into his seat; shocked to find his rigid member suddenly engulfed by heat and wetness. Tongue and teeth alike gently massaged the sensitive muscle, prompting it to strain even more with tension. Each time Reno sucked on the head Cloud felt his tip throb and expand. He exhaled slowly and gave off a grunt. This was… beyond unbearable. The mere contact of flesh-to-flesh was enough to make his heart pound faster and faster. Simply breathing was a challenge now. Already, Cloud's toes curled up and he had difficulty keeping his concentration on the road. Several times, he narrowly missed a head-on collision with another car. This _seriously_ wasn't the ideal time for this…

"_Mm, doesn't it feel nice?_" Reno murmured below.

"Please… stop. I… I can't…"

Cloud's voice was nearly lost to the music that pounded in his ears. He tried to drown out the distractions and keep his eyes on the cop. However, Reno wasn't making it easy for him. With a thumb, the crazed Turk smoothed the head of Cloud's cock. Possessing a mind of its own, the arousal started to ooze with pre-cum. Meanwhile, the cop car from behind sped closer. It rammed them from behind. The abrupt movement caused Reno to choke down on the member in his mouth. He had a coughing fit. Cloud would've laughed… if not for another police chaser that suddenly appeared from an intersecting street. He cursed loudly and swirled right, barely missing it. The tires squealed and Cloud nearly lost control. Rather than fight the momentum, he allowed Sally to glide in the direction before steering her back to the right course.

"_Fucking bad-ass, Cloud…_" Reno complimented him from between his legs, realizing they'd almost died. He went back to his sucking a second later.

With gritted his teeth, Cloud muttered many more obscenities before choosing to abandon the current street they were on. The second police car that had appeared in front of them now turned and joined the first in the chase. A blare of light from behind quickly reminded Cloud of the helicopter that _also_ trailed them from the skies. Sheeit. Making a turn, Cloud now passed over a long bridge at full speed ahead. He kept his eye on Shinra's Headquarters, which loomed closer and closer.

The powerful vibrations of the vehicle, coupled by Reno's nonstop cock-sucking, prompted Cloud to arch his back slightly. For a moment, his mind wandered to the silver-haired man that stalked his dreams for the past few days. He imagined it was the General between his legs right now, sending him to brand new heights. Cloud could already see Sephiroth's beautiful green eyes stare right up into his while his mouth caught every inch of his arousal. Licking his lips, Cloud breathed sharply when he remembered the sensual kiss they shared together this afternoon. Soft. Smooth. Wet. Somehow, he needed to feel them again; taste the sweet flavor of the man that had sent his entire body in fire.

A bit light in the head, the cadet steadied himself in his seat. He wasn't sure if it was from the liquor, the speed chase, his motion sickness, the oral pleasure, or the simple memory of Sephiroth that abruptly made him dizzy. Cloud softly grunted, though, when a familiar sensation crept down the lower muscles of his torso, straight down the length of his erection. Each time Reno moved his head up and down, his body tensed and grew hotter. Cloud forced himself to concentrate on the road and the cops that pursued them.

"_Can you feel me? Feel my mouth riding your entire length like this?_"the Turk asked him and engulfed his member harder with his mouth.

Cloud softly hissed when Reno's tongue glided over a sensitive spot. Gripping the wheel again, the cadet couldn't find the strength to reply back.

"…_Do you feel alive now? Do you finally feel fucking invincible?_"

Cloud wasn't sure whether it was the man's amazing blowjob or his bold words that caused him to pant and softly moan. Whatever it was, it was clearly working. That delicious orgasm was on the horizon and, suddenly, the cops and meeting didn't matter much. Cloud hissed when Reno's hands rubbed across his favorite budging vein; the one that popped whenever he came to the point of no return. His entire face was slick with sweat while Reno's administrations became faster and faster. Cloud had trouble holding onto the wheel properly. He barely noticed the spikes on the road up ahead. Steering the car to the far left, the cadet narrowly avoided the trap the police had set for them.

"Oh g-god…" Cloud sputtered. The blood in his cock pumped freely. It was thick with it. He knew he was at his peak. It wouldn't be long.

"_That's it…_" whispered Reno from below,"_That's it, Cloud… Just let it go… Let it fucking go…_"

Cloud slightly stretched out his trembling legs; a sign he was near his orgasm. Every part of him wanted to release and fully experience this. He wanted to just… let go. And yet, an image of the General's face appeared in his thoughts. Green eyes… His musk… The kiss they shared… Granted, Cloud didn't know if Sephiroth had temporarily lost his mind when he leaned over and kissed him today. Perhaps it was out of pity. After all, he was a mere cadet. What the hell did the prized General of Shinra's great army want _with him?_ Still, Cloud liked to think there was some part of Sephiroth that desired him; that longed for him. If he did, he wanted this experience to be _Sephiroth's_ and not Reno's. With great reluctance, Cloud grabbed a chunk of Reno's hair and pulled him out.

"_W-what?_" the man's muffled voice started. Before the Turk could say anything else, one of the patrol cars rammed them at the side. Reno growled loudly and instantly sat up. He glared at the officer next to his window. "Fuck you, I just waxed that area!"

Cloud ignored the waning sensation of his arousal to survey the current situation. Checking the rearview mirror, he discovered the other police car tailgate them from behind. It looked like the two vehicles wanted to lock them into place. Meanwhile, an army of more squad cars had emerged at the end of the bridge a few miles ahead. They effectively blocked their path. Cloud could see their ongoing lights flashing red and blue. Their constant movement made him nauseous. A quick look behind and he saw another large group of squad cars there. They were trapped in both sides of the bridge.

In the skies the helicopter zoomed above and beamed its long light toward their direction. This police chase had gone on for far too long and now _everyone_ was after them. All bystander cars currently on the bridge with them had veered off to the side to avoid getting caught in the middle of the mess. Snorting to himself, Cloud felt somewhat relieved. Hell, he was so mortified by the situation that he no longer felt the urge to vomit anymore. At least now he didn't have to worry about that black book nonsense anymore or passing his midterms. He was likely to spend the rest of his life in jail with a cell mate named _Bubba_ anyway. While Cloud had quickly become an expert on driving shift, there was no way he could fucking outrun an entire police squadron. Goodbye SOLDIER; hello jailhouse and Bubba…

"We got company…" Cloud informed Reno; surprised by how calm he sounded despite the severe situation. Somehow, making light of the situation seemed very appropriate right now. "I think it's the entire Police Department of Midgar. Oh, and we're trapped on both sides, by the way. Just thought you'd like to know…"

Next to him, Reno checked both directions and saw the army of police cars he referred to. He was about to say something until his phone rang. Removing it from the charger, Reno flipped it opened.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, boss!" Reno beamed with a smile. "What's up?"

Cloud shifted to one gear lower to slow down his speed, just enough to make a lane change without losing control of the car. He knew the cop to their side intended to slam them to the curb and throw them off course or into a free-fall spin. Cloud needed to give them some distance. Poor Sally… She was taking a good beating between the two cars currently on them. Thankfully, the damage wasn't too bad since her metal body was as strong as a fucking tank. Reno really spent a pretty penny on his baby.

"Nah, not doing much of anything right now, boss," Reno continued casually to person on the line. "I'm just chillin' with a friend and we're cruisin' together."

Cloud cocked a brow at his passenger. Then he whistled along to the melody of the current song in the radio. He actually liked the track. He quickly frowned when the cop rammed their back bumper from behind again.

"Asswipe…" he spat bitterly.

"What?" said Reno to his caller and sounded surprised, "You know about the situation downtown? We're on SeeTube? Wow…"

"Seetube?" Cloud repeated and realized what Reno and his boss were talking about. He sighed and merely muttered, "Just faaabulous…"

"Aw, c'mon, boss!" resumed Reno with a proud smirk. "No, seriously, we're totally fine out here. Right Cloud?"

The Turk eagerly gave his companion a thumbs-up gesture, as if to confirm what he just said. Cloud shot him back with the middle-finger.

"Yep, we're totally fine," Reno echoed.

The cadet glared back at the road and realized they were getting closer and closer to the large army of police cars at the end of the bridge. Even from above the music, he could hear them blare out many words through their speakers. They commanded them to immediately stop or they'd be gunned down execution-style. Aw, fun times indeedy. Cloud knew there was a fucking reason he had to wake up on this fine, glorious day.

To the person on the phone line, Reno added, "Oh yeah, we're great here. We're just going to ram through the squad cars."

"_We're just going to ram through the squad cars_…" Cloud repeated in a highly exaggerated very-pitched happy-happy voice. "_Tee hee! Ooh, watch us both die in a blaze of glory! Hope Mom recognizes my face after it's been shot up! Tee!_"

"You're such a sour-puss, Cloud," Reno whispered to him, covering the phone's speaker so that his boss didn't hear him.

"And you're an asshole, Reno. Remind me to kill you in the afterlife." Cloud slammed Sally against the cop on their side. Not only did the action get the cop off of them for a few seconds, but it also smacked the Turk against the window. Devilishly grinning, Cloud managed to pay him back for busting his lip earlier on.

"Fucker." Reno growled and jabbed Cloud on the arm. To his boss, he said, "Uh, yeah. It's nothing we can't handle, sir. Seriously, we're okay."

Cloud's eyes widened when they reached only a few miles from the army of cop cars. Many of the officers had gotten out of their vehicles with their weapons raised. The helicopter had circled around and stopped right above the taskforce. With its bright light blaring right at them, Cloud was blinded. Blinking several times, he tried to cover his eyes with a hand.

"Aw, damn, you're no fun, boss," Reno whined and sounded disappointed. "I told you, we're all right. You don't need to…"

Reno was on the phone for a few seconds before he slammed it shut with a heavy sigh. He looked defeated. Cloud glanced over to him and was about to ask what was wrong until he heard the warning threats come from the cops' speakers again. He sighed. It was time to call it in and take it like a man.

Cloud lowered his speed. Prepared to come to a full halt and surrender, the cadet paused when the police officers up ahead suddenly ran inside their cars. They shut off their sirens and started to drive away. Cloud frowned. Each of them gave them an opened path to cross. Even the two cops that had been on them for a while now backed away and shut off their lights. It was the same for the large group that trailed after them. In silence, Cloud watched the helicopter rise and turn off its big light. A violet gust of wind spiraled through the ground as it flew off.

At first, Cloud thought this was a trick; a diversion. He had a hard time believing the entire police department would give up the chase so suddenly. However, as Cloud drove past the first chasers that parted away from them, he realized none of them followed. The entire scene was now void of lights, noise, and commotion.

"Hey, what the hell just happened?" Cloud asked as they reached the end of the bridge without incident.

"My boss…" Reno explained with a big pout on his face. "He ordered them off."

Cloud's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

Reno shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, he didn't want us making a big scene. So he called them all off. Right now the video of us in SeeTube is being dealt with as well. Damn… It would've been nice to maul through them at least!"

Disappointed by how the chase ended, Reno pouted and crossed his arms.

"Wait…" Cloud interrupted him with a glower. "Hold-the-fuck-on… You mean to tell me you could've called your boss this whole time? And he'd have taken these guys off our backs ages ago?"

"Uh, _yeah,_" Reno scoffed and sounded as if Cloud asked the most stupid, senseless question in the world.

Cloud stared at him in dead silence.

"_What?_" Reno asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm still trying not to shit in my pants right now, so please remind me to kill you after I come to my senses again," the cadet finally told him.

Reno snorted.

Shaking his head, Cloud struggled to contain himself. He really wanted to knock the shit out of this man. To think this chase could've been over before it escalated to this point. Reno truly did get off on this shit. That aside, it both terrified and astonished Cloud to learn the amount of influential power the Turks wielded. If they could make an entire army of cops disappear with just a phone call, then there was no limit to their stronghold. Cloud certainly didn't want to cross a Turk the wrong way. Perhaps he'd reconsider the path of a Turk if things didn't turn out so well with SOLDIER? They sure lived an exciting life.

Reaching a main street in one piece, the two arrived at the middle of downtown Midgar at last. Shinra's Headquarters was just a few blocks away. He wasn't far from the water fountain. Now that they were no longer being chased by the cops, Cloud slowed down to the acceptable speed limit posted on the signs. It was good to get through the city without raising so damn much attention to themselves. Checking the time on his wristwatch, Cloud saw he had a good ten minutes left.

"Hey, Cloud," Reno beckoned to him. He donned a slight frown on his face. "Why'd you pull me off of you?"

Cloud appeared confused. "Excuse me?"

"My blowjob. I thought you were enjoying it…"

The direct question caused Cloud to temporarily freeze in place. His mouth partly opened and he had difficulty looking at his companion without feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. At last, he managed to work his mouth and confessed, "I actually really liked it."

"_But?_" pressed the other man again and lowered the stereo so that he could hear him more clearly.

Had Cloud been a different man, he would've happily let the Turk finish the job. After all, it wasn't everyday someone offered him one. And Reno really was incredible. The Turk's mouth had accommodated him nicely and inspired sensations he hadn't felt before. Beyond that, though, Reno was a fun guy to be with. Cloud suspected it was his lively personality that made the entire event more joyful and alluring. Despite their rush with the law and near-death close calls, tonight turned out to be an amazing adventure because of him. Still…

"I'm sorry…" Cloud genuinely apologized. "I just…"

It took him a while to form the right words. A private man, Cloud preferred to keep any kind of sensitive thoughts and emotions to himself. It was just the kind of person he was. However, Reno had been wonderful to him. In his own twisted way, he taught him the meaning of _living_ for the moment. Cloud figured he owed him the complete truth.

"There is this guy I really am interested in," the cadet revealed, "It's funny since I didn't think I could be into other guys. Honestly, it still freaks me out and I'm still figuring things out about myself. But I know I'd like to give it a shot with him."

Reno stayed quiet but seemed to listen intently to him.

"I want to take a chance," Cloud declared, "If there's anything you taught me tonight, it's to just fucking go for it. I don't want to have any regrets. Like you said, I can die tomorrow and none of my life will matter if I haven't lived it up."

"I get it…" Reno replied. "You want your first experience to be with him. Huh?"

Cloud took a deep inhale and nodded.

Reno stared at him. Then he laughed. "You're a pretty romantic guy, Cloud. A bit naïve, but romantic nonetheless."

"I guess I am…"

"Is he in your unit?"

Cloud shook his head. "No…"

"Higher rank?"

"Yeah…"

Reno sniggered. "It figures you'd go for the big fish. But that's good! Don't ever settle for less, Cloud."

The young cadet was appreciative of Reno's words and nodded his head.

"So does he know how you feel about him?"

Cloud shrugged. "I think so…"

"You think so?"

"Well… we kissed today."

"All right, first base. Congrats!" Reno grinned. He later poked Cloud on the waist with his elbow. "Of course… _I_ got further. Didn't I?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and playfully punched him on the arm.

"So what's the hold up, then?" Reno wanted to know next.

"He's with someone else," Cloud mumbled and chewed on his lower lip.

The young man suddenly thought of Ambassador Adara. Sephiroth was currently dating her. The two were a big item in Midgar. However, he wasn't as bothered by their relationship as he was between the General and his Commander. Cloud bitterly remembered Sephiroth and Genesis kiss in the elevators many nights ago. For whatever reason, the memory caused the muscles in Cloud's stomach to tense. The way the two men touched each other that night, it suggested there was more than just physical attraction. Were they… in love?

Cloud scoffed to himself. Yeah, it figured, didn't it? Commander Rhapsodos was a brilliant swordsman. Not to mention, he was rich, strong, powerful, highly educated, and beautiful. Next to Sephiroth, Genesis was Midgar's most desired man. He was also similar in age to Sephiroth. They were practically perfect for each other. Against him, Cloud was a nobody. He was merely a country boy who was homeschooled, had a violent history, an unnatural talent for attracting trouble, and was _many_ years younger than Sephiroth. What chance did he really have?

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted when the Turk beside him poked him on the shoulder to attract his attention again. Amused, Reno said, "Something in your face tells me you got stiff competition."

The cadet gave off a slow exhale from his mouth.

"Well, I'm sure you can at least score with this guy if he kissed you," commented the other man optimistically. "If he's in SOLDIER, it'll be a cinch. Hardly any of those guys can stay loyal _to anyone_. They're all juiced up with mako and shit, they got an army of whores on standby to keep them satisfied. I think the only person who can be loyal from that rowdy lot is Commander Hewley, and that's only because he's very devoted to his ideals. But for guys like the General? Sheeit, there's a reason why it took a PR guy to get him to settle down at last."

Cloud frowned.

Reno noticed the look on his face. "Er, did I say something wrong?"

Silent, Cloud paid attention to the road again. He tried not to let the words bother him too much. However, when he replayed everything Reno just told him about infidelity among SOLDIER members, Cloud felt his stomach somersault. He'd grown up believing attraction was solely between two people. He couldn't imagine sharing someone he deeply cared about with anyone else. It was for this reason he hated Tifa as much as he loved her. Cloud inwardly despised her constant flirtations with other guys. Seeking comfort and attention from another person was the equivalent of telling someone they weren't good enough. At least, that was how Cloud felt. Admittedly, that same love-hate feeling he held toward Tifa had now resurfaced again… toward Sephiroth. Cloud didn't want to imagine the same man who kissed him this afternoon was also deeply in love with another person.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Cloud," Reno asserted, as if reading his mind. "I know you're from the country and things are conservative out there. However, take my advice: if you want to survive in the big city you're gonna have to be a bit liberal about certain things, including relationships."

Cloud's jaw danced a bit. Reno's words brought to mind one particular piece of advice his Mom gave him before his departure: never compromise his personal beliefs, no matter the pressure. Granted, there was always room to grow and change, but not at the price of sacrificing ones principals.

Quietly, Cloud commented, "Well, I guess you must have an army of lovers for yourself then, huh?"

At this, Reno laughed so hard he nearly choked. "Heh, you'd think so, huh? But nah, I'm more of a devoted canine than a rebellious alley cat. I'm a Turk and if there's one thing about being a Turk, it's this: it's all about loyalty. I can't half-ass anything, whether it's a mission or someone I'm interested in."

Cloud looked back at him, surprised to hear this.

"My heart is something I can't give away to just anyone," resumed the redheaded man. "I may be a bit out there and explorative in all things in life, but once I settle for someone I don't take it too lightly. I can be pretty greedy. I don't like sharing something that is mines."

"So, in this sense… we're kinda the same. I'm a greedy bastard myself."

"Yep," agreed Reno, "I guess this is one of the reasons why I like you. You remind me a bit of me. Minus the Chocobo-ass hair and attitude problem."

"Have you checked _your_ hair lately? It's like the ass end of a horse."

"Fuck you," the Turk spat playfully. Afterward, in a slightly serious voice, he said, "I won't lie, Cloud: I want to sleep with you. I think you're hot. And there's just something very special about you; something about your eyes and fucked-up blond hair. And your weird name. It's like you come from a different planet."

Cloud cocked a brow.

"Whatever, I know I suck at words," admitted Reno with a shoulder shrug, "But the point is…I'd like to get to know you better, Cloud. I get that you're testing the waters, so I can't be pissed if you want to date other people. However, if you _are_ interested in me it's gotta be legit. I don't want to be the rebound guy. And I don't want you to hook up with me out of obligation or because I'm the only man in the planet who'll fuck you good. Understand?"

Cloud nodded. Reno's direct way of telling him exactly how he felt was refreshing. In some ways, he wished he met the Turk first. Then his mind wouldn't have been contaminated with grand illusions of Sephiroth.

Turning at a corner, Cloud noticed the water fountain straight across the street. With ten minutes to spare, he announced, "We're here."

"Cool. Now park the car at the side of the road."

Cloud blankly stared at Reno. "Um… _park?_"

Whereas driving Sally had become a cinch, Cloud confronted his new and greatest challenge: parallel parking. Despite the car honks, cursing, and middle-fingers, Reno allowed the cadet to complete his first-ever driving lesson. It took three attempts until Cloud was semi-successful. Parked at least five feet away from the curb, he was about to get out until Reno held him back.

"Here, you'll need this," the Turk said and took off his jacket. "If any of the infantrymen catch you in your cadet uniform you'll be hauled back to the barracks with a nice pretty slip. Sheesh, man, the next time you want to skip town you need to plan it out more thoroughly, okay, sweets?"

"Whatever, asswipe," Cloud joked and put on the jacket. It was slightly larger than his frame but it would have to do. "Thanks."

"See ya this Saturday!" Reno yelled after him as he got into the driver's seat.

Cloud waved back to him, grateful for his assistance and the rather adventurous ride. Then he finally crossed the street.

Running at full speed, the cadet arrived at town square. At last! After an intense car chase that nearly resulted in jail time and instant death, he was finally here. The sound of rushing water grew louder as Cloud approached the fountain. He was out of breath but managed to make it there with two minutes to spare. As Cloud learned to inhale and exhale again, he slowly circled around the large marble-made masterpiece and observed the people. It was actually nice to be out here. The last time he stopped by this area it was on his way to meet General Sephiroth for his reinstatement into the program. For a moment, Cloud forgot he was a cadet and simply took in the pretty scene. My god, the weather was perfect. He wished it was the weekend already. He rarely left his barracks during his off days. Even when he did, Cloud remained in the training camp district. Perhaps it'd be great to visit this neck of the woods often and check out the fabled Loveless Street everyone talked about.

With a content sigh, Cloud set his thoughts aside to focus on why he was here in the first place. He wasn't sure who to look out for. Other than being told to wait at the water fountain, no one mentioned a name. Cloud halfway wished it was Maniac Macs. If so, it was likely his Corporal would be dressed in disguise to avoid being spotted by the infantrymen as well. Looking around the area some more, Cloud found no one suspicious. Very late, there were only a few couples and a man walking his dog. His pierce-blue eyes caught sight of something moving among the shadows of a large tree. Curious, Cloud walked a bit closer. From an onlooker's perspective, that area would be an excellent spot to survey the entire place without drawing attention. Perhaps the people he was supposed to meet were there?

Cloud continued forward and realized the movement he noticed seconds ago came from two people sitting on a bench. Something in his gut warned him to stop and turn around. However, he walked forward anyway. As Cloud gathered more and more details, his mouth partly dropped and he came to a full stop.

Hidden amongst the shadows, there was his valiant General. Sephiroth was in the middle of a furious kiss with the Commander. Their lips wetly smacked against each other; visible tongues dancing. The black bodysuit Sephiroth wore had been zipped all the way down from the collar to below his belly. Cloud saw his exposed chest glisten with perspiration; watched his perfect abdominal muscles expand and retract with each breath he took. As Cloud followed the long unzipped trail of flesh, he discovered the Commander's gloved hand placed between Sephiroth's legs. It currently pumped the long nine-inch erection up and down, moving at an even speed. Sephiroth's own hand was nestled on Genesis' member and followed the same tempo.

From where he stood, Cloud could hear the two men moan. They kept their sounds low enough not to attract unwanted attention. However, at this late in the night it did not matter. Hardly anyone was around. Cloud could hear them from where he stood, could listen to the sweet naughty words they hungrily murmured to each other as well as the soft flapping of skin being pulled roughly. Oblivious to his presence, the two higher ranks resumed their passionate exchange until Sephiroth leaned over and whispered something into his Commander's ear. Briefly, Cloud heard a low chuckle escape from Genesis. Afterward, the beautiful silver-haired man pulled his head back and stared up at the night sky with his luminescent green eyes. Genesis bent over and covered his superior's arousal with his mouth.

At first, the Commander's head bobbed slowly. He carefully took in the entire length down his throat each time he descended. Then he gradually gained speed. Locks of red hair swayed back and forth as Genesis' head moved in complete circles. Again. And again. And again. They remained like that for several minutes. Sephiroth's body, meanwhile, slightly trembled beneath his Commander. His hand grasped a handful of red hair and tugged at it, pushing it further down. He breathed harder and harder. Sephiroth's face was moist and warm with color; a streak of silvery hair crossed his face. Cloud saw his General arch his back suddenly. He groaned a long, single note and clutched Genesis' hair tightly. A second later, Rhapsodos pulled back a little. A trail of thick, white goop connected from the glistening head of Sephiroth's cock to his lips. He licked at it.

His heart racing and cheeks flushed, Cloud felt nauseous. He took several steps back and halfway wished the entire scene had been an illusion; a figment of his wild imagination gone mad. But as he blinked again and again, he saw them. _Them._ Cloud couldn't help but recall the warning Reno had given him only moments ago. Even now, the words echoed at the back of his skull and seemingly took pleasure in his humiliation. Oh, the irony. Cloud felt like a complete fool for believing Sephiroth could ever want him. It was only a kiss, after all; a brief exchange between a beautiful all-powerful adult and foolish weak boy. Nothing more. Even if Sephiroth desired anything more than that, it was likely for temporary comfort. He was no different than the other partners Sephiroth had fucked on the side.

Cloud growled; frustrated and annoyed by his own stupid and naïve self. He took another step back and tried to redirect his attentions elsewhere. And yet, he had trouble looking away from the handsome man engulfed in shadows. That was the same man who had caused him to lose himself earlier today. And now Sephiroth was here, receiving a blowjob from his Commander.

Sephiroth's green eyes continued to softly glow as they looked up to the same heavens Cloud adored. It was fucking depressing now. It was clear the General had made his Commander the primary partner to warm his bed. Shaking his head, Cloud retreated a few more steps and convinced himself to leave. Not looking where he was going, though, he accidentally bumped into someone. The old man yelled an obscenity when Cloud's foot got tangled with the leash of some horrible, pint-sized dog. It yapped a high-pitch sound. Cloud quickly apologized to both the owner and pet and unwound his foot from the string. Then he realized the dog's non-stop barking caught the attention of a certain silver-haired man many feet away. Glancing back at the two lovers, Cloud found Rhapsodos' still fixated on the cock in his hand. However, Sephiroth now looked straight ahead. His intense jade eyes found Cloud's blue ones.

_Cloud…? _

Panicked, the cadet quickly turned around and hurried away. He ignored the annoying dog that barked furiously at him and returned to the water fountain with his heart racing fast. Thankfully, most of the area was void of people due to the very late hour. Cloud kept walking and refused to listen to the voice that echoed inside his head many times. Covering his ears, he wanted it to go away. He didn't want to see Sephiroth. Not now. Not ever. With weak knees and a still dizzy head, Cloud finally stopped and reached an area far away from the horrific scene he'd just witnessed. It was a hundred times worse than the time he caught the two men kissing in the elevators. For a moment, the cadet contemplated leaving the area. Then he remembered why he had come here in the first place. Perhaps he could hold out somewhere until both the General and his Commander left.

Spotting a small alleyway further up north, Cloud found the perfect spot. The cadet retreated there and hid among the darkness. Cloud pushed himself against the brick wall with his shoulders slumped. Feeling pathetic and stupid right now, he remained undecided on whether to cancel his appointment with the Committee. Already, it was twelve o' clock and no one was there. Was this a joke? A test? Growling, Cloud wasn't in the mood for games right now.

As much as he tried to focus on his reason for being here, he couldn't get the image of Sephiroth and Genesis out of his head. He wished he never saw them together. It wasn't fucking _fair_. Briefly, Cloud looked out for the two superior officers from the dark alley. He didn't see them from his viewpoint. Then again, the fountain stood in the way. It was impossible to see the bench at the other side of town square. Cloud took a deep breath and inwardly hoped Sephiroth had left already. He prayed this night would be the last time they'd see each other again. Except for the speeches and ceremonies, Cloud wouldn't have to see the General if he kept out of trouble and fulfilled what was asked of him. As for the kiss they shared together, well, apparently it meant nothing after all. It was a momentary lapse of reason on Sephiroth's part.

Shaking his head at the whole fucked-up situation, Cloud impatiently took a step forward. He wanted to observe the fountain area again and determine if any of the Committee members had arrived yet. Still, there was no one there. Cloud was tempted to walk the area one more time. Perhaps he overlooked something during his first sweep of it. A pair of hands abruptly grabbed him from behind, however.

"Aw, so you're here for that reserved book, eh, kid?" a high-pitched voice emerged shortly.

Cloud felt his wrists suddenly bound by a thin wire. Reactively, he cursed and tried to turn his head back to see his assaulter. However, his entire body was flipped around and slammed against the brick wall of the alleyway. With wrists tied behind him, Cloud got a look at the person who bound him.

Blinking, he discovered a man dressed in a dark suit. He wore an oversized, freakish caricature mask that resembled the face of President Shinra. Fourteen other figures approached from down the alleyway soon afterward. They walked together in perfect unison with bold strides; the clear telltale signs of highly trained men. Each wore the same attire: a mask with a dark suit ironed to a perfect crisp. One of the Presidents held a spray can in his hand as he walked forward. On the brick wall, he spray-painted a strange symbol with a circle on it. The other Presidents, meanwhile, approached Cloud. They formed a single straight line in front of him and came to a full halt with just the click of their gloss-black dress shoes.

"Time for bed-time," the President in front of Cloud sneered and waved 'bye-bye' to him with a gloved hand.

The President stepped forward and pulled out another mask from his coat's pocket. He placed it over the cadet's face. Cloud tried to yell but, when he did, he inhaled a potent smell from the mask. It instantly entered his nostrils and was powerful enough to make him gasp for clean air. He tried to run but several hands held him into place against the wall. Seconds later, Cloud felt unsteady. His tongue went numb while his legs became as heavy as wet clay. Only a muffled sound escaped his throat before his entire body went slack and he collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.

And then all Cloud saw was pitch blackness.


	24. Cross Intersection

**_Author's Note:_**_ Happy Easter everyone! Bleh, I feel terrible I won't be able to post 2 chapters in celebration for it. :( Although, I'll try to make it up once I'm caught up with my other things. Convention season is upon me and, well, I REALLY gotta focus on my art now. That aside, Invictus will still recieve updates, even though they may be a bit delayed. Anyway, f__or some reason this chapter was really difficult. There are a lot of inner turmoils that had to be fleshed out before the next chapter. I kinda wanted to zip past it, lol. And still, I know if I don't expand on these emotional bits the characters won't feel real and the decisions they make will feel rushed. It's really the case for Sephiroth, who is being pulled in two different directions. _

_A heads-up: you guys will see a break of pattern in my future updates. Previously, it was always a Cloud-Zack-McClain-Sephiroth formula. But you'll start seeing Cloud/Sephiroth a bit more in a few back-to-back updates. This segment of the story is about them so I'm gonna focus on them more. __BTW, for those wondering about Invictus' initial plotline... Cloud's first mako treatment is around the corner. O_O A lotta things are gonna happen during Cloud's upcoming days. It'll affect eeeeeeverything. O_O I do want to point out, though, this story is following the timeline of the games. Thus, Cloud will NOT be a SOLDIER since he never made it in the game. This story attempts to explain WHY he didn't. __Lastly, heh, I did an edit in the last chapter. e_e Yeeeeah, I was watching 'Boogie Nights' during those last scenes. Ehehehe... 13... I've edited to '9' though. Less distracting. Although, I will confess, it would've been fun to keep it at 13! It would certainly explain why Sephiroth rarely engages in sex with anyone. :P_

_After writing the poem that opens Cloud's section, I stumbled across an amazing song by Two Steps from Hell ('cause I enjoy writing with music playing). It perfectly reflects the Empyreans and Acheron! :D Go to youtube and add this at the end of it to hear the song ("The End is the Beginning"): __watch?v=nCX3I1u9UTg_

_In this chapter, Zack shares a few drinks at Hobgoblins with his buddies, Sephiroth recieves a fortune message for a 'Love-O-Meter' robot that wants to go home with him, Genesis SHOVES it where the sun don't shine, and Cloud obtains his three missions from the Wheel of Fate. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: Cross Intersections**

Hobgoblins always had a good turn-out, no matter which day of the week it was or the late hour. Both levels of the vintage establishment were buzzing with life. It was already past one in the morning, yet, the Thursday night line-up continued to play into the wee Friday morning hours. Onstage, a band of five performed some impressive alternative rock tunes with their beat-up acoustic guitars while a low smoky haze settled throughout the bar. The lights were dimmed low and the musk of sweat, coupled by liquor and perfumes, was heavy in the air. Many booths were lined against the wooden-made walls where posters of old-school horror movies that featured goblins hung. The bartenders donned black shirts with a goblin logo on their chests. They hustled at the bar section as their patrons continuously shouted orders over the live music. In the meantime, provocatively dressed waitresses swiftly maneuvered through the sea of people to hand out drinks and food. At the corner of the bar, non-stop beeping sounds were heard from the arcade machines. A few customers occupied themselves with games as well as the 'Love-O-Meter' robot that roamed the bar. With a digital screen for a face, the five-foot-tall walking device gauged people's hotness level and passed out fortune-telling love messages.

At a pool area of the bar's second floor, Zack stood with a beer mug filled to the very rim in his hands. His arm resting on a wooden railing, he momentarily watched the band onstage perform directly below him. He took a sip from his drink and smiled in satisfaction when the liquor agitated his taste buds. He was on cloud nine. It was certainly a brilliant way to end a rather hectic Thursday.

While the trip to the Slums had previously turned out to be a pleasant journey on account of an oddball woman he met there, Zack couldn't say the same for his return back to topside. The train he'd been on was assaulted with cocktail bombs. They forced them off the tracks and injured at least ten civilians in the process. Zack and a few off-duty infantrymen on board had attempted to apprehend the suspects. Unfortunately, they'd quickly fled the scene. It appeared to be the work of Avalanche though. '_Down with Shinra!'_ had been spray painted in one of the train's carts; the apparent location where the suspects initially hid before their attack. Thankfully, nobody died from the incident and repairs to the train and track were already underway.

Zack couldn't understand it. Shinra's mission was to provide energy to everyone. What was so wrong about that? During his tours, he'd visited many third-world countries where the populace had starved itself to death and crumbled due to a lack of natural resources. Mako was the way of the future. It was no different than oil, which was extremely sparse and limited nowadays. If Avalanche wanted to address environmental concerns, then fine. Take it up with the press or the Environmental Protection Agency. But attacking Shinra's transportations with civilians inside just to _send a message_ to President Shinra? That simply wasn't the way to go.

With a sigh, Zack swallowed more of his beer. He sensed something wicked in the air. It felt like the calm before a storm. Avalanche had been silent for the most part until this year. They'd gotten aggressive and more cunning. The group had attacked a department store a few days ago and, before that, a public park. Somehow, there was more to these small incidents than mere random attacks. Avalanche was reeving up for something huge…

"Hey, Zack," called out Kunsel from the pool table. "You gonna stand there and look pretty? Or are you going to keep score and help me win our bet?"

With a smirk painted on his face, Zack turned around and pressed his lower back against the railing. He chugged down his drink again and idly watched Kunsel who now readied his pool cue. Kunsel had arrived at the scene of the train wreckage when word reached Headquarters about the attack. Overall, it had taken them two hours to ensure the area was secured. Once Kunsel reported the situation directly to Director Lazard, they were ordered to return to base. They decided to share a few drinks first instead.

Kunsel wasn't the only man that tagged along for the trip. In fact, Zack was pleased to find two familiar faces with him; ones he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Man, this music sucks balls," griped a fellow Second-Class SOLDIER with a strong build and coarse voice. His face covered by the metal of his face-plate, his visible mouth opened wide as he spat out loud, "Where's the hard stuff? My farts sound better than this crap."

Standing next to him was another man of similar rank. He was leaner and just one inch shorter than his counterpart. With an annoyed voice, he countered, "Sebastian, why must you act like this all the time when we're in public? Can't you, for once, act like a decent human being? Or should I put you in the corner and spank you."

The first man grinned. "It depends, Essai: will handcuffs and lube be involved?"

"Oh for the love of Gaia, Sebastian, just drink your damn beer and be quiet."

Essai and Sebastian… They made quite the dynamic duo. Having just returned from their tour in Junon, the Second-Class grunts came with Kunsel when the emergency call was sent out. Zack had worked with the two only once during a mission but they all hit it off and hung out during their downtimes. Essai and Sebastian were inseparable. They were practically brothers connected at the hip. Of course, Zack sensed there was more to their relationship than playful innuendos and slaps on the ass. That aside, Sebastian was the smart-ass man who often let his mouth run before his brain. In contrast, Essai was the conservative and cautious man, the type that kicked the tires before going on a road trip. Yeah, it was nice to see these boys again.

"All right, time to take down these losers," declared Kunsel. Finally ready, he kneeled over the table and steadied his pool cue.

"Who are you calling _losers_?" Sebastian barked back from the other side of the pool table.

"Take a big fucking guess."

The group of four laughed. Sure, they all had to work tomorrow and Zack was pretty positive he was going to hear a mouthful from Commander Rhapsodos. Hell, he had yet to drop off his damn book. Still, considering all the shit he'd gone through today, and the fact his phone was stolen, he needed a drink. Besides, the Commander would understand. Er, _maybe…_

Briefly, the group of men watched Kunsel pull back his arm and strike a group of billiard balls. When several of the balls found their way down many holes, Zack whistled triumphantly and walked over to Kunsel.

"Fuck yeah!" He slapped him on the shoulder and brusquely bobbed his head to the music. "Their materia is as good as ours now, man."

"Pretty much," agreed Kunsel smoothly. He passed Zack the pool cue.

"This ain't over," denied Sebastian and pulled back his head while he drank down his shot in one-go. Afterward, he announced, "I got my eye on your Leviathan Summon, Zack. That baby is coming home _with me_ tonight."

"Yeeeeah riiiight_._ You have about the same luck of taking home Leviathan as you do taking home a woman: none." Zack surveyed all the scattered balls across the table and contemplated which angle to shoot from.

"So you say. But tonight I'm hitting up all the balls. No ball is safe from me. I'm a master with balls. I know how to handle them _real_ good."

Next to him, Essai choked on his drink while Zack and Kunsel momentarily exchanged a look. Then they burst into a heap of laughter.

"_What?_" spat Sebastian; confused by the men's reactions.

"You should listen to yourself more often, Sebastian," Essai muttered and continued to drink in silence.

Returning back to their game, Zack concentrated on the billiard balls in front of him. As always, whenever it came to bets SOLDIERs typically wagered for the ultimate item: materia. It was a precious commodity, after all, one that continuously proved valuable in battle. Of the entire lot, Sephiroth was said to have the most powerful spells and Summons in his arsenal. And, yet, the General rarely used any of it. He preferred to use his own strength and abilities over the powers forged by the Lifestream. Several Second-Classes, including Zack himself, griped about this. It was a shame to harbor such incredible materia only to have it collect dust in some protective safe. The least Sephiroth could do was lease them out or something.

"You guys ready for this year's tournament?" Kunsel asked the group while Zack positioned himself for a good shot. "It's just around the corner."

"Oh, hell yeah," instantly replied Sebastian. "I've been waiting for it since the year began. I'm definitely gonna get the first-place trophy this time."

"Not if I can help it," Zack challenged and steadied his aim. "I've been working out in the Training Room for preparations. That SOLDIER title is _mines._"

The Annual SOLDIER Tournament was next weekend. Whereas the cadets had their midterms this coming Monday, the tournament had unofficially become a test of talent and skill for the upper ranks. Each year, soldiers of all levels were invited to square off with each other and compete for the SOLDIER award. The first-place winner received a grand prize, which varied from an expensive car, extravagant trip, to an outrageous amount of Gil. Of course, for many soldiers the real prize was the glory, esteem, and respect gained from the competition. Those who wanted to increase their rank or make a good impression on General Sephiroth entered the tournament. Sephiroth, along with Genesis and Angeal, served as the judges who overlooked the tournament. As tradition, one of them challenged the first-place winner to a single duel for the highly-esteemed SOLDIER Elite award. To date, no first-place winner had claimed that prize.

Zack was determined to break history this year. For the past two tournaments, he won second place. But he could never garner the first-place title. Always the bride's maid but never the bride, Zack had a strong start but somehow royally fucked up toward the end of the competition. Angeal insisted he was too anxious and lost his focus. Zack was too stubborn to agree with him, though, and felt he simply needed to get stronger and faster. Thus, he doubled the number of squats and work-outs at the Training Room. This year he was going all the way damn it.

"Training Room, huh?" Essai contributed to the conversation. "That actually sounds like an excellent idea, Zack. Now that Sebastian and I are back, perhaps you'd like to square off with us there?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Zack turned to Kunsel. "Wanna join us?"

"Of course," his pool partner answered and took a sip from his glass. Without missing a beat, he added, "We can all train together and create strategies against a few of our opponents."

"Is that allowed?" Essai asked.

"There isn't a rule against cooperative strategy among participants. In the end, we're all going against each other. But I think if we can help each other take out certain opponents, we'd stand a good chance at making it to the semi-finals."

Zack grinned. "Leave it to Kunsel to fight with his brains, eh?"

Kunsel shrugged and continued drinking his beer.

Content by this, Zack briefly stayed quiet and focused on his aim. Then he struck the balls with his cue. When all but the white ball plopped into the holes, Zack whistled loudly and stood at full height. Both he and Kunsel slapped their hands and clutched them together victoriously. They officially won the bet. Across the pool table Sebastian groaned and snatched Essai's drink from his hand. He instantly gulped it down. It took him and his partner a few moments to part from their beloved materia. Once they did, Essai smacked the back of Sebastian's head for making the bet in the first damn place.

"Nice doing business with ya," Zack said and tossed the materia in his hand up and down.

"Fuck you," mumbled Sebastian with a snort.

"Do you kiss your mommy with that potty mouth?" Zack playfully retorted.

"Every Goddamn day."

In a merry mood, the group of four enjoyed another round of drinks. They entertained themselves with catch-up talk until the 'Love-O-Meter' robot arrived on their floor. Through its speakers, it blared out a cheerful and catchy melody. On its digital screen, an image of a happy face appeared and winked at everyone it passed by. Almost immediately, Sebastian ran to it and inserted a single Gil into the designated slot.

"Oh god, I can't believe you'd waste Gil on that stupid thing," mumbled Essai.

"Shut up. As if _you've_ never enjoyed playing with _mechanical toys_ before."

Essai choked on his drink for a second time. He said nothing and merely watched his partner place a hand over the robot's heart to test his hotness level. The robot detected Sebastian's hand on its sensor and emitted a single beep.

"_You are waaaarm_," an artificial voice announced a few seconds later. The face onscreen stuck its digital tongue at him.

"Damn thing must be broken," declared the Second-Class soldier and waited for his fortune to print out. He read the message: "_It takes two to tango…? _Uh, what a load of crap. This thing is _definitely_ broken."

Kunsel inserted a Gil into the robot's after him. He placed his hand on the proper position and received his results.

"_You are hooooot_," the Love-O-Meter alerted with an impressed whistle. On its digital screen it blew him a kiss.

"Nope, it seems to be working just fiiiine," Kunsel said and happily grabbed his personal message.

Sebastian shot him the middle finger.

"So what's it read?" Zack asked Kunsel, eager to know his message.

"_Love is just around the corner…_"

Zack laughed and glanced at the entire bar. He was ready to point out the most hideous person to Kunsel. He froze in place, though, when he caught sight of two men cloaked in black robes below. The newcomers currently surveyed the area and were likely looking for a place to sit. To the average person, there was nothing special about them, save for their dark attire. Zack, himself, initially mistook them for drill instructors. His mako-infused eyes, though, knew better. Zack stood at the rails to study them closely. Already, he detected their familiar and very unique mako energy signatures. He blinked.

"Oh, hey, guys," Zack now addressed his group and beckoned them with a hand wave. "Check it out. Those cloaked men down there… Unless I'm dead drunk, and I don't think I am yet, I'd swear that's the General and Commander."

"_What?_ You serious?" Sebastian scoffed and shook his head. "Heeeeell no. _General Sephiroth_ and _downtown bar _don't ever mix in the same sentence with that guy."

The three Second-Class officers instantly joined Zack at the wooden rail and peered below to investigate. Sure enough, they spotted the two drill instructors he pointed to. Their hoods currently covered their faces but their mako energy signatures were instantly picked up by the four men. Only a First-Class officer could emit such a powerful burst of energy like the one their mako-infused eyes detected.

"Well-well-well, you're right, Zack," Kunsel affirmed and recognized the auras. "That really _is_ Sephiroth and Genesis down there. What the hell are they doing here though? At this time? I don't see their regular escorts or the Turks nearby either."

"Dunno," answered Zack back.

Truthfully, he was just as surprised to see his superiors here as everyone else was, _especially_ Sephiroth. The General rarely went anywhere, let alone, to a fucking bar in downtown Midgar during the early morning hours. Something was definitely up.

"Maybe we should split before they spot us?" suggested Essai, "They might be upset if they catch us here at this late of an hour. You know?"

"Why would they be angry?" countered Sebastian, "C'mon, we're currently off the clock. You worry too damn much, Essai."

"It doesn't matter now," Kunsel suddenly said. "They already know we're here."

The recognition and sensitivity toward energy signatures worked both ways for anyone exposed to mako. Sephiroth and Genesis obviously detected their mako since they simultaneously looked up at their group's exact location. Faces hidden by their hoods, Zack saw a pair of illuminating green and blue eyes stare right back at them. Zack chuckled and waved to them.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…" repeated Essai and stepped away from the rail. He sounded nervous now. "Please don't tell me they're coming up here. _Please_…"

"They're coming up here," confirmed Zack. From the rail, he watched the two higher-ranked men ascend the steps to their floor.

"Damn…" Essai straightened his uniform. "Shit, I smell like a drunken man, don't I? How do I look? Do I look okay, Sebastian? Am I decent? Does my breath smell bad? Goddamn it, I don't want the General to see me plastered."

"You pussy," griped Sebastian and rolled his eyes. "Man the fuck up."

"Sure, easy for _you_ to say. You're not up for performance review this week."

It was Genesis who approached their group first. Sephiroth followed a second later. Zack noticed their walks were a bit slower than usual. Even from where he stood, he could inhale the potent odor of liquor on them. Apparently, these two men had already drunk their share of alcohol. Zack highly suspected they'd visited another location before coming here. Interesting.

"General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos," Zack greeted with a smile. "What a surprise to see you both here."

"Keep your voice low, Zackary," Genesis quickly ordered. His voice was a bit slurred when he added, "I do not want to draw unwanted attention to us."

Zack watched the dark-cloaked men more closely and noticed Genesis' body sway slightly to the left. A small smile gradually formed on Zack's lips once he finally connected the dots. "Aw, so you two snuck out of Shinra's Headquarters for a drink, eh? You've gone barhopping too, it seems."

Genesis remained silent while Sephiroth made a low throaty sound to confirm his suspicion. Zack tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself. He had to steady himself on the rail to keep from falling on his ass. It didn't help he was already feeling the effects of his own liquor. Kunsel arrived by his side to steady him a bit. Thankfully, Zack wasn't as drunk as last time.

"I need a place to sit," demanded the General, a bit irritated by Zack's nonstop laughter. He massaged a temple with a finger.

"U-uh, y-yes sir," obeyed Sebastian nearby. Despite how confident he previously sounded, he appeared as nerved as his partner. "W-we will try to find a place for you."

"Give us a moment, sir!" Essai added and saluted him.

"By the Goddess, do _not_ salute us," Genesis sneered. "Did I not just express complete anonymity, gentlemen?"

"S-sorry, sir!" apologized Essai.

Not wanting to upset their superiors any more, both Sebastian and Essai scurried off together in search for a table. Meanwhile, Zack stopped laughing and addressed the higher-ranked men again.

"Is Angeal with you guys too?"

"No. Your mentor remains in his room," answered Genesis, "He's been feeling nauseous from today's mako injections. I had to escort him back to his quarters when he vomited all over himself."

"That bad, huh?"

"He was very worried about you, by the way," Genesis mentioned and changed the subject. He suddenly shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms. "I certainly hope you were not here getting plastered this entire time, Zackary Fair. I kept calling your cellphone but you never answered. We thought something happened to you during your trip in the Slums. Did you visit Trinity as I requested and pick up my book?"

Wasting no time, Zack fetched the desired item from his coat's pocket and handed it over to Genesis. "Sorry about the hold up, Commander. Here's your book. I would've called but I got mugged along the way. Some brat took my phone and Gil."

"It figures…" Genesis sounded annoyed. He accepted the book and curiously flipped through its pages. One brow rose in surprise.

"It's written in some strange language," warned Zack.

"Ancient Gaian," revealed the Commander.

"Can you translate it? Trinity said you could."

After a few seconds of scanning through it, Genesis finally closed the book and put it inside his coat's pocket. "It's of a different dialect, likely from the western regions by the looks of it. It'll take me some time but I should be able to decipher this. Thank you for getting my book, Zack."

"No problem, sir."

Zack turned to check on the General who'd remained quiet throughout the conversation. Sephiroth currently slumped with one hand on the wooden rail. A bit tipsy, the man wasn't feeling like his usual self.

Zack cocked a thumb at Sephiroth's direction. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Oh, do not worry about him," Genesis reassured him with a small laugh. "I've been keeping our beloved General _entertained_ throughout the evening."

"I see…" Zack hesitated before asking for the specifics. As they waited for Essai and Sebastian to return with news of a table, he said, "Me and the boys have been hanging out here for a while. We decided to have a few drinks after securing the train station. There was an attack on the train I was riding in. That was why I didn't get back to headquarters to drop off your book."

"An attack?" Sephiroth overheard and now took a few steps forward.

"Avalanche, sir," explained Kunsel shortly.

Genesis growled. "Ugh, _them_ again. If it were up to me, I'd drop the entire plate in Sector 7 and be done with them once and for all. This fight has gone on for too long."

"Something does not feel right…" Sephiroth murmured uneasily. "First Condor and now these little excursions here in Midgar…"

"Condor?" Zack frowned. "Was Avalanche sighted there?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. We've recently discovered Fuhito, a prominent member of Avalanche, may have been the architect behind the riot in Condor. He's made dealing with the exiles as well. The Turks are still collecting more information on this matter, however…" Sephiroth paused before he concluded, "Avalanche is prepping for something big. I fear the Condor situation and these little attacks are all connected. This is just the beginning."

Zack stared back at his superior with a grave look on his face.

"What is the current status on the train station?" Genesis inquired from Kunsel.

"The area has been secured, sir. Thankfully, because Zack and a few other off-duty guards were already present at the scene the culprits had no choice but to flee without doing any additional damage. My convoy had arrived shortly later and wrapped things up. I gave my report to the Director an hour ago so everything is fine now."

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "Excellent work, Zackary."

Bashfully, Zack ran a hand through his spiked jet-black hair. "Well, uh, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, sir."

"Even so, a good SOLDIER knows when to react to any ill-situation in a prompt manner. I will be sure to consider this during your upcoming performance review."

"Thank you, sir."

"Director Lazard will likely call in a meeting tomorrow," Genesis proclaimed afterward. He sighed and turned to Sephiroth. "There will be hell to pay, for sure. In the meantime… let us not spoil our pleasant outing with this talk. We will relax and have a few drinks before we return to business tomorrow, yes?"

"Have you tried the Love-O-Meter robot?" offered Zack, "I was just about to test myself before we saw you two here."

Genesis softly grunted. "As if those things could ever appeal to me…"

"Aw, c'mon, Commander, it's all in the name of fun and relaxation, remember?" Zack approached the robot nearby. "See, all you need to do is place a Gil in the slot and put your hand here. Then it reads your hotness level and gives you a fortune."

The Commander exchanged a silent, unconvinced look with the General.

Determined to impress them, Zack allowed the machine to gauge him. Within a second it winked at him and announced, "_You are smoooooooking hot, lover boy!_"

Kunsel slapped Zack on the back. "Congratulations. It seems _you're_ the hottest of our bunch. _Lover boy._"

Zack grinned proudly and grabbed his fortune. "Yeah, like I didn't know that?"

"What's it say?"

"_Love happens in mysterious places so open your eyes and pay attention,_" Zack read. He crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it aside. "Bleh, that sounds boring."

Ever the competitive man, Genesis decided to gauge himself after all. Once he inserted the required Gil into the robot and placed his hand on the sensor, he smiled smugly when the device said, "_You are blistering hot and too much to handle! Yeah!_"

On its digital screen, the robot conveyed fire.

"Correction, gentlemen," Genesis said shortly, "It appears _I_ am the hottest man here. You may rectify your previous statements right now."

Kunsel snorted and Zack rolled his eyes. While Genesis waited for his fortune to print out, Zack turned his attentions to the only man who had yet to test himself.

"Your turn, General," the Second-Class man said with a wink.

"_No_," Sephiroth quickly objected.

"Oh, come on…"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because it is ridiculous."

"Don't be such a mood-killer," Genesis spat next. He read his fortune and cocked a brow. "_Love knows no bounds…_ Hm, yes, my thoughts exactly."

"Well, General?" pressed Zack again.

"I already expressed my answer to you. Leave me be, now."

Genesis trashed his fortune message and walked toward his General. "I told you before, Sephiroth, that we'd have some fun tonight, even if it requires me dragging you by your precious hair."

"What is the point of wasting Gil on an insignificant device that merely gauges the body's temperature and spits out random nonsense?" countered Sephiroth.

"Nonsense _is_ the point, my friend. Seriously, you must enjoy life's precious moments, even if they appear to be trivial and ridiculous." From behind, Genesis pushed Sephiroth toward the robot. "Now, off you go."

Standing in front of the Love-O-Meter robot, Sephiroth merely observed the device as if it were some hideous monster that needed to be dealt with. Afterward, he shook his head and muttered, "Nonsense. All of this is utter _nonsense._"

"You're sounding like Dr. Hojo," teased his Commander.

At this, Sephiroth instantly shot him a look. Zack chuckled at the sudden display of emotions. Apparently, Genesis just touched a sensitive nerve. As if to prove him wrong, the General practically shoved a Gil into the robot and slammed his hand on the chest plate. He waited for the results.

"_OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD! A divine sex god! Please take me home with you NOW!_" The robot blew a loud whistle. On the screen of its faceplate, images of many hearts appeared and exploded like fireworks.

The group of men that surrounded Sephiroth blinked.

"There," announced the General. "I've been judged and declared the hottest one of our lot. Satisfied now, gentlemen?"

The robot spat out his fortune.

A bit peeved by the results, Genesis mumbled, "Obviously the machine is flawed. Now read your message and let us find a place to sit."

There was a soft chuckle that escaped Sephiroth's lips. He grabbed his fortune afterward. His head tilted to the side.

"What?" Zack asked; curious.

"_The one you secretly fancy is a heartbeat away. But love waits for no one and the time to decide and act is now._"

A second after Sephiroth revealed his fortune, both Essai and Sebastian returned. The two Second-Class soldiers donned gloomy and disappointed looks on their faces.

"Sorry, sir," Essai apologized to his General, "The entire place is packed. The only available booth we found has already been claimed by a gang of ruffians."

"Where?" demanded Genesis.

Essai pointed straight ahead. Many feet away, a gang of leather-clad bikers had taken up two booths. Despite the fact they only required the use of one, they occupied a second seating space and intimidated anyone who got near it.

Genesis's cellphone suddenly vibrated. He merely glanced at the caller ID before handing it over to Zack. "Here. You should call Angeal and reassure him you're all right. I've been receiving his annoying text messages all night long, puppy. He's been worried about you."

"Um, sure," Zack said. He saw the Commander walk in the direction of the booth Essai indicated. Zack blinked. "Hey, wait, what are you doing, sir?"

"I am acquiring a seat for us, of course," Genesis replied from over his shoulder with a smile. Without another word, the Commander walked away.

Zack dialed Angeal's number while he watched Genesis approach the group of rowdy bikers by himself. A part of him was tempted to accompany the Commander as back-up. Then the person on the other line answered.

"_Genesis?_" Angeal's voice emerged.

"Nah, just your annoying _puppy_," corrected Zack.

"_Zack! Where have you been?_" Angeal's voice was a mixture of relief and frustration."_I've been worried about you. You haven't checked in with us for hours. I was ready to send in a group of infantrymen to retrieve you from the Slums._"

"I'm okay, big guy," Zack assured him and chuckled. He suddenly felt guilty for not calling Angeal earlier. "I got a bit sidetracked and lost my phone."

"_That figures. You lost your phone?_"

"It's a long story, actually. Genesis will probably tell you about it."

"_Genesis… where is he? Is he all right?_"

Zack paused from their conversation and looked at the scene straight ahead. The toughest biker of the gang stood and confronted the Commander. A few quiet words were exchanged between the men before the biker quickly got pissed and withdrew a long knife from his jacket. The leader pointed it straight at Genesis' face.

"Go fuck yourself!" the heavily tattooed man barked at the Commander.

"Um, I think he's okay…" Zack answered Angel's question with eyes wide opened. "Er, hold on a second."

Lowering the phone, Zack and his Second-Class posse took a step forward from their spot. They were ready to head over to the booths and defend their Commander. Sephiroth caught Zack by the arm and held him back though.

"Don't worry about Genesis," the silver-haired man said and shook his head. "I'd be more worried about _him_, actually."

Zack glanced back at the altercation. Genesis' hand was a complete blur. He snatched the knife from the leader and twisted the arm that once held it. Afterward, the Commander tossed the big guy onto the table face-front as if he were a ragged doll. Standing behind the biker, Genesis spread the man's legs and yanked down the pants. He flipped the knife around so that he held the blade with his fingers. With the handle side, he rammed it straight into the biker's ass. Even from where he stood, Zack clearly heard the painful yelp and winced at the terrible sight. Damn. That _must've_ hurt.

"There," Genesis asserted evenly, "_you_ may go _fuck yourself_ all you want now. Meanwhile, my group will acquire the second booth, thank-you-very-much."

The Commander shot the rest of the gang a steel-cold glare. Like rats, the remaining bikers who'd occupied the second booth immediately scrambled out of it. Even the attendees in the bar observed the dark-cloaked figure's actions with opened-mouth expressions. Meanwhile, the leader of the gang moaned painfully when one of his comrades attempted to remove the object rammed between his butt cheeks. Genesis ignored him and took a spot on the second booth. Smiling innocently to himself, he removed a copy of _Loveless_ from his coat and waited for everyone to join him there.

From the other line, Angeal's voice emerged again. "_Zack? Is everything okay?_"

"Uh, yeaaaah," Zack answered slowly; unsure how to really reply. A second later, he overheard the biker painfully groan. The object was successfully removed from his ass at last. "Everything is just peachy here, sir."

"_Good_," replied Angeal. "_I'm just relieved you're in one piece. When you hadn't answered my phone calls I feared the worse. Don't make me worry like that again._"

"It'll take more than a few street punks and hooligans to take me down, sir."

"_That's reassuring._" There was a pause. "_Listen, Zack… I have to go._"

Zack noticed the strain in his mentor's voice. "Your mako injections, right? They're giving you hell right now, huh?"

"_Dr. Hollander gave me double the usual dosage today, so yes it's been a real pain for me. I may have to take some sedatives before I head to bed._"

The young man frowned. "Damn. Do you need me to come over right now?"

"_I'll be fine, Zack. I just need to rest soon._"

"All right, sir. I'll check up on you in the morning though."

"_I'm glad you're okay, Zack. Tell me what happened tomorrow. Good night._"

"Good night." Zack hung up.

The young man sighed. Angeal sounded really stressed out. Of course, his body was more sensitive to the mako injections than Sephiroth and Genesis. Sometimes the effects lasted more than a day with him.

"Is Angeal in satisfactory condition?" Sephiroth asked nearby, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess. He's still getting over his mako injections. His session with Dr. Hollander sounded rough."

"I should've stayed in tonight," Sephiroth regretfully expressed, "I don't like the idea of Angeal being alone and in pain while I am out here drinking."

Zack laughed. He had no idea what a big softie Sephiroth really was. Beneath his blank and often unfriendly demeanor, the General deeply cared for those close and significant to him. Then again, the super soldier had a lot of history with his two First-Class companions. Shinra's holy trinity was as strong and deeply tied to each other as any blood-related family.

"Angeal is a big boy, General," Zack told the taller man. "Don't worry too much. He'd have wanted you to enjoy yourself and not feel obligated to him."

His face concealed by the hood of his robe, Sephiroth's face was unreadable. Still, Zack sensed he was content by his words. The two of them eventually joined Genesis at the booth. Kunsel, Sebastian, and Essai followed.

"Subtle as always, I see," Sephiroth noted to Genesis as he slid into the booth opposite of him.

"Subtleness is among my specialties," Genesis joked back and flagged down a waitress with a hand. When the woman appeared in front of their booth, he ordered above the live music, "A round of shots for my comrades please, my goddess."

The waitress blushed at the man's words. Each man at the table described their liquor of choice before she retreated back to the bar and fetched their drinks.

"See, isn't this lovely?" Genesis told Sephiroth and put his book away.

"It's loud," the General complained and looked at the performers onstage.

"Don't spoil the mood by being a brat, Sephiroth. I told you: _relax_."

Watching the two interact in a casual setting, Zack couldn't help but grin. It was apparent they were close. Not since their dinner in the Velvet Lounge did Zack see them act this attached. Perhaps they were as close as the rumors indicated. Not that Zack cared if it was true. He found it all amusing. Their personalities couldn't have clashed even more, after all. Whereas Genesis was more lively and direct, Sephiroth was well reserved and quiet. Zack wondered what brought the two superior officers out of their nest though. They had borrowed the uniforms of drill instructors to sneak out for a night in the town.

"I take it you guys needed some air too, huh?" Zack addressed them and returned the cellphone he'd borrowed back to its owner.

"You can say that," Genesis answered a bit vaguely and looked at Sephiroth.

The General rested his chin with the palm of his hand and continuously stared at the scrap of paper in his hands. Strangely enough, whereas everyone else had discarded their fortunes Sephiroth kept his. He now appeared lost in it.

"So there was a major car chase scene that happened here in downtown not long ago, sir," Essai suddenly chimed in and attempted to make friendly conversation with his superiors. "There was a video of it online, but they've removed it since."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad-ass, sir," added Sebastian excitedly. "The driver was weaving all over the streets and evading the cops like a boss."

Genesis merely yawned, apparently bored of this conversation already.

"Huh, I was wondering why I heard a lot of police sirens wailing at the bridge," Zack noted. "Did they catch the guy?"

"I don't know," Essai replied with a shoulder shrug. "They cut off all video feed and removed any traces of it online."

"Midgar is just full of weirdoes," affirmed Zack.

"Speaking about weirdoes…" Kunsel turned to the Commander and General. "I have some _unofficial_ news you might be interested in, sir."

At this, the entire table grew quiet. Whenever it came to Kunsel, anything that came out of this man's mouth was always worth listening to. The Second-Class SOLDIER was renowned for his ability to stay in the loop of important happenings across the district.

"It's about that Black Book business," Kunsel clarified.

Both Sebastian and Essai sat a bit rigidly.

"Black Book?" Zack asked. "That thing again? What _is_ the Black Book?"

"You don't know what the Black Book is?" Genesis scoffed at him. "And you call yourself a SOLDIER, Zackary…"

Zack looked to the people in the booth for a clear explanation. This was the second time he'd heard about the _Black Book_. It was first mentioned back when there was a huge fight in the mess hall many days ago. And now today. Apparently, it was a big deal but no one talked about it. When no one offered to say a word about it, Zack growled and slumped in his seat. It was Sephiroth who finally broke the silence.

"There is an underground organization within the training camp district that secretly monitors and passes judgment on cadets who fall out of line," the General enlightened him. "Cadets who are blacklisted in the community are written in the notorious _Black Book_ and become a target for the entire camp."

"Are you _serious?_" Zack leaned forward. "A… _target?_"

"Yes. The entire class humiliates and harasses the black sheep within their flock until said sheep voluntarily signs his 1240-A and leaves."

"Damn." Zack shook his head and frowned. "Shouldn't we crack down on these bastards or something? This… isn't right."

"It is poetic justice," claimed Genesis, "You may not like it, Zackary, but this system has existed since Angeal and I first entered SOLDIER. The underground organization helps remove notable trouble-makers and keeps the peace within the community. We do not intervene in the matter because identifying its members is near to impossible. They cycle out every quarter and year. Their leader is apparently a very charismatic and brilliant man who commands the respect of his men. None of his members will turn him over."

"So, we just let's things stand?" Zack frowned. "There's got to be a way to find these creeps. I mean, if we locate this _leader_ we can disband them, right?"

Genesis shrugged. "You are free to join Angeal's crusade against them if you want, Zack. He's been on this organization since they began. Still, nothing has changed and, I confess, the Black Book does keep the cadets in line."

"Of course, I can do without the theatrics," Sephiroth grumbled. He turned to Kunsel. "So what have you heard so far?"

"One of my sources claims the organization has recently set up a secret meeting to initiate two people this midnight," he promptly notified, "I've no idea what types of _missions_ they will undertake since their assignments depend on some _Wheel of Fate_. However, one thing is for sure: it's going to be open-season for everyone again. You may need to double your security from here on out, Commander and General. You both will likely become targets for this year's shenanigans."

Sephiroth absently tapped his fingers on the table while Genesis sighed. Soon after, their waitress arrived with their drinks at last.

Almost immediately, the group drank down their shots and engaged in livelier conversation. Talk about the big tournament next weekend had become the dominant subject. Both Sebastian and Essai did their best to impress their superiors by convincing them they'd be this year's first-place winners. Nearly every man at the booth laughed. Only Sephiroth remained reclusive. Too occupied with his thoughts, he was unable to let loose and join in on the fun. Zack sensed something bothered him. He wanted to ask what it was, but ultimately felt it was out of his place to do so. Sephiroth's behavior, meanwhile, irritated Genesis. Zack noticed the tension steadily grow between them.

Once the music had gotten more upbeat and several customers started to dance, Kunsel excused himself to join the crowd. Sebastian and Essai did the same. Anxious, Zack was ready to follow them. However, he waited for his superiors.

"Well?" Zack addressed the two men with an easy smile.

"Let's join the fun," Genesis suggested to Sephiroth. "There are some pretty ladies that would absolutely love to be acquainted with the _Great General_ of Shinra's army. Why not mingle with them and take home a goddess tonight?"

Silent, Sephiroth readjusted his hood to cover his face more.

Genesis groaned. "It would not kill you to have _some_ fun, Sephiroth. We must've visited at least three bars and you are still acting as rigid as ever. What's wrong?"

"Perhaps simply being in good company is enough for me," he finally said. Sephiroth looked up at his Commander. "Less is more for me, Genesis."

Genesis downed his drink with one large swallow. Afterward, he refuted, "The issue with that is you limit yourself and the blissful joys of this world."

Sephiroth sat still in his seat.

"You must live as if this was your last day," Genesis continued, "Spoil your senses rotten until you've fulfilled each hidden desire and can die with no missed opportunities. This is what it means to be alive and free, Sephiroth. Once the arrow has left the bow of the goddess, there is no turning back."

"Perhaps, but I am content with my current boundaries," the other man interjected gently, "I do not need the whole world given to me on a silver platter. I do not need to bed every woman I come across to obtain bliss. Is it not enough that I am here? That I…" Sephiroth stopped and glanced at Zack. Upon realizing there was a third man present, his voice quickly reverted to its usual even tone. "My apologies, Zackary. You should not be here for this conversation."

Sitting quietly in his seat like a child caught between two frustrated parents, Zack quickly came to that same conclusion and regretted not leaving sooner. "Um, yeah. I'll just leave you two alone and…"

Genesis groaned in annoyance. "And there you go again, Sephiroth, trying to bring order into the chaos and mediate the situation. So determined to control the circumstances, you cannot live for the moment." He shook his head and sighed. "I've no idea if you intend on being miserable for the rest of the evening, but I can assure you _I_ will not. I will be enjoying myself right now. With or without you. Life is too fragile to sit about and contemplate."

The Commander slid out of the booth. He descended the steps to the lower floor and mingled with the rest of the dancers. Zack sat in his place, meanwhile. He noticed Sephiroth not touch his drink. Unsure of what to do, Zack initially wanted to give this man some space and privacy. And yet, the mere thought of abandoning him wasn't an option for him.

"You okay, General?" Zack asked.

"I am fine…" Sephiroth answered in a low voice. He did not make eye-contact. Softly, he added, "Please, join the others and have fun. I'd like to be alone right now."

Zack rubbed the back of his suddenly stiff neck. The man really did sound miserable; his voice lacked the even and confident tone he was accustomed to hearing. When he tried to read the face hidden within the hood he saw only shadows and piercing green eyes. The silver-haired swordsman became awfully quiet.

"Sorry, General," Zack finally said, "but I'm not going anywhere. You're obviously not having fun so I can't have any until you do, sir."

Sephiroth glanced up at him. Firmly, he commanded, "Zackary, _go now_."

It was a direct order. At any given day, Zack would've complied with Sephiroth's instructions. He would never dream to go against his General's wishes. However, the somber look in Sephiroth's piercing green eyes kept him in his place. He couldn't desert him. Zack stayed put and slowly drank his round. He ignored the irritated sound Sephiroth made shortly and pretended he hadn't heard his command. Meanwhile, Zack peered over the rail next to their booth and spotted their group below. At the center of the dance floor, Kunsel and the others danced and drank another round of shots. The Commander wasn't far and enjoyed himself with a woman by his side.

Roughly two songs had passed until the quiet silver-haired man across Zack finally spoke another word. "Have you ever felt lost or lacked direction, Zackary?"

From across his seat, Zack sat still. He was surprised by the question, especially when it came from Sephiroth's own mouth. In all the times he'd been in Sephiroth's company, the General never expressed any hint of insecurity or self-doubt. This was a rare conversation indeed.

"Many times," Zack finally answered with a bold smile.

Sephiroth quietly snorted. "You don't appear alarmed by this?"

"Nope. Why should I? It happens to everyone at some point in their lives, sir. We're all trying to find the path that leads us toward happiness and contentment."

The other man cocked his head to the side, apparently intrigued by his words. He kept silent, though, and waited for Zack to continue.

"Since I joined SOLDIER I thought I had everything figured out," Zack expressed with complete honestly, "I left home without telling my parents where I was going and why. I just did it. That's how certain I was. But once I made it into SOLDIER and ranked my way up to Second-Class, I don't know what happened. I lost my way. Even Angeal knows this. Hell, some time ago he asked me what my dream was, sir. I couldn't give him an answer then."

"And now?"

Staring at his drink, Zack's brows came together as he thought it over. At last, he nodded to himself and said, "I may have an answer for him, sir. I think I rediscovered the path I was intended to take, even though it took me a while to remember it."

Sephiroth exhaled softly. "I'm beginning to think we are all born as incomplete creatures, destined to stagger through these perilous lands in search of some key piece to make us whole again."

Zack looked at him for a long time. The General rarely spoke but when he did he certainly had a way with words. "Yeah, I guess so, sir. But that's life, right? The journey to self-discovery is half the fun." He leaned forward in his seat and placed his hands on the table. "General, are you okay? You sound kinda… _blue._"

"Blue?" Sephiroth stared into some unknown space between the table and Zack. He twirled the ice in his drink with one hand and took a sip. He finally said, "It's of no consequence to you, Zackary. Please stop asking me if I'm okay."

"I can't help it, sir. I don't like leaving anyone in such a shitty state."

Sephiroth made a noise that was a cross between a laugh and growl. Then the General turned his attentions to the crowd below. He saw their group dancing. His eyes eventually found his Commander. Despite the dark cloak that impended much of his movement, Genesis danced seductively to the beat of the music. His female partner slid herself against his body until he pulled her closer for a kiss. Zack saw the event himself and sniggered.

"Man, that Genesis. He really does live it up, doesn't he, sir?"

"One can only admire his passion for life," Sephiroth commented very quietly and looked away.

The solemn man chugged down the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on the table. Afterward, he traced the rim of it with a gloved finger. With his glass empty now, Zack decided to order the General another round to keep him occupied. He flagged a waitress nearby to their table, one who sported short blond hair and a slender frame.

"What would you boys like?" the blonde innocently asked with a notepad in hand.

"I want to dominate the whole world with my awesomeness, but I guess I'll settle for another beer instead." Zack looked across. "And how about you, General?"

Sephiroth finally looked up at their blond-haired waitress to express his order. Sitting across, Zack noticed an abrupt change in his behavior. Whereas Sephiroth had previously appeared withdrawn and reserved, he now sat with his back straight and eyes fully alert. Sephiroth stared at the woman without blinking.

"Well, honey?" the blonde pressed and leaned closer to him. In a flirty voice, she asked again, "What do _you_ want?"

"What do I want…?" Sephiroth repeated slowly.

His green eyes remained on their blond-haired waitress, as if fixated on her. They briefly illuminated. Zack was about to ask Sephiroth what was wrong until the man slid out of the booth. He stood at full height and towered over the blonde. There was only a mere second of eye contact. Then Sephiroth committed the most unexpected action Zack had ever imagined before.

Aggressively snatching the waitress by the back of her hair with one hand, Sephiroth pulled the blonde toward him. At first, the woman muffled a surprised sound. Then Sephiroth's lips instantly dominated hers. The waitress gradually lay limp in his arms and dropped the notepad in her hand. She moaned and wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck. No doubt, the waitress would've flipped out if she ever discovered who she was kissing. She was too lost in bliss though to pull back the hood and uncover the identity of Shinra's fabled General.

Zack's eyes went wild when the silver-haired swordsman suddenly laid her across their booth's table. The empty glasses toppled and spilt discarded ice over the wooden surface. Meanwhile, the General gently spread the woman's legs apart and settled himself between them. Their groins began to grind together. Even as the other patrons in the bar looked on and whistled cheerfully, Sephiroth was in his own little world. He possessively held the blonde tight to him. One hand was wrapped around her waist while the other kept her jaw in place. The ferocity of his kiss was intense; deep, unmerciful, and desperate. A single breathless word escaped from Sephiroth's throat. It sounded like…

"_Cloud…_"

Zack looked at the two in front of him and blinked several times. No way was the General making out with some random waitress in public. No _fucking_ way. This was the same man who was extremely selective about his dates and treated them like well-trained puppies. No one was allowed to touch him, much less in public. And yet, there they were: on the booth's table and making out. The only satisfactory explanation Zack could use to account for the General's odd behavior was the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. He was drunk. But something about the way he held this woman so covetously to him, so possessively… It indicated there was more to his lustful state than just the alcohol.

The Second-Class SOLDIER halfway expected Sephiroth and the waitress to have sex right on the table in front of him. His superior abruptly pulled back, however. As if reality finally crashed in, Sephiroth stopped and looked at the woman below. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"Not you…" he uttered to the woman; disappointed. "It's not you…"

"Huh?" she asked and breathed again.

Sephiroth didn't waste another moment with her. He withdrew from the confused waitress and started to make his way out. Zack quickly followed after him.

"Sephiroth," Zack called to him and slid out of the booth quickly.

"I should leave," the General hastily replied and kept walking, as if he didn't hear Zack. "I need to leave. It was a mistake coming here. This _whole night_ was a mistake."

The General shoved his way through the crowd without another word. Zack had no idea what had gone over his superior. One moment the swordsman was reserved and composed; the next he was a wild and lustful beast. And now he sounded pissed and frustrated with himself. Zack made a mental note to keep Sephiroth away from the alcohol. Having a six-foot-one war machine on legs drunk and confused was simply too dangerous and unpredictable to handle.

"General!" Zack hollered after him again.

The young man descended the stairs and reached the bottom floor as fast as he could to catch up with the swordsman. For a moment, Zack thought he lost him. It was difficult to see beyond the crowd of people that surrounded him, especially when the loud music stirred everyone awake. Their hands waved high up in the air at the beat of the rapid drums and screeching guitars. Zack considered looking for Kunsel for assistance. However, once he finally caught a glimpse of a dark-cloaked figure exit Hobgoblins Zack immediately hurried outside.

The night sky was extremely cloudy. A low continuous rumble of thunder sounded from above and lit up a few areas. Already, there was a light drizzle and the cool breeze of the night became chillier. Knowing it would rain, Zack pulled up the hood of his coat and covered his face. Afterward, he glanced left and right for his General. It was close to two in the morning. The streets were practically void of people and cars. Midgar had become a dead city.

It didn't take Zack long to locate his superior. He discovered the tall man stalk north in the direction of Shinra's Headquarters. Zack quickly made his way down the sidewalk to cut him off.

"Sir, please tell me what's wrong," he demanded and stood in front of him.

Without a word, Sephiroth shoved his lower-ranked comrade aside and continued onward. His pace was steady and resolute, which indicated he had sobered up a bit. However, the glint in his green eyes warned Zack to keep his distance.

"C'mon, General…" Zack urged from behind.

The other man didn't acknowledge him. Determined to make his way back to headquarters, Sephiroth crossed an intersecting street to reach the other side.

"What is it?" Zack asked again, "What do you want, sir?"

At this, Sephiroth stopped in his tracks. In the middle of a cross intersection, he turned around and glared at him. "What do I want? What do _I_ want?"

For a few long minutes, Sephiroth stood in dreadful silence. The quietness was amplified by the lack of life during this late hour. Zack suddenly felt like they were shadows of the former world; mere ghosts trapped in a different time and place. It was an unnerving sensation and, for some reason, it gave him a feeling of déjà vu. Zack's thoughts were interrupted, though, by a sudden burst of laughter.

Tossing back his head, Sephiroth laughed loudly. His laughter echoed throughout the entire empty streets of downtown Midgar. It was a chilly sound, consumed by weariness and frustration. It revealed to Zack the kinds of inner torments that haunted Sephiroth. From nearby alleyways, a few homeless beggars overhead the disturbing laugh and curiously peeked at the dark-cloaked man who stood in the middle of the road. They instantly mistook him for an insane man and retreated back to the comforts of the alleyways' shadows.

Helpless, Zack simply froze in place.

"What do I want…?" Sephiroth repeated again quietly. He finally stopped laughing and his predatory green eyes were fixated on the younger man. With a sneer, he said, "What a foolish question to ask a man who has lived his entire life with specific expectations and demands required of him. I can never _have_ what I want, Zackary. What I want is beyond my reach. At best, it is a lovely dream that stirs my spirit and moves me toward hope and aspirations. But it also fills me with an agonizing dread, for I eventually remember my place. It does not exist among the starry heavens Genesis often speaks of. Nor the warm grassy fields Angeal reminiscences. It is here, at this desolate and cold city consumed with half-baked ideals and shattered dreams. Obviously, you've no idea what I'm talking about. Your life has been enriched by people and experiences in more ways I could ever know. How could _you_ possibly understand my words? My world? How could you understand _what_ I desire?"

Maintaining eye contact with him, Zack stood in silence. Sephiroth… he was much more vulnerable and raw than he ever imagined him to be. At this empty crossroad, he practically poured every nagging thought and irritated feeling that consumed his mind out in the open. Zack suddenly wished he had his phone. He'd call Angeal. Angeal would know what to do; what to say. He could find the right words to comfort this anguished man. Alas, it was just the two of them.

"You're right," Zack conceded in a low voice, "I _don't_ know what it feels like to be in your shoes. I walked a different path and stumbled across my own set of obstacles. We may not have much in common, General, but that's okay. In the end, we're all bound to this stupid little thing called _life_. You take what you can get and move forward. If you're feeling shitty about something it's best not to hold it in."

"And how does expressing what I feel inside resolve anything?"

"It doesn't," confessed Zack with a hearty laugh. "But it's good to scream at the top of your lungs and get all of those pesky feelings out of your system, sir. It's like blowing your nose and getting rid of the snot. Or… something like that."

The sky lit again and rain started to fall. The two men stood in place, both looking at each other for a long time. Sephiroth's body started to relax. His hands flexed and his shoulders pulled back. Soon afterward, he looked up at the storm that brewed above their heads. The General lowered his hood. Bright green mako-infused eyes glowed while the rain drenched his silvery hair and delicate face. There was a peaceful expression on his features now. Sephiroth stayed silent before his lips parted again.

"I want him…" he confessed softly. The sound of his voice was both desperate and tender. "I want to feel his warmth again…"

"Him?" Zack waited for an answer.

Sephiroth briefly met Zack's eyes. He did not elaborate any further on this mystery man he spoke of. Instead, he said, "It's to the point where I wish he never existed. His face and eyes haunt me wherever I go. I want to shred his beautiful face into tiny pieces, just so no else could see what I see. I want to suck the light and warmth out of this man so that I could keep it all to myself. Of course, the world would become a sadder place without his splendor. And so would I."

Zack took a step closer. The strange words that spilled out of this man's mouth… He'd never heard anyone talk that way before. Zack could tell these feelings had been sweltering inside Sephiroth for a long time. Granted, what his General said slightly disturbed and terrified him. Sephiroth was sometimes an odd, morbid kind of guy. However, he'd spoken in such a genuine and loving voice that his peculiar words somehow made sense. His words echoed the primal thoughts that lingered within anyone who had fallen in love but became enslaved by it. Sephiroth was at the mercy of this _man_.

Zack's hand reached deep into his pocket. His fingers gently touched the flower given to him many hours ago. Yes, he could understand the need to destroy something so beautiful and delicate. Even now, there was the temptation to rip each of its petals apart. It was in human nature to love and kill. This flower… It represented both a dream and a nightmare. With a sigh, Zack forced his hand out of his pocket.

"It seems you found someone you've taken a keen liking to," Zack remarked seriously. He wondered if this _man_ Sephiroth referred to was none other than Genesis. Curious, he added, "I'm sure _Genesis_ would say you've found your counterpart."

Zack hoped Sephiroth took his bait and verified the identity of the man he suspected. While the mention of Genesis' name did prompt Sephiroth's brows to pull together slightly, the tall man stayed quiet. Slowly, he looked down at his hand and opened his palm. His fortune message was still there.

"_The one you secretly fancy is a heartbeat away_," Sephiroth whispered above the beats of the rain, "_But love waits for no one and the time to decide and act is now._"

A small smile crossed Sephiroth's face. Turning to Zack, the silver-haired swordsman looked ready to say something else. He stopped when his jade eyes lingered past Zack and shimmered. At the sidewalk directly across them, Commander Rhapsodos stood there with a frown on his face.

"Sephiroth…" Genesis' voice sounded tensed. He scanned the streets before joining them at the open cross intersection. "What are you doing in the middle of the road? I swear, I leave you for a few seconds and off you go."

Blinking raindrops from his green eyes, Sephiroth brushed back wet silvery hair from his face. He was reluctant to talk.

Zack took a slight step back to give the men some space. He had no idea how long Genesis had been standing at the sidewalk or how much he heard between them. But it was certainly a relief to see him here; he came for Sephiroth. Despite being upset with him earlier, Genesis was clearly bothered by his abrupt departure and now sounded anxious. Inwardly, Zack found the Commander to be a funny guy. As much as Genesis considered himself to be an independent and carefree man, he still wanted Sephiroth by his side.

Genesis placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Tenderly, he expressed, "I know we parted with harsh words but I had hoped if I left you alone you'd come around… Please understand this. Did I… offend you?"

Sephiroth's body leaned to one side. With a scoff, he said, "Don't be foolish."

A gradual smile formed on Genesis' lips, an indication that everything was all right between them again. Later, Genesis removed his hand and took a step forward until they were mere inches apart. "I am grateful I did not upset you. However… why did you leave?"

Sephiroth didn't immediately answer back. He steered his eyes away from Genesis. Humbly, he replied, "My apologies, but I…"

"He was helping me out," Zack suddenly intervened, "I wasn't feeling so well so the General volunteered to take me back to headquarters."

Genesis stared at the Second-Class grunt for a second. He sighed and sounded irritated with him. Next to him, though, Sephiroth's tensed body relaxed.

Yes, it was a lie. But somehow Zack figured the General wasn't in the mood to discuss why he really left the bar. At least now the two men could work out their problems and not fuss over the details. This would also give Sephiroth time to sort himself out. Content by his actions, Zack took a few more steps away from his superiors.

"I think I can make it on my own all right," Zack informed and waved a lazy hand salute to signal his departure. "Thanks for the help again, General. You should enjoy the rest of your evening. Or morning."

Thankfully, Kunsel and the others weren't here to witness this weird scene. It was likely they had returned to headquarters. Tired, Zack intended to head back himself.

Zack started to walk away. If Sephiroth and Genesis secretly harbored a relationship together it was better he not be a witness to it. There were protocols against such a close association, especially within the same company. Perhaps that was why Sephiroth was so reluctant to reveal the identity of the man he'd taken an interest in. Zack could understand the difficult predicament he was in; why he felt so frustrated with the world. For the famous General of Shinra, to be engaged with another man meant dire consequences. It was because of this Zack left the two be. He stopped, however, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking back, he found Sephiroth there.

"Thank you, Zackary," he expressed sincerely. There was no smile on his face but the light in his eyes expressed exactly what Sephiroth felt.

"_Zack_," the other man replied with a wink. "Call me _Zack_, sir."

"Very well, _Zack_." A second later, the General let go of his shoulder. Afterward, he said, "_Sephiroth._"

Zack grinned. With the exception of Angeal, Genesis, and a few superiors, no one else was allowed to address him by his name. A private man, Sephiroth kept his circle of friends tight and small. For Zack to gain the use of his name meant he had successfully acquired his trust and become a part of his inner circle. Not bad for a Second-Class SOLDIER who tended to fuck things up.

"Is there a shorter version of your name I can use?" Zack joked boldly. "Can I call you _Sephy? Seph? Roth?_"

The General instantly frowned. "If you value all five of your fingers: _no_."

Zack laughed, a bit pleased to see his General return to his normal self. In a slightly more serious voice, though, he asked, "Will you be okay now? Sephiroth?"

The expression on the swordsman's face was unreadable, especially with his back turned to Genesis. His jade eyes darted down to the message in his hands again. Even when the raindrops had thoroughly soaked the paper, Sephiroth stared and slowly blinked at it. It seemed like an entire eternity before he finally addressed Zack's question.

"Perhaps," was all the General murmured back. Then he walked away from his young colleague and headed down a street with Genesis.

Zack wasn't sure what to make of Sephiroth's vague reply. The tone of his voice was quiet; uncertain. Likewise, his expression conveyed a man very absorbed by a single thought. Unfortunately, Zack was too damn tired and buzzed to care at the moment. Maybe when he was more sober he'd think more clearly. Whistling in the rain, he started to make his way back to his personal quarters.

* * *

_Blessed is the one who lived up high_

_Who granted his power to the Great Divide_

_In the River of Woe the lights do shine_

_Eternal peace is found in Death's red wine_

_For all things live, all things die_

_Even the great Kingdom in the sky_

_An eternity of atonement for every crime_

_The Charon demands the Golden Dime_

_Thus the God of Woe descends tonight_

_With seven wings spread, he takes flight_

Once Cloud initially came around, he saw only layers upon layers of darkness. He thought he heard a man's voice whisper to him, as if chanting a prayer. The moment quickly came and went though. Cloud passed it off as dream. Lying on his back now, the cadet blinked several times and gave his eyes time to readjust to the blackness. He eventually noticed faint lines of light above him. They were barely visible. Cloud softly grunted. His sound infiltrated the silence. It was hot and stuffy in here… wherever _here_ was. Slightly irritated, Cloud turned a bit. His back was sticky with sweat and the air smelled terrible; stale and moldy. Something heavy and stiff was on his right side. Cloud wasn't sure what it was, except it was the source of the potent smell. Its stench stirred his stomach in many unpleasant ways. The young cadet forced back the bile that steadily crept up his throat. It was then he realized how awfully dry his mouth was, as if he'd been without waters for days. How long had he been here anyway? Hours? Days? For a moment, Cloud heard something rumble, like the sound of thunder. But the noise was too far for him to properly comprehend, too distant. Meanwhile, his warm breath faintly brushed against his face each time he exhaled. Cloud discovered he was wearing a mask, likely the same one he'd been forced to put on previously. It explained why his face felt so hot and sweaty. Knowing this, Cloud started to recall the events that led up to his sudden capture.

The crazy car chase with Reno… Sephiroth with Genesis… And several men dressed in horrible President Shinra masks…

To his great relief, Cloud learned his hands were completely free. While his wrists still burned from the wire that had initially bound them, he was able to move his fingers. It was the same for his legs. Instantly, Cloud tried to sit up but his head banged against something hard above him. It made a hollowed noise. Blindly, Cloud's hands wandered up and searched through the darkness to investigate what he'd hit. Mere inches from his face, it was hard. Flat. The texture felt rough. Running his fingers across it, Cloud felt tiny lines, splinters, and gaps. Wood, he discovered. With a leg, he kicked upward and heard it thud loudly, along with the sound of rattled metal. Apparently, Cloud was inside a box. Those faint lines of light were probably from the crate's hedges. Pushing with both hands, Cloud attempted to pry the top off. The metal clacked noisily again; chains. Wonderful, just fucking wonderful… Cloud kicked a bit desperately at the wood with his boot one more time. The top lid held fast. In no time, the sound of Cloud's heart thumped loudly in both his ears. His breathing quickened and a sudden feeling of claustrophobia washed over him.

He was trapped.

Again, Cloud wondered how long he'd been here. Confined in a box, he feared the possibility of running out of air. Where was he being held? Was he within hearing range? Could he cry for help? Many questions swarmed his mind while he calculated his survival chances. The darkness only fueled his anxiety. Being enshrouded in shadow had always terrified him, even as a boy. Something about the darkness stirred unwanted emotions and vague memories. With more persistence, Cloud kicked and pushed at the top lid again and again. He paused when he suddenly heard a few peculiar noises outside his prison. They sounded like snickering and laughter. The cadet growled.

The Committee…

"Hey, I can hear you!" Cloud abruptly yelled to the voices outside. "Get me out of here, you bastards!"

A moment passed. The laughter subsided. When no action was made to free him, Cloud resumed punching, kicking, and cursing. He winced when something painful nabbed him on his right side. Unable to know what it was, he ignored it and continued thrashing inside his prison. God, he needed to get out of here. He had to leave this place before he lost his fucking mind. Breathing hard, Cloud heard muffled laughter in all directions again. The cadet squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself. He still had no idea where he was, except that air was likely limited. The more he breathed heavily the more precious oxygen he wasted.

A sudden thought occurred to Cloud. He remembered his cellphone. He had taken it prior to leaving the barracks. With his hands freed, the cadet reached into his back pocket to pull out the device. It was difficult moving within the tightly compact space. Still, he managed to slip his fingers down and retrieve an object. Cloud's brows furrowed. It… didn't feel like his cellphone. In fact, the object in his hand was much smaller and lighter. The surface of it felt smooth and cool. Metal? Cloud certainly didn't remember putting anything like this in his pocket, which led him to suspect his captors had replaced his cellphone with this object. Further exploring it with his fingers, the top part of it flipped up. Cloud soon realized what it was: a lighter.

Granted, the lighter didn't help with his current situation. However, being able to get his bearings and shed light through the darkness was better than nothing. With a thumb, he switched the lighter on. Cloud blinked. As he suspected, he was in some kind of crate. However, when his lighter wandered to his right side, to the large bulky object that smelled horrible and poked him hard seconds ago, Cloud immediately flinched back. A half-rotten face of a dead man stared right at him. A slithering, wet worm crawled right out of its empty left eye socket.

"_Get me the FUCK out of here!_" he shouted again.

Panicked set in and the lighter in his hand flickered out. It fell somewhere inside his coffin. Lost in darkness again, Cloud wailed and slammed with all the strength he possessed in his bones. He shut his eyes again. God, no… Not the memories…

_She lay on a bed of white roses with eyes forever closed; her skin pale and stiff. By her side was a long, metal black blade that faintly glowed. Both of the woman's stone-cold hands were placed on her round and large belly. Her entire stomach was spoiled with crimson blood. A metal pendent of the Fenrir, meanwhile, dangled between her fingers. Only the melodies of the waters that splashed and swayed broke through the dead silence. A gentle breeze carried her wooden-made craft deeper and deeper into the ocean. Above, the sky was blue and without a cloud in sight. A violent storm had recently past and all that remained of it were its cool western winds and peaceful bright skies. From the distance, the sound of birds soared and sang while the sun continued to enshroud the vast lands with its heavenly light. It was a peaceful day as the woman slept an enteral sleep with her fruitless, bloody belly. They made their journey toward the snowy mountains many miles ahead, toward a sleepy village…_

With eyes a fierce blue color, Cloud violently thrashed and tore through the wood and chains of his coffin. The brute force of his strength was enough to rip the entire lid apart and send chunks of wood flying into the air everywhere. Cloud's bloodthirsty scream was enough to wake the dead. It echoed loudly for many seconds in his new environment until it finally dissipated.

Breathing hard, Cloud's harsh-colored eyes burned brightly. This electrifying feeling… He'd felt it before. It was an energy that liberated him from the confines of his daily, limited self. Each atom that sustained his body eagerly wanted to explode and tear this fucking place apart. Somehow, the destructive act felt very natural. Every part of him was at odds with this world so it was no wonder why he inwardly wanted to destroy it. Cloud momentarily closed his glowing eyes when the wave of energy washed over his body. The nasty imprints over his wrists caused by the wires healed. Surprisingly, he mentally saw an image of a distant place, some clear river filled with bright, shimmery lights that danced.

These lights… They beckoned to him…

Cloud opened his eyes. The intense blue tone slowly faded back to their original crystal clear color. Taking a moment to settle his emotions, he forced himself to relax and meditate. He'd given in to this strange sensation last time. Two men were severely injured because of it. Cloud refused to lose his will again. The sins of his previous actions still resonated within him. Heavens help him, he couldn't get past his ill-actions, even when the fault wasn't entirely his own. The surge of energy gradually subsided. He started to feel like himself again.

Yanking off the annoying mask from his face, Cloud eventually surveyed the new area around him. He realized he was inside a mausoleum. Lit only by a few torches, it was huge, damp, and very old. Sounds of dripping water echoed across the giant space. The stone-mason walls were streaked with mildew. Cracks on the ceiling allowed the moonlight and rain outside to infiltrate the structure. The rumble Cloud had heard earlier emerged again. He saw the sky temporarily flash white through a gap in the ceiling. Large puddles of water streamed onto the mausoleum's uneven ground and created a few puddles. Meanwhile, half of the pillars that held the ceiling in place had already fallen or collapsed altogether. Tables and large sculptures were currently covered by drapes, including a massive angel with a half-broken face. Divided into two floors, one of the staircases that led to the mausoleum's second level had crumbled into a heap of rubble.

Cloud paused. A massive oil painting of President Shinra hung on a wall many feet ahead near devastated staircases. Stiff-faced, the President currently sat on an expensive chair, positioned like a King. From the gold-coiled frame to the masterful portrait rendition, it looked like an expensive painting. Someone had spent a pretty Gil on it. However, the painting had been slashed in various places and a strange circular symbol was spray painted over it. Cloud recognized the symbol. It was the same one he saw one of the Presidents spray on the wall prior to his capture.

At the center of the mausoleum, Cloud slowly stepped out of his tomb and took in more of the details. Many catacombs were scattered across the ground in a circular pattern. The rest were placed inside the niches of the walls. No one was here. Confused, Cloud wondered if the laughter he'd heard moments ago were mere figments of his imagination. He continued to study his environment, attempting to find clues. He frowned when something shiny caught his eye. It came from the tomb he had broken out of it. The corpse's chest gleamed. Cloud returned to the body and kneeled beside it. A large rat scurried past him before he investigated the shiny object. Cursing softly to himself, his hand finally reached and pulled out the shiny item.

It was a dog tag: _PVT Jeremy Timbo_. Surprised, Cloud stood at full height and stepped away. He glanced at the other tombs that surrounded him. Each of their caskets displayed an insignia on their lids. It took Cloud only half a second to recall the symbol's significance: it was the incomplete mark of SOLDIER.

For those initiated into the program, each man was given a tattoo of the insignia at the back of their right hand. A mere cadet, Cloud wouldn't receive his mark until the end of this year. From what he was told, lower ranks were given only the half-completed form of the insignia upon their first mako administration. It was when they gained rank that their mark obtained more details. Those fortunate enough to make it all the way to Third-Class SOLDIER acquired the entire image. Observing the incomplete SOLDIER symbols on each of the caskets now, Cloud could tell all of the deceased men in this mausoleum were lower ranks.

"_This used to be the old burial site of SOLDIER before the Triads were created_," a male's voice softly echoed inside the vast chamber.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. Quickly turning around, Cloud sought out the owner of the voice. Instead, he found fifteen of the coffins that surrounded his suddenly slide open. He watched as the lids fell to the ground. Fifteen fake Presidents sat up from their coffins and now peered at him. They didn't move. Donned in their large masks with sadistic smiles and hollow beady eyes, they looked absolutely terrifying in the dimly lit mausoleum.

Cloud took a swallow when he detected movement from behind a half-broken pillar straight ahead, below President Shinra's desecrated painting. The sound of boots gently clacked with each step taken. Apparently, this was the owner of the voice that just addressed him. Unlike the other members of the Committee, this man wore a sad expression of President Shinra's face. Cloud could tell this was the executive of the Committee, their leader. All fifteen jovial-faced Presidents stepped out of their coffins and abruptly stood at attention.

Calmly, the Committee's revered leader approached the cadet with his arms folded behind him. Cloud had heard many rumors about this man. Some said he was a crazed lunatic that had been around since the SOLDIER program was initiated. Others insisted he was a former SOLDIER himself but had been ejected from the program due to his extreme beliefs. A few thought he was simply a regular grunt who'd been elected his position along with the Bookkeepers and Committee. Cloud wasn't sure what to think. He also didn't care. He only knew this man could determine his fate.

"Quite an amount of extraordinary strength you possess, young cadet…" the man noted and glanced at the remains of the coffin behind Cloud. "I understand now how you bested two fully grown men."

Cloud spoke nothing of it. Instead, he said, "Why are there still tombs in this former burial site?"

"Indeed. _Why?_" The Executive chuckled from behind his mask. Afterward, he said, "Actually, the answer is simple."

His lips pursed, the cadet waited for him to continue.

"President Shinra transferred most of the fallen soldiers to the Triads," informed the Executive. "But for these unfortunate lower ranked men, well… he decided it was best to leave them where they are. He thought the space at the Triads would be better served for _worthier_ men."

Cloud frowned.

"So you see," the Executive continued and circled around the cadet like a tiger ready to pounce, "even in death there is a division between lower and higher rank. There is a notion that those who are unworthy to carry the insignia of SOLDIER must suffer a humiliating end, even in their demise." The Executive stopped in front of the cadet and stared at him. "How does this make you feel, Private Cloud Strife?"

"Pissed," the young man muttered back honestly.

The Executive looked to his Committee for their own reactions. Each of the fake Presidents laughed. Their laughter echoed across the entire mausoleum, above the sound of the thunder outside. The Executive, meanwhile, nodded his head.

"Yes, I feel the same way."

"Really?" Cloud challenged. His heart still pounded. "Then what's the point of the Black Book? Why make men suffer _even more_? It's not enough I've got my plate full with other crap, but now I have to deal with _this_. For someone who scrutinizes President Shinra for his faults so damn much, you sure aren't any better than him."

"I understand your position, Cadet Strife. You're at the receiving end of all this so I don't blame you for feeling resentful right now. And I admit: there are many who feel the purpose of the Black Book is to simply punish and remove the weaker links." The Executive stepped closer to the cadet and leaned forward. In a low whisper, he asked, "Do you want to know a secret, Private Strife?"

"Sure," Cloud spat sarcastically and waved both hands in the air, "Why the hell not? I'm here anyway to receive my judgment. Go ahead: thrill me."

Amused by the cadet's fire, the Executive chuckled. In a serious voice, he revealed, "Inspiration and redemption can only be garnered through actions, not by simple words or thoughts. Since the SOLDIER program began, the original message of honor and dreams has steadily been lost. The First-Class SOLDIERs know this. We know this. And now you know this. Nowadays, all young recruits want is to become the next Sephiroth. They seek _his_ glory and fame."

"Your point?"

"The SOLDIER program has become nothing more than a factory of mindless drones. It produces men who no longer think for themselves. Their aspirations have become overshadowed by Sephiroth and his Commanders' grandeur. By introducing a bit of anarchy into this monotonous system, however, the Black Book reminds these young men of their individual spirits and hopes. It restores power and choice back to the men. _This_ is the ultimate purpose of the Black Book."

"How very _poetic_…" mumbled Cloud and sounded unconvinced. His eyes reverted to the fifteen Presidents nearby.

The Executive turned his back on Cloud and observed the countless number of tombs that surrounded them. "The Black Book isn't about punishment, Private Strife; it's about sacrifice, redemption, unconformity, and restoration. Therefore, those who have been written in the Black Book are given both a curse _and_ a blessing."

"A _blessing_, you say?" Cloud scoffed at the idea.

"Yes. By coming here tonight and accepting your missions, you will effectively become a symbol and agent of chaos, cadet."

The Executive pointed at the circular-shaped symbol spray painted over President Shinra's portrait. It was the symbol of Chaos, Cloud realized. Afterward, the Executive returned his full attentions on Cloud again.

"You will restore individual freedom and expression back into the SOLDIER program, even if it leads to your personal persecution and ejection. No one is safe from your path, not the higher ranks or your fellow man." The Executive took a step forward. "So you see, Private Strife, you are both a target _and_ a figure of inspiration. By surpassing your trials and introducing a little anarchy into this uniformed establishment, you will make men believe in perseverance, individuality, and dreams again."

"Lucky me, huh?" Cloud crossed his arms. "But how do a few pranks make me restore the _greatness _of SOLDIER?"

"Well, now… that depends on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Each mission offers enough flexibility to be executed in the manner you so choose," the Executive explained. "So long as you obtain the desired outcome, we don't care how you carry it out. You are free to use whatever resources you have at your disposal. A good piece of advice, though, you receive what you give out."

Confused by this man's words, Cloud settled for a frown. Meanwhile, one of the Presidents walked toward a table covered by a thick drape. He swiftly pulled off the cloth and revealed a mid-sized wheel that lay on its side. There were many numbers written on it. It was the notorious _Wheel of Fate_. Claudius had mentioned it to him a while back. The same fake President approached another concealed object that was at least six feet tall. This concealed item stood in front of the Wheel of Fate. When the drapery was at last removed, Cloud saw it was a large billboard. Many instructions were written on it.

The Executive suddenly placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and gently guided him toward the Wheel of Fate. As they walked closer to it, the Executive asked, "Do you have what it takes to be in SOLDIER, Private Strife?"

Cloud looked at him. "Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I did, would I?"

"Do you have a dream?"

"Yeah. To become a SOLDIER."

"But _why?_ Why do you _want_ to become a SOLDIER?"

"Because I…"

Cloud stopped himself before the rest of the words automatically slipped out of his mouth. He'd been asked that specific question a thousand times before and his answer was always the same: he wanted to become as strong and great as Sephiroth.

Cloud chewed on his lower lip. He didn't want to think of himself as one of the mindless drones the Executive just talked about. He hated the idea of someone pulling his strings and determining his path. Nonetheless, the more Cloud gave his dream serious thought, the more he realized wanting to become as strong as Sephiroth was no different than basking in his glory. Sephiroth's dream had become his. Cloud lowered his gaze.

His thoughts lingered back to the evening he shared with Tifa at the water tower, to the chilly but beautiful night in Nibelheim. She made him promise to be there when she was in trouble. It was a childish promise for sure but, for Cloud, it was something he was determined to fulfill. A promise was a promise. He had previously failed Tifa, unable to protect her from the fall. It was his weakness that led to her coma. He needed to be strong. If he could be as powerful as Sephiroth then he'd have the ability to protect the people he cared about. Was _this_, then, his dream…?

"You certainly have passion, cadet," commended the Executive, as if reading his mind. "I could see that much. But it takes more than a drive to be in SOLDIER, Private Strife. You must have a vision that is true to you. Only then can you stare Fate right in the eye and surpass all of her challenges."

The two now stood in front of the Wheel of Fate. The Executive ran his hand through its flat surface. Then, with a jerk, he gave it a spin. The wheel rotated fast. Cloud had trouble reading the numbers written on it and felt dizzy from trying to.

As the wheel rotated fast, the Executive remarked, "Even when the world spins around you endlessly, you must hold fast onto your aspirations. Focus only on them, otherwise, you'll get distracted by other things and lose sight of them."

The Executive abruptly stopped the wheel and the fifteen Presidents now took their places around them. The Committee surrounded the two in a large perfect circle. At their vortex, Cloud stood with sweaty palms. Hating to be the center of attention, he felt all eyes on him. It was when the Executive looked at him in silence that he realized it was time for him to accept his three fated missions.

"Three spins, cadet," the Executive reminded him, "Three spins for three missions. Are you ready?"

Cloud didn't give him an answer. Rather, he surveyed the wheel in front of him a bit. Divided into twenty slices, the numbers written on it were pretty worn out. The wheel must've been at least ten years old, which indicated how long this underground organization had been around. Glancing at the billboard a few feet ahead of him, Cloud had an idea of how all of this worked.

On the billboard, there were twenty numbers. Each number was followed by a sentence of instructions. The directives revealed the various types of missions that were potentially in store for him. Cloud slightly winced when he read some of them. A few of the orders were minimally safe while the rest were rather extreme. He recalled Claudius' words though. He had an extra spin in case he wanted to reject one of his missions.

Cloud took a deep breath and placed his hand on the wheel. With a hearty pull, he spun it fast and waited for the wheel to stop. He kept his eyes on the red pointer next to him and watched the numbers spin by it. Whatever numbers it stopped on, that would be his mission. Cloud waited. With the exception of the rain outside, the entire mausoleum remained quiet. No one, neither the Executive nor his Presidents spoke a word while they waited for Cloud to receive his three missions. Once the wheel finally stopped at number _ten_ Cloud exhaled sharply and looked up at the billboard.

"_Put a stop to next weekend's Annual SOLDIER Tournament_," Cloud read out loud slowly. He looked at the Executive.

"Every year soldiers of all ranks participate in a major and very prestigious tournament at Shinra's Headquarters," the leader of the Committee explained. "Over the years, the participants have come to believe strength and skill are the only ideals of what it means to be a SOLDIER. The contest, thus, has become an excuse to _show off_ assets and gain bragging rights. The true meaning of SOLDIER has been lost, though. It is time to humble these men, cadet, by putting an abrupt stop to their most cherished event."

"Humble them…?" repeated Cloud.

"The contest happens next weekend, the week after your midterms and before your week of break," the other man continued and ignored his question, "Your mission is to stop the tournament at whatever cost. How you accomplish this is up to you. However, you must record your implementation for us _and_ leave our mark somewhere at the scene." The Executive nodded at the symbol painted over President Shinra's portrait.

"I'm guessing you want them to know who was the responsible party, huh?"

"Of course," the Executive responded with a lively voice. Later, he added seriously, "You have before the tournament's award ceremony to stop it. Failure to complete the mission means you receive a new set of orders. Of course, I don't think I need to tell you about the consequences if you get caught either. General Sephiroth and his two Commanders are the judges of this contest. They value this tournament. Sephiroth, himself, implements extra security measures every year to ensure a flawless event, void of interruptions and incidents. Exercise extreme caution, cadet."

"Great…"

"Now spin the wheel again."

"Whatever…" the cadet mumbled and spun the Wheel of Fate a second time.

As before, silence consumed the room. Cloud held his breath again until a number stopped at the red pointer. It was the number _six_. Cloud read the instructions that corresponded with the number on the billboard. His eyes went wild.

"_Take explicit photos of one of the Commanders in a scandalous situation and submit them to his respective fan club for public scrutiny._" The cadet ran a hand through his hair. "Hoo-boy…"

"President Shinra highly values his prized elite group," commented the Executive. "He regards them as godly men and has taken extreme measures to maintain their squeaky clean public image. By making an example of the Commanders and putting President Shinra in a difficult predicament, you reveal just how truly equal everyone in SOLDIER is, no matter their status and rank."

The situation had just gotten complicated. It was pranks like this that got men expelled. Catch a Commander in a scandalous situation? Yeeeah, _right_. Cloud clearly read between the lines and knew what that meant. Not only did he have to figure out a way to capture a _scandalous_ moment without detection, but the consequences of his failure would be catastrophic. Cloud started to consider his optional spin as a way to remove this mission from his line-up. However, as his mind wandered back to what he witnessed at town square the bitter feelings returned. Sephiroth with Genesis... the two of them together. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

He couldn't help it; he was still pissed. The way his superiors fondled each other like that… The way Sephiroth's body openly responded and came in the Commander's mouth… Admittedly, Cloud was aroused by the sight. Watching Sephiroth with another man did stir strange and exciting feelings within him. He almost wished he hadn't interrupted them. At the same time, though, he was repulsed. Upset. Royally pissed off. Their get-together felt like a slap on his face. Gods help him, Cloud hated Sephiroth for being with his Commander tonight. It meant the kiss they'd exchanged at the Briefing Room meant nothing. It meant Sephiroth preferred the company of a higher ranked, beautiful officer like Genesis over to some measly cadet from the country. It meant… Cloud wasn't good enough to obtain this divine man for himself. Even if Sephiroth fancied him, he could never be _his_. Reno, himself, said anyone from SOLDIER could not remain loyal to one single person for long.

Cloud stared at his mission on the billboard again. Feeling used and beaten, he did feel an ounce of satisfaction from knowing he could raise hell on both Genesis and Sephiroth. He could capture the two of them fucking together and submit the pictures to Genesis' fan club online. Once the photos reached public domain it'd be open season for the two highly acclaimed officers. It was the perfect plan; a good way to settle things.

"It can be Commander Hewley or Commander Rhapsodos," spoke the Executive again. "Either man will suffice. Once you submit the photos, Private Strife, remember to include our mark in the email or letter."

"Commander Rhapsodos," Cloud suddenly declared, "That's the man I want."

The Executive paused and stared at him for a long time. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Very well, cadet. If it's Commander Rhapsodos you want, then it's Commander Rhapsodos you'll get. Now spin again, Private Strife. This will be your third and final mission if you choose not to take your optional spin."

Cloud wasted no more time. He moved the wheel and waited for it to stop. When it did, he saw the number _twenty_ and read his directive to everyone present. "_Make this year's graduation for the cadets a very memorable one._"

"As you are aware," started the Executive, "President Shinra and General Sephiroth give a speech at the end of this year on graduation day. Everyone, including the higher ranked SOLDIERs, will be present. This is an excellent opportunity for you to address what you have to say to your class, Cloud. You are free to do whatever you want during the ceremony, so long as you capture the attentions of every man in the auditorium."

Cloud recalled the last man that had previously _captured the attentions of every man_ during the ceremony. He'd attempted to cut Sephiroth's hair in front of everyone. He received hell for it. Cloud was determined not to make a stupid mistake like that. He had to plan out his own _memorable _event very carefully.

"That concludes your three spins," mentioned the Executive. "Mind you, each one has a time limit for completion, especially those tied to specific dates. As I stated previously, though, you can carry them out however way you please with whatever resources you have."

Nodding his head once, Cloud confirmed he understood his orders.

"Are there any missions you'd like to replace with your optional turn, by the way?" the sad-faced President asked. "If so then this is the time to take your spin."

Mentally going through his missions in his head, Cloud knew each assignment posed its own challenges. The first and third tasks, in particular, carried high risks if he got caught. Somehow, he had to become a faceless agent of chaos who carried out his orders without exposure. It was the ultimate covert mission he'd ever undertake. Because the Executive approved the use of resources, at least Cloud could ask for some assistance.

For a moment, Cloud contemplated over which mission was worth turning down. There was a chance he'd receive a less risky mission. On the other hand, it could be worse too. Of the three tasks assigned to him, the second one was a cinch. Not only was it possible and easy to catch Commander Rhapsodos in a scandalous act, but _he'd_ gain personal satisfaction from his fall from grace. And, yet…

"Well?" pressed the Executive again. "Are you having second thoughts about any of them, Cadet Strife?"

Cloud couldn't shake this ugly feeling in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel guilt and regret for wanting to expose the love affair between Genesis and Sephiroth out to the public. It felt… _wrong_.

The image of Sephiroth appeared in his mind. Cloud clenched his fist. The confused, mixed feelings that practically stirred inside his stomach added to his personal frustrations. He wished he had more time to think this over; more time to cool down and decide with a head that was clear of passionate emotions and the alcohol he'd consumed earlier. His feelings of jealously and betrayal felt just as strong now as they were then. Still, Cloud reminded himself the kiss between him and the General meant nothing special. It was a product of lust, nothing more. Sephiroth and Genesis, on the other hand? They had history together. They had genuine chemistry. The two were perfect for each other; both of them strong, beautiful, and brilliant soldiers. Who the fuck was _he_ to meddle in their affairs? To punish them because he felt jealous? He had no right to be angry with Sephiroth. As pissed as he was, Cloud didn't want to give in to his selfishness.

Goddamn it to hell.

Sensing Cloud's hesitation, the Executive approached the cadet and placed a hand on his shoulder. Quietly, he said, "You remember what I said, right? About aspirations and bringing back the essence of SOLDIER? You receive what you give out, cadet. You are free to do whatever you want with these missions…"

"Yeah, I know," Cloud reluctantly replied, "It's just…"

Lowering his gaze, he couldn't finish his sentence. He kind of understood now the Executive's words. The more he thought on it, the more Cloud considered taking up his optional spin after all.

"I like you, cadet," the Executive suddenly confessed, "You're different. The others before you had accepted their missions and moved on without hesitation. They focused on remedying their own miseries. But for you… I see the torment in your eyes; the conflict. You have the power to bring anarchy and chaos onto the very people who have tormented you. And yet, you hesitate…"

"You must think I'm weak then," Cloud retorted back, feeling a bit frustrated with himself right now. He was unable to meet this man's gaze.

"On the contrary, you have a heart. You have a conscience. Perhaps you are the one I've been waiting for; the man who will reveal to everyone the true ideals of SOLDIER. Therefore…" The Executive took a step back and placed his hands in his pockets. "I will work out a special arrangement just for you."

Curious, Cloud looked up and waited for him to continue.

"There was recently another name added in the Black Book," the Executive announced and nodded to one of his members.

A fake President opened the lid of a casket nearby. Inside, a slumped man dressed in black fatigues currently slept. No doubt, he'd been drugged to sleep like Cloud and dragged to this location. A mask of President Shinra currently concealed his face.

The Executive looked up at Cloud. "He, too, will receive his missions as soon as he wakes up."

The cadet blinked, a bit alarmed. Slowly, he asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"You already know if you fail one of your missions you must accept three new ones, even if you previously completed any of them. It is because of this clause many men before you have failed. They either never complete their missions or end up being caught when they take on a mission too much for them to handle." The Executive pointed at the sleeping man in the coffin. "So here is the deal, Private Strife: you will be notified which three missions _this_ man has been assigned to… and you will have a choice to stop him. Depending if you are successful, you may be forgiven for any of your own incomplete tasks. Understand?"

"I think so…" Cloud thought it over for a moment. "So basically, if I fail to complete one of my tasks but I stop one of _his_ missions I won't be penalized. Right?"

"There is only one condition," warned the Executive, "Under no circumstances must you know the identity of this person, nor must he know yours. You will remain anonymous toward each other. Is this clear?"

Cloud slowly bobbed his head. "Crystal."

"Good, because you will not receive an optional spin, cadet," the Executive clarified. "His fate is in your hands now, Cloud. You will demonstrate to me your ideals through your actions. You will reveal to me if the lights of SOLDIER still shine brightly today or have already flickered out."

The cadet sighed and instantly regretted accepting this option. Looking back at the unconscious man in the casket, Cloud already felt great pity for him. He'd been assigned to stop this man from completing his three tasks and giving him a chance to remove his name from the Black Book. This man's failure meant _his_ success. While it was nice to have a fallback plan, Cloud didn't want to make another man's life miserable.

"Are there any questions?" the Executive wanted to know.

Cloud's lips remained pursed. He continued to observe the sleeping man in the coffin. Truthfully, Cloud found the conditions between them to be odd. They couldn't know the identity of each other… _Why?_ Somehow, Cloud sensed there was more relevance to this requirement than the Executive initially led on; some important reason. Of course, a lot of this man's words were a mystery. His words were coated beneath a layer of vague meanings and esoteric messages. In time, Cloud hoped to understand it all. Until then…

Cloud glanced at the members of the Committee. Admittedly, there was one burning question he needed to know. He nodded to the fifteen fake Presidents and asked, "So does this mean all of the harassments from the entire camp stop now that I'm undertaking my missions?"

The Executive shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Until you complete your tasks there will remain fractions in the camp dead-set against you. They will do all that they can to make you fail."

"That's good to know…" griped Cloud.

"I never said your path would be an easy one."

"It never is," the young man shot back.

The Executive softly laughed. "You're a strong-willed man, cadet. I know now why so many have taken an interest in you: you have the drive. I will be monitoring your progress with great interest."

Two Presidents suddenly appeared by Cloud's side. Before the cadet noticed the small syringe in one of their hands, his arm had already been pricked by it. He winced and softly cursed. A few seconds later, that same dizzy sensation from before began to wash over him again. His eyes wandered to the Executive.

"You'll be returned to the barracks now," explained the leader. "It goes without saying that what happened here tonight must not be repeated to anyone. Understand? We will be watching you."

His voice sounded distorted in Cloud's ears; slow and barely audible. Cloud felt his body become lighter. When he steadily dropped to the floor, the two Committee members on both his sides held him up to his knees. The sad-faced President soon stood in front of him and bent forward with his arms folded behind him. One hand reached out and gently held Cloud's chin up so that they could look at each other one last time.

"Remember what I told you about the Black Book, cadet," the Executive whispered, "about its _true_ purpose. If you can hold onto that, then you'll know why I've assigned you to this man. Make me proud."

His last words echoed in Cloud's mind. He tried to respond but found his mouth unable to work. Cloud's eyes briefly stared at the man in the coffin. Something about this man resonated within him. With a sigh, he lost the remains of his strength and slumped even more in the arms of his captors. Cloud thought about his General and their kiss. For whatever reason, the image of Sephiroth standing in the middle of an empty road popped in his head. Sephiroth looked behind him, as if sensing his presence. He smiled.

_The time to decide and act is now…_

Cloud wanted to smile back at his General but was too tired. His heavy eyes started to close. The world was a blur. Meanwhile, the mental image of Sephiroth became distorted. Cloud slightly frowned when his figure was replaced by another. A tall lean man stood at the empty cross intersection. Dressed in a white suit, his coat flapped to the wind's breeze. Orbs of lights danced around him. His lavender colored eyes shimmered as he stared back at Cloud. There was an amused expression across his beautiful angelic face, as if he knew some terrible secret. The man in white placed a gloved finger to his cherry-red lips and quietly shushed him. Cloud's world immediately turned to black.


	25. A Lesson on Swords

_**Author's Note:** Yet another complicated chapter. :P Funny how the relationship between Cloud/Sephiroth keeps evolving into something more than what I initially thought it'd be. In fact, their segment was originally a lot different than what's been posted here. I delayed uploading this chapter, though, because it didn't feel right. So I went over it one more time with a different take. I think this turnout makes the most sense. Playing Dissidia and reading up on the Hero/Villian archetypes, it's natural their relationship would initially start out like this._

_Again, I want to thank the people who posted their comments for last chapter. Your support means a lot to me. __Okay, so enough mushy talk! :B In this chapter! Dr. McClain enlists some unlikely help to protect her patient. Candy Land. And Cloud has a session with Raven. O_O_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: A Lesson on Swords**

It'd been a while since Dr. McClain took a trip down to the Slums. What was it now? Over three months? Since the first day she walked into Shinra's Headquarters, she had little to no time to visit her former patients in the underworld. She missed and worried about them all the time though. As dysfunctional as they were, some more than others, they were her extended family. Granted, her private business was a modest one and she hardly got paid for her services at the Slums. She was always one month late on her rent. Still, the renter gave her a break and the people donated whatever they could for her private practice. They were family. Even though she technically had only one grandson, Dr. McClain referred to the children in the Slums as her grandchildren. Back in the day, they had all come to visit her office for treats and snacks. It would be nice to see them all again; to catch up and see how they were doing. And behaving. Unfortunately, her trip to the underworld was business-related. Dr. McClain had someone very important to meet. It concerned a sensitive matter that demanded complete discretion.

Riding in the train, Dr. McClain sat by a window and watched the bright morning sun in the sky. It was early, just barely eight seven. On the streets, people flooded the sidewalks; many of them hurrying to work. It looked to be a pleasant morning in Midgar after the showers from last night. The train eventually turned the tracks and made its long journey down a dark tunnel. The underworld awaited beyond it.

Dr. McClain checked her watch. She frowned and quietly grunted to herself. She was running ridiculously late for her meeting. The commute took longer than she anticipated. She suspected why. According to the red-flashing monitors above her head, security had been raised to Level Five; max. Every fifteen minutes or so the train temporarily stopped at a check point and the onboard surveillance systems activated. They scanned all passenger freight cars for proper identification. Any possible threats detected meant an automatic lockdown of the entire train. Dr. McClain wasn't sure what brought about this increase in security except that it made a lot of onboard commuters annoyed and tensed, herself included.

"Damn Avalanche," a man in a business suit mumbled next to her. He shook his head and fidgeted with the suitcase on his lap. "I'm late for work because of them."

Curious, Dr. McClain turned to him in her seat. "Avalanche…?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear the news this morning?" he replied, "They bombed the Northwest Vista train. Both the train and tracks are currently under repairs. That's why many trains have been rerouted this morning. I gotta take this train and transfer on Solomon Street just to make it to downtown now. It's ridiculous."

The businessman pointed at the monitors overhead. Dr. McClain followed his direction and observed a live newsfeed.

"_The Northwest Vista train that commutes directly to Midgar Downtown was hit last night by several cocktail bombs_," a female reporter announced onscreen, "_The train derailed and ten people suffered from minor injuries. Thankfully, SOLDIER operatives had been dispersed to bring the situation under control. The suspects responsible for the attack had fled the scene but all signs point to eco-terrorist group, Avalanche, as the responsible party. While details remain sketching, Avalanche has been involved in six other public incidents in Midgar this month. President Shinra will be issuing a public statement to the press this afternoon with regards to their recent attack. Stay tuned as more information unfolds. And now for the weather…_"

Dr. McClain turned away from the newsfeed. Well. _That_ certainly explained a bunch. She honestly wasn't sure what to think about the situation. Having lived in the Slums for so many years, she was fully aware of the underground group that steadily rose in numbers to defend _the planet_. She'd met many of Avalanche's prominent members on more than one occasion. That was back in the day when they spray-painted their message on walls, conducted friendly protests outside Shinra's Headquarters, and performed a few clever guerrilla acts throughout downtown Midgar. They wanted to raise attention to the negative effects of mako energy consumption on the planet. They had a noble cause. So what the hell happened?

"From what I heard, a few undercover SOLDIER operatives are onboard the trains to survey things," the business man disclosed. He rolled his eyes and growled. "I just hope they get these creeps. Our taxes are paying SOLDIER good money to keep the peace. Pretty soon we'll have a mandatory city-wide curfew if this keeps up. General Sephiroth better turn up with the head of this group's leader soon or he'll hear an earful from me!"

During the duration of the trip, the business man continued to gripe and complain. A bit annoyed, the elder psychologist left him to his own devices and simply stared out her window again. They were in the underworld now; consumed by darkness. The glamorous bright cityscape of Midgar was now replaced by rusty pipes, broken concrete walls, and corroded metals. Dr. McClain had nearly forgotten how dark and dreary the Slums were. As the train passed over landscapes of garbage and makeshift homes, she felt a tang of guilt. This world… it was in crumbles. Overshadowed by the world above, the children of the Slums were made to sleep in the filth Midgar's residents carelessly disposed of. Even the rats, themselves, weren't better off here. Thousands of Slum residents died from starvation and diseases every day. Dr. McClain regretted not returning to her former place of residence. Sure, her research in mako infusion was vital and brought her closer to understanding its effects on the human mind and body. And yet, she felt as if she'd effectively abandoned the people of the Slums by taking the job.

"_Now arriving at Sector 7_," announced the tram conductor through the speakers. "_Please have your proper identification cards out before exiting the train. You will not have permission to leave the platform until you've been approved by security. This is for your own safety. Thank you for your cooperation and have a nice day._"

Dr. McClain stifled a groan of annoyance as she dug out her Shinra Identification card from her large purse. My, how the times had changed since her last time here. Until today, the world was routine and predictable. It was safe. But change was in the air. She felt it. It was an uneasy feeling that washed over her like a chilly breeze. Taking a deep swallow, Dr. McClain tried not to be overwhelmed by it. Instead, she waited for the train to come to a halt.

Once security checked her card, she was given permission to exit the train. With cane in hand, the old woman carefully descended the steps. Then she stood at the platform along with everyone else and searched for her welcome party. Filled with nostalgic feelings, Dr. McClain observed the place she used to call home. A few of the makeshift local establishments she remembered in this area were no longer there, likely deteriorated and torn down. She took a deep whiff of the air and immediately sneezed. Ah, yes. The air of the Slums… It always agitated her mako senses. There was dirt, mold, and all sorts of nastiness in the air. When she blew her nose on a handkerchief she found black gunk intermingled with her mucus. Disgusting…

Searching for her pick-up party throughout the platform, Dr. McClain caught sight of the train graveyard to her far right. She briefly smiled. The train graveyard was a well-known infamous place throughout the Slums. It consisted of abandoned trains that had either outlived their usefulness or were too broken beyond repair. She remembered seeing them exactly in their current position when she first arrived at the Slums. Nothing had changed. Riddled with beer cans, cigarette butts, and used condoms the train graveyard was known as a hang-out spot for gangs and couples. Dr. McClain inwardly smirked to herself. She braved that area several times in her past adventures. Her sole mission was to find and scold any child she'd come across. Pulling them by their tender ears, she'd drag their scrawny little asses back home to their worried parents. Thankfully, none of the gangs or prostitutes minded her theatrics. Hell, they often invited her to join them for their daily ritual smokes around a nice fire pit. She'd hear their tragic stories.

Dr. McClain exhaled slowly. Indeed, it had been too long.

"_Oh my, what's this, what do I see?_" a female's voice suddenly emerged from behind. It sounded loud, excited, and very high-pitched in volume. "_Do my anxious eyes deceive me? Or could it be I see my beloved Granny?"_

A tiny smile crept across Dr. McClain's lips. She recognized the owner of that particular voice and turned around. She discovered a seven-foot tall, dark-skinned woman there. Both of Dr. McClain's brows suddenly rose.

"_Sugar?_" the psychologist started and strained her back as she tried to look up at her. "Oh good God, honey, you're wearing your damn stiletto heels today."

"Of course I am, my darling!" replied an attractive and flamboyantly dressed woman who towered over Dr. McClain like a coliseum. Her long, blue fake lashes batted each time she blinked while her glittery eye shadow flickered with many colors. The woman quickly exclaimed, "Today is an important day, after all. When you asked to meet with me, Granny, I just haaad to look my best for you. Oh, how I've missed you so! C'mere and give me a big gushy hug, my love!"

Due to the extreme height difference, the psychologist found herself hugging Sugar's lower waist. With the heels, the seven-foot-tall woman was even _taller_ than many doorframes allowed. It didn't help Sugar had her wavy, pink hair tied up in an extravagant, over-the-top, up-do style. For a moment, Dr. McClain simply looked up at the dark-skinned woman. Sugar really was a piece of work. Her hot-pink, poker-dotted corset tightly squeezed her waist and pushed up her enormous triple-D breasts. Meanwhile, an elaborately-designed multi-layered pink skirt trailed all the way down to her ankles. The front part of the skirt, though, was hiked short and accented her long legs.

With such a glitzy aristocratic style, the extremely tall female could capture the attentions of any man or woman miles away. Of course, when they first met a lifetime ago Dr. McClain had known her as _Jupiter Madison_, a lonely former male patient who had trouble coping with his sexual orientation. A young man with a promising future, Jupiter had previously lived above the Plate as the lead computer programmer for Shinra's Tech Department. Once his _alternate lifestyle_ was discovered, though, he was promptly fired and moved to the Slums. Completely homeless, Dr. McClain had taken him in and nursed his mental wounds. In time, Jupiter recovered and became a _born-again-human_. Dr. McClain was pleasantly surprised to see Sugar advance in more ways than one in the world.

"Who are these people?" Dr. McClain inquired and noticed several peculiar characters nearby. "I haven't seen them before."

There were five men directly across them; each sturdy and extremely well-built. They donned glittery pink suits with matching bowties and star-shaped sunglasses. In their hands were a variety of bright-pink weapons that ranged from spiked clubs to crowbars to handguns. Dr. McClain wasn't sure whether to fear them or cock a brow.

"Oh, pay them no mind, Granny," Sugar reassured her with a darling smile. "They are my bodyguards. Spice was against the idea but I just haaad to have them. They're former Turks, you know!"

"Ex-Turks…?" Granny repeated; wide-eyed.

To the old woman, this was the equivalent of owning five lethally dangerous and undomesticated python snakes. To Sugar, though, this was the equivalent of owning five must-have brand shoes. The charismatic computer hacker had likely made arrangements with the Turks themselves to keep her five guards. No Turk was allowed to leave the organization unless in the body bag, after all. Thankfully, Sugar made it work.

"Yup, Spice and I got really lucky, Granny. There was a price on each of their heads when they defected. The poor puppies. But I took them in and now they are under my protection. Isn't that right, my gorgeous precious babies?" the tall woman cooed to them and lovingly stared at her five bodyguards like a mother would her babies.

The five former Turks remained silent and on guard. Nonetheless, their faces slightly blushed and there were hints of smiles on each face.

Dr. McClain softly chuckled. While the entire situation felt surreal, she didn't put it past Sugar to be ambitious and smart enough to hire former Turks as her personal bodyguards. Sugar and her partner, Spice, were heavy-weight figures in the underworld. And extremely smart. Their computer hacking skills were renowned throughout the entire world and a valuable commodity. Additionally, they stayed connected with the right people, such as the weapons and materia dealers in the Slums. Together, they formed an impressive underground network that reached the global level and rivaled Don Corneo's own stronghold in the underworld. It was this type of power and influence that made Sugar and Spice feared and wanted criminals. They were a threat to Shinra, especially when they were suspected of supplying Wutai with classified information and arsenals. Of course, it helped that the dynamic duo had a strong cult following in the Slums. Their popularity and willingness to share the wealth granted them anonymity and protection from the likes of Shinra. In short: Sugar and Spice were the Emperor and Empress of the underworld.

"What do you think of their uniforms, by the way?" Sugar asked Dr. McClain while the old woman surveyed the ex-Turks. She lightly tapped a manicured nail on her chin. "I found their former black attire to be completely unfashionable and devastating, so I dressed them up in something more horrorshow. Don't they look fabulous now?"

Dr. McClain laughed. "Yes, they look very pretty, my dear. As do you."

"Oh, Granny, how I love you! How I adore you! Can I keep you? Can I have you? Can you be mines forever and ever? I can give you the ultimate make-over. You can be pretty in pink. You'll be the hottest, sexiest bitch in the block!"

"Er, _no_. That's quite all right. By the way, where is Spice? I don't see him here."

"He's in the usual place. We will go to see him now. Yeah? We can have a cup of milk-laced tea and engage in a mind-boggling chat over cats and mice and everything nice, my Granny." Sugar turned to her bodyguards and snapped her perfectly glossed, long-nailed fingers at them. Eagerly, she announced, "Come, my adoring sweethearts! We embark on our glorious journey back to Candy Land. Prepare the gallant steed and pop open the bottles of Champaign. We ride!"

Escorted by the five bodyguards, Granny walked side-by-side with Sugar while they exited the train station's platform. From time to time, they stopped whenever someone requested a picture with Sugar. The Empress of the underworld was more than happy to oblige. Despite Sugar being a notorious kingpin, Dr. McClain did feel proud of her former patient. Sugar had embraced her identity and carved out her own path. She'd blossomed into a flower of her own choosing. Now, Sugar was an infamous celebrity of the underworld, their rightful Queen. Even the people from above the Plate adored her and catered to her overly flamboyant lifestyle.

Within a few minutes, they finally reached Sugar's _gallant steed_. It was an eight-door, rainbow-spray-painted limousine with sparkling rims that changed colors. Dr. McClain could tell the metal alloy of the vehicle was designed to block bullets. She also spotted several mini-guns mounted at the sides. Sugar and Spice were dearly loved in the underworld, but they received daily death threats from both Don Corneo and President Shinra. As a result, Sugar and Spice took extra precautions and even raised their own army called the Pink-Tarts. Donned in pink hockey masks, this band of misfits consisted mostly of mercenaries and former asylum patients. They fought on the couple's behalf as well as ensured that weapons and materia dealings went smoothly. Staring at two heavily-armored vehicles next to theirs, Dr. McClain found members of the Pink-Tarts inside them. Unlike Sugar's personal bodyguards, they dressed more casually with pink shirts and faded jeans.

"After you, my ever-loving Granny," Sugar expressed with a wink. The tall woman opened a door for her former psychologist.

Dr. McClain leaned in. At first, the old woman hesitated and simply stared at the interior. No surprise, there was pink everywhere; Sugar's favorite color. Even the luxury flat screen TV was pink. Dr. McClain noticed the entire seats were covered with a pinkish, soft fur too. In contrast, both the flooring and ceiling were coated white. She sniffed only once and detected a smell similar to fresh-baked cupcakes. Sugar's limo definitely had a _princess_ feel to it. Meanwhile, a small disco ball rotated on the roof and broadcasted a spectrum of wild colors throughout the luxurious space. The old woman nearly gasped when she noticed an actual aquarium above the mini-bar. Various live and exotic fishes floated in the water. The water was dyed pink.

"Impressed, are you? Surprised?" the tall woman observed with a giggle. "Don't be shy, don't be coy. Step inside my castle on wheels and embark on a wondrous voyage with me, my Granny."

Dr. McClain carefully got inside. She took a seat at the far back. As she sat, Sugar followed after and occupied the space across the old woman. Trying to get comfortable, Dr. McClain readjusted her bottom but frowned when she felt something poke her. She reached a hand down and pulled out a long, rubbery object.

"It seems you've misplaced this," Dr. McClain amusingly informed and wagged the silicone dildo in her hand.

"Oh my, I nearly forgot about Mr. Happy-Happy!" Sugar said with a hearty laugh. "I'm so relieved you found him for me. How I missed him. Spice and I were being artistically creative the last time we road together. We've gotten into a ritual of picking up random miserable people we find on the streets and making them happy-happy again."

With a remote, Sugar turned on the pink-framed television screen. It revealed a recording of five homeless men engaged in various sexual acts. The sounds of their constant panting and moaning echoed loudly inside the limousine.

"Spice likes to record his works of art," Sugar revealed with a slight shimmer in her hazel eyes, "He built a museum to house his spectacular video work. He even opens the museum up to the public on weekends. Ah, my Spice. My love, my universe, my glorious walking-and-talking cock on legs… He's such an avant-garde artist. Don't you think?"

Dr. McClain stared at the _work of art_ onscreen again. She inwardly hoped Sugar scrubbed the limousine clean before she picked her up.

"It's real horrorshow," mentioned Sugar very seriously, "A curator liked what he saw at Spice's museum and plans to take the gig up to the Plate. Imagine that? Certainly, it'll be a real educational and delicious knick-knack for Midgar."

"That's nice." Dr. McClain suddenly frowned and added, "But aren't you worried about… you-know-who?"

"Who? _Dumb and Dumber?_" Sugar said and referred to both Shinra and Don Corneo. "Pft. As if _they_ can do anything to us. Besides, Spice is so excited! He's already working hard on his next masterpiece for the show. You'll come to the big event on opening day, right? It'll be horrorshow. It'll be fabulous. It'll rock your world upside down and make you see pink everywhere!"

"I wouldn't miss it. Tell me the date and I'll make arrangements to be there." The old woman smiled and passed _Mr. Happy-Happy_ back to his original owner.

"Horrorshow! I'll be sure to message you a-s-a-p when we have a date. In the meantime…" Sugar accepted the sex toy and cradled him in her arms. "Ah, welcome back, Mr. Happy-Happy. I will properly put you away now. It's nap-nap time. You've had a _hard_ day. Of course, if you'd like to get acquainted with my wonderful-ever-exciting-Granny…" Sugar grinned and looked up at Dr. McClain with one brow raised.

The old woman cleared her throat. "Some other time, my dear."

Sugar giggled.

While Sugar shoved the rubbery dildo inside her purse, all five bodyguards entered the limo. They sat at the other sections of the vehicle to give the two women some privacy. Once the doors were slammed shut and secured, the driver pulled the rainbow-colored limo away from a curb. The two heavily-armored cars followed suit. As they made their way to their next destination, Sugar turned on the music. Through the impressive speakers, a cheerful and upbeat song played alongside the sex video's crude noises. A bit overwhelmed by it all, Dr. McClain stared out through the dark tinted window and observed the Slums' streets they passed by.

"Drink, my fair lady?" offered Sugar from across with a bottle of Champaign in her hand already. "I serve only the best poison."

"No, thank you. I've many appointments to attend after our meeting so I must be in my tip-top shape. Maybe next time." Dr. McClain kept her eyes glued to the outside scenery for a second longer. Then she turned to her female companion. "By the way, I am so sorry for not arriving in a timely manner."

"Nonsense! Think nothing of it." Sugar smiled and poured herself a drink. "I knew the train incident last night would have a negative effect on public transportation and its arrival times. I am just so grateful you were not in that train yesterday, Granny. Please, my love, do be careful. It is not safe these days. The sky is falling and pigs are learning to fly."

Dr. McClain frowned and waited for her to elaborate.

"The Wutai war may be close to an end, but the world is finally opening its eyes. It's ready to pass judgment on Shinra. Several groups have risen to take up arms against him." Sugar paused and stared at Dr. McClain. Her thin, finely shaped brows pulled together and formed a worried expression. "This includes anyone affiliated with his company too, Granny."

Dr. McClain slowly nodded her head and understood Sugar's implications. She was an employee of Shinra and, thus, perceived as an enemy to some now. A bit depressed by this, the old woman wondered if it was possible for her to return to the Slums once she'd completed her mako infusion research. She had every intention of coming back. There were many people of the underworld that required her help.

"The incident last night…" Dr. McClain said and leaned forward in her seat, "According to the incoming news reports, it was Avalanche. Is this true?"

"Indeed, that group has gained quite a name for itself once Fuhito took charge," confirmed Sugar. "I've been monitoring their online activities. Fuhito… He's quite the oddest, obsessed little man I've ever known. I wouldn't want to be caught in a dark alley with him, even _with_ my guards."

Dr. McClain noted the serious tone in Sugar's voice: she was tensed. Curious, the old woman remarked, "Avalanche used to be a decent group that fought for a good cause. Fuhito… who is this man? I've never heard of him before."

Whistling along with the current song on the stereo, Sugar pulled out her cellphone hidden between her enormous breasts. With only a few clicks, the profile of a young brown-haired man with thin-framed glasses appeared onscreen. Sugar passed the cellphone to Dr. McClain. The old woman closely observed the man's features onscreen. She noted his thin lips and dark-slit eyes. This was… Fuhito?

"You've missed a lot of interesting not-so-horrorshow happenings here during your absence, my love," mentioned Sugar, "Fuhito is a major player in Avalanche, alongside Elfe and Sears. He's managed to enlist many of your patients in his army for his cause, in fact."

"My patients…? _Recruited?_"

"When the cat is away, the mouse shall play," Sugar regretfully informed.

Dr. McClain's shoulders slumped.

"Fuhito is a smart and cunning man." Sugar took a sip of her drink and made a face when she added, "He's also a _complete_ wacko. Many are taken by his charisma and brilliance, including his own people. They believe he will lead Avalanche into victory and save the planet. They've no idea what a naughty-naughty boy he really is. During his brief stunt as an intern for Shinra's Science and Research division, he'd written a statement-of-intent when he requested to serve as Dr. Hojo's apprentice."

"And?"

"His application was immediately rejected and removed from the archives."

"Why?"

"The paper was too extreme for the Board to approve. It took me some work, but I recovered the document and read it myself. I wholeheartedly agree with the Board's decision. Fuhito is crazed; a fanatic. He firmly believes in the restoration of this planet through purification. I'm sure you'd absolutely _looooove_ dissecting his absurd mind, my Granny. It's certainly a mess in there. None of his pieces align right."

"When you say _purification_… what does that mean?"

"The eradication of you, me, and everyone else," Sugar explained and took another gulp from her glass. "Fuhito is an extremist, intent on human genocide. He figures that by wiping everyone out, he can restore Gaia to her untamed, pure self. As for us, we'd return to the Lifestream and fuel the planet with our spiritual energies."

"Restore Gaia to her untamed, pure self…" Dr. McClain repeated slowly. She stared at the man onscreen for a moment longer. Then she returned the phone to Sugar.

"It was him who'd assigned a few of his lower ranks to dismantle the train last night," Sugar revealed, "along with _other_ wicked tasks."

"Why?"

Sugar shrugged her shoulders and shoved the cellular device between her breasts again. "Partly to screw with President Shinra and make him afraid of his own shadow. He also enjoys sending those pretty boys in SOLDIER out on a wild goose chase. However, Fuhito is dead-set in unleashing chaos in Midgar. The small scrimmages here are just a taste of things to come. He's working on something more horrorshow. When the time comes, he'll unleash a full-on attack and burn this city to the ground before he moves on to the rest of the pie."

Sitting back against her seat, Dr. McClain looked stumped. The news here was absolutely horrible. She'd been gone for over three months and, already, the world was falling apart in the Slums. Her former young patients _recruited_ by some madman? Without someone to guide them, the children of the Slums had apparently sought leadership elsewhere. Dr. McClain wondered if she could reach out to them again. As for Avalanche itself, she knew its leaders; Elfe and Sears. They were good people. While they were determined to bring back balance for the planet, it was never to this extreme. Until this Fuhito character came along. Perhaps if she got in touch with Elfe and Sears she could settle the peace and help them restore the original message of Avalanche.

Quietly, Dr. McClain asked, "What's this big business Fuhito is planning on?"

"I am still figuring that out myself," informed the computer hacker and tenderly stroked the surface of her glass with a thumb. "According to the transcripts I decoded from Avalanche's cryptic online chats, though, I know it's something to do with Condor."

"Condor…" the old woman repeated slowly.

Dr. McClain recalled Sephiroth's sudden departure to Condor last week. Dr. Vivian had mentioned to her that he'd gone to settle a huge riot at the mako reactor there. She wondered if there was a connection between this riot and Fuhito's plans.

"My love, let us leave this depressing talk for another time," Sugar advised from across and set her glass down on the small table between them. She leaned forward. "We haven't seen each other for a long time so I'm eager to hear what you've been up to. I've missed you dearly!"

The old woman forced a smile on her face. Always on the move, Sugar absolutely hated lingering on one particular thing for too long, especially if it was a serious matter. Dr. McClain eventually entertained her host with a few stories while they traveled through the Slums. As usual, Sugar's own tales were over the top and lingered between absurdity and wittiness. The old woman choked on her spit a few times.

It wasn't long until they finally reached their designated area. Deep in the southern point of Sector 7, Sugar and Spice's hideout was rather clever. They were in a car junkyard of sorts, surrounded by discarded vehicles and rubber tires stacked high. All three convoys drove deeper into the landscape of rusted metal until they stopped at a seemingly dead-end. From her view, Dr. McClain discovered an entire audience of abandoned 18-wheeler trucks around them. One member of the Pink-Tarts suddenly exited their car and ran to one of the big-rigs. The truck's rear facing them, he activated the shutter of its semi-trailer. A second later, a ramp descended from it. The first heavily-armored car drove up and disappeared inside the big-rig. Dr. McClain felt their limousine move again. Like the first convoy, it headed in the direction of the 18-wheeler.

As the limousine drove up the ramp, Dr. McClain soon discovered the _supposed_ semi-trailer was actually an entry point to a long and dark tunnel. It led down into an underground system. Looking out her window, Dr. McClain saw only darkness. The beams from their cars' headlights penetrated through the darkness though and they drove deeper and deeper into the underpass. At some point, they made a turn and entered another long-winded passage.

"Before the Plate, this city once thrived on the ground and had created its own sewer tunnel system," the flamboyant hacker broke the silence again. "We decided to use the tunnels to travel about the Slums without detection. No one, except for our people, knows this. You can keep a secret, right, my Granny?"

"Of course," Dr. McClain replied and understood the need for secrecy. If President Shinra ever discovered how Sugar and Spice regularly commuted he'd flush out the sewer tunnels to remove its unwanted _pests_.

They continued driving for roughly fifteen minutes until they stopped again. As before, one of the Pink-Tarts exited the car and turned on a flashlight. Curious, Dr. McClain leaned closer to her window and watched him. His single beam of light wandered a bit through the darkness until it shined on a massive, rusty metal door. The Pink-Tart member approached a console at the corner and inputted a numbered combination. Seconds later, the door creaked loudly. It slowly slid aside. The dark tunnel was suddenly consumed by colorful lights.

"Welcome to Candy Land," Sugar suddenly said with a smile, "City of sugar, spice, and everything nice!"

Dr. McClain blinked. She saw a flurry of people and shops on the other side of the massive metal door. The area was impressively large. It was at least the size of two stadiums with a ceiling that spanned three stories high. Once an aqueduct, the area was now dubbed Candy Land; an underground metropolis lit by dark lights and neon signs everywhere. Large, colorful structures took up most of the space. They consisted of residential homes and shops arranged in gridlock patterns. The underground city was obviously inspired by Wutai and Cyberpunk themes. Glow-n-the-dark lanterns and kites floated high in the air with the aid of enormous air duct fans that spun together alongside the outer edges of the _city_. Meanwhile the establishments themselves were either modeled after traditional Wutai homes with wood and rice paper materials, or an industrial-driven style with metals and light beams. Despite being situated underground, Candy Land was an extravagant sub-world that consisted of various pleasures.

For the most part, the residents of Candy Land were young. They ranged between their teens to late thirties. Dressed in gear that glowed, their brilliantly colorful clothes reacted to the dark lights that surrounded them. It was a regular night rave party down here. Amusingly enough, Candy Land's residents reflected the tastes of Sugar and Spice. Dr. McClain noticed half of the people shared Sugar's preference for the highbrow, refined style. With top hats and extravagant hairstyles, they dressed in their aristocratic clothes and walked as if they owned the world. In contrast, the rest of the citizens donned leather and bondage-type of attire. Their hairs varied from dreads to semi-shaved heads. With tight-fitting belts, spikes, and goggles, these Cyberpunk neighbors didn't seem like the type who gave a fuck. Even so, they got along with the aristocrats and commenced in various activities together. With residents like this, Candy Land was clearly a city for the strange and adventurous.

"Time to vamoose, love," Sugar told Dr. McClain as the limousine pulled to town's designated parking area.

One of the five bodyguards opened Dr. McClain's door. The old woman stepped out of the vehicle and slowly looked around her. My god, the sights… She was amazed by the sweet sounds of music and chatter as well as the pleasing aromas of various foods and perfumes in the air. Glancing at some the shops, she realized Candy Land had all the essentials of a city, from its own boutiques to its libraries and medical offices. Dr. McClain wanted to laugh. To think her former male patient would become one of the leading architects of _this_. It was no wonder why President Shinra wanted her removed. She and her lover had successfully made a world within a world.

Almost immediately, the residents of Candy Land took notice of the new arrivals. They quickly gathered around Sugar, their Queen. However, both her personal bodyguards and members of the Pink-Tarts formed a human barrier to block them off. Sugar blew kisses at everyone though and at some point flashed her triple-D breasts at them. In the process, she broke her cell phone when it flung loose into the air. Sugar simply laughed. After earning much applause and whistles of approval, the extremely tall woman shoved her impressive knockers back inside her corset and took Dr. McClain's hand. She strutted forward with one long leg crossing the other.

As they passed by many shops, Dr. McClain continued to take in the city. She shook her head; amazed. "How did you build such an incredible place, Sugar?"

"We got horrorshow people on board," the other woman answered back with a proud smile. "Many of them were former employees of Shinra like me. For example, the chap who laid out the groundwork for Candy Land was once the director of the Urban Development Department. Shortly after his sex scandal, he was replaced by pretty boy, Reeve Tuesti, and moved to the Slums. And our _mayor_ here was actually the former mayor of Midgar until he got pushed out of the office by Shinra's puppet, Domino. So yeah, Spice and I just gathered these lost sheep and gave them a purpose again. Now, everyone is happy-happy."

They headed north, past a few bakeries and drag queen tailored boutiques. Dr. McClain was surprised to find a lack of protest messages on the walls or propaganda posters. The city was clean of all that and seemed to thrive exclusively on various pleasures, from sweets to sex shops. It was also interesting to see an absence of violence and public authorities here. Dr. McClain expected a fight to break out any minute and unleash chaos. None did. Instead, the people conducted themselves without a care in the world. Dr. McClain did notice a heavy presence of the Pink-Tarts, though. She suspected _they_ were the law enforcers of Candy Land and kept the peace.

"This place really is something," Dr. McClain noted and sounded impressed. "Considering how many of your people were jaded by the company, I'm amazed your lot chose not to retaliate against Shinra and, instead, stepped up to the plate to create this paradise."

Sugar laughed. "Yeah. You already know how much _I_ despise Shinra, Granny, but I've moved passed all of that dillydallying. So has the Mayor and others. Candy Land is free of the politics and senseless war."

"What do you mean?"

"We no longer concern ourselves with the elitists and representative groups," the tall woman elaborated, "Here, we're equal opportunists. We don't care for specific ideologies and religions; with saving the planet or controlling mako energy; with telling anyone who is right and who is wrong. None of that is welcomed here. That's why our city is secluded from everything and everyone. Candy Land is a place where people can be free to pursue whatever passions they want without ridicule or harassment."

Dr. McClain could definitely see the carefree lifestyle enforced in this place. Many scandalous activities that were considered great offenses in Midgar were openly embraced in Candy Land without judgment or persecution. Given the challenges Sugar faced in her own life, Dr. McClain could certainly understand why she wanted to build a utopia and escape hard reality.

"We invite only the free-thinkers and lovers of the world," Sugar continued and raised her hand to the people around them. She smiled. "We're all here to have fun and enjoy the simple pleasures of life, my love. This is something members of SOLDIER and Avalanche and other similar groups could never understand. It's why we don't allow them here in Candy Land. Let them and the rest of the world fight over pointless causes. We will have our pie and enjoy every crumb of it before our bodies collect to dust."

Sugar didn't speak another word when they reached a rusty steamed-engine train. It was stationed by itself, away from most of the city's mainstream action. The only one of its kind, the vintage train stuck out like a sore thumb. Dr. McClain had no idea how it got here. However, she suspected Sugar claimed the relic from the train graveyard and transported it down here with the use of the sewer system. It was now a place of residence. From where she stood, Dr. McClain could observe a dining room and kitchen along with other traditional-setting rooms. Further down the train, she also spotted a coal hopper that had been converted into a pool. Likewise, a cattle car was changed to an outdoor patio.

"Home sweet home," Sugar mentioned with a pleased sigh.

"Looks cozy," Dr. McClain remarked and observed the armed guards nearby.

No surprise, security here was tight. There was a Pink-Tart stationed at every few meters and formed a perimeter. Additionally, machine guns and surveillance cameras were mounted across the train's lengthy body of metal. Sugar and Spice spared no expense at protecting their lives from potential threats, even from their underground kingdom.

Dr. McClain followed Sugar toward one of the freight cars. She noticed a stack of computer monitors just outside an entry point. Currently on, they flashed a variety of colors and video montages. The imagery was a mixture of various animals and insects engaged in sex. An inflatable sex doll sat on a rocking chair next to these monitors. In its hands was a sign that greeted everyone: _Welcome Sex-Crazed Stargazers_.

With a giggle, Sugar led Dr. McClain inside her home. They traveled down several freight cars. The psychologist was surprised to see how each section changed dramatically from pink and glamorous, to dark and twisted. Apparently, both Sugar and Spice divided their spaces to their preference. There were two kitchens. Two living rooms. Two restrooms. Two _everything_. Dr. McClain was amazed the couple somehow made it work.

They finally stopped at one area of the train with walls two times higher than the previous sections. The entire space was black on black. Black furniture. Black walls. Black floors. Black curtains. Black fixtures. About the only parts of this room that emitted light came from the very end of the freight car. A series of lit monitors and keyboards were cluttered there, hung in the air with heavy duty cables. They formed a giant hive. It was at the center of this hive that Dr. McClain found a man sitting upside-down in a chair. He was suspended in the air with bungee cords.

Spice.

Currently connected online, Spice was unaware of his two visitors. His face was covered with a metal visor, save for his cherry-black lips. Spice wore a black-meshed shirt and knee-high boots assorted with belts and chains. His leather black pants tightly hugged his slender hips and revealed a diamond-shaped symbol below his belly. As Spice sat upside-down, shoulder-length dreads dangled over his head like slithering snakes.

Like Sugar, Spice was a computer whiz. From what Dr. McClain could recall of his past, he'd come from a well-respected clan in Wutai. Spice had attended a prestigious university and was slated to become head of the family. Once his highly conservative family learned of his sexual orientation, though, they disowned him and gave all lineage rights to his younger brother. Dr. McClain deeply sympathized with Spice. Living in the Slums was definitely a step down from his former status. Of course, his worse punishment had to be his separation from his young brother. They had been very close. The two were unable to reconnect again. Dr. McClain sensed a lot of unresolved issues for Spice. It certainly accounted for his violent and moody behavior.

"Spice, my dear," Sugar announced in a sing-song melody, "Oh _Spiiiiiice!_"

Unresponsive, Spice stayed online. His gloved hands moved in the air. Issuing multiple commands with hand gestures, the monitors around him filled with an endless amount of computer codes that scrolled continuously. It was a language completely foreign to Dr. McClain. To Sugar and Spice, though, it was simple A-B-C logic.

"Spice, my dear, we have a guest," said Sugar once more, "Please be a sweetie and conquer the cyber world some other time. Granny is here."

"_Granny?_" At this, Spice froze in place. Then he brought his hands to his face to remove the holographic visor. The Wutai man with dark eyeliner and Biohazard contact lenses slowly grinned upside-down at Dr. McClain. "Granny… So it is you. How the fuck are you, you mistress-of-the-peace whore?"

The elder psychologist shrugged her shoulders. "Still alive and kicking, son. I see you still haven't lost your charm."

Spice spun the chair upside down in the air and unlatched the harness that hooked him to the seat. His big boots clacked loudly when he landed on solid ground. Dr. McClain was surprised the blood hadn't rushed to his head and unsteadied him. Then again, the man enjoyed the high. Addicted to various drugs, he often shot enough drugs into his system to put down an elephant. His eyes on her, Spice smiled and wandered to Dr. McClain. She was prepared to ask about his current condition until he unexpectedly wrapped his long arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground for a tight embrace. The old woman yelped. Granted, he was a slim-shaped man with a five-feet-two height on him. Still, the Wutainese could definitely bench-press with the best of them.

"I'm glad the world above the Plate didn't swallow you up, honey," Spice expressed sincerely and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then he put the old woman down and headed to a bar area lit only by dark lights. "Can I fix you something? A White Russian?"

"No, I'm fine." Dr. McClain breathed again and readjusted her sweater. "This old lady has tons of work to do after this."

Spice nodded. Briefly, he strolled over to Sugar. The tall woman bent down to her short-height lover. They exchanged a sloppy kiss, tongues and all. Afterward, Spice returned his attentions to the bar straight ahead while Sugar took a spot on a black leather couch. To Dr. McClain's great relief, Sugar turned on a lamp to brighten up the overly dark space. Able to see better, the old woman sat next to Sugar on the couch and waited for Spice to join them.

"Let's get to business, shall we?" Spice suggested to Dr. McClain from the bar area. He grabbed a black glass and two bottles of liquor. "It's not like you to come to us for _assistance_, after all."

"I suppose not."

"I'm guessing it's something big and requires complete discretion, yeah?" the Wutai man continued and mixed the two drinks in his glass. He paused and immediately asked, "So what's going on, Granny? Why are you here?"

As she removed a folder from her purse, Dr. McClain answered, "There's a man I'd like to investigate. It requires the use of your… _talents_. Don't worry, I'll compensate for the labor."

"Oh, honey, your Gil is no good to us," Sugar expressed and lightly patted Dr. McClain's knee for reassurance. "You're our Granny. For you, we'll be happy to assist for free. Just tell us what you need."

Dr. McClain slowly nodded. Afterward, she said, "I need you two to monitor the activities of a certain scientist for me: Dr. Hollander. He's the…"

"Second head of the Science and Research division," Spice completed for her and sounded intrigued. He grabbed his mixed drink and joined the two women on the couch. Sitting left of Dr. McClain, he asserted, "That's ironic you mention him, Granny: I was looking over the budget expenses in his department just now. Someone from the company is transferring nearly twenty percent of the Science and Research funds to an unknown third party."

Dr. McClain frowned. She was surprised to learn there was a thief amidst Shinra's staff. Her initial suspicion instantly went to Dr. Hojo as the culprit. However, it wasn't in his style to steal. While he was certainly an obsessed and disturbed man who had no problem overstepping ethical boundaries for the pursuit of science, taking Gil was beneath his _character_. Dr. Hojo was simply too proud to steal. It had to be someone else.

With resign, the psychologist folded her arms and sat in silence. Truthfully, none of this was her business. It had nothing to do with her purpose here. Some part of her wondered why Spice was invested in the company's business affairs in the first place. He didn't mettle in these types of investigations. Did someone hire him?

"Spying on a Shinra scientist, huh…" Spice grinned. "That should be really fun. One question, though: _why?_"

Dr. McClain opened the folder in her hand. She pulled out the profile of a patient. "I need it for _his_ protection."

Spice accepted the profile and glanced over it with his partner. He read the name next to a mug shot. "_Private Cloud Strife_."

The old woman nodded a confirmation. "He's a young cadet in Shinra's mobile infantry until. He's also my patient. He's recently been mixed up in some funny business with Dr. Hollander. I need to know what Dr. Hollander is up to. Cloud is… special."

"I can _see_ that," Sugar remarked and slightly blushed. "Why, he looks absolutely adorable and cute! Even his name is brilliant. _Cloud._ Aw, doesn't the sound of his name make you think of happy-happy, fluffy thoughts, Spice?"

Spice kept his eyes on the profile in his hands. Then he snorted. "Closeted."

Dr. McClain frowned; confused. "Excuse me?"

"Cloud is a closet gay," Spice declared.

"I am not sure if that's relevant, but…"

At the other end of the couch, Sugar reached over and snatched the profile from Spice's hands. Looking it over, she slowly shook her head. "You think so, Spice? I don't know… I'm getting a bi-vibe from him."

"You are?" Lost in their private conversation, Spice blinked and took back the profile. He was silent for a moment until he argued again, "No, babe. He's all-the-way-gay. I'm sure of it."

"Sorry, dear, but you're wrong on this one. My happy-happy radar detects bi. He's a lady's man. And a man's man. Aside from that, look at the adorably cute face of his! Aw, he is so pretty! I don't know whether to hug him or violate him."

Surprisingly enough, Spice smiled. "Oh, yes, he's quite a lovely boy."

"He's cute."

"He's horrorshow."

"He's shy."

"He's aggressive."

"He's from the country."

"He's the angst-y, kinky type."

"Oh, yes. He looks naughty."

"I like him a lot."

Sugar looked up at her lover with a glint in her eyes. "You know… I've always wanted a boy to add to our happy-happy family."

"Really, baby?"

"Yes," she confessed.

"We should adopt him then."

"_Really?_" Sugar sounded excited now.

"Yes, my love. But I gotta say: there're a lot of responsibilities in raising a boy."

Sugar started to tear up. "I'll take good care of him, I swear."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll feed him and make him pretty and everything. I'll treat him good."

"I know you will, baby."

"So we're having a boy?"

"Yes, baby, we're having a boy."

Sugar suddenly turned to Dr. McClain with tears streaking her face. Too hot and excited, she waved herself with a hand and exclaimed, "Oh my god, Granny! Can you believe it? _I'm going to be a mommy!_"

Sitting in the middle of the two on the couch, Dr. McClain's mouth gapped opened. She was speechless.

"When can we see our baby, Granny?" Sugar demanded next and clapped her hands together happily. She bobbed up and down on the couch. "Soon, I hope?"

Spice nodded and drank from his glass. He appeared as serious as a father-to-be would. "Yes, we would like to see Cloud. The boy needs to see his mom as soon as possible."

Dr. McClain had no idea how this conversation transpired. One moment they were talking about gathering information from Dr. Hollander's network… The next, adoption? She sighed and had to put this conversation back on target. "Look, I'm glad you approve of Cloud. But I came here to investigate Dr. Hollander's research. I want to know what he plans to do with Cloud and why. He may be a threat to the boy."

Sugar's expression turned hard. "Nobody messes with _my_ baby. _Nobody._"

"That's right," echoed Spice and emptied his glass. "Some man fucks with him, I'm gonna fuck him back. We'll run a twenty-four-seven surveillance on Dr. Hollander's ass. If he so much as touches a hair on our boy…" With one hand, Spice crushed his drinking glass into several pieces.

Dr. McClain stared at Sugar and Spice in silence. Granted, it was weird the duo wanted to adopt Cloud into their family. It was also a bit dangerous. They were notorious kingpins of the underworld and both Sugar and Spice lived life to the extremes. They would expose a sweet country boy to all sorts of _happy-happy_ vulgarities. Of course, this could've been Sugar simply being Sugar. She indulged herself with whatever fascinated her before gradually moving onto something else. So long as Sugar and Spice agreed to monitor Dr. Hollander's activities, perhaps Dr. McClain would play along. Sugar would eventually lose interest in Cloud and completely forget about him. Right?

"Look, I'll see if I can bring Cloud around," Dr. McClain said but was careful not to make any promises. "In the meantime, I can count on you two?"

"Of course, Granny!" Sugar bobbed her head. "I'll do anything for Baby!"

"I just want you two to survey Dr. Hollander's research and find anything in his computer files worth noting," the old woman urged. "Don't do anything rash, please. It's important I know what he's up to. I need to know the type of experiments he intends to conduct on Cloud as well as any other important tidbits."

"No problem," Spice reassured her. "We'll be your eyes and ears, Granny."

"I'm leaving Midgar for a few days next week," she informed, "I'll check my email, though, so contact me through our regular secured line."

"Sure." Sugar batted her long lashes and quickly asked, "I don't suppose we can pick up Baby from school today and have lunch together?"

"No, _Cloud_ has mid-terms coming up so he needs to stay focused," Dr. McClain deflected and emphasized his proper name. "Please understand, Sugar and Spice, it's a stressful time for him."

"All the more reason to have Baby with us," pressed Sugar eagerly. "All work and no play makes Baby a sad Baby."

Almost immediately, the odd couple discussed potential activities for the new member of the family. Dr. McClain sincerely doubted Cloud was old enough for _half_ of the endeavors they had in mind. Sitting between them, the old woman mentally blocked it all out and sighed at the two. She knew Sugar and Spice would help. They'd hack into Dr. Hollander's files and retrieve whatever dirty little secrets the scientist hid under his sleeve. That would get her one step closer into figuring out Dr. Hollander's angle. With any luck, they'd also find some dirt on him, something she could use against the scientist. Even with these perks, though, getting the infamous power couple to focus on their assigned task was going to be a challenge. Dr. McClain gently massaged the bridge of her nose with two fingers while Sugar inquired about Cloud's underwear size and favorite color. Suddenly, she desperately needed a drink.

* * *

Yawning a few times, Cloud had trouble keeping his heavy eyelids opened for more than a few seconds. His shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet forward and passed a set of electronic doors with his unit. While Turbo Toraz discussed all sorts of plans for his birthday weekend, Cloud simply nodded and kept quiet. He was in dire need of sleep. Last night's series of wild, bizarre events had taken a toll on his body. The drug the Committee had used on him must've had a reaction to the alcohol he'd also consumed that night because he woke up this morning feeling like complete shit. All of the muscles in his body ached and his movements were sluggish. No surprise, then, he didn't complete his run on the wall today. The big obstacle course exam was only a few days away. Unfortunately, Cloud was too exhausted and numb to think straight, let alone, perform any laborious activities. Damn.

As the rest of the cadets filed into a large training room, Cloud sat on the benches with his motley crew. The tired cadet let out a low rumble from his throat. He certainly wasn't in the mood to start the day with _this_ class. Because they still had several minutes left before their session officially started, he rested his eyes for a moment. They were already suited up in black overall uniforms for today's Preliminary Sword Fighting Class. Whereas previously they conducted their sword classes in the Practice Hall, they'd been recently moved to the Training Room of the Main Company Complex. It was tons better. The size of a basketball court, the entire floor was padded to make for soft landings. Additionally, the walls consisted of mirrors that aided students in properly evaluating their combat stances and movements. Amusingly enough, the mirrors reminded Cloud of a dance hall.

As everyone continued to wait, Cloud opened his eyes and got on his feet. He stood in front of a mirror and observed his own tired expression. With dark circles under his eyes, he'd certainly seen better days. His strange dreams lately weren't helping any either. Last night, he saw the entire city of Midgar in fire and in a state of arrest. The screams of thousands filled his ears while he saw rivers of lights shoot across the sky. The ground shook violently and it felt as if the planet would crack apart. The last event Cloud remembered from the dream was running across a landscape of filth and garbage. The entire environment was dark and smelled terrible. A man dressed in white was ahead of him. He walked straight into a burning building and disappeared inside. Despite the imminent dangers, something propelled Cloud to follow. He had woken up after that.

The cadet took a deep breath. For whatever reason, the dream still shook him up. Something about it made him tensed. Cloud forced himself not to get too over worked by it though. A small smile gradually formed on his lips when he noticed the reflections of Turbo Toraz and Midget. Both of them goofed around and waltzed together a few feet behind him. They moved their feet clumsily and nearly tripped on themselves. Cloud slowly moved one step forward and one step back before he spun around and smoothly slid to one side. He couldn't help it.

Memories of dancing with his mom instantly surfaced in his mind. She probably would've liked this room. Playing music on her record player, they had dedicated many hours of the day to dancing, especially during winter times. Mom was adamant about teaching him moves since he was a child. Light on his feet, Cloud had an ability to catch onto steps fast and move without effort. Mom was in the middle of teaching him a very complicated, frantic multi-step routine before he'd set off to Midgar. It was the _waltz of the demon_, she once told him. What was it called again? It was a strange name…

Cloud momentarily froze when he caught sight of Raven's reflection on the mirrors. The tall, dark cloaked instructor entered the training room alongside their regular swords master. This was the sole reason why Cloud dreaded this class. Whereas fighting with the sword had always been Cloud's dream, he could do without the present company. Already, he felt his stomach stir unpleasantly. Raven's dominating presence was instantly noticed by everyone else in the room. There was still one minute left on the clock, yet, all cadets quickly assembled into formation and stood at attention upon Raven's arrival. Cloud did the same.

This man… He did not screw around. Cloud knew it from personal experience. This sadistic man tossed down the whip whenever someone fucked up, intentionally or accidentally. For the past few days, Raven had made an example of Cloud. The young cadet suffered his wrath many times over, both physically and mentally. Simply put, Raven did not tolerate feebleness in his camp. Any time Cloud screwed up for _anything_ Raven nailed his ass to the wall. Indeed, Cloud felt pushed to the edge by this no-nonsense instructor. Thankfully, he was able to withstand whatever punishment administered to him. Either he was too stubborn or too naïve to know any better, but Cloud refused to submit to this instructor. After all, it was his persistent nature that made it impossible for the previous drill instructors to break him. Raven would be no different.

Cloud still wasn't sure why Raven picked on him so damn much. Did he look _that_ weak? Perhaps the instructor, in his own absurd way, attempted to transform him into a deadly fighter through tough love. Or maybe the indifferent man simply gained a perverted fulfillment from their little cat-and-mouse game. Whatever it was, Cloud was determined to resist him, even if it meant more punishment. The way he saw it, his humility and pain was the price he had to pay for his readmission into the program. He was not entitled to complain, not when the General had given him a second chance at redemption. Big boys did not cry, Cloud reminded himself again and again.

As if he was aware of Cloud's current train of thoughts, Raven turned and stared at his direction. Already in formation with the rest of the cadets, Cloud did not move. He remained at attention and looked straight ahead. Cloud tried to maintain a calm demeanor. Granted, Raven's tall figure and dark mask disturbed him, but he could not afford to be intimidated by this instructor. If he so much as _blinked_, Raven already had him by his claws.

"All right, everyone," started the class's swords master up ahead. He stood next to Raven and paced the floor with his arms crossed behind him. "As you know, this is a precursor class designed to introduce you to the use of swords. For the past few weeks we've been going over the basic moves. Today, though, you're in for a real treat."

Cloud observed the swords master pull out a broadsword from his back sheath. For the cadet, it was exciting to see actual steel for the first time. Up until now, his group exclusively saw and employed wooden sticks. Because this was still the first section of the introductory swords class, Cloud and his teammates were not allowed to scrimmage with actual swords. That would occur at the second part of the year.

"We're going to briefly push ahead and introduce some of the standard swords issued to Third and Second Class SOLDIERs. Supervising today's training session will be Raven." The swords master briefly nodded to him. "You've all seen him in our class many times before. However, what many of you are not aware of is his level of swordsmanship skills rival that of the General himself. He will be taking over the class today and offer valuable tips. Pay extra attention."

That bit of revelation admittedly surprised Cloud. He didn't figure Raven to be a swords master. If anything, he looked like the type of man who disposed of his enemies with an axe or some other god-awful torture device. Up ahead, the swords master stepped aside and gave the other man the floor. The tall, raven-masked figure advanced forward and addressed the assembly now.

"There are various types of blades issued to SOLDIERs," he began; his monotonous voice echoed across the large training room. "Even if you intend to remain at the infantryman-level, it is required you learn how to handle the broadsword. Thankfully, it is a basic weapon. Its level of power and weight is balanced enough to allow even the novice to use."

Raven took a few more steps forward and raised his own broadsword from his sheath. He twirled it several times with his left hand effortlessly. Cloud could no longer see the blade, only a blur of movement and the constant glint of the metal. Raven tossed the sharp weapon into the air once and instantly caught it without as much as a glance toward its direction. The entire assembly watched the spectacle with wide-opened eyes.

"For those who _do_ aspire to become a member of SOLDIER," he continued and set the blade to his side, "understand that each sword type offers different statistics and opportunities. It will be _your_ responsibility to determine which variation is suitable for your unique needs. Be honest with yourselves, cadets. Know your limits and strengths. That is the key to becoming a formidable swordsman."

Intrigued by this topic, Cloud continued to attentively listen and observe Raven's lecture. With the aid of the swords master, the masked man addressed the other swords available to upperclassmen and discussed their positives and negatives. The amount of knowledge this man possessed clearly indicated how intimate he was with the sword. This certainly explained why Raven was so heavily invested in the class. Up until now, Cloud had assumed he was yet another drill instructor who simply supervised and made sure the teachers conducted their classes accordingly. Curious now, Cloud wondered just how _good_ Raven really was with the sword. Surely, no one could equal the great General himself. Right?

Within the next hour the oral part of the class was completed and each cadet was assigned to practice on a standard issue blade. At this, Raven demonstrated a few fundamental attacks in front of the class along with some defensive parries. His moves were soundless and elegantly executed. For the most part, the class followed along and duplicated the moves. A few struggled due to the weight of the metal or poor eye-to-hand coordination. Thankfully, Private Strife was able to keep up with Raven and successfully replicated all of his moves by his second try. Learning swordsman moves was no different than learning dance steps, after all.

"All right," the swords master declared at the last hour of the lecture, "I think you all know the basic moves so I'll let you all scrimmage with each other until the end of class. Apply what you've learned from Raven and practice it on each other."

Every metal sword was returned. In their place, each cadet was given a basic attack stick. At first, it seemed ridiculous. Cloud didn't join Shinra's army to play with wooden sticks. And yet, he'd heard of the accidents and amount of cadets that entered the infirmary from previous years. One poor son-of-a-bitch accidentally sliced off his fingers during practice while another impaled his sparring partner after losing his balance. Understandably, the higher-ups wanted to play things on the safe side.

"Raven and I will be going around to square off with you boys," the swords master informed. "Give us a good show."

For a moment, Cloud noticed Raven not move. Somehow, he got the impression he did not want to interact with their sorry lot. However, Raven eventually nodded back and took the attack stick offered to him by the other instructor. Cloud halfway expected him to come to his direction and square off with him. Surprisingly enough, Raven casually walked to the other side of the room in search of other potential sport.

"Damn, I'm having trouble with that last routine, yo," Turbo Toraz griped nearby.

"Me too," added Midget with a frown.

Cloud turned his attention away from Raven and glanced at his two distressed colleagues. "What's the problem?"

"Everything, yo. I'm not good with a damn sword. And I keep tripping all over my feet. I can't move a damn, yo." The cadet tried to lunge forward but his foot work was a mess. He tripped over himself and landed on the padded ground with a thud.

Admittedly, everything the man claimed was true. Of everyone in this class, Turbo Toraz was the worse. He ran his mouth better than he ran his sword. He often practiced his sword moves during the times Cloud practiced on the wall of rock. Unfortunately, like Cloud, he had not progressed much. It would take a miracle for Turbo Toraz to properly fight with a sword, which was why the cadet had his eyes on being an infantryman shooter instead.

"I suck myself," echoed Midget with a pout. He looked at his wooden stick as if it were some vile object. "I keep losing my grip and forgetting the steps."

"You gotta move with a flow," Cloud told them. "It's not about remembering steps. It's about moving your body to a steady beat."

"Easy for you to say, yo," countered Turbo Toraz.

Cloud stared at them. Then he smiled. "Both of you: put your sticks down."

"Huh?" Midget blinked.

"Trust me."

Both men put their sticks on the ground.

"Okay, boys, follow my lead."

Cloud stood in front of the wall of mirrors. He began to perform a waltz, something the two men attempted to execute before class started. Cloud swayed his feet left to right, back and forth. All the while, he elegantly swung his arms as if he were holding a partner in his arms.

Turbo Toraz made a face. "Yo, stop messing around, Cloud. Raven will fuck you up if he finds you dancing in his class."

"I told you to trust me," Cloud spat back. He continued to move and sway his feet and arms. "This will loosen you up. It's a three-beat routine so follow my rhythm, okay?"

Both Turbo Toraz and Midget exchanged a long look. Then they shrugged their shoulders and followed Cloud's lead. At first, they moved rigidly. Their arms were as stiff as boards and their legs jerked awkwardly. However, as they steadily got into the rhythm, their bodies loosened up. Turbo Toraz and Midget grinned while they faced each other and performed the waltz. Their moves became more fluid and their eye-to-hand coordination went smoothly.

"Move up with your left foot, then slide right and close your feet together," Cloud calmly instructed the two men. "Afterward, move back with your right foot and slide left. Remember: keep it to a three-beat rhythm and make good eye contact with your partner."

Both cadets complied. They shifted their bodies left and right.

"Now we're going to rotate at a quarter each turn, using the same three-beat steps until we return to our first position." Cloud stepped forward but this time moved at a diagonal turn. He repeated the moves again and again until he stopped at the place he initially began. "One-two-three… One-two-three… One-two-three… Got it, guys?"

Turbo Toraz and Midget nodded. Within seconds, they executed the same pattern Cloud displayed and successfully waltzed together. Neither man was as tensed as when they first started. Their moves became precise and none of them tripped on their feet. Once they finally stopped, Cloud continued onto the next stage of the dance.

"Now we add a rise-and-fall element to this dance. Balance is very important since a lot of the foot work depends on how well you move between the heel and toes of your feet." Cloud performed the same dance moves but this time rose and fell on his heels. "We'll move low on the first step and rise on our heels slightly on the second step. By the time we slide onto the third step we move down again. Okay?"

"Consider it done, boss," said Midget.

The two cadets eagerly repeated the steps Cloud laid out for them. Their dance had more of a livelier feel now. Cloud was pleased at how fast his two colleagues caught on. Of course, it had much to do with getting them to finally relax. They no longer worried about the details. They moved according to natural instinct. Without realizing it, they had successfully remembered and performed a whole routine. Once the two men were done with the moves, they turned to Cloud for their next order of instructions.

"Great. Now bow your head to your partner," Cloud said and executed a very low gentleman's curtsy.

Both men laughed and followed suit. They bowed to each other.

Turbo Toraz rose from the curtsy and turned to Cloud with a large grin on his face. "That was really fun, yo. My body feels a lot better now. Lighter."

"Yeah," added Midget, "I still don't know what the point of this exercise was, but it was a nice warm up, you know."

"Let's keep doing this until our bodies move instinctively on their own, all right?" Cloud suggested for them.

The trio stood in front of the mirrors and continued to follow the three-beat dance while everyone else in the class resumed practicing with their attack sticks. Granted, Cloud knew how silly they looked and was grateful Raven was too busy at the other end of the training room to see them. Their group really did stick out like a sore thumb. Still, he thought the dance was a necessity. It did get Turbo Toraz and Midget to move smoothly and effortlessly than before. They'd have no problem working on Raven's routines now.

"Yo, me and the gang are heading to the pool during recess hour," Turbo Toraz suddenly mentioned as he swayed left, "You comin', Cloud?"

"I'll see if I can make it. I need to practice on the wall again. I'm also thinking of seeing Professor Elysium this afternoon."

"Professor Elysium? Whatcha need to see that man for, yo?"

Cloud scoffed and turned at a step. "For our midterm paper. I need some help with my research topic."

"Yo, you're such a fucking boy scout, Cloud. Always doing things by the book and shit."

"I nearly got rejected from the program last week, Toraz," Cloud muttered back and sighed. "I need to be on top of everything. I can't fuck this up."

The three men rotated together and performed another curtsy at the end of the routine. Turbo Toraz laughed and apparently liked this part of the dance and committed another bow. Midget snickered and playfully punched his arm. Immediately afterward, they started all over again.

"How'd the business last night go?" Midget curiously asked and sounded breathless from their nonstop movement.

Cloud paused. In a low voice, he answered back, "You know I can't discuss this with you guys. It's between me and _them_."

"I know. But I heard some other poor bastard got written up in the book recently. Any clues who it was?"

Again, Cloud hesitated before answering back. He really wasn't allowed to tell them what happened at last night's meeting. Besides, he didn't want his companions to accidentally get sucked into the heavy shit he was in. This was between him and the Committee. As for the other unfortunate bastard that was also written up in the Black Book… according to an email sent to his inbox this morning, Cloud expected to receive _his_ three missions later today. The cadet sighed. He still didn't know if he had the heart to stop him. In order to save his own ass, Cloud needed to sabotage this other guy's assignments. Still, it would only come to that if _he_ failed to complete his own three tasks.

His three tasks… Damn. Cloud had to start planning on them soon. According to the Executive, the tournament was next weekend. Somehow, he had to put a stop to it. It wasn't like he could pull a fire alarm or some stupid prank like that. He had to seriously think out a good battle plan.

"Check it out, yo…" Turbo Toraz said quietly and broke up Cloud's thoughts.

All three of them momentarily stopped their waltz. They turned and observed Raven across the training room. The tall and intimidating man was currently with Corporal Maniac Macs. Cloud witnessed his fearless squadron leader move forward and attempt to land a hit. However, Raven merely stood in one spot and parried each attack with a simple flick of his wrist. As fast and strong as Maniac Macs was, to Raven he moved at the speed of a crawling snail. With three simple efficient moves, Raven tapped his opponent's vulnerable areas and sent him to the ground. Cloud blinked. Even with a stick, Raven's attacks proved painful when asserted with the right amount of pressure and accuracy. He saw Maniac Macs clutch his stomach with both arms while Raven calmly moved on to his next victim.

The rest of Raven's other opponents shared Maniac Mac's fate. Three strikes and they were out. By the time Raven took down a sixth man, Cloud was fully aware of Raven's uncanny sword skills. The swords master did not exaggerate after all. The man was fucking lethal. Private Stutters and a few others eventually joined Cloud and his small posse. They all watched Raven with a mix of horror and amazement.

"Yo, you think it's the General hiding behind that mask?" Turbo Toraz asked abruptly and continued to watch Raven put down another cadet. "There's a rumor he actually visits the camp nowadays. Supposedly, _he_ dons the raven mask during his visits to the bathhouse with the Commander."

"Bullshit," Cloud spat back. "That's ridiculous."

"You and your stupid rumors again, Toraz," griped Midget next.

The idea that Sephiroth was hiding behind that mask seemed too outrageous for Cloud to believe. Surely, the drill instructor who had been making his life a living hell for the past few days was not the cool-headed, highest-ranking man of Shinra's army. The General had better things to do than to spend his time playing cat-and-mouse games with him. Although, Cloud did admit Raven was damn good. He could also imagine the best swordsman in the world besting everyone with just a wooden stick. According to his biography, Sephiroth was only four-years-old when he completed all of his sword training. Of course, Raven could also be some other high-ranking officer; maybe even that asshole, Commander Rhapsodos. Yeah, Cloud wouldn't put it pass the Commander to come here with a serious vendetta against him.

Having just taken down his sixth victim on the third strike, Raven calmly took a few steps away and moved onto a new foe nearby. Private Gun-ho Gaza looked like a deer caught on the headlights of an armored truck.

"Nah, seriously," Turbo Toraz defended himself, "Yo, I heard General Sephiroth actually attends these classes just to see if he finds something that needs fixing for next year's curriculum. Commander Rhapsodos is also out and about, I hear."

Nearby, Private Stutters overheard Turbo Toraz and shook his head. "I c-c-can't imagine the great General ever coming here and b-b-beating the living crap out of us l-l-lowly cadets with a w-w-wooden stick." He briefly stopped when he heard Raven's latest victim yell in agony from across the training room. Stutters winced. "D-d-damn. That looked like it hurt. Gaza is gonna h-h-have one helluva bruise tomorrow."

As the sounds of pain and misery resumed at the other side of the training room, the small crowd of spectators immediately dispersed when the swords masters barked at them. Everyone resumed their practice stances. Meanwhile, Cloud and the two others continued their waltz routine.

"Yo, where'd you learn how to dance, Cloud?" Turbo Toraz asked.

"From my Mom."

"What, did she want you to become a professional dancer or something?" joked Midget. "I gotta say, you are really light on your feet. You're fast too. And you got the body build for it. You're really good."

"If I didn't know any better, Midget, I'd say you were coming onto me," the young blonde playfully sneered back.

"Fuck you, Cloud."

"No thanks. I'm saving myself to get raped in the showers or something."

Midget stuck his tongue out. Afterward, he quickly said, "Seriously, though, do you like dancing?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head on their last move. "I dunno. I don't hate it. But I'm not too crazy about it either. In fact, dancing was something my Mom always wanted for me. Of course, I think it has to do with my dad. She once told me he was an excellent dancer. Apparently, he was the one who passed down all the dance steps to her."

"Yo, your father," Turbo Toraz interjected, "You never told us about him."

"There's not much to say. He died before I was born."

"Maybe that's why your mom wanted you to learn the steps then," Midget replied with an easy smile. "She wanted you to be her new dance partner."

"I guess. Mom tried teaching me a very complicated routine before I left for Midgar. It was some sort of devil's dance." Cloud paused. Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! I remember the name of it now. It was called the _Omnislash_."

"_Omnislash?_" Midget scoffed. "That sounds so retarded. What kind of…?"

Midget suddenly grew dead quiet.

"What?" Cloud asked and cocked his brow at him curiously.

He noticed both Midget and Turbo Toraz stop dancing. They looked directly behind him. Cloud felt his skin crawl when he dared a glance at the mirrors in front of him. He suspected who was with them and eventually confirmed it when his eyes found a familiar figure practically tower behind him. If he had the power to disappear into oblivion, this would definitely be the opportune moment for it.

"Cadet Strife," Raven announced evenly. "Exactly what are you doing? I've been keeping an eye on your group for the past hour. Throughout this entire time you three have been _dancing_ when you all should be practicing the moves I instructed in class."

Cloud turned to face him. He took a deep swallow and slowly replied, "My apologies, sir, I merely…"

"Did I give you permission to _speak_, cadet?"

"No, sir."

"Your disobedience is becoming most taxing to me, Private Strife, as is your incompetence. Of this entire lot, _you_ are the only one who remains incapable of properly following orders or directions. Truly, this is the second time I've had to question if the General made a sound decision in keeping you in this program."

Cloud stayed quiet.

"Perhaps it is best you not bother with the mid-term exam since you cannot keep your end of the bargain," Raven continued to berate him, "You've proven yourself not worthy of SOLDIER and have insulted me greatly with these continuous theatrics of yours. As you were the architect of this situation, _you_ will receive full punishment for it." The instructor shook his head and let out a low growl. "What gave you the impression that _dancing_ as opposed to participating in today's activities was acceptable? Speak now. Allow me to understand the inner workings of your unruly, troublesome mind, boy."

Cloud took a deep swallow and tried to control the rapid pacing of his heart. He felt regret for not following Raven's instructions. He certainly didn't want to offend him. Still. Cloud had only the best of intentions for his two companions. Both Turbo Toraz and Midget were now able to move their bodies naturally and faster. They could perform more adequately with the sword. Of course, Cloud doubted Raven wanted to hear any of this. To him, it was nonsense and a distraction.

It was days like this Cloud wished he were like any normal boy. He hated how everything about him was at odds with the world, especially _standard protocols_. He also hated how his mind functioned differently. In his head, the incorporation of dance steps made sense. It was a means to an end. In fact, Cloud was starting to understand his Mom better. She was dead-determined to teach him many dance moves. But there was something else behind her motives that started to come to light, something he hadn't noticed until now. Those dance moves…

"Sir," Cloud started, "My comrades were having a bit of trouble executing the techniques shown in class. I wanted to help them with their foot work."

"Absurd," Raven shot back. "It appeared more like trivial activity to me."

"With all due respect, sir, I merely offered an alternative teaching method."

"So now you are a self-acclaimed swords master who teaches men to _waltz_ than to _fight_? Is that what you are suggesting to me?"

Cloud knew he was walking on thin ice right now. He had to choose his next words carefully. "No, sir. I wanted the men to loosen up a bit with my routine before moving onto yours, sir. With your permission, I'd like to have one of the men from the class spar with Turbo Toraz."

Nearby, Turbo Toraz blinked and looked horrified. Not only was he being put on the spotlight, but he was being asked to scrimmage off with another cadet.

"Why, boy?" Raven demanded immediately.

Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like being addressed as _boy_. Still, he kept his thoughts to himself and replied, "I want to prove to you the merits of my sword techniques, sir."

"Your _sword_ techniques?" Raven chuckled. "Is _that_ what you call what you've been doing this entire time?"

"Yes, sir," Cloud defended himself, "If your techniques outmatch my own, then I will concede and accept whatever punishment you have in mind for me, sir."

"As if you had a choice."

The entire class grew silent. The air suddenly felt still. Even the swords master nearby observed this scene with an intense look on his face.

"Will you voluntarily resign from your post if your comrade fails the match?" the dark-cloaked man suddenly challenged. "Will you put _that_ much at stake just to prove the merits of your_ sword techniques_?"

Cloud briefly looked at Turbo Toraz. He noticed the petrified, worried expression on the other man's face. Cloud shared the same feelings himself. There was a chance Turbo Toraz would revert back to his old self and forget the entire moves and trip over his damn feet again. Cloud was also unsure if the waltz routine taught to him by his mother could even counter an actual attack. Thus far, it was merely a theory. Never in his wildest thoughts did he connect dance steps with combat techniques. It seemed like a far stretch. It would be easier to concede and accept whatever punishment Raven had in store for him than to risk it all.

"Well, boy?" the taller man pressed. The slight pitch in his voice indicated he was deeply amused by Cloud's hesitation. "Will you stand down and admit to your own imprudence or take up this challenge?"

Raven's mockery prompted Cloud to relax his shoulders and narrow his eyes. No… No, he couldn't back down now. He had to stand his ground against this man. Cloud refused to give Raven the satisfaction of another victory over him. Even if he failed, he had to send the instructor a message: he would not yield.

Cloud's voice was low when he finally replied, "Yes, sir. I'm willing to put that much on the line."

Raven stood still. Cloud wasn't sure if the man's challenge originally served as a mere threat to get him to back down. The cadet was serious and determined enough to call him on his bluff though. There was no turning back now. If Raven wanted his resignation, then fine. He'd been asking for it for the past few days. At this point, nothing shocked or upset Cloud anymore. His time with the Committee last night proved he had the strength to stare fate in the eye and take action.

"You definitely amuse me, boy," Raven finally said. His voice was soft when he later added, "You certainly have conviction. Very well, I will accept these conditions." Raven pointed at Maniac Macs and addressed him. "Indulge me, Corporal. You will participate in this rather preposterous scrimmage."

From the crowd, the Corporal slowly took a step forward. His jaw was set tight and his eyes danced between Cloud and Turbo Toraz. Quietly, he replied, "Yes, sir…"

Cloud grimaced. While the Corporal had suffered a good injury from Raven earlier, the squadron leader was still strong enough to fight another match. He was also currently the best man with the sword. Apparently, Raven didn't want Cloud to settle for a mere defeat. He wanted a great, humiliating one for the cadet. The blonde inhaled sharply and turned to his distressed comrade.

"Yo, I can't do this…" Turbo Toraz immediately muttered to Cloud when their eyes met. "I… I get all tangled up with my steps remember? I… I can't…"

"You did great just minutes ago," Cloud replied with a reassuring smile. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your body moved instinctively on its own. You just gotta go with the rhythm and follow my lead."

"Follow your lead, yo?"

Cloud nodded. He removed his hand from Turbo Toraz's shoulder and waited by the sidelines. Maniac Macs soon appeared in front of Turbo Toraz. Both cadets had their wooden sticks in their hands now and stood in an attack stance. Meanwhile, the entire class circled around them. Cloud made sure he stood in clear view of his comrade. Turbo Toraz watched him for a moment until Raven spoke again.

"Commence in the battle," he ordered.

Almost immediately, Maniac Macs lunged forward. As he did, Cloud vocalized loudly the dance steps to Turbo Toraz.

"_Lower step back, rise slide left and lower again with feet together. One-two-three… One-two-three… One-two-three…_"

Having committed the action enough times by now, Turbo Toraz's body automatically executed the move. With ease, he performed the back steps and actually dodged Manic Mac's incoming attack. A few members from the crowd gasped in surprise. Both the swords master and Raven stood quiet. Meanwhile, the Corporal was on the move again. He recovered from his failed attempt and tried to swipe at Turbo Toraz's head. Almost instantly, Cloud ordered a new command for his comrade.

"_Bow gracefully for me, Private!_"

Turbo Toraz performed a gentleman's curtsy and avoided the head-swipe altogether. The momentum of Maniac Macs' unsuccessful attack left him spinning for a moment. Cloud knew the Corporal's failed attempts took up more physical energy than necessary. It was better to plan carefully and risk getting hit than attack numerously and exhaust the body. Cloud saw an opening and issued his final command.

"_Lower step forward, rise slide right and lower again with feet together. One-two-three… One-two-three… One-two-three… Lunge!_"

With hands moving in synch with his feet, Turbo Toraz followed Cloud's orders and moved forward for an attack. While he didn't have time to go over offensive moves with Turbo Toraz, the cadet nevertheless had enough basic training to land a good hit on Maniac Macs. Thankfully, Turbo Toraz did not trip and fall.

Smacked hard on the chest, the Corporal yelled in pain and stumbled back. He gasped for air and collapsed to his knees. Unable to compete properly, the match was decided and a victor was declared. The class of cadets hollered and whistled at the unexpected results. Turbo Toraz stood in the middle of it all, meanwhile. Lost in a daze, he was speechless and slowly stared at the wooden stick in his hand. The cadet had no idea what the fuck happened.

Cloud laughed and approached him. "Bad-ass, _yo_."

For Cloud, this was as big a revelation for him as it was for Toraz. Sword fighting really was no different than dancing. Each step required fluidity and precision. Perhaps that was why Cloud was one of the better swordsmen in the class. What he lacked in strength he made up with agility and speed. Cloud started to understand it now. And yet, it opened up many questions for him as well. His Mom… Was it all just a coincidence?

Once Cloud saw Turbo Toraz suddenly stand at attention and heard the class settle down, Cloud realized Raven was next to them now. Cloud brought his feet together and instantly placed both hands on his sides. He awaited Raven's verdict.

"Quite a spectacle, cadet," the drill instructor said. Surprisingly enough, his voice sounded amused. "If I didn't know any better, though, you have just declared your teachings superior to my own with this little scrimmage."

Cloud frowned. "That… That was not my intention, sir."

Raven tilted his head to the side. "No? Then if you could successfully instruct your fellow man how to perform _your_ steps, then why not successfully instruct them with _mines_? That is, of course, if you felt _your_ lessons were more valid than my own."

Cloud felt his stomach twist again. This did not occur to him at all. In fact, he'd merely wanted to help Turbo Toraz and Midget practice on their foot work. It had nothing to do with belittling Raven's own lessons. Of course, now that the drill instructor addressed this to him Cloud could understand how he came to this conclusion. In the end, Raven had administered today's lesson plans and it was their job to follow his routines; not deviate from them. Damn. Even with his win, Cloud lost anyway.

"You proved the merits of your _sword techniques_ to me today," Raven spoke again, "However, if you feel you are more capable of teaching this class your methods then I suggest you put your Gil where your mouth is and best me in a duel."

Cloud didn't bother to answer back. He grabbed the attack stick in Turbo Toraz's hand and marched toward the tall, cloaked man with an intention to accept his challenge. Sure, everything Raven had mentioned was false. Cloud did not want to prove himself as the better man or instructor. He'd much prefer to stand at the back of the assembly and be unnoticed. Cloud only wanted to help Midget and Turbo Toraz. Raven's accusations and misinterpretation of his intentions greatly offended him though. Cloud was beyond pissed.

While every thought in his head screamed and insisted this was a terrible idea, the spiked-haired cadet wasn't going to allow the instructor to demean him like this. Raven may have handed his ass on a silver platter many times before, but there was much determination and resolve in Cloud's eyes right now. Even if this ended up with him receiving another ass-kicking of his life, the cadet wanted to shut Raven up and land at least one blow. So far, everyone who had fought him today didn't last for more than three hits. Here was _his_ opportunity to show this man he was not going to bend over to him so easily.

"Yo, it was nice knowing you in this lifetime," Turbo Toraz joked from behind.

Cloud ignored him and stood in front of Raven. The instructor did not immediately react to the hard look on the cadet's face. Instead, he observed Cloud with that same silent sideways glance and crossed his arms. Cloud suspected the instructor thought he was either brave or stupid for accepting his challenge.

"So sure you can keep up with me, Private Strife?" Raven provoked from behind his mask at last. He softly chuckled.

Cloud frowned. "Maybe. Maybe not, sir. But I'm going to try anyway."

There was another pause before Raven finally said, "Good, cadet. Demonstrate your abilities and do not disappoint me."

Somehow, Cloud got the sense he was going to receive a severe punishment if he did not meet Raven's expectations. Many of his teammates who circled around them stood in silence. There was no turning back now, Cloud concluded. He needed to make this fight count and go after Raven with everything he had.

Taking his position, Cloud made the first move. He incorporated all of the strikes and defenses taught during class and swiped downwards. He nearly caught a piece of Raven's kneecap. The other man maintained his composure though. He stood in one spot and successfully parried Cloud's attacks. Already, Raven seemed to have discovered the cadet's weak points because he aimed at areas that slowed Cloud's speed and strength. The young man grunted when he swung his stick again and again. By the time he figured out Raven's strategy, Cloud had exhausted himself out. It was too late. Raven went on the attack and tapped several areas on his body. Cloud nearly collapsed to the ground after the third strike. Everyone, including Raven, expected the battle to be done. Yet, surprisingly enough, Cloud forced himself on his feet.

He needed to land just one hit. _Just one hit…_

Clenching onto his stick tightly, Cloud felt an adrenaline rush surge through him. He managed to lunge forward and strike at the spot closes to him: Raven's groin. Raven softly growled from beneath his mask. Cloud knew the man actually felt _that_. Unfortunately, the victory was short-lived. Cloud's strength quickly dissipated and Raven recovered. He struck Cloud again. As punishment for his brashness, the instructor asserted enough force in his forth strike. It sent Cloud backward. The cadet flew high and landed hard on the padding. The wind was knocked right out of him. Too stubborn to accept his own defeat, Cloud attempted to rise on his knees. Raven emerged from behind, however, and tapped him with his stick several times again. He first struck Cloud's upper back and then the side of his face. The cadet immediately collapsed like a ragged doll afterward and didn't move.

"Once again, Raven is the victor," the swords master declared with a hearty laugh.

Lying there for a few minutes, the cadet breathed hard. He ignored the ongoing whispers from his peers. Cloud realized he could not match Raven in either strength or speed. The drill instructor's fighting style was too superb; too terrifying. Raven had already calculated his flaws within mere seconds of the fight. Every action he committed was preplanned and executed perfectly. Raven's breathing was also consistent throughout the entire scrimmage. He never lost his composure.

While the battle felt like an entire eternity, Cloud knew it was done in a matter of seconds. The only satisfaction the cadet gained from the fight was the fact it took Raven _four_ strikes to bring him down, not three. Plus, he'd managed to sneak one hit, even if that hit was somewhat _controversial… _Granted, it was considered a violation of the rules and Cloud hadn't intended to hit him at the groin. Still, that didn't matter. He landed a hit, yeah?

A low buzzing ring abruptly sounded off. It signaled the end of the session.

"Class is dismissed," the swords master announced to the cadets.

A wave of relief appeared on their faces, particularly from ones who had received a good beating from Raven. It was time to hit the showers and prepare for lunch now. As they recollected themselves and shuffled out of the training area, the blond-haired cadet slowly stood on his feet. With unsteadied legs, he wobbled slightly and struggled to regain his balance. His body still throbbed from the blows Raven had administered. Thankfully, Cloud managed to stand on his feet and not fall over himself.

"You did well, Private Strife," his swords master commended when he approached him. Afterward, he joked, "You smacked Raven on the family jewels though. I suggest you not do that again."

"Yes, sir," Cloud murmured back and massaged his jaw with a hand.

He didn't dare spare a glance at the drill instructor behind him to see how he currently faired from his one injury. Cloud was surprised Raven didn't tear him apart for it. Wearily, Cloud looked ahead. Midget and Turbo Toraz waited for him to join them for their showers. Cloud couldn't wait to leave this day behind him. He took one step toward his two companions until a stern voice cut through the air.

"_Not you_," Raven ordered firmly from behind. "I would like to have a private word with you, Cadet Strife."

Cloud froze. Both Turbo Toraz and Midget lowered their faces, unable to decide whether to stay or leave. With a forced smile on his face, Cloud nodded for them to take their showers. They didn't need to witness yet another hard lecture from Raven.

The two cadets reluctantly left. With a sigh, Cloud turned and faced the tall man that stood behind him. He knew some serious shit was going to happen. Everything from the dance routine to his infamous strike warranted retaliation from the raven-masked figure. Cloud kept quiet and forced himself into an attention stance to receive his instructions and, no doubt, punishment. Meanwhile, the class's swords master approached Cloud and Raven from the left.

"I'm heading to lunch after this, Raven. Will you join me, sir?"

"No," Raven responded evenly and handed him his wooden stick. "You may tend to your shower, Sergeant, and leave us alone."

Nodding his head, the other man headed off to the shower room along with the others. He disappeared behind a set of double doors that automatically parted for him. Raven returned his attentions to Cloud. They were alone in the training room now.

"At ease," Raven ordered briefly.

Cloud broke away from his attention stance. Still tensed, he folded his arms behind him. On the mirrors, Cloud noticed how disheveled he appeared right now. His face was glossed with perspiration while his clear blue eyes were cast gray from the room's lighting. A red bump from one of Raven's blows during their scrimmage formed just beneath his jawline. It was the same for his arm. Nearly every part of Cloud protested and burned with pain. He wanted to roll over and die. Still, the young man forced himself to maintain his composure and meet the man's steel-covered face.

"You may have proven your convictions to me, cadet, but you are a feral animal with no sense of coordination or composure," Raven declared at last. "Yes, you landed a blow on me, but you allowed your emotions to get the best of you. That was why you lost to me. And speaking about that rather naughty blow you landed…"

Raven removed the stick still in Cloud's possession. He promptly struck the cadet at the same area he'd been hit. Cloud collapsed to his knees and grasped his injured groin with both hands.

"Now we are even, yes?" Raven announced in a neutral tone.

Groaning, Cloud looked up at the tall man. _Damn._ He should've known he'd do that. When the instructor spoke again, Cloud expected more patronizing remarks at his expense or another physical assault. Neither came. Instead, Raven surprisingly leaned forward and offered his hand to him. From the ground, Cloud hesitated and blinked. Then he slowly took the hand. Their fingers interlocked and he got back on his feet.

"Admittedly, I take satisfaction in your vicious and unpredictable fighting style," confessed Raven calmly and tossed the stick in his other hand across the room. "Your swordsmanship skills reflect both your raw nature and the seamless flow you displayed during your _waltz_ routine. I see some real genius behind your alternative learning methods."

The cadet kept silent and simply listened to Raven's words. If he didn't know any better, the instructor just complimented him.

"But style means nothing without substance, cadet," Raven cautioned shortly after, "It is as imperative to analyze a situation as it is to execute the necessary actions. Next time, calculate your opponent's strengths and weaknesses and act accordingly."

Cloud understood and replied with a "Yes, sir."

"It is clear to me you've a preference toward swords," Raven began and circled around him. "Your potential is limitless, Private Strife. Unfortunately, you can definitely benefit from an extra lesson or two. You still have _much_ room for improvement."

Again, Cloud stood and paid attention to the instructor. This was the first time Raven actually conversed with him as opposed to bark orders. Whereas he'd anticipated a harsh punishment for his earlier actions, the instructor provided him with valuable feedback instead. It was… nice.

"You've yet to retain a proper attack stance," Raven pointed out flatly. He now stood behind Cloud and stayed there.

Placing a foot between his feet, the instructor kicked one to the side to spread his legs. Nearly losing his balance in this action, Cloud grunted and fought to steady himself again. He finally regained his footing and listened to the rest of Raven's private lecture.

"Your feet must always keep at the same distance of your shoulders' width," the instructor stated. "This ensures proper balance and an ability to react to a leg sweep. Understand, cadet?"

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied quietly.

"You are also not controlling the pace of your breath, cadet," Raven added. "Breathing is extremely important, especially when you are in the midst of combat. You exhaust additional energy if you are panting like a wild dog in heat. Focus on your breathing, Private. If you can control it during times of an emotional outburst or an adrenaline rush then you'll possess the type of stamina to endure longer, more intense battles. Always expect the unexpected and maintain your composure."

"Yes, sir."

"Now breathe for me."

Cloud frowned.

"Inhale. And exhale. Do this now, cadet."

It was a rather funny request, Cloud thought. However, Raven was dead serious and did not say another word. Cloud began to breathe in through his nostrils and breathe out through his mouth. He maintained a steady pace and continued the exercise for several minutes. When Raven remained silent, Cloud briefly checked his instructor's reflection on the mirror in front of them. The tall, dark-cloaked man remained behind and watched over him, as if he were Death himself. Cloud wondered if Raven's lack of interaction was a sign for alarm. He was tempted to ask what was wrong until Raven's hand shot forward and clutched his neck.

"Expect the unexpected," the instructor said with a low laugh. "Remember?"

Choking now, Cloud's immediate reaction was to remove the fingers wrapped tightly around his neck with both his hands. Raven's hand might as well have been made of steel. The more he clawed and struggled, the more pressure Raven applied. The man was ridiculously strong. He had cut off his air supply with only one hand. Even when Cloud attempted to push him off, Raven did not move from his position. It was a losing battle. Cloud saw his face blossom red on the mirrors and his clear-blue eyes rolled back as he gasped for air. It was only when he temporarily laid limp that Raven released a bit of his hold. Cloud realized then what he needed to do. While every part of him wanted to break free from Raven's grasp, he had to force himself to keep calm.

It was easier said than done. Each time Raven temporarily released his hand Cloud desperately breathed, which instantly resulted in the instructor tightening his grip again. Red-faced, the young cadet shut his eyes tightly. He fought the urge to greedily suck in the air. When Raven relaxed his hand again, Cloud forced himself to breath in an even pace. Gradually, the instructor's fingers released until his entire hand finally fell to his side. There was a fresh red mark around Cloud's neck now.

"Better," Raven commended.

Coughing a few times, Cloud could only stare at the mirror with a look of relief and frustration. He'd nearly died. Raven didn't sound troubled by that at all! Either the man was confident in his abilities to overcome this challenge, or he didn't care. As the adrenaline rush caused by the horrific event slowly subsided, a wave of calmness washed over Cloud's body. The lack of oxygen and near-death experience had produced a natural high for him. Standing with his shoulders slacked, he found himself too elevated to be angry or upset much. He was simply grateful to be alive.

"You also require retraining in the way you hold your weapon," Raven asserted a short time later. "You are depending too much on your fingers and arm strength. That is why you fatigue so easily; you're consuming more physical energy than necessary. The trick to handling a sword lies on the wrists. A swordsman's fluid movement depends largely on them."

From behind, Raven grabbed both of the cadet's hands with his own and placed them in front of Cloud. Raven's hands slid to Cloud's wrists. He massaged them with his thumbs. Raven's body pressed behind his back and his warm fingers touched Cloud's bare wrists. The young man suddenly grew rigid. He could feel the heat from the other man's body and hear his steady breathing from behind the mask. The way Raven's thumbs rubbed on his skin in small circles, Cloud wasn't sure what to make of it. His wrists had relaxed and slackened under his touch. Yet, the more physical contact this instructor made, the more Cloud felt at odds with the situation. And himself.

"Relax," Raven ordered, sensing his tension. Afterward, he commanded, "Now, move your wrists in circles to further loosen them up."

The younger man complied.

"Good. Imagine wielding your sword, if you will…" Raven brought Cloud's hands together and positioned them as if they were holding onto something. He moved Cloud's wrists left and right, up and down. Softly, Raven added, "See how more fluid your strokes become, Private Strife? How it requires less effort?"

Raven leaned closer to observe Cloud's face. Cloud didn't realize it before, but the instructor smelled of sweet vanilla. It was a charming scent. Cloud sniffed and exhaled slowly. Even with the mask, Raven's deep and smooth voice vibrated throughout his body. His heart pounding a bit faster, Cloud soon realized his mouth had gone dry. It was the silence that followed after that made him nervous. Even when Raven maintained his close distance he said nothing. It was difficult to know what was on Raven's mind, especially when his face was hidden behind a metal mask. Cloud observed his reflection on the mirror and attempted several times to decipher his body language. Then he lowered his gaze to the ground and stood numb.

Cloud felt the room become smaller and more confined. The air had somehow gotten hotter. He didn't understand why. Yet, there was something about the way Raven touched his wrists right now that caused his body to become warmer than usual. Even when Raven had wrapped his hand around his neck before, the violent action had brought forth a new sensation that was uncomfortable but also… pleasing? Breathing through his mouth, Cloud had difficulty maintaining an even pace again. The longer Raven's hands remained on his wrists, the more nervous and disturbed he became. Cloud swallowed hard. The silence absolutely killed him. He wished the man would say something. _Anything._ The quietness of the room only inspired wild, frantic thoughts in Cloud's head. Was Raven upset with him? Discontent? The cadet hoped he didn't somehow disappoint him again. He enjoyed this peaceful moment between them. In fact, Cloud couldn't ignore the bizarre satisfaction he steadily gained from being in close proximity with this dangerous demon. Raven felt… _familiar_.

Cloud's skin grew hotter. Already, he felt his forehead become damp. When he stared at their reflections on the mirror one more time, the cadet was determined to understand what was wrong. His breath abruptly caught midway in his throat once he noticed something that wasn't there before. Panicked, Cloud nearly choked. He finally realized, to his utter horror, what may have caused Raven's sudden silence.

_Funny thing about life-and-death situations… it gets the blood flowing. Your entire body gets all hot and you find yourself unable to decide whether to kill something with your bare hands or fuck the brains off someone…_

Cloud bit his lower lip. Gaia… This was _not_ happening. Not now. Not here. Not with _this man_.

"Sir…" instantly started the cadet; his voice broken and barely audible. "May I be excused? I… am not feeling well right now."

Cloud did not want Raven to look at the mirror and notice the budge on his pants. God help him, he did not want Raven to see it. Of course, he knew better. No detail went unnoticed by this meticulous-driven son-of-a-bitch. Cloud mentally kicked himself. He hadn't realized his own arousal until now. He suspected it occurred when Raven choked him. God, if Reno were here he'd laugh his ass off. The crazed Turk was absolutely right: the body reacted pretty funny to dire threats. Whereas some men piss or shat on themselves, others came hard. Cloud discovered he was the latter.

"I am not finished with my lecture," Raven finally spoke again in a matter-of-fact tone. Strangely enough, he did not sound bothered or disgusted by Cloud's current state. Rather, the man was still focused on his private lesson. "I want you to relay all that I've taught you, Private Strife."

"Yes, sir…" Cloud murmured back and tried to maintain his professionalism.

Sometimes he wished he was born a girl. At least a girl was physically built to conceal things about themselves, particularly of a sexual nature. Gaia, what was _wrong_ with him? Was he _that_ sexually deprived and lustful?

"Properly holding a sword is like the other equipment you handle every day," Raven resumed evenly and still had not released Cloud's wrists. "If you take the time to care about the other equipment you handle everyday then embracing a blade will become second-nature. Do you agree with me on this, cadet?"

Dully, Cloud repeated, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then pull it out for me, Private."

Confused by the command, Cloud frowned. "Pull _it_ out, sir?"

Raven lowered their hands together until they stopped on Cloud's zipper. At first, the cadet could only stare at their reflection on the mirror. Raven remained close behind him. Cloud did not trust his own senses, not even when Raven let go of one of his wrists. The instructor's fingers promptly pulled down Cloud's zipper and gently touched the budge he found there.

"Must I repeat myself?" Raven demanded softly from behind his mask.

"No, sir…" Cloud exhaled.

Raven leaned closer so that his voice carried directly into Cloud's left ear. "Do as I commanded the first time and don't test my patience, cadet."

Cloud hesitated.

"Is there a problem, Private?"

The cadet licked his chapped lips. "No, sir."

Both of Raven's hands settled on Cloud's waist while he closely watched him. Taking a deep breath, Cloud spread the unzipped front of his pants apart. It took him a few seconds to summon the courage to reach into his cotton white underwear. Raven must've had all the time in the world for this because he stood behind and did not emit a word or sound. Cloud chose not to test his patience though. His erection practically flopped up and down the moment he finally pulled it out. It was still a bit soft and the tender vein he liked to tease during masturbation had not popped yet. Still, the size of it had stretched long. The blood flowed evenly and thickened the impressively shaped muscle. Slightly embarrassed by his frontal exposure, Cloud's initial reaction was to cover his member with both hands. Raven's fingernails instantly pierced his waist, however. Cloud winced in pain until he took the hint and uncovered his penis. The tension on his waist released at last. Breathing again, Cloud stood still and allowed the other man to visually take all of him in. He paused when he felt something hard press against his backside.

Cloud's mouth partly opened as stared at the mirror reflection of Raven behind him. He had an idea what it was that pushed on his lower back. Surprisingly enough, having another man's erection pressed against his body did not disturb Cloud as much as he thought it would, even when it came from the harshest man in camp. There was something very erotic about it, something too sensual for him to fully comprehend. Feeling a bit bolder, Cloud breathed hard and pushed his underwear further down to expose the rest of his genitals to the drill instructor. He cradled and gently squeezed both of his sacs. Behind him, Raven's steady breath temporarily hitched from inside his mask.

"Now execute the gestures I've demonstrated to you," Raven whispered.

On the mirror's reflection, Cloud saw the superior officer tilt his head and closely observe him. The cadet felt as if he were being watched by a predator ready to attack him if he did not act accordingly. It was typical of Raven, of course. There was always an air of danger and intrigue that surrounded him. Cloud didn't feel as threatened by him today though. He enjoyed the way Raven's eyes stalked his every move; took in every inch of his body. He liked the way his current state of mind was hidden away by a frightening metal mask. It added to his mystery. Cloud quietly hissed when the other man's fingernails lightly grazed the sides of his arms. They traveled up his body. Even with the fabric of his uniform, Cloud's skin burned from his touch. He was quickly overcome by a feeling of vertigo and had trouble keeping his balance. Cloud shut his eyes and temporarily waited for the sudden lightheaded sensation to pass before he proceeded with Raven's order. Afterward, Cloud's hands circled around his flat stomach and moved beyond the belly point.

"Make use of your wrists, Private," Raven later added, "And repeat the movements again and again for me."

"Yes, sir…" the cadet replied obediently and took hold of the base of his arousal.

Despite some feelings of confusion and personal resentment, Cloud didn't care about sexual orientation questions and all that jazz. He simply wanted to fuck something. Anything. As he cupped his length with both hands, he recalled each lesson Raven brought up. He kept his legs apart to give himself proper balance and, with his wrists, moved his hands up and down his member in a fluid-like motion. To his credit, Raven was right: Cloud found much improvement in his grasp. Even as he stroked a bit faster his grip remained relaxed. The young cadet felt one of Raven's hands move up again. One hand now settled around his neck. Cloud's breathing had increased in speed and sound on account of the heated activity. Raven wanted him to exercise self-restraint.

For a few moments, Cloud complied and controlled his breath. Despite the sexual tension quickly building at the lower part of his abdominal, he managed to inhale and exhale at a steady pace. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. This action was repeated many times. However, Cloud soon found himself wanting to experience that wonderful natural high from before. He wanted to have it coincide with his sexual peak. Intentionally, Cloud gasped for air and prompted Raven to choke him. For reasons he couldn't explain himself, Cloud discovered the mere feeling of being choked as gratifying. It simultaneously caused his head to pleasantly spin and stir his erection. There was something very primal about the act. Raven must've realized how much he secretly enjoyed this because he softly chortled from behind his mask and tightened his hand's grip.

Cloud's hips began to move on their own accord at this point. Heavily aroused, the vein on his erection finally popped. Each time he grinded his arousal between the palms of his hands, he made extra sure to brush along the throbbing vein's path. Cloud gritted his teeth. Inside the large and vast training room, the sound of skin softly flapping against skin was heard. He worked his hands faster to produce greater sensations and sounds. A few beads of sweat slid down Cloud's face from the rapid activity. The damp-like musk of his own pre-cum reached his nose and he rocked his hips up and down faster into his hands. Meanwhile Cloud's face grew redder from the lack of oxygen. He choked when he attempted to spit out a vulgar word. Raven held him in place, though. His own hardness steadily rubbed against his back.

"Slow…" Raven commanded huskily into Cloud's ear and slightly loosened his hand's grip. "Move slowly, cadet…"

Able to breathe a little, Cloud sucked on his lower lip again and hummed pleasantly in response to the other man's words. He fucking adored the way Raven instructed him; the way his calm and even voice entered his ears and violated his body so obscenely. The instructor's authoritative nature felt very appropriate right now. It was almost ironic though. Just hours ago, Cloud wanted nothing to do with this man. Raven was a tyrant from his nightmares; the embodiment of judge and tormentor. And now? Now, all Cloud wanted was to shove his needy cock down the man's throat. He wanted to spread his legs wide for the raven-masked figure and receive every inch he had to offer.

With fingers clenched around his arousal, the young man groaned. He obeyed Raven's command and decreased his rhythm. Even so, Cloud had trouble maintaining the pace for long. He'd never anticipated how gratifying masturbation was until very recently. Always at odds with his own self-image, Cloud was enjoying these new quirks about himself. Today, he actually had an audience of one to witness his shameless hunger for sex. Moaning loudly, Cloud rested the back of his head on Raven's chest. Briefly, his eyes squeezed shut until they opened again and remained locked on the instructor's dark image on the mirrors. When he noticed Raven's attentions drift to his exposed genitals, Cloud fondled himself rougher; partly for himself but mostly for him. The instructor appeared content because he choked him tighter soon afterward. Cloud gasped. In that moment, Raven was his God; his universe.

"Slow, cadet, move _slowly_," Raven gently pressed again. "A good swordsman is well-disciplined. He maintains self-control throughout any ordeal."

The cadet was at full erection and had yielded more pre-cum over the head of his cock. Cloud withered with each movement he made. He wasn't sure how long he'd last, especially when he was in desperate need for air now. The hard muscle in his hands was also extremely sensitive to any self-inflicted touch.

Raven finally removed his hand from Cloud's throat altogether and allowed him to breath freely. The cadet had a coughing fit and gulped air. Raven laughed. With one arm, he wrapped it around Cloud's waist and gently pulled the cadet closer to him. Then he used his free hand to slightly lift up his mask. Cloud felt warm and smooth lips gently press on the crane of his neck. Groaning again, the cadet kept stroking his penis while Raven's tongue stuck out and gradually trailed up to his ear. Every nerve under Cloud's skin lit on fire. He felt the instructor nip and tug his earlobe between his teeth. Near to his climax, Cloud stared at the two of them together on the mirrors. They looked perfect.

"Not yet, Cloud…" urged Raven when he felt Cloud's body quiver. He later added, "A skilled warrior waits for the right moment to strike."

Somehow, having Raven address him by his first name made the event more intimate and special. Cloud loved the way the vowels rolled so easily from the other man's tongue. Raven had said it so softly, so carefully. His voice, alone, was more alluring than the crude sounds of sex itself. Unfortunately, Raven's demand proved too difficult. Cloud bit deeper into his lower lip when his body trembled beyond his control. His inner thighs shook and he initially wondered if he needed to piss or cum hard. A strong heat wave took hold of Cloud's lower regions and caused his abdominal muscles to lock in place. The sensation reached all the way down to his toes. His entire body stiffened and he held his breath. Seconds later, Cloud's entire universe exploded. His eyes saw nothing and everything at once. Then strings of white pearls sprayed thickly into the air.

A fat drop landed on Cloud's flushed cheek. Eyes closed, he was unable to work his mouth and body anymore. He was reduced to a sack of hot and very spent flesh. Cloud leaned against the taller man for support and softly panted.

From behind, Raven chuckled and still held him by the waist. His brilliant sound echoed into Cloud's ears. Apparently amused, the instructor shook his head and gently brushed back a few strands of hair from Cloud's damped forehead. "Patience, boy, _patience_. You strike too soon. You'll exhaust yourself like that. The ability to pace yourself is one important factor to becoming a worthy swordsman. Indeed, you have a _long_ ways to go, my novice."

The drop of semen that had landed on Cloud's cheek dripped down. His heart pumped at a hundred miles per hour. A bit embarrassed by his own rash behavior, Cloud lowered his gaze a bit. He wished he had exhibited more self-control and not gotten lost in the moment. Raven didn't sound too upset, however. In fact, he lifted the young man's chin up with a finger. He leaned down and his face drew closer to Cloud's. His mask still raised halfway up, Raven's tongue slowly ran up his cheek to lick away the white goop. Raven lifted his head afterward and made a low, approving sound at the taste of it. Then he slowly let go of Cloud.

"We'll continue this lesson some other time," Raven informed quietly and put down his mask. "You are dismissed, cadet."

Bewildered, Cloud simply stared at him. He halfway expected the man to say something else; to give him some absurd punishment that condemned him for his inability to pace himself properly. Nothing else came. With some hesitation, Cloud pulled up his underwear and zipped his pants. Raven was unusually merciful with him today. Not that Cloud complained. He enjoyed his mentor's private lesson. It was definitely one hell of a way to get him to hold his _sword_ properly. The mere thought of continuing Raven's lesson plan was a pleasant one and caused Cloud's member to stir slightly. Feeling a bit comfortable with their interactions together, Cloud hand-saluted his superior and marched toward the shower room. Only briefly did he shoot a glance at the mirrors to catch the instructor's reflection. Raven had not moved from his spot. He stood in the same place and watched him leave for the shower room.

Again, Cloud felt something very familiar about him. Raven somehow emitted an aura that caused his own body to generate with heat. It called to him; drew him closer. It was very much like the same electrical current he and the General shared the other day. Cloud sighed and quickly looked away from the mirrors. He dismissed the odd feeling as something from his imagination. Trekking toward the shower room, Cloud didn't want to embarrass himself by revealing just how hopelessly lustful he'd become in Raven's presence. Perhaps one day Cloud would understand these strange sensual sensations he encountered frequently. He felt as if some primal nature of his had awakened and was ready to embrace all the dirty thoughts that had consumed his mind. With a deep breath, Cloud recalled the color of jade and felt his skin grow hotter.

_He is yours… and you are his…_

Cloud was in desperate need for a cold shower.


	26. Catalyst

_**Author's Note:** Wow, took a long break from Invictus and worked on my art as well as wrote more chapters on my other story 'Jade'. I actually intended to upload this chapter earlier today but my family wanted to see Iron Man 3 in the last minute. XD_

_Well, where to start? I guess I should first begin by expressing my complete gratitude to my supporters. I confess, I do suffer from bouts of depression from time to time. Last month I was dealing with all sorts of problems/stresses. The amount of unfollows were kinda like the last straw for me. :P I honestly was ready to quit but told myself to give it a month to chill out. However, I didn't anticipate the amount of PMs and messages here during my time off. I feel I owe it to all my supporters to play this to the end. There will be ups-and-downs. And I can't please everybody. Sooner or later, this story will rub someone the wrong way. It's got tons of controversial themes and a cobweb of interwined subplots that it's not for everyone. I just gotta brush it off my shoulders and trek onward though. I'm grateful there are people still willing to continue on this journey. Seriously, you guys are incredible. :)_

_On this chapter: Tons of valuable insight on the legion of lights and Cruel King! Sephiroth wonders what to do with his first ever sex tape. :B Sephiroth also discovers an interesting tidbit about Cloud from Zack. And Zack recruits a 'few good men' for a mission of EPIIIIIC PORPORTIONS. OAO_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26: Catalyst**

It wasn't often Sephiroth broke the sacred rules. Granted, in his younger days he was an overly ambitious boy who allowed his curiosity or desires to get the best of him. But he was the General of SOLDIER today. The time for children games had long since passed. As acting General, he had to lead his men by example and behave accordingly. From the way he dressed to the way he spoke, every aspect of his life was under public scrutiny. He expected as much and, thus, kept in line. Besides, life was less complicated this way. Sephiroth preferred not to deviate from the established norms and become yet another fool who overindulged himself in reckless behavior. Of course, his orderly lifestyle did often make him the topic of many unflattering conversations among his colleagues. _A pretty boy with a large sword up his ass_, he caught one Second ranked SOLDIER colorfully remark in the lavatory. Sephiroth was not bothered by it. Nor did he care if many felt he took himself too seriously. That was their opinion. So long as he lived a self-disciplined and sufficient existence, he was content. He did not need to add any unnecessary excitement to his life. That he had to be on his toes with his associates, enemies, and fanatics was more than enough for him.

Unfortunately, life wasn't so simple these days. Sitting behind his office desk with his usual stack of files and cup of hot tea, the silver-haired swordsman stared at the computer screen in front of him. Every item on his desk was spaced evenly and put to its proper place. The walls of the office were empty, save for the clock, while the only plant present in the room was the one given to him by Angeal. It sat alone by itself on the window sill. Nothing was amiss. Somewhere inside Sephiroth's rational head, he reminded himself of the materia inventory list he needed to approve as well as the mandatory company review he had to present to the Director later this evening. There were also the performance evaluation forms that required to be signed off by him. Sephiroth was on a tight schedule. He couldn't waste time dilly-dallying.

Nonetheless, there he sat on his office seat; frozen in place. His finger rested on the delete button of his keyboard while his eyes lingered to the recording that currently played on his monitor. This was… a very delicate and unforeseeable situation he found himself in. Sure, Sephiroth knew he wasn't the first man to retrieve scandalous footage from the archives with the intent of removing it to save his own skin. God only knows, President Shinra had his Turks remove any evidence of his infidelities all the time. However, Sephiroth never imagined _himself_ committing the same sin. The fact he observed his own delinquency onscreen left a bitter taste in his mouth. Fraternizing with a young man of lower rank? That was not the conduct of a sound superior officer, even if the event did prove sinfully delicious. Sephiroth inwardly wished Private Cloud Strife had never enrolled in the program.

The footage between them in the Training Room hours ago was already deleted from the online temporary cache. Granted, Sephiroth was under the disguise of _Raven_ at the time, but he needed to take the extra precautions to grant himself some peace of mind. The ever-so rational General wanted to cover all the angles and remedy this issue as if it were a battle plan. His esteemed position and reputation was on the line if the higher-ups ever discovered his unruly behavior today. Now all that was left of the incident was the physical disc he, himself, removed from Floor 45's archive room.

The disc currently loaded in his computer, Sephiroth watched the entire scene of today's sword session unfold for a third viewing. His finger remained on the delete button but it never budged. Initially, he was positive that once he observed the footage from an outside perspective he'd be disgusted with his own lack of professionalism. This was the first time in his entire life he'd crossed the line. There'd been previous times he acted insubordinate, but it was_ never_ to this extent. He expected that type of behavior from Genesis and Angeal's puppy; never himself. And yet, as Sephiroth observed the young cadet expose himself onscreen, he found himself reliving that precious moment again. It was not disgust or repulsion that filled him… it was satisfaction.

Sephiroth slightly shifted in his seat while the clock on the wall ticked-tocked quietly. He'd grown hard from watching the video many times in one sitting. As self-disciplined as he was, he acknowledged the fact he was still made of flesh and bones. The cadet's lovely expressions of suffering mixed with pleasure made it difficult to ignore the gratification he quickly gained from it. Onscreen, Cloud made a pleasant sound during his choke-hold. Sephiroth felt the warmth take over his skin when he did. In the comforting solitude of his office, he replayed the scene one more time and set the volume in his computer higher. It took every ounce of Sephiroth's being not to pull out his arousal and relieve himself right here and right now.

Outside, the sky had darkened and given way to clouds. Drops of water fell. They lightly tapped against the glass windows.

Up until now, Sephiroth never considered himself to be a lustful man. Sex was too physically demanding of an activity with only a temporary payoff to give it much mind. It was why Genesis often had to be the one to initiate and inspire him. Even when Sephiroth was a young adolescent being, sex felt awkward, clinical, and contrived. His pursuit for sex was more out of curiosity than personal fulfillment. It served merely as a means to an end. Perhaps it was his own disorderly conduct today that made _this_ particular sexual experience all the more exciting for him. He had been careless. He had been rebellious. He had forsaken his honor. He had given in to his lust toward a young man _many_ years younger than his senior. And it actually felt… _good_.

It helped that the seemingly simple country boy he'd taken a fascination to was very sensitive and responsive to his touches and commands. Cloud possessed a creative mind consumed by very raw, hungry, and bizarre sexual appetites. He had the body of a saint but the mentality of a whore. The boy's quirks only fueled Sephiroth's own desires. While he wanted to conduct himself as a man of reason, Sephiroth admittedly found captivation in the absurd as well. When he had wrapped his hand around Cloud's neck and felt his life's pulse against the palm of his hand, it was the most erotic sensation he'd ever experienced. He'd been granted a power he hadn't encountered before. Every ounce of Sephiroth wanted to squeeze the life out of that fragile and beautiful young man, to make him wither and scream his name, to make him spill his essence all over him. It was such a violent, primal thought. And Sephiroth absolutely loved it.

A beep sound from the interphone nearby prompted the General to pause from his rapid thoughts. Alerted to his personal assistant, Sephiroth stopped the risqué video onscreen and pressed a button to take the call.

"Yes?"

"_General, Ambassador Adara is here to speak with you, sir,_" his female assistant promptly replied.

Sephiroth took a deep breath upon hearing the news. Formalities aside, he was not looking forward to seeing Ezabel. Granted, he did enjoy her pleasant company. She never tested his patience and no talk was ever trivial. In fact, she exchanged some rather remarkable stories of her culture with him. Ezabel also made a surprisingly wonderful lover. However, the streak of arranged public outings, including tomorrow's opera event with the President's son, had left the General with a strong desire for privacy.

"_General?_" his assistant addressed him again. "Should I send her in or arrange a different time?"

"Send her in," he finally decided and released the interphone's button.

Sephiroth sighed and stared at his computer screen one last time. The current frame stopped at Cloud's climatic moment. With his head tossed back and mouth partly opened, the boy's tussled hair framed the soft curves of his blushed face nicely. His piercing blue eyes stared downward in the most alluring gaze Sephiroth had ever witnessed. My god, Cloud was beautiful.

Sephiroth's hand strayed back to the keyboard, ready to remove all evidence of his discretions before the Ambassador arrived. The finger slid to the delete button. He had only a few seconds to commit the required action. His hand abruptly shifted direction, however. Sephiroth pushed the ejection button instead.

Almost immediately, the logical part of Sephiroth retorted and reminded him it was a clear violation of the established rules and an abuse of Shinra resources. He needed to destroy the evidence. His integrity and position would remain threatened by its existence. Sex was meaningless. Sex was a distraction. Sex corrupted the trained mind. There was no sensible gain in preserving such crude material in his neat and tidy office. _This_ did not belong here. A devilish smile shortly formed on Sephiroth's lips. Despite his voice of reason spitting out all sorts of objections, he tucked the disc inside a drawer for future viewings. The rebellious act, alone, felt liberating. This was worth keeping. His physical interaction with Cloud today would stay with him for however long he wanted it to. At the very least, the production of this recording was Shinra technology at its finest.

The door to his office slid aside right as Sephiroth calmly shut down his computer with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ambassador Adara entered his office space. With her thick and long hair pulled into a high ponytail, she donned an ecru beaded garb that accented her dark and slender arms. She looked both humble and stunning today. As always, the Ambassador was escorted by two fully cloaked bodyguards. They never left her side. Sephiroth rose from his seat to greet the woman. All the same, though, he stayed behind his desk to conceal his current _condition_.

"Ezabel," he formally greeted her and bowed his head.

"Sephiroth," the Ambassador replied with a smile. "I hope I was not interrupting an important matter."

"Far from it…" Sephiroth murmured to her and took a seat again.

The Ambassador settled on the chair at the other side of his desk. Her two guards, meanwhile, stood by the door. Sephiroth gave pause to the tall guard stationed at the left of the exit. Cloaked in the same robe as the other, he somehow recognized this particular sentry anyway. The guard had arrived along with the rest of Ambassador Adara's convoy on the night they returned from Condor. The silhouette suggested female. Her presence felt extremely familiar to him though. Of note was the strong flow of power Sephiroth detected on her person. It was not mako, but some other mystifying energy that caused the tiny hairs at the back of his neck to rise.

As if sensing his area of interest, the tall and cloaked guard stared up at him. Underneath the hood of the robe, a pair of gleaming red eyes met his green set. Those eyes… Yes. He'd seen this person before. But… what was _she_ doing here?

"I am sorry for coming in such short and unexpected notice," Ambassador Adara spoke at last, oblivious to this silent exchange. "I was not sure if you were busy with other matters, Sephiroth."

"Make no apologies, Ezabel." He sat against his seat and crossed his legs. "You may come at your convenience. Now, what is it that you require from me?"

"I was wondering how your progress was coming along with Fuhito," she answered back. She sounded a bit on edge and had trouble making eye contact. "The train incident yesterday was the work of Avalanche, yes? That is what the reports claim."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Then Fuhito's men are here in the city?"

"Avalanche's main base for operations is in Midgar," the General confirmed. "Our undercover operatives suspect they reside somewhere in the Sector 7 division, but we are still undergoing the investigation to pinpoint their exact location."

Ambassador Adara grew quiet. The rain outside dropped louder and faster.

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side and spoke again. His voice was soft. "Are you concerned for your general welfare, Ezabel?"

Adara remained silent in her seat.

The General offered her a reassuring smile. "We may be at the belly of the beast, but no harm will come to you during your time here. I won't allow it. You are under my personal protection."

At this, Ambassador Adara's face relaxed. Her hazel eyes drifted to the beaded bracelet around her wrist; the same one that matched the General's. She smiled. "There is no need to concern yourself with me, Sephiroth. Even without my guards, I can look after my own well-being. Or have you forgotten?"

Sephiroth quietly laughed. "Ah, yes… I do recall."

Like so many prominent members within the Condor clan, Ambassador Adara was brought up as a warrior, ranked among the best. Ezabel was a protector of her people in both diplomatic and combat affairs. Extremely skilled with a scythe, Sephiroth had accepted Ezabel's challenge on the first day she settled in Midgar. It was out of curiosity and respect. They battled in the Training Room in front of an audience. He was thoroughly surprised by her valor and talents. Ezabel's speed and accuracy were deadly and equal to a First-Class SOLDIER. While she had no mako injections, her warriors had mastered the secret art of materia to enhance their combat abilities. He ultimately won the match, but Sephiroth did suspect Ezabel held back on him. He had done the same for her. As it was, neither of them knew the other's true strengths.

"You are a noble man, Sephiroth," Ambassador Adara commented later. "You've been very respectable to me and your people. I admit, prior to our meeting in Condor I had my personal reservations. I'd heard horrible rumors concerning your reputation. They call you the Silver-Haired Demon among my circles."

The smile on Sephiroth's face widened a bit. "Yes, among _other_ names."

The Ambassador frowned and looked at him. "And you are fine with this?"

"Actually, yes."

"But… _why?_"

Sephiroth stared at her. The smile disappeared when he revealed seriously, "Because words can be as powerful and efficient as the sharpest blade. I've managed to avoid many conflicts and spare my men's lives on account of my name and reputation."

"You value your soldiers, yes?"

"Of course."

"They are your family," Ambassador Adara remarked.

Sephiroth's mouth closed. He hadn't thought of it that way before. Admittedly, he considered his ability to save as many of his soldiers' lives more as a personal success. Their survival reflected on the quality of his leadership skills. The sentiment Ezabel expressed right now, though… it felt accurate for him too. These soldiers were… his brethren.

"I feel the same way for my people," Ezabel confessed shortly. "I will commit any act necessary to ensure their survival. It is why I am here in Midgar. May I ask you a personal query, Sephiroth?"

"You may."

"What brought you to serve under President Shinra's leadership?"

Sephiroth paused. He wasn't sure how to answer her question. It wasn't like he really had a choice. Born and raised in Shinra, this was the only life he knew. He'd grown to become a SOLDIER. That was his purpose.

Ambassador Adara's eyes kept locked on Sephiroth when she added, "Forgive me for my boldness, but President Shinra has made many enemies throughout the duration of his company's expansion. From the times _I've_ interacted with him, it is clear he does not waver much from his position. His success in occupying lands is largely due to you and your men. I am curious how an honorable man can remain under his direction."

Again, Sephiroth hesitated. He reflected those same thoughts himself _many_ times. That Ambassador Adara openly voiced them out loud made him feel awkward. On the one hand, he entirely agreed with her and wanted to be honest about his position with President Shinra. On the other hand, Ezabel was still the Ambassador of Condor. He could not disgrace President Shinra in front of a key political figure, even if they were currently courting each other.

His hesitation to answer her question brought Ambassador Adara to apologize and divert her eyes elsewhere. "Forgive me for asking such a controversial inquiry, Sephiroth. I understand it is not decent for a soldier to question their allegiance to their organization."

"That is all right," Sephiroth finally replied. "Unfortunately, the answer to your question is rather complicated. In short: I was raised to be in SOLDIER."

"Raised?"

He nodded.

Ambassador Adara's eyes found him again. There was a sympathetic expression on her face. "So you are a child born for war…"

"Yes."

"So am I…" Ambassador Adara whispered back. She stared at Sephiroth for a moment. "My father was the former chief of the clan before he passed onto the Lifestream. As I was born a daughter than a son, I was not given his title. My life was already decided before I was brought into this world. I was raised to be a guardian of my people, even if I could not be their leader."

"Being an Ambassador does have it benefits, however," Sephiroth noted.

"Indeed. In previous times, all a leader need do was combat the threat and keep the wolves away. But times are different today. The world has changed. Today's world requires the use of clever words and well-calculated actions. Gone are the simple ways of the warrior."

Sephiroth rested his chin on the palm of his hand and pressed his own personal query. "Do you regret your position then, Ezabel?"

The dark-skinned woman took a moment to reflect on his question. When she at last had an answer, her voice was close to a whisper. "If you had asked me that question ten years ago, then _absolutely yes_. Growing up, I did not care much for the responsibilities passed onto me, Sephiroth."

"And now?"

"And now…" Ezabel looked at him. Her voice returned to full force when she openly asserted, "I've accepted my role. But more than that, I have gained a passion. President Shinra's occupancy of my land has forced me to open my eyes. Because I am in a position to make a difference, I use my power to protect my people."

"Even if it means negotiating with the _enemy?_"

Ezabel silently nodded. She paused and closely studied the General's face. "I wonder, Sephiroth… do you share similar convictions toward your own role? Is your faith in Shinra so strong that you'd choose the life of SOLDIER if given a choice again?"

Sephiroth wearily smiled at her. "I am a General, Ezabel. I cannot indulge myself with fantasies. This is the reality I've been dealt with. That is all I need to know."

"Fair enough." Her eyes drifted away again. "Perhaps in time you will reconsider my question and provide me a true answer."

Leaning back against his seat again, Sephiroth asked, "Was there anything else you needed to discuss with me?"

Recognizing his desire to move on, Ambassador Adara replied, "Actually, yes."

He patiently waited for her to continue.

"A serious matter was raised to my attentions prior to my departure in Condor," Ezabel started. "I didn't think much of it at the time, until I heard about the attack on the train last night." Ezabel leaned forward in her seat. She looked him dead in the eye. "Sephiroth… I believe Fuhito is here in the city as we speak."

His brows pulling together, Sephiroth appeared unconvinced. "Based on his profile, Fuhito is not a careless man. He would not risk returning to Midgar, especially when my men are actively on the hunt for him. His best chances of evasion would be to remain in Condor. What makes you believe he's here? Why would he return to Midgar?"

"Indeed, I have my own doubts. However…" Ezabel crossed her arms and softly expressed, "…I suspect Fuhito is here to locate _the catalyst_."

"The catalyst?"

A flash of lightening streaked through the sky. The Ambassador kept her lips pursed for a few seconds and observed the raindrops streak down the office windows.

"Forgive me, Sephiroth, but I must be honest with you," Ambassador Adara finally spoke again. "I did not accompany you to Midgar solely to unite our lands and have words with President Shinra. I came here for the same reason Fuhito may have returned to Midgar."

Confused, Sephiroth didn't move in his seat.

"Prior to the mako reactor's riot," she explained, "A priest dressed in white with strange purple eyes requested my audience. He revealed many unusual details about the legion to me. Among the important revelations, the Priest mentioned a _catalyst_. While he never explained to me the nature of this catalyst, he maintained it was the only entity that could control the _will_ of the legion."

Surprised by this news, Sephiroth grew rigid in his seat.

"Fuhito desires to command this invincible army of spirits for himself," continued the woman, "With the aid of the legion, he would have the power to take down Shinra. However, he must first acquire the Catalyst to achieve his goal."

"So it is as I suspected…" Sephiroth murmured and stared at an empty space on his desk. "_The legion_ is the _weapon_ Fuhito intends to unleash on us next month."

"Yes."

His mind recalled the terrifying earthquakes and brilliant lights he witnessed when he was a boy. Sephiroth shook his head. "I thought Fuhito already had control of this army. They attacked us on the night of the festival, yes?"

"The legion attacked because your men invaded their territory," Ezabel clarified. "These restless spirits actually keep to themselves. Fuhito depended on your intrusion to provoke them that night."

"You should've told me this sooner, Ezabel," Sephiroth stated bitterly and returned his gaze on her, "_Before_ I sent my Commander and his men to that island."

"Forgive me, Sephiroth. I did not know your people would be as powerless and ineffective against this army as we were." Ezabel turned away and quietly added, "I thought you had a chance at defeating them."

The General sat silent. He couldn't blame her. Even if he knew what he did now, it was likely he'd have sent Genesis and his men to the island anyway. He needed to gauge the enemy's weakness and strengths.

"Fuhito has no control over the legion of lights," the Ambassador continued, "No one does; not even the goddess herself. They are damned spirits who answer only to their forsaken master. If stories about the Catalyst prove accurate, though, Fuhito would be able to establish himself as their new leader. He'd have the legion execute his orders without prejudice. The world would... _split apart_ as it nearly did sixteen years ago."

Sephiroth's jaw tightened a bit. It was difficult believing the validity of this story. The Ambassador was under the impression Fuhito was here in search of the Catalyst. That the source of her information came from a priest only made Sephiroth all the more skeptical. Of course, he'd witnessed stranger events in his life. If the Catalyst really could control the army of spirits then it did warrant some investigation. After all, the Catalyst provided a potential means to _stop_ the legion. As a man who evaluated all his options, Sephiroth felt it was at least worth looking into.

"This Catalyst, Ezabel…" Sephiroth began, "Do you know more about it?"

The Ambassador went silent for a moment. She eventually said, "According to the Priest, the Catalyst is somewhere here in this city. _A wolf among the flock of sheep, one bound to the Silver-Haired demon in a place where pillars of steel threaten the heavens_… That was what he revealed to me. And that is why I think Fuhito is here in Midgar."

Sephiroth stayed quiet while he contemplated over these words. As a man fond of deciphering information, he already understood most of the Priest's words. Silver-Haired demon… _him_. Pillars of steel that threaten the heavens… _skyscrapers_. Only Midgar had skyscrapers. Sephiroth understood now why Ezabel chose to accompany him. She wanted to locate the Catalyst before Fuhito did. But… _who_ was the Catalyst? Who was _the wolf among the flock of sheep_? The Priest mentioned the _wolf_ was bound to the Silver-Haired demon. That insinuated the Catalyst was either among his ranks or within Shinra personnel. If so, the Catalyst was not only in Midgar but also _here_ in this exact location.

The Ambassador must've reached the same conclusion as him because she promptly asked, "Does anyone in particular come to mind, Sephiroth? Do you know who the _wolf_ among your flock of sheep may be?"

"No. I will need to collect more information if I am to narrow the possibilities. Someone _bound_ to me?" Sephiroth scoffed. "I am _bound_ to everyone in this company, Ezabel. It could be anyone. Did the Priest reveal anything more to you?"

"Unfortunately, the Priest dressed in white disappeared on the day of the mako reactor's riot. I suspect he perished in it but we've never recovered his body."

Sephiroth frowned, admittedly disappointed by this news. Curious, he asked Ezabel, "How is it that Fuhito knows about the Catalyst?"

"Fuhito conducted much research on this legion, which was why he arrived in Condor in the first place. I can only assume he learned of the Catalyst from his personal studies." Clasping her hands together, she added, "The Priest did mention one more disturbing detail to me."

"Yes?"

Ezabel withdrew a breath and revealed, "If the Catalyst was brought to Therion Island the world would be _cleansed of its impurities and the lights of the forsaken shine upon the desolate lands_."

Sephiroth's expression turned grave. Those final words did not sit well with him.

"I believe if Fuhito acquires the Catalyst he will take him or her to that island," Ezabel expressed shortly.

"We must locate the Catalyst quickly before he does, then."

"Indeed. You will aid me in locating the Catalyst then?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Sephiroth smirked. Right as he was set to say something else, his cellphone abruptly rang. "Excuse me while I take this, Ezabel."

Ambassador Adara bobbed her head only once.

Sephiroth flipped opened his cellphone and took the call. "Yes?"

"_Sephiroth_," Angeal replied on the other line.

"Angeal," Sephiroth realized out loud; a bit surprise. He briefly smiled. "You sound better. Are you well now?"

"_I remain extremely sensitive, but I will live._"

"Excellent." The General paused. "Did you call for anything particular?"

"_Genesis and I are having a study session together in the library with regards to that mysterious legion in Condor. Genesis is making some progress in translating the book he obtained from Trinity. Would you like to join us?_"

Sephiroth paused. "I have a few reports to write up."

On the other line, Angeal laughed softly. "_You can write your reports here too, Sephiroth. We won't mind._"

Considering what Ambassador Adara just revealed him, it actually was a good idea to have a chit-chat with everyone right now. He could share information with Genesis and Angeal and pull their sources together to find the identity of this _Catalyst_.

"_Well, Sephiroth?_" asked Angeal.

"Agreed, I will see you in fifteen," Sephiroth decided at last. He hung up shortly and turned to Ambassador Adara.

"You have other engagements, yes?" she accurately guessed.

Nodding his head, he disclosed, "I will discuss what we just talked about to my associates, Ezabel. If the Catalyst is among my group then it is vital we find him or her before Fuhito does. I will ensure security is heightened from here on out."

"Yes. We must act quickly and carefully. It is likely Fuhito will send undercover operatives here to attain the Catalyst. Since Fuhito and the Exiles intend to attack by next month, time is not on our side."

"Perhaps," responded Sephiroth with his head titled slightly. "Then again, so long as they don't retrieve the Catalyst then their threat is nothing but idle words."

"Even so," Ambassador Adara said cautiously, "Fuhito is the type of man who preplans _everything_ and leaves little room for error. Each decision he makes has its own purpose and contributes to a bigger scheme. The random attacks in your city, including the train incident last night, may be more intentional than incidental."

"So noted," Sephiroth noted grimly, "That actually reminds me…"

"Yes?"

With a frown, he said, "Something about the timing of next month's attack vexes me. If Fuhito truly is the mastermind behind the riot and threats, why does he wait toward the end of next month for his main assault? Is there anything relevant about the timing?"

The Ambassador paused for a moment, lost in thought. Then she shook her head. "I wouldn't know, Sephiroth. Next month is September. About the only detail worth noting about the end of September is the planet's realignment phase. It is the second time of the year the equinox occurs. Winter begins. My people annually celebrate the new change of season with a festival."

Sephiroth crossed his arms. The planet's realignment…

Ambassador Adara stood from his seat. "I believe I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time, General."

His body relaxed again, Sephiroth felt comfortable enough to get up from his seat to escort her out. He was glad the traditions of their courtship did not require mandatory kisses. Even so, he did bend down to kiss Ezabel. He wanted to express his personal gratitude toward her. She had given him much to chew on. Perhaps in time there would develop feelings between them beyond mere mutual respect. It was the practical man in Sephiroth that desired to fulfill his obligations and establish himself as a normal man with a normal wife and a normal existence. Of course, it was also likely nothing would change and they'd remain as they were now. In that case, he did not mind. Ezabel would still have a place in his thoughts.

"I will see you tomorrow evening, Sephiroth," the Ambassador conveyed to him and affectively held the side of his face with her warm palm.

He gently took the hand and kissed the back of it. Then he politely bowed his head to her. Ezabel smiled before she finally exited his office. Both her guards followed suit. The tall one paused at the door, however. The sentry turned back and gazed at the windows that continued to tap loudly while the rain outside fell. Thunder clapped.

"The rain…" the cloaked guard spoke; her voice rich with an unrecognizable accent. "This planet weeps continuously for her children."

Silent, Sephiroth curiously observed the robed figure.

"Once her sacred tears cease to fall and the land turns to ice," resumed the strange woman, "there will be nothing to protect us from _them_. An omen, this is."

"Omen?"

The cloaked guard swiftly turned around and passed the door without another word. On her way out, Sephiroth noticed her tall and extremely sharp heels. She had… peculiarly-shaped feet.

* * *

The conversation with Ezabel still played in Sephiroth's head when he arrived at the library fifteen minutes later. He'd taken his laptop to work on the company review report along with his other priorities. Upon entry, the library was mostly empty, save for a few scientists conducting their research. He ignored the nervous glances from their faces and ascended the stairs to reach the second floor. Whenever they congregated at the library Genesis reserved the largest private room upstairs to avoid any hassles or distractions from the other attendees. The last room alongside the wall, Sephiroth could hear the familiar sounds of his colleagues emitting from it. They were already there. Through a long glass panel, he found Angeal and Genesis sitting across each other. The redheaded Commander sat with his legs on top of their table while the other was seated in the customary position. Both men looked up at Sephiroth when he activated the door and entered their private section.

"_The goddess descends from the sky…_" Genesis softly quoted. He snickered and added, "Sephiroth. Good of you to finally join us."

Looking at him, Sephiroth sensed a bit of tension in Genesis' tone. The man didn't maintain eye-contact for long either. Instead, Genesis quickly returned his attentions to the worn-out book in his hands and didn't speak another word.

Sephiroth spared an extra glance at his Commander as he took a seat next to Angeal on the other side of the table. He suspected Genesis' odd behavior had something to do with last night's unfortunate events. Neither of them had conducted themselves sensibly. They had both arrived at Shinra's Headquarters in the wee morning hours half-drunk with alcohol and sweltering emotions. Unlike their usual get-togethers, Sephiroth chose to return to his quarters alone. He didn't accompany Genesis to the bathhouse. The General simply wasn't in the mood for sex, especially after he'd caught sight of Cloud in town central. The boy appeared distraught by their coupling. Some part of Sephiroth regretted it as well, even if he always felt sex was just sex.

Neither Genesis nor Sephiroth had spoken a word all day to each other since they returned from their night in the town. Again, it baffled the General. Genesis had made it clear to him _many_ times that their relationship was strictly for mutual benefit. Why was his Commander acting this way?

"I sent Zack to get us some food," Angeal mentioned a bit quietly, as if he sensed the strain in the air and wanted to debilitate it. "He should be back any minute now."

Sephiroth was tempted to address the library's no-food policy. However, he kept his mouth shut and fired up his laptop. Waiting for it to start, he observed the stacks of books Angeal and Genesis had pulled out from the library. Sephiroth absently ran a finger across the spine of one book. He frowned when his finger came up with dust. With a sigh, Sephiroth made a mental note to bring this issue to the janitors.

"Any progress on your research?" he shortly asked.

"Some," replied Angeal and nodded at the book in Genesis' hand. "Like I mentioned to you over the phone, Genesis has translated a few pages from the book he received from Trinity yesterday."

"Oh?" Sephiroth turned to his second Commander. He hoped the man would set aside his pride long enough to part any valuable information with him.

Without taking his eyes off the page he was currently reading, Genesis remarked, "It's a diary. Apparently, it was written by someone who had witnessed this legion firsthand."

"Do we know the identity of the author?"

"No. By the looks of it, this book was written _ages_ ago. The words, themselves, are of an archaic language. It's taken me some time to decipher the material. However, translations are coming along, General."

Dismissively, Genesis closed the book and held out his hand without looking at the General. Sephiroth leaned forward from across the table and accepted the diary. Carefully, he flipped through the pages.

As Genesis warned, most of the words had been faded with time and several sheets were torn loose from its bind. Still, he managed to make out interesting tidbits. Sephiroth was especially fascinated by the illustrations in the diary. The author of it was quite the artist. One sketch in particular caught his interest. The drawing portrayed a vast city in the sky. Extraordinary Summons of all shapes, patterns, and sizes, flew around it. One massively-sized airborne Summon was attached to the sky city by a series of long ropes and cables. It appeared to be domesticated and pull the sky city forward. A hint of a smile formed on Sephiroth's lips when his mind conjured up a memory from his youth.

_I cannot see it myself. Only special eyes, eyes like yours, son, can see this magical kingdom in the heavens. Someday, I'd like to take you there; to that special place. I want to know what you see, boy. I want to know if it's as beautiful as I envision it in my head._

Dr. Gast. He had mentioned this great city in the sky many times to Sephiroth as a child. It was among the scientist's dreams to set foot there. However, Dr. Gast claimed only those with _special eyes_, those infused with mako, could witness it. Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth pondered over the merits of this author's accountant. Should a kingdom in the sky actually exist he wanted to visit it; he wanted to fulfill Dr. Gast's wishes.

Sephiroth's face softened as he returned the book to Genesis. In no later time did he ask, "What have you translated so far?"

Genesis surveyed the sheet of paper in front of him. Many paragraphs he'd successfully deciphered were on it. "So far, I was able to translate the second entry of this diary and am currently working on the third. Unfortunately, the first pages are faded beyond recognition. No doubt, the author's identity is revealed there. This sounds extreme, but I may submit those pages to the forensic experts down in the Science and Research Department. They'd have the proper tools to recover the written material."

"Very well. May you share the contents of the second entry then?"

Genesis nodded. He began to read the aloud second entry: "_November 27__th__. Since I was a child, I was told to beware of the violent winds followed by the sound of a loud horn. It signals the arrival of the Cruel King and his legion. I hear the sound of the horn can make the strongest men turn white with fear. I've never seen the Cruel King myself nor know what he looks like. No one has lived long enough to describe this terrifying man's details. However, the old mystics in our town claim he is not of our living world. He is from the other side, the product of our chaotic thoughts and nightmares. I've no idea what that means. I only know the Cruel King and his army has conquered much of the northern regions and lay waste upon any land that sees the burning Mark in the sky. This legion is a ruthless plague. They can absorb the light within each of us. The light… It is the source of their power and immortality. Feared by all, even the Summons won't touch them. Each time we conjure them up in battle they flee or become sealed by the Cruel King's Mark. This man… what is he?_

"_A strange group had arrived at our town earlier this afternoon. What a curious bunch they were. Aside from the three well-built men carrying sharp and impressive weapons, there is a Moogle and a woman with long rabbit-like ears and red eyes. They requested shelter but the town was weary of them. Their leader claimed they are on a long journey to fight against the Cruel King. This upset many people, including my parents. The village sent the strangers away, afraid they'd bring war to our land._

"_Truth be told, I was just as fearful as everyone else was. I don't want to be imprinted with the Cruel King's Mark. I don't want my light to be absorbed. I am seventeen-years-old. I've yet to see the entire world and its splendors. All the same, I was moved by the departing words of the group's leader. He demanded we stand and fight. Life in constant fear is no life at all, he said. The time of inaction has come and passed. The Cruel King's reign of terror must be brought to an end. _

_"I wonder… were we cowards for making them leave?_"

Once Genesis stopped, the entire room filled with silence. Both Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged a long look. For the General, the entry provided a fascinating account of an ancient civilization that had been reduced to a mere fable today. This book was supposedly written hundreds of years ago. That the legion had existed that long ago and conquered much of the virgin lands excited Sephiroth. They were a terrifying army, yes, but they were also a remarkable group that exhibited impressive strength and technology. No wonder Dr. Gast was so fascinated by their tale. But… what had caused the Cruel King and his legion to mysteriously vanish in one night? _Something_ propelled them back sixteen years ago. And now they had returned in Therion Island. Bitter, Sephiroth hoped the later entries of the diary provided clues. He wondered if the Catalyst the Ambassador recently spoke of was somehow tied to the legion's resurrection.

"There is supposedly a nursery rhyme written in honor of the Cruel King," Genesis revealed and broke the silence at last. "From what I hear, it contains an important revelation regarding this mythical man. I am hoping this diary mentions it."

"The author wrote about a _mark_ in the sky…" Angeal immediately noted after him. His eyes stared intensely at the diary in Genesis' hands. "Strange. Didn't we see a symbol in the sky sixteen years ago, Genesis?"

The second Commander paused. "It's… been a long time."

"Yes, but try to remember. I think _before_ the lights appeared we saw the sky briefly light up with some strange symbol. Don't you remember now?"

Genesis' eyes widened once memory set in. "You're _right_, Angeal. I _do_ remember. And the heavy winds… They came before the quakes. It closely follows the account of this author."

Sephiroth frowned. "Odd. I never saw a symbol that night. Then again, I was in Midgar. You two were in Banora when the event happened, correct?"

Both Commanders nodded.

A tender smile crossed Genesis' face when he elaborated, "Yes, Angeal and I were outside playing in my father's fields that evening, having one of our infamous _duels_. I, of course, played the champion while Angeal assumed the role of the villain."

Angeal laughed. "Oh, yes. I recall the wooden swords we used. Your mother constantly warned us not to use them. She was afraid we'd poke our eyes out. We never did figure out which one bested the other, did we?"

"Clearly _I_ did," declared Genesis and crossed his arms.

"Your memory must be fuzzier than mine because I can actually remember sending you to the mud and hearing an earful from you afterward, Genesis. Something about messing up your hair? Ring a bell?"

The redheaded Commander quickly glared at his friend. He removed his legs from the table and leaned forward from his seat. Instantly, he challenged, "Perhaps it is time we settle that duel once and for all then."

Angeal blinked. "Are you kidding me? That duel was sixteen years ago, Genesis! Do you honestly hold grudges for _that_ long?"

The two Commanders bickered back and forth. Observing this _fine_ display of maturity, Sephiroth remained silent in his seat. He inwardly struggled to suppress a laugh. It was nice to be in the presence of these two men. As foolish as they acted sometimes, he couldn't find better company. Since Angeal and Genesis arrived in Midgar, this place had become more bearable for him. Granted, he was no believer of religion or fate, but Sephiroth often found himself thinking they had come for the sole purpose of relinquishing his loneliness. Sephiroth smiled. Perhaps once their day was done they could attend the Training Room and play their usual games. So far, he was ten for ten on the sword toss.

Sephiroth cleared his throat to interrupt the Commanders' nonstop chatter. As much as he wanted to enjoy this moment a bit longer, they still needed to get back to business. "So I had an interesting conversation with the Ambassador not long ago."

"Oh?" Angeal replied and pushed Genesis off of him. "What kind of conversation?"

"She mentioned about a Catalyst."

"Catalyst?" Genesis repeated and promptly straightened his uniform. He returned to his seat. "A catalyst to _what_ exactly?"

"Unknown. However, this catalyst can supposedly control the _will_ of the legion."

Both Commanders grew quiet.

"The Ambassador is convinced Fuhito intends to attain the Catalyst to control the spirit army we had encountered in Condor. Even more revealing… this Catalyst seems to reside here. In Midgar. Among us."

Genesis slowly shook his head. "That… sounds too bizarre to believe."

"My thoughts exactly. However, if a Catalyst were to exist then it could provide a means to stop this legion. We can only assume this army is the _power of mass destruction_ warned to us in the initial mission brief. If so, we have until next month before Avalanche and the Exiles make good on their threats. If Fuhito truly intends to use the Catalyst, then we must locate it first before he does."

"But do we even know where to start?" Angeal questioned carefully.

"Not really. All that is known is the Catalyst is _bound_ to me. Either it is a soldier under my command or an employee here."

"This is still too inconceivable," said Genesis; unconvinced. "Where did the Ambassador acquire this information?"

"A priest had visited her land before the mako reactor's riot and disclosed the details to her."

"And where is this priest?" inquired Angeal next.

"It is assumed he died during the riot since he disappeared that day."

"Why am I not surprised?" Genesis spat sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Sephiroth sighed and decided to move the topic elsewhere. "How is our assembly team coming along? Any potentials?"

"I've spoken with a few Second and Third SOLDIERs that are good to go," answered Angeal. "Zack is also keeping tabs on some potential cadet squadrons."

"Good."

"There also might be someone who can help us uncover more information about the legion," Angeal later added. "Zack mentioned it to me this morning. Apparently, the bookshop owner knows a good source."

"Trinity knows someone?" Genesis repeated. He cocked a brow and crossed his arms. "Zack did not mention this to me yesterday. _I_ was the one who sent the puppy on the book errand in the first place. He should've told me this."

Angeal chuckled. "Sorry, but I guess the puppy simply likes me more than you."

"It's because you spoil the puppy all the time."

"It's because I don't act like a self-entitled jerk around him."

"Are you implying something?"

The door to their private room suddenly slid aside. All three men glanced up at the new arrival. There at the entrance of the room was the man currently the hot topic of the conversation. Juggling a few drinks and carry-out bags with both hands and arms, Zack steadily made his way to them with the skills of a veteran circus juggler.

"I hope you boys are in the mood for Wutai food!" Zack announced to everyone and dumped the food on their table. He glanced at Sephiroth. "I ordered for you too, General, since Angeal told me you might come."

Hesitating, Sephiroth sniffed the food. He was very particular about the kinds of foods he consumed, even if he ate ten meals a day to keep up with his extraordinarily fast metabolism rate. Sephiroth took pride in his physique and didn't want to ruin it with non-beneficial calories. The General gave Zack the benefit of the doubt anyway, though. He sniffed the food again and actually concluded the aroma was pleasing. Grabbing one of the bags, Sephiroth carefully pulled out its contents to next determine if it appeared edible. Both of his brows rose in surprise. The hot noodles and fresh vegetables looked absolutely delicious. Perhaps he overestimated Zack's good judgment after all. Pulling out a pair of wooden sticks, Sephiroth got to work on the final examination: taste. The moment the bite-sized, tender-soft, sweetly marinated beef made contact with the taste buds of his tongue, he realized all of his prayers were answered. For now on, Zack would be the one to make all the food decisions.

Soon the entire private room was filled with the scents of Wutai food. Once everyone was situated, Genesis resumed where he left off.

"Zack, you did not mention anything to me about Trinity having a source," he blatantly remarked and stabbed a vegetable with his stick.

Slurping up a noodle, Zackary glanced up at him innocently; obviously caught off guard. His face flushed with color when he responded with a grin, "Yeah, well, there's a reason _why_ I didn't want to mention about that old pervert's source, sir."

Sephiroth cocked a brow.

"Old pervert?" repeated Angeal with a similar reaction on his face. "You didn't say anything about this bookshop owner being a pervert, Zack."

Both Angeal and Sephiroth stared at Zack and waited for him to elaborate on this.

"Let me guess…" Genesis began quietly to the Second ranked SOLDIER, "He had _conditions_ before telling you his source?"

The young brunette man confirmed it with a head bob. "Yep."

Sephiroth noticed the color on Genesis' face drain. To Zack, the General curiously asked, "And what were the conditions? Perhaps we can compensate him for the information?"

"A hot blonde."

"Come again?"

"The old geezer wants to score with a hot virgin blonde with blue eyes, sir," Zack explained with an annoyed look on his face.

All three First-Class SOLDIERs went silent.

"I had to give the old fart a pass to Honey Bee Inn just so he could give me the diary Genesis had reserved, sir," Zack later said.

Angeal shook his head. "I understand now why you chose to leave out the details, Zack." He turned to Genesis. "And how exactly do _you_ know this man? I certainly hope you did not…"

"Oh, please, I am not _that_ hard-up, Angeal." Genesis rolled his eyes, insulted by his friend's assumptions. He slurped up a noodle loudly. "I only know him because his shop is the only one in the city with valuable antiquities and books."

"Well, if it is a hot blonde he desires," Sephiroth calmly stated and expertly twirled the bowl of noodles with his wooden sticks, "I will send him as many as he wants. If his source can provide us information about the legion then it may be worth the time and effort. Zack, would you mind escorting a few women to the Slums?"

Zack blinked. Then he quickly yelled. "_Hell, yeah, sir!_"

Despite being enclosed in a private room, the sound of his overly enthusiastic voice boomed and echoed across the entire library. Once Zack realized that, he instantly flushed with color and covered his mouth with both hands. All three First-Class members simply stared at him.

"Excited, are we?" Angeal noted later with a scoff.

"Uh, n-no. I'm not, sir. It's just… well, I want to help out. You know, sir?"

"Riiiiight."

No one in the table was convinced by Zack's answer. Sephiroth softly chuckled. Contemplating on the situation himself for the moment, he knew locating blond-haired women wouldn't be difficult. Sephiroth already had more than his handful of females to choose from. Eager to please him, the women would happily sleep with an old, perverted man upon his request. Of course, the challenge would be to find ones who were still virgins. It was likely they'd have to round up the ladies and ask them their sexual status.

"I suggest you take a few infantrymen with you, Zack," Genesis suggested. "The Slums is simply no place for a pack of beautiful women. You could use the extra hands anyway. No pun attended."

Zack snickered. "Gotcha, sir."

"Tell the grunts they can have dibs on whoever does not get picked by Trinity. That should be an incentive since this is a _voluntary_ mission that's off the record."

Angeal nearby frowned. "I don't know about this, Genesis. There's a chance the Slum residents will react negatively to our IMs. Let's not forget about Avalanche. It's open season for our men and they'd happily take them out just to send Shinra a message."

Genesis nodded his head. "A very good observation, my friend. I also doubt Trinity would welcome unwanted attention to his shop."

"Should I escort Trinity here instead?" Zack wanted to know next.

"Trinity vowed to never set foot on the Plate again. There are too many bitter memories for him here. He's also a very stubborn and evasive man. He'll never give us his source, even if we force him to." Genesis thought a moment. Then a smile appeared on his face. "I believe in order for this to work the IMs will have to escort the women in disguise."

Zack looked at him questionably. "As civilians?"

"Yes. However…"

"What, sir?"

Shifting a bit in his seat, Genesis made a face. "The residents of the Slums aside, I am also admittedly worried about Trinity. He will likely send our men out of his shop while he makes his choice of woman. We need to make sure he does not try anything _funny_ on the women we send his way. Trinity can be a bit… extreme."

"Some _acquaintance_ you have, Genesis…" muttered Angeal.

Genesis shot him a glare.

Overhearing these details himself, Sephiroth shared Angeal's exact sentiments. This was the first time he heard about Trinity. Already, the old man sounded like a handful. If the bookshop owner was as perverted as Zack claimed he was then they needed to make sure each woman remained under their protection the whole time.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Zack piped up again.

Genesis paused again. A sly smirk eventually formed on his lips.

"Oh boy," started Angeal, "I know that _look_ on your face, Genesis."

"What?" Zack asked; confused.

That same devious smile stayed on Genesis' face for a moment longer until he spoke again. "Some of our men will have to… disguise themselves as women."

Both Angeal and Zack gapped at each other in silence while Sephiroth nearly choked on his Wutai noodles.

"Think about it," explained the redheaded Commander, serious now, "They'll be in the constant presence of the ladies. And it's not like Trinity will choose one of our men since I highly doubt any of them will pass themselves off as an attractive woman."

"But…" started Angeal, "What if he _does_ discover they are men dressed in drag?"

Genesis' grin widened. "Trinity wanted a blond-haired, blue-eyed virgin. He never clarified if that included men in drag or not. Should he become insulted by our _ladies_, then we will simply claim it was as an error on our part, yes?"

"The way your creative mind works…" commented Sephiroth quietly, "You astound and trouble even me, Genesis."

"Thank you." Genesis bashfully bowed his head and accepted his words. Afterward, he said, "At least with the IMs disguised among the group, they can keep a close eye on him as well as any other misguided fool."

"But who would be willing to go along with this?" Angeal asked next. "I can't imagine any squadron willing to dress in drag."

"Hey, I know a few cadets who could possibly volunteer," Zack replied back optimistically, "They're headed to Honey Bee Inn this Sunday anyway."

"_Cadets?_" Ever the paternal figure, Angeal frowned. "In that rough area? I swear, we really need to create a policy that forbids first-years access to the Slums. Those boys should _not_ be there."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "Reality check, Angeal: many cadets go to the Slums every weekend. It's nothing new. Boys will be boys. Besides, the cadets I'm talking about are there to celebrate a birthday. You remember the kid we investigated?"

"Cadet Strife?"

"Yeah. His squad is taking him to Honey Bee Inn to pop his cherry."

Upon hearing the news and name, Sephiroth instantly glanced up from his food. _Pop_ his cheery? Granted, he was unfamiliar with much of today's popular lingo and colorful metaphors. But he understood what _that_ line entailed. But wait. If Zack's words were accurate, then did that mean Cloud was actually a…?

"A _virgin?_" Genesis snickered loudly, as if reading Sephiroth's mind. "Oh Goddess, will wonders ever cease. I'd have expected that wild country boy to have already lost it to a cockatrice by now."

"I don't know, Zack…" Angeal said shortly, "It'd be best to advise those boys to have their fun elsewhere."

"They'll be fine. They made it this far into the program. Don't forget, I've been overlooking the progress of these boys and know what they're capable of. Doing escort service will be a cinch. Not to mention, it'll give them some actual experience." Zack turned to Sephiroth. "What do _you_ think, General?"

Still surprised by the news, Sephiroth didn't say anything for awhile. He absently stared at his bowl of noodles and tried to piece together a logical response. Intangible words scattered across his mind while the lips refused to move and form sounds. He was flabbergasted. Not only did Strife's sexual status completely catch Sephiroth off guard, but the realization he was going to some low-grade, sleazy place for sex brought forth a mixture of unfamiliar emotions in the pit of his belly.

For whatever reason, Sephiroth thought of the time Genesis had seized his sword, Masamune. It was a playful gesture and Genesis had only touched the blade for a few seconds. Nonetheless, Sephiroth wasted no time and quickly snatched it back. He'd slit the Commander's hand as punishment. Since then, Genesis never dared to touch it again. Masamune was one of the very few possessions Sephiroth deeply valued in this world. It was a part of him. It was his property. No one but _him_ was allowed to touch it.

_Take what is rightfully yours…_

That irritable, uncomfortable sensation Sephiroth experienced in the past was the same sensation he felt at this moment. No one was allowed to touch Cloud. _No one._ The cadet was… _his_.

"Well?" Zack pressed again.

Sephiroth pushed his thoughts aside and weighed his options. At last, he replied, "Angeal is correct: it is dangerous to have these cadets conduct escort service at the Slums, especially at their low experience level."

Zack rolled his eyes, a bit disappointed by his reply.

"However," Sephiroth added soon afterward, "You are also right, Zack. It _would_ be beneficial to grant these cadets actual field experience."

"These cadets have yet to train on actual steel, Sephiroth." Angeal pointed out.

"These cadets have been trained with clubs. That will suffice."

"It's still far too risky. We don't know if they can handle the muggers and gangs down there. And as for Avalanche? They would jump at the chance at capturing our young cadets."

"Indeed," Sephiroth agreed. Then he smiled. "That is why, aside from Zack, I propose we also send a drill instructor along to supervise the _operation_."

"A drill instructor?" Angeal paused and eyed Sephiroth carefully. He considered the option. Then the Commander eventually nodded. "Yes, I can agree with that."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Zack said, content as well.

"A wise decision," added Genesis shortly.

Satisfied, Sephiroth focused on his noodles again and concurred, "Very good. Then we are all in agreement. This Sunday the cadets will escort the women to Trinity to acquire his source. Zack, please speak with the men after our meal."

"No problemo, sir."

With that issue out of the way, the four men continued feasting on their noodles. Inwardly, though, Sephiroth was relieved. Not only did he manage to satisfy both Angeal's and Zack's concerns, but he also gave himself an opening. After all, who better to supervise this little operation than _Raven_, correct? At least now he'd get the chance to see Cadet Strife again. Perhaps they could continue where they last left off. Sephiroth was rather curious if Cloud learned anything from today's _private lesson_.

* * *

Once the First-Class trio was done with their late lunch, Zackary Fair left Angeal and Genesis alone in the library to conduct their research on the mysterious army of spirits. Sephiroth, meanwhile, had returned to his office to complete his paper work. The General already had a drill instructor in mind for their trip down to the Slums on Sunday; some instructor named _Raven_. All they required now was a _few good men_ to accompany the lovely ladies to Trinity. Because it was an underground kind of operation, he wasn't allowed to give out much of the details. However, Zack was pretty positive the boys he needed to talk to would react strongly to their mandatory _disguises_. A few of them would have the unfortunate luck of donning… dresses.

Zack chuckled to himself. He downright pitied the cadets. As for himself, news of his return to the Slums actually excited him. There was a chance he'd see that charming Flower Girl from yesterday. He hadn't told anyone about her yet, including Angeal and Kunsel. Somehow, he wanted to keep their magical encounter private; sacred. Zack made sure to put the lovely flower she'd given him in a glass vase. He placed it on his window sill so it could receive lots of sun. In some ways, it was sad. As beautiful and lively as the flower appeared right now, within a few days or so it would be gone; withered and lifeless. Zack wished he could postpone its death by drying it. However, he remembered how the Flower Girl had insisted against it. All living beings were fated to die someday, some quicker than others. That was the way of the world.

The Second-Class SOLDIER placed the depressing thought aside and continued on his journey through the training camp district. He crossed an opened grass field. The air a bit humid, the ground was wet and extremely soft from the unexpected showers that hit them half an hour ago. Already, Zack knew Cadet Strife belonged to the 442nd Squadron as well as his designated barrack. According to his group's schedule, they were out in the field, riding the Chocobos.

Zack made a face when he accidentally stepped on a mound of wet, soiled dirt. As he pulled his foot up, he wrinkled his nose and quickly realized it was _not_ mud. It was Chocobo manure. _Gross._ From a close distance, he heard the large annoying birds squawk. Their ruckus was followed by the voices of cadets. He spotted a few riders race down the open planes. Zack smirked. For mere rookies, some of them weren't too bad at all. He quickly flinched, however, when he saw one pint-sized man frantically wail his hands up in the air.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh sheeeeeeeit!_" the tiny cadet screamed up ahead. He held onto dear life while his Chocobo sprinted forward.

"_Yo, man, hold on!_" yelled another recruit and raced after him with his own bird. "_Yo, don't let go!_"

"_G-g-good Gaia!_" a third cadet cursed and trailed the two from behind,"_Midget ain't g-g-g-gonna m-m-make it!_"

Reactively, Zack winced when he saw Midget's Chocobo continue down its frantic path at full speed. Concerned, the SOLDIER followed suit. His mako-enhanced body allowed him to run the distant without breaking a sweat. This wouldn't be the first time some poor bastard was at the mercy of a Chocobo and required assistance. The creatures were sometimes unpredictable, even in battle. Zack was relieved when the Chocobo finally came to a halt. It abruptly stopped in front of a lively orange bird. The momentum was strong enough to lurch the little cadet on its back forward. Midget nearly fell off but managed to hold tightly onto the rope just in the nick of time.

"Daaaaaaaamn…" muttered Zack to himself and shook his head.

His reaction was echoed across the 442nd Squadron. Zack covered his mouth with the back of his hand to fight the urge to laugh while he went over to help. Midget's own team members jumped off their birds to assist the vertically-challenged cadet.

For a moment, Midget sighed in relief and tried to get off the Chocobo on his own. Unfortunately, his bird was currently in heat. Lustful, the overly ambitious animal straddled the orange one from behind and began to hump with Midget still straddled on top. The cadet wailed loudly. Unable to know what to do, he held onto the rope as his tiny body continuously bobbed up and down, faster and faster. At that point, his teammates lost it and broke into a hysterical fit.

"Stupid pecker!" spat Midget and screamed.

Zack was in tears but managed to run to Midget's side. "Jump! I'll catch you!"

Yelling out a slur of curse words, Midget noticed Zack there. He leapt down and Zack caught him in his arms. The Second-Class member suppressed his laugh again by biting on his lower lip. He always imagined himself catching a beautiful damsel-in-distress in his arms. Never, however, did he dream of catching a disgruntled midget-sized cadet instead. As Zack let him down, Midget dusted off his pants. He looked up at his savior and was about to express his gratitude. Then he noticed Zack's dark purple SOLDIER uniform. Quickly, Midget and the other cadets nearby stood at attention and saluted the Second-Class officer.

"At ease, boys," Zack said with a large grin on his face.

The cadets relaxed.

"Thanks so much for your assistance, sir," a tall and black cadet said when he approached Zack from his left. On his badge was the name, _Macs_. According to his uniform's insignia, he was the Corporal and their squadron leader.

"No problem," replied Zack, "These birds can be a handful sometimes."

The shameless pair of Chocobos squawked loudly from behind and continued to mate with each other.

"Sir, what can we do for you?" Macs asked politely and softly chuckled. "If it's our drill instructor, Crazy Ghoul, you want to speak with he's currently with Team B at the other side of the field."

"That's okay. Actually, I was looking for…" Zack stopped and surveyed Team A.

They had all assembled in front of him and appeared enthralled by his presence. Not many of these cadets had seen a SOLDIER this close. Admittedly, that fed Zack's ego and he boldly stood taller. He dashed a brilliant smile while he searched for the party headed to the Slums this weekend. A few of them were present, including the small guy he saved. No doubt, they remembered him too from the other day. However, Cadet Strife wasn't among their lot. It was likely the birthday boy had been assigned to Team B.

"I wanted to talk to the guys heading off to the Slums on Sunday," he finally clarified to the Corporal.

At this, several cadets among the group stood still. They looked anxious.

"Sir," spoke Corporal Macs quietly, "we're leaving to celebrate one of our men's birthday. I assure you: we will conduct ourselves accordingly and return to camp on our scheduled curfew time. However, if you don't approve of us going…"

"Oh, so you're going too?" Zack interrupted, a bit pleased by this news.

Corporal Macs hesitated. "Er, yes, sir."

"That's actually great. The more the merrier!"

Corporal Macs stood confused.

"I got a bit of an assignment to give you guys," explained Zack. "It's voluntarily and a bit on the low-key, though. May I speak with the party attendees in private?"

The Corporal looked at him. Then he nodded and promptly dismissed the rest of Team A. Aside from Corporal Macs and Midget, only three other cadets remained. On their badges were the names: Toraz, Beasley, and Mace.

"What's this a-a-a-a-about, sir?" stuttered Private Beasley.

Zack chuckled when he at last revealed to them, "Like I said, I got a job for you boys. I need you all to help me escort a few pretty ladies down to Wall Market."

The group of cadets stared at each other. It wasn't everyday first-year grunts were asked to escort pretty ladies. Technically speaking, Zack should've taken this request up to the infantry boys. Cadets were not allowed to participate in _any_ missions whatsoever due to their lack of level and qualifications. But rules were made to be broken, Zack concluded to himself. Sephiroth, himself, agreed these cadets needed actual experience. And what the hell, assigning them to guard a few pretty ladies wasn't such a bad job.

"Pardon my saying this, sir," Private Mace began skeptically, "but is this… a _joke_? Because I'll be very disappointed if it is, I-tell-you-what, sir."

"Nope. While I'm not allowed to talk about the details of this _mission_, I need extra men to assist me in escorting a group of _fiiiine_ women to a guy in the Slums. I figured I'd ask you boys first since you're headed that direction anyway."

Again, the pack of recruits was unresponsive to his words. The mention of a _guy in the Slums_ probably made them think this was a shady mission… which it was.

"I know you guys got the weekend off and are there for the birthday kid," Zack continued, "And you're only cadets. Still, I figured your group could use an actual exercise to kick things up a notch in your _education_. Plus, my higher-ups informed me these women will be _available_ once the mission is complete. _If_ you get what I mean."

Many eyes widened. Even the Corporal flushed a bit and cleared his throat. They definitely understood what he meant.

"Yo, this is actually _for real_, right, sir?" Private Toraz asked; his voice-pitch high.

"Yep."

Zack stared at the group one more time. He didn't know whether to call the medics or not. Some of them looked ready to pass out or explode in their pants. Thankfully, the small pack of men managed to pull themselves together. Corporal Macs stepped forward from the group.

"Of course, sir," said Corporal Macs with a salute, "We'd be _delighted_ to help."

Zack paused before mentioning another important part of this _mission_. "I'm glad you're willing to help me out, Corporal. However… there _is_ one teensy, miniscule detail worth mentioning; something you all need to consider before you accept this job."

"And what's that, sir?" the Corporal asked. The other men slightly leaned forward.

"The job requires you all to be… in disguise."

"Oh?"

"The situation at the Slums remains sensitive for Shinra personnel," Zack carefully explained, "Plus, the guy we're sending the ladies to may be… unpredictable."

Corporal Macs cocked a brow upon hearing this.

"So yeah…" Zack continued and tried not to fumble with his words, "A few of you will have to dress in civilian clothes in order to escort the women _and_ keep a low profile in the Slums."

The Corporal briefly checked with his men. Having no issues with this whatsoever, they all shrugged their shoulders and bobbed their heads. The squadron leader quickly returned his attentions back to Zack and smiled. "Sure, sir. That's no problem. We can do that, sir."

Zack chewed on his lower lip. "Well, um… you see…"

"Yes, sir?"

"While a few of your party members will be disguised as civilians, the others have to ensure the man does not attempt any harm on the women during his _private_ time with them. In order to accomplish that mission, though…" Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Zack reluctantly added, "…some of you will have to disguise yourself as… _girls._"

For whatever reason, that last word vibrated in Zack's head. God, he hated being the messenger of uncomfortable news. It would've been easier if Angeal talked to these cadets. Of course, _he_ was the one who vouched for them. It was on Zack to carry out his plan. Looking at the group, he couldn't help but notice the pale looks on their faces.

"Yo, e-excuse me, sir?" Private Toraz started and broke the devastating silence. "I thought I misheard you for a sec. Did you… Did you just say you wanted us to dress up as _girls_, sir? B-because that's what it sounded like, yo."

Zack slowly nodded his head.

The group of men nervously glanced at each other. Like lost sheep in the woods, neither them knew which way was up and down. Zack chewed on his lower lip and tried not to break a sweat. He was positive they'd reject the mission now. No way would a group of men agree to something this extreme and over-the-top. Zack wondered if he made a good decision in not taking this up with the regular IMs after all. The Second-Class SOLDIER grew relieved, however, when the cadets eventually convened with each another. That looked… promising. At least they didn't downright refuse him, right?

Huddled together in a small group, the cadets whispered amongst themselves. They debated back and forth and made funny expressions. From where he stood, Zack could hear some of them reject the role of damsel, especially the little guy. Several times the Corporal had to shush them and give them a hard look. A few minutes passed until the tall black man finally stepped away from the pack to address Zack. The Corporal donned a solemn look on his face.

"For the honor of SOLDIER, we will… undergo this mission, sir," he said at last.

Zack blinked. Then he sighed in relief. "Thanks."

The Corporal nervously looked away.

"Just remember to keep this mission to yourselves, cadets," Zack urged.

"You have our word, sir."

Zack knew he was taking a huge gamble with this bunch. While the underground _operation_ was given the a-okay from General Sephiroth, if word of this ever reached Director Lazard or President Shinra then they'd get their asses chewed on. Of course, the chances of anyone actually believing these cadets' stories were slim to none. Sephiroth had also written out a request for silence, which was to be issued directly to the squad's drill instructor as soon as Zack was done talking with these cadets. Because the General commanded the loyalties of instructors themselves, Zack didn't have to worry about Crazy Ghoul's silence on the matter. So far, all the angles were covered. Hopefully, he didn't have to cut these boys loose if they accidentally blabbered too loud about their assignment.

"We leave for the Slums at 1800 hours Sunday," Zack informed, "I'll message your group the location of where we'll meet."

"Yo, we won't let you down, sir," Private Toraz expressed quickly and brusquely nodded his head.

"I'll talk to your drill instructor now to give him a heads-up about this. Oh, and speaking of which, Raven has been assigned to our company as an advisor. You'll have him and I watch your backs." Zack frowned when the group of men suddenly stood silent. "Is there a problem?"

There was a pause.

"No, sir," Corporal Macs answered on behalf of his team. "There's no problem."

"Yeah," muttered Private Mace from behind him, "I'm sure Strife will have _no_ problem with Raven crashing his birthday party, I-tell-you-what, sir."

Zack wasn't sure what to make of his tone. Did the men have something against this Raven instructor? He hadn't met the man before. Then again, he hadn't met a lot of the other masked instructors here in camp. By their reaction, there seemed to be some tension between Raven and Cadet Strife. The drill instructor had been recommended by Sephiroth, though. There wasn't much Zack could do about it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Zack told the group.

After a quick salute, Zack headed off to the other side of the grass planes to talk to Crazy Ghoul and give him Sephiroth's unofficial request letter. Just as the drill instructor spotted him and walked toward his direction, Zack finally discovered Cadet Strife a few meters ahead. He chuckled at the sight of him.

Covered with a few Chocobo feathers, the young man was bruised up pretty badly and currently sat on the wet grass with his legs bent up. His hands resting on his knees, Strife's head was bowed. He looked deflated. A group of three chocobos surrounded him meanwhile. They lovingly cooed and pecked at his wild blond hair. Irritated, Cadet Strife kept shooing them away with a hand but they didn't budge. He was a regular Chocobo-chick magnet.

Zack could already tell the young man and his teammates weren't looking forward to sweeping the grass field and picking up all the Chocobo crap after their exercise. Indeed, maintaining the large birds was a twenty-four seven job. Even the animal caretakers hated the beasts. President Shinra kept them around anyway. The creatures, as ridiculous as they acted sometimes, were extremely intelligent and valuable allies in the battlefield. But more importantly, they were highly sensitive to mako energy. Like canines, they could track it in the air. Half of the natural materia Shinra's scientists located and extracted from the planet were thanks to these big, fat, fluffy birds.

Zack found it strange watching the Chocobos gravitate toward Cloud like that. Normally, the birds gave the cadets hell, especially at this early stage of their training. It wasn't so much as the lack of riding experience as it was the lack of mako in their bodies. Chocobos were partial toward anyone infused with the mysterious energy. None of the cadets so far had been administered mako. This explained the Chocobo's ongoing rowdy behavior today. It was odd, then, that many of the birds eagerly embraced Cadet Strife.

Zack was a bit tempted to walk over to the cadet and engage in a friendly chit-chat. Despite investigating him earlier on, they hadn't been properly introduced. He still did not know Cadet Strife's first name either, except that it started with the letter _C_. By the look of him, the rookie was the shy, enclosed type. Zack smirked to himself. It was like staring at a mirror. He'd been the same way when he first arrived in Midgar. Having run away from home, Zack was just a bundle of nerves. Still, he made it out okay. Zack got the sense the young man would too. He seemed like an okay guy; the type of friendly individual he could share Wutai noodles with during the weekends.

"Second Class Fair," the squad's drill instructor announced nearby. "How may I help you, sir?"

Interrupted by the instructor known as Crazy Ghoul, Zack looked away from Cadet Strife. Perhaps some other time he'd learn the man's first name. Maybe they could get acquainted or something. In the meantime, he had business to attend to.


	27. The Deep End

_**Author's Note:** Wow, hard to believe this story is almost hitting the 30-chapter mark. And things are taking off a bit faster plot-wise, thank gawd. O_O Many thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I can't say that enough. Considering how epically fat this story is and the multiple dramas going on... yeah, it's a lot to take in. I feel very honored by you guys. I intend to comment back on all the reviews left for me, btw. Sorry about the hold up. I recently completed a new illustration for a convention and have been busy prepping for it. It happens at the last week of this month, so updates/replies are taking longer than usual as the date of the con draws near. DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hopefully I'll find some 'Invictus' readers at the convention? OuO I may give out free stickers at my table or something for whoever mentions it._

_In this chapter: Cloud goes off to the deep end of the pool (hur hur hur) and checks out Sephiroth's hot bod. Meanwhile, Dr. McClain finds herself in a heap of mess over the Nibelheim trip but later earns a kiss from Genesis. Daaaamn, Granny's got game. e_e_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27: The Deep End**

For the most part, Cloud tried to maintain his cool. It was Friday, after all. He and his crew were done with their last training session of the day and had an hour or so to kill before dinner time. Feeling bold and adventurous, they'd ventured off to Shinra's Headquarters to inhabit the Recreational Area in Floor 64. It was one of the few areas opened to soldiers of all classes, including cadets. Cloud was a bit excited. Even with his major mid-term exam coming up this Monday, Cloud wanted to ease the tension that had steadily built in his stomach over the week. He had a feeling his unit felt the same way. It looked to be a very promising weekend for them all, a chance to unwind. Unfortunately, once Cloud heard about the _voluntary_ mission from his company he was not pleased. Not. One. Bit.

_This_ was not what Cloud had in mind for a birthday celebration. To think he had been looking forward to simply getting laid at the Honeybee Inn and clocking out his virginity card. But noooo. Now he had to undergo some stupid undercover operation dressed in drag with Raven as the head man in charge no less. Their tryst earlier today already sent a bundle of nerves on fire for Cloud. There was simply _no way in hell_ he'd celebrate his birthday in a fucking woman's dress, escorting a group of ladies to some guy who sounded like a creepy pervert. Whoever came up with this ridiculous mission deserved a firm foot up their ass. And yet, there Cloud stood in a small circle with his crew in the locker room of the Recreational Area. Maniac Macs, Turbo Toraz, Midget, Moody Mace, and Stutters… they all had the look of fear on them.

Donned in his standard-issued swim trunks, Cloud was ready to commit to a few laps in the pool. But then _this_ happened. Leaning against a locker, Cloud kept his arms crossed and face stiff while Turbo Toraz slowly reached for the bundle of sticks in Maniac Mac's hands. Everyone remained silent. They watched Turbo Toraz' fingers pull out a stick: it was long. The lucky bastard sighed in relief.

"Yo, that was close…" Turbo Toraz muttered and snickered.

Midget patted him on the arm for a job well done. Meanwhile, Cloud slightly twitched his left eye. He was both happy but pissed at him. His successful choice meant there was only one long stick left from the stack. Moody Mace had already gone earlier and picked out the other one. Shit, this day seemed to get better and better…

"Okay, now you, Midget," the Corporal commanded and held out the sticks in front of the little guy.

Midget studied each one in his hand. His eyes shifted left to right several times. Midget opened his mouth briefly, as if he wanted to say something. He shut his lips again, though. Without a word, the small guy picked the stick that poked at the very end. When he pulled it out he quickly made a face: it was short.

"God damn it!" Midget fumed loudly and tossed the stick around the locker room. "I want a redo! A redo, damn you!"

Turbo Toraz covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"N-n-no way, that's not how this w-w-works," spat Stutters next to Midget. "If _you_ get a r-r-redo then so should _me_."

The small group of cadets raised their voices in the locker room as they blared out their opinions. They debated back and forth. For his part, Cloud reminded everyone that it was _his_ birthday. He didn't care if he sounded like a complete diva or an obnoxious brat. He got dragged into this mess without his consent. Cloud felt he had every right to voice his outrage at the whole situation. Unfortunately, his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Knock it off!" Maniac Macs barked and looked at everyone. "We all know the rules. This is how it goes. Let's knock the shit out and just get to it."

Everyone calmed down again. Cloud sulked and kept his arms crossed

"Okay, so we got one short and one long stick left. That means…" The Corporal turned his attention to Cloud. "Strife, you get to choose last."

With a flushed face, Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, sir. Not interested."

"Cloud, c'mon now…" the Corporal pressed again.

The young cadet's face blossomed redder. "I shouldn't have to choose, Macs. And you know it. Damn it, it's… it's my birthday! Why do _I_ have to choose at all?"

Slightly irritated by his attitude, Maniac Macs pitched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Fine, Cloud. _Fine_. You get to dress up as a civilian."

A look of relief swept across Cloud's face and he lowered his arms to his sides.

"It's not like I thought you'd be a team player anyway," continued Macs and dramatically sighed. "I actually thought you'd put the welfare of a mission above your personal well-being, Cadet Strife. Boy, was I wrong…"

Cloud tightened his jaw. He knew where the Corporal was going with this. His mother incorporated psychological warfare on him all the time too. She laid down the guilt trip any time she wanted him to clean his room or chop the wood. Cloud absolutely hated it. Looking away from the tall black guy, he tried not to fall for the Corporal's trap.

"I mean… we're just your crew, right, Strife?" Maniac Macs resumed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we're brothers anyway, bonded to each other and willing to play our part as a functioning unit. Today, we're picking straws to see which of us dresses up as a girl or civilian. Tomorrow, we could be picking straws to determine which of us lives or dies. But… no. Never mind, Strife. Forget it. It's _your_ birthday and you should be above all that and…"

"Gr, enough already, Macs!" Cloud growled and finally gave in. God damn it. There was no end to the man's words. Maniac Macs knew all the sensitive spots to hit. Muttering an obscenity under his breath, Cloud stood in front of the sticks and glared up at the man. "Okay, _fine_. I'll pick one, sir."

Corporal Macs grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let us down, kid. I honestly don't care if you get the short or long one. It's the principal behind it that matters."

"Principal my ass…" Cloud mumbled back. He pointed a finger at him. "_You_ just don't want to be stuck with the role of princess."

The Corporal softly snorted at the comment but said nothing else. He waited for Cloud to make his decision along with the others.

As he was the last one to determine the two remaining roles left between him and Maniac Macs, Cloud took his time deciding on the left or right stick. He ignored the facial expressions the Corporal made while he debated. No doubt, the man wanted him to choose the wrong one. Cloud hoped he picked the right stick, if only to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. Meanwhile, the rest of the group stood around him in a circle. They slowly chanted Cloud's name. The closer Cloud got to a final decision, the louder the group rallied for him.

"_Cloud! Cloud! Cloud!_"

A bit pumped by their enthusiasm, the young cadet finally held his breath. He was positive the left one was the long stick. Yes. It just _had_ to be. Maniac Macs appeared tensed the longer he stared at it. Cloud took a deep swallow and eventually reached for it. He inwardly prayed to the Gods-that-be that it was the correct one. He did not want to dress up as a girl. He'd already garnered a nasty reputation as the General's bitch on account of being excused for his disorderly conduct for the restroom incident yesterday. He did not need _this_ to seal his fate. Cloud closed his eyes and grabbed it. He felt his fingers touch the end of the stick. Pulling it out, he was ready to sigh in relief. His breath caught midway in his throat, however. He opened his eyes.

It was short.

"Damn it to hell!" cursed Cloud. He blinked several times at the offending object in his hand. He did not want to believe his eyes. He wanted it to be long. "This is not fair, sir. I'm… It's… birthday… This is not fair!"

Maniac Macs instantly laughed. "_Life_ isn't fair, cadet. Get over it."

"But… Can't you… Can't we… Can we switch? _Please, sir?_ I…"

The Corporal's laughter rose higher in volume and continued. It was soon followed by Turbo Toraz and Moody Mace's own jovial reactions. They were the lucky bastards who got to dress up as civilians this Sunday while the rest of them had the unfortunate job as female moles. Shaking his head, Midget walked over to Cloud and hugged his waist.

"It's cool, man. I feel you. It sucks, I know. If it means anything, I think you'll look pretty in a dress."

Cloud shot him an annoying look and pushed him away. He glared at Maniac Macs. "Why… why can't I get Steer Brear to take my place? She's a girl, sir!"

"Quit your gripin', Cloud. I already told you she's going off base to visit her boyfriend this weekend."

"Bullshit, sir. I'm calling that woman _right now_."

"Fine. Go ahead. However, it may be worth mentioning that Brear's boyfriend is a six-foot tall club bouncer who served some prison time for breaking a guy's back out of misplaced jealousy. But if you want to explain to him why his girlfriend can't visit him because you refuse to dress in drag, Strife, then go right ahead."

Cloud grew quiet.

"Okay, ladies," Maniac Macs announced with a bright smile on his face. "That about does it. As the SOLDIER mentioned earlier, he'll see us tomorrow. He wants to check our progress and see if we need anything from him before the big day. However, we won't be given the location of where we'll meet until Sunday." He glanced at Midget, Stutters, and Cloud, "It may be a good idea if you three use tomorrow to go… _shopping_."

Midget, Stutters, and Cloud stared at their squadron leader as if he were the vilest man in the planet. Cloud shoved his hands deep under his armpits to prevent himself from swinging a fist at him while Stutters muttered a streak of crude words that made little sense together. Midget simply gave Macs the middle finger before he stormed off.

The tension in the air lessened as they all started to disperse. With the exception of Cloud, his crew intended to hit the weight room in the next section of the Recreational Area. Turbo Toraz was anxious to meet one of the First-Class Elite, particularly the great General Sephiroth. The eager Private insisted the weight room was the best place to spot either him or the two Commanders. Whether they met any notable SOLDIERs here or not, they had an hour before their group needed to return to the training camp district for dinner at mess hall.

"We'll see you at the Sky Tram," Maniac Macs reminded Cloud while the rest of the crew exited the locker room.

Cloud nodded as he opened his locker and pulled out a towel. He was still sour by the unwelcomed cross-dressing news. Chewing on his lower lip, Cloud already dreaded the possibility of entering a woman's clothing store tomorrow. It wasn't like he could walk right in and ask for a dress that flattered his figure. Perhaps if he told the sale associate he was shopping for his twin sister, who just happened to be the same exact weight and height, he could pull it off? Oh god… who was he kidding? No one would fall for that bullshit. The women in the store would look at him as if he were a freak. Cloud slouched. Damn. This was just… so fucked up. He needed to obtain the necessary items required for the _undercover operation_. But who could help him?

Cloud thought a moment. At the top shelf of his locker, he stared at his PHS. He pulled it out and flipped it opened. There was only one person that could possibly help him in this matter. She never left him astray. As Cloud drew up the call list programmed into his phone, he highlighted Granny's number.

Granted, he didn't want to bother her. Cloud also wasn't sure if she'd returned from her trip today. Late yesterday, Granny had sent him an email about her unavailability this morning. She'd gone to check up on her patients in the Slums. Hopefully she was back. Of course, it was evening now. Granny was likely in her office at the training camp district. Cloud hoped he wasn't a nuisance for calling her this late in the day. There was no other person he could turn to, though. Dialing her number anyway, he heard only three dial tones before someone on the other line picked up.

"_Dr. McClain speaking._"

Just the sound of the old woman's voice relaxed the young cadet. With a small smile, he replied, "Er, um, Granny? You're back from your trip?"

"_Cloud? Is that you, son?_"

"Yeah." Cloud started to chew on his thumbnail.

"_This is a pleasant surprise_," she remarked with a pleasant ring in her voice."_I was actually thinking about you this morning, Cloud._"

Too embarrassed to properly respond back, Cloud kept quiet. He was actually relieved to hear her say that though. He missed her too. Admittedly, Cloud felt a void due to her absence today. In more ways than one, the two of them had gotten closer and closer. As bizarre as their sessions were sometimes, Cloud looked forward to them. Any time he left one of Granny's meetings or simply talked to her he always felt reassured and invincible. She had become like a second mother to him.

"_By the way, yes, I'm back from my trip_," Granny later confirmed. "_I'm currently catching up on my work. How are you, son?_"

"Um…"

"_Now, son, what have I told you before?_"

Cloud stopped chewing on his thumbnail. "Don't hesitate to call if I need help?"

"_Exactly,_" she affirmed.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired and sore," he fibbed a bit, "I was riding the chocobos not long ago so I'm pretty spent."

"_That's okay. So how can I help you, Cloud?_"

"_It's kinda… complicated_," he answered back in a low voice.

"_Complicated, you say? Well, now, 'complicated' is my specialty._" There was another pause. "_Cloud? You still there?_"

"Uh, yeah…"

He overheard the old lady snicker. "_Cloud, I humbly regret to inform you I'm no mind reader, especially over the phone. Thus, if you called me for a reason then I'm afraid you will have to put your vocal cords to good use and tell me your issue directly. So let's try this again: how can I help you?_"

Cloud chewed on his thumbnail again, unsure where to begin.

"_Did you have sex already?_" Dr. McClain suddenly asked.

Cloud blinked, slightly shocked by the straight-forward question. "Um, no, Granny. What makes you say that?"

"_Well, when you mentioned 'complicated' I naturally assumed it was somewhere along those lines, Cloud._"

The young cadet scoffed. His face changed into a warmer color. God, this woman always kept him on his toe. "No, Granny, that's not it."

"_Okaaay…_"

"But since we're on the subject," Cloud resumed, "a few of my teammates are actually taking me to Honeybee Inn to pop my cherry this Sunday."

"_Oh?_"

"My birthday is this Sunday. I'd invite you to come celebrate with me but, well… I doubt they'll have men at the Honeybee Inn for you." Jokingly, Cloud added, "Of course, _you_ could be the special lady that makes me a man this weekend, hot mamma."

"_Oh heavens, child! You're almost as bad as my late husband._"

A wicked grin flashed across Cloud's face. Already, he felt tons better.

Dr. McClain laughed from the other line. "_I'm glad you're bonding with your crew, by the way. I did not realize your birthday is this Sunday. I'm your doctor and that significant detail somehow slipped by me, son. Sorry about that. I really am getting old._"

"That's okay."

"_How about we settle for a nice lunch tomorrow afternoon?_" Dr. McClain offered. "_I'll treat you to a fancy restaurant._"

"You don't have to."

"_It'll be my pleasure._"

Cloud smiled. "Sure, then. That sounds good."

"_Wonderful_," his doctor replied optimistically,"_So that aside, do you feel up to telling me why you really called?_"

Cloud held his breath. God, this was more difficult than he originally thought. "This is going to sound strange, Granny. But I need help…"

"_Yes?_"

"I need…" He shut his eyes tightly. "…a dress."

Once the final word escaped Cloud's lips, he breathed out loudly. He slumped against a locker and waited for Granny's inevitable response. Alone in the locker room, Cloud wasn't sure what to make of the brief moment of silence from the other line. He expected the worse. He immediately wondered if his request how turned the old woman off. Once Granny spoke again, however, her voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"_Ah, I understand, Cloud…_"

One of Cloud's brows rose. "You do, Granny?"

"_Of course!_" she asserted a bit excitedly now, "_You've been reading that self-help book I lent you, haven't you? Gender roleplaying within the context of sex is completely natural. You'd be surprised by how many women find feminized men to be completely erotic. I'm actually pleased at how adventurous you've become, Cloud. You already possess many feminine-like traits. It is good you are finally embracing both the anima and animus within you. This is a real break-through indeed._"

The color on Cloud's face drained. Oh god. _This_ was not the reaction he'd expected from Granny at all and, yet, it did not surprise him one bit. Granny had always been a quirky old woman who held a keen fascination with the ambiguity and strange. Cloud was all of that _and more_. Dr. McClain actually sounded relieved to hear of his oddball request. She actually thought he intentionally wanted to explore his_ feminine_ side. Good Gaia… The woman was really something. Cloud couldn't blame the doctor for going there, though. For a guy who didn't think he had an interest in men, he certainly found himself involved in many provocative situations with them these days.

The kiss between him and Claudius apparently led him down a streak of other intimate acts with persons of the same sex. There was the General. And there was that naughty business between him and Raven earlier today. Cloud's skin grew warm at the mere memory of their private session together. Raven definitely gave off a strong vibe. Any time they were in the same room together Cloud didn't feel like himself. He still couldn't believe he jacked off to that man. At the time, it was the most amazing, fulfilling decision he ever made. But upon retrospective Cloud felt embarrassed and worried what it meant when they saw each other again. The fact Raven was in charge of the mission this Sunday left a mixed ranged of emotions in him. Cloud wanted to deny the delicious tingle that swept through his body in anticipation for their next encounter. Raven's voice… He had sounded so authoritative but also calm and alluring. It was erotic.

_Slow… Move slowly, cadet…_

With a groan, Cloud covered his flushed face with a hand. Openly masturbating in front of a high-ranking officer who had previously made his life a living hell? Um. _Yeeeah._ It was a topic that would eventually pop its ugly head during a face-to-face session with Granny. Now was not the time to discuss it with her, though.

"No, that's not it," Cloud finally answered. He summoned his strength to explain his latest predicament to the old woman. "I can't give you the details, but my squad recently volunteered us on a mission. It requires me to be… in disguise."

"_Disguise?_" she repeated.

"Yeah. As a girl."

It seemed any time they talked to each other Cloud only had more bad news to share. He was a regular Debbie-Downer. For once, he'd like to talk about the weather here in Midgar, his favorite color, the cafeteria food, or some other trivial matter. But nope, he had to talk about his sexual identity issues and need for a woman's dress.

"_You certainly have the worse luck in this planet, Cloud_," Granny commented, as if reading his mind right now.

"Don't I know it…" he mumbled to himself.

"_But that's okay. I know someone who can help._"

"Really?"

"_Yes. And she'll be more than happy to take you shopping._"

"She?"

"_Mm-hm. She's really good at picking incredible outfits, even if her own style rests on the flamboyant side of the fashion spectrum._"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay. So long as this girl can help me out, I'm fine with that."

"_But…_"

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "But what?"

There was a long pause. "_Please don't freak out when you see her._"

"What do you mean?"

"_You'll understand._"

"Okaaaay…" Cloud slowly responded; uncertain. His brows furrowed.

"_I'll contact her right now and text you the time and place to meet her._"

"What does she look like? How will she know it's me?"

Dr. McClain laughed. "_Oh, don't you worry about that. She and her lover already know all about you, Cloud. Please bear with them and don't get too caught up with their theatrics. If they call you 'Baby' just roll with it._"

Cloud wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried the more Granny disclosed information. Curious, he asked, "Who are these people, if you don't mind my asking?"

"_Friends_," the old woman only said. A second later, she hung up.

Cloud chewed on his lower lip before shutting his phone. He stashed it back on the shelf of his locker. Truthfully, he wasn't sure who or _what_ to expect tomorrow. The words _don't freak out when you see her_ echoed in his mind. He wondered what she meant by _that_. Even more, Granny mentioned these two people already knew him. Given how very little people he actually interacted with in this strange city, Cloud grew curious over how they obtained his identity in the first place.

Withdrawing a breath, Cloud secured his locker with a pad lock and decided to set the matter aside for now. Granny always had his best interest in mind so he needed to trust her on this one. Taking his towel and identification badge for added measure, Cloud headed out of the locker room.

* * *

For the young cadet who had been accustomed to the murky-watered lakes of the country side, the swimming pool in the Shinra's Recreational Area was definitely an eye-opener. It served as an exemplary sample of minimalism architecture at its finest. Softly lit, the entire area was vast and openly spaced with warm colored tones. A series of slender, tall columns ran alongside the perimeter. The long wall that split the Recreational Area into two main sections was constructed of ivory-colored marble. A series of square-shaped openings were cut out evenly across its surface. Its whimsical pattern revealed an accent color within each hollow. Meanwhile, the other three walls of the swimming pool's location consisted of large glass panels. They showcased Midgar's downtown life below and provided an excellent view of an early evening sky.

Specks of reds, oranges, and grays reflected throughout the pool area. The pool, itself, stretched across for fifty-meters long with nine visibly marked lanes. A ten-foot high diving platform capped both ends. Along one side of the pool was a row of perfectly spread out pool seats. Directly opposite them was a massive, rectangular slab raised at least six feet high. It housed lively-green plants on top. At the slab's base, though, streams of water filled into the pool. Cloud stared at the waters. He admired the clear turquoise color but wrinkled his nose at the strong scent of chlorine in the air.

Because it was getting late in the day, only three swimmers currently resided at the pool area. Currently engaged in a conversation, Cloud noticed the glow of their mako-infused eyes. According to the intensity of their eyes' radiance, they were high-ranking SOLDIERs. Second-Class. The three men were out of their uniform, thus, Cloud wasn't obligated to salute them. Still, being the only cadet present, he attached his ID badge to the beaded bracelet Reno had given him yesterday in case they asked for it. Cloud maintained his distance from the group and dumped his towel on one of the pool seats. Afterward, he approached the ladder that led up to the diving board.

As he gazed down at the water ten feet below his person, Cloud hesitated. For whatever reasons, water always invoked a peculiar dream he shared as a boy. In the dream, he saw himself swimming in a red river that swirled with beautiful lights. They danced around him. Each time Cloud thought he'd drown in the river their skeletal hands reached up and kept him afloat. He knew he should've been terrified of the lights, especially when he saw other people in the river drown and scream nearby. The orbs of lights instantly tore their flesh and bones apart and sucked out their life. The red river was soaked with the blood of their victims. It was a place of death and agony. And yet, for him, he was surrounded only by warmth and beauty. The lights never hurt him. Instead, they cooed and protected him as if he were their own child.

There was one light that was the brightest of them all. Its powerful presence was enough to violently shake the entire red river and scatter drops of blood into the air. It was at this point his dream turned to a nightmare. This bright light had a form that looked human. Yet, its massive seven wings spread wide and propelled a gush of violent winds in all directions. Cloud could never make out the identity of this person. Its light was too bright; too scorching hot. Eventually, it seared his eyes before burning the rest of him.

The lone cadet remained at the edge of the diving board. Cloud absently stared at his toes. An unpleasant feeling suddenly washed over him. It was as if he were being watched. Cloud instantly looked up and checked the direction of the pool seats. He could've sworn someone was there. Alas, the area was void of people. Glancing at the groups of soldiers at the other end of the pool, Cloud noticed they were far too busy conducting their own affairs to pay him any attention. After a slow survey of the location, the cadet concluded there was no need for alarm. Closing his eyes briefly, though, Cloud couldn't explain it. This presence… He felt it before.

"Get a hold of yourself, asshole," Cloud growled to himself. He shook his head. "Just the nerves, damn it, just the nerves…"

Yeah, it had to be the nerves. This entire week he'd been under lot of pressure. There was the major midterm obstacle course, last night's meeting with the Committee, and the questionable topic for his Ancient Civilizations and Culture's midterm paper. And… oh yeah, Cloud's strong sense of sexual identity had practically gone out the window in the past few days. The fact he had to wear a fucking dress soon did not help the situation. _Nothing_ was certain for him anymore. His life had taken a nosedive into the great unknown. Nowadays, Cloud was tensed, tired, and downright confused about everyone and everything, especially himself. Determined to relax, though, the young cadet readied himself for his jump off the diving board. At this point, Cloud didn't want to think about anything else. He wanted to simply swim and enjoy a good hour's worth of laps in the pool. With one good leap, Cloud lifted high up into the air. He front-flipped twice and executed a perfect dive straight into the water.

The weight of the water immediately greeted Cloud. His ears temporarily popped and his skin reacted to the coldness. Underwater now, he pushed against the thick liquid that now encased his entire body. Cloud heard only the muffled sounds of his own movements. He saw a blur of shapes and colors within his range of scope. It was always a different world underwater. Nothing felt real down here. Cloud welcomed the sensation before he reached the surface a few seconds later. He exhaled loudly and blinked drops of water from his eyes. Already, he felt better. His body temperature thankfully readjusted itself to the coldness that surrounded him. A bit resolved now, Cloud occupied lane nine of the pool and swam a few laps.

Swimming had become a part of his daily routine. It was intended to aid him in his performance on the wall but it was also a good stress reliever. Hard to believe the obstacle course was just two days away. While he still hadn't reached the top of the wall, Cloud was determined to work out any quirks by this weekend. Birthday or not, he had to fulfill his end of the deal with the General. His career was on the line. Once the midterm exam was completed he could worry about the _other_ pressing issues.

By his twentieth lap, Cloud's arms and legs were warm. He maintained a steady breath throughout his intensive aerobic exercise. Briefly, though, he swam to the edge of the pool and checked the time on the clock. Cloud still had a good thirty minutes or so before he reunited with his gang. He decided to take a break. Folding his arms on the ledge of the pool, Cloud rested his chin on them. He shifted himself a bit to the left to avoid the vacuum port near his legs. A quick glance around the pool and the three SOLDIERs from earlier were still present. They stayed huddled in their small group and continued to talk. From his current position, Cloud could overhear them and rolled his eyes. He had picked up bits of their conversation during the first time he arrived. The words they had for their General was anything but pleasant.

"The man's got a giant corncob up his ass," spat the first man. "I can't believe he gave me a _below average_ grade for my evaluation today."

"Same here," griped the soldier in the middle. "What the hell? Not everyone can be _perfect_ like him."

"The General's always been a cold-hearted, son-of-a-bitch," commented the third man. "Hell, my squadron nicknames him the _Heartless Angel_. The bastard has no heart. I doubt he can feel anything. If you ask me, the General needs a good blowjob."

"And you gonna give him one?" the first man joked.

"I would," piped the second soldier with a large grin on his face. "He may be an asshole, but with a pretty face and body like his? Sheeit, I'd tap that any fucking day."

"Your dick is likely to freeze over and break off on contact," remarked the third man with a hearty laugh. "The man is cold, _ice_ cold."

Cloud made a face. He thought the swim would clear his head a bit. It usually did. Unfortunately, the negativity here only worsened his mood. For some reason, Cloud took offense to their words. He contemplated leaving and rejoining his crew at the weight room. The doors to the pool area opened though. The whole location was suddenly consumed by silence. Cloud frowned. The trio of high-ranked soldiers had gotten dead quiet. Curious, he checked the entrance to determine what got them all spooked. He quickly discovered the cause.

General Sephiroth did not acknowledge anyone as he entered the pool area. Wearing only a pair of elastic dark navy, striped runners that hugged his hips, a towel hung over his bare chest as well as a medium-sized gym bag. Cloud was a bit surprised to see the highest ranked officer dress so casually. Sephiroth had his long silvery hair tied back into a high pony tail. His notable bangs dangled the sides of his face as usual. Sephiroth padded the ground barefooted while he made his way to the vacant seats alongside the pool. He placed his belongings there.

While these facilities were open to any rank in Shinra, Cloud definitely felt out of place more than ever. He was now in the presence of the great General of Shinra. The cadet wished a few of his squad members had accompanied him to the swimming pool. It would've made this situation less awkward for him.

Cloud briefly turned away. Admittedly, he didn't want the General to see him, especially after last night's event. He'd witnessed the General and his Commander in a compromising position. For himself, the young cadet still felt embittered by it. It was partly why he'd accepted the mission to expose Commander Rhapsodos to the Committee in the first place. Not only had Commander Rhapsodos acted so obnoxious around him all the time, but Cloud loathed the relationship he shared with the General. He hated how the two of them were together; hated the way the Commander brought pleasure to his General. Most importantly, he hated how undeniably _perfect_ they looked together. His jaw set tight, Cloud hadn't felt this pissed since the time he caught Tifa flirting with a boy in town. That same angry, boiling reaction at the pit of his stomach was present as Cloud mentally replayed the entire scene from last night. It was only when he observed Sephiroth across the pool that he finally stopped himself.

The General slowly pulled down his joggers and revealed low-rise and tight, navy swim briefs. Cloud stared. He wanted to look away and continue to mentally detest this man and his actions last night. And yet, he found himself watching Sephiroth like the other three soldiers present in the pool. Cloud couldn't help it. Sephiroth had the most captivating tight and lean build he'd ever encountered. His body was slim and toned, void of any unnecessary fat. It wasn't as bulky or monstrous-looking like some of the SOLDIER members here. This was a man who took his body as seriously as his work. Sephiroth's perfect form reflected his many years of discipline and self-restraint. The low-rise briefs didn't leave much room for the imagination either. With a body like that, Cloud didn't blame the General for being comfortable enough to show a lot of skin.

Cloud felt his cheeks become warmer while he watched Sephiroth pad across the swimming pool's deck and head up the diving board. The cadet overheard the three soldiers whisper among themselves again. _Pompous ass. Cold-hearted devil. Indifferent bastard._ It didn't take a genius to figure out why these three men were so pissed off at their superior: they were all livid with envy. They wanted what Sephiroth had. His beauty. His fame. His God-like aura. At only twenty-five-years-old, Sephiroth successfully conquered the world. He was the youngest man to be given the rank of General and the strongest man alive. It was inevitable the General's allure and social status made him a constant target for harsh scrutiny, even from his own people.

Cloud ignored the nonstop gripes and silently observed his superior climb the ladder. Sephiroth walked to the end of the plank. One long leg passed over the other with each stride he took. With hands at his sides, his tall and lean form stood gracefully still for a few seconds. Sephiroth momentarily gazed down at the pool to find a single point in the water. Then, in one swift move, he about-faced. A single jump later, he executed a backwards, triple-flip in mid-air before splashing into the water with hardly a sound.

Damn. The man was _good_.

At the other end of the pool, Cloud could only stare at the General when he reached the surface again. His entire body wet, Sephiroth pushed back his long wet bangs away from his face with both hands. His green cat-like eyes glowed brighter. One word definitely struck Cloud when he observed the entire event unfold: _style_. Sephiroth was a graceful, elegant man. Every act he committed was calculated and executed effortlessly. In a way, Cloud felt honored to serve under Sephiroth. Regardless of how he felt about last night's events, he couldn't imagine a better hero or man to admire. It was a privilege to be in Sephiroth's presence, even if he inspired both the worse and best in him.

Cloud observed the General swim a few laps across the length of lane one. He found Dr. McClain's personal observations of the General many sessions ago to be true: Sephiroth made men question themselves. Whether it was his own competency or sexual orientation, Cloud didn't feel like his usual old self in Sephiroth's company. He felt weak, inferior somehow. Instinctively, the cadet touched his lips and recalled the kiss they shared yesterday. It was evidence of the power Sephiroth had over him. As hard as he denied, Cloud still desired to feel his lips on him again. He wanted to experience that funny, dizzy heat that entrapped him each time they were mere inches away from each other. God, even now, he felt that electrifying current between them. Cloud wanted more of it.

His heart pounding beneath his chest, Cloud looked away from Sephiroth. God help him, as upset as he was by last night's incident he still _wanted_ this man. How pathetic. How foolish. How horrible. He had fallen under General Sephiroth's spell like the rest of the gullible, stupid men in his unit. Cloud hated himself for it. He took pride in separating himself from the rest of the mindless pack. But here he was, eying a pretty man way past his league and having wild fantasies about him. Cloud couldn't help but bitterly smile at his own shortcomings. He paused, however, when he overheard the small group of disgruntled soldiers again. They were a bit more vocal this time.

"Fucking show-off," muttered the first soldier as they watched the General swim. "He is so _full_ of himself."

"That's probably why his relationship with the Ambassador is a fake," added the second man, "The man's too in love with himself to fuck anyone else."

The third man chortled. "Hah, not unless it's Commander Rhapsodos. He'll take _him_ up the mud-hole any time. If you ask me they are _perfect_ for each other."

The three men laughed.

Cloud felt his stomach tighten again. Granted, he shared his own animosity toward Commander Rhapsodos. He could also understand why many considered the General to be a cold fish since Sephiroth kept to himself a lot. However, Cloud never shared those dark thoughts openly out of respect for his superiors. Even in the company of his unit, he didn't speak any harsh words about them. Cloud couldn't help but feel a pang of agitation and animosity toward these three high-ranked soldiers. These men… They should know better. They had no right to talk behind the General's back like this. They had gained ranked because of this _pompous ass_.

Right as they were about to make another crude comment at the General's expense, Cloud finally had enough and opened his mouth. "Why don't you tell Sephiroth straight to his face if you all feel this way, sir?"

The trio suddenly turned to him.

"_Excuse me_?" the first one barked back.

"You heard me the first time, sir," Cloud replied coolly, "I don't believe I have to repeat myself. Do I, sir?"

The first soldier looked half surprised and half annoyed by Cloud's sudden intrusion. "Who the hell gave you permission to even talk to us, _rookie_? You need to mind your own damn business."

"Forget about him, Jonas," asserted the second man, "he's probably pissed because the drill instructors forgot to change his diaper." To Cloud, he said, "Say, kid, has anyone told you how similar you look to the furry ass of a Chocobo?"

Cloud snorted out loud. "Nope. But the ass of a Chocobo certainly looks better than your mug shot, _sir._"

"You little fucker…"

At some point, the cadet realized he was picking a fight against three mako-enhanced soldiers. They could break him in half without breaking a sweat. Cloud also recalled that little matter with yesterday's verdict. General Sephiroth had ordered him to take anger management classes to control his _aggressive behavior_. No doubt, Sephiroth wouldn't be pleased if he saw him engage in a fight right before his eyes, and with his high-ranked officers nonetheless. Still, Cloud did not waver from his position. It wasn't his problem these guys were acting like assholes.

"What's your problem, kid?" a third man demanded.

Cloud shrugged. "All I'm saying is, throughout this entire hour, I've heard you three gripe and bitch nonstop. If you're going to berate our superior like that then at least have some _balls_ to tell it to his face_._ He's right there. Go on. Give him a piece of your mind. _Sir._"

One of the upper class men swam toward Cloud, ready to take a swing at him. Cloud readied himself for the assault. However, the other two men instantly intervened when they noticed Sephiroth swimming back to their end of the pool.

"Let's leave," the first man suggested, "This shithead ain't worth a write-up."

The third man mumbled an obscenity of his own. He looked ready to continue their quarrel. After a quick glance at Sephiroth's direction, though, he eventually got out of the pool. Cloud scoffed quietly to himself. He watched the three soldiers head toward the locker room. Pft. It figured. They didn't want to get caught beating the crap out of a first-year cadet, not with the General around. Even so, the same third man from their lot shot Cloud an ugly face.

"Come back in an hour, little asshole, and I'll show you why it's not a good idea to stick your nose into other people's business," the man threatened and pointed at him.

"Sorry, sir. Not interested."

The man's face turned red. He looked ready to explode. "_You better hope I don't see your fucking face around here, ass-wipe._"

"Enjoy the rest of your pleasant evening, sir," Cloud replied back; unfazed by the man's harsh words.

His last remark nearly sent the man lunging back into the pool. Cloud remained in the water while the two men had to drag him away. The third man's mako eyes burned into a harsh electric-blue color. Damn, he was _pissed off_. It took the strength of both of his comrades to pull him away. Cloud held his breath until he saw the three soldiers finally disappear inside the locker room. It was a good thing they never caught his name or knew which locker he stashed his belongings in. Hopefully, they left the area before he had to depart.

Once the coast was clear, Cloud exhaled slowly and ran his face with both hands. God. Making enemies with mako-enhanced men wasn't exactly a good idea. While he did get a riot watching them get all worked up like that, Cloud certainly hoped he didn't see them again. He shook his head and wondered what the hell came over him. A part of him wished he'd kept his big mouth shut. Considering the sensitive position he was already in with his own camp, he needed to choose his battles more carefully. It just annoyed him though. Someone had to shut them up. Cloud didn't appreciate the way the three disrespected the General like that.

Cloud stopped his chain of thoughts when he heard a soft laughter echo throughout the area. Realizing its point of origins, he slowly turned and found Sephiroth back-stroking many lanes away from him. The General sounded amused.

"You have an amazing talent for making _new friends_, Cadet Strife," the General commented. His powerful voice was loud enough to bounce off the walls and ceiling. He continued swimming backwards and later added softly, "You should've ignored them though. They weren't worth your time."

Cloud blinked. "You… heard everything, sir?"

At this, Sephiroth stopped back-stroking and turned his head to glance at Cloud. The General shifted direction in the water and swam toward him. Sephiroth stopped when he was only a few feet away from the young man.

The tone in Sephiroth's voice sounded neutral when he finally answered back, "Of course I did. You'd be surprise how far I can hear. Even now, I can hear those men exchange some rather _colorful_ words about you in the locker room."

"I bet they are, sir." Cloud halfway grunted. He should've known Sephiroth overheard the entire conversation. He was the most powerful mako-enhanced man in camp, after all. Nonetheless, Cloud studied Sephiroth with a confusing expression on his face. "Forgive me for asking, but why didn't you say something? Aren't you angry, sir?"

A corner of Sephiroth's lips slightly tilted upward. "It's of no consequence to me. So long as those men execute my orders efficiently in the battle field then they can carry whatever opinions they have of their General. Besides, they are bitter because they received low marks in their evaluations today. If they want to vent, then so be it."

Cloud grew quiet and broke away from eye contact. He regretted expressing his opinion even more now. He'd made himself an enemy to a group of soldiers and _for what?_ Sephiroth obviously didn't care. Their words held little meaning to him. Suddenly, Cloud felt stupid.

"You're fueled by your emotions, cadet," his superior asserted a bit more seriously. "You must govern your sentiments more carefully. As I recall, this was the exact issue we addressed in yesterday's verdict, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Cloud responded back in a low voice.

"Here in SOLDIER, you must self-monitor yourself. Emotions have no place. They serve only as a hindrance to your progress, Cadet Strife."

"I suppose so, sir. Then again… I see emotions a bit differently."

"Oh? How so, cadet?"

Cloud stared at the clear turquoise water around him and hesitated. It wasn't his position to impose his opinion. Still, his previous statement inevitably provoked the General's own curiosity. Cloud reluctantly explained, "A SOLDIER with no emotions is a SOLDIER who has nothing to fight for, sir."

He didn't know if the long silence that followed was a good or a bad thing. Sephiroth's face was unreadable when Cloud happened to spare a glance at him. Once again, the cadet wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Sephiroth was right: he allowed his passion to get the best of him like last time. Then again, he'd always been like this since he was a kid. As violent as he was back home, any time Cloud saw someone in trouble he stormed right into the fight with knuckles raised. It didn't matter if he was smaller or what caused the altercation to happen in the first place. The moment he witnessed a group of assholes demean a single person, whether physically or verbally, he had to take action.

The sound of multiple footsteps from the locker room alerted Cloud to the trio of soldiers he'd previously exchanged words with. Fully dressed now, they silently glanced at his direction but quickly looked away when they realized who was with him now. The men hurried out of the pool area. Cloud saw this as an excellent opportunity to leave himself. His group was due to meet him at the Sky Tram platform in about ten minutes. Sparing himself from any _more_ embarrassment, Cloud touched the ledge of the pool and prepared to lift himself out of the water. A hand touched his shoulder and prompted him to look back.

"Leaving so soon, cadet?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"I'm supposed to head back to camp for chow time, sir," Cloud explained. He felt the warmth of Sephiroth's hand on his shoulder and tried to control his breath.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth started and surprisingly used his first name. He removed his hand and politely requested, "A minute of your time, please?"

Cloud slowly lowered himself from the ledge and pulled away from it. He turned to face Sephiroth and tried to ignore the fact they were only a few feet away from each other. "Yes, sir?"

"I am actually glad you are here. I want to address an important issue with you."

Choosing not to speak, Cloud waited for him to continue.

"About what you saw last night…" Sephiroth continued and looked slightly downward. "About what you saw between the Commander and me…"

Cloud grew quiet, unsure of how to react. He had inwardly hoped this conversation would never take place. He wanted to spare them both the agony of this uncomfortable moment. Then again, the General wasn't the type of man who could simply ignore or look the other way. He was a man of sharp principals and stared at any problem square in the face, even if that face belonged to Cloud.

For the cadet, it was interesting hearing the General choose his words carefully and speak slowly. He actually sounded _uncertain_ of himself. Cloud didn't blame him though. He had caught the man with his pants down. _Literally_. If one word of last night's event ever reached the press, it would bring public outrage for both the General and the Commander. Sure, Cloud remained on the fence about the whole situation. A part of him was tempted to post his personal account to Genesis' fan club, partly to fulfill his mission and partly out of personal spite. However, as frustrated as he was by their coupling, Cloud still cared for his General. His untainted, godly image was necessary to keep. It inspired greatness, especially in young children who looked up to him. Cloud had to set his own personal grudges aside and consider the general welfare of everyone.

"It doesn't matter, sir," Cloud said before Sephiroth had the chance to elaborate.

Sephiroth's green eyes were fixated on him.

"Is that all, sir?" the cadet asked shortly after. His voice was soft and reassuring. Cloud wanted him to know he'd keep silent on the whole matter.

The General tilted his head and kept his lips pursed. Either the man was confused by Cloud's dismissiveness or amused by it. It was hard to tell with the General. Some part of Cloud actually felt relieved to observe Sephiroth's own faults firsthand. As strong and powerful as he was, there were parts of the General that could _feel_ and become affected by unfortunate circumstances. He bled, shat, fucked, and slept like any other average man. There was some satisfaction in knowing even the Great-and-Powerful Sephiroth _was_ human after all. A bit content by this realization, Cloud smiled and was set to depart again. As much as he wanted to share in this man's company, he respected him enough to leave him in peace. Sephiroth preferred solitude anyway. However, as Cloud made to move again, Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder like last time. He applied a bit more pressure in this instance.

"Cloud…" the General spoke again, as if seeking a proper conclusion to this conversation. He kept his hand on Cloud and forced him to stay put. "I want to apolog…"

"How about one full lap across the pool before I leave, sir?" Cloud quickly cut him off and changed the subject. "The first man to swim to one end of the pool and then back at the starting point wins the race. Game, sir?"

Obviously, Sephiroth was unwilling to let it go. Thus, Cloud decided to move onto something else. It seemed to work because that strange look on Sephiroth's face slowly changed. A smile, one Cloud had never seen before, appeared. In all of the photos he'd seen of Sephiroth, not one had ever showed him like this. The man hardly smiled and when he did there was only a hint of it at the corner of his lips. This time was different. For whatever reason, his smile was broad enough to showcase his perfect white teeth. There was a glint in his green eyes that lit up his face. Suddenly, the General looked youthful and jovial. He looked… absolutely beautiful.

Cloud couldn't help but smile back. As odd as he felt about last night's event, he did not want his General to apologize for it or lose face, especially to a lowly cadet like him. Sephiroth was a proud man and Cloud had every intention of maintaining his integrity. The General must've known his because he looked appreciative of the gesture.

"Very well, cadet, I accept your challenge," Sephiroth responded and finally let go of Cloud. His usual monotone voice sounded livelier now.

Cloud started to see the competitive man emerge in the General shortly. Sephiroth's brilliant smile twisted into something mischievous. For a moment, Cloud hesitated. It wasn't often he got the chance to compete with the best soldier in the army. He soon feared his own shortcomings. Against a mako-infused man, his stamina and speed paled in comparison. There was simply no way he could win _any_ race with Sephiroth. Still, Cloud donned his best front and nodded back to the General. Confidence, that was what he needed right now. It was _his_ challenge, after all. Cloud felt obligated to fulfill his end of the deal.

"On my mark," Cloud said shortly and readied himself for their race.

Sephiroth took his position on the next lane. He waited.

"Three… two… one… _Mark._"

The two men dove right into their scrimmage. Cloud's arms pushed in and out of the waters while his legs continuously fluttered and carried him forward. Sephiroth was damn fast though. Good God, he practically glided effortlessly in the water and hardly came up for air. Then again, Sephiroth had the stamina of relentless creature. The mako-infused soldier didn't tire like normal men and could hold his breath a long time. He also appeared to be more animated when at the whims of a competition. Meanwhile, Cloud tried to keep up. He was a decent swimmer, especially when he'd dedicated many hours to the activity. But he certainly was no mako-enhanced soldier. Each time he raised his head he took a quick breath before diving back into the water.

It was a strange. Surely, Sephiroth already knew the outcome of this race. A super soldier against a first-year cadet? Yeah, _right_. Cloud certainly didn't pose a challenge for the General. The further the gap widened between them the more aware Cloud became of his own vulnerabilities. He wished he were strong and fast like Sephiroth. In so many ways, Cloud wanted to be his equal. He wanted to match the General tit for tac, much like Commander Rhapsodos did. His human limits made it impossible, though. He was a mere cadet. With the absence of mako in his bloodstream, Cloud was practically useless in the battlefield. At best, he was live bait for the enemy.

With midterms coming up this week, Cloud grew eager and desperate for his first mako treatment. If he passed the exam he'd receive the first of many injections. Cloud hoped the mysterious substance would remove all of his flaws and make him as attractive and strong as Sephiroth. He couldn't help but feel like an unworthy creature in his presence. Was it really a wonder why the General shared his bed with Commander Rhapsodos? The Commander was everything Cloud was not. The mako that flowed within their veins had endowed them with incredible power and a timeless beauty. The mako had removed all of their unwanted imperfections. What could Sephiroth possibly want with a lowly, weak cadet? He deserved better…

Pushing himself, Cloud stroked the waters harder to catch up to his superior. Even if he lost this round, he didn't want it to be by a fucking landslide. As the race ensued, however, the worse Cloud continued to feel about himself. He quickly became annoyed by his weakness and began to wonder if Sephiroth accepted his challenge because he simply felt sorry for him. Perhaps he felt sorry for him yesterday too. Perhaps their kiss was nothing more than an innocent exchange a parent gave to a helpless child unable to fend for itself. The possibility aggravated Cloud. He did not want anyone's pity.

A quick glance at Sephiroth's direction and Cloud found the General already at the end of the pool. He was set to return back to their initial starting point. More frustrated, Cloud pushed himself forward again. In his desperate attempt to catch up, though, he took in some water. He coughed. Even as he attempted to keep moving as fast as his arms and legs could take him, his vision became a blur. It was difficult coordinating his body's movements with his frantic breathing. Cloud's body burned hot, as if he were lit on fire. He was losing it.

Somewhere in his blurred vision, Cloud caught sight of a man in white sitting on one of the seats alongside the pool. It was the exact same spot Cloud looked to when he felt an odd presence in the air earlier. Sitting with his legs crossed, the man with lavender-colored eyes surveyed the race. His rosy red lips twisted upward in a smile. Cloud's vision suddenly turned white and his body froze in place.

_Cloud… How far are you willing to go to obtain your desires? Are you willing to taint your sacred blood in exchange for this man's warm embrace? For his inviting lips? For his penetrating stare? For his approval? Be careful what you wish for. The power you want… it will only bring you closer to the Calamity and entrap you into a world of misery. You will never be as happy as you are now and the sweet smile you freely share today will become only but a fleeting memory in the morrow._

The sounds of dripping water were heard faintly, along with the steady beats of Cloud's own heart. It thumped slower and slower until time seemed to stop altogether. When the whiteness finally dissipated and his vision was restored, Cloud found himself completely alone in the pool area. Sephiroth… He was gone. It was the same for the man in white sitting on the seat. He was alone.

Alarmed, Cloud looked around the vacant pool area. Where did everyone go? Why did the air suddenly feel still? Something felt… _off_. Cloud blinked only once before he felt the waters tremble around him. His eyes gradually widened when he noticed the once-clear waters fill with a mysterious black liquid from the other end of the pool. It quickly spread across one single sweep and engulfed his body. Cloud gulped when some invisible force abruptly pulled him downward. He descended into a dark abyss.

Consumed by layers of blackness, the abyss was endless. Cloud tried to call out for help but the black liquid immediately filled his lungs. He plunged deeper and deeper. He had no control over his direction; no idea where he was going. This was… this was not happening. As Cloud descended further into this darkness, his anxiety amplified. He discovered thousands of lifeless bodies here. They eerily occupied the watery abyss with eyes wide opened, each of them suspended in place. Diseased, their eyes, noses, and ears bled with thick and black ooze. The sight of their ghastly bodies prompted Cloud to yell again. My god, was he in hell? How did this happen? Where was he and how did he get here? He… he was in the middle of a race with Sephiroth until he saw…

A gloomy sense of dread suddenly came over Cloud. It was soon followed by a ray of pale green light from below his feet. Deeper into the watery void, the green light grew brighter. Cloud's heart pounded hard against his chest. It terrified him for some reason. It didn't feel safe. The situation turned worse when spirals of its light reached out to him. They latched onto his body like giant cobwebs. Panicked, Cloud tried to break free from them. His entire body grew numb, however. He'd been reduced to a mere stringed puppet at the mercy of the mysterious force behind this. Cloud attempt to move again but soon stopped when the dreadful silence was interrupted by a female's voice.

_Merge with me, Cloud_, she gently cooed to him. _I will show you an assortment of pleasurable delights…_

The dark abyss momentarily flashed white and Cloud saw an enormous ball of fire above him. Its single, fiery eye peered directly downward. He heard the screams of millions of people. Each of the motionless bodies suddenly animated to life. The ball of fire soared closer and closer until it obliterated their rotting bodies. Locked in place by the cobwebs of lights, Cloud was unable to swim away. A pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. Able to turn back his head, Cloud glanced behind him. He was surprised to find Sephiroth there.

His General maneuvered around him so that they faced each other. Cloud was surprised to find Sephiroth completely naked. His beautiful pale skin glowed softly while his green eyes intensely stared into his in a lustful manner. Without hesitation, the silver-haired swordsman leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He breathed air into his mouth. Afterward, Sephiroth pulled back and whispered into his ear.

_Merge with me_… He held him tighter while their bodies caught on fire. _Merge with me and become intertwined with my body and essence, Cloud…_

"Cloud…?"

_You belong to me…_

"Cloud?"

_No force can pull us apart…_

"Cloud? Can you hear me?"

_I will never let you go…_

"Cloud!"

_Never…_

That voice… Coughing, Cloud spit out globs of water from his throat and gasped loudly. Precious air filled his lungs. Cloud's eyes went wild while he tried to see through the blindly light. Disoriented, his hands swayed back and forth. He tried to shield his eyes. His moved body in all directions and Cloud blinked nonstop. Two warm hands finally caught hold of his face and steadied him. Something about the physical contact eased Cloud. Eventually, he calmed down and his vision slowly revealed a blurred image of the General's face. It was only inches away from his.

"Cloud, you're all right," Sephiroth said and offered a half-hearted chuckle. His wet silvery bangs dripped over Cloud's face while he stared down at him. Green eyes conveyed concern. "Breathe slowly now. You took in a lot of water."

"Took in… water?" Cloud barely replied back. His throat burned and felt itchy. "Am I… still dreaming? Is this… even real?"

Sephiroth frowned and went silent for a moment. That subtle concerned look on his face amplified even more. Meanwhile, Cloud started to grow accustomed to his surroundings. He discovered two peculiar details. To begin with, they were no longer in the water. He lay across the wet pavement while Sephiroth remained on top of him. The close proximity of the General's body and face made Cloud awkwardly shift a bit to the side. When he did, he caught sight of the empty seats straight ahead. That was when he discovered the second anomaly: the man in white was gone.

Cloud blinked slowly. He wondered if the strange man had even been there to begin with. Or was he a figment of his own imagination? Cloud wasn't sure anymore. Ever since the time he blanked out during the restroom incident, his entire life had turned upside down. Reality and illusion… It was difficult to distinguish the two these days.

"Are you all right, Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice reemerged.

Cloud soon returned to his senses. He looked up at the General. "What happened, sir? Why am I here?"

"You drowned in the middle of our race. I pulled you out of the water. You were nonresponsive so I performed CPR on your person." The General relayed the entire information as if he were systematically going down a supply list. Then he tilted his head. "Are you in satisfactory condition, Cloud? Should I call the medics? I hope I did not apply too much pressure on your ribbed cage."

The mention of his ribbed cage brought Cloud's attentions to the numbing pain there. He winced when he ran a hand across it. It felt bruised. It likely happened when Sephiroth pushed the water out of him. Still lying on the ground with the General on top of him, Cloud emitted a low growl. He felt downright embarrassed right now. To learn he drowned in the middle of their competition was beyond humiliating. Some contestant _he_ turned out to be. Cloud was now positive Sephiroth thought him to be weak and unfit for his program. Mortified, the cadet covered his face with his right hand. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he challenged Sephiroth to a quick swim. _Fuck._

The young cadet was about to apologize for his failure until Sephiroth's hand wrapped around his wrist. Oddly enough, he brought it up to his eye level. At first, Cloud thought the General was simply checking his identification badge. However, Sephiroth's eyes appeared more absorbed by the beaded bracelet present there instead. It was then that Cloud noticed the General's own accessory on his wrist. The colors and pattern were exactly the same. The cadet was about to make a joke about their similarities. However, he noticed the uneasy look on the General's face. Something was amiss. With narrowed eyes, Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud and let go of his hand. He stared at the bracelet as if it were a cursed item.

"Why are you wearing that bracelet, Cadet Strife?" the General abruptly demanded and sat on the heels of his feet.

Whereas his tone was previously soft, Sephiroth sounded authoritative now. He also addressed him by his formal name. The General's eyes stayed dead-locked on him. He could penetrate through the soul of any man with those intense green eyes of his. Sitting up, Cloud wasn't sure what brought about this change of behavior but he chose to respond to it in a cordial manner expected of a first-year cadet.

"It was a gift, sir," Cloud answered back and touched the beads of the bracelet.

"You should take it off," Sephiroth said and slightly turned away from Cloud. He promptly added, "That specific bracelet contains cultural significance within the Condor population. It entails you are courting the person who has given you it. Unless you mean to dishonor their heritage, you'd best return that gift."

Cloud looked at him. Given that the General currently dated the Ambassador of Condor, he could understand why Sephiroth took this matter seriously. It was important they respect the laws and practices of the Condorian people. Of course, Cloud knew nothing about the bracelet's true significance until this moment. It _was_ a gift too. He assumed Reno merely joked about that marriage-arrangement business last night. That aside, Reno meant well. He didn't intend to bring any heat on him.

"I'd get rid of it, sir," Cloud started, "But the man who gave it to me is expecting me to wear it tomorrow."

At this, Sephiroth looked back at Cloud. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. He invited me to accompany him to some opera performance tomorrow."

"As his date…" Sephiroth remarked very slowly and kept his eyes on Cloud.

"I guess so, sir."

Sephiroth did not speak another word for a long time. At some point, the General studied the clear waters of the pool and became lost in his own thoughts. There was an unreadable expression on his face and he did not blink for a while. Cloud sensed the tension in the air grow. The General appeared… on edge. Cloud hoped his refusal to get rid of the bracelet wasn't the cause of it. It was just a stupid gift. Right? And it wasn't like Ambassador Adara would ever see him wear it anyway.

"Sir, did I offend you?" Cloud asked and broke the dreadful silence.

Sephiroth finally returned his attentions back to the cadet. He blinked only once before he declared, "So you _are_ courting this person…"

Cloud wasn't sure if it was a question or statement the General just made. It sounded like both. Hesitantly, he replied, "It's hard to explain, sir, but I'm obligated to go out with him tomorrow. He helped me out so I intend to pay back my debt."

"He's a Turk, you know," Sephiroth remarked quietly.

Surprised, Cloud instantly asked, "You know who I'm talking about, sir?"

"Reno?" Sephiroth nodded shortly. "Hm, yes. I know him. He accompanied me to Condor many days ago and mentioned you over dinner. Or didn't _the Turk_ tell you this?"

The way the General referred to Reno clearly demonstrated his clear distaste for him. Cloud found it funny but stifled a chuckle. "Yes, he told me about his trip there. However, he didn't get into the specifics."

"You should keep your distance from him, Cloud," Sephiroth strongly advised. "The Turks are a dangerous lot and have a tendency of recruiting young, impressionable men such as yourself into their ranks." He leaned a bit closer to Cloud. "I would hate to lose you to him."

Cloud scoffed. "Reno already tried to recruit me, sir. It didn't take. I told him I wanted to push for the SOLDIER program."

There was a ghost of a smile on Sephiroth's lips. His next response came off slow and very quiet. "Cloud, do me a favor…"

"Yes, sir?" Cloud waited for his request.

"…Get rid of that bracelet."

Obviously, Sephiroth did not appreciate the accessory on his wrist. Even if it was a present, the man was dead serious against it. Cloud took a deep breath and started to pull it off. Only worn for a day, the object already attracted unwanted attention. Cloud would have to explain to Reno why it was absent tomorrow. In the end, Sephiroth was his General and his priority. Sephiroth's word was the law. But of course, there was more to it than just that. Cloud respected his superior. He did not want to insult Sephiroth by rejecting his personal request.

Once Cloud laid the object on the ground, he glanced up at his General to determine if he was satisfied. Sephiroth's jade-colored eyes faintly glowed while he stared into Cloud's blue set. The high-ranked officer then grabbed the discarded bracelet that sat between them. Without a second thought, Sephiroth tossed it into the water. Cloud was a bit taken aback by the action. Still, he said nothing. Instead, he waited to hear Sephiroth's voice again. He wanted to hear his sound.

"You should get going, Cadet Strife," Sephiroth finally said; his voice soft. "Your crew is waiting for you, yes?"

At first, Cloud's shoulders sagged a bit; slightly disappointed. He expected to hear something else from Sephiroth. What that was, he didn't know. Or maybe he was too nervous to figure out. Once Cloud glanced up at the clock on the wall, though, he quickly realized the General was correct. Shit. He was ten minutes over the time limit Maniac Macs had given him. The tram was scheduled to arrive in roughly fifteen minutes from now. It gave him just enough time to quickly rinse off the chlorine before heading off to his rendezvous point.

Cloud bit his lower lip. As limited as time was, the young man didn't want to leave just yet. He actually wanted to stay longer… Somehow, it felt right to be in Sephiroth's company. As crazy as the thought was, Cloud couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be. He needed to understand this unspoken bond they apparently shared. It was this electrifying, invisible current that drew Cloud closer and closer to Sephiroth each time they were in the same room together.

"The public event you are attending with Reno tomorrow is in honor of Rufus Shinra's arrival," the General suddenly notified. As if reading his mind, he soon added, "_I_ will be in attendance there as well."

Cloud paused. He had no idea. Then again, Rufus Shinra's arrival was big news. Sephiroth's presence was obviously required. In a way, Cloud was glad to hear this. He'd get to see his General again. Opening his mouth, the cadet wanted to express a few words to his superior. He pursed his lips soon afterward though. Cloud feared he'd only make a complete fool of himself. He already felt embarrassed by accidentally drowning in the middle of their race. God, he was pathetic.

In front of him, Sephiroth chuckled and cocked his head to the side. An all-knowing smile barely touched his lips. Cloud couldn't understand how this man seemed to be in tune with his thoughts so well. Without a word, the graceful General leaned forward. One slender hand reached out and set aside a few strands of damped hair from Cloud's face. The cadet's heart pounded against his chest. The distance between them was closed and he had trouble breathing. Cloud expected those perfect lips to touch his like yesterday. He was tempted to close his eyes. However, the General shifted his body upward. He planted a tender kiss on his forehead instead.

"I will see you tomorrow, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered to him shortly.

Then the high-ranked officer pulled away and dove right back into the pool. Cloud exhaled slowly. A bit irritated, he wanted to hit something with his fist. Still, his mood changed though when he spared another glance at Sephiroth in the pool now. The cadet smirked when he caught a large grin stretch across the General's face. Sephiroth softly laughed. Then he plunged himself deep into the waters and disappeared from his sight. Cloud's face instantly flushed with color.

"God, this man is going to be the end of me…" the cadet muttered to himself and smiled as well.

* * *

The sounds of quiet jazz from the jukebox filled the air in Dr. McClain's office. Munching on crackers and cheese, she decided against a trip down to mess hall for dinner time. She had a lot to catch up on. Both Dr. Weaver and Director Lazard expected her report on this week's round of sessions in one hour from now. At the rate she was going, though, it was likely to be sent by midnight. It was her fault, really. Her trip down to the Slums this morning had taken longer than she anticipated. Even Dr. Weaver was a bit upset by her lateness and demanded answers. Dr. McClain had apologized and ensured him it would never happen again. Inwardly, though, she found his reaction to be contradictory. Both Dr. Vivian and the married man regularly extended their breaks to at least half an hour over. It didn't take a genius to understand why.

The record on the jukebox changed and Dr. McClain took a moment to stretch out her body. Her legs still felt exhausted from today's extensive walk. Sugar and Spice had practically dragged her ass across every square inch of Candy Land to show her all of its delightful splendors. It didn't help that an overenthusiastic Sugar stopped and told everyone about her _bundle of joy_. The mother-to-be couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than a second. Once news of 'Baby' had spread, Dr. McClain was shocked by the whole city's reaction. The residents of Candy Land all busied themselves by preparing a giant baby shower for their beloved Queen, King, and now _Prince_. Good Heavens.

Dr. McClain already called the oddball power-couple shortly after her chit-chat with Cloud an hour ago. Sugar naturally flipped out and baked a cake while Spice had gone shopping for condoms, booze, and firecrackers. Tomorrow's get-together was intended to help with Cloud's predicament. To Sugar and Spice, though, the outing was _quality family time_. Dr. McClain was admittedly concerned. She knew Sugar and Spice would never hurt Cloud and Candy Land was ready to embrace him. But Cloud was… a very conservative country boy who was still learning the ways of the world. He was about to enter a different environment tomorrow; a place consumed by all sorts of vices that could burn a young man his age alive. The old woman wasn't sure if the cadet could handle it. She feared the world-beneath-a-world would overwhelm his senses. Then again… perhaps this was exactly what Cloud needed to break out of his shell?

Cloud…

Dr. McClain missed her boy. They hadn't talked to each other in a while. In the sessions that followed after the cafeteria disaster, the cadet had discussed his difficulties with a certain instructor at his camp: _Raven_. Her young patient was often the target for his punishments and ridicule. Many times, Cloud expressed how much he absolutely loathed Raven and wanted to transfer out of his fencing class because of him. Still, Dr. McClain suspected there was more to this than what he led on. She learned a long time ago that extreme hate and fear were often disguises for the complete opposite feelings. The amount of emotions one carried for another, whether hate or love, indicated the level of importance to the recipient. During their lunch tomorrow Dr. McClain was determined to know the current status of this situation with Raven.

For the elder woman, the luncheon tomorrow brought up _other_ potential topics to discuss as well. News of Cloud's birthday bash definitely warranted a good talking to. Dr. McClain was admittedly stunned to learn Cloud was dead-set in losing his virginity this weekend. The two of them already had the birds-and-bees talk and the boy was smart enough to practice safe sex. It was the maternal side of her, though, that wanted only the best for him. He was about to take a big step into adulthood. Sex was _sex_. It was fun, embarrassing, stimulating, dirty, profound, and very… sticky. Ideally, Dr. McClain preferred Cloud to take his time and find a suitable and trusty partner, whether stable or temporary. It'd make the experience two times better, especially if he felt nervous or incompetent. However, like so many reckless boys his age, she knew this would not happen. Cloud was likely to throw himself at whoever responded to his mating call and prayed to the Gods he'd perform the act adequately enough to avoid ridicule afterward. Dr. McClain just hoped the boy kept his chin up if things didn't go his way.

A beeping sound from Dr. McClain's door suddenly emitted into her room. Alerted to an incoming visitor, Dr. McClain looked up and addressed the new arrival.

"Go on, it's opened."

The door automatically slid aside. Dr. McClain sat back against her seat with one brow raised when she saw Dr. Chance appear. He took a few slow steps into her office. Of note was the nervous smile across his face.

"Dr. McClain," the young doctor spoke and nodded to her, "I didn't see you in mess hall right now. I figured you'd be here. Have you eaten yet?"

Dr. McClain picked up the box of salty crackers on her desk and scoffed. "You're looking at dinner, kid."

He briefly smiled back. Then he directed his eyes at the ground. "I, uh, hope I didn't interrupt you from something important. Did I come in a bad time?"

Dr. McClain shook her head and set the box in her hand down. As she glanced over the files across her table, she answered, "No. Not really. I was just completing my final reports."

"Oh. You're not done with them?"

The old woman snickered loudly. "Oh heavens, I'm far behind, I'm afraid. I took a field trip to the Slums early this morning and returned late. I'm playing catch-up."

"Yes, I actually heard about your trip down to Sector 7."

"You did?" Dr. McClain's brows pulled together.

Admittedly, the elder psychologist was surprised her associate knew about her visit to Sector 7. Last Dr. McClain checked, she informed only Dr. Weaver about it. Of course, if Dr. Weaver passed that information along to Dr. Vivian then that certainly explained how news of her visit spread. A low grunting sound emitted from her throat. Dr. McClain was annoyed by everyone's interest in her business. She grew quiet, though, when she studied Dr. Chance from her seat. He kept his face down.

"Can we talk?" the young doctor suddenly asked in a hushed voice.

His well-reserved mannerisms and slow-coming words troubled the veteran psychologist. Dr. Chance acted like a turtle who withdrew back into his shell whenever he had unpleasant news to share. He had come here for an important reason.

Dr. McClain didn't hesitate to acknowledge his simple request. She gestured at the empty seat across her desk with a hand and said, "Sure. Sit and let's talk."

At this, Dr. Chance quickly shook his head. He glanced around the room afterward, as if he were looking for something. "No… Um. I'd like to talk with you somewhere else. Maybe we can… have dinner at the Velvet Lounge?"

Dr. McClain grew quiet. She knew where this was going; she could read between the lines. The Velvet Lounge was about the only place, aside from the Bathhouse, where Shinra employees were guaranteed privacy and freedom to express their thoughts and actions without the consequences. It was also a highly exclusive location that not even the likes of Dr. Weaver could access. Dr. Chance apparently didn't want to risk any of their colleagues eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I know I'm taking away from your time so I'll assist you with your reports afterward," Dr. Chance mentioned. "I'm already done with mine anyway."

The old woman nodded to him in appreciation. Then she stood from her chair to indicate her intention of joining him for dinner after all. While she grabbed her cane and coat from the rack nearby, Dr. Chance stood ready by the door. Like the first day they met, he kept the motion-sensor door opened for her. It had become an ongoing habit of his actually, partly out of humor and partly out of male chivalry. Dr. McClain smiled and appreciated the gesture each time he did. Afterward, the two doctors left her office and headed to the Sky Tram to catch a ride to Shinra's main headquarters.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the huge complex and stepped into the elevators that had access to the Sky Tower level. Dr. Chance swiped a black badge on a reader and the elevator dinged in response. Dr. McClain appeared impressed while they rode up to the exclusive floor. Access to this level was reserved for high-ranked public officials and personnel. There was no way Dr. Chance could have entry on his rank alone.

"Curious, Dr. Chance," the old woman said and watched the black card in his hand, "but how come you get the golden pass and I don't?"

"One of my patients came by my office today to apologize for forgetting about our session yesterday," the young doctor explained. "He told me he had a mission down at the Slums, something about retrieving a book from a perverted man at a bookstore. I found the entire excuse to be odd frankly, but I cut him a break anyway since he's a good patient. He's a bit of a restless puppy, mind you, but a good man nonetheless. Anyway, he offered me this pass to make it up to me."

Dr. McClain observed the black badge in his hands again. She cocked a brow when she noticed the First-Class SOLDIER insignia on it.

"It belongs to his mentor so I can only borrow it for a day," Dr. Chance continued. Afterward, he laughed and said, "He tells me this will get me laid tonight."

Dr. McClain chortled and shook his head. Dr. Chance certainly had an interesting patient. At least he'd developed a strong, genuine relationship with him. Of the entire group, Dr. Chance was a good doctor who valued ethics and sincere connections. He didn't care to advance his career or prove himself worthy. On the other hand, Dr. Chance's lack of ambitious was also his shortcoming. The often passive man preferred a low profile and avoided many conflicts by hiding in his office. Unless he was put on the spotlight, Dr. Chance kept his opinions to himself. The old woman wondered if he was ready for his temporary reassignment with the notorious and famous First-Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos.

"How are your preparations for Commander Rhapsodos coming along?" she inquired while the elevator continued on its ascent. "By next week you will take over his sessions for Dr. Stern during his absence, correct?"

Dr. Chance bit his lip. "Um. Actually, no."

Opening her mouth, Dr. McClain immediately spat, "And why not, young man?"

"Dr. Stern will be staying behind after all."

The old woman blinked. "But… why?"

Dr. Chance paused. He looked ready to explain the situation after a moment of silence. By then, though, the doors of the elevator split apart for them. The young man closed his mouth and nodded for Dr. McClain to exit first. Annoyed by the inconvenient interruption, she exhaled softly and decided to continue this conversation when they were at the lounge.

Once the two exited the elevators, Dr. Chance escorted the lady beside him through the large crowded area of the Sky Tower's first level. The bottom floor was consumed by people ready to celebrate the weekend. Dr. McClain was admittedly taken by the scenery. The colorful lights, the live performing symphony, and the incredible view of the evening sky… it was all enchanting to her. She had never been here before. It took Dr. McClain a second to recollect herself. She realized eventually her young companion was waiting for her to walk with him. The old woman chuckled at her own inattentiveness and resumed their journey together. Moments later, they spotted a long path of stairs that led up to the Velvet Lounge. Despite Dr. McClain's insistence that she could climb them just fine, her colleague didn't take any chances. He ushered her to a nearby elevator instead and they finally made it to their destination.

When Dr. Chance presented his black card to the guards, he gave the name of the man who let him borrow it after they instantly questioned him. The guards looked ready to confiscate the loaned badge but took pity once the elder woman nearby dramatically complained about her achy back and sore legs. Dr. McClain excelled at playing up her old-woman-give-me-sympathy card. It earned her extra goodies at the supermarket. As always, it worked like a charm. The gullible guards briefly searched them for concealed weapons before finally letting the two in.

Inside the Velvet Lounge, the two were immediately greeted by their server. Dr. McClain made a face. The music here was a bit loud and the area well populated like the first level. A few people bumped into her and offered an ugly eye. Dr. McClain maintained her composure though. She tolerated worse before. Thus, she calmly followed her companion to a seating area that overlooked the entire bottom floor. Dr. McClain paused before she slid herself into the booth.

Not far away from them was a large group of scantily-clad women. They surrounded a particular table. On closer inspection, Dr. McClain discovered two notable faces there: Commanders Rhapsodos and Hewley. The handsome redheaded man was too busy reading a book to pay the females any mind while his colleague continuously requested the women to leave in a polite manner. For a high-ranking officer who easily commanded thousands of men into war, Hewley did a poor job in instructing a pack of fangirls to vamoose.

Laughing softly to herself, Dr. McClain finally scooted down the seat of their booth. Dr. Chance took the opposite side. Both doctors ordered their drinks from the female server and quickly settled in. Once the waiter left, Dr. McClain started their talk right where they left off at the elevators.

"So what happened?" inquired Dr. McClain and set her cane beside her. "Why is Dr. Stern staying behind?"

The young man looked at her from across the booth. Hesitant to talk, his eyes shifted to the side before he could reestablish eye contact with her again. "Is it true you're going to Nibelheim this Monday?"

The old woman grew tensed in her seat. This was yet another detail that managed to slip through the grapevines and reach her colleagues. A bit disturbed by this trend, Dr. McClain reluctantly nodded. "Yes. I made arrangements with Dr. Hollander to be included in the trip. He offered me the chance to go, so I took it."

"Dr. Hollander?"

"Yes."

Dr. McClain tried to relax again. Mentally, she recalled the email Dr. Hollander sent to her early this morning. As promised, he included her in the trip to Nibelheim and made all the proper travel arrangements for her. She would be among the research team sent to investigate Jenova's current irregular status. Dr. McClain was admittedly eager to meet the alien face-to-face. She needed to determine if this foreign entity was responsible for the alarming dreams some of her patients experienced. Of course, the trip also served as a chance to talk to Ms. Strife. Dr. McClain needed to gather information on Cloud's unique condition. The mother was a potential starting point. Based on what the boy told her last week, Ms. Strife kept the identity of his father to herself. Dr. McClain hoped the country woman would open up to her and explain the irregularities behind Cloud's person. Not just for her sake, but for Cloud's as well.

"This arrangement was between Dr. Hollander and me," the old woman eventually clarified to her associate and cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand why it concerns anyone, honestly."

"Believe me when I say I'm on your side," the young man pressed his case and leaned forward. He placed his hands on the table. "In fact, this is why I wanted to talk to you in private, Dr. McClain, away from everyone."

Rather than injecting her two cents, Dr. McClain waited for him to continue.

"Dr. Weaver and the other two doctors…" started Dr. Chance again and took a deep, long breath, "They're all pretty upset when they learned about your sudden inclusion in the trip."

"What do you mean?" Dr. McClain slowly asked.

"Apparently, Dr. Hojo emailed Dr. Weaver sometime this morning. He demanded to know why there were _four_ psychologists coming along. There are only supposed to be three on this trip. That was the agreement. Once they learned about your inclusion, though, Dr. Hojo immediately forced Dr. Weaver to let one doctor go."

"I'm surprised Dr. Weaver didn't choose me…" mumbled the old woman.

Dr. Chance chuckled. "He tried. From what I heard, Dr. Weaver told Dr. Hojo he never included your name in the trip to begin with. He insisted it was all a mistake."

The old woman rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't like where this was going. In fact, it sounded like a really big mess. Understanding the situation a bit more, Dr. McClain became annoyed by the lack of proper communication between both Departments. Dr. Hollander may have included her on the trip, but that did not mean Dr. Hojo would go along with his decision. In the end, it was Dr. Hojo's party. He was the man in charge of the whole operation.

"So what happened?" Dr. McClain needed to know next. "Did I get kicked off the team after all?"

"No," the young doctor replied and sounded a bit startled himself. "Actually, Dr. Hojo vouched for you when he learned you were the fourth person recommended for the team. It was Dr. Vivian and Dr. Stern that he wanted off. He called them _inept simpletons with peas for brains_. Or something like that."

Dr. Chance grinned. The old woman briefly smiled but said nothing. She remained reserved.

As amusing as it was, Dr. Hojo's recommendation made her extremely weary. So far, the crazed scientist kept his distance and still did not seem to recognize her. He also knew nothing of her collaboration with Dr. Hollander or why she was _really_ going to Nibelheim. Dr. McClain started to wonder if the scientist was up to his own tricks. He tended to play possum whenever he sensed something was afoot. It wouldn't surprise her if Dr. Hojo already knew her identity and simply prolonged the agony of anticipation before he made his move.

Even when he attended her summer classes at the University of Sakura during his internship, Dr. Hojo enjoyed making her life miserable. He did not take _no_ for an answer. She had to change her last name back to her maiden name because of him. He was only fifteen-years-old at the time they met but, already, Dr. McClain knew the young man was not right in the head. Dr. Hojo would grow to become an obsessed, crazed man.

Dr. McClain attempted to block out the uncomfortable memories associated with her past. Thankfully, the waiter arrived just in the nick of time with their drinks and soon took their orders. Dr. McClain forced herself to relax and take a few sips of her wine while Dr. Chance relayed the plate of his choice to the server. The old woman spared another glance at the two Commanders a few tables away. Two bodyguards arrived to move the groupies away but the persistent women did not budge. Dr. McClain simply shook her head and smiled. Fame was a double-edged sword.

The female server left. Dr. McClain set her eyes back to her colleague. "So I take it Dr. Weaver had to make a decision on whether to remove Dr. Vivian or Dr. Stern from the trip, yeah?"

"Yes. He chose Dr. Stern, obviously."

"And I'm guessing that ruffled a few feathers, huh?"

"A lot, actually."

The elder psychologist sniffed once and took a big gulp of her drink again. It was likely Dr. Weaver would have a sit-down meeting with her about this. The fact she went over his position behind his back meant there'd be repercussions. Dr. McClain suddenly felt like she was back in grade school. None of the kids wanted to play with her anymore. She got selected for the leading role and now the brats wanted to smack her with paper balls. Good grief, some people never grew up.

"Be careful, Dr. McClain," the young man cautioned from across the table; his voice soft. "I think you need to make sure you don't step on anymore toes."

The senior citizen rolled her eyes and immediately shook her head. "Forgive me, Dr. Chance, but I wouldn't be the person I am today if I colored within the dotted lines. I have my reasons for going to Nibelheim. I am not going there for a promotion or to put a gold sticker on my resume. I am determined to understand these apocalyptic visions and what they mean for us all." Dr. McClain took a deep breath. Afterward, she quietly added, "Something is coming, Dr. Chance, something _horrible_. It probably won't happen today. Or tomorrow. Maybe not even in a few years. But it's coming. Can't you _feel_ it?"

The man across the table simply stared at her.

Dr. McClain slumped against her seat and appeared deflated. "Maybe it's all in my head. Maybe this old horse has outlived her usefulness and needs to be put down. I come from a generation of mystics, after all: ones who saw signs within signs; ones who looked to the stars for answers concerning this great, vast universe. I am a part of a dying breed that is considered obsolete. The world today requires fresh minds and young dreamers like you Dr. Chance."

Dr. Chance contemplated over her words for a moment. His fingers wrapped around his glass and stayed there. Slowly, he shook his head and at last replied, "We live in an age of rationality and rigid paradigms, Dr. McClain. My generation rates success only by numbers, gains and losses. We've lost the ability to dream, if you ask me. What we need are idealists and free-spirited thinkers again. We need people like you now more than ever."

At a loss for words, Dr. McClain stayed silent.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe in you, Dr. McClain," the young man continued, "I respect your work and believe in the importance of deciphering these dreams. I'm glad you're going to Nibelheim because I know you'll get the job done. For an _old horse_, you can run with the best of them. You got good legs on you, doctor."

The old woman snorted. "Thanks. I'm glad you like my legs. It makes me glad I bothered to shave them today."

Dr. Chance laughed along with her. Eventually, though, the smile faded and he added, "If we decode the origins of these nightmares then we will know if they serve as a mere symbolic message or an actual event that has yet to happen. In which case, we can possibly take measures to avert it."

"Yes. That is what I'm hoping for as well."

"I'm just…" The young man stopped and clasped his hands tighter around his glass. "I'm just concerned for you, that's all."

The old woman tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to watch your back. These guys, _our associates_… They may play dirty after this Nibelheim business is over."

"I am aware of how overly ambitious some of our colleagues are, Dr. Chance," she asserted with a shoulder shrug. "What's your point, though?"

"Your trip to the Slums today…" he began, "You got patients there, right?"

"Yes."

"Some of them are members from Avalanche, aren't they?"

Dr. McClain crossed her arms and refused to answer back.

Dr. Chance ran a hand through his black hair when he understood her silence. He sat back against his seat. "You see? That's what I'm talking about, Dr. McClain. You know how sensitive things are here in Shinra. The political atmosphere is intense. They got bugs _everywhere_. All it takes is for someone to accuse you of working for Avalanche or some other anti-group and you're on your way to prison. Or _worse_."

Dr. McClain didn't need to know what he meant by that last part. Public executions were a practice still exercised in Midgar. President Shinra wanted to make an example of those who stood against _the peace_. Last month, they broadcasted an execution live across all channels during the daytime hours, uncensored. It was… horrible.

"President Shinra…" Dr. Chance spoke in a lower voice and looked around him nervously before he continued, "He spares no mercy for traitors or potential spies. It doesn't help that Midgar lives under a guilty-until-proven-innocent system, despite what the law enforcement officials claim."

Dr. McClain stared at the clear liquid in her glass. She murmured back, "I knew the risks when I accepted this job."

"Yeah, me too…" Dr. Chance chuckled and took a sip of his drink. When he noticed the questionable look from Dr. McClain's face, he set his glass down and later explained, "I'm from Wutai. I've already been profiled. Just the other day I found a bug in my apartment, which is supposed to be _bug-free_. I've also noticed that every time I leave my office I encounter the same Turk during some portion of my day. It's a sad reality I live in, but, that's how it goes for anyone who comes from a country in a state-of-war. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to come here…"

From her seat, Dr. McClain's face softened. She deeply sympathized with Dr. Chance. It was no wonder why the young man usually kept to himself and followed the rules to a Tee. He was afraid of being imported or arrested. Here in Midgar, he was naturally perceived as a potential spy. In Wutai, though, he was deemed as a traitor for taking residency with the enemy. Dr. Chance was among the many immigrants who'd been ostracized by both societies. Orphaned children, they did not belong _anywhere_.

Dinner remained relatively quiet between them once their meals arrived. In contrast, the club grew louder when more arrivals came. At a stage nearby, a pair of drunken public officials sang karaoke for a monetary prize. Meanwhile, dancers occupied the brightly lit platform and pumped their bodies to a techno beat. Checking her watch, Dr. McClain grew a bit anxious at how fast an hour slipped by. She was supposed to be working on her reports. Dr. Weaver was already upset with her. On top of the Nibelheim affair, she was likely to hear an earful for her belated reports tomorrow. Still, it was nice to get out of the office and Dr. McClain thoroughly enjoyed Dr. Chance's company.

Admittedly, she was disappointed that the man's chance to take Commander Rhapsodos under his wing had been cancelled. The young psychologist was a devout reader like Genesis. He had minored in theater during his time in the University. The two of them would've had a lot in common and developed a relationship that enabled Dr. Chance to obtain information from the Commander. In contrast, Dr. Stern was doing a horrible job at keeping tabs on the literary enthusiast. Since the year began, Commander Rhapsodos attended only ten of his sessions. In all ten of his sessions the SOLDIER spent the time reading _Loveless_ and ignoring Dr. Stern's questions.

Studying Genesis again from her seat, Dr. McClain wondered if now was the perfect time to capture his attention. Under a specific clause in the contract he'd signed, Genesis had the right to request another doctor. Perhaps if Dr. McClain played her cards right, she could convince the Commander to be reassigned to Dr. Chance. Then they would finally gather the relevant information for their research, particularly his dreams.

"So, out of curiosity, Dr. Chance," the old woman spoke and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You've read _Loveless_, right?"

Slightly confused, Dr. Chance looked at her for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. I wrote a dissertation on it during grad school. Why?"

"Can you recite the lines?"

Dr. Chance laughed. He looked at her as if she asked the oddest question in the world. "I know those lines inside out."

"Good. Then maybe you can indulge me a bit."

"Indulge you?"

A mischievous smile stretched across her lips. "Follow me, kiddo."

Without another word, Dr. McClain grabbed her cane and scooted out of the booth. Dr. Chance frowned but followed suit. The two doctors maneuvered their way through the crowd. Dr. McClain momentarily glanced at Commander Rhapsodos' table as they walked passed it. The group of women made it impossible to reach him. He was also likely to ignore them if they tried to talk to him now. Dr. McClain decided to resort to _another_ plan-of-action. Its success, though, depended on Dr. Chance's ability to take the spotlight once and for all.

With a smirk on her face, the old woman wobbled toward the stage where the two drunks continued to sing. The crowd there was in the middle of booing them. They tossed various items at them until an announcer appeared and crossed the stage. He ordered a bouncer to get the two drunks off. The people cheered in reaction. Right as the announcer turned to the audience and asked who was brave enough to demonstrate their talent, Dr. McClain slapped Dr. Chance on the shoulder.

"Well, Dr. Chance?" she began and smiled. "Here's your chance to recite the entire lines of _Loveless_ for me."

"What?" The young psychologist blinked at her, confused. Once he realized what she meant, he instantly shook his head. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Nope. You told me you know those lines inside out. So go ahead: speak the words and educate the people on a lost art form." She nodded at the neon-lit stage.

"No," the Wutai native protested again. He took a few steps back. "I… I only wrote a dissertation on it, Dr. McClain. I've never actually performed it out loud. Not even to myself!"

"_Loveless_ was never intended to be read in silence," the elder lady pointed out. "It was meant to be performed out loud. Likewise, it was not exclusive to a well-off audience at the Grand Auditorium in downtown. It was meant to be performed here… among the people."

The old woman smiled in content and held her cane with both hands, eager for him to take center stage. Dr. Chance paused and contemplated over her words. However, he took another two steps back.

"I'm sorry… I… I can't…"

"Of course you can," the old woman reassured him and grabbed him by his wrist. "We are doctors who make our income enlightening and enriching people's lives. Who says we have to do _that_ in some crummy-ass office?"

Taking a deep swallow, Dr. Chance still appeared nervous. Beads of sweat formed over his brows. Dr. McClain knew this was a difficult task for him. She knew the man was shy and reclusive. It was probably why he did not challenge Dr. Weaver's decision in giving Commander Rhapsodos back to Dr. Stern. This needed to happen. He needed to take the reign. Every other patient, including the reclusive General Sephiroth, was making progress. Only Commander Rhapsodos was not on board. As one of the three Elite members, they needed his input.

"I'll come with you," the old woman said and tightened her hand's grip.

Before he could mutter another word of protest, she dragged the young terrified doctor up the stage with her. Dr. McClain politely nodded to the announcer who greeted them. Onstage now, the lights above blared brighter over the two psychologists.

"Aw, so we have our next victims, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer declared to the audience with a hearty laugh. With a microphone in his hand, he held it toward Dr. McClain's face. "Is this young man your son, ma'am?"

"No, he's my sex-crazed lover and I'm his ever-excited sugar-momma," Dr. McClain replied in a dead-panned manner.

The crowd whistled and clapped their hands in approval. Dr. Chance's face turned red. The old woman playfully whacked him on the leg with her stick and winked at the club attendees. They all rooted for her again.

"So what will you two be performing for us?" spoke the announcer again.

"_Loveless_," she answered back and showed all of her white teeth. "We will be reciting this tale of passion and woe to the lovely people of Midgar tonight."

"_Loveless_, it is!" the announcer agreed. He handed over the microphone to Dr. McClain and stepped off the stage.

The music quieted down a bit and the lights above zeroed in on the two psychologists. The old woman turned to Dr. Chance and offered him the microphone. She hoped he could start off the first verses of _Loveless_. The young psychologist was deathly pale, though. Unable to work his mouth, he looked at the massive crowd and blinked several times at them. The old woman worried he'd die of the heart attack right on stage. He minored in theater, didn't he? She took a deep breath. Briefly, the elderly woman checked Commander Rhapsodos' direction. The high-ranked officer did not move from his seat. Nor did he take his eyes away from the book in his hands. Ignoring the blaring sounds of techno music from the dance platform nearby, Dr. McClain took it upon herself to get the ball rolling.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…_" she began,"_The goddess descends from the sky… Wings of light and dark spread afar… She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…_"

Dr. McClain always had a taste for the theatrics, which was probably why she got along so well with Sugar. Her voice and dramatic pauses raised some interests from the crowd before her. The veteran psychologist looked to her companion to see if he was up to quoting the next lines. Unfortunately, Dr. Chance remained freaked out by the entire event. His hands in front of him and clasped together, Dr. Chance's eyes were diverted to his feet. The old woman sighed. She didn't want to pressure him into saying the next verse if he wasn't ready. Looking to the crowd again, the old lady resumed where she left off and hoped it would be enough to give Dr. Chance a bit of her courage.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…_" Dr. McClain spoke again and gazed out at the audience. "_We seek it thus, and take to the sky… Ripples form on the water's surface… The wandering soul knows no rest…_"

Her performance so far prompted the crowd to become more attentive. Dr. Chance was starting to notice the effect she had on the people because now he looked up. While he remained reluctant to participate, Dr. McClain took this as a good sign. Even more, when she checked the Commander's table again she noticed Genesis glance up from his book. He appeared curious. She continued onward.

"_There is no hate, only joy… For you are beloved by the goddess… Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds…_" Dr. McClain paused and looked upwards at the blaring lights. "_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul… Pride is lost… Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…_"

There were several whistles and claps from the audience now. Slowly, Dr. McClain looked away from the lights. She saw Commander Rhapsodos set his book down on his table. He actively watched the stage. It was the same for Commander Hewley who now donned an amused expression across his face. Their reactions were enough to keep the old lady going. Dr. McClain was ready to incite the next act but paused when Dr. Chance's hand slowly reached out for the microphone. Dr. McClain smiled. Apparently, the audience and two Commanders weren't the only people who'd been moved by her performance thus far. Dr. Chance looked at her with a bit of resolve on his face. He was still nervous but he was also ready.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?_" the young man's loud voice echoed across the entire club; its sound bouncing across various surfaces."_All that awaits you is a somber morrow… No matter where the winds may blow…_"

The crowd gasped. Dr. McClain blinked several times herself. She had expected the young man to speak in his usual quiet voice, perhaps even slur a few of his words from anxiety. But the moment Dr. Chance opened his mouth, he'd become a different man. His deep voice boomed and instantly caught the attentions of everyone. The dancers on the platform nearby stopped moving their bodies; the music turned halfway down. His impressive voice touched everyone within hearing range, including Commander Rhapsodos. The old woman inhaled sharply when she saw him actually stand up from his seat. It was these little signs that pushed Dr. Chance forward.

"_My friend, your desire… Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…_" he continued onto the next verses. The young psychologist slowly paced the stage with microphone in hand. "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises… Nothing shall forestall my return…_"

Dr. McClain smiled a bit. The doctor moved and spoke with the flair of an acclaimed realized, then, Dr. Chance held a lot of passions deep inside himself. A part of her felt humbled to see him display his heart out to the crowd right now.

"_My friend, the fates are cruel…_" Dr. Chance quoted and swayed his free hand across the audience dramatically. "_There are no dreams, no honor remains… The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess…_"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a long moment of silence. By now, the music from the lounge stopped. No one moved. No one spoke. Just as this eternal stillness appeared to go on forever, a third voice finally shattered it to pieces.

"_My soul, corrupted by vengeance…_"

The old woman opened her mouth in surprise. The next verse was spoken by Commander Rhapsodos himself. The path of people spread as the high-ranked officer now strolled through them. He walked toward the stage and stopped when he stood directly under Dr. Chance. With a spotlight on him, Commander Rhapsodos stared up and held a Banora apple in his hand.

"_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey…_" the Commander announced loud and proud,"_In my own salvation… And your eternal slumber…_"

Dr. Chance nodded to the Elite SOLDIER who now took to the stage and stood beside him. Together, they looked out at the audience in front of them and revealed the final lines of Act IV in complete unison.

"_Legend shall speak… Of sacrifice at world's end… The wind sails over the water's surface… Quietly, but surely…_"

Once the last words slipped out of their mouths, Genesis took a bite from his apple. Soon afterward, he tossed it out to the crowd. The entire audience went wild, continuously yelling and clapping. Everyone, from club attendees to the servers alike, commended the three performers onstage through their own appreciative gestures. Dr. McClain's eyes lit up when Commander Rhapsodos suddenly approached her. Ever the gentleman, the handsome SOLDIER took her hand and kissed the back of it. Dr. McClain instantly flushed with color. Afterward, Genesis turned to Dr. Chance and shook his hand. The three performers onstage created a three-way chain link and bowed together. Once more, the crowd of Velvet Lounge roared. Their noise shook the glass windows and ground of the second floor.

"May I have the pleasure of learning your names, please?" Commander Rhapsodos requested over the noise.

"Dr. Moya McClain," the old woman said from his left.

"Dr. Sid Chance," the younger psychologist informed from his right.

At this, Commander Rhapsodos laughed and stood between the two. "_Doctors?_ Performing _Loveless?_ Now, isn't this a pleasant surprise? Usually your lot is dry and lacks the ability to take pleasure in life's simple marvels. It is good to meet ones as culturally educated as the two of you. May I request your audience at my table?"

"It would be our honor, Commander Rhapsodos," Dr. McClain replied.

"Very good. And _Genesis_ will suffice."

At this point, Commander Hewley emerged from the crowd to meet them at the bottom of the stage. The three performers started to descend the stairs, amidst the chaos and ongoing cheers. Flashing pictures were taken from each direction. The psychologists had become instant rock stars, even if only for tonight. On the way off the stage, the announcer handed Dr. McClain their monetary prize. She happily tossed the one-thousand Gil over crowd. As the Gil scattered everywhere, Genesis held her close and kissed her cheek. Then he took the elder psychologist by the hand and carefully guided her down the steps. With Hewley making his own proper introductions, the four of them made their way to the table. This was certainly going to be a fun evening, Dr. McClain mused to herself and smiled.


	28. Secret Addictions

**Author's Note:**_ Well, guys, I'm back from my convention. OuO It was... intense. I made good money though! Despite the challenging location and a slow start, I made as much as I did last year! Hell yeah! I am now catching up on my bills. :)_

_I wish I had gotten this chapter out before I left for the convention. :( But, oh god, this chapter. I must've re-read it and re-wrote the scenes a hundred times. Nothing felt right until I dived into some heavy stuff. Sephiroth, you kill me! OAO He took me to some crazy places here, some I didn't want to revisit myself. This chapter was such a challenge, especially when it presents a very vulnerable Sephiroth. I think it's here we see how much of a mess he really is behind the stoic, self-assured face. It's no wonder he's so reclusive. Alas, the path to his fall had to start somewhere and I've always intended to explore all the factors that worked against him from the start, including his addiction to mako (based off what the original creators wanted for his character in canon). I briefly alluded to it many chapters back but come back to it in full force here, so beforewarned by the drug usage in this chapter. That aside, it's interesting to get inside the mind of Sephiroth and draw hints of his dark side (obsession, unquenched lust, paranoia, attachment). It doesn't read like the mind of a villian at all though. Writing it, I felt like it's the mind of you and me, amplified by ten during intense life situations. Maybe that's why this chapter took ridiculously longer than it should. It's very Sephiroth-centric and most of the happenings/story occur in his mind. I felt so... secluded when writing this chapter. 8( It's not as perfect as I wanted it to be. But if I stick around this chapter longer then I'll never get rid of this gloomy cloud over me and it'll never be posted, hah._

_In this chapter: Sephiroth reveals some of the ghosts in his closet and realizes some 'secrets' are best left unsaid, Rufus enters the scene with his bad-ass self, and Zack... well... he wishes he kept his big mouth shut. XD_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28: Secret Addictions**

Weekends for Sephiroth were pretty standard and dismal. He rarely got to leave the base while the rest of the company enjoyed their time off. It was mostly due to Dr. Hojo. The exasperating scientist tended to use his free days to test out his more intensive and troublesome experiments. Those tests usually went on for hours, often starting at the crack of dawn and extending to an entire day. And it didn't help that Dr. Hojo used their time together to pry into his life as well. Like last time, he pestered him again this morning about producing children. The scientist also demanded he cease his interactions with Angeal and Genesis. Dr. Hojo called them a _bad influence _and insisted they were detrimental to his growth. As usual, Sephiroth ignored his rants much like the thousands of other defiant sons who disregarded their bothersome fathers. He was thankful the scientist had shortened this morning's session together to only two hours. It was on account of Dr. Hojo's trip this Monday. Apparently, he was off to some backwater place to conduct research on God-knows-what. Good riddance to him. This blessedly left the rest of Sephiroth's morning to himself.

The deep, low-pitched sounds of a cello echoed loudly throughout the silence of Sephiroth's private chambers. Sitting alone in a chair by his balcony's glass double doors, the large wooden instrument was nestled between his legs. Sephiroth wore only an opened velvet-red robe with loose-fitting, matching lounge pants. His silvery hair was damped from the warm bath he recently took and draped over to one side of his shoulder. The bath certainly helped. Aside from getting rid of the entire nasty gunk Dr. Hojo had exposed him to earlier this morning, he felt relaxed by it.

Holding the bow in his left hand, Sephiroth swayed it left to right across the four strings while his long fingers tapped down on the fingerboard of the cello. The musical notes drifted in and out of the room with a vibrato effect. Sephiroth didn't require a musical score. There came a point where none of the compositions he'd learned reflected the burning ordeals in his heart. He played whatever notes that best felt appropriate. A personal form of meditation, the General never performed to an audience. This was a private ceremony intended only for his personal well-being. Only once did Genesis catch him play. Genesis told him he heard his soul speak through the instrument. It sounded sad, tormented, and befuddled. Sephiroth never admitted it to him then, but he was correct. Closing his eyes now, it was difficult to openly express his feelings and thoughts to anyone. He'd been raised to keep his opinions to himself. Thankfully, his cello served as his inner voice. It made him feel in tune with his cluttered emotions.

It was Dr. Gast who introduced him to the beauty of music. Despite Dr. Hojo's personal qualms against it, he insisted there was more to life than mathematical equations, cause-and-effect theories, and intense sword training. Music had a way of reestablishing one's spiritual center, he once declared. Sephiroth wholeheartedly agreed with him. He enjoyed the mighty presence of the cello himself. It was a tall and very provocative instrument. Spreading his legs to allow the cello deep inside… Sephiroth couldn't imagine anything more intimate or seductive aside from a lover's embrace. That aside, the cello's low and deep melancholic sounds reflected his personality best.

Shifting back and forth between many notes, Sephiroth's hands were a series of movement until the sound of an abrupt beep came from the kitchen area. It prompted him to stop. Looking up, he realized the boiling water on the stove was ready. Carefully, the General set his cello down on the ground and took a break. He flexed out each of his fingers while he stood from his seat. Sephiroth momentarily stretched his body to its full length and rolled his neck left to right to release the tension he discovered there. Barefooted, he then padded to the kitchen. On his way there, he briefly glanced at a small black box sitting by itself on a nearby coffee table. Sephiroth paused next to it.

His slender, elegant fingers lightly ran across the smooth surface of the black container. It was tempting to open it and partake in his weekend ritual. He'd done so for many years, partly out of necessity and partly out of fulfillment. Sephiroth doubted Angeal would approve of his personal endeavors right now. Their last argument over this particular sensitive subject nearly ended their camaraderie. As far as Angeal was concerned, the black box's contents had no business being here in his private quarters. His Commander urged him to get rid of it. Sephiroth couldn't find it in himself to comply with his request, though. The box was his way of dealing with the ongoing and persistent headaches that plagued him for his entire life. Already, the side of his skull throbbed with a familiar and irritating pain. Sephiroth knew it would only get worse throughout the day. His body… it was suffering from mako withdrawals.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away from the black box on the coffee table. He walked to his open kitchen space and fixed himself a cup of herbal tea. A white bottle of prescription pills was nearby. While Sephiroth was hungry he could only manage a couple of hard boiled eggs and slice of whole wheat toast. The injections Dr. Hojo had previously administered to him an hour ago made him nauseous. He didn't want to risk eating anything too heavy, especially when his stomach currently twisted and turned. He vomited at least once during his time in the laboratory. As Sephiroth rested a hand on his firm belly, he knew the nausea would remain for a few hours until his body righted itself again. His headaches didn't help the situation though.

The symptoms of mako withdrawals had gotten worse throughout the years. Dr. Hojo constantly increased his mako dosages to alleviate the pain but apparently his body steadily developed a higher resistance to them. His body required more and more of the powerful energy source. How ironic. Dr. Hojo spent a good chunk of his youth getting him to accept higher levels of mako in his body. For all intended purposes, the scientist succeeded. Unfortunately, Sephiroth could no longer function properly without constant administrations, even at the lethal level.

Sephiroth poured himself a cup of herbal tea. It was intermingled with the prescription pills Dr. Hojo had given him to treat his nausea and headaches. With his hot beverage in hand, the General attempted to ignore the uncomfortable sensations boiling inside of him and grabbed his PHS on the kitchen counter nearby. Checking his messages from late yesterday, he strolled toward his balcony to catch the morning sky.

"_Message one, Friday, 7:30pm: Sephiroth, where are you? Angeal and I are in the Velvet Lounge. We're having quite an enchanting evening, complete with a wonderful rendition of 'Loveless' by two remarkable creatures who claim to be doctors. Imagine that. You should come. Shall I save you a seat?_"

Sephiroth clicked on a button.

"_Message deleted._"

The sun Sephiroth saw through his balcony's double glass doors was still a red dot low in the horizon; the clouds were dark. It was early. He doubted either Angeal or Genesis were awake. It was the weekend and the two had apparently partied into the early hours last night. Sephiroth wished he had joined them. Unfortunately, he needed to return to his office shortly after his swim. There were the last bulk of performance evaluations for the Seconds and Thirds he had to complete. With midterms starting Monday, he considered using his free time right now to get ahead on his paper work. His desk was going to be littered by evaluations for the cadet class. There would be acceptances and rejections; more woes and frustrations. Sitting behind his desk was a burden, Sephiroth thought bitterly to himself. He'd rather go on assignment and kill something than deal with the cadets.

"_Message two, Friday, 7:48pm: Sephiroth, it's me, Lazard. I hope you're ready for this week. We're going to have our work cut out for us. I understand you're going to see the scrimmages yourself on Monday, correct? Perhaps I will too. Hopefully, there are some potential SOLDIER members among the lot. By the way, I'm almost done here. Would you… like to join me for a drink tonight? If not, we can do something over the weekend. Give me a call, okay?_"

Click.

"_Message deleted._"

Thoughts of this coming week's evaluations for the lower classmen brought Cadet Cloud Strife to mind. Sephiroth hoped Cloud had taken the proper time and care to perform adequately at the obstacle course. Last week the cadet promised to show better improvement on the mid-terms in order to secure his place in the program. Monday's performance was do-or-die for Cloud. Despite his own personal reservations, Sephiroth would not go lenient with him. His esteemed position didn't grant him the opportunity for favoritism. If Cloud miserably failed like last time then that was it for the rookie. Thus, his fate literally was up in the air. It was on the young man to fulfill his obligations as a cadet. Sephiroth had done all that he could from his end.

"_Message three, Friday, 8:03pm: General Sephiroth, this is Drill Sergeant Second-Class Sundance of the 442nd Squadron. I got the paper work already signed off and submitted. Thanks again for considering my boys for that 'side job' this Sunday, sir. They won't let you down._"

Click.

"_Message deleted._"

Taking a slow sip of his hot tea, the General leaned against a wall and continued to gaze at the early morning sky. Provided that the cadet _did_ pass the exams, there remained the question of how far he'd advance in the program. While Sephiroth certainly admired his spurts of bravado and witnessed his potential abilities during the restroom incident, Cloud still was not SOLDIER material. Last night, he nearly drowned during their swim on account of his frail, vulnerable body. The young man also couldn't control his emotions. It was no surprise he had a juvenile record on him. In many ways, Angeal was right: Cloud was a wild card and dangerous. If his mediocre performance remained consistent throughout the duration of this year, Sephiroth would have no choice but to assign him to the mobile infantry sector.

"_Message four, Friday, 8:23pm: General Sephiroth, this is Second-Class Kunsel. I've sent all necessary notifications to the Third-Class squadrons about the shift changes for Rufus Shinra's arrival tomorrow afternoon. We'll have men stationed at the Training Camp District as well. If you require anything else from me, sir, please contact my number at any time. Thank you._"

Click.

"_Message deleted._"

Sephiroth's jaw danced while his thoughts lingered on Cloud. It was ironic the very man in his nightmares, the same man who served as Death, was also an inadequate and unreliable soldier. This realization provided more amusement than disappointment for Sephiroth though. Yes, it was laughable he'd freely associate with a man who carried no real prospects. By all accounts, Cloud was a lackey. He had no higher-level education or exemplary skills. Aside from being enrolled in the army, he had no job. Very young, Cloud was also completely naïve to the industrial-driven world on account of his country life out in the middle of nowhere. For the great General of Shinra's army, it made absolutely no sense to pursue such a man. Genesis or Adara served as ideal partners. They both matched him on high status, age, and ambition. Either of them would suffice. They were a logical choice. And yet… neither of them surprised or entertained Sephiroth like Cloud did. Cloud was so unpredictable, so emotionally fragile, and so hopelessly flawed. It was his imperfections that miraculously made him so_…_

_…Perfect, yes?_

"_Message five, Friday, 8:45pm: General Sephiroth, this is Mr. Gustave. I'm calling to remind you about tomorrow's public outing. Your tickets are already with your secretary. Our party will leave through the back exit of Shinra's Headquarters at seven-thirty this evening. A few members of the press will be there to interview both you and the Ambassador. I've emailed you a few possible questions they may ask, so please read over them. Lastly, 'Midgar Glamour' would like to do a cover story on you. Are you up for posing nude? The editors want to show something sexy and classy and I thought…_"

Click.

"_Message deleted. There are no new messages._"

Sephiroth closed his phone and placed it on the coffee table. His eyes drifted back to the small black box also there. One hand slowly rose. It hovered over it. Sephiroth took a deep breath. He turned away and headed for the balcony's double doors. The silver-haired swordsman pressed a hand on them. The spotless glass panel felt cool against his warm palm.

Inwardly, Sephiroth was relieved he'd get to see Cloud later this evening and, again, tomorrow. Admittedly, the world felt more alive and real whenever Cloud was by his side. It'd been this way since last week when he first met him at the lobby. Strange, this. At first, Sephiroth assumed it was mere infatuation on his part. He was positive the intense desire he shared for Cloud was no different than the feelings of an overly foolish man. It was absurd to think someone could suddenly emerge in his life and inspire all sorts of alien feelings. But now Sephiroth started to understand _the void_ the gentle voice mentioned in his dreams. The absence of Cloud caused a disorienting emptiness he could not fill. No amount of pleasant company or activity could take away the void Cloud left behind whenever he separated. Sephiroth hated this new feeling. It was so unlike him to be attached toward a man he'd known only for roughly two weeks. It made him wish Cloud never existed in the first place.

_It is futile to fight your emotions. Accept them. Embrace them. Allow your obscured passions to roam freely._

Pushing the balcony's double doors apart, the cool morning air outside entered Sephiroth's personal chambers. Against a gust of wind, his long silvery hair trailed behind him. He watched the visible imprint his hand left behind on the glass door for a few moments. Cloud acted very much the same way. His presence lingered with him even after he left. Sephiroth wondered if the cadet was even aware of the mental connection they shared together. The key to their deep bond was Cloud's _essence_ apparently. So long as Sephiroth acquired some part of him, a link could be established. That was what the voice in his dreams claimed, at least. Ever the methodological man, Sephiroth tested this theory out. During their swordplay yesterday, he tasted Cloud's seed. Sure enough, he acquired a mental link and learned his location at the pool later that evening. Unfortunately, their link was gone today; dissipated. He suspected it had to do with the little amount of Cloud he acquired from him.

_His essence, shards of his spiritual being… We must acquire it for ourselves…_

Sephiroth finished the last drops of his tea. He felt slightly drowsy from the sedatives he drank and wanted to lay in bed for a while. However, a stinging pain suddenly shot up from the back of his neck to his left temple. The headache from before grew worse. It was followed by a ringing in his ears. Taken by surprise, the First-Class SOLDIER dropped the cup and clutched his head with both hands. The porcelain glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Sephiroth didn't have time to react to the accident. Rather, the discomfort intensified and he collapsed to his knees. His entire body shook uncontrollably.

My God. The migraines… It was always like this whenever they hit. Nothing made them go away, not the sedatives or the medications Dr. Hojo prescribed to him. Since he was a boy, Sephiroth couldn't eat, train, and properly think once the pain took over. The entire world inside his skull was split apart. All he was left with was a nagging, burning sensation that threatened to unravel his entire being. Blinking several times, Sephiroth's vision was reduced to specks of black dots. He was unable to gather his full bearings anymore. Meanwhile, his body's temperature rose. He quietly grunted to himself and removed his robe. Flushed at the face and chest, Sephiroth felt hot. It was as if he were struck by the fires of hell itself. He wanted to douse himself in cold water. Holding onto the coffee table next to him, though, Sephiroth attempted to get back on his feet. He refused to submit to these ailments. One elbow rested on the coffee table while he pushed himself up. However, he quickly stumbled and lost his balance.

On the ground, Sephiroth's felt his strength leave him. He couldn't move. Both his arms and legs were as heavy as wet mounds of clay. Pressing his cheek against the glass of the coffee table, he stayed there for a while and absently stared at the two objects nearest him. His vision remained blurry but he caught sight of his PHS and the black box. With the PHS, he could call for assistance and return to the laboratory. It'd mean enduring another round with Dr. Hojo but he might provide a remedy for his current condition. At this point, what other choice did he have? Sephiroth's eyes slowly lingered to the black box next to his PHS.

_Merge with me now. I will soothe the violent storms in your mind and body._

The pain lessened slightly and his body temporarily felt numb from the intense heat. Sephiroth slumped against the coffee table with his cheek still pressed down on its glass. He tried to control his breathing while his eyes stayed glued to the small black box.

Thoughts of Angeal surfaced in his mind for a moment. He knew the Commander would be upset. Angeal wanted him to overcome his habit and simply endure the mako withdrawals. Still, Angeal never had to deal with this level of pain. His childhood was blessedly free of the ghastly headaches and nightmares that threatened to break Sephiroth every day. The pain… it was too much. Somehow, the black box made the headaches go away. It always did. Reaching his hand toward it, Sephiroth grabbed it and set it down on his lap. He undid the latch of the lid. Then he slowly revealed the contents.

Inside, there was an eyedropper, two very thin syringes, and six lined vials that glowed green. It was a fresh supply of mako-infused opium. Sephiroth stared at the illegal substances for a moment. Green cat-like eyes glowed intensely the longer he gazed at them. His hand faintly touched each of the ampoules. To say he had an addiction to mako would've been an understatement. He'd been raised on it since he was a boy and suffered from withdraws whenever he went too long without it. The large potent amounts Sephiroth injected every weekend were enough to kill ten behemoths. Still, it did make the headaches go away and snatched him far from his dull reality. The voice in his dreams spoke sweet words to him whenever he was high. She declared her love and devotion to him. Sephiroth felt invincible.

_Merge with me, my precious…_

All six vials glowed, as if beckoning him. Only three people knew about Sephiroth's undisclosed addiction: Dr. Hojo and the two Commanders. Dr. Hojo never said a word. In fact, he supplied the high-powered substances to keep his serious symptoms at bay. So long as he didn't accidentally overdose or make a fool of himself he would continue to provide the vials. Thankfully, Sephiroth's high metabolism rate made it impossible to OD. Only once did he come close to it, but that was way back when he was a teenager. He'd been reckless then. On the downside, though, his high metabolism rate also meant the pleasant side-effects didn't last for too long. The drugs washed through his system like water. It was downright impossible to remain high for more than an hour. This didn't stop Angeal and Genesis from worrying about him though.

Both of his Commanders didn't approve of his weekend private activities. Angeal called it dishonorable while Genesis insisted his addiction contributed to his intense withdrawal symptoms. They wanted him to cease his self-administrations effective immediately and go _cold turkey_. At some point, Angeal and Genesis had actually snuck into his private quarters to locate and remove all of the vials. Their actions entertained and irritated Sephiroth. His body was more than capable of handling the mako-laced drugs in his system. More importantly, the drugs got rid of the headaches. There was no need to worry about him. He was fine. He was in control. Their efforts were valiant but completely unnecessary.

_Merge with me now, my love… I want my essence to fill you…_

Taking one of the syringes, Sephiroth stabbed its needle point directly into the rubbery cap of a vial. He pulled the plunger upward to suck up its toxic contents. Once the syringe was fully loaded, Sephiroth set the now-empty vial aside. He tapped a finger against the glass to remove any unwanted air bubbles. His drug of choice was finally ready for injection. Holding the syringe in his hand, Sephiroth was ready to infuse himself with the venomous drug and enter a place that existed only in his mind. He paused, though. Frozen in his place, his eyes focused on the glow of the drug in his hand.

Mako was such… a powerful substance. It was the essence of life. And death. All existence revolved around it. Briefly, Sephiroth considered tossing the mysterious drug out his balcony; all of it. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he was filled with regret or guilt. This was his choice. If anything, Sephiroth was actually afraid of the influential _power_ harnessed in his hand right now.

_Do not fear the great unknown, boy. The essence of the universe holds no weight over you. You are above its influence; for you are a newborn God destined to harness the power of mako and sail the cosmos with me by your side. But you must embrace me and purge all self-doubts. You must accept the path I've set for you._

The throbbing in Sephiroth's head worsened and the ringing in his ears grew louder. Wincing now, he gripped the side of his face with a hand again. Briefly, Sephiroth saw a mental image of himself walk through a wall of fire with Masamune in hand. His skin felt hot but it did not sear from the intense heat that surrounded him. The weapon he held, meanwhile, was bloody. Fresh blood, he quickly realized. In the distance, he heard the faint sounds of people screaming. Enemies? He ignored them and walked forward until there was movement from behind. In the dream, Sephiroth slowly turned to confront the individual. He smiled.

Once the mental image stopped, Sephiroth exhaled loudly and tried to breath. Coughing several times, he almost choked. He could practically taste the sulfur and smell the smoke from the fires he witnessed. The dream… it felt so real. Unsure what to make of it, Sephiroth could only surmise it was a side-effect from Dr. Hojo's last injections. It wouldn't be the first. Breathing more slowly, the headache thankfully lessened. The black dots were gone and his eyesight was gradually restored. Sephiroth stared at the crystal-clear image of the syringe in his hand now.

_Take me deep inside. Now._

Sephiroth grabbed the eyedropper from the small black box. He was determined to relax again; to make the pain go away. The headaches… they were getting worse these days. He'd lived with them his entire life but they had never been this bad before. To this day, Dr. Hojo offered no explanation for them. He claimed it was stress-related in combination with mako withdrawals. Fair enough. Leaning his head backward, Sephiroth squeezed a drop of clear liquid on his left eye. He blinked several times. Seconds passed and his eye became numb. Even when he blinked, Sephiroth could no longer feel his eyelid move. He set the eyedropper aside. It was time for the actual injection to happen.

_Let my essence flow through your body and engulf you in my warmth. Let us be infused together… Forever…_

Sephiroth took a deep inhale. He had done this over a thousand of times. While his method of drug administration always unnerved him, it provided instant results to his brain. The terror and excitement, alone, got his heart pumping.

The drug in his hand glowed brighter. Sephiroth raised the syringe at eye level. He positioned the sharp point directly at the cornea of his eye, only inches from it. The throbbing in his head was gone. It was now replaced with an adrenaline rush caused by his current actions. Already, the tip of his cock twitched; aroused. Pleasure and pain. Sephiroth couldn't live without both. He needed to feel alive in every manner possible.

Carefully, the needle drew closer to the dead center of his left eye. Closer. And closer. Sephiroth tried not to blink. Even when his left eye grew teary, he left it opened. He didn't flinch when the metal tip finally penetrated the delicate and moist surface of his cornea. Sephiroth instantly felt a dull pressure at the center. It was similar to a sharp fingernail pinch. The sensation deepened the further he inserted the needle. A single drop of blood fell from his now-wounded eye. A second later, the needle was completely inside. Pushing down on the plunger, Sephiroth released the mako-laced drug. His left eye stung with heat for a few seconds until the sensation eventually disappeared altogether. Sephiroth retracted the syringe.

He didn't have to wait long for the drug effects to kick in. The results were instantaneous. His cat-like pupil dilated and glowed into a harsh green color. Slumped backward against the coffee table, Sephiroth panted softly. From the ground, he stared up at the celling. Sephiroth grew fixated by the brilliant specks of colors that started to form and blend together. They moved in blotches of patterns. Meanwhile, the walls rippled like water and there was a pleasant aroma of something sweet and citrus in the air. Sephiroth's body suddenly felt lighter. It was as if he were no lying on the ground. Was he flying? His hand reached to touch the rainbow colors that surrounded him everywhere. He blinked. The swirls of colors splattered and danced all around him like raindrops. Amongst the mass of vibrant hues, a large purple eye formed on the ceiling's large light fixture. It stared back at him and blinked. A faint smile crossed Sephiroth's lips. It was _her…_

_We are together… We always will be… I will never leave you. Never._

Sephiroth was filled with warmth. It radiated across his entire body and agitated each nerve. He shivered from it and quietly moaned to himself. The half-lazy erection that remained trapped inside his trousers snuggled tightly along his inner thigh. Sephiroth stretched his legs out and eagerly sought more of this pleasant warmth. With the headache gone, there was only an undefined bliss that remained. Sephiroth wanted to consume more of it; he wanted to explode from sheer ecstasy. Still sprawled across the floor against the coffee table, he took two more vials from the black box.

_Yes. More. You must have more of my essence. I want you close to me…_

Using the second syringe this time, Sephiroth shot two extra dosages of the powerful mako-infused opium drug. He injected them straight into the vein of his forearm this time. His body lit on fire seconds later. Gasping for air, Sephiroth flung his head back while his whole body went abruptly rigid. His mouth partly opened. Completely in a daze now, his limp hand dropped the needle on the floor. Sephiroth slowly clawed at his face with nails. He wasn't sure if he needed to piss or come hard. Nothing made sense anymore. The world moved constantly around him while he remained completely still in it. Sephiroth lost himself to the sensations that rippled across his body. The loving voice, meanwhile, whispered many sweet words to him. She loved him. She wanted to be with him. He was her precious. Her creation. Her beloved.

_Play me a song now, my sweet. I want to hear your voice. I want to see the fantasies that consume your mind when you are one with the darkness…_

Sephiroth returned his attentions to the instrument lying on its side a few feet away from him. He crawled toward it until he summoned the strength to stand. Sitting on the chair, he lifted up the cello and spread his legs. The wooden-made item pressed right against him and rubbed on his already-sensitive erection. Intoxicated by the drugs currently in his system, it took Sephiroth a moment to properly coordinate himself. He struggled to grasp the bow in his fingers and hold the instrument steady between his legs. Sephiroth snorted to himself. Details were everything to him, from his seating posture to the way he positioned the instrument against his person. So far his uncoordinated efforts were subpar. He sat slightly hunched forward and his left hand lifted the bow in a careless, awkward angle. There was nothing elegant or refined about him right now. Still, Sephiroth let go of his high expectations. So long as his hands completed the necessary actions required to produce sounds then it was all right.

The moment Sephiroth grinded the bow against the four strings, his melody came out chaotic and fast. The notes screamed and wailed in beautiful but disturbing sounds. Puffs of rosin dust from the bow scattered in the air with each powerful thrust he made. His fingers effortlessly tapped fast and moved with a life of their own across the fingerboard. Sephiroth was a possessed man. Both his vicious musical score and the opium took over him. They transported him to a special place he often dreamed about.

_The Promised Land…_

Honeydew drops that fell while rays of light broke through blankets of seagull-gray clouds… A landscape consumed by vivid-green grass… It was a land that bloomed with varied shapes, colors, and sizes. Large mounds of ice-coated rocks sat from a distant. They cast their mighty shadows across the open terrain. The air was cool; the smell of rain evident. Sounds of insects buzzed and echoed in all directions. Their tiny wings fluttered nonstop. Not far away, a blond-haired lover with sky-blue eyes lay naked under a cherry blossom tree in a field of grass. The young virgin spread his legs wide and offered himself as his sacrificial lamb. Sephiroth saw himself climb on top of the lithe form. He penetrated the boy deeply with his stem. His lover's sweet screams echoed throughout the tranquility of the land. It shook Sephiroth to the core.

_You want him, yes? You want every inch of his supple body to flow with your essence? Make him yours. Make him mines. Make him… ours._

The cello's sounds became more frantic. Their sounds bounced off the ceiling and walls of Sephiroth's private chambers. His breathing increased while he soothed his aching arousal against the back of his cello. It was hard and fully stretched out. He aggressively pressed it against his cello in the same manner he thrust into the young blonde in his daydream. Sephiroth saw the blonde raise his legs and rest them on his shoulders for better access into his entry. It stretched wider to accommodate his size. Meanwhile, that perfect ivory skin of the blonde's was coated with sweat. The younger man beneath Sephiroth licked his top lip suggestively with his tongue. He moaned and urged him to go faster and harder.

In his seat, Sephiroth arched his back; his lower abdominal muscles contracted to signal an impending climax. It was too fast and too soon. Sephiroth didn't care, however. With furrowed silver brows, his face became flushed with heat and his heart pumped in half beats. The intoxicating drug in his system and lustful state made reality difficult to grasp now. The boundaries of the real and fantasy were blurred. Even when Sephiroth knew he was currently in his personal quarters, he was confused between the world his body existed in and the world his mind explored. He was both a participant and observer of the vision inside his head.

Sephiroth witnessed his alternate self pound faster into the younger man. He heard the blonde yell and moan. He heard the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other. He smelled the musk of their sweat. He tasted the saltiness of the other man's moist skin. This fantasy… was real. Sephiroth shuddered in his seat and closed his eyes. He embraced this beautiful vision. So consumed by it, though, he failed to hear a visitor buzz his door in the real world.

"_Sephiroth?_"

Sephiroth's fingers tapped across the cello's fingerboard endlessly. It didn't matter that the tips of his fingers had now become raw and bled at the nails. It also didn't matter his left eye now streaked with a single line of blood. Sephiroth was spellbound, isolated in his reverie and enraptured by the sensations that gnawed his insides.

_Peace, child. That loneliness that has consumed all your life… You've been granted the one who will fill your void. Embrace him. Claim him. Never let him go._

Sephiroth's left hand swept across the four strings of his cello with his bow. A sharp. B flat. Half note followed by a triple slur. Pianissimo. Crescendo. Transition to a Mezzo forte after a series of sixteenth notes, then pause after a whole. Sephiroth saw the musical score that reflected the hungry state that consumed his body and mind. With the drug's effects finally reaching their pinnacle point, Sephiroth's heart pounded hard and fast. He could feel his arousal seep and soil his expensive trousers. It was ready for release. The handsome boy in his mind urged him to come into his body. Sephiroth exhaled loudly and pressed harder against his cello's backside. He gripped the instrument tighter with both legs. Locks of silver hair fell to the sides of his flushed cheeks. His tormenting misery and loneliness… His unwavering frustrations… His secret desires… His primal demands… They all belonged to the man in his dreams now.

_He is yours and you are his…_

A drop of blood from Sephiroth's left eye touched the ground. Somewhere deep inside his conscience, he worried his unlimited passions would burn the boy alive. They were too overbearing, after all, too powerful. Genesis had never felt the blunt force of his emotions during their on-again-and-off-again trysts. It was almost ironic and funny. Many accused Sephiroth of being a cold fish; a man incapable of emotion. But his emotions ran deeply, perhaps more so than an average man's. It was hard to withstand the full might of a river that had been held back by a dam for many years. His own dam had started to crack the moment he laid eyes on Cloud. He would never let him go once their union took place tomorrow. Despite the questions and nagging concerns, Cloud belonged to him. This was… the first time he felt this fervent toward anyone before.

Cloud… he had become his new secret addiction.

The angelic face in Sephiroth's dream contorted. As the petals of cherry blossoms fell over them, Cloud finally reached his climax and spilled all of his seed across Sephiroth's stomach. He yelled his name and the sky above rumbled. It was in this moment Sephiroth trembled and came next. The orgasm was powerful. In the real world, he convulsed several times before his bow accidentally swept across the C string of his cello a little too forcefully. The string instantly snapped in half and slashed his index finger. Reactively, Sephiroth opened his eyes and pulled back his right injured hand.

"_Sephiroth?_" he suddenly heard from his door's entry. The door buzzed again.

Sephiroth was in his real world again; the fantasy completely gone. Panting quietly, the silver-haired SOLDIER remained limp in his seat and struggled to catch his breath. His heart thumped loudly in both ears. His whole body shook all over. Sephiroth had trouble holding the bow in his hand or stopping his legs from quivering. His recently spent erection still throbbed and leaked out a few more drops before it finally went limp.

When the door buzzed one more time, Sephiroth grunted in dissatisfaction. He brushed back several long strands of hair from his gloss-coated face. It had be a long time since he came hard like this, not since he was a teenager. Masturbation and wet dreams were rare occurrences for him. Sephiroth actually felt… sexually gratified. Gone was the headache and nausea. In their place was a desire to finish himself off with a proper hand job and get some sleep. Unfortunately, he now had company to contend with.

Grabbing his discarded robe on the floor nearby, Sephiroth slid it on. He wore it loosely opened as he did before and forced himself to his feet. Admittedly, his head still felt light and the walls moved no matter which direction he turned to. He remained in a daze and swayed left to right in his walk. Sounds echoed everywhere and the room spun constantly with forms of blurred colors. Sephiroth managed to make it to the door without falling. With the press of a button, he unlocked his chamber's doorway. It moved aside and revealed his visitor.

"Angeal…" Sephiroth realized and licked his dry lips.

Oh, the irony of Angeal's presence here. Of all the people who came to visit him in this early hour, especially when he was clearly out of his mind with the opium and erotic visions, it had to be _him_. How the Gods laughed at him now.

Sephiroth made sure to avoid eye contract as Angeal and him stood in front of each other. He inwardly hoped Angeal didn't notice his over-dilated, bleeding left eye or his inability to stand completely still. The last thing Sephiroth wanted was another heated lecture or argument over _honor_.

"Sephiroth," replied Angeal. He frowned. "I buzzed you five times right now. I know it's really early. Did I… come in a bad time?"

Admittedly irritated by his unexpected arrival, the General said nothing. He merely leaned against the doorframe to steady himself. Angeal's current attire caught his attentions though. He wore his customary First-Class officer dress uniform. Sephiroth was uncertain why he donned it right now. The uniform was reserved for special occasions. Sephiroth remained silent and allowed Angeal the opportunity to explain his unexpected arrival here, especially at this early hour.

From the other side, the Commander stood in silence. He appeared a bit caught off guard by the General's current disheveled state. Sephiroth wasn't surprised. His entire body was glossed with perspiration and the long silvery bangs were tangled over his usually stoic face. Still caught up in a lustful state, Sephiroth had the look of sexual heat on him. He found Angeal's reaction to it to be charming.

"Are you with someone?" Angeal started again and cleared his throat. Looking away, he tried not to notice his superior's moist chest or the sleepy erection that slightly poked from his lounge pants.

Sephiroth snorted loudly and found his question to be unusually funny. The high he gained from his current drug usage made his voice sound different in pitch. "Ah, far from it, Angeal. I was merely making love to my cello under a tree of cherry blossoms while surrounded by a rainbow-colored sky before you arrived. Please, do come in. Make yourself at home. I will serve you a cup of tea, yes? You take two lumps of sugar?"

Angeal cocked a brow, apparently confused by every word this man said. He followed Sephiroth inside anyway. As promised, the silver-haired General poured him a cup of tea and offered it to him. Then Sephiroth returned to his chair and investigated his cello's broken string. Angeal stayed silent for a moment. He noticed Sephiroth's unsteadied balance when he walked and spotted a few specks of blood on the cup's handle given to him. There was also shattered glass on the floor a few feet away. Setting the cup aside, Angeal stood next to Sephiroth. He kneeled beside his General who remained too occupied with his cello to notice him.

"Are you all right?" the Commander asked. Angeal noticed the slash on Sephiroth's finger and frowned. "Did you cut your hand?"

"It's nothing of note. A mere accident from my overzealous performance." Sephiroth kept his over-dilated, left eye away from the other man. With his head lowered, he wearily sat with the cello positioned between his legs. He tried to busy himself by pulling out the other half of his broken C string.

Angeal's brows pulled together. He stared at Sephiroth and studied him for a while. Then one hand reached out to grab the General by the chin. Angeal forced Sephiroth to look at him. The Commander winced when he saw the left eye drip with blood. Shaking his head, Angeal let go of Sephiroth's warm face. "You're on the drugs again, aren't you?"

"Mmm, it seems I will require another bath after this," Sephiroth muttered back and ignored his question completely. He stared absently at the wound on his index finger. It already began to heal. "It's quite hot and stuffy in here. Don't you think, Angeal?"

Angeal stood from his spot. There was an edge of forcefulness in his voice when he demanded, "Where is it, Sephiroth? Where's the black box?"

Too drugged to answer his query, Sephiroth merely slumped in his chair. Long silvery bangs fell over his face. He leaned forward against the cello and used it to support his weight. He was tired now and wanted rest. With the beautiful voice in his head gone, it was just him and Angeal here. For whatever reason, Sephiroth was both sad and relieved by this. Meanwhile, his PHS rang on the coffee table. Before his hand could reach out and answer it, Angeal pushed the cellular device away. He forced Sephiroth to address his question.

"So where is it?" Angeal insisted again.

The PHS continued to ring. Its persistent noise annoyed Sephiroth and almost prompted another headache. Thankfully, it finally stopped a few seconds later. Sephiroth sighed and looked at Angeal. With the bow still in his hand, he waved it lazily in all directions. "Here. There. Everywhere. Who can know for sure?"

His Commander growled. In no short time did Angeal notice the black box on the ground. His jaw tightened when he saw three of them already empty. Instantly, he snatched up the remaining vials with both hands and stormed off to the kitchen.

"I don't understand why you keep doing this to yourself, Sephiroth," Angeal snapped and dumped the drugs down the faucet's drain. "This is not the actions of an honorable man, especially in your high position. Imagine what the people would say if they knew about this."

"As if I care…" Sephiroth sneered back and pointed the bow at a Dumbapple on the kitchen's counter. He flung the bow across the room and hit the apple dead-center.

From the sink area, Angeal flinched back a bit. Admittedly, he was alarmed by the General's deadly accuracy with a seemingly harmless item. He went back to emptying the vials in the kitchen sink. Quietly, the Commander expressed, "I understand Dr. Hojo puts you under extremely stressful circumstances. We both know how he enjoys using you as his guinea pig. But this has to stop. Your addiction to mako is getting out of control. We've been over this for years now. I fear the day I will walk in here and find you dead."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Absurd. I can't die."

"You're made of flesh and blood," Angeal pointed out and looked at him from the kitchen sink. "I assure you, you _can_ die. You may think you're a God, Sephiroth, but you're not. Even you have your limits."

Dismissing his friend's observations, the silver-haired General stretched his lean body from his seat and leaned back. The cello rested on top of him and he brushed back long strands of hair from his face. A sensual smile crossed his lips. In a low voice, he asserted, "I'm in the mood, Angeal."

Angeal kept his face down and did not acknowledge his comment.

"Allow me the pleasure of dominating your body for a while?" Sephiroth pressed again and followed up his request with a wicked-sounding laughter. "I've always fantasized about it."

"Sephiroth…" Angeal began and shook his head. He grabbed the bow still stuck in the apple and returned from the kitchen space. Standing next to Sephiroth again, he declared, "You're not yourself. Why don't you get showered and dressed? There's some important news I have to share with…"

"Ah, forgive me, Angeal," Sephiroth promptly interrupted him and sounded peeved by Angeal's dismissal of his request. He reclaimed his bow from Angeal's hand and spat, "I forgot you were holding out for the puppy."

That last remark cut deeply. Sephiroth knew it did. It was visible on Angeal's face. The absence of a response, though, aggravated the General. He hated how his Commander passed himself off as some holy, self-righteous man who was above the temptations of sin. Angeal refused to abandon his honor and give in to his desires. Sephiroth knew the relationship between Angeal and Zack was a sensitive subject though. In fact, it was both sadistic and fascinating to watch Angeal undergo his bouts of personal suffering, all for the sake of sustaining his principals. Sephiroth curiously wondered if the time he and Zack nearly engaged in sex last week would finally get a rise out of his Commander. Would it cause this holy man to forget about his precious honor and become hopelessly flawed like the rest of them?

"Zack tasted sweet on the night I took him back to his apartment," Sephiroth revealed and calmly set the cello down.

The General noticed the fingers on Angeal's left hand twitch slightly. It was only reaction he received from his Commander. However, it did confirm what Sephiroth suspected from Angeal. Strolling outside his balcony now, the silver-haired swordsman reached the metal railing and turned around to face the other man. He leaned against the bar with arms crossed.

"You remember that night, right, Angeal?" Sephiroth resumed, "At the Velvet Lounge? Zack and I played a game. I pretended I was you; his fabled _angel_."

Angeal did not move. Nor did he speak a word. A human statue, the Commander did not join him at the balcony. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him. He inwardly wished Angeal would punch him in the face and call him a sick bastard.

"Throughout the entire night he kept calling out your name," Sephiroth continued and egged him on, "A shame you weren't there. He would've eagerly opened himself for you. Of course, you did appear a while later."

Angeal swallowed. He broke away from eye contact.

Sephiroth smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I am curious. Did you have your way with him after I left?"

One of Angeal's hands clenched to a fist. Briefly, Sephiroth thought he would charge forward and take a swing at him and finally forsake his honor. The silver-haired swordsman readied his body for the blow. Nothing came, however. Angeal remained in his spot. Frustrated with his close companion, Sephiroth finally turned away from him and peered down the rail. Leaning over it, he was over sixty stories up. At this height, a fall would definitely kill anyone.

"Sephiroth, come back inside," Angeal urged quietly after many minutes of silence between them. "It's getting chilly in here so let's close those doors…"

Again, Sephiroth was infuriated by his Commander's passive behavior. However, his mind remained under the influence of the opium in his body. Intrigued by the vast dark abyss far below, he watched the colors and shapes form and converge. The city, even at this dead hour, was alive and mysterious. In the distance, Sephiroth watched the birds fly; heard them twerp pleasantly to each other. As a boy, he used to collect any discarded bird feathers he found on the rooftop during his heavily-monitored outings. He wanted to collect enough of them to build a set of wings and fly far away from this vile place.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal called after him and took a step forward when he noticed his General climb on the balcony's metal railing. "W-what are you doing?"

"You think someday we will grow wings to soar the skies, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked, unfazed by his question. He carefully balanced himself on the bar of the railing with his bare feet and walked along its path. Meanwhile, the cool heavy winds spun his silvery hair and velvet robe in all directions. They threatened to knock him over.

Angeal's eyes furrowed. "Oh god, Sephiroth, please get down from there."

"What? Are you afraid I will fall?" Sephiroth slowly turned to face him again. He nearly slipped and laughed in the process.

"Sephiroth. _Please._"

"Come now, Angeal. It's a simple question: are you afraid I will fall? If I should, will you catch me?"

Angeal bit his lip and took several steps toward the balcony now. Worried Sephiroth would leap off his balcony at any moment, he advanced slowly. "You're not thinking straight right now, Sephiroth. This is not you. I warned you to lay off that filth. It's corrupted your mind."

The silver-haired swordsman growled and glared back at him. "God, Angeal. You're unbearable sometimes. Even in my lies and compromised thoughts, there is always truth to my words. It is _you_ who is corrupted."

"_What?_"

"You profess an undying appreciation toward honor but it's all an illusion," Sephiroth explained to him, "You cannot observe the true delicate fabrics of this reality in all of her exquisiteness and horror. Can you? Your scope is limited, perhaps even obsolete in this day and age. How unfortunate. How utterly _pathetic_." Sephiroth stopped and slowly raised his arms. He leaned backwards.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal took many more steps forward. "_What are you doing?_"

"Seeking an answer to my unanswered questions, of course," Sephiroth explained simply. With that, he fell backward with his arms spread.

Yelling, Angeal instantly rushed after him. The Commander leapt forward. Against the railing, he managed to catch Sephiroth by his ankle. Angeal grunted and held on with both hands. He struggled to pull up his currently unstable General. Meanwhile, Sephiroth chuckled nonstop. The entire event amused him. Angeal had successfully caught him before he plunged to his own death. It certainly answered his questions, even if his method was a bit on the _extreme_ side of things.

Looking at the world upside-down now, Sephiroth's green eyes shimmered. He found the awkward view to be pleasant and surprising. The cool winds of the morning air whipped against his body and the birds continued to fly about. For a brief moment, Sephiroth waved his arms in the air and thought he was a bird with wings too. Reality crashed when Angeal finally got him over the railing.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal yelled.

Still laughing, Sephiroth's entire body fell over him.

"_What were you thinking?_" Angeal demanded and pushed Sephiroth off to look at him. "You could've died!"

"Death would be the ultimate adventure for us all, wouldn't it?" Sephiroth replied as a matter-of-fact.

Angeal's hand shot forward. Sephiroth prepared himself for the inevitable. He was positive Angeal would finally punch him for the stunt and harsh words he just pulled. He welcomed it, in fact. Angeal didn't strike a blow, however. Instead, he grabbed a chunk of Sephiroth's silver hair and pulled him close into a tight brotherly embrace.

Together on the ground of the balcony, Angeal held his General with both his arms and didn't let him go. Sephiroth slowly stifled his laughter. His body started to tremble. For whatever reason, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and burn this entire building down. He even wished his Commander did not stop his fall. Angeal's presence, though, removed those dark thoughts in his head and gave him a sense of peace. Sephiroth found himself enjoying his warmth; his heavenly grip. When his Commander spoke again, however, his words penetrated the General like shards of ice.

"I pity you, Sephiroth," Angeal whispered; his voice was faint. "You can be so ruthless and… _cold_ sometimes. It's almost frightening. Genesis and I put up with it because we love you. We always will. But what happens if we are gone, my brother? What happens if the world swallows you up and I am not there to catch you when you fall? Will you abandon honor and give in to this dark nature I sense boiling inside you? Or will you find the strength to hold onto the light and embrace a worthwhile dream?"

Angeal pulled back briefly. He kissed Sephiroth on the lips. There was nothing sensual about it. It was more like a kiss one blood brother gave to another. Sephiroth clutched the sides of his face with both hands and kissed him back. That tension in the pit of his stomach relaxed. Tired and emotionally exhausted, Sephiroth wanted to collapse. He wanted to accept this gesture of compassion. He found himself unworthy of it, though. Ashamed of his rash behavior just now, Sephiroth slowly broke away from the kiss and rested his head on his comrade's shoulders. Both hands grasped Angeal's waist. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Sephiroth inwardly prayed Angeal or Genesis never abandoned him. They were the only ones who saw him simply as a _man_.

"My own eyes have fallen for a young one myself," Sephiroth suddenly muttered to Angeal with a small scoff. "Dare I say… it may be love at first sight? The lovely voice inside my head claims he is mine. She shows me many pleasant visions of us together. She shows him too, I think. I intend to deflower him tomorrow. We're going to embark in a long and interesting journey together. What do you think of this?"

His head still on Angeal's shoulder, Sephiroth heard his comrade sigh and felt his shoulders slump a bit. The Commander was disappointed in him. No doubt, Angeal still thought it was the mako-infused drugs speaking to him right now. He didn't realize he just heard a complete confession. It was the only one Sephiroth had ever vocally given in his whole life. He smiled, though; a bit grateful his honest words were easily dismissed as the mad ramblings of an incapacitated man. Sephiroth tenderly kissed Angeal on the lips again. Then he rose to his feet and left the balcony.

Once inside, Sephiroth collected his abandoned cello on the ground.

"Why are you here in his early hour, by the way?" Sephiroth asked curiously, feeling less lightheaded now. He secured the cello and bow inside the leather case. The locks clicked in place. "I thought you would still be sleeping in."

Angeal closed the balcony glass doors behind him. Afterward, he slid his hands deep in his pants' pockets. "I actually came because Rufus Shinra will be arriving in thirty minutes. You need to get dressed and ready."

Sephiroth instantly looked up at him with a frown. "What? Impossible. He was scheduled to arrive at exactly 1200 hours. Was I misinformed?"

Angeal softly laughed. "I wish that were the case. Unfortunately, we just received word from the pilot in route ten minutes ago. I'm guessing there was a last minute change of plans. Maybe it has to do with recent surge of Avalanche attacks."

"Or maybe it was Rufus Shinra simply being Rufus Shinra."

Sephiroth's remark inspired both men to sigh in mutual annoyance. The General had met Rufus Shinra before. He was a notorious young man who enjoyed bringing chaos to a pre-established setting, especially if it upset his father. He lived for it. Even more, Rufus was as manipulative and ruthless as he was clever and ambitious. It was very likely Rufus wanted to give President Shinra an unexpected wake-up call at this early hour and mix up his already-preplanned schedule today.

"I'll be ready," Sephiroth reassured his Commander and set the large leather case against a corner of two adjacent walls.

"Are you sure?" Angeal asked quietly, "I can tell them you had taken ill from Dr. Hojo's early morning treatments and are currently unavailable."

"That won't be necessary."

"Positive? Will you be… _fine_?"

Sephiroth looked back at him and understood exactly what he meant. He joked dryly, "By _fine_, you mean I will not be jumping off any more sixty-plus-story balconies while undergoing a psychedelic mind trip? Yes. I will be in sufficient condition within the allotted time given to me. Thank you. Speaking of which…" He paused and briefly looked away. "Please don't mention any of this to Genesis."

Angeal held back a laugh and nodded in compliance.

Sephiroth quietly groaned to himself. It was bad enough he made a complete fool of himself right now in front of Angeal. He couldn't stomach Genesis' reaction to it though. His second Commander was looking for any excuse to undermine his position and person. As much as Genesis cared about him and wanted him to quit his addiction, he also took satisfaction from it. The years spent on missions together left a bitter taste in Genesis' mouth. He was tired of being under Sephiroth's mighty shadow. If the Commander were here right now, he'd undoubtedly make a complete mockery of the situation and claim his reign as Gaia's ultimate hero was coming to an end.

"My apologies for my behavior just now," Sephiroth told Angeal shortly. "I've acted very inappropriately, haven't I?"

The other man shook his head and softly replied, "I understand your situation, Sephiroth. I may not approve of the drugs Dr. Hojo gives you or how you're completely dependent on them, but I'm not blind to your misery either. I know why you take the vials. The headaches, right?"

Sephiroth silently nodded back and stared at the ground between them. Admittedly, he was ashamed of his own personal weaknesses. In a low voice, he revealed, "I've been getting them a lot lately. It's like… my head is being split in half."

"Have you told Dr. Hojo about the headaches?"

"He insists they are mako-withdrawal related and has prescribed to me these pills to counterbalance the symptoms." Sephiroth grabbed the bottle on the kitchen counter and presented it to Angeal.

His Commander took the bottle and opened it. Picking up one of the tablets, Angeal closely surveyed it. As he did, he asked, "Any idea what's inside these pills?"

The General crossed his arms. "Dr. Hojo is not one to disclose any information to me. He _claims_ they are merely sedatives. I've been tempted many times to acquire a doctor's second opinion. However…" Sephiroth stopped and briefly nodded at one of the visible cameras the scientist installed in his private quarters.

His entire life was under the constant surveillance by Dr. Hojo. Thus, it was impossible for Sephiroth to question the scientist's treatments and seek medical advice elsewhere without him knowing about it. The entire Science and Research Department kept a watchful eye on the General and reported any unusual activities to Dr. Hojo. Understanding his predicament, Angeal returned the pill back in the bottle. His brows furrowed as he held the bottle a second longer in his hands. He finally gave it back to his General in silence.

"I will see you at the rooftop," Sephiroth told Angeal.

His Commander nodded back slowly. "I'll get going then and inform Genesis about the last-minute changes. See you in thirty."

Angeal went straight for the doorway. Sephiroth watched him leave before he set out to take a quick shower and get dressed. Rufus Shinra's unscheduled arrival was certainly unexpected and unwanted news to hear, especially when Sephiroth still struggled to distinguish reality from fantasy. A cup of coffee would definitely help before he joined the convoy on the rooftop though. Grabbing his PHS on his way to the bathroom, Sephiroth discovered one missed call. It was from an unknown caller. He didn't have the time to listen to the message. In fact, he had thirty minutes to present himself to the second most powerful man in the planet.

* * *

With the last remnants of his opium high finally gone, General Sephiroth stood at the rooftop's helipad of Shinra's Headquarters along with his group. For better or for worse, reality was returned in full force and Sephiroth found himself back in his cage, ready to fulfill his role and obligations as a high-ranking officer of the army. His left eye was blessedly restored to its original state and no longer bled. Likewise, the headaches and nausea were gone. He maintained his professional composure throughout his time on the rooftop's helipad and spoke only when required. No one would've known him to be a mako addict by the looks of him. He was Shinra's poster child, after all, a prime and shining role model for all of human civilization.

It was a good thing he was proficient in keeping secrets.

Scratching the arm where he'd injected the mako into his body, Sephiroth sniffed once. Already, he wanted another hit of the drugs. Despite the fact he dove off his balcony while under the influence, he missed the pleasant scenery between him and Cloud. Sephiroth felt Angeal's constant stare from behind, though, and he quickly stopped scratching his arm. Meanwhile, the winds swirled violently around the entire party present at the rooftop.

Angeal and Genesis flanked both of Sephiroth's sides and stood at attention. Each of them wore their dressed uniforms this morning: a collared black-and-navy, two-pieced outfit decked out with the medals they'd received from their time in the service. With them were President Shinra, Heidegger, and a group of Turks. None of them appeared too happy by the last-minute changes of their guest's arrival time either.

It wasn't often the reclusive Rufus Shinra paid a visit to Midgar but when he did he usually sent the wheels spinning fast for everyone. Sephiroth had only met Rufus Shinra a few times. It was usually at public functions and they never exchanged more than a few dry words. Sephiroth already knew what type of man Rufus was: the overly ambitious type. The man's arrival today was no random decision. It had to do with securing the position for Vice President of the corporation. The current VP had taken ill at the beginning of the year. He was a gullible, easily swayed puppet, however. President Shinra walked over the man constantly and had intentionally chosen him to create an illusion of democracy for the public. With the VP's reign almost over, the time to choose a contender for the second-highest position of Shinra Electric Power Company was close. Rufus Shinra was now old enough to become his father's right-hand man.

In many ways, Sephiroth commended Rufus' excellent sense of forethought and ability to act on his passions. He knew what he wanted and how to command the respect of men, even if he sent them to their own demise. Power was everything and Rufus wanted it all. Unlike Director Lazard, he was not passive or tentative. In this world, one had to be ruthless and persistent to obtain a desired goal. There was no room for hesitation. It was no wonder why Lazard was considered weak in the eyes of his father.

Sephiroth wasn't too surprised to see the Director absent in this awkward family reunion. Lazard claimed he was too busy investigating the recent streak of Avalanche attacks and organizing a charity for the children of the Slums. However, it was clear there was tension between the two half-brothers. Lazard, despite being the older sibling, was still considered an illegitimate heir to the corporation. He was born from a whore in the Slums. There was no way his father would pass over the Vice President position to him, not when Rufus provided more promise and prestige.

Within a few moments, the chopper finally reached the mark on the ground. The rotors whirled to a slow halt. A cigar in his hand, President Shinra took a few deep inhales before taking a step forward. Behind him, Mr. Gustave readied his camera and pointed it to the helicopter's hatch. The large door slid aside and a pair of Turks piled out first. They instantly guarded the chopper's hatch and flanked both its sides. With ongoing threats from Avalanche still an issue, security for President Shinra's son was raised to level five today. Many Turks were stationed across the rooftop with sniper rifles in hand. They looked out for anyone or anything suspicious around the perimeter. Sephiroth surveyed the area one more time himself before turning his attention to the shadowy figure inside the helicopter. It rose and slowly came into view.

The light from the morning sun cast over a young man dressed in a white suit and a black turtleneck. The bangs of his golden hair nearly covered his blue eyes. Rufus Shinra looked to be in his early twenties and carried a lean build. There was an air of superiority around his person, as if the rules of the world did not apply to him. The bold, young man stepped out of the helicopter and silently observed the group of people present. Except for his piercing blue eyes, Rufus' face was void of expression.

From the convoy, Veld and Tseng of the Turks were the first to personally greet the sharply dressed man. They bowed their heads respectively and flanked his sides. The two high-ranked Turks escorted Rufus to President Shinra and Heidegger. To the headman of the Public Safety division, Rufus stared at him as if he were an insect. Even when Heidegger extended out a hand, the blonde refused to shake it. He ignored the reaction on the officer's face and, instead, turned to his father. There was no emotional or heartfelt gesture made toward him either. Rufus merely nodded to President Shinra before he gave off a loud whistle from his lips. A second later, a large black panther jumped out of the chopper.

Dark Nation roared loudly and showed all of its long, sharp teeth. Heidegger cursed under his breath and instinctively retreated several steps back. He almost tripped in the process until Veld caught his arm. The aggressive feline snarled at the two and appeared ready to strike. Reactively, Tseng withdrew his sidearm and aimed it at his target's head. He stopped midway in motion once Rufus whistled again. The panther came to an abrupt halt. It obediently sat by its master's side in dead silence.

The entire party on the rooftop withdrew a breath. Tseng eventually holstered his weapon while Heidegger wiped his sweaty forehead with a napkin. There was a notable confident smile on Rufus' face now. Sephiroth wasn't sure whether to be impressed or annoyed by the entire situation.

"Good to see you made it in one piece, Rufus," President Shinra told his son and wearily kept an eye out for the predatory animal next to him. He extended out his free hand for a cordial shake. When Mr. Gustave appeared next to them with camera in hand, he immediately ordered, "Smile and shake hands with me, son."

The public relations expert steadied his camera's aim to capture a news-worthy moment between the two Shinra men. Both stood side-by-side with one hand interlocked on the other. A click of a camera later and their photograph was taken. Afterward, Heidegger was ordered to join the two, despite his personal concerns over the nearby panther. Mr. Gustave successfully captured more photos with his camera. Throughout all the shots taken, Sephiroth noticed Rufus did not smile in any of them. The young man remained as motionless and indifferent as a doll. This small detail did not go unnoticed by Sephiroth's companions. Angeal made a soft throaty sound beside him while Genesis tilted his head, clearly amused.

"_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent beneath it_," Genesis whispered and quoted a line from another literary masterpiece.

Both men quickly regained their composure. Sephiroth, himself, kept silent. He observed the two Shinra men pull away from each other after their photos were taken. Now that Rufus had arrived, the atmosphere felt changed. For Sephiroth, it meant more annoying social requests to fulfill.

Today, there was the opera event to attend this evening. His appearance was expected. Sephiroth was initially irritated by it. While he was fond of music, he absolutely hated social gatherings. He felt only anxiety in the presence of people. Sephiroth's mood on tonight's scheduled plans significantly changed, though, when he learned Cloud would be there tonight.

Admittedly, it was a shame the cadet wouldn't be arriving alone for tonight's public outing. Sephiroth spared a glance at the redheaded Turk among the group on the helipad. Reno stood next to Heidegger and was in the middle of removing crust from his right eye. It had been him who invited the young cadet to attend in the first place. As Reno wiped the contaminated finger against his leg, Sephiroth made a face at the crude display. The sight of the Turk, alone, repulsed him. That Cloud agreed to accompany the hot-blooded, trigger-happy man tonight baffled Sephiroth even more. Cloud mentioned he was obligated to pay Reno back a debt. But was there another reason why Cloud accepted his invitation? Something… _deeper?_

A bit unease by the latter possibility, Sephiroth was thankful the offending bracelet Cloud wore yesterday was now resting somewhere at the bottom of the pool. Reno really had no business with the young man. The Turk was a self-designated playboy who attracted nothing but trouble and drama to himself. He was better off visiting the whores in Honeybee Inn for the type of vulgar entertainment he sought from Cloud. Of course, Sephiroth didn't exactly want a platonic relationship with the cadet either. He desired to violate Cloud's virgin body in as many positions as possible too.

Suppressing those wicked and crude thoughts deep within himself, Sephiroth brushed them aside when he saw both Shinra men approach him from up ahead. President Shinra was the first to step in front of his line of sight.

"General Sephiroth," the heavier, older man spoke. He awkwardly invaded Sephiroth's personal space by placing a large arm around his shoulder, as if they were best friends. Turning to his son, President Shinra immediately explained, "The good General here will be accompanying us to the opera with the Ambassador of Condor tonight. Isn't that right, _Seph?_"

Mr. Gustave started taking pictures of the President with Sephiroth now. The nonstop clicks from the camera aggravated the General's highly sensitive hearing. His face hardened and he stared at the President as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. He understood the man's peculiar actions and words were intended to showcase his casual, _playful_ side to the public. It was all a part of Mr. Gustave's aggressive campaign to lighten the image of Shinra. Even so, Sephiroth did not appreciate the verbal abuse of his name. Nor did he enjoy the arm around his shoulder. With a cool glare, the General gave President Shinra back his arm and did not address his question. Instead, he looked to Rufus directly.

"For your personal safety, Mr. Shinra," Sephiroth started, "we've arranged for your quarters to be on the same level as the Ambassador's. While the Turks will serve as your main bodyguards, my men will provide you with assistance when necessary."

Sephiroth's dismissal of the President caused the older man to glower at him. Any other officer would've immediately been reprimanded for the offence. Sephiroth did not care though. He was the General. He was affiliated with the SOLDIER organization, not with _him_. That he agreed to personally greet Rufus Shinra this morning and join him for tonight's opera event was considered more of a favor than obligation on his part. Besides, in Sephiroth's defiance he managed to spur a vocal response from Rufus himself. The young man smirked.

"The Great General Sephiroth," Rufus declared and stood right up to his face. It was clear he was not intimidated by the highest ranked officer in SOLDIER. His arrogant smile remained when he soon asserted, "You never fail to disappoint. You certainly got a knack for keeping a man on his toes. Don't you?"

"As do you, apparently," Sephiroth shot back and referred to his last-minute arrival time. He stood in his place like an unmovable statue.

"Life means nothing without a few indulgences here and there as well as the unexpected surprises along the way. Wouldn't you say, General?"

Sephiroth didn't reply back. He waited for these proceedings to simply be over.

"Something tells me you harbor a lot of _unexpected surprises_ of your own," Rufus concluded and stared directly in his eyes. He smiled when he noticed something there. "I'll have to keep a close _eye_ on you."

Sephiroth instinctively lowered his gaze. His left eye no longer bled but he felt exposed by Rufus anyway. Meanwhile, the panther nearby made a vicious sound next to him. It glared up at Sephiroth and scowled loudly. It looked ready to bite. In response, the General's own feline eyes bore into the animal; he didn't blink. The domesticated panther instantly went quiet and hunched its head.

The silent exchange between two powerful predators obviously entertained Rufus. He laughed and scratched behind the ears of his pet, almost pitying it for picking on a bigger target. Afterward, Rufus clicked his tongue twice to bring his panther's full undivided attention back to him. Without a care in the world, Rufus Shinra made his way inside the building with his pet alongside.

"Wait, we need more photos, sir!" Mr. Gustave urged and trailed behind.

The Public Relations expert immediately flinched back when Dark Nation suddenly turned and swiped a claw at him. The group of Turks nearby laughed at the high-pitched scream Mr. Gustave made. He fell on his backside. President Shinra simply rolled his eyes and followed his son into a double-door entry that led inside the company complex. The laughter continued until one Turk, Reno, eventually helped the PR man up.

From where he stood, Sephiroth eased from his stance as did his two comrades. These proceedings were finally over and everyone was allowed to return to their previous state of affairs. Angeal relaxed and stretched his body while Genesis yawned. The three of them watched the rest of the convoy exit the rooftop.

"Well, that certainly went well," Angeal commented offhand and stared at the morning sky above them.

"He didn't even acknowledge _me_," Genesis instantly spat, obviously offended Rufus only spoke to Sephiroth. "I am the Commander of this army. Why did _I_ have to wake up in this ungodly hour, only to be ignored by a spoiled, self-entitled brat?"

"Careful now, Genesis," cautioned Angeal with a smile, "That _spoiled, self-entitled brat_ will one day be running this corporation. And if rumors of an official merger between the SOLDIER program and Shinra Electric Power Inc. are true, then he'll be the one giving us orders while Lazard is out of a job."

Rumors of a possible merger prompted Sephiroth to frown. It was bad enough he had to deal with President Shinra on a weekly basis, but now Rufus? In many ways, Sephiroth was grateful SOLDIER functioned as its own separate entity. The organization was affiliated with Shinra Inc., but Director Lazard was still its headman. He was given power over their derivatives and ultimate goals. Sephiroth received his direct orders only from him. So long as Director Lazard maintained a positive and ongoing relationship with President Shinra, their organization was left alone. Of course, President Shinra was the program's sponsor. He was ultimately the man with power and influence. Between Lazard and Shinra, his high status trumped all. Sephiroth hated answering to this man's demands. It was because of Shinra he'd been set up with the Ambassador of Condor and expected to attend many public functions with her. The thought of Rufus Shinra becoming his _new boss_ was almost too much to stomach.

Genesis turned to his General when he noticed the disgruntled look on his face. He sneered at him. "I see you are already bonding with the family house cat, Sephiroth. Kindred spirits, methinks?"

The silver-haired swordsman rolled his green feline eyes and started off for the building's entrance. Angeal walked after him.

"Where are you off to?" inquired Angeal.

"To my office. I need to complete my paperwork before the outing tonight."

"I thought you finished all of the performance evaluations yesterday?"

Sephiroth stopped walking and glanced back at him. "I did. This is paperwork for the upcoming week. Midterm examinations start Monday. My workload will be tripled if I don't get a head start on it right now."

Genesis sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Sephiroth, you need to stop and smell the roses."

Sephiroth considered his proposal and crossed his arms. "But flowers make me sneeze and there are no roses presently available."

The Commander snorted out loud while Angeal struggled to contain himself.

"My Goddess, Sephiroth…" started Genesis again, "_No_. That was not meant to be taken _literally_. I am merely telling you to relax and not overwhelm yourself with work too much. You already failed to enjoy a pleasant evening with us last night."

"Yes, I know," Sephiroth turned slightly away and felt guilty for yesterday's absence. "My apologies for that. Perhaps we can set up the next get-together sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon?"

"Sorry, but I'll be booked the entire Sunday," Genesis declared with a smug look on his face.

"Booked?" Angeal pressed him. "Doing _what?_"

"Well, aside from seeing the love-of-my-life during tomorrow's sermon at the Chapel, there's also that funny business with the cadets, remember?"

Angeal sighed and shook his head in dismay. "Oh. _That._"

"I've decided to offer monetary funds for that motley crew to cover their expenses. I'm sending Zack over to distribute the cards right now, in fact."

"Funds? Expenses?" Sephiroth stared at his Commander. "For what?"

Genesis' smile widened when he replied, "For their _proper attire_, of course. They're going clothes shopping today. I thought it'd be best to cover their costs." He paused and sneered. "Oh, I can't wait to see how utterly ridiculous that Chocobo brat will look tomorrow. I already invited a few boys to come over and watch the freak show before they depart to the Slums. There'll be a cash reward for the ugliest. I'm putting it all on Cadet Strife."

"_Genesis_," scolded Angeal. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Oh, indeed I did, my friend. I've sent Zack with instructions for the cadets. They're to meet at the Interrogation Room first. We'll have the best seats in town for the freak show there. Shall I put you down for a wager, Angeal? How about you, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth felt an incoming headache start on his left temple and massaged it with two fingers. He wished he hadn't asked what the funds were for. "You know you cannot take funds from the company without proper authorization from Lazard."

"But I did get his approval," Genesis retorted, "I received it last night before dinner, in fact. He agreed the boys should be compensated for their… _costs_. I'm curious where they'll go shopping today, though. Midgar Avenue, perhaps? I confess: I gave Strife the least amount of Gil to play with. He'll either need to be more creative with his outfit or purchase his dress from a thrift store."

Sephiroth was at a loss for words. Next to the General, Angeal shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Genesis… you really are something," Angeal remarked.

"Yes, I am," agreed the confident redheaded man. He noticed the looks on both Angeal's and Sephiroth's face. "Oh, come on now. This is all in good fun."

Angeal sighed. "For you, it is. But for him? Not so much." He took a step forward. "Of course, I'm more concerned there's more to this than you're leading on."

"Excuse me?" Genesis frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've mentioned to me about this cadet many times before." Angeal paused. Then he bolded stated, "You've taken a liking to this cadet. Haven't you?"

Angeal's words slit through the air like a sharp blade. Instantly, Genesis reacted to the accusation with a loud scoff. He glared back at him. "_What?_ Don't be absurd, Angeal. How can you say that? I despise the brat. He's been a thorn on my side ever since I saw him last week. Just ask Sephiroth."

Sephiroth suddenly grew quiet.

"Hey, I don't doubt you hate the boy right now," Angeal continued, "It's just…"

"Just _what_, Angeal?" demanded the other man.

"Well, you hated the Priestess with an undying passion when you first saw her. As I can recall, you accused her of being a _holier-than-thou hypocrite_. Suddenly, she became a saint after you sent her your first love letter. And Sephiroth?" Angeal smirked and nodded at his General. "Not a day went by that I didn't hear you rant about something against _him_. At first, I thought it was legitimate hate you had. Then I saw you two in a rather _compromising_ position one fine evening. It confirmed what I suspected all along."

Genesis's face quickly flushed. "Nonsense, Angeal. It's all pure nonsense."

"I'm just stating my personal observations here, Genesis."

"It's still nonsense."

"Even so, you tend to develop an erratic love-hate fascination with anyone that sparks your interest. Admit it. The more time and energy you give someone, the more infatuated you become. Right?"

"That's… _No._ That's not accurate at all. You've got it all wrong." Genesis glanced back and forth at Angeal and Sephiroth. He looked ready to kill something.

Standing next to the two, Sephiroth felt his stomach turn from the direction this conversation had taken. He inwardly wanted Angeal to be wrong.

Angeal took a step forward so that he stood within a few feet from Genesis now. "So I'm mistaken?"

"Of course you are mistaken, you mindboggling buffoon!" Genesis countered with a raised voice, "My Goddess. I'm offended you think this low of me, Angeal. I could never be infatuated with that insolent… _boy_."

Angeal looked at him for a few moments. A slow smile developed on his face. "Good. I'm happy to hear I'm wrong on this."

"It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong…" Genesis muttered.

"I'm sorry I offended you," Angeal later apologized with a soft-sounding laugh. "It's just… Well. Lately, I've been advising all the SOLDIER ranks to keep it in their pants when it comes to the lower class."

"And so you clump me with the rest of the rotten lot?" Genesis growled. "The day I fall for Cadet Strife is the day the world will be engulfed by a ball of fire."

Angeal chuckled.

"That aside," continued Genesis to the other Banora native, "Angeal, you really need to stop acting like a nagging mother hen and let the men be. It is not our place or responsibility to check who beds who here."

"Perhaps not. But it is not honorable for a higher rank officer to engage with a young man like Cadet Strife. Ethics aside, there are standard protocols to follow. Right, Sephiroth?"

Directly addressed now, Sephiroth didn't immediately answer Angeal back. He darted his eyes to the ground and admittedly felt awkward. Some part of him was grateful Angeal targeted the wrong man. It was _him_ who deserved the lecture on sexual misconduct among lower ranked soldiers; not Genesis. Of course, Sephiroth was disappointed by Angeal's words. This conversation clarified his stance on the personal dilemma he faced with Cloud. His Commander's sense of honor would never approve of it. As close as they were as friends, Angeal was dead-set against a relationship there. Worse, his Commander would likely report him for unruly conduct if he discovered it. Their friendship would finally cease. While Angeal had given him some leeway with his mako addiction because of the headaches, he would never forgive him for an affair with a cadet. Sephiroth felt his abdominal muscles tense. This was one matter he'd have to keep completely secret if he wanted to maintain his friendship with Angeal.

Learning that Genesis might also harbor affections toward Cloud was another issue altogether. Initially, Sephiroth had become annoyed by Genesis' cattiness. He and Cloud rarely got along whenever they were in the same room. But the faint hints of attraction were there now that Angeal pointed them out. Even if there weren't, Sephiroth felt bothered by the possibility of it anyway. It wouldn't be long until the Commander set his sights on a new plaything. The thought of it unnerved Sephiroth. He had witnessed Genesis' oddball infatuations firsthand when he made a move on _him_. They started out as rivals and ended up as lovers. It was as Angeal said: the Commander shared a love-hate relationship with anyone worth an interest. The mere chance of finding Genesis naked with Cloud… _No_.

Sephiroth wanted Genesis to continue hating the cadet. It was better this way. He preferred not to identify his Commander as potential competition. Unlike the Turk, Genesis was deadly ambitious and determined to pursue his goal without falter. It didn't help that Genesis was also competitive. The Banora-born man wanted what Sephiroth had, if only to prove he was as worthy of his spoils as he was. The General didn't doubt Genesis would pursue the cadet, if only to prove which man was the better one.

Sephiroth suddenly felt alienated from both of his close friends. He could no longer trust them with his innermost secrets. They would crucify him on the spot.

"Well?" Angeal addressed again. Unaware of the chaotic thoughts that swarmed Sephiroth's mind, he kept a warm smile on his face and patiently waited for a reply.

Sephiroth's stomach tightened even more. He remained silent; unsure of how to respond to Angeal's question. It was almost ironic. In the past, the General weighed his options carefully and chose the best solution for the problem. Answers were usually black-and-white; yes-or-no. There were no gray areas. Sephiroth had intended to keep it that way. Life was simple when issues were obvious and concise. But these days, disputes were hard to resolve, even for him. He could no longer determine the floor from the ceiling.

"Angeal is correct," Sephiroth finally said and eyed his redheaded Commander carefully. "Higher ranked officers need to maintain their distance from men like Cadet Strife. That boy, in particular, is a reckless fool. I already regret my decision in keeping him in the program. Of course, he is likely to fail the exams this Monday anyway on account of his inferior skills, so I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. In any case, there should not be any meddling with his lowly sort. Any man who would jeopardize their career for an inexperienced and obnoxious brat has no place here."

Admittedly, the firm words were more for Genesis's ears than Angeal's. Sephiroth wanted to draw the line for the redheaded Commander as clear as possible. There would be _no_ pursuit of Cloud. Not if he could help it. While Angeal nodded his head in approval, Sephiroth witnessed Genesis smirk in reaction to his assessment. Genesis didn't reject the General's thoughts on the matter. However, he didn't wholeheartedly embrace them either.

Brushing aside his red hair with a few fingers, Genesis soon suggested, "I think it is best we finally head inside and pursue our goals for the day. Agreed?"

Angeal concurred and followed Genesis to the building's entry. Sephiroth joined and followed after them a second later.

The last person to leave the rooftop, Sephiroth felt bitter by the entire conversation. He never felt so distanced from his two companions until this very moment. They were supposed to be his close, trustworthy confidantes. Whereas before Sephiroth felt comfortable enough to ask them even the more controversial queries, he now had to self-regulate himself. In more ways than one, he felt… _betrayed_.

Sephiroth's mood worsened when he thought about Cloud. The relationship he desired with him required complete discretion in order to spare his friendships with Angeal and Genesis. Sephiroth had to give his Commanders and everyone else the impression he wanted nothing to do with Cloud. The harsh words expressed toward the cadet just now would have to be repeated again in order to continue on the charade. Granted, the cadet was every one of those things he stated. But that was only a part of his story. Sephiroth saw Cloud's potential; saw the beautiful image of Death hidden behind his angelic face. Cloud Strife was… sublime. Hopefully, the cadet would understand. Through Sephiroth's pretentious hate for him, they could be together.

* * *

When Kunsel informed Zack about Rufus Shinra's arrival during their morning run together, the Second-Class SOLDIER wasn't sure what to make of it. Zack heard many rumors about the son of President Shinra. None of them were flattering, though. Supposedly, the man never cried and, while he'd never been administered mako injections, he was strong enough to handle a twelve-gauge shotgun with just one hand. He also had a _pet_ panther named Dark Nation. This Rufus guy… he sure sounded like a handful. Zack was glad he wasn't a part of this morning's convoy party or assigned to escort service. With threats from Avalanche coming in daily, both the Turks and SOLDIER had the task of looking after his person. The General, himself, was slated to join Rufus for this evening's opera event. Surprisingly enough, only Sephiroth was invited and not Genesis nor Angeal. Zack had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with that Condor-Shinra arrangement business. Since the Ambassador was in town the PR guy was using any excuse to publically showcase Sephiroth and Adara together.

"Are you up for a scrimmage at the Training Room, Zack?" Kunsel offered as he jogged alongside Zack. "Essai and Sebastian are game for it today."

They were outside at the cadet training district, running on a grassy designated path. A few chocobos squawked out in the distant. The air was uncomfortably humid and there was a light haze casted over the entire outdoor area. Visibility this morning was low because of it. With most of the cadets enjoying their weekend off base, though, it wasn't an issue. Of course, Zack was grateful his mako-infused eyes allowed him to see through the fog. He soon realized it was just Kunsel and him on this path.

As usual, Kunsel donned his Second-Class uniform and hid his face behind the metal mask. Zack couldn't understand how the man could wear garb like that in this unbearable weather. He, himself, was looking forward to a cool shower after this. Wearing only standard-issued joggers, the humidity was absolutely killing Zack. His bare chest was covered in sweat. He could practically feel his perspiration accumulate under the armpits and between his toes. Everywhere, he felt sticky, slimy, and just… _gross_. Thankfully, Zack had taken a water bottle with him. Strapped to his thigh's belt, he took several quick sips of his filtered water to cool down his body's temperature. It helped.

"Essai and Sebastian keep telling me they're going to take the trophy this year," Kunsel added later. They made a turn and crossed a wooden bridge. "They claim they're going to make it to First before you do."

"_Riiiiiight_," Zack replied back with an eye roll. He momentarily checked his current heart rate on his wrist gadget and nodded his head in approval at the results. Shortly after, he said, "Sure, I'm definitely up for a scrimmage. I'm going to give those guys a can of my famous whoop-ass stew right after I talk to a group of cadets."

"You still got business with the ones going on tomorrow's excursion?"

"Yep. Genesis has me running an errand for him this morning."

"And you know where to find the first-years?"

"According to the email I received from their Corporal earlier, the newbies should still be around here in camp. They're practicing on the obstacle course before heading off to town to go shopping."

"What's the errand Genesis assigned you to?"

"Well, I'm supposed to pass out a few monetary cards to cover their, um, _expenses_ today."

Kunsel laughed. "Oh, _that._"

Zack glanced at him. "Eh? So you know all about their_ mission_?"

"Yeah. I was at the Velvet Lounge last night and shared a few drinks with Commander Rhapsodos. He told me all about the Pervie. Holy hell, that's one undercover mission I'm glad _I'm_ not assigned to."

"Hah, no kidding! It'll be one for the books."

"I hope the Commander put enough Gil in those cards to cover their mental traumas." Kunsel chuckled again and glanced at Zack beside him. "You know, it's a good thing you went to the cadets in the first place. I doubt any of the infantrymen would've taken that job, even with the promise of poontang."

Zack sighed and redirected his attention back to the path in front of him. "I'm starting to regret my decision actually. I thought I was doing them a favor but, well damn, I feel sorry for the poor saps now. Commander Rhapsodos wants the men already in disguise by the time they meet up with the women at the Interrogation Room in Floor 30. I don't understand his decision at all."

"Straight from the frying pan and into the fires of hell itself…" Kunsel observed out loud. His smile stretched. "The decision could have to do with the contest Genesis is running."

"Uh, _what?_ Contest?" This was complete news for Zack.

"It's nothing official or anything…" the other man started to explain, "but Commander Rhapsodos is setting up an improvised _beauty pageant_ contest at the Interrogation Room before he lets the cadets go off to the Slums tomorrow. The ugliest contender gets a prize. He invited me and a few other boys to check it out."

Zack made a face. "It figures. I was wondering why Genesis didn't simply have the cadets meet at the Slums. It would've been less demeaning that way."

"Aw, c'mon, Zack. Lighten up. It's just a joke."

Zack kept silent and sped up. He didn't find anything funny about this, especially when it came at the expense of the young men assigned to the task. "So let me guess, Kunsel, the cadets aren't aware about this _beauty pageant_ contest, right? That's why Genesis wants to have it at the Interrogation Room. You guys get to watch them from the other side of the two-way mirror without them knowing."

"Pretty much. Yep." Kunsel overheard Zack mutter a curse word next to him. "Aw, cheer up, kiddo. It's all in good fun. And Genesis is going to reward one man with some serious Gil. That's gotta mean something. Right?"

"I guess…"

Kunsel scoffed. "You're too much of a boy scout for your good, Zack."

They continued down their path and entered a forest of trees. It was the obstacle course section of the training district. Zack looked around his surroundings and kept an eye out for the cadets while they continued their jog. By this time on Monday, this entire area was going to swarm with activity and tensed cadets. Their squadrons were set up for non-stop scrimmages against each other all day. The best team would be commended and officially included at the barrack's Hall of Fame. For the first time in many years, all three of the First-Class SOLDIER members would be present to overlook the exams.

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal… Admittedly, the Second-Class grunt was surprised Sephiroth and Genesis agreed to be in attendance. In the past few years, only Angeal had bothered with evaluating the scrimmages in person. However, the situation in Condor had grown into something more dangerous than initially anticipated, especially with Avalanche's direct involvement. The operation in Condor was scheduled to happen next month. There was some serious shit about to go down soon. Zack could sense it in the air. With most of the SOLDIER and IMs already battered by the Wutai War, their company needed to replenish their ranks fast. It was very likely these cadets would see action sooner than expected. They needed men _now_.

With news of the Elite's participation made only recently, Zack swore to his mentor he'd keep it on a hush-hush basis. General Sephiroth didn't want to bring any unnecessary distractions for the cadets. They were already nervous as it was. Success in the mid-term exam, after all, meant their first mako injection and rightful initiation into the program. It was no surprise that those who passed and remained in the program would be treated to a nice mid-term ceremony. It would be followed with a grand celebration party at the Sky Tower and a week's worth of vacation days before the cadets returned to complete the second half of their term.

The second semester was going to be the most important aspect of their time here in the program. While some of the men in the current units didn't intend to go beyond infantryman level, there were plenty of ambitious persons like Cadet Strife who dreamed of making it into SOLDIER. The mid-terms served as the first step toward that goal. The second path would open on Final Exams, upon the next mako injection. Those who filled out their applications for SOLDIER entry after mid-term exams had little room to fuck up during the second half of the year. Every performance test would be put under harsh review, from the class setting to the battle field. It was at the end of the year, before Graduation Day, that General Sephiroth announced which men were worthy of receiving the SOLDIER mark.

Briefly, Zack glimpsed at his own tattoo on his right hand. It was a geometric design of some sort, consisting of lines. He had no idea what those lined marks represented. He'd been meaning to ask Angeal about it. Currently, his Second-Class SOLDIER insignia was only ninety percent complete. Zack thought he'd make it into First this year. Apparently, Angeal claimed he wasn't ready yet. It frustrated Zack a bit. Climbing up the ranks had been a challenge, but at least he knew the parameters and guidelines for Third and Second class. He fulfilled his required number of hours on tour and successfully passed all the physical and mental exams. Any time some mission popped up, Zack was the first to volunteer. On several occasions he was assigned as Squadron Leader in whatever company he served. It demonstrated his leadership skills. He wanted to show Angeal and everyone else that he was First-Class SOLDIER material.

But something was obviously missing since he did not get recommended for First this year. Zack had no idea what it was he lacked. The considerations made for a First-Class rank had never been specified. No one knew them except for those who made it into the Elite. Many times, Zack asked his mentor for clues and advice. He needed to know what tasks he failed to complete or came short on. Did he overlook something? Not meet a condition? Unfortunately, Angeal was as vague as he was enigmatic in his answers. For his part, the Commander merely said there was more to being a First-Class SOLDIER than checkmarks on a check sheet.

With a sigh, Zack resumed his run through the obstacle course in silence. Kunsel was busy talking about his late-night errands for Dr. Hollander these past few days. However, Zack was too absorbed in his thoughts to pay much attention. He glanced left to right in search of the cadets. The Corporal of the 442nd Squadron informed him they'd be in this area. They were making good use of their free days by preparing for Monday's mid-term exam. From his current position, Zack finally spotted them at the wall of rock.

Both Kunsel and Zack slowed down from their run. The two walked down a long grassy hill. The air was still thick with humidity. Zack wiped his brows with the back of his hand and gulped down some water from his bottle. Afterward, he reached the bottom of the hill and stopped a few meters away from the small group of cadets. Not wanting to interrupt them from their current practice run, the two Second-Class men observed them in action from a distance. Zack noticed a young cadet with spiky blond hair struggle his way up the rock wall. Muddy from the falls he'd obviously taken, he was at its mid-point.

"_Yo, c'mon, you could do it!_" one of the cadets hollered to Cadet Strife. "_You got this shit in the bag, now climb!_"

"_Climb! Keep climbing!_" shouted another.

The rest of the group stood in silence and watched their man hold onto dear life. The Corporal was at the very top of the wall. He looked down at Cadet Strife and clapped his hands several times to divert the young man's attention up to him. The Corporal ordered him to keep going and not look down. Cadet Strife pushed up again. One hand held onto a bigger rock above his head.

From where he stood, Zack watched the young cadet pull himself up. He silently chanted a few encouraging words to him. By all accounts, Cadet Strife wasn't SOLDIER material, at least not in the physical sense. He was too small, too thin. Zack imagined his slender shape made him the constant target for many female-oriented jabs. However, Cadet Strife definitely had the heart of a SOLDIER. Every time he visited the training camp district, Zack caught this particular Chocobo climb this rock wall. The cadet could never reach the top, but that didn't stop him from trying again the next day. Rain or shine, there he was. Zack smiled. There was so much passion and determination in Cadet Strife. For Zack, that was all that mattered. It was no wonder why the General allowed him to stay in the program and give him a second chance.

On the wall, Cadet Strife grabbed onto another rock. He was close to the top. All he needed to do now was hang onto the rock above his head and pull up. Zack felt his heart pump faster. Kunsel, himself, took a step forward and watched intensely. The cadet was almost there. Just a little more… he needed just a little more…

Zack instantly held his breath when the cadet's right foot suddenly slipped beneath him. The small group quickly reacted and yelled for him to push through it. He was almost there! Biting on his lower lip, Zack observed the young cadet struggle. He wanted him to succeed and clenched both fists. He saw Cadet Strife try to set his foot onto another rock below. Panic started to set in. His movements were more frantic. The hands that held onto the rocks started to loosen. Without blinking his eyes, Zack watched the entire scene unfold. His shoulders sagged. The damage was done. Cadet Strife was no longer able to hold on. He finally lost his hold and fell. The muddy pool below splattered everywhere when he landed on it.

Zack sighed. Shaking his head, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kunsel asked next to him curiously.

"I absolutely _hate_ that wall," Zack muttered back and recalled his first year as a cadet. Bitter by the entire experience, he could practically see himself in Cadet Strife's shoes right now. "I must've climbed that stupid rock wall over a million times too. I wish they'd just bulldoze it to the ground."

Kunsel chuckled. "Yeah, I remember you and that wall. Good times, right? You had it rough like that kid if memory serves correctly. On mid-term day, there was actually a wager among many squadrons on which would win: you or the wall."

"Oh?" Zack looked at him; surprised to learn this. "And which did you bet on?"

Kunsel shrugged his shoulders and instantly replied, "_You_, of course. No wall can ever stand in your way, Zack."

Zack smiled. Admittedly, Kunsel's words touched him. They'd known each other for many years now. Even during his own trials and errors, Kunsel had never given up on him. Now they stood here together… as Second-Class SOLDIERs. The bitterness in Zack's heart eventually vanished. He looked back at Cadet Strife. His smile stretched. The road would be hard for the cadet, but he didn't doubt he'd make it to the top too. Zack would give Cadet Strife the same amount of faith the same way Kunsel did for him.

Content, both Kunsel and Zack finally approached the small group of cadets. It was the Corporal of the unit that noticed them first. The tall, black man helped pull Cadet Strife out of the mud. Then he turned to them and stood at attention. Despite being dressed in civilian attire, he saluted the two anyway.

"Sirs," Corporal Macs greeted both of them.

"At ease," Kunsel told him and the rest of his team.

Zack stepped away from Kunsel and walked toward Cadet Strife. He nodded to him. "How are ya holding up, champ?"

The young cadet wiped mud from his face. He answered dryly, "Like a boss, sir."

"That's what I wanted to hear, cadet." Zack handed him his bottle of water. The poor boy looked dehydrated. Accepting his kind gesture, Zack noticed a small smile on the cadet's youthful face. Softly, he said, "Remember: it's not how many times we fall that matters, Cadet. It's how many times we get back on our feet. Yeah?"

The young man stared and blinked at him. His tensed shoulders visibly relaxed afterward. He looked comfortable now. "Yes, sir. And… thank you, sir."

Zack winked at him. Then he returned his attentions back to the Corporal. "Thanks for meeting up with me, Macs."

"No problem, sir. Do you have an update on tomorrow's trip?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Zack pulled out the cards he'd been assigned to give them. As he did, Kunsel's PHS abruptly rang. The second SOLDIER took a step back and silently excused himself from his present company to take the call. Zack continued on his business and gave the Corporal the cards he retrieved from his pocket.

"Here. This is for your group. There's at least one hundred Gil on each. Consider it compensation. If you boys need anything from me let me know, okay?"

"Will you stand in for me tomorrow, sir?" the midget-sized cadet from yesterday asked. He pouted and explained, "I got picked as a girl."

Zack tried not to laugh. "Uh, _no._ You're on your own on that one, buddy."

An irritated glance from the Corporal prompted Midget to shrug his shoulders. "Sorry, Macs, but I had to ask him…"

"By the way," Zack later added, "I got news about where you're supposed to meet tomorrow. The top guys decided you all should assemble at the Interrogation Room in Floor 30 first. I'll make sure security gives your group clearance. Just make sure you all got your identification badges on."

"D-d-do we change there, sir?" asked another cadet who had a stuttering issue.

"Well, uh… they want you all to be in disguise by then."

The cadet's eyes grew large. "You're k-k-k-kidding me, right?"

"We gotta go into main company headquarters already in drag?" Midget immediately whined. "Oh god… Why can't we just head off to the Slums instead? Why do we gotta go to the Interrogation Room at all? I… I don't want to accidentally come across the great General Sephiroth while dressed as a girl!"

A few of the cadets snorted.

Corporal Macs gave them all a stern look. "Can it, people. We all know what we signed up for."

"Easy for you to say," muttered Midget and crossed his arms. He looked at Zack and expected an answer to his nagging questions.

Zack hesitated. Each of the men locked their eyes on him. The Second-Class grunt felt naked. Unfortunately, the truth behind the decision to meet at the Interrogation Room was appalling at best. He definitely didn't approve of the _beauty pageant_ contest Genesis sprung up in the last minute. Already, Zack felt guilty for putting the cadets through with this mess. He should've kept his mouth shut yesterday. But what was done was done. Hopefully, these boys would come up with some amazing disguises, ones that would surprise even Genesis himself.

"They want to check if your disguises hold up before letting you all go," Zack finally replied and fibbed a little. "It's standard procedure."

Next to midget, Cadet Strife froze in place and looked pale. "I… I was kinda hoping we'd change at the Slums, sir. I don't want to set foot into Shinra's main headquarters either dressed as a… a…" The young man stopped himself and took a bigger gulp of the water.

Zack smirked. He quickly realized the birthday boy was one of the unlucky fellows chosen to play the part of Damsel-in-Distress. That was one hell of a way to celebrate his birthday. "Look, I know this is gonna be tough for you guys. But just think of this as a covert operation. If your disguise is good enough then no one at headquarters will even notice."

"_If_ our disguise is good enough…" Midget repeated.

"C'mon, guys, let's be more optimistic. This will be a cinch!"

"Then maybe _you_ should go in disguise with us too, sir," Cadet Strife challenged back and crossed his arms. He seemed to have regained his bravado because now he smirked and smoothly asserted, "How about you lead by example? Show us some of that _optimistic_ spirit we seem to be lacking, hm?"

Zack cocked a brow at the young man's bold choice of words. The boy definitely had spunk. Raising his head high, the Second-Class SOLDIER also crossed his arms and mimicked Cadet Strife's posture. "Maybe I will, then."

"Maybe you should."

"I'll show you how it's done, cadet."

"By all means, please do, sir."

Before Zack even realized what he was signing up for, he nodded his head. He was too pumped to say _no_ at this point. "Okay, fine then. I'll be in disguise too!"

The Second-Class man grinned. Challenge accepted. Take _that_, Cadet Strife!

Cadet Strife softly snorted. "Great, sir. I look forward to seeing you in disguise with us. I think a blue dress will highlight your eyes nicely."

"Wow, you think so? Thanks so much. I…" Zack suddenly frowned when his mind finally caught up to Cadet Strife's words. "Uh, wait-a-minute… _Dress?_ _What?_"

"A nice blue dress, sir," Cadet Strife reaffirmed and winked at him. He gave him back his water bottle. It was empty now. "Thanks for the drink."

"Uh, hold on…" Zack started and instantly shook his head. "When you mentioned _disguise_, I thought…"

"Definitely, a nice blue dress…" added Midget and interrupted Zack. "We really appreciate this, sir. It's not every day we come across a Second-Class SOLDIER who is willing to dress in drag too, sir."

"U-um…"

The cadet who stuttered his words approached Zack shortly. He smiled. "This means a l-l-lot to me, sir. Thanks s-s-so much for being an inspiration to u-u-us all!"

Standing with his mouth opened, Zack felt the world close on him real fast.

"You definitely got some balls, sir," commended the Corporal next. He nodded his head in admiration.

"Yo, balls of steel," another cadet restated and gave Zack the thumbs-up.

"Not many higher ranks are like you, I-tell-you-what," a cadet behind Zack said.

As the group of cadets continued their words of praise, Zack's mouth had gone dry. He was unable to find his voice. Oh god… _what the hell did he just sign up for?_ This… This… No. No there was no fucking way he was going to wear a dress! He'd be the laughing stalk of his crew! No way! No. Fucking. Way. How did this happen? How did he _reach_ this point?

A glance at Cadet Strife's direction and Zack caught the glint in the younger man's cool blue eyes. He realized the lowly grunt had successfully one-upped him. What the hell…? How did a rookie who'd nearly got himself kicked out of the program get the best of a Second-Class SOLDIER? Baffled, Zack was ready to speak his mind and clarify this was just a misunderstanding. Kunsel arrived and interrupted him, though.

"What'd I miss?" Kunsel asked curiously. He noticed the pale look on Zack's face. "And why do you look like you just drank spoiled milk?"

"He's volunteered to dress in drag for our covert operation, sir," Cadet Strife answered on his behalf. The young man possessed a seemingly innocent smile on his youthful face. "This brave man is going to show us _how it's done_. Isn't that right, sir?"

Zack's mouth gaped opened. Damn. This young cadet was _ruthless_…

"Wow…" Kunsel remarked and had trouble suppressing a loud snort. "I leave you for a couple of seconds and you're already getting yourself into an interesting predicament. Bravo, Second-Class Fair. Bravo, indeed. Your mentor will be very thrilled when he learns about this, I'm sure."

"Shut up…" the other man mumbled and felt the color on his face drain.

"Well, I guess everything is settled then," announced Kunsel. He turned to the group of cadets. "You boys enjoy the rest of your fine, grand day. I got important business to share with Fair right now. Work hard. I expect a good performance from you boys during the exams on Monday."

"We will, sir," replied the Corporal of the squad.

The cadets saluted the two men. Then Kunsel dragged Zack away and headed toward the direction of the barracks.

Able to find his voice again, Zack shook his head and said, "Damn it. Me and my big mouth! I should've seen that coming a mile away. I… I can't believe I let the rookie sucker me in like that."

"You have a terrible tendency at getting suckered in all the time, Zack," Kunsel responded, "So what's new? That's why I enjoy hanging out with you so damn much. I'm always guaranteed live entertainment."

Rolling his eyes, Zack spat, "Sheesh, that makes me feel _so_ much better, asshole_._"

"You'll understand if I enjoy every minute of the beauty pageant now, right? Be sure to do something about your hair though. You'll look like a female porcupine if you let it stay like that tomorrow."

Walking alongside him, Zack took a moment to punch him hard on the arm. Then he resumed his walk and changed the subject. "So who was that on the phone?"

Kunsel rubbed his now-achy arm and shot him a look. Afterward, he said, "It was Essai. Aside from telling me he's got his own can of whoop-ass to serve you, he spotted a few suspicious persons at the sky tram's platform back at Headquarters."

"Suspicious persons? What do they look like?"

"Infantrymen."

Zack cocked a brow at Kunsel. "IMs in headquarters? Uh, I hate to break it to you, Kunsel, but seeing mobile infantry at headquarters is kinda a common thing."

"Usually that would be that case. Except Rufus Shinra is in town and General Sephiroth recently beefed up security. All infantrymen within the facility have been replaced by Third-Class SOLDIER personnel. The IMs are temporarily off patrol duty and are enjoying their weekend off. They have no business being at headquarters right now. Apparently, this group didn't get the memo."

"Oh." Zack suddenly felt stupid. He was grateful Kunsel didn't criticize him for his inability to pay attention to the small details. As his comrade walked a bit faster, he matched his speed and quickly asked, "So where to?"

"We need to hurry to the sky tram platform here at our district. According to Essai, the small group of IMs boarded the tram. They're on their way here."

Zack frowned. "You think they're intruders?"

"Hard to say. They could just be a buncha IMs who failed to follow up with today's security notice. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. Essai already informed the higher-ups about this. No flags have been raised, but we've been advised to follow up with it anyway. With Rufus Shinra here, we gotta treat any suspicious persons as a potential threat, even our own people."

"Gotcha."

Both men doubled their pace and headed for the sky tram platform. Hopefully, it was all just a simple misunderstanding.


	29. Pretty Woman

**UPDATE 7/1/13:** Apologies for the confusion. Stupid site messed up some of the web coding. I always preview the chapter to look for errors/web coding issues/etc. Unfortunately, I spotted them right as I was about to head off for work. (sigh) I really wanted to surprise my readers with an early-day update. Unfortunately, when I spotted the errors I had no choice but to delete the chapter and fix the issues when I returned home. Sorry for the delay, guys. D: Just know that any time you recieve a notification on an update it's a sure bet it's gonna be a new chapter that day. :)

**Author's Note:** Oh boy, this certainly took long to post. Please don't kill me! I'm fragile and bruise easily! oAo Gaaaaah, this chapter nearly killed me. So many things going on. I considered splitting it into two chapters, but I really want to get to the birthday chapters soon. :( Sorry if it's too long. I'm practically shoving all the other stuff in these chapters so I can focus on the Honeybee scenes and not have to touch base with the OTHER things also going on. Meanwhile, this chapter is all about Cloud's grand adventures with Sugar and Spice. It was nice writing about the underworld. It's got a bit of Moulin Rouge intermingled with the Fifth Element and Blade Runner. This chapter literally felt like Cloud going down a rabbit hole. That's kinda the reason why this chapter took so long. I literally had to give life to Candy Land while, at the same time, focus on Cloud's inner voyage between masculine and feminine identity. The poor boy... A firm warning by the way! There is drug use and 'wtf' moments here, particularly with Sugar. It's impossible for me to not offend everyone and so I'm just going to take my chances by uploading this and hope I don't piss off too many people off. :( Anyway, as I was writing the scenes of Candy Land and Cloud going shopping with his 'parents', I listened to 'Pretty Woman' and 'Funkytown'. XD As for Cloud's new smexy look, I looked up to Andrej Pejic for inspiration. That dude looks hawt. OAO

I'll be posting up my other replies for the reviews I wasn't able to squeeze in. But first, I wanted to give a shout out to the 'Simple Poet'. Oh my god, I never had anyone write me a poem based off my work before. And the way you incorporated the scenes/dialogue from the story was freakin' amazing and clever. O_O Thank you so much!

In this chapter, Cloud explores a brand new world, complete with Mary-Jane shoes and glittery hairspray! Meanwhile, Dr. McClain realizes Cloud looks better in a dress than most the ladies in Midgar. O_O

* * *

**CHAPTER 29: Pretty Woman**

The main shower room of the barracks was thick and warm with steam. A sharp, tangy fragrance settled in the air. At the last opened stall, Cloud stood completely naked with his head bowed down. The tips of his platinum-blond, spiky hair dripped in all directions. Both of his damped palms rested against the tiled, white wall in front of him just as the showerhead above him continuously sprayed his back with hot water. Cloud quietly withdrew a steamy breath. Staring at the drainage hole between his feet, streams of water swirled and collected there with a loud sucking sound. Cloud closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this rejuvenating moment. He needed it. Almost every inch of his body protested. Both his arms and legs were sore from the wall climb half an hour ago. Likewise, his elbows and knees stung from the scrapes and bruises he'd accumulated from his falls. To his disappointment, it was yet another disastrous climb today with the same results as before. No surprise there.

While Cloud had managed to ascend the wall higher and faster, he still lacked the physical energy required to get over it. The big midterm exam was only a day away. The nerves setting in, Cloud grew anxious now. Since last week, he'd spent every free minute of his days practicing on the wall. Nothing worked. If he was lucky, Maniac Macs would assign him to another section on exam day. That was probably what the higher ranked Corporal had in mind when he instructed Cloud to also work on the other sections of the obstacle courses. The Chocobo race was a good alternative. Cloud was a natural when it came to the big birds. His mom taught him how to ride at age six. None of the birds gave him fuss. Additionally, Cloud was a good shooter at the sniping section. While he wasn't fast, he had a steady aim and knew when to pick his shots.

Cloud withdrew another hot breath. Having him assigned to another section during the race sounded like a good idea. It was a simple solution and would relieve his team of a huge burden on their shoulders. Still. Cloud also found it was a cheap way out of his obligations. Avoiding the wall would not make him a contender for SOLDIER. If anything, it demonstrated his weakness and unwillingness to confront his fear. He… needed to climb the wall and conquer it.

Tomorrow would be his last practice run. A part of Cloud regretted accepting Reno's invitation to the opera tonight. He needed to work out his shortcomings. It would be impossible for him to focus on the wall tomorrow since there was the side mission at the Slums as well as his birthday celebration at the Honeybee Inn. Not to mention, he planned to work on his midterm proposal paper for his Ancient Civilizations and Cultures class at the computer lab. For a moment, Cloud considered cancelling the opera outing tonight. He quickly remembered Sephiroth would be there though.

Cloud still wasn't sure what to make of his General. Days ago they kissed at the Briefing Room. Then he caught him with Genesis at town square. Some part of Cloud still felt spurned by it. Although he knew he had no right to be jealous of Sephiroth's actions, the bitterness was there. Nonetheless, the silver-haired swordsman had embraced him yesterday evening at the pool. There was a very intense moment between them, even when Cloud made a complete fool of himself and nearly drowned. The cadet hoped it wasn't wishful thinking or misinterpretation on his part that accounted for Sephiroth's warm words and actions yesterday. It was still hard to believe the great and powerful man of Shinra's army would give _him_ the time of day; certainly not to a struggling cadet like him. Was it all an illusion? Did the General simply feel _sorry_ for him?

Raising his face, Cloud stood straighter and opened his eyes again. The water softly rained down on his chest while his clear blue eyes became fixated on the ceiling high above his head. Cloud found himself in unchartered territory. Tomorrow he was slated to lose his virginity. Admittedly, he looked forward to it. There weren't many women on the base. On a few occasions, he'd sneak a quick glance at Private Steer Brear's feminine body during their showers. He wasn't attracted to _her_ per se, but the sight of her lovely buttocks, perking breasts, and patch of groin hair left him breathless. He wanted to run his fingers across the surface of her body and feel her insides. That same hunger was previously reserved for Tifa. Cloud caught her naked by his window several times. The bare sight of a woman excited him. He must've masturbated a million times over it. Never in a million years, however, did Cloud think he'd react the same lustful way toward a man.

He'd… fallen for the General. _Hard._ Within the two weeks they met, his thoughts remained on him. Cloud still couldn't explain it and had attempted to ignore the awkward sensations that crept up on him. The vivid dreams of Sephiroth and him together, though, sent his young, naïve body tingling in places he hadn't imagined before. His head felt lighter whenever Sephiroth was in close proximity of him and it was difficult to breathe. His unexpected attraction to the General literally turned the world Cloud had been accustomed to upside-down. Initially, he was repulsed by his crude desires and was disappointed in himself for not sharing them exclusively to women. Attraction toward the same sex, after all, was still frowned upon in his highly conservative hometown. A man fucked a woman, bred children, grew old, rotted away, and returned to the Lifestream. That was that. He wasn't supposed to come to Midgar and find pleasure in the company of a man.

As much as Cloud wanted to deny his feelings, he also couldn't help but reject the rigid, pre-destined norms either. He didn't want to think of himself as a man who solely existed to spit out cum and bring more people into this planet. He was more than that. Wasn't he? Cloud lowered his face again. The water ran down from his forehead to his chin. Perhaps there was more to his attraction to Sephiroth than he initially thought. Maybe it was his rebellious way of throwing the people in Nibelheim the middle finger. They had shunned him so many times since he was a boy for reasons he could not understand. The indifference grew stronger when Cloud failed to protect Tifa. He was given the blame for her coma state. They called him a devil. Cloud was tired of trying to _fit in_, including here in Midgar. While his squadron had finally embraced him, the entire camp remained indifferent to him. They were still out to get him due to the Black Book business. In fact, someone had broken into his locker early this morning and stole his Fenrir pendant.

Cloud's attempt at trying to _fit in_ only made his life more miserable. It felt as if he was living a lie by pretending to be someone he was not. Surprisingly enough, Cloud discovered that same frustrated, bitterness in the eyes of General Sephiroth.

The silver-haired SOLDIER was brilliant, refined, handsome, elegant, and classy. Every man wanted to be him. Every woman wanted to fuck him. Sephiroth represented perfection. Cloud was admittedly taken by his brilliance. There was no denial about it. Sephiroth was beautiful. Granny's assessment that many men on base would switch teams for him was right-on. Cloud wanted to touch his face, his chest, his lips, his… whole body. However, there was a level hidden beneath Sephiroth's public persona the cadet detected. He had the look of a man reaching out. Cloud recognized it in his own self. As much as he hated this world sometimes, he still wanted to be a part of it. It was this shared link that captivated him the most. Both of the General and him were misfits of this planet, drowning in their own miseries and fake public personas. Cloud knew, then, his attraction for the General was more than mere lust: it was an emotional connection.

Cloud was in the middle of washing off the mud and grime from his body when Turbo Toraz suddenly poked his head out from the next shower stall. The bold man flashed him a small white card in his hand.

"Look what I got, yo," the other man exclaimed.

Cloud didn't immediately respond. Scrubbing under his armpits with a bar of soap, he studied the item in his hand for a few seconds. It was a simple white card with the words: _White Card Attendee_. Turbo Toraz's face beamed with excitement. Cloud had no idea what got him so riled up.

"Is that a free movie pass or something?" he finally spoke, unsure.

Turbo Toraz made a face. He wadded toward Cloud and smacked the back of his damped head. "Yo, you are seriously clueless on many things here, Cloud."

"Sue me." Cloud flipped him the middle finger and started washing the bottom of his penis. Later, he said, "_White Card Attendee_, huh? What's the deal on that?"

Turbo Toraz grinned. "Yo, it's access to the Bathhouse. I managed to borrow this from a Second-Class guy. I covered for him while he went to Sector 6 for some serious poontang. I intend to use it during midterm break."

Humming to himself, Turbo Toraz danced and made thrusting motions with his hips. Considering he was naked and hung like a horse, Cloud found the entire event appalling. He heard the soft flapping of skin and feared Turbo Toraz's large, fat member would accidentally slap him.

"Don't quit your day job," Cloud sniped and took a step away from him. He turned around so that the water rinsed off the soap that coated his body.

"What, you're not impressed, yo?" Turbo Toraz stopped humping. He pointed at the card with eyes wide open. "Do you have _any_ idea how many people would kill to have this card in their possession?"

Cloud arched one brow upward. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is. What, the Bathhouse offers free fragrant soaps there?"

"Yo, you're killing me, Cloud. You're fucking _killing_ me. First you don't know about Honeybee Inn and now this. For shame."

Right around the time Cloud rolled his eyes, Midget and Maniac Macs emerged from the other side to investigate the ruckus. Both men had arrived wearing towels around their waists, apparently finished with their showers.

"What the hell is going on here?" griped Midget and held his squeaky sponge with one hand. He paused when he noticed the card in Turbo Toraz's possessions. "_Fucker, why didn't you tell me you had one of those? Where did you get that?_"

"I got friends in high places, yo," the other man simply said.

Maniac Macs smirked. "You got another card on you by chance, Private?"

The other man grinned. "Yo, as luck would have it, I got five. The guy I'm borrowing this also has buddies with extra cards they won't be using for a while. They're all in tour at Wutai. It only cost me ten Gil to borrow 'em, yo."

"Hell yeah!" hollered Midget.

"Gimme twenty Gil and I'll rent you one, yo."

Both the Corporal and small-sized man frowned.

"The fuck, asshole?" Midget griped loudly. "Why not just give us them?"

"Because I'm a fucking entrepreneur and nothing in this world is free, yo."

Maniac Macs growled and tossed his sponge at him.

Turbo Toraz ducked his head and snorted. "C'mon, now, twenty Gil to borrow a card for the entire week of midterm break? That's a swell deal if you ask me, yo. You won't find a better one than that."

Midget sighed. "Fine, ya bastard, I'll transfer the Gil after we return to base later in the afternoon."

"Sweet!" Turbo Toraz nodded his head in approval. Then he turned to the Corporal. "Yo, are you in too, fearless squad leader?"

The Corporal shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I'm game."

"You're coming along, Cloud, right?" Midget asked and winked at him.

Before the blonde could reply, Turbo Toraz interrupted and cocked a thumb at his direction. "Yo, get this, Clueless-Country-Boy-Cloud doesn't know about the Bathhouse!"

All three cadets stared at the blonde as if he were an alien from another world. They shook their heads in a disapproving manner. Cloud grunted softly to himself. He absolutely hated how he was the last man in the planet to know things around here. Was he really that _clueless_? Gaia, he really hoped _Clueless-Country-Boy-Cloud_ didn't stick with him. Of course, his lack of knowledge about every happening in this place was large and wide.

"Okay, _fine_," Cloud admitted in defeat. He slapped a button on the wall in front of him and effectively turned off the showerhead. Then he faced all of them. "Enlighten me: what's so _great_ about the Bathhouse?"

"It's only the most the notorious place in the sublevel-six floor of Shinra's Headquarters," answered Midget, his eyes wild. "The Bathhouse is funded by Commander Rhapsodos and is basically a place for a giant fuckfest."

Cloud blinked. "A giant _what?_"

"A fuuuuuckfest," the tiny cadet repeated, "_Officially_, it's a place for everyone to unwind and bathe together. But in reality, it's where anyone who is anyone can join in a giant-ass orgy."

Cloud's mouth gaped opened. He… had no idea that type of stuff went on at the base. It surprised him even more how no one made a fuss over it. Shinra Inc. was in the middle of trying to generate a squeaky-clean image to the general public, amidst the controversy of the Wutai War and use of mako. Cloud could already picture his mother smiling in an 'I-told-you-so' manner. She warned him the city was filled with vices and corruption. Shinra Inc. definitely sheltered a lot of secrets here, everything from the underground Committee to now orgies. The fact Commander Rhapsodos, himself, was the host of such scandalous activity was even more shocking to the cadet. It revealed to him just how right the President from the Committee was about the First-Class Elite.

"It's a top-members exclusive dig, yo," added Turbo Toraz later. "You can only get invited to the Bathhouse."

"Invited?" Cloud inquired curiously and stepped out of his shower stall. He grabbed the towel hanging nearby and dried himself with it.

"There are two types of invitations," explained Maniac Macs. "The white cards are for low-leveled attendees. Regular attendees in good standing, like Third and Second class members, can use them to invite persons of interest."

"Yo, white card attendees are excluded from certain sections of the Bathhouse, I hear," informed Turbo Toraz and made a face. "White card holders can only fuck people with white cards."

"That blows…" Midget responded and crossed his arms.

"And what about the other type of card?" Cloud asked while he dried his hair.

"Yo, black card members?" Turbo Toraz sounded excited. "Black cards are extremely _rare_. You'd have to receive the card directly from someone high-ranked, like Commander Rhapsodos."

"What's the difference between black and white, though?"

"Black card holders have access to _all_ the sections of the Bathhouse, yo. They can engage in sex with whoever they want, no matter the class status, but they tend to stick with their high-ranked group."

Midget blushed. "I'm pretty positive Scarlett attends the Bathhouse as a black card attendee. Oh man… I'd _love_ to screw her if I ever got my hands on a black card!"

"But… if this is all true," started Cloud, "Won't you guys get in trouble if they find out you're not the original card holder?"

"Yo, but that's the beauty." Turbo Toraz grinned. "It's a masquerade orgy. It's all about anonymity! Anyone who wants to participate in the orgy is required to wear a mask. So long as you got a card on you, it won't matter who you are."

"And speaking about masks…" Midget started shortly, "We should purchase one during our outing today." He turned to Cloud. "You're coming with us, right?"

Tying the towel around his waist, Cloud shook his head. "Sorry. I'm supposed to meet a few folks after this."

Midget pouted. "Aw, that sucks. I was gonna help cover the costs for your disguise since you were the only one given fifteen Gil on your card. Funny how yours was the only one short on the mula. Must've been a mistake."

Cloud sighed. "Yeah, it's barely enough to cover a skirt. I'll be fine though."

Mention of today's shopping agenda left Cloud bitter. Good god, he really wasn't looking forward to it. The Second-Class SOLDIER that visited them this morning wanted them all to be in _disguise_ at the Interrogation Room. Cloud couldn't understand why the decision was made. They couldn't simply meet at the Slums instead? Cloud didn't want to potentially get caught in drag by SOLDIER members at headquarters.

"So you want to rent a White Card, yo?" asked Turbo Toraz. "Twenty Gil. With midterm break around the corner, it'll be a helluva way to enjoy our time off."

Cloud paused.

"You might as well come along with us to the Bathhouse," suggested Maniac Macs. "You'll get the opportunity to practice on a few more women after you pop your cherry tomorrow night. Hah, you'll become a pro in the sack in no time! All the ladies will want you, kid."

Cloud remained quiet for a moment. The conservative man in him was too shy to admit how enticing this offer was. It sounded so… _outrageous_. He wasn't sure if he had the balls to go through with it. On the other hand, this gave Cloud the opportunity to fulfill one of the missions assigned to him by the Committee. While he still waited to receive the assignments from the other unfortunate guy caught up in the Black Book business, Cloud focused on his own agendas for the time being. _Take explicit photos of one of the Commanders in a scandalous situation and submit them to his respective fan club for public scrutiny._If Commander Rhapsodos was the host of such a controversial orgy, then this was a good opportunity for him to take advantage of the situation.

"All right," Cloud finally replied and brusquely nodded his head. "I'm in."

The group of cadets hollered and filled the shower room with celebration. Cloud's face flushed a bit. He was already overwhelmed by tomorrow's outing. And now _this?_ There was a hint of a smile on his face while Turbo Toraz patted him on the shoulder.

"Wise decision, yo."

"Of course, this depends on me actually passing the midterms on Monday, right?" Cloud chuckled. "If I haven't been cut, I'll pay for my card then."

"You'll pass," Corporal Macs said confidently. "Make no mistake about that."

Cloud smiled. "Thanks, Macs."

The group started to disband. Cloud knew everyone was headed for downtown to go shopping. They intended to spend the rest of their day in the city afterward. It sounded like a fun time. Cloud wished he could join them. However, Granny left him a text message earlier today. He was instructed to wait outside the main northern gate of the barracks. Cloud still had no idea who or what to expect. Granny only warned him not to _freak out_. That, in itself, set off the alarm bells. Freak out? Freak out over _what_ exactly?

"Hey, Cloud, I nearly forgot," Corporal Macs suddenly said up ahead. "There's a large package waiting for you. Some guy dressed in a black suit with red hair dropped it off. It's already in your locker."

"Package?"

The other man nodded. Then he left.

Once Cloud obtained all of his shower items, he headed for his locker. Opening it, he confirmed the Corporal's report. Carefully undoing the tape of the elongated package, Cloud slowly pulled back the tissue paper and unveiled its contents. His eyes widened. Sure enough, it was a custom-made, dark-gray suit for the opera event tonight. Cloud gave off an impressive-sounding whistle. Damn, those Turks really had good taste in fashion. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a note: _Nothing sexier than a man in a sharp suit. See you tonight, hot stuff. - Reno_

* * *

Outside of the main northern gate, Cloud waited under the shading of a nearby shuttle stop. While the air felt dreadfully humid, the overall atmosphere was lively. It was the weekend, after all. Many of the cadets had left the base to pursue their grand adventures. His own team departed in a company transporter moments ago. They were on their way to downtown now. Cloud took a seat on the bench and waited for his own ride to appear. He wasn't sure exactly who to look out for. According to Granny, a woman and man already knew him. He certainly hoped they could recognize him, especially in his current garb. A mere cadet, Cloud wore his standard-issued uniform reserved for leave and liberty use. It was a gray buttoned short-sleeved shirt complete with a black tie and ironed-pressed trousers. His lowly Private rank was revealed by his one-striped black epaulets.

Checking the time on his wristwatch, Cloud discovered it was five minutes passed ten. His pick-up party was running late. He partly wished it was Granny who came to see him right now. At least he'd see her later in the afternoon. She promised to treat him to lunch for his birthday. Cloud was looking forward to it. They hadn't seen each other much this week. When they did, it was to work on his anger management issues. They had a lot to talk about. So much had happened in the past few days that Cloud desperately needed her advice. There was the kiss between him and Sephiroth at the Briefing Room and that naughty business with Raven at the Training Room. There were his missions with the Committee he needed to fulfill. It was as if the whole world collapsed on him.

The cadet took a moment to watch the scenery around him to ease his mind. It wasn't often he left the barracks to visit the city. At least three times he'd taken the shuttle to sightsee. Even though Midgar was one massive metropolis that harbored all the great minds and talents of the world, as a city it didn't look all that impressive. Each of the districts looked the same to Cloud's utter disappointment. There were the familiar cold steel and metal beams of rusty structures. There was the lack of natural landscape. And there was the constant, distinct smell of moss from the mako fumes that emitted high in the air. From where he sat, Cloud could observe a mako reactor. Intimidating in size, he didn't understand why the sight of it disturbed him. Claudius called it one of humankind's remarkable achievements. For Cloud, though, it was basically a giant-sized vacuum that sucked out raw energy for the city.

"Well, if it isn't Cloud Strife," a male's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Caught off guard, the cadet instantly shifted his attention away from the reactor to his unexpected visitor. He saw a familiar man stand next to him now. Cloud halfway snickered at the sight of the guy. Well. Speak of the Devil…

Like him, Claudius Tyler was dressed sharply in his weekend uniform. Every fold had a well-defined crease and his shoes were glossed to a mirror shine. His red hair was recently shaved for a cleaner, conservative look. For the most part, Claudius appeared the same as the last time they saw each other. However, Cloud noted the tired, uneasy look in the man's eyes, the lack of focus in them. He also stood slightly to the side and held his face low. Something was amiss. Still, Cloud did his best to make their encounter a good one. He greeted the fellow Nibelheim native with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Claudius Tyler," Cloud echoed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The other man grinned back and sat beside him on the bench. In his hand was a small, tightly wrapped present. "Macs told me where I'd find you."

"Is that so, huh?"

"Yeah. I know you'll be busy celebrating your birthday tomorrow, so I wanted to give you this today while I still had the chance." Claudius presented the gift to him. "Happy early birthday, Cloud."

Slowly accepting it, Cloud was at a loss for words. They hadn't seen each other since Sephiroth's ruling at the Briefing Room. From what Cloud recalled, Claudius had been demoted due to the restroom incident. Sitting next to him now, the young blonde frowned when he noticed Claudius' epaulets. They were one-striped like his. The former Corporal and squadron leader was now a lowly Private like him. A pang of guilt struck Cloud. He lowered his face and gripped the present tighter to his chest until he heard the wrapping paper crinkle.

"Something wrong?" Claudius asked quietly.

"No… It's just…" Cloud sighed and stared at his feet. "Well, _yeah_. I guess I'm still upset you got demoted after coming clean that day. It's… my fault this happened."

Claudius' face turned hard. He shook his head and instantly replied, "Don't feel bad, Cloud. We went over this already. You did nothing wrong. The General made the right call. I would've done the same thing if I were in his shoes."

Surprised to hear that, Cloud's eyes drew up and were fixed on Claudius again. "So you're… fine with it?"

The redheaded cadet snorted. "Am I _fine_ with it? No. Not really. I understand why the General made his decision and respect it. I still feel like shit though. Not only didn't I do the right thing and now must live with that for the rest of my life… but I also fucked up my chances of getting into SOLDIER."

Puzzled, Cloud slowly asked, "What do you mean?"

"General Sephiroth automatically disqualifies any cadet with a record of misdemeanors or misconduct within the company. No exceptions." Claudius sighed and stared at his empty hands. "So you see… I can't apply for SOLDIER, even _if_ I pass all the exams and prerequisites. My best shot is to work my way up from the infantryman level and apply then."

Cloud looked away from him, admittedly depressed by this news.

"Hey, you're going to apply for SOLDIER after midterm break, right? That's the time they'll start accepting applications." Claudius gazed at Cloud intensely and waited for an answer. When Cloud didn't reply, Claudius urged, "You've got to, man. _Someone_ has to represent our backwater, shitty village."

That last remark prompted a small smile on Cloud's face.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened," Claudius encouraged soon afterward. "And don't feel bad for shooting for SOLDIER either. This is _your_ dream, not just mine. You're entitled to push for it."

Feeling relieved by Claudius' words, Cloud took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm going to apply. Win or lose, I'm going to pursue my dream."

"Good. That's what I want to hear, Cloud."

"I just gotta make sure I pass my midterm exam first," Cloud mentioned in a very low voice.

"You will." Claudius placed a hand in his shoulder. "I _know_ you will, Cloud. Even if you don't beat any records, at least show those boys what you're made of."

Cloud softly snickered. "Yeah, you're right…"

"That's the spirit." Claudius jabbed him once on the shoulder. Then he stood to leave. "Well, I gotta get going. I'm meeting my father for late breakfast right now."

"Oh?" Cloud was surprised to hear about Claudius' father. Ever since they arrived together in Midgar, the redheaded man hardly spoke about him. "Must be nice to have him around, huh?"

Claudius' face stiffened a bit. The expression on his face darkened. Still, the reaction came and went. He relaxed again and changed the subject. "By the way, how'd the _meeting_ go?"

Blinking once, Cloud knew exactly what he was talking about. With wavering eyes, he answered, "I received my missions."

Claudius smiled. "So you're going through with it, huh? You're going to succeed where others have failed?"

"Yeah." Cloud nodded and felt a bit resolved. "I gotta clear my name."

Claudius' brows pulled together. "Don't let those assholes bring you down then, Cloud. This camp has a funny way of killing a man's spirit."

"They won't kill mine." Cloud's grasped the present in his hands tighter. His blue eyes grew fiercer when he quietly added, "I won't let them."

"Good. I'll see you around." Claudius turned away. He paused long enough to look over his shoulder. "I hope you enjoy your present, Cloud."

Cloud watched him leave. It was good to see Claudius again. He hadn't realized how much he missed him until now. Things between them certainly changed. At least something positive had come out of the restroom incident. Looking down at the present in his hands, Cloud carefully undid the packing and opened the box. He pulled back the cloth that concealed the gift. Unveiled now, Cloud stared at the gift and blinked several times. His hand carefully pulled out a delicate, dried flower wrapped in a cloth.

The Nibelheim Primrose. It was a flower species grown exclusively at the highest elevations of Mount Nibel during winter season. Because mako was in abundance up there, the resilient flowers obtained the ability to sparkle and glow, like stars. Hence, many Nibelheim natives affectionately called the flowers, Starfall. Seeing a Starfall in person was extremely rare. Not many people were brave enough to climb Nibel to obtain the exotic flowers.

Holding one in his hand now, Cloud felt lucky and was instantly reminded of home. He turned his head to the direction the other cadet had walked off to. Claudius' lean shape was still in view. Cloud was tempted to run after him, perhaps even invite him to tomorrow's gathering at Honeybee Inn. Maybe they could even…

Cloud stood from his seat and took several steps forward. A very young child intersected with him, though. The kid blocked his path and glared up at him with rust-brown eyes. Smacking loudly on his gum while listening to rap music from his giant-sized headphones, the child didn't move aside. Cloud wasn't sure what to make of him. Half of the kid's bright pink hair was shaved off. Shirtless with only metal-studded suspenders on, he wore pink-rimmed sunglasses, pink cut-up jeans, pink shoes, and carried a pink umbrella that was easily two times his short, petite size. Beads of rainbow-patterned necklaces decorated his entire bare chest. The kid looked at least twelve-years-old. Cloud quickly wondered where his parents were or if he was lost. Then the boy pointed the tip of his umbrella directly at Cloud's face.

"Eh, you're _Baby_, am-I-right?" the child suddenly asked point-blank. He lowered his earphones to his neck and stared at Cloud with one hip jutted outward. As he waited for a response, the boy twirled the umbrella above his head in one full circle.

Cloud tilted his head in confusion. "_Baby?_ Uh, no. My name's Cloud."

"But you're _Baby_," the street kid said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No… I'm _not_ Baby. I'm Cloud."

"You're _Baby_ and that's that," declared the boy suddenly with a pout.

Initially, Cloud was ready to correct him again. He had no idea who this kid was or why he thought his name was _Baby_. However, he did remember Granny's words from yesterday: _If they call you 'Baby' just roll with it. _Cloud bit on his lower lip. Did this kid know who he was? Was he sent here for him?

Curious where this would go, Cloud gave a reluctant shoulder shrug. At last, he conceded and replied, "Fine. Whatever, kid."

"Then follow me, Baby," the kid boldly ordered.

The tiny pipsqueak took a step back and held the umbrella as high as he could to shelter Cloud under it. Cloud cocked a brow at him and briefly glanced up at the sky. It was cloudy, but the morning sun was out and it didn't look like it'd rain today.

"Follow you?" Cloud asked and watched the boy tip-toe and struggle with the umbrella. "Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, Baby. Now be a good baby and follow me."

Again, Cloud was baffled. He still had no idea who the hell this kid was or if he was the one he was supposed to meet. Before he would express another word, though, the boy was already crossing the street in front of them. With a quiet sigh, Cloud had no choice but to follow him.

They walked northward for a few blocks, further away from the gated fortress of the barracks and more into civilian territory. Mid-morning, Midgar was alive with people. Cloud and the boy dodged those they came across on the sidewalk and continued forward. A few observers looked at the odd pair funny. Cloud ignored them and doubled his pace. For a little bugger, the kid sure was damn fast. Even more, the boy was able to anticipate the moves of others on the sideway and completely avoid them while Cloud bumped into a few of them. At last, the cadet caught up with the boy at a walk sign. As they waited there, Cloud grabbed the umbrella in the boy's hand since he kept struggling to hold it high.

"Who are you, kid?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Psych," answered the boy back.

"Psych?"

"Yep. It's short for Psychic. That's what they call me anyway." Later, he added, "I'm a Pink-Tart and am currently in charge of escorting you, Miss Sugar, Mister Spice safely to your destination, Baby."

Pink-Tart? Sugar? Spice? Destination? A series of questions crossed Cloud's mind. Granny mentioned a woman and man coming to help him. He could only assume it was Sugar and Spice. But what the hell was a Pink-Tart? Cloud was unable to give voice to any of his questions when he saw Psych abruptly cross the road. Despite the influx of cars coming in and out the street, the kid calmly jaywalked to the other side. Cloud gasped. Not only was the boy committing a serious misdemeanor here in Midgar, but he was close to getting himself killed.

"Hold on, kid!" Cloud yelled and ran after him. He narrowly missed a car himself. It honked loudly at him. Grunting to himself, Cloud apologized to the driver with a hand gesture before he dashed to the other side of the road where the kid already waited for him. "Damn it, you little brat, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Psych chuckled, as if he asked the most ridiculous question in the world. Afterward, the boy pulled out a cigar and a match from his pants' pocket. He struck the match across his chin and lit up the cigar. An inhale later, the boy said, "You don't mind if I suck on this, right? It calms my nerves."

"What the…?" Cloud's eyes widened at the offending object in the child's hand. He quickly snatched the cigar away from Psych's hand. "Of course I mind, kid. You haven't even received your braces and you're already smoking? Cigars are bad for you, especially at your age."

"Baby, you're funny." Psych snorted.

The kid grabbed another cigar hidden inside his shoe and lit this one up as well. Once again, Cloud snatched it from the child and tossed it aside with a disapproving look in his eyes. This time, he grabbed the box of matches stashed inside the boy's pocket and threw it in the middle of traffic. Cloud shook his head. Whoever this boy's parents were, they had done a lousy job at keeping their kid straight. Cloud squatted next to Psych so that he could be on his level.

"Where are your parents, kid?" Cloud demanded.

"It's Psych, not kid," the boy griped. "And as for my folks? They blew up with the rest of that godforsaken reactor years ago."

Cloud blinked. Mention of a reactor's explosion brought him to an infamous incident several years ago. He heard about it from the newspaper. Back then, the first round of mako reactors were unstable. Many workers were confirmed with high levels of mako poisoning and died. Even so, it was business as usual for Shinra Inc. It took the explosion of one of their reactors to finally address the problem. The unstable structure blew up south of Midgar and took the lives of workers and adjacent neighborhoods alike. Since then, the old reactors were replaced by the innovative designs of the new Director of City Planning Development in charge, Mr. Reeve Tuesti.

"Both of your parents died in that explosion?" Cloud softly remarked to the boy in front of him.

"Yep."

Cloud's face slowly relaxed. He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Psych stared at Cloud as if he'd grown a second head. The child laughed and flushed with color. "You really are silly, Baby. Heh, I like you."

Psych playfully punched Cloud on the shoulder. The cadet looked up at him with a frown, unable to know what to make of the kid's reaction. Either Psych was lying about his parent's death or he had a very good way of hiding his emotions. Before Cloud could speak again, though, Psych suddenly huddled under the umbrella. The cadet blinked with a questionable look on his face. A few seconds later, though, he heard thunder from above. Glancing up, the clouds had darkened and now shredded many tears. While everyone in the sidewalk fled for cover, the two of them stayed put at the corner of the sidewalk until the brief showers finally settled later. Psych nodded in content and took the umbrella from Cloud's hand.

"Cool. It won't be raining any time soon. Let's vamoose, yea?"

Psych closed the umbrella and tossed it at a nearby trashcan. He wasted no more time and scurried toward their destination. Cloud was at a loss for words. He had no idea if what just happened was mere coincidence or if the boy really was psychic. Or perhaps he had a knack at reading the weather so well. Regardless, Cloud abandoned the questions and trailed after the little guy. Together they made a turn down two blocks and headed straight into a dark alleyway. Cloud noticed a suspicious-looking man near a dumpster; a drug dealer likely. The tall, big guy looked ready to tag them for Gil. Psych wasted no time on him, though. He pulled out a Taser from his underwear. Without a second thought, the small boy zapped the man. The tall guy dropped like a rock. Psych giggled insanely and continued forward to the end of the alleyway.

As Cloud passed by the now-unconscious dealer on the ground, he shook his head and sighed. He'd given up trying to figure out this rowdy kid. Instead, the cadet followed Psych without question until they reached a street beyond the alleyway. There was a long rainbow-colored limousinewith sparkling rims parked at the side of the road. Cloud raised his brows when he noticed mini-machine guns mounted on it. Loud music blared from the peculiar vehicle. The beat of a cheerful melody thumped and practically vibrated through the neighborhood. Cloud gave Psych a quizzical look and wondered why they'd stopped. The doors of the limousine suddenly sprung opened, however. And the tallest woman Cloud had ever laid eyes on got out.

With such a short mini-skirt, pink-furred jacket, and corset, it was hard not to look at the woman's long and toned legs and huge, protruding breasts. Cloud blinked at the mass of pink, curled hair that practically defied gravity more than his own spiky hair did. The woman's fake lashes fluttered at him while her sparkling silver lips stretched into an easy smile. From where he stood, Cloud could smell the scent of strawberry and vanilla.

"The love of my life!" the woman practically squealed. She ran to him on her six-inch-high go-go boots. "Baby! My sweet, precious, hopelessly beautiful Baby!"

Cloud nearly yelled. He barely caught his breathe when the tall woman instantly crushed him in her tight embrace. For a woman, she was fucking _strong_. Cloud felt the life of him get sucked by her. When the woman finally pulled back, Cloud didn't get the chance to mutter a word. The outrageous-looking female leaned down and planted a wet kiss on his lips. She squeezed his ass with a strong hand in the process. Even with the extreme height difference, she got a good chunk of him.

"Yummy-yummy-to-my-tummy…" the strange woman approved wholeheartedly and purred. At last, she let go of him.

Cloud had to take a moment to collect himself. He couldn't believe he was being felt up by a giant woman with huge knockers. Taking a step back, he spat, "Mother of Gaia, _who the hell are you, lady?_"

"I'm your mommy!" she answered back and clapped both hands excitedly.

Cloud stood quiet. He blinked once. "…Excuse me?"

Next to Cloud, Psych took out a collection of keys attached to his belt. He used them to pop open the limousine's trunk and pull out a pair of three-inch platform shoes. Putting them on now, the child turned to the woman. "We gotta check out, Miss Sugar. I managed to get Baby here without raisin' the damn alarm bells from those jarheads down at the barracks. But if we don't split, President Fat-Ass and the Suits will discover we're playing in their playpen again."

Cloud wearily watched Psych open the driver's door of the vehicle. He was positive this kid was too young to drive. He couldn't even reach the petal! Even so, Psych had on the platform shoes and took the helm. This day… couldn't get any stranger.

"Oh, now, don't be rude, Baby," the bizarre woman named _Sugar_ said. "Give mommy another bear hug."

No, scratch that. The day _did_ get stranger. Immediately, Cloud took another step back and opened his mouth to protest. "Um, listen, lady…"

The woman caught him in her arms before he had the chance to finish his sentence. She pinched his buttocks again and said, "I'm so happy this day has finally come, Baby. It was only two days ago that Granny told me about you, but it feels like foreeeeeever. Doesn't it? Oh, my sweet, delightful, and superb Baby. You _are_ beautiful. I will love you for all eternity. Yes, I will! I will take good care of you and hold you tight to my bosom like a proper mommy would." She grasped the small cadet harder and forced his face deep into her pair of knockers. Lost in her blissful world, the voluptuous female ignored the suffocating sounds Cloud made and happily added, "Oh yes, my Baby, the day and night belong to us! We shall take it by storm! Heaven and Hell has nothing on us. But we needn't waste time now. Quick, get into my magical, steel pony and let us depart toward a destination of epic proportions. We need to get you ready for the prom!"

Trying to breath, Cloud was unable to respond to the woman's long-winded speech. And here he thought Psych was crazy! _This_ woman was from another universe altogether! Cloud still had no idea who she was or what the hell she was talking about. Prom? _What_ prom? As Cloud tried to gasp for air between her breasts, a sudden thought dawned on him. Oh god. This woman… She was the one Granny mentioned to him yesterday. Don't. Freak. Out.

"Granny said you needed to go _shopping_," the flamboyant lady explained, as if reading his mind. She pushed him back and Cloud loudly gulped for air. Sugar giggled and instantly said, "Baby, I'm going to make you so fucking gorgeous… every man in this planet will want to molest and gang-bang you."

It took Cloud a few moments to learn how to breathe again. So _this_ was what Granny meant by not _freaking out… _His face had grown pale at the woman's words. A quick head-to-toe glance at her overly dramatic attire and he shook his head. "Y-you know… I changed my mind. I'm going to catch up with my group and, uh… Y-yeah. Thanks for the invite and all, b-but…"

"Hush now, Baby, don't you cry. Momma is gonna get you in her bitchin' ride." She grabbed Cloud's hand and quickly dragged him to the limousine. "It is time we make our way to the mystic land of misfits. Don't want to make daddy wait, do we?"

"_Daddy?_"

Once Sugar opened the door for him, Cloud coughed and winced. The entire interior of the limousine was covered in a thick haze that spilled out onto the street. Seeing only brilliantly colored pink lights dance inside the limousine, it was difficult to make out anything inside the vehicle at first. A quick whiff of the smoke, and Cloud instantly recognized the potent odor. Already, his eyes were glassy from it. He noticed a long glass pipe at the center of the space ahead; the source of the smoke. Meanwhile, the jolly music continued to blare loudly from the speakers. Cloud could barely hear himself think and had a sudden urge to run for his life. However, the tall woman stood behind and blocked his path. A wink later and she shoved him inside with a hearty slap on his ass.

Cloud fell forward, face-first. He landed between the legs of someone on a seat. As the smoke cleared a bit, Cloud saw a lean-figured, slim-shaped man seated in front of him. With a pair of spiked goggles planted on his forehead, his black-and-red dreads dangled over his shoulders like snakes. His make-up mimicked one of an elegant geisha woman, complete with ghostly white facial powder. Meanwhile, he was dressed in a crimson bondage suit with belts that tightly wrapped his slender and petite form. Both his pierced nipples and belly were exposed. In the man's hand was a black whipping stick. He gently tapped Cloud's left shoulder with it.

With a smirk on his cherry-black lips, the Wutai man widened his legs more and softly purred, "Oh, by all means, Baby, suck me off. I'd fucking love to see that pretty pouty mouth of yours go to work."

The music was loud but Cloud could still hear him. Taken aback by the man's aggressive words, Cloud quickly scurried backward across the ground of the car. His blue eyes went wild and he pressed his back against the bottom of the seats opposite of the man. The cadet blinked several times. His head began to spin. With each inhale, he breathed in more of the intoxicating smoke. Slightly dizzy from it, Cloud felt like a guinea pig trapped inside a cage. Who the hell _were_ these people?

"Daddy, behave yourself," the pink-haired woman scolded as she entered the limousine with one long leg first. Once seated properly, she closed the door behind her and scooted next to Cloud's position. Even while he remained sprawled on the ground, Sugar's hand reached down and lightly ran her fingers across his spiky blond hair. "So soft and fluffy… It's very horrorshow, Baby."

"Get off me, lady," Cloud barked back instinctively. He slapped her hand away. "And my name's not _Baby._"

"Mmm, feisty, isn't he?" the man in bondage gear commented from across and lowered the car's music with the controls next to him. "I like that. I want to play with Baby after we're done shopping."

One finger stroked the entire length of his whipping stick. Cloud had an idea what he meant and made a face at him. He got up from the ground and planted himself on the seat. The cadet made sure to sit as far away from the bizarre woman next to him. However, the overly theatrical, flashy lady simply scooted closer. Her adoring smile never wavered. Despite his previous protest, she reached out and touched his hair again, obviously fascinated with it.

"No, Daddy," retorted the woman on Cloud's behalf. "No touching Baby's happy-happy parts. It is a big no-no. Be nice."

"I don't _do_ nice," the Wutai man sneered back.

She playfully stuck her tongue at him. Then she turned her attentions back to Cloud and stroked his hair some more. "Don't worry about Daddy, sweetie. I won't let him indulge himself with your delectable wiener. You're my precious Baby, after all."

Speechless, Cloud wanted to push the woman off of him again. However, his reaction time was slow on account of the haze that surrounded him. That familiar high he always gained from the times he smoked settled over him like a thick, warm blanket. The woman's own touches relaxed him even more. Cloud admittedly enjoyed the way her hand massaged his scalp. When she crossed her long, impressive legs he couldn't help but stare at them. He'd never been this close to a woman before.

Sugar caught the direction of his gaze and smiled sweetly. She took one of his hands and placed it on her thigh so that he could get a proper feel of it. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. The sweet tang of her perfume reached Cloud's nostrils. He took a dry swallow.

The limousine started to lurch forward and move. Cloud saw the Wutai man occupy himself with the bong he spotted before. The guy lit the grass stuffed inside the bong's small bowl with a black lighter. A collection of bubbles appeared below the glass pipe and continuously popped. They emitted a thick cloud of vapor that trailed upward. His mouth at the end of the pipe, the man inhaled sharply and consumed all of the fumes. The Wutai man glanced up at Cloud with his glassy, biohazard eyes before his lips finally withdrew from the mouthpiece and he exhaled. Streams of smoke escaped his opened mouth and nostrils. Cloud surmised he smoked some powerful nuggets because the man instantly slumped back in his seat afterward. He looked ready to devour something. Or someone.

Cloud's demeanor changed from frantic to neutral as time passed. The smoke he inhaled in the closed compact space and the thigh he still touched made it difficult for him to focus. Calmer, though, the cadet forced his mouth to work and asked, "So you two are…?"

"I'm Sugar, Baby," the female formally introduced herself. She pointed a long, highly polished finger to the man dressed in bondage. "And he's Spice."

The Wutai man offered a two-fingered head salute. Spice looked away afterward and grabbed a camcorder next to him on the seat. He fidgeted with the controls.

"Sugar and Spice…" Cloud repeated in a low voice.

"We're from the Slums," Sugar added with a wink. "That's our kingdom."

Slightly intrigued by her words, Cloud stared at the two for a long time. He coughed from the smoke and tried to keep his eyes fully alert. Afterward, he glanced at the door's dark-tinted window next to him and observed the dark alleyways they traveled in. Curiously, he asked, "So where are we going?"

"To Candy Land," Sugar answered.

"Huh?" Cloud was unfamiliar with the place. Then again, he was relatively new to Midgar and had never visited the Slums since he arrived. He could only guess Candy Land was in one of the districts below the Plate. With that in mind, he said, "I thought we were going shopping."

"Indeed, we are, Baby! There are plenty of shops where we're going, plenty of brilliant portals that can lead us to convey the exterior aspects of our most cherished human identities, desires, and curiosities. Oh, you shall definitely love Candy Land, Baby. It's real horrorshow."

Again, Cloud paused and stared at her. As weird as this woman's words sounded, they also held fascination to him. He'd never heard anyone speak this way before. Sugar had a way of taking everyday matters and transforming them into something more… dramatic and important.

"Is the place expensive?" Cloud had to ask. Bitterly, he confessed, "I… don't have much Gil."

"Fuck your Gil," Spice instantly spat and lifted up the camcorder. He pointed the camera directly at Cloud and Sugar. "We told Granny we'd take good care of you. You get whatever the fuck you want, Baby."

"That's right," declared Sugar with a firm nod and waved to the camera. "Baby gets _whatever_ he wants. Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

Cloud looked at her with his mouth partly opened. "Why do you keep calling me _Baby?_ My name's not _Baby_. It's _Cloud. _Cloud Strife."

Sugar scoffed out loud and looked away from the camera. She grabbed Cloud's face with both hands and tenderly squeezed his cheeks. "Oh you silly-willy-little-pretty! I call you _Baby_ because you _are_ my baby. Spice and I adopted you. Therefore, we are your Mommy and Daddy."

"No, you're not."

Sugar pouted and lightly tapped Cloud's wrist. "Don't talk back to Mommy like that, Baby. There'll be no ice cream after this."

Cloud sighed. "But…"

"I mean it, Baby. Behave. I'll get Daddy to spank you if you keep this up."

Glancing back at _Daddy_, Cloud found a devious smirk on Spice's lips while he continued to record them. Cloud sat still and decided it was best to change the subject.

"So you two know Granny?" he asked and swallowed his suddenly dry throat.

A warm smile formed on Sugar's face. "Granny? Oh, yes, we know her. Granny is our love, our world. She helped me find my way through the darkness and gave me a new life, Baby. I was a nobody before I met her. I was a discarded plaything; no different than the next man waiting to die."

"Next man?" Cloud asked; confused.

From across, Spice quietly snickered to himself and narrowed the lens to focus on Cloud's face. Frowning now, Cloud realized something was amiss and turned to Sugar for a more detailed explanation. Sugar's dark skin blossomed with color on her cheeks. She licked her lips and appeared hesitant. Then without a word, she drew one hand to the hem of her mini-skirt and lifted it up. The young cadet's eyes widened at the sight of exposed and hairless genitals. His breath caught in his throat and he choked in his spit. Cloud instantly withdrew the hand from Sugar's thigh and fidgeted away. His reaction caused Spice to chortle loudly and nearly drop his camcorder.

"I'm s-sorry," Cloud apologized, realizing his own actions and feeling like a complete jerk now. "I… I didn't mean to offend you. It's just… I…"

"You didn't, Baby." Sugar's voice sounded soft and sincere. There was even an edge of seriousness in it. Sugar lowered her skirt and sat close to Cloud again. Taking his hand into hers, she lightly squeezed it and explained, "I haven't completed my entire transformation, as you can see. But I confess, I'm caught between going full out… or simply keeping it. I want to have the best of both worlds, Baby."

Cloud chewed on his lower lip and lowered his gaze. Quietly, he said, "It'd be a lot easier if you did pick one over the other."

"I suppose so," she replied with a long sigh. "The world doesn't appreciate happy-happy deviants that resist the established order of things. Gay or straight… Woman or man… It doesn't matter. In the end, each group eventually makes up their own playground rules and chases off anyone who doesn't follow them. Even the freaks will run off an oddball freak if she stands too far apart."

Slowly looking up at her again, Cloud understood what she was saying. He, himself, was an anomaly within his ranks.

"Humans prefer conformity," resumed the tall, dark woman, "It's predictable and, therefore, safe. As for myself, I'm not welcomed in many of these _groups_. I refuse to pick a team. I want to play with eeeeeeveryone, Baby. I want to stand above all predefined expectations and create my own darling destiny. Besides, Spice certainly doesn't mind. Do you, sweetheart?"

Directly opposite of them, Spice licked his lips suggestively at her. He temporarily put the camera down afterward and took out a bag of grass from Sugar's purse next to him. Spice readied his bong for another hit.

"You look adorable when you blush, by the way," Sugar revealed to Cloud and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Cloud wasn't sure whether it was the smoke making him lightheaded or her words, but he found himself relax a bit anyway. He allowed Sugar to caress his hand with hers while she looked at him adoringly. Admittedly, while he was shocked to see Sugar expose herself like that, it was also… the most erotic sight he'd ever seen.

"I was condemned by society for wanting to be who I really am," Sugar continued later and looked at her lover. "Actually, Spice and I _both_ were. But Granny took us in. From her, we acquired a purpose. We learned not to be afraid anymore and to recreate our own identities. Spice and I eventually ventured off to do our own thing. The rest is history, as they say."

"What happened to us will someday be the same for you too, Baby," Spice informed out-of-the-blue while he poured water into the long pipe of the bong. "You're a misfit, aren't you? You stand outside the natural order of things."

Cloud stayed silent but locked eyes on Spice.

"You're a freak like the rest of us," Spice remarked with a smile, "You wouldn't be under Granny's extra care if she didn't feel you needed some guidance. Am I right?"

Astounded by how perceptive this man was, Cloud continued to sit quietly in his seat. They'd only met a few minutes ago, but Spice already knew he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Granny was Cloud's lifeline right now and the only reason why he remained in the program. It was her who gave him the strength to see General Sephiroth in the first place.

"You got that same flustered, fucked-up look I once had," noted the Wutai man quietly. He tilted his head and carefully eyed Cloud from his seat. "I'm right. Aren't I?"

Sugar delicately brushed Cloud's hair again with her free hand. "Don't worry. We're a family now, Baby. We're all bound together by Granny. Isn't that exciting?"

Surprisingly, her words moved Cloud and the tension in his body gradually released as he settled in with his new environment and companions. Their hands still intertwined, he gently squeezed Sugar's back. It was nice to know he wasn't the only freak in the planet. He'd spent his life trying to fit in and accommodate everyone's needs. These two people, however, openly embraced him from the moment they met. They appreciated his existence and didn't expect anything from him. To them, being a freak _was_ normal.

"Yep, we're all Granny's bastard children," Spice asserted as matter-of-fact. "We're all unwanted and damned by society. But that's okay. To hell with all of them. It's nice to stand above the cluster fuck of mediocrity."

The cadet broadcasted a small smile of his own at the corner of his lips. "Being different and being damned for it… It's a concept I'm getting used to."

Across, Spice laughed at Cloud's response. He packed several grams of fresh cannabis on the bong's bowl. Then he offered both the device and lighter in his hand to Cloud. "Here's to the little monster living in each of us, Baby. The fucker tosses conformity out the window, along with the rest of the trash."

Cloud slowly accepted the elongated glass device and surveyed it. He had never seen one of these before but could assume it functioned similarly to his pipe. Light here. Inhale there. Try not to drool like a crazed idiot and pass out. Licking his lips, Cloud hadn't taken a hit in a while. He wanted to stay clean for midterms. Still, this was the weekend and he'd been itching for a smoke. The size of the pipe, alone, promised a bigger hit than he'd ever consumed thus far.

When Spice cocked a brow at him and smirked, Cloud finally accepted the friendly offering. Having observed Spice only moments ago, he lit up the grass and waited for the liquid to vaporize. The water bubbled fast and the smoke trailed up the thick pipe. His mouth already at the tip, Cloud sucked up the thick amount of fumes. His blue eyes widened in surprise at the middle of his inhale. Only halfway into his hit, the powerful cannabis gave him a sharp jolt. He suddenly pulled back and had a massive coughing fit. Sprawled across the fur seat of the limousine, tears streaked Cloud's face. He couldn't stop crying or drooling.

"_Oh shit_…" Cloud barely muttered and continued hacking.

Both Sugar and Spice laughed.

Unable to control himself, Cloud choked some more. The flamboyant woman next to him gently rubbed his back until he was able to breathe again. Cloud was thoroughly surprised by the strong drug. It was only half a hit, but it felt like he just smoked up an entire bag of grass with that one inhale. Lost in a daze, Cloud lay across the seat and rested his head across Sugar's lap. Her pleasant vanilla perfume reached his nostrils and inspired a warm sensation across his body. Relaxed by it, Cloud looked up at the woman, only to find her smiling down on him. Sugar removed a handkerchief shoved deep between her breasts and used it to wipe his mouth.

"Welcome to our motley family, Baby," she affectionately whispered to him.

Cloud observed both Sugar and Spice more closely. They were quite the pair. Sugar's face was certainly charming and lively to look at. Any time the woman smiled, which appeared all the time he noticed, her entire face lit up. Sugar was beautiful. In contrast, Spice possessed an edgy personality. Cloud got the sense this man didn't give a shit about many people who crossed his path. He also wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Cloud admired his blunt and dangerous nature. Together, Sugar and Spice was the oddest, wildest couple he'd ever met. However, beneath their outrageous and extreme personalities there was a genuine and heartfelt connection they shared for each other. They complimented well together.

It reminded Cloud of Sephiroth and him. They, too, were worlds apart. Sephiroth was the highest ranked, most esteem man in the army who maintained his composure even in the direst of situations. _He_, on the other hand, was a lowly hothead who barely made the cut and let his emotions run wild. They were complete opposites of each other. Looking at Sugar and Spice, though, Cloud started to think it was possible for two extremes to meet. Through chaos there was harmony. It made him feel… hopeful.

Briefly closing his eyes, Cloud softly sighed while Sugar gently ran her fingers across his forehead. It reminded him of the times he was struck with a fever and Mom nursed him. She used to hum a melody to him and put him to sleep. Struck hard with nostalgia, Cloud realized just how much he missed her. He missed the smell of his Mom's cooking and the sight of her fighting with her stubborn strands of spiked blond hair. Cloud missed dancing with her too. Mom wasn't like the other women in the village. She had a tough wit about her and didn't gossip or flaunt like a reckless idiot. Her actions were precise and reserved. Mom's eyes, alone, harbored many secrets that went beyond his lifetime. Cloud swallowed hard. Their days together felt like an eternity back then. Now, Cloud felt they were brief.

"Mom…" he whispered, his eyes still closed.

Warm lips pressed on his forehead. "It's all right, Baby. I'm here."

For a moment, he mistook Sugar's voice for Mom's. Cloud stubbornly fought the stinging in his eyes. He refused to cry. Big boys didn't cry. They especially didn't cry for their mothers. Strong men like Sephiroth would never shed a tear. Shifting to his side, though, Cloud clutched closer to Sugar. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or raw feeling of homesickness that abruptly took hold of him, but he didn't care. In this moment, Sugar was the embodiment of Mom and that was all that matter.

The ride through downtown Midgar was eventually filled with disco music, smoking, soap bubbles, and Sugar cooing Cloud. Up ahead, Psych pushed the petal to the metal and floored down the alleyways of Midgar to escape detection. Still overcome by the single hit he took, the incapacitated young cadet didn't talk much. It was as if he were caught in a dream. His eyes grew heavy as he watched the city's steel-cold buildings flash by the limousine's dark-tinted windows fast. He stayed awake, though, and continued to rest on Sugar's lap. It was a comfortable spot. He observed the array of colors from the disco ball above spin and change. Meanwhile, Sugar blew bubbles into the limousine from a canister and Spice occupied himself with his camera again. He recorded both Sugar and Cloud together.

Cloud's cheeks flushed with heat when the tall, dark woman gazed down at him again; her enormous breasts in the way. Both nipples were perked. The sight of them was incredible. Cloud's member stirred alive from its dormancy; the sensation amplified by the drug in his system. Sugar must've noticed this because she snorted loudly and bent down to gently kiss him on the lips. Cloud breathed into her and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. His hand wandered up to gently cup one breast. It felt soft. Warm. Their kiss deepened and tongues danced together. When Sugar finally withdrew her lips from him, she giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"Mm, Baby, you are going to break _a lot_ of hearts. You know that, right? You're sweet honey to the bees, I swear. Kissing you is like kissing sin itself."

Cloud tasted peppermint and vanilla in his mouth now. He softly laughed.

With his camera, Spice narrowed the lens on the two of them. He grinned. "Damn, that was fucking _hot_."

It would be roughly twenty minutes later that the scenery outside the limousine drastically changed. Gone were the modern buildings and people dressed in conservative Midgar fashion trends. There was no sun or clouds either. It was pitch-black now. The sounds of their limousine echoed loudly. Cloud wondered if they were in a tunnel. With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up and peer out the window. Again, he saw only black within black. Before he could question where they were, the limousine came to a halt. Cloud heard the kid at the driver's helm open the door and step outside. The cadet looked back at Sugar and Spice for an explanation.

"We're home, Baby," Sugar told Cloud excitedly and bounced up and down on her seat, "We're home! Happy-happy times, indeedy!"

Psych returned seconds later and the limousine started to move again. Curious, Cloud rolled down a window to get a closer look. Sticking his head outside, they were in a sewer tunnel of some sort. A large metal entrance was opened a few feet ahead.

As they passed through it, Cloud blinked many times. He saw an environment consumed by neon and florescent lights. Multi-colored kites and balloons floated and scattered everywhere. Vendors of all ethnic backgrounds offered unique wares and cuisines from their homelands. Unusually dressed people walked in various directions. Their clothes shined or turned into various shades of hues. Cloud noticed an oversized bald man at the corner of a street. His facial make-up glowed in the dark. Laughing loudly, he spit fire high into the air for a group of children who instantly clapped their hands together. As the limousine made a turn, Cloud observed a group of modern-day bebop performers onstage. They engaged in a friendly scrimmage with each other in front of a crowd of music enthusiasts. The frantic beats of the drums and proud sounds of the saxophone and trumpets had Cloud's heart racing. Their music brought him back to the days with his Mom. The atmosphere here… It was a sharp contrast from the one he saw moments ago in downtown. The location practically pulsed with life. Cloud had never seen anything like this before. Among these people though, he felt out of place, especially in his cadet uniform.

The limousine continued deeper into the belly of the underground metropolis. Several bystanders took note and started to swarm the recognizable vehicle. They screamed in joy. As Psych attempted to maneuver around them, Cloud was ready to duck his head back into the vehicle and raise the window. A young woman with a huge pink Mohawk grabbed his face, however, and planted a big sloppy kiss on him.

"Welcome to Candy Land, Baby!" the attractive punk woman greeted to him breathlessly. She licked his cheek with a pierced tongue and let him go.

A bit shocked by the action, Cloud instantly sat back in his seat and turned to Sugar and Spice with a look of bewilderment on his face. He heard people shouting for _Baby_ and wondered if that had anything to with him. Sugar confirmed it with a giggle.

"Candy Land has been waiting for its bundle of joy to arrive," she confessed.

Outside, the crowd hollered and whistled loudly. Slightly embarrassed by it, Cloud chewed on his lip. He didn't know how to react to the news. It wasn't often people wanted to see _him_. He was a mere cadet; a complete nobody. There was nothing special about him. Hearing people chant his newly appointed name was something of a surreal experience for Cloud. Raised as an extremely private person, he preferred to stay out of the spotlight and conduct his business without raising attention to himself. Across, Cloud saw Spice record the large crowd gather with his camera. Along with Sugar, he was enjoying the spectacle. Sugar turned to check on Cloud, though. She noticed his overwhelmed expression.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry," Sugar apologized next to him. "Do the people bother you? We'll get rid of them if you want."

Cloud was speechless.

Sugar knocked on the glass divider directly behind them. The limousine came to a halt. Several doors from the back of the limousine suddenly popped opened. By his window, Cloud frowned in surprise when he saw several men in sparkling pink suits step out. Holy crap, he hadn't realized these boys had been riding with them all this time. Looking at them now, it was certainly hard to miss them. Donning star-shaped sunglasses, the group of suited men went to work and pushed the people back from the limo. Next to Cloud, Sugar winked at him. Afterward, she clicked on a button on the door's armrest. The rooftop's large window automatically slid aside and opened.

Sugar popped her head out of the limo's roof and stood. She addressed her people: "Ladies and gents! Freaks and geeks! Mortals and gods! Straights and queers! It is time to lend me your ears!"

The immediate crowd outside the limousine cheered and hollered at the sight of Sugar. From outside his window, Cloud could observe some of the children climb on the shoulders of the adults to view this event firsthand. Candy Land had practically stopped altogether. The people now directed their undivided attention to their beloved Queen. Blocks away, even the musicians onstage put down their instruments to listen.

"It is yet another glorious day here in Candy Land," resumed Sugar to her people and gazed at all of their faces. "We should all feel grateful for it. The hard rains have fallen on each of us at some point in our lives. Busted up, we all wanted to clock out. But time keeps ticking. And look at us now. We've figured out the trick in keeping the darkness away, haven't we, my babies?"

The people around her responded with loud whistles.

"We've shaken the ground with our thunderous voices and lit up the darkness with broad spectrums of wild colors. We've gotten rid of Death's silent melody with music and laughter. Here, underground, Candy Land is a lot closer to the Planet than Midgar could ever be." Sugar raised her hands in the air and proudly observed her kingdom. "We illuminate this entire city and shine for anyone still lost in the darkness. With opened arms, Candy Land shows them the light: _our_ light!"

Taken by her words, the crowd abruptly roared. The windows of the limousine practically shook from their noise. While Spice recorded the event from his spot, Cloud sat completely still and watched the people continue to explode. Tiny bumps formed across his arms. Hearing Sugar's speech was like hearing the voice of God.

"Today is a special day, my lovelies," Sugar informed over the crowd. She giggled and added, "As many of you already heard, I am a new mommy! Today, Candy Land receives its very own pride and joy. He is one of us; an enchanting creature too restless and stunning for the likes of that rusty-tainted, completely-monotonous world above."

"_Baby! Baby! Baby!_" the crowd chanted together next. Excited, they all wanted to meet the new member of the family.

"I introduce to do, my beautiful beasts: Baby!"

Cloud's eyes grew wide when Sugar suddenly glanced down at him from the rooftop opening she occupied. With a hand, she beckoned for him to join her in addressing the inhabitants of Candy Land. Cloud felt the entire weight of the universe on him. He did not move nor did he want to. The cadet's stomach tightened from the nerves. This was simply too much for him. Cloud was positive he wanted to vomit. It took Spice to get him to finally move. Snatching him up by the wrist, the Wutai man lured Cloud toward Sugar. The tall woman wasted no time. Before Cloud could squirm away from her, she bent down and wrapped both of her strong arms around his waist. She pulled him up with her. Like a baby, Cloud kicked and yelled in protest. He instantly stopped, however, when he was confronted by a mass of people who screamed and clapped.

"Baby, meet Candy Land!" Sugar introduced and spread a hand across the crowd.

The volume of the crowd grew to deafening levels. Cloud stood silent. He watched the countless number of residents surround him. They danced. They screamed. They twirled their neon baton lights. They frantically waved their hands to him. Cloud's stomached twisted and turned at the sight of it all. The constant movement in every direction made him nauseous. Even when he closed his eyes, he could not stop the sour taste rise in his throat. Before Sugar could get him to talk, Cloud ducked right back into the limousine. He immediately vomited inside a bucket filled with ice and beer cans.

"Well, that's one helluva way to make your debut, Baby," Spice muttered from his seat and chuckled. He continued to roll the camera and record Cloud hurl up the rest of his breakfast.

"Ugh…" Cloud could barely mutter back.

Laughing to herself, Sugar continued to speak to her people. "So sorry about that, my little fiends! Baby is not feeling so hot right now. The world spins and dances too fast even for him." The crowd chortled and clapped. "But fear not, you will see him walk among us in due time. In the meantime, Baby needs new clothes. As a personal request from me, I'd like if everyone can respect our space today, okay? I love you all!"

Sugar blew kisses everywhere to the large crowd. The commotion of screams and clapping never wavered.

Feeling slightly better now, Cloud leaned against the backseat and let his stomach settle. Spice smirked at him. He rolled down his window to hand the tub of vomit, ice, and beer to a pink suit nearby. Afterward, he offered Cloud a bottle of mouthwash and disposable cup from a storage space.

"I've had my share of hangovers so this always comes handy," Spice said. "You owe me for the beer, though, Baby."

Cloud rolled his eyes and rinsed his mouth. Later, he spat into the cup and passed it off to the same man in the pink suit outside. With a deep breath, Cloud observed a new batch of people emerge from the crowd. Dressed in pink shirts, they were armed with clubs and bats. They formed a perimeter around their limousine to block the crowd. These rowdy folks obviously served as the infantrymen to Candy Land. Cloud overheard Psych bark many orders at his fellow Pink-Tart members through a radio in the driver's seat. In little time, the gang dispersed the gathering. For a twelve-year-old little bugger, Psych made an incredible Captain.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the kid was able to move the limousine along. They finally parked at an opened area. All occupants were able to exit without anyone blocking their path. Sugar snapped a finger once and, instantly, the five men dressed in glittery pink suits returned to them and created a human barricade around the trio.

The large group was currently stationed in front of a series of clothing boutiques. It was the shopping district of Candy Land. Standing outside now, Cloud took a moment to observe the scenery. While it took his eyes a moment to readjust to the lack of natural lighting, he was dazed by the specks of brilliant colors everywhere. The lights danced, flickered, spun, and changed. Meanwhile, the strikingly dressed citizens of Candy Land were just as exciting to watch. They were nothing like the people back at home or in the city. The residents catered to innocent and naughty themes and created their own little world here. It truly was the kingdom of Sugar and Spice.

Cloud softly snorted to himself at a sudden, egotistic thought. If Sugar and Spice were the King and Queen of this place, then that made _him_…?

"Are you ready, Baby?" Psych called out to him. The kid stood next to the couple.

With a small smile on his face, Cloud nodded back.

Strutting down the streets of Candy Land, they soon hit up every clothing store in sight. The men in pink kept the rapid fans at bay while they explored many options. Cloud stood close to Psych who served as a tour guide of sorts. Sipping on a soda pop and riding on a beat-up skateboard, the kid colorfully explained how the city was founded and what Candy Land stood for: drugs, sex, and rock n' roll. Cloud was admittedly taken by it all. He was mesmerized by the neon lights and eclectic music in each direction he faced. The atmosphere felt energetic, alive, and even scandalous. From Gothic-inspired, high-fluff attire to the eastern-styled glamour garb, the cadet was exposed to all sorts of fashions from the underground culture. They were Avant-garde, or as Sugar preferred, _horrorshow_.

In each store they visited, the managers recognized their group and greeted them with opened arms. All patrons were ushered out of the store to ensure their party received complete privacy and undivided attention from the staff. For Cloud, the associates and owners alike catered to his needs and personal preferences. He was treated like a local celebrity. Initially, the amount of attention was almost overbearing for the young, shy man from Nibelheim. He had to take a few controlled breathes. The people of Candy Land fed him sweet treats, offered smokes, and shared the most mind-boggling conversations he'd ever heard before. By his third joint and vanilla-bourbon milkshake, Cloud was relaxed enough to spit out a few words and indulge in Sugar and Spice's choice of outfits. Psych, meanwhile, rode around in his skateboard in the stores and disturbed all of the spinning clothes' racks. The kid offered his opinion whenever Cloud requested for it.

For the cadet, choosing a disguise for tomorrow was much more difficult than he originally thought. Not only did he have to get over the fact he was wearing _women's_ clothes, but there were the pains associated with trying the clothes on. As Cloud squeezed into several tight-fitting clothes and high-heeled shoes, he wanted to die. When he was asked to put on spandex, he felt as if he was being fitted into a life-sized condom. Gaia. Cloud tried on every brand of item, every stiletto heel, and every wig conceivable. My god, he had truly gone to the dark side…

"How do I look?" Cloud asked Psych when he came out of a dressing room with his sixth outfit. It was a jet-black, leather dress.

The child stopped his skateboard in front of Cloud and giggled. "Like a sex doll."

Cloud immediately frowned.

So far, Sugar and Spice managed to pull together a few outfits for him. They served as secondary options. All the same, Cloud suspected some of them were more for Sugar and Spice's amusement than for his operation tomorrow. Sadly, neither of them could agree on one outfit that was truly _horrorshow_. Checking his watch, Cloud realized it was getting closer to noon. They needed to find something quick before his luncheon with Granny. It was only when the trio arrived at the last store near a dance club that Sugar discovered what the problem was.

"The issue is simple," Sugar expressed in dramatic fashion as they stood outside a boutique called _Naughty and Nice_. "We're trying to fit Baby into _our_ personal styles. He needs a softer touch. I mean, look at his face… his wonderful slender-shaped body. We've the perfect mold to work with. Baby is one step away from looking like a woman already. We just need to accent his beautiful features."

Absently swinging the shopping bags in his hands, Cloud made a face at the last part of her comment. He took a quick inhale of the joint in his free hand. Then he passed it over to Spice and spat, "I don't look like a girl. I'm just an underdeveloped boy who happens to take after his mom."

"You still look like a girl, Baby," Psych pointed out and twirled around in his skateboard while sipping on his tenth bottle of soda pop.

"Shut up, you little booger," Cloud teased back.

"_You_ shut up, princess."

"Fart-face."

"Chocobo-ass."

"Poopy-pants."

"Cry-baby."

"Face it: you're man-candy, Baby," Spice interrupted the two bickering boys and had his camera on Cloud's face again. "Own up to it. If they gave a definition for world's greatest Twink, your mug shot would be there."

Offended, Cloud shot him the middle finger. He instantly flinched when Spice unexpectedly reached one hand out and grabbed the digit. The Wutai man hungrily swallowed it with his mouth. Cloud winced and pulled his hand away. Psych laughed.

Wiping the slime off his finger with his pants, Cloud quickly remarked to Spice, "You're fucking disgusting. You know that?"

"You've no idea, Baby," the novice cameraman said and wiggled his tongue at him very provocatively.

"Stop teasing Baby like that," Sugar scolded her lover. "You'll get a spanking from me if you don't behave, Spice."

"Is that a promise?"

After passing the shopping bags to one of the bodyguards, the three of them entered the _Naughty and Nice_ boutique. It was headed by Madam Mariposa and her assistant-lover, Cherry. The boutique served the needs of both sinful beasts and innocent angels. He'd never been inside an S&M store. Somehow, he imagined it to look very dark and crude. Cloud's face slightly flushed at some of the items. There were leather one-piece cat-suits and gas masks he saw lined against some walls. Not far from it was a section dedicated to adult films and accessories, from whips to chains.

Despite its risqué content, the boutique still held a very high-class, artsy look to it. The various styles of fashion it featured, from conservative to outrageous, were impressive as well. Brightly lit, the racks and tables were well arranged with visual hierarchy and color coordination in mind. The gloss-metal mannequins that modeled the hot-ticket outfits of the season took on the forms of enchanting demons and angels. All blouses were neatly folded on color-coded shelves. Likewise, the hangars on the metal racks had been evenly spaced. Every Rococo-styled mirror, from small to large, was spotless. The simple-patterned carpet was free of any cotton hairs and discarded price tags. When Madam Mariposa finally emerged from behind a curtain of sparkling gems, Cloud was surprised.

He expected someone frightening in black leather with a whip. However, the dominatrix woman turned out to be more reserved and elegant. Her long jet-black hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail. The madam's tall and slim body was outfitted with a chic-black turtleneck and matching pencil skirt that highlighted her elongated curves. Her long legs were covered in black tights. The pop of red on her lipstick, scarf, and high heels made her absolutely stunning. She looked to be in her early thirties, but my god, this woman was beautiful. Cloud had trouble staring at her for too long. Under her gaze, he felt violated and exposed. Madam Mariposa's assistant, meanwhile, was a petite-size woman with short, cherry-curly hair and eye shadow that conveyed the entire spectrum of the rainbow. Cherry stood behind her with a notepad in hand. The short-height female wore a crimson two-pieced suit. A spiked collar was fitted around her neck. It was attached to the leash Madam Mariposa held in one hand.

"Welcome to _Naughty and Nice_," the sharply dressed owner introduced, "This is a place where you will find sin and salvation. My name is Madam Mariposa. I will be happy to service you today, Sugar and Spice."

"Actually, we're here for our baby," clarified Sugar. She took Cloud by the arm. "Baby needs a nice dress suit."

Cloud grunted when he was practically shoved forward by Sugar. Luckily, he kept his balance and managed to keep on his feet without tripping. He stared up at the intimidating owner of _Naughty and Nice_ and grew quiet.

"Dress suit, huh?" Spice cocked a brow next to Sugar and lowered his camcorder.

Sugar nodded. "Think about it, Spice. We've been fitting our baby into dresses. We've tried to accent areas that aren't there. It's like trying to fit a square cog into a round hole. But a dress suit? If we play our cards right, it'll hide our baby's masculine details but also address his feminine side." Sugar looked to the style expert in front of her. "I was thinking of something that is soft and accents his complexion and face."

At first, Madam Mariposa looked at Cloud up and down, as if he were an insect. She had that same scrutinizing look General Sephiroth gave him when they first met. Behind Madam Mariposa, Cherry scribbled many notes in her pad. The smaller woman did not say a word. However, she tapped the arm of her master a few moments later. The dominatrix female bent he head down so that Cherry could whisper directly into her ear. For the life of him, Cloud couldn't hear a word. The madam, herself, was silent and merely listened without expressing any of her own sentiments. This went on for a while and Cloud quickly wondered if it meant bad news. Perhaps the two women found him to be a hopeless case beyond saving? Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Madam Mariposa stood tall again and confronted the cadet.

"Follow me, Baby," she ordered him and briskly did an about-face.

The young man paused. He had no idea if this was good or bad news. Cloud looked to Cherry for answers. However, she did not give him any hints. Rather, the assistant kept her face stuck to her notepad and continued to scribble on it. It took a gentle push from Sugar to get his attention again.

"Go on, Baby," she urged him with a wink. "You don't want to keep Madam Mariposa waiting, do you? Be a good baby and go with her. She'll take care of you. Spice and I will follow right behind."

With an exhale, Cloud was uncertain where this would go. He followed Sugar's advice anyway and trailed after the Madam. Both Sugar and Spice kept to themselves while Psych played pirates with the mannequins at the lingerie section. Cloud focused his attentions on Madam Mariposa. The boutique owner walked to the other side of the store and stood in front of a rack with dress pants.

"I'm going to choose something that'll go nicely with your platinum-blond hair, Baby," the style expert mentioned as she went through the rack. She pulled out an off-white pair of pants. "You are petite shape; a size six, it seems. I'm fitting you into our wide-leg, Midgar-Chic trouser pants. It's got a stretchable waistband. They also flare at the bottom so that'll elongate and soften your figure. We sell Mary-Jane platform shoes in this color so don't worry if the pants run a bit long."

"Whatever…" Cloud muttered back; not sure how to feel about this.

Madam Mariposa handed the pants to her assistant who immediately placed them on the fold of her arm. The group made their next stop at an oval-shaped porcelain table with folded tanks and short-sleeved silk blouses. While Spice recorded the entire event on his camcorder, Sugar walked closer to Cloud.

"Oooh, my baby is going to look so preeeeetty," she said excitedly.

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he returned his attentions to Madam Mariposa to check out what else she got for him.

"You will wear one of our cream-colored silk tanks next," the dominatrix expressed, "They match the color of your trousers. The collar area scoops very low, but it'll be fine for you. You have a beautiful smooth complexion, Baby. I'd like to accent that. Plus, showing some skin will offer a very alluring, feminine appeal."

It was a good thing Cloud had a hairless chest then. The low-cut, sleeveless blouse would definitely show it. Still, it had a loose drapery appearance so at least he didn't have to worry about it hugging his skin. It looked soft and comfortable too. Admittedly, so did the pants. This… didn't look bad. In fact, it was way better than those stupid, uncomfortably tight dresses he had tried on earlier.

"I'll be back," Spice suddenly said when something caught his eye at the store.

Sugar cocked a brow at him. Then she shrugged. "Okay, sweets. But don't harass the associates and make too much mischief out there. Oh, and tell Psych to stop stabbing the mannequins with the hangar like that. Very crude. Be sure to come back to see Baby try on his outfit. Okay, love-of-my-life?"

Handing her his camera, Spice chortled and brushed aside his long red dreads. "Making mischief is what I do best, Sugar."

"_Spice_…" Sugar insisted again with a pout. "Play nice."

Spice wiggled his tongue at her. Then he glanced at Cloud. "I'll be back, Baby."

Cloud didn't know why, but the large grin on Spice's face disturbed him. He had no idea what caught the man's eyes, except that it probably meant bad news. They'd only met for a day and, already, Cloud was onto him. Unfortunately, the Wutai man abandoned the group and ventured off before Cloud had the chance to ask him any questions. Meanwhile, Madam Mariposa addressed the cadet again.

"On our third agenda…" started the clothes style expert again and strolled across the store again until they reached the jacket section. Madam Mariposa pulled out a matching colored blazer and handed it to Cherry. "You can't have a dress suit without a nice tailored jacket. Luckily for you, your shoulders should be able to fit into our jackets with no problem. This one will do."

Cloud reached a hand out and touched the material of the jacket Cherry held for him. It felt smooth and soft.

"What do you think, Baby?" inquired Sugar next to him. "Like it?"

Upon close inspection of the outfit Madam Mariposa chose for him, it wasn't terrible looking at all. It wasn't a dress. It didn't look absurd or tacky. It wasn't tight-fitting. The outfit looked… good.

Sounding a bit optimistic, Cloud finally responded, "Yeah, I guess." To Madam Mariposa, he added, "All right, so… I guess that's it?"

In front of him, Cherry tapped on her lover's arm again. As before, Madam Mariposa bent her head down and listened to her assistant. The dominatrix nodded to Cherry only once. Then she returned her focus on Cloud again.

"Not quite. We're missing one more key item." At this, the lady wandered to the scarf section of the store. She pulled out a shimmery cobalt-colored one and held it to Cloud's face. "There. This is the color. This accents your beautiful eyes nicely. It's that pop of color you need to make this outfit work. Once you try on your suit I'll put this on you, along with a few simple accessories. Now follow me to the dressing room."

With Sugar by his side, Cloud did as he was instructed and followed Madam Mariposa and Cherry. They walked to the far back section of the boutique that was divided by a tall curtain of stringed sparkling gems. The lights were dimmed low in this area. Two rows of dressing rooms faced each other. On the left side, the doors were painted black. Relief sculptures of devil-horned faces hung on the doors. The opposing right side, in contrast, was painted white. The relief sculptures there depicted angelic faces. On the ceiling, meanwhile, was a seductive oil painting of heaven's angels intertwined with hell's demons. Cloud was curious which side of the dressing room area he'd be placed in. He appeared amused when Cherry picked a white door and placed all of his items there.

"Aw, my Baby is _an angel_," Sugar commented happily. Soon, she snickered and added, "…an angel with the naughty mind of a devil. Yeah?"

Cloud felt too embarrassed to admit how very right she was. He was a hot-blooded young man, after all. Like so many who endured raging hormones at this stage of their life, either his mind was on sex or on angst-related issues. It couldn't be helped.

"Inform us if the sizes are accurate or need to be changed," Madam Mariposa told Cloud before she headed off with Cherry to gather a few more items for him.

Sugar took a seat on a velvet couch that was positioned between the dressing rooms and faced three tall mirrors. A statue of a demon and angel danced around her in opposing ends of the couch. Cloud smiled at the sight of them with Sugar. He was about to turn away and enter his dressing room… until Spice finally returned with Psych in tow. The little brat held a hand over his mouth, as if to suppress a laugh. Something was up.

"Here you go, Baby," the man dressed in bondage said. His face decorated as a geisha's, the twisted grin on his face looked even more disturbing. "This should fit very nicely."

Spice pushed several clothing items into his hand. Cloud blinked as he slowly raised them at eye-level. One was a white, boyshort-style underwear. Low-cut, it was obviously made for women but could also be used by men with a certain… _fetish_. The other clothing item was a waist-fitting, white-matching corset with attachable straps at the bottom for the pair of white thigh-high nylon stockings Spice also included. Cloud instantly shook his head.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Hey, we're not buying you an entire outfit without _everything_," Spice retorted.

"Now put those on, Baby," added Psych cheerfully.

"This is ridiculous," Cloud retorted, "Why do I have to buy underwear at all if it's only the outfit they need to see? _No._ I'm not putting this on. Not interested."

"Well, my lovey-dovey…" started Sugar and eyed the items in his hands thoughtfully, "The corset _could_ help. We can tighten it and give you a curvier, even more feminine look. That would improve on your disguise. That's what you wanted, right?"

Cloud felt stumped. He did not want to wear this horrendous thing. It looked so… _naughty_. This was the type of underwear he used to fantasize Tifa wearing. He jacked off to those wet-dreams all the time. Never in a million years did he imagine _himself_ wearing one. It felt just _wrong_. On the other hand, Sugar was right. The whole purpose of a corset was to build a figure. As slender-shaped as he was, the corset could further expand his disguise. Cloud's shoulders sagged.

"I'm not wearing the underwear or panty hose," he finally muttered in defeat. "I'll settle for the corset. That's it."

"You don't have to wear the other things, Baby," Sugar replied before Spice had the chance to bark at him. "However… the trousers you're wearing is off-white, sweetie. Any self-respecting woman knows white shows _everything_. That's why most women wear white stockings, to smooth out any bumps that show up and to accentuate our curves. It's also worth mentioning that if you're wearing boxers with those white trousers, that'll show, including your Mr. Happy-Happy. You're better off with those boyshort panties. The spandex material is designed to tuck in fat and, um… anything that _sticks out_. You'll be able to conceal Mr. Happy-Happy from Mr. Pervie."

Quiet, Cloud felt the entire store grow smaller. Everything she said made sense. The items, however raunchy they looked, only helped to increase the success of his disguise. But still…

"Besides, it could be worse," continued Sugar and gazed at her lover with a glint in her eyes, "Spice could've given you a thong instead."

At this, Cloud's eyes widened. Suddenly, his head felt lighter and he wanted to vomit again. When he saw Spice take a step away to venture back into the shop again, Cloud instantly snapped to it and grabbed him by the arm.

"The underwear is _fine_. I'll wear it, damn it. If you so much as bring a thong to me, Spice, I swear, I will wrap it around your neck and _kill you_ with it. I've been properly trained on strangulation."

"Funny, I've _also_ been trained on strangulation," Spice said and easily removed Cloud's hand from his arm. He glanced back at Sugar. "Right, honey?"

Sugar giggled and blushed.

Cloud glared at the two of them. Then his eyes fell on the items in his hands again. He sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to _fit_ into these things?"

"Figure it out, Baby," replied Psych, "Sugar does it all the time."

Cloud growled at the tiny brat who giggled nonstop. He wanted to shove his head down a toilet. Instead, Cloud entered his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Inside the dressing room now, there was only a cushion seat. The lack of a mirror made Cloud suspect he had to step outside and use the tri-set mirrors in order to look at himself. Muttering a curse word, Cloud started to strip. He tossed his uniform on the bench and grabbed the underwear Spice had given him. It was ridiculously small. However, Sugar had been right. The material stretched and, when he managed to slip it on, the fabric tightly tucked in _Mr. Happy-Happy_. Cloud was actually relieved by this. It was one of his concerns with the outfit chosen for him. Cloud slid his legs inside the panty hoses next. Granted, he was practically a hairless guy. The tiny fair hairs along his legs, though, still felt annoyed by the newfound elastic material. As horrified as he was by the thought, the young cadet considered shaving his legs. It was a small sacrifice to make, especially when he compared it to the woes of putting a corset on. His hands around the waist-band item, he had no idea what he was doing. It felt both snug and loose at the same time. Turning around like a dog trying to catch his tail, Cloud wasn't sure if it was facing the right way.

Cloud's voice was small when he stuttered, "Um… Sugar?"

"_Yes, Baby?_" immediately came her voice on the other side of the door. He heard her feet approach his door. "_What is it, precious?_"

"I, uh…" Cloud tried to tie the knot in his hands tighter. Somehow, he accidentally got his pinky stuck instead. "I need help…"

The door opened slightly and the tall voluptuous woman peeked inside. Sugar blinked several times when she saw Cloud's arm bent in an awkward position with his finger stuck in the lace of a corset that was worn upside-down and backward. Sugar quickly covered her mouth to stop the chuckle that nearly escaped into the air. She slipped into the room before Spice and Psych had a chance to take a peep inside.

"Oh, my poor Baby…" Sugar expressed with a small laugh and locked the door behind her. "Let me help you…"

Red-faced, Cloud simply stood and waited for the woman to assist. He grumbled a few curse words while she untied the lace and undid the metal clasps. Cloud exhaled a sigh of relief when he was temporarily free of the corset. The damn bloody thing was annoying. Flexing his slightly swollen pinky, he developed a deeper appreciation for any woman brave enough to wear one.

"All righty, darling," began Sugar, "Let's do this. Be a jolly-good baby and lift up your pretty arms for me. It's time I bestow upon you the ultimate powers of a corset. You've not experienced the splendors of being a woman until you've put yourself in excruciating pain all for the sake of high-brow fashion."

With one brow raised, Cloud did as he was instructed and lifted his arms. Sugar properly wrapped it around his waist and attached the metal clasps first. Then she started to readjust the back string. No sooner did Sugar modify the corset's fitting that Cloud had difficulty breathing and felt his whole waist constrict. He instantly started to complain.

"_Oh fucking God_, I can't believe you women actually wear this thing! It should be outlawed, damn it."

"It's the price we pay for beauty… and for hot, wild, naughty sex," came Sugar's colorful response. She stood behind him and continued to tighten the string.

"How the hell am I…" Pausing, Cloud sharply inhaled when the lower bones of his ribbed-cage felt crushed. Sugar kept tightening the lace until she eventually stopped and tied it together in a bow. Cloud barely exhaled and completed his sentence with a, "…supposed to put this on tomorrow?"

With the corset finally secured and properly modified, Cloud had difficulty learning to breathe again. He was used to carelessly taking deep breaths, but with the offending object now around his waist he had to settle for smaller, more concise ones. There was no way he'd be able to put this on him by himself tomorrow.

"Silly rabbit, you'll need help with this," Sugar confirmed and gently massaged his shoulders to force him to relax again. "Mommy will stop by tomorrow to help. I shall meet you in some undisclosed location and get you all dolled up. Okay, Baby? Now spin around and let me gaze upon my work-in-progress so far."

Sighing, Cloud turned and faced her. So far, he had on the underwear, corset, and panties. He felt both covered and exposed at the same time. Shifting his weight to one leg, the cadet crossed his arms and waited for Sugar's verdict. He noticed a flush of color glow on her cheeks. The dark woman smiled but said nothing. She simply bent down and attached the straps that hung from his corset to his white stockings. Cloud didn't realize what those straps were intended for until now. Sugar clipped the strap's clasps to the hem of his thigh-high stockings. They no longer slipped downward. Everything was now tightly secure and in its rightful place. Even so, Cloud glanced up at his newly appointed _Mom_ and noticed the amused expression on her face. It never left her. Was something wrong? He frowned.

"What?" Cloud quietly demanded. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

The colors on Sugar's cheeks deepened while she locked eyes on him. For the first time since they met, she appeared uncertain. With a low husky voice, she finally answered back, "Well, Baby, if you must know… you look extremely tasteful in white lingerie. You even got the sign of approval from Mr. Happy-Happy."

At first, Cloud was confused. Then he glanced down. Sure enough, he saw Sugar's erection poke out. She was lucky she had a small penis, lest he'd actually see it hang below her mini-skirt.

At some point, Madam Mariposa arrived and asked for his shoe size. Cloud's shoulders slumped a bit. He had no intentions of wearing heels. The damn things hurt when he'd tried them earlier on at the other clothing stores. Even so, the madam left to fetch the foot size Cloud reluctantly revealed. Meanwhile, Sugar continued to assist him. She pulled up his bottom-flared and chic-looking trousers and slipped his ivory silk top on. Cloud was amazed by how all the items fit comfortably. The fabric felt like butter against his skin. More optimistic of his outfit now, Cloud put on his jacket last. It was a bit snug on the shoulders but he didn't complain. He had enough room to move his arms freely about. Once a pair of white shoes slid under his door, Cloud cocked a brow and picked them up. He noticed they didn't have a steel-pointed heel like the others nor did they have narrow toe tips. The heels on these shoes were thicker and looked more… stable. The toe area was wider as well. Cloud carefully put the white platform shoes on. He was thoroughly relieved at how comfy they felt. Sturdy yet pleasing to the eye, he didn't have any trouble walking in them.

"Well?" Cloud asked and looked up at Sugar, "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous, Baby," she instantly replied back with a content smile. She fondly ran her fingers through his spiked hair. "There's only one more important thing we'll need to complete your look."

Cloud tilted his head, confused.

"We need to do your hair and face, Baby," Sugar explained.

Cloud frowned. "I don't think I'll have time to hit the salon today. I have a luncheon with Granny this afternoon. This is only a dress rehearsal anyway so I don't need to worry about it."

"I suppose not, Baby. But I think it'd be best if you got comfortable with the whole look today. There's more to being a woman than style and make-up. You gotta own the part and flaunt it like you mean it."

"But Granny…" Cloud stopped himself. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her by showing up in drag.

Sugar giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Granny will understand, Baby. She'll be delighted to see you _transformed_. She didn't mind it at all when I arrived in her office one day dressed as a woman when I had previously entered there as a man for five years straight. The lady is a tough cookie and seeing you look this beautiful will make her day."

Chewing on his lower lip, Cloud slowly bobbed his head. He later murmured, "I don't want to look like I got my hair done when I return to the barracks tonight, though. It can't be _permanent._ Understand?"

At this, Sugar stepped forward and unzipped the purse hung over her shoulder. "No worries, we got the next best thing here."

Sugar pulled out a cosmetic kit with a wink. Then she took a seat on the bench. Patting on the empty space next to her, she waited for Cloud to join her there. With a sigh, Cloud propped himself on the bench. Sugar soon called out to Spice. She instructed him to get a cup of water. Once she heard her lover leave, Sugar dabbed a brush on one color from the palette in her hands.

"Baby," she started, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you. Trust me okay? Pretty-pretty please? With a cherry on top, hm?"

Cloud snorted once but did as he was told. Sugar went silent after that. She got to work on his face and first coated the lids of his eyes with a cool and smooth texture. It was a fixative of sorts. After smoothing out the edges, Sugar applied a light gray, glittery eye shadow with her brush and layered up all the proper colors and tones. Every once in a while she instructed him to move his face a certain way. This went on for a few minutes. As Sugar blended the colors together, Cloud scrunched his face. His eyes felt itchy. His initial reaction was to blink and rub them. This was his very first time having make-up on and, already, he dreaded the experience. When Cloud felt something thin and wet run the edge of his eye lids, it was difficult to keep still any longer.

"Don't move your face so much, Baby," Sugar commanded half-seriously and half-jokingly. "Do you want me to smear this all over?"

"You're not making me into a clown, are you?" Cloud asked and kept his eyes closed. He grimaced slightly when his lids felt the tip of the brush again. "Ugh, what _is_ that you're putting on me?"

"Liquid eyeliner," Sugar revealed, "Now stop acting like a baby, Baby, and open your eyes for me."

"Yes, _mommy_," Cloud snapped back.

His eyes opened now, Cloud noticed Sugar hold a very thin and black bottle in her hand. According to the label, it was liquid eyeliner. So _that_ was the item that currently gave him a nightmare. He blinked several times whenever she tried to apply it at the edge of his lower eyelid. A look of annoyance from Sugar prompted him to stop that. Even as his eyes grew teary from the agitation of the eyeliner's brush, Cloud kept them opened. A sigh of relief came when she finally completed the outline of his lids. The worst part was finally over.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it, Baby?" Sugar winked at him and whipped out the mascara. She coated his lashes with it.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and answered back, "Not really. It's only as bad as the time my ankle bone popped out after I fell from a fifteen-foot tree and couldn't walk for three weeks. Yeah. It wasn't bad at all."

Sugar playfully slapped his arm with her purse. "_Bad_ baby. You're acting like a complete smart-ass. There can only be one smart-ass in the family and that's Spice."

Cloud grinned, eager to fight the man for that spot.

At around this time, Spice returned. He knocked on the door with the cup of water Sugar requested. Cloud sniggered when he heard Spice bicker back and forth with Sugar. Despite his nonstop insistence to check on Cloud's progress so far, Sugar shooed Spice lover away like a mosquito and locked the door again.

"Men…" Sugar said and rolled his eyes. "So impatient…"

Setting the water down on the ground for now, she returned to the young man on the bench to complete his facial look. With a lip liner in her hand now, Sugar defined the natural shape of his lips first before filling it all in. She then took up a thin brush and dabbed it with a dark cherry lipstick. Having obtained the desired color needed, she painted the intense color over Cloud's lips. Cloud mashed his lips together upon instruction and silently watched the artist work her magic. Admittedly, the cadet admired how effortless Sugar conducted herself. Her personality was a bit on the extreme side of things, but there was definitely passion and determination beneath all the glitz and glamour. It made him wonder how much of her former life still remained in her.

"How did you know this was the path you had to take?" Cloud suddenly asked, his voice serious.

"My path, Baby?" Sugar repeated and applied a coating of gloss on his lips. She paused for a moment as she contemplated more on the question. "Mmm, I don't know really. Maybe when I finally stopped fighting what I really was, that was when things became clearer and truer for me."

Silent, Cloud studied her face. Sugar's hazel eyes met his blue set. They reflected a collage of emotions, from confusion to content. Cloud's brows furrowed a bit. "So you accepted who you are and that was that?"

Sugar scoffed. She shook his head. "Mmm, I'm afraid it's still a work in progress for me, Baby. Life is much more dynamic than what we want it to be. Answers don't come as quick as the answers to a simple equation. You know? I used to work as a top-ranked computer programmer for Shinra. My mind was consumed by numbers and results. I applied that same concept on my life. And failed… miserably."

Cloud felt a bit ashamed of himself. He originally pegged Sugar as one of those overly flamboyant stereotypical queers, one who was too lost in a hyper reality to really care about anything else. But… he was wrong. Sugar's clothes and personality… it was all a persona. Like armor, she used it to protect herself from a world that was too harsh, too judgmental, and too brutal to accept the likes of her. Her ongoing struggles reflected that of his own.

"I'm still trying to find myself…" Cloud confided in her and lowered his gaze. "I… don't know what I am, really."

"Oh?" Sugar slowly smiled. She grazed his cheeks with a rosy-colored blush tone. As she emphasized his strong cheekbone structure, she asserted, "No one _really_ knows who they are, Baby, even when we _think_ we do. We're all lost pioneers trying to sort through the madness to find our path. Critters lurk everywhere, though, and threaten to deter us. Those are the times when we are tested. Travelers with a strong will can defeat the little buggers head-on and eventually discover their newfound land. Those who lack the determination will remain lost in their voyage." Tilting her head sideways, Sugar looked at him and asked, "Which type of explorer are you, Baby?"

Hesitating, Cloud's jaw danced a bit. "I… don't know actually. Like I said, I'm still exploring the land and getting my bearings."

"Any critters in your way yet?"

Cloud thought a moment. The image of Sephiroth's face appeared. He snorted to himself. "I don't know. I guess? There is this… _guy_."

"Ah-haaaaah…" remarked the woman next to him in an all-knowing way. She grinned and put the blush away. As she grabbed the cup of water, she said, "So let me guess… this is a guy you're goo-goo-ga-ga over, Baby?"

Swallowing hard, it was the first time Cloud actually spoke out loud about his fascination with the General. It felt… _embarrassing_. Too nervous to confirm Sugar's assessment, he settled for a simple nod instead.

"It was the same for me the first time I discovered a liking toward guys," Sugar expressed. She dipped her hand in the cup of water and started to damp Cloud's hair with wet fingers. "I thought there was something wrong with me so I went out to every bar and tried to get laid with as many women as I could. I wanted to convince myself it was all in my head."

"And did it work?"

"Nope. Not really. I found myself still thinking about the guy one cube away from my own at the office. He really was pretty. Nice eyes and bone structure and all. Mmm, good ass too." Sugar sighed and dipped her hand in water again.

Cloud stared at the woman in front of him. "What happened?"

Sugar's face stiffened a bit. "My boss found out about us. He fired me on the spot. Because President Shinra is very conservative on matters like this, he threatened to put me in jail if I didn't move out of the apartment, which was funded by the corporation as a perk. So I left and moved to the Slums."

"And the guy you liked?"

"He got to stay. He convinced the boss I had sexually harassed him and coerced him into sex. I think he's been promoted to second leading programmer in the tech department and has a family now." Sugar shrugged her shoulders. "Lucky him, I guess."

Cloud bit his lip. On the one hand, it worked out okay for Sugar. She was now queen of the underworld and had Spice by her side. But the entire situation was still unfair. It worried him since that type of scrutiny still went on today. President Shinra wouldn't hesitate to send a rookie back home if he discovered he shared intense feelings toward the General.

"So this guy you're hot for…" continued Sugar, "What's he like?"

Her wet hands gently combed his hair again and again. Eventually, Sugar guided Cloud's head downward to reach the other sections she missed. He blushed when his eyes came into direct contact with her cleavage. Sugar obviously didn't care. Focused on his hairstyle, she finished wetting it and grabbed a bottle of rosy fragrant, sparkly hairspray from her purse. Sugar spritzed it all over and teased his blond locks to create volume. Cloud wasn't sure what the woman had in mind since his hair was naturally spiky. There wasn't much to do with it. Still, he felt the woman really working it. Her hands danced everywhere and quickly pulled his spiked tips in various directions. Sugar finally lifted his face up so that she could style his front sections.

"He's higher ranked than me," Cloud exposed after a while. "I still like girls… But this man… God, he's flipped my entire world upside-down. We met only two weeks ago but I can no longer think straight. I… I can't stop thinking about him."

"Yep. Seems you got bit by the love bug, Baby. _Big time._" Sugar laughed. "And is he horrorshow?"

"_Very_ horrorshow." Cloud felt his cheeks grow warm with color. "You've no idea how horrorshow he is, Sugar. He is so… _perfect_. And I'm not saying that because _I_ think he's perfect. It's just a simple matter of fact. The whole world is in love with him."

"Sounds like a very yummy treat." Sugar paused as she continued to work his hair and spray it. "…But does he like you too, Baby?"

Here, Cloud hesitated. "I think so…"

"You _think_ so?" Sugar stopped touching his hair and looked at him. She waited for a clearer answer.

"Each time we're in the same room we can't get our eyes off each other," Cloud explained, "I know this sounds stupid, Sugar, but it's like there's an intense energy between us. We got a connection. Only…"

"Only what?"

Cloud sighed and looked away. "Only, he's already involved with someone else. Someone ten times better than me. Stronger. Handsomer. More his age and rank. He, too, is perfect. I… I don't think I can compete against someone like him. And it doesn't help that I saw them together a few nights ago. They got a thing still going on. I guess when it comes down to it… I'm nothing."

"Oh my, Baby…" Sugar's eyes shimmered as she looked at Cloud. Her eyes moved everywhere and took in his features. She smiled. "You may not think of yourself as beautiful and up to par with that other guy, but…"

"But what?"

Sugar put her items away in her purse. She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come, Baby. It's time you see yourself in the mirrors outside."

Cloud blinked. He hadn't realized Sugar was finished with his make-up and hair until now. "We're… _done?_"

"Yep, Baby."

His entire disguise was ready. Granted, it was only a dress rehearsal, but he'd finally get to see the outcome of today's outing. Too curious over it, Cloud accepted Sugar's hand and got off the bench. She opened the door for him and he exited his dressing room.

Spice, Psych, Madam Mariposa, and Cherry already stood outside waiting for him. Cloud was unsure what to make of their reaction. It was mostly a silent one. Spice held his camcorder up and recorded him from where he stood. He said nothing, nor did he make any smart-ass gestures that would indicate his current thoughts. It was the same for Psych, who was hardly quiet for more than a few seconds. The child merely looked up at him with his large brown eyes. Meanwhile, Cherry whispered many words into her master's ear. The young assistant kept her eyes on him and did not blink. Madam Mariposa continued to observe him carefully. Cloud froze in place. He breathed again when the madam finally took a step forward. In her hands were several long-chained, multi-colored necklaces and a blue scarf.

"Let's put these on before you see yourself," she calmly informed.

The woman placed the dangling jewelry over Cloud's head. Then she wrapped the blue scarf several times around his neck like a choker before finishing it off with a rabbit-ear tie. The madam took a step back to survey her work. Once she was satisfied, she stepped away so that Cloud could head to the mirrors at last.

Again, Cloud wasn't sure what to think of their silence. Even while the steady beat of the store's music played, it still felt dead quiet. Cloud glanced at Sugar who maintained the same smile on her face. He sighed. Gradually, Cloud approached the three-way mirror against the far wall. The sound of his shoes was muffled by the carpet with each slow step he took. Thankfully, he walked in them just fine. He approached closer and closer until he stopped and stared at the reflection he saw on the mirror. Cloud instantly gaped at the person he saw. It… wasn't him.

In silence, Cloud stared at the blue-eyed woman with wild, shaggy golden hair. He uttered a quiet sound from his throat. The cadet had trouble making a connection between the image in the mirror and himself. They shared the same eyes, same height, same complexion, same everything. And yet… everything had been alternated. The woman he saw on the mirror was stylish, chic, and possessed an aggressive flare. Her platinum-blonde bangs swayed to the right and nearly covered an eye while the rest of her hair was tussled and given a full-volume fringe style. Cloud blinked several times. He couldn't help but notice the woman's eyes. There were various shades of gray that created a smooth and sultry look, emphasized more by the curtains of long and thick lashes. When Cloud's lips parted, his eyes locked onto the dark cherry-red color there. My god. It was such a prominent and dominating color. The lipstick served as a stark contrast to the fair skin complexion, hair, and dress suit.

"Well, Baby?" Sugar began and slowly approached Cloud from behind. She stood within a foot of him. "What do you think?"

Cloud took another step closer toward the mirror without a word. The ivory dress suit looked good. In fact, it had a feminine, yet empowering look. The two-piece suit complimented well with his platinum blond hair and eyes, likewise the blue scarf. It successfully elongated his neck and hid his subtle Adam's apple. Meanwhile, the long pants visually made his legs run longer while the shoes offered him an extra inch for height. The jacket turned out to be a clever idea as well. Its sharp shoulder pads created a stylized look while the slight flare at the bottom insinuated hip curves that weren't really there. Less was definitely more, Cloud realized. In fact, the only skin that was exposed was his smooth chest. Initially, he worried that area would give him away as a man. But to anyone who looked at him, it was likely he'd be mistaken for some petite-shaped woman. Admittedly, it helped he had a slender shape to pull off the look.

Sugar gently placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned over to his ear. She smiled. "Are you done ogling yourself, Baby? Did mommy do right or what?"

There was no immediate answer. The longer Cloud stared at the splitting female image of himself, the more _anxious_ he became by it. This person reflected back to him was a complete stranger. He honestly couldn't tell there was a man behind the clothes and make-up. That's what disturbed him the most. He was… a man. He'd been accused of being otherwise by the men at the barracks and fought long and hard to prove them wrong. This disguise, as incredible as it was, only reinforced those spiteful remarks.

"That make-up is really marvelous," Madam Mariposa commended and continued to stare at Cloud. "You look beautiful, Baby. I would not know you for a man. As flat-chested as you are, there are many artsy, high-class supermodels that sport that similar fashion and are idolized by men everywhere."

Cloud's face flushed with color. Staring at his shoes, he remained silent.

"Baby…" Psych whispered softly and accidentally dropped the skateboard on his hand. "You look _beautiful._"

"Baby does look sexy," Sugar remarked after him. "Like a pretty butterfly."

Madam Mariposa nodded. "Indeed, he does. With your permission, I'd like to photograph him. I know an editor of a glamour magazine who would absolutely adore Cloud. He's been searching for male models that really push the envelope and redefine human sexuality. Finding ambiguous-looking men like Cloud is extremely rare. They hit both the male and female audience."

Spice sniggered and continued filming Cloud. "I think we totally accomplished our goal here, Sugar. Cloud is severely fuckable. He's going to make a lotta straight guys cry, though."

"My baby!"

"A magnificent-looking being…"

"Beautiful…"

"A natural fuck-magnet…"

Cloud suddenly growled, frustrated. Hearing all their words… all of their praise… As much as he had wanted to create an excellent disguise for tomorrow's event, this was simply too much. He did not expect it at all. Shaking his head, Cloud quickly demanded, "Can we just _go_ now?"

The small group paused from their current conversation and turned to him at the booming sound of his voice.

"I don't need to burst anyone's bubble here," Cloud continued, "but this is only a one-time thing. I'm doing this for a mission, so don't get any fucking ideas. _Okay?_"

Spice lowered his camera while Psych blinked several times.

Sugar felt tension build up on Cloud's unsteady shoulders. She moved around to face the young man. Her hands continued to hold onto him. Quietly, Sugar asked, "Baby? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"_I'm not a freak!_" Cloud suddenly erupted and pushed away from her. He retreated to a corner and had his back face everyone. His voice trembled when he added, "I… I just want to be _normal_. I don't belong here… I'm not supposed to look this way!"

There was silence in the boutique. Cherry held her notebook close to her chest with slightly furrowed brows. Then she obediently followed Madam Mariposa out of the area. The two women walked to the other side of the store to give Cloud some privacy. When Sugar silently nodded to Spice, he and Psych went next. With a sigh, the rowdy Wutai man stuck a joint between his teeth and lit it up with a mini blow-torch stashed in his camera's bag. He disappeared with the kid behind the beaded curtain. Only Sugar remained. She sat on the couch and made no move to invade Cloud's space.

For a while, there was an air of uneasiness in the atmosphere. Nothing moved. No one said a word. For Cloud, he felt a bit shitty for spoiling everyone's jovial moods with his sudden outburst. He didn't mean to go out on them like that. They never meant to do him wrong. He knew Sugar, Spice, and everyone else were trying to help. They were proud of what they achieved together today. It was just…

"I'm… sorry," Cloud whispered to Sugar and slightly turned his face to look back at her, "I didn't mean to be an asshole just now."

Sitting on the couch, Sugar shrugged. "That's okay, Cloud. I know you're not comfortable with this. I'll drop you off so you can see Granny now."

With his head low, Cloud joined Sugar at the seats. Up until now, Sugar hadn't used his real name. Feeling even shittier by this realization, Cloud closed his eyes and said, "I… really appreciate what you've done for me. I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I guess I just… got scared."

"I know. I know you're scared, Cloud." The serious tone of Sugar's voice conveyed how well she understood his situation. "Sexual identity was never a happy-happy topic for me either. But good ole' Granny told me it's just one piece of our identity. You know? Like underwear. It doesn't define everything about us. Even if you know your sexual orientation, it won't make much of a difference. You will always be you. In the end, you gotta be comfortable in your own stilettos."

Cloud briefly smiled at the small joke Sugar used. Then he slumped in his seat and brought his knees up to his chin. "It's tough being a country boy. I'm nearly clueless about everything here, including myself. Of course, it doesn't help the guys at the barracks always make fun of me. To them, I might as well be a woman."

"They all ridicule you because of that?"

Cloud nodded.

Sugar softly chortled and removed high-gloss lipstick from her purse. As she painted over her lips with it, she remarked evenly, "That means they're intimidated by you, sweetie."

"Huh?" Cloud appeared confused. "But… I'm not intimidating at all."

"Yes, you are. You remember the talk about critters and how people are afraid to face their worst fears, right? You're a critter to them."

"Me? A critter?"

"If they weren't threatened by you, they'd leave you alone. Any critter that isn't worth the time of day will get ignored. But those who _are_ will strike a nerve. You're a threat to them. Look at yourself, Cloud…" Sugar suddenly put an arm around his shoulder. She urged him to look at himself at the mirrors in front of them again. "Even without the make-up and get-up, you're a pretty butterfly. You're fucking gorgeous. Horrorshow. Out of this damn world. Being in your presence is the same as being in the presence of a celestial being. Don't you get it, Cloud? They _want_ you. They hate themselves for wanting you."

All three images of Cloud from the tri-mirrors reflected back to him; a pretty doll face consumed by self-loathe. Cloud swallowed hard. Truthfully, he didn't want to think of himself as an object of desire. It further pulled him toward the world of _female_. Cloud felt as if he were an awkward chameleon creature that could not decide what color it wanted to be. He wished to get rid of whatever bizarre thoughts were hidden within himself. However, Granny once warned him that, at some point in every man's life, the man had to confront the feminine presence within himself in order to achieve masculinity. Stories of the hero chopping off the head of a dragon represented the struggle between two opposing powerful forces within the self. That's what Granny claimed, at least. Cloud still didn't know what the fuck she meant by it. It was still a mystery to him. But he got the sense Granny wanted him to confront all parts of himself, even the ones that made him feel uncomfortable. The fact he'd taken a liking to another man solidified this. As Cloud stared at his female version, he couldn't help but wonder if the General would approve and want him like this. Some part of Cloud hoped he did. While he didn't want to be an object of desire for men, he wanted Sephiroth.

"Making a man question his own identity and lock him into a state of madness…" Sugar expressed with a confident smile on her face, "it's quite an influence, yeah? Many wars begin over a woman. A guy will completely lose his mind and send men to their deaths simply because of an enthralling gaze or warm touch. That's power. And now _you_ have that manipulative ability at your fingertips. I can't tell you how much I get a rise whenever I walk down the streets and guys go ape-shit."

Laughing softly, Cloud had never thought of it that way. He finally understood what Sugar meant by him being a threat. He upset the natural order of things by being a man who appealed to both genders, including his own. Of course, Cloud also realized this power wasn't his alone. Sephiroth harbored it too with his terrifying beautiful looks. No man or woman could resist the General's charm. Not even him. Cloud had tried hard not to think of him so much. Yet, there'd been many sleepless nights over Sephiroth, many wet-dreams and handjobs. As far as Cloud was concerned, Sephiroth held that powerful, enrapturing gaze over _him_.

"Thank you, Sugar…" Cloud told her. Later, he smiled and added, "Or should I call you _mommy?_"

"Sugar will do." The woman blushed a bit when she later confessed, "But… mommy_ would_ be better."

Not wanting to make a further ass of himself, Cloud conceded. "Fine, _mommy._"

That instantly brought a grin on Sugar's face. She jolted up and towered over Cloud. In a lively voice, she asserted, "Well, all right, Baby! Let's get going. We still got an hour to meet up with Granny. I'd like to spend the time we have together to go over a few lessons."

Cloud cocked a brow and slowly stood. "A few lessons?"

"Well, in order to pull off the whole pretty woman look, you gotta walk like you mean it." Sugar started to strut down the carpet and sway her hips. "It's all about attitude. Go on, now. You try."

Cloud tried to mimic her actions but nearly tripped on his feet when he repeated the cross-one-leg-over-the-other march. With an annoyed sigh, he simply settled for his usual walk. Sugar frowned and shook her head.

"_Attitude_, remember?" said Sugar, "And don't look down. Have her head up high. Maybe the Cloud you remember walked that way, but not _Baby_."

Confused, Cloud repeated, "Baby…"

"Yes, _Baby_," Sugar answered without missing a beat. "That will be your alternate identity whenever you're in her clothes. Got that, Baby? You must give life to this character."

Cloud grew hesitant.

Sugar chuckled. "Let's head out. We'll be able to practice better."

Following the tall woman, Cloud passed through the beaded curtain and reentered the other half of the store. He found Spice at the cash registers with the two women. Spice stood and waited while the items were rung up. The Wutai man looked up when Cloud approached and took a sharp inhale of his joint. Blowing steam from his mouth, Spice brushed strands of his dreadlocks away from his face and leaned his back against the counter with arms crossed.

"Everything all right?" Spice addressed both Cloud and Sugar. "Or is Baby still acting like a royal pain in the ass and I gotta spank him?"

"No spanking," Sugar snapped and wagged her finger at him. "And we're fine, Spice. We just needed to have a man-girl-to-man-girl talk. Right, Baby?"

Cloud laughed at how accurate she sounded. To Spice, he turned around so that he could get a good look of the outfit they chose for him. Feeling better now, he wanted to know if it was something Spice agreed to. "Well, _pops_… How do I look?"

Spice stared at him for a moment. Then a slow smile crept on his face. Without hesitation, he replied, "_Horrorshow._"

Cloud sniggered in reaction. Both Sugar and Spice waited for Cherry to finish ringing up the items. Meanwhile, Cloud frowned as he glanced around and noticed one member from their party missing. "Where'd Psych go?"

Swiping his card through a reader, Spice shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know. I think he's jacking off at the adult film section."

"Some responsible parent you are, _dad_," Cloud reprimanded him.

Spice made a crude gesture with his hand and Sugar giggled in reaction. Apparently the two sucked at reinforcing disciplinary actions to Psych. With a sigh, Cloud marched off to retrieve the kid himself. It wasn't any of business. Still. It felt wrong to have a little boy go off on his own in a place like this. Cloud's eyes drifted left to right. Sure enough, he found the little pipsqueak at the adult movie section of the boutique.

Psych was in the middle of staring at the movie covers with his drooling mouth when Cloud arrived. He towered over Psych and dragged him away by his ear. "It's time to go. You're too young for that anyway, you little pervert."

Caught off guard, Psych growled and squirmed. "Leggo! That hurts!"

"Life hurts. Get over it." Cloud finally released Psyche but pushed the kid forward to keep him moving along the aisle.

Massaging his red ear, Psych glared back at Cloud and stuck his tongue. Afterward, he pointed at a movie cover they passed by and bluntly asked, "That looks painful, doesn't it, Baby?"

Cloud instantly flushed with color when he saw the provocative image of two naked and intertwined men Psych referred to. "It's none of your business. Now, c'mon, maybe we can get some ice cream after this."

"I only ask because that's what _you'll_ be doing tomorrow." Psych giggled.

Cloud lightly pulled on the boy's hair from behind. "Mind your words, squirt. As long as you're around me, you're going to behave like a kid."

Psych shrugged. "Hey, I'm just telling ya like it is, Baby. The guy you want also wants you just as bad. He's already a lot closer to you than you think. The two of you are gonna be inseparable after tomorrow."

Cloud's brows furrowed as the boy marched off on his own and joined the others. The tone in Psych's voice sounded half amused and half serious. His words did intrigue Cloud. However, he dismissed it as trivial nonsense and returned to the counter.

"Thanks for the wonderful job," he overhead Sugar express. She gave the two women a real generous tip.

"It was our pleasure," Madam Mariposa replied. To Cloud, she said, "Feel free to drop by our store any time, Baby. Bring a friend."

Cloud nodded his gratitude to her. After thanking Madam Mariposa and her assistant, the group headed for the exit. The pink suits already stood on standby outside. Cloud paused when Cherry approached him from his side unexpectedly. The quiet woman tore out a sheet from her notepad and gave it to him.

"This is for you," she spoke directly to him, her voice soft and gentle.

Cloud stared at Cherry for a moment. This was the first time he heard her speak. Her voice sounded so fragile and sweet, it was no wonder why her master reserved it for herself. Still, Madam Mariposa stood by and allowed her cherished lover to exchange a few words to him. Cloud glanced down at the sheet Cherry handed to him. He blinked. It was a highly-detailed portrait of his face, complete with a gestural sketch of him in the suit he now wore. With notes scribbled all over the illustrations, he realized Cherry already knew the outfit she'd envision him in the moment he arrived at their store.

"How… how did you know?" Cloud asked her, a bit shocked.

"I peeked into your soul," Cherry informed. "You have a beautiful heart. I knew I had to put you in this. Never forget how beautiful you are, Cloud… It's the inside that matters most. Clothes simply accentuate what we have deep within ourselves."

With that, Cherry did an about-face and returned to her master. Cloud carefully folded the sketch and put it inside his blazer's pocket. He gave the two women one more lasting look. Cloud felt warm and calm inside. Feeling content, he nodded to Madam Mariposa and Cherry. Then he rejoined Sugar and Spice outside the store.

"So I guess we're headed topside, now," Spice said the moment Cloud appeared and caught up with them. "At least we'll get to see ole' gram crackers when we drop Baby at the restaurant."

They stood outside _Naughty and Nice_. A vintage-sounding, bebop melody played loudly from a nearby club. Cloud noticed many Candy Land residents stare at him. He paused, unsure if he looked too freakish in his new outfit. Sugar tapped his shoulder. Catching his attention, she seemed to sense the nerves build from him again.

"Let's strut, Baby," Sugar suggested with a wink.

Both Sugar and Spice walked down the street to get him to move. Psych moved further ahead with his skateboard. The bodyguards spread out and allowed them the freedom to move wherever they needed to go. Cloud only took a few uncertain steps until he stopped and became aware of the people around him again. Spice snickered.

"Maybe this will help…" Spice suggested and passed Cloud his black whipping stick from before. Afterward, he mentioned, "_Baby_, huh? She sounds like a very dominating woman to me."

"Yeah, she's very in control," added Sugar.

"Baby is a bitch," resumed Spice, "She can make men piss or cum in their pants with just a simple glance or word."

Cloud stared at the two as they described this new persona for him. He glanced at the whipping stick in his hand. Granted, he felt uncomfortable assuming this role as a dominating woman. Then again, _Cloud_ felt uncomfortable; not Baby. _Baby_ had the power to step into Headquarters and tell everyone to fuck off. _Cloud_, on the other hand… Well, he could just shove it up his ass if he didn't like it, right?

"Baby's word is the law," Spice added with a sneer.

"Walk for us, _Baby_," urged Sugar.

With whip in hand, _Baby_ slapped it on his palm. It hurt like hell. But he liked it. Feeling a bit more confident, Baby took his first steps and strutted down a path with one leg crossed over the other; his head held high. Baby didn't trip.

"Mm, that was sexy," approved Spice next to her.

"Now gaze upon any man in your path," suggested Sugar next excitedly, "Give him _the look_… Here. Observe."

Sugar walked forward and winked at a pair of metal-heads she crossed paths with. The rough-looking men instantly stared back at her and flushed with color. They stuck their tongues out crudely and hollered words of praise for their Queen.

"Now you try."

Baby licked his lips and walked forward. Baby's intense, piercing-blue eyes stayed on the path in front of him. He eventually discovered his would-be victim a few feet away; a tall, bulky man with enough muscles to break a man in half. Like a devouring succubus, Baby glanced up at him with an innocent, doll-like face. The muscle man was in the middle of carrying a pack of beer to his buddies on the other side of the street. Then his eyes made contact with Baby's. The tall, big man was locked into a heated gaze for a mere second… up until he accidentally bumped straight into a metal pole. The beer fell over. His buddies came over to assist but could only stare with mouths halfway opened at Baby. The sharply dressed figure grinned and kept walking without missing a beat.

"Oh, my…" Sugar said when she caught up with Baby further ahead on the street. "I think I've created a hot-blooded, gorgeous monster."

"Absolutely seductive, Baby," Spice praised next. His hand reached down to squeeze Baby on the ass. It was instantly wacked by the whipping stick. When Spice saw the cold, teasing glare from Baby's face, he beamed, "Most sexy indeed!"

"Mmm, I like this," Baby practically purred, his voice dropping to a very low and sensual tone.

After visiting a few notable sites from Candy Land, from Spice's raunchy art museum to the vintage train that served as their place of residence, they eventually made their way back to the limousine. For his lunch meeting with Granny, Baby switched into a black and lacey, knee-high, Wutai-styled dress that buttoned all the way up to his neck and covered the arms. It was accented by a large black hat that slanted to the side and practically exploded with feathers, ribbons, and black roses. One of Sugar's personal choices, the hat covered half of Baby's porcelain face in dramatic fashion.

With the radio blared to the highest volume, Psych drove them to their final destination topside. Sugar, Spice, and Cloud smoked from the bong and laughed. The cadet was having fun. He didn't think assuming a new identity would be _this_ exciting. Throughout his time in Candy Land, he had smirked at all of the wide-eyed reactions he received from men _and_ women alike. There was heat in their eyes the likes he'd never seen before. And it was all _for him_. As the limousine entered the main downtown area of Midgar, Cloud looked out the window and observed all the industrial buildings they drove by. He felt changed. Quietly, he sighed and thought about the man with jade eyes and silvery-moonlit hair. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to look at him the same way the people of Candy Land adored him. Transfixed. Absorbed. Hopelessly in love.

Next to Cloud, Sugar flopped against him. The charismatic woman was stoned out of her mind and hummed to him several incoherent melodies with eyes closed. Cloud didn't mind. He ran his fingers delicately through her thick, pink hair and placed his other hand on her lap. He leaned over to kiss her chin. Whereas Cloud was previously on guard when he first met them, he appreciated his current company. A bit stoned himself, he expressed his gratitude by boldly moving his lips to Sugar's mouth. They kissed, tongues slowly moving in and out of each other's mouths. The hand on Sugar's lap slipped beneath her skirt. No longer at odds with how he felt about it, Cloud's long fingers fondled the hairless balls and small cock he found there.

"Ooh baby…" Sugar murmured back to him again and again. "Baby…"

Cloud chuckled at how easy she'd succumb to his caresses. Man or woman, his touches provoked a strong reaction. His hand gripped Sugar's length and tightened when he thought about the General again. Cloud wondered if Sephiroth would ever succumb to him like this too.

From across, Spice recorded the two with his camcorder. He pointed it at the hand that stroked his lover's erection. Quietly, he suggested, "We got thirty minutes before we get you to Granny, Baby. How about you make a horrorshow film for me? It's for my latest art project."

Cloud recalled their trip to Spice's art museum and had an idea what sort of _art project_ he had in mind. Mention of it also brought Cloud's attention to the show the Wutai man was slated to put together soon. The cadet scoffed at the idea of being included in his bawdy exhibition.

Cloud yanked on Sugar's member harder and replied with an easy smile, "Sorry, Spice, but… not interested."

"Aw, you fucking wuss," Spice spat from behind the camcorder, "It's not going to be a big deal. I'll make sure to obscure your face on the final edits."

Rolling his eyes, Cloud knew Spice was the persistent type and wouldn't let this go. Cloud was also too high to really fight him on it. He made an annoyed grunt and settled with a, "All right, I guess. But just so you know, I don't plan on doing anything more than this. I'm saving myself for tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Tomorrow I pop my cherry."

"Baby is a _virgin_…?" realized Sugar next to him and opened her eyes at last. She grew quiet for a moment. Her inner thighs trembled when Cloud's fingers worked her length faster. With a shaky voice, she added, "A virgin with the magical, pretty hands… Oooohhh…"

"But not for long," interjected Cloud proudly and spit into his hand to lubricate Sugar's member a bit. He felt her body signal a climax and increased his hand's tempo. "I'm going to lose it tomorrow. It's my seventeenth birthday."

Sugar looked surprised. She shivered more violently until her seed finally erupted into Cloud's hand. Panting now, Sugar's body was spent. She slowly propped herself against the seat and fell into a blissful state. Eventually, though, she murmured, "Shame on you, Baby… You didn't tell us your birthday was tomorrow."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the mess in his hand. Then he accepted a towel Spice offered to him to wipe it off. "No big deal, Sugar. You took good care of me today and got me clothes. That's more than enough."

Sugar's eyes closed again. She shook her head. "Mm, nope… I need to make you a cake and set up the party invitations. I won't settle for less."

"You're a stubborn woman," Cloud declared with a chuckle.

From across them, Spice kept his camera on Cloud. He focused the lens on the cadet's face and leaned closer in his seat. "So this is your last day as a virgin. Say something to the camera to remember this special day, Baby."

Cloud cocked a brow at him. He playfully tossed the cum-infested towel at the camera and saw Spice ducked out of the way. "Like what?"

"I dunno. Something. Today is the last day you'll be this boy ever again. You've been with him for sixteen years. Are you happy or sad you won't see him anymore?"

Growing quiet, Cloud's blue eyes strayed to the ground. He hadn't thought of it that way before. Sixteen years. Sixteen years of memories, places, and emotions. His first steps. His first climb. His first fall. His first laugh. His first tears. His first love. His first heartbreak. Gaia… Where did the fucking time go? Cloud wondered. He'd been this boy for sixteen years. It didn't occur to him that he'd never see him again. People changed. Dreams changed. Cloud had slowly forgotten about the boy he'd been for sixteen years. As he anxiously sped his way toward adulthood, every day that boy had become a stranger to him. It was almost… depressing.

Aware of the camera that recorded an array of emotions on Cloud's face, he finally addressed the question. Still under the influence of the grass he'd smoke, he muttered, "There's not much to say to the boy I was for sixteen years straight. He was my best friend. The only friend I had. Maybe on days when I'm blue and need a good pal, I'll see him again. Somehow, he'll always be with me, even if I lose my head along the way. But for now, I guess the best thing I can say is… _thank you._"

Cloud lowered his face and looked away. He didn't want to talk anymore. Old flesh wounds had been reopened. Spice clearly saw the emotional turmoil brewing inside him. With Sugar already sleeping after her climax, he moved forward and sat next to Cloud on the ground of the car cross-legged.

"My old man used to tell me a lot of philosophical crap when I was young," Spice expressed and resumed recording Cloud's private moment. "Peace comes to those who allow the winds of change to blow, not to those who mean to obstruct it from its natural course. Understand?"

Cloud slowly nodded.

"This is a time for celebration," resumed Spice. "Fuck the past, I say. You gotta push forward and grab the future by the balls and squeeze hard. Get me?"

"Yeah…"

A sly smile edged the corner of Spice's lips. "Cloud… I know you'll probably kill me for this request, but the way you look right now…" He placed one hand on Cloud's leg. "I want you to jack off in front of the camera."

The cadet instantly looked up at him and blinked. He had no idea how this conversation had shifted from point A to point B so suddenly. Then again, it was Spice. From the moment they met, the Wutai man came off as one crazy son-of-a-bitch with off-the-world comments and demands. Cloud didn't realize how much until now.

With a frown, the cadet uttered, "You're right: I _will_ kill you for that request."

"Oh, come on…" started the other man with a laugh, "This is for my art project."

"Look, I don't want to fuck up my pretty hair and make-up," Cloud joked back, "So forget about it."

"It's not often I beg, Baby. I don't do that shit. But this is important. _Please._"

"What the hell for?"

"Because this is _exactly_ what I need to include in the show. This is the concept I've been waiting for. It will boggle, inspire, and mind-fuck people."

Unconvinced, Cloud retorted, "You'll have to do better than that."

Spice's expression changed. A slow serious look emerged on his face. Lowering his camera so that they made eye contact, Spice at last revealed, "Because… I want to record the body of a virgin before it's been tainted by the world."

Cloud stared at him with a frown.

"You'll never be as precious as this moment, Baby," Spice told him bitterly, "You're beautiful and young. And you're at the whims of finding the happy points of your body. But that'll change in time. The world… it has a way of corrupting things. The types of people who attend my shows think I'm highlighting all the perks of sex. In reality, it's all fucking tragic. We live in a world where President Shinra executes anyone who is out of order and the planet is being sucked dry to feed the pockets of greedy assholes. Gone are the days of innocence. The only thing people like you and I got to live for are the basic human pleasures, but even that can be taken away." He slowly reached one hand to cup Cloud's cheek. "I want to capture this rare moment, Cloud. I want to record a glimpse of the careless days we all once shared. I want to capture… the tragic death of a virgin."

Within the haze of the bong's smoke, Cloud thought Spice looked beautiful. The novice art director sounded passionate. He wasn't bullshitting. This wasn't some lame excuse to get him naked. Spice genuinely had a mission to fulfill. This was it. Cheeks warmed with color once Cloud realized _he_ was essential to Spice's exhibition.

"You'll… edit my face out, right?" Cloud reaffirmed quietly.

"Of course. Not that it makes a difference, though. You look so damn different that no one would notice you. But yeah, Baby, I'll alter it. It'll look horrorshow."

Cloud stayed still. He didn't move until Spice leaned forward to kiss him. Unlike Sugar, Spice's kiss was aggressive. The Wutai man latched onto Cloud's lower lip with his teeth and sucked on it several times. As Spice placed a hand on Cloud's growing member, the cadet thought about Sephiroth. In his mind, it was the General kissing him right now. It was Sephiroth moving his hands over him roughly, smoothly, and possessively. Cloud gently pushed Spice back, a trail of saliva breaking from their previously attached lips. The cadet pressed his back against the seat. With one hand, he undid the bottom buttons of his dress.

* * *

Sitting outside on a patio of a café in downtown Midgar, Dr. McClain observed all the waiters and fellow diners. It was lunchtime. The restaurant busted with movement and noise. According to her watch, Cloud was expected to arrive at any minute now. Dr. McClain was in the middle of sipping her white wine when she glanced up and observed a young, attractive woman break through the crowd and stop in front of her table. Several male waiters and diners alike paused and also took note of the pretty woman. The light from the bright afternoon sky shined down on the young woman's large fashionable hat. It cast long shadows across her face. With the hat slanted to one side, only her dominant cherry red lips were visible. Dr. McClain found her knee-long outfit to be provocative. The black Wutai-inspired dress with long sleeves looked chic on her slim figure. Given the high tensions between Midgar and Wutai over the war, though, Dr. McClain wondered if she was making a political statement with it. Was she one of those local models that challenged the norms? The elder psychologist briefly smiled at her and continued to drink up her white wine. She frowned when the beautiful lady took the empty seat right across her.

"Afternoon, Granny…"

Dr. McClain steadily set her glass down and did a second-take of the woman. She recognized the voice. She recalled the low, soft, and husky pitch of it. Young. Vibrant. Determined. The voice belonged to Cloud. However, _he_ was not here. There was only the pretty woman in front of her. With furrowed brows, Dr. McClain quietly observed the striking female image for a moment longer. The young lady tilted her face. She appeared amused by her lack of reaction. From the new face angle, Dr. McClain was able to notice her piercing blue eyes. Those eyes…

The doctor's PHS suddenly rang in her bag. Jerking back slightly in her seat, Dr. McClain felt her heart skip a beat. Her attention still on the woman, she blindly grabbed the cellular device from her purse and flipped the PHS opened. She took the call.

"_Graaaaaanny!_" Sugar's voice emerged from the other line. "_Hello, the love-of-my-life-and-cherry-in-my-pie! Just calling to tell you we dropped off Baby. Sorry we couldn't join you like we intended to. Shinra's got suits everywhere in the city due to his snotty-nosed-brat in town. I'd hate for our lunch to be interrupted by the sound of gun bullets and an all-out war between the forces of good and fashionably evil._"

Sugar continued to ramble on in her talk. However, Dr. McClain was only able to focus on the fact that _Baby_ had been dropped off. Cloud. The psychologist mentally connected the dots and leaned forward in her chair. Dr. McClain gaped at the pretty woman with blue eyes again.

"_I think you'll be pleased by Baby's makeover, by the way,_" continued Sugar on the other line. "_Quite the dish, I must say. She's horrorshow now. Heads will roll tomorrow! The universe, itself, will split a part. Gaia will never be the same. Behold, the brilliance of Baby. Oh Granny, Baby is practically to die for! Fallen angels have never wept so much since her awakening. Even Spice is hopelessly in love with Baby. Thank you so much for letting us keep him!_"

Sugar giggled at the other line when Dr. McClain remained irresponsive. Again, the doctor was unable to make her mouth work. It was difficult to believe the attractive lady with the hat was really…

"_Well, time to leave_," concluded the heiress of the Slums over the phone. "_Spice and I got places to conquer. We learned about Baby's birthday so we're going to host a horrorshow belated party for him. Gotta assemble the army and create the invites. We'll play catch-up with you, Granny, after you've returned from your trip, yes? Until then, toodle-oo, love! Lots of love, hugs, kisses, and wild butt-sex for you!_"

Within a few seconds, the Queen of the underworld disconnected. It was just Dr. McClain and _her_ now. The old woman slowly shut her phone and stashed it inside her bag. Dr. McClain hadn't blinked the entire time the new arrival took her place across the small, round table. Their waiter arrived and placed a glass of water for the sharply dressed woman. After the server left, Dr. McClain finally addressed her.

"Well, Cloud… I must say," she started and cleared her throat, "You certainly look _different_ today."

"Yeah, I bet I do, Granny." It was definitely Cloud's voice. Soft. Low. With a hint of cockiness in it. The young man in drag emitted a soft snort shortly afterward. "Sorry I came to our luncheon looking like _this_. Sugar thought it'd be a good idea if I practiced _the look_ before tomorrow's operation. You know?" He paused and looked at her. "So? What do you think?"

Dr. McClain sat straight in her seat and placed both hands on her lap. As Cloud took several sips of his water, the elder psychologist studied his face and thought Sugar made a good call. It was important Cloud get comfortable in a woman's shoes if he wanted to pull off a good disguise. Half the battle of being a woman rested on attitude alone. Of course, Dr. McClain didn't imagine just _how well_ the cadet pulled off the look until now. Had Sugar not revealed it was Baby beneath all that make-up and dress, she would've assumed this person was one-hundred percent woman.

"What do I think?" Dr. McClain finally repeated after him; wide-eyed, "Oh, Cloud, I hope you aren't offended by what I'm going to say, but you look absolutely _gorgeous_. I didn't recognize it was you until Sugar told me just now. I'm really astounded by your transformation, son." She noticed Cloud slightly fidget in his chair. Raising one brow, she soon inquired, "But how do _you_ feel about it?"

Carefully tracing the rim of his glass with a finger, Cloud briefly turned his focus onto a pack of vehicles that sped by on the street adjacent to them. His lips were pursed. For Dr. McClain, his lack of an immediate reply indicated how odd he felt about himself. No surprise there. Cloud's young, teenaged mind was likely consumed by the usual questions over identity and self-doubts. The covert operation he'd been assigned on had consequently opened up a huge can of worms. It forced Cloud to confront his personal fears and sense of sexuality head-on. Still, Dr. McClain was surprised to see how well the cadet coped with it all. He behaved differently than the last time they spoke about sexual identity.

"I'm all right," Cloud at last said and returned his gaze back on her. He did not waver and his voice possessed an even, steady tone. "It took me a while to get used to it. But hey, it's just make-up and a dress. Right?"

Both of Dr. McClain's brows rose. She was admittedly surprised but how confident Cloud sounded right now. Even more, he had taken to the dress without a second thought and pulled off the suave look successfully. It was why half the people at the café noticed his presence. No one dared to think it was a man underneath the glitz. The diners and servers alike watched Cloud's every move and wondered if he was a celebrity or model. Sugar definitely rubbed off on him. The glamour queen remade Cloud into a breathtaking creature that looked unworldly against the backdrop of a drab and industrial-heavy city and people. Dr. McClain smiled. Cloud was coming along nicely.

"So I guess this is the part where I ask what happened to my shy and very insecure Cloud?" Dr. McClain joked.

"Oh, he's still around," Cloud replied promptly. "But he decided to take the day off and angst somewhere else."

The waiter returned again to place their orders. While Cloud glanced over his menu, Dr. McClain evaluated his face some more. She felt curious over his current mental state. The cadet had changed so much since the last time they spoke together. A lot must've happened to get him to this point; a lot of abrupt circumstances and complex predicaments. Dr. McClain recalled Cloud's difficult time with the instructor, Raven, and wondered if it was one contributing factor. Likewise, there was the stressful mid-term exam this Monday to consider. Today was a golden opportunity to get in touch with the young man and reach the root of all of these changes. In fact, Dr. McClain's main concern right now lingered on whether these changes in Cloud happened a little _too_ fast. His transformation felt so… sudden.

"Chicken castellina with caesar salad," Cloud ordered. His voice possessed a different pitch now. It passed off as a deep, seductive tone to the waiter he addressed. From the way Cloud spoke to his eased mannerism, it was as if he embodied another person entirely.

A bit baffled, Dr. McClain watched Cloud's interactions in silence. Her inquisitiveness grew tenfold. No doubt, Sugar had given Cloud a few lessons on feminine empowerment. Female-Cloud was a rather dominating character. Even as _she_ snapped the menu back into the waiter's hands, _her_ gaze did not falter. Watching the server flinch and blush in reaction to this new Cloud was both fascinating and disturbing to Dr. McClain. After all, Cloud's overly creative mind was also responsible for the invention of a violent, uncontrollable man that sent two men to the hospital. _This_ persona harnessed a dormant strength that attracted the eyes of Dr. Hollander himself. Dr. McClain, herself, bore witness to it. Even now, she could recall the strings of light that emanated from Cloud as well as the lucid vision of death.

With her trip to Nibelheim scheduled for this week, Dr. McClain was determined to smooth out any wrinkles before her departure. She wanted Cloud to be okay. The boy harbored a gift within himself that even _he_ was unaware of. It existed in his subconscious world. Unfortunately, Cloud's unusual talent had made him a target for Dr. Hollander. The scientist wanted to exploit it for his own mako-related research. Dr. McClain felt guilty for making a deal with the Devil. Alas, she had no other alternatives. Dr. Hollander was her ticket to Cloud's hometown; the place where everything started. At least Sugar and Spice would look after her boy while she traveled to Nibelheim for answers.

According to a message from Spice earlier this morning, the dynamic duo was close to hacking into Dr. Hollander's network. It was a network not associated with Shinra, which meant the devious scientist was conducting research off the radar. It likely pertained to Cloud. Whatever funny business that man was doing behind closed doors, Dr. McClain was determined to find out. In the meantime, she hoped the trip to Nibelheim could shed some answers with regards to Cloud's strength. She had a sneaky suspicion his mother knew more than she led on.

Once the waiter left to fetch their lunch plates, Dr. McClain was ready to get to work. She paused, though, when she noticed a piece of paper in Cloud's hand now. It had been given to him by the server. Cloud quietly growled after reading its contents. He crushed it into a tiny ball and tossed it to the ground.

"What was that?" Dr. McClain asked.

Cloud shook his head. With elbows on the table, he rested his chin on both hands and returned to the old Cloud she knew. "It's nothing, Granny. I don't think we should tip the waiter after this, though. This one wants me to bear his children. Fuck that."

Dr. McClain nearly had a laughing fit. "Well, you're quite the sight today, Cloud. You can't blame him. Does it make you uncomfortable, by the way?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. He took one ice cube from his glass of water and sucked on it. Later, he mumbled, "I think I have a deeper respect for women now. I never realized how annoying it is to have guys gawk at you as if you're prime steak."

The old woman smirked. "That's the power of a woman's gaze."

Blinking several times, Cloud stared at her. "You know, Sugar said something like that to me not long ago. Ladies really _could_ control the world if they wanted to."

"Oh, we really could, my dear." Dr. McClain snickered. "Our bodies, alone, harness the power to bring life into this world. For nine months, we are intimately connected to the cosmos and divine. That type of power can intimidate any man. It's no surprise, then, that some men like Shinra have attempted to tip the scale of power in favor of _man_ through social positions and class rulings. Shinra's fear of impotence is as obvious as the size of the rockets he builds. Through war and politics, a man like Shinra can keep Woman in her place and assume the false image of authority."

"So do you think the world would be better off if women ruled it?" Cloud wanted to know.

"Heavens no, Cloud," Dr. McClain nearly exclaimed with a snort. "Power corrupts, no matter the sex. Giving control over to women would only change the game, not the rules. And besides, we women can be a vicious breed too. Whereas a man will fight with his fists, we resort to psychological warfare. Through our love, we can salvage or corrupt a man's soul. Never underestimate the power of a mother, Cloud. _Never_. The sanest man can become undone by the will of the Mother, for she serves as the Divinity in the eyes of a child."

Cloud grew quiet for a moment. He continued sucking on his ice cube until it became thin enough to crack with his teeth. After taking in her words, he eventually asked, "Who do you think should rule the Planet then, Granny?"

"Everyone… and no one," Dr. McClain answered back vaguely. When she noticed the confusing expression on Cloud's face, she explained, "Nature cannot be controlled. Nature will do as it dictates, with or without our consent. That's just the way the universe works. To assume we have power over the Planet would be to assume we are our own self-made Gods. In the end, though, our species was born to adapt and coexist; not overpower. It's about balance, Cloud. Woman may breathe life into this Planet, but men are the seed-bearers. We all play a significant role. It's up to us to respect the laws of nature and govern ourselves accordingly."

Dr. McClain pushed back against her seat and observed a mako reactor in the distance. Even in the daylight, she could see the green glow of energy leak upward and sparkle brilliantly in the air. Cloud noticed it too.

"It's beautiful… and sad," he muttered quietly to himself.

Dr. McClain looked at him.

"That's the Planet's essence, isn't it?" Cloud resumed. "In one of my seminars, I learned about mako. It's essentially the Planet's bloodline."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Cloud lowered his gaze. "So I guess we aren't doing a very good job in respecting the laws of nature and governing ourselves accordingly, huh? Do you… think the protestors are right? Do you think we're bleeding the Planet dry?"

"Nature will do as it dictates in due time," Dr. McClain warned again and continued to observe the mako reactor miles away, "with or without our consent."

Cloud's eyes wandered up the industrial landscape that surrounded them at the restaurant. Then he watched the sky with his pierce-blue eyes. Softly, Cloud mentioned, "It's so funny, Granny. The Plate is a lot closer to the sky. And yet, I've never felt so claustrophobic anywhere else. I… miss the smell of freshly watered grass and sight of budding flowers in the morning. I miss the sound of rushing water from a stream nearby. There's none of that here."

Dr. McClain turned away from the mako reactor and watched him again. She saw the country boy emerge from behind all the make-up and perfume. She smiled. "You miss Nibelheim. Don't you, Cloud?"

At first, the young cadet locked eyes on her in silence. He remained in his seat and didn't move. Then he bobbed his head a few times. "Yeah, Granny. I didn't think I would, but I do. I was surrounded by mountains and fresh air all the time. Here, it feels so stuffy and generic. It's hard to breathe, let alone, relax."

"And your mom? Do you miss her too?"

"Yeah. I still got the package she sent me last time for my birthday."

"Oh yes, I remember that. Did you ever figure out the meaning behind that object she gave you? The one that came from your father?"

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "No. I may take it up to Professor Elysium, though. Maybe he can figure out what the symbols mean since he's into that kinda stuff."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dr. McClain took a drink and asked. "Will you visit your mom during break, by the way?"

"Provided that I pass the exams and stay in the program?" Cloud paused and gave it some serious thought. "No."

"No? Why not?"

Cloud slowly licked his lips. "I guess it's because I'm still hoping to fulfill my dream. I want to visit her when I'm in a Third-Class SOLDIER uniform. That way, everyone in town will know I made it."

"But your mother must miss you a lot, Cloud. You've not written to her yet since the year began. Right?"

"I know. And I feel bad about that. Then again, I don't want to write to her until after mid-terms, when I know I'm still in the program."

Dr. McClain wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to wait too long. From her own experience, life had a funny way of ruining plans with unexpected results. She understood Cloud wanted to return to Nibelheim with his head held high. He wanted to prove all the naysayers wrong. All the same, Dr. McClain wished Cloud didn't position everyone's opinions of him so damn high. SOLDIER or not, Cloud was still an incredibly gifted and strong-willed man. It was his determination that carried him forward, despite his small form. Dr. McClain hoped he appreciated that aspect of himself. Win or lose, Cloud had heart. It was all that mattered in this age of conformity and rigid norms.

"Fair enough, son," Dr. McClain told him, "So long as you write to your mother, I won't press on this issue anymore. In the meantime… how is everything else coming along, Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Your progress in the program," she further clarified. "It's been a while since we touched base on a lot of things. Is that instructor still giving you a hard time? Raven. That was his name, right?"

At the mention of the name, Cloud's jaw briefly moved and he sat straighter. His legs pulled together. "It's… coming along okay."

Dr. McClain instantly knew the boy was hiding something from her. Cloud didn't make eye contact and he put some distance between them by sitting further against his seat. The old woman chuckled to herself. She wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. Dr. McClain simply scooted her seat close to him. Afterward, one hand reached out to gently touch his fingers.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, Cloud? Or will I have to resort to my unusual methods of information extraction by giving you my world-renowned noogie?"

"There's nothing going on…" Cloud insisted. While he sounded annoyed, the tone in his voice didn't sound too convincing either.

Dr. McClain detected a lot of resistance from him. Obviously, the topic of Raven was a sensitive one. Something seriously had gone down between them. Now Cloud was reluctant to talk about it. It was around this time, though, their waiter arrived with the lunch plates. Cloud settled with a dish of chicken castellina and caesar salad while Dr. McClain dined on shrimp and asparagus risotto. She decided it was best they feast on their plates first before returning to the heavy stuff.

For the most part, their conversations were both insightful and entertaining. Cloud discussed his current woes of finding a suitable topic for his Ancient Civilizations and Cultures exam paper. He also informed her about the breathing exercises he used whenever he was ready to explode. Dr. McClain was disappointed to learn the cadets at the barracks still harassed him. They stole his metal Fenrir pendant this morning. Thankfully, Cloud maintained his cool and there remained no other incidents from him. While he still didn't explain why the cadets attacked him at the cafeteria days ago, Cloud reassured her he was on his way of resolving his issues. Dr. McClain was curious about what he meant by that but kept it to herself. She was relieved, though, by Cloud's determination to stay on the right course. It meant he was making good headway.

Ever since Sephiroth ordered Cloud into anger management classes, Dr. McClain was now obligated to keep the General informed on Cloud's progress via emails. The General demanded day-by-day reports. Dr. McClain found that to be excessive. There were certain days she couldn't see Cloud. She was also positive Sephiroth was too busy to be personally involved in the development of a lowly cadet. It was very… peculiar.

At around this time the waiter gathered their empty plates and took their requests for dessert. The male server offered a glass of white wine to Cloud and kept giving him flirtatious looks. The cadet ignored him. Dr. McClain waited until the server finally left before giving the soon-to-be birthday boy his present. It wasn't much, especially since it was all very last minute. Still. Hopefully, Cloud would appreciate the gift. It pretty much summed up their times together and what she hoped for him to remember during his long, difficult days ahead. Cloud was becoming a man tomorrow. With a small smile on her face, Dr. McClain took out a single sheet of paper from her bag.

"Happy Birthday, Cloud," she told him and passed it over to him.

Curious of the paper's contents, Cloud accepted it. His eyes slowly scanned over the words written in Dr. McClain's handwriting. Within seconds, Cloud frowned and glanced up at her. There was a look of surprise on his face. "Is this… what I think it is?"

The elder psychologist nodded. "Yes, Cloud. It's the entire version of the poem we keep referring to during our meditations. _Invictus_."

Cloud stared at the sheet in his hands again.

"It's something to remember as you enter this stage called _adulthood_," she said.

"_Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be, For my unconquerable soul_," Cloud began to recite, "_In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance, My head is bloody, but unbowed._"

"_Beyond this place of wrath and tears, Looms but the Horror of the shade_," Dr. McClain quoted next from the top of her head. "_And yet the menace of the years, Finds and shall find me unafraid._"

"_It matters not how strait the gate_," Cloud and Dr. McClain repeated together, "_How charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul…_"

Cloud settled against his seat with a huge smile on his face once the last words left his mouth. He looked elated. "Thank you, Granny. I really appreciate this."

Across him, Dr. McClain was pleased he liked his birthday present. Granted, it wasn't some item that could be worn, tasted, smelled, or touched. Nor did the gift carry any monetary value. Nonetheless, the present carried more importance and weight than any priceless treasure in the world. Cloud knew this as well. A sentimental man, the poem meant everything to him.

"I thought it was time you learn the entire poem," Mr. McClain spoke again, "The author of it was struck with tuberculosis and had undergone various trials of his own, notably the amputation of his leg. Yet, he did not let it relinquish his spirit. The author persevered and told his story."

Attentive to her words, Cloud listened to her in silence.

"In time, you will reveal to the world _your_ story," the old woman continued, "You will confront the beasts in your life head on and, at times, be consumed by _wrath and tears_. But never forget you, too, have an unconquerable soul. You are destined for great things, Cloud Strife. Remember that. And believe in it."

Taking a swallow, Cloud slumped in his seat. He sighed. "I really hope that's true, Granny. I just… well. Nothing is certain with me anymore these days."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel stronger that I've ever been before. But I also feel more lost than ever."

There was vulnerability in Cloud's voice now, one she hadn't heard since the day they met. Dr. McClain reached her hand out and intertwined her fingers with his.

"That's all right," Dr. McClain comforted him, "You're going to be seventeen tomorrow, Cloud. Your body is going through a lot of changes, emotionally _and_ physically. There must be a lot of questions and doubts you still have. Again, that's normal. Did you honestly think young adulthood was going to be easy? A piece of cake?"

Cloud slowly shook his head and kept his head down. "No…"

"I've never known one person who claimed it was easy," admitted Dr. McClain. "Even in my own youth, I had many doubts and questions about my identity. The fact is: people who've never faced themselves during this delicate stage in their life eventually undergo an identity crisis down the road. They lose themselves and resort to peculiar thoughts and actions to quiet the voice of chaos. Considering that, you're doing extremely well, Cloud. You've begun to notice certain aspects about yourself. Now it's time to confront those uncomfortable questions head-on so you can overcome them."

Cloud stared back at her again. He covered his face with his free hand. His voice was muffled when he said, "I feel so _wrong_ about myself lately, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right about me."

"Right?" Dr. McClain leaned closer. "About what?"

Cloud slowly dropped his hand from his face and looked at her. "I _am_ very fond of the General. I like him. A lot."

Dr. McClain paused. She could visibly see the strain on Cloud's face right now. She halfway snorted out loud. "And? What's wrong with that?"

Cloud said nothing.

"He's an extremely handsome guy," continued Dr. McClain and hoped to get Cloud to relax again, "You shouldn't feel wrong about taking a physical liking to General Sephiroth. The whole world practically wants to bang the guy." Playfully, she added, "If I weren't so damn old, hell, _I'd_ make a play for him too."

The small joke released some of the tension on Cloud's face. Even so, he remained on guard and mumbled, "Yeah, but… there's more."

"Oh? What?"

Cloud seemed to want to add something else about the General. For whatever reason, however, he kept it to himself. "Never mind, Granny. It's nothing."

"_Cloud_," the old woman persisted with a sigh.

"It's really nothing, Granny. Besides, about Raven…"

"Yes, the instructor…" Dr. McClain shifted her focus on the man that had been giving Cloud a hard time. "What about him?"

"I…"

"Yes, Cloud? Go on."

Cloud chewed on his lip.

"I'm not here to judge, son," she assured him, "Talk to me. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"Then?"

"I… I…"

Silent, Dr. McClain patiently waited for him to talk.

"I… actually jacked off to Raven," Cloud finally mumbled.

His voice was very low, nearly faint. Had it not been for her mako senses, she would not have heart him correctly. Still, Dr. McClain made out his words and shrugged her shoulders. Smiling, she figured Cloud's reluctance to talk about his instructor was something of a sexual nature. Erotic feelings toward superior officers were nothing new, especially for young men who lacked self-esteem.

"There's nothing wrong about thinking and jacking off to Raven," Dr. McClain tried to convince Cloud. "Again, it's normal teenage business."

Cloud paused. When he tilted his head away from her, though, the large hat successfully concealed his entire face from her. He looked confused. Quietly, he murmured, "I didn't _just_ jack off to Raven, Granny. I jacked off… in _front of_ Raven."

With mouth partly opened, it was Dr. McClain's turn to be confused. At first, she thought she misinterpreted Cloud's words and simply waited for him to clarify them again. When the cadet did not say anything else, however, she realized this situation went way beyond her expectations. Not to mention, it violated the rules established in the company. Dr. McClain slowly withdrew her hand from Cloud's and sat still.

As if sensing her initial shock, Cloud quickly shook his head and growled to himself. "Never mind, Granny. Forget I said anything. I-I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm fucking up this wonderful luncheon you set up for me. I'm sorry."

Frowning now, Dr. McClain managed to find her voice again. "No, Cloud. No really, it's okay. You aren't ruining this get-together at all. I admit… I'm a bit surprised. However, I'm here because I want to talk things over with you. I'll be leaving for a trip very soon so it's important I know you'll be all right before I go."

At this, Cloud shot her a look again. "You're leaving?"

"It's only for a while," she assured him, "Starting Monday."

Cloud sucked on his lower lip. Quietly, he asked, "Where are you headed off to?"

Dr. McClain hesitated before answering his question. Once she learned the town Jenova resided in was the very one Cloud originated from, it shocked her. To think he was living in the same spot as _an alien_… Incredible. Of course, given the confidential nature of the specimen, she was sure Cloud and the rest of the townspeople knew nothing about it. The Mako Reactor was heavily secured by Shinra's guards. As for telling Cloud her _true_ intentions behind the departure, Dr. McClain wasn't sure he needed to know that either. Not only was the matter between her and Dr. Hollander, but there must've been a reason why Ms. Strife kept the details of Cloud's upbringing to herself. Was it for her son's personal safety?

"I'll be going to some desolate town in the country to talk to a few people there," she answered back vaguely, "It's nothing major."

"Be careful," Cloud advised her, "The weather has been really horrible lately. I heard one of our supply convoys crashed on the way back to base late last night."

"I will." Carefully, the old woman asked, "Just out of curiosity, but you're from the country, right?"

"Yep. Nibelheim, remember?"

"Ah. Yes, I recall." She tried to sound oblivious. Afterward, she inquired, "Your town… what's it like, Cloud?"

"Like any other village out in the middle of nowhere." He stopped a moment. His eyes were distant as he recalled his home's details. "My hometown is pretty plain and stupid, but it has a few quirks. There's a water tower in front of my house. It's got an incredible view of the stars above. I used to climb it at night and pretend I was King of the Heavens."

Smiling to herself, Dr. McClain took a drink of her wine and continued to probe him for more details. "Sounds quite the place. And what about your home?"

"My home?"

"Yes. Can you describe it to me?"

"It's situated close to a rocky mountain; only one-story high. It's the smallest one in the village. I often spent my free time climbing a big oak tree next to it. I'd mark how far I went with a knife. I never got too far though. I scraped my knees and fell on my ass all the time. It pissed my mom." He softly chortled to himself. Afterward, he stared at her. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few days." Trying not to raise any suspicion on herself, Dr. McClain stopped discussing the specifics of Cloud's home. She knew enough to know it was across a water tower with an oak tree nearby. From there, she could ask around. Surely, there was a guide or helpful person to point her at the right direction.

"I'll miss you, Cloud," Dr. McClain told him.

The young man in the attractive dress and hat stared back at her. Cloud didn't repeat the words. Dr. McClain knew it had to do with his sense of pride. However, the disappointment of her sudden departure was written in his face. He didn't want her to go. Dr. McClain inwardly sighed and wished the same thing.

"I instructed Sugar and Spice to look after you while I'm away," Dr. McClain told him, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for their help. I mean that."

"Thanks." He bobbed his head. A small smile emerged at the corner of Cloud's lips. "They're, uh, quite the helpful pair. I had fun with them today."

"I'm glad you did."

"Thanks for introducing them to me. Candy Land was… really something."

"You've the entire underworld rooting for you, Cloud." Dr. McClain chuckled. Afterward, she said with a slight frown, "But lay off the smokes, okay? They do some heavy stuff down there. I don't want you getting caught up in that."

"So I've noticed…" There was color on Cloud's cheeks.

Sitting forward now, Dr. McClain put her undivided attention on him again. "Listen, son, I know you don't want to talk about this, but… I'd like to go back to what you discussed with me before."

"About?"

"About what happened between you and Raven."

Cloud's face turned abruptly pale. He took a big gulp of his wine and shook his head. "No, Granny. I… I'm sorry. I really don't think it's a good idea."

Fraternization between a cadet and instructor was strictly prohibited. It was no surprise Cloud wanted to keep this matter to himself. He risked being expelled from the program. After the restroom incident, the last thing Cloud needed was another bad rap on his sheet. And yet, Dr. McClain needed for him to talk. She needed to know if this Raven fellow crossed the line and took advantage of her very fragile patient.

"Please remember that anything discussed with me _stays_ with me," the old woman reminded him, "whether it's in an office setting or at a restaurant. Whatever happened between you and this instructor will remain between us. Got that?"

There was a moment of hesitation from Cloud. "You… won't report this to anyone, Granny?"

"You have my word, Cloud. No matter how I personally feel about it, I won't expose anything without your consent. I take client confidentially very seriously."

By then, the waiter arrived with their dessert. The two sat in silence. Cloud kept his face down. After the waiter left, the young cadet slowly cut into his slice of apple a la mode with a spoon. The burden over what happened between Raven and him was reflected in his eyes. While he wanted to keep the matter private, Dr. McClain sensed Cloud also wanted to get it out of his system.

"Please, Cloud…" she gently urged and hoped it was enough to get him to talk.

Cloud grasped his spoon tighter. For a moment, Dr. McClain thought he would refuse her again. However, as seconds passed by the words eventually came out.

"We were… going over a few tips on how to effectively handle a swordafter class," Cloud revealed. His cheeks flushed when he later elaborated, "Raven took me to the side while the others showered. We were completely alone in the Training Room. One thing led to another and I ended up… Well. Yeah. You know…"

There was a pause from Dr. McClain. "Did he force you into it?"

Drinking from his glass of white wine again, Cloud later stared at the tiny bubbles that popped inside the liquid. Distantly, he said, "I honestly can't say. It was an order… And yet I had also wanted it to happen…"

The young cadet set his glass down and stopped himself. From her seat, Dr. McClain pursed her lips. Hearing patients expose risqué sexual behavior at the barracks was nothing new. Every day at least two patients came into her office with some mind-boggling situations. Not a saint herself, Dr. McClain never judged them nor did she plan to start today. In learning about this event, though, she confirmed her suspicions about Raven. This man was heavily invested in Cloud. The cadet's account of what happened at the Training Room didn't sound like an in-the-moment sexual encounter either. Whoever this Raven character was, he desired Cloud and intentionally made his presence known to him many times.

Who _was_ this mysterious man in black?

"So was this the first time you felt relaxed enough to masturbate in front of someone, Cloud?" Dr. McClain had to ask. While the circumstances were a bit worrying, she did take comfort in the fact that Cloud was getting in touch with his sexual self. The quiet and shy country boy was popping out of his shell at last.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded.

"How did it make you feel?"

"Good, obviously. Maybe a little _too_ damn good. We were in front of the Training Room's mirrors so everything felt… amplified." Cloud paused and made a face. "You probably think I'm sicko now, don't you, Granny?"

Dr. McClain laughed. "On the contrary, I'm relieved."

"Relieved?" Cloud frowned. "How so?"

"You embraced your sexual self, Cloud. You recognized your own personal beauty and desires. Pleasuring oneself and actually enjoying it is a sign of a good healthy self-image. Sometimes a little narcissism can go a long way."

"But I was so caught up in my moment that I made a fool of myself," Cloud griped back, "I think Raven was disappointed by my lack of… _discipline_."

Dr. McClain had an idea what he meant by that. She smiled. "Cloud, there's no need to be concerned. You're young and inexperienced. Don't beat yourself up over this. Guys your age can beat off for a few seconds before having to reload their pistols for the next shot. Now as crude as that sounds, it indicates there's nothing wrong with you. Trust me, son, it's going to take you a while to _discipline_ your body."

Cloud's voice was low when he added, "But he's right, you know. I do need more self-control. Raven knows about my past. I think, in his own weird way, he was trying to help me get my emotions in check that day."

Dr. McClain paused. She couldn't ignore Cloud's personal assessment of the situation. He was probably right. Raven was an instructor and perhaps he had an unorthodox way of training his cadets. Still. Dr. McClain didn't know who this Raven guy was. From what she gathered of him so far, he sounded like a complicated individual. He must've had strong feelings for the boy to risk his rank though. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. Cloud was like a giant light bulb; his radiance showered the area and attracted anyone lost in the dark. Even in his quiet and uncertain moments, Cloud was lovely. No doubt, Raven recognized his ethereal beauty and wanted it for himself.

Raven's actions admittedly bothered Dr. McClain. With Cloud's violent record and the restroom controversy tagged on his person, the instructor was practically guaranteed the boy's silence if he ever objected to their coupling. It essentially gave Raven a license to do whatever he wanted. Not only had he taken advantage of a boy barely coming to terms with himself, but he crossed a sacred line between mentor and pupil.

"He may have good intentions, Cloud," Dr. McClain at last replied, "But be careful. Successful dictators excel in controlling the masses because of the power they wield. Even more, they possess the ability to charm, woo, and convince." In a firm voice, she warned, "Never trust self-appointed saviors, Cloud. They often hide behind the façade of morals and truth."

Absently poking at his slice of pie, Cloud contemplated over her words.

"You have to be honest with what makes _you_ happy and comfortable," she later asserted, "If you attempt to live up to someone else's expectations you'll end up miserable. Besides, this is your time to explore and test out possibilities."

Cloud continued to stare at his dessert without a word. He had yet to take a bite of it. The ice cream, meanwhile, started to melt.

"What?" Dr. McClain asked, curious of what was on his mind now.

"It's nothing," Cloud murmured back. He later looked at her. "I just… Well, I was pretty sure you'd be ashamed of me. Of what I did."

"Why would I be ashamed of you, Cloud? You're like a son to me and no mother can really be ashamed of her son."

Cloud blinked. His visibly tensed shoulders relaxed. Appearing calmer now, the cadet gradually confessed, "I don't know, Granny. I can't get my mind around it. I keep wondering if I like men or if I'm just going through the hormones and taking whatever is available. The hell if I know."

"No matter how hard you fight against the tide, it'll still wash you away. Consider that when you struggle with a physical or emotional response. It's best to let the waters run their natural course. In time, they'll take you where you need to go."

"But I did let the tide take me," Cloud said softly. "And now I find myself completely lost. I… I liked what Raven did to me that day. He… awakened something inside me, something I can't describe. It's the same for the General."

Nodding her head, Dr. McClain perfectly understood his words. "Both figures represent the masculine side you've wanted for yourself, Cloud."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Power, superiority, and confidence," she elaborated for him, "You desire Raven, for example, because he possesses these qualities. The fact he wears a mask allows you to make Raven into whatever fantasy you desire. Do you understand now?"

"Not really…"

"You've been raised by a single mother out in the middle of a very isolated place. Your perception of Man is limited." Dr. McClain took a deep breath and later added, "Did you know, Cloud, that even when we are babies we automatically seek out those we can visually relate to and mimic?"

Cloud stayed quiet.

"You never knew who your father was nor had a substitute male model," the old woman later noted to him, "Thus, you never got the chance to evaluate Man firsthand and implement the masculine perspective within yourself. It's an alien concept to you. That's why you feel at odds with yourself right now. That's why you're intrigued by Raven and Sephiroth. They offer all that you longed for."

Contemplating over her words, Cloud still said nothing and watched the ice cream melt on his plate.

"And now you're here," continued Dr. McClain, "You've been thrust into a strange city in the constant company of men. It's a lot to handle for a country boy whose entire existence has revolved around his mother, around _feminine habits_ and _feminine preferences_."

Cloud's eyes drifted down to the dress he wore. His fingers touched the hem of it. With a low scoff, the cadet shook his head and finally said, "Tomorrow I'll get my chance to be with a woman. That should settle a lot of things for me, I think, including my questions."

Recalling his trip to Honeybee Inn tomorrow, Dr. McClain wasn't surprised Cloud had every intention to lose his virginity to a woman. Tilting her head to the side, she asked: "Is that what you really want, Cloud?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I, Granny? If you're trying to suggest I can't be with a woman, then you're wrong."

"I'm not suggesting anything to you, Cloud. Hell, I'm not even thinking about all that sexual orientation nonsense. However, losing one's virginity can be a big deal for some people. First-time sex with anyone is its own risky business. As wonderful as it can be, it can get _very_ complicated _very_ quickly. I just want to make sure you're really ready for it, Cloud, and that you do it for the _right_ reasons."

"I know. And I really appreciate your advice, Granny. But I think…" Cloud paused and met her eyes. "…I think I need to figure some things out on my own and see where my choices lead me, even if it's to a dead-end. You know?"

Dr. McClain kept quiet and continued to listen to him.

"I may screw up along the way and get myself into a bigger ditch," Cloud resumed and chuckled, "And God knows, I'm the worse kind of decision-maker. I somehow fuck up everything. That's okay, though. _It matters not how strait the gate_… _how charged with punishments the scroll… I am the master of my fate: I am the captain of my soul…_"

Sitting across him, the old woman's lips slowly curved into a proud smile. It wasn't often people surprised her. Dr. McClain knew she saw a defiant, beautiful spirit in Cloud when they first met. It was worth preserving and protecting. If anyone could become the captain of his soul and change the world, it was this young man. So long as Cloud knew what _he_ wanted, he'd be all right. Even if the entire event tomorrow didn't live up to his expectations or turned out to be a major disaster, it was _his_ decision. Cloud wanted to be accountable for his life's decisions. That was the first step toward maturity. While every ounce of Dr. McClain wanted to guide him away from the pitfalls and disasters, she needed to let him walk his path. For the son to succeed the mother, the Boy needed to awaken the Man.

"Whatever you decide on, Cloud, follow your instinct and heart," Dr. McClain advised him. "I'm very proud of you, son. And know that I'll be there with you in spirit."

Cloud nodded back.

"Respect your body too," she stressed. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he quietly replied back, "I understand, Granny."

"Good." Looking at the boy now, Dr. McClain knew this would be the last time she'd see Cloud like this ever again. It made her sad to think about it. Still, change was inevitable. Young boys grew into men. Cloud was no different. Accepting this, Dr. McClain forced a smile on her thin lips and expressed, "I hope you have a good time tomorrow, Cloud."

"Thanks." Cloud grew silent for a moment. Then he softly expressed, "I, uh, hope you have a good time in your trip, Granny."

"I'll try." Dr. McClain winked at him. She knew what he meant. He'd miss her too. Satisfied by that realization, her face turned serious. "One thing, though…"

"Yeah?"

"Actually, it's more like a request."

Cloud waited for her to continue.

Dr. McClain paused. For the life of her, her thoughts remained on Raven. It was evident that the shadowy figure was a dominant presence in Cloud's life. To her, though, he was a splinter in her mind. Dr. McClain didn't know why. Perhaps it was the maternal side of her that was bothered by him. Raven overstepped his boundaries as an officer by getting intimately involved with a highly impressionable, young man like Cloud. But there was something else too. Raven sounded suspicious and… _familiar_. His profile matched the profile of another person. Unfortunately, her memory was foggy so she couldn't make a connection at this moment. There were also too many open-ended variables. Dr. McClain was left with only an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Keep yourself clear of Raven until my return," she told Cloud at last.

The cadet glanced at her sideways. "Is something wrong?"

"It's probably nothing," Dr. McClain answered back with a smile. "However, I'll sleep better if I know you're not with him."

Cloud sucked on his lip for a moment. "Actually, that's kinda hard, Granny. He's a part of the operation tomorrow. He's overlooking it, in fact."

Dr. McClain frowned.

"Granny?" Cloud started, "Are you okay?"

Cloud must've noted her displeased look because now he kept still and waited for her response. The old woman, meanwhile, sighed and crossed her arms. Raven… This man had made plans of his own, apparently. A part of Dr. McClain wanted to dismiss his involvement in the operation as mere circumstantial. After all, it was mandatory for a superior officer to overlook a mission, no matter how small and under the radar it was. All the same, Dr. McClain wouldn't put it past Raven to get himself involved out of personal motives too. It was the ideal time to have Cloud. In the Slums, there were no rules or ethics to follow. Anything went in the underworld.

"Be a good champ and keep your distance, okay?" Dr. McClain pressed again.

Cloud locked eyes with her for a moment. Then he muttered back, "Sure…"


End file.
